


Disrupting His Song

by tooruwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Character Development, Childhood Friends, Death, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Sad with a Happy Ending, Strangers to Lovers, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, bokuto is hot, constant struggling, haikyuu!! - Freeform, i like music, iwaoi nsfw constantly, lol, poor akaashi cant catch a break, sequel will be better, there’s a lot of TW, this book shows my development as a write more than anything else lol, this is a mess, traumaaaa, unnecessary drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 459,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooruwrites/pseuds/tooruwrites
Summary: Akaashi Keiji was a prodigy to everyone. But his glorious days soon came to an end after tragedy struck in his second year of high school. With his parents' death and an abusive boyfriend, he lost sight of the world and himself. Since then, he left the piano and abandoned music completely.Ever since the tragedy, Akaashi has lived his days on repeat, sticking to the same routine. Living in agony and learning how to survive his endless pain. For years, he has not made any effort to revisit the past and forgive his "wrongs" or even allow himself to grieve properly.Bokuto's wild and carefree personality is what disrupts Akaashi's life. Bokuto is in a rock band with his best friends. The first song Akaashi hears them play changes everything for him. After being reminded of his legendary father, Akaashi slowly finds himself gravitating towards the beautiful melody of music. Akaashi learns many things because of Bokuto. How to accept music again, forgive himself, and love.But what if he becomes lost again? What if the past revisits? What if the people closest to him hurt him? It's an endless cycle of agony for Akaashi. Overcoming all of it is his unspoken challenge.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Terushima Yuuji, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Side Relationships, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 323
Kudos: 430
Collections: Rinzler Top Fics





	1. Andante

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for clicking on my story and reading. This is actually my first story, but I wanted to address some things first. Throughout the story there will be many songs mentioned. I suggest looking them up and playing them when told because I find it to allow you to imagine the moment more and see it clearly. Also, all my chapter titles will most likely be musical terms so if you do not understand anything, obviously feel free to look up the meaning. 
> 
> I will be putting any warning, appropriate to the chapter, in the notes. 
> 
> *Trigger Warning* Brief Character Death. 
> 
> With that, I hope you enjoy the chapter! I have a lot of motivation currently so I hope I can update at consistent times haha!

Staring into the flames had Akaashi memorized. The crackling of the fire paired well with the low conversations around him. The slight breeze caused him to snuggle back into the arms around him. Unable to rip his gaze away from the fire, Akaashi fell into deep thought. He was not in this position moments ago. In fact, when he came to the campfire, this current situation was not planned. To think the boy holding him was someone Akaashi resented a few weeks ago. Long before this get-together, Akaashi wanted nothing to do with Bokuto anymore. Well, maybe that was a white lie. Either way, Akaashi never expected to let him in again, and be this close... literally. Bokuto was leaning his back against the log bench, sitting on his navy blue blanket. Akaashi was seated in between his outstretched legs, resting on him, in between his arms. With his head laid back on his chest, he took in this comfortable moment. _How could he be so stupid?_ To let go of the one person who he needed most. Akaashi mentally shook his head at himself, disappointed that he brought them to that breaking point. A warm breath soon hit his neck, causing shivers along his skin, pulling Akaashi from his thoughts. 

“You okay?” Bokuto asked in a low whisper, watching him study the fire in front of them. 

He replied with a reassuring _mhm_ , not wanting to admit the guilt he was feeling. Mentally attacking himself, Akaashi slightly frowned while staring at the fire. _How stupid of him_. Soon enough all his worries disappeared as he felt a warm press of lips against his temple. Bokuto's arms tightened around his body, like he knew Akaashi needed reassurance that everything was okay. Akaashi's eyes peered away from the fire as the slight strum of guitar strings came from across the pit. He watched as Kageyama kept his focus on the guitar in his lap. The quiet boy was playing an acoustic version of “Easily” by Bruno Major, which without a doubt was meant for the orange haired boy seated next to him, staring at him in awh. Memorized by his talent, Hinata rested his head on Kageyama's shoulder. Kageyama's cheeks turned a faint pink as his head moved downwards, staring more intently at the guitar. His bangs covered his eyes from Akaashi's view, but he could still see the guitarists' look in his eyes, representing his love for Hinata. He was intent with every strum, yet so delicate. Every strum was meaningful and had a purpose. Anyone here could feel Kageyama's reason. The beauty of his flow reached out to Akaashi. He then looked up at the man whose eyes never left him since he asked the question. He stared into his golden eyes, sensing the worry he had. 

“I’m okay.” Akaashi spoke, offering a calm smile, wanting Bokuto to not worry. He meant it. He was truly okay, being held by Bokuto, surrounded by all their friends, and wonderful music. Despite the numerous downfalls they went through to get to this point, every moment was worth it. 

“I'm glad. I wouldn't want my pretty lil pianist to be sad.” Akaashis heart melted at the kind words. Bokuto did not have to say anything extremely sentimental to make Akaashi fall harder for him. Smiling, Akaashi closed his eyes while inhaling deeply. He wanted to stay in this same position forever, with no worries. Tomorrow was a new day though. Akaashi knew nothing was promised. He learned that in his second year of high school, and kept himself isolated since then. It was not until Bokuto entered his life, reminding him of acceptance and love. 

**_5 Months Earlier_ **

“Keiji could you be more excited for me?” Oikawa exclaimed, dragging Akaashi into the Crows Cafe. 

“Maybe if you stopped using my first name then sure I would be excited for you sleeping with another random guy.” Akaashi stated with the biggest amount of sarcasm possible. He watched his friend send a look his way, disapproving of his comment. 

Oikawa Tooru was one of Akaashi's closest friends. Since middle school, the two have been inseparable. They met at the sign up sheet for the schools talent show. Oikawa entered to simply “show off his good looks” while adding the occasional joke here and there. Akaashi thought the idea was ridiculous, but Oikawa confirmed it would be effective. He was not wrong at all. The audience praised him and thought he was extremely adorable. Akaashi on the other hand did not have the same intentions for the talent show. He was performing “Love Theme from St. Elmo’s Fire” by David Foster, a song he mastered in third grade. He was performing right after Oikawa stood on stage consuming the praise. As they passed each other on the stage, Oikawa sent him a smile and a thumbs up. During his own performance, Akaashi glanced away from the keys to see Oikawa standing backstage memorized. It was in that moment that Oikawa devoted himself to Akaashi and his talent. 

“Are you jealous Keiji? I told you numerous times if you ever have a desire for _THE_ Oikawa Tooru, I’ll be waiting.” Akaashi scoffed at how ridiculous his best friend sounded. 

“In your dreams.” Akaashi responded, while looking up at the cafe's menu that was bolted into the wall. 

“That's a dream I would love to come true.” Oikawa playfully said while swinging an arm around his friend's shoulders. 

Oikawa has always been a flirt since middle school. Nothing changed there. He was never really big on settling in a relationship. He prefered one night stands, and casual hook ups over dating someone. Akaashi never encouraged his behavior, but would never tell him to settle down either. They both were still young and in no rush. 

Akaashi was 22 and Oikawa was 23, a year older than him. Yes, Oikawa graduated school a year earlier, which left Akaashi alone. He was not an extravert, so he would never go out of his way to greet someone and become closer. His whole third year was spent mostly alone. No friends, and no family. 

His parents passed away just before his winter break in junior year. They were on their way home from a business Christmas party and got caught in extremely bad weather. Akaashi was on the phone with his mom during their departure, ushering them to come home for the silliest reason. It was December 24, Christmas Eve. He wanted them to make it home in time, before the clock hit 12 am and it was Christmas. He stayed home with his aunt who was visiting them for the month. Excitement was running through Akaashis body as he awaited for them to come home. Yet the excitement was long gone when he watched the clock turn twelve.

The memory is crystal water to Akaashi. It'll never fade, no matter how hard he wants it to. The screaming and sobs coming from his aunt, who was on the phone. His motionless body sitting at the kitchen table watching the clock on the stove. With every minute that passed by, Akaashi became more and more hopeless. He wanted it all to be some sick and twisted dream. He wanted to wake up on Christmas morning to his mom's cooking. He wanted to run downstairs and be engulfed in a hug by his father who still believed he could beat Akaashi at basketball. He wanted to play the endless Christmas games and take the silliest pictures with their dog, Ace. He wanted to sit by the fire and watch holiday movies. More than anything, he wanted to play the piano one more time for them. 

-

_“Our prodigy of a son.” Akaashi's mother smiled down at him, placing a soft kiss on his head as he pressed the keys of the piano. Akaashi smiled, taking in the precious moment._

_"We are so proud of you Keiji!" His father came behind him and wrapped his arms around his son. Akaashi laughed as his mother moved over to tickle him, causing his to squirm in his father's arms._

_His parents never stopped showing how proud they were of his son. Akaashi never stopped making them proud. His parents meant the absolute world to them._

_"Dad! Mom! Stop!" Akaashi laughed, unable to breathe due to the tickles._

_Suddenly, the memory paused. It was just Akaashi moving now, and he could not breathe. He was choking on nothing but himself. He looked to his parents for help but they were fading. Akaashi wanted to scream, cry, and reach out for them, but soon he could not move either. With no breath left, Akaashi's mind went dark._

-

Akaashi stared at the menu, swallowing the lump in his throat. He had that same dream for years now, and soon it consumed his thoughts in the daytime too. 

"I'll just do a vanilla iced coffee." Akaashi's voice came out shaky but he offered a smile to the lady at the counter. He took out his wallet, handing his card over, paying for Oikawa and himself. 

"Keiji. How many times do I have to remind you to stop paying for me?"

"How many times do I have to remind you to stop using my first name?" He snapped back, sending a smirk to Oikawa as he glanced up at him. 

"Oooo Keiji, you're sneaky. I like that." Oikawa winked at him, making Akaashi fake gag at the gesture. Oikawa laughed and went to the other side of the counter to receive their drinks. 

The bell on the door of the cafe rung. Akaashi looked over to see his other friend Sugawara Kōshi enter with his boyfriend Daichi Sawamura. Suga immediately saw Akaashi and waved while walking over with his boyfriend. 

"Good morning Akaashi! You and Oikawa are still coming with us later right?" Suga asked, smiling. The small group was planning on going to a club later. Akaashi refused the idea at first, but Oikawa did not hesitate to persuade him. He reminded Akaashi of the multiple excuses he used just last week of why he could not go out. Akaashi turned red, knowing he was running out of reasons of why he could not go. Truth is, he did not want to go. Being surrounded by music again terrified Akaashi. He did not want to repeat any kind of tragedy that happened in his second year. 

"Yeah. We'll be there." Akaashi replied, reaching for his iced coffee as Oikawa came over. 

"Daichi! You look fit as ever!" Oikawa exclaimed, taking a sip of his coffee. 

"Oikawa. You look hungover as ever. Stayed out late again?" Suga asked, leaning into his boyfriend. 

"Suga you know me too well. Except I actually did not come back until this morning." Akaashi and Oikawa knew Suga in high school. The three of them became friends in the beginning of their third year, and Akaashi's second. Suga knew about Akaashi's parents just like Oikawa. The two of them took on such a strong role for Akaashi, and he was always thankful for them. 

"Not surprising." Daichi laughed. The group met Daichi when they went out for drinks. He was the bartender at the place they went to. Suga could never hold his alcohol well. After 5 drinks of who even knows what, Suga was leaning the top half of his body over the bar counter while sending multiple (and horrible) pick up lines to Daichi. Surprisingly, Daichi found it adorable. After an exchange of numbers and a few dates, the two got together. 

"Well we have to head to work or we'll be late. Come on Oikawa. See you guys later tonight." Akaashi sent a wave their way, and headed outside, followed by Oikawa. 

-

The two worked together in every job they had. Three to be specific. They worked at an ice cream shop, as delivery boys, and today were headed to the music shop. Despite not wanting to be around music, Akaashi agreed because of Oikawa. This shop was owned by Oikawa's mother who gave him a job there. Oikawa only wanted to work there if Akaashi agreed as well. He would of felt guilty if he did not and held his friend back. After all, Akaashi could only listen to Oikawa play music. It kept him calm, and also made it easier for them to live together. Oikawa played the violin and guitar. He had instruments around their apartment that Akaashi would always run into. Oikawa spent years getting Akaashi more comfortable with music and him playing. He really wanted to see his friend play again, but knew that would take more time. Akaashi avoided music to the best of his ability. Anything that reminded him of his parents was ignored. He would never hold his friend back from playing music around the apartment, and he even enjoyed it too. 

Akaashi slid behind the counter in the shop watching Oikawa help a lady and her daughter. They were looking for a ukulele that she could get as a birthday present. The little girl picked out a light blue one and Oikawa helped tune it and teach her the basics. 

The door of the shop opened as two boys came in. The boy on the left was extremely short compared to the other one. He had dark brown hair, with highlights of blond peaking up in the front and also falling over his forehead. It gave the boy an edgy look to him. Despite his height, he had a fairly muscular build to him. He wore a white t shirt, with black jeans and a dark jacket over. His shirt was tucked in on the front, accompanied by a belt that matched the highlights in his hair. He wore multiple strap bracelets on his wrist that brought out the inked tattoos on his fingers. What caught Akaashi's attention was the boy next to him. 

The taller boy moved over to the guitars hanging on the wall. His back was turned to Akaashi. The back of his black t shirt had "Aerosmith" written in red letters above a group picture of the band. The graphic design popped with blue, red and yellow. Below the picture, said "Let. Rock. Rule." in a grey coloring. The tight shirt brought out the boys muscular build. His toned arms were visible to his view and he watched as the boy pointed to the black Epiphone guitar on the wall, talking to the shorter one. One of his most evident features was his hair. His black and white streaks were pulled upwards, almost ridiculous to look at. The sections pulled up resembled an owl-like look to the boy, yet it matched him well. He seemed tall, a few inches taller than Akaashi himself. Lost in thought, he did not realize the boy turned around looking at him. 

"Excuse me. Any chance we can test this out?" He asked politely with a kind smile. His voice was deeper than expected, and he sensed a bit of excitement and energy in his tone. Akaashi looked towards Oikawa who was still helping the young girl. He made his way around the counter and to the boys. 

"Sure thing." Akaashi grabbed the step stole in the corner of the store and placed it below the guitar on the wall. He stepped up, carefully taking the delicate instrument off the wall, and handed it to the boy as he was stepping down. 

"There are amps in the studios in the back of the store if you want to hook it up." Akaashi offered and moved the stool back to the corner. 

"Could you show us?" The smaller boy asked, practically jumping up and down. 

Akaashi nodded and led them to the studios in the back of the store. He walked into the one room, and turned on the lights. He took the Epiphone from the boy, and plugged the connector into the guitar and then into the amp. He made sure the volume was down before turning the amp on, and then slightly turned the volume knob to the right. He strummed once to check, and then held the guitar out for one of them to take. 

"You play?" The taller one asked with his arms crossed. He did play, he just haven't in a few years. Akaashi nodded in response, not feeling like talking about why he doesn't anymore. 

"Play for us!" The smaller one smiled, and sat down on the floor looking up at him. The boy reminded him of a kindergartner in circle time. 

"No thanks." He was quick in response, and kept a serious look on his face. The boy sitting looked confused at his sudden rejection. He seemed like he was going to push more but the taller boy interrupted. 

"No worries. Noya here is just excited. He's been wanting to play guitar since forever, and I feel like the Epiphone is more his style." Akaashi paused and then responded. 

"The Epiphone Les Paul is more of a complicated guitar. Not really suitable for beginners. If he is a beginner on the guitar, then I recommend a Stratocaster. Easy control, its well-made, and much cheaper than a Epiphone." Akaashi stated, clearly impressing the shorter boy. 

"You know your stuff, huh?" The taller boy asked, a smile creeping on his face. 

"I sure hope I do. I work at a music shop after all. If you need anything, I'll be at the counter." With that, Akaashi walked out of the studio and made his way back to the counter. Oikawa was cleaning out some boxes in the storage closet. Once he saw Akaashi return, he smiled. 

"Those two were so cute." Oikawa stated while carrying over a box. 

"Did you sell them the ukulele?" 

"I did but I'm not talking about the mom and daughter. The boys you took to the studio. They. Are. Hot." Oikawa came out to Akaashi as bi when they entered high school. With no judgement, Akaashi of course accepted him. He never saw a problem with liking the same gender. He himself did, and never saw a reason to put a label on it. 

Akaashi shrugged and started re-organizing the drum sticks to the left of the counter, even though they didn't need it. 

"My little Keiji. When are you going to realize its okay to think someone is attractive?" 

"it's not like I don't admit it." Akaashi said in defense. 

"You always get awkward when we talk about relationships and dating." Oikawa looked through the box, taking out sound pedals. Akaashi sighed in response, not bothering to defend himself. It was true, he did get awkward talking about it. Maybe cause he never believed he could find someone for himself. His parents were in love and inseparable, but look what happened to them. Akaashi did not want to deal with heartbreak and problems. He didn't need it. 

He moved a few of the drum sticks based off of their size while he listened to the faint music from the studio. The studios were covered with soundproof walls, so the noise wasn't clear. He tried to make out the song but couldn't. 

A few moments later, the boys came out of the studio. 

"Find everything you need?" Oikawa jumped to the question, smiling. 

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna get this one. We'll have to come back for Noya and find something more suitable for his level... like a Stratocaster." The tall one smiled at Akaashi as he finished his sentence. 

"Yeah come back anytime! We have plenty of those. Akaashi will run you up at the counter." Oikawa smiled, luckily avoiding the use of his first name, and started to move the sound pedals somewhere else. 

The taller one brought the Epiphone guitar to the counter. 

"You want a case for it?" Akaashi asked the boy. 

"Yeah sure. I'll just do a Gig Bag. I have a case already." 

"So you play then?" Akaashi asked while grabbing a Gig Bag for him and placing the guitar in the bag. He then ran up the total in the register. 

"Yeah. So does Noya. We're in a band together." He responded while taking out a card and handing it to Akaashi. 

"Pretty cool." He nodded and swiped his card, then giving it back to him. 

"Mhm. So... names Akaashi? Akaashi what?" The boy smiled at him, putting his card away. 

"Why does it matter to you?" He asked, leaning his one hip against the counter and handing him a receipt. The boy just smiled. 

"Im Bokuto Koutarou. And I find you interesting." He said while taking the receipt. Blush formed underneath his eyes and around his neck, making Akaashi wonder if he was a full body blusher. Not that he uhhh was thinking about that. 

Plus, who calls someone interesting without even knowing them? Akaashi hoped that wasn't his way of... flirting?? 

From the embarrassed flush on Bokuto's face, he assumed it was.

"There's nothing interesting about me." Now that they were up close, Akaashi took a moment to look at him. The boy had high arcs on his eyebrows that fit well with his gold piercing round eyes. Akaashi could definitely tell he was a few inches taller than himself. His defined jawline was evident as he stared down at Akaashi. His face was perfectly sculpted, bones dramatically prominent. 

"I doubt that's true." He responded while taking the guitar bag. "I'll see you around Akaashi." Bokuto smiled and walked out their store with Noya following close behind. 

Akaashi turned to see Oikawa staring at him. He already knew what he was going to say so he just shook his head in refusal. 

-

More than anything, Akaashi wanted to go to bed and sleep. So explain how he was currently walking into The Black Crows Club with his three friends. 

"Oh my god I see so many cute guys." Oikawa already told the group he was going to look for a guy to hook up with in the club's bathroom. Akaashi shook his head and let out a laugh. 

"Before you go scouting, let's all take a drink together." Daichi said, making his way to the bar while holding Suga's hand. Oikawa placed both his hands on Akaashi's shoulders, standing behind him, and guiding him to the bar. 

They walked over to four shots waiting for them. Akaashi picked up the small glass. 

"To our attractiveness!" Oikawa put his glass up and they cheered. Akaashi let out a laugh and took the shot with no hesitation. The hard liquor stung the back of his throat. The aftertaste left a sizzling sensation on his tongue. 

"How gross!" Suga coughed and made a foul face. Daichi laughed and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

"Ugh, public display of affection. Now that is gross." Oikawa stated, placing his shot glass on the counter. "Lets dance!" He reached for Akaashi's hand and pulled him to the dance floor. Akaashi froze while everyone around him was dancing to the club music. He hasn't danced to music in years. He forgot the feeling to let go, and let the music control your body. He currently could not move, he was too scared to. Oikawa looked at him and his face softened. 

"I won't force you to dance Keiji. Want to go back to the bar?" Akaashi nodded. 

"I'll go. You stay here and find a cute boy." He offered a smile and went back to the bar and sat down. He watched his friends dance from the bar. He watched how Daichi pulled his boyfriend close, as Suga wrapped his arms around Daichi's neck. His eyes moved to Oikawa who had his hands in the air, letting the music control his movements and body. He watched as he danced close to the people around him, no one seeming to care. He wish he didn't care. He wish he didn't hold back anymore. He was tired of living every day the same. Yet no matter how hard he tried, it was impossible to overcome.

His eyes shifted to the presence next to him. An orange haired boy sat down on the stool beside Akaashi and asked the bartender for a drink. The boy appeared to look young, but clearly he wasn't since the bartender did not card him. You had to be 21 to enter the club anyways. The boy sensed eyes on him and looked at Akaashi. He gave him a smile. 

"Hi. Im Hinata Shoyo." He introduced himself, and reached his hand out as a greeting. 

"Akaashi." He replied, and shook his hand. The boy never questioned or dug further for the rest of his name. Akaashi greatly appreciated that. 

"Not so much of a partier Akaashi?" He asked. Akaashi shook his head in response. 

"That's a shame! I for one know how to party." He smiled and thanked the bartender for the drink. 

"Oh really?" Akaashi asked, slightly amused. Hinata seemed chaotic. His wild orange hair, and big brown eyes complimented his thin build and short height. Hinata leaned forward with excitement. 

"Yes! Especially tonight! My friends are performing in a few minutes! Their performances always make me go Bwah!" 

"Bwah?" Akaashi asked, confused if that was even a word. 

"Yes! Bwah! You know like... Bwah!" Hinata exclaimed, using hand motions, clearly understanding himself. 

"Sure." Akaashi offered a laugh. Before the orange haired boy could respond, a presence walked up to the two. He was tall, but looked slightly shorter than Akaashi. He had short dark hair that was spiked upwards. He had dark colored eyes with a hint of green that were matched with his thick eyebrows. His serious expression caused realization in Hinata. 

"Time already Iwa?" Hinata jumped out of the stool and grabbed the drink. 

"Yes." Iwa responded, crossing his arms which flexed his muscles in his biceps. He had a whole inked sleeve on his right arm of music related graphics. Hinata turned to Akaashi and smiled. 

"My friends are great. So party to their songs for me okay? Even if you don't, the music will pull you in." With that, Hinata left the bar with Iwa and disappeared somewhere Akaashi could not see. 

He wouldn't party, or let the music control him. He hasn't felt that feeling in years. Tonight wouldn't be that night. Akaashi ordered a beer for himself, and noticed the club lights were shining on the stage. He noticed a black drum set, a keyboard and microphone awaiting the group that was going to perform. He thanked the bartender for his drink and the club erupted into cheering and loud roars. As he took a sip, he saw a glimpse of the black Epiphone guitar he sold earlier today, around the neck of a figure walking onto stage. 


	2. The Awakening Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 babbbyyyy! Sorry my notes are always gonna be this stupid unless there are trigger warnings! Anywhoooooo enjoy!

_His fingers trembled over the keys. He was shaking. This was his first performance. A huge audience stared at him, waiting for him to begin playing. He wanted to run off stage and cry. Akaashi slowly looked up, peering at the crowd. He desperately searched for his parents. He needed that reassurance that everything was going to be okay. He wanted to see their smiles and proud faces. He wanted to look into his mother's glowing eyes and be engulfed in a hug by his fathers strong but comfortable arms._

_There they were, seated in the middle of the auditorium. His mother was leaning forward with anticipation. His father looked worried, sensing his sons nervousness. Except Akaashi wasn't nervous anymore. Knowing his parents were right there in front of him, vanished every nerve he had._

_With that, he begun to play. One of the most difficult pieces, one that takes adults years to master, Akaashi perfected in two months. "Moonlight Sonata", the third movement by Beethoven, an idol to Akaashi. His fingers moved fast against the keys. He was hitting every note perfectly. He kept his head bent over the piano, closing his eyes. Memorization was his biggest struggle when learning the piece. Once he memorized every note and chord, he was able to perfect it by not even watching his hands._

_The audience was in complete shock and awe. How was it possible for a ten year old to perfect a piece by Beethoven? This was the moment everyone knew Akaashi Keiji was the prodigy his parents always talked about. His performance brought a lot of attention to the young boy. Future opportunities were in his reach, but Akaashi turned them down. The only reason he played was for himself and his parents. He never wanted to join a huge orchestra and become famous. Plus he was ten. Why would he think about that at his age?_

_Once Akaashi finished, the audience erupted in applause and cheers. He turned in his seat looking towards his parents. His mother was in his father's arms, tears exploding from her eyes, and his father held her while pumping his one fist in the air, cheering for his son. Akaashi smiled, knowing his parents were proud and happy._

_-_

Akaashi listened to the audience praise the group of boys who were standing on the stage. They must have been a favorite local group. Akaashi watched the way Bokuto held the neck of the Epiphone while leaning into the mic. 

"We just quickly wanted to thank the manager of the club for letting us play here tonight." Bokuto smiled. Akaashi almost didn't recognize the boy without his spiky hair. Bokuto had his white and black streaks kept naturally downwards, with his hair covering his forehead. He had black studs in his ear, along with an industrial piercing in his ear that was surrounded by red skin. He must of just gotten it for Akaashi to not notice it at the store. He was wearing the same Aerosmith shirt, tucked in the front of his black jeans, with a black belt. 

As Bokuto continued to thank the club and get the crowd excited, Akaashi's eyes lingered to the smaller boy from the store. Noya was standing by the keyboard. His blond highlights in his hair were now red. He watched as Noya plugged in a chord to his keyboard. Akaashi couldn't help but feel a little excited to see how he does. It's been awhile since he even heard the piano. 

His eyes shifted to a boy walking on the stage. He was the tall tattooed one from earlier who came to get Hinata. Iwa sat down behind the drums. Akaashi could've guessed he was their drummer, he had the right vibe for it. Iwa kept a serious expression on his face as he took a sip of water. 

Finally Akaashi saw the last member. He was tall with broad shoulders. His black cut t-shirt, that was a tank top, exposed his built and toned arms. He was slightly intimidating with his hazel-grey eyes and his messy spiky black hair. A section of his hair partially covered his right eye. He had a few scattered tattoos among his arm. One being a guitar and another one being a word or two, but Akaashi couldn't make it out from where he was sitting. 

The band was attractive, to say at least. They all complimented each other in some way. They had rock vibes to them, but Akaashi wouldn't know until he heard them play. 

"As requested from you guys, we're gonna play everyone's favorite cover." The crowd was clearly excited because they erupted into cheers. Akaashi looked towards his friends who looked like fan girls, especially Oikawa. He was practically jumping up and down with excitement. 

The stage grew dark, and the band members disappeared from sight. 

White lights were scattered across the crowd. The crowd was quiet with anticipation for them to begin. Rustling on the dark stage was the only noise you could hear. Akaashi saw a figure by the piano, Noya, lean forward to his mic. 

“Tonight we are Victorious! Champagne pouring over us! All my friends were glorious! Tonight we are…” Noya sang with a high pitched voice, joined by the rest of the group at the end. “Victorious!” With a loud bang, yellow and red lights lit up the stage. All instruments began to play at once, playing their cover of Victorious by Panic! At The Disco. 

Akaashi watched as the boys immediately fell into the vibe, connecting the music. After the short instrumental intro, Bokuto leaned into his mic. 

“Double bubble disco queen, headed to the guillotine…” He sang. For a deep voice, Bokuto had range. He was talented in many ways. Connecting the lyrics to his guitar playing was always a difficult task, but he perfected it. 

Akaashi watched as Bokuto smiled while singing, looking around the crowd seeing everyone enjoying the music. Akaashi noticed his friends moving to the music, and felt the urge to join them. He wouldn’t though… he knew he wouldn’t. It just wasn’t his flow anymore. He didn’t know how to connect to music anymore. 

He spotted Hinata in the front row of the crowd, recording their performance. He assumed he would be putting together a video because Hinata looked like a professional when recording from different angles.

Akaashi looked back towards the band and took a sip of his beer. He almost spit it out when he realized Bokuto was looking at him while singing. The way his eyes held contact made Akaashi want to disappear. He was intimidating, but in a good way. 

“My touch… is black and poisonous. And nothing like my punch, drunk kiss, I know you need it. Do you feel it? Drink the water, drink the wine!” He smirked while he looked at Akaashi, and moved onto the chorus. 

Akaashi’s heart was beating fast. Why did Bokuto look at him like that? It put him on edge. 

He looked down trying to avert any eye contact when he realized what he was doing. His foot was tapping along to the beat. He was moving to the music. That’s why Bokuto was looking at him…

He didn't even realize that his body was reacting to the music. He was too lost in the music and too focused on Bokuto to notice. He was scared. Memories of his parents came flooding in his mind. 

-

_It was winter. Akaashi's favorite season. The fire was on in the living room, heating the house. The window curtains were pushed to the side so Akaashi could see the snow falling peacefully onto the ground. It was completely white outside, the most beautiful scenery to Akaashi. The music playing was turned up slightly. Akaashi peered away from looking outside the window to see his mother coming his way. She smiled as she reached out for him._ _Akaashi's mother picked him up and held her son in his arms. She swayed to "Fly Me To The Moon" by Frank Sinatra. She held his tiny hand with her right hand, using her other arm to hold him. Akaashi smiled, leaning into his mother. He always admired the love she had for music. How she let herself go. The way she closed her eyes and hummed along._

_His father walked to them with the happiest smile on his face. Akaashi reached out to his father. He gladly took his son and held him in his one arm, while wrapping his arm around his wife. Akaashi watched as his father kissed his mother. He saw the love they shared._

_The young boy wiggled out of his arm, sliding down and went to sit on the couch. His legs swung back and forth as he watched his parents. His father pulled her close to him, smiling down at the beautiful woman before him. Her cheeks grew a slight pink, loving the way he looked at her. His father rested his chin on the top of his wife's head. They peacefully swayed back and forth to Sinatra._

_Akaashi let the words on the song fill his mind._

_"In other words, I love you." His father quietly sang along, then humming the rest of the tune. Akaashi couldn't take his eyes off of them. Their love was powerful._

_-_

Akaashi quickly stood up, blinking away his rising tears and searching for Oikawa. His breathing was becoming heavier as the music filled his ears. He was trying to fight back the urge to dance and let it all go. 

He pushed his way to the crowd, reaching for Oikawa. The music was only growing louder. He reached his hand out and grabbed his friend's arm who turned to him with worry. 

“Keiji! Are you okay?” He screamed over the music. The music took a second pause. All the band members joined in on the one lyric. 

“Until we feel alright!” A bang of the drums, clash of the guitars, and loud electronic keys from the piano came together in perfect harmony. “Until we feel alright!” They sang again, but this time Bokuto sang in a higher octave on “alright”, showing off his skill. 

Akaashi’s eyes widened. He was getting sucked back in. He didn’t want to. 

“I-I feel weird.” He was shaking. As he looked at his best friend, he saw a smile growing on his face. 

“You’re enjoying the music my little friend!” With that, Oikawa took his hand and started moving to the music. He pulled Akaashi close, and wiped away the one tear drop escaping his eye. 

Once Suga and Daichi saw Akaashi, they screamed with excitement. Suga had his hands in the air, jumping up and down with excitement. He came close to Akaashi, leaning in and hugging him. 

“I’m so happy!” Suga yelled in his ear. Akaashi couldn’t fight the smile on his face. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he was starting to enjoy himself. 

He moved to the music with his friends. He let himself go, absorbing the lights hitting their bodies. It didn’t take him long to start feeling hot, and sweat. That was the thrill about concerts and music. They bring out a whole new person. Your body relaxes with enjoyment and energy. Your mind is cleared from the outside world. All your focus is on the music and your body. 

Akaashi felt Oikawa's hand press against his lower back, guiding him to the music. Akaashi tensed up a little. He knew how Oikawa was. He was comfortable with everyone and extremely touchy and flirty. No matter how many times Oikawa denied it, Akaashi always had doubt that he still liked him. 

Oikawa confessed to Akaashi before he graduated high school. He was still how he was now, sleeping around with people. That was a bigger shock to Akaashi, that he would give that up to be with him. He sensed Oikawa liked him, due to the way he would act and talk. Akaashi didn’t feel that way about him. He looked at Oikawa like an older brother. He was always there for him, fighting alongside his battles. Luckily, the rejection brought them even closer. Yet they haven’t brought it up since then, and Akaashi was fine with that. 

Akaashi turned to the band on stage. He watched Iwa pound the drums, still with a straight face on. He knew he was enjoying himself though, and saw how hard he was working to keep the base of the music steady. He was dripping in sweat, yet it was unbelievably attractive. 

Noya was as hyper as ever. Radiating energy, he bounced on the heels of his feet while playing the keyboard. Akaashi’s smile only grew, seeing how much the keyboard brought the small boy happiness. 

The tall guitarist had a calm smirk on his face. He knew he was good, and he knew everyone was enjoying it. He took the lead on the riffs and solo moments, sharing his talent. He was talented and he liked to exaggerate his playing. He moved around while playing, and moving to the rhythm. 

Akaashi could tell him and Bokuto were close as they looked at each other throughout the song and even at one point leaned on each other’s backs while playing. 

Despite the immense talent from the members, Akaashi’s attention was on Bokuto. There was never any strain in his voice. The lyrics were comfortable when he sang. He watched as Bokuto's smile grew, nodding his head as the crowd sang the bridge. He saw the glimpse of sweat rolling down the side of his face. A few strands of hair stuck to his forehead. He watched his mouth sing the chorus, his smile still evident. His hands moved up and down, strumming the Epiphone guitar. His right foot was tapping along to the rhythm. 

Bokuto's eyes landed on Akaashi again. He smiled as he watched the way Akaashi moved to the music. 

Akaashi’s cheeks grew red when Bokuto sent him a wink. What was that for? Was it to someone else? Akaashi figured that it was because he liked seeing people vibe to music. 

The band sang the outro together, the drums leading them out, being the last beat you here. Bokuto’s breath was heavy, his chest moving up and down rapidly. He enjoyed the thrill of their performances. He turned to the other guitarist, pulling him into a hug of some sorts. They both were radiating with happiness. Noya was still jumping up and down, looking at someone in the crowd and cheering to them. 

Akaashi followed his eyes, seeing Hinata mimic his movements. They seemed like the same person. 

Akaashi felt eyes on him. He turned to see Oikawa staring at him with a smile. 

“Seems like you enjoyed their performance Keiji.” Akaashi punched Oikawa’s arm playfully. He drowned out the voice of Bokuto, who was telling the crowd they were going to play one more song. Akaashi focused on his body, taking in how he felt.

“I have to use the bathroom, I’ll be right back.” Akaashi excused himself and went to the bathroom. He walked in, going straight to the sink. He turned it on, splashing cold water on his face. He held the sides of the sink and looked in the mirror. His face was red, still hot. His hair was a mess, not in the style he had in the beginning of the night. His shirt was undone, not in its neat style. Sweat was slowly sliding down the sides of his neck. He missed this feeling. He wasted years ignoring it. He may not play the piano anymore, but that didn’t mean he had to shut out music completely. He smiled at who he saw in the mirror. He missed how it was when he was younger. Being happy constantly, and not having a worry in the world. 

Soon his smile vanished. This was a one time thing. It wouldn’t be permanent. Just yesterday he lectured Oikawa, who tried to buy them music festival tickets. This happened too fast. He got caught up in the moment, clearly too exhausted to think straight. _Right?_ Tomorrow he would go back to his same ways. He’d continue his same daily routine, shutting out music completely. _Right?_

Splashing water on himself again, Akaashi fixed his shirt and ran his fingers through his hair. He heard the band playing another song. It sounded like “Thanks For The Memories” by Fall Out Boy. He heard the solo of Bokuto’s deep voice fade as the band erupted into the chorus, singing together. The whole club was vibrating. You could feel the bass of the music on the floor. 

Akaashi found himself humming along to lyrics and nodding his head as he dried his hands. He hasn’t sang in years. He wasn’t perfect, but he wasn’t horrible. He would occasionally sing while playing the piano for his parents when he was younger. It was calming and Akaashi enjoyed it. All that came to an end too soon. He always felt like he was over dramatic with cutting out music entirely. Maybe he was, but no matter how hard he tried, the memories of his parents death would flood into his mind right away. He didn’t want to think about it anymore. He wanted to forget it, knowing he wouldn’t be able to forgive anyone or himself. 

Akaashi left the bathroom, walking back to the crowd who were all caught up in the moment of the song. The band was on the last chorus of the song. 

Bokuto was jumping up and down while singing. Moving while performing was an extremely difficult task, but he still sounded amazing. He truly looked like he was enjoying himself. 

“Thanks for the memories! ‘See, he tastes like you only sweeter!’” The band sang, Bokuto holding the last note and adding a special riff at the end, showing off his range and skill. The guitar ended the song bang, the noise from the instrument fading. Bokuto grabbed the mic. 

“Thank you guys so much!” Bokuto yelled into the mic, breathing heavily with excitement. “It’s always a pleasure to play for everyone! If you want to hear us again, there’s a flyer outside with our upcoming shows! Enjoy the rest of your night! We’re ‘The Flight!’” Once he ended, the lights turned purple and blue, and the usual club music returned. 

Akaashi walked back to the bar and sat down. He was approached by the orange haired boy from before. 

“For someone who doesn't party, you looked like you were enjoying yourself.” Hinata smiled. 

Akaashi laughed and shook his head. 

“I don’t know. It just happened. They were good.” 

“I know right! They went BOOM and POW and WOOOOOOO! They made my heart go BWAH and my mind go BAM! It was epic!!” Hinata yelled. Akaashi clearly sparked his excitement once more. They were both joined by Noya, who ran over, jumping on Hinata. 

“Hinata! Did you feel BWAH too?!” Noya screamed in his ear. Akaashi was right, they were the same. 

He let out a laugh, and Noya looked in his direction. 

“Hey! You’re the guy from the music store! What’d you think of us?” Noya, hopped off Hinata’s back and crept up close to Akaashi, eagerness in his eyes. 

“You guys were really good. I had a good time.” Not that it was the biggest compliment, but Noya was satisfied and a smile grew on his face. 

“Yes! A new fan! You have to come to our next show! It’s a real one so we’ll play our stuff there! You’ll love it, I promise!” Noya hopped up and down. Before Akaashi could politely decline, he was gone, dragging Hinata away. 

Akaashi wasn’t sure if he wanted to go. He was afraid of what may happen. Would he let himself go again? It was all too sudden for him. 

Akaashi searched for Oikawa, and found him to the side of the stage talking to the other guitarist. Akaashi stood up and made his way over. 

Oikawa was flirtatiously tracing his finger over the guys tattoos on his arm. 

“These are hot.” He said, smiling at the guitarist. Akaashi was surprised when the other guy didn’t push him away and just laughed. Oikawa sensed Akaashi walking over and smiled at him. 

“Keiji! Come meet this cutie! He’s the guitarist for ‘The Flight!’” Oikawa smiles, grabbing Akaashi’s arm and pulling him closer. 

“I’m Kuroo.” The guitarist offered a smile, nodding his head up. 

“Akaashi. You were really good.” 

“I know.” Kuroo smirked, totally full of himself. Humble much? Akaashi let out a quiet scoff. 

“Hey hey hey!” A deep low voice came from behind Kuroo. Akaashi watched as the boy with black and white streaks approached them. Bokuto looked even better close up. He was still sweating, but his golden eyes looked nowhere near tired. “It’s the pretty boy from the music store!” 

Akaashi’s cheeks grew pink. Why was he blushing? It didn’t mean anything. 

“Did you like the performance?” Bokuto asked, getting extremely close to him. Akaashi swallowed, looking up at the boy. Did he have any clue what personal space was? He wanted to take a step away, but couldn’t move his legs. Akaashi nodded. 

“It was great.” Bokuto smiled at the small compliment but Kuroo scoffed. Akaashi’s eyes darted to the tall boy. 

“It was better than great, but I’ll take it.” Kuroo said. 

“Don’t mind Kuroo. He's full of himself.” Bokuto’s comment earned a laugh from Akaashi. Bokuto smiled even more when hearing his laugh. 

Oikawa looked at both of them, a small smile creeping on his face. 

“Well I’m going to go find that hot drummer. He’s totally my type!” Oikawa scurried off, searching for Iwa. Bokuto laughed. 

"Iwaizumi isn't the most social type, so I wish your friend luck." 

"That doesn't matter to Oikawa. He'll still make a move on him." Akaashi smiled, thinking about his idiotic friend. 

"Hey he's determined. Good for him." Akaashi laughed and looked over to see Kuroo watching them. 

"Where's Kenma, Comb Head." Bokuto asked, using a nickname for his friend. 

"Horned Owl Bastard. Don't call me that. And no clue." Kuroo snapped, attacking him back while shrugging. Bokuto just laughed. 

"You can't call me that tonight. My hair is natural right now!" 

"Owl by day, airhead by night." Kuroo teased his friend, then gave Akaashi a nod and walked off. Akaashi looked at Bokuto who just shook his head smiling. 

"Sorry. We've been best friends since birth so we have these ridiculous nicknames for each other." Bokuto took a sip of his water. Akaashi watched as the boys water dribbled down his chin a little. He put the cap on, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"It's fine. I think it's nice." Akaashi said, making Bokuto smile. He was surprised he was keeping a small conversation between the two of them. Akaashi has never been the social type, and always kept quiet in conversations. Bokuto smiled and nodded. 

"Yeah, it is. So, any chance I can come to the shop tomorrow to help pick out a guitar for Noya?" 

"Of course. I start work at 9." Akaashi responded.

"Hmm I might have to come earlier to spend more time with you." Akaashi felt his face heat up. Crazy how a boy he just met had this control over him. 

"W-whatever you want..." Akaashi wanted to kick himself for stuttering. He was never like this. So why now? Bokuto laughed while looking down as the boy, who's cheeks were bright pink. 

"Sounds good." Akaashi nodded and looked over Bokuto's shoulder. There was Oikawa pressing himself against Iwaizumi who was slightly shorter then Akaashi's friend. Akaashi shook his head and sighed. 

"If you excuse me, I see my friend latching onto your drummer. We should be heading home anyways, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He gave Bokuto a smile and walked around him to Oikawa. 

"Iwa-chan! I know you think I'm attractive." Oikawa held onto the drummers arm, smiling. 

"I don't even know who you are! And don't call me that!" Iwa tried to get out of his grasp, clearly frustrated. Realizing he was making Iwa mad made Oikawa tease him more. 

"You're so cute when you're angry Iwa-chan. What are you gonna do to me since I'm not listening? Hmm?" Oikawa teased him, running his hand up his arm. 

Akaashi stepped to Oikawa's side. 

"We should go Oikawa. We have an early day tomorrow at work." Oikawa sighed at his friend who ruined the fun. 

"Keiji! You interrupted this steamy moment!" Oikawa let go of Iwa's arm and smiled at him. "I'll see you around Iwa-chan!" He winked at the drummer and walked away, still in close distance to hear the drummer respond. 

"Goodbye Trashykawa." Oikawa could swear he heard a slight laugh from the drummer. With that, he smiled and walked out of the club with his friends who were still hyper from the concert. 

-

Akaashi laid down on his bed, grabbing his phone. It was past midnight. He saw multiple messages from a group chat between the four friends. 

**Suga:** I had a blast tonight! Definitely have to do it again! 

**Daichi:** Agreed. Let's make plans to see their next concert! 

**Suga:** It's next weekend... i'm pretty sure. 

**Oikawa:** hell yeah! I can't wait to see the drummer again. a whole cutieeeeee 

**Suga:** I saw you talking to him! How did it go? 

**Oikawa:** he's into me obvs. probably already fell for my charm xD 

Akaashi rolled his eyes at the message and typed. 

**Akaashi:** Yes, because that explains why he was mad and uncomfortable. 

**Daichi:** LMAO 

**Oikawa:** keiji! don't make up lies because you're jealous. plenty of tooru to go around ;)

**Suga:** Even though that may be true, I think someone else has their eyes on Akaashi :))))

**Oikawa:** who??? owl head???

**Daichi:** Owl head? Huh? 

Akaashi laughed at his friends message. 

**Oikawa:** the lead vocalist. we met him at the shop and his hair was shaped into owl like ears!!

**Oikawa:** but it was still hot. keiji is a lucky guy ;) 

Akaashi felt his heart pick up the pace. Talking about Bokuto made him nervous. Why? 

**Akaashi:** Go to bed 

**Oikawa:** aww fine. only for the love of my life. 

**Daichi:** Haha! Goodnight guys! 

**Suga:** Love you all <3 

**Oikawa:** <3 <3 <3 :))) ;)) <3

**Akaashi:** Goodnight.

Akaashi smiled and plugged his phone in and set it on his bedside table. He rolled on his side, staring at the wall across from him. He was going to see Bokuto tomorrow. Why the hell was he so nervous? Maybe it wasn't his nerves. Could it be that he was excited? Whatever it was, Akaashi wasn't sure how he felt about this feeling. 

He closed his eyes, thinking about the bands performance. The energy he felt today. The enjoyment of their music. The look Bokuto gave him while he was singing. The way his cheeks burned as Bokuto sent him a wink. How close they stood when they were talking. The way he smiled at Akaashi. With the smallest smile on his face, he fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you listened to the songs mentioned too! Really gets you in the vibbbeeee ahaha. I'll probably update a few times this weekend so look out for it!


	3. Perfect Pitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s Chapter 3! I hope my length is consistent throughout the chapters. Someone please tell me if this is too short or not 😳 I’m not good at judgement calls haha

Akaashi wasn’t surprised when Bokuto walked in the music store at 9:30. He was surprised to see him alone. 

“Where's Noya? I thought you were getting a guitar for him?” Akaashi asked as the boy walked to the counter. 

Bokuto looked half asleep. He most likely wasn’t a morning person. His hair was in multiple directions, but he covered most of the bed head with the hood of his grey sweatshirt. He had black joggers on, along with white socks and black nike slides. He set down a tray of coffees. 

“Oh. Uhhhh…. bailed on me last minute! Anyways, I got you and Oikawa coffee.”

“Thank you.” Akaashi smiled, picking up the iced coffee. “Shame he couldn’t come.” Bokuto sent him a smile. 

“Y-yeah.” He cleared his throat and looked towards Oikawa who was walking to the counter.

“Coffee for me?” He smiled and picked up the drink. “You’re so kind my little owl.” Bokuto laughed at the name. 

“So do you want to look for the guitar now?” Akaashi asked, taking a sip of his drink. Bokuto got him ice coffee. He smiled slightly, thinking how nice it was for him to remember. 

Bokuto nodded. “Sure, yeah.” 

Akaashi put his drink down, and walked around the corner, going to the wall of guitars on the back wall. 

“Stratocaster right? Hmmm…” Akaashi grabbed a red Fender Classic Stratocaster. “This has Noya vibes all over it. At least to me it does. It’s a perfect electric guitar for beginners, and it’s probably the cheapest we have here.” 

“Can I test it out in the studio?” 

“Sure, come on.” Akaashi led him back to the studios. He unlocked Studio 2, and flicked the lights on. He walked over to the amp, setting up the guitar. “Here.” Akaashi motioned for him to come over and play. 

Bokuto took the guitar from him, sitting down on the chair by the amp, and letting the guitar rest on his leg. 

Akaashi raised the amp volume slightly and waited for Bokuto to play. 

Bokuto felt Akaashi looking at him, and smiled. He started to play a riff he wrote last night after he came home. He still felt the adrenaline in his body after him and the band went home. He couldn’t sleep so he stayed up until 4 am, working on an original song. 

Part of him has been struggling lately. He was unable to connect to the music and have the sound he dreamt of. He felt bad because his band mates were working so hard, yet Bokuto was holding them back. He was unable to meet them while playing. Yet last night's performance was different. 

-

_“We didn’t sound like that when we rehearsed.” Kuroo told the band, while drinking his beer at the bar. He was right. They were a mess at rehearsals, mostly because Bokuto was having trouble singing and playing, trying to make the two sound good together._

_“I know right! We totally killed it!” Noya pumped his fists up in the air. The boy was full of energy._

_Iwa looked at Bokuto and gave him a smile. He usually always had the straightest face on. So when he smiled, it was a big deal. “You did awesome Bo.”_

_Kuroo shook Bokuto’s shoulders, agreeing with Iwa’s statement._

_Hinata jumped up in the stool. “Bokuto was all Bwah! during the performance!” That made him laugh. Hinata always used sound effect words to describe literally anything._

_“He just wanted to impress someone.” A quiet voice at the bar spoke up. It was Kenma. The boy moved his blond hair with dark roots out of his face as he looked up from his game counsel. He was short, and a huge introvert. He also served as a DJ for the band but especially for Kuroo. Kuroo also raps outside of the band, and sometimes in their songs. He was super talented and even had connections with Eminem at one point after he posted a cover of Rap God years ago. Kenma makes tracks for Kuroo, who creates lyrics to the song. The two have a youtube channel as well, and started a playlist of their songs on Spotify. They also were a thing… at least that’s what everyone thinks. They’re always together and Kuroo is very protective of him._

_“Who? Wait… music store boy??” Noya asked. Bokuto felt his cheeks warm up. Music store boy…. pretty music store boy._

_“Yes.” Kenma said, looking back down at his game as Kuroo wrapped his arm around his shoulders._

_Everyone looked at Bokuto who was turning red._

_“I was just feeling the song, idiots. Nothing more.” What a lie. Bokuto was infatuated with the way Akaashi danced to the music. Seeing him move to Bokuto’s voice made him want to sing more, only for him._

_“Sure. Keep telling yourself that.” Iwa stated, finishing the beer he had._

_Bokuto shot him a “oh-really” look._

_“What?” Iwa asked._

_“Don’t attack me when you clearly were making moves too. Tall boy. Super flirty. Was all up on you after the performance.” Bokuto smirked, knowing he triggered Iwa._

_“Oikawa?? Akaashi’s friend? Please, he's so full of himself.” Iwa huffed and looked away. He saw Iwa in deep thought and knew he was thinking about Oikawa. Bokuto didn’t press it any further._

_“Are we going to ignore that Bo just admitted he was trying to make a move?” Hinata asked. The group laughed._

_“Eh, it was obvious.” Kuroo added in._

_Bokuto shook his head in response. It didn’t matter if he was making moves or not. Nothing compared to the energy of tonight, and what the outcome was. Bokuto smiled, knowing good things were coming their way._

_-_

His riff was impressive. His fingers moved fast, hitting each note, and connecting the piece together. Akaashi nodded his head along to the sound of the guitar. He enjoyed listening to Bokuto play. He had an interesting sound to him. 

Bokuto had his eyes closed, focusing on the guitar. His facial expressions moved with every note he made. His foot kept a steady pace as it tapped the ground repeatedly. 

Once he stopped playing, he looked up at Akaashi. His cheeks immediately turned pink, seeing how the boy was looking at him. 

“That was awesome. Was it an original?” Akaashi asked while smiling. Bokuto nodded. 

“Yeah I started it last night.” He set the guitar against the wall. Akaashi’s eyes widened. 

“You did that all last night? Jeez you really are talented.” 

“You think I’m talented?” Bokuto asked, surprised. He wouldn’t consider himself amazing or even talented. To him, he just played. 

“I mean who wouldn’t?” Akaashi softly smiled. Bokuto's cheeks were now burning. He hasn’t felt like this in a while. He wasn’t a fan of compliments, but when it came from Akaashi, he loved it. 

“S-so I don’t recall you ever telling me your first name.” Bokuto smiled and stood up. 

“Still on that, are you?” Akaashi laughed and crossed his arms. 

“I am.” 

“Too bad for you, I won't tell. You haven’t fully impressed me yet.” Akaashi teased him and saw Bokuto's mouth open in surprise. 

“So that’s how it is?” Akaashi laughed in response. 

“Fine. Let me take you out tomorrow. If I impress you, then I get to know.” Confidence fueled Bokuto. He wanted to take him out tomorrow and spend time with him. 

“Lucky for you, I’m off the whole day tomorrow.” 

“Oh so you want to spend the whole day with me, hmmm?” This time Bokuto teased Akaashi. Akaashi was quick to get embarrassed. 

“Y-you know what I meant, stupid!” He playfully punched Bokuto's arm. 

“Hey!” Bokuto laughed and held his arm as if it hurt. “Can’t believe you’re hitting and bullying me!” Akaashi laughed, shaking his head at the boy in front of him. 

“I’m oh-so-sorry.” Akaashi slowed down his laughter and looked at Bokuto who was staring at him with a smile. 

“Spending all day with you? Sounds amazing.” 

  
  


-

Bokuto spent most of the day at Akaashi’s work. He used multiple excuses to hang out. 

“ _The band is off today, and I would be bored at home.”_

_“I want to look at more instruments. Maybe find something else.”_

_“I’ll help you guys out today. Tell me what I can do.”_

Akaashi didn’t hesitate to put the boy to work. He made him clean out the storage closet, and organize it. 

Akaashi leaned against the counter, watching Bokuto carry the boxes back and forth against the store. He was currently carrying a box labeled “Sticks” to the drumstick rack by the counter. Bokuto smiled at Akaashi who was watching him, and clearly didn’t focus on what was in front of him. He ran into the rack, falling down, with drums sticks tumbling on top of him. 

Oikawa quickly turned his head, seeing the boy on the floor surrounded by a mess. He held his hand against his mouth, holding back a laugh.

Akaashi ran around the counter, kneeling down by the boy. 

“Are you okay?” Akaashi asked, worried that he got hurt. 

“I’m fine.” Bokuto sat up. “Extremely clumsy though.” He let out a laugh, rubbing the back of his head. 

“Is your head okay? You didn’t hurt it did you?” Akaashi leaned close, touching the back of his head gently. “No bump yet.” 

Bokuto stared at him seeing how close he was. He swallowed, and spoke. 

“Y-yeah, luckily.” 

Before Akaashi could say anything, Oikawa let out the biggest laugh. “Please did you see the way he fell???” He was in tears. Akaashi sighed in response. 

“I’ll get you ice.” 

-

The day was slowing down. It was 7:43 pm, sunset time. Bokuto stayed the whole day, yet no one seemed to mind. He helped customers throughout the day, finished organizing the storage closet, and even got Akaashi to laugh to the point where he couldn’t breathe. 

Akaashi swung his legs while sitting on the counter. He watched as Bokuto swept the floor, cleaning up for the day. Akaashi sent Oikawa home an hour early, telling him it was no problem cleaning up and locking up the store. 

-

_“I see. You just want time alone with Mr.Hottie.” Oikawa smirked, crossing his arms. Akaashi sighed._

_“You know that's not why.”_

_“Keiji. Are you trying to make something happen? You know I never expected you to be the type to want to do it in a store, but I mean whatever satisfies.” Oikawa teased. Akaashi gasped, about to respond but started to stutter. The attempt made Oikawa laugh._

_“T-that’s not-“ Oikawa held his hand up, silencing his friend who was burning red._

_“Let me give you a tip Keiji. If you’re gonna do it in a store, go use the bathroom. Especially the sink. It works wonders!” Akaashi was beyond flustered at this point. Clearly that wasn’t his intention in the first place, but hearing his best friend talk about it made him embarrassed._

_“Oikawa go home!” Akaashi looked away, not able to keep eye contact. “That’s not what’s happening. I’m giving you a little break, dumbass.”_

_“Mhm sureeee Keiji. Have fun with being propped up against the sink.” Oikawa sent his friend a wink and grabbed his stuff to leave._

_Akaashi wanted to kick him._

_He waved goodbye to his friend as he walked out the door. He looked at Bokuto through the window, who was outside wiping down the glass of the store. He saw Oikawa give him a pat on the back and he walked out of Akaashi’s view._

_-_

Bokuto leaned the broom against the wall and walked over to Akaashi, standing beside his legs. He leaned against the counter and smiled. 

“You guys have a great shop here. It was nice to work and do stuff.” Akaashi smiled.. 

“Thank you. Do you have a job?” Akaashi asked. 

“Yeah, but it’s not a full time thing. I work at a concert venue as a bodyguard.” 

“That’s actually cool. You get to listen to live performances for free. Doesn’t get better than that.” Akaashi said. 

“Not wrong, unless they make me work at security in the front. Most of the time though, I'm in front of the stage. It’s honestly awesome. Seeing everyone enjoy themselves, and all the different music.” Akaashi nodded and looked down at his hands. He missed live performances. Yesterday brought back that thrill. He desperately needed to feel that connection with music again, but was struggling. 

Bokuto looked at him. He saw the way Akaashi fiddled with his thumbs, deep in thought. 

“Do you uhm… play anything else?” Bokuto asked but felt like an idiot as Akaashi looked at him with confusion. “Yesterday! You said you played the guitar, so I was wondering if you played anything else.” 

“Oh. Well yeah. I play the guitar, saxophone, cello, flute, violin… ” Akaashi contemplated whether to mention that he also played the piano. He didn’t want to dive deeper into that history. He didn’t want Bokuto to know why he stopped and how much it hurt him. “and the piano.” But Akaashi was overthinking. That conversation wouldn’t ever be brought up. 

“Woah, you know your shit. I can't believe I’m talking to a pretty multi talented musician. Lucky me.” Bokuto smiled causing Akaashi to blush. “You’ll have to play for me sometime.” 

Akaashi knew that wouldn’t happen. He wouldn’t let that happen. Yet still he nodded and agreed. “Sure,” and satisfied the boy. 

-

Akaashi walked in his apartment, greeted by a group of people in the kitchen. It was complete and utter chaos. 

Oikawa was cooking, which never ended well. Daichi and Suga were in uncontrollable laughter while watching the boy attempt to cook pasta. A tall dark haired boy, stood by Oikawa, looking at the way he cooked with disapproval.

That was Kageyama. Tall, serious, short-tempered, but the biggest softie there is. Akaashi didn’t think that when he first met him. Oikawa brought him over one day, not holding back from teasing and pissing him off. Kageyama has the tendency to yell a lot, which made Akaashi assume he was mean at first. It wasn’t like that at all. 

-

_Akaashi walked into Suga’s living room. The group of friends were seated, circled around Kageyama. He was hugging a pillow while crying._

_“What happened?” Akaashi asked, worried about his friend._

_Kageyama looked up at him, trying to stop crying. He wanted to speak, but it only made him cry more. Daichi sighed._

_“We were watching Twilight. The scene where Becca rejects Jacob came up and…” Daichi was interrupted._

_“It’s not fair! They belong together!” Kageyama let out the loudest sobs. Akaashi tried to keep it together but ended up letting out a laugh._

_“That’s why you’re crying?!” Tears were falling from Akaashi’s eyes because of how hard he was laughing. His stomach was tight and began to hurt._

_“Don’t make fun of me!”_

_-_

“Oi, you don’t break spaghetti like that. Always break downwards. Let me do it.” Kageyama slapped Oikawa’s hand, taking the spaghetti from him. 

Kageyama was good at everything he did. He liked to perfect all his talents. He was the setter for his volleyball team in high school, a captain and defender for his soccer team, played the guitar like it was fluent to him, and even had some serious cooking skills. Akaaahi came home to the apartment numerous times to Kageyama’s cooking. 

“You’re so controlling. I like that.” Oikawa kept the usual smirk on his face. 

“Oikawa. Stop coming on to every single human being.” Akaashi sighed and walked over to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water. 

“Keiji! How was the bathroom sex?” Akasshi still wanted to kick him. 

“W-what? Bathroom-“ Akaashi looked to see his friend Yamaguchi on the couch next to Tsukishima, or as Yamaguchi calls him, Tsukki. 

The two have been best friends their whole lives. Since their childhood, they’ve been close. Akaashi always wondered if there was something more between the two, but never pressed it. 

Yamaguchi was extremely shy, and extremely innocent. He would become more flustered than Akaashi when Oikawa would say something remotely “dirty.” His appearance screamed innocence. His young face was exaggerated by his freckles and soft eyes. He had short dark hair, with a fly away piece in the middle. He was average height, a little shorter than Akaashi, and a lot shorter than Tsukki. 

The blond was leaning onto 6’3. He wore glasses which stereotyped his intelligence, but it wasn’t wrong. Tsukishima was all brain, and a very straight forward guy. He wouldn’t hold back when saying what was on his mind, especially towards Kageyama. The two would get into arguments constantly. 

“That didn’t happen. So drop it or I’ll kick you.” 

“Your aggressiveness turns me on, Keiji.” Oikawa smirked, leaning against the counter. 

“Keep it in your pants.” Suga said, earning a laugh from the group. 

Akaashi hopped up on the counter, and sat while Suga continued to speak. 

“We heard Bokuto spent the whole day at the store. How was he?” 

“Hot, clumsy, hot, good worker, hot.” Oikawa said. 

“He was fine.” Akaashi said, earning a groan from his best friend. 

“Keiji you’re so plain! Just tell everyone you have the hots for him.” Akaashi felt his face heating up. He hated when Oikawa would tease him like that. 

“I don’t! He’s just a nice guy.” Oikawa scoffed. 

“Whatever. Listen, we all were planning on going bowling tomorrow night. You in?” Oikawa asked. 

“Can’t. Bokuto asked me to hang out tomorrow and from what it sounded like, we’ll probably be out all day.” Akaashi took a sip of his water, easing his dry throat. He felt everyone’s eyes on him. “What?” 

“You’re going on a date?!” Suga was practically out of his stool, leaning over the counter. Daichi had to hold him steady so he wouldn’t fall. 

To Akaashi’s surprise, Tsukishima looked away from his phone to tune into the conversation. Yamaguchi’s eyes were widened with a smile across his face. Kageyama’s mouth was slightly parted, staring at Akaashi while he stirred the pasta. Oikawa was probably the most shocked of them all. He held Akaashi’s gaze, in deep thought. 

“I-I mean it’s not a date! We’re just hanging out.”

“Who asked who?” Kageyama asked. 

“He asked me.” 

“Who said it was an all day thing?” Another question from Kageyama. 

“Technically me, but he confirmed it.” 

“Who asked for the phone number first?” This time, Suga asked. 

“Him.” 

“Who texted who first?” Akaashi just got his number today at the store. He would be surprised if Bokuto texted him. He took out his phone, and sure enough there was a message from him. 

“He did… just now.” 

“What did he say?” Suga, still out of his seat, was filled with excitement. 

Akaashi clicked on his message. 

**Bokuto:** Can’t wait for tomorrow :)) Can I pick you up at 12? We’ll grab lunch and start the day. 

Akaashi repeated the message to the group. 

“So it’s a date.” Kageyama confirmed. 

“W-what? He didn’t say that.” 

“He doesn’t have to. It just is.” Kageyama looked away and stirred the pasta. 

Akaashi looked down at his phone and started to type back until the phone was snatched out of his hands. 

“This is important, Keiji! It all matters on how you text!” Oikawa was quick to type something back. Akaashi’s eyes were practically popping out of his skull. He knew Oikawa and he knew he was messing with him. 

He grabbed the phone from his hands to see the text. 

**Akaashi:** super pumped! 12 is perfect, can’t wait, it’s gonna be hot! ;) 

Akaashi was fuming. 

“It’s gonna be hot?! Are you kidding me?!” He yelled, but only got a laugh back. 

“Am I wrong?” 

“Not at all.” Tsukishima said from the couch. Akaashi sent him a glare, seeing the usual smirk on the blond's face. 

“I- stop! Oikawa, he's gonna think I’m some freak.” 

“Good! Let him know just how freaky you are!” Oikawa winked at him.

“Hot! It could mean like... the weather!” Daichi added in. Akaashi also gave him a glare and then looked at his phone see that Bokuto was typing. 

  
  


**Bokuto:** You’re so cute

Akaashi’s cheeks were definitely red now. Oikawa saw the way his friend was staring at his phone intently. He looked down at the screen and jumped up and down. 

“See?! He thinks you’re cute!” 

Suga joined Oikawa, jumping up and down. They both were cheering for him. 

“You texted it. Not me.” 

“Keiji, it doesn’t matter. You’re cute!” Oikawa laughed and shook his friend as Kageyama interrupted. 

“Oi, it’s ready. Let’s eat.”

The group collected their plates, and spent dinner together eating a delicious meal of pasta and meatballs. Kageyama could make the simplest meals feel like you’re eating ‘satisfaction’ itself. His cooking was out of this world. 

They sat around the kitchen, discussing the most random topics. Akaashi tried his hardest to listen in on the conversation, but was mainly focused on fighting back the smile on his face. Bokuto thought he was cute. 

-

Akaashi finished brushing his teeth, and laid down in his bed. 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were the only ones to go home because they had an early day tomorrow, and would meet up with the group for bowling later. Kageyama, unfortunately, was forced to sleep with Oikawa. Akaashi felt bad for the guy, knowing Oikawa would try and pull some dumb move on him. Akaashi offered for him to sleep with him, but Oikawa shut that idea down quickly. Daichi and Suga were passed out on their pull out couch, cuddled together. 

Akaashi looked at his phone and saw another text from Bokuto. 

**Bokuto:** Sweet dreams :) 

Akaashi smiled and typed. 

**Akaashi:** See you tomorrow, goodnight.

**Bokuto:** My pretty musician is still up at 1 in the morning? You better not be too tired for tomorrow. Sleep in, I’ll stop by and bring you breakfast first. 

**Akaashi:** You really don’t have to, it's okay! 

**Bokuto:** But I want to. 

Akaashi could fight back his smile from growing more. 

**Bokuto:** Plus I get to see what you look like before you get ready. I already know you have the cutest bed head. 

**Akaashi:** I apologize in advance. It’s not the prettiest sight. 

Akaashi stared at the three dots typing. Either Bokuto was writing a lot or couldn’t find his words. Whichever it was, it made Akaashi nervous for some reason. He was the type of person to over analyze everything and immediately think he did something wrong. Did he say something wrong? He re-read the few messages they had. He didn’t say anything that seemed odd. He looked to see the three dots were replaced by a message. 

**Bokuto:** You’re pretty. 

Akaashi laid his hand against his chest. His heart was beating fast. He was smiling like an idiot. This guy had such an effect on him already, he was almost scared to see what would happen tomorrow. 

**Bokuto:** Now please sleep Akaashi (soon to be replaced by your first name once I impress you tomorrow ;)), I’ll see you in the morning 

**Akaashi:** We’ll see about that. Goodnight Bokuto :) 

Akaashi plugged his phone in, and threw the covers over his face. He was too happy to sleep. Too excited to close his eyes. Too eager for what tomorrow would hold. 

-

His room was too bright. He couldn’t open his eyes properly. Squinting his eyes, he looked up to see a figure standing above him, repeating his name. Akaashi rubbed his eyes, trying to see more clearly. He felt the drool on the side of his mouth, but didn’t bother to wipe it. He sat up while repeatedly blinking. He groaned, not being a morning person. 

“Good morning Akaashi. Nice bedhead.” A deep voice rung in his ears. 

Rubbing his eyes once more, he looked up at the boy with black and white streaks. It was Bokuto. Seeing him in the morning. Seeing him with drool on his face. Seeing him with the worst bed head imagined. 

Shit. 


	4. The First Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4! Woop! I hope you like it. I contemplated whether writing more but honestly next chapter I’m gonna say screw it and write way more then this. I know people like reading a lot so yuh :))
> 
> Trigger Warning!!: Panic attack. 
> 
> Spoiler warning!!: For the movie “Me Before You” 
> 
> Enjoy!

Akaashi brought the covers up to his face, hiding himself from Bokuto. 

“I am an absolute mess in the morning! You weren’t supposed to see.” He mumbled into the blanket. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. You look so pretty.” Bokuto ruffled his hair. Akaashi sat there, holding the covers to his face, mainly because he was now blushing extremely hard in the morning. He pulled the blanket down, enough to peak at Bokuto. 

He looked good. His hair was back into its owl ears shape, and his eyes seemed more golden today as he stared at Akaashi with a smile. He wore a very light grey shirt, covered by a similar color jean jacket that had a rose color hood attached. He wore dark blue jeans that were rolled up on the bottom, with high top white converse. He had silver studs in his ear, along with a rose gold industrial piercing. 

Akaashi pulled the covers all the way down, wiping the drool on the side of his face. 

“This is not pretty.” He stated, pointing to himself. Bokuto laughed. 

“How about you get ready. I brought breakfast that we can either eat here or bring with us. I’ll be out there.” He smiled and walked out. 

Akaashi sat in his bed for a moment. He came to the realization that his friends were most likely still there. Not wanting them, especially Oikawa, to do anything remotely stupid, he got dressed. Akaashi put on a light blue-grey sweater that went half way up his neck. He put on slightly darker washed out grey jeans, and rolled them up on the bottom which exposed his black socks. He slipped on his black dress shoes that had laces and were a suede texture. He looked in the mirror and realized just how bad his bed head was. He grabbed his brush, brushing it downwards and adding hair spray in. Before he walked out of his room, he put on a dark blue trench coat that went above mid-thigh. 

When he heard Oikawa scream from the kitchen, he rushed out of his room.

“Oikawa I swear, you better not be bothering him.” Akaashi warned, too distracted to look at him while he buttoned the sleeves of his coat. With no response, Akaashi looked up to see everyone staring at him. 

Kageyama was at the counter with Daichi and Suga, eating breakfast. Oikawa was holding a coffee cup up to his mouth as he stared at his well-dressed friend. Bokuto was leaning against the counter, smiling. 

“What?” Akaashi asked, clearly confused. 

“Dressing to impress K-” Akaashi interrupted Oikawa before he could spit out his first name. 

“Shut up. It’s just clothes.” 

“Well you sure clean up nice from this.” Oikawa held out his phone which showed a picture of Akaashi sleeping. His hair was in every direction possible. He had drool in the corner of his mouth, and also on his pillow. He was stretched out, taking up a large portion of his bed. His t-shirt was halfway up his stomach, exposing little skin. The covers were kicked down to his ankle, while part of the sheets stayed on his legs. 

“Delete that! Who took that?” Oikawa looked towards Bokuto who held his hands up. 

“Guilty.” He smiled. “You looked too cute. I couldn’t pass up the opportunity.” He picked up an iced coffee and held it out to him. “Peace?” 

Akaashi took the coffee and had a sip. “I am so getting you back.” 

Suga stood up from the stool, and pointed at Bokuto, all attention drawing to him. 

“We need to have the talk.” Suga stated. 

“The talk?” Akaashi asked. 

“ _ The  _ talk.” Oikawa emphasized. Akaashi was still confused, and now worried when he and Suga dragged Bokuto into Oikawa’s bedroom. The door shut loudly, leaving Kageyama, Daichi and Akaashi in the kitchen. 

“For what it’s worth. You look very nice Akaashi.” Daichi smiled while finishing his breakfast. Kageyama agreed with a “mhm”, focusing on his food. 

“Thanks…” 

**_In the other room._ **

Bokuto sat on the bed, amused by the situation. Suga and Oikawa stood tall in front of him. 

“What exactly are your intentions with our friend?” Suga asked, crossing his arms. 

“Nothing bad. I just want to take him out today.” Bokuto replied. 

“Do you see yourself wanting to pursue a relationship with said friend?” Oikawa grabbed his glasses from his dresser, and put them on, pushing them up his nose. 

Bokuto let out a laugh. 

“Hey! We aren’t a joke pal. So zip your mouth or you’ll have to deal with me!” Suga leaned forward, pointing to himself while using the “toughest” imitation he could conjure up. This led to Bokuto laughing more. 

“Suga! I’m the bad cop. You're the good cop!” 

“Why am I the good cop?” 

“Look at you!” Oikawa exclaimed. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Suga yelled, and the two started to bicker. As much as he enjoyed watching, Bokuto stood up, silencing the two. 

“Listen. You both have nothing to worry about. I’m not trying to screw around with him. I’m not that person. Today I want to get to know him better, and yeah, hopefully we can continue this. Okay?” Bokuto looked at them. Suga’s bottom lip was quivering. He threw himself at Bokuto, hugging him. 

“You are such a nice guy!” He yelled, sobbing in his ear. Bokuto smiled and hugged the grey-haired boy. He looked up at Oikawa, who gave him a simple nod of approval. 

-

Akaashi and Bokuto walked side to side on the busy streets. Akaashi was eating his bacon and cheese filled croissant that Bokuto brought him. He found out Bokuto asked Oikawa for their favorite breakfast meals, and that's how he knew what to bring everyone. 

“So my original plan was to start this at lunch time and then go to our first spot, but it's early and we have time to kill.” 

“Ah, so spending the whole day with you is the plan?” Akaashi looked at him and smiled. 

“Only if you want it to be.” 

“That’s perfectly fine.” Akaashi bit into his croissant, hiding his smile. 

“Since we have time, let’s go to the park and chase ducks.” Bokuto grabbed his wrist and pulled him quickly. 

“W-what?!” 

“You heard me.” Bokuto laughed and the two rushed to the park.

“All you gotta do is chase them.” 

“Why on earth would I chase a duck?” Akaashi finished his breakfast and threw out the paper in the nearby trash can. When he looked back to Bokuto, he of course saw him chasing a duck. Akaashi fell into fits of laughter at the way Bokuto waddled while running. His arms were stretched out as he repeated “come here duckie” to the poor duck running away. 

“Come here! I want a hug!” Bokuto ended up getting a little too close to the duck at one point. Another duck came behind him, nipping at his legs. Bokuto screamed and was now the one being chased. 

“You’re such an idiot.” Akaashi laughed, wanting to help, but couldn’t control the tears coming from his eyes. 

Bokuto ran to him, hiding behind Akaashi. The ducks stayed by the pond area, not chasing him further.

“So please tell me what the point of that was?” Akaashi turned around to look at him. 

“I like ducks. I mean look at them! They’re so cute!” 

“So you thought of chasing them so they would… g-give you a hug was a smart idea?” Akaashi tried to hold back from laughing more. With a straight face, Bokuto responded.

“Yes.” The two stared at each other for a moment, wanting to see who would break first and burst out laughing. Of course, it was both of them. 

“Listen. I’m not the smartest guy. And today’s your lucky day to see that.” 

“I’m honored.” Akaashi smiled and walked over to the bench by the pond and sat down. The ducks were gracefully moving across the pond. There was a slight breeze in the air, but the sky was clear and sunny. 

Bokuto sat next to him.

“Tell me about yourself. Anything.” Bokuto said, looking at Akaashi. 

“Well” Akaashi turned to him, bringing one leg up. “What do you want to know?” 

“Did you go to college?” Akaashi shook his head. 

“I couldn’t afford it. I’ve been working with Oikawa since my third year of high school. We’ve been doing fine since.” 

“Do you guys work anywhere else besides the store?” Akaashi nodded at the question. 

“We work at the ice cream parlor by our apartment on weekends. We also do deliveries for local stores, whenever they call us.” 

“Wow you guys are busy. Good for you. If you went to college, what would you major in?” Akaashi took a moment to think. He never truly thought about it, since after his parents death when he decided he won’t go to college. 

“Probably something with music. I’d love to be a teacher. What about you? Did you go to college?” Bokuto laughed in response. 

“I dropped out my first year. College just wasn’t my thing. I picked up the job at the venue and started a band with the guys.” Bokuto leaned back, resting his arms on the back of the bench. 

“So you’ve been playing for…” 

“Around 5 years, a little under. I’m 23 and we started when I was 18, going on to 19.” Akaashi nodded his head. 

“How’d you meet them all? Your band mates.” 

“Kuroo and I have been friends since diapers. He got invested into rapping, and I scouted him out for the band once I found out he played the guitar. I met Iwaizumi on the streets. He was drumming, trying to earn extra cash. That’s where I picked him up. Noya actually didn’t play any instruments when I met him. He was just some kid who showed up at my front doorstep.” 

“Wait what?” Akaashi laughed. 

-

_ Bokuto sat up in bed, hearing a thud against his front door. He looked at his phone. It was 4:18 in the morning.  _

_ He rubbed his eyes, walking out of his room and flicking on the lights. The thud came two more times. Bokuto walked to his front door, unlocking it and opening it slightly to see a short boy leaning against the door. Bokuto opened it wider.  _

_ “Uhhh… hello?” He greeted the boy, but it was more of a question.  _

_ “Kiyoko! I m-miss you so much!” Noya exclaimed, falling into the boy, wrapping his arms around his neck. The small boy started to cry. “It’s been too l-long. You and T-tanaka have b-been gone since…. so l-long!!” The boy hiccuped, his tears drenching Bokuto's shirt. Clearly he was drunk.  _

_ “Uhm, come in.” He helped the boy in his apartment, which he shared with Kuroo and Iwa, but they were out for the night.  _

_ Bokuto sat the boy on the couch and went to make tea. He watched as the short boy looked around the apartment, coming to his senses slowly.  _

_ Once the tea was finished, he brought Noya some in a white mug and set it down on the coffee table in front of him. A good half an hour passed. The two haven't said a word to each other. Bokuto looked at Noya, studying him while he slowly became more sober and aware. Finally Bokuto broke the silence.  _

_ “Who are you?” Bokuto asked.  _

_ “I’m,” he hiccuped, “Nishinoya!”  _

_ “Can I call you Noya?”  _

_ “Sure. Who are you?”  _

_ “Bokuto. Now. Wanna tell me why you were at my front door crying?” Bokuto let out a little laugh and Noya told him everything. He was best friends with this guy named Tanaka who started dating their friend, Kiyoko. The two ended up going on a trip to California, and have been gone for a month. Noya devoted himself to the two, not having that many other friends he liked to hang out with. He got drunk by himself at home, and somehow ended up at Bokutos apartment. Thank goodness for that.  _

_ “Noya?”  _

_ “Yeah?”  _

_ “Wanna be in a band?”  _

_ - _

“Why am I not surprised?” Akaashi asked, laughing. 

“Because that’s Noya for you. He’s a funny guy. But yeah, that’s how we all got together. Noya ended up moving in with us, and we started the band. We all agreed on being a local band, not really aiming for the big leagues. But who knows.” 

“You guys could do it.” 

“You think so?” Bokuto asked, and smiled. 

“Totally. Your sound is so interesting, and you guys are all so talented.” Bokutos cheeks were pink while he smiled hard at the compliment. 

“Thank you. So when did you start playing music?” Akaashi knew the conversation was going to come up at some point. His goal was to keep it simple. 

“I learned the violin when I was ten, the guitar in my second year of high school, and the piano in second grade.” Bokuto's eyes were wide. 

“You learned how to play the piano in second grade? Did you take lessons?” 

“Self taught most years, but... my mother taught me. We started in first grade, but I secretly practiced without her knowing, and perfected it in second grade.” 

“Perfected?! I can't wait to hear you play.” 

“I say perfected cause that’s what everyone would say.” Akaashi laughed a little. 

“What else do they say?” 

“Well…” Akaashi sighed. “They used to call me a “prodigy.” I mean I’m not in any way, but it was a thing my parents came up with. I think they were just impressed with how quick I was to learn and perform songs. Like for example, I knew every Beethoven piece by the age of 7, and was able to perform with my eyes closed. That was always the main thing they bragged about.” Bokuto stared at him, like he was trying to read him.

“You are so cute, oh my gosh. You’re the most modest person I’ve ever met. That’s amazing. If I were you, I would brag about that talent. That’s incredible Akaashi, seriously.” Akaashi blushed at the compliment. 

“Y-yeah, it’s really not a big deal.” Akaashi shrugged, looking down at his lap and smiling. He was never a big fan of talking about himself when it came to music. He hated when people would praise him for his talent. He just wanted to enjoy playing without someone telling him how insanely talented he is at the instrument. Yet when Bokuto complimented him, it was different. 

“I’m surprised you never got scouted or anything for an orchestra or band.” 

“I did actually. At my first ever performance, I performed Moonlight Sonata, the third movement,” Bokuto let out a gasp like he knew the song, “and a lot of these composers came to talk to my parents about me. Any offer I got I refused though. The only reason I played was for my parents.”

“Played?” Bokuto asked. Here it was. Akaashi dove too deep into his back story already. He mentally kicked himself for not knowing when to shut up. Instead of giving Bokuto the truth, he gave him a lie, which technically was true. 

“My parents… aren’t in my life anymore. We’ve had problems so… yeah. Anyways! Tell me about you.” Akaashi rested his head against his hand, which was propped up on the back of the bench. He smiled while looking at the boy sitting next to him. 

Bokuto knew not to press the situation with his parents any further. He began to tell Akaashi about himself. 

Akaashi found out that Bokuto learned to play the guitar when he was 11, and that his father taught him before he was drafted for the army. His father has been in and out of his life consistently since then. His mother was the one who presented the band idea to Bokuto when he got older. Akaashi found out that he was an outgoing kid in high school, but only kept a few close friends. Bokuto told him about his first girlfriend and how after Bokuto broke up with her, she started rumors about him which caused many people to drift away from him. He also found out Bokuto discovered he was gay when he had his second girlfriend. He felt nothing with her, and had no interest in doing anything with her, yet anytime a guy passed him, he couldn’t stop staring.

“You’re telling me you kissed your ex-girlfriend's boyfriend?” Akaashi laughed as they walked into a restaurant for lunch. 

“Yup! And she was not happy about it one bit.” Bokuto laughed as they both sat in a booth near a window.

“I’d assume so.” Akaashi laughed. 

“What about you? Have you ever been in a relationship?” Akaashi in fact has been in a relationship before. He completely despised the guy now. He scratched his head and looked at the table. 

“Yeah, uhm… we dated for our first and second year, but he broke up with me towards the end of second. Something happened, and according to him I “wasn’t fun” anymore, and I found out he was cheating on me.” Akaashi let out a small laugh, hoping Bokuto didn’t feel bad for him. When he looked up he saw no pity. It seemed like Bokuto was mad. 

“Why on earth would he let you go?” 

Akaashi looked at him, unable to form words. Before he could even attempt to speak, there was tapping against the window. Akaashi looked to see Oikawa peeking through the window. He was going to kick him now. 

“What- Bokuto I’m so sorry. I’ll be right back. I’m going to go beat my friend up real quickly.” Akaashi stood up and made his way outside. 

“Keiji how's your date going?” Oikawa smiled, happy to see his friend. 

“What are you doing here?! Oikawa it’s not a date stop.” His friend just laughed. 

“Still telling yourself it’s not a date? You’re so stupid.” 

“I am not! It’s just-“ Akaashi sighed. “Oikawa. Why are you here?” 

“The bowling alley is down the street. I’m heading there now. Everyone went home to get ready first. So did he give you the good stuff yet?” Oikawa winked twinge, exaggerating. 

“Oikawa! He’s not like you. He’s not gonna have sex with someone the second he lays eyes on them.” Oikawa knew what he said was true. It’s how he was. It was always hard to hear when it came from the person he cared about most though. That’s why he winced at his words. 

“Ounch Keiji, harsh. Whateves. If you’re bringing him back to the apartment, be as loud as you want! I won't be there tonight.” 

Akaashi smiled, trying to hide how much that bothered him. It wasn’t that Oikawa was going to be with someone else tonight, it was that Akaashi was going to be alone. 

“Have fun being a bottom again tonight.” Akaashi punched his arm playfully. 

“You know, I’m not afraid to admit it! I only top girls, and I would top you if I got the chance. Lucky Bokuto.” Oikawa smiled, teasing his friend. 

“I would never let you top me, stupid. Now if you excuse me, I’m gonna go back to my non-date.” The two friends gave their goodbyes and parted ways. 

Akaashi sat back down in the booth, apologizing on behalf of Oikawa. 

“No worries. Is it really a first date if a friend doesn’t come to interrupt or spy on you?” Bokuto laughed while Akaashi froze. It was a date!! How he hated when Oikawa was right. 

-

The lunch went smoothly. Bokuto and Akaashi talked more about themselves and got to know each other better. They shared stories and laughs, especially when a girl came to ask for Akaashi’s number and when Bokuto somehow got ketchup in his hair. Bokuto took Akaashi to the movies right after. They watched “Me Before You”, a romance movie. The story revolved around a woman who worked to help her family with money. She landed a job as a caregiver for a paralyzed man in a wheelchair. Their relationship starts out rough, but the bond only grows over time. His doubtful mindset is changed once the woman proves to him how life is worth it. Their love for each other never comes to an end, even when the man passes away. The movie had everyone in the theatre crying, except Akaashi. He wasn’t really affected by death anymore, as sad as it sounds. He just felt so much pain from his parents that there was nothing left to feel anymore. He did laugh when he looked over and saw Bokuto in tears. He continued to make fun of him for it throughout the date. 

The two were now headed to their next destination. Bokuto kept the whole date a secret, so Akaashi had no clue where they were going. The moment he saw the store they were walking into, he regretted how much he talked about himself. It was a music store. Not like the one he worked at. This one provided lessons and sold the most expensive and durable instruments there were. Akaashi knew exactly why they were here. 

“There’s a beautiful grand piano here, and I’ve been dying to hear you play.” The two stood in the middle of the store. He was right, the instrument was beautiful. There stood a 50,000 dollar worth “Blüthner Grand Piano.” It was gorgeous and had Bokuto and himself memorized. More than anything, Akaashi was terrified. It’s been too long, and too hard to play again. He’s tried multiple times to even touch a piano, but ended up in tears every time. He didn’t want Bokuto to know why or what happened. So he needed an excuse. Before he could say anything Bokuto rested his hand against his back, leading him to the piano. 

“Come on.” He said, looking extremely happy. Akaashi almost didn’t want to refuse. After all, he didn’t know anything about his problem. 

“I-I can’t! I haven’t played in years and I’m horrible now!” Akaashi pulled away and let out a laugh, trying to distract himself from breaking down. 

“I doubt that’s true. After all, you’re a prodigy!” Bokuto said, meaning for it to be harmless. The word stung Akaashi. He knew Bokuto didn’t know how much the word meant to him, but it didn’t stop it from hurting. He felt every memory of his parents suddenly pass by in his mind. He started to get dizzy, unable to see clearly. Was he having a panic attack? He wasn’t sure, and was too uneasy to even tell if he was. 

“Hey… are you okay?” Bokuto gently put his hand on his shoulder, leaning his head down a little to look at him. 

Akaashi closed his eyes, his face resembling pain. His breathing started to pick up. This wasn’t happening. It couldn’t be happening. He knew if this got worse, he would have to explain to Bokuto. He didn’t want to do that. He didn’t want to let him in that far. Yet those thoughts didn’t stop Akaashi’s knees from giving out. He fell down, breathing heavily. 

“Akaashi! Hey hey hey.” Bokuto kneeled down. “Look at me. I’m right here. Breathe.” Bokuto had his hands on the sides of his arms, keeping him steady. Akaashi looked up at him, focusing on his face. He started to take control of his breathing, keeping his eyes on Bokuto. He was worried, and it didn’t help that Akaashi wasn’t responding. 

“I-I’m okay. I’m so sorry.” Akaashi looked away, embarrassed and almost started to cry. 

“No, don’t apologize. It’s okay, you did nothing wrong.” Bokuto cupped the side of his face with his hand, making Akaashi look at him. “You did nothing wrong Akaashi.” He said, looking deep into his eyes. 

Akaashi’s heart skipped a beat. 

“I-I just… didn’t feel well all of a s-sudden.” Why the heck was he stuttering? Bokuto probably thought he was an idiot. To Akaashi’s surprise, Bokuto nodded. 

“It’s hot in here. Come on, let’s go. We can come back another day.” Bokuto slowly rose to his feet. Akaashi didn’t want to leave, not after that. He grabbed Bokuto's arm. 

“Wait.” Bokuto looked down at him. “Can uhm… you play a song for me?” Akaashi didn’t exactly know what he was asking. All he knew is he was desperate to hear Bokuto play. 

“On what? The piano? I know a few songs.” Akaashi nodded, and Bokuto helped him up. He kept his arm around Akaashi’s waist as he brought him to the piano. They both sat down on the piano bench, knees and shoulders touching. It’s been awhile since Akaashi sat down at a piano. Usually he would start to freak out like before, but the fact that he was with Bokuto put him at ease. 

“The only song I can play is from my favorite movie. “My Heart Will Go On” from the Titanic. Every other song is like twinkle twinkle little star.” Bokuto let out a laugh and started to play. Akaashi knew the song well, as he too loved the movie. He watched as Bokuto played the song, his movement of his hands were careful. He could tell the boy didn’t play very often by the way his hands tensed up while pressing the keys. Yet still, he executed the notes perfectly as if he rehearsed it a million times. Akaashi closed his eyes, listening to the music. Here was, listening to the instrument he vowed he would never even look at again. He knew the only reason he was listening was because of Bokuto. 

He rested his head on the boy's shoulder, listening to the song. It was beautiful. Every chord, octave change, and how the song intensely becomes more powerful. He smiled when he heard Bokuto start to sing the chorus, quietly. His voice was beautiful. He knew he had great range, but the fact that he could sing complete opposite styles of music amazed Akaashi. Bokuto was clearly talented, and his voice left such an impact on whoever listened. 

The song was slowing down, becoming quieter. Akaashi knew it was coming to an end, but he didn’t want to move, as he was too comfortable in this position. He focused on the way his head moved up and down from resting it on the boy's shoulder, mimicking the rhythm of Bokuto’s breathing. He felt comfortable, and happy. 

Bokuto played the last chord, allowing the noise to linger for a moment before he took his hands away from the keys. The piano quietly echoed throughout the store. Akaashi lifted his head and looked at Bokuto. 

“Where’d you learn to play that? It was beautiful.” Akaashi noticed the pink slowly forming on the boy's cheeks. He smiled. 

“I uh… kinda learned it last night. I asked Noya to help me, because I wanted to impress you…” Bokuto rubbed the back of his neck, trying not to make eye contact. 

Akaashi didn’t even try to hide his smile. In one night, Bokuto learned a song for him. 

“You are adorable. How did you learn that so quickly?” Akaashi leaned forward a little, excited with what he just heard. Bokuto looked at him. 

“I-I stayed up late. Noya yelled at me any time I messed up, which helped a little.” He laughed. 

“That’s amazing Bo.” Akaashi froze. Bo? Where the hell did Bo come from? And why was he so close to the boy? He might as well hug him, they were that close. He was probably blushing right now. Bokuto smiled in response. 

“I like that nickname when you say it.” Yup, Akaashi was definitely red. 

“I uh- where to next?” Akaashi hopped up from the bench, in excitement. 

-

Bokuto took Akaashi shopping. No matter how many times he refused, Bokuto insisted on buying him something. At first Akaashi picked out a music note keychain that was worth a dollar, not wanting Bokuto to spend money on him. After seeing how much he wanted to get him something, Akaashi allowed it. 

“Only this once.” 

Bokuto ended up buying him a sweatshirt that Akaashi kept looking at in the store. He denied that he wanted it, but Bokuto knew better. It was a “The 1975” vintage black sweatshirt from their Abiior Tour. Akaashi absolutely loved the band, and the meaning they put into their music. He was easily able to connect with them and appreciated the honesty in their songs. 

-

“Please Bokuto!” 

“No. End of discussion.” 

The two were currently arguing over who would pay for dinner. 

“That sweatshirt was expensive, just let me pay! I feel bad.” Akaashi told him. They stopped walking before they entered the restaurant. 

“Akaashi. There is no reason to feel bad. I wanted to get you that sweatshirt, and I want to buy you dinner. Let me treat you today, okay?” Akaashi pouted, crossing his arms. Bokuto smiled at the stubborn boy. 

“You’re so cute when you don’t get your way.” Bokuto laughed and ruffled his hair. “Come on, let’s eat. You can buy me ice cream or something another day.” Bokuto started to walk into the restaurant. 

“So we’re hanging out another day then?” Akaashi asked. Bokuto looked over his shoulder at the boy. 

“Of course.” 

-

Dinner didn’t have the cleanest start to it. Not even 10 minutes later after they sat down, Akaashi got a bump on the side of his head and a wet coat. He stood up, wanting to use the bathroom, but a waiter ran right into him, hitting his head with the serving dish in her hand and spilling a few drinks on Akaashi’s coat. It luckily avoided his sweater and jeans. The waiter continued to apologize to him throughout dinner, but Akaashi insisted it was no problem. At one point he even held her hand, giving her reassurance that the simple accident didn’t bother him. That small act of kindness made Bokuto’s heart beat faster. He admired the way Akaashi’s soothing voice and calming smile could instantly change anyone's mood. He was infatuated with the way Akaashi was worried about the waiter instead of himself. 

His coat was put into a plastic bag for him to take home. The manager of the restaurant insisted they take it to the cleaners, but Akaashi didn’t want them going through that trouble. 

The rest of the dinner was wonderful. Delicious food, excellent service, more conversations involving funny stories about childhood, and a chocolate lava cake for desert. 

The two boys stared at the cake in the middle of the table. Drool was practically dripping from Bokuto’s mouth. They both picked up their spoons, clinking them together. Akaashi took a bite of the cake, which was complemented by vanilla ice cream. 

“Woah.” He said, memorized with the way it tasted. The cake was warm and soft, and it contrasted with the coldness of the ice cream, creating a balance between the two. 

“I know right!” Bokuto said, practically jumping up and down in his seat. He had chocolate smudged in the corner of his mouth, causing Akaashi to giggle. “What?” He asked, smiling. 

“You got a little something.” Akaashi said, pointing to a corner of his own mouth. Bokuto mimicked his movement, except on the other side of his mouth, smudging more cake on his face. “No- nevermind you got it.” Akaashi smiled, holding back his laughter. 

The two were accompanied by the upset waitress and apologetic manager while making their way out. Akaashi tried his hardest to not laugh while talking to the workers because Bokuto still had the cake on his face. 

-

The sky was filled with orange, yellow, and pink. The sunset covered the sky, exposing it’s beautiful colors. The breeze was chilly enough to make Akaashi shiver. He couldn’t wear his coat, so Bokuto shrugged off his jacket giving it to him. Akaashi told him it was fine since he had the new sweatshirt, but Bokuto insisted. 

“Is this your way of getting me to wear your jacket?” Akaashi teased. Bokuto nodded. 

“100 percent.” He never held back from being honest. 

The two boys were currently walking on the grass in the park. They were the only ones there, besides two kids and their mom who were running in the field farther down from them. The two talked about the funny moments from today’s date and then Bokuto brought up the situation about the chocolate on his face. 

“I still can’t believe you didn't tell me I still had cake on my face!” Bokuto said, causing Akaashi to laugh. “I knew the manager kept staring at my mouth! I thought he wanted a kiss or something!” 

“I-I’m sorry b-but… It was too funny!” He held his stomach, which hurt from how much he was laughing. It didn’t help when Bokuto started tickling him, making Akaashi explode with fits of laughter. 

The two fell to the grass, out of breath and still laughing. Bokuto was hovering over him, his hands still at his sides. Akaashi had his eyes closed, trying to stop laughing. He never laughed this hard before and almost felt embarrassed by the way he did. To him it was loud and obnoxious. Realizing Bokuto wasn’t laughing anymore, Akaashi looked up at him. 

“I love your laugh so much.” It’s like the boy read minds. All of Akaashi’s doubts were comforted by Bokuto’s honesty and compliments. Akaashi took it all in. The way his deep voice spoke the compliment, the current position they were in, where they were and just how close their bodies were together. He covered his face with his hands and let out a quiet squeal. If this wasn’t gay panic, he didnt know what was. 

“Don’t do that. I want to see your pretty face.” Bokuto let out a soft laugh. The sound of his laugh was absorbed by Akaashi. His heart was beating fast, and his face was burning. Beneath his hands he had the biggest smile on his face while his lips quivered a little. “Akaashi.” Bokuto’s tone was a little more serious, with a hint of playfulness. He felt something soft lightly brush Akaash’s hands. 

Akaashi slowly removed his hands away from his face, only to see Bokuto’s face close to his. He could feel his breath on his lips. His heart was pounding. Akaashi starred in his golden eyes, fighting back the urge to cover his face again. 

“Y-yes?” He couldn’t help the stutter, too focused on Bokuto’s eyes and lips. 

“You never told me your first name.” Bokuto looked at him, all playfulness disappearing, replaced by confidence. 

“You haven’t f-fully impressed me yet.” Akaashi said, trying to match his confidence. His eyes flickered to his lips. The ounce of dominance Akaashi tried to hold vanished as the smirk on Bokuto’s face appeared. 

“Oh really?” Bokuto asked. Akaashi nodded, slightly parting his lips to say something else, but Bokuto interrupted that chance. He closed the space between them, connecting their lips. Akaashi’s heart was practically out of his body. His breathing stopped. His eyes fell shut, as he focused on the boys soft lips. For a moment, he almost forgot to kiss him back. He was too absorbed with his movements. The way Bokuto’s hand held the side of his face. How his fingers gently immersed themselves into the bottom of Akaashi’s hair. The feeling of Bokuto’s other hand on his waist, holding him close. Akaashi loved it all. 

Bokuto pulled back, only leaving an inch between the two. Akaashi’s chest rose up and down, wanting more. 

“Keiji… my name’s Keiji.” Akaashi moved his hands so they were now on the back of Bokuto’s neck. Akaashi opened his eyes to see the boy smile. 

“That’s beautiful.” He leaned down again, kissing him once more, falling into the rhythm. 

-

The sky was now dark and filled with stars. The two were lying on the grass, Akaashi resting his head on Bokuto’s chest. Bokuto was running his fingers through his hair while he listened to Akaashi talk about the stars. 

“They say the father was so furious that he separated them into the sky, putting the Heavenly River between them, which is the Milky Way.” Akaashi stretched his hand out to the sky, pressing the tip of his finger to Bokuto’s, who also had his arm up. “Now the two only see each other once a year, when the stars align perfectly.” 

“Where’d you learn that?” Bokuto smiled, intertwining their fingers and resting their hands on his stomach. Akaashi tilted his head up to look at him. 

“Google.” He let out a laugh, joined by Bokuto who kissed his forehead. 

“Tell me more, Keiji.” Akaashi’s heart fluttered. He despised the use of his first name, yet it was so different when Bokuto said it. It made him feel so warm inside. 

Akaashi continued on with his myths about the stars. Here and there Bokuto would ask a question, but for the majority, he listened to Akaashi talk. 

“Apollo tricked his twin sister, making her shoot Orion. She’s the Goddess of Archery, so Artemis didn’t miss. She ended up putting Orion in the sky, as a star.” 

“Why would Apollo trick his sister?” Bokuto asked, running his fingers down Akaashi’s arm that was resting over Bokuto’s stomach. Akaashi had his eyes closed as he spoke. 

“He was jealous and didn’t want his sister to marry Orion.”

“So… twincest?” Akaashi let out a laugh. 

“They never specified but the myth just says that they had a solid relationship, him and his sister, and that his love was strong for her.” Akaashi said as he took in Bokuto’s scent. His face was nuzzled in the crook of Bokuto’s neck. He smelled like Jasmine, a white flower that has an odor of relaxation and comfort. 

“Twincest confirmed.” 

“Sure.” Akaashi smiled. 

-

It was 10 at night. They laid in the park for hours, listening to Akaashi’s myths and talking about the most random things. They were currently hand and hand, while they walked back to Akaashi’s apartment. He invited him over for a drink, a good way to end the date. 

Bokuto walked closely to Akaashi, wanting to keep him warm, as he held his two bags with his sweatshirt and coat. Their shoulders were touching, and Bokuto calmly rubbed his thumb against Akaashi’s hand. Akaashi looked down at the sidewalk, smiling. He replayed today’s events in his head, satisfied with every moment. 

They arrived at the apartment complex, walking in. Akaashi led him up the stairs, to the third floor, and to his apartment. He grabbed his keys out of his coat in the bag and unlocked the door. 

“Lucky for you, Oikawa is gone for the night.” Akaashi said as they walked into the apartment. He turned on the lights, and tossed his keys on the counter. He slid Bokuto’s jacket off, and placed it on the kitchen table. He grabbed two wine glasses, setting them on the counter. 

“So no getting attacked and bombarded with questions referring to today? Gosh that sucks.” Bokuto replied with clear sarcasm in his voice. The comment made Akaashi laugh as he poured them both wine. 

Bokuto walked over, leaning against the counter, picking up his glass. 

“To chasing ducks, getting drinks spilled on you, and learning about Apollo’s incest filled love.” Bokuto held his wine glass up. Akaashi gently tapped it with his own and laughed. 

“Cheers.” 

The two took a sip at the same time. The taste lingered in Akaashi’s mouth. He made a disgusted face and looked at the wine. 

“I’m not a wine guy. I don’t even know why we have this.” 

“Really? I think it’s great.” Bokuto replied, taking another sip. 

“Have as much as you want then.” Akaashi said, yet it ended up being him who had too much. 

-

Bokuto pulled the blanket over Akaashi. He passed out on the couch after they talked for another hour. He was slightly tipsy from the wine they had, and every few minutes would pull Bokuto in for a kiss. He also would comment on Bokuto’s arm muscles, touching his bicep repeatedly. He told him how the first day he came to the store, he couldn’t stop staring at his arms. In other moments of the night, Bokuto worried for the boy.

Akaashi made Bokuto promise to stay over tonight, and to not leave him. The look in his eyes made Bokuto cautious. Was there something he was afraid of? Did he not like being alone? Whatever the reason was, it didn’t stop Bokuto from staying. He sat down on the floor, right by Akaashi. He looked at the peaceful boy sleeping. He was absolutely beautiful. Strands of his hair fell over his eyes, and Bokuto gently brushed them away. Akaashi had beautiful long eyelashes and an adorable nose that made Bokuto want to boop it. His lips were slightly parted and were a little swollen from the amount of times he kissed him on the couch. His body rose up and then down, in a consistent calm rhythm. Still playing with his hair, Bokuto pressed a kiss against his forehead. He leaned his head against the couch, and fell asleep while watching him all night. 

-

_ Click!  _

“Can you turn your damn ringer off? You’ll wake him up!” A whispered voice yelled. 

“How do I do that?” Another voice whispered in confusion. 

“Daichi, do you know how to even work a phone?” Someone teased. 

“Just get the damn pictures!” Someone said, not in a whisper. 

A synced “shhh” warned the non-whisperer. 

“He’s going to kill you when he finds out you’re taking pictures.” A deeper voice said. 

“Oh well, you only live once. Plus we got some of you too before you woke up!” 

Akaashi’s eyes fluttered open. The apartment was bright, so he kept his eyes squinted. He slowly sat up, looking around him. There above him stood Bokuto, Oikawa, Suga and Daichi with their phones out in front of them, aimed at Akaashi. He took a moment just to stare, realizing what was going on. 

“Delete. Now.” Akaashi warned. He ran his fingers through his hair and yawned. 

“Keiji, why would we do that? These are precious memories!” Oikawa exclaimed, smiling while swiping through the photos on his phone. 

“Yet they were a pain in the butt to get. Oikawa wouldn’t stop kicking me anytime my phone made a noise when I took a picture.” Daichi said, still analyzing his phone. 

“Well Grandpa here has no clue what he’s doing with a phone.” Oikawa said, defending himself. 

Bokuto laughed, and sat next to Akaashi. “Good morning.” He smiled at the tired boy. 

“Good morning. How did you sleep?” Akaashi asked, laying his head on his shoulder. 

“Really good, what about you?” Bokuto looked down at him, kissing the top of Akaashi’s head. 

“I was passed out. It felt good to get a good night's sleep and not wake up constantly.” 

“I’m glad.” Bokuto replied, breathing in the coconut scent from Akaashi’s hair.

_ Click!  _

The two looked up at Daichi who just smiled. 

“Sorry. I’ll turn it off now.” 

-

“Tell me everything, Keiji.” Oikawa said as he scooped ice cream for a customer. Today was Saturday. Akaashi couldn’t find the time to talk to his best friend about his date the other day between work, work and more work. Despite working together, they’ve been busy and haven’t had the time to even casually talk. It’s their busy season, and they always get a load of customers on the weekdays. Plus, Oikawa is constantly going out at night too, leaving Akaashi wide awake while home alone. Sometimes he has to stay outside and find places that are open 24/7 because he can’t be home by himself. He hasn’t seen Bokuto since Thursday, but they’ve been facetiming and texting constantly. They’ve made plans for next week, and Akaashi promised to go to his concert tonight. The group already made plans to go after their last performance anyways. 

Akaashi told Oikawa every detail possible. From his panic attack in the store to the tickle-make out session in the park. 

“Shit Keiji. What did Bokuto do when you started to freak out?” 

“I don’t know if he knew what was happening, but he comforted me. He made sure I was okay, and reassured me that he was still there. I was fine, luckily it wasn’t as bad as it can get.” Akaashi sighed knowing how bad his attacks are sometimes. It gets to the point where he feels like he’s dying or he’s dead already. 

“So what happened? Did you play or…” Akaashi shook his head. 

“He played for me. I asked him too. Well… actually before we left…” 

-

_ Bokuto was at the counter, asking the worker information on something that he didn’t tell Akaashi about. He waited at the piano, and stared at the keys. There are 88 total keys, 52 white and 36 black. Each octave was made up of seven white and five black. Inventors expanded the amount of keys from 60 to 88 because musicians were limited before and wanted expansion. They stopped at this amount because people believed it would be too high or low if they changed the number the slightest. Rare pianos had 97 keys, accompanied with nine bass strings. Akaashi liked that an 88-key piano was still the most popular. It’s been around the longest, and took over the world. It was traditional.  _

_ He grazed his fingers over the keys, keeping his eyes closed. He was getting closer. Closer to finally letting it back in. His thumb stopped on Middle C, the foundation of music. The center note that controls every chord and note the musician makes.  _

_ Akaashi’s fingers trembled. He took a deep breath, and on his exhale he pressed down with his thumb. He heard Middle C. He felt the 262Hz vibration of the note. He played the first note of the C Major Scale. He did it.  _

_ His eyes were wide open, and he stood up from the bench. He backed away slowly, not taking his eyes off the instrument. Was that real? Did he really play that note?  _

_ - _

Oikawa missed scooping the ice cream into the cup, and instead it landed on the floor. He didn’t care because what he just heard was the most important information to him. His best friend, who has struggled with himself, acceptance and forgiveness, just played a note on the piano for the first time in years. 

“Keiji! That’s amazing! Oh my gosh. Does this mean-“ He was cut off. Akaashi grabbed some cleaning supplies, and started to clean the ice cream on the floor. 

“It was one note. It’s gonna take more time Oikawa. But yeah… hopefully soon I can start playing again.” Akaashi sighed. If he was asked about the piano last week, he wouldn’t even give an answer. Now, you could hear the hope in his voice. The want and need. 

“I’m happy for you Keiji. I can't wait to hear your returning song on the piano. The prodigy will return!” Oikawa declared triumphantly, only receiving the middle finger from his best friend.

The two worked the whole day until 6. They dealt with crying kids, impatient customers, and rude teenagers. Nothing new for them. No matter what kind of attitude they got back, the two friends couldn’t hide their excitement for later. The concert started at 7:45. They switched shifts with two other workers and headed home. 

“I’m gonna hop in the shower. Be ready by 7:30.” Akaashi said, taking off his ice cream covered shirt while he walked to his room. 

“Okay sexy, can I join you?” Oikawa teased as he leaned against the counter watching him. Akaashi turned around, holding his bedroom door knob. 

“Only if you can handle it.” Oikawa’s mouth opened in shock. Since when did he tease back? Since when was he that confident? He started forward. 

“Keiji, you’re tempting me!” 

“Oh I know, dumbass.” He slammed the door in his face, laughing hysterically from the other side. 

“How rude! Whatever! You’re missing out!” Oikawa yelled, and went to his room. 

He knew he needed to stop thinking about him like that, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t. Akaashi was his best friend, and nothing more. Oikawa was beyond happy for his friend, that he found a guy who will treat him good. Yet everything from high school still rushed back to him. His feelings, the confession, Akaashi’s ex-boyfriend, him cheating and their breakup. It all felt recent to him still. Those memories and feelings haven’t faded and tonight he’d have to deal with them straight on. 


	5. Oikawa's Solo Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Okay a few things. 
> 
> 1) This chapter is mainly from Oikawa's POV. You'll find out a lot of stuff about him :))
> 
> 2) I used the song "I Don't Care" by Fall Out Boy in this chapter, and claimed it as an original for the band and their concert. So if you read that and recognize the lyrics but don't understand why I said its an original, thats why! I'm not good with making up songs haha
> 
> 3)This is the longest chapter yet, so if you prefer this length, let me know! 
> 
> Trigger Warnings! Slight mention of abuse and homophobia!

Oikawa walked behind his group of friends. Daichi, Suga, Akaashi, and Kageyama were all in a deep conversation. Daichi invited Tsukishima and Yamaguchi to the concert but they already had plans. Oikawa watched as his best listened to Daichi’s story about an annoying customer he dealt with at the bar. He watched as Akaashi nodded his head along to the story. Too distracted to listen, Oikawa examined Akaashi’s outfit. He looked different tonight. Not dressed in the mature way he usually was. Tonight he wore a white t-shirt, baggy but short like a crop top. It went right below his belly button, but no skin showed because of his black pants that went up past his hips. He wore a red belt and the extra length of the belt hung down at his side. They fit him perfectly, not too loose or tight. He had pockets by his calves and thighs where short red straps hung from. He wore white high tops, with accents of blue and red stripes on the side of the shoes. He had a black chain around his neck that was tight. It rested above his collar bone. His hair was kept more on the messy side tonight. His outfit resembled street wear, drifting from his usual preppy turtle necks that he liked to wear. Oikawa knew exactly why he was dressing like this. It was to impress Bokuto. Akaashi couldn’t stop mentioning Bokuto over the past few days since their date. Oikawa would wake up in the middle of the night hearing laughs coming from Akaashi’s room and knew they were on facetime together. Oikawa would sometimes lay awake in his room, listening to the way Akaashi would laugh or talk with an obvious smile on his face. He admired how happy his friend was, and never wanted to ruin that for him. After years of struggling with accepting his parents death, Akaashi finally found someone who makes him feel whole again. As cliche as it sounds, Bokuto came into his life for a reason. Oikawa just hoped Akaashi realized it.

Oikawa was thankful for Bokuto making his friend so happy. If he wasn’t in the picture, Oikawa would have possibly made a move on Akaashi again. Luckily, he has been able to control himself knowing Akaashi’s happiness was far more important than his silly high school feelings.

Akaashi looked over his shoulder, smiling at Oikawa. His heart fluttered as he looked at his friend's smile. Akaashi always had an impact on people because of his smile. It was reassuring and comforting. Oikawa sent a smile back, and the group walked into the venue.

It was similar to the club they went to earlier in the week, except this place held more concerts. “The Flight” was the only performing band for tonight, so before and after they went on stage, popular modern music would play, resulting in a resemblance of a club.

Oikawa looked around the place. It was extremely packed. Bodies were pressed up against each other, obvious heat circulating the venue. There was a second balcony level where the group saw people dancing and drinking. The venue had a grunge interior. Dark grey walls were accompanied by ribbed washed out green and red metal dividers scattered along the walls. The railings on the overhang were black while purple, green and red lights hung on the second level. The bar at the back of the venue had a rustic look to it, yet classy. The wall behind the bar was illuminated purple, and tons of glasses and drinks were visible. There were booths scattered along the sides, and a large square flooring in the middle of the place that lit up multiple colors. It was centered with the stage, which stood a little under 5 feet above the ground. There were red lights illuminating the stage, and there were the bands instruments set up. Unlike last time, Iwa’s drums had the band's name written in black on the bass drum. His drums were elevated slightly by a platform. Bokuto’s microphone stood center stage, closer to the edge. Kuroo’s guitar was on a stand, next to another microphone since he sang backup vocals. Noya’s keyboard was on the other side of Bokuto’s set up, and there was a microphone attached to the instrument.

“They bought that keyboard from me today.” Kageyama noted. Kageyama worked at the music store on weekends when Oikawa and Akaashi weren’t there. Akaashi looked at the keyboard, realizing it was different. It wasn’t the smaller silver one he had during their last performance. This one was newer and more advanced. Its smooth black exterior shined in the lights. It was longer, and had an additional smaller keyboard attached on top for extra notes.

Akaashi then realized why Bokuto was asking him questions and recommendations when it came to instruments the other day. The band was investing in higher quality instruments. Akaashi looked towards the back of the stage. Beside the platform that held the drums was an extremely advanced DJ pad on a stand, along with an iMac computer. That must have been Kenma’s. Akaashi assumed he was going to play some of his tracks throughout the night.

“Tobio-chan! Such a hard worker, selling our expensive items! You deserve a drink.” Oikawa grabbed Kageyama’s hand, bringing him to the bar. Oikawa wished he could say he really wanted a drink but that was a lie. He constantly found himself staring at Akaashi and how good he looked tonight. He needed to walk away before something slipped from his mouth.

The two ordered a round of shots and started up a random conversation. Kageyama wasn’t the biggest partier so the group was surprised when he agreed to come out tonight.

“Yeah and then this lady came in, clearly tipsy and-” Kageyama’s story was cut short when a small orange haired boy came over with a camera in his hand.

“Bwah! Oikawa!” The boy jumped up when he saw him.

“Chibi-chan!” Oikawa greeted the boy who smiled at him. Kageyama looked at the short boy.

“If you’re going to interrupt a conversation, at least say excuse me.” Kageyama took down his last shot.

“Excuse me, your highness.” Hinata replied, earning a snicker from Oikawa.

“Oi, dumbass. Who are you?” Kageyama shot him a glare.

“I’m Hinata Shoyo.” He held out his hand, smiling at Kageyama. The dark haired boy thought he felt his heart skip a beat once he saw Hinata’s smile, but assumed it was from the alcohol. He took his soft and small hand, shaking it slowly.

“Kageyama Tobio.”

“I think I’ll call you Bakageyama.” Hinata smiled.

Oikawa looked away as the two started to bicker over the nicknames. His eyes landed on his best friend standing by the stairs that led to the second floor. He was with Bokuto and Noya, in a discussion.

Bokuto’s hair was down again, in its natural form, also Akaashi’s favorite style as he previously mentioned. He wore a black button down shirt, with the three top buttons undone exposing his toned chest. His sleeves were bunched up at his elbows, giving him a messy look. He wore ripped black jeans with the silver chain dangling on his side from two loops of his pants. He also wore black ankle-high converse. Around his neck was a silver thin chain, holding a charm that was a black crow.

Oikawa watched as Akaashi would sometimes glance at Bokuto every few seconds, admiring how he looked. He watched as the three of them laughed together at something Noya said.

Noya’s highlights in his hair were purple tonight. He had a black Beatles t-shirt on, whose collar rose halfway up his neck. Blue, yellow and purple colors popped in the graphic design. Over the shirt he wore a black jacket, sleeves rolled up on his wrists, and their band name was on his back in white letters. He had slim dark jeans on, and white shoes.

Their band always had a nice style, and when they performed they tried to complement each other's outfits, mainly sticking to black.

Kuroo walked down the stairs, greeting the boys. He branched away from the all black theme, wearing a red jacket. He had a white t-shirt underneath, with a black collar on it and black writing. His jeans were on the lighter blue side, and he too was wearing white shoes. He allowed strands of his hair to dangle over his one eye, not bothering to style his naturally messy hair. He had black cuffs in his ears and his eyes almost seemed to be outlined in black. It was faint, but you could tell the makeup was there. It suited him.

He said something to Bokuto and Noya, most likely telling them they needed to get on stage because Noya and Kuroo walked in that direction after waving to Akaashi. Oikawa watched as Bokuto leaned down and kissed Akaashi gently, taking his face into his hands. It was a simple kiss, but once Bokuto pulled away, Akaashi was burning red. Bokuto gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to follow his band mates. Akaashi lingered in that spot for a moment, smiling to himself. He then made his way over to them, and Oikawa looked away quickly.

“Oikawa? Did you hear me?” Hinata asked.

“Huh? What?” Oikawa looked at the short boy, clearly missing what he said.

“I asked if you wanted to bring your friends over tomorrow night to the band's apartment. Bokuto wants everyone to meet each other. He already told Akaashi but-” Hinata was interrupted by the boy joining them.

“Shoot I totally forgot to mention it. Well, what do you think? You okay with that?” Akaashi looked up at his friend.

“Y-yeah that's fine.” Oikawa quietly sighed. Now was not the time to be stuttering. Before they could say anything else, the lights dimmed in the venue. The purple and yellow lights on the stage were luminous.

“That’s my cue. It’s photo time! I’ll catch you guys in a bit.” Hinata hopped off the stool, practically falling as he ran away.

“Boke Hinata! Be careful!” Kageyama yelled after him, earning a laugh in response.

“Come on! They're starting!” Akaashi grabbed both their wrists, pulling them into the crowd, where Suga and Daichi were.

Oikawa saw how excited Akaashi was. It didn’t take him long to fall back into his love for music. He knew why his excitement was growing. There on the stage stood Akaashi’s reason to smile.

“Hey hey hey!” Bokuto cheered into the microphone, having everyone in the venue cheer back in response. “Thank you all for coming tonight! So if we have any newcomers in the crowd tonight, I’m sure you don’t know that our band likes to do our own openers. Kuroo and Iwa are going to perform a song for you guys, accompanied by our favorite DJ, Kenma. Sound good?” The crowd roared in excitement. Clearly this was a crowd favorite that they would do. Bokuto laughed and walked off the stage towards the side with Noya, leaving Kuroo, and Kenma on stage. Where was Iwa?

Kuroo stepped up to the center mic, not holding his guitar. He took the mic off the stand and began to speak. “So I decided I’m going to mix it up tonight, and do a rap cover instead of the guitar. Here’s “Without Me” by Eminem.” The crowd cheered. Oikawa knew the song, and also knew how tough it was for people to rap to Eminem.

He almost didn’t notice Iwaizumi on the stage. He must have been rushing because he looked out of breath when he sat down at his drums. He wore a sleeveless black tight shirt that had a high collar, exposing how built he was. Around his neck was a thick silver chain that matched the silver studs in his ears. He wore washed-out grey jeans, that were ripped around the knees. The jeans were cuffed at the bottom where he wore black Courma boots. Iwa looked good, no doubt about it. He definitely had Oikawa’s attention and he was even thankful because it was distracting him from Akaashi.

Iwa clicked his drum sticks together at a fast pace and started playing. The beat was simple but fast. Kuroo began to rap the intro.

“Two trailer park girls go round the outside. Round the outside. Round the outside.” He held the microphone close to his mouth. Kenma’s background tracks joined the music. The small and quiet boy had beats around his neck as he nodded his head to the quick beat.

The crowd joined in, clearly knowing the song well, and so did Oikawa.

“Guess who's back? Back again. Shady’s back. Tell a friend.” Kuroo kept his hand up, moving it to the beat while he was joined with the crowd. He smiled, while doing a little dance that involved shrugging his shoulder as he listened to the crowd repeat, “guess who's back?” After a small moment of just the drums and track, Kuroo started the first verse.

“I’ve created a monster, cause nobody wants to see Marshall no more. They want Shady, I’m chopped liver. Well if you want Shady, this is what I’ll give ya. A little bit of weed mixed with some hard liquor.” Oikawa was almost shocked with how much Kuroo resembled Eminem. He had the same swag to him. Was swag still a term people used? Either way, the way he moved around the stage, leaning close to the people in the front row, clearly had an effect on the girls. He seemed popular with most, and the girls swooned over him.

Kuroo nodded his head back and forth, rapping to every beat perfectly. The thing about Eminem and what made him so amazing is he didn’t stick to the usual beat pattern that most rappers did. He was also called the “vocabulary king”, coming up with sickening rhyme schemes and putting out the most political and modern messages. That's why so many people were fond of the rapper. His skill was clearly amazing as well. He was one of the fastest rappers in the world, but apparently Kuroo matched his speed. Most people can as well, but Kuroo mimicked it exactly.

“Now this looks like a job for me! So everybody, just follow me. ‘Cause we need a little controversy. ‘Cause it feels so empty, without me.” His confidence matched his style perfectly. Kuroo knew he was good, which gave him the ability to flaunt it on stage. He seemed like a guy with a big ego, but who knew.

Iwa kept the beat of the drums steady. He held a straight face expression, but couldn't fight the small smile that would appear on his face anytime Kuroo did a stupid dance move. Iwa tapped his foot to the beat, keeping the rhythm. His wrists and hands moved quickly, keeping up with the flow.

Oikawa looked to Akaashi nodding along to his music, mouthing the words. He knew the song too. Akaashi was smiling, mouthing every word perfectly with Kuroo. Oikawa figured Akaashi had another hidden talent. He wanted to dive deeper, seeing how much his friend could really do. He knew he was amazing.

“But no matter how many fish in the sea, It'll be so empty without me.” Kuroo sang the last verse moving onto the chorus. The whole crowd joined him, the venue vibrated with the words from the crowd. Oikawa couldn’t help but smile at the energy in the room. It was exhilarating.

“La-la-la-la-la. La-la-la-la-la.” Kuroo repeated, stretching his one arm out in front him, pointing into the crowd, as he moved his body to the beat. Kenma smiled at the idiot on the stage as he pressed a button on his DJ pad, repeating the track background. Kuroo laughed as the song came to an end, putting the mic back on the stand. “You guys rocked it! Thank you!” The crowd applauded and cheered for the rapper on stage.

The pianist and vocalist joined them back on stage. Bokuto took his spot at the center mic.

“If you guys don’t know, Kuroo has a playlist on Spotify that he made with our DJ Kenma! Definitely go check it out. Just look up his name and you’ll find it!” Bokuto promoted his friend. Many people in the crowd pulled out their phones, clearly interested in their music. “So this next one is a song me and the guys wrote the first year we got together. We haven’t performed it much cause it’s been in the works for a while. It’s called “I Don’t Care” and we hope you enjoy it.” Bokuto smiled. Oikawa wondered how the boy never got nerves or a shaky voice when talking to an audience.

Kuroo slipped the strap of his guitar around his neck, getting ready for their first song. Bokuto took a sip of water, hydrating so he would be ready to sing. A moment of silence passed and then Iwa held his drum sticks up, hitting them together four times before starting off the song with just the drums. Three seconds in, Bokuto and Kuroo joined with the guitars, matching each other perfectly. Noya had some sort of effect set on his keyboards so when he played, it didn’t sound like a traditional piano.

After the instrumental introduction, Bokuto leaned into the mic. “Say my name, and his in the same breath. I dare you to say they taste the same.” His eyes had a wild look in them. Clearly he was amped up.

Oikawa looked at Akaashi, moved his head back and forth to the music while smiling at Bokuto on stage.

“Let the leaves fall off in the summer and let December glow feel flames.” Bokuto sang in a higher note on the word “let” showing the audience his talent in range.

“Feel flames.” Kuroo and Noya sang into the microphone, echoing Bokuto's words.

The crowd was absolutely loving their song. It had a rock vibe to it and gave every member a chance to show off their skill. Iwa was pounding on the drums, yet it seemed so effortless. Noya was his usually smiling ball of energy, happy to share the stage with his friends. Bokutos skill with his vocals was out of this world. Kuroo kept the spotlight when it came to the guitar, taking lead on most riffs and solos.

“I don’t care what you think as long as it’s about me. The best of us can find happiness in misery.” The group sang to the chorus together, and Bokuto led his bandmates, while he sang in a lower octave than the rest.

They repeated the chorus again, except this time it was just Bokuto singing while Kuroo and Noya mimicked his words.

The song went on, and only got more intense from there. Bokuto’s wild look grew in his eyes, especially when he spotted Akaashi moving to the music with Suga who was just as hyper. The two were holding hands while jumping up and down. Daichi wasn’t the most outgoing guy so he simply nodded his head along, and chanted the lyrics when everyone else did. Kageyama was the biggest surprise of them all. The dark haired introvert unleashed a side the group never saw before. Sweat was dripping down his face, as he jumped up and down with Hinata beside the group. Hinata clearly wasn’t focused on taking pictures of the band because whenever Kageyama would look at him while dancing and smiled, the orange haired boy would avert his eyes and turn red.

Oikawa tried to distract himself from thinking about how close he and Akaashi were. The venue was packed, so bodies were pressed up against each other. Oikawa felt Akaashi’s arm rub against his as he danced with Suga. Oikawa attempted to train his mind on just focusing on the music.

The band was leading up to their last time singing the chorus. It was just Kuroo playing the guitar right now. Bokuto’s guitar was hanging on his side and he walked around the stage a little, nodding his head. Kuroo did a quick solo, and Iwa joined in with the drums, keeping his part faint in the background.

“Mmm. Said, I don't care just what you think, as long as it's about me.” Bokuto sang in the mic, his voice low and steady. Then as he repeated the line again, it got more intense. The crowd clapped along to the beat Iwa was keeping on his drums. Bokuto joined in with his guitar, his voice giving off a roughness to it.

“I don't care!” Bokuto chanted, having Noya and Kuroo chant back. They repeated that, allowing the crowd to chant back as well.

“I don't care! I said, I. Dont. Care!” Bokuto stretched his voice, in a higher octave, and held the word “care” as all the instruments clashed together for the last chorus.

Noya wasn’t mimicking this time. He was singing in the background, overlapping with Bokuto’s lyrics. The drums grew louder, Iwa becoming more intense with every movement he made. The crowd went wild when Kuroo did his own riff during the chorus, standing out the most. His face was extremely focused on his hands, and every note he made.

“The best of us can find happiness in misery.” Bokuto sang, holding the world “misery” for a while as Kuroo held a high note on the guitar, giving off your classic electric guitar moment. Bokuto ended singing, followed by the guitar and loud clash of drums that ended the song.

It was intense, and made everyone in the venue extremely impressed. Loud cheers erupted in the place. Akaashi was clapping his hands, laughing with Suga. The two were sweating, but didn’t care because they were clearly enjoying themselves.

“Literally, you guys are the best!” Bokuto yelled in the microphone, out of breath but hyped up on adrenaline. “Our next song is…” Oikawa’s head began to hurt. He didn’t hear what Bokuto was saying and began to back up, heading towards the bar in the back. He asked the bartender for a water, and sat there watching the band perform another song.

It wasn’t that Oikawa wasn’t enjoying himself. He was too distracted to have fun. He was over feeling this way towards his best friend. He was doing fine up until a few weeks ago.

-

_Oikawa watched as Akaashi sat next to him on the couch, drying his wet hair with a towel. Oikawa loved seeing his best friend in his natural state. No hair style, dressed in casual clothes. He was gorgeous. If only he knew it._

_Akaashi turned his head, sensing his friend was staring. “What?” He asked with a smile._

_“Nothing. What movie do you want to watch?” Oikawa picked up the remote._

_“Breakfast Club. I loooovveee that movie.” Oikawa nodded. He knew that. Akaashi was a sucker for the classic cliche movies. Yet Breakfast Club was a really good classic. Oikawa rented the movie, and rested back against the couch._

_Akaashi finished drying his hair, and rested his against Oikawa’s shoulder, cuddling close to him. His heart skipped a beat while he looked down at his best friend. Why was he feeling like this all of a sudden? Akaashi was always this comfortable and close with him. Did he start regaining those same high school feelings?_

-

Oikawa slowly drank the water; his head felt better. He moved his eyes to see Iwa smiling while playing. The guy was almost always serious, so it surprised Oikawa to see him fully smiling. It makes sense though. He is in a place he loves, with his best friends, living a dream. It couldn’t get better then that.

The band moved onto another song and was now performing “Kiwi” by Harry Styles, their cover version of it.

Akaashi was breathing heavily, wondering how the guys were able to stand on the stand for so long and play without passing out.

Kiwi was a Pop Rock song, fitting the band's style.

“She worked her way through a cheap pack of cigarettes.” Bokuto sang the intro, his voice echoing throughout the venue, while the guitar and drums joined in every few seconds on a consistent beat. The song was intense on the chorus. Bokuto wasn’t screaming the lyrics, but he was loud and sang/shouted most of it. He roughly nodded his head while playing the guitar. This song seemed like a favorite for the band to perform, considering how much they were into it. At one point, Noya stopped playing just so he could dance around the stage, causing the audience to laugh.

“She’s driving me crazy, but I’m into it.” Bokuto took this time to find Akaashi and look at him while he sang, causing him to blush. Akaashi knew exactly what Bokuto was doing, and he watched the smirk grow on the singer’s face. He knew how much of an effect he had on Akaashi.

“But I’m into it, I’m kinda into it.” Then the chorus came. “I think she said ‘I’m having your baby!’” The whole band shouted, including Iwa. They all were enjoying themselves on stage, completely fooling around with the song. The audience clearly didn’t mind cause they enjoyed it too. During the chorus, Kuroo inched closer to Bokuto, and they both sang into the center mic while leaning on each other while playing the guitar.

There was a point in the song where it was just the instruments playing. The drums were loud, Iwa banging and keeping the beat. The guitars followed the beat of the drums, and Noya even let out a scream in the background, like Harry Styles does in the actual song.

“Hey hey hey hey!” Bokuto chanted, mimicking what Styles does as well. It fit him perfectly because that was his famous catchphrase.

The drums and guitars grew louder, creating a distinct sound. Noya yelled again, but accidentally laughed into the mic, not caring cause they were all having a blast with the song.

The instruments quieted down, allowing Bokuto’s voice to take the lead.

“And now she’s all over me, it’s like I paid for it. It’s like I paid for it, I'm gonna pay for this.” Bokuto sang. His voice met Kuroo’s guitar, where he began another riff, this time completely solo, until Iwa joined him by repeatedly hitting the drums multiple times in a row.

Noya and Bokuto sang together, more on the quiet side, allowing Kuroo’s riff to take over. Towards the end of the song, Iwa picked up a new beat, changing direction from what he was doing before. The song ended with a smaller riff from Kuroo.

“Hey!” Noya and Bokuto shouted on the last beat. The band erupted into laughter after they finished. They gave each other high fives, clearly happy with their performance.

-

They sang a lot more songs after that, a mix of originals and covers, but the show came to an end. Akaashi stayed on the floor throughout it all, even when his friends left to get a drink. The only one who stayed with him was Kageyama, another shock.

The club was now playing the most popular hits. Everyone in the venue was calmed down, but still had the energy to dance and party.

Oikawa was at the bar alone. His friends were on the dance floor. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves, especially Akaashi.

Oikawa loved watching him dance. He couldn’t help but stare. The way his hips moved to the music. The way he closed his eyes, focusing on the moment. How he had no care for what people thought. Oikawa was tempted to get up and go dance with him. He took another sip of his beer. It was frustrating for him. He hated feeling like this again. He thought it was gone after high school, but ever since Bokuto came into their lives, Oikawa felt jealous. He didn’t know the exact reason for it. He knew he had no right to be jealous. Akaashi seemed happier this past week. He knew exactly why. Yet that didn’t stop Oikawa from wanting to dance with him, and be as close as possible.

He chugged the rest of his beer and stood up. He watched as his friend continued to dance, not even looking at any one else around him. Oikawa started to make his way over. He moved around drunk people and a few people dancing. He couldn’t take his eyes off Akaashi. He was so close. Yet so far...

Bokuto emerged from the crowd, wrapping his arms around Akaashi. Oikawa watched as his friend turned to him with a big smile on his face. He wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

Oikawa slowly took a few steps back, realizing how dumb he was. What was he going to do? Dance with him and leave it at that? He knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself if he made it to him in time.

As he took another step back, he watched as the two started to dance together. The way Bokuto’s hands naturally stayed on Akaashi’s waist. How Akaashi slid his hands down his chest, grabbing Bokuto’s fully open button up shirt, pulling him closer.

Oikawa made a mistake of lingering there for two long. As they were dancing, Bokuto’s eyes glanced up at him. Their eyes held a gaze, no one breaking away. Oikawas widened in surprise but quickly sent a thumbs up and a wink, resulting back to his “playful” self. Bokuto let out a laugh and nodded in response.

He turned around making his way back to the bar. He sat down, ordering another beer. He was such an idiot. What was wrong with him? There are plenty of people he could go home with tonight, yet he can’t stop looking at his best friend.

Oikawa thanked the bartender for the beer, and started chugging it down. If he wasn’t going to stop thinking about his friend, he might as well distract himself and get drunk.

-

Kageyama was looking over the orange haired boy's shoulder, focusing on the screen of his camera. Hinata took pictures throughout the night of the band and crowd, and Kageyama asked to see.

Hinata was a very talented photographer and videographer. His meaning and focal point stood out in every photo. He didn’t get one bad shot tonight.

Kageyama would sometimes point to something specific on the screen, and compliment the boy, causing Hinata to blush.

“Woah, this one is insane!” Kageyama said, looking at a photo of Bokuto in mid air. His hair was all over the place, while his hand was against the guitar strings, clearly in the middle of strumming. He had his mouth open, smiling, while one of his eyes was squinted shut. His legs were parted, in seperate directions when he jumped up. The lights behind him were red, bringing out his black outfit. His shirt crept up his one side, exposing his hip bone. The photo was taken at a lower angle, by the one smoke machines, giving more of an effect to the picture.

“You think so?” Hinata asked, looking up at the boy.

“I know so.” Kageyama looked at him. He was too drunk to realize how close their faces were. Hinata, on the other hand, was completely sober and knew. He turned pink, and looked back at his camera and continued flipping through his photos. He froze once he landed on a picture of Kageyama. He forgot he took it.

Kageyama leaned in, realizing it was him. It was focused on just him, and the background was blurred out. It was of his side profile. The lights around him were blue, bringing out the color in his eyes. He was smiling, while droplets of sweat trickled down his face. He had his hand up, cheering for the band. The look in his eyes showed pure enjoyment. Kageyama often never smiled the way he was in the photo. It almost didn’t look like him. His dimple on his chin was showing, and his teeth were shining white. His strands of hair were stuck to his forehead. He had a small silver earring dangling from his ear, shining in the photo. He looked good, happy even.

“C-can you send me that?” He asked the boy. Hinata was surprised at his request. He was always afraid to show his work to other people, doubting himself. He didn’t think he was good enough to put it out there. He knew Kageyama probably only wanted it because it was of him. Still, he nodded his head.

“Sure.”

-

Kuroo slid into one of the booths in the venue. He sat across the smaller boy who was on his game console. Kenma felt his presence but didn’t look up.

“Kitten. Why aren’t you up on stage playing your tracks?” Kuroo asked, leaning back against the seat. Kenma shrugged.

“I’m tired and don’t feel like it.” He kept his eyes on his game.

“You need to tell me when you’re tired, Kenma. You know I’ll take you home.”

“It’s your concert. I wouldn’t make you leave.” In response to his comment, Kuroo reached over taking the game from the boy. Kenma gasped quietly, and immediately fell into a pout. He crossed his arms and looked away.

“Kenma. I don’t care if it’s my wedding day. If you want me to take you home, I will.” That was the thing about Kuroo. He was always kind and thoughtful towards Kenma. He was always attached to the smaller boy, never leaving his side. People always assumed they were dating but Kuroo never specified if they were. Kenma didn’t even know if they were. He was too afraid to ask him.

“Your wedding day? You’d want me there?” Kenma tucked a piece of his blond hair behind his hair.

“Of course. I would especially want you there.” Kuroo leaned forward, taking his hand into his own. Yeah...probably as a best man. Kenma sighed and looked around the venue. Everyone was enjoying themselves, yet here Kuroo was, sitting with him.

“Are you sure?” Kenma asked, not wanting to take away the night from him.

“Of course.” Kuroo lifted Kenma’s hand, kissing it gently. “Come on. I brought my car.” Kuroo stood up, slipping the game console in his jacket pocket.

“Are you going to come back here after you bring me home?” Kenma stood up, looking up at the taller boy.

“I’ll stay with you. I know you’ll be by yourself tonight since Hinata won't be coming home.”

“You don’t think Shoyo is going to come back tonight?” Kenma stayed close to Kuroo as they walked to the exit.

“Nope. I’ll bet you he wakes up here in the morning.” Kuroo let out a laugh, reminding Kenma of the last time they had a full concert. Hinata woke up in the storage closet and was locked in there for half the day.

“Wouldn’t be surprised.” Kenma commented, as the two walked out of the venue together.

-

Akaashi’s whole body was pressed against the wall. He held onto Bokuto’s shirt, as Bokuto leaned in. The two were absolutely bombed. They took a massive amount of shots together, and with their friends.

“I’ll make you glad you came tonight, Keiji.” Bokuto whispered in his ear, causing Akaashi’s whole body to shiver. Akaashi wasn’t used to anyone being that forward or confident with him. He would be lying if he said he didn’t like it.

“How are you going to do that?” He asked, a slight teasing tone in his voice. Bokuto responded with a smirk, and then pressed his own lips against his.

Akaashi didn’t think anyone was watching. The two were in the back of the club, no one next to them. They were hidden by drunk people dancing, yet not so hidden as he thought. His head was resting against the wall, his chest rising up and down. It was his fault for moving his eyes around the club. He came into direct eye contact with his best friend. Oikawa was standing by the bar, with two other people Akaashi couldn’t make out. They were in a conversation but Oikawa wasn’t paying attention. His full focus was on Akaashi.

Oikawa’s grip on his beer tightened. He couldn’t rip his gaze away. Suga and Daichi were talking to him, but Oikawa couldn’t find the strength to focus on them. He knew it was wrong to look, but he couldn’t help the rising anger in him. He saw the way Bokuto’s touch had an effect on his friend. Every kiss he planted on his neck, caused a reaction from Akaashi. His throat was tight, desperately wanting to break the eye contact but couldn’t bring himself to do so. Luckily Akaashi did, or more like Bokuto. He clearly did something, causing Akaashi to lean his head against Bokuto’s shoulder, gripping the back of his shirt. Oikawa despised the way they were acting. The two were drunk, not knowing what they were doing. Oikawa knew Akaashi wasn’t a fan of PDA, yet here he was allowing Bokuto to leave hickies on his neck.

Oikawa felt a frown on his face. Why was he so mad at his friend? He shouldn’t be. Oikawa was exactly like that at every single social event they go to. Akaashi should be allowed to have fun and enjoy himself. Oikawa was slowly understanding why he was feeling like this, but slowly not.

-

The night went on. Everyone drank and danced more. Oikawa was drowning himself in beer. There he was, watching Bokuto and Akaashi again. He couldn’t figure out if it was jealousy or something else. Did he really still like his best friend? He found the idea to be laughable, too drunk to really know how he feels.

-

_Oikawa ran down the halls, out of breath. Next week was the last week of high school for him. He was leaving Akaashi, who was in the grade below. He finally gained up the courage to tell him, everything._

_“Keiji!” Oikawa held his hand out, running to the boy who was walking slowly down the hall. Akaashi turned around, a small smile on his face. Oikawa slowed his running, stopping a foot away from him. Akaashi was memorizing. He was beautiful in every aspect. The blue color in his eyes that sometimes showed a hint of green. The way his hair strands sometimes fell over his forehead and he would softly brush them away. The way his soft and quiet voice would relax anyone, and many times helped Oikawa fall asleep. How he shifted his balance on his feet multiple times in a conversation. How his laugh could be heard from across the school, yet he hid it, embarrassed with the way it sounded. The smile that could make anyone fall in love with him. The way he kept his tie loose on his school uniform, and stared out the window, deep in thought, during class. Most importantly, his beauty resembled the way he played the piano. So elegant and calm. Powerful yet soothing. It didn’t matter who created the song or played it. Akaashi made it something different. His talent affected anyone who watched, and he knew it too._

_“You’re out of breath Oikawa. What’s up?” His quiet voice spoke. Oikawa took a moment to catch his breath. He ran across school to do this. He was ready. He wanted Akaashi to know how he felt. He wanted to be the person to hold him and make him feel loved. Akaashi deserved better than what he was going through. With his parents gone, and having an ex-boyfriend that cheated on him, he was struggling immensely. Oikawa didn’t want to see him hurting anymore._

_He stood tall, looking at his friend. Akaashi tucked a piece of his hair behind his ear._

_“Keiji.”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“I like you.”_

_The smaller boy stared at him, unsure what to say. Oikawa’s eyes were set on him, waiting for some response. He knew he wouldn’t get one with just that._

_“I-I like you, a lot. I have for a while now. I felt... ready to do it today and tell you. I just needed you to know. I couldn’t keep it in anymore, I’m sorry.”_

_“Oikawa. Don’t apologize for telling me how you feel. Honesty is a good thing.” Oikawa knew his friend was trying to avoid the rejection part. He knew it was coming._

_“It’s just... I’m the one who should be apologizing. I don’t... see you that way. We’ve been so close for years that I see you as ... an older brother.” Not only did he get rejected. He got brother zoned._

_“You’re a great guy Oikawa. You’re going to find someone that’s going to love you with all they have. Right now, I don’t have much. I’m not in the place to even think about another relationship.” Oikawa wanted to punch himself. How stupid to tell him how he feels while his friend is dealing with serious situations. He felt horrible for putting more stress on him._

_“I-I’m sorry Keiji! Just forget it, okay?”_

_“I won’t forget it, Oikawa. In fact it’s really nice to have someone tell you they like you.” Akaashi gave him a small smile. Oikawa sighed in response, smiling himself._

_“I guess it’s good to get rejected at least once in high school. This was my first, so thank you for taking it easy on me.” Oikawa winked, resulting back into the teasing guy he was. He only did this to hide how upset he was. His best friend didn’t feel the same. He should have known better._

_Akaashi punched his arm playfully. “We gotta meet up with Suga for dinner.”_

_“I have to go get something from my locker. I’ll meet up with you guys outside. Go ahead.” Oikawa said and watched his friend nod his head and turned around._

_There Oikawa was. Standing in the middle of the hallway, watching his friend walk away. He was inching farther and farther away from him. Oikawa was terrified of what tomorrow would bring. Would they be distant? Would their friendship fall apart? Whatever happened... Oikawa didn’t want to lose him. Right now, as he watched Akaashi disappear down the hallway, he felt all his worries come to life._

-

“They’re a bunch of idiots.” A voice said beside Oikawa. He looked to see Iwa standing next to him.

“Who? Bokuto and Keiji?” Iwa nodded in response but laughed.

“I mean it in a nice way. They’re so into each other and are clearly drunk off their minds right now to even process what they’re doing.” Iwa said, taking the beer from Oikawa and having a sip. Oikawa just looked at him, completely agreeing. At least someone understood.

“Yeah, seriously.” He nodded, looking back at the two. Oikawa felt Iwa’s eyes shift to him.

“You don’t look like you're having fun.” Iwa stated, knowing he was right.

“I’m not.” That’s all it took. Iwa put the beer down on the bar counter and looked at the tall brunette. “Wanna go to my place?”

-

Oikawa was antsy. He was desperate to get his mind off of his feelings for Akaashi. He tapped his shoes together, keeping his hands in his lap. He looked over to the boy in the driver's seat.

Iwa kept one hand on the steering wheel, and one holding a cigarette while he blew smoke out of the open window. He was extremely attractive. His inked sleeve on his arm was slightly flexed as he gripped the top of the steering wheel. He kept his eyes forward, intently focusing on the dark street. He brought the cigarette to his lips, breathing in the smoke. Oikawa was never a fan of smoking, considering his dad used to smoke constantly, but when Iwa did it, he didn’t mind. It was hot.

-

_Age fifteen. He just came out to his father as bisexual. You can only imagine how horrible it went. Oikawa sat across from his father. His father blew smoke directly into his son's face. He glared at his boy, disapproving of what he was just told._

_“You’re lucky I won’t kick you out. As long as you’re under my roof, you’re not bringing home any boy.” His father leaned closer to him. “I didn’t raise some gay kid. I don’t want to hear about it, or see it. One reminder of this whole thing and you’re out.” Oikawa wasn’t upset. In fact, he found it hilarious how his father hated his own son right now. Oikawa made the mistake of letting out a small laugh, scoffing at his father._

_He felt the stinging mark on his cheek. His head was now looking to the side of him. His dad just hit him. No tears came to Oikawa’s eyes. Only hatred grew in him. How could a man be this horrible. At least his mother accepted him._

_“Get the hell in your room.” His father warned. Oikawa stood up, making his way upstairs to the only safe spot in his home._

_He closed his bedroom door quietly, and locked it. He looked around his room. Pictures of him and his dad hung on his wall. Trophies and souvenirs from games and trips were on his shelves. How could his dad throw away his son so quickly? After the years of bondage they made, it was all gone._

_Oikawa’s first curled. He was angry. Angry with himself for trusting this man. Angry with his dad for not accepting him. Angry at the world for creating horrible people like him._

_He shoved everything off his dresser. The heavy souvenirs and books all fell to the floor. He tore down every picture frame of him and his dad, throwing it to the ground. The frames shattered, and glass flew everywhere. Oikawa was barefoot, as he angrily walked around his room, destroying every memory he had with his dad._

_He held a picture of his mom, Akaashi, and himself as he sat on the bed. There was banging coming from the other side of the door. It was his dad screaming. He didn’t pay any attention to him. Oikawa stared at the picture, looking at the two most important people in his life. Those people mattered to him most. As long as he had them, he was okay._

_Blood dripped from his feet that had shards on glass stuck beneath them. Oikawa felt no pain. He was almost at peace knowing who his father really was. He continued to sit on his bed, admiring the beautiful picture while his father broke down the door._

-

Iwaizumi led him up to his apartment. Bokuto wouldn’t be there tonight. Kuroo was staying at Kenma’s and Noya was going home with his older brother who came to the concert tonight. They had the place to themselves. Oikawa knew exactly what he needed tonight.

Iwa took off Oikawa’s jacket for him and hung it up on the coat hanger.

“Want a drink?” Iwa asked, heading to the fridge.

“Sure. Anything’s fine.” Iwa grabbed two beers, passing one to Oikawa.

He took a moment to look around the apartment. You could definitely tell four boys lived here, but it was also on the neat side. There were a few clothes scattered along the floor, but nothing disgusting or extremely messy. The apartment had a defined scent to it, one that put Oikawa to ease. They had posters of classic bands and artists on the wall, including The Beatles, AC/DC and Elvis. There was an acoustic guitar on their black couch, and scattered CD’s by the TV.

“Don’t mind the mess. That’s all Kuroo and Noya. They’re the messiest.” Iwa took a sip of his drink and picked up the clothes on the floor. He opened a closet door which had a washer and dryer in it. He threw the clothes into the washer.

“It’s no problem at all.” Oikawa took a few sips of his beer, enjoying the stinging feeling on the back of his throat. He watched as Iwa furrowed his brow at the mess in the apartment. Oikawa could tell he was definitely the neatest of the band, seeing how he reacted to the slightest mess.

Oikawa put his beer down, and walked over to Iwa, who closed the closet door. Iwa turned around, facing Oikawa who was only a few inches away from him. Oikawa was taller than Iwa, only by roughly two inches. Iwa looked up at the boy who had a smirk plastered on his face.

“Iwa-chan. I just realized how much taller I am then you.”

“Only by a couple inches, dumbass.” Iwa’s back hit the wall as Oikawa inched closer. He wanted to wipe that smirk off his face badly.

“Still. It’s adorable.” Oikawa smiled, biting the bottom of his lip as he looked at Iwa.

“You’re so full of yourself Trashy-kawa. Finish your drink. I need to change.” Iwaizumi slipped away from Oikawa heading to his room.

Oikawa sighed. Did he have no effect on this guy? Maybe he did, but Iwa was sure not to show it.

Iwa took off his shirt, throwing it in the corner of his room where his laundry basket is. He went inside his bathroom, brushing his teeth. He had a hot guy in his apartment and they were alone tonight. Was Iwa really even sure of the situation he was in right now? Maybe he did, but he wasn’t on the same basis as Oikawa. Iwa didn’t do one night stands. He often finds himself attached easily to people, and he knows Oikawa isn't the same. Yet that didn’t stop him from what was going to happen.

He spit out his toothpaste, rinsing out his mouth. He walked out of the bathroom, jumping back a little as he saw Oikawa looking at the pictures on his wall.

“Little Iwa-chan! How adorable.” Oikawa looked at him with a smile, only to freeze. Iwa currently didn’t have a shirt on, which without a doubt had Oikawa drooling. Iwa was built. He had a toned chest, defined abs and built arms. His chest was big, and his body became more slim towards his waist. His skin looked unbelievably smooth, making Oikawa want to run his hands over his body. He had a tattoo on his chest that was connected to his sleeve. He also had “The Flight” inked on his rib cage. It definitely added to how attractive he was.

“Uhm... y-you’re hot. No I mean cute! This picture! Cute.” Oikawa couldn’t take his eyes off Iwa.

He slowly walked over to Oikawa, looking at the picture. “Oh yeah. I was eight in that photo. That was my first time playing the drums.” He smiled at the memory and looked at Oikawa who still had his eyes on him.

“You know... you’re not as confident as I thought you were, Tooru.” Oikawa’s eyes widened. The way he said his first name made Oikawa’s knees weak. He took a step back.

“W-what?” He stuttered, clearly intimidated by the guy. Iwa walked towards him. The back of Oikawa’s knees hit the bed and he fell sitting down. He looked up at Iwa who was standing over him.

“You’re so much ‘talk’ when you flirt, yet here you are.” Iwa leaned down, placing one knee on the bed practically on top of him, keeping his face leveled with Oikawa’s. He was an inch away from him, staring deep into his eyes. “Already trembling.” Iwa wasn’t wrong. Oikawa’s hands were shaking. His body felt weak already. Iwa’s dominance had an effect on Oikawa, who clearly didn’t think he would be like this tonight.

“I-I don’t know what y-you’re talking about.” He tried his hardest to stop stuttering. His cheeks turned pink, embarrassed of himself.

“You don’t?” Iwa asked, and slowly brought his large hand to Oikawa’s neck, wrapping it around him. Oikawa let out a small whimper, already pleased. “See?” Iwa whispered in his ear, pushing Oikawa against the bed, climbing on top of him. “You can’t handle it. You have no control over yourself.”

“I-“ Oikawa couldn’t speak. He focused on the way Iwa’s other hand slipped under his shirt, roaming the sides of his body. He was trembling already. He couldn’t handle the teasing. He’s never felt like this before. Most guys he’s with just get straight to the point, but the way Iwa handles him leaves Oikawa in more pleasure then he’s ever had with anyone. They haven’t even done anything yet.

Oikawa closed his eyes as Iwa lowered his mouth to his neck. He let out a small gasp, as the boy on top of him left kisses along his neck, gently leaving bite marks here and there. Oikawa couldn’t figure out why Iwa felt so different from others. This was much more enjoyable than anyone else he’s been with.

Iwa clearly sunk his teeth into a good spot, because Oikawa’s eyes shot open as he let out a moan. His hands gripped the back of Iwa’s shoulders, unable to control himself.

“I-Iwa-chan.” Oikawa finally spoke, barely getting his name out. Iwa lifted his head to look at the struggling boy underneath him. Iwa licked his top lip, already satisfied with what he did. He watched as Oikawa’s lips were quivering. His face clearly told him he wanted and needed more. Oikawa wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down. He met his lips with Iwa’s. They were soft against his own. Oikawa’s worries and doubts completely faded away in this moment. All he could think about was the way Iwa kissed him. The way his tongue slowly met his. How it felt to be this close to him. The way his body heated up with pleasure.

That night Oikawa completely forgot about Akaashi and Bokuto. They didn’t cross his mind once. It felt nice to not have it nagging at him for a little while. He was finally able to let it go, even if it was for a little bit.

-

Iwaizumi rested his arms against the balcony railing, leaning over. He held his cigarette between his fingers, blowing the smoke out of his mouth and into the dark night. He turned his head back, looking through the sliding glass door to see Oikawa sleeping in his bed.

Iwa knew what happened tonight was wrong. He shouldn’t have allowed himself to do that. Him and Oikawa were different people. Oikawa prefers one night stands whereas Iwa wants a relationship. He doesn’t like screwing around with people. He knew once morning hit, him and Oikawa wouldn’t do this ever again.

He lifted his head up, closing his eyes while he blew out smoke. He remembers the look on Oikawa’s face in the club.

-

_Iwa was heading in his direction, in the mood to talk to the flirty brunette. Yet his walk was cut short. Oikawa had his eyes on someone, and it looked like he was devastated. He never expected the tall boy to be upset over something. What was it?_

_Iwa followed his eyes to see Akaashi and Bokuto. Akaashi was on his lap, messing with Bokuto’s hair. He had a huge smile plastered on his face. Bokuto watched as the boy giggled, adoring the way his laugh rang through his ears like a beautiful melody. Bokuto kept his hands on his waist, holding him close. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss against his lips._

_Iwa watched as Oikawa winced at the action. Was he jealous? Why did he look upset right now? No matter what the reason was, Iwa walked over, ready to lighten the situation._

-

Iwa sighed. He didn’t think Oikawa caught feelings for anyone, based off of what he’s been told about the boy who sleeps around. Did he have a crush on his friend? On Bokuto? Or was he jealous of how close they were? How happy they looked?

Iwa shook his head, knowing he couldn’t answer the million questions that went through his mind.

-

It was 11 am. Oikawa stumbled into his own apartment. His knees were weak, unable to support his body. He was hurting everywhere, yet didn’t care because last night was worth it.

He closed the door to be greeted by Akaashi who looked like he just woke up. He was drinking coffee as he sat on the counter.

“Welcome back.” He gave his friend a smile. “You look like shit.” The comment made Oikawa laugh.

“Says you. You look like you got run over in a ditch.” Akaashi laughed as well.

“I’m so hungover. I don’t remember anything after their concert.” Akaashi said, putting his coffee down. Oikawa wished he could say the same, but he remembered every detail perfectly.

“I drank a lot too.” He set his jacket and apartment keys on the kitchen table and made himself a cup of coffee.

“Who did you sleep with last night?” Akaashi smiled, knowing Oikawa spent the night with someone.

“Iwaizumi.” Akaashi’s eyes widened.

“No way! You got it with the drummer?! Jeez Oikawa, you really know how to wrap them around your finger.” For the first time ever, Akaashi was wrong with that statement. Iwa had Oikawa wrapped around his finger. Oikawa took no control last night, unable to fight the boy’s dominance. It was different for Oikawa yet he loved it.

Oikawa offered a laugh in response. “Did you sleep well, Keiji?” Akaashi nodded.

“Right through the night.” Akaashi’s bedroom door opened, revealing Bokuto walking out. He only had pants on, and a towel around his neck. His hair was down and wet.

“Good Morning Oikawa. Heard from a little drummer that you spent the night.” Bokuto let out a little laugh, drying his hair with the towel.

“Mmm, and you two? Hmm?” Oikawa looked at both of them, assuming something happened.

“Oh don’t worry. I may not remember much from last night, but that didn’t happen. I woke up to Bo passed out on my bedroom floor, still in the clothes from last night.” Oikawa sighed in relief. He knew Akaashi didn’t move that fast, and Bokuto didn’t seem like that person either.

“Good children. Looks like I don’t need to give you a bible just yet.” The comment made Bokuto and Akaashi laugh.

“Hey what time do you want us heading over today?” Akaashi asked Bokuto. Oikawa completely forgot. They were going over Bokuto’s apartment to hang out with his friends. His friends… as in Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi as in Iwa-chan. Iwa-chan as in the one he slept with last night. Oikawa was going to have to see the drummer today, after he completely disappeared this morning, not even saying goodbye. Just great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note for mel: stop crying whore
> 
> Note for everyone: Okay so my friend zoomed through this chapter, making me self-conscious about the length I'm making them *insert heart eyes* so I'm going to make the rest of the following chapters this length and longer. Also next chapter involves an inside look into the life of a drummer *wink wink*
> 
> Also two POV chapters are coming up. This is the most that POV chapters will be in a row. I just realized with what I'm tring to do, I have to have them here I can't wait yeeee


	6. "Trouble" Clef

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dive into Iwa's childhood, how Kuroo and and Kenma met and where they currently stand, and Akaashi's history with dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoy this chapter. I kind of feel like its all over the place :///
> 
> Anywho I hope someone understands my pun in the title. A treble clef is a musical symbol but I changed it to trouble lmaooooo im dumb. 
> 
> Trigger Warnings!! Abuse, Bullying, Depression (specifically the feeling of being worthless), Cheating

Iwaizumi stared at the brunette across the room, waiting for them to make eye contact. Oikawa didn’t look his way once. What the hell? Was he really ignoring him? 

It wasn’t the fact that Oikawa left suddenly this morning that bothered Iwa. It was how they haven’t spoken a word since he came to the apartment for the get together. 

**Earlier in the morning.**

Iwa sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. His room was extremely bright. He looked at his alarm clock on his bed side table that read 11:14 am. He ruffled his own hair and looked at the empty space in his bed. Oikawa wasn’t there. He assumed he made himself comfortable and helped himself to his kitchen. 

Iwa stood up, twisting his body, giving himself a nice stretch. He grabbed a shirt from his dresser and stood in front of the mirror. He saw the scratch marks on the side of his neck. He slightly turned his body, looking at the red marks on his back as well. 

He let out a small laugh, remembering the feeling of Oikawa’s nails digging into his skin. He threw the shirt over his head and walked out of his room. He expected to see a chirpy brunette boy in his kitchen, yet there was no one. The apartment was dead silent. Oikawa was gone. 

-

Iwa didn’t hesitate to start complaining to Bokuto about how Oikawa left without saying goodbye once he walked into their apartment. Bokuto was the only one who knew about their night together. So did Akaashi, but Iwa hasn’t had the chance to fully meet him, until today. 

“He didn’t say anything when I was there.” Bokuto sat down on the couch. 

“Was he acting differently?” Iwa asked, sitting on their bean bag chair. 

“Mmm, not really. He was a little quiet, but I just assumed it was ‘cause he was tired.” Bokuto grabbed the remote, turning on the TV. 

Iwa sighed. He didn’t know why this was bothering him so much. He sat back, watching the TV. As much as he wanted to enjoy the show, he didn’t care for what he was seeing. Oikawa was the only thing taking up his mind. 

-

_ Iwa looked at the boy under him, who threw his head back, closing his eyes. He smirked as the boy soaked in the pleasure. _

_ Oikawa was shaking, unable to control his own body. He couldn’t deny how good he felt. It was different from what he was used to. Just a few days ago he went home with a guy he met at a bar. He couldn’t compare to what Iwa was doing. The guy was sloppy, in a bad way. He did nothing to prepare Oikawa, and only wanted to benefit himself. Iwa was different. He took his time, and pleasured Oikawa in every movement.  _

_ His nails dug into Iwa’s back, slowly scratching down, while he pulled the boy closer. Oikawa didn’t hold back from being loud. More like he couldn’t help it.  _

_ Oikawa gasped as Iwa took both his wrists, pinning them above his head. The brunette squirmed underneath Iwa, wanting to hold onto him.  _

_ “I-Iwa.” Oikawa was out of breath, unable to talk. He looked at Iwa, desperately asking for more. His mouth was parted while the tip of his tongue touched the inside of the bottom of his lip, peaking out. He looked like a little puppy in need of attention. His hair was a mess, all over the place. The hickies on his neck were already forming, darkening as time passed. As Iwa slowly grazed his hand down Oikawa’s stomach, his back slightly arched with desire for more.  _

_ The way Oikawa said his name, rang through Iwa’s ears. He whispered his name in between breaths, letting out a small moan. His name was repeated throughout the night, either in a whisper, stutter or scream. Iwa soaked up the attention, enjoying every second they shared that night.  _

_ - _

Why was he thinking about this? He didn’t need the memories of last night flowing through his mind. Around 7 tonight, Oikawa and his group of friends would be coming over. Iwa just hoped he wouldn’t be distracted by his thoughts of the previous night. 

Bokuto was looking at Iwa, who couldn’t stop staring off into space. 

“You really can’t stop thinking about him, huh?” Bokuto gave him a smile and leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. 

“It’s not like that.” Yet Bokuto didn’t buy it. Iwa has the tendency to get attached easily. 

“It doesn’t matter. Clearly this is bothering you. Text him. You have his number.” Bokuto was right. Iwa did have his number. 

He grabbed his phone out of his pocket, and went to Oikawa’s contact name in his phone. 

**Iwaizumi:** Hey. I didn’t catch you this morning, so I couldn’t ask but how are you feeling? 

He stared at his phone waiting for a response. Nothing came up. Minutes passed by and Iwa was left staring at his phone. 

“Okay don’t be a creep. He’s probably busy.” Bokuto laughed at his friend. He was right again. Why was he obsessing over this? It wasn’t a big deal. 

“Sorry. I just… I don’t know. It’s bothering me. I just wish he said something.” 

“I get it, but I’m sure it’s some misunderstanding, alright? Don’t get worked up over nothing.” Iwa nodded, yet that small reassurance his friend gave him disappeared once he looked at his phone. 

**Iwaizumi:** Hey. I didn’t catch you this morning, so I couldn’t ask but how are you feeling? 

_ (Read 1:47)  _

He left him on ‘read’. Maybe he would respond, but it’s been two minutes since he saw it. 

“Bo, he left me on read.” Iwa looked at his friend. Bokuto bursted out laughing.

“That’s classic! Text him again!” The boy held his stomach as he laughed, clearly finding the situation amusing. 

Iwa started to type. What was he going to say? 

**Iwaizumi:** Hey, you okay? 

_ (Read 1:50)  _

**Iwaizumi:** Oikawa. Are you ignoring me? I just want to make sure you’re feeling alright.

_ (Read 1:51)  _

This had to be a joke. There was no way he was the one getting ignored. 

**Iwaizumi:** I’m sorry if I did something. I just wanted to check in and make sure you weren’t in pain. Text me whenever. I’ll see you tonight. 

_ (Delivered)  _

This time Oikawa didn’t open the message for the whole day. Iwa continued to check as the hours passed, but there was no sign that he read it. 

Kuroo and Noya were back at the apartment around 6 with drinks and food. They had a little under two hours until everyone was coming over. Iwa was nervous. Not only was Oikawa ignoring him, but he had to see him tonight. 

“Kenma should be here soon with Shoyo. Apparently he is bringing his girlfriend too. It’s about time. We never see her.” Kuroo sat at their counter, popping a chip in his mouth. 

“Apparently they had some problems a week ago.” Bokuto commented while on his phone, most likely texting Akaashi. 

“He probably got scared during sex and it pissed her off.” Kuroo laughed at his own joke. Iwa punched him in the arm. 

“Don’t make fun of him. I find it cool that he takes stuff slow.” Iwa defended the small boy. 

“Speaking of taking stuff slow. Bokuto. Are you and Akaashi like officially together?” Noya asked. 

Bokuto shook his head in response. “Despite how we were acting last night, no we aren’t. I don’t want to pressure him into it so quickly. There's still stuff we don’t know about each other.” 

“Yet you were fine with giving him hickies at the concert. Okay sure.” Kuroo’s comment made Bokuto’s face grow red. He was right. The two were constantly on top of each other the whole night, but it was extremely enjoyable. 

“At least I’m not afraid to leave my mark. You barely do anything with Kenma.” 

“For the last time, we aren’t together.” Kuroo sighed. 

“Literally how? You two are always together, extremely close, and you flirt with him constantly.” Noya added. 

“It’s just...different. So drop it.” The group didn’t press him any further. 

“Anyways. They’re bringing everyone they had at the concert last night. Also two of their other friends who couldn’t make it, and Oikawa is bringing some guy he met today.” Iwa looked up at Bokuto. 

“What?” 

“Yeah uhm... they met at lunch today or something. I don't know but Akaashi texted me about it.” The group looked at Iwa, who honestly just seemed upset. They didn’t know about their time last night, except for Bokuto. He intended on keeping it that way. 

“Oh, cool.” Iwa grabbed a beer from the fridge. He already knew how tonight was going to go down. He took a hard swig at the drink. Oikawa was ignoring him for some guy he met today? What a joke. 

Iwa walked into his room, getting dressed for tonight. He slipped on a tight dark green t-shirt, bringing out his tan skin and built arms. He tucked the shirt into his pants, more on the baggy side. He wore blue-grey jeans with no rips, but cuffed on the bottom. He slid on a black belt around his hips. He grabbed his black boots from last night, putting them on. The light laces on his boots matched the color of his jeans. He switched his silver studs to black, and combed through his hair. 

Even when getting dressed he couldn’t stop thinking about Oikawa. Who the hell was this guy he was bringing? Why was he bringing him? Especially after ignoring Iwa the whole day. 

-

Kenma, Hinata and Yachi came a few minutes before everyone else. They were running late because Hinata accidently fell asleep and forgot to pick Yachi up. The couple looked tense around each other. Were they fighting again? 

Kenma was seated in the bean bag chair, attached to his game console. Hinata and Yachi were sitting awkwardly on the couch as they listened to Noya talk. Iwa watched as the two were slightly distant from each other. No knees were touching. No hands were held. They weren’t affectionate to each other at all. 

Yachi was very pretty. She was a few inches shorter than Hinata. She had short blond hair and big brown eyes. Her cheeks were naturally pink, making her seem very innocent. The group has known her for a while, considering she’s been Hinata’s best friend. Maybe that's why it was so awkward. It didn’t feel right between them because they have been close friends for a long time. 

Iwa sighed, finally finishing his beer from earlier when he noticed Bokuto greeting Akaashi at the door. Iwa’s heart was pounding. Oikawa would walk in any second. They would greet each other. Was Oikawa going to be friendly? 

Bokuto hugged Akaashi, causing the shorter boy to blush. Akaashi introduced him to his two friends. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi greeted him, and were welcomed into the apartment. They made their rounds, saying hello to everyone. Well it was mostly Yamaguchi doing the talking since Tsukki was quiet. 

Daichi was pulled into the apartment by Suga’s energetic self. Suga had no problem introducing the two of them to everyone there. They hit it off with Kuroo and Kenma right away. Daichi and Kuroo seemed to have a lot in common and even got competitive with each other right away when a possible arm wrestle competition was brought up. 

Kageyama’s eyes instantly landed on Hinata as he walked in. Hinata’s face grew hot, and looked away, averting his eyes. 

“Oi, dumbass! Greet people when they walk in!” Kageyama walked over, sitting next to Noya. 

“Bakegayama! You just came in a second ago!” Even so, Hinata greeted him and awkwardly introduced him to Yachi. He never specified that she was his girlfriend, nor did he want to. 

“Nice to meet you Kageyama!” She smiled at the boy. “Shoyo talked about you constantly during the ride here.” Hinata’s face was lit up. 

“No I didn’t!” 

“He kept saying how he was excited to see you even though you yell at him a lot.” Noya said. Yachi laughed, finding it amusing. 

“Also, he talked about how you were so cool last night.” Noya explained and Kageyama looked at Hinata. 

“You think I’m cool?” Hinata said nothing, embarrassed. Kageyama got his answer, and just smiled as him and Yachi started a conversation.

Iwa’s eyes landed on Oikawa. The brunette walked in with a smile on his face. He said hello to Bokuto. Beside him was another tall boy. He seemed to be the same exact height as Iwa. He wore a red t-shirt, with a black zip-up over it, only exposing the collar of his shirt. The hood of his zip-up overlapped the grey jean jacket he wore. His jacket was rolled up past his elbows while the zip-up was bunched below his elbows. He wore a black cross necklace and what seemed to be a homemade chain. His hair was ash-blond with dark ends. Contrasting from his hair was his dark eyebrows. He had dark eyes, and what seemed to be a muscular build. Not like Iwa himself though. He seemed to be very serious, but offered a smile when greeting people. 

“Hey. I’m Semi.” He greeted Bokuto, shaking his hand. So this was Semi. The guy Oikawa decided to bring tonight. 

Iwa’s eyes shifted back to Oikawa. He was wearing a blue hoodie, with a black t-shirt underneath. He wore white nike joggers and blue sneakers that matched his hoodie. He had his black rim glasses on. The one thing that caught Iwa’s eye was the dark noticeable hickeys along his neck that he himself gave Oikawa. Why would he not cover those up? Especially when he was going to be with someone else tonight. 

Oikawa took Semi’s hand making his way over to Iwa. His body tensed up. Oikawa was going to say hi to him. He would have to talk to Semi, his replacement. Yet that worry washed away as Iwa’s eyes followed the two who walked past him. Oikawa went straight to Hinata, hugging him. 

“Chibi-chan!” What. The. Fuck. So he was really being ignored. Iwa grabbed another beer, clearly pissed off. 

“E-excuse me.” Iwa turned around to see Yamaguchi. The shy boy gave him a smile. “I’m Yamaguchi. I just wanted to say hello.” 

“Hey. I’m Iwa.” He shook the boy's hand. Tsukishima walked up behind him and introduced himself to the drummer. The two of them gave Iwa a small apology for not coming to their previous concert.

“No worries. You guys should come to our next concert. It’s Friday at 8. We’re playing at a venue across town.” Tsukki nodded to this. 

“We were planning on it. We got caught up with work last night so we couldn’t come.” Tsukki noted. He seemed extremely mature. He pushed his glasses up his nose. Iwa couldn’t tell if this guy would be outgoing at a concert, but he had a suspicion that Yamaguchi would turn out to be a whole different person. 

The three talked some more. Iwa found out that Tsukishima played the violin in high school, and Yamaguchi took lessons from him. They have been friends since they were younger, and Tsukishima was the one to protect Yamaguchi from a couple kids in their class that bullied him. That’s why he’s been so attached to Tsukki ever since. 

Tsukishima took Yamaguchi’s hand in his own as he spoke about their jobs. Yamaguchi, who was blushing, added in here and there. Tsukishima was training to become an attorney, which explained his mature personality. Yamaguchi was an upcoming teacher, who took courses on the weekends. He took opportunities in college to work as an assistant teacher in high schools, preparing him for the experience. The two seemed very busy, but it must have been nice to do what you have always wanted your whole life. They talked about how hard they worked to get to this point, and Iwa congratulated them on their success. 

“If I ever get into trouble with the law, I’ll be calling you.” Iwa clinked his drink with Tsukishima’s, earning a laugh from the blond. 

Akaashi walked over to the three, holding Bokuto’s hand. He looked at Iwa, who he hasn’t properly spoken to yet. 

“Sorry to interrupt. I was just hoping to steal Iwa for a moment.” Akaashi spoke as Bokuto began to talk to Tsukki and Yamaguchi. 

Iwa moved to the empty hall in the apartment with Akaashi. 

“So last night. You and Oikawa-” 

“Do you know why he’s ignoring me?” Iwa suddenly blurted out, interrupting the boy. 

Akaashi sighed and shook his head. 

“It’s not against you or anything. At least I hope not. I really don’t know.” Iwa sighed at this. He hated that he was feeling like this. It was bothering him that he was so bothered! Maybe it was because Iwa had been ignored his whole life, and now it was happening again. 

-

_ Young Iwa ran into his house with excitement. He was holding his first pair of drumsticks. He was saving up for these, and finally after school he went to buy them.  _

_ Iwa fell in love with the drums because of his dad. He owned a beautiful silver set of drums that was kept in the basement. He was the one to teach Iwa how to play, but that was never often. Their lesson only happened once because his parents were either working or constantly fighting.  _

_ It didn’t matter today though. He finally owned something for himself.  _

_ “Mom! Papa! Look!” Iwa threw his school bag down, holding up the pair of sticks. He lingered there for a moment, waiting to see his parents’ reaction. Yet nothing came. They were both on work calls. His dad sat at the kitchen table, leaning his forehead against his palm as he spoke angrily into the phone. His mom was in the kitchen, one hand on her hip, and the other stirring soup in a pot as she held the phone between her shoulder and ear. Iwa wasn’t mad at his parents. They were hard workers and he always appreciated that. He just wished he had someone to share his happiness with.  _

_ Iwa walked over to the kitchen table, putting the drumsticks below his dad’s face. He had no reaction. He didn’t even look at his son as he got up and stomped upstairs to his office.  _

_ Iwa sighed and went into the kitchen. He stood by his mom, eagerly looking up at her. She glanced in his direction. She sent him a thumbs up, not even noticing the drumsticks, and continued to talk into the phone.  _

_ Iwa didn’t have friends to talk to about this. He was by himself throughout school constantly. The only person who listened to him was his dog.  _

_ Iwa sat on his bed, where his dog was curled up on.  _

_ “Chip, look. I bought myself drumsticks today. Do you like them?” The dog hopped up, licking the boy’s face in response. Iwa laughed while petting the dog, who was his best friend.  _

**_Dinner_ **

_ Iwa was sitting at the quiet dinner table, enjoying his mom’s homemade soup. Neither parent spoke a word throughout the whole night. Iwa’s drumsticks rested on his lap as he was ready to show them.  _

_ “M-” Before Iwa had a chance to speak, his dad spoke.  _

_ “I don’t understand why you don’t realize I have a job too.” He brought up their most recent argument which caused his mom to snap back.  _

_ “I take care of everything! I cook, clean, and work! I take care of our son, who you never spend time with!” Iwa looked at his mom, realizing how true that statement was. It went for both of his parents though. They haven't spent time with him, like actual free time, in months. He only saw his parents after school, and at dinner. They were always gone for work in the morning and on weekends, leaving the boy alone at the house.  _

_ “My job requires a lot of dedication! I don’t have time to play around with a kid.” The words stung. His dad was never that mean to him.  _

_ “And you think I do?” It was like they forgot he was right here. Iwa gripped the drumsticks in his lap. He wanted to leave and escape. He needed to find people who cared about him, and who wouldn’t ignore him.  _

_ The bickering from his parents didn’t stop at all. Iwa slipped away from the table, heading to bed early that night. He never wanted to go to school so badly before. It was the only place he could escape to. Yet that was a problem too.  _

**_Next Day_ **

_ Iwa was walking on the sidewalk, heading home after school. Today was the same. No one to talk to or sit at lunch with. He didn’t mind since Iwa was so used to being alone. _

_ He held the straps of his backpack, which had his drumsticks inside. He took them everywhere with him.  _

_ He was a block away from his house when two kids came up behind him. The one grabbed his bag while the other kicked the back of his knees, making him fall down. Iwa looked up at the two bullies, seeing his bang hanging from the one's hand.  _

_ “Let’s see what he has today.” This was a common occurrence. These two kids constantly followed him, stealing his money, food, and school items. Sometimes they would hit him, and hurt him. Anytime a mark was visible on his face, Iwa claimed he tripped and hit his head to his parents. Sad thing was, they never asked about his marks in the first place.  _

_ The taller one of the two opened his bag and took out the pair of drumsticks. “These look brand new.”  _

_ “No!” Iwa shouted, about to get up, only to feel a pain in his ribs. The shorter kid kicked him in his side, preventing him from getting up.  _

_ Iwa held his side, tears in his eyes. He looked around. No one was on the streets, and no one was there to witness this. He would scream but he knew he would dig himself a deeper hole. He looked up at the boy who dropped his bag and held the drumsticks. Iwa was shaking. He rather be kicked multiple times then have something happen to the sticks.  _

_ The kid looked down at Iwa, smirking. “What a shame.” He held the drumsticks in his hands, and lowered them down to his knees. He brought his foot up, and stomped down on the drumsticks, using the power to snap them in half.  _

_ Iwa was in tears. After getting his money stolen repeatedly and then saving up, it was all for nothing. He had nothing.  _

_ The kids laughed, staring down at the boy. To them, Iwa was pathetic. He had no friends. He was always alone in school, writing songs in his notebooks. He was a smart and nice kid, but no one ever approached him.  _

_ The one bully stepped on Iwa’s hand, and leaned down. Iwa winced in pain and looked at him.  _

_ “You can treat us to lunch tomorrow.” He laughed, squishing his foot deeper into his hand. Iwa swore he heard a crack, and the pain in his hand intensified.  _

_ The boys ran away, laughing and proud of what they did. Iwa held his throbbing hand that was in too much pain to move. He was sure it was broken. Yet he didn’t care. His eyes were on the snapped drumsticks on the sidewalk. He lost the one thing that made him happy.  _

_ He picked up the broken pieces, shoving them in his bag. He walked the last block home and went inside. He heard the screaming right away. His parents were in the living room yelling at each other. His mother paused as the boy walked in.  _

_ “How was school, Iwa?” She asked. Again, neither of them asked about the tear stains on his eyes, or the dirt on his school uniform. _

_ Instead of responding, Iwa sent a thumbs up with his stable hand, and walked upstairs. He went into his bathroom and grabbed a bandage roll. He walked back into his room, and sat on his bed. Tears were rolling down his cheeks as he wrapped his own hand. It hurt to even touch.  _

_ His dog laid his head on Iwa’s lap as he finished wrapping. Iwa let himself cry the whole night. He never went downstairs for dinner. He was never called for dinner. He sat in that exact position on his bed, listening to his parents fight.  _

_ - _

Iwa stared off into space as Akaashi was waving his hand in front of his face. 

“Are you okay?” He asked worriedly, as Iwa’s eyes filled with tears. He hated thinking about his childhood. There was nothing good to think about. He blinked, looking at Akaashi. 

“Y-yeah I’m sorry. Just thought of something.” Akaashi took a moment to look at Iwa. He knew whatever he thought of hurt him, because he was on the verge of tears. Akaashi stepped forward, and hugged the drummer. 

“I hope you’re okay. If you ever need to talk, I’m here.” Iwa’s eyes widened. He barely knew him, yet was offering something most people could not. Iwa slowly wrapped his arms around Akaashi, thanking him. Iwa smiled, happy that someone this kind and caring was in his life and Bokuto’s. He had no worries for the two of them. 

Oikawa now stood in the kitchen with the direct view of the two of them. There was his high school crush and his one night stand hugging. It didn’t bother Oikawa, but it made him feel guilty. He opened his phone to see the texts Iwa had sent earlier. The regret and guilt stung as he re-read what he was sent. 

**Iwaizumi:** I’m sorry if I did something. I just wanted to check in and make sure you weren’t in pain. Text me whenever. I’ll see you tonight. 

Oikawa sighed. Iwa was just trying to make sure he was okay, yet Oikawa ignored him and went out to find someone else. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to talk to Iwa anymore, it was because he was on his mind all day. He couldn’t stop thinking about the way Iwa handled him. The way his touch drove Oikawa’s body crazy. How soft his lips felt when they kissed. The confidence in his eyes that made Oikawa shy. He needed to forget it. Which is exactly why Semi was here. To help him forget. 

The boy was attractive to say the least. He was the same height as Iwa. He had the same serious tone and expression as Iwa. He had the same piercings as Iwa. He also had the same musical love as Iwa. Jeez did he really find Iwa’s clone who looked nothing like him. Despite the few similarities, Semi didn’t compare. Even though he seemed fit, his arms didn’t come close to how toned and defined Iwa’s were. Iwa’s jawline was sharp, no matter what direction his face was in. His eyes held the confidence he owned, intimidating those around him. Despite being slightly shorter than Oikawa, Iwa towered over him with dominance. Oikawa’s knees grew weak as he started to remember last night. 

-

_ Oikawa’s chest moved up and down rapidly. Tears were forming in the corner of his eyes out of pure pleasure. Iwa handled him perfectly everywhere, hitting all the right spots. He kissed Oikawa's stomach leading down to his hips. He left bite marks everywhere, which were going to turn dark purple and red in the morning.  _

_ Oikawa looked down at him, regretting that decision. Iwa was already looking at him, not daring to break eye contact. Oikawa’s breath began to shake. How was he able to look at him while doing that? How was he not embarrassed?  _

_ Oikawa’s cheeks were heating up while Iwa stared at him. A smirk grew on Iwa’s face as he bit down on the right spot, causing Oikawa to throw his head back.  _

_ “Fuck. D-don’t do t-that.” Oikawa said in between breaths. Iwa came up, face level with him.  _

_ “Don’t do what?” He whispered while his breath hit Oikawa’s lips. Oikawa was frozen in place. It was like his soul left his body. Iwa took him, taking complete control.  _

_ “D-don’t look at me like that!” Oikawa gripped Iwa’s arms which were holding him above Oikawa.  _

_ Iwa closed the space between them, connecting their lips. Without hesitation, he forced his tongue inside Oikawa’s mouth, causing him to whimper. Oikawa’s grips on his arm tightened as their kiss became more intense. Iwa gently bit down on Oikawa’s bottom lip, tugging at it. He moved to his ear and whispered.  _

_ “I look at you however and whenever I want.”  _

_ - _

Everyone was gathered in the band’s living room. They were talking and making jokes the whole night. Everyone finally met each other, and grew comfortable with each other right away. Even Kageyama was having a good time, who usually was dead quiet anywhere he was. It helped that he was being entertained by Hinata’s loud self the whole night. Hinata still never happened to introduce Yachi to anyone as his girlfriend. Yet it didn’t seem to bother her. 

She ended up leaving early, due to a midnight shift at her restaurant. When Hinata walked her out, he stood in the apartment complex’s hallway for a long time as they were in a discussion. Once he came back in, he seemed more relaxed and ready to have fun. 

The group was currently playing the classic game of truth or dare. Iwa was sitting across the room from Oikawa, who he could not stop looking at. They haven’t made eye contact or spoken once throughout the game. Semi and Iwa were never introduced either. Anytime Iwa went over to talk to them, Oikawa would bring Semi somewhere else. 

“Kenma, truth or dare?” Suga asked. 

“Dare.” The boy didn’t even look up from the console. 

“I dare you to put your game console away for the rest of the night.” The group laughed knowing that the simple dare would be extremely difficult for the boy. Kenma sighed and looked at Kuroo who nodded his head agreeing with the dare. He handed his console over to Kuroo and then crossed his arms. 

“Shoyo. Truth or Dare?” Kenma asked, only feeling comfortable with asking his best friend. 

“Truth!” Hinata was bouncing up and down, excited.

“What’s the deal with you and Yachi?” Hinata didn’t hesitate to answer. 

“Pass!” Or well respond. 

“You can’t pass.” Kuroo said and laughed at the boy. 

“I don’t want to answer.” Hinata pouted, but a smile grew on his face. “What’s the deal with you and Kuroo?” Kenma’s eyes went wide. He couldn’t answer that. He had no clue. 

“I-It’s not your turn!” Kenma responded. 

“Too bad.” Hinata smiled, challenging his friend. 

The two best friends stared at each other. Neither of them backed down from their questions. Kenma desperately wanted to hide himself in his room. He felt Kuroo’s gaze on him. He felt multiple eyes on him. He hated attention. It made him nervous and his hands slowly began to shake. Kuroo took notice of this. 

“Hinata, how about the group comes up with a punishment for you since you didn’t answer. I’m going to take Kenma, and we’re gonna go get something from our storage unit down the street.” Kuroo stood up, taking Kenma’s hand in his own and helping him up. 

“What are you getting?” Noya asked. 

“You’ll see.” Kuroo smiled and led the small boy out of the apartment. Once the door closed behind them, Kuroo immediately pulled him into a hug. He kept one hand on the small of his back and the other in his hair. Kenma melted into the hug, gripping Kuroo’s shirt. Kenma adored Kuroo’s hugs and never resisted them. 

“Are you okay?” Kuroo asked, not letting him go. He felt Kenma nod his head. “Do I need to talk to Hinata?” Kenma shook his head. 

“Shoyo didn’t do anything wrong. I teased him first and plus I’m comfortable enough with him to be like that. I just didn’t like that everyone was looking at me.” 

“It’s because you're so pretty to look at.”  _ Ba dump.  _

“And because you’re adorable.”  _ Ba dump. _

“Whenever you smile, everyone is drawn to it.”  _ Ba dump.  _

“Also the way your pink cheeks bring out the color in your eyes.”  _ Ba dump.  _ Kenma’s heart was beating fast. Where did all these compliments come from? Kuroo was usually like this, but now it felt more...real. 

“What was that for?” Kenma whispered, and backed away from the hug. Kuroo responded with a shrug. 

“It’s the truth.” Kenma blushed at his words.

“Let’s go get whatever you need to.” 

-

_ First day of his first year in high school. Kenma was nervous as always. None of his friends from middle school were going to Nekoma High. He was going to know no one. He walked down the hallway, keeping his head down. Of course he forgot his game console when he needed it most. Kids pushed past him, bumping into his shoulder, not caring about the small boy. Kenma was desperate to go home. Up ahead was the nurses office. He might as well fake being sick. It was better than going to lunch alone.  _

_ He sped up, eagerly wanting to get out of the crowded hallway. A random kid flew by him, knocking Kenma over. Instead of helping him up, he continued to run. Everyone looked at Kenma as they passed by, not offering to help.  _

_ Kenma sat up, rubbing his head. It was pounding from the impact. The back of his head throbbed and stung. He felt eyes on him and began to shake. He was about to get up when he saw shoes stop in front of him. Kenma’s eyes wandered up the tall body to be met with a pair of dark hazel eyes. The boy leaned down, offering a hand out to Kenma.  _

_ Slowly he grabbed the strangers hand, getting pulled up.  _

_ “T-thank you.” Kenma said quietly. Kuroo smiled.  _

_ “Don’t worry about it.” He took a step closer and reached his hand out, gently touching the back of his head where it hurt. “I’ll take you to the nurse, come on.” The boy had a deep voice.  _

_ “It’s oka-” Before Kenma could object, his hand was intertwined with the much taller boy’s hand. He was brought to the nurses office where he stayed throughout lunch.  _

_ Kuroo stayed with him the whole time. They introduced themselves, and hit it off right away. Kenma found out he was a third year, and the captain of the volleyball team. Kuroo told him how he was interested in rap and also played the guitar. That sparked Kenma’s interest because he loved to produce music and create background tracks for songs. Kuroo offered to hang out the upcoming weekend and work on a few songs together. He also asked Kenma to join the volleyball team.  _

_ Kenma was not outgoing at all. He didn’t like to join in social events or clubs. Yet he never refused when Kuroo asked. Because of Kuroo, Kenma found his reason.  _

_ - _

The two stopped outside the storage unit. Kenma watched as Kuroo opened the garage and turned on the lights. The band kept any extra stuff that they didn’t need at the apartment, in here. Kuroo rolled out a karaoke machine the band won in a competition. 

“I figured we get everyone drunk and use this bad boy.” He laughed and Kenma shrugged. 

“As long as Shoyo doesn’t sing, then okay.” 

“Oh, he’s going to be the first one.” Kuroo watched as a smile grew on Kenma’s face. He adored when the boy would smile, since he doesn’t do it often. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Kenma softly asked, brushing the hair out of his face. Kuroo couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He was adorable. Memorizing. He made Kuroo fall in love with him the first day they met in school. 

Kuroo never answered his question. Instead, he took a step forward, softly taking Kenma’s face into his hands. He stood there for a moment and admired the way Kenma shyly looked up at him. His cheeks were becoming a darker shade of pink. Kuroo, unable to resist anymore, leaned down, closing the space between them. He pressed his lips against Kenma’s, kissing him softly, not wanting to seem too eager. 

Kuroo could feel Kenma’s body tense up even when Kenma’s mouth fell into the rhythm of the kiss. Kenma’s hands were shaking as he held onto Kuroo’s arms. The taller boy broke away, immediately apologizing. 

“I’m so sorry. I’m an idiot. I know you don’t like when people touch you. I shouldn’t have done that without permission.” Kuroo blabbed on, continuing to apologize. Kenma just shook his head. 

“Kuroo.” The taller boy looked at Kenma, immediately shutting up. 

“Yes?” 

“Do it again.” 

-

Iwa watched as Oikawa was leaning on Semi, flirting with him. It bothered every part of him. Iwa was starting to get wasted because the whole night he kept drinking with whoever asked. Most of those drinks occurred with Suga who was now singing on the karaoke machine with Hinata. The two were screaming the lyrics of “Baby” by Justin Bieber. 

Iwa looked around the room. Noya was talking to Kageyama and Daichi on the couch as they laughed at the two idiots singing. Akaashi and Bokuto were cuddled together on the other side of the couch. Tsukishima was talking to Kuroo, who gave the game console back to Kenma and was holding his hand. Yamaguchi was next to Semi, talking to him after Oikawa got up to get a drink. 

Iwa figured this was his only chance to sneak away and confront him. Iwa stood up, and went into the kitchen which was separated from the living room by a wall. When Oikawa turned around, he flinched as he saw Iwa. 

“When are you going to stop ignoring me?” Iwa crossed his arms. 

“Iwa-chan. I have no clue what you’re talking about. I would never ignore you.” Oikawa started to walk around him but Iwa got in his way. 

“ _ You _ left without saying goodbye.  _ You _ ignored my texts when I asked how  _ you  _ were.  _ You _ didn’t say hi to me when you came in and haven’t allowed me to talk to your rebound. And now you’re playing dumb.” Iwa’s words fired at Oikawa, making him surprised by his sudden anger. 

“I-” 

“Do you know how annoying it is to have to watch the guy you slept with flirt with some random ass dude all night in your own home?” Iwa took a step forward, making Oikawa back up. 

“Iwa.” Oikawa softly said, not having the same flirtatious tone he had all night. 

“Last night has been stuck in my mind all day. I can’t stop thinking about you, Oikawa.” Iwa backed him up against the kitchen wall. Iwa was angry. He leaned his arm above Oikawa’s head, their faces inches apart. “It pisses me off.” 

Oikawa didn’t know what to say. He tried to form words but nothing came to mind. His eyes kept looking at Iwa’s lips, desperately wanting to kiss him. His hands were fidgeting, trying to hold back from grabbing Iwa’s face and initiating the kiss. 

Iwa shook his head and let out a small laugh. “You’re trying your hardest to resist, aren’t you?” Oikawa’s eyes looked into his. Iwa was staring at him like he was about to get devoured, like he was the meal ( **Author note:** He is. Trashy-kawa is more than just a snack *wink wink*). 

Oikawa opened his mouth to say something and Iwa took the opportunity to connect their lips. Iwa held a strong grip on Oikawa’s jaw, kissing him roughly. It was different from last night, where Iwa was softer and teased him more. This time, Iwa used full strength when forcing his tongue in Oikawa’s mouth. The attempt made Oikawa gasp as he allowed Iwa to be this rough with him. Oikawa gripped Iwa’s hair, pulling at it. Iwa’s one hand was on Oikawa’s back, pressing their bodies together. No space was between the two. Iwa slipped his one knee in between Oikawa’s legs, causing the brunette to let out a small moan against his mouth. 

Remembering to control himself, Iwa pulled away. Oikawa was breathing heavily as he opened his eyes to look at him. 

“Think of that when you go home with Semi.” Iwa turned around to walk away, only to see Bokuto standing there with a shocked expression on his face. Iwa said nothing to him, and went back to the other room. 

Bokuto looked at Oikawa. “You can’t move, can you?” 

Oikawa shook his head. “Not at all.” 

-

A good half an hour went by of Hinata and Suga hogging the karaoke machine. 

“Boke Hinata! Let someone else go!” Kageyama yelled at the boy. The two created a strong… friendship?... right away. It was something. 

Hinata smiled, leaning on Suga because he was too drunk to keep his balance. 

“Kageyama! Sing for meee.” Hinata held out the microphone, capturing the attention from everyone. 

“You sing?” Noya asked. Kageyama shook his head in response. 

“Yes he does! He told me! Sing please!” Suga excitedly said. Everyone in the room started to encourage Kageyama to sing. 

Akaashi looked at the serious boy, knowing he would refuse again. Kageyama played the guitar and sang very well. Akaashi had the liberty of hearing it when they switched shifts at the music store one day and he caught him messing around in the studio. 

To his surprise, Kageyama gave in and took the mic from Hinata. He flipped through the songs on Bokuto’s phone that was connected to the machine. He clicked on one and a piano instrumental started playing. 

Akaashi recognized the song from the first few notes. He was completely sure that it was “Dancing On My Own” by Calum Scott when Kageyama started singing. 

“Somebody said you got a new friend... but does she love you better than I can?” He sang softly. Akaashi stared at the boy, who couldn’t make eye contact with anyone, too embarrassed by his beautiful voice. Akaashi wished he could say he was invested in the song because of Kageyama. The reason he couldn’t look away was because of what the song meant. 

“And yeah I know it’s stupid, but I just gotta see it for myself. I’m in the corner watching you kiss her, oh oh oh.” Kageyama’s voice was delicate. Everyone was quiet as they listened, captured by his vocals.

-

_ Akaashi stood there, unable to take his eyes off the boy. The rumors were true. He was cheating on Akaashi.  _

_ His boyfriend was kissing some guy from their school at a party Akaashi just showed up to. He couldn’t look away. He saw the way his boyfriend held the other boy close, closer than how he held Akaashi. The way he smiled as he kissed him, more of a smile than he made with Akaashi.  _

_ No tears came. Akaashi wasn’t angry. He felt absolutely nothing. Still, his body was frozen. He just lost another person in his life. His parents, and now his boyfriend of almost two years, were gone. He thought they were happy and fine. Yeah, Akaashi has been different for the last few months, but his parents passed away. How could he not be?  _

_ Everyone was slipping from his grasp. He felt like everyone was fading away. It was hurting him yet the pain was numb. He felt so empty, like there was no purpose inside of him anymore. Was he worthless? Is that why his parents were taken away from him? Is that why his boyfriend lied and went behind his back? Is that why his only two friends were leaving him in a few months? Is that why his love for music was completely gone?  _

_ Akaashi scoffed to himself. In that moment, he told himself a million things, attacking not his cheating boyfriend, but himself. “He wasn’t good enough. He wasn’t worth it. He didn’t deserve happiness. He didn’t have a purpose.” He began to believe those thoughts the more he repeated them inside his empty mind. He thought nothing but of his hatred towards himself.  _

_ - _

“And I’m giving it my all, but I’m not the guy you’re taking home.” Kageyama sang, singing in a higher note, showing he had power to his voice. Everyone in the room was memorized, not knowing he had this hidden talent. 

A few people in the room connected to this song more than they were hoping to. Bokuto intertwined his hand with Akaashi, asking if he was okay. The boy was staring off the space, a lost look in his eyes. Akaashi blinked and looked up at Bokuto. 

“I’m fine.” He faked a small smile, and leaned his head against his chest, hiding the tears that were slowly falling from his eyes. He dug his face into his shirt, making sure no one saw. He kept his breathing steady, not wanting Bokuto to know he was crying. Bokuto leaned down and kissed the top of his head. 

Oikawa was watching the two of them. He saw the tear slip from his friend's eye. He knew exactly why he was crying. That night, when Akaashi found his boyfriend with someone else, destroyed him and completely tore him apart. 

-

_ Oikawa was behind Akaashi. He watched as his friend didn’t move or act on the fact that his boyfriend was kissing someone else. Oikawa was angry. So angry that he decided to do something if Akaashi didn’t.  _

_ He walked past him, giving his friend’s hand a squeeze before he let go to walk over to Akaashi’s boyfriend. Oikawa grabbed the back of his shirt, ripping him off from the other boy. He pushed Akaashi’s boyfriend against the wall causing the party’s attention to fall on him. Oikawa was furious. Looking at the cheater made him disgusted. How could he let go of the most wonderful person there was?  _

_ Oikawa couldn’t even find words to say before he punched him. Some of the guys’ friends came to grab Oikawa off of him. He wouldn’t let them. He repeatedly hit him, becoming more furious.  _

_ Akaashi has never seen him so angry before. That wasn’t how his friend acted. He saw his boyfriend's friends come up behind Oikawa. Akaashi was finally able to move, only because he wanted to protect his friend. He ran to Oikawa, holding his arm back and telling him it was okay.  _

_ “Keiji, it is  _ **_not_ ** _ okay!” Oikawa was screaming. He never screamed at Akaashi before. He knew it wasn’t directed at him, but Akaashi flinched anyway. “This prick has been cheating on you! I won’t let him get away with it.” Akaashi saw Oikawa turn to hit his boyfriend again but grabbed his arm and started pulling him away.  _

_ “He’s not worth it!” Akaashi yelled, trying to have his voice be heard. His boyfriend followed, yanking Oikawa out of Akaashi’s grip and pointing his finger at Akaashi.  _

_ “Your friend is a freak. Who the fuck do you think you are, allowing him to do that?” The moment happened too fast for Akaashi or Oikawa to react. The stinging sensation on Akaashi’s tears burned. He didn’t cry before, but now he was on the verge of tears.  _

_ “Touch him again I fucking dare you!” Oikawa screamed, getting into a fight with the boyfriend. This time Akaashi didn’t pull his friend away. He let Oikawa punch him. He couldn’t move even if he wanted to. This time it hurt. _

-

Oikawa was there for it all. Akaashi’s whole relationship from start to end. He always said it should have been himself that he slapped, and not Akaashi. He never deserved it. None of it. 

“And I’m all messed up. I’m so out of line. Stilettos and broken bottles. I’m spinning  _ around _ in  _ circles _ .” Kageyama’s voice vibrated and became more powerful during those lyrics. He had his eyes closed, clearly having the words memorized. 

Oikawa watched as his friend's face tensed up in pain. He hated that his ex-boyfriend was on his mind right now. 

Bokuto’s hand rubbed up and down Akaashi’s arm, whispering in his ear. It was obvious that he caught on to how Akaashi was feeling. Oikawa was thankful that he did, because Bokuto was gentle and eased his pain. 

“I keep dancing on my own.” An instrumental solo came after this line, letting Kageyama nod his head to the music. 

Hinata stared up at him in awe. He was memorized. To think the guy who constantly yells at him can sing. He loved the way his voice sounded. He could listen to him forever. He was so gentle, yet had an intensity to his voice.

Hinata’s cheeks grew pink as Kageyama opened his eyes and looked at him. He gave Hinata a soft smile before continuing to sing. 

“So far away, but still so near. The lights come on. The music dies.”  _ The music dies.  _ This time Akaashi allowed his body to move as he let out a silent cry. His shoulders shook, alerting Bokuto. He leaned his head down to see Akaashi with his eyes squeezed shut, and tears rolling down his cheeks. He wrapped both his arms around the boy, covering him from everyone and whispering in his ear. 

“I’m here, Keiji.” Akaashi absorbed his words, trying to calm down. Kuroo looked over at the two, clearly knowing something was wrong. Bokuto just sent him a soft smile and little nod of his head. Bokuto tried his best not to draw any more attention to them. He was thankful they were seated behind everyone because he knew Akaashi would have gotten embarrassed if anyone saw. 

“I just came to say goodbye... I’m in the corner, watching you kiss her.  _ Oh oh oh!”  _ Kageyama sang, holding a long note on “ _ oh”  _ impressing everyone in the room. “I’m giving it my all, but I’m not the guy you’re taking home.” 

Iwa looked at Oikawa. He expected to see him close to Semi, latched on to him. He was surprised to not see Semi anywhere in the room. Did he leave? Instead, Oikawa was watching Akaashi and Bokuto. There was that look again. The same one he had at the club last night. Iwa came to the conclusion that Oikawa had to of liked one of them. He constantly seemed upset whenever Iwa would catch him looking their way. In that moment, Iwa realized he really was just a one night stand. He wouldn’t be anything more. 

“I keep dancing on my own.” Iwa was alone again. He noticed how everyone was close to someone in the room. Iwa sat on the smallest couch by himself. The only person who sat distant from everyone else was Oikawa. Yet he had his eyes on someone. Iwa looked down, swallowing the lump in his throat. He hated himself for getting attached. He was attached to someone who liked someone else. 

Iwa was wrong though, he just didn’t know it yet. Oikawa was looking at Akaashi because he felt the pain he was feeling and wanted his friend to be happy. Bokuto made him happy. Oikawa’s eyes widened in disbelief. This was the first day he went without thinking about his best friend in a crush-way. Akaashi hadn’t crossed his mind once. The whole day was spent thinking about Iwa. 

Oikawa looked up staring at the drummer across the room. He was looking down at his shoes while he sat by himself. He seemed upset, and deep in thought. Oikawa’s heart hurt, knowing how much he upset him. That’s why he sent Semi home after Iwa kissed him. Iwa was right. He couldn’t be with him after that. There was no way he could forget Iwa. 

“But you don't see me... _ standing  _ here.” Kageyama’s voice sang the outro softly. On the word “standing” he stretched his range and held the note, giving his voice power. The song ended and the group applauded Kageyama. 

Suga let out a loud cheer. “Kageyama! That was amazing! You need to sing for us more!” The dark haired boy put the mic down, blushing at the compliment. 

Hinata was still in awe. His heart was beating so fast. Kageyama’s voice was so delicate yet intense. That song showed off the talent he had stored and fit his voice well. 

Kageyama sat down next to Hinata, getting a pat on the back by Tsukishima. 

“Good job, king.” The blond teased, causing Kageyama to yell at him about that nickname. 

“Don’t yell at Tsukki!” Yamaguchi interfered, always being possessive and defensive over Tsukishima. 

“Yamaguchi. You don’t always have to fight my battles for me. It makes me look like a wimp.” Yamaguchi blushed and started to stutter. 

“S-sorry Tsukki.” The blond leaned over, kissing his forehead, making Yamaguchi turn more red. “G-good job Kageyama. I never knew you could sing. You sound professional.” Yamaguchi complimented him. 

“I don’t know about profe-” Kageyama was cut off by the intense stare from Hinata. “Dumbass! Why are you staring at me like that?” 

“You’re amazing!” Hinata smiled up at him. Kageyama’s cheeks were turning pink. He never liked compliments, but Hinata’s made his heart feel funny. 

“Boke Hinata! Don’t say things like that!” Of course the two started to bicker. 

“Will you two shut up? Kageyama, say thank you. Hinata, calm down. You’re practically on top of him.” Daichi told them with a stern voice. 

Hinata, suddenly embarrassed, realized he was leaning forward so much he was basically on Kageyama’s lap. He quickly moved back. 

Kageyama sighed. “T-thank you Hinata.” He accepted the compliment and Hinata nodded his head while smiling. The small boy then turned to Daichi. 

“Sorry dad.” 

“What?! I’m not your dad-” Daichi then began to give the two a lecture about being nice to each other and talked about respect. He was so like a dad. 

-

“You know… Hinata and Kageyama have gotten very close in just two days.” Kenma noted while he played his game from across the room. 

“Yeah?” Noya asked, both him and Kuroo turning to the quiet boy. Kenma hummed in response. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if something happened between the two of them.” Kuroo said. 

“But what about Yachi?” Noya asked. 

“They broke up before she left. That’s why he was gone for a few minutes.” Kenma said, still not taking his eyes off the console. 

“What, why?” Noya asked again. 

Kenma shrugged in response. 

“Well they didn’t seem too into each other so maybe it was for the best.” Kuroo said, taking a sip of his beer. 

Kenma looked up, looking at his friend across the room. “It is.” 

-

Akaashi kept his eyes closed, as he leaned against the balcony railing. He kept his focus on the cool breeze, not allowing himself to break down more in front of Bokuto. 

Bokuto was standing next to him, staring at the boy. To Bokuto, Akaashi was beautiful. His smooth skin was always glowing. His long eyelashes brought out his blue-green color in his eyes. The way his hair flows on both sides of his face, occasionally falling over his forehead. 

Akaashi always kept a serious expression on his face from afar, but there was always a smile on him when Bokuto came into view. This time, Akaashi couldn’t smile. He hated that his ex-boyfriend was on his mind. It’s been years, but what he did has always stayed with Akaashi. He made him feel worthless and pathetic. The trauma never stopped after that night Akaashi caught him cheating. It lasted during his third year too, which was the main reason Akaashi was alone and couldn’t make friends. 

Bokuto never pressured Akaashi to tell him anything. Akaashi came out and said it all himself. He told him everything that had to do with his ex-boyfriend. He told him the night he found out, what happened with Oikawa, and how his ex-boyfriend slapped him. He also told him what went down his third year. 

-

_ His locker door shut. His steps were slow. His expression was lost. The days were repeating for Akaashi. He would wake up, go to school, deal with his ex-boyfriend, and go home.  _

_ Rumors were spread like wildfires. People have kept their distance from Akaashi ever since the party last year. His ex-boyfriend told everyone that he and Oikawa were psychopaths because of the fight. Luckily for Oikawa, he already graduated so he didn’t have to deal with it anymore. Akaashi didn’t care that everyone avoided him. He wasn’t a social person anyway. He did care about something else.  _

_ Akaashi was still hanging around his ex-boyfriend. If he had the chance to, he wouldn’t be doing this. It was against his will. His ex-boyfriend sent him threats, telling Akaashi he would get hurt if he didn’t listen. He knew they were true, because he hurt him multiple times after the first incident.  _

_ Akaashi walked over to the tall boy by his locker. Once his ex-boyfriend saw him, he held an ugly smirk on his face. Akaashi wanted to slap it off of him. The boy threw his arm around Akaashi, leaning down and whispering.  _

_ “You actually listened today, hmm?” He kissed him, making Akaashi want to barf. He nodded his head in response.  _

_ “See. It’s so much easier to just listen to me, right?” Akaashi nodded again, not making eye contact with him.  _

_ His ex-boyfriend told Akaashi, days after he found out he was cheating, that they were going to still stay together. Akaashi refused at first, but as summer break came around, his ex-boyfriend was sending threats and following him around. There were multiple times where he came close to hurting Oikawa. Akaashi finally agreed, not wanting his best friend to get hurt.  _

_ Now they are both in their third year, “together.” His ex-boyfriend is still sleeping around with other people, and Akaashi won’t allow him to touch him like that. When he tries, Akaashi refuses, knowing he’s going to get hurt instead. The pain was tolerable. He got used to feeling nothing.  _

_ He’s tried multiple times to reach out to someone or anyone. He kept it a secret from Oikawa until the time of his own graduation. He never went to the police, too scared that he wasn’t going to be listened to and too scared of the consequences. He fell back into that deep hole of knowing he was worthless. His ex-boyfriend made him feel like that. So Akaashi allowed it to go on, knowing he only had to deal with it until graduation.  _

-

Bokuto was crying. He was crying for Akaashi. He held him in his arms, holding him as if he were going to be taken away. Akaashi gripped onto the back of his shirt, allowing himself to fall into the hug. He nuzzled his face into the taller boy’s neck. Bokuto continued to rub his one hand up and down Akaashi’s back, comforting him. 

“Keiji.” Bokuto whispered. Akaashi looked up at him. 

“Hm?” Bokuto had tears rolling down his cheeks. His eyes were red, and he looked at Akaashi like he was precious. 

“No one’s ever going to hurt you like that again. I promise you, I’ll be here.” With that, Akaashi took Bokuto’s face in his hands. He wiped away the tears on his cheeks, and pulled his face down, kissing him. 

Bokuto held him close, not daring to let him go. He was angry at whoever the ex-boyfriend was. He wanted to hurt him, and make him feel the pain he caused the boy in his arms. Bokuto’s anger was eased when Akaashi smiled at him. 

“Thank you Bo... you know you look hot when you’re angry.” Akaashi tried to lighten the situation, not wanting any pity. The comment made Bokuto laugh. He wiped under his eyes, knowing they were puffy. Bokuto pulled Akaashi’s waist against his. Akaashi’s hands naturally fell on his shoulders. 

“Your smile is beautiful.” Bokuto leaned down, kissing the boy in his arms. Akaashi melted into the kiss, his cheeks warm from the compliment. He didn’t want to break away. He wanted to stay like this forever. 

-

The two stayed outside for another 20 minutes, not daring to let each other go. Bokuto wanted to stay close to him. He appreciated Akaashi telling him how he was feeling. How could someone make this beautiful boy feel worthless? He was a blessing. 

They walked inside to hear Kuroo talking. 

“Tuesday at 7, I’m entering a rap competition. You all should come and cheer me on. It’s an applause noise level based competition. Whoever gets the loudest support wins.” Kuroo smiled, while he had his arm around Kenma’s shoulder. “Kenma is gonna be there playing his tracks too.” 

Bokuto looked at Akaashi. “I forgot to tell you, I’m sorry. I figured we could go after our date.” Akaashi nodded to the offer. 

“Sure.” He smiled. 

Most of the group agreed to go. This time, it was Suga and Daichi who couldn’t make it because of work. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi said they would come, along with Kageyama and Oikawa. The band is always together, so they of course would be going. 

“Aren’t you up against that new guy? Tir- no. Tan- no. Oh! Terushima! He’s like really good.” Noya noted.

Akaashi froze. Terushima. It couldn’t be. It had to be someone else. Oikawa looked at him, holding the same expression. 

“What’s his first name?” Oikawa asked Noya. 

“Something odd. I think Yuji. Right?” Noya asked Kuroo for reassurance. He nodded in response. 

Oikawa looked at Akaashi, who couldn’t move. He felt trapped again. Bokuto looked at him, becoming worried. 

Akaashi looked up at him. “Terushima Yuji. That’s my ex-boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter boutta be spitting fireeeeee. literally though *cough cough* kuroo raps *cough cough*


	7. The Standoff Between the King and Joker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am so sorry I broke my daily updating streak. I've been working on this chapter over the past few days, on and off. Some parts are a little wack and not my best writing so I'm sorry but this chapter is double the length of the last one. 
> 
> Songs to listen to in this chapter: (the second one is my fav rap song currently. Highly suggest it!)
> 
> Returns by NF  
> Godzilla by Eminem and Juice WRLD 
> 
> Trigger Warnings! Abuse and Depression
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one! Also there is a line in the story that I put in as a joke between me and my gf and yeah you'll know what it is when it comes up because I left a note by it. Enjoy Bokuto's confidence! Mwah xoxo

Bokuto tried his hardest to keep Akaashi’s mind at ease. He knew later tonight would be extremely difficult for the boy. He could tell Akaashi hasn’t stopped thinking about his ex-boyfriend since Sunday. Bokuto told the boy multiple times that they didn’t need to go. 

-

_“Keiji we shouldn’t go. It’s okay. We can just head back here after our date and watch movies.”_

_Bokuto’s offer definitely appealed to Akaashi. Yet he didn’t accept. A small smile grew on his face as he looked at Kuroo. The rapper seemed confused about the whole situation, considering he didn’t know what went down between Terushima and Akaashi._

_“It’s okay.”_

_“No it’s not.” This time it was Oikawa who spoke up. Akaashi knew his friend was angry already, but he didn’t care._

_“I want to see Kuroo kick his ass.” Akaashi looked up at Bokuto, smiling. It was 100% a genuine smile._

_Oikawa sat back, not understanding where this sudden burst of excitement was coming from. Was Akaashi really going to be okay with seeing his ex boyfriend? The one who tortured him for a year, abusing him mentally and physically._

_Bokuto seemed taken back by the eagerness. After hearing what Akaashi told him, he was on the same page as Oikawa. He didn’t want Akaashi being around him._

_Everyone else saw no problem with it. Noya jumped up with excitement. Kuroo walked over to Akaashi, wrapping his arm around his shoulders._

_“I like the way he thinks!” Kuroo said, excited._

_Bokuto watched as everyone was hyped up about Tuesday and the competition. All his worries were storming through his head. He watched as Akaashi laughed when Noya jumped on him, giving him a hug. Bokuto was nervous, but understood. Akaashi wanted to take Terushima down, even if it wasn’t as physically painful as he dealt with._

_He looked at Kuroo, knowing exactly how to make that happen. Kuroo’s talent was a no brainer. Bokuto knew exactly what song would bring out the fire he had._

_-_

To lighten up Akaashi’s spirits, Bokuto took him to a place he knew would put the boy's mind at ease. From their first date, Bokuto found out some of Akaashi’s big interests. Music was a given but the boy expressed his large interest in the ocean and sea animals. With that, Bokuto decided to take him to the aquarium. 

The two were hand in hand as they walked down the city’s streets. Akaashi looked around at the tall buildings and bustling side walks. Everyone was out today. The weather was beautiful, so it was the perfect day to spend outside. 

“Today is gorgeous. How lucky am I to be spending the day with the most gorgeous person ever?” Bokuto smiled at Akaashi, making the boy’s cheeks warm. Akaashi pressed his lips together, fighting the corners of his mouth which were turning upwards. 

“I’d consider yourself lucky with actually getting me to go out.” Akaashi said, playfully but honest. He wasn’t big on doing things and going places anymore. “I usually don’t even let my friends take me out anywhere.”

“I’m an exception, hm?” 

“Yes. Only one.” Bokuto smiled at this. 

“Well looks like I have to make sure you have an amazing time so we can keep doing this.” 

Akaashi smiled as Bokuto led him down the street. He had no clue where they were going. He was too distracted to even ask Bokuto. His mind kept drifting to tonight’s event. Terushima would be there, competing against Kuroo. Akaashi would have to see him. The guy who tortured him and beat him down in multiple ways would meet with him again. What the hell was he even doing here? 

Akaashi moved in with Oikawa after his parents passed away. Oikawa and his mom were on their own at the time, and accepted Akaashi with open arms. He lived with them from the end of his second year up until him and Oikawa moved out together. During that time, Oikawa and his mom discovered that Terushima was abusing Akaashi. They decided to move after he graduated from high school, leaving their old home behind. Terushima made threats even after they moved. That’s why they traveled far. Akaashi has always felt guilty, feeling like he ripped them away from their home. Oikawa’s mother was an extremely important person to 

Akaashi. Ever since they were young, she was like his second mother. She sacrificed her life to make sure he felt comfortable and safe.

-

_Oikawa’s mother, Miwa Tooru, straightened Akaashi’s tie in the lobby of the court house. She gave him a smile while patting down his suit jacket. She was exactly his height, with straight long brown hair. She had big brown eyes and a beautiful and warm-hearted smile. Oikawa looked exactly like his mother. They both shared the same features._

_“This will be over quickly, Akaashi. I promise you.” Her words were spoken soft, trying to ease his anxiety._

_They were at the courthouse for legal reasons to do with Terushima. Akaashi graduated the other day, and he finally made the decision to bring the situation to court. They were here for a restraining order against Teru._

_“He won’t hurt you ever again, Keiji. You’re with us.” Oikawa put his hand on his friend's shoulder, offering comfort._

_Akaashi nodded and his eyes flickered to the blond walking in the lobby. He stood tall, clearly unfazed by the situation. As him and his family passed by, Terushima made eye contact with him. The two held the gaze, and Akaashi watched as a smirk grew on Terushima’s face. That was his way of saying, “you’ll lose.”_

_-_

Akaashi blinked. He didn’t want to remember that day, or any day that involved Terushima. Instead, he looked at the boy who was holding his hand. Bokuto’s hair was in the owl-shape that Oikawa loved to make fun of. Akaashi found out that he could pull off any hairstyle, no matter how crazy it was. Bokuto’s golden eyes lit up with excitement. 

“We’re here, Keiji.” He smiled at him, pulling him inside. Akaashi never caught a glimpse of the sign on the building before they walked in. So as they entered, he was surprised to see the water reflections on the walls in a lobby. He knew exactly where they were as he looked above him. The glass ceiling was filled with blue reflected water, as small fish and turtles passed over them. 

Bokuto watched as Akaashi’s eyes were full of excitement and wonder. He brought the boy to the front desk, buying them both entry into the aquarium. Bokuto got the VIP Access Passes to special rooms, halls and areas in the building. 

He slipped the access pass over Akaashi’s head, smiling at him. Akaashi was beyond eager to walk around. The two walked through the entry doors that opened up to a glass hallway. It was deep in water while fish and sharks swam around it. No one was in the hall, which made Akaashi squeal with excitement. 

He took Bokuto's hand and ran down the long hall. The metal flooring echoed in the empty hall as the two ran through. Akaashi looked over his shoulder, smiling back at Bokuto. 

Bokuto’s heart was pounding. He didn’t even try to fight back the smile on his face. He was entranced by Akaashi’s beauty. His hair swung back and forth as he ran. His smile was beaming while his eyes focused on the sea animals surrounding them. Akaashi’s dimple by his mouth was showing, expressing how happy he was. 

He squeezed Akaashi’s hand as they came to a stop in the middle of the hallway. Akaashi pointed to a group of school fish passing by. There were tons of sea animals swimming by. Akaashi had the biggest smile on his face. It was peaceful to look at. When he looked up at Bokuto, he met his eyes. 

“Thank you.” Akaashi softly spoke, taking Bokuto’s warm face in his hands. 

“It was nothing.” Bokuto smiled, allowing Akaashi to pull him into a kiss. Shivers traveled along his body, feeling like actual sparks were flying around them. Bokuto melted into the kiss while his hands settled on Akaashi’s waist, pulling him close. He loved this feeling. The adrenaline rushing through his body right now was more powerful than when he sings on stage. 

Akaashi hummed into the kiss as their lips moved in sync. Butterflies were swarming his body, feeling relief. Thoughts about Terushima were long gone. Right now, Akaashi focused on the way his body fit perfectly against Bokuto’s. 

Akaashi slowly pulled away, looking down at the ground while his cheeks grew pink. Bokuto was captivated by the way Akaashi grew shy after any intimate moment between the two. He watched as the boy’s bottom lip fell between his teeth, chewing on his pink skin. 

Bokuto softly held Akaashi’s chin, lifting his head up so their eyes met. 

“Keiji. You’re so cute.” Bokuto smiled, and almost laughed when the boy grew a deeper shade of red. Bokuto leaned forward, kissing the top of his head. 

Akaashi closed his eyes, smiling as Bokuto’s lips met his forehead. He grew to become so comfortable around Bokuto, allowing himself to open up. He almost felt a stab of guilt remembering the conversation he and Oikawa had after Bokuto left their apartment in the morning on Sunday to get ready for the party. 

-

_“I can’t let this keep going.” Akaashi sighed in frustration. He wanted to cry, but wouldn’t allow himself to. He was feeling all sorts of emotions that were too stressful for him to handle. Bokuto and him were becoming close, fast. He still didn’t know about his trauma and Akaashi intended to keep it that way. He also was becoming closer to music, forming back into the boy he once was. Akaashi has had a recent urge to play music like he used to. The feeling was overwhelming._

_“You can’t just shut him out like that, Keiji. You clearly are showing an interest in Bokuto. You guys were making out every second of the concert last night!” Oikawa said, clearly upset with his friend and how he was currently acting._

_“I can’t just let him in like this Oikawa. It’s almost painful. I don’t want another accident happening.” Akaashi’s fists were clenched as he looked at the ground, tears threatening to leave his eyes._

_“Mmm, you're right. Accidents happened in the past.” Akaashi looked up at his friend who was speaking. “But it wasn’t an accident that he came into the store that day. There’s a reason he’s in your life.” Oikawa looked at his friend with honesty in his eyes._

_Akaashi was silent. He was starting to slowly realize what this really was about. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Bokuto close. It’s that he didn’t want to lose him. Akaashi became attached. He did exactly what he told himself would never happen again. He found himself opening up to Bokuto in ways he never thought he could before. It was all happening so fast that Akaashi never realized what he was allowing._

_“I’m… not ready to accept their death.” Akaashi kept his eyes on the kitchen counter as he spoke, not wanting to look at Oikawa’s face and see his expression. “The closer I become to Bokuto, the more I want to play… and sing. And I feel as if once I do that, I’ll have to face what happened.” He looked up to his friend’s painful expression._

_Akaashi Keiji could not forgive himself for that day. He couldn’t let go of his parents either. He wouldn’t allow himself to face the tragedy that happened years ago._

_-_

The two were in the main section of the aquarium. The glass walls were high and showed a bright blue color on the other side. All around them were fish, sharks, whales and other sea animals swimming. Akaashi was absolutely memorized. 

They walked around as Akaashi told Bokuto random facts he happened to know. 

“Stingrays give birth every single year. Most average to about two to six pregnancies.” Akaashi said as they watched the stingray swim past them. 

“First stars and now stingrays. Did you get that from google too?” Bokuto asked with a laugh. 

“Of course. It’s my main source of knowledge.” Akaashi smiled. 

“Keep talking. I like it.” Bokuto watched the stingray flow through the water with ease. Akaashi looked up at the boy, surprised that he wanted to hear more. He figured he was getting bothered or annoyed with how much Akaashi could talk. 

“I like listening to you, Keiji. I hope you know that.” Okay, this boy had to be reading minds. He always knew when Akaashi would doubt himself or worry. It was almost creepy, but it helped him and made him feel better.

“Okay.” He smiled, and continued on. 

-

  
  


The VIP passes allowed them to go with a tour guide around the aquarium. Bokuto tried his hardest to pay attention but his thoughts would be elsewhere. He thought back to the look on Akaashi’s face last night. He saw he was in pain, but it looked more like that. It looked like he was lost and empty. Like his pain went deeper than the surface and what he was told. 

-

_Only Bokuto, Akaashi, Iwa, Oikawa, Kuroo, and Kenma were left. Akaashi was in a deep conversation with Iwa, Kuroo and Kenma, who was still on his game console. Bokuto watched them from the counter, sighing as he thought about Tuesday._

_Oikawa was seated next to Bokuto. “I know he’s trying hard to not show it, but it’s hurting him already. It’s not a good idea for him to go Tuesday.”_

_Bokuto nodded in response. “I agree with you, but he won’t listen. He seems set on this.”_

_“That’s how he is. Once he’s set on something, he won’t change it. Like his whole thing with music and his parents.” Oikawa Tooru… what a simple mistake he just made._

_Bokuto looked at Oikawa, confused. “What do you mean with music and his parents?”_

_Oikawa’s face was horrified, realizing he made a huge mistake. He believed his friend told Bokuto about what happened in his second year, but clearly that was not the case._

_“You… don’t know?” Oikawa asked, scared to find out the answer._

_“Know about what?” Bokuto noticed how Oikawa’s eyes shifted to Akaashi. “What is it?”_

_Oikawa sighed. Why would he not tell Bokuto? He knew it wasn’t his place, but Oikawa only worried about what would come if Bokuto didn’t find out soon._

_“Are you busy Wednesday?” Oikawa asked, looking at the confused boy._

_“No. I mean I’m working later that night around 8.”_

_“Let’s meet for lunch. Just me and you. 12 okay?” Bokuto nodded to the plans._

_“Sure. That’s fine.”_

_“Great. I’ll explain then.”_

_-_

Bokuto has been anxious about tonight and tomorrow ever since Sunday. What could Akaashi not be telling him? Was it bad? He already knew him and his parents were fighting. Did it also have to do with Teru?

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand intertwine with his own. He looked next to him, seeing Akaashi listening to the tour guide with an evident small smile on his face. Bokuto moved closer to him, making their shoulders touch. He noticed how Akaashi’s cheeks were turning pink. The boy would blush at the smallest interaction between them, but Bokuto loved it. 

“Up ahead we have our oldest Zebra Shark. He turned 19 just yesterday.” The tour group awe’d in response as they stood in front of the shark who was on the other side of the big glass wall. 

Akaashi was bouncing on his toes in excitement. He pulled Bokuto more to the front of the group, pushing past people. Bokuto shared his apologies as they bumped into a few other people. 

Akaashi’s eyes were wide in curiosity as the shark slowed down swimming by where the group of people were. The shark was a light grey with dark grey spots on its body. It’s eyes were small, on either side of its head. 

“He is so cute!” Akaashi exclaimed while his eyes turned soft towards the shark. 

_You’re cute…_ Bokuto thought, not paying any attention to the shark whatsoever. Akaashi was extremely cute. His eyes were lit up everywhere he turned, fascinated by what he was seeing. His hair lightly swayed back and forth as his head turned, looking at all the different animals. His hand gripped onto Bokuto’s as he started to talk about the shark and all the random things he knew. 

“They only weigh about 70 pounds to the max! They’re so tiny and cute!” Bokuto smiled at the boy, and began to ask a question. 

“Why does he swim lower than all the other animals? Like they’re all up more.” Bokuto asked. He felt stupid asking questions. Akaashi was extremely intelligent and it almost intimidated Bokuto, but Akaashi never seemed to mind when he didn’t know something. 

“Zebra sharks are called carpet fish, because they tend to swim on the oceans ground. They have better ability to breathe down there.” Akaashi said. 

“Your _ability_ to use Google to your advantage blows my mind.” Akaashi laughed at the comment and shrugged. 

“I get bored in the store when we have no customers. Might as well make my time useful.” Akaashi said, smiling up at him. Bokuto’s heart has been beating fast all day because of him. Akaashi made Bokuto’s head dizzy whenever he would be around him or think about him. Yet it was a great feeling. Bokuto was infatuated with the way Akaashi’s presence made him feel. His heart would beat ten times faster with him than anyone else. He always felt like he was in another world. 

In the few days that they’ve gotten closer and grew to know each other. Bokuto could say he knew Akaashi like the back of his hand. It wasn’t difficult to tell when the boy was upset or felt uncomfortable. Bokuto grew to learn that Akaashi loved having people around him and hated being alone in most situations. He knew that Akaashi lost a lot of faith and trust in people because of Terushima, and that was the reason he hasn’t dated anyone in years. He knew all of Akaashi’s favorite things, including how he loves having his back rubbed and how his favorite word was cosmos, the system of thought. 

The only thing Bokuto didn’t know about him was Akaashi’s childhood. The boy always shifted directions when anything remotely close came up about highschool, parents and their childhood. Bokuto was well aware that Akaashi’s parents and him were fighting, but he wondered if it was more than that. He never pushed Akaashi to tell him, especially when he sensed that it was a tough topic for him. Is this what Oikawa wanted to discuss tomorrow? Most likely. Bokuto felt a stab of guilt that he was going to talk to Oikawa behind his back. He wasn’t sure how Akaashi would respond. Bokuto was sure that it couldn’t be horrible since Oikawa initiated the meeting. 

-

  
  


The rest of the tour lasted another hour, taking them to 3 pm. They had four more hours to kill before the competition tonight. Akaashi was getting nervous the closer they got to the event. 

The two were sitting against a wall in the somewhat empty aquarium, staring at the creatures swimming before them. Akaashi’s head was resting on Bokuto’s shoulder as he listened to him speak. 

“The following day, me and Kuroo got into a fight, causing the band to stop all practicing for a week.” Bokuto was telling him about the only fight he’s ever had with Kuroo, while he traced his fingers along Akaashi’s palm. 

“Over… a postmates order?” Akaashi’s shoulders slightly shook as he held in his laughter. 

“Listen! He got mad that I gave them the wrong address and someone else got our food.” 

“So you guys have never gotten into a real fight before?” Akaashi asked while laughing. 

“I can’t believe you don’t consider that a real fight! But yeah I guess not. What about you and Oikawa?” Akaashi thought about the question as multiple fights flashed through his mind. 

“We’ve had a ton… and none of them were about a postmates order.” The comment made Bokuto laugh. 

“What was the worst one?” He asked.

“Mmm… when he found out I was lying to him about Terushima.” Bokuto stayed quiet, letting Akaashi decide if he wanted to continue the story. To his surprise, he did. “It was the last week of my third year. I came home with bruises on my body, but they were all covered by what I was wearing. I tried my best to hide how much it hurt but Oikawa noticed.” 

-

_Akaashi walked into the house, keeping his upper body stiff. He couldn’t twist or move his waist, and could barely lift his arms. He was in pain everywhere but began to hide it so well that the pain would fade._

_He closed the door behind him while he was greeted by Miwa Tooru and Oikawa. Akaashi came home from school late every day, lying that he was in a club. In reality, he was forced to go to Terushima’s house. He knew what was in store when he would go, and never bothered trying to not attend. It always ended with a bigger consequence._

_“Dinner will be done in an hour, Akaashi. How was school?” Miwa asked as she busied herself with making dinner._

_“It was fine.” Akaashi went straight to his room. Usually he would stay downstairs and do his homework, but today was different. The pain was too intense. He quickly shut his door and threw his bag down on the floor. He lifted his shirt over his head, wincing at the pain. He stood in front of his full body mirror, examining the dark bruises on his body. The skin over his ribs were a reddish-purple, only darkening over time. He lightly touched the area, feeling the kick and pain he went through earlier. Akaashi closed his eyes as his hand moved up to his collarbone, right below his neck. He knew exactly where the smaller scattered bruises were as he traced his fingers over them. He felt Terushima’s hands on him, holding him down on the bed. He felt what it was like to lose air and consciousness. He felt the feeling of torture and abuse. It made him sick. Not with Terushima, but with himself._

_Akaashi opened his eyes, feeling the burning sensation of his rising tears. Akaashi didn’t allow himself to cry. Not for his parents, Terushima or himself. Especially not himself. He didn’t deserve the tears nor did he want them._

_He couldn’t take his eyes off of himself as he looked in the mirror. He felt unbelievably pathetic. He allowed himself to go through this for a whole year because he was too scared to speak out and get help. Only one more week… one more week and he would be free of Terushima. He wouldn’t have to deal with his harsh words and painful hands._

_Akaashi picked up his shirt, about to put it back on when his bedroom door flew open, revealing his angry best friend. He forgot to lock the door..._

_Oikawa knew it before he even walked in to see the evidence. Last week he saw the bruise on Akaashi’s wrist peek out from his sweater. Now, he saw the wounds perfectly. Oikawa was in tears as his face heated up with anger. He walked in, ready to start screaming._

_“How could you not tell me?!” Oikawa was ready to lash out, not on Akaashi, but whoever was doing this to him. He didn’t know that Akaashi was still seeing Terushima._

_“I-” Akaashi couldn’t speak. He felt like Teru’s hands were choking him again, cutting off his ability to breathe and speak._

_Oikawa came close to him, making Akaashi take a step back. The brunette's eyes wandered all over his chest and stomach, seeing the marks that he kept hidden for so long. Oikawa’s face was drenched in tears. He wanted to reach out to Akaashi, and hold him in his arms. He wanted to protect him and hurt whoever did this._

_“Who did this to you?” Oikawa’s voice was low and he never took his eyes off the bruises on his ribs. Akaashi didn’t answer. He wouldn’t._

_“Akaashi, who did this to you? Tell me.” Akaashi… when Oikawa was serious, he used his last name. His voice was stern and almost hurtful._

_“It’s not a big deal Oikawa. Just a few accidents that's all!” Akaashi turned away from him, facing his mirror as he went to put his shirt back on._

_“Not a big deal?!” Oikawa was furious. He stepped closer to Akaashi, back to chest as he looked at his smaller friend in the mirror. He took the shirt from his hands and pointed to his bruises. “How is this not a big deal?!”_

_Akaashi wanted to cry again. His friend was close to him, seeing the bruises deepening in his skin. He was yelling and crying, all because of the lies Akaashi told this year._

_…Yeah I’m in a yearbook club now. I’ll be coming home later._

_...I slept weird, that’s why my neck hurts._

_...Can I stay the weekend at a friend's house? He wants to chill and hang out._

_...I have homework. I’ll be in my room._

_...I have to take photos tonight of some event. I’ll be home at 11._

_He lied to Miwa and Oikawa for too long, and now he was caught. He deserved to be screamed at and ashamed of. He was disgusting._

_“Keiji…” Oikawa’s voice softened as he rested his forehead on his shoulder. Oikawa was in sobs. He didn’t hold back from expressing how upset he was._

_Akaashi closed his eyes. He didn’t want his friend to feel any pain. He couldn’t put him through that._

_“Terushima.” Oikawa’s head immediately popped up at the sound of his voice. Oikawa’s face was in utter shock and disgust. Akaashi knew it was directed at his ex-boyfriend, but he couldn’t help the feeling that part of it was towards him._

_Before Oikawa could respond, Miwa walked in the room. The door was never shut. Her eyes were wide as she saw Akaashi’s reflection in the mirror. That was the expression Akaashi never wanted to see again._

_Her hands immediately went to her mouth, muffling the sobs from her throat. It almost sounded like a scream to Akaashi, yet he couldn’t hear well. His vision was giving out on him. Everything was turning white. He blinked multiple times, trying to regain his focus. The pain on his body where he was hit intensified. He felt frozen in his spot as the bruises sunk in his skin and body._

_He felt Oikawa’s hand on his shoulder, hearing his muffled voice, asking him if he’s okay. No he wasn’t okay, but Akaashi couldn’t respond. Ringing overtook his ears, drowning out Miwa’s voice that was coming closer. Akaashi felt his body begin to collapse. He felt the hard floor beneath him. How the impact bounced off his bruised ribs, only intensifying the pain. Before his eyes shut, he saw two blurry figures over him. He thought he heard screams in the room, but he wasn’t sure anymore. His body felt gone and disconnected from his mind. He was still on the cold ground as his body gave up on him._

_Akaashi felt like he was dying._

_-_

Bokuto held his body close, not daring to let go of Akaashi. He wouldn’t let go of him ever again. He kept a firm but comfortable grip around his waist, allowing Akaashi to lean into him more. 

“What… happened after you woke up?” Bokuto’s voice was quiet. 

“I woke up in the ER. I remember passing out, but apparently I stopped breathing too. Oikawa’s mom was in the room when I woke up but Oikawa wasn’t in the hospital at all.” 

“Where was he?” Akaashi sighed in response. 

“At Terushima’s house. His mom didn’t allow it but Oikawa was too angry to care.” 

“Was he okay when he came back?” Akaashi nodded at Bokuto’s question. 

“Not a scratch on him.” Bokuto took notice of how easy it was for Akaashi to talk about the situation. He was surprised with the way he answered all of his questions, and never had to take a moment to pause and regain himself. “Once he finally came back, I found out that I was out for hours and wasn’t breathing on my own for a bit too. Kinda scary, but I’m here now.” Akaashi shrugged as he intertwined their hands, rubbing his thumb against Bokuto’s soft skin. 

“Thank God.” Bokuto pressed his lips against Akaashi’s forehead, wanting to be as close to him as possible. Bokuto felt a new set of motivation for tonight. He understood where Akaashi was coming from. He wanted to beat Terushima as well, even if it wasn’t as remotely close to what he did to Akaashi. Bokuto would take care of that part on his own. 

-

6:45 pm. The venue was all dark interior. The only color was coming from the lights on the ceiling. The blue and yellow lights moved across the stage and pit where everyone would stand. The stage was oval shaped, in the middle of the venue. 

According to Kuroo, this was a part of a tournament he entered. This was just the next level. Tonight would determine if he would continue on. To Akaashi’s surprise, Kuroo wasn’t nervous at all. He was beaming with confidence as he talked about going up against Terushima. 

Truth was, Akaashi only heard Kuroo rap once. He knew he worked with Eminem at one point in his life, but Akaashi has yet to see just how talented he was. He wasn’t doubting Kuroo. In fact, he was extremely excited. 

When they first walked in, Bokuto excused himself and disappeared somewhere. That was around fifteen minutes ago. Akaashi stood with Kageyama, Iwa, Noya and Kuroo, wondering where he went. Everyone else was grabbing drinks for the rest of them. 

“Are you nervous to see him?” Kageyama asked. Akaashi looked at the boy, realizing he was speaking to him. 

“Honestly… I don’t know. I can’t tell how I’m feeling right now.” Kageyama nodded at this. It could have been Akaashi’s imagination but he felt like everyone was surrounding him tonight, staying extremely close. Even Kageyama, who liked his distance, kept an eye on Akaashi. 

Akaashi sighed, most likely understanding that either Bokuto or Oikawa told the group to stay close. 

“I gotta use the bathroom.” Akaashi told them, turning away to find the bathroom. 

“So do I!” Noya said, following him. Yup… that was what was happening. 

The two of them went to the bathroom. Well, Akaashi did. Noya stood by the sink like a bodyguard, giving dirty looks to anyone who came in or out. When Akaashi was washing his hands, Noya karate chopped a random guy on the back because he chose to wash his hands right next to Akaashi. 

Akaashi tried to hold in his laugh while apologizing to the guy and even offering to buy him a drink. The guy refused and left the bathroom clearly angry. Akaashi shot Noya a look, who saw no problem with what he did. 

“We need to take precautions!” Noya crossed his arms, looking away. The boy, who had his blond highlights in his hair again, was definitely a character. He was extremely funny and charismatic. He had a temper to him that only came out if it was to defend his friends. He deeply cared for his band members, family and friends and thrived off of energy and having fun. Noya was definitely the most wild one in the group, but Akaashi genuinely enjoyed it. It added more of an excitement within him, and he appreciated Noya’s dedication to whatever he was told to do. Including being his personal bodyguard, despite Akaashi not needing it. 

“Come on, dork.” Akaashi ruffled his hair, and walked out of the bathroom being followed by the short boy. 

“Just because I’m shorter than you does not mean you can mess up my hair!’

“Those two have nothing to do with each other.” Akaashi stated as they made their way back to the group who was now by the bar. Bokuto was finally back, and standing next to Kuroo. 

Akaashi’s eyes lit up in excitement as he noticed the boy’s hair was styled down. So that's what he was doing. He took notice that Bokuto only kept his hair down when he was performing, so Akaashi was excited to see it down tonight. He slipped next to Bokuto, grasping onto his arm. He smiled up at him as he spoke. 

“Nice hair.” 

“Just for you, Keiji.” Bokuto kissed the top of his head as the group started to cheer on Tsukishima who was in a drinking competition with Iwa. Akaashi laughed as Tsukki started to slow down, clearly miserable.

“This is why I don’t drink a lot.” Tsukki put his drink down, surrendering to Iwa. Iwa patted him on the back. 

“This is why no one ever goes against me.” Iwa smiled. 

Akaashi took notice of how distant Oikawa has been tonight. Not just from him, but from Iwa and everyone else. He was quiet. Oikawa stood with the group, but kept his eyes glued on the crowd. Akaashi knew he was looking for Terushima. He didn’t want his friend to worry so much. Terushima couldn’t bother them tonight. At least he hoped. 

Oikawa made the mistake of focusing on the crowd too much because he didn’t see the tall figure approaching Akaashi. 

Akaashi felt a hand start to slip around his waist. He immediately knew it wasn’t Bokuto because he was holding onto his arm. Akaashi whipped his body around, staring at the person he never thought he would have to face again. 

“Keiji! It’s been too long.” His ugly smile was plastered on his face while he faked the “happiness” he was trying to express. 

The group were all looking at him now. Bokuto already had an arm around Akaashi, keeping him close. Oikawa stepped up, on the other side of Akaashi while he cussed at himself for not being more aware. Everyone else took notice of the precautions Bokuto and Oikawa were taking to keep Akaashi away from Teru. It made Akaashi embarrassed. He didn’t need this anymore. He was able to handle himself now. 

“I didn’t know you were in the area. We should have met up.” Terushima said. He looked the same, except taller and older. He kept the brown undercut and blond hair the same since highschool. As he spoke, Akaashi noticed a silver tongue piercing peeking out. His pale skin was covered with a black t-shirt and a plaid red flannel over, bunched at the elbows. He wore loose black jeans and black bracelets around his wrists. Akaashi saw how he now had silver piercings in his ears that brought out the greyness of his eyes. A few strands of his blond hair fell over his forehead. 

“Why would he want to see you?” Oikawa spoke up, not even wanting Akaashi to speak a word to the person in front of them. 

Terushima’s eyes flickered to Oikawa. “Oikawa Tooru. I haven’t seen you since the summer after my third year. You… look the same.” Oikawa kept a glare on him, not bothering to respond. Teru was now looking at Kuroo, his competitor for tonight. “So you’re Kuroo, right? I heard you were good. You’ll still need a miracle to win tonight.” 

Kuroo smirked at the comment, finding it amusing. “You say you heard about me, but clearly you didn’t if you think I need a miracle to win against you. It’ll be easy.” Kuroo’s voice was deep as he spoke to Teru, not having a care in the world for his silly antics. 

“I hope you don’t stand on that stage with that mindset. You’ll get nowhere with that.” Teru responded, enjoying teasing the fellow rapper. It wasn’t Kuroo who responded this time. 

“You have no clue what he can do. If I were you, I’d save yourself from embarrassment and drop out now.” Bokuto spoke, his tone and face were serious as his eyes stared right into Teru’s. 

Terushima’s eyes flicked down to Bokuto’s hand that was wrapped around Akaashi’s waist. A smirk grew on his face as he looked back to the taller boy. Bokuto clearly towered over Terushima. 

“Who are you?” Teru asked with amusement in his voice. 

“Bokuto Kotaro.” His grip on Akaashi’s waist tightened, but in a comforting way that made Akaashi lean his body into him. “I’m Akaashi’s boyfriend.” Akaashi’s eyes widened. They never made it official, or even spoke about that. Akaashi wasn’t mad about it all. His stomach was filled with butterflies as he bit the bottom of his lip, trying to hide back his smile. 

Teru looked at Akaashi, seeing the growing smile on his face. “So Keiji found himself a knight in shining armour, hmm?” Teru took a step closer, leaning his head down slightly to look at the boy. Bokuto didn’t hesitate to push Akaashi behind him, allowing Oikawa to hold him close. 

Teru’s teasing face vanished as he was face to face with Bokuto. Terushima would be lying if he said Bokuto didn’t intimidate him, but he couldn’t admit that. He kept his head high as Bokuto stared daggers into his eyes while looking down at him. 

“Don’t come close to him. Ever.” That was all Bokuto had to say for Terushima to know Akaashi told him about everything. Terushima nodded while smiling, not in response to what Bokuto said, but to his understanding of the situation. 

“I see. So Keiji decided to tell you. How much did he even tell you, Bokuto?” Teru smiled, more amused than before. 

“Just how much of a piece of shit you really are.” Bokuto’s words fired at him without hesitation. Terushima laughed in response. Bokuto was growing more and more angry anytime the guy opened his mouth. His fists were tightened. 

Iwa knew exactly what Bokuto was thinking, so he didn’t hesitate to interfere. Iwa stepped forward, placing a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder. 

“I suggest you leave and prepare for the competition that's in a few minutes, God knows _you_ need it. That is if you don’t want to have a broken nose on stage.” Iwa’s straightforward tone shocked Terushima. To everyone's surprise he said nothing as he turned and went to join a group of his friends who were watching the whole time. 

Iwa was no doubt one of the most mature people in the group. He was serious and knew exactly when to interfere and step in. 

Oikawa was holding Akaashi, rubbing his back softly. Oikawa gave Iwa and Bokuto a nod, expressing his gratitude as he held his friend. 

The rest of the group caught on. Kageyama, Tsukki, and Yamaguchi knew about him from previous conversations with Akaashi. The only ones who didn’t know about the abusive relationship were Hinata, Noya, Iwa, Kenma and Kuroo but it seems they started to understand that he was not the person they thought he was. Noya hugged Akaashi from behind, taking back his body guard role. 

“Akaashi?” Noya asked. 

“Yeah?” He responded, his voice being muffled. 

“I’ll always have your back… literally.” Noya said, hugging his back. He meant for the comment to break the tension and make him feel better, but also meant every word of it. Noya was successful when he earned a small laugh from Akaashi. 

“Thank you Noya.” Akaashi said. Noya nodded in response, not moving. 

“We all do, Keiji. I promise.” Oikawa whispered. 

-

The lights were bright on Kuroo. His face was heating up, but it only raised the adrenaline in his body. Him and Terushima stood on the stage, feet apart and facing each other. The excitement in his body was absolutely captivating. He loved the feeling of performances, show downs, and knowing how badly he’s going to win. Kuroo held his confidence. It was clear to everyone that Kuroo didn’t expect to lose. 

Akaashi bit his thumb nail nervously, not because of the competition. He looked around, trying to spot Bokuto. He disappeared before the announcer told everyone this was starting. 

Oikawa stood next to Akaashi, keeping watch on the friends Terushima was with before. The group of guys looked to have no understanding of who they were which eased Oikawa and his worries. Oikawa looked to his friend who was clearly looking for Bokuto. 

“Miss your boyfriend?” He asked, smiling. Akaashi started to turn red. 

“He’s not… we’re not…” Akaashi sighed. “Yes I do.” 

“Don’t deny it, you guys are basically dating, even if you haven’t made it official.” 

“He just said it to piss Terushima off, that’s all.” Akaashi said. 

“Yeah right.” This time the response came from Yamaguchi. The two turned to the freckled boy who blushed with embarrassment. “S-sorry it’s just… he clearly likes you a lot. And he’s always happy when you’re around. I just think he meant it more than you think.” Akaashi didn’t expect Yamaguchi to speak up about it. The boy always tended to be more on the quiet side, but Akaashi greatly appreciated his honesty so he nodded. 

“Maybe you’re right Yamaguchi. Thank you.” Akaashi gave him a smile which startled the boy. Yamaguchi was always used to being ignored his whole life. From his bullies, teachers, siblings, and friends. It wasn’t until he met Tsukishima and this group that he felt more welcomed and accepted. Yamaguchi smiled in response and looked towards Tsukki who was already looking at him. 

Despite Tsukishima's uptight personality and rude sarcasm, he was the softest person alive for Yamaguchi. He wanted to see the freckled boy flourish and feel what it’s like to be loved and accepted. Tsukki was glad to see that happening already.

Akaashi turned his attention away from his two friends and back on stage. Kenma was behind a big DJ setup. He stared at the buttons in awe, clearly memorized by the advanced technology. It didn’t compare to his setup that he owns. Kenma looked up to see Kuroo looking at him. The two never talked about the kiss on Sunday. They didn’t need to. They both understood where each other was with their feelings, and Kuroo didn’t want to rush into a relationship, which Kenma greatly appreciated. 

_Click!_

The flash from Hinata’s camera alerted Kageyama. The two haven’t spoken that much throughout the night. Kageyama had no clue and wasn’t sure, but to him it felt like Hinata was ignoring him. What Kageyama definitely didn’t know was that Hinata was struggling with something on his own, and Kageyama was a big part of it. 

Kageyama’s eyes moved past the camera to the orange haired boy that was avoiding his gaze on purpose. Kageyama sighed. 

“Dumbass Hinata…” Kageyama muttered and looked back towards the stage where the announcer was now talking. 

“Welcome to ‘The Crow’s Belt’, one of the most popular venues in the area! Tonight marks Round 6 of the ‘Corvus Cipher Tournament!’” The announcer yelled into the mic. ( **Author’s Note:** I thought the name was cool that I made up lmaooo) 

The crowd cheered in excitement. People were on their friends or companions' shoulders since there were no levels in the pit. Luckily the group of friends were close to the stage and had a perfect view. 

“For any of you that are new, these competitions are based on how loud you are when cheering for your favorite. Whichever one of these boys gets the loudest cheer wins! Now tonight is different. It’s not a freestyle battle. They both had time to prepare their favorite pieces by whichever artist of their choosing.” The announcer spoke as he moved towards a big spinning wheel with both Kuroo and Terushima’s name highlighted on either side of the wheel. “I’m gonna spin this and whoever's name it lands on goes first.” The announcer spun and the wheel went in circles quickly. The dial slowed it down and it ended up being Terushima to go first. 

Akaashi didn’t know whether or not him going first was good or bad. Based off of Kuroo’s happy reaction, it was good. Kuroo sat down in the stool behind him, giving Terushima the stage. 

“Alright boy’s. Fair play, strong lyrics, and high energy. Terushima! Start us off!” The crowd cheered as the announcer moved behind the DJ stand and stood next to Kenma who started the track. 

The song was “Returns” by NF. Akaashi should have known this was the song Terushima would pick considering he knew how much NF was an idol to him. Teru has been rapping for as long as Akaashi knew him. He was his main supporter back then, but now he resented the boy on stage. He wanted Kuroo to wipe the floor with him… literally. 

The song started with a quiet beat until Terushima started, holding the mic close to his mouth. 

“What is perfect? Not me. I’ve been overworking for weeks. I go home then purchase some things that I know will not fill my needs.” His voice was deep, the intro leaving a suspenseful feeling. It felt too quiet to Akaashi, and he knew once the bass drop would come, Terushimas true talent would show. 

“Untrained animal off the leash. I’m in panic yet relieved.” A deeper beat joined the current track, switching the style of the song and slightly speeding up. Teru’s voice was slightly more intense as he walked forward. He kept his eyes on Kuroo who just watched with amusement. 

“I’m an amateur’s, what you think? So you stand there in disbelief. ‘Til I dislocate both your feet. That’s what happens, you step on me.” Teru’s voice rose again. It sounded like he was angry, yet the look on his face showed only confidence. A loud beat hit in the track and Teru started to rap quicker. 

“Grab a side. I am what I advertise. Don’t matter how you put it, we live, then we have to die.” Akaashi watched his movements. He held his mic with one hand, as his other was moving to the words he spoke. Terushima was much more talented than he was in high school. Yet Kuroo was unimpressed which made Akaashi almost jump up in excitement for his performance. 

There were intense beats in the background that mimicked gunshots but were more of just “boom” as Hinata would describe it. Terushima was rapping fast, and the crowd hyped him up. He seemed like a favorite to most people in the room. 

“Forget what you heard about me, I’ve been astounding.” _Astounding my ass,_ Akaashi thought. Terushima was the least astounding person there was. Goes without question. 

“Write my name on your hit list, it might be the last time you wrote something. Rip that cocky smile right off your face for thinking you’re close to me.” Even though it wasn’t an original song, Akaashi knew Terushima meant every word as he rapped. He could tell Teru was underestimating Kuroo. 

“I look around and wonder, ‘where my fans at?’ Oh lord, they know me so well. They know I’m not in that casket, trash bag prolly buried somewhere full of my _ashes_!” The beat was intense up until Teru’s voice rose on the word“ashes”. Then he grew quiet as he continued. 

“I don’t care what you heard, real scary, carry the verse. While I'm wearing my merch, stomping on your arrogant turf.” The track was becoming less intense as it came to an end. Teru came close to Kuroo, looking him dead in the eye. He tried his best to intimidate the other rapper, but Kuroo wouldn’t let him have it. 

“I cross my I’s and dot my T’s. It makes no sense but I’ve learned. No more to you is not to me, the outcast finally returns.” Once Teru stopped, the quiet track played until it faded. The crowd erupted into cheer when it was over. The official noise level would be determined after both rappers were done. 

“Almost makes me feel bad for the guy.” Iwa said with his arms crossed. Akaashi looked at him. “Kuroo’s too good for him. Their levels aren’t the same at all.” Akaashi smiled at the comment. Exactly what he wanted. 

“Good.” Oikawa said, looking straight ahead at Kuroo who stood up. He leaned forward whispering something in Teru’s ear. 

“If you think that was gonna have you win… boy I’m sorry for your loss.” Kuroo smirked as he looked down at the blond. Terushima shot daggers at him, still not understanding how good Kuroo was. “Sit down and let me show you what an actual rapper is.” This time his voice was loud and people heard, causing quiet laughter throughout the crowd. 

Akaashi looked around the crowd for Bokuto. Where the hell was he? Akaashi just hoped he was still in the venue so he could watch this. 

Kuroo looked at Kenma, nodding for him to start his track. Except there was no beat to start him off. Kuroo brought the mic to his mouth, immediately starting and having Kenma join in. 

“I can swallow a bottle of alcohol and I’ll feel like Godzilla.” It was “Godzilla” by Eminem, his current song that held his fastest verse. There were a few gasps in the crowd when everyone recognized the song. Was Kuroo really going to be able to pull off the verse towards the end of the song? Even Terushima looked doubtful because he too knew how impressive the song was. 

“My whole squad’s in here, walking around the party. A cross between a zombie apocalypse and Big Bobby ‘The _Brain_.’” Kuroo moved forward, moving his body to his words as he pointed to his friend group, causing Teru to look at them. Akaashi and him made eye contact for a split second until the main beat of the song hit at the end of the lyric, causing Teru to look back at Kuroo, who had a smirk on his face. 

Kuroo rapped the beginning of the verse, allowing his body to freely move along to the beat. Even in competitions like this, Kuroo still acted like an idiot on stage as he danced.

“Pass the Courvoisi’. In AA with an AK, melee, finna set it like a playdate. Better vacate, retreat like a vacay, mayday this beat is cray-cray.” Kuroo spoke faster as the chorus was up next. Akaashi assumed he would sing it since he did backup vocals as well, and it wouldn’t be hard for him. 

To everyone’s surprise, besides Iwa who knew already, Kuroo wasn’t going to sing the chorus. Another figure stepped on stage with a mic. 

“Monster. You get in my way, I’ma feed you to the monster. I’m normal during the day, but at night, turn to a monster.” It was Bokuto. The boy who disappeared earlier was currently on stage with Kuroo, competing. Akaashi’s mouth was open as he watched his, which he assumed was the title to use, boyfriend walk closer to Teru, smiling while singing. Bokuto was completely vibing on stage while Terushima sat there shocked. Akaashi saw his ex-boyfriend ask the announcer something, most likely about Bokuto being there. 

“Is this even allowed?!” The announcer nodded his head, not paying attention to the angry rapper, and vibing along to Bokuto's lyrics. 

“The rules say it’s a battle between two rappers. Never says anything about a vocalist.” Iwa said, giving the answer the announcer never said. 

“When the moon shines like ice road truckers, I look like a villain outta those blockbusters.” A beat hit in the song and Bokuto stretched his free hand out, pointing to Teru as he swayed back and forth to the beat. Bokuto kept a smirk on his face, enjoying that Terushima was mad. Kuroo was beaming at the situation as the crowd was eating it all up. Everyone was enjoying themselves, especially with the fact that there were two performing the song. 

“Blood on the dance floor, and on the Louis V carpet.” His chorus ended and he moved back as Kuroo started rapping again. Bokuto looked at Akaashi sending him a wink.

“Looks like your boyfriend really wanted to humiliate Teru.” Oikawa laughed, amused by the whole situation. Akaashi’s heart skipped a beat at the word _boyfriend._ He loved the way it sounded. 

“Good, he deserves it.” Akaashi said, nodding. 

Terushima was clearly annoyed as he sat in his stool while Kuroo rapped. Kuroo had unbelievable talent. He matched Eminem better than Eminem did himself. 

“And in the midst of all this, I’m in a mental hospital with a crystal ball.” Kuroo hit every beat of the song. The best part of these show downs was the intimidation the competitors would give off. Teru was obviously trying to hide that he was impressed, as he kept a straight face. 

“My fist is balled back up against the wall, pencil drawn. This is just the song to go ballistic on. You just pulled a pistol on the guy with a missile launcher.” It almost looked like Kuroo didn’t have to try. The words easily flowed from his mouth, making it seem effortless. He started to back up again as his verse was coming to an end, and Bokuto picked up the last chorus. 

“Monster. You get in my way, I’ma feed you to the monster.” Except Bokuto didn’t let Kuroo move out of the way. He swung his arm around the rapper's shoulders, leaning forward a little. Bokutos intention was clearly to piss off Terushima as he brought himself and Kuroo close to the sitting boy, singing in his face. 

It worked. Terushima was fuming. 

On the beat drop, Bokuto let go of Kuroo and moved back. He moved his shoulders and body to the music as he crept closer to the edge of the stage, leaning down to where his friends were. 

The group of friends acted like idiots when he came close, mimicking fan girls and boys. Noya pretended to pass out as he reached for Bokuto’s hand. Iwa just flipped his friend off, making Bokuto quietly laugh into the mic.

“Godzilla, fire spitter, monster. Blood on the dance floor, and on the Louis V carpet.” Bokuto’s voice was layed back, mimicking Juice WRLD who sung the original song. Once the last chorus came to an end, Bokuto sat in the stool smiling as Kuroo continued. He knew he did good, and knew he made Terushima mad. 

“And I got no plans to retire and I’m still the man you admire. These chicks are spazzing out, I only get more handsome and flier.” His words hit every beat, and the crowd grew anxious as the fastest verse in Eminem’s rapping history was approaching. 

Iwa watched his friend, trying to hide his nervousness. He wanted to say Kuroo could do it, but last night's rehearsal wasn’t promising. 

-

_Kuroo was beyond frustrated. They’ve been at the song for hours. Bokuto came to him, presenting the idea for Godzilla. Kuroo immediately loved the idea, especially because of the fast verse at the end of the song. What he didn’t expect was for him to not be able to do it._

_“Kuroo take a break. You’ve been at it for a while. You’ll strain your voice if you keep pushing yourself.” Iwa said, tossing his friend a bottle of water._

_“I need to get this Iwa. This song is an easy win.” Kuroo took a sip, looking at the lyrics which he almost had memorized._

_Iwa looked at Bokuto who easily had his part down. There wasn’t anything for him to memorize or practice hard on._

_“Iwa’s right. Just take a few minutes to rest your voice. If we don’t get it, just do your original song choice. It’s fine.” Bokuto said, shrugging. To be fair, he presented this idea on short notice. It was a lot to perfect and memorize in a day._

_“No! You want to do this for Akaashi right? So do I. And I want to win. I want to beat him Bokuto. This song is it.” Kuroo’s voice rose a little, frustrated._

_Iwa sighed and sat back on the couch as Kuroo started rapping again. He was seconds late, which was a difficult thing to fix._

_That night, Kuroo never mastered the verse. Iwa watched his friend struggle the whole night. Kuroo had a temper, so things were broken and being flown across the room almost hitting poor Noya who was minding his own business. Iwa forced Kuroo to take a walk with him in the empty streets outside. His friend stayed up until 3 in the morning working on it. He had it memorized but that was it._

_The following morning, Tuesday, he never mastered the verse. In fact, it felt like he was slower. Iwa told him to go back to the original song, but Kuroo refused. Bokuto almost backed out on him, figuring that was the only way Kuroo could change his mind, but the rapper didn’t allow him. He wanted this song._

_-_

“Take it back to fat pete’s with a maxi, single look at my rap sheets, what attracts these people is my gangsta.” Kuroo was already rapping fast, but it only grew faster. This next verse would determine if he could do it. The verse would be long and there were milliseconds for Kuroo to take breaths. He mastered Rap God at a young age, but this song was another level. 

The crowd was vibing until this moment. Everyone knew this would determine if Kuroo won. They wouldn’t cheer loud if he couldn’t rap the most important verse in the song. It was his whole purpose of choosing the song in the first place. 

At some point, Noya asked to sit on Oikawa’s shoulders. He was higher in the air, cheering on his friend, but was also extremely nervous. 

Even Bokuto was on the edge of the stool, anticipating what was coming next. So was Terushima. He believed there was no way he could pull it off. Yet Kuroo wiped that thought away as he laughed in between rapping at the tension in the venue. His confidence was glowing as the verse began. 

Terushima shot him a confused look, but Kuroo responded with a smirk, and a small raise in his one eyebrow. His mouth began to move fast.

“Fill 'em with the venom and eliminate' em. Other words, I Minute Maid ‘em. I don’t want to hurt ‘em, but I did ‘em in a fit of rage. I’m murderin’ again, nobody will evade him.” Kuroo was fast when he rapped. He met the speed perfectly. The best part was it didn’t even sound like muffled noises. The words were clear and everyone in the venue understood what he was saying. 

The crowd began to cheer as Kuroo rapped the verse he perfected. Iwa, who never shows any form of excitement, was jumping up and down while cheering for his friend. Bokuto was smiling, basically out of his stool at this point. Akaashi on the other hand was speechless. He knew Kuroo was talented from their second concert where he opened for them. This… was a whole different level. 

“You don’t want to be the enemy of the demon who went in me or be receivin’ enemy, what stupidity it’d be.” Every lyric felt like it was becoming faster and faster. Kuroo had the whole venue amazed. 

“You better duck or you finna be dead the minute you run into me. A hundred percent of you is a fifth of a percent of me.” The words attacked Terushima, who couldn’t pick his jaw up off the ground. It seemed that he accepted the defeat the minute the verse started. It was true. He wasn’t even close to the level Kuroo was on. 

“I’m undebatable, I’m unavoidable, I’m unevadable. I’m on the toilet bowl, I got a trailer full of money and I’m paid in full. I’m not afraid to pull the-“ Kuroo finished rapping and the track suddenly stopped. Then he spoke the finishing words. “Man stop. Look what I’m planning.” He laughed into the mic as the crowd erupted into cheers. 

Bokuto ran to him, crashing into his best friend. Kuroo was breathing heavily as he hugged Bokuto. The friend group was absolutely ecstatic but the crowd calmed down quickly as the announcer grabbed the mic. 

“Hold up everyone! Save your applause! We gotta record the intensity of the venue's cheers first.” The crowd was somewhat quiet, whispers around as a projector of a scale popped up against the spinning wheel which was now white. The scale was percentage based, 0 to 100.

The announcer walked over to Terushima. “Alright, let's hear it for Teru!” He held his arm up and the venue cheered. Not going to lie… they were very loud, which almost intimidated Akaashi. Some people were screaming at the top of their lungs, clearly wanting him to win. The venue was huge and filled, so there were a lot of people to yell.

After a moment, everyone died down and looked towards the scale. 83%. It was a high score. 

As the announcer went to Kuroo, he held his confidence. Kuroo sucked in a deep breath as his arm was lifted. No surprises were found here. 

The crowd roared in cheers, screams and bangs. People were stomping their feet and straining their voices. The only people in the venue who didn’t cheer were Teru’s group of friends, and Teru. The announcer was even cheering. 

Akaashi was jumping up and down as the scale grew higher and higher. It came to a total of 95%. Felt like a 100 to everyone but it didn’t matter. Kuroo won. 

-

The group hung around for drinks in honor to celebrate Kuroo’s win. They were all seated and standing around the bar, except for Bokuto who was talking to the announcer. 

Akaashi watched as he swiped a few strands of his hair to the side, nodding to what the announcer said. He wasn’t going to lie, Bokuto’s performance was extremely attractive. The way he walked the stage with confidence, allowing himself to fall into the music. The way he teased Terushima, pissing him off. Bokuto wasn’t a cocky person, but he was up there and used it to his advantage. Akaashi didn’t care. He loved every second of it. 

He took a sip of his drink as Bokuto made his way over. Akaashi smiled, sitting up in the bar stool more, with his back against the bar counter. Bokuto stood in front of him, placing his hands on Akaashi’s waist. 

“So what’d you think?” Bokuto smiled as Akaashi put his drink down. 

“I think that you and Kuroo killed it, and you did amazing.” Akaashi replied, moving his hands around his neck. Bokuto took that as an invitation and leaned down, kissing him. 

Akaashi gripped the bottom of his hair as Bokuto leaned in, deepening the kiss. He kept a firm grip on Akaashi’s waist, bringing him closer. Akaashi pressed his own chest against his, slightly rising in his seat. Bokuto stood in between Akaashi’s legs while the two clearly forgot they had an audience. 

“God it’s like watching live sex.” The comment from Tsukishima made the group around them laugh. 

Akaashi pulled away in embarrassment, desperately trying not to make eye contact with anyone. Bokuto fought back the rising laugh as he held Akaashi close to him. 

“You’re turning Oikawa on. Good thing you stopped.” Kuroo joked which made the brunette gasp. 

“I am not! If anyone’s turned on by that it’s probably Tobio-chan! He’s probably imagining him and Chibi-chan in that position!” Kageyama's head shot up, shooting daggers at the brunette. The look only made Oikawa laugh. Hinata's cheeks were on fire. 

“Oikawa if you don’t shut up-“ Kageyama started to warm him but was interrupted. 

“What? You’ll force me to watch you and shortstack make out?” Oikawa teased. 

“Why would me and him even do that?!” Kageyama was quick to become defensive. Clearly he was either really against the idea or was hiding his true feelings about Hinata. Most likely option number two considering his cheeks were pink. 

“Awe how cute! My little Tobio is blushing.” Hinata was quiet while Kageyama and Oikawa bickered. He couldn’t fight back the fuzziness inside of him that he was feeling. 

“Shoyo.” Kenma said quietly. “Are you okay?” 

Hinata nodded as he looked at his best friend. “I’m perfectly fine.” 

With all the laughter and jokes, there was only one person who was dead silent through it all. Ever since Sunday, Iwa couldn’t fight the loneliness that crept back to him. He hasn’t spoken to Oikawa for the rest of that night to today since the kiss in the kitchen. Oikawa hasn’t bothered to text him either. It was like the memory was forgotten. Not for Iwa though. He found himself constantly thinking about it and it pissed him off. 

Iwa set his beer down, and got up, excusing himself to the bathroom. He went to wash his face, trying to let the cold water refresh him and relieve his sour mood. The water dripped off his skin. His eyes were shut as he kept thinking about the emptiness in his body. He was slowly feeling alone again. Despite having amazing friends, he was missing something. His emotional void took over tonight. He tried his hardest to be excited for Kuroo right now, but he felt disconnected with everyone. He knew it was his mind bringing him to this point. He knew they were all still with him, and didn’t ignore him like his parents did. Yet it didn’t stop him from feeling isolated and alone. 

He grabbed a paper towel, patting his face dry. As Iwa turned around, he was faced with Oikawa, who was leaning against the bathroom stalls. 

“Iwa-chan. You don’t look like you’re having fun.” He said, pushing himself on the stall and walking forward. 

Iwa shrugged and threw out the paper towel. “I’m just bored, I guess.” As he turned back to Oikawa, they were a foot apart. Oikawa had a smirk forming on his lips. 

“I think I can help with that.” 

“Did you come in here to try and get a rise out of me?” Iwa asked, not allowing himself to be affected by Oikawa’s teasing. 

“Iwa-chan! I don’t just tease you! I’m being serious.” Oikawa said with an evident whine in his voice. 

“Are you always this annoying?” Iwa asked, stepping around him to make his way out of the bathroom. He felt Oikawa’s hand grip on his arm. Iwa turned to look at the brunette. His eyes were soft this time, no teasing seen. 

“Iwa… I’m sorry.” Oikawa was apologizing. He did that? That was normal for him? 

“Wait… you’re human? You apologize?” Iwa asked, now teasing him. 

“Iwa-chan! I’m trying to be sincere here, but fine if you’re gonna be like that!” Now it was Oikawa walking away. Iwa smiled, amused. 

He followed him, pushing him against the bathroom door before Oikawa could open it. 

“Tell me what you’re sorry about Oikawa.” Iwa held a deep gaze with him. 

Here Oikawa was. Back in the position where he lost complete control over himself. The situation where he couldn’t form words and lost feeling in his body. Where he allowed Iwa to take complete control. Oikawa inhaled deeply, his breath shaking on the exhale. 

“I… I’m sorry f-for,” Oikawa swallowed. “Not texting you back…” He was going to continue until Iwa’s hand started moving up his chest, causing him to stop. 

“Keep talking.” 

Oikawa's heart started to beat faster as Iwa’s hand moved past it to his collarbone. “And… l-leaving you in the morning.” 

“Mhm. What else?” Iwa moved his hand to Oikawa’s neck, causing the boy to let out a small gasp. 

“A-and bringing Semi.” Iwa started moving his hand up more, not stopping at his neck. 

“Anything else?” 

“Also for-“ But Iwa cut off Oikawa on purpose. He moved his hand up his chin, sliding two fingers inside Oikawa’s mouth. 

The action made Oikawa’s eyes widen. “W-what are-“ 

Iwa had a firm grip on the brunette as he leaned closer, making him whimper. 

“You look like you’re ready to beg.” Oikawa’s knees started to shake. He couldn’t give out this quickly. He let his tongue press against the bottom of Iwa’s fingers. 

Iwa smirked. “You’re letting yourself lose any dominance you once had.” Oikawa knew he was right. He couldn’t even properly tease him anymore. Iwa had Oikawa wrapped around his finger. 

Oikawa moved his hands around Iwa’s neck as he slowly slid his fingers out. Oikawa’s eyes shut as he leaned his head against the wall, despising the teasing. 

“C-can you just kiss me already?” He asked while he started to pull Iwa closer. Oikawa’s eyes were barely open. He felt like his body was giving up in the worst way possible as Iwa touched him. 

Iwa allowed Oikawa to pull him in until they’re lips were barely brushing. “But it wouldn’t be fun if I gave you what you want right away.” To Iwa’s surprise, Oikawa whined like he was ready to throw a temper tantrum. He was clearly fed up with the teasing. 

“Fuck, you’re killing me.” Oikawa’s grip tightened as he kissed Iwa first. Oikawa didn’t hold back from intensifying the kiss right away. He arched his back, pressing himself up against him, while Iwa slipped his hands under Oikawa’s shirt, sending chills throughout his body. Iwa pulled away from the kiss quickly, wanting to tease him in the worst way. 

“No!” Oikawa breathed out, on the edge of whining more. Iwa moved his hands up the sides of his body, causing Oikawa to tremble. “Iwa… please.” Oikawa was struggling, which only amused Iwa more. 

“You can last a few more hours right? Be good and I’ll give you whatever you want tonight.” 

-

Oikawa was in deed on his best behavior for the rest of the night. He kept to himself and sat at the bar drinking for the majority of the time. He watched all his friends make a fool of themselves while they were drunk. That was mostly Akaashi. Tonight brought flashbacks from Saturday, where Oikawa was steaming with jealousy. Tonight wasn’t like that though. Oikawa accepted that he felt jealousy because he wanted a relationship and to feel close to someone like Akaashi and Bokuto did. He also felt protective of his friend and just wanted to make sure Bokuto was a good guy. It goes without question that he is. Oikawa watched as his drunk best friend came alive on the dance floor. 

Akaashi was wasted once again. And when he was wasted, he had no problem being all over Bokuto. 

Bokuto was sober this time. He had his hands on Akaashi’s hips, whose back was to him. Bokuto led him to the music, enjoying himself. He made the mistake of looking away from Akaashi, to make eye contact with Terushima. Bokuto assumed he left after he lost, but clearly that wasn’t the case. 

The blond was angry, especially when he watched the two dance together. Bokuto took the opportunity to piss him off even more. 

Bokuto’s grip on Akaashi’s hips tightened as he pulled him back and against him. Bokuto’s chest was pressing against his back as he swayed their hips in sync to the music. He made sure to keep direct eye contact with Terushima as he slid his one hand up Akaashi’s body, wrapping his hand around his neck. 

Akaashi giggled, having no clue what was going on around him. More like he was too drunk to even care. He tilted his head back against Bokuto’s shoulder. 

Bokuto leaned his head down, softly kissing the boy's neck. He smirked against Akaashi’s skin as he saw how worked up Terushima was getting. 

Bokuto wanted him to know Akaashi was his now. He wanted to desperately show him what he let go and lost. He wanted to show off what a beautiful and memorizing person Akaashi was. How could someone be so wrong and disgusting to hurt the boy Bokuto had in his arms? To mentally and physically abuse them for a year? Did Terushima feel any guilt or remorse? 

There was no space between the two as they danced. Akaashi had his eyes closed as he moved with Bokuto, allowing him to take control. Bokutos lips lingered on his skin a little longer, making sure Terushima saw. Their hips moved side to side, hitting every beat of the song. 

Akaashi hasn’t danced like this for a long time. In fact the first time he ever danced like this was with Oikawa, who at the time liked him. Akaashi hasn’t allowed himself to move like this in years. It felt fantastic now, partly because it was with Bokuto. 

They weren’t the only two this close while dancing. Kuroo made bets throughout the night on who would be the bigger partier between Yamaguchi and Tsukki. It was a half and half split between the two. Everyone who wasn’t dancing was watching as the two of them were in their own world. 

Tsukki wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi’s waist, holding him close. The blond lost his stiffness on the dance floor, allowing himself to move with the music. Yamaguchi’s face was burning red but the shy boy turned out to be quite hyper when dancing. Or maybe it was because he was drunk. He kept his hands on Tsukishima's shoulders as he danced. A huge smile was plastered on his face as he felt his body relax in the rhythm of their movements. 

Kuroo watched as the two happily danced together. He would dance with Kenma, but he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable or nervous so he never asked. 

The boy sat on his game console throughout the night, not showing much interaction. Kenma looked up to see Kuroo watching everyone dance. He slightly frowned, knowing he was most likely the reason they weren’t out there right now. Kenma turned his game off. 

“Kuroo?” He quietly asked. The taller boy looked at him. 

“Yeah?” 

“Do… you want to dance?” Kenma pushed a piece of his hair behind his ear, not making eye contact. 

“Really? You want to dance?” Kuroo asked while smiling. Kenma gave him a shrug. 

“I’m horrible but… it’d be with you so.” With that, Kuroo took his hand and led him to where everyone was dancing. 

Kenma already immediately fell out of place. It was awkward for him. He wasn’t used to doing things like this, but he wanted to. For Kuroo. 

Kuroo looked down at him and smiled. He softly placed his hands on the small boy's waist, keeping him close. Kenma immediately gripped onto his shirt, leaning into him. 

“All you gotta do is let yourself move, Kitten.” Kuroo smiled while he guided Kenma. Kenma was blushing as he rested his head against Kuroo’s body, not daring to look up. He may be extremely shy, but right now he’s never enjoyed himself more. 

-

“Hinata?” Noya asked, the two sitting at the bar a few seats away from Oikawa and Iwa. 

The oranged haired boy kept his eyes on Kageyama, who was talking to a girl. “Yeah?” 

“Why did you and Yachi break up?” Hinata never explained to the group why or what happened between the two. He just told them they broke up and left it at that. Noya seemed to be the only one who understood that the breakup was for a deeper reason. “You can tell me. I won't judge you or her.” 

Hinata nodded, knowing Noya was someone he could greatly trust. “Well it’s obvious we haven’t really been close or anything, but… I can't help but feel the reason I couldn’t do anything with her is because...” Hinata sighed. He only talked to Yachi about this. “I maybe don't like girls.” 

He slowly lifted his head to see Noya looking at him with a smile. The genuine happiness on Noya’s face shocked Hinata. He was okay with this?

“You’re struggling with accepting it. I can tell. Hinata. Sexuality doesn’t change you. We will never look at you differently. In fact, this is amazing. Because you can be more yourself then you have in a while.” Noyas voice was calm when he spoke. He meant every word. “No matter who you like, you’re you. We love you, dumbass.” 

Hinata felt the tears form, but he didn’t care. He threw himself at Noya, hugging him. Hinata's biggest fear was no one accepting him, but Noya stomped on that thought with just a few simple words. 

“Thank you.” Hinata held onto his friend. Noya allowed it, hugging the boy with a big smile on his face. 

“Always.” 

-

The group decided to stay another hour at the venue since they wouldn’t all be able to hang out together in a few days. They played drinking games, danced and did karaoke as well. To everyone's surprise, it was Yamaguchi hogging the mic on stage. No, he couldn’t sing. Yes, he screamed the lyrics while drunk. No, it wasn’t the best sight to see. Yes, everyone was laughing and extremely entertained. 

At one point Noya joined him. Noya was hyper when drunk. It almost was hard to tell he was wasted because he acted the same sober too. 

Yamaguchi had his arm over his shoulder, swaying back and forth while singing… or at least trying to sing “Starships” by Nicki Minaj. Anytime the rap verses came up, Noya stole the mic. He was an extreme Barbz (Nicki Minaj fan base name) and absolutely killed her verses. 

“Now spend all your money ‘cause today payday. And if you’re a G, you a G G G.” Noya tried to mimic Nicki’s voice but also copied the way Kuroo would move and act on stage, making the tall rapper laugh at his foolishness. 

“Get on the floor, floor, like it’s your last chance. If you want more, more, then here I am.” Yamaguchi drunkenly sang while spinning Noya in circles and dancing with him. The shy boy, who kept quiet most of the time, was a totally different person when he was truly enjoying himself and having fun. 

Tsukishima smiled up at his boyfriend, pleased to see him enjoying himself. Even everyone else in the venue was enjoying the two idiots on stage. Random people were cheering them on throughout their song. 

Akaashi moved away from the group that was dancing by the stage to go use the bathroom. He walked down the hallway that led to the bathroom. Akaashi’s head was pounding, but in a good way. He was having a great time. 

He walked into the bathroom only to run into Terushima. Just his luck. He thought he left a while ago with his friends. It almost seemed like Teru was waiting for him. He was leaning against the sink counter, his eyes on Akaashi as soon as he walked in. 

“Keiji. We finally get to talk.” Akaashi all of a sudden felt like he was going to be sick. He didn’t think he would ever have to deal with him again. He felt like he was back in high school, unable to move, unable to save himself, and unable to breathe. 

Terushima moved closer to him as a smirk grew on his face. “You’re the same, aren’t you? Still helpless?” Akaashi didn’t dare answer. He was afraid his voice would crack or shake, showing Teru he was still afraid. 

Terushima took his silence as an invitation to continue talking. “I didn’t know you were in the area. I always wondered where you ran off to after you lost in court.” That's right. He lost. It almost seemed unreal in the moment. 

-

_Akaashi didn’t move nor did he speak. He stared off, not exactly focusing on anything. His eyes were blurred as he sat in the wooden chair, trying to accept his defeat._

_Somehow the monster on the other side of the courtroom won. Akaashi couldn’t get the restraining order he needed against him. Terushima was still a threat._

_Oikawa’s hand fell on Akaashi’s shoulder. He didn’t dare look at the brunette or his mom. He didn’t want to see their reactions because he was feeling the same way._

_The judge stood up, making his exit out of the room. Oikawa got up wanting to plead to him because that's all they had left and could do. Akaashi grabbed his hand before he could go. Oikawa looked down at him._

_“Please… just stay with me.” This time Akaashi cried for the first time since his parents passed away. He allowed himself to cry in Miwa and Oikawa’s arms. It wasn’t because Teru won. It wasn’t for himself. It wasn’t because his parents weren’t with him. Miwa and Oikawa haven’t slept for a week straight. They worked hard every day and night to prepare for this moment and give Akaashi complete safety. They stood by him, defended and protected him with all they had._

_Akaashi was crying because all their hard work went to nothing. He felt guilty and horrible. He was the reason they lost._

_-_

“So you’ve been here the whole time. That scared of me?” Akaashi wanted to turn away and leave but all the parts of his body that Terushima ever laid his hands on started to burn. 

Terushima was growing annoyed with the silent treatment so he stepped close to Akaashi, placing his hand on his arm. Bad move on his part. 

Akaashi didn’t even realize his hand was moving until a good few seconds after he slapped Terushima. Akaashi took a step back, his eyes wide at the impact he made. He was never a violent person. He always thought things through before he did it. Yet that slap came as a reflex, too fast to control or stop. 

“Don’t touch me.” Akaashi’s voice wasn’t shaky. It wasn’t quiet nor did it crack. His words were firm and Akaashi held control over his voice. Clearly that made Teru surprised as he looked at him while holding his cheek, unable to form words. 

Akaashi reached behind him for the bathroom door handle. “Be happy I’m not as sick as you, and won’t give you the pain I dealt with for over a year.” His throat tightened. Akaashi was on the edge of breaking down, but he couldn’t do that in front of Terushima. He opened the door and walked out, not once looking behind him. The tears started rolling down his face. He wanted that to be the last time he ever saw Terushima again. 

Akaashi hurried out of the hall, heading straight for the exit. Before he could make his way out, Bokuto’s hand wrapped around Akaashi’s small wrist. 

“Hey wh-” Bokuto immediately stopped talking as Akaashi flinched, snatching his wrist away. He wasn’t scared of Bokuto. He was scared it was Terushima behind him. Bokuto didn’t know that though. 

The look in Akaashi’s eyes made Bokuto retract his hand. “Keiji… are you okay?” Akaashi looked frightened. Bokuto immediately thought of Teru as he saw the tears on his cheeks. “What did he do to you?” Bokuto’s golden eyes were glowing with anger. 

“N-nothing. I’m fine. I just want to go home.” Now Oikawa was near, seeing his friend scared. Iwa, Kuroo and Noya came closer as well, wanting to make sure everything was okay. 

Akaashi kept his head low, knowing he probably looked horrible with his tear stained cheeks and red eyes. 

Bokuto turned his head just in time to see Terushima exiting the hall. The blond stopped as he saw the group by the doors. More like he stopped because of the anger Bokuto was showing towards him. 

“What did you do to him?” Bokuto’s voice was low. His tone caused Akaashi to snap his head up. Bokuto’s fist curled. 

Even Kuroo was surprised. His friend was never angry at anything. Then again Kuroo didn’t know the story with Terushima. 

“Nothing.” Terushima shrugged as he came closer. “Just had a chat about my replacement.” 

Bokuto scoffed. “Replacement, huh? How many years has it been since you two dated? About 4?” 

Terushima was starting to become amused. He looked past Bokuto to Akaashi and smiled. “He’s pretty, right? Cute smile, gorgeous eyes, nice body.” Terushima looked back to Bokuto and smirked. “I bet you’re just like me. Looking for someone to mess with.” 

Kuroo let out a small laugh, knowing Bokuto was the farthest from being that type of person. It made Bokuto smile. 

He scratched the back of his neck as he looked down towards his feet, letting out a small chuckle. As he looked to Terushima, towering over him, he spoke. “You begged him to kiss you back in high school. Now…” Bokuto smirked. “He begs me to fuck him. We are not the same.” It almost sounded like Terushima let out a small gasp, but it was hard to tell because of the groups reaction. Noya was jumping up and down, cheering on Bokuto. Kuroo was in fits of laughter and Iwa looked at Akaashi, shaking his head and smiling. 

( **AUTHORS NOTE:** Y’ALL I AM SO SORRY FOR THAT LINE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH me and my gf were making a joke about it and I went “yolo” and put it in. I've been on and off with this chapter for two days so this is me giving up im so sorry ahahahahah)

Akaashi’s cheeks were on fire when the attention turned to him. Funny thing was… Akaashi did exactly that the other night at their concert when he was extremely extremely extremely _EXTREMELY_ wasted. 

“Akaashi Keiji! Have you finally listened to the advice I’ve been giving you?” Oikawa clapped his hands together like he was proud. “My little daisy is blossoming.” 

“I hate you.” Akaashi covered his face with his hands. Oikawa just laughed. 

“Well now that Terushima knows that Bokuto has the highest chance of taking my friend's virginity, I’ll walk him out. Come along you piece of shit.” Oikawa swung his arm around the blond's neck, gripping him tightly. 

Akaashi just wanted to jump in a river at this point. Now everyone knew he was a virgin. Great. Wonderful. Spectacular. 

Kuroo wrapped his arm around Akaashi. “Don’t be embarrassed. You aren’t alone!” 

Akaashi was on the verge of screaming. 

“Noya here can’t get anything!” Kuroo continued to say, teasing the short boy. 

“Hey! Why’d you have to call me out?” And here came Noya’s temper. Noya attempted to fight him as Kuroo continued making fun of him. 

Bokuto walked over, gently taking Akaashi’s hands into his own. “Come on. I’ll take you home.” 

-

Akaashi’s apartment was quiet as they walked in. Neither of them said anything since they left the venue and came here. Akaashi wanted to ask and say so many things. 

He walked to the counter, gently placing his keys down. He felt Bokuto slowly come up behind him. Akaashi took a deep breath in and turned around. 

“I-” He never got a word out before Bokuto took his face in his hands and kissed him. Akaashi’s tense body relaxed against his as he moved his hands around his neck. Bokuto lightly pressed him against the counter. Akaashi felt calm and much better than earlier.

Bokuto slightly pulled away, resting his forehead against Akaashi’s. He looked like he wanted to say something. 

“Bokuto.” Akaashi’s voice was in a whisper. 

“Hm?” 

“Thank you.” Akaashi smiled and kissed his cheek. 

Bokuto smiled. “For what?” 

“Well. You made tonight very enjoyable. You handled Teru better than I could. Vocals, mwah, outstanding as always.” Akaashi slid his hands down to his chest as Bokuto laughed. “And well, I don’t know. My _boyfriend_ is just amazing.” Akaashi smiled. 

“Keiji, I’m sorry. I wanted to piss him off. I hated that he was there and so close to you. I hated that he even got to be with you and how horrible he treated you. I wanted to rub it in his face that he lost you and I honestly truthfully wanted to stomp on him.” Bokuto spoke fast and Akaashi wasn’t sure if he was even breathing. “Even though I really liked calling myself your boyfriend. I wanted to talk to you about it but then the show was starting and I didn’t want to pressure you!” 

“Bokuto.” Akaashi sighed. 

“Yes?” 

“Shut up.” Akaashi kissed him and smiled. “I like calling you my boyfriend, and you’re not pressuring me. It’s okay. Don’t worry so much.” Akaashi poked his rosy cheek. “Can you stay over tonight?” 

Bokuto nodded. “Of course.” 

Akaashi took his hand, leading him to his room. 

“Wait, so you’re a virgin?” Bokuto asked. 

“Shut up.” Akaashi flatly said, making the boy laugh. 

-

The two layed in Akaashi’s bed in silence. This was the first time they slept in a bed together. Bokuto stayed over twice before. The first time, he fell asleep in the living room on the floor. The second time he fell asleep in Akaashi’s room on the floor. Now he was in his bed. 

They both were wide awake and were a foot apart, not touching. Akaashi was holding back a laugh as he felt the nervousness from Bokuto. He figured he thought this was uncomfortable for Akaashi and was trying to give him space. 

Akaashi smiled to himself thinking about how kind Bokuto was. He really was thoughtful with everything, always asked permission if he could do something and constantly asked if Akaashi was okay and comfortable. 

He listened to Bokuto’s steady breathing, who was also in deep thought. Bokuto’s thoughts were consumed by just Akaashi and his presence. He was fully aware that there was a beautiful boy right next to him. Bokuto felt like he was in his first relationship. The excitement of the first kiss, the energy of a first date, the butterflies, the blushing, the teasing, the feeling of being on top of the world. Bokuto felt it all with Akaashi, every single day, hour and minute. 

Right now, he ached to hold Akaashi in his arms but wasn’t quite sure if he was comfortable with that. He was soon answered. 

Akaashi moved his body on top of Bokuto’s, resting his head in the crook of his neck and smiled. He listened to Bokuto’s fast heart beat. 

“Is Bokuto Kotaro nervous?” Akaashi teased. 

“You make me nervous, Keiji.” Bokuto whispered in response as he wrapped his arms around his slim body. Akaashi’s heart skipped a beat.

“I-I do?” Bokuto gave a _mhm_ in response. “How?” 

Bokuto hummed as he ran his fingers up and down his back. “With you, I feel like at any moment I could say something stupid and embarass myself. Or maybe trip and fall on my face in front of you. You always have me so distracted that I forget everything else around me.” 

Akaashi smiled as he let his eyes close while he listened to Bokuto talk.

“It’s a good type of nervous though. Like butterflies in your stomach. It makes me happy.” He paused for a moment. “You make me happy.” Akaashi’s heart was now beating fast. “I mean damn… you’re my _boyfriend.”_ Yup, Akaashi basically exploded. More like he let out a small squeal but quickly buried his face into Bokuto’s neck. What kind of noise-

“I can’t believe I let out that noise.” He mumbled while embarrassed. Bokuto laughed as he kissed the top of his head. 

“You’re so cute.”

The two stayed like that for another hour, talking about whatever random topics came up. Akaashi would run his fingers through Bokuto’s hair as the boy would tell stories to him. Eventually Akaashi fell asleep first and Bokuto took that time to really let it all sink in. 

The boy laying on him. The way his heart was beating. The smile that was still plastered on his face. How happy he was. It all felt amazing and Bokuto just hoped Akaashi was feeling the same way. 

-

11:45 am. Bokuto’s alarm went off, making him sit up in bed to quickly shut it off. He rubbed his eyes and yawned as he looked to his right. Akaashi was sprawled out on the bed, still deep in sleep. Bokuto looked at his phone again and then realized what that alarm was for. Bokuto had to meet Oikawa for lunch in 15. Was he even here? Did he come home last night?

Bokuto opened his phone to messages from Oikawa. 

**Oikawa:** hey bird head, I’m at your place tonight so I’ll see you at the cafe for lunch tomorrow at 12. It’s a date ;)

( _Sent at 11:03 pm)_

**Oikawa:** if you’re fucking Keiji, make sure to hold him down. I have a feeling he’s a kinky one

( _Sent at 11:31 pm)_

**Oikawa:** iwa-chan just yelled at me for sending that. tell your roomie to get over himself and choke me already. kuroo talks too much, im bored xxxD

( _Sent at 11:34 pm)_

**Oikawa:** you guys are so doing it aren't you??? or you just suck at responding lmaooo

( _Sent at 11:48 pm)_

**Oikawa:** jeez did you pass out after you did it? 

( _Sent at 10:12 am)_

**Oikawa:** don’t flake on me today! I was looking forward to the date :((( 

_(Sent at 10:57 am)_

**Oikawa:** i will literally kick you if you don’t show up

_(Sent at 11:30 am)_

Bokuto never typed faster in his life. 

**Bokuto:** good morning to you too Oikawa. we pretty much fell asleep right when we got home. I’ll be there in ten, omw now! 

Oikawa’s text came soon after. 

**Oikawa:** wow i finally got a response ;) you better have given it to him good last night if you ignored me like that. share the details w/ me over lunch, see you soon. 

**Oikawa:** dress cute I want pics!! 

Bokuto quietly laughed as he got up. Then the realization hit him. He had no clothes here, and if he ran to his apartment he would be late. Dress cute… 

Bokuto smirked as he went into Oikawas room. 

-

Oikawa was met with Bokuto, who walked in at exactly 12. To Oikawa’s surprise he was wearing the same jeans from last night, but also one of Oikawa’s casual light blue striped button ups. 

Bokuto slid in the seat across from him and moved his messy hair to the side more. “I hope you don’t mind but you said to dress cute. So who better to borrow something from?” Oikawa let out a laugh. 

“I see. Trying to win me over and get my blessing?” Oikawa smiled. “You definitely already have it.” Not that it was his role or place to give his blessing, but Oikawa didn’t lie. He truly liked Bokuto and saw how good of a guy he really was. 

“I appreciate that.” Bokuto smiled. 

The two of them ordered lunch and took the time to get to know each other better. Oikawa threw in pick up lines here and there, playfully flirting with Bokuto in a harmless way. Bokuto talked to him about Iwa, telling him stories and such to make fun of him for. Oikawa took notes… literally. He had his phone out while he copied what Bokuto told him. 

While they ate, Oikawa looked tense. Bokuto figured it was time to talk about the main reason they did this lunch. 

“What uhm… did Keiji tell you about his parents?” 

He swallowed his food and cleared his throat before speaking. 

“Hm. He mentioned how they are on bad terms right now. He didn’t go too deep into it but he basically said they’re fighting. He never really talks about them or when he was younger in fact.” Oikawa’s lips were parted slightly as he contemplated what to say next. Bokuto looked at him for a moment. What was going on? 

“Keiji… doesn’t take pity or sympathy well. He doesn’t like it. Especially when he’s hard on himself and can’t forgive himself with what happened.” Bokuto nodded slowly to this, not interrupting. “He likes you a lot Bokuto. Which surprised me that he didn’t tell you the full story, until we talked about it the other day. He told me that he feels if he tells you, he has to face what happened.” 

Bokuto waited a moment to see if Oikawa would continue. “What happened?” Bokuto’s voice was steady and quiet, unlike Oikawa’s who looked like he was going to cry. 

“Keiji’s parents passed away towards the end of his second year.” Bokuto’s throat tightened. He was at a loss of words. Oikawa put his hand on his own chest. “Believe me, I know this is not my place to say anything about it. I just think that it’s good for you to know because Keiji is going to try and push you away once he realizes how close you two really are.” 

Bokuto was silent. He wanted, more than anything, to just hold Akaashi right now. He’s been through too much, and doesn’t even have his parents to lean on. 

“Also, the day you took him to that music store. He freaked out right?” Oikawa asked. 

“Yeah… he said he didn’t feel well. That it was too hot in the room.” Bokuto looked at him. Oikawa shook his head. 

“That was the start of a panic attack. He’s been having those ever since his parents’ accident.” 

“Did something trigger it that I should know about?” Bokuto’s question came quick, like he predicted what Oikawa was going to say. Oikawa nodded in response. 

“The piano.” Bokuto just looked at him, slightly confused. “His parents were the sole reason he played. They were the reason he grew to love music. They were his biggest supporter, the reason everyone called him a prodigy and heard his music, and the reason he wanted to play and make them proud. Once they passed, he could never look at the instrument the same. He felt guilt anytime he thought of the piano or music. He still does.” 

“Why does he feel guilty?” Bokuto’s voice slightly cracked. He was now on the verge of tears. 

“As much as I think you should know this now, I feel like the rest is important for Keiji to tell you. I’ll tell Keiji I told you sometime this week.” 

Bokuto shook his head. “I don’t want him getting mad at you though. I’ll wait until he tells me on his own time. It’s okay. Thank you Oikawa.” 

Oikawa smiled a little and nodded. Bokuto was a good person. He was respectful and extremely understanding. Oikawa knew Bokuto was going to take care of his friend well, so he had no worries. 

“Can I tell you a secret, Oikawa?” Bokuto asked as he took a bite of his fry.

“Sure.” He smiled. 

“That day I came into the music store wasn’t the first time I met Akaashi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update by tomorrow hopefully! If not, Monday it is! Next chapter is gonna focus on Hinata and Kageyama!!! and Akaashi of course.


	8. The Crashing Chorus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's Chapter 8! 
> 
> Songs in this chapter: (I recommend listening to them) 
> 
> "Even My Dad Does Sometimes" by Ed Sheeran 
> 
> "Nocturne" in C Sharp Minor Vol.20 by Chopin 
> 
> Trigger Warnings! Abuse, Panic Attack

“What do you mean? You’ve met before?” 

“More like I met him.” Bokuto took a sip of his water. “We were young. I was visiting my grandma and I guess she lived in the area you guys did at the time. She said she wanted to go to some concert where locals sign up and play.” 

-

_Bokuto held onto his grandmother’s hand as they walked through the lobby. On the wall were pictures of the performers for tonight. Bokuto listened as his grandma pointed out all the people she knew and watched perform before. There were men and women, boys and girls, individuals and groups, who all ranged in age. Yet only one person caught Bokuto’s eye._

_The black and white picture was of a young boy. He seemed to be around Bokuto’s age. He looked to be the youngest out of all the performers. The boy had short dark hair and a serious expression in the photo. While all the others were smiling in their photo, he wasn’t. He wore a light casual t-shirt while everyone else was more dressed up. Who was this kid? What did he do?_

_Bokuto’s eyes flickered to the nameplate below his photo._

_“Akaashi Keiji. Age 13. Pianist and Vocalist.”_

_So his name was Akaashi Keiji. He was a year younger than Bokuto._

_“Nana? We are going to stay the whole time, right?” Bokuto asked._

_“Of course. Why, find someone you want to watch?” Her question made Bokuto nod._

_They walked into the auditorium with Bokuto’s parents and took their seats._

**_An Hour Later._ **

_Bokuto yawned as quietly as he could. An hour passed and the kid still hasn’t performed. Multiple groups and individual performers went by. The show only had another 15 minutes left. Maybe he wasn’t even going to perform tonight. He could have gotten stage fright and bailed out last minute._

_The show seemed to categorize the order of performers by age group. The younger performers were first so the boy really must have dropped out last minute. Shame._

_A lady was singing a duet with a man who played the acoustic guitar. They both matched their vocals well together. The song was simple and sweet. The lady had a delicate Soprano voice while the man was a clear Tenor._

_The audience cheered and clapped as the duet finished. Bokuto took a look at his watch and shook his head. The kid wasn’t performing. He slouched in his seat and closed his eyes. He might as well sleep for the rest of the concert._

_The auditorium was quiet again as the next performer was setting up on stage. Bokuto heard wheels rolling on the stage ground. It was dead silent. Bokuto relaxed in his chair, trying to allow himself to fall asleep._

_The introduction of the song was just the piano. It was delicate but had a hint of power and intensity. Bokuto could tell the song was going to be beautiful. He felt relaxed and comfortable. It was helping him fall asleep._

_Yet his eyes shot open on the first lyric of the song. The song was “Even My Dad Does Sometimes” by Ed Sheeran._

_“It’s alright to cry. Even my dad does sometimes.” It was him. It was Akaashi, the boy Bokuto wanted to see perform. He wore a grey long sleeved button up shirt. His hair was combed to the left, with a hint of gel. His eyes were closed as he sang. His voice was soft and full of emotion._

_They weren’t even 10 seconds into the song and Bokuto felt trapped in his performance. Bokuto was leaning forward in his seat, absolutely memorized._

_“It’s alright to die. ‘Cause death’s the only thing you haven’t tried. But just for tonight… hold on.” His voice was deep but high; soft but intense; firm yet yielding. He sang the lyrics like he created them. Like it was his song and he lived through what he was singing. The meaning in his voice captivated Bokuto._

_“So live life like you’re giving all. ‘Cause you act like you are. Go ahead and just live it up. Go on and tell me your path.” Akaashi’s voice was high now. He was singing to someone. The boy's eyes were open as he looked at someone in the front row. Bokuto couldn’t see who it was, but it must have been someone Akaashi deeply cared about._

_The smallest smile appeared on Akaashi’s face before he looked forward again, taking his eyes off of whoever it was. Bokuto couldn’t help the hint of pink forming on his cheeks._

_A hand laid on Bokuto’s. It was his grandmother. She smiled at him._

_“He’s amazing, isn’t he? He’s one of my favorites. He’s around your age, and he’s been playing since first grade.” Her voice was quiet as she spoke._

_“H-he’s… incredible.” Bokuto’s voice came out shaky. It wasn’t that he was nervous. He was memorized._

_“Around here, he’s called a prodigy.” A prodigy. Bokuto smiled at the thought of Akaashi being more than what he’s showing now. He had to have some kind of immense talent to be named a prodigy._

_The song grew more powerful. Akaashi stopped singing as he let his hands play the instrumental part. His eyes were closed._

_“How is he not looking while playing?” The question from Bokuto meant to be for himself, but his grandmother leaned in._

_“He knows the instrument better than himself.”_

_It felt like Bokuto gasped almost. He’s never felt like this when watching someone perform. There was something about this kid. He had everyone in the audience entranced._

_“Live life like you’re giving all! ‘Cause you act like you are! Go ahead and just live it up!” His voice was powerful now. The emotions he was feeling showed in his face. He was reaching out to someone. This song was for someone. The boy on stage used his performance to make sure someone was okay. Now that was powerful._

_“Go on and tell me your path...and hold on.” Akaashi’s voice grew quiet. He played the last few chords of the song on the piano. The ending was light and quiet. Fragile almost, like at any point it could all break._

_Bokuto’s heart was pounding. He didn’t realize how much his performance affected him. It was special in so many ways._

_The second he took his hands off the keys, the audience erupted into applause. The first people to stand up were a couple, who had similar features to Akaashi. It must have been his parents. Next to them were a brunette boy, around the same height of Bokuto, and a lady. Friends of theirs? Most likely._

_Bokuto didn’t hesitate to stand up and clap for Akaashi. He pounded his hands together, quickly. Yet his single cheer was lost in the crowd. Akaashi didn’t know who he was, or that he was even there._

**_After the concert._ **

_Bokuto waited in the lobby with his dad, while his mom and grandma were using the restroom. The lobby was filled with congratulations and hugs. Bodies were pressed against each other as people tried to exit or meet their loved ones._

_Bokuto stayed close to his dad, not wanting to get lost in the mix. As he looked around, he spotted the pianist. Akaashi was standing with his parents, the brunette boy and the lady who was most likely the other boy’s mom._

_The brunette moved close to Akaashi, taking him into a hug. He spoke, whispering in his ear. He seemed so grateful that it made Bokuto think that the song was for him._

_As they pulled away from each other, Akaashi’s mom put her hand on his shoulder. They were leaving. They walked towards the doors while Bokuto's eyes stayed on Akaashi. He wouldn’t ever see him again._

_People started swarming towards the exit, blocking Bokuto’s view. Only a miracle happened._

_Akaashi looked over his shoulder, like he somehow sensed Bokuto looking at him. Their eyes met for a split moment. Akaashi held a straight face. Bokuto, on the other hand, had his lips parted like he was going to say something. His eyes almost looked desperate. His breath was caught in his throat, not expecting the moment._

_It all vanished too quickly for Bokuto. Akaashi looked forward, walking out of the doors. He never looked back again._

_Bokuto stood there as he watched the young prodigy leave._

_-_

“I can't believe you were there.” Oikawa shook his head in disbelief. “I mean I was there! That song was for me! I can't believe it. Imagine we met you! We could’ve been friends!” Oikawa was smiling now, thinking about the possibilities. 

“That song was for you?” Bokuto leaned forward, interested. 

Oikawa nodded. “Things were tough around that time with my dad. Keiji knew about it all and dedicated the song to me. It was a game changer for me.” Oikawa took a sip of his water before continuing. “Keiji has no clue how much he affects people in his performances! Like you. A random kid who we didn’t know at the time, totally love struck over the song.” 

“Love stuck? I mean I don’t know about th-“ Oikawa cut Bokuto off. 

“Please, that story screamed love at first sight!” Oikawa cleared his throat, putting a dramatic tone to his voice. “Two strangers fall in love at first glance but they’re torn apart!” Oikawa gasped. “Yet years later they meet, and fall in love all over again.” He said with the most exaggeration in his voice. 

Bokuto laughed. “You’re an idiot.” 

“Oh I know.” 

-

Akaashi woke up at 12:30 pm. His head pounded as he sat up in his bed. On his bedside table was a glass of water, pills, and a note from Bokuto. Akaashi picked up the note and rubbed his eyes before he read it. 

_Good morning Keiji :) Take these. You most likely have a hangover right now. I made breakfast for you, but you might have to heat it up if you wake up late. I’m out running an errand, then I have to head to band practice and work later. I’ll text you!_

_-Bokuto_

_P.S. You’re even gorgeous when you sleep <3 _

Akaashi smiled as he set the note back down and took the pills. He got out of bed while grabbing his phone and walked out of his room. He opened his messages with Oikawa. 

**Oikawa:** i won’t be home till late tonight. probs around 10. don’t stay up, enjoy your day off. 

That’s right. Akaashi had the day off today. Bokuto was going to be busy. Oikawa was busy. Everyone was most likely working or doing their own thing. So what the hell was he gonna do? 

He sent a quick text back to Oikawa. 

**Akaashi:** Have fun. Safe sex. See you tonight. 

Akaashi looked at the kitchen counter to see a plate of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Next to it was a cup of yogurt parfait with strawberries and granola. There also was a mug with coffee. Akaashi smiled at the kind gesture from Bokuto and warmed up his coffee and food in the microwave. 

While his breakfast was warming up, he got a text while he ate the parfait. 

**Oikawa:** will do! STD’s?? we don’t know her. what are you gonna do today? 

**Akaashi:** Idiot. I don’t know. Probably just clean. 

**Oikawa:** boring! go make friends or something! rob a bank! light our kitchen on fire. do something. 

**Akaashi:** Good influence I have. 

**Oikawa:** the best of the best

He was right. Oikawa was really great. He’s been there for everything and never once thought about leaving Akaashi or abandoning him. Akaashi was forever grateful for his friend.

**Akaashi:** have fun :) 

Akaashi took his food out of the microwave and ate it at the counter. He hasn’t been alone in the morning in a while. Usually he would be with Bokuto or heading to work with Oikawa. It felt weird. Too quiet. 

If Akaashi was being honest, he didn’t like it. He didn’t like being alone especially. He was getting used to going out and having fun with his friends. 

What was Akaashi going to do today? Was he really going to clean? What a sucky day. 

He got his answer as soon as he got a text. 

**Kageyama:** Akaashi I’m so sorry to bother you on your day off, but I’m working alone today and there’s a lot of people here. It doesn’t help that Hinata is here too. He’s screwing around the store. Any chance you can come in? 

Akaashi smiled as he read that Hinata was there too. It was good for Kageyama. Hinata brought out another side in him. 

**Akaashi:** No worries! It was going to be a boring day if you didn’t text me. I’ll be there soon. Finishing up breakfast. 

**Kageyama:** Thank you! 

-

Kageyama wasn’t kidding when he said the store was extremely busy. There was a long line at the counter which Akaashi hasn’t seen in a year. Why was everyone here? 

Akaashi worked the counter, and directed Kageyama to help customers with deciding on what they want. Akaashi gave an extra work shirt to Hinata and put him to work. The orange haired boy would help package instruments and anything heavy into customers' cars. Usually they didn’t offer that service, but might as well have Hinata do something. 

Once Akaashi came to the store, everything started moving faster and flowed better. Kageyama was extremely thankful that he came here. 

There were two people in the store right now. Kageyama leaned against the counter and sighed. 

“Akaashi. I don’t know how you do it. Seriously, thank you.” 

“It’s nothing.” Akaashi gave him a smile. “So, you and Hinata are hanging out now?” 

“The dumbass just showed up here out of the blue!” Kageyama got frustrated easily. It wasn’t that he was really mad, it was just how he acted. He yelled at anyone for the smallest things but everyone knew not to take it too seriously. The one person who actually yelled back was Hinata. The two bickered constantly but worked well together.

“Maybe because he likes being around you.” Akaashi said with a shrug. 

“I doubt that.” But it was true. Hinata in fact did like being around Kageyama. He was never bothered with the insults or yelling. His energy matched Kageyama’s. He was able to be his idiotic self around Kageyama, even if he was gonna get yelled at. Not to mention that Kageyama was one of the few people in his life that supported his photography. That meant the most to Hinata, and it made him happy. Kageyama made him happy. 

Despite being busy with the store's work, Hinata had his mind on last night. He couldn’t stop watching the way Kageyama and the girl spoke to each other. They seemed close. Did he know her? 

-

_The girl placed her hand on Kageyama’s shoulder, pushing him away as she laughed._

_Hinata’s heart thumped and his throat tightened. Why was he acting like this? They’re just talking._

_Kageyama was smiling. A genuine smile. He spoke to the girl like he was truly enjoying himself._

_Hinata watched as he threw his head back in a fit of laughter. She made him laugh. It wasn’t him, it was her._

_To be fair, Hinata was ignoring Kageyama the whole night. Ever since the group gathering at the band's place, the night he and Yachi broke up, Hinata couldn’t stop thinking about the way Kageyama sang. He didn’t know he was talented in a way that would affect Hinata that much._

_For the past couple days, he’s been singing the words and humming the song Kageyama sang. He wanted to hear his voice again. He wanted to listen to more, and see what else he could do._

_So Hinata didn’t understand why he was ignoring him. It wasn’t fair to him. Kageyama did nothing to him, but Hinata couldn’t help it._

_The girl was close to Kageyama. He never backed up. He never walked away. He waited for her to leave first._

_-_

Hinata’s heart stung at the memory. He didn’t want to think of it anymore. It shouldn’t be bothering him this much. He needed to start thinking about himself more. 

Hinata just came out to one of his closest friends yesterday. He was in the phase of accepting himself, but Noya beat him to it. He had no problem with Hinata liking guys. It made Hinata feel like everything was going to be okay. At least he hoped. . 

The idea of him liking boys came at him quickly. It’s always been there, but it wasn’t until recently that Hinata realized it for himself. Yachi brought it up numerous times, telling Hinata that it’s okay and that it won’t change their friendship but he always denied it. 

It wasn’t until the last time he kissed Yachi, that he realized he was gay. 

-

_This either meant that he truly didn’t like girls in a romantic way or Hinata was just a bad kisser._

_The orange haired boys lips didn’t move once. He was struggling to kiss back. This was as bad as his first kiss ever. Not only was he embarrassed, but he felt bad for Yachi._

_His face was tense, as his eyes were squeezed shut. His lips were parted and his bottom lip quivered. He physically could not bring himself to kiss her and didn’t understand why._

_The blond girl pulled away and sighed. “Hinata.”_

_“It’s fine! Let me try again.” He leaned in but she placed her hands on his shoulders, stopping him._

_“Hinata. It’s okay. It’s been like this for a while. Maybe it’s time we-”_

_“No! Yachi, I’m not gay. I’ve always liked girls.” Hinata said, defensively. He had nothing against being gay, he just couldn’t accept it because of the worry and doubt of being judged in the back of his mind._

_“You don’t know that. Not everyone knows their sexuality right away. It takes time to become comfortable with yourself and realize who you are. I promise you I’m not trying to pressure you into this, but I see the way you look at guys compared to me. It’s different.” She was 100% right. Hinata was definitely attracted to guys in a different way than girls._

_“Y-you don’t know what you’re talking about, okay? Please. Let’s drop it.”_

_“Okay. Whatever you want Hinata.”_

_-_

He made himself look like a fool with the amount of times he denied it. He was just thankful that Yachi and him stayed close friends. 

They’ve texted everyday since Sunday. She saw how much Hinata enjoyed being around Kageyama and became their number one fan. She’s been asking for updates between the two and how he’s doing. Once she found out Hinata was ignoring him yesterday, she cussed him out over the phone, which is the main reason Hinata is here today. He felt guilty. 

The boy carried a box of books to the storage closet, but it was too heavy for him to hold. When he tried to open the closet, he dropped the box right on his foot. The music books crashed onto his foot, causing immediate pain. It didn’t help that he was wearing slip-on vans, which had no barrier to stop the pain. 

“BWAH!” Hinata doesn’t cuss so when he needs to, he uses the sound effect words in place of them. 

The boy was gripping on the door handle, wincing at the pain. Kageyama and Akaashi quickly came over. 

“Boke Hinata! What did you do?” Kageyama lifted the box with ease, and placed it away from them. 

“I-I’m sorry! I tried to open the door while holding the box but I have shrimpy arms!” The comment almost made Akaashi laugh but he held it in. 

“It’s okay. We had an accident with another new worker here last week. I’ll get ice.” Akaashi said, while recalling the time Bokuto ran into the drum compartment. Akaashi moved away from the two, and walked out of the store to the nearby liquor place to ask for a bag of ice. 

“Come here.” Kageyama came close to Hinata, wrapping his arm around the small boy's waist. Hinata’s breath got caught in his throat. 

“W-what are you doing?” 

“Helping you to the counter so you don’t have to stand on your foot.” Kageyama moved Hinata’s arm around his shoulder and walked him to the counter. Hinata was beet red as Kageyama lifted him on top of the counter. 

“Luckily you have your vans on. I mean it makes sense that your foot hurts because they have no support. But at least it somewhat helped.” Hinata nodded. 

“Yeah.” Hinata cleared his throat. Why was he so nervous? 

“I’m gonna get tape so when Akaashi brings the bag of ice we can just tape it against your foot.” Kageyama disappeared to the back of the store. 

Hinata took this time to not freak out and control his breathing. He couldn’t stop thinking about the way it felt to be so close to Kageyama like that. He liked it. 

A few minutes later, Akaashi came back with the ice. Kageyama wrapped it around the top of his foot and told him just to rest and stay there. 

“I’m gonna clean the studios. If you need me, call.” Akaashi smiled and went to the back hallway. 

Hinata nodded and watched as Kageyama wiped down the shelves. The store was empty now. They usually clean an hour or two before they close. 

Kageyama glanced up at the orange haired boy who was looking at him. Hinata quickly looked away, staring outside the window. People were out, walking around and enjoying the day. It was sunny with a cool breeze. Hinata watched a couple pass by. They were hand in hand. They stopped in front of the store and sat on the bench. The girl took her phone out and both of them took pictures together. 

Hinata smiled. It was the small things that made it all special. Him and Yachi tried their hardest to go out and do things that couples would do, but it felt stiff and awkward. They were much better off being friends. 

Kageyama placed the rag and spray on the counter by Hinata and sighed. “You okay?” 

Hinata nodded and smiled. “I’m fine.” 

“You look like you’re thinking hard about something. You need to talk about it?” Despite Kageyama being quiet, he was always there to offer an ear. He would rather listen to people than talk about himself. 

Hinata took a moment to think if he should talk about it. Would Kageyama judge him? Kick him out of the store? Stop talking to him? 

“Me and my girlfriend broke up.” Kageyama looked at him, waiting for him to continue. Once he realized Hinata wasn’t going to, he spoke. 

“I won’t ask why ‘cause it could be personal but are you guys okay? Like friends still? She was nice when I met her.” Hinata nodded. 

“We’re even closer now. The reason wasn’t anything huge. I just… realized I’m gay.” Hinata didn’t make eye contact with him. He didn’t want to see his reaction. 

“Cool.” That’s all Kageyama had to say. He saw no problem with it. After all, he was himself. He just never saw a reason to voice it, which is why Hinata doesn’t know. He doesn’t know about how that girl never interested Kageyama. He doesn’t know that the girl was a family friend. 

“Wait… you’re okay with it?” Hinata looked up. 

“Why wouldn’t I be? There's nothing wrong with it. You’re still a dumbass.” The comment made Hinata let out a laugh. 

Kageyama had a small smile on his face. He started to lean forward which caused Hinata to stop laughing. His face went serious when Kageyama lifted his hand up to his face. 

Hinata’s heart was beating fast. It felt like those cliche scenes in the movies. Was Kageyama going to kiss him? 

Kageyama gently pinched a strand of Hinata's hair, grabbing a piece of fuzz. “Sorry. It was bothering me.” 

“I-It’s fine.” Hinata cleared his throat. Kageyama made him nervous. Hinata didn’t understand this feeling. He wasn’t sure he wanted to. 

“Are you okay? You’re a little red on your cheeks.” Great. Awesome. Now he was blushing. 

“I’m good. Perfectly fine! BWAH!” Hinata covered his face with his hands. Bwah?? What was he thinking? 

“Bwah?” Kageyama asked. Hinata nodded, not daring to speak. “What’s bwah?” Kageyama asked again. 

“Uhm. You’re bwah.” Hinata said while he kept his hands on his face. 

“What does that mean?” Hinata just shook his head in response. He didn’t even know what it meant. 

Kageyama gently took Hinata's wrists into his hands, pulling them away from his face. Hinata’s heart was beating so fast he figured Kageyama could hear. 

Kageyama looked at him for a moment, like he was studying Hinata. Hinata didn’t know what to say, and he couldn’t look away. He hated how he was feeling. It was overwhelming. It made Hinata feel all fuzzy inside, like he was going to pass out. It was messing with his head and heart. 

Hinata made the mistake of allowing his eyes to flick down to Kageyama’s lips. The once serious boy, grew a slight smirk on his lips as he saw how flustered Hinata was getting. 

Kageyama wasn’t the most confident or teaseful type, but for some reason when he was around Hinata, he felt that dominance grow. 

Hinata’s breath hitched as Kageyama moved himself in between Hinata's legs that were dangling from the counter. 

“ _Bwah bwah bwah bwah bwah bwah!”_ Was all Hinata could think. This was him gay panicking. 

“You look nervous.” Kageyama’s eyes were impossible to look away from. The deep dark blue color in his eyes pulled Hinata in. It brought an intensity to the serious boy. 

“I- uhm…” Hinata swallowed, trying to find words. Kageyama brought himself close to the boy, only inches apart. Hinata’s hands trembled as Kageyama was still holding his wrists. 

Kageyama leaned forward, bringing his face close to Hinata’s. The orange haired boy was frozen. Kageyama was going to kiss him, and Hinata was allowing it. He truly did feel like he was in a movie. 

Kageyama's breath hit Hinata’s lips, making him hold his breath. Kageyama didn’t take his eyes off him the whole time. He felt confident around Hinata, which wasn’t normal for him. 

A loud crash came from the back hallway. 

“Bwah!” Hinata jumped as Kageyama pulled away quickly. He was now breathing heavily. They almost kissed…. What. Da. Flip. 

Kageyama rushed away. “Dumbass! Stay there! You don’t need to be on your foot!” Then the black haired boy disappeared down the hallway. 

Hinata’s heart was beating quickly. He pressed his fingers against his lips, recalling the feeling of Kageyama’s breath. Then Hinata smiled. His nervousness was gone. He enjoyed what almost happened before. 

Kageyama, on the other hand, was shocked with himself. He wasn’t the type to do things like that, or show a “dominant side.” 

He rushed to the studios, checking in each one. Akaashi wasn’t in any of them. Kageyama went to the back, where the employee bathrooms, extra storage closets and a run-down mini studio was. 

Kageyama ran into the mini studio to see a sight he wasn’t expecting. Akaashi was on the floor with a disassembled drum set and keyboard around him. The boy was in tears. 

“Akaashi. What happened?” Kageyama came close, startling the boy on the floor. Akaashi quickly wiped his eyes. 

“S-sorry Kageyama. Everything’s okay!” Akaashi smiled, trying to relieve Kageyama’s worry. 

Kageyama kneeled down by him. He stared at his tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes. “You’re crying.” 

It didn’t take much for the two words to make Akaashi start crying again. Kageyama wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him into a hug. 

“I-It’s stupid. I was just c-cleaning the keyboard, and the s-stand was unstable and it fell over on top of the drums.” Except there were no cleaning supplies in the room. Kageyama took note of this quickly. 

“You were playing.” Akaashi’s body tensed from the words. He felt stupid for trying to lie in the first place. Kageyama was too smart to fall for the littlest lie. 

“It’s okay, Akaashi. I’ll clean this up. You should head home.” He pulled away but Akaashi shook his head. 

“No. I need you to take Hinata home. It’ll take longer so it’s better that you leave now. I got this.” 

“But-“ Akaashi shook his head again, silencing Kageyama. 

“Go or you’re fired.” He was playing around with an evident small smile on his face. Kageyama sighed and stood up. 

“Text me if you need me to come back.” Akaashi nodded to this, and watched as he walked out. Akaashi took a look around at the mess. He was an idiot to think he could all of a sudden start playing again. 

He stood up and started to clean up the mess he made. He fixed the piano stand and placed the keyboard back on top. 

He spent 30 minutes trying to fix the drum set, occasionally running back to the counter in the store to help any customers that came in. Once he fully cleaned up the studio, he started to close down the shop. 

Akaashi was locking the closet behind the counter when the bell on the top of the door chimed, alerting Akaashi that someone was walking in. 

“Hello! Sorry but we’re actually closing up now.” Akaashi turned around to greet the customer, but his breath was caught as he faced his ex-boyfriend. 

-

Kageyama helped Hinata sit on the couch, and went to his kitchen to make him something to eat. 

“Is Kenma home?” Kageyama asked as he took out ingredients to make Hinata pancakes, because for some reason he was craving them on the whole way home from the store. 

Hinata shook his head. “He’s at Kuroo’s.” 

Kageyama just nodded. Hinata was thinking about their “almost kiss” the whole time, but it didn’t look like Kageyama was. In fact when he came back to take Hinata home, he seemed unaffected by it all. 

Hinata wondered if Kageyama was bothered by it and freaked him out. He hoped not. 

He watched as Kageyama stirred the batter together. Apparently, he was very good at cooking. Kageyama never talked about himself so Hinata was forced to ask his friends about him. 

Little does Kageyama know, it was Akaashi who told Hinata where he works. That’s why he wasn’t surprised to see Hinata at the store, considering he told him to go. He was also the one to tell Hinata all the musical instruments Kageyama knows how to play, how good of a cook he is, and that he is a sports fanatic. 

“Oi, dumbass. Why are you staring at me?” Kageyama asked as he started to pour the batter into a heated pan on the stove. 

“I’m not!” Hinata looked away quickly. 

“I saw you staring.” Kageyama let the batter cook, and then flipped the pancake. 

“You’re too ugly to stare at.” Hinata obviously wasn't being honest and once the words came out of his mouth he felt guilty. He didn’t mean it and he prepared himself to be yelled at. To his surprise, Kageyama laughed at the comment. Hinata made Kageyama laugh. 

Kageyama took the pancake off the pan, with a small chuckle from his lips. 

Hinata’s eyes were wide and his parted lips started to turn upwards into a smile. Without even thinking, Hinata jumped up. 

“Yippee!” The boy was smiling as he jumped high in the air, almost like he was flying. 

“Boke Hinata! Sit down! You’re going to hurt your foot again!” Kageyama yelled from the kitchen, startling the boy and making him trip against the coffee table and fall. Clumsy Hinata. 

Kageyama turned off the heat of the stove, and left the empty pan to run over to Hinata and help him. 

“Idiot! Why can’t you just sit down?” Kageyama looked mad, but really, he just cared about him. He wouldn’t express it in any other way though. 

“I’m okay!” Hinata said, but took Kageyama's hands, who was offering to help him up. As he was pulled up, his body stood close to Kageyama’s. Hinata didn’t dare to look up at him. He felt the nervousness come back to him from earlier. 

Kageyama never let go of his hands, and Hinata didn’t want to let go. He liked the feeling of their hands together. Kageyama's skin was soft as he held Hinata's tinier hands. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Kageyama asked. His voice was low and quiet. Hinata could feel him staring, but still refused to make eye contact. 

He nodded. “I’m good.” 

“So why won’t you look at me?” Now how the heck was Hinata supposed to answer that. He could lie and say that Kageyama's face made him want to throw up. Or he could tell the truth about how Kageyama makes him extremely nervous. 

“Because you’re pretty.” Hinata’s eyes grew wide. He meant to lie and say ugly! Not pretty! 

He was mentally punching himself over and over again. How could he make such a simple mistake? Hinata couldn’t help but look up at Kageyama. 

Kageyama's cheeks were pink. Was he blushing? Kageyama actually did that? 

“Pancakes.” Was all he said. Hinata gave him a confused look. “They’re not done.” Kageyama went back to the kitchen, and finished cooking for him. After they were done, he plated the pancakes. He cut up strawberries and put the dish on the coffee table by the couch for Hinata. 

Hinata was seated again and smiled. “Thank you.” 

Kageyama just nodded and sat across from him as he watched him eat. Hinata seemed to enjoy the pancakes, but couldn’t stop glancing up at Kageyama. 

“Now you’re staring at me.” Hinata said, covering his mouth that was full of food. 

“So?” Kageyama looked unfazed. Hinata cleared his throat. 

“N-nothing.” He took another bite. “This is really good.” 

“Thank you. It’s my moms recipe. She taught me how to cook, actually.” Hinata looked at him. This was the most Kageyama has ever talked about himself. 

“Yeah? Have you wanted to do something with cooking? Like job wise?” Hinata asked. 

“Honestly, I don't know. I would love to pick up another job at a bakery or restaurant. That would be amazing.” Hinata thought of something. He didn’t want to overstep the boundaries or anything, but he had an opportunity for Kageyama. 

“M-my friend… he owns a bakery. He’s in desperate need of help. If you want, I could introduce the two of you.” Hinata stuffed a strawberry in his mouth. Kageyama leaned forward, excited. 

“Wait, really?! Hinata! That would be amazing!” No ‘dumbass’. No ‘Boke’. No insult. Hinata smiled and nodded his head. 

“Does Saturday work for you?” Hinata asked. 

“I’m free the whole day.” 

-

Akaashi closed his apartment door. He felt absolutely nothing. His mind was blank. 

It was 9:30 pm. The shop closes at 7. Usually he would be home way earlier, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave the store after Terushima came. 

Akaashi saw Oikawa’s jacket on the counter. He was home. He was home before Akaashi. 

“Keiji. I didn’t think you were going to go out today. Where have you been? I’ve been texting you all day!” Oikawa came out of his room with a worried look on his face. Akaashi swallowed the lump in his throat. 

He put his apartment keys on the counter. “Kageyama asked me to come in today.” He spoke quietly, trying to hide the rising emotions he was feeling. 

“Really? Today was your day off though. What did he need?” Oikawa’s face softened. 

“It was busy today.” Akaashi didn’t look at his friend. He couldn’t. He knew he would break down if he looked at Oikawa. 

“Keiji. Are you okay?” Oikawa asked. Akaashi nodded and used the opportunity to excuse himself.

“Exhausted, that’s all. I’m going to bed. Goodnight.” Before Oikawa could say anything, Akaashi went straight to his room, closing the door behind him. This time, he locked it. 

Akaashi let himself rest against his bedroom door. He kept his eyes closed. He wouldn’t let this happen again. Absolutely not. His past with Terushima could not repeat itself, and Akaashi wouldn’t let it. 

Yet today was not the case. Akaashi flinched as he remembered the way Teru came close. It reminded him of high school. The feeling was too familiar. His hands, the pain, the silent cries. It was all coming back. 

Akaashi felt a buzz from his phone in his pocket. He pulled it out to see another text from Bokuto, who he hasn’t responded to all day. He hasn’t even opened his messages. 

He clicked on his contact and read the texts from this morning to now. 

**Bokuto:** Hey sleepyhead! I know I wrote it on the note but I made you breakfast. Enjoy it! Sorry I’m not the best cook :( I’m heading to band practice soon so I’ll text you later. 

_(Sent 2:57 pm)_

**Bokuto:** Kuroo’s talking about you! He’s telling us how last night you went up to him (totally wasted) and praised him for his performance. You told him you’d treat him to dinner! Where’s my reward? :(( 

_(Sent 4:45 pm)_

**Bokuto:** Want me to drop by after practice and bring you dinner before I go to work? 

_(Sent 5:58 pm)_

**Bokuto:** Hey, just wanted to make sure you’re okay. I know you had today off but maybe I was wrong and you’re busy at work right now. Hope your day is going well so far! 

_(Sent 6:32 pm)_

**Bokuto:** I’m at work right now, I’m sorry I should have just bought you dinner even if you weren’t there. Hopefully you’re having a good night though! Miss you <3

_(Sent 8:20 pm)_

**Bokuto:** Oikawa texted me asking if I knew where you were. He said you were staying home the whole day, but you’re not there. Everything okay? 

_(Sent 8:45 pm)_

**Bokuto:** Keiji, did I do something? I’m worried about you. Please at least text Oikawa that you’re okay.

_(Sent 9:20 pm)_

Akaashi held his hand against his mouth, holding in his rising sobs. Bokuto cared about him. He was worried. 

He noticed a few texts from Oikawa as well. He clicked on his contact. 

**Oikawa:** nvm I’m coming home earlier tonight. these doods aren’t fun :(

_(Sent 6:15 pm)_

**Oikawa:** you hungry? 

_(Sent 7:48 pm)_

**Oikawa:** keiji where r u? i’m home and i want to cuddle and watch moviesssss

_(Sent 8:10 pm)_

**Oikawa:** are you ok??? bokuto doesn't even know where you are

_(Sent 8:59 pm)_

**Oikawa:** did something happen? 

_(Sent 9:07 pm)_

**Oikawa:** keiji 

_(Sent 9:22 pm)_

The tears came down fast. He felt guilty, extremely guilty. He wasn’t on his phone during work because of how busy they were, and he completely forgot about texting anyone when Teru came. 

Akaashi hugged himself as he cried. His mouth was tense as he kept it closed, not wanting Oikawa to hear him. 

A soft knock came from the other side of the door. Akaashi jumped forward, startled. 

“Keiji. Bokuto’s here. He just came to make sure you’re okay.” Oikawa’s voice was soft as he spoke through the door. Akaashi’s heart was breaking as the guilt stabbed at him. 

Akaashi cleared his throat. “O-okay. Tell him I’m getting changed. I’ll be out in a second.” His voice sounded like he was crying. 

He quickly wiped his cheeks and went to his dresser. He slowly rose his shirt over his head. He took a deep breath before looking in the mirror. His eyes instantly landed on two bite marks on his collarbone, forming into dark purple hickies. He remembered the way Teru bit his skin, causing him to bleed. There were red markings on his waist, from Teru’s strong grip and his nails digging into his skin. Akaashi remembered the screams that came from his own throat, but no one was there to help him, not even himself. 

Akaashi held back from the sob rising in his throat. He couldn’t do this now. Not when Bokuto was here. He grabbed an oversized t-shirt to wear for bed and threw it on. He changed into shorts that went down mid-thigh and he wiped his eyes some more as he looked in the mirror. His eyes were red but if they asked, he could just blame it on how he was tired. 

_Tell them. You need to tell them._

Akaashi walked out of his room, facing a worried Bokuto and a silent Oikawa. Bokuto walked to him, immediately engulfing him in a hug. 

“Are you okay? Keiji I’m so sorry if I did something. Was the breakfast bad? I won’t cook anymore if you don’t want me to.” Bokuto’s voice was muffled as he kept his head low, and his face in the crook of Akaashi’s neck. 

_Tell them. You need to tell them._

The two’s bodies fit together like a puzzle. Bokuto’s strong arms were wrapped around Akaashi’s slim body, keeping him close. Akaashi held onto Bokuto’s shirt as he spoke.

“Bo, you’re cooking is amazing. I’m sorry. I was at work today because Kageyama needed help and I closed the store later today. A lot of people were coming in towards the end and I didn’t want to say no.” Akaashi made eye contact with Oikawa as he spoke. The brunette didn’t believe him. After all, he worked at the store and knew their busy times and how Akaashi was. Yet he wouldn’t say anything. Not when Bokuto was here. 

_Tell them. You need to tell them._

Bokuto sighed in relief as he lifted his head and let Akaashi go. “Thank goodness. I thought maybe I burnt the bacon.” The comment caused Akaashi to let out a small laugh, but it didn’t feel genuine. It was filled with guilt. 

“Wait, Bokuto. You don’t get off work until 10:30. What are you doing here?” Akaashi asked. 

“I was worried about you.” Akaashi’s heart felt the stabs of guilt again. He was the reason Bokuto left work early. He could get in trouble. “Anyways, I should head home. You guys should sleep now.” 

Akaashi didn’t want him to go. He was holding onto his shirt sleeve.

“C-can uhm… you stay tonight?” Akaashi immediately looked away. His voice was shaking, and he felt the tears slowly rise. 

_Tell them. You need to tell them._

Oikawa looked like he wanted to say something, but decided against it. 

“Sure, of course I can. But Keiji, are you okay?” Bokuto noticed the painful look on his face. He noticed his red eyes right away when he came out of his room. He saw the way he wouldn’t completely look at him. The way he fake laughed at what he said about burnt bacon. 

Akaashi nodded. “I’m really tired. Come on.” Akaashi took Bokuto’s hand into his own. “Goodnight Oikawa.” 

_Tell them. You need to tell them._

He took Bokuto to his room after Oikawa said his goodnights. The brunette watched his friend and Bokuto disappear into his room. Oikawa knew something happened. It wasn’t like Akaashi to ignore texts and “work” late. But he didn’t want to pressure his friend for answers. He would wait for him to say it on his own time, like always. 

-

Bokuto’s breathing was steady. He was asleep. Akaashi’s hands clenched Bokuto’s shirt. He was wide awake. His mind was elsewhere, unable to relax and allow the boy to sleep. 

Akaashi didn’t lie when he said he was exhausted. Except he was exhausted from feeling pain. Not of simply being tired and wanting to sleep. Akaashi was sick of constantly living in fear and guilt. 

Terushima was in his life again. After running away and taking serious precautions, it was all wasted. He hurt him again. Akaashi fell into silence again. No matter how much he knew he needed to, Akaashi wouldn’t tell anyone what happened today in the store. This was for him to deal with. He was done putting his problems on everyone else. 

Akaashi looked up at the sleeping boy who held him close. Bokuto’s face was relaxed and at ease. His lips were slightly parted as his breathing was quiet. Bokuto’s hair was messy, as a few strands hung over his forehead. 

Akaashi lifted his hand, gently brushing the strands out of his face. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight in front of him. Bokuto made him extremely happy. He brought out Akaashi’s old self. The one that was happy and truly enjoyed life. Yet Akaashi knew he was letting it all happen too fast. Bokuto was learning more and more about him every day. Soon it would slip, and his parents' death would be brought up. Akaashi wasn’t ready to face it. He never thought he deserved forgiveness for that night. He definitely didn’t deserve to reconnect with his parents through music. Which is what was so traumatizing about earlier today. 

-

_The keys were smooth under his fingers. Akaashi didn’t even hesitate to play when he saw the keyboard in the run-down extra studio that the store had. His eagerness was surprising to him, but he didn’t pay attention to it._

_The notes he played were to the song “Nocturne” in C Sharp Minor by Chopin, which his mother taught him to play. The song was absolutely beautiful. It was steady but had an intensity to it that was hidden. It felt like it belonged in a dramatic scene in a film._

_Akaashi allowed himself to play most of the song. This was the first time he was playing in years. His face was calm and his eyes were closed. His mind was empty, only filled with the memory of the song._

_He recalled the night he learnt it. His mother was sitting next to him on the piano bench, softly speaking to him as he played the beginning of the song by memory. He remembered messing up on the run in the song, and becoming frustrated. His mother placed her hand over his, showing him the order of which finger to play with first, and the pattern he should use when scaling up and down._

_Akaashi’s eyes shot open. He felt the feeling of his mom's hand on his as he played the run. His hands were shaking, and tears formed in his eyes. He was moving too fast, trying to allow something that shouldn’t ever be accepted again into his life._

_His hands pushed down on the keys, too hard, and made an ear-straining sound as he realized his fingers were on the wrong notes. The piano stand was already unstable, and the intensity of his playing caused the keyboard to collapse onto the near drumset._

_The instruments crashed together, collapsing onto the ground. Akaashi’s body felt uncontrollable and disconnected from his mind. He felt the weight of his body fall to the ground._

_He held his shaky hands up, underneath his lowered face. The feeling of his mom's hands were gone, and were replaced by water droplets. He was crying._

_-_

Akaashi swallowed the lump in his throat. He wouldn’t ever play again, not after that. He wouldn’t even try. He didn’t want to remember, feel, or think about his parents anymore. It was overwhelming and it only made him more angry with himself. 

Akaashi’s mind drifted back to Bokuto. The small smile formed on his lips as he watched the sleeping boy slightly scrunch his nose. 

Akaashi held in the words that were at the tip of his tongue. He wanted to squeal and tell Bokuto how cute he was, but didn’t want to wake the boy. Instead he lightly traced his finger along the side of his face, and down Bokuto’s defined jawline. 

“Keiji, go to sleep.” Bokuto said, with his eyes closed. Akaashi’s body jumped in his arms, surprised from the sudden voice in the quiet room. 

Akaashi sighed, and then smiled. “But you’re so pretty to look at.” He slid his hand up, relaxing it against the side of Bokuto’s face. His fingers slightly curled, playing with the bottom ends of Bokuto’s hair, on his neck. He felt Bokuto smile against his hand, causing Akaashi to feel warm. 

“You need to sleep. You’re going to be tired in the morning.” Bokuto’s eyes opened, adjusting to the dim room. The only light source was the moon shining through Akaashi’s balcony sliding doors and the night light by his bathroom door. 

Yes, Akaashi had a night light. Oikawa got it for him when they were in middle school, and it's worked ever since. 

“I’ll be fine.” He gently rubbed his thumb against Bokuto’s soft skin, smiling at the sleepy boy in front of him. 

Bokuto’s hands, which were currently on Akaashi’s back, pulled him closer. Bokuto leaned forward, softly kissing the boy. Bokuto could never get tired of kissing him. The way their lips were constantly moving in sync. The gentle kisses to the more intense ones. The way Akaashi would always have to grip onto something or anything when kissing him, mostly Bokuto’s hair. How his body constantly reacted to a kiss, like now. 

Akaashi’s body moved closer to Bokuto’s, if that was even possible. There was no space left between the two of them. They were chest to chest as Akaashi moved his hand to the back of Bokuto’s head, gripping his hair. 

Akaashi never had a problem with deepening a kiss with Bokuto. He was always the one to initiate it, because he knew Bokuto was holding back. 

He parted his lips, allowing Bokuto to slip his tongue into Akaashi’s mouth. Akaashi smiled as he slowly moved his leg over Bokuto’s waist, and pushed him down so Akaashi was on top of him. 

“Keiji.” Bokuto whispered as he pulled away, slightly out of breath. Akaashi didn’t respond. Instead, he moved his lips to Bokuto’s neck, causing the boy underneath him to shiver. Bokuto’s hands fell to his hips, gripping them, as Akaashi kissed his neck, sucking on his skin. 

“D-don’t.” Was all he said as Akaashi traveled his hands down Bokuto's chest and to his sides. Akaashi ignored him. Bokuto’s breath hitched as Akaashi bit down on his neck, tugging on his skin. 

Akaashi smiled as Bokuto tilted his head back, giving Akaashi more room. He moved his mouth back up his neck, this time exploring his jawline. Akaashi swore he heard a small groan from Bokuto. 

The skin underneath his ear, where Bokuto’s jawline starts, was in between Akaashi’s teeth. Bokuto’s grip on his hips was more firm now. Akaashi moved his mouth by Bokuto’s ear. 

“Still want me to go to sleep?” He whispered teasingly, moving his hands down to the waistband of Bokuto’s sweatpants (Which were actually Akaashis that he was letting him borrow. Luckily they were a size up). 

Akaashi never got an answer back. Instead he felt his body sitting up. Bokuto lifted himself so now Akaashi was sitting on his lap. There wasn't a surprised look in Bokuto’s eyes anymore. It was replaced by pure dominance. 

Akaashi had a feeling Bokuto didn’t let anyone tease or dominate him. Akaashi wasn’t always that type. Only reason he was now was because he didn’t want Bokuto holding back so much. This is exactly what he wanted. 

Bokuto’s golden eyes stared into his, as he moved his hand up Akaashis body. His breath hitched as Bokuto’s large hand wrapped around his neck, causing Akaashi’s bottom lip to fall in between his teeth. 

Bokuto’s other hand was resting against Akaashi’s thigh. His eyes flickered down his body and back up to Akaashi’s eyes. 

He couldn’t lie. Bokuto was extremely attractive, like always, but right now it made Akaashi feel desperate for his touch. He also felt pretty exposed right now. His shorts were rising up his thighs as Bokuto moved his hands higher. 

"D-don't tease." Akaashi struggled to get the words out. He heard himself whimper from Bokuto's touch. 

Akaashi’s breath hitched once he felt Bokuto’s hand slip under his shorts. A smirk grew on Bokuto’s lips as he watched the way Akaashi grew impatient and needed more. Bokuto brought his thumb to Akaashi’s bottom lip, pulling it down. 

"You started it." Bokuto's deep voice said, making Akaashi's body shiver as Bokuto tilted his chin up more. He let his thumb rub against Akaashi's thigh, wanting to tease him more. 

Akaashi gripped Bokuto’s shirt, sliding himself forward in his lap, desperate for more contact. Bokuto pulled Akaashi’s face closer by his chin, and kissed him, immediately letting his tongue explore the inside of his mouth. 

Akaashi slightly rose in his lap, wanting to push Bokuto back down. Instead, he flipped them over and kept Akaashi pressed against the bed. Akaashi gasped into the kiss, gripping at Bokuto’s hair. Akaashi squirmed underneath him, wanting to feel his body against his, but Bokuto kept himself elevated to tease him. 

Akaashi let out a small whimper and arched his back, but Bokuto pushed him back down by his hips. Bokuto took the opportunity to kiss his neck. 

Akaashi’s chest was rising up and down as his lips parted. His breathing was slowly getting heavier as he itched for more. He loved the feeling on his skin getting trapped in between Bokuto’s teeth. How any spot he touched affected Akaashi. It all felt good. 

Akaashi let out a small moan once Bokuto found his "sweet spot" on his neck. Akaashi, extremely embarrassed, turned red quickly. Bokuto lifted his head up, looking at the boy underneath him. 

"Don't hold back, Keiji." Bokuto wrapped his hand around his neck again, and leaned down to his ear to whisper. "I like it." 

Akaashi didn't have to look at him to know that there was a smirk on Bokuto's face. He was eating up the way Akaashi reacted to anything he did. 

Akaashi tilted his head back, rising his body up once again. He bit his lip as he became frustrated with the way Bokuto teased him. 

Bokuto pressed his hips down against the bed again. "Impatient one, aren't you?" Bokuto smiled.

"Stop teasing." Akaashi whined, like he was throwing a tantrum, and pulled Bokuto down, and kissed him. Bokuto slid his tongue across Akaashi's bottom lip, making the boy underneath him let out a shaky breath. 

Akaashi still wanted more. He was struggling with how he was pinned down on the bed, not getting the contact he wanted. 

He slightly pulled away and spoke softly against Bokuto's lips. Akaashi kept his eyes closed.

"Bokuto, please." His chest was rising up and down as Bokuto hummed in response. 

Bokuto tilted Akaashi's head back, and leaned down. He softly kissed underneath his jaw as he lowered his hips against Akaashi's, giving the struggling boy what he wanted. 

Akaashi let out a small whimper as he gripped onto Bokuto's shirt, keeping him down. Bokuto left another hickey on Akaashi's neck, higher up. 

Bokuto’s hand slipped under Akaashi’s shirt, to the side of his waist. Akaashi had allowed the memory from earlier to leave his mind until now. As Bokuto’s hand rested on the area Terushima gripped his nails in, Akaashis eyes widened. Everything was fine until now. 

He pressed his hands against Bokuto’s chest, pushing him away as he, himself, sat up. Akaashi covered his mouth with his hand once he felt the rising sob in his throat. He wouldn’t allow this to happen. Not now. Not in front of Bokuto. 

Bokuto’s face immediately got worried. “Keiji. What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” Akaashi couldn’t speak. He couldn’t even look at him or he would start crying. He shook his head in response. 

Akaashi felt absolutely horrible for ruining the moment. He couldn't shake off the memory of earlier. He couldn't forget how disgusting he felt in his own body, and he didn't want Bokuto to see that. 

“Hey…” Bokuto brought his hand up to the side of Akaashi’s face, but he flinched, causing Bokuto to draw his hand back. This was the second time Akaashi flinched at Bokuto. He knew he would never hurt him, but it was always because of Terushima, who was constantly in his head. 

Akaashi’s eyes, filled with guilt, immediately met Bokuto’s. He took his hand off his mouth and started apologizing. 

“I-I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to.” Akaashi’s vision was starting to blur due to the tears forming in his eyes. His face was tensing up as he tried to hold back from crying. “I really didn’t mean to.” Akaashi was trying to apologize for earlier at the store, like it was his fault. Yet Bokuto didn’t know what he was apologizing for, and Akaashi hasn’t learned to stop blaming himself for everything. 

“Keiji…” With Bokuto’s soft voice, Akaashi broke down. He fell into a loud cry, tears rolling down his cheeks quickly. Akaashi couldn’t express how tired he was of crying and feeling like… well, shit. He was beyond exhausted from Terushima terrorizing him and making him scared. He thought that was left behind years ago. 

Bokuto’s hands wrapped around Akaashi’s body, holding him close. Akaashi was shaking, unable to control himself. 

“I-I’m so sorry, Bokuto. Don’t hate m-me.” Akaashi kept his forehead resting against Bokuto’s shoulder as he cried. 

“I could never hate you. Stop apologizing, Keiji. You did nothing wrong.” Bokuto rubbed Akaashi’s back. 

They stayed like that for a while. Bokuto hummed a song he was currently working on to calm Akaashi down. He kept rubbing his back, slowly, wanting him to feel safe and comfortable. 

After a while, Akaashi fell asleep. It was now Bokuto awake. He was sitting up in the bed, his back to the bed frame, watching Akaashi sleep. His face was more relaxed, but the evidence of his breakdown was still there. His eyes were puffy, and his cheeks had tear stains running down them. Akaashi was gripping the bottom of Bokuto’s shirt as he slept, keeping close. 

Bokuto let a small smile form on his face, looking at how beautiful he was. Even in his toughest moments, Akaashi was gorgeous. Bokuto let his fingertips lightly stroke the side of his face. 

“Really Keiji… you did nothing wrong.” He whispered. Bokuto meant it with everything he had. It wasn’t Akaashis fault for his abusive relationship. It wasn’t Akaashis fault for his parents death. It wasn’t Akaashis fault that he had trouble with acceptance and forgiveness now. He did nothing wrong, and Akaashi needed to learn what that meant. 

-

The rest of the week flew by. Akaashi hasn’t seen Bokuto since Wednesday night, during his breakdown. The following morning he had early band practice and didn’t want to wake him. The two schedules didn’t line up for the rest of the week with work and practice, so there was no time to see each other. Unfortunately, the band's concert on Friday got cancelled. The venue had electricity problems and had to cancel all events that day. 

Today was Saturday. Akaashi was in a slump all week. Not only did he miss Bokuto, but he felt extremely guilty. He couldn’t help but think Bokuto didn’t want to see him because of what happened. He knew that was a negative chance of being true, but Akaashi was always an over thinker. 

Not to mention, he couldn’t stop the panic he had any time the store door would open during the week. He kept thinking every customer that came in was going to be Terushima. Luckily, he didn’t come back at all. Akaashi knew better though. He would be back soon. 

Oikawa still hasn’t pushed his friend to tell him what happened Wednesday. The brunette was growing impatient but never let himself ask or force Akaashi to say anything. Throughout the week, he kept his same routine. Oikawa would go to work, and occasionally go out to a bar and hook up with random people. Anytime he would, he felt a flash of guilt and immediately thought of Iwa. One time, he ended up leaving before anything happened because Iwa was all he could think about. No matter who Oikawa was with, it never lived up to what Iwa could do and how he made him feel. It was frustrating. 

The two kept minimal contact ever since Tuesday. Oikawa in fact did go home with Iwa that night, but ever since then, they haven’t seen each other. The only texting they’ve done is in regards to next concerts and Oikawa sending pictures of his outfits for when he would go out, specifically trying to tease Iwa. Yet it didn’t seem like it was working. Iwa’s responses were always cold, and he felt distant. Was Oikawa taking it too far? All he wanted was for Iwa to tell him to come over. He wanted Iwa to make him stop seeing other people, but Oikawa didn’t know how Iwa was feeling. What did he want? How did he feel about Oikawa? This is why Oikawa never bothered getting into relationships. They were too overwhelming. Which is exactly why Oikawa was going out with other people, trying to forget about Iwa. 

Oikawa and Akaashi usually worked at the ice cream parlor on weekends, but their boss gave them the day off. 

Akaashi was laying on the couch, completely bored out of his mind. He had his phone close to him, waiting for a text back from Bokuto, who was working. 

Akaashi couldn’t lie and say he wasn’t disappointed that on his day off he couldn’t see Bokuto, but he understood that they wouldn’t be able to see each other every day. Bokuto said that he would try to drop by, but it would be hard between work and band practice. 

Oikawa sat down by Akaashi’s feet. “It’s been three days. You’ll live.” The brunette said, referring to Akaashi missing Bokuto. 

“Shut up.” Akaashi looked at his phone again. He got a response!

**Bokuto:** You’re so cute <3 

A moment of silence went by before Oikawa spoke again. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Sure.” Akaashi said as he typed into his phone. 

**Akaashi:** This is not me being cute. This is me being annoying and clingy. I miss youuuu :( 

“When are you going to tell Bokuto about your parents?” The question had all of Akaashi’s attention now. He didn’t know what to say. “I think… he deserves to know.” 

Akaashi shook his head. “There’s no reason for him to know. It’s just something that happened.” 

“It’s not ‘just something that happened.’ Keiji, I know you. You’re eventually going to try and push him away and he’s not going to know why. You can’t do that to him.” Oikawa said. He didn’t have an ounce of regret about telling Bokuto. 

“I won’t push him away.” 

“Keiji.” 

Akaashi sighed. “I’m scared. I don’t want to see his pity for me. I hate that.” 

“People feeling bad for you isn’t how you always think it is. They’re allowed to feel bad, Keiji. It’s because they care about you.” 

“Maybe I don’t want to be cared about.” Akaashi’s attention was back on his phone. He hated talking about this. 

**Bokuto:** I miss you too, and you’re not being annoying. It is 100% adorable. 

Oikawa shook his head. He always had trouble getting through to Akaashi. He could only result in the one tactic that could convince him. 

“I’ll tell him myself.” The comment made Akaashi sit up. His eyes glared at Oikawa. 

“You wouldn’t dare.” Akaashi’s tone was serious. Oikawa had a rising smirk on his face. 

“I would, and I will.” The two stared at each other for minutes. No one said anything. Oikawa wouldn’t break and back down. He needed Akaashi to give in. 

Akaashi swallowed the lump in his throat and sighed. “Fine.” With that, he got up and walked to his room. “I’ll tell him.” 

Once his bedroom door was shut, Oikawa smiled, satisfied. 

Little did the brunette know, that was another lie Akaashi had conjured up. 

-

Kageyama was tense as he listened and watched what Asahi, Hinata’s baker friend, was doing. 

Asahi was a giant. The long haired brunette was around 6’1. He was three feet taller than Kageyama, which made the shorter boy intimidated at first. Only when he started to train with the tall man, did Kageyama realize how nice and kind he was. Despite his appearance, the brunette was shy and extremely mature. He was like a big teddy bear. 

He had a small goatee and his hair was pulled back into a long bun while he had a white thin headband keeping his hair back. A few strands slipped out of the hold, and rested against the sides of his face. 

His dark brown eyes were focused while he packaged cookies into a to-go box, showing Kageyama how to present it. 

Kageyama offered nods and ‘ _mhm’s’_ to let Asahi know he was paying attention. He really was. He was invested in the bakery already and wasn’t even hired. 

Hinata stayed throughout the whole introduction and time Kageyama was there. He sat at a small round table, watching the serious boy. Hinata would smile at times when Kageyama would furrow his brows or become frustrated when he didn’t get something right away. Yet he still tried and mastered it in minutes, showing off his hard-working skills. 

Anytime the two made eye contact, Hinata would send him a thumbs-up for encouragement. Kageyama would nod or offer a small smile in response. Kageyama couldn’t express how thankful he was for Hinata to give him this opportunity. 

Right now, Hinata was waiting outside the bakery. The day was extremely sunny but the air was chilly. It was perfect. Inside, Kageyama was talking to Asahi on whether he was fit for the job or not. Hinata was crossing his fingers that all went well. If Kageyama didn’t get the job, Hinata would look like an idiot for bringing him there in the first place and would feel extremely bad. 

The door of the bakery flew open. Hinata turned around, nervous to see Kageyama’s expression and whether he got the job or not. 

Before Hinata could focus his eyes on the dark-haired boy, he felt two strong arms wrap around his small body. He barely even realized he was lifted into the air until he was spun in circles. 

Hinata let out a small laugh as he held onto Kageyama’s neck. “You got it?” 

Kageyama put him down, his arms still settled around his waist, and nodded. “Yes! Thank you Hinata!” Kageyama was smiling. A genuine and real smile. 

Before Hinata could even respond, he felt a pair of lips on his own. Kageyama was kissing him. 

Over the past few days, Hinata dreamt about what it would feel like to kiss Kageyama. He truly thought that it would have happened at his apartment on Wednesday, but it never did. He couldn’t tell if Kageyama would be a good or bad kisser. Soft or intense. 

Right now, Hinata knew. His hands held onto the back of his neck as his lips fell into sync with Kageyama’s. The kiss wasn’t soft or intense. It landed somewhere in the middle, full of meaning. It lasted for a moment, giving Hinata enough time to soak it in. 

As Kageyama pulled away, Hinata immediately looked down. His cheeks were on fire. He was still trying to wrap his head around what just happened. 

Kageyama’s hands left the small boy's waist and cupped the sides of his face, making Hinata look at him. His blue eyes stared deep into Hinata’s brown ones. 

“Thank you.” Kageyama whispered this time, as he held Hinata’s face with his hands. 

Hinata nodded in response, smiling, as Kageyama leaned forward to kiss him again.

-

Oikawa knocked on the apartment door. He told Akaashi he was running a few errands, but really he was on his way to Bokuto’s apartment. 

After calling her, Oikawa’s mom sent her son a flashdrive of Akaashi’s performance years ago. The one where Bokuto was there. He specifically asked her for it just for Bokuto, and was delivering it to him now. 

The door opened, revealing a shirtless and sweaty Iwa. Oikawa’s body tensed as he tried to not look down at his chest, abs, or toned muscles. He knew he would start drooling. 

“What are you doing here?” Iwa sounded out of breath. They must be in the middle of practice. 

“I-I have something for Bokuto.” _Now is not the time to stutter, Oikawa!_ He mentally kicked himself and walked into the apartment once Iwa moved to the side. 

The band was in the living room, practicing. 

“No studio today?” Oikawa asked, getting their attention. 

“It’s closed on Saturdays.” Iwa said, serious as ever, as he passed by him and sat down at the drums. “Make it quick, we have to rehearse.” Ouch. Iwa was as cold as ever. Did Oikawa make him _that_ mad? 

Oikawa smiled. “Iwa-chan. I know you enjoy my company.” Oikawa walked over, taking the flashdrive out of his pocket and holding it out to Bokuto. 

Bokuto looked down at it, confused. “What’s this?” He asked. 

“A flashdrive of Keiji’s performance. The one you told me about. My mom recorded it and kept it on here. I’ll have to send it back to her, but you should save it and watch it.” Oikawa smiled as Bokuto’s eyes lit up. 

“Thank you Oikawa! Oh my- Bwah!” Hinata was rubbing off on Bokuto. He wrapped his arms around the brunette, thanking him a million more times. 

Oikawa laughed. “No problem. Well, I don’t want to disrupt your practice anymore or Iwa-chan might get pissy.” 

“He’s already pissy.” Kuroo said, earning a laugh from Noya. 

“It’s true. I thought he was gonna break his drums earlier. He was all _bang_ _bang_ _bang_ _boom_!” Noya added, receiving a glare from the drummer. 

“Doesn’t matter! 5 minute break. I need to watch this.” Bokuto said as he walked to the counter where his lap top was. He plugged the flash drive in and waited for the file to pop up. 

“I wanna watch!” Noya jumped up and ran over, followed by everyone else. He sat on the stool next to Bokuto. Kuroo wrapped his arm around Bokuto’s shoulders, leaning into the screen as the vocalist clicked on the file. 

Oikawa smiled at Bokuto’s eagerness. He couldn’t help but feel excited as well. He hasn’t heard Akaashi sing in forever. Even though this wasn’t new, it was still something. 

Iwa looked towards the screen, trying to distract himself from Oikawa, who was right next to him. He didn’t expect the brunette to come over during their practice, in which Iwa was all pissy during. 

Iwa sighed to himself, trying to not think about Oikawa, as the video started. 

The angle of the camera was lower than the stage, but close as Oikawa’s mom was in the front row filming Once Akaashi started to play, Bokuto immediately felt like he was back at the performance. He felt the chills spread throughout his body, and he knew everyone else did as well. 

Akaashi’s features were noticeable. Bless the family for being in the front row. The band took notice that Akaashi was young. The boy had his eyes closed as he sang. 

Oikawa looked to see the band invested in the video. He knew they felt what he and Bokuto felt when they watched him perform in person. Akaashi was special when he sang. He could reach out to anyone with any song, and capture them in his words. 

“H-he’s amazing.” Noya said as he intently stared at the screen. 

“He really is. I want to hear him play now.” Kuroo smiled, impressed with what he saw and was hearing. 

Akaashi looked towards the camera. Bokuto remembered when he saw him turn to Oikawa during the performance. This was that. 

Oikawa felt the chills in his body, like he was actually there again. 

“ _Go ahead and just live it up. Go on and tell me your path_.” The young boy sang, and then looked away from the camera with a small smile on his face. 

Oikawa’s breath was caught in his throat. He longed for Akaashi to play again and desperately missed the way he sang and played the piano, completely memorizing. 

Iwa looked at Oikawa. The brunette had a thin line of tears rising in his eyes, but he wasn’t sad. He was smiling, extremely proud of his friend. Iwa felt like this video meant more than just a simple performance. It meant something to Oikawa. Iwa knew he treasured this moment. 

“He doesn’t even look when he’s playing. That’s insane.” Kuroo was blown away. He didn’t expect himself to be this captivated by a performance through a screen. It was almost uncontrollable at this point. 

Bokuto smiled, remembering similar words coming from him when he was younger. He couldn’t rip his eyes off of the screen. Akaashi was powerful when he sang. It was almost indescribable. You had to be there to know the feeling everyone felt. _Everyone_ felt it. 

Akaashi finished the song with quiet chords on the piano. The audience in the video erupted into cheers. The camera moved up, level with the performer. Akaashi kept a small smile on his face. He slightly bowed to everyone in the room, giving his thanks. He was looking at the camera again. 

Bokuto leaned in, studying his face. Akaashi seemed truly happy and content. He was calm and nowhere near affected by the extreme praise that he was receiving. Akaashi wasn’t an egotistical performer. 

The camera moved to another young boy. His brunette hair was slightly shorter than now. It was Oikawa. 

Everyone in the band looked at him and laughed. 

“That’s you!” Noya said as he watched Oikawa chant Akaashi’s name. The young boy was in tears. 

Oikawa nodded and smiled. He noticed how Iwa leaned in, looking at the young boy on the screen. Oikawa’s cheeks slightly turned pink. 

Luckily the camera then moved to two adults. They were clapping for the young boy on stage. The lady was in tears while the man was erupting in smiles and cheers. It was Akaashi’s parents. 

Oikawa’s throat tightened. He felt pain in his heart, missing Akaashi’s parents. They were his family too. 

Bokuto looked at Oikawa, asking if that was his parents through his eyes. Oikawa nodded, not wanting to bring up the situation to everyone else. 

Bokuto suddenly felt sad. The video cut to the group in the lobby. Akaashi ran to his mother, hugging her waist. He had a big smile on his face. 

Bokuto’s heart hurt as he watched the young boy with his parents. He didn’t have that anymore. He didn’t have his parents by his side. Bokuto wanted to have Akaashi in his arms right now. He never wanted to let him go. He wanted to make him feel happy and at ease. 

The family traded words, but the sound was more muffled now, so they couldn’t understand what they were saying. 

The video cut to a black screen and ended. 

Kuroo shook his head. “That was beautiful.” 

“Seriously. I want to hear him play again.” Noya was bouncing in his seat, more excited than Oikawa has ever seen before. 

“He doesn’t play anymore.” Oikawa said, flatly. 

“Why?” This time it was Iwa who spoke. He looked at the brunette, full of curiosity. Oikawa struggled to get the words out at first. 

“H-he just lost interest.” Oikawa wouldn’t tell them about his parents. That wasn’t fair to Akaashi. Right now, Bokuto was the one who needed to know. Not everyone. 

“Shame. He’s a brilliant performer.” Kuroo said, and the band agreed by nodding their heads. 

-

Bokuto replayed the video multiple times throughout the day. He couldn’t stop listening. He transferred the video to his phone and ended up giving the flash drive back to Oikawa. 

Bokuto laid on his bed with his earbuds in. He listened to him sing for the 10th time today. 

Akaashi’s voice was memorizing. He was a soulful singer. Most people struggled to sing Ed Sheeeran’s songs because of the meaning he puts into his words. It never felt right when someone would attempt to sing, but Akaashi turned it into his own song. He put his own meaning into the lyrics. 

His hands moved with grace as he played the piano. The talent came naturally to him. He knew the instrument like it was himself. He knew the way it worked, the different sounds it could play, every string inside and how the foot pedals altered the sound. It was like Akaashi didn’t even have to think while playing. It was second nature to him. 

The end of the video was near. Bokuto tried to make out the words that were communicated, but it was still tough. He thought he heard Akaashi’s mother tell him how proud she was. Akaashi’s response was unclear though. 

Bokuto watched as the two hugged. Akaashi looked exactly like his mother. Same eyes, face shape, and nose. Akaashi had his father's hair and eyebrows but resembled his mother much more. 

Bokuto’s heart truly did hurt. Akaashi was a strong soul. With everything he had gone through, it made Bokuto see how brave and tough he was. He saw how much pain Akaashi tried to hide from him, and how he hated crying in front of him. He always looked away, trying to calm himself down. Bokuto knew Akaashi felt weak, but he wished he knew nothing was wrong with him crying. He was allowed to let it all out. Bokuto would never judge him or push him away. He hoped Akaashi knew how much he wanted to be there for him. 

He wanted to take the pain away. 

Bokuto replayed the video again. This time, he kept his eyes closed.

-

Oikawa stared at the text for a long time. It’s been thirty minutes since Iwa texted him, and he couldn’t figure out a response. He was in an uber, on his way to a bar, while he tried to think about what the text meant. 

**Iwa:** Let’s talk tomorrow night. 8 good? I’ll pick you up. 

The text was simple, but it was a difficult one to respond to. What did Iwa want to talk about? Why was Oikawa so nervous? 

His heart beated quickly as he started to type. 

**Oikawa:** guess I’ll cancel my plans for you Iwa-chan. so greedy ;)

His response came quick, and it wasn’t what Oikawa expected. 

**Iwa:** I am. 

Oikawa took a deep breath. Even over text, Iwa was extremely attractive. 

He wondered if he wanted to talk about the last night they were together. Or how they haven’t hung out since. Maybe because of Oikawa teasing him about going out and seeing other people. It wasn’t like they were together. 

Oikawa officially came to the conclusion that the reason he felt jealousy around Akaashi was that he wanted a relationship. Then he realized the more attached he became to Iwa, the more pain he would feel in the future. He didn’t want to deal with what his parents went through. So that’s why he was the way he was. One night stands only. Except with Iwa, it was multiple night stands.

Oikawa threw away the idea of wanting a relationship quickly. It would only bring heartbreak. He knew it. They all ended like that. Oikawa would not be able to handle that, so it was better to forget the idea now and stick to his usual routine, no matter who got hurt in the process. 

**Oikawa:** okay Iwa-chan. be as greedy as you would like. 

-

Nights like these were horrible for Akaashi. Nights without Oikawa. He was gone, staying over some random guy's house for the night. He wouldn’t be coming back until morning. Even though he knew he would come back and wake Akaashi up in the most annoying way possible, he couldn’t let go of his doubt. 

Akaashi hasn’t been able to sleep by himself since his parents passed away. He needed to know someone was there or in the next room. He needed to know he wasn’t alone. Despite needing someone with him, Akaashi never told Oikawa about his problem with sleeping. His best friend has done so much for him that he couldn’t add another one of his problems to hold him back. 

Akaashi clenched the sheets under him with his fist. Laying sideways, he brought his knees up to his chest. His eyes were squeezed tight, trying to hold back the tears. He bit the inside of his bottom lip, not wanting to hear himself cry. When he began to shake, his breathing got uneven. He slowly opened his mouth, letting out quiet sobs. He hated feeling like this. He despised going through this every night Oikawa wasn’t home with him, which was at least twice a week. 

Now he was dating Bokuto, but couldn’t see him either. They haven’t seen each other in a few days, and it was killing Akaashi. He wanted to be laying next to him, wrapped in his arms and feeling safe. He wanted to hear his voice, listen to him sing quietly, and know that Bokuto was okay and safe. 

Akaashi came to the realization of how scared he was of losing Bokuto. Maybe that was part of the reason why Akaashi wouldn’t tell him about his parents. He didn’t want to repeat the past. Maybe it was better to push him away now, sooner than later. 

He dug his head in between the arm he was laying on and his pillow. Letting go of the sheets, he used his other hand to grab his hair, gripping it tightly. He tried to focus on his breathing but it was no use. He was pathetic. He wouldn’t sleep tonight, even if Oikawa came back. This feeling never leaves. He wanted to scream, letting all his frustration out. Yet he couldn’t. 

He was slowly falling into a panic attack. He despised the numerous feelings he felt during his attacks, and hated the way he couldn’t control it. Usually Oikawa was always here to help him, but this time he was alone.

During panic attacks, Akaashi’s mind was in a million places. Right now, he thought about Terushima. 

-

_Akaashi felt his breath leave his body and never return. He couldn’t move or get up off the floor. He watched as the blond walked out of the store, half an hour after he came in._

_It was around 7:45 pm. Usually Akaashi would be home right now, but he couldn’t find the strength in his body to move. He was stuck on the floor, shaking._

_The sides of his body stung in pain from Terushima’s hands and nails. He held his own hands against his waist under his shirt, over the marks Teru left._

_Akaashi wasn’t crying this time. He couldn’t even wrap his mind around what just happened. Did Teru really come into the store and hurt him again? Was history repeating itself?_

_Akaashi took his one shaking hand out from under his shirt. There were traces of blood along his finger tips. Teru drew blood._

_He rested his head against the wall, and shut his eyes. The back of his head pounded, recalling the way it came into contact with the wall multiple times. The pain only grew more intense._

_Akaashi wanted to throw up. He felt so disgusting. Again, he wasn’t disgusted with Teru. It was always with himself. He felt weak and pathetic. He couldn’t bear sitting in his own skin anymore. He hated who he was and how he was feeling right now._

_He finally thought he was becoming happier, and enjoying himself more. Yet Teru made sure that feeling wouldn’t last._

_He destroyed every ounce of Akaashi’s happiness in just thirty minutes._

-

His phone vibrated on his bedside table. Bokuto's name lit up his phone screen. He started to sit up, watching his phone ring. He needed to hear Bokuto, and just listen to him talk. He needed to calm down, and right now, this was his only way of doing so. 

Clearing his throat, he grabbed it off the table. He was still shaking, maybe even worse now. He let out a murmur, trying to calm his voice down and answered his call. 

“H-hello?” Akaashi stuttered, regretting picking up so soon. 

Akaashi was breathing heavily, so he kept the phone away from his mouth so Bokuto couldn’t hear. He longed to hear his voice so it could help him calm down. 

“Hey! I didn’t think you would still be up. I was just calling to see how your day was.” Akaashi closed his eyes, focusing on Bokuto's voice. 

“It was uhh… it was good.” Akaashi kept his head down, clenching the hair on the back of his head. He could hear the shakiness in his voice. His breathing was too heavy. 

“Keiji… are you okay?” Bokuto asked, clearly worried. Akaashi paused while trying to contain himself. He softly shook his head and spoke. 

“I’m fine.” Squeezing his eyes, he took a deep breath. He didn’t want Bokuto to know about his problem. It wasn’t something he needed to know. He didn’t want to put that on him. He heard rustling from the other side of the call. 

“B-bokuto? Are you… still there?” 

“Of course. I’m coming right now Keiji. Don’t hang up, stay on the call with me until I come.” Akaashi opened his eyes. Bokuto was coming? For him? 

“W-wait why… you don’t have to. Everything’s okay!” Akaashi tried to reassure him, but his shaky voice proved how much it wasn’t okay. 

“Keiji.” He heard him in his car. It was too late to try and stop him. He knew a few minutes later Bokuto would be knocking on his door. 

“...yeah?” 

“It’s okay.” With those two simple words, Akaashi stayed on the call with him. He listened to Bokuto reassure him that it was all okay. He didn’t force Akaashi to talk or respond. Bokuto just talked on the phone the whole ride there, which wasn’t long. 

Akaashi hugged his knees while listening to Bokuto's voice. It made him want to cry. Knowing he had someone else that cared for him made him want to cry. Bokuto coming here made him want to cry. He didn’t deserve it, and once again he felt guilty.

When Akaashi opened the apartment door moments later, he in fact did cry. He didn’t move. He just kept his head down while allowing Bokuto to walk forward and wrap his arms around him. Akaashi gripped his shirt, crying. This time he didn’t hold back from sobbing. He couldn’t control it anymore. He felt like at any moment he could collapse. His knees were shaking, and weren’t enough to hold him up. 

Bokuto kept his arms around him, sensing how weak Akaashi was feeling. Without saying anything, he picked him up and carried him to his bedroom. Lying him down on the bed, Bokuto took off his own shoes and climbed in bed next to him. He placed his arms around him once more, and pulled him close. 

Akaashi didn’t dare look at him or say anything. He was still crying as he kept his forehead against Bokuto's chest. He felt the boy next to him bring his hand to Akaashi’s hair, running his fingers through it. Akaashi slowly moved his hands around Bokutos waist, softly gripping the back of his shirt. 

Akaashi hated how this was the second time in one week that Bokuto had to see him like this. He didn’t want Bokuto to have to deal with his breakdowns and problems. It wasn’t fair to him. 

Bokuto didn’t say anything. He didn’t pressure Akaashi into telling him what happened or what he was thinking. Instead, Bokuto quietly sang to him. The words of “Even My Dad Does Sometimes” left Bokuto’s mouth. 

“So don’t wipe your eyes. Tears remind you you’re alive.” Bokuto sang, soothing the boy who was still shaking. 

Akaashi recognized the song right away. He remembered the performance years ago. He sang this song for Oikawa, when his mom and dad were splitting up. Oikawa and his father never had a good relationship, but the way he treated Oikawa’s mom tore the young boy apart. It was an extremely tough time for Oikawa, and he felt at his lowest then. This song made Oikawa feel like everything was going to be okay, and that despite his feelings, he was going to be okay too. 

“But just for tonight… hold on.” Little did Akaashi know, Bokuto only knew this song because of him. The song was stuck in his head ever since Oikawa gave him the flash drive earlier. Being able to watch young Akaashi close and performing was extremely memorable for Bokuto. The feelings he felt during the performance rushed back to him now. Akaashi was extremely talented back then, and he wondered what he could do now.

“It's alright to shake. Even my hand does sometimes. So inside the rage, against the dying of the light.” Akaashi’s body was settled now. He wasn’t shaking. His mind was only focused on Bokuto and his voice. 

“Live life like you’re giving all.” His mind was calming down. His tears were dry on his cheeks. His body was warm, and comfortable. Akaashi’s eyes slowly closed. He was drifting off to sleep, too exhausted and tired. He felt Bokuto kiss the top of his forehead, his breath lingering there for a moment. 

“...and hold on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha you thoughtttt I was gonna make dem do da nasty HA SIKE! 
> 
> gosh my ending notes are so different from the ones in the beginning lmaooo 
> 
> anywho next chapter *cough* iwa and oikawa *cough*


	9. Crescendo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this chapter was late! I had to give my computer up for a day to my mom for work so this would of been up yesterday :(( Anywho! Here's chapter nine! 
> 
> Crescendo (the title) means growing and becoming louder! 
> 
> Songs in this chapter: (one of my favorites)
> 
> Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol
> 
> Trigger Warnings! Abuse, Depression

The mirror reflected the incident on Wednesday, but couldn’t reflect the pain Akaashi was feeling. His body didn’t feel like his own. It felt like Teru’s. He had control over him once again, and it made Akaashi sick. It made him so disgusted that his body started to react to this feeling. 

Last night, Akaashi woke up and ran to the bathroom to throw up. He ended up waking up Bokuto, accidently. He felt horrible that the boy had to take care of him in the middle of the night. 

-

_ Akaashi rested his head against the cabinets under his sink as he sat on the floor by the toilet. He felt absolutely disgusting. Physically and mentally, he was sickened. He hated how every little incident would remind him of Terushima. Any customer who walked in the store or asked for his help. How he was scared to leave his apartment alone. Anytime his friends would come to his place, he expected it to be Teru. He wanted to escape the constant fear, but he couldn't do that alone. Yet Akaashi wouldn’t tell his friends or boyfriend. He wouldn’t drag them into this.  _

_ Bokuto wet a wash cloth in cold water. He rang out the extra water in the sink, and knelt down by Akaashi while placing it gently against his forehead. Akaashi was sweating but the coolness from the towel balanced his temperature.  _

_ Bokuto gently brought his hand to the side of Akaashi’s neck, feeling his temperature.  _

_ “You’re a little warm. I’m gonna run to the store and get you some stuff. When I come back, you can take a shower, okay?” Bokuto went to stand up but Akaashi grabbed his hand.  _

_ “I-I’m fine. Seriously. I probably just ate something bad.” But Akaashi’s current state said otherwise. He could barely keep his eyes fully open. He was drenched in sweat, and he was having trouble standing on his own.  _

_ “Keiji. Let me take care of you.” Surprisingly, Akaashi did let Bokuto take care of him. He allowed him to go to the store, while Akaashi listened to him and stayed by the toilet in case he had to throw up.  _

_ Akaashi worried about if Bokuto was going to help him take a shower because he didn’t want his boyfriend to see the marks Teru left on him.  _

_ Akaashi, who was shaking tremendously, stood up with the help of the counter on his bathroom vanity. His knees felt weak and unable to support his body weight.  _

_ Somehow, he managed to take a shower on his own. He fell once, but made it through the whole time without feeling the urge to throw up or collapse, unable to get up again.  _

_ He dressed lightly, not wanting to sweat while he tried to sleep again. Akaashi brushed his teeth and gargled mouthwash to erase the horrible taste in his mouth.  _

_ After another 15 minutes, Bokuto walked back into the room to see Akaashi sitting on the edge of his bed. The boy was looking at his hands, which were shaking.  _

_ Once Akaashi noticed Bokuto was back in the room, he gave him a soft smile.  _

_ “I got medicine, your favorite tea and some snacks. You don’t have to eat anything tonight if you don’t want to. They’re for whenever.” Bokuto placed the bag by Akaashi and handed him a Spearmint Tea, his favorite.  _

_ Akaashi smiled as he took a sip of the hot drink. “What place is open now?” It was around 3:30 in the morning.  _

_ “Some cafe. It’s ten minutes from here by car. They’re open 24/7.” Bokuto sat next to him.  _

_ “Thank you.” Akaashi softly said. “Seriously. You didn’t have to do that.”  _

_ “I wanted to. Especially because you aren’t feeling well.” Akaashi’s cheeks were warm. “Did you have any trouble taking a shower?” Akaashi shook his head to the question.  _

_ “I was okay.” Bokuto allowed Akaashi to relax and drink his tea for a little while before giving him the medicine he bought.  _

_ The two were relaxed in Akaashi’s bed again. Bokuto didn’t want to make Akaashi uncomfortable or raise his temperature. He only kept his one arm around him as Akaashi rested his head against Bokuto’s chest.  _

_ Akaashi had his eyes closed as he listened to Bokuto’s heart beat, which was steady. He felt his body calm down, but his mind was still overwhelmed. It was in constant pain, guilt and disgust.  _

_ He couldn’t shake the feeling of Teru being a threat anywhere he went. He wanted his fear to end. He wanted the guilt of keeping quiet to end. He felt horrible for always breaking down in front of people, and being a handful to take care of. He felt disgusted with how he would react to these situations and who he’s become from them. He hated the body he was stuck with. It hurt him to have to live with a body that someone put their hands on without consent. With the wounds of an abusive ex-boyfriend. With the lies that were permanently stuck to him.  _

_ Akaashi was a liar. He couldn’t tell his friends the truth. He couldn’t tell Bokuto anything. Not about his parents and not about Terushima. He knew it was wrong to keep it all from him, but it was for the best. Bokuto didn’t need to deal with his problems and Akaashi didn’t need his pity. He didn’t need to let him get so close, and become someone Akaashi would get extremely attached to.  _

_ Yet for some reason, Akaashi hasn’t realized just how attached he is. He’s in deep, and he brought himself there without realizing it.  _

_ “You should sleep. Rest that mind of yours. I know you’re thinking about a million things right now, but you need to rest.” Bokuto’s soothing voice came out as he dragged his fingertips up and down Akaashi’s arm.  _

_ “I’m not tired anymore. You should sleep though. I’m sorry I woke you.” Akaashi slightly frowned as he played with Bokuto’s hand.  _

_ “Don’t apologize for everything, Keiji. You never do anything wrong.” But Akaashi couldn’t believe that. No matter how hard he tried, he blamed everything on himself.  _

_ “It’ll make me feel better if you sleep.” Akaashi said, trying to get Bokuto to give in.  _

_ “I know what you’re doing. Smart, but I’ll be okay.” The comment made Akaashi laugh a little. “Please. Sleep for me?” Bokuto asked.  _

_ Akaashi sighed and nodded. “Fine. Only if you sing for me.” Akaashi turned his body so he was laying sideways, but his head was still on Bokuto’s chest.  _

_ Bokuto smiled. “Any song?”  _

_ “Any song.” Akaashi closed his eyes as he rested his hand on Bokuto’s stomach.  _

_ Bokuto thought for a moment and then began to sing one of his favorite songs. It was “Chasing Cars” by Snow Patrol.  _

_ “We’ll do it all. Everything. On our own.” Bokuto brought his hand up to Akaashi’s hair, gently running his fingers through the soft strands.  _

_ Akaashi smiled as he listened to Bokuto’s voice. He was calming to listen to. Akaashi’s body relaxed as he listened to Bokuto sing.  _

_ “If I lay here. If I just lay here. Would you lie with me, and just forget the world?” Akaashi’s breathing was steady. Bokuto’s voice was soft and smooth as he sang. His voice didn’t shake as he sang quietly, as most people do.  _

_ “I don’t quite know. How to say. How I feel.” Akaashi softly gripped his shirt. He felt like those lyrics were for him because he, himself, didn’t know how to express how he was feeling. Right now, he needed to know how more than anything. He needed to tell Bokuto about his parents. How every day he wakes up, blaming himself for the accident. He needed to tell him about Terushima. The reason he sometimes flinches when Bokuto comes close. He needed to tell him how disgusted he feels with himself. How he’s starting to hate himself more and more every day since the night Teru came into the shop.  _

_ “Forget what we're told. Before we get too old. Show me a garden, that’s bursting into life.” But Akaashi couldn’t tell him any of it. No matter how hard he tried to force the words out of his mouth, nothing was ever said. He was silenced once again.  _

_ “Let’s waste time. Chasing cars. Around our heads. I need your grace. To remind me. To find my own.” Akaashi’s eyes opened. He brought himself up, resting on his elbow and looked at Bokuto.  _

_ The boy stopped singing, suddenly worried. He thought the expression on Akaashi’s face was him showing he was sad or about to cry. He looked as if he was frowning, like at any moment he was going to break again.  _

_ But really, Akaashi was just taking in what he had in front of him. He was beyond thankful to have Bokuto in his life and with him right now. Despite the numerous times he’s cried in front of him this week alone, Bokuto stayed to comfort him. He showed up at his door last night, uninvited, because he knew Akaashi wasn’t okay. He sang to him, helping him fall asleep, whenever Akaashi asked. He constantly made sure Akaashi was comfortable and okay with whatever they were doing. Bokuto cared about him.  _

_ A small smile crept on Akaashi’s face. He looked into Bokuto’s eyes, and vanished any worry his boyfriend had.  _

_ “Thank you.”  _

_ - _

Akaashi softly pressed his fingers to his collarbone, blending in the concealer. Luckily his clothes covered the marks Teru left, but when Akaashi would change in his room, he was worried either Bokuto or Oikawa would see. Bokuto was always extremely respectful of Akaashi’s privacy, and looked away even without being asked to. It was just in case one of them happened to walk in on him without knowing. 

He’s been using the makeup since Wednesday, due to the marks not fading. It seemed that they were never getting better. They only sunk in his skin more, like they were permanent and there to stay. 

Once he made sure the makeup was blended and his marks were hidden, he walked out of his bathroom, and grabbed clothes out of his dresser for the day.

“Where do you want to eat?” Bokuto asked as he looked at his phone, scrolling through breakfast diners. He was seated on Akaashi’s bed, not looking at him changing. 

The boy hasn’t questioned Akaashi about his breakdown last night, or from Wednesday. Akaashi was thankful to not feel pressured to tell him, but also extremely guilty. 

He shrugged. “You choose.” 

Akaashi slipped on a white short sleeve button up shirt. He buttoned it up, keeping the top button undone. He threw on a navy blue Nike crewneck sweater over, and pulled the collar of the button-up out, so it was over the sweater. He also wore white shoes and socks that showed under his cuffed light blue jeans. 

Akaashi looked in the mirror at his outfit, deciding whether or not to tuck his sweater in. He was about to ask Bokuto for his opinion when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. 

Bokuto rested his chin on Akaashi’s shoulder and smiled at him through the mirror. 

“You’re so pretty, Keiji.” Akaashi’s cheeks turned pink at the compliment. He shook his head in response. 

“I have no clue what you’re seeing.” The comment made Bokuto frown. 

“You’re absolutely beautiful. I wish you could see it. I mean look at you.” Bokuto gave him a small smile and kissed his cheek. 

Akaashi kept his hands on Bokuto’s arm. He leaned his head against his. 

“You’re too sweet.” Akaashi’s voice was quiet as he spoke.

“I’m just an honest man.” Bokuto smiled, causing the boy in his arms to laugh. “Are you feeling better?” 

Akaashi nodded. “Much better. Thank you. Now, do you need to borrow clothes?” He asked as he turned around in Bokuto’s arms. 

He shook his head. “This time, I came prepared. I brought a bag with me when I came last night.” Bokuto nodded over to his black backpack in the corner of the room. Akaashi didn’t even notice it, but smiled. 

“Wow, I’m so proud of you. No borrowing my jeans?” Akaashi joked, referring to one of the first nights Bokuto’s stayed over. He slid his hands over Bokuto’s shoulders and around his neck. 

The joke made the taller boy laugh. “I tried them once, and they didn’t fit. Never trying again. I seriously couldn’t bring them above my thighs.” 

Akaashi held back a laugh. “My boyfriend has thick thighs. That’s a good thing.” 

“You have a thing for thighs, don’t you?” 

“Maybe.” Akaashi smiled and leaned forward, kissing his boyfriend. “Now get dressed. Suga gets angry when he doesn't eat.” 

The two made plans with Suga and Daichi early this morning to go get breakfast together. The other couple told them to choose a place to eat and they would meet them there. 

“Okay okay. Another kiss please.” Bokuto smiled. 

“Get dressed first.” Akaashi patted the frowning boy on his chest and walked out of his room. 

He leaned against the counter and pulled out his phone to text Oikawa. 

**Akaashi:** I’m heading to breakfast with Bokuto. What time will you be back? 

**Oikawa:** in like a min, im in da elevator. bring me back pancakessss

**Akaashi:** Okay. What time is our shift today? 

**Oikawa:** 1-7

**Oikawa:** also i’m going out tonight. Iwas picking me up at 8 

**Akaashi:** You’re going out with Iwa? Like a date? 

**Oikawa:** Keiji xD i don’t do dates. he said he wanted to talk. 

**Akaashi:** “Talk.” Alright well have fun getting laid again. 

**Oikawa:** oh, that’s so your jealousy peeking through rn! hahaha don’t be jelly. i’ll talk to Bokuto for you ;) 

**Akaashi:** Absolutely not. I don’t need you talking to him about that. 

**Oikawa:** i can't tell if you don’t want me talking to him because you’re afraid of what i’ll say or because you rllyyyyy don’t need my help… keiji give me the deets did something happen 

**Akaashi:** I hate you. 

**Oikawa:** you love me! fine. i’ll interrogate you when you come back from breakfast 

**Akaashi:** Great. 

Bokuto came out of Akaashi’s room, dressed and ready to go. He wore a black and white vertical striped button-up that was tucked into his black jeans that had loose bottoms around his ankles. His shirt was undone on the top two buttons, exposing part of his tone chest. He had a thin silver chain around his neck that matched the silver watch on his wrist. His hair was done in his usual owl-shape. 

“Where's my kiss?” Bokuto walked over, trapping his boyfriend against the counter as he had both his arms on either side of his body, holding onto the counter. 

Akaashi smiled as he ran his hands up Bokuto’s chest and over his shoulders. “So demanding.” 

“You like it.” Bokuto smiled, pressing his soft lips against Akaashi’s. Akaashi pulled Bokuto into him more, keeping their chests pressed against each other. 

Ever since Wednesday, Akaashi was worried that he freaked Bokuto out when he flinched and all of a sudden stopped what they were doing. He didn’t want Bokuto to be afraid to touch him or do anything. 

Bokuto brought his hands to Akaashi’s face, holding him, as he slid his tongue across the bottom of Akaashi’s lip. 

“If you’re going to have sex in the kitchen, at least have Keiji sitting on the counter.” The couple pulled away quickly, startled at the sudden voice. 

Oikawa stood by the apartment door with a smirk on his face. “Keiji. I didn’t expect you to want to try kitchen sex. You surprise me every day.” Bokuto let out a laugh as Akaashi’s face grew red. 

“Why must you embarrass me  _ everytime _ I kiss my boyfriend?” 

“As your best friend, it’s my job.” Oikawa plopped himself on the couch. “Now hurry and bring me back food.” 

“I hate you.” Akaashi said as he held Bokuto’s hand and made his way to the door. 

“You love me!” Oikawa shouted as the two walked out the door. 

Bokuto waved to the brunette with a small laugh before the door closed. 

Oikawa smiled as he laid his head against the back of the couch. He was truly happy for his friend that he was with Bokuto. Anyone can see how happy Akaashi is when he’s with him. Not to mention how good of a person Bokuto is. 

The brunette’s number one concern was that Bokuto wouldn’t be able to understand Akaashi’s feelings and not know what to do about his break downs and panic attacks. Yet Bokuto didn’t need any guidance with anything. He was able to understand how Akaashi was feeling before Akaashi knew himself. 

Oikawa looked at his phone to see a text from Iwa. 

**Iwa:** You’re not going to bail on me, right? 

**Oikawa:** i would never bail on you, Iwa-chan ;)

**Iwa:** Good to know. 

**Oikawa:** worried? 

**Iwa:** Just checking. Are you working soon? 

**Oikawa:** yeah, at 1. 

**Iwa:** What’s your favorite color? 

**Oikawa:** what’s with all the questions?? 

Oikawa stared at his screen, waiting for a response back. Instead, Iwa called him. Oikawa laughed as he answered. 

“Yes, Iwa-chan?” 

“Answer the question, dumbass.” Iwa said. 

“Hmm, I like blue.” Oikawa answered as he moved himself on the couch so he was lying down. 

“Any shade?” Iwa asked, receiving a “ _ mhm”  _ in response. “Okay. Thank you.” 

“Why are you asking, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa was smiling as he spoke. 

“Reasons, Trashy-kawa. What’s your favorite type of food?” 

“You.” Oikawa’s response almost made Iwa choke on his air. 

“I-I’m being serious!” The flustered boy on the other line made Oikawa laugh. 

“French food.” 

“Really?” 

“Yup!” Oikawa said, popping the “p” at the end of the word. “Their cuisine is delicious.” 

“Cuisine? Never thought I would hear you use that word.” Iwa said. 

Oikawa heard rustling from the other side of the line. “I’m smarter than I look.” 

“Nothing about that makes you smart.” Iwa said as he laid down in his bed. 

“Iwa-chan! So mean.” Oikawa still laughed. “What are you doing?” 

The two stayed on the phone call for another hour. Iwa continued to make fun of Oikawa as the brunette teased him. They made countless jokes, and Oikawa even got Iwa to actually talk about himself. Even though the stories he told involved mostly the band and their schemes, Oikawa still appreciated the effort. 

When Oikawa would talk about himself or anything, Iwa would keep his eyes closed and just focus on his voice. Sometimes Iwa would become too focused on the way his voice would occasionally become soft or really intense that he didn’t even realize that Oikawa was asking if he was still listening. 

“Iwa-chan. If I’m boring you, hang up.” 

“You’re not boring me. Tell me more.” Iwa kept his eyes closed as a small smile grew on his face from the sound of Oikawa’s voice. 

-

Suga was in absolute uncontrollable laughter. It was the type of laugh where no sounds came out, your stomach was tense and in pain, and tears rose in your eyes. Suga tried to calm down, but couldn’t. 

“Suga, baby. It’s been thirty minutes since the joke.” Daichi rubbed his boyfriends back, laughing a little at the sight. 

Suga wiped his eyes. “I know! It just gets funnier every time I think about it.” He said, only making himself laugh more. 

“I didn’t think my joke was that funny.” Bokuto laughed. 

“It’s ‘cause it wasn’t.” Akaashi said as he took a sip of his coffee. 

Bokuto dramatically gasped. “Keiji! Praise me please. I’m funny.” 

“You just said you didn’t think it was funny.” Akaashi responded. 

“I changed my mind.” Bokuto pouted. 

“You can’t do that.” 

Bokuto slipped his arm over his shoulders and smiled at his boyfriend. “I just did.” 

_ “ _ It’s still not funny.” Akaashi said, leaning his head against Bokuto’s shoulder. 

Daichi laughed. “So when are we getting everyone together again? That was fun last week.” 

Bokuto nodded. “Actually, Noya was mentioning that a few days ago. We’ll have to plan something.” 

“If there’s karaoke there, I'm in.” Suga said. 

“Then I'm out.” Akaashi said, teasing his friend. 

“Ouch! Akaashi, you’re so harsh today!” Suga laughed. 

“I prefer ‘brutally honest.’” The comment earned a laugh from the group. 

The four of them made plans to go out next week with everyone. They didn’t dive too far into details because they had to make sure that Wednesday would work for everyone first. 

The group ate their breakfast while they caught up with each other’s lives. This was the first time Suga and Daichi got to properly meet Bokuto, and this was the first time they were introduced to him as Akaashi’s boyfriend.

While the three of them talked, Akaashi fell into his thoughts once again. He had trouble escaping his own mind recently. Especially when his biggest distraction was stuck on his body. 

Teru’s marks felt like they belonged to Akaashi. Like he couldn’t ever escape his abusive ex, or help himself. Despite his amazing friends and boyfriend, Akaashi felt completely alone. He was battling his own mind and body. He had no one besides him and Teru who knew about the incident. He intended to keep it that way. There was no reason to drag anyone into his mess. 

Akaashi poked his fork at his food, trying his best to tune into the conversation. He was pretty sure Daichi said some stupid dad joke, and that’s why Suga and Bokuto were laughing. Or maybe it was because Bokuto told them a story involving him and Kuroo. He really had no clue what they were talking about. His mind was completely elsewhere. His thoughts only haunted him more. 

Every minute that passed, Akaashi grew more uncomfortable with himself. Maybe it’s because he’s been quiet for too long, but knowing that he had to sit in skin that Terushima laid his hands on again, made Akaashi hate himself. 

He never understood why he always blamed himself instead of Teru. He knew it was Terushima who initiated the pain and was the cause for all that happened, but Akaashi never flatly blamed Teru. He always blamed himself, constantly bringing himself down, further into the empty person he was becoming. 

Akaashi tried to tell himself he’ll be okay, and he won’t get hurt anymore. Wednesday's incident proved him wrong. It was like no matter what, Akaashi would not be able to escape his pain. After years of therapy, moving, and working on becoming happy, it was all taken away in just thirty minutes. 

The door of the diner opened, causing the bell to chime. Akaashi’s eyes flicked up to meet the one person who couldn’t leave his thoughts. 

The blond walked in with a friend and his eyes immediately landed on Akaashi, like he knew he was there. 

Akaashi’s body tensed up. He felt like he was going to be sick again. He prayed that this was just some bad dream, but of course it wasn’t. 

Terushima kept his gaze as he walked to the counter with his friend. Akaashi’s hand, which was holding his fork, started to shake. He stopped breathing. 

Bokuto laughed at something Suga said, and looked at Akaashi, his smile instantly leaving. “Are you okay?” 

Akaashi’s head was pounding. The fork dropped from his hand, making a loud impact with his plate. 

Suga and Daichi both looked at him, worried expressions covering their faces. 

“Akaashi…what’s wrong?” Suga’s soft voice reached out to Akaashi, but the shaking boy couldn’t respond. He couldn’t look away from Terushima either. The blond moved to a seat across the diner. He didn’t want the group to see his ex-boyfriend there, but he was incapable of tearing his eyes away. 

Akaashi felt Bokuto’s hand rest on his back, softly comforting him. Akaashi did the only thing he could think of. 

“I-I’m sorry. I just need air.” Akaashi quickly got up, rushing out of the diner. Once he met the cool breeze, Akaashi gasped for air. He was barely breathing before. 

Akaashi bent over, placing his hands on his knees. He was breathing heavily, trying to get oxygen in his lungs. His eyes started to blur. The boy blinked repeatedly, trying to regain his vision. 

Luckily, there were people walking around but not by him, so no one saw him struggling. Akaashi despised when people would see his breakdowns and attacks. It made him feel embarrassed and ashamed. 

Yes, Akaashi was ashamed of himself. He hated who he was and what he dealt with. He struggled accepting that his attacks were uncontrollable. He didn’t want to deal with it anymore. He was embarrassed of how he acted when he went through them. It made him more hateful towards himself. 

Akaashi’s breaths were stressed and unstable. He felt like no matter how hard he tried, he would die due to the lack of oxygen in his body. 

Akaashi felt a hand cup the side of his face. He looked up to see his boyfriend with a calm look in his eyes. Akaashi immediately felt like he wanted to disappear. He hated when Bokuto saw him in this state. He didn’t want his boyfriend to deal with it. 

His breathing was uncontrollable. Bokuto took his face in his hands, making Akaashi look at him. 

“Breathe with me.” Bokuto was quiet when he spoke. He kept the usual breathing pattern Akaashi had to follow when he had a panic attack. Akaashi didn’t realize he was following along because he was distracted. How did Bokuto know what to do? 

“It’s okay.” Bokuto’s thumbs rubbed against Akaashi’s skin, soothing the trembling boy. 

Akaashi couldn’t say anything. He just stared into Bokuto’s eyes, trying to understand what his boyfriend was thinking. How was he okay with constantly having to take care of Akaashi like this? Wasn’t he tired already? Akaashi knew he was exhausting to be around. That’s why he never let anyone close. He didn’t want to be a bother to anyone, especially Bokuto. 

“Keiji.” Bokuto’s voice was soft. “I’m here. I’m not leaving you.” 

Akaashi wrapped his arms around his own body, hugging himself. He bit the inside of his cheek, preventing himself from crying. Bokuto knew exactly what he was thinking. 

Bokuto brought his face close, resting his forehead against Akaashi’s. He closed his eyes, keeping the same steady breathing for Akaashi to follow. 

Akaashi didn’t even realize his breathing was normal again. His eyes were set on Bokuto. He couldn’t take his eyes off the person in front of him. 

How was it that Bokuto could do this so naturally? How could he care for someone so much to the extent that he’ll push everything aside for them? Why was he still putting up with Akaashi’s breakdowns? They were exhausting, and it wasn’t fair for Bokuto to have to go through this almost everyday. 

Akaashi moved his hands around Bokuto’s neck. The taller boy opened his eyes to see a soft, but weak smile on Akaashi’s face. Without saying anything, Akaashi closed the space between them, giving him a kiss. 

He had a million things he wanted to say to Bokuto right now, but didn’t know how to express how he was feeling. He could only say one thing. 

“Thank you.” Akaashi whispered, keeping his eyes closed. Bokuto smiled and wrapped his arms around his body, hugging him. Akaashi rested his head against Bokuto’s shoulder, feeling complete safety in his arms. Bokuto kept one hand against the back of his head, softly running his fingers through his hair while he kept his other arm around his waist. Bokuto swayed them back and forth, comforting the boy in his arms. 

A few minutes later, the diner door opened causing the bell to chime. Akaashi’s body tensed up again, believing it was Terushima walking out. What would he do if it was him? What would Bokuto do? Would Teru try to do something to him? To Bokuto? 

When Akaashi turned around, still in Bokuto’s arms, he faced Suga and Daichi. Akaashi relaxed again, sighing quietly in relief. 

Daichi held up a bag of their food. “We wrapped up your food, and Oikawa’s pancakes.” 

Akaashi smiled. “Thank you. I’m… really sorry.” He felt bad that he cut their breakfast short. 

“Don’t apologize Akaashi. We were almost done anyway. As long as you’re okay.” Suga gave him a comforting smile, but also a look that Akaashi knew too well. It was like the one Oikawa gave him when he found out Teru was abusing him in high school. It was a mixture of realization, comfort, and understanding.

With that one look, Akaashi knew Suga saw Terushima at the diner. He knew why Akaashi walked out of the diner and caught onto why he was acting differently. 

Akaashi gave him a nod and swallowed the lump in his throat. 

“I figured we could take a walk in the park since it’s still early.” Suga said with a cheerful smile. 

“That sounds nice.” Bokuto intertwined his hand with Akaashi’s. 

“Yeah. Sure.” Akaashi said. He knew with the look that Suga was giving him, he had no other option. 

-

Bokuto and Daichi walked ahead, in their own conversation. Suga stayed back with Akaashi. The two were in silence. Suga kept his hands behind his back as he looked around at the scenery with a small smile on his face. 

There were tons of kids in the park today. Many were screaming and laughing, running from their friends, or staying beside their parents. A field, farther down from the group, was covered with running dogs. Owners threw toys and sticks, dogs jumped high, ran and relaxed. The jungle gym was covered with little kids. Some were crying and some were smiling. People were on their bikes, pushing baby strollers, and just taking a casual walk like the group was. The sun was high in the sky. No clouds were in sight, yet the air was cooler today, causing most people to have layers. 

Akaashi was quiet as they walked, afraid to speak. He knew Suga was waiting for him to say something. Akaashi just didn’t know what to say. Luckily Suga started the conversation.

“I saw him.” Suga said. Akaashi looked at him, knowing what he was talking about. He was at a loss of words. He suspected that Suga saw him, but it was almost unreal to hear. He didn’t want anyone to know about what’s happening, and he was afraid it would slip out. 

“I have a feeling that you’ve ran into him more then twice.” Suga looked at his friend. “Am I right?” 

Akaashi nodded slowly. “You’re right.” 

Suga offered his friend a small smile. “Talk to me Akaashi. What happened?” 

This was it. Was Akaashi going to actually confess what happened? Would he tell Suga how Teru came into the shop? What Teru did to Akaashi? 

Akaashi sucked in a breath. His heart was beating fast. He knew he had to tell someone. Maybe telling Suga was the best option for him. 

They weren’t walking anymore. Suga and Akaashi stayed in that spot while their boyfriends walked further, not realizing they stopped. 

Suga looked at his friend, not rushing him to say anything. Akaashi closed his eyes. Terushima became his main thought once again. 

-

_ Akaashi couldn’t speak. His body was frozen. How the hell did Teru find him?  _

_ “I’m not here to buy anything.” Terushima didn’t hesitate to come close. He invaded Akaashi’s personal space in seconds. He was at the end of the counter, blocking Akaashi’s exit.  _

_ “We’re closed.” Akaashi kept his tone flat, taking a step back, trying to reach for something to help him. Terushima just smirked.  _

_ “Still scared of me?” Akaashi didn’t answer. He weighed his options. He could jump over the counter… but no. Terushima could easily grab him. He could hit Terushima with something… but it could backfire. What if his hit was weak? What if Teru blocked him? What if it didn’t affect him?  _

_ “Keiji.” Terushima closed in on him, making Akaashi tense. He was shaking.  _

_ “Don’t call me t-that.” Fuck. The last thing he needed was for him to be stuttering and show Terushima he was scared.  _

_ Terushima brought his hand up, stroking the side of Akaashi’s face with his fingers. He brought his fingers under the shaking boy’s chin, lifting his face up. Teru had the ugliest smirk on his face.  _

_ Teru’s other hand grabbed his waist, forcefully pulling Akaashi into his body. Akaashi gripped his hand, trying to pry him off.  _

_ “L-let go!” Akaashi felt weak. Like he didn’t have the strength to move anymore.  _

_ Terushima didn’t respond with words. Instead, he pushed Akaashi’s back against the counter. Teru leaned his knees against Akaashi’s thighs so he couldn't move his legs.  _

_ Akaashi didn’t have the strength compared to Terushima. He could punch, kick, or do anything, but it wouldn’t get Teru off of him.  _

_ Teru wrapped his hand around Akaashi’s neck, pushing his head back. His grip was tight, but luckily Akaashi could still breathe. Akaashi gripped his wrist, afraid Teru would kill him right now.  _

_ Akaashi’s face was tense. He was ready to scream. Yet he knew no one would come. No one ever did.  _

_ Terushima saw him open his mouth, and immediately clamped his other hand on Akaashi’s mouth.  _

_ “That’s not a smart idea, Keiji.” His eyes were dark. He had no sense of remorse for what he was doing.  _

_ Tears fell from Akaashi’s eyes. He was going to die. This was it. His body gave him no support. He was too weak to even attempt to fight back and defend himself. His mind was completely separate from his physical abilities right now.  _

_ “Is it true? You beg him like a dog?” Akaashi was confused at what he was asking. “Your boyfriend told me we weren’t the same. So… let’s see if that’s actually true.” Akaashi’s eyes grew wide in fear. He knew exactly what Terushima was referring to now.  _

_ Akaashi began to move his body, trying to get out of his grasp. He pounded his fists against Teru’s chest. This time, his strength came to him. It wasn’t all he had, but it was something.  _

_ Terushima’s facial expression showed he was mad. The blond took hold on Akaashi’s wrist, pinning them against the edge of the counter. Teru pushed his wrists onto the sharp edge with all force he had.  _

_ Akaashi winced, holding back from making any noise that showed he was in pain. He hated showing any sign of weakness to Terushima.  _

_ “I’ll hurt you if I have to, Keiji. So I suggest listening to me tonight.”  _

_ - _

“Me and him just keep meeting on the street. He didn’t do anything to me though. I’m okay. I’m just… scared still.” Scared was an understatement. Akaashi was beyond scared. Maybe even more now that he lied to Suga. 

Suga looked at him for a moment. He wasn’t buying it. Yet he was like everyone else. He wouldn’t pressure Akaashi to say anything or become uncomfortable. 

Suga turned his head to see Daichi and Bokuto stopped now. They were waving for them to continue walking. Suga put a finger up, telling the boys to give them a minute. Suga put his hand on Akaashi’s shoulder and leaned in. 

“You have a voice for a reason, Akaashi.” Akaashi swallowed the lump in his throat. Why was Suga saying this? 

“Use it. Don’t keep it for yourself. You need to talk to someone… anyone.” Akaashi felt extremely guilty right now. There was no doubt that Suga was right. It was just too hard for Akaashi to speak. 

“It’s painful.” Akaashi’s voice cracked as he spoke. Suga looked taken back...surprised. Clearly he wasn’t expecting Akaashi to speak something so honest. 

“What is?” Suga asked. 

Akaashi looked at him. Tears were filling his eyes now. He didn’t even try to hide it. He started to tremble again. 

Suga’s heart was pounding. He was extremely worried for his friend. He hated seeing him struggle, and he knew that Akaashi was doing it all on his own. 

“Everything.” 

-

The work day was normal. Everything was going smoothly for Oikawa, but Akaashi on the other hand was, of course, distracted. After running into Terushima at the diner, Akaashi was sure he would come to the ice cream shop. 

Akaashi was currently scooping ice cream for a customer when the door opened. His body jumped a little any time someone would walk in. 

“Keiji do you need to take a break?” Oikawa asked. He’s been watching his friend, for the past two hours, freak out over the littlest things. 

“No, I'm fine.” Akaashi handed the ice cream over to the customer and sighed. “Just jumpy today.” 

“Why?” Oikawa asked while he sat himself on the counter. 

“Get off, dumbass. We’re working.”

“Oh relax. No one cares. Everyone here loves me.” 

“I don’t.” Akaashi said, while he snuck another glance at the door. 

Instead of arguing back, Oikawa ignored his comment. “Can you stop looking at the door? You’re freaking me out. Are you expecting someone or something?”

“No.” Akaashi flatly said. He felt a buzz in his pocket. He took out his phone to see a text from Bokuto. 

**Bokuto:** We still on for tonight?

**Akaashi:** Of course! 

**Bokuto:** What are you in the mood for? 

**Akaashi:** Anything you want

**Bokuto:** No no no, you pick. I picked where we ate breakfast this morning. 

**Akaashi:** I’m bad at making decisions :( 

**Bokuto:** I know, so have fun deciding! 

**Akaashi:** Meanie 

**Bokuto:** :(( I’m sowwy 

**Bokuto:** Jkkkkk 

**Bokuto:** Lolz 

**Bokuto:** I’m in the mood for you

Akaashi’s eyes widened at the text. Bokuto was a confident guy, but Akaashi didn’t know he was that confident. He struggled to come up with something to say. Akaashi wasn’t as forward like that. He was definitely more shy. 

**Bokuto:** KUROO STOLE MY PHONE!!! 

**Bokuto:** KEIJI COME BACK PLS IM SO SORRY HE THOUGHT HE WAS BEING FUNNY 

**Bokuto:** I'M ABOUT TO KICK HIM 

**Bokuto:** I HOPE YOU DON'T FEEL AWKWARD RN IM SO SORRY 

**Bokuto:** KEIJI

Akaashi let out a small laugh and texted back. 

**Akaashi:** I’m a little disappointed it didn’t come from you :( oh well 

**Bokuto:** Wait!! It did come from me! I was joking haha

**Akaashi:** Sure. 

**Bokuto:** You pick dinner, ok?

**Bokuto:** I pick dessert. You. Done ;)

**Akaashi:** Oh. 

**Bokuto:** What?? Was what Kuroo said better? :(

**Akaashi:** No. I’m just sad you don’t think I’m a whole meal. 

**Bokuto:** WAIT YOU ARE 

**Bokuto:** GOSH DARNIT KEIJI 

**Bokuto:** YOU DEFINITELY ARE I PROMISE

**Akaashi:** I got to go. You can make it up to me later ;) 

Okay, maybe Akaashi could be forward sometimes. 

He slipped his phone back into his pocket and looked at Oikawa who was looking at him. 

“What?” Akaashi asked. 

“You’re so happy when you’re talking to him.” Oikawa smiled, clearly talking about Akaashi’s boyfriend.

“How’d you know I was talking to Bo?” 

“How’d you know I was even talking about Bokuto?” Oikawa asked, proving his point. 

“‘Cause who else would it be?” Akaashi shrugged.

“Exactly. It’s not hard to tell.” The brunette hopped off the counter as a customer walked in, moving to take their order. 

“I see what you did there. You can actually be smart sometimes.” Akaashi joked, earning a laugh from his friend. 

“I know.” 

-

Suga couldn’t shake the look in Akaashi’s eyes from earlier. Ever since they’re conversation at the park, Suga couldn't stop thinking about his friend. 

Daichi sat down on the couch, next to his boyfriend. Suga was staring off into space again. 

“Suga. Talk to me. You’ve been out of it since this morning.”

Suga didn’t know what to say. He tried to put his thoughts to words, but it sounded awful. He didn’t want to believe it or think it’s true. 

“I’m worried about Akaashi.” Suga said.

“Why?”

_ Why…  _ The question Akaashi asked Suga earlier. The word held so much that Akaashi needed to say, but he didn’t. 

_ Why me?  _

_ Why is this happening?  _

_ Why is he like this?  _

_ Why are my parents gone? _

_ Why am I not good enough?  _

_ Why will I never be happy no matter what I do?  _

_ Why does everyone care? _

_ Why does it hurt so bad?  _

Suga knew he was asking all those questions with the one word. He knew Akaashi was struggling. And now he doesn’t know what to do. 

“I think…. I think Terushima is hurting Akaashi again.” Suga took a deep breath and looked at Daichi. 

-

_ Akaashi turned slightly, not wanting to be in the view of Bokuto and Daichi, who were still waiting further down the park. His eyes were filling up with tears but Akaashi fought to not let them fall.  _

_ “Why?” Akaashi asked.  _

_ “Why what?” Suga searched his friend's eyes, like he was looking for the answer.  _

_ Akaashi shook his head. He was unable to say anything else. He had nothing else to say. He wanted to ask and say a million things, but no one had the answer for him. Not even himself.  _

_ “Akaashi please. Talk to me.” Suga tried to keep his voice calm, but it was hard due to the fact that he was so worried. Suga was preparing himself for Akaashi to break down in front of him and let it all out. Yet it never came. No tears. No words. No truth.  _

_ Not another word came from Akaashi for the rest of the time that they were in the park. Even when they caught up to Bokuto and Daichi, he stayed silent. He had no words or nothing to offer into the conversation.  _

_ Even Suga was silent. He kept glancing at Akaashi, wanting to talk more. He wondered if Bokuto caught onto how his boyfriend was acting. Hopefully...  _

_ - _

Daichi was at a loss of words. He struggled to say something… anything. 

Suga was there for Akaashi, like Oikawa, when they were told about the incident. Daichi found out a good year after they all became close friends. Neither of them wanted to believe this was happening again. 

“I could be wrong, but I’m pretty sure I saw a bruise on his wrist. I know it could be from anything, but from how he was acting and what he was saying…” Suga's eyes were tearing up. He really didn’t know what to do. Should he talk to Akaashi alone? Tell Oikawa? Oikawa's mom? What about Bokuto? He didn’t want to overstep his boundaries but he knew Akaashi well, and he knew Akaashi wouldn’t tell anyone anything. 

Daichi took a deep breath. His voice was shaking even before he spoke. “I-I think we need to talk to Oikawa and Bokuto.” 

Suga nodded. “I was thinking that too. Akaashi won’t tell us anything. I don’t want to go behind his back but… right now, this is all we can do.” Sugas hands started to tremble. He hated thinking that Akaashi was going through this again. 

“Hey… it’s going to be okay.” Daichi wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, holding him close. Suga buried his head in his chest, holding onto the front of his shirt. 

“I’m scared for him, Daichi. I just wish he was okay with opening up. I know it’s hard for him, but he’s in more pain staying quiet.” Suga allowed the tears to fall from his eyes. 

Daichi couldn’t agree more. He hasn’t known Akaashi as long as Suga did, but he knew enough to understand what his boyfriend was saying. 

Akaashi was quiet with his feelings. He could talk about anything in the world, but never how he was feeling or what he was going through. 

“I’ll text Oikawa and Bokuto, okay? We’ll talk to them tomorrow.” 

Suga nodded and stood up. “Thank you.” He smiled as he went to go get a tissue from their bathroom. 

Daichi took out his phone and started a group chat with the four of them. 

**Daichi:** Hey guys. Me and Suga were hoping we could get together tomorrow to talk. Maybe our apartment. Let us know what time works for you guys. 

**Bokuto:** I’m off work tomorrow so any time :) 

**Oikawa:** is keiji not supposed to know about this? he’s not in the group chat :/

Suga walked out of the bathroom on his phone, texting. 

**Suga:** It's about him so pls don’t tell Akaashi anything 

**Oikawa:** sneakyyy but okie! 

**Bokuto:** Everything okay? Is it serious? 

**Daichi:** If it’s true, then yes. Extremely serious. 

**Suga:** Tomorrow, our place. 12? 

**Oikawa:** good with me! 

**Bokuto:** Same! See you tomorrow! 

**Suga:** Thank you guys <3

Daichi sighed as he looked at Suga. 

“It’ll be okay, right?” Suga asked. 

Daichi couldn't answer that. He had no clue. 

-

Akaashi walked out of the ice cream shop. He was alone, and more aware of his surroundings than ever. 

Oikawa left an hour early so he could have time to get ready for his date with Iwa. Even though Oikawa told Akaashi it wasn’t a date, Iwa confirmed it was. 

Oikawa freaked out for a good thirty minutes, but Akaashi knew that he was secretly happy and excited. The brunette has always claimed he wasn’t one for dates or relationships, but Akaashi could tell his friend was changing. 

Akaashi walked down the sidewalk, heading back to his apartment where he was going to have dinner with Bokuto. 

Akaashi took a deep breath, trying to relax for tonight. He didn’t want to be tense and cold around Bokuto. Seeing Terushima at the diner definitely made Akaashi more paranoid than he wanted to be. Seeing Terushima now made him beyond terrified. 

There he was. Leaning against a wall of a local shop. It was like he was waiting for him. 

He  _ was _ waiting for him. 

Terushima had his eyes on Akaashi since he left the shop. Akaashi's heart started to beat fast. How did he find him again? He knew where his other job was too. 

Akaashi stopped walking. There were too many people out for Terushima to grab him or do anything. Yet Akaashi’s apartment wasn’t out in the open either. It got quieter and less crowded the closer he got. Terushima could easily follow him. 

Terushima was a few feet away from him. Too close for Akaashi’s comfort. 

“Keiji. Let’s have a walk.” 

-

Oikawa had another hour until Iwa was going to pick him up. He decided to go out and take a walk around to waste some time. 

Right now, he had his hands in his jean pockets as he walked down the street. The best part about the area they live in is how many local shops and businesses they have. There’s a ton of places where anyone can go to and do things. Parks and restaurants are within walking distance. The only places that aren’t are beaches, amusement parks, and big public places like that, but even those places aren’t a far drive. That’s why Oikawa loves where he, Akaashi and their friends live. 

Oikawa was dressed in a white button up shirt, with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He wore casual jeans, a black belt, and black dress shoes to match. He left the top button undone and his hair was on the messy side, but natural. 

Oikawas never been on a date. He didn’t even know if he was wearing the right clothes for a date. When Iwa texted him saying he was “excited for their date”, Oikawa felt his body freeze. He didn’t realize it was one until that text. Still, he was excited either way. 

What do people do on dates? How do they act? Oikawa knew none of it. 

As he walked down the street, he thought about Iwa. He was a really good guy but Oikawa knew their intentions weren’t the same. How was Iwa okay with being with someone who does one night stands constantly? Oikawa never tried relationships or dating because it just didn’t feel right for him. He didn’t want to end up like his parents. He didn’t want to put trust in people who didn’t deserve it. Only question was, did Iwa deserve it? 

Before Oikawa could respond, he was on the ground. He hadn’t even realized he bumped into someone until his butt hit the concrete ground below him. 

“I’m so sorry! Here, let me help you up.” A hand stretched out to Oikawa. The brunette took it and shook his head as he was pulled up. 

“That was my fault. I’m so-“ Oikawa looked at the boy who was standing in front of him. “Atsumu?” 

It was Miya Atsumu. Him and Oikawa were a hook up two years ago, but were also close friends. They have been since, but Atsumu moved out of the town, so their connection with each other slowly came to an end. Until now. 

Weird thing was, part of him resembled Terushima. They both had blond hair and a dark undercut. His eyebrows were dark, along with his eyes. He had a soft look on his face as he smiled at the brunette. 

“Oikawa! It’s been too long.” Atsumu went in for a hug, which Oikawa awkwardly returned. 

“How’ve you been?” Oikawa asked. 

“Amazing! You know what? I’m heading to a bar right now. Let’s catch up over a drink. Are you going somewhere?” 

Oikawa looked at his watch. He had a while. 

“Nope. I got some time.” 

-

Akaashi closed his front door, locking it. His neck throbbed as he went to his room. The pain was so intense, he couldn’t twist his neck normally as he usually could. 

“Don’t be like this when Bokuto comes.” The boy quietly said to himself. He didn’t want to be so tense and paranoid around Bokuto during dinner. He also didn’t want to express how much pain he was in. 

Dinner was soon and Akaashi wasn't even ready or prepared. Tonight he was cooking, but he needed to get ready first. 

After his shower, Akaashi put on a off-white turtleneck sweater which covered his marks, which now seemed even darker. He slipped on a dark tan pair of pants and put on white fuzzy socks. 

Akaashi looked in the mirror after he was fully dressed. No matter how much of his marks were covered by clothes, his lies were starting to surface. No matter how many layers he word to cover the evidence, his marks were always visible. 

  
  


-

_ The two walked in silence. Akaashi held his breath as they walked down the street. He made sure not to get distracted and kept his awareness on Terushima.  _

_ Terushima didn’t exactly touch him, but he made sure to brush his hand against Akaashi’s, and lean into him to make sure he wasn’t going to turn or run away. _

_ Akaashi hated how uncomfortable he felt right now. He felt stiff and helpless again.  _

_ “Keiji. You’re still the same. You never talk first.” Terushima looked at him and smiled.  _

_ “Don’t call me that.” Akaashi kept his eyes forward, not even taking a glance toward the blond.  _

_ The more they walked the less crowded it got.  _

_ Terushima gripped the bottom of Akaashi’s chin, making the boy look at him as they both stopped walking. _

_ “Watch your tone.” Terushima had an angry look on his face. Akaashi did something he didn’t expect.  _

_ He pushed his hands against Terushimas chest, shoving him away. Akaashi felt more strength rise in his body.  _

_ Terushimas grip from Akaashi’s chin was gone as the blond stumbled back.  _

_ “Leave me the fuck alone.” Akaashis voice was firm. Terushima looked surprised, but he was only more mad.  _

_ A few people gave the two glances, but no one ever asked if they were okay. No one ever did.  _

_ Terushima grabbed his wrist. Akaashi winced at the action, remembering the pain from when he came into the store.  _

_ Before he knew it, Akaashi was being dragged in between two buildings. An alley. Where there were no people.  _

_ Terushima pushed Akaashi’s body against the brick wall. His teeth were clenched together in anger. Terushima held both of his wrists against the wall, cutting off Akaashi’s blood circulation all together. His hands were going numb due to the pressure.  _

_ “I wouldn’t push back if I were you.”  _

_ Akaashi didn’t push back for the rest of the time that he was with Teru. He felt disgusting as he let Teru touch him and hurt him.  _

_ Then again… Akaashi was too used to this. It was starting to not affect him anymore. He was numb to the pain.  _

_ - _

Akaashi could already see the difference in how he was acting. Right now, he needed to be his normal self for Bokuto. He didn’t want him or anyone to worry. If that meant putting on the fake act like he did in high school, then so be it. 

Akaashi walked out of his room and started prep for dinner. He was making Spicy Garlic Chicken with Penne pasta and peas. It was Bokutos favorite meal that his mom made so Akaashi wanted to try. 

Akaashi put on a black apron, and tied it around his waist. He took out all the ingredients he needed and pulled up a recipe on his phone. 

As he let the water boil and started cutting up the chicken, there was a knock at the door. Akaashi’s heart stopped. It was Bokuto. He knew it was Bokuto. But the chances of it being Terushima was high. 

Akaashi set down the knife he was using, and walked over to the door. 

“It’s okay…” He whispered to himself, trying to calm himself down. His anxiety was skyrocketing through the roof. His heart was pounding, the sound loud in his ears. 

His hand trembled as he reached to the door knob, unlocked it and opened up the door. His breath hitched as his eyes widened to the sight in front of him. 

“You look cute in an apron.” 

\- ( **An hour later…)**

Oikawa let out a laugh as he took a sip of his drink. Atsumu was telling him a story about his twin brother when they were younger. 

“He’s an idiot.” Oikawa said, putting his beer on the bar counter. The two of them came here for one drink, but ended up having multiple. They completely lost track of time. Especially Oikawa. 

His phone was on silent. He didn’t see the multiple calls and texts from Iwa. He hasn’t looked at his watch once since they entered the bar. He didn’t realize he was supposed to head back to the apartment a while ago so Iwa could pick him up. 

“Oh I know.” Atsumu smiled. “Usually I’m the stupid one.” 

“Very true.” 

“You’re supposed to disagree and tell me how amazing I am.” Atsumu leaned in, teasing. 

The brunette smiled. “I am?” 

Atsumu nodded. “It makes me feel better.” 

“I can think of another way to make you feel better.” Oikawa let his eyes seductively move down and back up Atsumus body. 

“Oh yeah? How?” Oikawa leaned in as Atsumu spoke. The two were a few inches apart. 

Oikawa let his one hand move to the back of his neck, and pulled him closer. The brunette attached his lips to Atsumu’s, kissing him. 

Oikawa moved his body closer as Atsumu’s hands landed on his waist. The blond let his tongue casually slip into Oikawa’s mouth, making the brunette slightly laugh into the kiss. He had no clue what he was doing, and why he was doing this with Atsumu. Oikawa knew he shouldn't have, but that didn’t stop him. 

Oikawa drank, but not enough to get him drunk. He had no excuse as to why he was doing this. It’s not like he’s cheating on anyone though. Who’s it hurting? 

When he pulled away, his guilt hit him like a truck, as he got an answer to the question. 

Iwa stood by the door of the bar. He was dressed in nice clothes. He wore a dark blue button-up shirt, neatly rolled at his wrists. He had black pants on, with a black belt that had a silver ring on it. The buttons undone on his shirt exposed a silver chain and his chest tattoos, which some looked to be new. Even his hair was styled, with subtle gel pushing his hair to the side. 

Iwa looked… surprised? Hurt? Disappointed? Oikawa didn’t know, but he did know he messed up. 

Oikawa stood up. His heart was racing as he looked at Iwa. 

Atsumu had no clue what was going on. “Are you okay? Oikawa?” 

Oikawa didn’t say anything. Instead, he made his way to Iwa. 

Before he could come close, Iwa turned and walked out of the bar. He repeatedly shook his head, angry at himself. How did he let himself believe Oikawa would change? Would actually care? Go on a date with him? Unbelievable. 

Iwa wouldn’t lie. He wanted to cry. He’s never felt like this before. He shouldn’t feel like this. Iwa felt extremely foolish, and even embarrassed. After everything he planned for tonight, it was all for nothing. 

“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa croaked out. His voice was shaking as tears rose to his eyes. He knew he messed up. 

Iwa didn’t want to see him, or talk to him. He put his hands in his pockets, and walked away, but couldn’t make it far. 

Oikawa sped up his walking and grabbed Iwas arm. “Please, Iwa!” 

Iwa stopped walking. He was fuming. His fist was clenched in anger, but it was more towards himself. 

“I’m so sorr-“ Oikawa began to apologize but was cut off by Iwa. 

“Save it. I don’t want your fucking apology.” Iwas eyes darted at Oikawas. The brunette saw how angry he was, and it made him cry more. 

“Iwa-chan I-“ 

“You don’t get to call me that anymore. You don’t get to call me  _ at all.”  _ Iwa released himself from Oikawa's grip and took a step back. “Go back to  _ your _ date Oikawa.” 

“You’re my date!” Oikawa was drenched in tears. How long has it been since he’s cried? It felt unusual to him. Especially since he was crying over Iwa. 

Iwa scoffed, letting out a chuckle. Yet it wasn’t for humor. It was full of anger. 

“I invite you out on a date and you kiss someone else? Go to a bar with someone else? Forget that I was picking you up at your apartment? What a joke.” Iwa turned away, afraid that the rising lump in his throat meant he was going to cry. 

“I-I’m sorry Iwa! He’s an o-old fr-frien-“ 

“I don’t care, Oikawa. I really don’t. I don’t need your reason, or your apologies.” Oikawa was ready to say more, but didn’t get the chance as Iwa continued. “I don’t want to hear it. I’m done.”

Oikawa's breath hitched. He’s done? What does that mean? 

“W-what?” 

“Shame on me for thinking this could work. I’m done with whatever this is.” Iwa said as he pointed between both of them. He paused, waiting to see if Oikawa had anything else to say. Clearly he didn’t since he was silent. 

Iwa nodded at his silence, understanding he had nothing to defend himself with. 

“I looked for you… for almost an hour. I went to all places that I thought you could be, terrified that you were hurt and alone. Instead, you’re making out with someone when you should be on a date with me.” 

Oikawa opened his mouth to say something, but couldn’t. 

“This is my fault though. I knew what I was getting into. Now, it doesn’t matter. I’m really done.” Iwa turned around and walked away. 

Oikawa wanted to go after him again, but what would he say? Iwa was right. He had no excuse for what he did.

Atsumu was standing to the side, watching the whole thing go down. When Iwa left, he went over to Oikawa. 

“Tooru… want me to take you home?” 

Oikawa was still crying. He didn’t know how to stop. He knew he should go home and talk to Akaashi and get advice. Yet he didn’t. 

Oikawa shook his head. “No. Take me back to your place.” 

-

Akaashi was plating the dinner as he felt two arms wrap around his waist. 

Akaashi smiled. “Yes?” 

“Nothing.” Bokuto rested his chin on Akaashi’s shoulder. “Just enjoying the moment.” 

“Whatever, weirdo.” 

“I’m not a weirdo! I’m a romantic.” Bokuto said, defending himself. 

“Oh I know. Noya sent me a picture of a list of dates you want to take me on. Some of them sound straight out of a movie.” Akaashi laughed as he turned around in his arms. 

Bokutos eyes widened as his cheeks turned pink. “I’ll kill him.” 

“No you won’t. I think it’s sweet.” Akaashi smiled as he kissed Bokuto's cheek. 

Bokuto smiled. “Which one was your favorite idea?” 

Akaashi thought for a moment. The list was extremely long, but he did remember one idea on there. 

“I liked the planetarium. I thought that was cute.”

“I knew it! I mean you love stars so it makes sense.” 

Akaashi hummed in response. “Okay, let's eat. Don’t make fun of me if it’s bad!” Bokuto let him go as Akaashi grabbed the plates and put them on the counter. 

“It won’t be.” 

“Don’t be so sure. I’m not the best cook. Perks of having Kageyama as a friend because he’s an amazing cook and gives me tips all the time.” 

“Oh yeah! He made Hinata cookies as a ‘thank you’ for helping him get another job and Hinata brought them over today to share with us. They were so good! Like… I don’t know. I thought there were drugs or something in there, they were that good.” 

Akaashi laughed as he and Bokuto sat down. “He’s a genius when it comes to cooking.” 

“I bet you are too.” Bokuto held up his glass of wine, and clinked it with Akaashi’s. 

“We’ll see.” Akaashi smiled as he took a sip of his drink. 

The two talked about the most random things they could think of over dinner. The great thing about the couple was they could keep a conversation going for 24 hours straight. Probably a lot longer. They were comfortable enough to talk about anything. It was never awkward or forced. 

Akaashi kept his body slightly turned towards Bokuto so he didn’t have to move his neck. Luckily, he didn’t think about Terushima once throughout the dinner. It was peaceful. 

Bokuto invited Akaashi over for the band's practice and for dinner tomorrow night, with the rest of the band as well. It was actually Noya’s idea. Bokuto told his boyfriend how Noya talks about Akaashi constantly, and always says he misses him. Akaashi actually had a great relationship with everyone in the band. Kuroo was questionable. 

Kuroo and him were on and off. Sometimes very close, sometimes not. It didn’t take much for Kuroo’s ego to piss off Akaashi. Yet he also thought he was one of the nicest guys there were. 

Turns out, the meal was really good. Even Akaashi was impressed with his own cooking. The two killed most of what he made until they were both passed out on the couch. 

“Thank you very much, Keiji.” Bokuto smiled as he ran his hand through Akaashi’s hair. 

“It was nothing.” Akaashi smiled as he laid on Bokuto’s chest. 

“It was amazing, actually. Even better than my moms.” 

Akaashi gasped. “I’m gonna tell her you said that.” 

“You can when you meet her.” Bokuto said. Akaashi didn’t even think about that. Meeting Bokuto’s parents, that is. Bokuto could never meet his parents. Akaashi’s listened to many stories about Bokuto’s mom and dad. From what he’s heard, they were wonderful people. 

“I’d like that.” Akaashi said, closing his eyes. 

“Yeah?” Bokuto said with a smile on his face. 

Akaashi replied with a  _ mhm.  _

“Me too.” Bokuto took out his phone from his pocket as he ran his fingers through Akaashi’s soft hair. He saw multiple texts and calls from his band mates. 

_ 4 missed calls from Iwa.  _

**Iwa:** I’m heading back 

( _ Sent at 8:40)  _

**Iwa:** I’m a fucking idiot, Bo. I don’t know what to do. 

_ (Sent at 8:51)  _

**Iwa:** This is why I don’t get close to new people. 

_ (Sent at 8:58)  _

**Iwa:** Shit you’re on a date. I’m sorry. Forget it. 

_ (Sent at 9:11)  _

_ 2 missed calls from Kuroo.  _

**Kuroo:** Bo where r u? 

_ (Sent at 8:56) _

**Kuroo:** sorry I didn’t know u were on a date. Iwa is just having a rough nite

_ (Sent at 9:13)  _

**Kuroo:** give me a call when u see this 

_ (Sent at 9:15)  _

_ 2 missed calls from Noya _

**Noya:** Iwa is not okay!! 

_ (Sent at 9:01)  _

**Noya:** he’s scary when he’s mad

_ (Sent at 9:03) _

**Noya:** wait he’s sad :(( 

_ (Sent at 9:03) _

**Noya:** me and Kuroo are trying to talk to him but it’s not working 

_ (Sent at 9:14)  _

**Noya:** call Iwa if you can. he listens to you. 

(Sent at 9:20) 

“Keiji. Any chance I can invite Iwa over?” 

-

With some long persuading and occasional yelling over the phone, Bokuto convinced Iwa to come over. Now he was sitting on Akaashi’s couch. He looked absolutely exhausted, especially after telling Bokuto and Akaashi about what happened. Akaashi was furious. He should have known something was wrong when Iwa knocked on his door earlier. 

-

_ “You look cute in an apron.” Iwa said, smiling at Akaashi. He seemed to be in a very good mood.  _

_ Akaashi took a deep breath, relieved that it wasn’t Terushima. He then let out a small laugh.  _

_ “I’m flattered. What’s up Iwa?” Akaashi put his hand on his hip.  _

_ “I’m here to pick up Oikawa for our date.” Iwa was holding a small bouquet of blue and white flowers, Oikawa’s favorite colors.  _

_ “He’s not here…” Akaashi said slowly, confused because his friend never said anything to him.  _

_ “What?” Iwa didn’t know what to think. Did Oikawa forget? Did they make plans to meet somewhere else that Iwa didn’t know about?  _

_ “He never told me you were picking him up here.” Akaashi said, taking out his phone and sending a text to his friend. “Call him. I don’t know where he is.”  _

_ Iwa came in for a few minutes to send multiple texts and calls to Oikawa. No response at all. Akaashi gave him a few places he would be and Iwa wrote them all down. His immediate thought was that Oikawa was hurt or in trouble. His heart was racing as he panicked.  _

_ “Thank you Akaashi. I’m so sorry to bother you.”  _

_ “Not at all. Text me if you find him or need more help. I’m here.” Akaashi smiled as he walked Iwa out.  _

_ When he closed the door, he saw the bouquet of flowers placed on the counter. They were gorgeous. There were a mix of white lilies with blue hydrangeas. No one has ever gotten Oikawa flowers before. The thought was extremely generous and honestly really cute.  _

_ Akaashi took the bouquet to Oikawa’s room and placed the flowers on the bed. They even resembled Oikawa in a way. Blue flowers represent peace and calming to anxiousness. White flowers take a form of simple beauty and show reverence. _

_ “Where the hell are you Oikawa…” Akaashi muttered under his breath as he stared at the flowers.  _

_ - _

Akaashi paced back and forth in anger. What the hell was Oikawa doing? He was excited for today, and actually seemed to look forward to having his first date. Plus, Oikawa likes Iwa. No doubt about it.

“Where is he now?” Bokuto asked. 

“Probably at the bar still.” Iwa said, his voice low. 

“No. I know where he is. That idiot.” Akaashi bit his thumb nail. He was never a fan of Oikawa’s behavior when it came to sleeping with people, but he never called him out on it. Tonight was different. He hurt Iwa, and Akaashi could see it. 

Iwa looked absolutely done with everything. He wasn’t as angry now, but he was upset and frustrated. 

“Keiji. How about you sit down. Calm down a little.” Bokuto was probably the only calm one in the room. Between Akaashi’s anger and Iwa’s frustration, Bokuto was the only one who could keep a steady tone. 

“Absolutely not.” Akaashi whipped out his phone, angrily texting Oikawa. 

**Akaashi:** Answer your phone. 

A reply came quick. 

**Oikawa:** whats up Keiji

**Akaashi:** You’re a fucking idiot. 

**Akaashi:** How could you do that to Iwa? 

**Oikawa:** how'd you know?...

**Akaashi:** He’s here. 

No reply came since that. Oikawa didn’t know what to think. As he went home with Atsumu earlier, he tried to tell himself this was better for Iwa. He shouldn’t get attached. 

Oikawa sat on the edge of Atsumu’s bed, only in his boxers. The blond was passed out, which left Oikawa alone with his thoughts. He couldn’t get the look Iwa had on his face out of his mind. Iwa looked absolutely done with Oikawa, which is what hurt most. Yet Oikawa had no right to be hurt. He did this to himself. 

Oikawa sighed. He suddenly felt out of place. He shouldn’t be in this room with Atsumu. He shouldn’t have done what he did. He really was excited for the date, but when Atsumu and him ran into each other, he completely forgot about it. 

He still hasn't understood why he kissed Atsumu. That was the troubling part of the situation because he, himself, didn’t have an answer. He wasn’t even that drunk. 

Oikawa stood up. He couldn’t stay the night, not like this. The brunette put his clothes back on and left Atsumu’s place. He wouldn’t ever go back again. 

-

Akaashi sat at the counter by himself. Bokuto took Iwa back to their place after they spent some more time talking and trying to cheer him up. As much as Akaashi was angry with his friend, it still wasn’t his main thought he had. 

Akaashi was unsafe. Terushima now knew his friends, where he worked, and where he lived. Yet no one else knew anything. Akaashi fell deeper into silence every day. 

He pulled down the sleeve of his sweater to see a dark purple bruise sitting on his wrist and reminding him of the pain. His wrist was throbbing throughout the whole day, but it now seemed to be more evident. 

Akaashi sighed, knowing tomorrow wouldn’t be the best. Terushima was coming to his store while he worked, he knew it. This time, he was alone while working. Oikawa took the day off. Akaashi could easily ask anyone to come in, but that wouldn’t stop Terushima. It would only make it worse. Akaashi was alone through this. There was nothing he could do, at least he thought he couldn’t do anything. Anytime he pushes back, it only causes more pain. 

Akaashi stood up and went into his room. He took off his sweater to look at the scattered marks on his body. He still had the ones from a few days ago, but today brought more. Along the sides of his neck was red and purple skin from Terushima’s hands. The colors popped against his skin, easily standing out. The pain, you couldn’t exactly see, but Akaashi could definitely feel.

Akaashi wrapped his small hand around his neck and winced as he did so. The pain was still there. Anytime Akaashi turned his neck tonight, he immediately bit the inside of his cheek to not show how much he was hurting. He had to keep this from Bokuto no matter what. 

Akaashi threw on the sweatshirt Bokuto bought him on their first date. He changed into a pair of shorts and walked out of his room when the front door closed. 

Oikawa walked in, immediately stopping when he saw Akaashi. The brunette prepared himself for the yelling and scolding his whole way home. 

“I’m not gonna tell you what you did wrong, but I will tell you what Iwa did.” Akaashi crossed his arms. 

Oikawa was confused. “What?” 

“Iwa bought you flowers. They’re on your bed. He rented out a dining room in a  _ very  _ expensive restaurant, just for the two of you and requested ‘french cuisine’ because he knew you liked it. That’s a lot of money that he spent… on  _ you _ . He even had plans to bring you to the park, where they allow bonfires, and just hang out with you there.” 

Oikawa didn’t know what to say. Iwa did all that? Akaashi was right. That was a lot of money, and it was also extremely thoughtful. Except Oikawa had trouble accepting all that.

“I-I didn’t ask for all that!” Oikawa's throat was tight, threatening the rising tears.

Akaashi brought his hands to his face, groaning in frustration. “No shit Oikawa!” His voice rose. Oikawa flinched at his friend who yelled. Akaashi never has gotten mad, especially not at Oikawa. And not this quickly. It didn’t take much for Akaashi to get angry. 

“It doesn’t matter if you don’t ask for it. He did it because he likes you! He wanted to do it.” Akaashi put his palms together and took a deep breath. “You messed up, big time. Tomorrow you are going to fix it or so help me, I will kick you out.” Obviously he wouldn’t but Akaashi was serious about Oikawa fixing the mess he made. 

Oikawa shook his head. “Keiji… I won't change. He doesn't need this.” Oikawa gestured to himself. “Why would Iwa want to date someone who sleeps around and has literally no relationship experience?” 

“You really think that matters to him? Oikawa, he likes your personality and who you are! He doesn't care if you've never dated anyone before.” 

“But-” 

“And you like him.” Akaashi kept a serious tone. He was right. Oikawa did like Iwa, but he never pushed it further because he didn’t know if he could. Iwa was a great guy, but how much could Oikawa trust him? 

“Drop it, Keiji. I’m tired. Goodnight.” Oikawa walked to his room. 

“I’ll drop it, but if you don’t make it up to Iwa, you’re not who I thought you were.” The words were harsh, but Akaashi knew it would get through to Oikawa. Also, they were true. Oikawa is a very good person and he cares a lot about the people he loves and considers his family. It isn’t hard to tell that Oikawa cares about Iwa. So if he didn’t try and fix this, it would be shocking. 

Oikawa never said anything. He closed the door behind him and turned on his bedroom light. The first thing he saw was the bouquet of flowers. Not just any flowers. Flowers in his favorite color.

-

It was Monday, 12 pm exactly. Suga, Daichi, Bokuto and Oikawa sat on the couch together. It was silent as Bokuto and Oikawa anticipated what they were going to say. Suga felt sick to his stomach all morning while he waited for this moment. He hated that he was going behind Akaashi’s back and possibly sharing false information, but he didn’t know what else to do. 

“The silence is killing me. What’s going on?” Oikawa asked. The brunette hasn’t spoken to Akaashi all morning. He left for work extremely early and hasn’t responded to any of his texts. 

Daichi and Suga looked at each other, trying to decide on who should speak first. 

“Whatever it is, it’s going to be okay. Me and Oikawa are both here to listen and help, especially if it’s for Keiji.” Oikawa nodded to what Bokuto said. 

Suga took a deep breath, trying to relieve some tension. His head was suddenly pounding. He remembers this feeling from years ago, when he found out about this same incident in high school. 

“We aren’t 100% sure… so we need to be careful with this.” Daichi said, and intertwined his hand with Suga’s. 

“I… I feel like Terushima is hurting Akaashi again.” 

-

Akaashi wasn’t alone today. He was supposed to be working the shift alone. Hinata came to the store to help out. Apparently he enjoyed working when he came last time, and also wanted to take professional photos of Akaashi, who refused because he hated being in front of a camera. 

The orange haired boy definitely made an impression on the workers. His cheerful attitude brought joy into the store. Akaashi appreciated the assistance and gave him simple stuff to do. He even planned on paying him by the hour. Hinata didn’t want money but Akaashi wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

“Don’t pay me please!” Hinata whined. 

“You don’t want money?” Akaashi asked as he wiped down the store counter. 

“No! You can pay me in another way.” 

“How so?” 

“Let me take pictures of you!” Hinata jumped up in the air, proud of himself for seizing the moment. 

“Absolutely not.” Akaashi shut down the idea quickly. He hated having his picture taken. It made him feel uncomfortable. 

“Please! You’re so… bwah, pretty!” Hinata exclaimed, gesturing with his hands. 

“Pretty?” Akaashi has been told he’s pretty by multiple people. It was always different when Bokuto said it. Hearing it come from Hinata made the word seem different too. Was he actually pretty? 

“Yes! I mean look at you, Mr.Photogenic.” Akaashi laughed at the nickname and shook his head. 

“I don’t know about that.” Akaashi tossed the rag into the bucket on the floor and wiped the hair out of his face. 

“Let me show you.” Hinata held up the camera that was around his neck. He smiled with hope. “Well?” 

Akaashi paused for a moment. It was just a few pictures, right? Akaashi sighed, frustrated that he was giving in.

“Fine.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized soon I won't have my school computer to write anymore and I'll have to use my phone bleh probably gonna be slower uploads soon. Also I might not upload again until after Wednesday. I have a very important test that I have to dedicate full time to studying. 
> 
> Anywhooooooo bleh poor Iwa :( Sir said lemme spend dat cash


	10. Instrumental Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At many points, this is a very serious chapter!! If you are unable to handle sensitive topics, please do not push yourself to read this one. I can always give you a small rundown without the heavy description if you would like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Trigger Warnings!!!
> 
> Depression (suicidal thoughts), Panic Attack, Homophobia (homophobic language), Heavy Description of Abuse (I put a warning in bold before the part. If you won't be comfortable reading it, skip down to the next bold line. If you want a run down of anything that was said or happened in that part, leave a comment.) 
> 
> I feel like this chapter is a very serious when it comes to the trigger warnings. I aplogize for uploading late. I wanted to take a lot of time carefully writing this chapter out. 
> 
> Songs in this chapter (again, some of my favorites): 
> 
> Helena by My Chemical Romance (fav band)
> 
> Falling Like the Stars by James Arthur

_ Click! Click! Click!  _

“Hinata. I feel stupid.” Akaashi complained. He was currently down the street from the music store. Somehow he managed to let Hinata convince him to close the shop really early so he could take photos. 

“Don’t! Please, you look bwah!” Hinata took him to the cherry blossom trees that were planted by the entrance of the park. Akaashi had the flowers tucked in his hair, all over, as he stood in between the hanging branches of the tree. 

“This is too pink for me.” Akaashi felt bad because he was complaining the whole time, but he couldn’t help it. This wasn’t his scenery. He was out of his comfort zone big time. 

“Just a few more. I promise. Close your eyes and think about something that puts you at ease.” Akaashi listened. He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to put his mind at ease. 

His first and immediate thought was Bokuto. He felt his body relax as he thought about Bokuto’s hugs and kisses. His lips slightly parted as he thought about Bokuto’s laugh and how soothing his voice is. Akaashi’s head barely tilted upwards as he began to think about his boyfriend's smile and how he makes Akaashi smile. His eyes relaxed as he remembered the way Bokuto sang to him as he fell asleep. How safe Akaashi feels with him. How comfortable and happy he feels with Bokuto. 

The light breeze caused Akaashi’s hair to move across his face. Akaashi felt so peaceful, he almost forgot what he was doing. 

_ Click!  _

It was only one shot. Hinata captured it in one picture. He slowly drew the camera away from his face as he stared at Akaashi in awe. He was memorizing. 

Akaashi’s eyes slowly opened. “What? Is something wrong?” 

Hinata slowly shook his head. “No. That was just… woah.” The photographer looked down at his camera, and looked to see the picture he took. It was amazing. Not only Hinata’s skills, but Akaashi’s beauty. 

“Let me see.” Akaashi moved closer. Hinata held out his camera so Akaashi could see the screen easily. 

He was taken back. Who was that in the photo? No way that was him. It looked like a completely different person then how Akaashi viewed himself. 

This person looked pretty. 

Akaashi studied himself. “I have to say, you’re talented Hinata. You made me look good.” 

Hinata just shook his head. “Photographers don’t make people look good. People do that on their own. We create the focal points and the meaning of the photo.” 

Akaashi didn’t believe he looked like this every day. Maybe it was just the flowers that made him seem different. Whatever it was, Akaashi was unfamiliar with it. 

“Cool, right?” Hinata asked him. 

Akaashi took another moment to look at the photo. He looked so elegantly peaceful. Knowing he was thinking about Bokuto made this picture that much more powerful. 

He looked at Hinata and nodded his head. “Yeah. Cool.” 

-

Bokuto and Oikawa walked in silence. They just left Suga and Daichi’s place around 2:30. They talked long about Akaashi and what to do. The group came to an agreement to keep watch for any marks or pain, and to also make sure Akaashi is constantly with someone. They all agreed to not straight-up ask him because they didn’t have much evidence to go off of. This was just Suga’s assumption. 

Oikawa couldn’t help but feel awkward when walking with Bokuto. He was Iwa’s best friend and clearly knew what Oikawa did to him. He wondered if Bokuto was mad at him. 

“I’m not mad at you.” Bokuto said. 

Oikawa’s eyes widened. “Do you read minds?” 

Bokuto laughed, as he was reminded of the first time Akaashi asked him that. “No, but I have a good sense of when someones worrying or doubtful.” 

Oikawa didn’t know what to say. He almost didn’t like that Bokuto wasn’t mad at him. 

“I’m really not mad though. ‘Cause I know you’re going to make it up to Iwa. You’re a good guy.” Bokuto smiled. How was he not angry? How was he so… positive? Oikawa didn’t know what to call it. 

“What if it’s better like this? I’m not one for relationships, and Iwa is. It just doesn’t work.” Oikawa shrugged as he stared down at his feet while they walked. 

“When are you going to stop trying to convince yourself that you’re better off like this? You’re not. You both like each other.” Oikawa felt like he was in high school all over again. This felt cliche to him. “I’m just saying… you can tell you really care about him.” 

Oikawa did really care about him, but he knew Iwa would only get hurt more if they tried anything. Right now, Oikawa would give Bokuto an answer he wanted. Later, he wouldn’t fulfill that answer. 

“I’ll make it up to him.” Oikawa said and Bokuto nodded as he smiled. 

It was for the best. 

-

Akaashi had two hours or so to kill before he went to the studio for Bokuto’s band practice. Because Hinata made him close down the store, he was left doing nothing. Until Oikawa texted. 

**Oikawa:** just walked by the store. why is it closed? 

**Akaashi:** Hinata and I went to do something, so I closed it early. Slow day. 

**Oikawa:** where r u right now?? 

**Akaashi:** I’m walking around in the park. 

**Oikawa:** kk im coming. 

Truth was, Akaashi wanted to be alone for a little while. The only time he was okay being alone was in the daytime, but he was always surrounded by someone. It’s not that he disliked being around his boyfriend or friends. He just wanted an hour or so to himself during the day. 

It was always scary being alone with his thoughts at night. During the night time, he lays in bed and just thinks. At least during the day he can do something and go places.

**Akaashi:** Okay. I’m by the pond. 

Yet he wasn’t there long. As he stood by the pond, looking down at his reflection in the water, he noticed someone’s reflection appear. It was Teru. 

He reached his hand up and picked out a flower from Akaashi’s hair. “You weren’t at the store. I told you I was coming today.” Terushima said as he looked at the flower. 

Akaashis heart was pounding. Oikawa would be here any minute and see Teru. He was going to find out. 

“I-I closed it early.” Akaashi didn’t move. He felt scared as Terushimas body was close to his. 

“Didn’t even bother to tell me…” Terushima sighed. “Keiji. I don’t like wasting time.” With that, Teru took a hold of Akaashi’s wrist and started to pull him away. 

“W-where are we going?” Akaashi asked, while looking around for Oikawa. 

“My place.” Akaashi felt stuck. Terushima had more of a hold on him then ever before. Akaashi wasn’t his own person anymore. It was like he belonged to Teru. 

Teru’s grip on his wrist was firm. Akaashi believed the bruises would never go away due to the amount of times his wrists were targeted at. 

As they walked further in the park, Akaashi turned his head to see his friend just walking in. He was too far away to see Oikawa clearly, but luckily the brunette didn’t see Akaashi. He intended on keeping it that way. 

“Hurry up.” The comment took Teru by surprise as he looked at Akaashi. 

“What?” But Akaashi didn’t answer. He just looked away. 

Terushima laughed. “You were meeting someone here weren't you?” Akaashi didn’t speak again. 

“Well, let’s go then. Wouldn’t want to get caught.” Akaashi saw the blond wink at him out of the corner of his eye. He wanted to throw up. 

He felt the repeating vibrations in his pocket, knowing it was Oikawa calling him. 

Akaashi didn’t answer. 

-

“Shit Bokuto, I don’t know! He said he was by the pond and when I got there he wasn’t.” Oikawa stayed at the park for an hour, checking everywhere. He called Akaashi and texted him multiple times but got no response in the hour. His only hope was calling Bokuto, seeing if he knew something. But of course, he didn’t. 

“I have Noya calling him right now, but he’s not getting anything either. He’s supposed to meet us at the studio in an hour. If he’s not there, then I’ll cancel practice and we’ll all go out and look for him.” Bokuto said, trying to keep calm. “It’s going to be okay...” But Bokuto was having trouble believing that himself. 

“W-what if he’s with Terushima?” Oikawa didn’t want to think that. He didn’t want to believe what Suga had told them. 

Bokuto didn’t want to believe it either. He didn’t want to think about how Akaashi was getting hurt again and dealing with it on his own. It couldn’t be… right? 

“I-I don’t know… but like Suga said, he’s not even sure if he’s right. It was like a guess almost.” Bokuto sighed. 

“I’m gonna look more. I’ll text you any updates.” 

“Okay. Just stay safe. Don’t do anything stupid. And I’ll let you know if I hear anything.” Bokuto responded. 

“Thank you Bokuto.” Oikawa was relieved knowing Bokuto was by Akaashi’s side and always there to help. 

“Of course.” The two gave their goodbyes and hung up. 

Bokuto couldn’t help but pace around their living room at the apartment. He was freaking out. Despite keeping a calm tone, he was falling apart inside. He didn’t want to believe that Akaashi was with Terushima right now. 

Bokuto winced at the thought of him being hurt. It was scaring him. 

“Bo. I’m sure he’s okay.” Iwa tried to reassure him, but obviously it wasn’t helping. 

“What if he’s not?! You don’t know that!” Bokuto’s voice rose, almost scaring the band members in the room. Bokuto never really got mad or angry with them or anyone. He has never once snapped at them or caused a fight. They all knew he wasn’t mad at them, but it was clear that he was frustrated with the situation. 

“Boku-” Kuroo was going to speak but Bokuto continued.

“No, Kuroo! Don’t say anything when you don’t mean it! Jeez, you aren’t even nice to Keiji half the time you’re with him! Don’t be fake now.” Okay now Bokuto seemed mad. He wasn’t completely wrong, but he wasn’t completely right. 

Kuroo and Akaashi had an interesting relationship. They didn’t hate each other, but they didn’t love each other either. They bickered a lot, and Kuroo constantly teased Akaashi, sometimes pushing his limits too far. Akaashi would fire back, keeping it more classy but never held back. Sometimes they would act like best friends. Bokuto felt like Kuroo and Akaashi hugged more times then he hugged either of them. Other times they would give each other the silent treatment, completely ignoring each other. 

All of that would happen in one sitting. Their moods constantly rose and dropped with each other. As much as Bokuto wished his boyfriend and bestfriend got along all the time, he was thankful they at least talked. 

Kuroo just laughed in response. He found it amusing when Bokuto got mad and said things he didn’t mean. He never took anything the wrong way, and completely understood how he was feeling right now. 

“How about we get you ice cream? You need to calm down.” Kuroo suggested while containing his laughter. 

“Ice cream!” Noya jumped up in excitement at the idea. Kuroo smiled and put his hand on Bokuto’s shoulder. 

“See? Noya wants to-” Bokuto shoved Kuroo’s hand away. 

“You’re not helping.” Bokuto grabbed his sweatshirt off the couch and pulled it over his head. “I’ll be back when we practice at the studio. I’m gonna look for him.” Bokuto grabbed his guitar, which was in its gig bag case, and carried it on his back. 

“Do you want us to hel-” Iwa couldn’t finish his question because Bokuto left quickly, shutting the door behind him. 

“I’ve never seen him like that.” Noya said, frowning. He was right. Bokuto doesn’t act like that. Of course he had a reason to now. His boyfriend was possibly missing. 

“He’s worried.” Iwa said. 

Kuroo stared at their apartment door.  _ You’re not helping…  _ He wasn’t. It was no doubt that Akaashi was extremely special to Bokuto. If anything was wrong, Bokuto would be ready to make sure he’s okay and safe. 

“And we are too. We need to help.” Kuroo said, looking at his friends. Even if Akaashi was found getting something to eat or hanging out with someone, they should still look. Not just for Bokuto, but for their new friend. 

“No shit.” Iwa said, already ten steps ahead of him. 

-

Akaashi couldn’t think. He really couldn’t. For the first time ever, he couldn’t think about how much pain he was in. 

As he walked out of Terushima’s apartment complex, he felt off. He felt like at any moment he would hit the ground and never come up again. He was sinking further and further, becoming the person he was in high school. Akaashi believed he finally was starting to become happier. With his new friends, his boyfriend, and himself. 

But good things don’t last for Akaashi. 

The day he was face-to-face with Terushima at the rap competition was the day everything turned backwards. Teru has always had a hold on Akaashi. That never changed. Right now, Akaashi realized that this was his life. It was going to continue like this until he died. 

Death… something Akaashi thought about every day. The troubling part was, he didn’t think about his  _ parents _ death. It was about him. 

How easy it would be to escape everything. To forget and be forgotten. 

Akaashi was desperate to end his pain. Even if it was done with the most extreme outcomes, at least it would be over… right?

He hasn’t moved a step. Akaashi stood at the entry of the complex, staring at his feet. He was unable to think or feel. It felt like he wasn’t even in his body. He knew the pain was there, but he couldn’t feel any of it. 

Terushima never went that harsh on him. Akaashi knew it was because he refused to let Teru touch him. Yet this time, his tactics didn’t work. Terushimas hands were everywhere, ignoring Akaashi’s cries for help and for him to stop. 

No, Terushima did not steal Akaashi’s virginity. Akaashi always found an out when he tried, even if it resulted in more marks on his body. But Terushima extended his limits. 

The rips in Akaashi’s jeans were stretched out and larger from the way Terushima forced them off his legs. Akaashi was left in a thin t-shirt, as the sweater he wore over was still in Terushima’s apartment. 

Akaashis marks on his wrists and neck were fully exposed. The dark bruises that circled around his neck stood out, catching the attention from locals. Akaashi felt them stare but wondered why no one asked if he was okay. Maybe he looked like some troubling kid who got in a fight. Not a boy who’s been repeatedly abused and tore down. It was obvious he was hurt, but no one stopped. No one asked. No one helped. 

“You don’t deserve the help.” Akaashi murmured to himself and finally started forward, keeping his head ducked low to prevent the bruises from standing out more than needed. His eyes were on his feet as he walked himself to the nearest store where he could get makeup to cover up the bruises. 

Akaashi didn’t feel the pain as he moved. There was no doubt it was there, but it was a part of him now. He’s gotten used to it. 

Akaashi wondered what it would be like to not be walking right now. To not be breathing. For his heart to stop beating. To him… that was ease. 

As he entered the store, he made his way to the makeup aisle, avoiding any contact with other customers and workers. He was greeted with an empty aisle and loads of concealers to cover his bruises.

As Akaashi picked out a tone to match his skin color, he saw his reflection in the rectangular mirror beside him. He looked awful. 

Compared to earlier when he took pictures with Hinata, he was not pretty now. His hair was a mess. His eyes looked as if they lost all color to them. The bottom of his lip had a purple scab forming as Akaashi remembered the way he tasted blood when Terushima bit his lip. The color in his face was drained. The bruises on his neck were only growing higher and darker. 

His eyes looked empty as Akaashi shook his head at himself. “Pathetic.” 

Akaashi grabbed the correct concealer and started to blot it on his neck. With every press of his fingers against the bruises, Akaashi’s curiosity only grew. 

They’ve told each other they loved each other in their first year of dating, but to Akaashi it never felt genuine… even from himself. He never knew if he loved Terushima. He made him happy, that was for sure. Their first year together was great. The second year was full of problems. Between Terushima cheating on him and Akaashi’s parents passing away, it wasn’t love anymore. Was it ever? 

-

_ Akaashi’s head moved up and down as he rested against Terushima’s shoulder, who was laughing. Akaashi smiled at the sound of his laughter. _

_ “It wasn’t even funny.” He spoke, his voice quiet.  _

_ The two were watching some dumb romcom in Akaashi’s bedroom. His laptop was propped on a pillow as they both were slightly slouched against the backboard of the bed. Terushima kept his arm around Akaashi’s waist and he let his head rest on Teru’s shoulder.  _

_ “Come on. That's hilarious.” Terushima laughed while saying.  _

_ “He’s embarrassed now!” Akaashi exclaimed.  _

_ Terushima reached his hand up, running his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. “But it was funny.” The blond looked at Akaashi, smiling.  _

_ “Whatever.” Akaashi felt a rising smile on his face as he looked at Teru.  _

_ “You’re very very verryyy pretty.” Terushima said as Akaashi’s cheeks turned pink.  _

_ “Thanks.” Akaashi pressed his lips together as his eyes flickered down to Terushimas lips, who was leaning in.  _

_ “You’re welcome.” The blond whispered as he kissed his boyfriend. Akaashi melted into the kiss, moving his hands to grip Terushimas shirt.  _

_ He moved his hand to the side of his face, bringing his body over Akaashi, and pushing him against the bed. Akaashi laughed into the kiss as Terushima hovered above him. Teru moved his hands down to Akaashi’s waist.  _

_ Akaashi kept his hands around his boyfriend's neck and pulled away. “Don’t.”  _

_ Terushima just smiled and started to tickle the boy underneath him.  _

_ “Teru!” Akaashi laughed, wiggling underneath him. “S-stop!”  _

_ “Never.” Terushima laughed, continuing to tickle Akaashi to death.  _

_ Akaashi was laughing so hard, he was unable to breathe. Terushima was smiling as he watched his boyfriend erupting in laughter.  _

_ Terushima brought his hands to his face, holding each side. Akaashi’s laughter ended as he looked at the blond above him.  _

_ “What?” He asked, smiling at Terushima.  _

_ Teru shook his head. “You’re adorable.”  _

_ Akaashi’s cheeks were a defined pink as he covered his face with his hands.  _

_ “No I’m not!” Akaashi mumbled into his hands.  _

_ “You so are.” Terushima smiled, bringing his body down so he was resting on top of him. The blond let his head lay on Akaashi’s chest. _

_ Akaashi uncovered his face as he looked at Terushima, who now had his eyes closed. Akaashi smiled as he started to play with his blond hair.  _

_ “Your hair is so soft.” Akaashi whispered, not wanting to be too loud in case Teru was falling asleep.  _

_ “Conditioner works magic.” Akaashi felt Teru smile while he ran his fingers through his hair.  _

_ They laid like that for an hour until Akaashi’s mom called them for dinner.  _

_ “Keiji! Yuji! Come eat!” Akaashi’s mom called from the bottom of the stairs.  _

_ Akaashi ruffled his hair and patted Teru’s back. “Come on.” Akaashi moved to get up, but Teru’s weight kept him down.  _

_ “Baby, you’re so comfy.” Teru mumbled in Akaashi’s shirt, causing the boy underneath him to laugh.  _

_ “I appreciate that.” Akaashi’s stomach rumbled. “But I’m hungry.”  _

_ Terushima sighed but smiled as he got off of him and stood up. Akaashi got up after closing his laptop and went to walk out of his room.  _

_ Teru grabbed his wrist and pulled Akaashi into his chest.  _

_ “What?” Akaashi asked but Teru didn’t respond. Instead he leaned down and gave his boyfriend a long kiss. The blond smiled as he pulled away, looking into Akaashi’s eyes and spoke.  _

_ “I love you.” _

-

Akaashi used to believe Teru loved him. That he really cared. 

“Liar.” Akaashi mumbled as he looked to see if all the concealer was blended and covered what his ex-boyfriend did moments before. 

Terushima was a liar. But so was Akaashi. 

He took the used concealer to the counter and paid for it while getting weird looks from the cashier. Usually Akaashi was friendly to everyone he met but he couldn’t help but glare back at the lady. The look he gave made her embarrassed as she quickly turned her head, offering a low-voiced ‘have a good day.’

Akaashi kept the concealer in his pocket as he walked out of the store. The cold breeze hit him as he walked through the busy streets. 

He still felt gone. Like he wasn’t connected with the outside world. As everyone moved around him, he felt like he was the only one stopped. His body felt numb, and he couldn’t feel his legs walking. 

His eyes were set on absolutely nothing. He wasn’t looking at anything specific. He was looking at his pain. He could only visualize how Teru has been hurting him. He could see the looks Teru gave him. The smirk that was plastered on his face. The fire of anger in his eyes. His large hands reaching down to grab his neck. 

It was a horrifying sight. 

-

Bokuto was breathing heavily. He was running around, checking all places his boyfriend likes to go to. He texted and called, but no answer. He ran around but he was nowhere. He asked around but he was nowhere to be seen. 

It wasn’t until he hit the main street that he ran into his friends. 

Kuroo, Iwa, and Noya were walking towards the frustrated boy. 

“W-what are you guys doing here?” Bokuto asked, taking deep breaths. 

“We’re looking for our friend!” Noya jumped up, and for some odd reason was excited. 

“You guys don’t need t-“ Bokuto began to say but Kuroo cut him off. 

“This isn’t for you, dumby. It’s for Akaashi. He’s our friend too.” Kuroo said, shocking Bokuto. It was a happy surprise though. Bokuto was glad that his best friends thought of his boyfriend to be their friend too. That’s exactly what Bokuto wants. 

“Thank you.” Bokuto said as Iwa sighed. 

“Please don’t.” Iwa said, but it was too late. Bokuto was in tears. As much as he was happy that they cared for Akaashi, it was also tears of fear. What if Akaashi was really hurt right now? 

Noya hugged him quickly, not fond of tears or sadness as he was a positive person. Bokuto wasn’t a crier, but when it came to people he cared about, he lost it. He also couldn’t control his tears with movies or little puppies. Okay… maybe he was a crier. 

“Anytime you cry, I want to cry.” Iwa looked away, not wanting to start crying. 

“S-sorry.” Bokuto wiped his eyes as Noya let go. 

“Don’t be sorry. We’ll find him. I’ll go with Bo. Noya and Iwa, go towards the apartment area. Keep your ringer on.” Kuroo said, moving to Bokuto. 

“Will do.” Noya smiled. “He’s safe Bokuto. I know it.” 

But Noyas positive attitude didn’t sooth Bokuto. As they searched, he only became more worried. He had no lead. No texts or anything from Akaashi. What if he was overreacting? He wasn’t. Not if Terushima was a possible threat again. Better safe than sorry. 

“What places have you checked?” Kuroo asked as they walked by stores, peeking in. 

“Everywhere, Kuroo. Both local parks, the stores on main street, and the four streets connected. I checked the art gallery, his store, and his apartment. Oikawa is back there now waiting to see if he comes home.” Bokuto ran a hand through his hair, frustrated with himself. It obviously wasn’t his fault, but he couldn’t help but get mad at himself. He should be looking harder. Trying harder. 

“Stop.” Kuroo said. 

“What?” Bokuto asked, shooting him a look. 

“You’re doing everything you can.” Kuroo said, knowing that Bokuto was being hard on himself. 

Bokuto sighed. “I feel like I’m not. He’s my boyfriend. Why the hell can’t I find him?” 

“Bokuto?” The voice that spoke wasn't Kuroo’s. This voice was scared and quiet. Like at any moment, it was going to break and crumble. Like it was beaten down numerous times. Treated as it was worthless and nothing. 

Bokuto looked to his right, his eyes threatening with tears again. “Keiji.” 

Akaashi didn’t move. He let Bokuto walk the few steps to hug him. As Bokuto wrapped his arms around his slim body, Akaashi saw Kuroo standing behind him. The tall boy gave Akaashi a comforting smile, as if he were reaching out to him and telling him it’s all okay. 

“Are you okay? I’m so sorry. I tried looking more but I had no clue where you were and I felt so bad because I was worried you were hu-“ Akaashi stopped him before he could finish the sentence. Even though he was going to lie, he didn’t want to hear the truth be said out loud. 

“Why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong, Bo. I just saw everyone’s texts, and was about to reply. I’ve been walking around all day. My ringer was off.” Akaashi explained quickly, not wanting to be questioned. 

Bokuto held his face in his hands. He tilted his head in confusion as he looked at his boyfriend's lip. He softly grazed his thumb over the dark spot. 

“What happened to your lip?” 

“I bit it.” The response came quick. 

“That… had to be bad if it’s purple.” Bokuto examined the mark, not liking what he saw. 

“I know. I was thinking about something and it just happened.” Akaashi pressed his lips together, not wanting Bokuto to look at it anymore. 

“Okay…” Bokuto gave him a small smile. “You always bite your lip when you’re in deep thought. It’s cute.” 

“And clearly painful.” A small laugh came from Bokuto. 

Akaashi moved his hands around Bokutos neck, and that’s when he saw it. The bruises on his wrists. The ones he forgot to cover with makeup.

A fake smile rose on Akaashi’s face as he looked at his boyfriend, worried he saw or would see. 

“Are you okay though?” Bokuto asked. 

Akaashi nodded. “I’m fine.” Then a small gasp came from his mouth. “Band practice! Shit. Please tell me we still have time? I’m so-“ 

Bokuto shook his head, silencing him. “We pushed back the time a little.” 

Kuroo looked up from his phone as he finished texting. “I told Noya and Iwa to head back to the apartment and grab my stuff and there's. You guys go ahead to the studio. I’ll help them.” 

“Okay. That’s fine then. We’ll see you in a bit.” Bokuto said as he parted the hug with Akaashi and took his hand in his own. 

Akaashi’s body stiffened. He needed to cover his wrists. Akaashi kept his free hand tucked in his pocket so Kuroo wouldn’t see, and kept his other wrist pressed to his side. 

When Bokuto and Akaashi walked away, Kuroo stood watching them. He saw earlier and thought it was his imagination. Now, he knows he was right. 

As Bokuto swung their hands back and forth, the dark purple bruises kept Kuroo’s attention. He couldn’t look away. They looked painful, but he had no clue how he got them. 

After all, Kuroo had no clue how abusive Terushima was. He didn’t know their backstory and how he’s still around now.

So he didn’t see a reason to tell anyone about the bruises he saw, but how could he not? They looked worse than normal ones you get from bumping a table. Almost like his bone was broken. 

As Akaashi smiled while Bokuto talked, he quickly glanced over his shoulder. All his fears rushed back as he saw the way Kuroo looked at him. 

He knew. 

-

Akaashi sent a quick text to Oikawa as he sat in the corner of the studio, listening to the band. 

**Akaashi:** I’m sorry. I know I should’ve checked my phone, my bad. 

**Oikawa:** i’m ready to give you a lecture. love you xo 

**Akaashi:** Fine by me. Love you too 

The drums clashed, full of frustration. During the whole practice, the band couldn’t sync. It wasn’t all of them. Only one person. 

“What’d you think? Is there anything we can work on?” Bokuto asked his boyfriend. Akaashi gripped the long sleeves of Bokuto’s sweatshirt in his hands. Luckily his boyfriend offered his sweatshirt and Akaashi was able to cover the bruises on his wrists before anyone saw. 

Kuroo scoffed next to Bokuto. Before Akaashi could answer, Kuroo spoke. 

“Bokuto you know what’s wrong. You’re off again. You aren’t syncing up.” Kuroo said, who has been annoyed by this whole practice. Which is odd considering he was fine earlier. 

Bokuto sighed. “Jeez what’s up your ass?” Kuroo was ready to snap back but Akaashi interrupted. 

“Actually, Kuroo you’re the one who’s off. You’re seconds late after every measure.” The band just looked at Akaashi, causing the boy's cheeks to grow pink. He didn’t want to call Kuroo out or make him more mad. He was just being honest. 

“How do you know?” Kuroo asked, clearly not accepting that he’s the problem. 

Akaashi cleared his throat. “I mean… I’ve been watching. You fall behind when you switch from the C chord to G before the chorus.” 

Kuroo didn’t say anything. He was completely annoyed, which ended up making Akaashi annoyed. When one of them is in a specific mood, the other one copies. 

“Give me your guitar.” Akaashi said, as he stood up and walked over to the guitarist. 

“What? No.” Kuroo looked to his band members who just shrugged in response. “Seriously?”

“Just give it to him. He’s helping.” Bokuto said, smiling at his boyfriend. 

Akaashi’s cheeks were more of a defined pink as he just stared at Kuroo, waiting for him to hand the guitar over. Kuroo sighed and gave it to him. He moved to Akaashi’s previous seat and sat down while crossing his arms. 

“Iwa, start it up on the verse before the second pre-chorus.” Akaashi said, tightening the guitar strap around his neck. 

“Got it boss.” Iwa joked, which made Akaashi quietly laugh as the drums started. He then signaled Bokuto and Noya to start. 

“Brought you to tears again. We are the very hurt you sold.” Bokuto sang as the three of them played in sync. 

The song was “Helena” by My Chemical Romance. One of the band's biggest inspirations. 

Akaashi took a deep breath as he started to play. Clearly the band knew he was going to join in. They just didn’t expect it to be perfectly in sync. 

Bokuto even messed up his singing because he was shocked. “A-And like the blade you stain. Well, I’ve been holding on tonight.” Then they moved onto the chorus. 

Akaashi made the transition that Kuroo was struggling with, perfectly. It seemed effortless at that point. 

“What’s the worst that I can say? Things are better if I stay. So long and goodnight. So long not goodnight.” Bokuto sang while he smiled at his Akaashi who looked like he was enjoying himself. 

Iwa kept the steady beat with the bass drum, but his true talent was more visible in this song. The drums were complex, but Iwa made it seem easy. 

Noya wasn’t on the keyboard for this song. He was on the bass guitar. He’s been learning over the past few weeks, and is surprisingly a fast learner. This song was easy for him to play, as he came closer to mastering bass. 

“So long and goodnight.” Bokuto sang, ending the chorus. 

The guitar's last notes slowly faded out, ending the music.

“How did you- that was- bwah!” Noya said, jumping up and down as he ran over to hug Akaashi. 

Akaashi laughed as he was engulfed in a hug, but it was cut short as immediate pain sparked in his ribs. He assumed that by not feeling anything earlier, he would be fine. Clearly that wasn’t the case. Right now, he physically could not move his arms to hug Noya back.

Luckily the band was able to somewhat distract Akaashi from the pain. 

Iwa stood up as he spoke. “Seriously. How did you know what to play? That was awesome.” 

Akaashi shrugged. “I just watched and knew.” 

It’s something he’s always been good at. Watching, listening, and perfecting. It became easier over the years. It’s not like he could play a full song just by ear, but he could definitely play a majority of it. 

Bokuto was about to say something but decided against it as Kuroo was standing by Akaashi. 

Noya let go of him as Akaashi turned around. He didn’t want to cause any problems or make Kuroo feel bad. He didn’t mean anything by this. 

“Teach me how to do that.” Kuroo said in a low voice, clearly bothered that he was saying it in the first place. Akaashi was prepared to get yelled at, or told to leave. Not that. 

Akaashi’s mouth opened in surprise. “Huh?” 

“Fine, don’t. You don’t have to be so-” Kuroo began to say but Akaashi cut him off. 

“No no no! I will. I’ll help you.” Akaashi pressed his lips together, trying to fight back from his rising laughter. 

For the next fifteen minutes, Akaashi worked with Kuroo on the side. He gave him tips on how to transition between notes faster and better hand placement. There was no doubt that Kuroo was an extremely talented guitarist. Even the most talented have bad habits when playing, and sometimes it causes them to mess up. 

Bokuto watched as Akaashi talked to Kuroo, casually gesturing with his hands. He smiled as he watched two of the most important people in his life talk. It meant a lot to Bokuto for the two to get along. Even though they had their moments, Bokuto was still content with everything. 

“You good?” Iwa asked as he stood next to Bokuto, taking a sip of his water. 

Bokuto nodded. “Are  _ you  _ good?” 

“Why wouldn't I be?” Iwa asked. 

Bokuto gave him a look, not needing to clarify why he asked. Iwa sighed in response. 

“I’m moving on. I don’t want to be hung up on someone who didn’t give a shit about me in the first place.” Iwa said, knowing Bokuto was referring to him and Oikawa. 

“He cares about you. I can tell.” Bokuto said. 

“So him caring means ditching the date and kissing someone else, right?” Iwa said, leaving Bokuto quiet. “Exactly.” 

“Have you talked to him since?” Noya asked as he unplugged his keyboard wire from the outlet. 

“No. I don’t plan on it.” Iwa said, in full honesty. 

“I have a feel you’ll talk to him soon.” Noya replied. 

“What?” Iwa asked, with a small laugh full of disbelief. 

“When you like someone, you don’t give up that fast. You like him, whether he hurt you or not. You two aren’t done yet.” 

“I’m done with him, Noya. I’m not putting myself through that.” 

“He’ll realize he made a mistake.” Bokuto said. “I think he already has.” His eyes were on the open door to the studio. 

There stood the brunette, who clearly heard everything, but was full of guilt. 

Oikawa cleared his throat. “Sorry to interrupt, but I’m here for Keiji.” 

Bokuto’s shoulders slumped from disappointment as he thought Oikawa was here to talk to Iwa. Akaashi turned around. 

“Oikawa? What are you doing here?” 

“I was just… worried, still. I know you texted me, but earlier freaked me out and I just wanted to see you.” Oikawa said, his voice different from usual. Normally, he has a teasing or energetic tone to him. Now, he just sounded sad. 

Akaashi could easily tell that wasn’t why he was here, but he wouldn’t question him now. Not in front of Iwa. 

“I-I’m fine.” Akaashi gave his friend a small smile. 

Oikawa nodded his head, accidentally glancing at Iwa and then back at Akaashi. “Okay. What time are you coming back?” 

“Well, I’m gonna have dinner with them tonight.” Akaashi said slowly, not wanting to make his friend feel bad. 

“How about you join us?” The question came from Bokuto. 

Oikawa shook his head quickly. “I shouldn’t. I have stuff to do.” 

“No. It can wait. Have dinner with us.” Bokuto smiled, clearly not accepting ‘no’ as an answer. 

Oikawa was extremely hesitant for one reason. Iwa. 

Iwa’s face was expressionless. He didn’t look happy, sad, annoyed, mad or anything. Oikawa couldn’t tell what he was thinking. 

“Please Oikawa! Kuroo’s cooking tonight! It’s always great!” Noya said in excitement. 

“It’s true. I make a mean enchilada dish.” Kuroo said, clearly proud of himself. 

Oikawa looked at Akaashi. His friend gave the brunette a smile and a nod, agreeing with them. 

“Okay. Sure.” 

-

It wasn’t that Iwa was mad Oikawa was in his apartment. He just had an unsettling feeling. Ever since his friends told him he wasn’t done with the brunette, he has been on edge all night. He tried his best to avoid Oikawa, and it looked like he was doing the same too. They haven’t spoken one word to each other all night. 

Music was playing from their small black speaker, which lit up as it sat on the counter. Akaashi was currently being spun in circles by Bokuto, who was singing along to the music. Kenma came over for dinner, and was seated at the counter while he watched Kuroo cook. Kuroo took his game console so he could interact with people and eat tonight, because he had a habit of forgetting when he was playing a game. Noya kept Oikawa company for the most part, knowing the brunette felt extremely awkward around Iwa. 

Iwa, on the other hand, sat on the couch on his phone. He usually never distanced himself, but he didn’t know what else to do when Oikawa was around. Usually they would tease each other and talk, but it wasn’t like that anymore. 

Akaashi grabbed onto Bokuto’s arm, stopping his boyfriend from spinning him. He motioned over to Iwa, and told Bokuto to go talk to him. 

“I’m gonna go on your balcony and get some air anyway. Make sure he’s okay.” Akaashi gave him a smile and a small squeeze on his arm before walking to Bokuto’s room. 

Bokuto walked over to Iwa, and sat down next to him, taking his phone out of his hands. 

“Hey!” Iwa said, reaching for his phone. Bokuto slipped it in his pocket. 

“You’re acting like Kenma. Don’t do this, Iwa. We all know he messed up, even he does. You don’t have to talk to him. Just don’t distance yourself from everyone.” Bokuto’s voice was calm as he spoke to his friend. 

Iwa had a painful look on his face. He wasn’t enjoying this. 

“Bokuto, I can’t. It hurts, alright? Yeah, I like him. After him walking out on me and him ditching the date, I still fucking like him. That’s what hurts. Not what he did. The fact that I can’t help how I feel.” Bokuto was silent as he talked. “It’s easier for me to end whatever we had now, and not deal with it anymore. We’re too different. We aren’t the same when it comes to dating. I knew that too… but I’m an idiot and pushed that aside. I did this to myself.” Iwa’s voice was low as he spoke, but it wasn’t mute. 

Oikawa tried to pay attention to what Noya said as they sat at the kitchen table, but Iwa had his full attention. The brunette felt extremely guilty, but Iwa was right. It’s better they end what they had now. Oikawa would never allow himself to start dating someone. He couldn’t. Not after seeing what happened to his mom and dad. He refused to end up like that. 

Noya leaned in, close to Oikawa. “Iwa’s a good guy. Forget your worries and doubts, Oikawa. He won’t hurt you.” 

Oikawa looked at him. “H-how did you…” 

Noya just smiled. “I care about Iwa a lot. He’s my friend, but he’s stubborn. You’re my friend too. If anyone is going to fix this, it’s you. You owe it to him.” 

Oikawa swallowed the lump in his throat. “I keep repeating myself to everyone. It’s better if we leave it behind. I won’t change, Noya.” 

“You already have.” His response was quick, and true. Oikawa has already started to change. From the moment he met Iwa, he changed. Yeah, he messed up and returned to his old habits. It’s not like change is permanent right away. It takes time, but Oikawa was changing more and more. 

Oikawa’s eyes were watering as his lips trembled. He didn’t like this feeling. He didn’t want to feel like this. 

“I know.” 

-

Akaashi gripped the balcony railing. He bit the inside of his cheek in pain. Anytime he took a breath, his body exploded in stabs of pain. He couldn’t twist his body, which is why it hurt so bad when Bokuto spun him around. He didn’t want to worry his boyfriend or tell him to stop, but he couldn’t continue without crying. 

“Fuck.” Akaashi wasn’t having a panic, but his breathing was unsteady because it hurt. He had to take slow and short breaths in order for it to not be so painful. 

The door behind him shut, causing Akaashi to turn around quickly. It was Kuroo. Akaashi sighed. 

“Don’t let your enchiladas burn. What are you doing out here?” Akaashi asked, still holding onto the railing as he faced him. 

“Kenma is watching them for me. I want to talk to you.” Kuroo came close to him, causing Akaashi’s body to stiffen. 

“About?” Akaashi swallowed the lump in his throat. He had a feeling he knew what this was about. 

“Where did the bruises on your wrist come from?” Kuroo asked. Yup. Akaashi was right. 

“What bruises?” Akaashi asked confused, trying to trick him. 

“The ones on your wrist. I saw them earlier.” 

“I don’t have any bruises on my wrist.” Akaashi let out a fake laugh. “I have no clue what you’re talking about.” 

It happened quickly and it hurt. 

Kuroo grabbed his wrist, pulling down the sweatshirt’s sleeve to see nothing. 

“I-I saw them! They were there.” Kuroo said, looking at his wrist and examining it. 

“Uhm… no? There's no bruises, Kuroo.” Akaashi said, trying to pull his wrist away. His heart began to race as Kuroo licked his thumb, trying to wipe away the makeup that was on his wrist. 

His bruises never showed, due to the amount of layers of concealer he put on. Kuroo let go of his wrists, clearly unsettled with the whole situation. 

“Sorry.” He said as he looked away, embarrassed. 

“It’s fine.” Akaashi said. Yet it wasn’t fine. That was too close for Akaashi’s comfort. Kuroo saw. He definitely saw. Luckily Akaashi covered it up when he came here. 

Kuroo cleared his throat. “I-I’ll uh… go. I'm really sorry.” Kuroo scratched the back of his neck as he walked back inside. He did feel really bad. He accused Akaashi for no reason and he knew he would get it from Bokuto later if Akaashi told him. 

As the door closed, Akaashi stood there, breathless. He needed to be more careful. If he got caught, it would be like the past repeating itself. He didn’t want that.

  * **(Major Trigger Warning. Extreme Description of Abuse)**



_ Akaashi’s body moved, desperate to fight for air. Teru’s hands were on his neck, leaving the rest of Akaashi’s body free to move. He kicked his legs around, gasping for air. He gripped Terushima’s wrist, trying to pull his hands off of his neck. His whole face was numb.  _

_ “Stop moving, it’s fucking annoying.” Terushima’s voice was loud, but Akaashi didn’t focus on it. How could he when he couldn't breathe?  _

_ Akaashi gasped for another breath, but it came out as a choking sound. Terushima rolled his eyes as he started to loosen his grip, but Akaashi couldn’t wait.  _

_ With his free legs, he kicked Terushima’s lower stomach, causing the blond to let out a grunt as he stumbled back. Akaashi quickly sat up holding his own neck while he took deep breaths. Tears started to roll down his cheeks. His vision was blurred as he cried and slowly scooted back on the bed.  _

_ Terushima’s hand flew across his face quickly. Akaashi’s tear-stained cheek stung as it turned red. Akaashi brought his trembling hand up to where Terushima slapped him, holding the side of his face as he didn’t dare look back at him.  _

_ The blond gripped the bottom of Akaashi’s chin, turning his head so they were looking at each other.  _

_ “It would be so much easier if you just listened.” But Akaashi couldn’t “listen.” Or else that would mean Terushima could touch him however he pleases. Akaashi couldn’t let that happen. He wouldn’t.  _

_ “Fuck you.” Akaashi said as he grew angry while Teru’s fingers dug into his skin. Terushima smirked as he saw his frustration.  _

_ “Get angry more. I like it.” Terushima brought himself close, kissing him. Akaashi attempted to pull away, but Terushimas grip on his face grew stronger. His fingers dug into his skin, most likely causing him to bleed.  _

_ The more Akaashi struggled and tried to pull away, the more Terushima grew aggressive with the kiss. He forced himself onto Akaashi, biting down on his lip hard.  _

_ “Fuck!” Akaashi yelled, yanking himself away, causing the cut in his lip to grow worse. He pressed his two fingers to his lip, then pulling them away to see blood.  _

_ Terushima licked his lips and smirked. “Just listen.”  _

_ Terushima pushed Akaashi down against his bed by his neck. His eyes grew wide as Teru started to unbutton his jeans.  _

_ “No!” Akaashi moved his legs around, trying to kick Teru again. Terushima forcefully dragged his jeans down his legs. Akaashi heard his pants tear as he cried for him to stop.  _

_ Teru let his weight rest against Akaashi’s thighs as his hands moved to the bottom of his sweater, pulling it off of him.  _

_ “Two shirts? Are you trying to tease me?” Teru said as Akaashi gripped his white t-shirt, not wanting him to take it off.  _

_ Terushima just shook his head. “Don’t make this hard, Keiji. Don’t make me hurt you.”  _

_ Akaashi cried as he let go of his shirt, knowing his body was having trouble dealing with the pain.  _

_ “Good boy.” Terushima bit his lip as he slowly lifted his t-shirt up and over his head.  _

_ Akaashi had nothing on besides his underwear that he wouldn’t dare let Terushima touch. He watched as Teru’s eyes explored his body. He felt the way the blonds hands roamed up and down his waist, stomach, and chest. He felt sick to his stomach as Terushima touched him.  _

_ “God, you’re so pretty.” Pretty. Hinata called him pretty before. It was nice. Bokuto always calls him pretty. He likes that. When Teru calls him pretty, it makes the word sound awful. Like it’s an insult of some kind. It’s wrong when it comes from him. _

_ Terushima began to kiss his neck, allowing his lips to touch every part of Akaashi’s exposed body. This didn’t feel good at all. It hurt as Terushima kissed him. It was painful. Every part of his skin that Teru touched turned cold and numb. Almost like anywhere he touched, Teru claimed it as his own. It wasn’t Akaashi’s body anymore.  _

_ Teru’s hands moved to the waistband of Akaashi’s underwear. Akaashi grabbed his wrists, meaning to pull just his hands away, but ended up pulling Teru’s body down so their faces were close.  _

_ “What? You like kissing me?” Teru asked, leaning his head down to kiss him, but Akaashi did something that only ended up making Terushima pissed.  _

_ He spit in his face.  _

_ “What the fuck?!” Terushima sat up, wiping his eyes.  _

_ Akaashi almost laughed but knew it would end up causing more pain.  _

_ “You’re a fucking brat.”  _

_ Akaashi couldn’t help it. “Is that an insult?”  _

_ It happened again. Teru slapped him. Twice. Each side of his face. Twice as hard each time.  _

_ Akaashi was giving up. He might as well piss him off even more since his body was giving up on him.  _

_ “Is that really all you got?” Akaashi asked, his face burning from the impact. Terushima was fuming with anger.  _

_ “Since when did you learn to talk back?” Terushima gripped his hair, pulling him up and off the bed. “Did your parents teach you that? How to be worthless. You see where they ended up? You’ll be there too.”  _

_ Terushima pinned Akaashi against the wall by his neck. Akaashi’s eyes were now lit up by anger. He scoffed as he looked at Teru.  _

_ “My parents went to heaven, Teru. I’m going to hell.” Akaashi was making Teru more and more angry, but he didn’t care. He was already in enough pain. His body was going to become unresponsive anyways. He believed he deserved every second of this. He didn’t deserve any help or freedom. This is where he belonged.  _

_ It felt like the skin on his neck was going to be ripped off. Teru’s nails were indented into his skin as he gripped his neck. The back of Akaashi’s head pounded in pain as Teru hit his head against the wall anytime Akaashi talked back. Which was quite often.  _

_ Akaashi felt like Terushima’s doll. Being thrown to the ground, and kicked repeatedly. Getting stepped on. Being torn apart. Dragged by the hair. Moving the way Teru wants him to. Doing what he says (most of the time). It all hurt. The difference was, a doll couldn't feel the pain. _

_ Terushima kept his foot against Akaashi’s wrist, slowly applying more pressure. Akaashi winced in pain as he was on his side, grabbing at Teru’s ankle.  _

_ “S-stop!” It felt like his wrist would break at any moment.  _

_ Terushima shook his head. “You don’t listen. You talk back. You expect to get off easy? Absolutely not.” His foot applied too much pressure.  _

_ Akaashi screamed in pain, the tears quickly escaping his eyes.  _

_ “Shut the fuck up.” Terushima used his free foot to kick Akaashi’s stomach. It felt like he got the wind knocked out of him, where you can’t breathe. He felt the blood rise in the back of his throat.  _

_ Akaashi gasped for air. He was helpless now. He couldn’t push back or talk back. Not when Terushima could break his wrist at any moment. He did the only thing he could think of. Distract him by talking.  _

_ “W-what happened to you? Why are you doing this to me?” He asked, his face wincing as Teru bent down.  _

_ “I never got what I want, Keiji. You never gave it to me.” Teru replied, clearly taken back by the question. He didn’t like what Akaashi was asking so suddenly.  _

_ “You just wanted sex. Why? Because all your friends were doing it? I wasn’t ready, Teru. We were young.”  _

_ “No. Not because of my friends but ‘cause everyone knows your body is fantastic. I wanted to be the one to take that from you.” Teru said, causing Akaashi to look away as he cried more.  _

_ “You were just in it for sex. You never loved me.” Akaashi said, finally realizing what he’s been missing all along.  _

_ “You’re just figuring that out now? I thought you were smart.” Teru laughed, finding it all too amusing.  _

_ “I loved you.” Akaashi said, causing Teru’s laughter to stop.  _

_ “That’s your problem. Not mine.”  _

_ “I really loved you, Teru.”  _

_ “You just said t-” Akaashi interrupted him.  _

_ “Past tense. I loved you, because I believed you were a great person. I know you were.” Akaashi swallowed the lump in his throat. “I don’t know who hurt you, or what happened, but I’m sorry. I’m sorry you had to go through that.”  _

_ Here he was, apologizing to his abusive ex-boyfriend. Akaashi could never allow himself to blame Terushima for anything. _

_ Terushima was angry. “Shut up.” Akaashi didn’t listen to him, again.  _

_ “Was it your parents? Friends? Any family? I know this isn’t you wanting to be like this. It can’t be.” Akaashi truly didn’t want to believe that his ex-boyfriend was a horrible person. He didn’t want to believe that the boy he loved only wanted him for sex.  _

_ “You need to learn to keep your mouth shut.” Another slap across the face.  _

_ “You don’t deserve shit, Keiji.” Another stomp against his wrists. _

_ “There’s a reason no one’s helping you.” Another kick to the stomach.  _

_ Akaashi’s body was pinned against the fall, but this time his back was to Terushima.  _

_ “You’re worthless.” Terushima gripped his hair, tilting his head back. His other hand slid down Akaashi’s stomach, his fingertips slipping in his underwear.  _

_ Akaashi closed his eyes as he let out cries. It felt like his body was breaking. He was crumbling beneath the ground, and he would never surface again.  _

_ “I know.” _

_ That was the last time Akaashi talked the whole time he was there. Terushima took his anger out on him like never before. Akaashi let it happen.  _

_ Akaashi allowed his body to fully give up. He felt absolutely nothing. He was nothing.  _

  * **(End of Trigger Warning)**



“I’m an idiot.” Akaashi shook his head as he closed his eyes. 

“No you’re not.” The voice made Akaashi jump. He turned around, thinking Kuroo came back out. It was Oikawa. 

“Yeah well you’re an idiot. So you can’t tell me I’m not.” Akaashi joked but Oikawa was serious. Now that he thinks about it, Oikawa hasn’t smiled once this whole night. “Are you okay?” 

Oikawa just shrugged as he walked next to him, leaning against the railing. “I’m okay.”

“Liar. Talk to me.” 

“Why should I talk to you if you never talk to me?” Oikawa looked at his friend. Akaashi was taken back by the sudden attack. 

“I-I talk to you!” Akaashi would try to defend himself better but that would be another lie. He never talked to anyone about his feelings. 

“Keiji. No you don’t.” Oikawa sighed, now closing his eyes. 

Akaashi was quiet. He’s never seen his friend so down and not in his usual teasing self. He moved closer to Oikawa, wrapping his arms around his waist. Akaashi let his head rest against his shoulder. Oikawa wrapped his arms around his friend, leaning his head against Akaashi’s. 

“Talk to Iwa.” Akaashi whispered as he ran his hand up and down Oikawa’s back. 

“I can’t.” Oikawa said. “He won’t talk to me.” 

“Yes he will. He misses you.” 

“You don’t know that.” Oikawa said in disbelief. 

“Bokuto told me he said that.” Akaashi said with a small smile on his face. 

Oikawa was silent for a moment. He didn’t know whether or not to believe if that was true. 

“R-really?” He asked, mentally cursing himself for stuttering. 

Akaashi let out a small laugh as he spoke. “Yes.” He heard Oikawa’s breath hitch, knowing he was trying to hold back from getting emotional. “I’m not forcing you or anything. Do it on your own time, but if you do talk to him, you owe him more than a simple apology.” 

Oikawa nodded his head, agreeing with his friend. He owed Iwa a lot. 

-

Dinner went smoothly. The group secretly planned for Oikawa and Iwa to sit next to each other, in hopes that they would talk to each other. They didn’t say a word to each other. The only interaction they had was when they would awkwardly make eye contact if one of them was talking to everyone.

Kuroo’s enchiladas were in fact “mean” and really good. Apparently it was the only meal he could cook. At least it was a really good meal. 

After dinner, they all sat in the living room, talking. Once again, the group slyly made Iwa and Oikawa sit together. 

Bokuto and Akaashi laid back on the recliner couch, cuddled together. Noya, Kuroo and Kenma took the bigger couch while Iwa and Oikawa sat distanced on the smaller one. Noya was currently talking about how he and Hinata ran from the cops one time after they tried staying overnight at a toy store. 

“How were you guys able to outrun them?” Akaashi asked as Bokuto ran his fingers through his hair. 

“I was on a scooter so I was zooming.” The group laughed. “Hinata is just oddly fast.” 

“That’s true. He is really fast. I guarantee he could outrun most of us.” Kuroo said. 

“Not me. I’m like his teacher. I taught him everything he knows.” Bokuto said, earning a snort from Kenma. 

“Shoyo can definitely outrun you now.” The boy, who was on his game console, said. 

“Want to bet?” Bokuto asked. 

Kenma looked up, challenging him. “Yes.” 

It didn’t take much to get Hinata to come over. Especially if it was for some race. Apparently Kageyama and him were together because he showed up too. Everyone was outside in the dark empty street that was only illuminated by street lights. 

“Alright. From one side of the street to the other.” Iwa yelled to Hinata and Bokuto who were down the street. It wasn’t long. It was around 200 meters, like an actual track race event. Perfect distance for racing. 

Everyone else stood towards the end, laughing at how stupid the two at the end were. 

Noya brought out a whistle just for this. “Ready! Set…” 

Bokuto leaned down, smiling. “Eat my dust little tangerine.” 

“You wish, owl-head.” 

The sound of the whistle echoed the streets, and Bokuto and Hinata were off racing down the street. The two looked to be close for the majority of the run, but Bokuto kept a sly smile on his face, letting everyone know he was just playing around. 

He sped up towards the end, making a gap between him and Hinata, and reached the end of the street first. 

“AHHHH!” Hinata finished, screaming and collapsing on the ground. Bokuto laughed as he caught his breath.

“Maybe one day, Hinata.” He said while smiling and shaking his head.

“That day will be soon! Just watch out!” Hinata said, as he laid flat on the ground.

“Who’s next?” Kuroo asked, bringing Hinata’s energy back. The orange haired boy jumped up. 

“Akaashi! Run!” Hinata yelled, clearly excited. 

Akaashi gave a laugh for a response and shook his head. “Me? Run? No thanks.” He said, finding the idea ridiculous. 

“Race Oikawa. Best Friend verses Best Friend.” Kenma said, who didn’t have his console outside with him. This was one of the first times they’ve seen him so interested in something. 

Akaashi was about to refuse but Oikawa spoke. “Afraid to lose, Keiji?” He teased, knowing he’ll draw Akaashi’s competitive side out. “You know I’ll beat you. Might as well save you from embarrassment.” 

Akaashi shot him a look, clearly ready to accept the challenge. “Fine. Let’s race.” He said, lifting the sweatshirt over his head. Akaashi tossed the sweatshirt to Bokuto, who caught it.

“Oh boy. Sweatshirts coming off. This is the deal!” Iwa joked, earning the middle finger from Akaashi. 

Oikawa laughed as he walked down the street with his friend, teasing him more and more about how he’s going to lose. Akaashi said nothing. As much as he didn’t show it, he was extremely competitive. He got it from his dad as they used to constantly compete with everything they did when he was younger. Whether it came to who finished dinner first, or who got to the car the fastest, they were in constant competition.

“Are you ready, Keiji? I don't lose.” Oikawa said, waiting for Noya to blow the whistle. 

“Do you not know me?” Akaashi asked. 

“Ready! Set..” Noya yelled. 

“What does that mean?” Oikawa asked, ready to start running. 

Akaashi gave him a smile. “I  _ never  _ lose.” The whistle blew and the two ran, trying to beat each other. Despite being the same height, Oikawa had slightly longer legs, so his strides were longer. That didn’t matter though. Akaashi was quicker. His legs moved faster than Oikawa’s, causing Akaashi to beat him to the end. 

“Told you. I never lose.” Akaashi said, barely out of breath. 

“Whatever! I haven’t ran in a while.” Oikawa said, leaning over his knees as he tried to catch his breath. 

Akaashi laughed, but not for long as he felt the sides of his body explode in pain. He was pushing himself too much. What Teru did to him was something he couldn’t just forget. Despite having a great night, he couldn’t stop thinking about earlier. It was haunting him. Now it was with him again. Then again, it always was.

The group ended up hanging outside for a while after. They had a lot of more races, mostly between Hinata and Kageyama, which always ended in a tie. They all walked around for an hour, doing stupid things and just talking. 

Iwa and Oikawa still haven’t spoken a word to each other. They both were slyly pushed together, but it never worked. They stayed silent when around each other.

Akaashi hung back, walking more on his own instead of next to anyone. Akaashi fell into his thoughts, which was always dangerous. His body exploded with pain after every step he took. He was afraid that he would have to stop fall down. He should’ve faked being sick so he could have gone home and rested. He wasn’t sure how much more he could push himself. 

The pain wasn’t tolerable anymore. It made him want to die. What was worse was how he could think these thoughts around his friends, the only people who make him happy. How could he think about death when he was out with people who care about him? 

Akaashi was extremely suicidal the two years after his parents passed. Dealing with Terushima only made it worse. He attempted to take his own life multiple times, but somehow Oikawa was the one to always find him and help him. Back then, the brunette assumed it was because he lost his parents. At the time, he didn’t know Terushima was abusing him. 

Luckily, Akaashi started going to therapy. If he hadn’t, he strongly believed he would not be alive right now. After losing to Terushima in court, he was ready to end everything. His therapist worked with Oikawa’s mom on the side. They both came to an agreement that moving Akaashi would be the best option. Which it was. 

When Akaashi came here, his whole life turned upside down. Yes, he was still struggling yet he felt much safer. He stuck to a simple routine and got to live his own life. Bokuto entered his life not long ago at all. He brought a happiness Akaashi didn’t think he would feel again. He now had a boyfriend, and a lot of new friends. 

No matter how strong his suicidal thoughts tried to come back, Akaashi refused to let them take over. He just wants his pain to end. Somehow, the people he was with now gave him hope. They allowed him to believe it would get better. That he will escape Terushima. 

Bokuto looked over his shoulder to see his boyfriend zoned out. There it was again. That look. The same look Bokuto has seen lately. It was always when Akaashi wasn’t talking, and was on his own, isolated from everyone else. It worried Bokuto. This was the only time he couldn’t tell what his boyfriend was thinking.

Bokuto hung back, waiting for everyone to pass. As a zoned out Akaashi walked past him, Bokuto intertwined their hands and walked at his pace. The feeling drew Akaashi out of his own mind, and he looked at Bokuto.

_ You need to tell him.  _

Bokuto smiled at him, giving his hand a squeeze. He leaned down and kissed Akaashi’s cheek. 

_ You need to tell him. _

Akaashi stared at him, his eyes searching his. He still found it hard to believe how amazing Bokuto was. How happy he made Akaashi.

_ You need to tell him.  _

“Are you alright?” Bokuto’s voice was quiet. 

_ You need to tell him.  _

Akaashi nodded his head. “I’m alright.” 

_ Tell him tomorrow.  _

-

The room was light from the morning sun. No alarm was set, due to Akaashi and Bokuto both having the day off. They were able to wake up on their own time, which they did. 

It was 10:30 when Bokuto and Akaashi both woke up at the same time. 

Bokuto, also seated up, rubbed his eyes as he looked at his boyfriend. “Good morning.” He had a ridiculous bedhead, and drool on the corner of his mouth. 

“Mornin’.” Akaashi smiled, closing his eyes as he was still tired. Akaashi’s hair was messy as it hung over his forehead, in different directions. His shoulders were slightly slumped. He had Bokuto’s black oversized high school sweatshirt on. The sleeves were long on him while the hem of the sweatshirt went down mid-thigh. He wore shorts that were hidden underneath the sweatshirt. His long eyelashes popped from the sunlight peeking through the balcony doors. 

Bokuto couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He was absolutely mesmerizing to look at. 

Akaashi opened his eyes, knowing Bokuto was looking at him. “What?” He asked as he smiled. 

“You’re gorgeous.” The two words were simple, but when Bokuto said them, it was always different. Akaashi’s heart felt like it skipped a beat from the words. He wasn’t even out of bed and he was already blushing. 

“No I’m not.” He muttered his words, looking away, all of the sudden shyly. 

Bokuto didn’t hesitate to push him down against the bed, hovering over him. “You are so cute!” Bokuto said, in between the multiple kisses he left all over his face. Akaashi laughed, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

Bokuto took the opportunity to move his hands to Akaashi’s sides. The boy underneath him knew exactly what he was going to do. 

“Bokuto, don’t! I am extremely tick-” But Akaashi couldn’t finish his sentence. A snort came out along with a laugh as Bokuto began to tickle him. “S-stop! Pl-please!” Akaashi erupted into laughter, the noise echoing throughout the room. 

Bokuto laughed as he watched his boyfriend squirm underneath him. 

“Bo!” Akaashi began to laugh so hard that tears formed in his eyes. “B-baby, I-I can’t-” Akaashi couldn’t finish his words as his laughter drowned him out. 

Bokuto’s hands rested on his sides as he just looked at him.  _ Baby.  _ The name made Bokuto feel warm inside. It was comforting. 

Akaashi wiped his eyes, taking deep breaths as he calmed down. He looked up at his boyfriend, to see a smile plastered on his face. 

“What now?” Akaashi laughed as he asked. 

“Baby. I like that.” He replied, his voice low. Akaashi blushed as he looked away, not even realizing he said that.

He fought back a smile as he pulled Bokuto down. “Don’t make it awkward.” Akaashi’s lips met his, kissing his boyfriend. 

Akaashi ran his hands down Bokuto’s bare chest as he felt Bokuto’s tongue slip in his mouth. Just to tease him, Akaashi moaned into the kiss, making Bokuto slightly pull away. 

“Don’t do that.” He whispered against his lips as he kept his eyes closed. 

Akaashi giggled. “Why not?” 

Before Bokuto could respond, the bedroom door opened. 

“Do you guys want any-” Kuroo cut his question off as he saw the current situation. With a shirtless Bokuto hovering over Akaashi, who seemed to only have a sweatshirt on, led Kuroo to think one thing. 

“What have you two been doing?” The tall boy smirked as he leaned against the door frame. “Night and morning? You two are freaky, aren’t you?” 

“Get out!” Bokuto said, throwing a pillow at his friend. 

Kuroo laughed as he caught the pillow. “Is Bokuto frustrated? I don’t blame you when your boyfriend has no pants on and looks like that.” 

Another pillow came his way, this time hitting his face. “Kuroo! Out!” 

The friend just laughed as he threw the pillow back. “Breakfast is on the counter, but it looks like you’re already eating.” 

“I’ll kill you!” Bokuto yelled as the door closed and it was just them two again. “I’m so sorry.” 

Bokuto turned back to Akaashi, who pushed him off of him and down against the bed. Akaashi straddled his hips and smiled. 

“It’s okay.” He softly bit his bottom lip, keeping his hands against Bokuto’s stomach. 

“Keiji.” Bokuto said as Akaashi lowered his mouth to his neck, softly kissing his skin. 

“Hm?” Bokuto’s skin fell in between Akaashi’s teeth, making the boy underneath him shudder. 

Before Bokuto could respond, they were interrupted again. This time it was all three roommates. 

“Knock! Please, knock!” Bokuto yelled. 

“Kuroo said-” Noya began to talk but then screamed. “Sex!” 

Akaashi pulled away, sitting up. “No! Not sex!” 

Bokuto laughed at how flustered Akaashi was getting. His cheeks were burning red. 

“What happened to your confidence just a few seconds ago?” Bokuto whispered to him as he sat up. 

“Shut up!” Akaashi covered his face with his hands. 

Noya screamed again. “Naked!” 

“I. Have. Shorts. On.” Akaashi said, his voice muffled from his hands. Bokuto laughed again, finding it amusing. 

“Wait, Bokuto. You’re a bottom?” Iwa asked, crossing his arms. 

Bokuto stopped laughing and gasped, realizing how it looked to them. “No! I’m not! Absolutely not!” 

Now it was Akaashi who laughed. “You sure about that?” 

“Keiji, be quiet!” Except Akaashi only laughed more.

“I knew it. Akaashi is definitely a switch.” Kuroo said, nodding his head with approval. 

“I can never look at Bokuto the same, knowing he’s a bottom.” Noya said, frowning as he walked back to the kitchen. Everyone erupted into laughter except for Bokuto. 

“I’m not a bottom!” He yelled as Kuroo and Iwa walked away, not believing him.

Akaashi looked at Bokuto with an evident smile on his face. 

“You’re so stubborn.” Bokuto said while he wrapped his one arm around Akaashi’s waist and kept the other one under his thigh. 

“What?! Me?!”Akaashi gasped. 

Bokuto nodded. “Mhm.” 

Bokuto stood up from the bed, holding Akaashi who moved his legs around Bokuto’s waist. He walked towards his bedroom door. 

“I can’t believe you just called me stubborn.” Akaashi stuck his bottom lip out, frowning. 

“You’re still cute.” Bokuto said, pecking his lips. 

Akaashi blushed and leaned his head against Bokuto’s shoulder as he carried him out to the kitchen. Bokuto placed him on the counter, and stood in between his legs. 

Kuroo laughed. “Did you specifically carry him out to try and prove that somehow you’re a top?” 

“You bet your ass I did.” Bokuto said. 

Akaashi reached over, grabbing a pancake from the plate full of them. He softly smiled at Bokuto before holding it out for him to take a bite. As Bokuto did, he couldn’t help but mentally freak out. 

_ “Keiji is so cute. I really want to scream, please he’s so adorable. I want to kiss him. Dammit, why are my friends still in the kitchen? I want to kiss. I want to kiss. I want to kiss. Maybe I still can. Will I get made fun of? Probably. I don’t care, I want to kiss. Oh my- the way he scrunches his nose! He’s so cute I may actually explode. I. Want. To. Kiss.”  _

Akaashi waved his hand in front of Bokuto’s face. “Are you okay?” He laughed. 

Bokuto nodded and smiled. “I’m okay.” 

After eating breakfast and their friends making fun of them, Akaashi and Bokuto decided to just hang out inside today. Bokuto said they can rent movies and do whatever Akaashi wants to do. 

“Can we  _ please _ build a fort?” He asked, holding onto the front of Bokuto’s shirt. 

“Yes.” Bokuto nodded his head, laughing. “You have to give me a kiss though.” 

“Hmm. If you build a good fort, I’ll give you two.” 

“Deal!” Bokuto didn’t waste time grabbing as many pillows and blankets as possible. He was moving fast, in a hurry because all he wanted was two kisses from his boyfriend. 

Akaashi stood, watching Bokuto assemble the fort by himself. He would offer to help, but it was too entertaining to watch. 

Bokuto was serious as he started to build. At some points he got frustrated because the sheets wouldn’t hold. Other times he clapped himself on the back because he was proud, literally. He used the dresser, his bed frame, and bedside tables to connect the sheets. He threw his laptop on his bed, and stuffed the inside with pillows and extra blankets. 

“Done!” He was so concentrated that he didn’t even realize Akaashi wasn’t in the room anymore. “What the-” 

Akaashi walked in with his arms full of snacks. When he saw Bokuto, he froze as if he was getting caught stealing. 

He shyly looked down and spoke. “I got snacks.” 

_ “I want to kiss. I want to kiss. I want to kiss. How can someone be this cute? Like is this possible? I really want to kiss.”  _

Bokuto blinked, realizing he was getting distracted by his own thoughts again. “That’s okay. Look! The fort is done. Can I have my two kisses now?” 

Akaashi smiled and walked over to him. “Good job.” He pecked his lips twice, teasing him. 

Bokuto gasped. “That’s it?!” 

Akaashi nodded and got in the fort, putting the snacks down and in front of him. “If you get in here, you’ll get more.” 

Sure, the movie they watched was nice. But apparently their mouths were far more interesting. Bokuto got what he wanted as they spent the majority of the movie kissing instead of watching. 

Akaashi giggled as he spoke. “Okay, what’s my favorite color?”

“Yellow!” Bokuto answered quickly and Akaashi nodded his head. Bokuto leaned in and kissed him. 

“What’s my favorite color?” Bokuto asked and Akaashi sighed. 

“You change it every day.” Bokuto laughed at the comment. “Is it clear?” 

“Yes!” 

“Bokuto. For the last time, clear is not a color.” 

“It is! Now kiss me.” Akaashi rolled his eyes and kissed him. 

“You’re an idiot.” 

Bokuto gasped. “Keiji! That’s so mean!” 

“Did I lie?” Instead of answering, Bokuto took Akaashi’s face into his hands and kissed him. 

“Hey! I didn’t ask a question yet.” 

“Too bad.” Bokuto said before he continued to kiss him. 

“And you call me stubborn.” 

-

It was 1 in the afternoon. The day was warm and sunny. It seemed perfect but even gorgeous days were deceiving. 

Hinata and Kageyama were going on their first date. They haven’t done anything intimate ever since the kiss at the bakery. They haven’t even held hands. The two of them were both secretly awkward. Despite Hinata’s energy and Kageyama’s confidence, they still were shy around each other. 

Kageyama ended up finally asking Hinata out last night. He went to his house to ask him in person, and that's when they got the call from Noya about the race.

Today, Kageyama wanted to show Hinata more about himself. He was a quiet individual so he figured it would be a good idea. Hinata was absolutely ecstatic about the idea. He’s craved to know and learn more about Kageyama since he’s met him. 

Right now, they were both on bikes that Kageyama rented for them. They had them until 5:30, which was around the time they were going to eat dinner anyways. 

Hinata was ahead of Kageyama, as they rode the bikes throughout the park. It was surprisingly less crowded today. Hinata looked over his shoulder, to Kageyama, and smiled.

Kageyama’s heart skipped a beat. 

“Come on Yamayama! Come catch me.” He faced forward, speeding up. His white t-shirt flowed against the wind. His hair was everywhere, but to Kageyama, it was adorable. The short boy wore dark grey shorts and white sneakers, following Kageyama’s orders to dress casually. 

Kageyama, himself, wore a dark blue t-shirt that popped the color of his eyes. He had his guitar, in it’s gig bag, on his back. He wore black shorts and black sneakers, keeping it casual himself. The date was nothing fancy. Kageyama was bad at planning things like that. 

The black-haired boy sped up, laughing to himself as he tried to catch up to Hinata. The two stayed like that as they rode throughout the park. Hinata refused to let Kageyama catch up to him. 

“Oi, dumbass! Stop by the bench!” Kageyama yelled ahead. Hinata nodded and slowed down, stopping by the bench. 

Kageyama soon followed, stopping and getting off. “Are you okay to walk for a bit?” 

Hinata gave him a confused look. “Yeah, of course. Why?” 

“You’ll see.” Kageyama held up two bike locks. They chained their bikes to the fence, so no one would take them while they left. 

“Now what?” Hinata asked. Kageyama smiled and hopped over the fence. “What are you doing?!” Hinata asked again. 

“Just come on.” Kageyama held out his free hand for Hinata to take, as the other one was holding a small cooler. The orange haired boy had a growing smile on his face as he grabbed Kageyama's hand and climbed over the fence. 

The fence was there to block off anyone from climbing up the somewhat steep hill on the other side. It didn’t lead to anything dangerous. In fact, it was one of Kageyama's favorite spots because of the view. 

As the two carefully walked up the hill, Hinata was focusing on how Kageyama still hasn’t let go of his hand. The pink in Hinata’s cheeks were defined as he looked down at the ground. 

“You okay?” Kageyama asked, looking at him. 

Hinata nodded his head. “Of course.” He smiled at Kageyama, who blushed as he looked away. 

Hinata looked at the guitar on his back. “Are you gonna play?” The boy jumped up and down a little as they walked. 

“Maybe. If you would like.” Kageyama smiled at him and Hinata nodded quickly. 

“Yes! I would love that.” 

Before they knew it, they were at the top. The view was absolutely memorable. The trees were lined around the hill, leaving an open field of beautiful high green grass. The trees were tall, but you could still look through to see the city below. 

“Woah. This is gorgeous.” Hinata said, looking around. 

“I know right.” Kageyama smiled and pulled him towards the middle of the field. He put down the bag and unzipped it, taking out a blanket. 

He handed it to Hinata. “Lay this out for me.” 

Hinata nodded his head and laid the blanket down on the grass. Kageyama took out snacks and food, placing it along the blanket. He put the cooler on the corner of the blanket and sat down. He patted a spot in front of him as he took off his guitar case and placed it on the grass.

Hinata smiled and sat down. “This is really nice. Thank you.” 

“This is nothing.” Kageyama opened a container of watermelon and Hinata gasped. 

“My favorite!” Hinata leaned forward, opening his mouth. “Ahhhh.” 

Kageyama laughed, picking up a piece and bringing it to Hinata's mouth. He took a bite, smiling as he chewed. 

“You’re so cute.” The words came out, Kageyama not even thinking before saying. 

Hinata’s face was on fire. He quickly looked down. “Th-thank you.” Hinata wanted to compliment him, or say something back other than a ‘thank you’. He was too shy for that. 

“Here.” Kageyama handed him the watermelon, and started to unzip his guitar case. 

Hinata took a bite of the watermelon, smiling as he watched Kageyama take the guitar and rest it on his lap. 

“Any song preference?” Kageyama asked as he started to tune the guitar. 

Hinata shook his head. “Anything is fine.” 

Kageyama strummed once to make sure it was tuned and took a moment to think of a song. He nodded his head and then began to play. 

The guitar played for a few seconds and Kageyama began to sing. “I swear to God when I come home. I’m gonna hold you so close.” 

Hinata’s lips parted. His eyes searched Kageyama's face, as he was focusing on his guitar. 

The song was “Falling Like The Stars” by James Arthur. Hinata told Kageyama about this song the first night they met, at the concert. He told him how it has always been one of his favorites, and he’s been dying to hear it in person. 

Now he was. 

Hinata felt almost overwhelmed at the fact that Kageyama remembered. Maybe he just liked the song, but Hinata was 99.9% sure it was because he told him. 

“Like a river I flow, to the ocean I know. You pull me close, guiding me home.” Kageyama's eyes were closed as he sang. He looked peaceful.

Hinata shook his head in awe. Having someone sing to you, and only for you, was a feeling like never before. As much as it can be cliche, the feeling is overwhelming with pure happiness. Hinata felt every single worry he ever had disappear. His struggle with accepting his sexuality vanished in this moment. His fear of being judged, faded. His worry of being hurt or disowned was thrown away. It all may come back eventually, but right now Hinata was happy.

“And I need you to know that we’re falling so fast. We’re falling like the stars. Falling in love.” Kageyama's voice bursted with volume. It wasn’t intense. It was calming but powerful. 

“I swear to God I can see, four kids and no sleep. We’ll have one on each knee, you and me.” A genuine smile appeared on Kageyama's lips as he sang. His eyes slowly opened, yet this time he didn’t look down. He looked right at Hinata. 

The orange haired boy pressed his lips together, smiling. 

“And when they’ve grown up, you’re still the boy in the club.” Hinata closed his eyes, relaxing to the music. Kageyama had such a beautiful voice. He spoke volumes when he sang. 

“And I’m not scared to say those words, with you I’m safe. We’re falling like the stars. Falling in love.” 

-

Kageyama was in fits of laughter, as he kept his hand curled against his mouth. 

“Stop laughing! I need you to stay still!” Hinata exclaimed. The boy was currently kneeling in front of him, playing with his hair. 

“I-I can’t!” Kageyama held his stomach as he laughed. “You just look so cute with hair clips in your hair!” 

“If it’s cute, why are you laughing?!” Hinata took a section of Kageyama's hair in his hand, tying his hair up. 

“I don’t know!”

Hinata ended up finding hair ties and pink sparkly clips in his shirt pockets earlier, which came from his younger sister. He had no clue how they got there but he wanted to put them to use. 

Kageyama's bangs were tied up and out of his face. Hinata gasped as he took his phone out and started taking pictures. 

“Talk about cute!” Hinata smiled. 

“Stop!” Kageyama covered his face in embarrassment as he blushed. He reached his one arm out, trying to grab his phone. 

Hinata laughed while moving backwards, still taking photos. 

“Boke!” Kageyama leaned forward, pushing Hinata down against the grass as Kageyama hovered over him. 

The two of them fought for the phone. Hinata laughed as Kageyama took it from his hands. He brought himself to his knees, turning around while trying to delete the pictures. 

“Dumbass! What’s your password?” Kageyama yelled, not able to unlock his phone. 

Hinata laughed as he sat up. He came close to Kageyama, wrapping his arms over his shoulders from behind and taking his phone. He didn’t run away with it. Instead he unlocked his phone to his camera and took pictures of them together. 

Hinata pressed his cheek against Kageyama’s with a big smile. The dark haired boy kept a small smile on his face, looking at Hinata on the screen. 

Kageyama turned his head and softly pressed his lips against his skin. He let his lips linger there for a moment, before pulling away. 

Hinata couldn’t fight back the smile on his face. He rested his chin on his shoulder as Kageyama took the phone from his hands, and started to take more silly photos. 

“Oh wow. I look stupid.” Kageyama said as he looked at himself on the screen. 

Hinata gasped. “No you don’t!” He said as he let go of Kageyama, who turned around to face him. 

“Hinata-“ Before Kageyama could fully speak, Hinata picked up his water bottle and threw water on him. 

“Now you look stupid.” Hinata laughed as he got up and ran away. 

“Boke Hinata!” Kageyama stumbled as he stood up, and chased after him. 

Hinata erupted into laughter as he ran through the grass, trying to get away. “Y-you’re face! I can't breathe!” Hinata was laughing so hard that tears formed in his eyes. 

Kageyama finally reached him, slipping his arms around the small boy's waist. He spun him around, slightly lifting him off the ground. 

Hinata held onto his arms as he laughed. “Kageyama!” 

He put Hinata down, letting the small boy catch his breath. Hinata faced him, wiping the tears from his eyes. 

“That was funny.” He said as Kageyama just shook his head and took Hinata’s face in his hands. “W-what?” Hinata stopped laughing as he looked at Kageyama. 

Kageyama smiled as he leaned down. “Nothing.” He pressed his lips against Hinata’s, gently kissing him. 

Hinata’s eyes fell closed as his hands softly held Kageyama's wrists. His head was tilted up as he slowly rose on his toes since he was much shorter. 

Their lips were in sync for moments until Kageyama slowly pulled away. Hinata felt like he couldn’t think straight. His head spun while his stomach felt warm. He also felt nervous but extremely happy. The feeling was overwhelming yet Hinata loved it. 

Kageyama released his face, intertwining his hand with Hinata’s. “Come on. Let’s eat.” 

The two stayed on the hill for longer, enjoying what Kageyama cooked for them. He made Curry Chicken Salad, Ham Biscuit Sandwiches, Fruit Salad, and Orzo with Vegetables and Shrimp. Hinata took note that these were all some of his favorite foods, and wondered how Kageyama knew. He also packed tons of fruit and treats from the bakery. 

“Here try this one.” Kageyama said as he took a Raspberry Lemon Bar out of the container and held it out for Hinata to try. 

The orange haired boy took a bite, his eyes immediately widening. “That’s amazing! You made this?” 

Kageyama nodded. “Asahi said I can start making my own stuff and adding it to the collection.” He said as he wiped some raspberry puree from the corner of Hinata’s mouth with his thumb. 

“W-what else did you make?” Hinata said as he started to blush.

“Hmm…” Kageyama looked through the container and took out a Strawberry Daifuku Cheese Tart and handed it to Hinata. “This. It’s been really popular at the bakery.” 

Hinata took it with excitement and practically inhaled it. The small boy gasped as he chewed. 

“You’re incredible! How do you bake like this?!” Hinata finished the rest of the treat quickly. 

Kageyama laughed. “Practice.”

“Well this is insane. You’re really talented.” Kageyama was going to thank him but Hinata continued as he brought his knees to his chest. “Like with everything. Cooking, baking, music. What else are you good at?” 

Kageyama thought for a moment. “Well, in high school I played soccer and volleyball. If I didn’t discover how much I love cooking, I would be trying to go pro for volleyball right now.” 

Hinata gasped. “Volleyball?! I used to play!” 

“Really? What position?” 

“I was a wing spiker in middle school. I was only able to play one year in high school, but I changed to be a middle blocker.” 

Kageyama’s eyes widened. “Middle blocker? How-” 

“I will fight you right now if you make a comment about my height.” Hinata said as Kageyama laughed. “I can jump high.” 

“Yeah?” 

Hinata nodded as he laid down and moved himself so his head was resting in Kageyama’s lap. “It’s like I’m flying.” 

Kageyama moved his hands so he was playing with Hinata’s orange hair. “Why’d you only play one year in high school?” 

Hinata closed his eyes, relaxed by the feeling. “My dad and mom split up. Since my mom worked a lot, I had to stay home to take care of my little sister. Volleyball took up a lot of time, but photography didnt. If I didn’t give up volleyball, I probably wouldn’t have been so interested in taking photos.” 

“Do you miss it? Volleyball, I mean.” 

“I miss being on the court. I can play whenever, but there's no feeling like an actual game.”

“I get that.” Kageyama let out a sigh. “I wish I got to play against you. That would have been cool.”

Hinata opened his eyes. “Wait, what was your position?” 

  
“Setter.” 

Hinata gasped, sat up and turned to him. He leaned in close, excitement moving throughout his body. “Toss to me!” 

-

They stayed for another half an hour, finishing the food Kageyama made. After another song from Kageyama and packing up everything, they headed back down the hill. Their bikes were still chained to the fence. 

They quickly ran into a sports store to purchase a volleyball and then came back to the park. Hinata was jumping up and down the whole time. 

Now that they were in the basketball court of the park, Kageyama was reminded of his excitement when he played. The sport was truly special to both of them. They dedicated a lot of their time to it in the past. 

“Okay. You ready?” Kageyama asked as he tossed him the ball so Hinata could bump it to him. 

Hinata nodded with a big smile plastered on his face. He threw the ball up in the air and bumped it to Kageyama. Hinata was never great at receiving, so it wasn’t perfect, but Kageyama was quick to adjust. His eyes followed the ball and Hinata’s movements, as if he were performing calculations in his head.

Hinata began to sprint, fast. Kageyama knew he was fast from last night, but this was a different speed. This was full of passion. Hinata was quick to the spot where he would spike the ball. His feet pressed against the ground, pushing him up, high into the air. 

Kageyama was taken back. Hinata didn’t lie when he said he could jump high. His short body looked as if it could reach the sky. He would be well over the net, if they were actually playing. The setter almost forgot what he was doing in the first place. 

Hinata was in the perfect position. His hand was ready to hit the ball with everything he had. As the volleyball came down to Kageyama’s finger tips, he felt the feeling he had in high school. It was intense. His love for the game never left. It was too strong. 

Kageyama tossed the ball to him. It came at a quick speed. Too fast for some people to follow. Except Hinata was ready. 

When the ball reached him, Hinata connected with the ball, sending it down to the ground as quickly as it was tossed to him. The ball slammed against the ground, the impact with the concrete echoing through the air. The ball bounced away and down the court.

As Hinata’s feet reached the ground again, he immediately jumped up. “That was awesome!” 

“You know how to do a quick attack?!” Kageyama asked, his eyes in shock from what he just saw. 

“Is that what we just did?” Hinata asked, clearly not knowing that it was a quick attack. 

Kageyama nodded quickly. “Dumbass! Yes, that was a quick attack. That was amazing.” 

“Then let’s do it again!” Hinata cheered.

They spent an hour playing volleyball on the basketball court. The park had a few people walking by, but the area they were in was empty. They did everything from quick attacks to receives. Hinata, even over the years, was still not the best at receiving. Kageyama refused to stop until he got three nice receives in a row. 

“Two!” Kageyama yelled as Hinata bumped the ball to him. Kageyama quickly adjusted himself, and started to run. “One more!” He jumped up, spiking the ball down. 

Hinata moved forward, his arms in the receiving position. The ball came into contact with his forearms, now moving in the opposite direction. The volleyball flew into the air, straight to Kageyama, who caught it and smiled. 

“Good job, Boke.” 

“Praise me more!” Hinata crossed his arms, waiting for another compliment. 

Kageyama just laughed and looked at his phone. “We have to bring the bikes back. Come on.” 

The two walked off the court, went back to the bikes, and unchained them from the gate. Before they got on, Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s sleeve, making him face him. 

“Thank you for today.” He said, smiling up at Kageyama. 

Kageyama had a small smile on his face as he spoke. “You’re welcome.” His voice was low and quiet. He was about to say something else, but Hinata interrupted him before he could. 

The smaller boy moved his hands to the back of his neck, rising on his toes. Hinata brought his face close to Kageyama’s, suddenly becoming nervous because he was now initiating the kiss. 

Kageyama smiled, placing his hands on his waist, and connecting their lips. Hinata relaxed as he enjoyed the feeling. 

Nothing against Yachi, but Hinata obviously never felt like this with her. This was something new to Hinata. A feeling that he still had trouble explaining. Whatever it was, he loved it. 

The feeling didn’t last long, as the two had unexpected company. 

Kageyama's face was expressionless as he heard the word. A word that should never be used. He’s faced the f slur and homophobic people his whole life. He didn’t want Hinata to have to deal with that. Especially when he’s still learning to accept himself. 

“Get on your bike.” Kageyama said. Hinata didn’t have to say anything. He didn’t want to stay longer than they needed. Especially if they were about to be harassed. 

Kageyama slipped his guitar case over his back and moved to his bike but was stopped as someone gripped the bag. He sighed, not wanting to deal with this. 

“I didn’t know the park lets f*gs in now?” The guy holding Kageyama’s guitar case spoke. The guy was accompanied by a friend, who just laughed in response. 

**(Author’s note:** I refuse to use the f slur, and spell it fully. As someone who is bisexual, I absolutely hate the word. If I use it, you’ll always see it with a *) 

Hinata held onto the bike handles as he just looked at Kageyama. He was scared. No… he was terrified. He had no clue what to do. 

Kageyama sighed and turned around. “Do you need something?” 

It was sad to say that Kageyama became so used to this behavior that it didn’t affect him any more. Yes, it pissed him off, but he never let it get to him. 

“Where’s your makeup? I wouldn’t even known you were gay if I didn’t see you two f*ggots kiss.” The guy said, laughing as he found this all amusing. 

“And why would I need makeup?” Kageyama asked, his face serious as ever. 

“Homos wear makeup.” 

Kageyama was beyond mad, but he tried to keep himself calm. “I bet you’re one of those people who thinks makeup takes away from your ‘masculinity.’”

“No shit. It’s disgusting.” 

Hinata moved back, trapped against his bike as the silent guy started to come close. His body was shaking. The only thing keeping him steady was his grip on the bike handles. Was this normal? Is this what homophobic people did? Hinata never had to deal with it. He’s heard the slurs, and seen it on TV, but it was much different experiencing it. 

Kageyama took a step back, getting in the way of the other guy. There was no way he would let them touch Hinata. 

“Just leave us alone. We’re leaving anyway.” Kageyama said, but clearly that wasn’t what the guys intended for this conversation. 

“You know. I just don’t think you’ve found the right girl yet. We can always set you up with someone.” The guy spoke as the other one, who still stayed silent, continued to stare at Hinata. 

Hinata swallowed the lump in his throat. “L-let’s go.” 

Kageyama nodded, walking away from the two. Yet things that are out of your control happen too quickly. 

The silent guy reached for Hinata, sparking Kageyama’s anger. He pushed the man into the fence, causing him to fall down. He was ready to scream at him. 

“Kageyama!” Hinata was crying as he yelled. Kageyama looked towards him, only to come into contact with something hard. 

Knuckles dug into the side of Kageyama’s face, specifically around the side of his eye where his cheek bone is. 

He never got into a fight. He’s been hit before, in similar situations like these, but he never fought back. For some reason, he was more angry than usual. Maybe because they seemed to be targeting Hinata. 

“Fuck.” Kageyama muttered, trying his best to ignore the pain. He wouldn’t lie. The guy had a very strong arm. 

“G-get off of me!” Hinata screamed. Kageyama turned to see the silent one now holding his wrist, trying to pull Hinata from his bike. 

Kageyama moved to help him, but the guy had a grip on his shirt. “F*gs don’t deserve help.” 

Kageyama gritted his teeth in anger. He hated violence, but was beyond ready to fight back right now. 

“Hey!” Someone yelled, walking closer to them. “What’s going on?”

The guy let go of Kageyama. “Stay out of the park. We don’t need people like you here.” He nodded to his friend and they both left quickly. 

Kageyama looked at Hinata, who had his eyes on the ground. He was traumatized. 

“Hinata…” Kageyama slowly walked to him and wrapped his arms around his body. He felt his body relax against Kageyama’s and soon his shoulders moved up and down.

He was crying.

“Hinata? Kageyama?” The voice was close now. 

Kageyama looked to see not a random person, but a close friend. It was Iwa. 

“Shit. What happened? Why’s Hinata crying? Wait, Kageyama your face is red.” Iwa’s mind was overwhelmed. “Who were those guys?” 

“We don’t know. They just saw us kissing and were homophobic.” Kageyama held Hinata close to him, not daring to let go. He kept his one hand on the back of his head while his other arm was around his waist. 

Hinata was gripping his shirt as he cried, not lifting his head to see Iwa. He didn’t want to cry in front of him. 

“Thank you Iwa. If you didn’t come they probably would have done a lot worse.” Kageyama said. 

Iwa shook his head. “I didn’t do anything. I’m so sorry you had to go through that alone. How about I walk you guys home?” 

“We have to return these bikes first, we’re late. It’s okay, seriously. You look like you’re going somewhere anyway.” Kageyama said as he looked at Iwas clothes. 

He wore a white button-up shirt with a black tie. It was loose around his neck. His shirt was bunched up to his elbows. He had black pants on with a black belt and silver ring. 

“I actually just got back from work an hour ago. I came to the park to clear my head.” 

“Everything okay?” Kageyama asked. 

Iwa nodded. “All good. Get Hinata home safe. I’ll see you guys tomorrow for the get-together.” 

Iwa didn’t lie. He had work and came to the park to think. Yet the reason he came here was because of Oikawa. When he got back to his apartment after work, he got a text from the brunette. 

-

_ Iwa loosened the tie around his neck and sighed as he leaned against the counter.  _

_ “Yo Iwa. Me and Keiji are gonna grab a bite to eat. Wanna come?” Bokuto said as he slipped on his jacket, walking to the door with Akaashi.  _

_ Iwa shook his head. “I’m good. I’ll eat something here.”  _

_ “Alright. We’re most likely gonna head back to his place after so I’ll see you tomorrow.”  _

_ “Have a good night Iwa.” Akaashi said, smiling as he walked out.  _

_ “You too.”  _

_ “Was work okay?” Bokuto asked before walking out.  _

_ Iwa nodded. “Yeah. See you tomorrow Bo.”  _

_ Bokuto nodded, closing the door behind him.  _

_ The apartment was quiet. Kuroo and Noya were gone, who knows where. Iwa was left alone with nothing to do. Today was a stressful day at work and all he needed was something to get his mind off of it.  _

_ Seemed like it was almost fate as his phone vibrated in his pocket. Iwa took it out to see a text.  _

**_Oikawa:_ ** _ come have a drink with me. i’m at Sparrows Bar  _

**_Iwa:_ ** _ No.  _

**_Oikawa:_ ** _ Iwa-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  _

**_Oikawa:_ ** _ come pls  _

**_Oikawa:_ ** _ i want to see you  _

**_Oikawa:_ ** _ god i keep forgetting how hot you are  _

**_Oikawa:_ ** _ you’re a good person :( _

**_Oikawa:_ ** _ your arms >> _

**_Oikawa:_ ** _ can you choke me pls?? that’s always nice  _

**_Oikawa:_ ** _ fuck I miss you so much _

_ Iwa scoffed. More like he misses the sex. Now he was even texting him while drunk. Iwa didn’t need this right now. It was too much.  _

_ Iwa suddenly felt trapped in his apartment. Almost like he couldn’t escape. He honestly felt lonely.  _

_ He slipped his phone in his back pocket. Was he really going to do this? He grabbed his car keys and walked out the apartment door, locking it behind him.  _

_ As he made his way down the apartment complex stairs, he kept thinking about the cons of the situation. Oikawa could hurt him again. Leave in the morning. Ignore him. Iwa could find him kissing someone else. He could get Iwa drunk and somehow take advantage of him.  _

_ No. Oikawa wasn’t that person. At least Iwa hoped.  _

_ As he walked outside, heading to the back parking lot, he stopped. He hadn’t even fully thought this through.  _

_ He looked at his watch. It was only 6 pm. Oikawa would be there for a while, he knew it. Iwa had time to think.  _

_ - _

Iwa waved goodbye to Hinata and Kageyama as they walked out of the park. Hinata hadn’t said a word to Iwa except for a small ‘thank you’. The poor boy was terrified. 

Iwa sighed, turning back around and walking to the other end of the park, where he came in from. 

His phone continued to buzz here and there, and he knew it was Oikawa. 

Iwa sighed and took his phone out. 

**Oikawa:** my head hurts 

**Oikawa:** be my knight and shining armor. come save me ;) 

**Oikawa:** you know, getting hit on isn’t fun if it isn’t you Iwa-chan 

**Oikawa:** don’t make me go home with one of these guys tonight 

Iwa’s jaw clenched. He couldn’t help the jealousy that was rising inside of him. Of course Oikawa was getting hit on. He was attractive. Yet Iwa didn’t like it. He didn’t like that Oikawa was with other people right now. He wanted to be with him. 

“Fuck me.” Iwa shook his head and continued to walk towards the end of the park. He knew where his feet were leading him to. 

He was going to go to his car and pick up Oikawa. 

-

Bokuto looked at his boyfriend, who was talking about a story that involved him, Suga, and a big load of beer. 

Now that he had the time to sit back and observe, Bokuto was starting to see a difference. Akaashi was much more talkative with him now compared to their first date. He definitely smiled a lot more and seemed happier. Yet not always. 

On many different occasions during the past week, Bokuto has noticed how distant Akaashi is when he isn’t speaking. He’s constantly been zoning out, escaping to his own thoughts. Sometimes he won’t tune into a conversation and will miss the majority of what was said. Tears rise in his eyes if he starts thinking for too long. 

Bokuto constantly asks if he’s okay, but Akaashi gives the same ‘I’m okay’ answer. Bokuto knows he’s not, but doesn’t know how to make him feel better without pressuring Akaashi to tell him what’s wrong. 

He couldn’t help but notice how stiff Akaashi was at points too. He’s been more cautious of who touches him and where. There’s been multiple times, just today, where Akaashi flinched when Bokuto reached to kiss or hug him. He played it off like it was nothing, but Bokuto knew better. 

More and more, he was starting to believe Sugas accusation with Terushima. Has Akaashi really been dealing with Teru again? On his own? Bokuto didn’t want to believe it, but how could he not. 

He didn’t know how to bring it up, or help him. He knew how Akaashi got when someone made him uncomfortable or feel pressured. That was the last thing he wanted to do. 

Maybe he was wrong. He hasn’t seen any bruises or marks, except for the small bite on his lip. Bokuto believed Akaashi when he said it was nothing. 

Yet Bokuto was in doubt with himself. There were multiple things to prove that Teru was hurting him, but also not. 

Like earlier, back at the apartment. Akaashi stretched his arms up, immediately pulling them down as he winced in pain. Bokuto asked him if he was okay but Akaashi told him… 

“ _ I worked out the other day. I’m still sore.”  _

Bokuto isn’t with him everyday and every second, so maybe that was true. Maybe Bokuto was overthinking every little thing. 

Yeah. That was it. Just overthinking. 

“And somehow he convinced me to strip.” Akaashi said before taking a bite from his pasta dish. 

Bokuto spit out his water back into his cup as his eyes widened. “You what?!” 

Akaashi began to laugh so hard that he almost started to choke on his food. 

“Keiji! No way you did that.” 

“Please keep in mind that I was extremely drunk.” Akaashi said, holding his stomach as he laughed. 

“B-But you were at a party!” 

“I know!” Akaashi shook his head, in disbelief with himself. “Not my proudest moment.” 

“What year?” 

Akaashi looked away as he spoke. “S-Second year. It was after the first day of school.” 

“Now that’s how you make an impression.” Bokuto laughed. 

“Stop!” Akaashi laughed, covering his face with his hands as he shook his head. “I refuse to get that drunk again.” 

“We’ll see about that.” Bokuto smiled as he ate. 

He had to be wrong. There was no way his boyfriend was dealing with Terushima right now. He couldn’t be. He was so happy right now. This couldn’t be an act. 

No way. 

-

Iwa couldn't help but be disappointed with himself as he walked into the bar. Why was he here? 

He repeatedly told himself he’s here to get Oikawa and bring him home. No drinks. No talking. No sex. 

It didn’t take long for Iwa to spot the brunette. He was sitting with a girl and a guy at a booth. They seemed to be dating as the two of them held hands. They all were in a conversation. Iwa didn’t know whether or not to walk over. He didn’t want to interrupt. 

Yet he got his answer. Oikawa saw him and waved his hand. 

“Iwa-chan! You came! Come here!” Great. Just Great. 

Iwa sighed as he walked over, getting a few looks from people. He stopped at the edge of the booth, nodding his head to the couple who were seated. 

“Iwa-chan. This is Ennoshita and Michimiya. They’re my friends. Also Daichi’s! That’s how I know them.” Oikawa slurred his words as he spoke. 

“Hello.” Iwa greeted them, giving a small smile. 

“So you’re the famous Iwaizumi that Oikawa keeps talking about.” Michimiya said, smiling up at him. “Seriously. He went on and on about you.” 

“I bet he did.” Iwa let out a small sigh, not bothered by them but by Oikawa. 

“All good things though. It’s nice to meet you and we would love to talk more, but we are actually running late. We’re heading to my parents tonight for dinner.” Ennoshita said, standing up and shaking Iwa’s hand. 

“All good. It was nice to meet you both. Have a nice dinner.” Iwa said. 

Michimiya stood up. “Goodbye Oikawa. Text us so all four of us can get together. Nice to meet you Iwa.” 

“You too.” Iwa gave her a smile as they both started to walk away. 

“He’s so good looking.” Iwa heard her say to Ennoshita. 

“Believe me, I know.” Ennoshita agreed. 

“Bye bye!” Oikawa yelled, as he waved to them when they walked out the door. “Sit down Iwa-chan. You seem so stressed.” 

He was stressed. Work was horrible today and now he had to deal with a drunk Oikawa. 

“How much did you drink?” Iwa asked, sitting across from him. 

“Four beers and two shots!” Oikawa was loud as he spoke. 

“No more.” Iwa said. “Is this a smoke free place?” 

“Smoking is bad for you Iwa-chan.” Oikawa rested his chin against his palm as he looked at the boy across the table. 

“Lots of things are bad for me.” Iwa looked around for any ‘no smoke’ signs. After finding one that permits smoking, he took out his lighter and a cigarette. 

“Was that a shot at me?” Oikawa asked. 

“You tell me.” Iwa said with the cigarette between his lips as he lit it. 

“I apologized, Iwa.” Oikawa said, still clearly not understanding that an apology doesn’t fix everything. 

“Yeah and I apologized to a little girl for running over her bike when I was in high school. That didn’t fix her bike, did it?” Iwa blew the smoke out as he slouched back against the seat. 

Oikawa took a moment to look at him. His hair was messy, most likely from Iwa’s habit of running his fingers through it when he’s stressed. His tie was loose around his neck while the top button of his shirt was undone. Part of his shirt was tucked in while another part wasn’t. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about how good Iwa looked. There was no doubt Iwa was extremely attractive. His built and toned upper body was shown as his shirt was more on the tighter side. His tattooed arm only added to his good looks. Oikawa was always attracted to tattoos, and they suited Iwa very well. 

The brunette leaned over the table, taking the cigarette from Iwa’s hand. No, he wasn’t going to smoke. Oikawa despised it, but never minded if Iwa did it. 

“Hey.” Iwa said, reaching to grab it back. 

Oikawa grabbed his tie, pulling him closer as he leaned over the table. Their faces were an inch apart. Oikawa had a defined smirk on his face as his eyes flickered from Iwa’s eyes to his lips. 

“Let me help you de-stress.” Oikawa’s lips brushed against Iwa’s as he looked up at his eyes again. 

Iwa's jaw was clenched as his body was leaning over the table. Oikawa kept himself above Iwa, making him look up. 

“Well? What’s it gonna be?” 

-

Hinata pressed the ice against the side of his eye but Kageyama pushed it away. 

“I’m fine.” Kageyama said.

“No you're not.” Hinata softly said, trying to ice his forming bruise. 

“It’s okay, Hinata. It’ll bruise, it’s whatev-.” 

“It’s not whatever, Kageyama!” Hinata’s voice rose, making Kageyama go quiet. “He hit you and now you’re bruising. I know it hurts, so just let me help.” 

Kageyama didn’t refuse this time. He let Hinata apply the ice to the side of his eye. 

Hinata hasn’t spoken that much since they got back from the incident at the park. Kageyama tried to talk to him about it, but Hinata just told him to not bring it up right now. 

It was still fresh in his mind. The way the one hit Kageyama and the other grabbed Hinata’s arm. The words they used. The way they stereotyped gay men and insulted them. How they told them they didn’t belong in the park and weren’t welcomed. 

Hinata felt sick to his stomach thinking about it. He was grateful that it didn’t get worse, but he was still shaken up by the incident. He has never been so scared before. Not just for himself, but for Kageyama.

He thought about the way Kageyama was quick to protect him. How he tried his hardest to not let them get close to Hinata. 

He planned an amazing day, and Hinata didn’t want him to think it all went to waste. 

He rose on his toes, and kissed Kageyama's cheek. He got an immediate blush in response before he spoke. 

“Thank you for today. I had an amazing time, despite what happened at the end. Seriously Kageyama, thank you.” 

Kageyama gave him a small smile and slid his arms around his waist. “I’ll make the next one even better. I already have an idea.” 

“Oh there’s going to be a second date?” Hinata asked, teasing him. 

“If you would like.” 

Hinata nodded. “I would like that very much.” 

Hinata iced his eye, on and off, for another ten minutes. He put on aloe to help reduce any pain and swelling. They were both pretty sure he was still going to have a black eye in the morning. 

“Thank you, Boke.” Kageyama smiled. “I should probably go now then.” 

Hinata didn’t want that. He didn’t want to be alone, especially not tonight. He felt the tears rise in his eyes as his hands began to shake. 

“K-Kageyama.” Hinata’s voice was shaking. “Please stay with me tonight.” 

Kageyama, in fact, did stay with him. He held him, trying to comfort him to sleep. He told him stories from his childhood, rubbed his back and played with hair. Whenever Hinata would randomly start crying, Kageyama would wipe his tears away and kiss him. He reassured Hinata that he would never let anything happen to him. 

Hinata wanted to believe him, but he wasn’t always going to be with Kageyama. What if he ran into those guys on his own? What if they hurt him? He didn’t want to constantly think about this. He didn’t want to live in fear. 

Kageyama pressed his lips against Hinata’s forehead. “I’m always going to be here for you.” He whispered as his fingers trailed up and down Hinata’s back. 

“Do you mean it?” Hinata kept his eyes closed. 

“I do.” Kageyama said. 

With his reassurance, Kageyama was able to soothe Hinata to sleep. He, however, couldn’t fall asleep. Not when he knew how Hinata was feeling. He hated that he felt scared. He didn’t deserve that. He was already dealing with a lot. 

Only there was so much more to come. 

-

Iwa was beyond mad, and Oikawa knew it. The brunette continued to tease Iwa in the bar, making him do the one thing he didn’t want to do. He was giving in as he drove Oikawa home. He begged to go back to Iwa’s place, but the drummer refused. 

He watched the way Iwa clenched his fist around the steering wheel. He didn’t even look at Oikawa since they got in the car.

“Iwa-chan. I want to go to your place.” Oikawa said with a rising whine in his voice. Iwa didn’t respond to him. He didn’t move, glance, or disrupt his current state. 

Oikawa sighed. “Don’t play hard to get. That’s for me to do.” Still no response from Iwa. “Are you really that mad?” 

Iwa was mad. Maybe he was overreacting, maybe he wasn’t. Yet it didn’t matter. He was pissed. How could he let his guard down like that? Didn’t matter. He wouldn’t do anything with him tonight.

“I said I’m sorry, okay?” The car came to a stop. They were at Iwa’s apartment. Oikawa smiled and looked at the boy. “You-” But he was cut off. 

“You can walk yourself home. I’m tired.” Iwa turned the car off and got ready to get out, but Oikawa grabbed his arm. 

This time, Iwa looked at him. Oikawa saw exactly how he was feeling. Iwa was more than mad. He was upset. 

Oikawa swallowed the guilty lump in his throat and unbuckled his seatbelt. He climbed over the small console in between their seats and settled himself in Iwa’s lap. 

Oikawa kept his hands on Iwa’s shoulders.

“Look at me.” He said as Iwa kept his head turned, staring out the window at the dark street. He refused to look at him in the eyes again. 

Oikawa brought his lips to Iwa’s neck, softly kissing his skin. He heard Iwa let out a small breath as Oikawa kissed up to his ear. Oikawa allowed his breath to softly hit his skin before he spoke. 

“Iwa.” Oikawa whispered with a small moan escaping his lips, as he tried to make him cave. Iwa clenched his jaw, clearly trying to contain himself. 

Oikawa moved his hands up and around his neck. “Please, talk to me.” Iwa’s lips didn’t move, but he did look at Oikawa this time. 

“I don’t like when Iwa-chan’s mad at me.” Oikawa said, keeping his voice low. He slowly grinded his hips into Iwa’s lap as he held onto the back of his neck. 

Iwa kept his usual serious expression on his face as he stared into the brunettes eyes. He wouldn’t lie. He was extremely pissed off right now, and the way Oikawa was acting only made Iwa more frustrated. 

Oikawa kept a small smirk on his face as he leaned his arm down and reclined Iwa’s seat backwards. Oikawa was now hovering over him, as they were both laying down on the seat. 

“Oikawa-” But before Iwa could say anything, Oikawa’s lips were on his. Oikawa didn’t waste time slipping his tongue in Iwa’s mouth, trying to hold any ounce of dominance he could. 

He kept his hands against the seat and side of the car, allowing him to roll his hips back and forth against Iwa’s. 

Iwa gripped his hips as Oikawa started to unbutton his shirt. The brunette softly bit Iwa’s bottom lip as he traced his hand up Iwa’s stomach and chest. 

Iwa grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled away. “Get out.” 

“W-what?” Oikawa was taken back. He’s never been told to leave before. He’s never had anyone refuse him. 

But Oikawa wasn’t being refused. He was getting exactly what he wanted, just not the outcome he needed.

“We’re going inside.” 

-

Iwa let the cigarette linger around his lips. He closed his eyes as he let the cool air of the night hit his skin, as he was shirtless while standing on his balcony. He remembered the first time him and Oikawa were in this position. How he stood in this same spot while the brunette slept in his bed. Iwa loved that night, but the following morning brought chaos. Oikawa ignored him, and left without a word. It seemed like Iwa was always in some kind of problem with Oikawa, and it was frustrating. He didn’t want to continue this. He wouldn’t. 

This time, Oikawa wasn’t asleep. He sat on Iwa’s bed, watching him through the clear balcony doors. The city’s night lights and the bright moon gave Oikawa plenty of light to see him. The brunette stared at the tattoo on Iwa’s back, which connected to his sleeve and chest tattoo. The black ink created a rising phoenix. The bird's wings were spread out across his shoulder blades as the face was looking upwards, like it was ready to fly. Oikawa wondered if it represented the band's name, “The Flight,” or if it had a different meaning. The tattoo was big, considering the phoenixes tail ended above the dip in his back. The feathers of the tail were curled while the bird's claws were tense and looked like they were ready to grab something. The right wing was trapped by a chain, which is what connected the tattoo to his sleeve. The chain was morphed into his sleeve, so Oikawa couldn’t tell what or who was trapping the bird. 

A rising phoenix represents a new life. It obtains rebirth as it is associated with the sun and rises from its own ashes. So for the bird to be trapped, it must mean more than just a representation of Iwa’s band.

Oikawa, himself, felt trapped right now. Trapped with his own understanding, that is. He was quite oblivious to the current situation. He felt like Iwa was still mad at him. Oikawa apologized a few times, and based off of what happened when they got here, he assumed Iwa had forgiven him. But this was different. 

Usually Iwa cuddles Oikawa after they sleep together. He comforts him and waits for Oikawa to fall asleep. He’ll run his fingers through his hair and sometimes give Oikawa a kiss on the cheek or forehead, here and there. 

That’s why Oikawa didn't fall asleep this time. Iwa did none of that. Instead he grabbed his cigarettes and walked out to the balcony, leaving Oikawa alone in his bed. The brunette didn’t like that at all. He wanted that feeling of comfort from Iwa.

Oikawa slipped Iwa’s sweatshirt over his body and walked out onto the balcony. He closed the door behind him and walked up behind Iwa. He slid his arms around his waist, hugging him, as he rested his head against Iwa’s shoulder. He heard Iwa take a deep breath, assuming it was from the smoke. 

“Iwa-chan. You should sleep.” Oikawa’s voice was quiet as he spoke. 

Iwa took the cigarette away from his lips, blowing out smoke into the night air. “I’m not tired.” 

“Yes you are.” Oikawa adjusted himself so his chin rested on his shoulder. “You sound it.” 

Iwa took a moment to respond. He kept his face forward while he fell into deep thought, like he was contemplating if he should say something or not. Oikawa took the moment of silence to look at his face. 

Iwa’s jaw was gently clenched, causing his jawline to be even more defined than it already is. His dark brown eyes didn’t move once as he kept his hands gripped around the railing. He looked to be in deep thought, as if he were battling himself. 

Oikawa stuck his bottom lip out a little as he frowned. He was about to say something but then Iwa spoke. 

“I’ll sleep when you leave.” 

Oikawa didn’t say or feel anything. He felt like he couldn’t move. The only thing moving was his heart. It seemed like the noise of his heart beats only grew louder and louder. For some reason, Iwa’s words hurt Oikawa, which wasn’t normal for the brunette. He wanted him to leave? 

Oikawa blinked, realizing it was silent for too long. He didn’t move his hands or body. He stayed where he was. 

“What?” Oikawa’s voice slightly cracked as he spoke.

“You can go now.” Iwa’s response was quick, like he prepared himself for this. 

“What do you mean I can go?” Oikawa released his hands from his body as Iwa turned around to face him. 

“I don’t understand how you don’t get what I’m saying. Leave.” Iwa brought the cigarette to his lips, but this time, blew the smoke out in Oikawa’s direction. 

The brunette took a step away, dodging the smoke. Since he’s hung out with Iwa, he always made sure not to smoke in his face and be considerate of when he does it. Now, Oikawa knew Iwa was mad. With what he was saying and how he was acting, it was clear. 

Oikawa scoffed. “You’re still mad? Come on Iwa. I apologized.” 

“I know.” 

“Then what’s your fucking problem? All this just because I kissed a guy?” Oikawa was digging his hole deeper and deeper. 

Iwa let out a laugh, amused with the situation. “Man, Akaashi wasn’t kidding when he said you  _ can _ be a piece of shit.” 

Oikawa’s lips were parted. Not because he wanted to say something, but because he was shocked. Akaashi said that about him? His own friend? Akaashi wasn’t one to talk bad about anyone. He was a kind soul. What he said had to be a joke… right? 

“K-keiji said that?” Iwa didn’t respond. He didn’t need to clarify if he did or didn’t. Why else would Iwa say that? He doesn’t lie. 

Oikawa took a deep breath. “Whatever. Still, there's no reason for me to leave.” Oikawa shook off the previous comment, not wanting to think that his own friend said that. 

“Yes there is.” 

“What?” Oikawa didn’t understand where Iwa’s sudden harsh tone was coming from. 

“This is what you wanted, right? Sex? To fool around with me again?” Iwa waited for a response but got nothing. “I gave you what you want. Now return the favor and leave.” Iwa turned his back to Oikawa, resting his forearms against the railing. 

The brunette couldn’t move. He physically could not turn around and walk away. He’s never had anyone tell him to leave. No one he was close to turned their backs to him. He’s never been treated like this. It hurt. 

“It’s a taste of your own medicine, Oikawa. Sucks, right?” Oikawa felt the rising tears. He wasn’t going to cry here. Not in front of the guy who turned away from him. Is this how Iwa felt when he found Oikawa at the bar with Atsumu? 

No. Iwa didn’t feel like that. He felt a million times worse, but Oikawa was too stupid to realize that. 

Oikawa walked back into Iwa’s room, quickly putting his pants back on. His eyes stung as he held back the tears. 

Iwa didn’t bother to watch him leave. He was completely done. Iwa wouldn’t lie though… seeing how sad Oikawa looked made Iwa want to hold him. But this was better for both of them. Better for Iwa. If Oikawa doesn’t want a relationship, Iwa can’t put himself through that pain. They aren’t the same. 

Once Oikawa walked out of his apartment, he was immediately in tears. He couldn’t even tell if he had the right to cry after what Iwa said. His apologies weren’t enough to Iwa. His own friend called him a piece of shit. Iwa assumed all Oikawa wanted was sex. Did he? Oikawa had no clue what he wanted. 

As the brunette left the apartment building, he suddenly felt weak. He’s never left someone like this. Oikawa has always been the one to be praised, complemented and adored no matter what he did. Now, he was being called out for how he was acting. No one has ever done that to him before. 

At this exact moment, Oikawa felt like shit. 

-

The apartment door slammed shut, causing Akaashi to wake up. He looked to Bokuto who was still sound asleep. Akaashi’s phone lit up on his bedside table. He grabbed it to see a text from Oikawa. 

**Oikawa:** come out of your room rn if you’re up. 

Weird… but Akaashi listened. He quietly got out of bed and walked out of his room to see Oikawa standing in the kitchen. The lights were on so Akaashi closed his bedroom door behind him. 

“What’s up?” Akaashi’s voice was quiet as he walked over to his friend. He immediately stopped getting close as the two of them made eye contact. 

Oikawa’s eyes were red. His fists were clenched. He wasn’t sad anymore. He was angry. 

“So I’m a piece of shit?” Oikawa’s voice threatened to crack while he spoke. 

Akaashi was more confused than ever. “What?” 

“You know what I’m talking about, Akaashi.” No. He had no clue. And Akaashi? Oikawa never uses his last name unless he’s mad. 

“I really don’t,  _ Tooru.”  _ Akaashi crossed his arms.

Oikawa scoffed. “You told Iwa I’m a piece of shit. Right?” 

Akaashi made another confused face. When did he ever- okay he did. The first night he ever officially talked to Iwa, one-on-one. He didn’t mean it like an insult. He said it in a joking way when they talked about how Oikawa messes around and sleeps with people constantly. 

“You’re mad about that?! Oikawa, I said it as a joke. You’re not a piece of shit!” Akaashi said, surprised with the fact that Oikawa was upset over it. Yet he wasn’t upset that it came from Akaashi anymore. It’s that Iwa thought it too, which meant it had to be true. Oikawa was just taking his anger out on his friend. 

The brunette shook his head. “You’re my best friend, Keiji. Friends don't say that!” Oikawa’s voice was growing louder the more he spoke. Akaashi was afraid he would wake up Bokuto. 

“Oikawa. I said it to Iwa  _ jokingly.” _ Akaashi spoke slowly, trying to let Oikawa process and understand. “I don’t actually believe it. You need to calm down.” Akaashi knew that his anger was more than what he was just talking about. Oikawa wasn’t one to get angry easily. 

“Don’t fucking tell me to calm down!” Oikawa’s voice rose. He was yelling. Akaashi flinched back as he heard his bedroom door open. Fuck.

Akaashi turned to see Bokuto walking out, and rubbing his eyes. 

“Is everything okay?” The tired boy asked. 

Oikawa scoffed again. “Great. Just what I need right now.” 

Akaashi whipped his head back to his friend. He was now starting to get angry. He didn’t care if Oikawa yelled at him, but if he started to yell at Bokuto, he would lose it. 

“Oikawa. Shut up.” Akaashi said as Bokuto came to his side. Bokuto looked at his boyfriend, confused by what was happening. 

“I didn’t fucking say anything!” Oikawa exclaimed. 

“No, but I know what you’re thinking.” 

Bokuto looked between the two, deciding on whether he should intrude or not. 

“Uhh… w-what’s going on?” Bad decision on his part for speaking. Oikawa was quick to reply. 

“Why the fuck do you care? This doesn’t involve you.” Oikawa crossed his arms, clearly not realizing how harsh he sounds. 

“You don’t have to be so rude, Oikawa! He’s just trying to make sure everything is okay!”

“Quick to defend your boyfriend, but not your best friend who’s been there for you through  _ everything _ .” Oikawa was starting to dive into a topic that he shouldn’t. 

“Don’t.” Was all Akaashi said. He knew where Oikawa was going. 

“How about we all get some sleep! You both look tir-” But Bokuto was cut off. 

“Shut the fuck up, Bokuto.” Oikawa snapped. “This literally has nothing to do with you. Why are you even here? It’s like you guys can’t even spend a night apart. It’s annoying.”

“I-” Bokuto was cut off again. 

“That’s so your jealousy speaking right now. Leave Bokuto alone.” Akaashi spoke, becoming more frustrated. 

“I just find it funny how you’ll be by his side, but not mine. How many years of friendship? Almost 10 now, right? Yet you spend all your time with him.” Oikawa wasn’t even controlling what he was saying at this point. He was just angry with everything. 

“Oikawa! I barely see him! I’m with you countless hours of the day, working, then here, and just hanging out. I see Bokuto at night because our schedules never line up. I’m allowed to see my boyfriend if I want to.” Akaashi couldn’t understand why his friend was acting so ridiculous. He was losing his frustration and was starting to become upset. 

“It’s not about who you hang out with more. It’s the fact that you're spending time with someone who wasn’t there through every problem you had.” 

“That doesn’t matter!” Akaashi’s heart was beating fast. This all felt so stupid to him. He just wanted to make sure Oikawa was okay, but was having trouble controlling his temper. 

What Oikawa said next, wasn’t what anyone was expecting. Not even Oikawa, himself. Akaashi didn’t want to believe he said it. He hoped maybe this was some stupid dream. 

“Oh yeah? Then why won’t you tell him about your dead parents? Or are you just waiting to shut him out so you don’t have to face it?” Once the words left his mouth, Oikawa's eyes widened. He didn’t mean to say that. 

Akaashi felt stuck again, unable to breathe. Out of all his friends who knew about his parents, Oikawa was the last person he expected to stoop this low. Oikawa was there through everything. Every. Single. Thing. Now, he turned Akaashi’s biggest struggle against him. 

“You are a piece of shit.” Akaashi turned away, bringing his mouth up to his hand as he let out a sob, moving back into his room quickly. 

Bokuto just looked at Oikawa. He didn’t know what to think. Of course he already knew, but he wanted Akaashi to tell him on his own time. Not forced by it. 

He shook his head. “You shouldn’t have done that…” Bokuto didn't yell. He didn't scream. He just left, going to comfort his boyfriend. 

Oikawa stood there. He hated himself for saying that. He had no right to say that and put Akaashi into that sensitive and heart-wrenching spot. He outed his friend in a way no one should ever be. This was something Akaashi struggled with for years and still is, yet Oikawa made it a million times worse. He knew why Akaashi didn’t want to talk about it or tell anyone. Yet Oikawa pushed that thought away when he spoke. That whole fight shouldn’t have even happened. At the end of the day, he was mad with himself. Not mad at Bokuto or Iwa. Definitely not at Akaashi. It was himself. 

Yeah… he was a piece of shit. 

Akaashi was shaking like never before. He knew he was having a panic attack. This was going to be his worst one yet. 

Akaashi collapsed on the ground, sobbing into his shaking hands. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t feel. All he could do was cry. He let Bokuto kneel beside him, trying to calm him down. Yet Akaashi knew it wouldn’t be easy this time. 

“Keiji.” Bokuto’s voice was struggling to keep a calm tone. His heart was breaking for his boyfriend. He didn’t want to see him in pain or hurting. He just wanted to see Akaashi smiling and happy. 

Bokuto was kneeled beside him, one hand on his back and the other on his arm, trying to give him any form of comfort. Akaashi barely noticed he was there. He couldn’t think of anything right now. 

Akaashi wasn’t ready to face it. Not yet. Oikawa knew that too, yet he didn’t care. He put Akaashi in the one spot he desperately tried to avoid. 

Why him? Why now? Now Bokuto knew. Akaashi was going to have to tell him everything. When and how. The way it happened and what he said. Their last words. The screaming heard from his mother over the phone. The sound of the car crashing. The silence after. His first Christmas without his parents. How he gave up music. How he became suicidal. Why he's been refusing to tell Bokuto for so long. Why he can't forgive himself. 

It was all too overwhelming. Akaashi's body felt numb. He was becoming unresponsive. 

Akaashi was choking on his own breath. He really wasn’t breathing. He felt his shaking hand be taken into Bokuto’s. Akaashi gripped his hand, trying to regain feeling. His trembling hand moved Bokuto’s hand and arm, finding no way to calm down. He was starting to lose feeling in his chest, due to him not breathing. His face tingled as he felt nothing. 

“K-keiji!” Bokuto was crying now. He took his boyfriends face into his hands, lifting his face up so he could breathe. His chest wasn’t moving. He wasn’t even crying anymore. Akaashi’s face was full of pain as he looked at Bokuto. He had his mouth open as if he was trying to say something but no words came out. No inhales or exhales. Akaashi’s shaking started to slow down, but for the wrong reasons. He was losing consciousness. His eyes started to blur, seeing a faded and terrified Bokuto. 

Bokuto was now the one shaking. “Keiji! Please, stay with me.” Bokuto rested Akaashi, who wasn’t moving anymore, against his bed as he ran for his phone on the dresser. He dialed 911 as he screamed for Oikawa’s name. 

Everything was moving slowly but quickly. The call was fast, but the situation was slow. Bokuto was witnessing his boyfriend become unresponsive right before his eyes. 

Bokuto shoved his phone in his pocket before he picked up Akaashi. He needed to get him outside. He needed Oikawa’s help too. Yet as Bokuto was standing in the kitchen, with his boyfriend in his arms, he realized it. The lights were off. His bedroom door was wide open. The apartment door was unlocked.  Oikawa was gone. 

This was the story of Akaashi's instrumental silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't fully decided yet, but next chapter is either going to be a short one or long one like this. Depend on what route I choose. 
> 
> I'm sorry for the all the difficult topics in this one :((
> 
> I hope you all are having/had an amazing day.


	11. The Barrier of Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this chapter up yesterday for Iwa's birthday :(((( sorry it's late! Hehe there is a part in here that is heavily inspired by Harry Potter Deathly Hallows Pt.2! When you get to the bolded part, you'll see. 
> 
> Songs in this chapter: 
> 
> Beyond by Leon Bridges (a favorite)

_ The red and blue lights illuminated the streets. A few neighbors had their windows open, looking out to the street. Low voices were heard as Akaashi’s still body was being moved into the back of the ambulance. The police officer spoke in a delicate tone, trying to get through to Bokuto.  _

_ He couldn’t answer. He felt helpless. The image of Akaashi’s motionless body was still entrapped in his head, consuming every thought he had.  _

_ Bokuto felt no hope or reassurance. He was full of worry and fright. Was his boyfriend going to… die?  _

_ “Sir. Could you please tell me how this happened?” The officer asked.  _

_ Bokuto swallowed the lump in his throat. “Panic attack.”  _

_ The officer nodded his head and wrote on his pad. “Do you know what triggered it?”  _

_ Bokuto took a moment to respond. He didn’t want to signal Oikawa out. He didn’t want to bring up Akaashi’s parents on his own. It didn’t feel like his place, but he had to.  _

_ “His parents death was brought up in a conversation. He has a lot of trouble talking about it, and it was unexpected.” Bokuto couldn’t take his eyes off the ambulance. They were about to leave. “I-I need to go with him.”  _

_ “I’ll drive you to the hospital. We still need t-“ The officer offered but Bokuto walked away.  _

_ “I need to be with him.”  _

_ Bokuto grabbed onto the handle on the back of the ambulance and hoisted himself in the back.  _

_ He sat on the bench as he stared at his boyfriend. His skin was extremely pale. He heard the paramedics discussing around him. Words like “no response” and “unstable” were thrown around.  _

_ The back doors closed and the ambulance was moving. _

_ An oxygen face mask was put on Akaashi while they lifted his shirt to place AED pads along his chest.  _

_ Bokuto’s eyes widened as his breath hitched. He felt like he was choking.  _

_ Why weren’t they saying anything? Did they not see? Was Bokuto the only one with his attention on his body?  _

_ Dark purple bruises covered his ribs, stomach and hips. Bokuto felt himself become light headed. He felt stuck as his eyes stayed put on the wounds that covered his body.  _

_ Suga was right. Terushima was hurting him.  _

_ Bokuto felt his hands start to shake as Akaashi’s chest dramatically rose to the shock waves they sent to his body. He heard monitors go off after every shock. The paramedics voices were loud, giving updates as the ambulance was driven to the hospital.  _

_ The bruises were deep in his body. How was he moving so normally around everyone? How was he allowing himself to push through the pain?  _

_ Bokuto was crying. He didn’t know it, but he was. He didn’t care that he was either.  _

_ “Clear!” Akaashi’s legs twitched as they sent another shock wave to his body. One paramedic started compressions on his chest.  _

_ He felt a hand on his shoulder. The lady next to him sent him a smile.  _

_ “He’s going to be okay.”  _

_ Bokuto looked at her with complete doubt written over his face. “How can you say that when he’s like this?”  _

_ She was unaffected by the question. “We’re a strong team. We won’t let anyone go without a total fight.”  _

_ “Responsive!” A man shouted as Bokuto heard Akaashi gasp for air. “He’s still unconscious.” The man added.  _

_ Bokuto closed his eyes, immediate relief filling his body. He was okay for now.  _

_ “Sir. Do you know where those bruises came from?” The lady next to him asked. Of course they needed to know. They didn’t look like your common “bumped a table” bruises. These were a clear sign of some sort of fight or abuse.  _

_ Bokuto kept his eyes closed. “His ex-boyfriend… he abuses him.” As the words flowed out of his mouth, Bokuto's face twitched in pain. He hated what he said. He didn’t want it to be true. He knew it was though. He knew it now.  _

_ But he was too late.  _

_ - _

The night wasn’t real. It couldn’t be. Bokuto felt nothing.

As he sat in the waiting room, surrounded by their friends, he stayed quiet. He hasn’t spoken a word since they arrived at the hospital. Kuroo tried to get him to eat and talk, but it was no use. He wouldn’t do anything until he knew Akaashi was definitely okay. 

But he wasn’t okay. 

Bokuto knew. He finally knew. All of Akaashi’s secrets and lies were out tonight. His parents' death surfaced again. The bruises embedded in his body revealed themselves. Not just to Bokuto, but to everyone. They all knew. 

When the nurse, who changed Akaashi into a hospital gown, came out to discuss the concerning bruises on his body, all their friends were there. 

Bokuto only made one call. It was to Kuroo. He tried getting hold of Oikawa, but he wasn’t answering at the time. He was here now, and that’s all that mattered. Kuroo woke up everyone else, and got everyone to the hospital. 

They’ve been there for hours. They all refused to leave. 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi sat together, holding each other's hands. Yamaguchi had his head rested on Tsukki’s shoulder. His eyes were red from crying. Tsukishima was mostly quiet. He only spoke to Yamaguchi or Kuroo, who would occasionally ask how they were. 

Kuroo made his rounds, making sure everyone was comfortable. He made sure they all got something to eat or drink. He went home to grab extra clothes and pillows for anyone who wanted or needed it. If he wasn’t here, they all would be struggling. 

Kenma wasn’t on his game console. He didn’t even think to bring it. It all felt wrong to him. He despised seeing everyone sad, and hated thinking that his new friend was struggling. He followed Kuroo around, wanting to be as close as possible. He needed that comfort. 

Oikawa sat full of guilt. He blamed no one but himself for the current situation. He put his own best friend in the hospital. He pushed him to his breaking point. To where he was unstable. If anyone knew Akaashi the best, it was Oikawa. So for him to say what he said, it was betrayal. 

Surprisingly, it was Iwa who comforted the brunette. He stayed by his side the whole night. Maybe it was Iwa feeling guilt as well for saying what he said. He made Oikawa angry after all. If he stayed silent and didn’t bring up Akaashi’s name, maybe they wouldn’t be here right now. Or maybe they would. Oikawa didn’t yell at Akaashi for being called a ‘piece of shit.’ He yelled at him because he wouldn’t take his anger out on himself, who really deserved it. 

Hinata rested against Kageyama. He was exhausted. Exhausted from crying and feeling sad for the majority of the day. After being harassed by random homophobic people, he was finally able to sleep peacefully. It wasn’t until Kageyama got the call at 1 in the morning from Kuroo. 

Kageyama couldn’t think straight. He was closer to Akaashi than he was with any other friend of his. Akaashi knew everything about Kageyama. He was the one to always push him to be better and strive for more. Akaashi motivated Kageyama to do more with his dreams and cooking itself. He was the one to bring Hinata and Kageyama closer. Kageyama knew everything about Akaashi as well. They were much closer than they seemed. 

Noya was in tears the whole night. The small boy became extremely attached to Akaashi over the little time he knew him. Despite being the same age, Noya saw Akaashi as an older brother. He stayed close to Suga, who let the small boy rest his head in his lap. 

Daichi held Suga’s hand, knowing he was blaming himself. Daichi knew how close Akaashi and Suga were, and how hard this was to take in. They’ve all been best friends for years. Daichi couldn’t wrap the current situation around his head. Like everyone else, he didn’t want to believe it. Yet he kept his hope that Akaashi would be okay. He wouldn’t let himself give up or have any doubts in front of Suga or anyone. 

Suga stayed calm. At least he tried to. On the outside, he seemed collected. On the inside, he was falling apart. He should have pushed it more. Even though it wasn’t how Akaashi liked to handle things, if Suga tried harder, maybe he wouldn’t be here. He fell into guilt as well, as he heard about the bruises on his body. He didn’t see them though. 

The only person to see them was Bokuto. He saw them once in the ambulance, and then when the nurse brought him into the room to discuss just how dangerous the wounds really were. 

“ _ We need to run some x-rays as there could be serious fractures in his ribs. If left untreated, it could result in decreased lung function and chronic pain.”  _

_ “These bruises are new and old. You can tell by the color. I assume he hasn’t seeked any medical attention yet. There could already be serious damage done.”  _

Bokuto was angry. How could he let this happen to Akaashi? He should have been more aware. More cautious after knowing Terushima was around again. He should have asked more, and stayed closer. He should have been better. 

Everyone felt some form of guilt with the current situation. Those who knew about Terushima wished to have been more protective and cautious. Suga and Kuroo, the only two to see the bruises on his wrists, wished to have said something sooner. Oikawa and Iwa, the two who talked before they thought, wished to be more careful with their words. Everyone else wished they had checked in on him more. 

It was right in front of their eyes. Yet no one saw or put the pieces together. 

The long periods of zoning out. The painful expressions when he would move. When he would disappear randomly. No responses. The flinching. The random tears that would form in his eyes. The fake smiles and laughter. The cautious act when someone touched him. The stiffness in his body. 

It was all right there, but everyone looked past it. 

Down in the ER laid the boy who believed he didn’t deserve any help. He believed no one cared for him, or that they shouldn’t care. Yet he was blinded by the pain. He just couldn’t see how much of a family he really had. 

It was Akaashi’s turn now. His breathing and oxygen levels were steady. It was just up to him on when to wake up. No, he wasn’t dying. His friends knew that yet couldn’t help but think the worst. It also didn’t help that their guilt made them feel a million times worse. 

He’s been unconscious for hours. He could hear everything fine. His ears were turned into reality. Yet his body was disconnected, somewhere else.

**Akaashi’s Mind.**

_ He sat on a swing. The seat was red and the chains hung from the sky, disappearing in the clouds. His feet were a foot off the ground. His legs dangled as he barely moved back and forth. It was light all around him. He wasn’t anywhere specific. It was all just white. He was wearing his hospital gown. Everything about him was the same, yet his bruises were gone. The pain wasn’t there anymore. His body felt free.  _

_ Two adults stood off in the distance. The woman had long black hair that reached down to her hips. The taller man had short dark hair. They held hands as they stood there.  _

_ Akaashi recognized the features immediately.  _

_ His voice broke. “M-mom. Dad.” He moved to get up, but his body was stuck to the swing. He couldn’t move or try to reach for them.  _

_ His dad turned around, sending a smile to his son. He started to walk closer, leading Akaashi’s mother along.  _

_ They stood a few feet away from him. Akaashi’s mother smiled down at her son. She looked more beautiful than ever. Her features seemed softer and almost younger. It was like looking at Akaashi himself.  _

_ “Son.” His dad spoke. “Look at you.” He looked down at him, proud of the boy he saw.  _

_ Akaashi felt the lump in his throat rise. “Hi.” His voice shook as the tears slowly slid out of his eyes.  _

_ His mom bent her knees as she leaned over, reaching her hand out. Her soft palm came into contact with the side of Akaashi’s face. His breath hitched as he cried more.  _

_ “M-Mom.” He moved his hand, holding it over hers.  _

_ She gave him a smile. “Keiji.” Her voice was gorgeous. “My baby. You’re beautiful.” Tears rose in her eyes.  _

_ Akaashi’s hands were trembling. He wasn’t sad, or scared. He felt peaceful.  _

_ “I have to say kiddo, you got good looks.” His dad said, making Akaashi let out a small laugh as the tears didn’t stop.  _

_ “I appreciate it, Pops.” He sniffled as he wiped his tears away with his free hand.  _

_ His mom rubbed her thumb over his skin, smiling at him. “How are you, Keiji?”  _

_ Akaashi didn’t exactly know how to answer that. He felt fine, but he was confused. Where was he? Was he dead? What happened? How was he talking to them? There were so many things he could ask. _

_ “You’re confused, aren't you?” She asked as she slowly took her hand away, sitting next to him on the other swing.  _

_ When did that get there?  _

_ His father sat on the other side of him.  _

_ And that one?  _

_ “Extremely. Where am I?”  _

_ His father shrugged. “It’s not a specific place. It’s whatever you want it to be.”  _

_ “A-Am I dead?” Akaashi wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer.  _

_ A small laugh came from his father. “No.”  _

_ “Then how am I talking to you?” Akaashi asked, looking at his mom. Her lips started to tremble as she put a small smile on her face.  _

_ “Because you’re going to let us go.” She said, slightly tilting her head as she pressed her lips together.  _

_ Akaashi’s lips parted. “I-I don’t want to let go. I’m not ready.” _

_ “You are, son. You have been. You just couldn’t bring yourself to face it.” His father said, placing his hand on his son's knee. “It’s okay.”  _

_ Akaashi took a shaky deep breath. Is this how everyone let go of their loved ones? Meeting them like this?  _

_ “We do it on your own time, Keiji. Now talk to us. Tell us about your boyfriend.” His mother smiled at him.  _

_ “You guys know about Bokuto?” Akaashi asked, clearly surprised. His parents nodded in response.  _

_ “W-Well, he’s great. He’s a year older and he’s in a band called ‘The Flight’ with his three best friends. He’s the vocalist and also plays the guitar. He’s really talented.” Akaashi smiled as he talked about Bokuto. He’s never spoken to anyone about him like this. “He’s talkative and really attractive.”  _

_ “We know.” His mother said, laughing as she spoke.  _

_ “Mom!” Akaashi’s cheeks turned pink. _

_ “What? He is! Cute boy.” She smiled. “Go on.”  _

_ Akaashi let out a small laugh before continuing. He told them everything about Bokuto. From their first date to how he sings to him as they fall asleep. He left out any intimate information because… well, awkward. He told them how his current favorite color is clear and how he took Akaashi to the aquarium. He mentioned the first concert of theirs he went to and how amazing he felt. He talked on and on about Bokuto.  _

_ He continued on, talking about the rest of the band and his new friends. He mentioned Suga, who his parents knew. He talked about Kageyama and Daichi, who they never got to meet. He mentioned Kenma and Hinata as well along with Tsukki and Yamaguchi.  _

_ He felt his body relax as he talked about his friends with such ease. They made him extremely happy, and his parents could easily see that.  _

_ “How about Oikawa? Is he doing okay?” His dad asked.  _

_ Akaashi nodded. “He’s good. Still the same as he was younger.”  _

_ “Is he dating anyone?”  _

_ “Hopefully soon. He likes Iwa, the drummer of the band, but is too scared to try anything.”  _

_ Akaashi’s mom smiled. “I have a feeling he’ll be alright.”  _

_ “Me too.” Akaashi said, agreeing with her.  _

_ “What about Terushima?” Akaashi knew he would come up eventually. He couldn’t run from it now. Not when his parents were asking.  _

_ “D-Do you know?” He asked, not wanting to tell the story if they knew everything.  _

_ “We know what you’ve been dealing with. Keiji. He won’t hurt you anymore if you tell someone.” Akaashi’s mom spoke carefully.  _

_ “It’s not that easy. Say I tell someone, and we go to court again. What happens if I lose for the second time?”  _

_ “Akaashi Keiji. You’re my son. We never lose.” His dad smiled, remembering the words Akaashi spoke Monday night as he raced Oikawa.  _

_ “I lost once.”  _

_ “You haven’t had your redemption. There’s always a second chance.” His father said.  _

_ “Keiji, you’re so strong.” His mother said.  _

_ Akaashi looked at her. He never believed that, yet when it came from her, he slowly started to.  _

_ “Can I ask you something?”  _

_ His mother nodded her head. “Of course.”  _

_ “Is it scary? Dying?” He asked.  _

_ His mother had a small smile on her lips. “Don’t worry about that, love. It’s not your time yet.”  _

_ “How do you know?” Akaashi’s eyes began to water.  _

_ “You have a family, Keiji.” His mother's words were soft. “They won’t let you go. Don’t leave them. They care too much about you.”  _

_ Akaashi was hesitant with her words.  _

_ “She’s right, son. They love you. They’re in your life for a reason.” His dad spoke with honesty.  _

_ “They’re waiting for you.”  _

_ Akaashi swallowed the lump in his throat. “I don’t want you to leave yet.”  _

_ “We’re always here.” Akaashi’s mom took her son's hand in her own. “We aren’t leaving you. We do this on your own time.”  _

_ Akaashi closed his eyes and nodded. He didn’t want to let his parents go yet. He wanted more time.  _

_ He squeezed her hand. “Am I going to be okay?”  _

_ “You will.”  _

_ All three of their swings started to move. The higher they went, the more Akaashi knew. _

_ He was letting go of his parents. He was letting go of his guilt. He was letting go of the pain.  _

_ Akaashi swung higher into the sky, as he started breathing heavier. He still felt like he wasn’t ready. There were so many things to say.  _

_ “I-I’m sorry.” Akaashi cried, the tears rolling down his cheeks. He cried for causing the accident. He cried for calling them that night and making them distracted. He cried for not being strong, and falling apart. He cried for giving up music, and trying to erase the memories. He cried for bringing himself to this point. He cried for allowing Terushima to hurt him. He cried for not being the best person he could be.  _

_ “It’s not your fault, Keiji.” His father's words sounded distant as Akaashi realized they were disappearing. _

_ “It never was.” So did his mothers.  _

_ Akaashi was letting them go. _

_ “Stay with me.”  _

_ “We always have.”  _

_ Akaashi reached higher and higher to the sky. He was moving above the clouds. The white light absorbed him. Akaashi felt his body completely relax. He felt lighter. Was this the peace he craved? The freedom from his pain? Is this what it felt like to be at complete ease?  _

_ “I love you.”  _

_ Akaashi wasn’t sure if the last words came from him, his mom, or dad. Maybe both of them, or all. It didn’t matter. Whoever it came from, spoke for all of them.  _

_ Akaashi let go.  _

_ He let go of the pain.  _

_ He let go of the suffering.  _

_ He let go of the guilt.  _

_ He let go of his parents, allowing them to watch over him in peace.  _

_ He was going to be okay.  _

_ - _

His eyes opened to see a dull surrounding. The hospital room was mostly empty. It was quiet, besides the stable beeping from his heart monitor. The curtains were pushed to the side, allowing a faded purple sky to illuminate the growing light through the windows. The moon was leaving, soon to be replaced by the bright sun.

Akaashi looked down at his resting hands. His wrists were both wrapped with white bandages as the left one had a black brace tightly secured around. Akaashi felt his mouth heat up as he exhaled. He was wearing an oxygen mask. His hospital gown went down to his knees, light against his body. 

Akaashi moved to sit up as the door of his room opened. 

“Hey, lay down. It’s not good to start moving right away.” The nurse said, her voice soft as she spoke. “How are you feeling, Akaashi?” 

“I’m feeling okay.” He said, his voice raspy. Yet as he still continued to sit up, his sides exploded in pain. He winced, moving his hand to hold his rib. 

The nurse walked over and adjusted his pillow. “Lie back down. Your body needs time to relax still. Those bruises aren’t tolerable.” 

Akaashi did as she said, lying back down. At first, he didn’t realize the comment she made. He let the words flow past him as he let his body sink into the soft cushion. 

Then he came to a screeching stop. 

They saw his bruises. Of course they saw his bruises. How would they not? They even wrapped his wrists and treated him. 

Akaashi felt like a fool. He really believed he could hide it from everyone. It was bound to reveal itself soon. 

“We ran some x-rays while you were sleeping. You’re definitely a strong one. One of yours ribs in the middle of your rib cage is fractured, but it isn’t serious to the point where you need surgery. In fact it is very small.”

Akaashi didn’t know what to say. He’s been dealing with a fractured rib? How did he not notice? 

“You’ll be able to fully heal in around 4 weeks if you take the proper measures.” 

“What do I have to do?” Akaashi asked. 

“Limit your physical activity. That means no heavy lifting, and no sports. Ice the area. We will prescribe you pain medication if you need it. If you aren’t breathing properly, lung infection could be an outcome so make sure you’re always taking deep breaths. Don’t wrap anything around your ribs. It’s not necessary and if it’s tight it could cut off your airway.” 

“Will I be able to work?” Akaashi asked. 

“You should take a week off. Your fracture is small, so you can still go on with your daily routine. Walking around, hanging out with friends and family, it’s all okay to do. Just don’t work out for a while and try to rest in bed as much as you can in your first week.” 

“Can I see the x-ray?” 

The nurse nodded and moved over to the computer in the room. After a few clicks, the x-ray of his rib cage appeared on the TV, hanging on the wall. 

The nurse walked him through the fracture and told him the healing process and how it all functions.

She wasn’t kidding when she said it was small. It almost looked like nothing. He was surprised as to how his whole rib cage wasn’t broken from Terus' impact. 

“Let me just make sure everything’s stable and I can send some people in. You have a lot of friends.” The nurse said as she checked the heart monitor. 

“What?” Akaashi asked, confused. A lot of friends? 

“There’s a lot of people waiting for you.” She said, giving him a smile. “Your boyfriend is here too.” 

Akaashi didn’t know what to say. He didn’t remember anything from the trip from his apartment to here, since he was unconscious. 

Bokuto was here? His friends? Who specifically? Was Oikawa here? 

Akaashi swallowed the lump in his throat as he thought about his friend. He didn’t want to believe Oikawa said what he did. He didn’t know how to feel. He wasn’t angry or sad. Should he be? 

Akaashi didn’t understand. He felt so different. More calm then he has been in a while. He should be screaming at Oikawa, yelling at him for what he said. So why was it he wanted to embrace his friend and thank him for the countless years he stayed by Akaashi’s side? 

Akaashi looked at the window, focusing on his reflection. He noticed how darker his neck seemed. The makeup wore off. The marks of Teru’s hands choking him were out in the open. He didn’t want people to see that. It was embarrassing. 

He relaxed as the nurse carefully checked his oxygen levels. She ended up taking his mask off and replacing it with small tubes that went up his nose, due to the mask not being needed anymore. 

“Anyone you want to see first?” 

Akaashi didn’t know who was here, but it didn’t matter. He needed to see Bokuto. He had to. He knew about his parents now. He owed him the explanation. 

So why was it, Akaashi chose someone else… someone least expected. 

A few minutes later, the tall boy walked in. He closed the door behind him, leaving it to be just them two in the room. 

Kuroo sat down in the chair by the bed, looking as if he committed a crime. He looked guilty. Why? 

“Are you okay?” Akaashi asked. 

Kuroo looked taken back. “You’re… asking me if I’m okay?” He slowly questioned. 

Akaashi nodded his head. 

Kuroo shook his head in disbelief while he laughed. “God, you’re something else Akaashi.” 

“I take that as a compliment, thank you very much.” 

“How are you feeling?” Kuroo asked, leaning his forearms on his knees as he hunched over. He clamped his hands together. 

Akaashi shrugged. “I’m not dead, so good.” 

It was clear he was trying to lighten the aura in the room, but Kuroo couldn’t help but dismiss his attempts. 

He broke the eye contact they held and pressed his lips together. His eyes welled up with tears. 

“I-I’m so sorry.” Kuroo’s voice was shaking. 

Akaashi was confused as to why he was apologizing. “For what? You didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“I-I saw the bruises. I should’ve been better when I confronted you about it. I c-could have helped.” Kuroo had tears rolling down his cheeks. Akaashi couldn’t believe the sight he saw. 

“T-The way I grabbed your wrist was so unfair. I-I put you in a d-difficult spot. I’m sorry.” Kuroo couldn’t control his emotions. He was balling as he struggled to get his words out. He glanced at Akaashi’s purple neck and only cried more. 

Akaashi tried his hardest to contain himself but he couldn’t. He let it all go. 

The boy in the hospital bed burst into laughter. His heart rate increased as he laughed. Kuroo looked at him confused, not understanding what was so funny. 

“Y-You-“ But Akaashi couldn’t speak. It was too funny to him. 

“What’s so funny?! I’m apologizing!” Kuroo exclaimed, still not understanding. 

“Exactly!” Akaashi laughed. “Kuroo. There’s no reason for you to apologize. You saw the bruises. Okay. No big deal.” 

“B-But-“ 

“No. It’s okay.” Akaashi reassured him. “So I’m assuming everyone knows about the bruises? How?” 

Kuroo nodded. “The nurse came out, asking to speak about it. Bokuto talked to her on the side since he’s the closest to you, and we all kinda overheard.” 

“Is Oikawa not here?” Akaashi asked. Technically Oikawa is the closest to a relative considering his mother took Akaashi in during high school and he’s lived with him for years now. 

“No, he’s here. He came after that though.” So that’s why. 

“Does he know too?” Akaashi asked, getting a nod in response. “I guess I should prepare to get yelled at then.” 

“No ones going to yell at you, Akaashi.” Kuroo said. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” 

Akaashi thought for a moment.  _ It’s not your fault, Keiji.  _ His father's words echoed through his ears. It felt like he was right there next to him. 

For the first time ever, he admitted something he couldn’t for a long time. 

Akaashi nodded. “Yeah, I guess so.” 

Akaashi talked to Kuroo for a long time. Most of their conversation drifted from the current situation, as they discussed random topics that came to mind. Kuroo was good company, and seemed extremely apologetic for not doing something more. Akaashi didn’t care though. No one was at fault for what happened. 

Since he was allowed to have up to two people in the room at a time, he asked for Suga and Daichi next. 

Suga held onto his hand, trembling, as his eyes looked watery. 

“Please don’t cry. Not you too. I’m fine!” Akaashi said, not knowing if he could handle laughing as hard as he did with Kuroo, again. 

What Akaashi didn’t know was Suga felt the same guilt Kuroo did. He had a glimpse of the bruises, and tormented himself as he tried to decide on what to do. He told himself he should’ve done more. 

“I-I’m just happy you’re okay.” Suga gave him a small smile, not wanting to cry if Akaashi didn’t want him too. His friends made a strong effort not to look at his neck or ask about any other marks, which Akaashi greatly appreciated. 

“Me too.” Akaashi smiled and looked at Daichi. “How much of a mess has he been?” 

“After we got the call, I literally had to carry him out to the car.” 

“Listen! I was overwhelmed! It’s not a call you expect to get in the middle of the night.” Suga said, defending himself. 

Akaashi laughed. “So you made your boyfriend carry you to the car?” 

“I couldn’t feel my legs!” Suga exclaimed, only causing Akaashi to laugh more. 

Daichi let out a small laugh. “How are you feeling? Can you move?” 

“My legs are fine now.” Suga said. 

“I wasn’t asking you, stupid.” Daichi said. 

“Okay! Don’t be so mean!” 

Akaashi laughed, holding his stomach. “I’m fine. It does hurt when I laugh though.” 

Suga playfully slapped Daichi’s chest. “Stop making him laugh.” 

“Slap me again. Watch what happens.” 

“Woah. No need to get freaky in front of me.” Akaashi said, making Suga and Daichi laugh. 

They stayed for a few more minutes, talking and cracking jokes. Akaashi started moving along, talking to everyone. 

He talked to Noya and Kenma next. Noya wouldn’t stop crying the whole time. Even when Akaashi said something funny, he laughed while crying. Kenma seemed off to Akaashi. He definitely looked upset and uncomfortable with the whole situation. 

The quiet boy observed Akaashi’s current state. The cast on his wrist. The wrapping around his other. The dark marks on his neck and collarbone. Kenma hated looking at it, but couldn’t tear his eyes away. 

“Everyone’s acting like I’m dying. I’m okay!” Akaashi said, trying to give them more reassurance. 

Yet it didn’t exactly work. 

Noya started crying even more. And even louder. It was like a hysterical cry, loud and obnoxious. 

Kenma looked away, clearly trying not to cry himself. He didn’t say much while he was in the room, but he stayed close to Akaashi’s side. 

Then he talked to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. They brought him some snacks and food. They even brought in a little teddy bear that they got from the gift shop in the lobby. 

“That’s so cute!” Akaashi exclaimed as Yamaguchi handed him the teddy bear. 

“Tsukki picked it out!” 

Tsukishima's cheeks turned pink, full of embarrassment. “Did not.” 

“Awh! Tsukishima, that was really nice. Thank you.” Akaashi said, smiling as he held the teddy bear. 

“Whatever.” The blond mumbled. 

Akaashi talked to them and mostly asked them questions because he was tired of being asked if he was okay and all that. He just wanted a more normal conversation, which the two of them were fine with. 

Kageyama and Hinata were next. Akaashi wasn’t expecting to cry while talking to anyone, but as he saw Hinata’s current state and Kageyama's black eye, he did. 

They told him about the homophobic people who bothered them at the part. Akaashi was in tears, as he was reminded of his first time facing that. 

“I’m so sorry you both went through that. And on the first date?!” Akaashi wiped his eyes through a tissue. “Hinata.” 

The orange haired boy looked up at him, clearly still shaken up by everything.

“Not everyone is like that. Yes, you’ll probably come into contact with a lot of homophobic people. But you also have us, and your family. We love you and we’re here to protect you, always.” 

Hinata pressed his lips together, nodding as the tears formed in his eyes. He hasn’t spoken a word since he walked in the room. Akaashi didn’t like that he wasn’t his hyper and energetic self. It made him upset. 

Akaashi was still his sneaky self. He asked Iwa and Oikawa to come in together, assuming they were in a fight still, and wanted to bring them closer. 

What he didn’t expect was for Iwa to come in alone. 

“Where's Oikawa?” 

“Not happy to see me? Ouch.” Iwa joked as he sat down. 

“I’m always happy to see you, Iwa.” 

Iwa laughed and then cleared his throat. “He’s scared. Like terrified to see you.” He sighed. “God, Akaashi. He feels so guilty.” 

Akaashi sighed. “It wasn’t his fault.” 

Iwa looked at him, clearly wanting to say more. Not about Oikawa, but with himself. He felt so guilty for bringing Akaashi’s name into their little fight when he didn’t need to. If he didn’t, Oikawa wouldn’t have yelled at him and said what he said. Iwa felt like the igniter of it all. 

“Not you too. Iwa. Why are you feeling guilty?” 

“I-I told him what you said. I don’t know why I did. You even said it jokingly. I didn’t mean for him to get mad at you.” Iwa choked on his words a little, struggling to not get emotional. 

“It’s okay! I explained that to him. He was just angry with himself and he has a tendency to take it out on other people. It’s all good.” 

How was he able to say it was all good? Oikawa mentioned his parents… his dead parents. A heavy topic that Akaashi desperately tried to avoid. 

Yet the second Akaashi woke up, all his sadness was gone. He felt light and forgiving. Maybe not fully with himself yet, but with everyone. He never exactly blamed anyone to begin with, except for himself. 

Iwa took a deep breath. “Bokutos going crazy.” Iwa was the first person to mention Bokuto to him. He was wondering how he was doing, but was almost too afraid to ask. 

As Akaashi didn’t say anything, Iwa continued. “I think it’s freaking him out that you didn’t call him in first, or maybe it’s the fact that you picked Kuroo.” 

The comment made Akaashi laugh. “I knew if I called Bokuto in first, he would refuse to leave.” 

Iwa nodded his head and let out a small chuckle. “Very true.” He cleared his throat. “You’ll call him in next though, right? He needs to see you.” 

“After Oikawa. I need to talk to him first.” Iwa nodded. 

They talked some more, specifically about Oikawa as Akaashi pressed the topic. Iwa knew what he was doing and surprisingly let him have his way this once, due to his condition. 

After Iwa left, Akaashi took a deep breath. The brunette would walk in any moment, guilty as ever. Would he cry? Maybe. Would he speak first? Who knew. 

Akaashi didn’t want his friend to blame himself. He didn’t understand why everyone felt so guilty. Yet Akaashi didn’t understand because he hasn’t experienced this feeling a lot.

They all care. 

The door quietly opened. Oikawa was looking down, not bold enough to face Akaashi. 

“Oikawa.” His voice alerted the brunette and it all started. 

Oikawa was in tears. 

As the door closed, he walked over to his friend in the bed and started rambling. 

“Fuck, Keiji. I’m so sorry. I am a piece of shit! I hate myself for saying that to you. I should've never said it or yelled at you. You didn’t do anything wrong, I promise. You’re amazing and my best friend! I’m so sorry, I don’t want to lose you!” But he wasn’t done. “I fucked up with everything! Please, yell and scream at me. Never talk to me again! I deserve it! I’m an actual piece of shit.” 

At least now he finally realized. Jokes! But Oikawa was changing more and more as every day passed. He was learning how his actions affect others and what the consequences are. His biggest obstacle was to break the habit. 

Akaashi decided to tease him a bit. “You hurt me.”

Oikawa was in tears. “I know! I’m so sorry.” 

Akaashi kept a straight face. “How could you do that to me, Oikawa? That’s not a true friend.” 

The brunette was sobbing. His hands were shaking as he brought them up to his mouth. 

“I want you out of the apartment by Friday.” Akaashi had made countless jokes about kicking him out, so he was surprised Oikawa didn’t catch on. 

The brunette nodded. “I-I’m sorry. I’ll pack up right away.” 

_ This dumb bitch… _ Akaashi thought. 

“You’ll still pay your half of rent.” Akaashi tried his hardest not to laugh. 

“O-Okay…” 

“One more request.” Akaashi said, being as serious as ever. 

“Anything.” 

“You’ll take Iwa on a date.” This time, Akaashi smiled. 

Oikawa eyes widened. He couldn’t tell if Akaashi has been joking or not this whole time. Take Iwa out on a date? Oikawas never been on a date. He missed his one chance. 

Akaashi fell into laughter. “Oikawa! I love you!” 

“I-I can’t tell if you’ve been joking or just have weird mood swings!” 

“I’ve been joking! I would never kick you out and make you pay rent!” Akaashi laughed, tears coming out of his eyes. 

“I knew it! You would never make me do that!” Oikawa let out a small laugh. 

_ You were literally crying. Sure. You knew it.  _ Akaashi thought. 

“Don’t push my buttons. I can.” Akaashi tried to be serious again but smiled. “I love you.” 

“Okay what did you do with Keiji? He’s never that sentimental.” Oikawa sat in the chair beside the bed. “I love you too.” Oikawa reached for Akaashi’s hand and held it. “I’m so sorry.” 

“Oikawa you did nothing wrong. I’m serious. I feel fine. Like really good. It’s hard to explain but it’s like I almost needed this.” 

“Okay seriously. Where's Keiji?” 

Akaashi shook his head. “No clue.” 

Oikawa apologized numerous times as they talked. Akaashi wouldn’t accept his apologies. He didn’t blame Oikawa, which left the brunette uncomfortable. He wanted to be yelled at. Told to leave. Called a piece of shit again. He knew he deserved it. 

As he walked out of the room, he was unsatisfied. How Akaashi treated him was unfair. He was too nice. Oikawa didn’t deserve that after all he did. 

“Bokuto.” Oikawa said, causing the boy to jump up from his seat.

He’s been going crazy. Pacing back and forth. Snapping at people. Stressing himself out, even though he knew Akaashi was fine. 

“You’re good to go in.” Oikawa said, sending him a small smile. The brunette hasn’t spoken a word to Bokuto during the whole hospital trip. He was too nervous. If anyone would actually yell at him, he wouldn’t be surprised if it was Bokuto. He looked like a guy who had a bad temper, and from how he’s acted so far, he probably did. 

“Bokuto calm dow-“ But Bokuto rushed by everyone, ignoring Kuroo’s words. He needed to see him. He was desperate to see him. 

Bokutos heart raced as he walked to his room. The door was closed. On the other side, was his boyfriend laying in a hospital bed. Was he truly okay? Could he breathe fine? Was he in pain? 

Bokuto gripped the doorknob, slowly pushing it down and opening the door. 

Akaashi was looking out the window. His hair was somehow neat, like it always is. His skin looked as if it was glowing. A calm look was plastered on his face. He was zoned out, but this time it wasn’t like before. He wasn’t upset or afraid. He wasn’t thinking about Terushima right now. His head was somewhere only he knew. He seemed peaceful. 

Bokuto closed the door behind him, grabbing Akaashi’s attention. As his boyfriend looked at him, Bokutos lips started to tremble as he let a smile grow on his face. 

“Hi.” Akaashi’s voice was soft. 

Bokuto blinked, feeling his eyes well up with tears. “Hi.”

Bokuto didn’t know what to do or say first. He’s never been in this kind of situation before. He didn’t want to be, but he was just thankful his boyfriend was okay. 

Akaashi held his arms out, letting Bokuto know what to do first. He walked over as Akaashi scooted to the side of the bed, making room for Bokuto. 

He laid down next to Akaashi, making sure to give him room. Akaashi couldn't turn his body to look at him. He could only move his head. 

He looked at Bokuto and smiled. “How are you?” 

Bokuto reached his hand up, allowing his fingers to gently brush against the side of Akaashi’s face. His eyes were soft as he looked at his boyfriend. 

“How are  _ you?”  _ Bokuto asked, rather knowing how he was. 

“I asked you first.” Akaashi teased. 

“You’re more important.” 

Akaashi’s teaseful smile left his face. “I’m okay, Bokuto. I promise.” 

“I want you to be honest with me.” Bokuto said in response. He was the only one to push that question more. 

“I-I am.” Akaashi was being honest. Right now, his mentality was great. It may not last long but he’s never felt better. It was just his body that was in pain. 

That’s when he knew. Bokuto not only knew, but he saw.

“You saw?” Akaashi’s voice was quiet as he spoke. “The bruises?” 

Bokuto didn’t have to say anything. His face said everything. 

Akaashi was embarrassed. He didn’t fully comprehend that everyone knew he had bruises on his body, and that they were from Teru. Did they all know that it was from Teru? Or did they think it was some random person doing that to him? 

_ Don’t cry. You’re okay.  _

Either way, the realization finally came to Akaashi. His lies were surfacing. Bokuto saw it himself. He saw what Akaashi’s been hiding for the past week. 

_ Don’t cry. You’re okay.  _

Bokuto rubbed his thumb against his cheek. He was trying to find the right words to say. 

_ Don’t cry. You’re okay.  _

His eyes searched Akaashi. He was trying to be careful with what he said. 

_ Don’t cry. You’re okay.  _

Bokuto's lips parted. He was going to speak. 

It was too late. 

As soon as he saw the tear slip from Akaashi’s eye, he held back from saying anything. 

Akaashi pressed his lips together and closed his eyes as he started to cry. “I’m so sorry.” 

Here he was, apologizing again. He was finally starting to understand that it wasn’t his fault, yet it was easy to fall back into old ways and habits. It was still going to take time for Akaashi to understand he wasn’t in the wrong. 

“Keiji.” Bokuto’s voice was in a whisper. 

Akaashi shook his head, refusing to open his eyes and look at him. He was beyond embarrassed. 

Bokuto saw the dark purple bruises on his ribs. He saw the hickies on his chest. He could easily see how red and purple his skin was on his neck, from Teru choking him. The smaller scabs scattered over his body from Terushima’s nails digging in his skin. He knew what the scab on his lip meant now. 

“Keiji. Please look at me.” 

Akaashi’s body started to tremble. He was now the one who felt guilty. He should have told him. All of it. 

Akaashi’s eyes opened. The water in his eyes blurred his vision. He blinked a few times, allowing the tears to fall from his eyes and roll off his face. He heard the teardrops hit the pillow beneath him. 

“Do you trust me?” 

It wasn’t what Akaashi expected him to say. He was expecting him to ask why he never told anyone. Why he kept it to himself. 

Akaashi didn’t say anything. He just nodded his head. 

Bokutos hand left his face, the warmth being replaced by the cool air of the room. Akaashi looked into his eyes, waiting for something more. 

His breath hitched as he felt Bokuto's hand slip under the hospital gown. 

“Bokuto.” Akaashi’s voice was shaky. 

His hand slowly slid over his stomach, grazing against the skin that Terushima touched. The areas covered in bruises burned at his touch. Unlike how Teru left his body cold and numb, Bokuto made it burn with heat.

Akaashi’s chest rose up and down as his body stopped trembling. Bokuto never broke eye contact. He’s never touched Akaashi like this before. He wanted to erase the pain. Replace the marks with his own. Not full of pain but love. 

“He won’t hurt you anymore. I promise.” Those exact words came from Miwa, Oikawa's mom. Akaashi knew she didn’t mean for it to be wrong. It was out of her control. 

Akaashi trained himself to stop believing what everyone says. To not listen to the words that he’s told. Yet he couldn’t help but believe Bokuto. 

He believed Bokuto would protect him. He believed Terushima would never hurt him again. 

Akaashi’s breath hitched again as Bokuto's hand slid across his lower stomach and around his hips. 

“You’ll be there with me, right?” Akaashi asked. 

He didn't specifically clarify what “there” was. He didn’t need to. He meant everywhere. In the future. Whether it was when he publicly played the piano again. Or when he would gain the courage to go to court with Terushima. And the small things like taking a road trip and going to a concert with him. 

He wanted Bokuto to be a part of it all. He believed Bokuto too, when he said he would. 

“Always. I promise.” 

He believed the promise he made. 

-

Akaashi wasn’t allowed to leave the hospital as soon as he wanted. He even became a little worried. 

When he was eating, he started having trouble breathing. It wasn’t caused by another panic attack, but Terushima. From repeatedly pushing his body, that was torn down repeatedly over the week, and the amount of stress and anxiety he went through, his lungs were unable to give him the oxygen he needed. 

He was in more pain then he had been over the week. Now that he was finally able to rest, the marks were able to properly settle, allowing Akaashi to feel the pain Teru intended him to have. 

“Are you sure? You should let your body heal. I know I said your fracture is small, but it’s always better to rest.” The nurse said, holding onto Akaashi’s arm. 

“I’m okay. I just want to walk around.” He said while the nurse helped him stand up. As he stood up, his body felt weak. He didn’t fully realize how bad Teru hurt him until now. Yesterday was definitely the reason for the majority of his struggle right now. 

“Alright. You have to keep your mask on, though. So you need to roll this around with you.” The nurse said, letting his hand grasp onto the IV pole that held his saline bag. It was connected by a needle in a vein in his hand, which was secured and taped down so he could move, and provided pain medication. He had a Venturi mask on his face that delivered higher levels of oxygen. 

Akaashi nodded. “Thank you.” She walked him out of the room, letting him get into the flow and find strength in his legs. 

She brought him all the way to the waiting room where all his friends were which was when he said he could take it from here. 

Kuroo erupted into cheers, hyping his friend up. “Aye look who it is!”

The tall boy caught everyone’s attention, making them notice Akaashi walking in. 

“God, you look like an old man.” Oikawa said, walking over to him. 

“At least I’m an attractive old man.” Akaashi let Oikawa hold onto his arm, keeping him stable. “You all went home, right? Please tell me you went home at some point.” 

“Most of us did.” Tsukishima said. “Oikawa, Bokuto, and Iwa were the only ones who didn’t.” 

Akaashi shot his friend a look. “No wonder you smell like ass.” 

“Keiji!” Oikawa exclaimed as a few people laughed. 

Akaashi laughed. “I’m joking.” He looked to Iwa. “Take him and Bokuto home please. Let them shower and eat.” 

“I’ve been trying, believe me.” Iwa said, pushing himself off the wall he was leaning on. 

Bokuto walked back into the waiting room, holding a cup of fruit. His eyes widened when he saw Akaashi. 

“Hey, I was just going to bring you this. Are you okay to be up right now?” He said. 

Akaashi nodded. “I needed to get up and you need to go home for a little. Iwa is going to take you and Oikawa back to shower and eat.” 

Bokuto immediately shook his head. “I’m fine here.” 

Akaashi wouldn’t take no for an answer. “You stink.” 

Bokuto gasped, as everyone laughed again. 

“You heard him. Go freshen up stinky.” Kuroo smiled as he walked over and wrapped his arm around Akaashi’s shoulders. 

“But I don’t want to leave you.” Bokuto frowned. 

An “awe” came from Suga which made Akaashi laugh. “Just go home and get some good food and rest. Please. For me?”

Bokuto sighed. “Fine. I’m coming back as soon as I shower.” 

“You really  _ are  _ stubborn.” Akaashi teased. 

“He’s worse than this. Anytime he’s not with you, he constantly talks about how he misses you. I can’t even have a normal conversation with him anymore.” Kuroo said, letting go of Akaashi while laughing. 

Bokuto playfully punched his shoulder. “Shut up.” 

Akaashi laughed. “I’m not surprised.” 

“Keiji can’t talk. He’s the same way. Do you guys know about the time he talked in his sle-“ Akaashi clamped his free hand against Oikawa's mouth, cutting him off.

“Absolutely not. That story dies with us.” Akaashi said. 

“Wait I want to know!” Noya jumped up from his seat. 

“Nope! Oikawa, Bokuto, go. Iwa make sure they shower and eat. It stinks in here.” 

“You’re so mean!” Oikawa said. 

“Let’s go.” Iwa said, taking Oikawa's arms and dragging him away. 

Bokuto sighed. “I’ll be back.” He stepped forward, cupping his hand around Akaashi’s face. Akaashi let his eyes slowly close as he softly smiled while Bokuto leaned in. 

Bokuto's breath hit Akaashi’s lips, but he didn’t kiss him. He turned his head and looked at Kuroo who was just staring at them. 

“Do you mind?” Bokuto asked. Kuroo’s eyes widened. 

“I honestly didn’t even realize I was staring.” Kuroo said, pink flushing to his cheeks. 

“You were probably getting turned on.” Tsukishima said as he walked by, heading to the bathroom. 

Akaashi let out a laugh as Kuroo followed him, bickering. 

Bokuto shook his head and looked back at Akaashi. “Do I really have to go?” 

Akaashi nodded while smiling. “Mhm.” He leaned forward, pressing his lips against Bokutos. Bokuto breathed deeply in the kiss, letting the moment linger. 

Akaashi kept his free hand gripping onto Bokuto's arm. He pulled away and smiled. 

“I’ll see you in a bit.” 

Bokuto frowned and handed him the fruit cup. “Eat please.” Bokuto pressed his lips against Akaashi’s forehead. 

“Shower please.” Akaashi said, continuing to tease him. 

“I’ll put on my best cologne just for you.” Bokuto winked at him as he backed up, heading to the elevators. 

“Okay.” Akaashi smiled, leaning his head to the side as he watched him walk away. 

Bokuto blew him a kiss as he disappeared down the hallway. “I miss you already!” He yelled, causing a doctor to shush him. 

Akaashi laughed and waved him goodbye. He didn’t even realize Suga was standing next to him. 

His friend was smiling as he spoke. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen that face.” 

Akaashi looked at him. “What?” 

“You look happy, Akaashi. Despite everything happening, Bokuto makes you really happy. It’s nice to see.” Akaashi’s cheeks grew pink. Suga wasn’t wrong at all. 

“Yeah. He really does.” Yet the smile on Akaashi’s face disappeared as quickly as it formed. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. How was this possible? How was he here? 

Terushima stood at the counter, signing himself in. He didn’t even see Akaashi until he started walking in his direction. 

Akaashi felt light headed. His vision blurred as all he started to see was white. His hearing cut, leaving him to hear an obnoxious ringing. He gripped Sugas arm as he felt his knees give up and his body fall to the ground. 

The last thing he heard was Suga yelling his name. The last thing he saw was Terushimas silhouette coming closer. The last thing he felt was his body hit the ground. 

-

The water hit Bokuto's face, as he kept his eyes closed. He didn’t want to seem clingy or over step his space, but he didn’t want to leave Akaashi. He knew he would be okay, as all their friends were there, but he didn’t want to go. 

They would eventually go, as it was early morning now. 7 am. They had jobs and things to do. Bokuto didn’t care though. He didn’t want to leave Akaashi. Not after knowing everything now. 

His hand turned the shower knob, shutting the water off. He wrapped the towel around his waist as he stepped out of his shower. He grabbed his cologne off the counter, spraying some on his fingers before patting it along his neck and collar bone. 

He brushed his teeth and combed through his hair, keeping it natural, before walking out to his room. 

He put on a pair of joggers and a plain black t-shirt. He packed a bag of extra clothes for Akaashi when he was discharged and wanted to change. He threw in Akaashi’s favorite sweatshirt of Bokuto’s. 

Iwa knocked on his door from the other side. “Yo, Bo. I made food. It’s on the counter, so make sure you eat.” 

“Thank you! I’ll be out in a bit.” 

Iwa walked away, heading to his room, checking to see if Oikawa was done with the shower. He heard the shower still running. 

Iwa went to his dresser and took out clothes to change into after his shower. He decided to have a smoke before. He grabbed his lighter and a cigarette before walking out to his balcony.

He held the cigarette between his lips, and lit it. As he inhaled, he thought about how Oikawa was in his room again. As he exhaled, he thought about last night. 

-

_ He was struggling differently from him. Unlike Oikawa, who was desperate for more contact, Iwa was desperate to listen to his gut.  _

_ He promised himself he wouldn’t be in this position again. Yet he couldn’t contain himself when it came to the boy he had pinned against the bed. He wanted to touch him everywhere.  _

_ Oikawa's head was turned to the side as his teeth clenched down on the sheets underneath him. He tried his hardest to stay quiet but it was always hard when he was with Iwa.  _

_ Iwa left a trail of sloppy kisses from his neck to his lower stomach. Oikawa became more and more impatient after every kiss and mark he left. His body was shaking as his eyes became watery. Not because he was in pain. _

_ But because he was desperate.  _

_ “P-Please Iwa.” Oikawa's voice shook as he spoke. “I-I…” He was breathing heavily, unable to form the words he needed to say.  _

_ “You what?” Iwa lifted his head to look at him, while he pressed a kiss against his skin.  _

_ “N-No don't look at me.” Oikawa was panting as he looked away. His body moved underneath Iwa, clearly wanting to feel more, desperate for more contact.  _

_ Iwa moved himself back up, making their faces inches apart. Oikawa kept his eyes closed, not daring to make eye contact. His breath hitched as he felt Iwa’s hand wrap around his throat.  _

_ “Look at me.” Iwa’s voice was low, making Oikawa let out a whimper as he opened his eyes. “You’re a mess.”  _

_ Oikawa bit his lip as another tear rolled down his cheek. “Maybe if you would s-stop teasing m-me.” Oikawa lifted his hips only to be pushed back down. “Iwa!”  _

_ His whole body was trembling. Iwa wasn’t going easy on him tonight.  _

_ “What happened to your confidence in the car?” Iwa asked, bringing his lips down and kissing his jawline.  _

_ Oikawa moved his hands to Iwa’s back, gripping onto him. “Please.” He could barely get the one word out. He was a total mess.  _

_ “Beg more. Don’t just say please.” Iwa whispered in his ear, sending shivers down Oikawa's body.  _

_ Oikawa's earlobe fell in between Iwa’s teeth, causing the brunette to moan. Iwa moved his knee up in between Oikawa's legs, giving him the friction he wanted.  _

_ “Fuck.” Oikawa bit his bottom lip, holding back a moan.  _

_ As Oikawa begged for more contact when moving his hips up and down, Iwa continued to tease the brunette, causing him to get frustrated.  _

_ “I can’t…” Oikawa’s chest rapidly rose up and down as he gripped onto Iwa’s hair who let his lips linger on the brunette’s inner thigh.  _

_ With every kiss, lick, bite and feeling of Iwa’s hot breath on his skin, Oikawa became more needy. His knees went weak as his head felt dizzy. His eyes were still teary from the amount of teasing. His lips were swollen from Iwa’s intense kisses. There was a trail of hickies from his neck down to his thighs.  _

_ He was going insane, and Iwa was soaking it all in for the last time.  _

_ - _

Iwa scoffed at himself. He didn’t even believe that it was their last time. He let his guard down too much when he was around Oikawa. 

As he exhaled the smoke that lingered in his throat for too long, he heard the shower cut off. Iwa dug the tip of the cigarette onto his ashtray and left it there while he grabbed his clothes.

He waited outside of his bathroom door for Oikawa to be done. When the door opened, the brunette jumped, not expecting to see Iwa standing right by the door. 

“Oh, h-hey.” The first thing Iwa noticed was his red eyes. Was he crying? His brunette hair hung low over his face when it was wet. He wore Iwa’s grey long sleeve shirt that was big on him. The pants, however, seemed to be fine as they were joggers. 

“Uhm… thank you for the clothes.” Oikawa said while averting eye contact. 

“I’m glad they kinda fit.” Iwa said, moving past Oikawa and walking into the bathroom. 

“Yeah, they’re fine. Really comfortab-” But as Oikawa turned around, he choked on his words as he watched Iwa take his shirt off. It didn’t matter how many times he’s seen Iwa shirtless. It made Oikawa flustered everytime. 

The pink rose to his cheeks as he just stood there, staring at his bare chest. On Iwa’s right side of his chest was a lion tattoo. Instead of it being as thoroughly detailed like the phoenix on his back, the lion was stencil styled.There was no shading and no individual pieces of hair. The designed gaps in the stencil were bold while some had no ink at all. The lion's jaw was open while its fur morphed into the sleeve on his arm. 

“Are you okay?” Iwa asked as Oikawa continued to stare at his tattoo. 

The brunette slowly nodded his head. “Yeah.” Before he walked away, he spoke again. “What does your lion tattoo mean?” Oikawa’s eyes met his. 

“Strength and courage.”

Oikawa didn’t say anything. He just nodded his head and closed the door behind him. He walked out to the balcony and saw the glimpse of smoke rising from the ashtray where Iwa’s previous cigarette laid. 

“Strength and courage.” Oikawa murmured, repeating his words, as he held onto the black railing. 

Iwa had both of those traits, physically and mentally. From his childhood to now, he had to make a lot of important decisions. When it came to dealing with his childhood bullies, he kept his strength. As soon as he came to the legal age where he could leave his ‘family’, he kept his courage. He’s held that with him ever since. That’s why his friends look up to him so much. Iwa kept a firm base for their friend group. He kept everyone in check, and was a strong support for everyone. 

Oikawa reached for his phone in his pocket, but soon realized that it is on the bathroom counter. He sighed as he walked back in and to the bathroom. He didn’t hear the shower on so he assumed he wasn’t in yet. 

Oikawa opened the door. “Sorry Iwa. I forgot my pho-” 

“You know how to knock, right?” Iwa said as he stood in his boxers only. “Or am I going to have to teach you that too?” 

Oikawa’s face was burning red as he started to stutter. “I-I’m so s-sorry. I d-didn’t mean t-to-” 

Iwa laughed, interrupting Oikawa. “It’s all good. Grab your phone.” Iwa moved and turned on the shower.

Oikawa took a deep breath and grabbed his phone from the counter. Before he turned to leave, he glanced in the mirror. Iwa was leaning against the wall, looking at him. 

Oikawa’s whole face heated up as Iwa stared at him. He didn’t know whether to leave now or continue letting Iwa stare at him. 

“You were crying before. Why?” Iwa asked. 

Oikawa shook his head. “No I wasn’t.” He denied. 

“Your eyes are still red.” 

“I got shampoo in my eyes.” Oikawa was quick to answer. 

A moment of silence passed before Iwa spoke. 

“It’s not your fault.” Was all Iwa had to say to trigger Oikawa’s tears. 

The brunette gripped the counter, his shoulders moving up and down as he let out a sob. He pressed his lips together as he hung his head low, not wanting to let Iwa see. 

Iwa didn’t care about how Oikawa looked. He just cared about how he was feeling. He didn’t want to see him upset or cry. 

Iwa took hold of Oikawa’s arm, turning him around. Oikawa shook his head as he faced him, keeping his head low. Iwa slid his hands on either side of the brunette’s face, making Oikawa hold eye contact. 

“Stop blaming yourself.” Iwa said, as he wiped his tears away with his thumbs. Oikawa gripped onto his wrists. 

“I’m the reason he’s there right now.” Oikawa tried his hardest to stay calm at the hospital, but no matter what Akaashi said, he wouldn’t stop blaming himself. “I put him there, Iwa.” 

“No you didn’t.” Iwa shook his head. “You heard the doctor. He’s been pushing himself too hard. It’s a build up of stress and anxiety.” 

“I brought him to that breaking point.”

Iwa’s soft eyes looked into Oikawa's puffy and tear filled ones. He wanted to take that away. He wanted to erase his pain. He wanted to make him happy. 

He didn’t even think before. He didn’t hesitate. He didn’t allow his thoughts to take control. 

Iwa leaned forward, pressing his lips against Oikawas. The brunette's body tensed at first, not expecting that, but quickly relaxed.

Oikawa moved his hands so they were behind Iwa’s head as he gripped his hair. 

The kiss wasn’t soft but it wasn’t aggressive. It was full of desire. Of want and need. 

Iwa pushed Oikawa up against the counter, keeping their bodies tightly pressed together. Iwa slipped his tongue in between Oikawa's lips, deepening the kiss. Oikawa arched his back, pressing himself against Iwa, as much as he could. 

Their lips were in perfect sync. The two longed for this feeling, and being close. It was what they needed. 

Yet they didn’t know how to break the barrier between the two of them. 

Oikawa didn’t know about Iwa’s childhood. He didn’t know how he raised himself as his family ignored him every day of his life. He didn’t know how he got beat up and made fun of at school, constantly. He didn’t know how Iwa was alone for the majority of his life. 

Iwa didn’t know that Oikawa’s parents had problems. He didn’t know that his dad was abusive to his mother and him. He didn’t know his parents split up after Oikawa came out to his father as bisexual and slapped him. He didn’t know that Oikawa stopped believing in love after that. 

If only they dived more into each other's past. If they really knew why they were running away, they could help each other. Learn from one another and become stronger together. 

Yet neither of them spoke a word when it came to their families and younger days. They stayed silent, not wanting to reveal that part of them. They didn’t believe the other would understand or change their ways. 

That was the wall between them. 

-

Bokutos heart was racing. He knew it. He shouldn’t have left. How did he let Akaashi convince him to go? 

Now his boyfriend was in unstable condition again. That’s what it sounded like, at least from what Kuroo texted him. 

Now Bokuto was sprinting down the street. After yelling for Iwa’s name and trying to get into his locked bedroom for the car keys, he was running. 

He heard the shower on, but figured one of them was out to open the door. Clearly that wasn’t the case. He sent them both a text before leaving but Bokuto didn’t get a response back. More like he didn’t check. He didn’t think about anything until he got to the hospital. 

He tried flagging down a cab but it was no use. He was desperate to get there. 

It was a long run for sprinting all the way. A little over fifteen minutes, but Bokuto didn’t stop his whole way. He couldn’t. He needed to know Akaashi was safe. Especially if Terushima was there. 

The air was cool, which kept Bokuto's body temperature leveled. He wasn’t sweating as drastically as one would after finishing a run. 

When he got into the hospital, he ran by the check in counter, earning a shout from the receptionist. 

He made his way to the elevators, repeatedly pushing the up button. He waited less than three seconds until getting frustrated and running to the stairs. He was too impatient. 

He took the stairs three, maybe four at a time, while running up. Once he got to Akaashi’s level, he ran to the waiting room. 

“Bokuto!” Kuroo stood up from his seat, seeing his heavy-breathing friend make his way past them. 

“Is he up?! Is he okay?!” Bokuto said, quickly walking past everyone and down the hall to Akaashi’s room. 

“Yes! But you can’t go in there right now!” Suga said, following Bokuto with Kuroo. 

Bokuto didn’t listen. Instead he walked to Akaashi’s room, and grabbed the door handle. Before he could open the door, Kuroo slid himself between Bokuto and the door. 

“They’re running tests and making sure he’s okay. You’ll freak him out if you go in there like that.” Kuroo’s voice was stern, but he wasn’t getting through to Bokuto. 

Bokuto pushed his friend aside. “Get out of my way, Kuroo.” He opened the door to be faced with a nurse who was walking out. 

“Oh my! You scared me, dear! If you’re coming in, keep it one at a time for now.” She said kindly as she walked past the boys with a clipboard. 

“Bokuto-“ Suga said but was cut off by the door shutting on them, and Bokuto being on the other side. 

Akaashi, who was sitting up, stared at his boyfriend, whose chest was rapidly rising up and down. “Why are you so out of breath?” He asked. 

Bokuto looked to see more medical equipment in his room before. His heart raced at the thought of something serious happening with his boyfriend. 

“Stop that.” Akaashi’s voice drew Bokuto out of his thoughts. “I’m okay. I was just dehydrated. I didn’t drink anything so they’re giving me another IV.” 

Bokuto ran his hand through his hair. “I shouldn’t have left.” He said as he walked to the foot of the hospital bed. 

“You being here wouldn’t have changed anything.” Akaashi said. 

“You don’t know that.” Bokuto said as he began to pace back and forth. 

“Uhm yeah, I'm pretty sure I do actually. I know why I passed out and I know you wouldn’t have prevented that.” 

“He’s here Keiji. That’s the problem. I should have been here with you since he’s around.” Bokuto’s voice slightly rose. He was getting frustrated with himself. 

“Calm down, Bo. He didn’t do anything. I passed out before he could even talk to me.” Akaashi’s voice was soft, trying to reassure his boyfriend. 

“I don’t care if he didn’t do anything! That doesn’t mean shit! He’s still a fucking threat to you!” 

Akaashi flinched at Bokuto's voice, not expecting the rising anger. He looked away from him, swallowing the lump in his throat. 

“Please don’t yell at me.” His voice was quiet, almost inaudible. 

Bokutos facial expression immediately softened as he lowered his voice. “Keiji. I’m sorry.” 

Akaashi didn’t look at him. He slowly scooted over in the bed, leaving room for him. Bokuto pressed his lips together and sat down next to him. Akaashi kept his head turned away. 

Bokuto frowned. “I didn’t mean to yell at you. I’m not mad at you, Keiji. I’m just… scared.” 

Akaashi closed his eyes and slowly nodded. “I know.” 

Bokuto held the sides of his face with his hands and made Akaashi look at him. He rubbed his thumb against Akaashis soft skin as Bokuto leaned in and kissed him. 

Akaashi let his body lean against Bokutos. He hummed into the kiss, allowing himself to lose all control. He always felt dizzy when he kissed Bokuto. Like he couldn’t think straight. It was a great feeling though. 

“I’m sorry.” Bokuto whispered as he pulled away 

“Shut up.” Akaashi said while using the hand that didn’t have an IV connected to it, to pull Bokuto back into the kiss. 

-

Quiet and whispering voices were the only noise in the room, besides Akaashis consistent heart monitor. Bokuto tried to make out the voices, but was too tired to tune in. Or maybe too comfortable. 

He had his head resting in the crook of Akaashi’s neck with his one arm draped over his stomach. He felt Akaashi’s fingers run through his hair and the vibration in his chest when he spoke. Their legs were intertwined as they were laid back on the bed. Bokuto made sure to keep the majority of his weight off of Akaashi so he didn’t hurt him. 

_ Click! Click! _

“Can you stop that?” Akaashi asked, laughing quietly to himself. 

“Absolutely not. This is too special to pass up a photo.” The voice was soft and calming. High-pitched, leading Bokuto to think it was a girl. 

His eyes slowly opened as Akaashi spoke again. “I look horrible right now.”

Bokuto moved his arm off of Akaashi and rubbed his eyes. “You never look horrible.” His voice was low and slightly raspy. 

Akaashi’s cheeks turned pink as he looked at the other person in the room. Bokuto’s eyes followed. He was right. It was a girl. Well, lady. 

She had short brown hair that went up to her shoulders. She seemed tall with a thin build. Her big brown eyes and calming smile was the first thing Bokuto noticed. It was the first connection he made to Oikawa. 

His eyes widened as he got up to greet her. “Hello! I’m Bokuto Kotaro. Are you Oikawa’s mom? You look so alike!” Bokuto said with sudden energy in his voice as he held out his hand for her to shake. 

Miwa laughed. “It’s wonderful to finally meet you, Bokuto. I’m Miwa, as you know already.” She ignored his hand and instead went in for a hug. After her arms wrapped around his shoulders, she looked at Akaashi and mouthed, “very cute.” 

Akaashi let out a small laugh as they broke away from each other. 

“Speaking of my son, where is he?” She asked, getting a shrug from Akaashi. 

“Wait, he’s still not here? I texted him and Iwa that I left. How long have I been sleeping?” Bokuto asked. 

“Only half an hour.” Akaashi said. 

There was a sudden burst from the door opening. Oikawa was breathing heavily as he walked in, with Iwa trailing behind him. 

“Keiji!” He was in tears… again. 

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “Why are you crying this time?” 

“Teru! W-What happened? Did he hurt you again?!” Oikawa didn’t even take notice that his mother was in the room. 

“That’s not why I passed out! I was just dehydrated and shouldn’t have gotten out of bed. I can’t ‘push myself.’” Akaashi said, quoting the nurse. 

“B-But!” 

“Shut up.” Akaashi replied. 

“Mean!” Oikawa was still in tears. 

“I don’t remember my son being such a crier.” His mom said. 

“Don’t be mean to me too, mom!” Oikawa said. A moment of silence passed as everyone waited for Oikawa to realize that it was literally his mom in the room. 

Oikawa gasped. 

“There it is.” Iwa said before Oikawa engulfed his mother in a hug. 

“How’d you know we were here?!” Oikawa asked. 

His mother replied with a playful slap across his head. “Maybe if you told me what happened to Akaashi, I would have been here sooner. Suga called me and told me everything.” Miwa looked back to Akaashi. “Everything.” She made it clear she knew about everything involving Terushima and Akaashi’s panic attacks and what he’s been dealing with. 

“Yeah yeah. Join the club. Everyone else knows too.” Akaashi said, unaffected by her words. Bokuto sat back down next to his boyfriend and held his hand. 

Miwa looked over Oikawa’s shoulder to Iwa. “Who’s this?” She asked with a smile on her face. 

Oikawa backed away from his mom. “This is Iwa. My boy-” Oikawa’s eyes widened as he realized what he was going to say. 

_ “Boyfriend... Boyfriend?! BOYFRIEND??????? What the hell was I thinking? How embarrassing! Iwa-chan is so going to make fun of me for that. Great! This is a good time to shut the fuck up! Okay, but boyfriend… kinda like that.”  _

Oikawa stuttered as he broke away from his thoughts. “Best f-friend!” 

Akaashi laughed. “You idiot.” 

Oikawa ignored his comment and looked to Iwa, who just smiled at his mom. “Hello. I’m Iwaizumi. It’s a pleasure to meet you .” 

“You as well.” Miwa pulled him into a hug like she did with Bokuto. Iwa wasn’t surprised as he immediately hugged her back. 

As Iwa hugged her, he looked at Oikawa and sent him a smirk, most likely finding the brunette’s previous mess-up amusing. 

Oikawa knew Iwa would never let it down. 

-

Akaashi groaned. “Please! Can I leave? I’m so exhausted.”

“You’ve been laying down the whole time. How are you exhausted?” Kageyama asked him, who came in an hour ago, wanting to spend time with his friend. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi left around 10 in the morning for work. Kuroo brought Hinata and Kenma home, but came back. Daichi left for work as well, but Suga stayed. Everyone else was here. 

“Yes! I am exhausted from laying down!” Akaashi complained as the nurse took out the oxygen tubes in his nose. “That tickled!” Akaashi laughed. 

Kageyama shook his head. “It hasn’t been that long.” 

“It’s been more than 14 hours since I’ve been here. I’m fine now.” 

“We’re going to do some breathing exercises and make sure everything is okay. If you’re fine, you’ll be let out.” The nurse said, comforting Akaashi. 

Akaashi erupted into happiness. “Kageyama! Can you get me something from the cafeteria?” 

Kageyama nodded. “What do you want?” 

“You’re the chef. Surprise me!” Akaashi smiled. 

His friend rolled his eyes. “I’ll pick out the worst just for you.” Kageyama said as he walked out. 

“You’re nicer than that!” Akaashi yelled out to him, but got no response in return, so he just laughed. 

The nurse gave a laugh as well. “Let me run and get my stethoscope. I’ll be right back.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Akaashi said as she walked out, making the nurse laugh again. 

Akaashi laid his head back against the pillow as he was seated somewhat upright. He closed his eyes and started humming. It was “Beyond” by Leon Bridges. The last song he sang for his parents. 

Akaashi hasn’t sang in years. The closest he got to singing was a casual hum of the chorus. He remembers his last time singing clearly. The day before his parents died. 

-

_ December 22nd, 7:40 pm. It was sunset and it was snowing. The ground, trees, cars and houses were all covered in white. The snow was light, and calming. It fell from the sky slowly and peacefully.  _

_ This was Akaashi’s family’s annual holiday party. Not only do they celebrate the numerous holidays in the winter, but also their love.  _

_ Akaashi’s parents got married on the exact date. It was their 20th anniversary, as they got married when they were in college. They had Akaashi four years later, when they were 24, leaving college.  _

_ They were high school sweethearts. Their relationship was absolutely perfect. Sure, there were fights, but they never allowed any fight to break the bond they had. His parents were in love.  _

_ Timing and age never mattered to them. They believe when the timing is right, then that is all that matters.  _

_ Right now, all that mattered was the love they had.  _

_ As the snow fell and the streets were quiet, the couple danced. Akaashi’s father held his wife close, keeping one arm around her waist and the other holding her hand. Their bodies swayed back and forth to the music as he looked down at her.  _

_ The love in his eyes was evident. Everyone knew it and could clearly see it. There was no difference with the way she looked at him. They were the embodiment of love.  _

_ The only sound heard outside was the occasional “awe”, sound of a photo being taken, Oikawa playing the guitar and Akaashi’s voice.  _

_ “Beyond” was their wedding song. This was Akaashi’s first time singing it for them. He spent a while perfecting every lyric and note, wanting this moment to be perfect for them.  _

_ “I’m scared to death that she might be it. That the love is real, that the shoe might fit. She might just be my everything and beyond.” Akaashi sang as Oikawa strummed the guitar.  _

_ They were in the middle of the street, along with his parents who were in their own little world. The guests lined themselves in a circle, most staying on the sidewalk and others on the street as well.  _

_ The reason they were all outside, freezing, was because of Akaashi’s parents desire to dance in the snow. They wanted their wedding to be held in the snow, a peaceful white out like this, but didn’t get lucky enough.  _

_ Any chance they got, they would snatch the opportunity to dance in the snow. Akaashi thought his parents were ridiculous, but in the best way possible.  _

_ Akaashi wore a long black winter jacket, buttoned up, with a sweater underneath. A red scarf was wrapped around his neck and he also wore black gloves.  _

_ Oikawa wore a grey-greenish coat that had a fluffy dark grey hood attached to it. He also had black earmuffs on. He kept his hands bare so he would be able to play the guitar.  _

_ “Space and time in the afterlife. Will she have my kids? Will she be my wife?” Akaashi’s father gave his wife a spin and he quietly sang the lyrics along to Akaashi’s voice. _

_ “She might just be my everything and beyond.” Akaashi sang in perfect harmony with Oikawa, who sang the lyric as well.  _

_ Oikawa, who sat on a stool with the guitar in his lap, watched Akaashi. He admired the way he poured himself into the music and conveyed a strong message that could reach anyone. For such a young age, he was an extremely soulful singer.  _

_ Oikawa's face softened at the way Akaashi would close his eyes whenever he reached for a higher note or whenever a smile would grow on his face as he watched his parents. Oikawa noticed the way he shifted his weight on his feet, moving back and forth to the music.  _

_ The brunette's heart skipped a beat as Akaashi turned to him and smiled. _

_ “She makes me feel at home. Do you think I’m being foolish if I don’t rush in?”  _

_ Akaashi reached his hand out, ruffling his friend's hair, causing Oikawa's cheeks to turn pink. Oikawa looked down, trying to keep his focus on the guitar and not his friend.  _

_ Oikawa cleared his throat, preparing himself to sing.  _

_ “I give up, I’m in love. Crying out to you!” As Akaashi finished his lyric, Oikawa began to sing.  _

_ “O me o my I can't explain. She might just be my everything. O me o my I can't explain. She might just be my everything.” Oikawa couldn’t help but let his attention be drawn to his friend when he sang a high note. His talent was natural and easy for him. It seemed effortless when he sang.  _

_ Oikawa almost forgot to continue as he was so caught up in what Akaashi was doing.  _

_ “Do you think I’m being foolish if I don’t rush in?” They sang together, again, mastering the harmony.  _

_ Another high note from Akaashi.  _

_ It felt like those cliche scenes in the movies. Where the love of their life does something absolutely memorizing, and the other one feels their heart stop. They can’t take their eyes off of them. Magical wind somehow appears and blows their hair back. Gold sparkles and glow form around them, making the moment more special.  _

_ That’s how Oikawa felt. He was entranced with Akaashi, himself. Not just his music. He’s felt like this for a long time, but never acted on it.  _

_ He was in love with his best friend.  _

_ “I’m scared to death that she might be it. That the love is real, that the shoe might fit. She might just be my everything and beyond.” Akaashi sang as he moved behind Oikawa, wrapping his free arm over his shoulders and swaying back and forth.  _

_ Oikawa's body felt warm up from the connection. He smiled as he strummed against the strings. The brunette nodded his head up and down as he turned his head.  _

_ His heart skipped a beat as he realized how close they were. Akaashi was leaning over, his head right by Oikawas.  _

_ Akaashi glanced at him, sending a small smile his way before letting go. The warmth stayed with Oikawa. The feeling of his friends arm around him. The closeness of their faces. The way his heart reacted to the interaction.  _

_ Akaashi’s parents looked at their son as he sang. They adored his voice and talent, and his love for music overall. The look of joy and proudness was always evident on their faces when he performed.  _

_ Akaashi soaked that feeling in, only wanting to make them proud. He sang and played for them. They were his whole world. _

_ “She might just be mine.” Oikawa sang the back up vocals for the outro.  _

_ “O me o my, I can't explain. She might just be my everything. She might just be mine, be mine.” Akaashi sang the outro, the last words in a much higher octave than before.  _

_ The vocals and guitar ended together, softly fading out. Their guests erupted into applause while Akaashi’s parents shared a small kiss.  _

_ Akaashi put the microphone down on the moveable speaker and ran over to his parents, almost slipping in the snow.  _

_ His father laughed as he held his one arm out, giving an opening to his son. Akaashi fell into the hug, wrapping his arms around both of his parents.  _

_ His mother leaned down, kissing the top of his head. “That was beautiful, Keiji. Thank you.” Her voice was sincere. “I love you.” She whispered.  _

_ “I love you more. Both of you.” Akaashi kept his head rested against his mom's shoulder.  _

_ Oikawa stood up, lifting the guitar strap over his head as his mother went in for a hug. Even during their embrace, Oikawa couldn’t take his eyes off his friend.  _

_ How he wanted to wrap his arms around him, applaud him for a job well done. Possibly kiss his cheek, getting a reaction he hoped for. Holding him for as long as he could, wanting to feel the warmth of his body.  _

_ Yet he couldn’t do any of that.  _

_ His feelings were one sided. Akaashi was dating Terushima, who he seemed to really like. Love… he told him he loved him.  _

_ Oikawa swallowed the lump in his throat and put a smile on his face as his mother pulled away. She brushed his hair out of his face and smiled.  _

_ “You did amazing Tooru.” Miwa took a glance towards Akaashi and then back at her son. “You both sound amazing together.”  _

_ Oikawa nodded. “I think so too.” He gave a small smile.  _

_ “Then go for it.”  _

_ - _

His room door opened again. 

“Alright. Let’s get these breathing exercises done so I can go home.” Akaashi said, sitting up more. 

“Keiji.” The voice wasn’t high like the nurses. It wasn’t soft and calming. It was low, angry toned. 

Akaashi looked up to see Terushima standing there. His first reaction would be to freeze and allow Teru to take control. Allow him to touch and hurt him. Send threats and verbally degrade him. 

Yet he felt more safe this time. His friends were right down the hallway. He was surrounded by people who cared for him. The nurse would be back any second. So would Kageyama. His parents were with him… he knew it. 

He wasn’t afraid. 

-

Oikawa was being his usual stupid self. He seemed better than before. He didn’t look as sad or guilty then when he expressed that side to Iwa. 

Iwa was watching the way Oikawa stuck his tongue out at Suga and taunted him as they talked. He watched as the brunette leaned his arm on Noya’s shoulder, purposely making fun of his height. 

Iwa sat next to Oikawa’s mom. The two were both watching him, admiring the way he was with his friends. Despite his teasing attitude and high ego, Oikawa had a deep love for his friends and would do anything for them. 

“So you’re the boy who stole my son’s heart, hm?” Miwa smiled as she looked at Iwa. 

Iwa looked at her, confused. “You know about me?” 

She nodded. “Tooru has mentioned you in about every phone call I have had with him over the past two weeks.” 

Iwa didn’t know what to say. A guy who limits himself to one-night stands is talking about Iwa to his mother?

“I haven’t heard him talk about anyone like that since Akaashi.” She said as she looked back at Oikawa, watching the way he spoke to their friends. 

Iwa stared at her, confused. “Akaashi?”

She nodded her head. “Tooru truly loved him in high school. He still does, just not the same way. After being rejected, he gave up on any hope he had for a real relationship.” 

Oikawa loved Akaashi? Like… more than a friend? 

Iwa looked at the brunette. How was he still so close to Akaashi after being rejected? Iwa thought about himself. He had trouble staying close to people like that. It was hard to be around someone you truly loved. 

Iwa got attached easily. It took a lot for him to fully give up on someone. Maybe that’s why he couldn’t give up on Oikawa yet. He didn’t want to. 

Especially after today. Their moment in the bathroom was different than before. At least to Iwa it was. 

His feelings didn’t feel as one sided as it did before. Maybe this was Iwa overthinking but it almost felt like Oikawa desired that kiss as much as Iwa did. Like he wanted something more than a casual hookup. 

“How’d they stay so close after he got rejected?” Iwa asked. 

“They’ve been close since middle school. Nothing changed after Tooru confessed. They seemed to become even closer.” 

Iwa nodded to the information. If all goes wrong, hopefully he and Oikawa stay close. As long as he had him as a friend, maybe Iwa would be okay. 

At this moment, Iwa finally decided. He wasn’t going to push it anymore. If Oikawa didn’t want a relationship then Iwa would just have to deal with it. He rather have him in his life as a friend then have him out of his life completely. 

Iwa and Oikawa were like parallel lines. They were connecting with each other. They stayed separate on either side of the barrier. One of them needed to break down the wall in order for them to become closer. 

Right now, they stayed still. 

-

Around 5:00, Akaashi was finally home. He didn’t expect to have guests with him as well. Suga, Kuroo, Bokuto and Iwa decided to invite themselves into the apartment. Miwa was also there, cooking a meal for everyone.

Everyone was bustling around Akaashi, offering their services and constantly asking if he needed anything. Akaashi felt helpless on the couch. The doctor told him to try and stay off his feet as much as possible today and tomorrow. He said that reducing his physical activity will let the bruises properly heal. Akaashi didn’t like the idea of not doing anything. Oikawa refused to let him go to work as well. Bokuto already took off the next two days to make sure he could stay with him. 

Akaashi noticed the change of aura in the room. He felt the small glances he would get as someone walked past him. He sat on the couch, staring off into space. 

They were all waiting. Waiting for the story on how it happened. When it started and how Akaashi was currently feeling about everything. 

He sighed knowing he was going to have to start the whole process of court with Terushima again. 

Bokuto turned his head to see his boyfriend in deep thought. “Keiji.” 

His voice cut Akaashi out of his thoughts. Bokuto walked over to him and sat next to him. 

“Yes?” Akaashi asked. 

“How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?” Bokuto asked as he rested his hand on Akaashi’s knee. 

“I’m okay. It hurts but it’s whatever.” 

Bokuto frowned. “Anything I can do to help? Do you want me to run out and get you painkillers?” 

“Hmm. I know one way you can help me.” Akaashi leaned in, placing his hand on top of Bokutos. 

Bokuto laughed. “What’s my favorite color today?” He asked, resulting in the little question-kiss game they made up. 

Akaashi sighed. “Is it blue?” 

Bokuto shook his head. “It’s red. Specifically because…” Bokuto grabbed the front of Akaashi’s red sweatshirt (that was Bokutos) and pulled him closer. “You look good in my clothes. Especially red.” 

Akaashi had his eyes on his boyfriend's lips. His mind felt dizzy again. “Bokuto.” He whispered but Bokuto just smirked in response at the way his boyfriend was desperate for a kiss. 

“No kiss for you. You answered wrong.” Bokuto let go of his sweatshirt. 

“That’s so unfair! I’m injured.” Akaashi frowned. 

Bokuto wanted to laugh because he knew Akaashi meant it to be funny, but he couldn’t help but think about the pain he was going through. 

“Bokuto.” Akaashi said, knowing he was worrying about him. 

Bokuto didn’t answer. Instead he rested his forehead on Akaashi’s shoulder and intertwined their hands. 

Akaashi moved his free hand to his boyfriend's hair. He swallowed a lump in his throat. Was it too soon to tell the story? To explain how it happened? He felt like he owed it to Bokuto. 

He felt selfish for lying and putting him in this spot. He felt guilty for causing him to worry and clear his schedules just to stay with him today. He felt bad that he did that to everyone. 

Akaashi pressed his lips against Bokuto's temple. “We should talk.” 

-

Oikawa leaned against the sink, looking out of the kitchen window, which gave little view to their main balcony. He watched Akaashi and Bokuto talk. Well, it was mostly Akaashi speaking. The brunette knew he was telling him everything. With Terushima, his parents, and his guilt. 

He sighed as he still felt guilt of his own. How could he do that to Akaashi? Over absolutely nothing. 

Sure, having your friend call you a piece of shit isn’t something anyone wants to hear. Yet Oikawa never let his friend explain the context in which it was used. It was said as a joke, but Oikawa was too angry with himself to allow him to explain that. 

“You blame yourself a lot.” Iwa said, causing the brunette to jump as he looked behind him. 

“Way to creep up on someone.” Oikawa sighed and looked back outside. 

Iwa leaned against the counter next to him. “I didn’t know you scare easily.” 

“I don’t.” Oikawa said as he kept his eyes on his friend. 

Iwa looked at him, watching the way his face was plastered with guilt. “He’s not mad at you.” 

“I know. It bothers me.” 

“That he’s not mad at you?” Iwa laughed a little but Oikawa was serious. 

“He should be ignoring me right now. Maybe even yelling and screaming at me. Telling me how bad of a person I am.” Oikawa paused for a moment and took a deep breath. “You should be too.” 

“Why?” Iwa asked. 

“You told me you were done with me last night. That I was getting a taste of my own medicine. It doesn’t feel like I am.” 

Iwa’s next words weren’t what Oikawa expected in response. He expected Iwa to realize he was going back against his word and become cold again. He assumed Iwa would leave right now.

“You’re too hard to resist.” 

Oikawa’s eyes widened in response. “W-What does that mean?”

Iwa looked out the window as he spoke. “I like being around you. I have trouble when I’m not and know someone else is.” 

Oikawa’s heart skipped a beat. Was Iwa confessing his feelings? What was he supposed to respond with? 

“Sometimes I can’t help but think you feel the same. Especially with the whole ‘boyfriend’ introduction you pulled at the hospital.” Iwa smiled, joking around as Oikawa’s body stiffened. There it was. The start of his never ending teasing. 

Iwa bumped his hip against Oikawa and smiled. “Relax, Trashykawa. You’re so tense.” 

Oikawa looked away, the blush running to his cheeks. He gripped the counter, his hands suddenly becoming clammy. What was happening with him? Why couldn’t he speak?

Iwa looked down at his hands. He wanted to know the feeling of holding his hand. The feeling of kissing him whenever he wanted to. Holding him in his arms as they fall asleep at night. Running his hands through his soft hair as they lay in bed during the early morning. Taking him out and treating him how he deserves. 

It wasn’t hard to tell that Oikawa was struggling with something. Iwa knew he wasn't opening up for a reason. He knew that whatever it was became the reason Oikawa was so hard on himself. Iwa wanted to replace that reason badly. 

If only he had that chance. 

“Ahem.” Oikawa and Iwa turned around to see Miwa standing there, a small smile on her face. “Is it okay if I talk to my son for a moment?” She asked. 

Iwa nodded. “Of course. You don’t even have to ask.” He smiled at Miwa before walking to the living room and joining Kuroo and Suga. 

Oikawa watched him walk away. He should have said something instead of staying quiet. 

His mother walked over to him, placing her hands on his arms, grabbing his attention. “You, my son, can be an idiot.” 

Oikawa gasped. “What does that mean?!” 

“Do you not see how wonderful he is?” She asked. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Iwaizumi is a very nice boy. He cares about you a lot.” She smiled as she brushed a few strands of his hair out of the way. 

“Mom, I-” Oikawa began to say. 

“Tooru. I love you very much, but you need to understand that not every man is like your father.” 

“He’s not my father.” Oikawa clenched his teeth together, looking away from her. 

Miwa sighed. “Whether you like it or not, he is. I know you don’t like him-”

“I hate him.” Oikawa said. “And I hate talking about him. So please, drop it.” Oikawa turned around, facing the kitchen window. 

Miwa pressed her lips together and sighed. “Don’t let what your father did to me, get in the way of your happiness. Iwaizumi isn't him.” With that, she walked away, rejoining her son's friends. 

Oikawa's lips started to tremble. He let his head hang low as he clenched the counter. He fought back the urge to cry. 

Iwa looked away from Kuroo, who was speaking, to Oikawa. His heart ached for him. He saw the way tears slowly slid off his face, falling into the sink. He noticed how Oikawa fought back the tears, but it only made it worse. 

The brunette took a deep breath and left the kitchen, heading straight to his room. He shut his door quietly, not wanting to draw attention. 

Yet all of Iwas attention was on him. He felt a hand grab onto his elbow. He looked to see Oikawa's mom next to him. 

She looked at him and gave a nod, in the direction of Oikawa's room. “Go.” 

Iwa slowly nodded. “Yes ma’am.” He gave her a reassuring smile before heading to Oikawa's room. 

He opened the door as quietly and slowly as Oikawa had shut it. Iwa stood in the doorway, watching as Oikawa, who was seated on the edge of his bed, quietly sobbed in his hands. 

Iwa closed the door behind him, still going unnoticed by the brunette. He walked over to Oikawa, and kneeled down in front of him, slowly taking his hands into his own. 

Oikawa's breath hitched as he immediately held back another rising sob in his throat. Iwa brought Oikawa’s hand up to his mouth, kissing it softly. The brunette pressed his lips together and squeezed his eyes shut as he started to cry more. 

Iwa let Oikawa rest his forehead on his shoulder. He reached his hand up to the back of Oikawa's head and tangled his fingers in his brunette hair. Iwa held him close, not daring to let go. 

He refused to. He wouldn’t let go anymore. 

-

Akaashi took a deep breath after he finished talking. It felt like he was talking for hours. 

Bokuto stayed silent for the whole conversation, allowing Akaashi to tell him as much as he wanted. Surprisingly, he told him pretty much everything. 

From Teru abusing him since the first day at the store to his parents death. 

No, Akaashi didn’t tell him the story. He confirmed that it was true, and that they got into a car accident. He wasn’t fully ready to tell the story. At least not tonight. 

Oikawa never told Bokuto the story of  _ how  _ they passed, and Bokuto never told Akaashi that he knew in the first place. It wasn’t a priority to tell right now. 

“You’re the strongest person I’ve ever met, Keiji.” Bokuto said as they both stared at the sunset. The words from his father replayed in his head. 

The sky was a mix of blue, purple, orange and pink. There were vertical lines of clouds that glowed closer to the sun, and were dull farther away. There was a slight breeze, only enough to move the strands of their hair. 

“Why don’t I feel like it?” Akaashi said, not believing he was ‘strong.’ 

“You are.” Bokuto looked at him and smiled. 

Akaashi shook his head in response and laughed a little. “Whatever you say, Bo.” He leaned his head against Bokuto's shoulder. 

Bokuto pressed multiple kisses to the top of his head. “I’m sorry I yelled at you today.” 

A sharp pinch came to Bokuto’s hand. 

“Ow! What was that for?” Bokuto asked, drawing his hand away. 

“You won't stop apologizing for that. I told you it’s okay. You had a reason to be mad.” Akaashi answered, keeping himself rested against his boyfriend. 

“I know but-” 

“Shut up.” Akaashi said, silencing him. 

Bokuto just laughed in response. “You’re a piece of work.” 

“I know.” Akaashi smiled and closed his eyes. 

“I bet you’re proud of that too.” Bokuto added. 

“Of course I am.” Bokuto laughed, sending music to Akaashi’s ears. 

A moment went by as Bokuto admired the sky. Akaashi kept his eyes closed, feeling like he could fall asleep at any moment. 

“By the way…” Bokuto started to ask. 

“Hm?” 

“Did you talk to Terushima at all today?”

Akaashi’s eyes shot open. Shit.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mwahahahahha hope you enjoyed! leave music recommendations in the comments and i may use some of the songs in the book teehee


	12. The Unforgettable String

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this is a late chapter! I don’t have my computer anymore so I’m writing on my phone and it’s harder cause I don’t know how much I’m writing! Anyways, I apologize. I don’t like this chapter cause I rushed a lot of parts and I just feel bleh about it! 
> 
> Trigger Warnings!! brief homophobia
> 
> Songs in this chapter: 
> 
> Love on the Weekend by John Mayer (gorgeous pllleeeassseee) 
> 
> Rock With You by Michael Jackson (classic) 
> 
> Dance Dance by Fall Out Boy (in the story it’s their original) 
> 
> I’m Not Okay by My Chemical Romance 
> 
> Helena by My Chemical Romance

_ “No. I never saw him after I blacked out.”  _

Akaashi was lying, once again. A few days have passed by since he’s been in the hospital, and the simple lie has been stuck to him. He felt guilty. Why couldn’t he tell Bokuto the truth? 

Today was Sunday. It’s been four days since he has been in the hospital. Bokuto has been staying at his apartment ever since. He took off from work everyday except for today. 

Bokuto made Akaashi lay in bed for the past few days. The only time he got up was to go to the bathroom, shower and take a small walk outside. He tried to convince Bokuto that he could do more, but his stubborn boyfriend wouldn’t let him. 

Now he was laying on the couch with Oikawa, who was the exact same. It’s like they planned it specifically. To have someone with Akaashi at all times and make sure he doesn’t leave or push himself. 

“Oikawa.” Akaashi said. 

“No.” 

“I didn’t even ask anything!” Akaashi groaned while grabbing a pillow and shoving it in his face. “I feel like a prisoner!” His voice was muffled. 

“Good.” Oikawa said as he was texting. 

Akaashi lifted the pillow and looked at his friend. He’s been attached to his phone all morning. He tried asking Oikawa who he was talking to, but his friend dismissed his questions. 

Akaashi threw the pillow at his friend, hitting him right in the face. 

“Keiji! What was that for?” Oikawa asked, this time looking at him.

“You won’t pay attention to me.” 

“That’s why you have Bokuto. So I don’t have to.” 

“He’s working today!” Akaashi exclaimed. “So be the nice and wonderful person that you are and talk to me.” 

Oikawa groaned and put his phone down on the coffee table. “Okay.” 

Akaashi smiled and slowly sat up. “So who were you talking to?” 

Oikawa kept a straight face as his cheeks turned pink. “No one.” 

“You sure about that?” 

Oikawa nodded his head and pressed his lips together, internally screaming and desperate to continue texting. Akaashi glanced at the coffee table where his phone sat. Oikawa's eyes followed his and then their eyes met. 

Akaashi launched himself at his phone, grabbing it off the table. 

“Keiji!” Oikawa threw himself on his friend, pushing him down against the couch. 

Akaashi winced in pain. “Ow, fuck!” He moved his hand so it was holding his rib. 

Oikawa's eyes widened and he quickly got off. “Keiji, I’m so sorry.” It didn’t take long for him to start crying. 

Akaashi laughed and got up from the couch. “Dumb bitch.” He ran to his room, locking the door behind him. 

Oikawa gasped. “No! You jerk! Don’t do that!” He ran to his room and tried opening the door. “Akaashi Keiji! I will kill you!” 

Akaashi said nothing in response as he got into Oikawa's phone and looked at his most recent text. 

“Keiji! I’m serious! Stop!” 

Akaashi clicked on Iwas name and read their conversation. 

**Iwa:** Hey. Are you feeling better? 

**Oikawa:** how sweet of you to check in, Iwa-chan. i’m good :)) 

**Iwa:** Well, you’re calling me Iwa-chan again. So you must be feeling better. I’m glad.

**Oikawa:** pfft I never stopped 

**Iwa:** Yeah, right. 

**Iwa:** Any plans today? 

**Oikawa:** rn I’m with Keiji. I might go out later when Bokuto comes over. 

**Iwa:** Where to? 

**Oikawa:** hmm why are you asking Iwa-chan? meeting me there or something? 

**Iwa:** Yes. 

**Oikawa:** honestly I don’t know where I was planning on going 

**Iwa:** I’ll figure something out then. 

**Oikawa:** Iwa-chan, is this a date? 

**Iwa:** To avoid repeating what happened last time… let’s call it a “meet-up” 

**Oikawa:** that’s cute xD 

**Oikawa:** i mean what you said!! not you!! 

**Oikawa:** wait! 

**Oikawa:** you are cute! 

**Oikawa:** fucksksksks

Akaashi let out a laugh. 

“Keiji! Give me my phone!” 

**Iwa:** You’re cute :) 

**Oikawa:** Iwa-chan you’re making me blush 

**Iwa:** I do that a lot. 

**Oikawa:** SHUT UP NO YOU DON'T 

**Iwa:** Oh really?? 

**Iwa:** After we came back to your place from the hospital?? When we were talking in the kitchen? You were blushing so hard you were sweating. 

**Oikawa:** I have a condition! it’s serious! it makes me sweat a lot! 

**Iwa:** Even during sex? 

**Oikawa:** WHAT

**Iwa:** LMAOOOOOOOOOOO 

**Oikawa:** WHAT DOES THAT MEAN 

**Iwa:** Anytime I compliment you or even look at you, you get extremely red and start sweating. 

**Iwa:** It’s cute. 

**Oikawa:** NO IT IS NOT!!! 

**Oikawa:** I TELL YOU TO STOP LOOKING AT ME BUT NOOOOO YOU WON'T LISTEN 

**Iwa:** I like looking at you. 

**Iwa:** You’re pretty. 

**Oikawa:** I am? 

**Iwa:** Of course you are. Have you seen yourself? 

“Oikawa! Why would you leave him on ‘read’?!” Akaashi opened the door. 

Oikawa grabbed his phone out of his friends hand immediately. “Because!” 

“Because?” 

Oikawa sighed. “I don’t know how to respond to that.” 

Akaashi laughed. “What do you mean?” 

“Being called pretty. I don’t know what to say to that. I-I never really… I don’t know.” Oikawa looked at him and smirked. “Don’t get me wrong. I know I’m hot.” 

Akaashi covered his mouth, holding back his laughter. 

“Shut up!” Oikawa groaned and walked away. 

“I’m sorry!” Akaashi laughed a little and followed him. “So what? He called you pretty. It’s nice.” 

“I know!” Oikawa sighed as he leaned against the kitchen counter. “It’s just…” 

Akaashi stayed silent, letting his friend talk. 

“Being called pretty… I feel like it's a relationship thing. I’m still scared. I know he’s a good guy, but I can’t help but want to cut him off again.” Oikawa stared at the floor as he spoke. 

Akaashi nodded, understanding where he was coming from. “Iwa is not the man who hurt you and your mom.” He said, avoiding the word “father” for his friend. “He really likes you.” 

Oikawa swallowed the lump in his throat. “I hate this feeling.” 

Akaashi smiled. “What? Liking someone? Catching feelings?” 

Oikawa looked up at him. “Is that what this is?” 

Akaashi laughed. “Obviously.” 

“That’s scary.” Oikawa said and looked down at his phone. 

“You seem happier.” Akaashi walked away and laid back down on the couch. 

Oikawa just watched him as he walked away. Oikawa… happier? Was he really? 

Oikawa looked back at his texts with Iwa. How was it he was allowing himself to feel this way? He’s always strictly told himself “no relationships.” So why now? Why Iwa? 

-

_ Oikawa stood by the front door, clutching onto his mother's hand. He kept his body close to hers, terrified.  _

_ “Get out then!” His father screamed. “You won’t last a day without me! You’ll be living on the streets!”  _

_ Unlike his father, who’s veins were ready to burst, his mother stayed calm for her son's sake.  _

_ “We’ll be fine.” She said.  _

_ “You have nowhere to go to!” He yelled.  _

_ “I already have a place.”  _

_ “You won’t last, Miwa. Neither of you will. You’ll understand the more you live with him!”  _

_ Oikawa clenched his jaw, holding back the tears that he knew were coming.  _

_ “What is that supposed to mean?” His mother's tone was full of anger now.  _

_ “Your son is a f*g!” He screamed.  _

_ “So what?” Oikawa asked. “I’m bisexual. Does it kill you that much that I like boys? That I find them attractive like I do with girls? Are you that disturbed by me?” Now Oikawa was angry. He hated the man he was looking at.  _

_ “You’re disgusting.” His father said. “No one is going to love you or treat you well if you choose that way of life.”  _

_ “I didn’t choose to be like this. I was born bisexual. You made me.” Oikawa sent him a smirk.  _

_ “No I didn’t. You’re not my son.”  _

_ The words didn’t affect Oikawa. He knew he wasn’t his son. And he was perfectly fine with that. He didn’t want to be.  _

_ “You’re a piece of shit.” Miwa said.  _

_ His father's hand rose, ready to slap her. She flinched, scared of the impact he would make.  _

_ Oikawa didn’t hesitate to push his mom away. As soon as he did, he felt his father's hand come down, sending pain throughout his whole face. The sound was loud, echoing throughout the foyer.  _

_ “Tooru!” Miwa was in tears as she screamed, quickly moving to embrace her son.  _

_ Oikawa didn’t cry, or yell. He looked at his father with the straightest face he could pull.  _

_ “If you ever try and lay a hand on my mom again I’ll kill you.” He didn't stutter nor hesitate. He said it with all the hatred he had for his dad.  _

_ Laughter came from the man in front of them. “Now you’re threatening me? What’s a f*g like you gonna do?”  _

_ “It’s not a threat. It’s a promise.”  _

_ - _

Oikawa typed quickly across the keyboard on his screen. 

**Oikawa:** thank you Iwa-chan. you’re sweet <3 wanna grab dinner? 

The brunette took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. Iwa wasn’t his dad. He wouldn’t end up like his parents did. Not everyone was the same. 

If only he truly believed that. He wanted to know what it was like to date someone and allow them to love you. He was desperate to be with Iwa and do coupley things like other people do. 

He needed to break down this wall first. He just didn’t know how. 

**Iwa:** Sounds good! :) Tell me where and the time. I’ll pick you up, if you want. 

Baby steps. 

-

Bokuto sent out a group text to everyone. His friends and Akaashis. The band rescheduled their concert that got cancelled last week, to tomorrow. 

So far everyone was planning to go. 

**Bokuto:** HEY HEY HEY 

**Tsukki:** What now? 

**Noya:** BWAHHHH WHATS UP 

**Iwa:** You know what's up! Idiot.

**Oikawa:** Iwa-chan, be nice. 

**Kuroo:** yeahhhhhh Iwa-chan ;) 

**Iwa:** Kuroo. 

**Kuroo:** yes schnookums? 

**Iwa:** I’ll hurt you. 

**Bokuto:** GUYS! 

**Akaashi:** Yes Bokuto? 

**Suga:** What's popping? 

**Akaashi:** HI SUGA 

**Suga:** HI FAV :D

**Daichi:** I’ve been replaced already 

**Kenma:** you guys are spamming. i’m trying to play my game 

**Kuroo:** kitten! 

**Noya:** meow 

**Kageyama:** Please don’t do that ever again. 

**Noya:** MEOW 

**Tsukki:** I’m embarrassed to be in this group chat 

**Kuroo:** you love us 

**Yamaguchi:** Yes he does! 

**Tsukki:** No. 

**Hinata:** MEOW 

**Kageyama:** Not you too.. 

**Bokuto:** :((( 

**Akaashi:** Ok. What’s up, Bo? 

**Bokuto:** Mwhahahaahha finally. We have a concert tomorrow! It’s at 7:30! 

**Tsukki:** That's it? I took my break early for this? 

**Yamaguchi:** We’ll be there! :)) 

**Suga:** I AM SO IN 

**Akaashi:** YES 

**Daichi:** Of course we are coming! I’m excited! 

**Suga:** TIME TO PARTYYYYYYYY

**Oikawa:** ooooo sounds fun! 

**Iwa:** Loserkawa! You'll come right? 

**Oikawa:** of course. wouldn’t miss it Iwa-chan 

**Akaashi:** Awh how cute 

**Oikawa:** you’re right next to me. i’ll pinch you. 

**Akaashi:** Oooo i’m so scared 

**Akaashi:** Excuse us for the next 5 minutes. I’m going to kill him. 

**Bokuto:** Keiji- 

**Kuroo:** LMFAOOOOO 

**Kenma:** you’re not laughing. 

**Kuroo:** you don’t know that 

**Kenma:** i don’t hear you 

**Kuroo:** touché 

**Kageyama:** Can I bring someone? 

**Bokuto:** Is it Hinata??? xD 

**Kageyama:** No. 

**Hinata:** :(((

**Bokuto:** Of course you can!

**Kageyama:** Okay. Thanks. 

**Oikawa:** Tobio-chan! Who is it?? 

**Kageyama:** He’s a friend. 

**Oikawa:** is he cute?? 

**Iwa:** Control yourself. 

**Oikawa:** i’m joking Iwa-chan. so cute when you’re jealous ;) 

**Kageyama:** Shut up. 

**Oikawa:** no need to be so mean Tobio!!! 

**Bokuto:** Where's Keiji?? He didn’t kill you?

**Oikawa:** he’s complaining 

**Daichi:** About? 

**Oikawa:** he misses Bokuto 

**Noya:** NOT ME?? 

**Akaashi:** OIKAWA SHUT UP! YES NOYA I MISS YOU A LOT 

**Noya:** MORE THAN BOKUTO?

**Akaashi:** Yes. 

**Bokuto:** … 

**Akaashi:** … 

**Kuroo: *** sends an irrelevant GIF* 

**Bokuto:** Kuroo. 

**Kuroo:** Don't even ask. I don’t know. 

**Bokuto:** xD Alright well. Sounds like everyone’s coming tomorrow so we’ll see you then! 

**Tsukki:** Sadly. 

**Kuroo:** you’re so nice 

**Tsukki:** I know. 

**Hinata:** BWAH 

**Noya:** meow 

**Kenma:** bye 

*Kenma left the chat* 

Akaashi fell into a fit of laughter as Oikawa sighed. 

“What now?” 

“Nothing! You just like Iwa and it’s so obvious!” Akaashi laughed. 

“Why is that funny?” 

“Because! You’re stupid!” 

“Why is everyone calling me stupid?!” Oikawa groaned. 

“We love you.” Akaashi giggled. 

“Yeah, right.” 

Before Akaashi could respond, a knock was at the door. Right… something to mention. Ever since leaving the hospital, Akaashi started to fear for his life. It’s not related to panic attacks or difficulty breathing. 

One word. One name. One abusive piece of- 

It’s Terushima. 

After their talk, which Akaashi has refused to mention to anyone, he was left conflicted and scared. 

-

_ “Teru. Leave.” Akaashi’s voice was stern.  _

_ The blond just smirked as the door clicked shut and he locked it. Akaashi wouldn’t let himself become afraid. He wouldn’t let himself lose control.  _

_ “What? I hurt you that bad that you put yourself in a hospital? Made all your friends feel sorry for you?” Teru laughed as he walked closer to the bed.  _

_ Akaashi didn’t answer him. Terushima didn’t need to know the reason he was here.  _

_ “Silent treatment again?” Teru leaned down, leveling himself with Akaashi. “You don’t know when to listen, do you?”  _

_ “What do you want?”  _

_ “Well I’m assuming your boyfriend and friends know now, right? Considering…” Terushima brought his hand up, tracing his fingers over the purple bruises on Akaashi’s neck.  _

_ Akaashi stayed silent.  _

_ “This just shows how pathetic you really are.” Teru wrapped his whole hand around Akaashi’s neck, tilting his head up.  _

_ “I can't wait till I put your ass in jail.” Akaashi said as he looked into his eyes, full of anger.  _

_ Terushima clenched his jaw and let go of his neck, angrily spinning around. “Fuck!” He yelled.  _

_ “You seem mad.” Akaashi said, holding back his rising laugh.  _

_ “Shut the fuck up!” Teru banged his fist against the wall. “You really think you’re gonna win if we go to court again?” A stifling laugh came from the blond.  _

_ “I know I’ll win when we do.”  _

_ “You’re a piece of shit, Keiji. You have nothing to use against me.”  _

_ “I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” Akaashi challenged him, letting a rising smirk fall on his face.  _

_ Terushimas eyes slightly widened. “What?” His voice shook a little. He was scared.  _

_ “You heard me.”  _

_ “What the fuck does that mean?” Terushimas fists curled, clenching them tightly.  _

_ Akaashi rolled his eyes. “It means you won’t win this time.” His voice was flat as he spoke.  _

_ Terushima looked ready to scream. Ready to hit Akaashi. Ready to take his anger out.  _

_ “You have too high of hopes. It almost makes me feel bad for you.” Terushima said, letting a small laugh out.  _

_ “And I feel bad for the pathetic person you’ve become.”  _

_ “You’re calling me pathetic?!” Terushimas voice rose.  _

_ “Damn right. Now you should hurry Teru. The nurse or Kageyama should be back any second.”  _

_ “Kageyama is getting you food, right? Cafeteria isn’t on this level.” Terushima said, clearly overhearing their conversation. “Your nurse is talking with a doctor. More like flirting.”  _

_ Akaashi shrugged. “Then I’ll just scream and have my boyfriend beat the shit out of you.”  _

_ “Are you sure he can do that?” Terushima laughed.  _

_ “Well based off how he handles me in bed, I’m pretty sure he can fuck up that pretty face of yours.” Akaashi slightly raised his one eyebrow while smirking at the blond.  _

_ Terushima seemed taken back by the comment, but quickly shook his head as he laughed. “So he’s the one who got you first, hm?”  _

_ Akaashi’s amusement left his face.  _

_ Teru nodded. “That’s what I thought. So now you’re lying to me? Keiji, that’s not like you.” Terushima said as he came closer to the bed.  _

_ “I'm a liar, Teru. You of all people should know that.” Akaashi looked away.  _

_ Terushima grabbed his chin, making Akaashi look at him. “Liars get punished.” Terushima let his other hand fall on Akaashi’s thigh, moving it upwards.  _

_ Akaashi’s eyes widened. This can't be happening. He told himself he wouldn’t allow this. So why can’t he move? Why can’t he fight him off?  _

_ “T-Teru, stop!” Akaashi moved his hands to grab his. “Let go of me!”  _

_ “I bet I could make you feel better then your boyfriend could.”  _

_ Akaashi opened his mouth, ready to scream. Ready to call for anyone. Someone would come. He wasn’t alone now.  _

_ As soon as he sucked in a breath, Terushima clamped his hand over Akaashi’s mouth. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” The blond let most of his force go against his mouth.  _

_ Akaashi’s eyes widened in fear. He screamed against his hand, but it was too muffled for anyone to hear from down the hallway.  _

_ Terushima slipped his hand under Akaashi’s hospital gown. The boy in the bed wiggled around, trying to somehow kick or push him away.  _

_ It was hard when his body ached in pain, and he was hooked up to an IV with a cast on his wrist.  _

_ “Struggling makes it worse.” Terushimas hand glided over his boxers, making a tear slip out of Akaashi’s eyes.  _

_ He can’t be this weak anymore. Why is this happening? He felt strong before. Brave. Why him?  _

_ Terushima took his hand away from his mouth and Akaashi started to scream. The sound immediately cut off as Terushimas lips were on his own. _

_ The blond forced his tongue inside Akaashi’s mouth.  _

_ “Stop!” Akaashi yelled, mumbled by Terushimas lips.  _

_ Terushima pulled away as he moved his hand under Akaashi’s boxers. “Don’t tell me to stop.”  _

_ “No!”  _

_ As soon as Akaashi yelled, the door flew open.  _

_ “Oi! What the fuck are you doing in here?!” It was Kageyama.  _

_ Terushima let go of Akaashi, turning himself around so he faced the door. “Ah, Kageyama. I heard about you. Glad we could finally meet. I’m-”  _

_ “Terushima the abusive piece of shit ex-boyfriend? Yeah I heard about you too.” Kageyama put down Akaashi’s food on his table. “I suggest you leave.”  _

_ “Or what?”  _

_ “Or you’ll end up in the ER as well.” Kageyama said, glaring at him.  _

_ Terushima scoffed and turned back to Akaashi. He leaned down by his ear and whispered. “Don’t even think about filing a report against me. You take us to court… you’ll regret it for the rest of your life. I’ll kill you.”  _

_ The blond stood up straight and smirked at Akaashi, who was looking away. “I guess I’ll see you soon then.”  _

_ Terushima turned around, facing Kageyama. He nodded his head to him and walked out.  _

_ When the door clicked shut, Kageyama looked at his friend. “Akaashi.”  _

_ “Don’t tell anyone.”  _

_ “What?” Kageyama asked.  _

_ “What you just saw. It stays between us.”  _

_ “But he was touchi-” Kageyama began to speak.  _

_ “You think I don’t fucking know that?! Yes, Kageyama. He touched me. It’s what he does. Now keep it between us.” Akaashi swallowed the lump in his throat after raising his voice.  _

_ “How can you still lie after all of this?” Kageyama asked.  _

_ Akaashi shrugged. “It’s easy and it’s not important. So please… don’t tell anyone.”  _

_ Kageyama sighed. How could he keep this a secret?  _

_ - _

They knocked again before Oikawa went to open the door. As it opened, the tall dark haired boy was revealed with a smaller one behind him. 

Kageyama gave Oikawa a small nod. “I brought treats.” He said as he held up a container. 

“Tobio-chan. You’re a sweetheart.” Oikawa said as he let them walk in. “Hello Chibi-chan.” 

Hinata gave a small wave and a cheerful hello. The boy seemed more like his old self. Not completely, but he was definitely moving past the trauma from the park. 

Akaashi sat up as they walked in. “What kind of treats?” 

“Stuff from the bakery.” Kageyama put the container down on the coffee table and opened it up. 

Akaashi gasped and smiled. “Thank you!” He reached for one of the Lemon Squares on the top but Kageyama pulled the container away. 

Akaashi looked up, meeting the gaze from his dark blue eyes. 

“You can have one when you talk to me.” Kageyama whispered. 

Akaashi has been ignoring his friends texts and calls over the past few days. He knew Kageyama wanted to talk about what he saw with Terushima. 

Akaashi sighed. “Really?” 

“Really what?” Oikawa asked, sitting down and grabbing a Lemon Square. Hinata sat next to him. 

Kageyama cleared his throat. “Akaashi. Come get me the cookbook you've been saving for me.” He said, moving towards the kitchen. 

Oikawa laughed. “Keiji has a cookbook?” 

“Apparently.” Akaashi slowly got up, keeping his blanket wrapped around him. He followed Kageyama into the kitchen. 

“Couldn’t think of anything better then a cookbook?” Akaashi whispered. 

Kageyama crossed his arms as he leaned against the counter. “You’ve been ignoring me.”

“I have no clue what you’re talking about.” Akaashi said, grabbing a mug and tea bag. 

“Why?” 

“Why, what?” Akaashi asked. 

“Akaashi.” 

He sighed as he heated up a pot of water. “I know you want to talk about it. I don’t.” 

“You’re making me keep a secret, Akaashi. One that involves…” Kageyama lowered his voice, “your ex-boyfriend touching you at the hospital where  _ he _ put you.” 

Akaashi’s body tensed at the words. He knew it was unfair to make Kageyama keep a secret like this, but he didn’t need anyone else to know. 

“Well, you’re my friend. You’re also a good person. Just do this one thing for me.” Akaashi kept his eyes on the boiling water. 

“Don’t do that.” 

“Don’t do what?” Akaashi looked at him. 

“Don’t guilt me or bribe me by saying I'm a good person.” 

“Well you are.” Akaashi said. 

“Akaashi.” Kageyama sighed. “Why aren’t you telling anyone? What about Bokuto or Oikawa?” 

“They don’t need to be wrapped up in every little thing with me.” 

“And I do?” Kageyama asked.

“Well you’re the one who saw it.” 

“Yet you’re making me keep it a secret.” Kageyama paused for a moment before continuing. “You at least owe me an explanation of what he said and did to you.” 

“Fine. What do you want to know?” Akaashi asked, turning to face him. 

“What did he do to you?” 

“Grabbed my neck. Kissed me. Touched me under the hospital gown.” Akaashi said, the words flowing out of his mouth easily. 

Kageyama seemed taken back from how it seemed almost natural for him to say it. “Akaashi…” 

“Anything else?” He turned around, shut off the stove and poured the heated water into his mug. 

“W-What did he say?” Kageyama asked, clearing his throat after. 

“That I won’t win if I bring him to court. He threatened me if I decided to and just shitted on me.” Akaashi added honey into his drink and stirred. 

“You’re bringing him to court, right?” 

Akaashi stopped stirring his drink and sighed. “I don’t know.” 

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Kageyama's voice rose. 

Oikawa walked in seconds after. “Everything okay?” 

Akaashi nodded. “Yep.” He picked up his tea and walked back into the other room, sitting next to Hinata. 

Oikawa looked at Kageyama. The dark haired boy just shrugged in response. 

He should have told Oikawa then. He should have told the secret he was holding in. Yet he didn’t know if Oikawa was the right person to tell right now. He didn’t know who to tell. What would anyone do about it? 

Kageyama walked back and sat down on the other side of Hinata. He intertwined their hands. Hinata smiled a little and leaned his head against his shoulder as Akaashi talked. 

He’s been better since the incident. Some nights he has nightmares involving the same two men. Some are about them hurting Kageyama or attacking Hinata, himself. He hasn’t told Kageyama. After all, it’s not his problem. They aren’t even officially dating. 

Those nights he can’t sleep after he wakes up. He’ll sit in bed, staring at Kageyama's contact, deciding whether or not to call. He never does, but staring at his name on the phone screen makes him feel better. 

Kageyama squeezed his hand a little, causing a light pink shade to form on Hinata’s cheeks. 

“Awe! You guys are so cute!” Akaashi squealed. “I love the beginning of relationships!” 

“We aren't d-dating.” Kageyama cleared his throat, looking away as his cheeks turned pink as well. 

“You look like it!” Akaashi said. 

“Looks are deceiving.” Oikawa said as he sat down. “Take Keiji for an example. Looks sweet and innocent.” 

“Are you saying I’m not sweet or innocent?” 

“Mmm I take that back. You’re sweet but definitely not innocent.” Oikawa said.

Akaashi laughed as he took a treat from the container. 

Kageyama and Hinata stayed for a little over two hours. Hinata seemed to be more and more like himself as they stayed longer. He was slowly starting to “move on” from the incident. 

“Boke! Get off their couch!” Kageyama yelled as he held his, now empty, container and waited by the door. 

Hinata jumped up and down on the couch. “Make me!” 

“I will.” Kageyama said. 

“Woah, Tobio-chan. Keep that for the bedroom.” Oikawa teased. 

“What?” Kageyama asked and then his eyes widened. “No! Oikawa!” 

The brunette laughed as he walked away, disappearing into his room after yelling goodbye. 

Hinata hopped off the couch and joined Kageyama at the door. 

“We’ll see you guys tomorrow for the concert!” Akaashi cheered, excitedly. 

“Yes! Bwah, I’m so excited!” Hinata jumped up, earning another yell from Kageyama. 

“Dumbass! Control yourself.” 

After Kageyama and Hinata gave their goodbyes, they walked down the stairs of the apartment complex. 

“You looked like you had fun.” Kageyama said. 

“I did.” Hinata smiled. 

“That’s good. I’m glad.” 

“Kageyama.” Hinata said, looking at him as they walked down the next flight of stairs. 

“Hm?” 

“You don’t have to worry about me. I’m fine.” Hinata gave him a soft smile. 

Kageyama swallowed the lump in his throat as they stopped walking on the platform. “You’ve just seemed so out of it and distant-”

Hinata interrupted him. “I’m fine now. It was just a lot to take in.” He intertwined their hands and rose on his toes. “Seriously, I’m okay.” Hinata pressed his lips against Kageyama's cheek, sending a deep blush to the taller boy's cheeks. 

As Hinata lowered himself, Kageyama released his hand and cupped it against Hinata's cheek. He took a step forward and pressed his lips against Hinata’s. 

They both heard distant footsteps but didn’t bother to move or stop. 

Hinata immediately wrapped his arms around Kageyama's neck, leaning onto him. Maybe a bit too much. 

“Boke-” Kageyama murmured against the kiss as he lost his balance and fell back, right on his butt. Hinata fell forward, collapsing onto him and pushing him back. 

“I’m sorry!” Hinata laughed as he hovered over him. “That was funny!” 

Kageyama softly smiled as he watched the boy above him laugh. His smile was contagious. So was his laughter. 

A pair of feet stopped by them as they were still on the ground. 

“Well, this is interesting.” 

Hinata looked up. “Bokuto!” He sprawled off of Kageyama and stood up. “Hi!” 

Bokuto laughed a little, sounding drained, and reached his hand out, pulling Kageyama up. 

“Thank you.” Kageyama said, picking up the empty bakery container. 

Bokuto nodded. “Are you guys going up?” 

Kageyama shook his head. “We’re leaving now. We’ve been here for a little while.” 

“Oh, alright. I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Bokuto shrugged and gave them a small smile before continuing on. 

“Hey.” Hinata said. “You okay?” 

Bokuto turned around. “Yeah, just tired.” 

Kageyama just stared at him. He should tell him. Now. It has to be now. 

“Bokuto.” Kageyama said. 

“Hm?” 

“There’s something I need to tell you.” 

-

Akaashi kept looking at his phone. Bokuto texted him an hour ago that he was walking up to his apartment but he hasn’t been in since. 

“Keiji, relax.” 

“Don’t tell me to relax.” Akaashi snapped back as he paced back and forth in Oikawa's room. “He’s not answering. Is he mad at me?” 

“He didn't answer me either so no.” Oikawa said, keeping his tone calm. “You should lay down. You still need to rest your body.” 

“Really? I can't walk around?” Akaashi turned himself around, twisting his upper body too quickly, to face his friend. As he did, he winced in pain, immediately stiffening his body as his rib area throbbed. 

“Fuck, Keiji.” Oikawa got up from his bed and went to his friend's side. 

“I’m fine!” Akaashi said as he placed a hand on his fractured rib and started walking out of his room. “It’s like whiplash, you know? Doesn’t last long, it’s just sudden.” 

Oikawa sighed. “Go lay down in your bed.” 

“I’m-”

“No! You’re not fine! Now go lay down!” Oikawa's voice rose, coming close to a “yell.”

“There’s no reason to be yelling at me.” Akaashi murmured as he walked into his room and laid down on his bed. 

“Yes there is.” Oikawa said, going to the freezer and grabbing an ice pack. “You're stubborn and never listen to anyone.” 

“How am I stubborn?!” Akaashi yelled from his room. 

“Keiji. You literally have a fractured rib and wrist. You constantly push yourself when told to stop. You don’t listen to me or Bokuto! You fake being alright all the time.” Oikawa said as he walked in his room. 

“No need to call me out like that.” Akaashi responded, taking the ice pack from his friend and placing it on his side. 

“I have to. It’s the only way you’ll listen to me.” 

Akaashi sighed. “Listen, I’m sorry. I’m just worried. It’s not like him to disappear and not answer his phone. Especially if he was in the building too.” 

“I wonder who that reminds me of.” Oikawa tapped his finger against his jaw. 

“Shut up.” 

“Well, I’m not wrong. You’ve done that a lot recently.” 

“For good reasons.” Akaashi said. 

“Lying to everyone about your ex-boyfriend abusing you? Sure, what a good reason.” Oikawa said sarcastically. 

“Glad you agree.” 

Another hour went by. Akaashi was going crazy. There were still no texts or calls from Bokuto. He even texted Kuroo, asking where he was. The friend knew nothing. 

Akaashi heavily sighed for the tenth time in a row, dramatically. He was loud on purpose. 

His bedroom door flew open. “What?!” Oikawa asked, this being his fifth time coming in his room as Akaashi was trying to get his attention. 

The brunette's hair was wet as he had a towel around his waist. Akaashi could smell his cologne from the bed. It had a nice natural scent. 

“Wait. Where are you going?” 

“I told you. I’m going out to dinner with Iwa.” Oikawa said. 

“Oh, right. You’re leaving me.” Akaashi said. 

“Don’t do that. Bokuto should be back any minute. I guarantee he just picked up another shift.” 

Akaashi groaned. “He could have texted me that! Plus, he was in the building.”

Oikawa leaned against the doorway and smiled. 

“Why are you smiling?!” 

Oikawa shrugged. “You’re just different now.” 

Akaashi looked almost taken back by the comment. “What does that mean?” His voice was quiet. 

“It’s not bad, Keiji. You just seem like you’re old self. Back when your… parents were around.” 

Akaashi stayed quiet. 

Oikawa cleared his throat. “I’m gonna finish getting ready.” The brunette walked away, disappearing down the hallway. 

Akaashi closed his eyes. Different? Old self? Like when his parents were around? Did Oikawa mean… happy? Akaashi’s always been… kinda happy. He’s been much happier since Bokuto and all his new friends. 

If only his parents met Bokuto. They would have loved him. They liked Terushima. They thought he was a nice kid. They weren’t alive during the abusive period and once they passed, they obviously never saw the change in Teru. 

After all, he wasn’t there for Akaashi when his parents passed away.

-

_ Akaashi typed on the keyboard, slowly across his screen. He couldn’t find the right words. He never could.  _

**_Akaashi:_ ** _ Hey Teru. I really need to talk to you. It’s been almost a week since we’ve seen each other. Everything okay? I hope you’re having a nice winter break. Can we meet at the playground by my house?  _

_ He sighed as he looked at his screen. His past few messages were left on ‘read’ with no response.  _

_ It’s been a week since his parents passed away. He was already moved in with Oikawa and his mom. It was different and weird. That’s the only way Akaashi could describe it.  _

_ He doesn’t know if his parents death really settled in for him yet. He didn’t want it to. He didn’t want to believe that he caused the accident. He didn’t want to hear the screams on the other line. He didn’t want to see the clock switch to 12, officially Christmas. He didn’t want to remember his first Christmas alone or the events that occurred later in the day.  _

_ His phone dinged. He looked down at the screen.  _

**_Teru:_ ** _ fine. let’s meet now, I gotta do stuff in a little bit.  _

_ It's 10:30 pm. What could he have to do so late?  _

_ Akaashi sighed and got out of bed. He threw on one of his boyfriends sweatshirts and opened his bedroom window. He was on the second floor, but luckily was right over an overhang.  _

_ After successfully sneaking out, he made his way back to his old house. Oikawa lived a street or so down from him. It was conveniently close.  _

_ Akaashi tucked his hands in the sweatshirt pocket as he walked in the middle of the empty street. The light layer of snow crunched under his worn out sneakers. It was cold. Not winter cold. Numbness like cold.  _

_ Once he finally got to the playground, he saw Teru sitting on the swing on his phone. His house was a few houses down from Akaashis old one.  _

_ “Hey.” Akaashi said. His voice was quiet, but Terushima heard and lifted his head up.  _

_ “What’s up?” He asked, not getting up to hug him or greet him. “I gotta go soon so let’s make this quick.” _

_ Akaashi swallowed the lump in his throat and sat down next to him. He was motionless on the swing. He felt his voice shake even before he spoke.  _

_ “Uhm… we haven’t seen each other in a while.”  _

_ “Is that really why you asked me to come here? To talk about that?” Teru stood up. “Come on, Keiji. I have shit to do.”  _

_ Akaashi shook his head. “No.”  _

_ “Then what is it?” The blond crossed his arms.  _

_ Akaashi took a deep breath. “M-My parents passed away Christmas Eve night… right into Christmas.” _

_ He looked up, meeting his boyfriends eyes. He looked unaffected by his words. Or more like he didn’t care.  _

_ “How?”  _

_ “A uhm…” Akaashi cleared his throat, “car accident.”  _

_ “Wow. Well, I’m sorry.” Terushima said as he glanced back down at his phone.  _

_ Akaashi nodded. He felt weird. Usually someone would be quick to hug him or give him more than an “I’m sorry” but Teru did none of that. He was extremely distant.  _

_ “I just feel really guilty.”  _

_ Terushima sighed. “Why?” He sounded bored.  _

_ “Because I feel like it’s my fault.” Akaashi admitted. He hasn’t told Oikawa or his mom yet, about his guilt.  _

_ “What did you do?” Teru asked. _

_ “I was on the phone with them when it happened.”  _

_ It sounded like Terushima let out a laugh. “So?”  _

_ Akaashi shrugged. “I-I don’t know. Aren’t I supposed to feel like this?”  _

_ Akaashi didn’t know better. He didn’t know that he should have left Teru now, instead of allowing his words to control him.  _

_ “I mean if you really believed you caused the accident then yes, you should feel guilty. But don’t bother me with your problems.”  _

_ “But-” Akaashi began to say.  _

_ “It’s been a week, I don’t know. You have to get over it at some point.”  _

_ This is where it all occurred. This was the moment Akaashi learned that he wasn’t supposed to grieve. That he had no right to feel sad or sorry for himself. That there was no reason to cry or even tell anyone about his dead parents.  _

_ “Oh, okay.” Akaashi said, listening to what his boyfriend said.  _

_ Terushima studied him for a moment. He looked worn out. Emotionally and physically exhausted. He had dark rings around his eyes along with bags. He wasn’t sleeping. His face seemed drained, and more pale than usual.  _

_ “Wanna come back to my place?” Akaashi asked. _

_ Terushima shook his head. “I told you I have stuff to do now. I just wasted some of my time coming here so I got to go.”  _

_ “Okay. Have fun.” Akaashi looked at him, expecting a kiss, hug or at least a smile.  _

_ Terushima just broke eye contact and walked away. Akaashi stared at his back as he left. He was different. More cold and less comforting.  _

_ Yet Akaashi didn’t know that it wasn’t normal for Terushima to be acting like that. He’s never been in a relationship to know when something is wrong. He’s never been manipulated into feeling a certain way before. He’s never lost people close to him to know how to feel.  _

_ Right now, he listened to Terushima. He wouldn’t grieve, cry or pity himself.  _

_ He would just get over it.  _

_ - _

“Piece of shit!” Akaashi yelled as he threw his book across the room. The hardcover hit his lamp, causing it to shatter on the ground. Akaashi felt the pain as he lifted his arm, but ignored it. 

He was too angry at Teru. Not for what he did to him recently, but for what he did to him back then. Maybe Akaashi wouldn’t be in this current state if he had just dealt with his parents death differently. 

Oikawa ran into his room, fully dressed and ready. It’s been another thirty minutes since they last talked and there's been no word from Bokuto. 

“Keiji! What the hell are you doing?!” Oikawa ran to his side, wrapping his arms around his friend who bursted into tears.

“I hate him!” Akaashi yelled. 

“Who?” Oikawa’s voice was soft. 

“Teru! I fucking hate him!” Akaashi cried as he allowed his body to collapse against Oikawas. 

“I know…” Oikawa’s voice was barely a whisper as he brought his one hand up to Akaashi’s hair, pressing his friend's body against his own.

He swayed them back and forth as he let Akaashi cry. He ran his hand through his hair, trying to comfort him, the best way he could. 

Akaashi kept his hands against his face, not liking when people saw him cry. He felt embarrassed. 

“Go make yourself another tea. I’ll clean this up.” Oikawa let go of him but Akaashi quickly latched back on. 

“Please, just stay with me for a little longer.” This time his arms were around Oikawa’s torso. Akaashi kept his head rested against his friend's shoulder. 

Oikawa looked down at him with a small smile on his face. He wouldn’t lie and say he wasn’t feeling guilty anymore about what happened. It stuck with him every day. The words he said to his friend. His rising voice and the way Akaashi last looked at him and what he said to Oikawa before his panic attack. Yet despite his guilt, Akaashi had a good way of crushing that feeling. 

Oikawa wrapped his arms around his friend and rested his head against Akaashi’s. 

“Okay.” 

Another. Fricken. Hour. 

Akaashi was far from losing it. He couldn’t help but think the worst. He wanted to go out and look for him but Oikawa refused. 

“ _ You need to rest. I know you’re in pain right now and Bokuto understands that. Lay down.”  _

Akaashi mumbled the words to himself, mocking his friend, as he made himself another cup of tea. 

Oikawa walked out of his room, putting on a watch. “How do I look?” 

Akaashi turned around. His friend wore a light blue button-up shirt and dark blue jeans, rolled at the bottom. His watch was silver, matching the silver ring on his belt. 

His outfit was more casually styled then fancy. He looked good. 

“You look like crap.” Akaashi said, pouring the hot water into his mug, repeating the same action for the fifth time today. 

“You’re the sweetest.” Oikawa ran his hand through his hair and let out a nervous breath. 

Akaashi didn’t look at him as he spoke. “Why are you so antsy?” 

“I’m not.” Oikawa said, taking a look at his watch. 

“Is it because you’re going to dinner with the guy you ditched on your almost-first-date and you know that you like him and he likes you and you’re scared that you’re gonna start a relationship like your parents?” Akaashi lifted his tea up, taking a sip as he turned around to face him. He leaned against the counter, satisfied with the expression on Oikawa's face. 

“I-” Oikawa couldn’t say anything due to the knock on their apartment door. 

Akaashi rushed to the door, expecting it to be Bokuto. When he opened it, he frowned, disappointed. 

“Oikawa, you’re date is here.” Akaashi sighed, walking back to his tea. 

“Nice to see you too, Akaashi.” Iwa laughed, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. 

He wore a black jean jacket with a white abstract graphic design of a face on the back. He wore a tight black t-shirt underneath with a normal dark blue pair of jeans and suede black shoes. 

“Always a pleasure, Iwa.” Akaashi said as he walked over to Oikawa and stood behind him. “You look great Iwa-chan.” He said, raising his voice to mimic Oikawa. 

“That’s not what I sound like!” The brunette said. 

“You sure? Sounded like that compliment came from you.” Iwa smiled. 

Oikawa's cheeks were flushed pink. “W-Well you do look good.” 

“Thank you.” Iwa said, rubbing his hand against the back of his neck. “You look really really…  _ really  _ good.” 

Akaashi groaned. “I miss Bokuto!” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “He’s been complaining all day.” 

“Didn’t he finish work a while ago? I’m surprised he’s not here.” Iwa said. 

“Thank you!” Akaashi gripped his hair. “It’s driving me crazy! I feel like he’s mad at me or something. He won’t answer my texts or calls.” 

“He’ll be back, Keiji. I guarantee you he picked up another shift.” Oikawa said. 

“Yeah. He does do that a lot.” Iwa added in. 

Akaashi nodded his head and took another sip of his drink. “Okay…” 

A knock came from the other side of the door. Iwa turned around and opened it up. 

“Speaking of-” Iwa moved aside, immediately becoming quiet as he looked at Bokuto, who walked in with his backpack on his back. 

“Hey-” Akaashi began to speak but stopped speaking as well. 

Bokuto radiated “pissed off” energy. He looked like it. 

His fists were clenched and his breathing was heavy. His knuckles were dark red, small bruises starting to form. Akaashi’s eyes landed on the dry blood at the corner of his mouth. 

“What the hell happened to you?” Oikawa asked, being the only brave one to speak up. 

Bokuto just kept his eyes on Akaashi. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“W-What?” Akaashi swallowed a lump in his throat. Kageyama didn’t… there was no way… he wouldn’t have told him. 

“Why wouldn’t you at least tell Oikawa?” Bokuto asked. 

“Tell me what?” 

Akaashi took a small step back. “I uhm-” He cleared his throat. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“You told me you didn’t talk to Terushima. That you didn’t see him again after you passed out at the hospital.” Bokuto said. 

Oikawa let out a small gasp as he looked at his friend. “Keiji. What the fuck?” 

Akaashi just shook his head. “I didn’t-”

“No. You’re not going to start lying again. The worst part is I had to find out from Kageyama. You were making him keep it a secret for days…  _ days,  _ Keiji. He saw it happen and drove himself crazy, trying to keep it a secret.” Bokuto's voice was flat as he spoke. There was no emotion in his face. 

Akaashi’s eyes began to water. He didn’t like the feeling in the room. He knew he messed up. 

“I-I just didn’t want to cause anymore problems!” He said, setting his mug down on the counter. “Bokuto. I’m sorry.” 

“Yeah, me too.” 

“What?” Akaashi asked. 

“You didn’t want to cause problems, neither did I. But I did.” Bokuto said, unclenching his fingers. “You’re not allowed to go out anymore without anyone. Someone has to be with you at all times.” 

“What?! You can’t just do that.” Akaashi exclaimed, finding the idea ridiculous. 

“I just did.” 

“Why? What did-” Then Akaashi put the pieces together. The bloody lip. The bruises on his knuckles. The heavy breathing. 

“D-Did you fight him or something?!” Akaashi asked. 

Bokuto said nothing, giving everyone his answer. 

“Bokuto you can't even hurt a fly.” Iwa said, his voice quiet. 

“Yeah well when someone threatens my boyfriend, tries to touch him and take advantage of him, I’ll  _ actually _ do something about it.” Bokuto said. 

“Was that a shot at me?!” Akaashi said, getting defensive. “Sorry I couldn’t fucking do anything about it.” 

“You could have told me or anyone. You could have screamed and yelled for a doctor.” 

“I tried.” Akaashi glared at him. “He stopped me before I could.” 

Bokuto clenched his jaw. “How did he stop you?” 

Akaashi looked away. 

“Akaashi.” Bokuto said. 

He closed his eyes, not liking that he didn’t call him Keiji. He didn’t like any of this. Not Bokuto's tone, or the expressions on his face. 

“H-He put his hand o-over my mouth and also… k-kissed me.” 

Oikawa crossed his arms. “Why wouldn’t you tell anyone?! Why did you make Kageyama keep a secret like that?!” 

Akaashi gave no response. He was ready to run. Run like he always did. Go deal with everything on his own. He was used to it. 

“Thank God he actually told Bokuto. Who knows what else would have happened if he wasn’t there to see.” Oikawa said. 

“I get it. Everyone’s frustrated with the situation but don’t take it out on Akaashi. Not everyone is comfortable with speaking out about things like that.” Iwa said, walking to Akaashi’s side. 

Akaashi felt a wave of relief come his way. Iwa understood. He knew Oikawa and Bokuto did too, they were just frustrated. Iwa was able to handle his frustration. 

“Thank you…” Akaashi whispered to him, keeping his eyes on the floor. 

“I understand that. But I’m your boyfriend, Keiji. Oikawa is your best friend. He’s been there since forever. You at least owe it to him to tell him how you’re feeling.” Bokuto said before he started to walk to Akaashi’s room. 

“Bo-” Akaashi reached his hand out but Bokuto moved away from him as he walked. 

“I’m taking a shower.” He said, disappearing down the hallway and into Akaashis room. 

Akaashi bit his lip, not daring to look up or else he would start crying. 

Oikawa cleared his throat, walking over to his friend and hugging him. “Do you want me to stay?” 

Akaashi shook his head. “No. Go have fun.” His voice cracked as he wrapped his arms around Oikawa. 

“Are you sure? We can reschedule.” Iwa offered, understanding. 

“Please, go and have fun.” Akaashi said, before him and Oikawa broke the hug. 

“We’ll talk whenever you want, okay?” Oikawa said, squeezing Akaashi’s shoulder. 

Akaashi nodded and waved them goodbye. 

Once the door shut, the apartment was dead quiet, except for the distant sound of the shower running. 

Akaashi took a deep breath and went into his room. His bathroom door was closed. 

Akaashi laid down on his bed, letting himself be propped up against two pillows. He stayed there, patiently, until Bokuto would come out. 

Akaashi felt nervous. Was Bokuto going to leave after his shower? Stay but ignore him? He didn’t like that Bokuto was mad at him. It didn’t feel right. 

Akaashi wasn’t even mad at Kageyama for telling him. It was unfair of him to even ask Kageyama to keep a secret like that. 

Akaashi closed his eyes a few minutes before the shower cut off. His body stiffened, unprepared for what was going to happen. 

_ “Please don’t be mad. Please don’t be mad. Please don’t be mad. Please don’t be mad.” _

His bathroom door opened and Bokuto flipped the switch, turning off the light. He walked out, wearing only a pair of sweatpants. His hair dripped a little water from the back and front strands of his hair. Bokuto nodded his head to the side, moving the hair out of his eyes. 

Akaashi expected him to get on the other side of the bed and sleep, not lay on top of him. 

Bokuto crawled in between his legs, resting his head on Akaashi’s stomach and wrapping his arms around him. 

Akaashi wrapped his legs around Bokuto's waist and tangled his fingers in his damp hair. “I’m sorry.” Akaashi murmured. 

Bokuto closed his eyes. “No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten mad at you. I’m not mad at you. I promise.” 

“You should be. You were right. I should have told you, Oikawa or at least someone.” 

Bokuto sighed. “But I shouldn’t be getting mad at you. I’m just mad with… him.” 

“Don’t be. He’s not worth it.” Akaashi said, running his fingers through Bokuto's hair. 

“He hurt you.” 

“Yes, but it’s over now.” Akaashi reassured him. 

“It’s not over until you beat him in court.” 

Akaashi swallowed the lump in his throat. So far, he was planning on not going to court. He knew Teru and he knew what he was capable of. Those threats weren’t jokes. Terushima could hurt him even if he was locked up. 

Bokuto lifted his head up, looking at his boyfriend. “Keiji.” 

Akaashi looked at him, unable to say something. 

“You’re bringing him to court, right?” 

Akaashi didn’t say anything. How could he tell Bokuto he wasn’t? How could he share his doubts and worries about the whole situation? He couldn’t. 

“You’re not going to?” Bokuto brought himself to his knees, coming closer so Akaashi’s legs were still wrapped around his hips. 

Akaashi sat up more and looked down. “I don’t know.” 

“What do you mean?” 

Akaashi took a deep breath. “I’m scared.” 

Bokuto was silent, allowing him to continue. 

“T-The first time I lost was when reality hit me. It’s where it all hit. How fucked up jurisdiction can be. How Teru was still a threat to me. How… my parents were really dead.” 

This was the first time Akaashi spoke to Bokuto about his parents since Oikawa blurted it out. 

“It felt like the world was against me. I didn’t have my parents to lean on or get help from when I lost. The look Teru gave me at the end… told me no matter who I had, they were useless to the situation. That I would still be in pain and constantly continue to be abused by him.” Akaashi’s eyes started to water as he looked up at Bokuto. 

His boyfriend stayed silent, letting Akaashi talk about as much as he wanted to. 

“I walked in the court having barely any proof. Back in high school, Terushima abusing me was only witnessed once, by his friend. H-He…” Akaashi took a deep breath and let out a sob. “He joined in too. He tried to t-touch me like Teru did.” His voice cracked. 

The memories flooded back. Akaashi felt like he was going to be sick again. He felt too exposed, but he couldn’t stop talking. 

“I had nothing but the bruises on my body to prove it. They claimed it could be me doing it to myself. Terushimas attorney was smart, and made the judge feel remorse for Teru. We didn’t have enough money to afford one of the best, but my lady did as best as she could. She apologized several times after we left the courthouse.” Akaashi closed his eyes, letting a tear slide down his cheek. He took a deep and shaky breath. 

“I don’t want to repeat what happened. I don’t want to lose. I can't…”

Bokuto let his hands find their way to hold Akaashi’s face. “You won’t.” 

Akaashi opened his eyes and looked at him. “You don’t know that.” 

Bokuto rubbed his thumb against his skin, wiping the tear off his cheek. “Maybe I don’t know for sure, but I do know you have people by your side this time. More than you can imagine. We’re all going to be there, I promise. For all of it.” 

“You’ll be there?” Akaashi gripped his wrist, pressing his lips together in effort to not cry. 

“Especially me.” Bokuto smiled. “I’ll always be there.” 

Akaashi nodded. “Thank you.” His voice came out in a whisper. 

“There’s no need to thank me.” Bokuto said. 

Akaashi shook his head. There were a million reasons to thank him. Bokutos been his number one support system. He’s been by his side for everything so far. He’s made Akaashi unbelievably happy. He’s helped him grow and become more accepting and forgiving of himself. 

“Yes there is.” 

-

Dinner went better then Oikawa expected. He wasn’t sure if it was going to be awkward or if he would somehow find a way to screw it all up again. 

They went to a Thai restaurant and stayed for a while, even after they finished. They just sat and talked. 

Iwa, surprisingly, talked about himself a little more than usual. Not as much as Oikawa wanted, but it was something. The brunette never had a problem talking about himself and boosting his own ego. Yet he wasn’t annoying about it. 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa yelled, gripping on his arm. “Let me buy you ice cream!” 

“Why are you yelling?” Iwa asked, as they walked down the sidewalk, passing multiple people who stared. 

“Can I?” Oikawa asked, smiling. 

“No. I’ll pay.” 

“You paid for dinner.” 

“Yes and I’ll pay for your ice cream. Now come on.” Iwa said, intertwining their hands and pulling him along. 

Oikawa looked down at their hands, an immediate blush forming on his cheeks. When he moved his eyes back up, he was met with Iwas, causing his heart to skip a beat. 

Iwa had a smirk rising on his lips, causing Oikawa to blush even more. 

“W-What’s that look for?!” Oikawa asked. 

Iwa shook his head and laughed. “Nothing. You’re just really cute.” Iwa looked forward, towards the ice cream shop. 

Oikawa was red as a tomato. He felt his face heat up quickly as they walked into the ice cream shop. Luckily the cool air inside leveled his temperature. 

There was no line so the two went up and looked at the options. Oikawa was like a little kid, absolutely going berserk over the different flavors and toppings. 

Iwa laughed as he watched the brunette ask for a ton of different toppings all on strawberry ice cream. 

“Are there strawberry chunks in the ice cream?” He asked, getting a “no” in response. “Perfect! Thank you.” 

“Do you not like strawberries in… strawberry ice cream?” Iwa laughed. 

Oikawa shook his head. “Nope! It’s gross.” 

“Do you like actual strawberries?” Iwa asked. 

“Of course I do. Who doesn’t?” 

“Just not in ice cream.” Iwa shook his head. “You’re a weird one.” 

“Let me guess. You’re a basic plain old vanilla guy. Am I right?” Oikawa leaned against the counter. 

“Not even close.” Iwa smiled as he stepped forward to order. “I’ll have a rocky road on a cone please.” 

“Rocky road?!” Oikawa made a gagging sound. 

“Yes. It’s good.” Iwa said, paying for the two of them. 

“No!” Oikawa had his credit card out and shoved him to the side. “Take my money!” 

Iwa and the cashier both looked at him. 

“I-I already paid.” Iwa tried to hold his laughter. 

“Oh.” Oikawa cleared his throat. “Thank you Iwa-chan.” He smiled. 

“Go find us a booth.” Iwa ruffled his hair. 

Oikawa happily nodded and walked away, sitting in a booth by the window. He rested his hand against his propped up palm and watched Iwa. 

The boy leaned against the counter, waiting for their desert. He fiddled with the end of his jean jacket and smiled when the worker handed him the two cones. 

Oikawa tilted his head to the side a little as Iwa and the cashier began a small conversation. He couldn’t help but feel a sting of jealousy as he watched the way she and him laughed together. He knew there was no reason to feel jealous, but he couldn’t help it. 

Iwa grabbed two napkins, giving the girl a thank you as he walked away. 

Oikawa quickly pulled out his phone, not wanting to be caught staring. He started randomly scrolling through his apps 

“Here you go.” Iwa said, holding out Oikawa's ice cream as he sat down. 

“Thank you very much, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa smiled, putting his phone down and taking the cone into his own hand. 

“Two different kinds of sprinkles, miniature chocolate chips and gummy bears. How? Literally how?” Iwa asked. 

“I can ask you the same thing. Rocky road is unacceptable.” Oikawa said before licking his ice cream. 

“Have you ever had it?” Iwa asked. 

Oikawa shook his head. “I’ll never allow myself to eat that. No way.” 

Iwa held his cone out. “Try it.” 

“Absolutely not.” 

“Please.” Iwa gave him a smile. 

Oikawa sighed. “Only if you try mine.” 

“Deal.” Iwa held out his cone, even more, for Oikawa to take. “Go ahead.” 

Once the brunette tried it, he immediately regretted it. Not because it was bad, but because he was wrong. 

“You like it!” Iwa cheered as he took it back. “I win.” 

“Win?! I didn’t know this was a competition!” Oikawa frowned. 

“Sucks to suck.” Iwa said before licking his ice cream. 

Oikawa held his ice cream out. “You’re turn.” 

Iwa laughed and shook his head. “You’re funny.” 

“You made a deal.” Oikawa said. 

Iwa sighed. “Fine.” 

Oikawa waited for him to take the cone, but didn’t expect Iwa to lean over the table and try it from his hand. 

Oikawa was sure he stopped breathing as he looked from Iwas tongue to his eyes, which were already looking at him. 

He did that a lot. Iwa knew exactly what he was doing whenever he looked at Oikawa. He knew it got him flustered. 

Oikawa's breath hitched as Iwa pulled away, licking his lips. 

“It’s sweet.” Iwa said. 

Oikawa blinked, trying to put together words or at least find something to say. 

Iwa slightly tilted his head to the side and smirked. “You okay?” 

Yeah he knew what he was doing. 

Oikawa nodded. “Yeah, s-sorry.” 

“Why are you stuttering then?” Iwa asked, licking his ice cream. 

“I-I… I don’t know!” 

“You just did it again.” 

“Some people stutter!” Oikawa said, getting defensive. 

Iwa just laughed and shrugged. “Whatever you say, cutie.” 

Oikawa's cheeks were burning. “You think you’re hilarious don’t you?” 

“I have no clue what you’re talking about.” Iwa bluntly said. 

“Yes you do. You know exactly what you’re doing.” 

Iwa rested his forearms against the table and leaned forward. “And what am I doing?” 

Oikawa took a deep breath as he let his eyes stare at Iwas lips. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to kiss him very badly. 

“You want to kiss me, don't you?” Iwa asked. 

Oikawa's eyes shot up, looking at him. “I-I… what?! H-How-”

Iwa laughed as he sat back. “Eat your ice cream.” 

Oikawa felt his face burn up again as he listened to Iwa. They stayed for a good half and hour before getting up to leave. 

As they were walking to the door, Iwa grabbed his hand, stopping him. 

“What?” Oikawa asked, turning to look at him. 

“You have a little something…” Iwa said, tapping against the side of his own mouth. 

“Oh-” Before Oikawa could wipe it away, Iwa got close. Oikawa felt Iwas tongue against the corner of his mouth. His breath hitched as he felt Iwas warm breath hit his ear. 

“There’s no reason to get jealous, is there?” Iwa whispered. 

Oikawa took a glance at the cashier, who quickly averted her eyes away. 

Iwa pulled away. “Let’s take a walk.” He said before walking out the door. 

Oikawa thought he was red before, but nothing compares to how hard he was blushing now. As he followed Iwa outside, he felt the cool breeze hit. It caused him to shiver as they walked. 

“You’re cold.” Iwa said. 

“No, I’m okay.”

Iwa didn’t say anything. He took off his jean jacket. 

“Iwa-chan, I’m fine.” Oikawa said as they both stopped walking. 

Iwa swung the oversized jacket over his shoulders. “Just wear it.” 

Oikawa smiled a little and nodded his head. “Okay.” He gripped the hem of the jacket as they continued to walk. 

The brunette snuck glances at the boy next to him. Iwa was in a tight black t-shirt. His sleeve was mostly exposed. There was a large phonograph on his tricep. A drum set was right above his elbow, and a violin covered his forearm. The pieces were wrapped in musical sheet notes that traveled in a spiral down his arm. Unlike his stenciled lion on his chest, his sleeve was shaded and detailed even more than the phoenix on his back. 

“Iwa-chan. Do you play the violin?” Oikawa asked. 

Iwa nodded. “Yeah.” 

“So do I!” Oikawa's voice was loud, full of excitement. He cleared his throat and looked forward. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be so… bwah.” 

“Bwah? Hinata and Noya are rubbing off on you.” Iwa laughed. “You play? I didn’t know you were into music like that.” 

Oikawa nodded. “I’ve been playing since I was in middle school. Keiji inspired me too. He taught me both the violin and guitar.” 

“He plays more than just the piano, huh?” 

Oikawa smiled. “He knows a lot more than that. He can also play the saxophone, cello, flute and I guarantee you he knows how to play drums. I caught him one time, sitting at our old school drum set but I haven’t heard him play.” 

“How does he know so much?” 

“His parents were big on music. His dad was a musician for a jazz band and his mom taught at a music school. He grew up with music all his life, but mostly stuck to the piano and singing.” 

Iwa nodded. “Might have to challenge him to the drums then.” 

“Keiji doesn’t like to lose.” 

“Are you saying I will?” Iwa asked. 

Oikawa just smiled at him, not giving him an answer. 

Iwa laughed a little. “Come on. I got something to do and you’re coming with me.” 

-

Akaashi rested his head against his arm as he and Bokuto laid in his bed. Bokuto let his fingertips trail up and down Akaashi’s free arm. 

“Your bruises are already looking better, baby.” Bokuto's voice came out in a whisper. 

Akaashi pressed his lips together, trying to fight the growing smile on his face caused by the nickname, but failed. He nodded his head agreeing. 

“What?” Bokuto asked while smiling. 

“Nothing.” Akaashi said. 

Bokuto pushed Akaashi onto his back, hovering over him. 

“What are you-” Akaashi began to ask but was cut off by multiple kisses being pressed against his face. 

“Baby baby baby baby baby baby baby!” Bokuto repeated one between the kisses. 

Akaashi laughed. “Stop!” 

Bokuto continued, causing Akaashi to laugh even more. He placed a kiss everywhere along his face. His cheeks, forehead, temples, nose, chin and jaw. 

“Bokuto!” Akaashi laughed, trying to push him off. 

Bokuto let his lips find Akaashi’s, softly kissing him. Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokutos neck, pulling him down. 

“Keiji, I don’t want to crush you.” Bokuto said, balancing his weight against his forearms. 

“It’s okay. It doesn’t hurt anymore.” 

“Be honest.” Bokuto said, giving him a doubtful look. 

Akaashi sighed. “Be honest? I honestly want you to kiss me.” 

Bokuto rolled his eyes and smiled. “You’re so stubborn.” He said before kissing him. 

“I know.” Akaashi said, in between the kiss. He moved his hands to Bokuto’s hair, lightly tugging on it. “God, you’re so fucking hot.” Akaashi wrapped his one leg around his waist and pushed Bokuto against the bed, climbing on top of him. 

“Keiji-” Bokuto began to speak but was cut off by Akaashi’s lips on his neck. Bokuto closed his eyes and immediately tilted his head back, giving more room to his boyfriend. 

Akaashi planted sloppy kisses all over his neck, letting Bokuto's skin fall between his teeth here and there. 

Bokuto grabbed at his own hair as his breath hitched. “Keiji.” He tried to regain some sense of control but couldn’t. 

Akaashi wandered his hands up Bokuto's chest, and one hand wrapped around his neck. 

“Fuck.” Bokuto whispered as he let out a breath. He opened his eyes and looked at Akaashi, whose face was a few inches away from his. “Keiji. W-What are you doing?” 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” 

“You shouldn't do this. You’re not-” Akaashi cut him off by pressing his lips against Bokutos, deeply kissing him. He slipped his tongue in between Bokuto's lips as he desired more. 

Yet he wasn’t getting more. Why? As hard as he tried to make something happen, it never worked. 

He then realized what was off. Bokuto wasn’t touching him. It was like he was refusing. Holding back… again. 

“Bokuto.” Akaashi whispered as he pulled away. “Touch me.” 

Bokuto wasn’t saying anything. He didn’t move his hands either. He knew it wasn’t time yet. He knew Akaashi wasn’t ready. 

“Please just touch me.” Akaashi took hold of his wrist, placing Bokuto's hand on his side. He lowered himself to kiss him again. 

Once he saw the worried look on Bokuto's face, he lost it. 

Akaashi let his head drop against Bokuto's chest as he let out a sob. “God dammit!” He let his fist hit against the mattress. He was frustrated. 

“Keiji. Don’t push yourself.” Bokuto said, wrapping his arms around him. 

“It’s not fair.” Akaashi cried, clenching the sheets underneath them. “I let you touch me throughout the day. Why is now any different?!” 

Akaashi despised when he pushed Bokuto away like this. He didn’t want to. Yet he could help it. He hated that he was like this because of Teru. It made him angry. 

“Because you know something could actually happen from this. It’s different from me holding your hand and keeping my arm over your shoulders.” Bokuto said, keeping his voice calm. 

Akaashi’s shoulders shook as he cried. As much as he didn’t like crying in front of Bokuto, he couldn’t help it. 

Bokuto pushed himself up, so he was sitting now. He rubbed Akaashi’s back. 

“It’s okay.” Bokuto said before kissing his head. He then started to hum softly while slowly rocking them back and forth. 

Akaashi kept his forehead pressed against his bare chest. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. 

“Are you tired?” Bokuto asked. 

Akaashi shook his head in response. 

“Alright, come on.” 

-

Oikawa walked around the tattoo parlour while looking at the photographs on the wall. “What are you going to get, Iwa-chan?” 

“The date I moved out of my parents’ place.” 

Oikawa turned around to see him settled in the chair. “Why?” 

“It’s why I’m with the band now. Why I’m much happier and it’s when my life really started.” Iwa said. 

Oikawa nodded. “Where are you going to get it?” 

“The side of my neck.” 

Oikawa practically drooled at the thought. 

_ “Iwa-chan with a neck tattoo. Iwa-chan with a neck tattoo!!!! IWA-CHAN WITH A NECK TATTOO!! That’s hot. Very very hot.”  _

Iwa tilted his head as the tattoo artist wiped down the side of his neck, cleaning it. He then applied the outline of the roman numerals on his skin. 

“You ready, Iwaizumi?” The man asked, whose name was Daniel. 

Iwa nodded as Oikawa walked over and sat down next to him. He leaned over his body to get a better view of the tattoo. 

Iwa smiled at his curiosity and closed his eyes as he reached for Oikawa's hand, holding it gently. 

Oikawa looked at their hands and smiled. He gently squeezed his hand and looked back at the tattoo. 

It only took about 30 minutes for the artist to complete it. Quicker than Oikawa imagined. 

The roman numerals were aligned vertically along his neck but to read it anyone would have to tilt their head sideways. 

The artist wrapped the tattoo in plastic, allowing it to be shown while it heals. 

“Surprised you didn’t try to do that one yourself.” The artist said. 

“I’m not that good yet.” Iwa laughed. 

“Kid, you’re better than me. I’ve been doing this for ten years and you’ve been doing it for less then a month.” 

Oikawa looked at Iwa. “You work here?” 

Iwa nodded. “I started two weeks ago. I wanted to pick up another job that I actually like.” 

Oikawa gasped and hit him on the chest. “Why didn’t you tell me?! That’s so cool.” 

Iwa shrugged. “I didn’t want anyone knowing until I got good.” 

“He’s good.” The tattoo artist said while he rolled his chair to a nearby table and grabbed a photo book off of it. “Check these out.” He rolled back and handed the book to Oikawa. 

Oikawa placed the book on his lap and opened it up. “Are these all yours?” 

Iwa nodded. “Yeah. They’re alright.” 

“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa was memorized as he flipped through the pages. His tattoos were as detailed as you could get. The art was absolutely gorgeous. He did anything from a little word written in cursive to a huge anchor with flowers that covered a whole back. 

“H-How… in just two weeks?” Oikawa asked as he looked up. 

“I think people asked for me because I’m tatted everywhere. They probably assumed I was good.” Iwa laughed a little. “I made sure they all knew I was a beginner, but Daniel kept mentioning me to people.” 

“Guilty.” Daniel smiled. “But I was right to. You’re incredible.” 

“Whatever.” Iwa rolled his eyes, moving to get up from the chair. 

As Iwa stood up, Oikawa spoke. “I want one.” 

Iwa looked at him. “What?” 

“I want a tattoo. Right now.” Oikawa closed the book. “From you, Iwa.” 

-

After eating dinner, Akaashi and Bokuto decided to make brownies. 

Akaashi carefully placed the vinyl down on the record player, flipping the miniature lever so the needle slowly meets the vinyl. 

It was the album “The Search For Everything” by John Mayer. The first song that came on was “Still Feel Like Your Man”. 

“Good choice.” Bokuto awed over the music as he opened the sugar bag. 

Akaashi smiled as he walked to his side. “Get the eggs and butter out.” Akaashi took the sugar from him and bumped his hip against Bokuto. 

“Yes sir.” Bokuto laughed as he opened the refrigerator and grabbed the ingredients. 

“Melt the butter for me, pretty please.” Akaashi said as he poured all the dry ingredients in the bowl. 

“With a cherry on top?” 

“Don’t push it.” Akaashi said, making Bokuto laugh. 

As Bokuto started to melt the butter, his attention went back to his boyfriend who started humming along to the words. 

“I still feel like your man. Still feel like your man.” 

Akaashi hummed along, tempted to sing. He looked towards Bokuto who was just smiling at him. 

“What?” Akaashi asked. 

Bokuto shook his head. “Nothing. You’re just cute.” He said as he leaned over, kissing Akaashi on the cheek. 

Bokuto leaned over the stove and looked at the butter.

After a minute or two, Akaashi hugged him from behind, burying his face into Bokuto's neck. He pressed multiple kisses against his skin and smiled. 

Bokuto turned around, taking Akaashi’s face in his hands. He leaned forward, connecting their lips. 

Akaashi pulled Bokuto forward more, pressing their bodies together. 

Bokuto slipped his tongue between Akaashi’s lips, deepening the kiss. 

“Bokuto.” Akaashi murmured.. 

“Hm?” Bokuto walked forward, moving Akaashi’s body to the other side of the kitchen, against the counter.

Akaashi moved his hands to grip Bokuto's hair. “B-Butter.” He murmured into the kiss again. 

Bokuto let his hands travel down to Akaashi’s hips, keeping a grip on him. His arms flexed as he lifted Akaashi up and placed him on the counter. 

Akaashi gripped onto his arms as Bokuto moved his lips to Akaashi’s neck. His breath hitched as his eyes naturally fell closed. 

“Bo…” Akaashi took a deep breath as he felt his skin between Bokuto's teeth. “Butter.” 

“You keep saying that. Is that a secret code or something?” Bokuto asked as he placed sloppy kisses against Akaashi’s jawline. 

“No. You’re burning the butter.” 

“Huh?” Bokuto pulled away. 

Akaashi gestured to the boiling butter that was forming dark spots on its surface. 

“Ah crap!” Bokuto hurried to the stove and turned it off, taking the saucepan off. 

“This is why we don’t turn the heat to high.” Akaashi said, hopping off the counter. 

Bokuto sighed. “Now I burnt the butter. What now?” 

“It’s okay!” Akaashi walked over to him. “We can still use it. Just not the burnt parts.” 

Akaashi poured the butter in the mix and stirred it all together. After it was fully stirred and Bokuto poured in a lot… A LOT… of chocolate chips, Akaashi poured the batter in the pan and put it in the oven. 

Bokuto licked the batter off the spatula. “This is so good!” 

Akaashi laughed as he reached up and wiped the side of his mouth. 

“It’s a friday. We finally made it. I can't believe I get to see your face.” The voice came from the record player. 

Bokuto gasped. “This is my favorite song of his!” Bokuto wiped his hands and took Akaashi’s hand in his. He dragged him to the living room, and turned up the volume on the record player. 

It was “Love on the Weekend” still by John Mayer. 

Bokuto slipped his one arm around Akaashi’s waist and held his hand with his other one. Akaashi’s cheeks burned red as they started to sway back and forth. 

“I want you, baby, like you can’t understand. Love on the weekend, love on the weekend.” Bokuto sang along as he looked at Akaashi. 

Akaashi’s face hurt from smiling so much tonight. He let his head rest against Bokuto's shoulder, listening to him sing as they swayed back and forth. 

“Baby, take my hand and pull me down, down, down. And I’ll be dreaming of the next time we can go into another serotonin overflow.” Bokuto's voice was smooth and low as he sang. 

He rested his head against Akaashi and closed his eyes. The two stayed in the same spot, slowly moving to the music. 

Akaashi’s body was relaxed against Bokutos. He felt like his parents. The way they danced in the snow the last time Akaashi sang to them. His parents were absolutely memorized with each other. They were two people deeply in love from the first moment they met. 

“I’m looking for a little love. Love on the weekend.” 

-

Oikawa settled into the chair with a smirk on his face as he watched Iwa nervously sit down next to him. 

“Are you sure about this?” Iwa asked. “This is your first tattoo. Have you thought this through all the way?” 

Oikawa nodded. “Yes. Daniel liked the idea and he said you would be able to do it easily. I trust you.” 

Iwa sighed. “I liked the idea too. It was fun to draw.” He wiped down Oikawa's hip area. 

Oikawa couldn’t help but stare at Iwa. He had to wear black gloves, as a safety and health measure. He wore glasses with a small light attached to the side of his right lense. He furrowed his brows as he placed the outline on his hip. 

Oikawa decided to get a branch full of leaves and the small flowers that were in the bouquet that Iwa bought him, to represent growth. Settled in the plants would be a small bird with its head up, that represents freedom and the ability to do what is put to mind. A butterfly was drawn above the bird, with its wings spread. The butterfly represented change and hope. 

The brunette decided it because of the moment he stopped talking to his dad, when he was finally able to be himself. The tattoo is also a mix of his growth recently and his new view on many aspects of life. 

“Good?” Iwa asked. 

Oikawa looked down at the placement and smiled. “Yes. Go for it, Iwa-chan.” The brunette laid his head back and closed his eyes. 

The piece circled around the outside of his hip bone, stretching out underneath where the bird was and over the bone where the butterfly would be. 

Iwa turned the machine on. “This is gonna take a while so sit tight.” 

Oikawa nodded and squeezed the stress ball Daniel gave him. He bit his lip, suddenly feeling nervous. 

He didn’t feel the needle yet. Instead he felt a warm pair of lips on his. 

Oikawa opened his eyes to see Iwa looking at him. “It’s gonna be okay. If it hurts, tell me and we’ll take breaks.” Iwa settled back into his seat. 

Oikawa's heart felt like it stopped. His face was warm, and his stomach felt like he had butterflies swarming around.

“Okay.” Oikawa smiled, and instead of closing his eyes, he looked at Iwa, feeling more calm. 

“I’m gonna start now. Ready?” Iwa asked. 

Oikawa nodded. “I’m ready.” 

Oikawa wasn’t ready. He cursed the second he felt the needle hit his skin. Oikawa was on the thin side, so he didn’t have enough fat, muscle or skin around his hips to make it less painful. 

Luckily Iwa adjusted to his pain tolerance, making it easier for the brunette. Oikawa eventually got used to the pain, declaring that it started to tickle at some points. 

The tattoo took Iwa four hours, taking them to 10:00. Oikawa didn’t want any color, so it was just shading with black ink, which went quicker than they both expected. 

Iwa felt himself be more cautious and careful with this tattoo than any others. Maybe because it was the guy he liked that requested it, or that he just didn’t want to mess it up.

“Iwa-chan. This is gorgeous. You’re so talented.” Oikawa stared at the tattoo in the mirror with awe. 

“I’m glad you like it.” Iwa smiled as he cleaned his station. 

“I love it!” Oikawa turned to him with a big smile on his face. 

Iwa smiled as he took his gloves off. “You only need to keep the plastic on for at least three hours.” Iwa said as he stood up, walking to the mirror and slowly taking his off. 

“Can I go to bed with it?” 

“You can’t keep it on too long at a time so it looks like I’ll have to keep you up a little longer.” Iwa said, examining his own tattoo in the mirror. 

“That’s fine by me.” Oikawa said, smiling. 

Iwa explained to him about the proper measure of taking care of the tattoo over the few days. He had to wash it and dry it completely before wrapping it again. Here and there, he would have to let it air dry for at least 15 minutes. Once his skin starts to peel, he can stop wrapping the area and treat it with moisturizer. 

“Iwa-chan. That’s a lot. Can you do it for me?” Oikawa said, wrapping his one arm around his neck and holding the back of his head and resting the other over his shoulder. 

“You’ll have to have me over a lot then.” 

“That idea sounds horrible.” Oikawa sarcastically said while smiling, as he pressed his lips against Iwas. 

Iwa held his waist, keeping their bodies close together. 

Daniel cleared his throat as he came out from the back hallway. “You locking up?” 

Iwa pulled away and nodded. “Yeah.” 

“Keys are on your station. Have a good night, you two. Nice to meet you Oikawa.” Daniel waved. 

“You too.” The brunette smiled at him as he walked out. “Nice guy.” 

“Really nice. I’ve known him since I moved here. He’s been like an older brother.” 

“That’s sweet.” Oikawa said as he let go of him. “Why didn’t you take a job here earlier?” He asked as he walked around again, looking at the photos on the walls. 

“I guess I never really thought about it. I’ve always been focused on music that I didn’t even realize I really enjoy tattooing. It wasn’t until uhm…” Iwa cleared his throat. 

“What?” Oikawa asked, looking at him. 

“The second time we slept together. You asked me about my band tattoo and you started talking about the ones on my arms. It just got me thinking and the next day I came here and asked for a job.” 

“So basically… I’m the founder of all this?” Oikawa asked. 

“Well, I wouldn’t say th-”

“Silence! You owe me a thank you for being your inspiration!” Oikawa cheered. 

Iwa laughed and shook his head. “Seriously?” 

“Yes.” The brunette answered. 

“Thank you so much, Loserkawa.” 

“What’s up with the nickname, Iwa-chan?! That’s not very nice of you.” 

“Shittykawa?” Iwa asked with a smile. 

“I prefer the first one.” 

Iwa laughed. “Are you ready to go?” 

Oikawa nodded, and Iwa walked away, going to grab the keys. 

Oikawa looked back into the mirror, admiring his tattoo. As he buttoned his jeans, his eyes traveled above the mirror to a photo. 

Oikawa recognized it immediately. It was Iwas back tattoo. The plaque underneath labeled it “The Chained Phoenix”, with Iwas name below it. Oikawa looked at the tattoo, and studied it. His eyes followed the chain around the bird, to Iwas sleeve. 

Oikawa expected the bird to be trapped by some demon figure, not a young boy. 

The boy's features weren’t detailed as much as the bird was. Maybe that was the point. That it wasn’t a specific person? Oikawa didn’t know. 

The boy’s lower half was wrapped into the music sheet notes, which connected his back tattoo to the sleeve. 

“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said as he felt his presence come closer. 

“Yeah?” Iwa asked, placing a hand on the lower half of Oikawa's back, smiling at him. 

Oikawa kept his eyes on the tattoo. “Who's the boy in your tattoo?” 

Iwa followed Oikawa's gaze, his smile disappearing. He looked at his own tattoo in the picture. He knew how much it meant to him, and he wasn’t sure if he was ready for Oikawa to learn about that side of him. 

Yet he didn’t think about any of that when he gave him his answer. He spoke without hesitation. 

“Me.” 

-

Hinata jolted up in the bed. He was breathing heavily. He felt like he was still being choked as he was in his dream. 

This was the fourth time this week he had the same dream about the homophobic encounter. Hinata was exhausted from dealing with it every night. 

This time Kageyama was here to witness it. He woke up as soon as Hinata did. 

Kageyama sat up, rubbing his hand against Hinata’s back. “Hey… are you okay?” 

Hinata kept his hand on his chest, feeling his rapid heart beat. He kept his eyes on the edge of the bed. All he could do was shake his head. 

“What's wrong?” Kageyama moved himself so he was in Hinata’s view. “Hinata, talk to me.” 

Hinata looked up at him, his eyes immediately starting to water. 

“Hinata.” Kageyama's soft voice echoed in Hinata’s ears, giving him a small amount of comfort. 

“I-I’m so sorry I woke you.” 

“Was it a nightmare?” Kageyama asked, taking Hinata’s hand in his own. 

Hinata nodded. 

“Do you want to tell me what it was about?” 

Hinata swallowed the lump in his throat. He slowly nodded. He knew he should. It wouldn’t get any better if he kept it to himself. 

“I-I’ve been having dreams about t-the guys we met in the park.” 

“How long have you been having them?” Kageyama slowly asked, trying not to pressure him. 

“Since that night.” 

Kageyama didn’t say anything. Instead he pulled Hinata into a hug, letting the small boy relax against him. 

Hinata wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in Kageyama's shirt. 

“You can tell me anything. Don’t keep stuff like that to yourself.” Kageyama closed his eyes, letting his chin rest on the top of Hinata’s head. 

Hinata nodded, knowing if he talked again he would start crying. 

Kageyama was able to sooth him back to sleep. He stayed awake a little longer than Hinata as he ran his fingers through his soft orange hair. 

Kageyama reached for his phone, sending a text to Akaashi after feeling guilty all day. 

**Kageyama:** I don’t know if you know, but I’m sorry I told Bokuto. I don’t want to see you getting hurt anymore. You’re one of my best friends and something like that can’t stay between us. I think I can safely say that Bokuto knows you best now, and it’s important for you to tell him how you’re feeling. He cares about you a lot, Akaashi. Don’t be afraid to tell him your feelings and what happened. He's made it clear that he wants to stay by your side and nothings going to get in the way of that. You got a keeper, haha. Again, I’m sorry for breaking your promise. I understand if you’re mad. I’ll see you tomorrow. 

Kageyama expected his friend to ignore him, but when he got a response a few minutes later, his worries faded. 

**Akaashi:** Kageyama, I am very thankful to have you as a friend. You keep me in check. I should have never forced you to keep something like that to yourself, so I’m sorry. I thank you for telling Bokuto because I know I never would have. We had a good talk about most stuff and I feel a lot better now with everything. You’re a really good person for doing that and I respect you for going against what I said. Knowing what’s right versus what’s wrong is a skill not everyone has. You should be glad you have it. 

**Akaashi:** Also I could never be mad at you! 

**Akaashi:** Love you King ;) See you tomorrow. 

Kageyama smiled, and looked down at the boy sleeping. He leaned down and kissed his forehead. 

“Goodnight, Boke.”

-

Oikawa and Iwa were a block down from Oikawa's apartment. Iwa was surprisingly telling him about his childhood. 

He told him the story about the bullies breaking his new drumsticks and breaking his hand. How he never got it treated until a teacher noticed at school two weeks later. How his parents didn’t bother helping him and had his grandma pick him up and take him to the hospital. 

“So after being ignored my whole childhood, when I entered high school I started researching for places to live. I ended up finding out about this city and was immediately attached to it. I picked up multiple jobs in high school, saving for food and somewhere to live.” Iwa said. “I never planned on going to college, so I didn’t need to worry about money with that. The day I left was my high school graduation. I skipped out on that day because my parents were actually coming.” Iwa scoffed. “They were obsessed with academics. It was the perfect time to leave the house without them knowing.” 

“So you didn’t say goodbye?” Oikawa asked. 

Iwa shook his head. “No. I just left. I was of legal age so it wasn’t a problem. They still called the cops and they ended up finding me when I was on my way here. I was staying at a motel for the night and some officer picked me up and brought me back.” 

“What happened when they brought you back?” 

“I told my parents I wasn’t going to college and I wasn’t staying with them. I told them I never wanted to see them again.” Iwa laughed a little, clearly that being his way of coping with the story. “They were angry but couldn’t do anything. I walked out for the last time and haven’t seen them since.” 

“Have you kept contact?” 

Iwa nodded. “I have my dad's number. I won’t speak to my mom.” 

“What do you talk about with your dad?” Oikawa asked. 

“Nothing. He only texts me updates about money.” 

“What does that mean?” Oikawa looked at him. 

“He sends me money.” Iwa said, looking ashamed of himself. “It’s like his way of saying sorry for being a shit father.” 

Oikawa swallowed the lump in his throat. “Good.” 

Iwa looked at him. “What?” 

Oikawa shrugged. “Good. You may never forgive him, but that’s the least he can do.” 

Iwa never thought about the situation that way. He always felt ashamed that he used their money. He always hated how entitled his parents felt because they were rich. He grew up surrounded with money and always hated it. 

Iwa wanted to work for his own. He did. The only time he used his dad's money was when the band was having trouble with rent or they desperately needed something but couldn’t afford it. 

Other than that, he worked for his own. 

“Why don’t you talk to your mom?” 

Iwa took a deep breath. “She was worse then my dad. At least he sometimes made an effort. I barely saw her. It was like she avoided me on purpose.” 

Oikawa felt his lips tremble from hearing the pain in Iwas voice. He knew this wasn’t easy to talk about. 

“They really never said anything about any bruises you had or cuts from those kids?” 

Iwa shook his head. “Not once. It was actually because of those kids that I started working out when I moved here. I wanted to be able to prove that I was strong and wouldn’t let that happen to me anymore.” Iwa took a deep breath. “Yet I still feel like I can’t lose that part of me. The part that was alone all my childhood.” 

“So that’s why.” Oikawa said, causing Iwa to look at him. “That’s why it’s you in your tattoo. Your childhood self still holds you back now.” 

Iwa laughed a little as they came to a stop at the apartment complex. “You’re smarter than you look.” 

“I’m just going to take that as a compliment.” Oikawa smiled. 

Iwa let out a relieved sigh. “That felt good to talk about.”

“Yeah?” 

Iwa nodded. “You’re a good listener.” 

Oikawa smiled. “Thanks. You’re a good talker.” 

Iwa laughed. “Thank you.” 

Oikawa looked towards the building and back at Iwa. “Do you want to come in? Bokutos here too.” 

Iwa nodded. “Sure.” 

He followed the brunette inside and up to his apartment. When Oikawa unlocked the door with his key, they stopped in the doorway. 

Loud music was playing from the record player. Specifically “Rock With You” by Michael Jackson. 

Bokuto and Akaashi were dancing in the living room. From what it looked like, they were doing a routine that they most likely practiced all night. 

Oikawa and Iwa stepped in going unnoticed. 

Bokuto spun Akaashi in a circle. 

“You got to feel that beat.” They both faced each other, dancing to the music as they did The Grapevine. 

“And we can ride the boogie.” They alternated when moving their shoulders back and forth as they bent their knees, getting low to the ground. 

“Share that beat of love.” They popped up, doing another Grapevine but the other way. 

Oikawa covered his mouth, holding in a laugh. Iwa looked away, knowing he would burst out laughing any second. He couldn’t help but peek back at them right away. 

“I wanna rock with you, all night.” Bokuto sang along, wrapping his one arm around Akaashi’s waist as they swayed back and forth to the music. 

“Dance you into day, sunlight.” Bokuto spun Akaashi around, this time stopping when they were back to chest. 

Akaashi looked up, making eye contact with his friend and Iwa. The boy screamed, not expecting them to be standing there. 

Bokuto automatically screamed, jumping from the loud noise. 

Oikawa and Iwa were in tears of laughter. 

“Did you guys practice that or something?!” Iwa asked while laughing. 

Bokuto sighed as he went to the record player and turned it down. “Hello to you too!”

Oikawa wiped his eyes as he walked over to Akaashi. “I-I didn’t know you could dance like that!” Oikawa laughed, holding his stomach. 

“Shut up!” Akaashi hit his friend's chest. “Noya is taking me to one of his dance classes in a week or so and I want to be somewhat prepared!” 

Iwa laughed and patted Bokuto on the back. “You looked like a pretty ballerina. You’re just missing your tutu.” 

“Listen! I thought we did great.” Bokuto said, clearly proud of himself. 

“So great that you recorded it?” Iwa asked, motioning over to Akaashi’s phone that was propped up against books. 

The boy immediately blushed and rushed over to his phone, turning off his camera. “It’s a good memory.” He said, defensive. “Anyway, how was dinner?” 

“Great!” Oikawa cheered. “I’m still full.” 

“New tattoo?” Bokuto asked, looking at his friend's neck. “Did you get that tonight?” 

Iwa nodded. “I took Oikawa to the shop.” 

“Keiji, look!” Oikawa unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down. 

Akaashi screamed and covered his eyes with his hands. “Why are you stripping?! I don’t want to see that! That’s Iwa’s job!” 

Bokuto laughed as Iwas cheeks turned red. 

“No, idiot! I got a tattoo!” Oikawa said, pointing to his exposed hip. 

Akaashi uncovered his eyes and gasped. “Holy shit! That’s gorgeous!” 

“Iwa-chan did it.” Oikawa smiled. 

Bokuto looked at him. “You did it?” 

Iwa nodded. “I recently got a job there.” 

“Recently?! And you did this?!” Akaashi yelled, totally mesmerized with the ink. He kneeled down, examining it more. “This is beautiful.” 

“Say that to Oikawa. It was his idea. I just drew it and inked him.” 

Oikawa smiled. “Stop being so modest, Iwa-chan. This was all you.” 

Iwa blushed a darker shade of pink. “Thanks.” 

Bokuto smiled. “Keiji. Time for bed.” 

Akaashi frowned. “What are you? My dad?” 

Everyone was immediately tense at the words except for Akaashi. It’s not like he spoke about his parents casually. He just laughed. 

“Relax. It’s not that deep.” Akaashi stood up. “Goodnight love birds! Congrats on the tattoos!” He smiled and walked to his room. 

Oikawa buttoned his pants and spoke before Bokuto followed him. “Thank you for taking care of him.” 

Bokuto just smiled. “Don’t thank me. I want to.” He said goodnight and walked to Akaashi’s room.

Oikawa walked over to their record player and carefully put the vinyl back into the cover and turned it off. 

“Do you want to stay over?” Oikawa asked. 

“If you want me to.” Iwa said. 

Oikawa nodded. “I’d like you too.” 

“Okay.” Iwa smiled and took hold of Oikawa's hand. He led him to his own room, causing the brunette to giggle behind him. 

Oikawa closed the door behind them, getting a shout from Akaashi in his room. 

“No sex!” Akaashi yelled, earning a laugh from everyone. 

He collapsed back on his bed, and opened his arms for Bokuto. 

Bokuto smiled and laid himself on Akaashi. He kept half his weight on the opposite side of Akaashi’s fractured rib, and kept most of himself on the bed. 

“Are you hurting anywhere?” 

“Mmm, my wrist kinda hurts but it’s okay.” 

“Was it because I spun you?” Bokuto asked. 

Akaashi shook his head. “No. It’s just been hurting all day.” 

Bokuto closed his eyes as Akaashi ran his fingers through his hair. “Let me know if I can do anything.”

“Well, we still need to talk about something.” Akaashi slowly said. 

Bokuto assumed that Akaashi was ready to talk about his parents and the story. He wasn’t expecting Terus' name to come up. 

“What happened with Teru today?” 

Bokuto’s body tensed at his name. He hated hearing it. He hated that Akaashi thought about him and ever dated him. 

Bokuto cleared his throat. “I think it’s pretty obvious what happened.”

“Yes, I know. You got into a fight. I mean how. How did you find him?” Akaashi asked. 

“I have a friend who’s a cop. I asked him to track him down for me. That’s what took up most of the time I wasn’t here.” 

“So you went to his apartment…” Akaashi felt sick to his stomach knowing that Bokuto was in the last place Terushima hurt him. 

“Yeah.” Bokuto’s voice was quiet now. “I made a hole in his wall.” 

“What?!” Akaashi looked down at him as Bokuto laughed. 

“I was mad!” 

“Okay, yes I get that. Don’t vandalize property though!” 

Bokuto sat up. “He hurt you. I’ll destroy his whole apartment if I have to.” 

Akaashi swallowed the lump in his throat. “Bokuto-”

“Keiji. I’m letting you know right now, I’m not done with him yet.” 

“Absolutely not.” Akaashi’s face turned serious as he sat up. “You’re not going back there, Bokuto. Just leave him alone.” 

“Absolutely not.” Bokuto said, mimicking him. “It’s not fair what he did to you. He can’t just get away with it.” 

Akaashi took his boyfriend's hand in his own. “Please. Bokuto, promise me you won’t go near him again. I don’t need you getting hurt.” 

“He won’t hurt me.” Bokuto stood up and walked over to his balcony door and looked outside. 

“You don’t know him like I do.” Akaashi said, watching him. 

“True. I don’t, but that doesn’t matter.” 

“I know that you want to protect me, but this isn’t the way of doing it.” Akaashi said, getting under the covers. “Don’t expect me to praise you if you go near him again and cause something.” He shut off the lamp by his bed and laid down. 

“Keiji.” Bokuto said, but when he turned around, he saw his boyfriend underneath the covers. Bokuto sighed and went to the other light and turned it off. 

-

Iwa gently wiped down Oikawa's inked skin, washing it properly. The brunette smiled as he watched him. 

“Why are you looking at me?” Iwa asked, a smile on his lips. 

“You’re nice to look at.” Oikawa said. 

“ _ Nice? Who the fuck says nice? Jeez Oikawa, couldn’t think of anything better to say? Call him hot! Attractive! Nice… Idiot!”  _

Iwa laughed. “I appreciate that.” 

“I-I mean you're more than just nice.” Oikawa looked away as the red on his cheeks became more defined. 

Iwa smiled as he put a new piece of plastic on his hip. He smoothed it down and looked at Oikawa. 

“You’re all done.” 

Oikawa smiled. “Thank you, Iwa-chan. Such a good helper.” Oikawa patted his cheek and hopped off his sink counter and walked into his room. He grabbed a pair of shorts and slipped them on. 

Iwa walked out after, his eyes landing on the flowers on his dresser. 

He took off his shirt as he spoke. “You kept them?” 

Oikawa looked at him as Iwa gestured to the flowers. “Of course I did.” 

Iwa nodded and folded his shirt, placing it on his dresser. 

“Thank you for the flowers. I never got to tell you how much I love them.” 

“It was nothing. I’m glad you still have them.” Iwa said, sitting on the edge of Oikawa's bed as he untied his shoes. 

“It wasn’t just nothing. No one has ever done that for me. I’ve never been gifted flowers before.” Oikawa said. “And it’s worse because I fucked up that night… and we never got to go on that date.” 

“What do you think tonight was?” 

“You said it was a hang out.” 

Iwa laughed. “That was a joke, Shittykawa. I thought you could take jokes.” 

“I-I can!” Oikawa said defensively. 

Iwa laughed again. “You’re so cute.” 

“N-No I’m not!” Oikawa was defensive again. 

“Oh, you’re not?” Iwa smiled. 

“Wait! Y-Yes… well, ah shut up!” The extremely flustered Oikawa caused Iwa to fall back on the bed laughing. 

Oikawa shook his head and climbed on top of him. “Stop laughing! It’s not funny!” Oikawa said, taking hold of Iwas wrists and pinning them down against the bed. 

Iwa laughed even harder. “Yes it is! You always get so red!” 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa hung his head low as he got flustered again. 

Iwa’s laughter died down as he looked at the boy on top of him. Oikawa was straddling his hips, holding Iwas wrists against the mattress. 

“This is the most control I’ve seen you in.” Iwas words made Oikawa's head shoot up. 

“Excuse me?” 

“You heard me.” Iwa smirked. 

“I-I can be dominant. Especially with you.” 

“So why haven’t I seen it yet?” Iwa asked, teasing the brunette more. 

Oikawa didn’t say anything. He just looked at Iwa, knowing he couldn’t answer. He couldn’t be dominant with Iwa because no matter how hard he tried, he lost all control. He let Iwa do whatever he wanted to him. 

Iwa pushed up against Oikawa, and flipped them over. Oikawa's breath hitched as Iwas hand wrapped around his neck.

“It’s okay. At least you tried.” Iwa smirked. 

-

Bokuto couldn't sleep all night. He stayed awake, sitting on the edge of Akaashi’s bed as his boyfriend slept, peacefully. 

He clenched and unclenched his fists multiple times, looking at the bruises on his knuckles. 

He deeply sighed, knowing he made his boyfriend upset. He didn’t want to do that, but he couldn’t help how he felt. He didn’t feel like Terushima got what he deserved so far. 

No matter what he got, nothing would be enough for him to get what he deserved. 

He heard rustling behind him and soon felt a pair of arms wrap over his shoulders from behind. 

Akaashi rested his chin on Bokuto's shoulder. “Come sleep.” 

Bokuto didn’t say anything. He continued to look at his hands. 

Akaashi sighed. “Please, Bo. You’re going to be tired for your concert tomorrow.” Akaashi pressed his lips against Bokuto's cheek. “Please.” 

Bokuto turned his head to look at his boyfriend. 

“Bo… I'm not mad at you, I promise. I just don’t want you getting hurt.” Akaashi said, reassuring him. 

Bokuto nodded. “I know.” He gave Akaashi a kiss. “I’m sorry if I woke you up.” 

Akaashi shook his head and smiled. “You didn’t, it’s okay. Now come back to bed.” 

Akaashi crawled back underneath the covers, being followed by Bokuto. Bokuto wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his face in Akaashi’s hair. 

“Goodnight Keiji.” 

Akaashi smiled. “Goodnight Bokuto.” 

-

Kageyama walked in the venue with Asahi trailing right behind him. The baker was oddly nervous for tonight. Maybe because he was told that he was going to be meeting a lot of people. 

The venue was the largest one the band was performing at yet. The stage was huge, along with where everyone would stand. Like the first concert everyone saw them at, this venue had two levels. This time, the second level had seats that no one used since it was better to stand.

Kageyama saw the band by the ticket counter, and took Asahi over. 

“Oi! I want you guys to meet someone. This is Asahi.” 

Everyone turned their attention to the tall boy. 

“H-Hey, I’m Asahi.” He gave them a friendly wave and rubbed the back of his neck. He was a nice guy, but extremely shy when meeting new people. He’s always kept to himself all his life, so meeting anyone new and going out wasn't his style. 

“Kuroo. Nice to meet you.” Kuroo smiled and started introducing him to everyone. “This is Bokuto, and Iwa. We’re the ones performing. Noya is too but I don't know where he is right now.” 

Iwa shook Asahi’s hand and greeted him. “Don’t worry about remembering all our names. There’s a lot of us.” 

Asahi laughed a little. “More than I’m meeting right now?” 

Bokuto nodded. “Yeah. My boyfriend and our friend aren't here yet and everyone else is scattered.” 

Hinata hopped off the bar stool and hugged him. “Asahi! I’m so glad you could come! You’re gonna love it!” 

“You know him, Chibi-chan?” Kuroo asked. 

Hinata nodded. “I was the one to introduce Kageyama and him. Asahi and I have been friends ever since I walked in his bakery.” 

Asahi laughed. “He walked in asking for a dozen of my sugariest cookies.” 

“Of course he did.” Iwa laughed. 

“Come on. I see Noya and Suga.” Kageyama walked away from the group, with Asahi trailing behind after he waved to everyone. 

“Noya, Suga! I wanna introduce you guys to someone. This is Asahi.” 

Noya turned around. “A new friend!” He stuck out his hand, looking straight, only to come into contact with a shirt. Noya tilted his head back, looking up at the tall boy. 

“Hey! I’m Suga.” He smiled. “This is Noya!” 

“Y-Yeah I’m Noya… hi.” 

“Nice to meet you guys.” Asahi smiled. 

Daichi walked over, handing Suga a drink. 

He looked at Asahi and smiled. “Hey, I’m Daichi. You’re Kageyama's friend, right?” 

Asahi nodded. “Nice to meet you. I’m Asahi.” 

“Same here. Have you ever been to one of their concerts before?” 

Asahi shook his head. “No, but I’m really excited.” He looked at Noya and smiled. “You play the keyboard, right?” 

Noya nodded and cleared his throat, snapping out of his daze. “Yeah, and s-sometimes bass.” 

Kageyama let out a small laugh from his stutter. “I see Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. Let’s go.” 

Asahi waved at them and walked away with Kageyama. 

Noya watched them go. “He’s so tall.” 

Daichi laughed. “Yes. His height is what has your attention. Mhm.” He took a sip of his drink, earning a glare from Noya. 

“I have no clue what you’re talking about.” Noya put his hands on his hips and looked away. 

“Your blush says otherwise.” Suga said. 

Noya covered his cheeks with his hands. “I need to warm up!” He hurried away, causing Suga and Daichi to laugh. 

“Did you see how red he got?!” Kuroo laughed from afar as the band watched the other member run away. 

Bokuto shook his head. “Don’t make fun of him.” He said as he typed away on his phone. 

“You’re so boring when you miss your boyfriend.” Kuroo said, taking a sip of his beer.

“Like you don’t miss yours.” Bokuto said. 

“He’s not my boyfriend. Plus, he’s at work right now. A gig to be specific.” Kuroo said, finishing off his drink. 

“Don’t get drunk before our show, please.” Iwa said. 

“Not you too. You’re both so boring. Where are they anyway?.” Kuroo asked. 

“Oikawa was dressing Akaashi, which apparently is not a good thing.” Bokuto said, looking up from his phone. 

“You sure about that?” Kuroo asked, motioning towards the two walking over. 

“No! I’m gonna kill you!” Akaashi pointed his finger at Oikawa. “This is embarrassing!” 

Bokuto looked at his boyfriend, his heart immediately stopping. 

Akaashi was wearing a white shirt that stopped right below his ribs. He wore ripped black jeans that went up past his hips, showing black fishnet tights underneath that went all the way up to his upper waist, covering his exposed stomach. A tight black choker was around his neck with a small silver ring hanging off the front. 

Akaashi groaned as they stopped by the band. “Bokuto. Please tell Oikawa how ridiculous this looks! I feel like a dog!” Akaashi exclaimed as he tugged on his choker. 

From Bokuto's reaction, Oikawa smiled. “I think he likes it. I did good!” The brunette clapped to himself. 

“I-I really like it.” Bokuto said, clearing his throat. “You look great. You always do.” 

Akaashi’s cheeks turned red. “You were supposed to be on my side.” He sat down next to Hinata. 

“I’m always on your side. Right now, I am supporting your decision in wearing that.” Bokuto smiled. 

“This was not my decision! Blame him!” Akaashi pointed to Oikawa. 

The brunette wore a black v-neck t-shirt that was tucked into black pants with a black belt looped through. Over his shirt he wore a black short sleeve button-up with small red and white stripes. The shirt was untucked. He added a thin chain chain that hung off his belt loops. 

“It’s proper concert attire!” Oikawa said as he walked to Iwa’s side. 

Iwa slid his hand around Oikawa’s waist, pulling him close. “You look really good.” Iwa said, whispering in his ear. 

“Iwa-chan. Such a sweetheart.” Oikawa said, placing his hand on Iwa’s chest. “So do you.” He smiled. 

Iwa wore a tight grey vintage Metallic shirt, that slightly covered his belt, with black jeans. He wore shiny black dress shoes and a long silver chain around his neck. He had thick silver band rings around his pointer and ring fingers on his right hand and silver studs in his ears. 

“Do you guys pre-plan your outfits?” Akaashi asked. 

Bokuto wore a long red t-shirt, reaching above his mid-thigh, that popped the red color in Iwas shirt. He wore black jeans that had two large holes exposing his knees. His hair was naturally down and he wore one black dangly cross earring and a black bracelet around his wrist. 

Kuroo wore a dark red button-up shirt sleeve shirt with black hawaiian flowers scattered along the shirt. He kept it fully unbuttoned with no shirt underneath. He wore black jeans like everyone else and the same shoes as Iwa, but with laces. 

“We stick to black, white, red and occasionally yellow.” Bokuto said, getting a nod from Kuroo. 

“They like to try and match their band style.” Hinata said. 

“Is your style Hawaiian or something? ‘Cause that’s what I’m getting from you, Kuroo. Are you going for a surfer look?” Akaashi smiled. 

“You think you’re so funny, don’t you? Are you going for a stripper look?” Kuroo asked back. 

“Ask that tomorrow and Bokuto will tell you.” Akaashi said. 

“If you’re going to try and strip for my boy, make sure you actually strip.” 

“Are you assuming I won’t?” Akaashi asked. 

“I am.” Kuroo said. 

“So you’re doubting me?” 

“Mhm.” Kuroo nodded.

“Do you need a demonstration then?” Akaashi asked. 

“Yes.” Kuroo’s eyes widened. “Wait, no!” Kuroo looked at Bokuto, who was glaring at him. “I didn’t mean it!” 

“Kuroo! Pervert!” Hinata screamed, getting glances from nearby people. 

Akaashi laughed as Kuroo became flustered. He waved his hand, defensively, claiming he thought Akaashi was going to ask something else. 

Bokuto sighed. “Go warm up.” 

“Yes yes yes, of course.” Kuroo hurried away, causing Akaashi to laugh more. 

“You’re trouble.” Bokuto said, looking at his boyfriend. 

“Thank you. That’s the best compliment I’ve ever gotten.” Akaashi smiled. 

Oikawa looked at both of them. “If you both start making out I’m going to barf. Chibi-chan will be scarred for life.” 

“Says the PDA king himself.” Akaashi said, hopping off the stool and dragging Bokuto to the bathroom. 

“Where are they going?” Hinata asked. 

“You’re too young Chibi-chan. Too young.” Oikawa dramatically shook his head. 

“It’s not like I’m 15! I’m 21. Only two years younger then you.” 

“Awe! He’s a baby!” Oikawa stuck his lower lip out and rested his head against Iwa’s. 

Hinata groaned and rolled his eyes. “Whatever!” He got up and stomped away, acting like a baby. 

“You’re grounded for that attitude!” Oikawa yelled, causing a laugh from Iwa. 

Iwa stood up after getting a wave from Noya across the room. “We’re about to go on.” 

Oikawa smiled. “Break a leg! Well… don’t, but do well! You know what I me-” 

Iwa interrupted him as he pressed his lips against Oikawas. “I know what you mean.” Iwa smiled and walked away. 

Oikawa stood there, slowly bringing his fingers up to his lips.

After their date last night, the two were extremely close throughout the day. Oikawa spent the majority of the day talking to Iwa. He also couldn’t stop thinking about what Iwa told him, regarding his childhood. Oikawa was surprised he actually opened up. 

A few minutes later, out of the corner of his eye, he saw his friend. 

Akaashi and Bokuto hurried out of the bathroom. 

“You’re gonna kill it!” Akaashi held his hands and kissed his cheek. 

“You’re so hyper.” Bokuto smiled. 

“Is that a bad thing?” 

Bokuto shook his head. “Not at all.” He took Akaashi’s face in his hands and kissed him. “You better be front and center.” 

“Of course.” Akaashi smiled. “I just gotta get by all your fangirls.” 

“I need my number one fanboy in the front.” Bokuto said, giving him multiple kisses on the cheek. 

Akaashi laughed. “Go! They’re on stage!” Akaashi said, motioning to the band members who were already on stage. 

“They can wait.” Bokuto smiled and kissed him again. 

A loud bang on the drums and Kuroos voice made the two pull away from the kiss. 

“Attention dumbass! We’d like to start.” Kuroo said, causing laughter in the audience as he looked at Bokuto. 

Bokuto rolled his eyes and smiled at his boyfriend. “See ya in a bit.” Bokuto turned around as the music started. 

The song started with Iwa on the drums, keeping a steady beat. A few seconds in, Noya, who was on bass, joined in. 

Bokuto ran to the mic just in time. “She says she’s no good with words but I’m worse. Barely stuttered out, a joke of a romantic stuck to my tongue.” He sang as he picked up his guitar from the mini stand on stage. 

Kuroos guitar was attached to an effect pedal, giving him a different sound as he played. 

Akaashi walked over to Oikawa and grabbed his hand. 

“Nice time in the bathroom?” Oikawa asked, following him. 

Akaashi just laughed and pulled him through the crowd, towards the front. 

“I’m two quarters and a heart down. And I don’t want to forget how your voice sounds.” Bokuto strummed against his guitar, the whole band mashing together. 

Kuroo took a few seconds of a solo and then the chorus hit. 

“Dance, dance! We’re falling apart to half time. Dance, dance! And these are the lives you love to lead.” 

The two friends jumped up and down with the rest of the crowd. Akaashi moved his upper body back and forth as he bumped shoulders with Oikawa. He chanted the lyrics along with everyone else who was singing, remembering their song from practice. 

“You always fold just before you’re found out. Drink up it’s last call, last resort, but only the first mistake and I…”

Oikawa yelled over the music. “Is this their song?” 

Akaashi nodded. “Good, right?!” 

Oikawa wrapped his arm over Akaashi’s shoulders and pulled him close as he nodded his head to the music. 

“These words are all I have so I write them. So you need them just to get by.” Bokuto and Kuroos guitar cut off, so only the bass and drums were playing. 

“Why don't you show me a little bit of spine? You’ve been saving for his mattress,” Bokuto smiled, “love.” 

All the instruments came together again, repeating the chorus. 

“Dance, this is the way they’d love. If they knew how misery loved me.” 

There was a short intense instrumental, ending with a small guitar riff from Kuroo. 

“I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me.” 

Then there was another short instrumental, this time, Kuroo doing a different riff. Then Bokuto sang the chorus again, joined by Kuroo and Noya. 

“Dance, dance! We’re falling apart to halftime. Dance, dance! And these are the lives you love to lead.” 

After the final chorus ended, the song closed out on another instrumental. Kuroo and Bokutos guitar cut off, ending the song how it started. With just Noyas bass and Iwa’s drums. 

“Dance, dance. Dance, dance.” Bokuto repeated twice, ending the song. 

The audience erupted in cheers and applause. 

As Bokuto greeted everyone and talked about the song, Akaashi noticed a few people squeezing through the crowd and coming over. 

“Hey guys! We’ve been looking for you!” Suga said. “This is Asahi! He's Kageyama's boss at the bakery.” 

Daichi and Asahi followed behind him. 

“Nice to meet you! I’m Akaashi and this is Oikawa!” Akaashi waved and smiled at the tall boy in front of them. 

“How’d you like their song?” Oikawa asked. 

“They were really good! They have a cool style.” Asahi smiled. 

“They’re rocking!” Daichi said, earning snickers and laughs from his friends. “What?!” 

“Who says ‘rocking’ anymore?” Akaashi asked. 

“Me!” Daichi exclaimed. 

“You sound like an old man.” Suga said, while laughing. 

The band performed for another 40 minutes. They only had a few songs left before they ended their set. 

“Alright we’re gonna sing a cover by one of our favorite bands. This is “I’m Not Okay” by My Chemical Romance.” Bokuto said, earning a cheerful response in return. 

Iwa laid his drumsticks on his lap and lifted his shirt over his head, getting a few whistles and shouts from somewhere in the crowd. The drummer laughed as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. 

“Looks like you got some fans, Iwa.” Bokuto said, looking back at his friend. 

Iwa shook his head as he tossed his shirt to the side. As Kuroo started the song, Iwa looked at Oikawa. 

The brunette's cheeks immediately turned pink. Iwa sent him a wink right before joining Kuroo with the drums. 

The stage lights turned from blue to red. Noya and Bokuto both joined in at the same time for the instrumental intro. 

“Well if you wanted honesty, that’s all you had to say.” Bokuto sang. “I never want to let you down or have you go. It’s better off this way.” 

Everyone was dancing or jumping up and down. There wasn’t one person that wasn’t moving to the music. It was hot in the venue. The music was too loud to hear the person next to you. Arms and elbows hit each other repeatedly as there was little room to move around. Everyone’s mind was on the music, leaving their current life problems aside.

“I’m not okay. I’m not okay. I’m not okay.” Bokuto belted. “You wear me out.” 

Kuroo started to sing the backup vocals as they moved onto the second verse. 

“What will it take to show you that it’s not the life it seems?” Bokuto sang. 

“I’m not okay.” Kuroo added on towards the end. 

Iwa kept the beat on his drums as he mouthed the words along with his friends. 

Noya was smiling as he was back on the bass for this song. 

“To be a joke and look, another line without a hook. I held you close as we both shook. For the last time, take a good hard look!” Bokuto's voice was more raspy and rough during the last line. 

Bokuto sang the chorus again. After he belted the last note, the band fell into an instrumental part. 

Kuroo picked up a riff, causing screams and cheers in the crowd. His sound petal was altered, giving him a different high-pitched sound. 

Bokuto took the mic off the stand. 

“Oh, here we go.” Kuroo muttered with a small laugh as they were finishing the instrumental part. 

Bokuto took a few steps back, and ran forward. Everyone on the floor, laughing, immediately moved out of the way, letting him jump down. 

Midway in the air, he pointed at Hinata in the back, as the orange haired boy took a few shots of him jumping. 

Oikawa put his hands on Akaashi’s shoulders and shook his friend. Akaashi laughed as he watched his boyfriend. 

“Forget about the dirty looks. The photographs your boyfriend took.” Bokuto sang, moving over to his friends in the front. 

Bokuto jumped up and down as he circled around Suga, Daichi and Asahi. “You said you read me like a book, but the pages are all torn and frayed.” 

Bokuto moved over to his boyfriend and swung his arm around Akaashi. Akaashi’s cheeks burned red as the attention was clearly on them. 

Oikawa had his phone pulled out, recording the whole thing. 

Bokuto threw his head back as he sang. “I’m okay!” Well, more like it was a scream. The sound was altered, moving on from the original fast beat. 

Iwas drums were loud and dominant over the other instruments. 

“I’m okay, now.” Bokuto sang as he looked at Akaashi. 

Kuroo and Noya both sang backup vocals. “I’m okay, now.” 

Bokuto's head was dizzy. He was entranced in the music and his boyfriend. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Akaashi. He even forgot to sing.

Maybe he was a little drunk. 

Akaashi looked up at Kuroo, who started a new riff to cover the missing vocals. 

Akaashi’s face was soon in his boyfriend's hands and his lips were soon met with Bokutos. 

As screams and whistles traveled throughout the venue, Akaashi’s eyes widened. He knew Bokuto felt the rush of music, but he didn’t know he felt it this much. 

Bokuto pulled away and joined Kuroo, who started to sing the chorus. “I’m not okay. I’m not okay.” 

Bokuto jumped up and down, spinning Akaashi in a circle. 

Oikawa was in tears of laughter as he saw how embarrassed his friend was as everyone in the venue watched. 

Bokuto dropped to his knees in front of Akaashi. “I’m not okay!” He whipped his head in circles. 

Bokuto threw his head back as he belted the last lyric. “I’m not okay!” His free hand rested on Akaashi’s hip. 

Akaashi couldn’t help but laugh at the sight in front of him. 

Iwas drums and Kuroos guitar led the band out of the song, getting the loudest cheer of the night in response. 

Bokuto stood up and kissed Akaashi once again. This time he slid his hand around his waist and pulled Akaashi closer to him. 

“Bokuto.” Akaashi murmured into the kiss, a small laugh following after. He wrapped his arms around his neck. 

Bokuto made a sound in response, too entrapped into the kiss to respond. 

“S-Stop. You still have to perform.” Akaashi said as he pulled away but Bokuto followed, not letting them break apart. 

“I like kissing you.” Bokuto said in between the kisses. 

“You can kiss him as much as you want when we finish, Bokuto.” Kuroo said into the mic, interrupting them for the second time. 

Bokuto rolled his eyes. “Always ruining the moment.” 

Akaashi laughed and gently pushed him away. “Go.” 

Bokuto stuck his bottom lip out. “I’ll miss you.” 

“I’m literally right here you big baby!” Akaashi laughed again. 

“Meanie!” Bokuto sighed and hopped back on stage. 

Oikawa was laughing as he watched the video. “Keiji! Your face!” 

“Shut up.” Akaashi said. 

The band performed for another twenty minutes until it was their last song. 

“So this song was actually My Chemical Romance’s last song they performed live. Ever. If you know it, sing it.” Bokuto said as Kuroo started the song with his guitar. 

It was Helena by MCR, the song that Kuroo had trouble with during practice and Akaashi helped him. 

Bokutos eyes were closed as he quietly sang. “Long ago, just like the hearse. You die to get in again. We are so far from you.” His eyes opened. 

The whole band joined in, making the tempo speed up. 

“Burning on. Just like a match, you strike to incinerate, the lives of everyone you knew.” Bokuto sang. 

“And like the blade you stain. Well I’ve been holding on tonight!” 

This time it was Noya who sang the backup vocals. “Blade you stain!” 

Noyas voice cracked as he made eye contact with Asahi, who was in the front row. 

His bandmates laughed as they heard it, causing his cheeks to turn red. 

“So long and goodnight. So long and goodnight.” Bokuto sang through his laughter. 

Noya was beat red as he pressed against the keyboard keys. He glanced towards Asahi, to see the tall boy still staring at him. 

Asahi gave him a smile and a thumbs up. Noya looked back down at the keyboard and tried to focus. 

“That was really cute.” Noya murmured. 

Akaashi looked at Kuroo, who was looking at him. This was where he struggled during practice. 

Once the transition approached, Kuroo adjusted his fingers like Akaashi told him to and perfected the note change. 

Akaashi crossed his arms and smirked, knowing the struggle of getting Kuroo to listen to him paid off. Kuroo rolled his eyes in response but a small smile crept up on his face. 

“Well I’ve been holding on tonight. What’s the worst that I can say? Things are better if I stay.” Bokuto sang. 

Asahi wasn’t much of a dancer. At least he didn’t show it. Luckily Suga and Akaashi were next to him and made him move to the music. 

“Well if you carry on this way. Things are better if I stay. So long and goodnight. So long and goodnight.” Bokuto belted the lyrics, pouring all he had into the song. His voice was powerful as he kept his eyes closed, feeling the moment. 

Kuroo and Bokuto strummed against their guitars, holding and stretching out notes, while Iwa’s drums were loud, giving him somewhat of a solo. 

Iwa’s head moved up and down, hitting each best of the drums. It seemed like the more he went, the faster his arms moved. 

Noya sang softly, his voice altered with effects. “Can we pretend to leave and then we’ll meet again…” 

Bokuto took over. “When both cars collide!” 

Iwa was drumming faster as he led them up to the final chorus. All the instruments were together again. 

“What’s the worst that I can say? Things are better if I stay. So long and goodnight. So long and goodnight.” Bokuto sang, opening his eyes. 

The crowd was singing along. It was loud and memorable. Akaashi swore he saw tears in Bokuto's eyes. 

Bokuto raised his fist in the air, everyone singing louder in response. “Well if you carry on this way. Things are better if I stay. So long and goodnight. So long and goodnight.” 

-

Akaashi swung their hands back and forth as he spoke. “You did great, Bo. You really got into it towards the end.” Akaashi laughed. 

“I may have been a little buzzed.” Bokuto said. 

“A little?” Tsukki asked from behind them as the whole group walked to the club down the street. 

“Okay, a lot.” Bokuto laughed. 

“Hey, Asahi.” Akaashi said, turning around and walking backwards. “Do you drink?” 

The tall boy nodded his head. “Yeah, I do.” 

“A new drinking partner!” Suga practically jumped up in excitement, making Asahi laugh. 

“You’re not drinking tonight.” Daichi said. 

Suga scoffed. “You’re not my dad.” 

“Yeah. He's your dadd-” Oikawa began to say but Iwas hand clamped over the brunettes mouth. 

“No.” Was all Iwa said. 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa mumbled into his hand. 

Akaashi laughed and smiled. He was extremely grateful to see Oikawa and Iwa talking. If only his friend could open up the way Iwa did. Maybe they would actually start dating. 

Akaashi turned around and dragged Bokuto into the club. 

“Keiji!” Bokuto stumbled after him, tripping over his own feet. “I still think we should go home. You need to rest more.” 

Akaashi ignored him as his eyes lit up at the packed place, full of people drinking and dancing. 

“Are you listening-” Bokuto began to ask but was pulled over to the bar. 

“Two Silver Bullet shots please.” Akaashi ordered, leaning against the bar counter. 

“Come on. Why don’t we go home? I’ll make you a nice bath and you can relax. Plus, I don’t really drink strong stuff anyways.” Bokuto said, reaching over and brushing a few strands of Akaashi’s hair out of his face.

“You took a shot or two, first thing, with Kuroo and Iwa when you got into the venue. You were basically drunk on stage.” Akaashi said as he watched the bartender come back over with their shots. 

“No, I was buzzed from beer. My shot was lemonade. The guys were just too stupid to realize that I tricked them. Now let’s go-”

Akaashi held out a tiny shot glass to him. He didn’t say anything while he waited for Bokuto to take it. 

Bokuto hesitated. “If I take this, can we leave?” 

Akaashi nodded. “Sure.” 

Bokuto sighed as he took the shot glass from him. Akaashi smiled and clinked their glasses together. 

“Cheers!” Akaashi giggled and downed his shot. 

Bokuto playfully rolled his eyes with a smile on his face, and tilted his head back letting the liquor slide down his throat. 

His shot burned the back of his throat as he winced. “That’s disgusting.” 

Akaashi laughed in response, before ordering another set. 

Despite believing they would go home, Bokuto somehow allowed Akaashi to persuade him to stay. He also somehow let Akaashi convince him to drink even more. 

“You okay, buddy?” Kuroo asked with a laugh as Bokuto stumbled from the dance floor and to the bar. Bokuto sat down, looking exhausted. 

Bokuto rested his head in his hands as he talked. “I can't keep up with them.” 

Kuroo sat down next to them. “You look tired.” 

“I am. I just wanted to take him home and let him relax. I don’t like that he’s up and doing stuff already.” 

Kuroo patted his hand against Bokuto's back. “I get that, but he’s also been cooped up in the apartment the past few days. You and Oikawa, both, have refused to let him leave. He needs this.” 

Bokuto sighed. “I know.”

Iwa walked over to the two of them and sat on the other side of Bokuto. 

“Man, you haven’t stopped dancing since we got here.” Kuroo said and laughed. 

Iwa kept his back to the bar and his elbows resulting in the edge. “It’s nice.” 

“Dancing is nice? Or dancing with Oikawa is nice?” Bokuto asked, looking at him with a teasing smirk. 

Iwa rolled his eyes. “Both.” 

“So you guys are good now?” Kuroo asked. 

Iwa looked at Oikawa and watched the way he danced with his friends. His mind began to wander, forgetting to give Kuroo a response.

Iwa thought about the way it felt to have Oikawa in his arms as they danced. How their hips swayed back and forth in sync. The way the brunette would tease Iwa and purposely make himself appear taller. How Oikawa would kiss him anytime Iwa became embarrassed about his height. 

“Earth to Iwa-chan.” Kuroo said, mocking Oikawa's voice. 

Iwa shot him a glare. “What?” 

Kuroo laughed. “You never answered my question.” 

Iwa sighed. “We’re good now. Especially after the day at the hospital.” 

Bokuto groaned and his friends looked at him. 

“What?” Iwa asked. 

Bokuto started to stand up. “I should take him home. It’s only been a few days. I don’t want him to get more hurt.”

“I don’t think you’ll be able to get him to leave.” Kuroo said. 

“Why not?” Bokuto looked at him, but Kuroo’s eyes were elsewhere. 

Bokuto followed his gaze to see his boyfriend. His boyfriend who was dancing. Dancing with Oikawa and Suga. Oikawa, who had his hands on Akaashi’s hips. Akaashi, who had his arms around Sugas neck while his back faced Oikawa. 

Bokuto watched the way his boyfriend was sandwiched between his two friends. Iwa laughed in amusement. 

“W-Why are you laughing?” Bokuto asked, unable to rip his eyes away. 

“I just remembered what Oikawa told me.” Iwa said. 

“What was it?” Kuroo asked. 

“Apparently Akaashi asked him for advice this morning. About him and Bokuto. Something about you holding back from doing stuff.” 

Bokuto snapped his head in Iwas direction. “What?!” 

Iwa laughed. “That’s why Oikawa dressed him and is acting like this. H-He's trying to turn you on and it’s working!” 

Kuroo snorted and laughed along Iwa. Bokuto looked between both of them, his eyes wide in horror. 

“I-I-” Bokuto's face was red. “He’s just drunk right now!” 

Iwa nodded as he laughed. “Exactly. If he wasn’t drunk there’s no way he would be doing this right now. Oikawa knew exactly what he was doing when he gave his ‘advice.’” 

Daichi walked over, shaking his head. “I told them to stop drinking.” 

“So did I.” Bokuto sighed. 

Daichi sat down next to Iwa and slumped against the bar. “They're a handful.” 

Iwa laughed. “Where’s everyone else?” 

“Scattered everywhere. Hinata’s throwing up in the bathroom and Kageyamas with him. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are most likely dancing. And Asahi is talking to Noya.” Daichi said. 

“Really?!” Kuroo asked, looking at him with excitement. “Noya’s actually talking to him?” 

“Why wouldn’t he be?” Daichi asked. 

“He’s been… avoiding him? I don’t know how to describe it but he walked away from me and Kuroo after the concert because Asahi was coming over.” Iwa said. 

Daichi nodded. “So that’s why he was quiet at the concert. Not anymore though. He’s a chatterbox when he’s drunk.” 

“He’s a chatterbox when he’s sober.” Bokuto said, getting a laugh from his friends. 

They looked over to the stairs in the corner of the club where Noya and Asahi sat. Noya was dramatically gesturing with his hands and arms as he spoke. 

At some points, Noya would stand up while he talked or spin around. From where the boys sat, it looked like Noya was yelling every word he spoke. 

Despite his energetic and loud behavior, Asahi seemed to enjoy it. He had a smile on his face the whole time and looked like he was truly amused by what Noya was saying as he laughed every five seconds. 

Bokuto turned his attention back to his boyfriend. Was Akaashi that bothered that Bokuto held back? He only did it because he didn’t want to make Akaashi uncomfortable or push him to do something he didn’t want to do. 

Bokuto watched as Oikawa brought his lips to Akaashi’s ear, whispering something to him. A few seconds later, Akaashi looked at Bokuto, making eye contact with his boyfriend. 

Akaashi sent him a wink making Kuroo, who was next to Bokuto, gasp. 

“That was a clear invitation to go over there.” Kuroo said. 

“What?” Bokuto asked, laughing as his cheeks turned pink. “He's just doing what Oikawa is telling him to do.” 

“Mhm, and he wants you to go over there.” Kuroo said. 

Bokuto sighed. “I’m going over there…  _ only _ to take him home.” He said as he walked away. 

“Sure.” Kuroo said, laughing. 

Bokuto walked over to them and cleared his throat. “Mind if I cut in?” He asked, keeping his eyes on Akaashi. 

Oikawa took a step away from him as Akaashi let go of Suga and latched onto his boyfriend. 

“Bo! Dance with me!” Akaashi wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned into him. 

Suga laughed and dragged Oikawa over to the bar. 

“How about I take you home now?” Bokuto asked. 

“How about you dance with me?” 

Bokuto shook his head. “Home.” 

Akaashi frowned. “Dance.” 

“Home.” 

“Kiss.” Akaashi smiled and connected their lips. He moved his hands so they gripped onto and were tangled in Bokuto's hair. 

Bokuto tasted the alcohol as they kissed. The taste was overpowering. 

“Keiji.” Bokuto whispered against his lips, keeping his eyes closed. 

“One dance.” Akaashi gave him another kiss. “Please.” 

Bokuto sighed as he heard Kuroo’s loud and obnoxious laugh, who was watching them. “Fine. One dance.” 

Except it wasn’t one dance like it wasn’t one shot earlier. Bokuto, once again, let Akaashi convince him to stay longer and dance more. 

The more they danced, the more Bokuto had trouble keeping his composure. 

From the previous night, he knew Akaashi wasn’t ready to go any further than them kissing. He knew the reason Akaashi was acting like this now was only because he was drunk. 

Bokuto didn’t want their and Akaashi’s first time to be when Akaashi was drunk. He knew that’s what his intentions were, but no matter what he wouldn’t allow it. 

Bokuto slid his hand down, looping his fingers through Akaashi’s belt loops on his jeans. “Can we go now?” 

Akaashi pouted. “It’s been like five minutes!” 

“Keiji. It’s been like forty-five.” Bokuto went and backed up from him, but Akaashi was quick to respond. 

Akaashi gripped the front of his shirt and pulled Bokuto into him, connecting their lips. 

“K-Keiji, no.” Bokuto put his hands on his hips and gently pushed him away. 

Akaashi groaned. “You’re doing it again!” He threw his hands up, becoming frustrated. 

“Doing what?” Bokuto asked. 

“Holding back! You barely touch me!” 

“Keiji, that’s not true. I hold your hand, I hug you and I kiss-”

“Bokuto.” Akaashi’s voice was flat. “Not like that. I mean more.” 

Bokuto sighed and groaned into his hands. “You’re not ready.” 

“Who the fuck said that?!” 

Bokuto looked at him. “Don’t yell.” 

Akaashi crossed his arms. “You have no clue if I’m ready or not. I’m telling you I am.” 

“You weren’t last night. Or any other time you tried to take it further. Baby, it’s okay that you’re not. I’m not going to pressure or rush you to be.” Bokuto stepped forward to embrace him but Akaashi backed away. 

“No.” Akaashi made his way out of the dancing crowd and angrily pushed open the exit doors. 

“Keiji!” Bokuto rushed after him. “Stop! I don’t want to fight with you. Just let me take you home and we can watch a movie or something. I get that you’re frustrated-” 

Akaashi whipped himself around and hiccuped. “No, Bokuto! You have no clue how I fucking feel! I’m telling you I’m fine and ready, but you’re ignoring me!” Akaashi’s voice rose, louder than before as they were outside and away from the blasting music. 

“I’m not ignoring you.” Bokuto kept himself calm. 

“Yes you are!” Akaashi hiccupped. “I’m ready.” 

“You’re drunk. I’m not letting your first time happen when you’re wasted.” 

“I’m not drunk.” Akaashi said, but was well aware that he was as every word he spoke was slurred.

“Keiji.” Bokuto came close to him as Oikawa, Iwa and Kuroo came outside, concerned. “No more yelling. Please. Let me take you home.” 

Akaashi pressed his hands against Bokuto's chest, pushing him away. “Get away from me! I don’t want to talk to you right now.” 

Bokuto didn’t know what to say. His chest lingered with the feeling of Akaashi’s hands forcefully pushing him away. He didn’t like that. He didn’t like fighting or yelling. He didn’t want to. 

Bokuto shook his head, almost confused. “I-I’m not trying to be… mean o-or not understanding but Keiji, you’re not ready. R-Remember last night?” Bokuto swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn’t like that he felt the rising tears and himself become emotional. 

“Yes I fucking remember last night. You didn’t do shit.” Akaashi hiccuped. “I’m not some fragile piece of glass that’s gonna break at any moment! Stop treating me like that!” Akaashi’s voice was raised again. 

“I-I didn’t mean t-”

“Of course you meant to! You know exactly what you’re doing. You’re always worrying and checking in every fucking second!” Akaashi scoffed. 

Kuroo was ready to cut in, not liking what he was hearing. “How is that a bad thing?” 

“Keiji.” Bokuto’s voice was soft as he carefully took a step closer to him. “If you want me to back off, I can. I need you to talk to me about how you’re feeling.” 

“I don’t need to do shit for you.” Akaashi looked away. 

No matter what he said, Bokuto refused to believe any of it, or at least let it hurt him. He knew his boyfriend was too drunk to understand what he was saying. 

But what if he was being honest… 

“Keiji.” Oikawa said as he walked towards him. “Calm down.” 

“Fuck off, Oikawa.” Akaashi said, walking away from them all and between two parallel parked cars and onto the street. 

Bokutos body moved faster than his mind. Oikawa's scream filled the quiet streets as the headlights were a few feet away from his friend. Kuroo and Iwa both moved forward, afraid Bokuto wouldn’t make it in time. Iwa had a hand gripped on Oikawa's arm, pulling him behind him so he wouldn’t run out to the street. 

Akaashi’s head turned as he became blinded by the bright lights that were only a few feet away from him. 

He always imagined his death to be caused by himself. Not by a 50 mph car driving in the street where he drunkenly walked across. 

Bokuto reached his arm out in front of him, desperate to grab his boyfriend. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he launched his body forward. 

He needed to make it in time. He had to. He was right there. He could help him. 

All Akaashi saw was white as he felt a hard impact against his body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support! It means the world. Sadly, this is coming to an end soon! I’m thinking a max of twenty chapters but most likely less! :((


	13. The Attempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gets serious so i’m gonna keep this short. 
> 
> Major Trigger Warning!! Suicidal thoughts and attempt

The screams of those who he loved the most seemed to follow Akaashi wherever he went. They were like bloody murder screams. Loud and suffocating. Akaashi would be swallowed by the noise. He heard it in his dreams and thoughts constantly. It never left. 

The pain never left.

His eyes felt heavy. He wanted sleep but he didn’t. He wanted to rest his body but couldn’t. The dark circles around his eyes only worsened the more he stayed outside the hospital room. 

He was alone. The hallway was empty except for Akaashi who sat in the chair next to the room's door. 

This all felt too familiar for him. They were just here a few days ago. Why were they back? Why did he have to be so ignorant and rude? Why did he push it this far and put his boyfriend in the hospital? 

Oikawa stood at the end of the long hallway, watching his friend. The hallway was dim, not bright enough to make out defined features. 

The brunette kept his distance, knowing Akaashi wanted nothing but to see his boyfriend. He debated going over, but knew it wouldn’t help and only make Akaashi feel worse. 

Kuroo was outside with Iwa. He was beyond angry. He repeatedly kicked the metal trash can and screamed. As much as Bokuto wouldn’t want it, he was ready to blame Akaashi for all of them being here. 

“Kuroo. Stop.” Iwas voice was stern. 

Kuroo glared at him. “How are you not angry?!” He asked through his gritted teeth. “Do you not even care?” 

Iwa eyes widened in shock. “Of course I fucking care! But it isn’t Akaashi’s fault.” 

Kuroo scoffed. “Did you not hear what he was saying?! How he pushed him and yelled at him?! He’s the reason our best friend is bleeding from his fucking head right now.” 

“Bokuto made the choice to save him. None of us saw the car. They were speeding so if it was anyone’s fault, it was the drivers.” Iwa kept a calm tone. 

“If he wasn’t such an ignorant-”

“Shut the fuck up, Kuroo. How can you say that about your best friend's boyfriend? He’s our friend too, you know.” Iwa said, defending Akaashi. 

“Not mine.” Kuroo clenched his jaw. “Fuck!” Kuroo took a hard kick at the trash can, making it fall over. 

A scoff came from behind Iwa. The two turned to see Oikawa standing there. 

“You have no right to blame Keiji for this.” Oikawa said, his arms crossed as he shot angry darts with his eyes at Kuroo. 

“You’re one to talk. It’s hypocritical of you actually. Considering you put your own friend in the hospital.” Kuroo said. 

Oikawa swallowed the lump in his throat. He’s been trying to push that night out of his mind ever since. He still felt the guilt. 

“You can be a real asshole.” Iwa said.

“I’m the asshole?!” Kuroo questioned. “That’s bullshit.” 

“How you’re acting is bullshit. There’s no reason to get pissed at Oikawa. Straighten up, Kuroo. You’re not the only one hurting right now.” Iwa turned around and intertwined his hand with Oikawas. As they walked away, Oikawa turned back to look at Kuroo. 

The tall boy had his head dipped. He was crying. 

“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa began to speak. 

“No. He needs time alone.” Was all Iwa said as they both went inside. 

Kuroo dropped to the ground as his head fell into his hands. He screamed into his hands, the sound becoming muffled. 

He was doing exactly what Oikawa did last time. He was blaming and yelling at people who didn’t deserve it. Yet Kuroo couldn’t help it. He was angry. His best friend was in the hospital. 

Bokuto and Kuroo have been friends for years. They went all the way back to when they were little babies. Their parents knew each other well, before birth. 

-

_ Kuroo walked along the stone wall while his best friend walked on top of it. Bokuto had his arms stretched out as he balanced on the thin stones.  _

_ “Are you sure?” Kuroo asked.  _

_ Bokuto smiled. “Of course I am. Just think about it. We could really go places.”  _

_ Kuroo laughed. “We’re 14. Where the hell are we going?”  _

_ “Places! If we just find two other members, we can have our own band.”  _

_ “No ones going to join. Rock bands aren't as big anymore.” Kuroo said as he picked up a stick and dragged it against the wall.  _

_ “That’s the point! We can bring rock music back.”  _

_ “Bokuto.” Kuroo sighed.  _

_ Bokuto jumped down from the stone wall and landed in front of him. “Just hear me out.”  _

_ Kuroo rolled his eyes. “Okay.”  _

_ “I will be our lead vocalist. The one that the girls and boys go crazy over!” Bokuto did a dramatic pose, resting the back of his hand against his forehead and his other hand placed on his hip.  _

_ Kuroo laughed.  _

_ “You!” Bokuto pointed at him. “Will be the guitarist. The one with the sick riffs and solos. You’ll be the tall and egotistical player that attracts the ladies.”  _

_ “No guys for me?” Kuroo asked with a smile, not denying the stab at his ego.  _

_ “Not yet. You’ll go through a long and troubling experience when it comes to your sexuality.” Bokuto said, causing Kuroo to erupt in laughter.  _

_ “Our drummer! He’ll be tall and mysterious. Tough and quiet! I’m thinking tattoos and piercings. He’ll have the fans drooling over him, but never pays attention to any of them except for one special person.”  _

_ “Who’s that special person?” Kuroo asked.  _

_ Bokuto shrugged. “Depends on his type. All I know is it’ll be someone who is tough to get. They’ll probably go through a lot.”  _

_ “So specific.” Kuroo smiled.  _

_ “Finally! Our pianist and occasionally bass. He’ll be the energy. The hyper one. He’s like the child of the group. Everyone loves him but he’s the last to get into a relationship.”  _

_ “Why?” Kuroo asked.  _

_ “Maybe because he feels like he’s a lot to handle and annoying, even though he won’t be. Or maybe he just hasn’t found anyone that really captured his attention yet.” Bokuto said.  _

_ Kuroo laughed. “Is that all?”  _

_ Bokuto thought for a moment. “We’ll meet people along the way. We need a media person. Someone to take pictures of us and promote the band.”  _

_ Kuroo nodded, agreeing.  _

_ “We’ll also need someone with technical skills. A producer of some sorts. Someone who can create tracks with us.”  _

_ “That sounds cool.” Kuroo said.  _

_ Bokuto jumped up. “I know! So… what do you say?”  _

_ Kuroo crossed his arms. “I get to rap sometimes. Maybe as an opener.”  _

_ “Yes! Deal!” Bokuto held out his hand for Kuroo to shake.  _

_ “Deal.” Kuroo shook his hand and laughed.  _

_ The two walked along the wall until they heard their parents call for them.  _

_ Bokuto was ready to sprint back but Kuroo grabbed his arm. “Bokuto.”  _

_ “Yeah?” He asked as he turned to face his friend.  _

_ “Earlier… you talked about possible relationships. Do you have a type?” Kuroo asked, letting go of him.  _

_ “A type?” Bokuto thought for a moment and then smiled. “Someone who contrasts me. I’m loud and obnoxious so maybe someone who is more quiet and collected. But I also want them to enjoy doing things with me and support my music.”  _

_ Kuroo nodded. “What about… gender?”  _

_ Bokuto laughed. “I don’t care about gender. Why can’t we like whoever the hell we want?” Bokuto smiled and then ran off in their parents’ direction.  _

_ Kuroo stood there for a moment. He’s never talked about sexuality with Bokuto. Earlier was the closest he got.  _

_ He’s always assumed that he had to like girls. He never thought about dating a boy until recently.  _

_ He knew Bokuto was right. He could like whoever he wanted to.  _

_ Kuroo ran after his energetic friend. He tried to catch up to him, like always.  _

_ Bokuto moved fast. He always had big dreams and wanted to go everywhere.  _

_ Kuroo followed him from day one. _

-

“Fucking idiot.” Kuroo said, laughing at the memory. It was almost weird how Bokuto's dream description of the band turned out to be true. Kuroo was glad it did. 

He knew how much the band and his friends meant to Bokuto. He treasured the band over himself. 

Kuroo stood up and wiped the tears off his cheeks. He turned around to see the small blond haired boy with dark roots staring back at him. 

“Kenma.” Kuroo said, feeling his lips tremble as he looked at him. 

Kenma didn’t say anything. Instead he walked forward and wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s torso. 

Kuroo let out a sob as he did. Kenma wasn’t one to initiate affection first, but now that didn’t matter. 

Kuroo hugged him, letting his head dip so it was pressed against the top of Kenma’s head. 

“What happened, Kuroo?” Kenma asked. 

Kuroo closed his eyes. He took a deep breath before telling him everything. 

-

_ “Bokuto!” Akaashi said, running to him. His boyfriend turned around, causing Akaashi to stop in his tracks.  _

_ Bokuto looked angry at Akaashi. He was glaring at him, his fists clenched.  _

_ “You did this.” Bokuto said, gritting his teeth together.  _

_ “W-What?” Akaashi asked. His heart was pounding.  _

_ “You put me here. You killed me!” Bokuto was screaming.  _

_ “Bo…” Akaashi’s eyes welled with tears. “I didn’t mean to! I’m so sorry.”  _

_ “Leave me alone, Akaashi. You’re not worth it anymore.” Bokuto said as he started to turn away.  _

_ “B-Bokuto.” Akaashi was in tears. “Please. I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you! I didn’t want this!”  _

_ Akaashi moved forward, grabbing Bokuto's wrist. Bokuto was quick to harshly snag his arm away.  _

_ “Don’t touch me! I hate you.” Bokutos tone was harsh.  _

_ Akaashi fell to his knees in tears. “Bokuto!”  _

_ “My career is gone, Akaashi. My dreams are destroyed. I’m dead because of you!”  _

_ Akaashi shook his head, not wanting to believe what he heard.  _

_ “You killed me!” Bokuto yelled.  _

_ “N-No!”  _

_ “Is this what you wanted? Did you want me dead like your parents?”  _

_ “No!” Akaashi screamed. “Please, stop!”  _

_ “You hurt everyone. Why are you even here?” Bokuto took a few steps farther from Akaashi.  _

_ Akaashi looked up at him. “W-What?”  _

_ “It’s time you get what you deserve.”  _

_ A loud horn came from behind Akaashi. He quickly turned his head. Bright lights shined in his face. The car was speeding in his direction.  _

_ “I won’t help you this time.” Bokuto was gone, leaving Akaashi helpless.  _

_ He tried to stand up but couldn’t. He felt stuck. He screamed, but soon his voice was muffled.  _

_ The car was close, ready to take his life. Akaashi saw nothing but the bright and blinding lights.  _

_ Akaashi put his hands out in front of him, begging for it to stop. It didn’t.  _

_ The car came into contact with his body.  _

Akaashi gasped as he shot forward in the chair. His heart was beating fast. 

His shaking hand found its way to his chest. 

“It was just a dream.” Akaashi murmured to himself. 

He looked around. The hallway was just as empty as it was before. He looked towards Bokuto's hospital room door but it was still shut.

For the first time since Akaashi got here, he got up and made his way to the nearby bathroom. This meant passing everyone in the waiting room. 

As he did, he heard Sugas calm voice. “Hey, Akaashi.” 

Akaashi couldn’t look at anyone. He wasn’t ready for the questions or the blaming. He knew it was his fault. No one had to tell him that. 

He walked by, no word to no one, causing Suga to slump in his chair. 

Daichi ruffled his hair. “Give him time. He’s in shock.” 

“I know.” Suga frowned. “But he’s blaming himself. It’s not his fault.” 

“Bullshit.” Kuroo murmured. 

Oikawa was quick to shoot him a glare. “Don’t start again.” 

Kenma reached over and held Kuroos hand. “Calm down.” His voice was quiet. 

Kuroo sighed and closed his eyes. “Sorry.” He muttered. 

Akaashi locked the bathroom door behind him. He went to the sink and splashed cold water on his face, trying to give himself some sort of refreshment. 

He looked up, seeing himself in the mirror. He looked awful. 

Dark rings surrounded his eyes. The eyeliner, Oikawa forced on him before the concert, was smudged. He looked drained and exhausted. He felt horrible. 

His fractured rib hurt more than before. The impact from earlier didn’t help any of his injuries from Teru. 

-

_ Oikawa's screams filled the empty streets. Iwa held him back, not allowing him to step foot by the car.  _

_ “Keiji!” Oikawa screamed as he was pushed back. The brunette stumbled backwards, unable to keep his balance.  _

_ Iwa yelled at Bokuto and Akaashi, telling them to move.  _

_ Kuroo moved to grab Bokuto before his friend could move himself in front of the car.  _

_ Akaashi couldn’t move. He tried to move his legs and run but couldn’t.  _

_ He accepted that the car was going to hit him. That it would kill him.  _

_ His body was frozen.  _

_ Yet Bokuto was quicker than all of them.  _

_ He rammed his body into Akaashi’s. He snaked his one arm around Akaashi’s ribs, to protect the fragile area from any impact. He wrapped his other arm around his boyfriend's head.  _

_ The car swerved to the side, trying to avoid the two in the road.  _

_ Bokuto firmly pressed his feet against the street, shoving them both to the other side of the street. Somewhere between the moment he grabbed Akaashi and the time they met the ground, they spun so Bokuto fell to the ground first.  _

_ He purposely twisted his body as he grabbed his boyfriend, not wanting him to hit the ground.  _

_ The car came to a screeching stop, skidding as it slowed. _

_ Akaashi heard the smack against the concrete. At first, he thought it was him who hit the ground.  _

_ The reassuring words from Bokuto told him it wasn’t.  _

_ “You’re okay.” Bokuto didn’t release his arms. He kept him close, not moving. He kept Akaashi’s head against his shoulder.  _

_ Akaashi, who was tremendously shaking, looked up at him. His eyes immediately widened.  _

_ “Keiji, you’re okay. It’s okay.” Bokuto was quick to speak to him, wanting to keep him calm.  _

_ “B-Blood.” Was all Akaashi could say as he saw blood start to spill onto the concrete. _

_ Kuroo ran to them, and stopped by Bokuto's feet. His eyes widened like Akaashi’s did.  _

_ “What?” Bokuto asked. He lifted his head up and felt it. He brought his fingers to the back of his head and felt the warm liquid against his scalp.  _

_ He brought his hand out in front of him and saw the dark blood along his fingers.  _

_ Oikawa was drenched in tears as he escaped Iwas arms and ran to them. He dropped to his knees alongside his friends.  _

_ Iwa rushed to the man who was driving the car and didn’t hesitate to yell at him about speeding and not being more observant. The man apologized repeatedly but Iwa didn’t care for his apologies.  _

_ “I-I’m fine!” Bokuto said, reassuring his friends. But he wasn’t.  _

_ The pain intensified as he dropped his head back against the sidewalk.  _

_ Akaashi stared at him. His shaking hand met the side of Bokuto's face.  _

_ “B-Bo.” Akaashi's voice was shaking as well.  _

_ The boy underneath him let his eyes slowly close. “I'm really fine.” It sounded like he let out a laugh.  _

_ He didn’t speak after that. Oikawa stared at him, his eyes wide in fear.  _

_ Akaashi screamed. “Get an ambulance!”  _

_ Oikawa didn’t hesitate to fumble for his phone. So did Kuroo.  _

_ Iwa heard Akaashi’s screams and ran over, the man following closely behind.  _

_ Akaashi sobbed during his screams. He held Bokuto's face in his shaking hands.  _

_ “Bokuto!”  _

_ Iwa dropped by Bokutos head. He reached his hand underneath his head, where the blood escaped from. He held his hand there, trying to slow down the bleeding to the best of his ability.  _

_ Kuroo was rambling as he spoke on the phone, giving his best description of the situation as possible.  _

_ Oikawa, on the other hand, was inaudible. His words were morphed with his cries. He couldn’t properly tell the officials what happened.  _

_ Moments later, an ambulance was parked on the side of the road, where Bokuto was pulled into. Another one was there as well, where Akaashi sat on the back edge of.  _

_ Multiple people came out from the club, including their friends. They tried to come to the other side of the street, but police officers held them back.  _

_ Noya was in tears as he tried to fight his way through. Asahi stayed by his side and embraced him in his arms.  _

_ Suga's eyes immediately landed on Akaashi, not knowing Bokuto was the one hurt.  _

_ “W-What's going on?!” Hinata yelled, terrified as he saw his friends on the other side of the street.  _

_ Of course they were terrified. This was the second time in a week that someone seeked medical attention in their friend group.  _

_ Akaashi looked into the light that the paramedic held. He followed the light perfectly, as it moved.  _

_ “No concussion.” The paramedic said. “Do you suffer from any injuries or physical disabilities already?”  _

_ Akaashi softly spoke. “I have a fractured rib and wrist.” He said as he showed his black cast on his wrist. “But I’m fine.”  _

_ “We’ll have to run tests to make sure.” He said in response.  _

_ “I said I’m fine.”  _

_ “Keiji, let them run tests.” Oikawa said, who stood next to him.  _

_ Akaashi didn’t say anything. His eyes were glued on the other ambulance which was now driving away.  _

_ “We’ll bring you there. Don’t worry.” The paramedic said.  _

_ How could Akaashi not worry? One of the people who meant the most to him was in that ambulance. His boyfriend was bleeding from his head.  _

_ All because of Akaashi. _

_ - _

Noya grabbed a small bowl and filled it with mac and cheese. He had a habit of eating when he was sad.

He packed the small bowl full of pasta. The more pasta he filled, the more he frowned. 

The small boy slumped as he went to the table in the cafeteria and sat down. 

“Want some?” Noya asked and held out his fork. 

Asahi shook his head. “No thank you.” He gave Noya a small smile. 

Noya started to eat his food and frowned. 

“I may not know for sure, but I’m sure he’ll be okay.” Asahi said, trying to make him feel better. 

Noya nodded. “I know. They said he's okay, I just hate hospitals.” 

“Why?” Asahi asked. 

“People have died here. I don’t like that energy. I’m all about good vibes.” Noya said, poking at his mac and cheese. 

“Good vibes, huh?” Asahi asked with a smile. 

Noya nodded, energetically. “My personal motto is ‘Good vibes is the way to go, or else you’ll be a hetero!’” 

Asahi bursted out laughing. “I like it!” 

“Thank you.” Noya smiled. “It took a while to create.” 

“Yeah?” Asahi asked with a smile. 

Noya nodded. “Like 2 minutes.”

“That’s talent.” 

“I heard you work at a bakery. That’s real talent.” Noya said as he smiled. “Do you own the place?” 

Asahi nodded. “Yeah. It’s been passed down through my family for years and I’ve owned it since I graduated high school.” 

“So… five years?” Noya asked. 

“Yeah, pretty much. It’s actually just been me there since I was eighteen. Kageyama was my first employee.” 

“No kidding. How’d you handle it all on your own?” 

Asahi shrugged. “Doing what I love isnt tiring. Yeah, it got stressful at points but I never hated it.” 

Noya nodded along as he spoke. 

“Plus, free dessert.” 

Noya’s eyes widened. He leaned in close as he spoke. 

“I want free dessert!” More like he shouted. 

Asahi laughed. “Sure. Just come by anytime.” 

“Really?!” Noya leaned in even more, out of his seat. 

“Y-Yes.” Asahi laughed a little. “I’m open everyday except Monday. Nine in the morning to seven at night.” 

“I’ll be there! A-At some point! I don’t know when but I’ll be there.” Noya smiled. 

“Okay.” Asahi smiled. “I’ll be waiting.” 

Noya just stayed where he was until seconds of silence passed by. He realized how awkwardly close he was to Asahi and quickly threw himself back into his chair. 

With too much force. 

The boy fell off, landing on his back. If Noya was embarrassed on stage from his voice crack, nothing compared to now. 

“Are you okay?!” Asahi was quick to get up and help him. He reached his hand out, pulling the small boy up. 

“I-I’m fine! I honestly have no clue how that happened.” Noya said, his cheeks bright pink as he looked away. 

“Me neither.” Asahi laughed. 

Noya cleared his throat. “Are you hungry? Do you want anything?” 

“Uhm…” Asahi looked towards the cafeteria food. “I’ll probably get fruit or-”

“I’ll get it for you!” Noya yelled and ran away. 

“T-Thanks?” Asahi rubbed the back of his neck as he sat back down. 

Noya rushed to the fruit area and looked at their options. He felt his face heating up quickly. He was never nervous around anyone. What was up with him? 

-

Oikawa walked over to his friend, who was now back in his usual seat outside Bokuto’s room. He sighed as he watched Akaashi stare at the wall in front of him. 

The brunette despised seeing him like this. They all knew Bokuto was okay, but Akaashi was clearly in self reflection mode right now. 

He was blaming himself. Causing chaos in his own mind. Beating himself up over a freak accident. 

Oikawa held out water and two pieces of Advil to his friend. Akaashi glanced at them and then looked away. 

He wouldn’t speak a word to anyone. No matter what food or drink that Oikawa and Iwa would offer him, he took none of it. 

“Keiji, please. I know your head hurts right now. Just take it.” Oikawa said.

Akaashi gave no response. His fists slowly clenched around the edge of the blanket. He wanted to be alone. He wanted to be in a room by himself, where he could properly drag himself further into his self-hatred. 

“It’s not your fault.” Oikawa said, putting the water and pills on the table beside him. “This was a freak accident.” 

Akaashi mentally scoffed. It wasn’t a freak accident. This was his doing and he knew it. 

“He's okay, Keiji. It’s not like he’s… dead.” Oikawa swallowed the lump in his throat. 

Akaashi didn’t care if he was stable right now. It didn’t change the fact that Akaashi caused all of this in the first place. 

“Keiji. Talk to me.” 

Akaashi closed his eyes. His head was pounding. He was hurting in multiple places but nothing hurt as bad as what was happening now. 

The door of Bokuto's room opened and closed. Akaashi quickly stood up to be faced with a nurse. 

She gave him a reassuring smile. “He’s awake.” 

“Can I talk to him?” Akaashi asked. His voice was raspy and practically gone. Most likely from screaming at the concert. 

The nurse nodded. “Just make sure he doesn’t move his head or-”

Akaashi walked past her, not hearing the rest. He opened the door and closed it as he heard Oikawa begin to speak to the nurse as the two walked away from the room. 

Akaashi’s view of Bokuto was separated with a cubicle curtain. On the other side was his boyfriend. Was he okay? Was there something seriously wrong? 

Akaashi took a deep breath as he slowly made his way towards the curtain. Bokuto’s heart monitor was slow and steady. That was a good sign… 

Akaashi’s footsteps were inaudible. He was like a walking ghost. 

As he made his way around the curtain, he came face to face with Bokuto. His eyes were closed. 

The nurse said he was awake. Could he have fallen asleep already? 

Akaashi stood there. His body felt empty as he stared at the boy in the hospital bed. 

His head was wrapped with a white bandage. He could see the red stains on his bandage towards the back. 

Akaashi held onto the end of the bed frame and dipped his head down. He pressed his lips together as the tears flowed out of his eyes. Quiet sobs followed, alerting Bokuto. 

The boy opened his eyes, as he wasn’t sleeping. His eyes widened as he quickly sat up. 

“Keiji. You’re okay.” He let out a breath of relief. 

Akaashi’s head shot up as he backed away. His heart was beating fast. 

“S-Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Bokuto said. 

Akaashi couldn't say anything. He felt his throat tighten. It was happening again.

He killed his parents. They were in a car accident. Now he put Bokuto in the hospital. 

“Keiji. Come here.” Bokuto held out his hand for him to take. 

Akaashi felt like he was choking. He clenched his own shirt as he stared at Bokuto. He couldn’t do this. 

“Hey… breathe. I’m okay. I’m right here.” 

Akaashi shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. 

“Keiji.” Bokuto began to get out of bed, causing Akaashi to do what he does best. Run away. 

Akaashi turned and started to run out of the room. He heard Bokuto shout his name, but Akaashi didn’t turn back. He wouldn’t. 

It felt like the hallway was a mile long. Akaashi’s vision blurred as he ran down it. 

“Keiji!” Bokuto yelled, following him. 

Akaashi wanted to scream. He wanted to shut everything out, including Bokuto. He should have ended this a while ago, before it got this far. 

Akaashi stopped in his tracks as he rounded the corner and came into contact with Kuroo. 

“Why are you running?” He asked, his tone harsh. 

Akaashi didn’t say anything. He stared at the tall boy in front of him, his eyes full of fear. 

Kuroo hasn’t talked to him since the club. “Answer when someone asks you a question.” 

Akaashi heard Bokuto's steps. He needed to leave. 

Akaashi walked around Kuroo, but was stopped again. Kuroo grabbed the front of his shirt and pushed him against the wall. 

“Oi! What the fuck is your problem?” Kuroo clenched his jaw, angrily clutching the front of Akaashi’s shirt. 

“L-Let go.” Akaashi said, trying to pry Kuroos hand away. 

“No! You put my best friend in the hospital and now you’re running away? You haven’t spoken to anyone or given a fucking apology.” 

“Keiji? Kuroo, get off of him.” Oikawa said, as he walked over. The brunette let out a small gasp, looking past the two. 

Kuroo’s eyes followed. “Bokuto…” 

Bokuto stood at the corner, watching the two of them. He was breathing heavily. 

“Kuroo, let him go. What are you doing?” Bokuto asked, coming closer.

Kuroo looked at his friend with shock. “H-How are you not angry with him?” Kuroo didn’t let go. 

“He didn’t do anything!” Bokuto took another step, making Akaashi’s heartbeat faster. He needed to get away. 

He grabbed Kuroo’s arm. “Let go of him.” 

They all heard Noyas energetic voice coming closer. He was walking towards them with the nurse and Iwa.

“Hey. Hon, you need to get back in bed. You can’t be up right now.” The nurse said, walking to Bokuto. 

Kuroo let go of Akaashi, giving him the opportunity to run. 

Akaashi turned his body as he started to run. 

“Wait!” Bokuto grabbed onto his hand. “Talk to me!” 

The nurse put her hand on Bokuto's shoulder, quietly speaking to him and trying to convince him to lay back down. 

Bokuto couldn't focus as he felt Akaashi’s hand slip from his. His boyfriend wouldn’t even look at him. 

“K-Keiji.” Bokuto said as Akaashi pulled away from him. 

Akaashi didn’t turn to look at him. He couldn’t. He quickly made his way down the hallway, ignoring Bokuto's voice and Oikawa's shouts. 

He walked by Iwa and Noya, averting any eye contact. 

“Akaashi!” Noya jumped up. “You’re okay, too!” His happy and energetic tone faded out as he watched Akaashi move by him and towards the exit doors. 

Iwa looked over at Bokuto, who was still refusing to go back to his room. His eyes moved to Oikawa, who was just as confused. 

Akaashi pushed open the doors, meeting the cold air. It was freezing outside. 

As soon as he made a good distance away from the hospital, he stopped. It was too dark outside to see anything properly. Street lights were dim and there were barely any cars outside. 

Akaashi felt his head spin. He clenched his fists and let out an angry scream. He was frustrated with nothing and no one but himself. 

He was repeating history. It was like he hurt anyone who came close. This is exactly why he told Oikawa he was going to break up with Bokuto earlier. 

**Suicidal Trigger Warning!!**

Terushima’s words repeated in his mind. The amount of times the blond told Akaashi to kill himself all rushed back to him now. 

He was right. Teru was right. Every insult he’s ever thrown at him was right. There’s a reason bad things keep popping up in Akaashi’s life. Why every single good person or thing is taken away. 

Akaashi didn’t even realize he was crying. Nor did he care. 

As he walked farther from the hospital, losing sight of the building, he let his mind become consumed with suicidal thoughts. 

He never liked thinking this way. He didn’t want to. But he knew how much easier it would be if he was… dead. 

Akaashi eventually brought himself to a nearby pond in a park. It was large, with one of those fountain-like sprinklers in the middle. 

Akaashi bent down and felt the water with his hand. It was freezing cold, yet burned his skin. Akaashi couldn’t help but lean forward, wanting to drown himself in the water. He wanted the water to fill his lungs, cutting off his breathing. He wanted to feel the pain and struggle of needing air. He wanted to feel his body go numb as his heart slowed its pace. 

He did just that. His body fell forward, coming into contact with the cold water. He let himself sink under. The pond was much deeper than he thought as he couldn’t touch the bottom. 

Akaashi didn’t take a deep breath before he brought himself under. He wanted the struggle to be worse. He told himself he deserved it. 

It didn’t take long for his chest to tighten as it begged for air. Akaashi’s eyes stung as he kept them open, seeing through the somewhat clear water. He was sinking deeper from the surface. 

This was the most relaxed he's felt in a while. At least that’s what he thought. 

He started to feel pain travel throughout his body. It hurt. Yet it felt so good. 

Maybe that’s why he didn’t try as hard to stop Teru. Maybe he liked the pain. Was he that sick and twisted? 

Akaashi exhaled and blew out the little air he had in his mouth. Soon after, a reflex came where he gasped for air. He started choking on the water. 

His body was numb as his eyes slowly started to close. His head pounded in pain, from earlier and now. His chest was tight, like it was going to break. 

Akaashi soaked in all of it. He liked this. He needed this. 

Above him, he saw some shadow appear. Akaashi assumed it was a ghost ready to take him to the other side, whatever it was. 

The figure didn’t hesitate to jump in after him. Akaashi didn’t feel the person's hands wrap around his body. His body was too numb to feel anything. 

He didn’t even realize the person brought him back to the surface. They swung Akaashi over the edge of the concrete ground by the pond and hoisted themself up. Akaashi’s body was completely dragged out of the water. 

The person laid Akaashi on his back and started CPR. 

“Fuck!” The voice was deep and loud. His hands pumped against Akaashi’s chest. He pushed hard and fast before tilting his head back. They pinched Akaashi’s nose and blew air into his mouth. 

His hands wandered back to his chest, pumping up and down. “Come on!” He screamed. His voice shook with worry. 

He pinched his nose again, yet this time couldn’t repeat the same action. 

Akaashi coughed up the water that was settled in his throat and lungs. The person quickly moved him on his side. 

Akaashi coughed out the water, immediately gasping for air. 

The person let out a loud sigh as he sat back and rubbed his temples with his one hand. 

Akaashi spit out the remnants of the water and slowly sat up. He coughed as he saw the person next to him. 

**End of Trigger Warning**

“Why are you here?” Akaashi asked. 

“Give me a thank you first.” He responded. “I saved your life.” 

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “Thank you, Kuroo.” 

Kuroo scoffed. “Why did I even bother?” 

“Why did you?” 

“Because I owe it to Bokuto, not you.” Kuroo said.

His boyfriend's name took a stab at Akaashi’s heart. 

Kuroo shook his head. “You ran away from him to kill yourself. You didn’t even say anything to him.” 

Akaashi stayed silent. He didn’t know what to say. There was nothing to say. Kuroo was right. 

“You treat him like shit.” Kuroo said, standing up. 

Akaashi scoffed. “You don’t think I know that?” Akaashi looked up at him. 

Kuroo looked as if he had no remorse for him. 

“I’m a fucked up person, Kuroo.” Akaashi said as he stood up. “I never wanted any of this. I’ll never forgive myself for being the cause of Bokuto in the hospital.” 

Kuroo shook his head. “Are you doing this so I feel sorry for you?” 

Akaashi let out a laugh. “I hate pity, but I hate myself more. I don’t need you feeling sorry for me.” 

“I won’t. Especially not for someone who puts on such a fake act around my best friend.” 

“Fake act?” Akaashi asked. 

Kuroo nodded. “You’re suicidal, aren’t you? Clearly you’re faking how you normally act if this is you.” 

“No shit.” 

“Have you ever told Bokuto about this?” Kuroo asked. 

“No, and you won’t ei-”

“If you think I’m keeping this a secret, you’re wrong. I won't tell him now. He’s already worried about you enough as it is. I’ll tell him once he comes home.” Kuroo said. 

“You’re only gonna stress him out more.” Akaashi said. 

“No,  _ you  _ are.” Kuroo pointed at him and then groaned. “I don’t understand how he puts up with you. If I were him, I would’ve ended it a while ago.” 

Akaashi looked away, his lips trembling. He blinked, trying to get rid of his tears. 

“He’s only going to suffer the longer he stays with you. You’re slowly tearing him apart.” Kuroo said. 

Akaashi didn’t need to hear that from Kuroo to believe it. He’s told himself that from the beginning. 

A tear slipped from his eye, threatening the rising sob in his throat. 

“Don’t cry right now. Just don’t. Go home, Akaashi.” Kuroo said. 

Akaashi swallowed the lump in his throat. “You’re telling me I owe it to Bokuto to at least say goodbye and now you’re telling me to go home. Which one is it?” 

“Go home. He doesn’t need to see you right now.” Kuroo said. 

Akaashi looked at him, furrowing his brows. “Does he know you’re this much of an asshole?” 

“I’m not. Only to you.” Kuroo said, glaring down at him. 

“Why?” Akaashi asked. 

“Honestly?”

Akaashi nodded his head. “Yes, honestly. Why do you not like me?” 

Kuroo came close as he spoke. “You’re stubborn, time consuming, constantly around, suffocating, selfish, hypocritical, and egotistical.” 

Akaashi let out a laugh. “Me? Egotistical and selfish? How?” 

“You have Bo wrapped around your finger. I don’t even get to hang out with him anymore because he’s constantly with you.” 

“That’s not my fault. He chooses to hang out with me.” Akaashi said, taking a step back from Kuroo. “And for the record, these past few days I never asked him to stay over. That was his doing.” 

Kuroo shook his head. “Maybe, but you allow it. It’s like you make all this bad shit happen so he’s always around you. I doubt you even like him. You’re looking for a rebound still, aren’t you?” 

Kuroo wanted to find any reason to hate Akaashi. That’s why he tried to dig deeper. 

Akaashi scoffed. “I’m not that type of person.” 

“None of us know that. You randomly came into our lives and boom, you two are dating.” 

“First of all,  _ he _ was the one who came into  _ my  _ store that day.  _ He  _ asked me out on a date and  _ he  _ kissed me.  _ He  _ also made us official.” As the words flowed out Akaashi’s mouth, he realized what Kuroo did as well. 

The tall boy nodded. “Exactly. You don’t do shit for him. You don’t like him. Not one bit. If you did, you would try harder and be better.” 

Akaashi was angry. Of course he cared about Bokuto. “You’re right, I don’t like him.” 

Kuroo scoffed. “You really are-”

“I love him.” 

-

To Bokuto, it seemed like all Akaashi has been doing is running away from him lately. Like they’re drifting farther apart every day. 

He stayed seated up as the nurse rewrapped his head after checking his stitches. Oikawa and Iwa were in the room with him, trying to calm his nerves down. 

“Okay, you’re all good. We’ll keep you here until morning to keep an eye on your stitches.” The nurse smiled before walking out. 

Bokuto gave her a quiet thank you before the door shut closed, leaving the three in silence. 

Oikawa was fidgeting, as Bokuto looked at him. The brunette shook his head as Bokuto sighed. 

“Why isn’t he answering?” Bokuto laid back, worried. 

Iwa had his arm snaked around Oikawa's hip. “I’m sure he’s okay. After all, Kuroo is with him.” 

“Kuroo fucking hates him, Iwa. He isn’t okay.” Bokuto’s tone was harsh. 

“Yeah, but he's also a good person.” Iwa said. 

“Pushing my boyfriend against a wall and yelling at him over nothing? Bull shit.” 

“I agree what he did was wrong but remember how he was when Akaashi was here?” Iwa asked. 

Bokuto sighed. He was right. Kuroo was like a lifesaver when they were all here for Akaashi. He was helping everyone and even stayed by Akaashi’s side for the most part. 

Yet his attitude with Akaashi fluctuates constantly. 

“I know.” Bokuto said, closing his eyes. He wanted to go home and fall asleep next to his boyfriend. That’s all he wanted. 

Oikawa chewed on his bottom lip as he nervously texted his friend again. He was prepared to go look for him, but Bokuto yelled at Kuroo to go do it. 

-

_ “What the fuck are you doing, Kuroo?!” Bokuto yelled.  _

_ “Are you really pissed off at me?” Kuroo scoffed.  _

_ “Yes! You’re yelling at him for nothing. This isn’t his fault! I went to save him, he didn’t force me!” Bokuto said, getting closer to his friend as the nurse tried to calm him down. “Bring him back here.”  _

_ “No.” Kuroo said.  _

_ “I will.” Oikawa was ready to turn but Bokuto's voice rose.  _

_ “Kuroos doing it! He owes it to Akaashi. Make sure he’s okay and bring him back here. I’m serious, Kuroo.”  _

_ “He’s probably going home. Why do you care that much?” Kuroo asked, clearly oblivious.  _

_ “He’s my boyfriend!” Bokuto looked as if he could punch a wall. “He means everything to me, Kuroo. Please.”  _

_ Kuroo looked away, annoyed with the situation. “Whatever. I’ll bring him back.” He turned around, walking away from everyone.  _

_ “I-I feel like I should still go.” Oikawa said.  _

_ Bokuto shook his head. “It’s fine. They’ve had problems and maybe they can work some of it out now.”  _

_ Oikawa wore a doubtful expression. He knew his friend the best, and he knew that Kuroo wouldn’t be able to soothe or help him in any way.  _

_ Bokuto let the nurse take him back to his room. Once he was out of his friends sight, he let the tears fall.  _

_ Akaashi ran from him again. Why did this keep happening? Was Bokuto doing something wrong?  _

_ - _

Iwa let go of Oikawa, his hand grazing over something hard in his back pocket. 

“Shittykawa, you’re an idiot!” Iwa yelled. 

“Iwa-chan! That’s mean!” Oikawa frowned as Iwa pulled out a phone from his back pocket. The brunette's eyes widened. 

“You had his phone this whole time.” Iwa said. 

Bokuto groaned. “Great.” 

“I’m sorry! I forgot he gave it to me earlier!” Oikawa’s face turned red in embarrassment. 

“Text Kuroo.” Bokuto said. 

Iwa did as he was told. Yet he got no response from Kuroo for an hour. 

Bokuto hoped Kuroo took him home and let Akaashi wash up and change his clothes. He hoped that they were together and Kuroo made sure he was okay. 

That clearly wasn’t the case. 

They didn’t hear from Kuroo until he walked into Bokutos room. Alone. 

“Where's Keiji?” Bokuto sat up. 

“His apartment.” Kuroo said, shutting the door behind him. 

“I told you to bring him back here.” Bokuto said. 

“I know. I tried.” Kuroo lied. 

Bokuto sighed. “Is he okay?” 

Kuroo took a moment to think about the question. On the outside, anyone could easily say that Akaashi was okay. Yet no one knew just how fucked up he really felt. 

Only Kuroo did. 

“No.” 

Bokuto looked at him, seeing his friend's emotionless face. “What does that mean?” 

Kuroo took a deep breath. “Akaashi… tried to k-kill himself.” 

No one knew how to react. None of them have ever dealt with a suicidal friend or family member. The only one who could do something was Oikawa. 

“You asshole! Why would you leave him alone?!” Oikawa stood up, launching himself at Kuroo. 

Iwa was quick to grab him from behind, holding him back. Oikawa was in tears as he screamed at Kuroo. He was angry. No, he was beyond angry. There wasn’t a word to describe how mad Oikawa was. 

Bokuto said nothing as he got up from his bed. He ripped off his heart monitor wire and tossed it to the side, cutting the beeping sound off. 

“W-What are you doing?” Kuroo asked. 

“I’m leaving. I need to see him.” Bokuto’s voice was blunt as he spoke to Kuroo. 

“Is he even okay?!” Oikawa said, wiping his eyes.

“He’s fine but Bokuto, you can't leave.” Kuroo said. 

“Don’t talk to me.” Bokuto said. Once he left the room, Iwa began to speak. 

“Kuroo. I know you don’t like Akaashi, for some odd reason, but what you did… was really fucked up. This isn’t about who caused what anymore. This is about how we treat each other. Right now, you’re treating not only Akaashi, but Bokuto like shit. You hurt the person he cares about the most, so you hurt him too.” Iwa said, intertwining his hand with Oikawas. 

Once they walked out, Kuroo was left alone in the room. He stared at the empty bed his friend was previously laying in. 

They were all fine months ago. There was no chaos. Their life was normal. 

These past few weeks were filled with nothing but drama and problems that Kuroo was exhausted from dealing with. Of course he was gonna blame someone. 

He knew it wasn’t right of him, but everything was changing too fast for Kuroo. 

-

Akaashi felt sick. He was alone. He had an opportunity to do what he’s been wanting to do for so long. 

Yet Kuroo stopping him made him sick. The fact that he knew that Akaashi was suicidal made him sick. It was all sorts of fucked up. 

Akaashi told himself he was fucked up. Physically and mentally. Emotionally too. It was just him. 

He was twisted. 

His parents were dead. He killed them. His ex-boyfriend abused him since high school and still is to this day. He caused his own boyfriend to end up in the hospital. He’s suicidal. He tried killing himself moments after seeing his friends. 

Was that selfish of him? Was what Kuroo said true? 

The more he thought about it, the more he felt the sickness grow. So much, it showed up physically. 

He rushed to his bathroom, allowing himself to throw up all his twisted problems. The back of his throat burned as his stomach felt empty. 

He didn’t eat anything for the majority of the day, and it was around 4 in the morning now. 

Maybe this was him going through his hangover. He drank a lot…  **A LOT…** at the club. 

Akaashi rested his head against the cabinet. He felt absolutely disgusting. The moments leading up to Bokuto hitting his head disturbed Akaashi. 

He reached for the lever on the toilet and flushed away the remnants of his guilt and alcohol. Yet his body was still uneasy. 

He slowly got up and turned on his shower, keeping the water on the colder side. 

As he stripped from his clothes, he replayed the way he yelled at Bokuto outside the club. How his harsh words rolled off his tongue so easily. How Bokuto still tried to reason with him, ignoring what Akaashi said to him. 

Once he came into contact with the cold water in the shower, he felt the pain his body felt as he drowned himself in the pond. 

It was quiet when he sunk farther. It felt peaceful as the light slowly faded. As his body became motionless, he felt his life disappear. It’s what he deserved. 

Now that was all gone. 

Akaashi stood in the shower, allowing the water to hit the top of his head, causing his wet hair to move over his forehead. 

He thought about the way he acted at the club. It wasn’t him. Not even close.

He always believed he was someone mature and more sophisticated. He was never a big drinker or partier. 

Now, that wasn’t the case. Was he like this because he’s a fucked up person or he's actually enjoying himself? Because it’s a good coping mechanism to deal with all the trauma or he just does it for fun? 

Whatever the reason was, Akaashi didn’t want to know. He didn’t want to act like this. 

Akaashi’s eyes closed as the memory of his voice yelling rang through his own ears. 

“ _ Get away from me!”  _

Akaaahi flinched as he felt his own hands push against Bokuto. 

“ _ I don’t need to do shit for you.”  _

Akaashi gritted his teeth, in anger at himself. 

_ “Fuck off…”  _

Akaashi curled his one fist, and soon it came into contact with the shower wall in front of him. He screamed as he repeatedly hit his hand against the wall, causing loud thuds to be heard. 

“Why the fuck would you do that?!” Akaashi cried, only angry with himself. He despised how he got angry with Bokuto. How he pushed him away and yelled at him. 

All because… he wanted sex? 

Akaashi felt his body go still. He felt sick again. He was disgusted with himself.

Was he becoming like Terushima? 

The blond only wanted sex from Akaashi. That’s why he broke out in anger when he didn’t get anything. 

Akaashi felt the sob leave his mouth and his shaking hands wrapped around his own body. He moved down to the bottom of the shower. He curled his body and brought his knees to his chest. 

He cried for what seemed like hours, but it was only minutes. He cried for how he acted and how he treated Bokuto. He cried for not being better for anyone. He cried for allowing himself to become like this. 

Bokuto heard from the bedroom. He heard his boyfriend sobbing. He heard the previous banging on the wall. He heard the pain. 

He took out comfortable clothes for Akaashi to change into and placed it on his bed. He then opened his bathroom door, hearing his crying more clear than before. 

Akaashi had his head dipped in his arms, not realizing he wasn’t alone. 

His shower door opened, causing Akaashi to slowly lift his head. 

He had no words. Bokuto was the last person he expected to see. Considering he was supposed to be in the hospital and Akaashi assumed he was mad at him. 

Yet as he saw the expression plastered on his boyfriends face, Akaashi felt his tears become heavier. 

He felt defeated once again. Like he got caught for the second time. 

Did Bokuto know? Akaashi hoped not. He didn’t want him or anyone to know. It was bad enough Kuroo was the one who witnessed it. 

Bokuto seated himself by him, allowing the water to pour on him. Akaashi tried to say something, anything, but couldn't. He felt no strength to be vocal. 

Bokuto brought Akaashi close to him. He picked him up, bringing Akaashis weak body against his. He kept one arm around his back, letting his hand reach his head and hold it. His other hand moved from under his knees to around his waist. 

Akaashi pressed his face against Bokuto's chest and cried. Bokuto has seen him cry multiple times, but now it felt different. 

“Please, Keiji. Don’t leave me.” Bokuto’s words weren’t in his usual calm tone. Akaashi heard the shakiness of his voice. How it threatened to crack at any moment. He heard the rising sob in his throat. 

Bokuto knew. 

“I need you.” Bokuto let himself cry, resting his forehead against the top of his boyfriend's head. “I can't do this without you.” 

Akaashi pressed his lips together, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“I-I know that’s selfish of m-me. There’s so many other r-reasons to stay, b-but… fuck.” Bokuto’s shoulders shook as he started to cry harder. “I can't lose you.” 

Akaashi clenched the front of Bokuto’s damp shirt. He needed to speak. He needed to say something. 

Or he could push him away. He could end it now. 

“Keiji, I’m always here. I’m not leaving you. I’m not even mad at you. It wasn’t your fault.” 

Akaashi shook his head, not believing it. He knew it was his fault. It always was. 

Bokuto took Akaashi’s face in his hands. “It’s not your fault.” 

Akaashi didn’t open his eyes. He couldn’t look at him. Not like this. 

“Look at me. Please.” Bokuto said, lowering his voice. 

Akaashi pressed his lips together and slowly opened his eyes. Bokutos golden eyes were looking back at him. 

Bokuto gently rubbed his thumb against Akaashi’s cheek as his lips quivered. “It’s not your fault.” 

Akaashi swallowed the lump in his throat and let out a cry. “I-I…” 

“Talk to me. I’m here. I’m not leaving.” Bokuto said, dipping his head and letting his forehead meet Akaashi’s. 

Akaashi took a deep breath and closed his eyes again. There were so many things he could say. He could apologize for how he acted. He could apologize for causing all of this. He could tell Bokuto how he's really feeling. He could say nothing and just stay where they were. He could push him away right now and end it. 

Akaashi didn’t want to end it. Despite believing that it would be better for Bokuto, he didn’t want to leave him. 

He needed him. 

“I want it to end.”

Bokuto searched his face, trying to understand. “You want what to end?” 

Akaashi opened his eyes and clenched Bokuto's shirt more firmly. 

“Keiji, you can tell me.” 

Akaashi nodded and looked at him. Bokuto was worried and scared. Akaashi knew this was going to be hard for him to understand and deal with. He didn’t want to be a burden anymore, but he didn’t know how to stop it all. 

“The pain. I want it to end.” Akaashi let his forehead fall against Bokuto's chest again. “It hurts… so bad.” 

-

“I put clothes on your bed. Get dressed. I’ll make you tea.” Bokuto said as he tugged on the towel around his boyfriend, tightening it around his body. 

He went to turn and walk out of his room but Akaashi grabbed his hand. Bokuto turned around to see Akaashi looking away. 

“C-Can you stay in here?” Akaashi asked. 

Bokuto nodded. “Sure.” He squeezed his hand before letting go. Bokuto stayed where he was, except he faced the closed door. 

Akaashi tilted his head as he looked at the back of his body. “What are you doing?” 

Bokuto rubbed the back of his neck. “Letting you ch-change.” 

Akaashi let a quiet laugh escape his mouth, causing a small smile to form on Bokuto's lips. 

Bokuto heard his towel drop to the ground. Even though he was facing the door, he closed his eyes. 

“You look tense.” Akaashi said as he pulled on his shirt. 

“I-I’m not.” Bokuto slumped his shoulders, trying to make himself seem relaxed. 

Akaashi finished getting dressed and threw his towel near the bathroom door. Bokutos eyes glanced to the side, seeing the towel on the ground. 

He felt two hands against his torso, making Bokuto turn around. Akaashi frowned as he looked at him. 

“This won’t change anything between us, right?” Akaashi asked. 

Bokuto shook his head. “Of course not.” 

Akaashi let his eyes close as Bokuto kissed his forehead, letting his lips linger there for a moment. 

“You… can ask me questions tomorrow. Can we just pretend everything’s normal right now?” Akaashi asked, moving his thumbs against Bokuto's bare skin. 

“Keiji, I promise you nothing will change. We can talk about it when you want to. I’m not going to rush you.” 

Akaashi nodded and rested his head against Bokuto's shoulder. “Can I uhm…” He began to ask but fell quiet. 

“Can you what?” Bokuto asked, rubbing his back. 

Akaashi cleared his throat. “See the stitches?” 

“Are you sure?” Bokuto looked at him as Akaashi lifted his head. 

Akaashi nodded. 

“Okay.” Bokuto walked to the bed and sat down, facing away from Akaashi. 

Akaashi slowly followed and stood by the edge of the bed, looking down at his head. He took a deep breath before bringing his hands to his hair, moving his strands aside. 

He saw the dark stitches closing Bokuto's red area on his scalp. They looked to be two inches long. The area on his head was shaved, not completely, but enough so the doctors could properly help him. 

“Luckily my hair is long enough so no one sees it.” Bokuto let a laugh escape his mouth. 

“What did…” Akaashi swallowed the lump in his throat, “What did they say?” 

Bokuto hummed as he thought back to the conversation with the doctors. “They said I was lucky. The cut made it through my whole scalp but luckily stopped before my skull.” 

Akaashi grazed his fingers over the area next to the stitches, careful to not touch the healing parts. “Anything else?” 

Bokuto shook his head. “They just told me the proper precautions I have to take.” 

“What’s that?” 

“Keiji.” Bokuto said, clearly not wanting to talk about it because he knew it would upset him. 

“Tell me.” Akaashi sat down next to him. 

Bokuto sighed as he turned around and faced him. “I can't perform or practice for a week. That’s it. It’s okay.” 

Akaashi’s dream from earlier came rushing back to him. 

_ “My career is gone, Akaashi. My dreams are destroyed.”  _

Akaashi let his face fall into his hands. “I ruined your career! Your band!” 

“Keiji!” Bokuto laughed. “It’s only for a week, and you didn’t do this.” 

Akaashi shook his head, covering his face with his hands. 

“Stop.” Bokuto took a hold of his arms and pulled his hands away from his face. “It’s not your fault.” He dipped his head, trying to look at Akaashi as he spoke. 

“But-”

“No.” Bokuto said. “This was an accident. It wasn’t your fault. We’re both okay. No one is seriously injured. It’s okay.” 

Akaashi took a deep breath and nodded. “I’m sorry.” He looked up. 

“I told you-” Bokuto began to speak. 

“Not about that. I mean yes, but… I’m sorry for yelling at you and pushing you. God, Bokuto I treated you like shit.” Akaashi said as he started to cry again. “How are you not mad at me? You should be yelling at me!” 

Bokuto brushed Akaashi’s damp hair to the side of his face and gave him a soft and small smile. “You’re crazy when you’re drunk. I knew that when it happened.” 

Akaashi let out a small laugh with his sob. 

“Plus, I get why you were upset. I didn’t mean to make you feel like that. I didn’t want to treat you any differently because of what happened to you or make you feel uncomfortable. I guess I did because I was worried about how you would respond.” 

Akaashi shook your head. “Don’t be worried. I’m not different from anyone else. I know you mean good, and I appreciate that.” 

“I know that.” Bokuto said and gave him a kiss. “I’m sorry.” 

Akaashi brought his hands up to his face and kissed him. “Don’t be sorry either. You really didn’t do anything.” 

Bokuto sighed and took a long moment to look at him. 

“What?” Akaashi asked. 

Bokuto felt a smile creep up on his face. “You’re so beautiful.” 

Akaashi pressed his lips together as his cheeks turned pink. He playfully punched Bokuto's shoulder. 

“You’re so cheesy.” He said, looking down as his face was now beat red. 

“My cheesiness is working.” Bokuto smiled as a laugh came from Akaashi. 

“Sure.” Akaashi said, sarcastically. 

Bokuto gasped. “It is! Look at you! You’re blushing!” 

Akaashi kept a straight face as he looked at him. “No I’m not.” 

“Faker!” Bokuto pushed him on the bed and hovered over him. 

Akaashi laughed. “I’m not faking anything!” 

Bokuto shook his head and started to tickle him. 

“No!” Akaashi yelled between laughs. “Bokuto, please!” 

Akaashi held his stomach as he closed his eyes. His laughter was music to Bokuto’s ears.

As he ran his hands up and down his boyfriends' sides, tickling him, Bokuto soaked in the moment. He heard the way Akaashi could barely get a sentence out as he laughed. How he squirmed underneath him and begged for him to stop. How his smile was the biggest he's ever seen. 

This is exactly what Bokuto loved to see. It was beautiful to him. 

-

Oikawa shut his bedroom door behind him. 

“Well?” Iwa asked, who sat on the edge of his bed. 

“I heard him laugh. They’re okay.” Oikawa said as he walked to his closet. 

“You didn’t talk to him?” 

“No. I think he just needs to be with Bokuto right now. I can talk to him in the morning.” Oikawa said as he changed his clothes. 

Oikawa thought about the way his laugh sounded. Anyone from the outside would think Akaashi sounded happy and fine. Oikawa knew he wasn’t, but with Bokuto… he always was. 

He threw his clothes in his laundry bin and looked at Iwa. He was seated on the edge of Oikawa’s bed, staring at his hands. 

“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said as he crawled on his bed and hugged him from behind. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” Iwa said as he examined his hands. 

Oikawa pressed his lips against Iwas cheek. “You can talk to me.” 

Iwa took a long breath. “They told me I really helped him. That if Bokuto bled out anymore, he would need a blood transfusion. They told me that if I didn’t slow down his bleeding he could possibly be in a coma right now.” 

Oikawa stuck his bottom lip out as it slightly quivered. “Iwa, you’re a hero.” 

“It feels weird.” 

“What does?” Oikawa asked. 

“I don’t know. It’s just… I felt his own blood on my hands. It was scary.” Iwa said, turning around to face him. 

Oikawa ran his hand over Iwa’s chest, stopping at his lion tattoo. “You have this for a reason.” Oikawa smiled. 

Iwa smiled a little. “Yeah, I guess so.” He leaned forward, connecting their lips. 

Oikawa let his other hand hold onto the back of Iwa’s neck as he was pulled into his lap.

“Hey Iwa-chan?” Oikawa spoke during the kiss. 

“Hm?” Iwa kept his hands on his hips, too invested in what they were doing to fully respond. 

“If I ever bleed out, would you save me?” Oikawa asked as he pulled away. 

“We’ll see.” Iwa said and moved to kiss him again but Oikawa clamped his hand over Iwa’s mouth. 

“Iwaizumi! That is so mean!” 

“Don’t call me that. I like when you say Iwa-chan.” Iwa said, muffled by his hand. 

Oikawa gasped. “You do?!” He asked as he pulled his hand away. 

“Yes, Shittykawa. I do.” 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa excitedly wrapped his arms around his neck, leaning his body against Iwa’s and pushing them off the edge of the bed. 

“Dumbass!” Iwa yelled after he hit the ground. 

Oikawa repeatedly kissed Iwa’s face. “Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan!” He cheered in between the kisses. 

“Okay, okay! I get it.” Iwa laughed. “Shittykawa!” 

“I call you such a cute name and all I get is Shittykawa.” Oikawa frowned as he sat up. 

Iwa hoisted himself up, resting against his elbows. “You want me to call you something else?” 

Oikawa nodded and crossed his arms. “It’s only fair.” 

Iwa thought for a moment and then sat up. He snaked his one arm around Oikawa’s waist and held the bottom of his chin with his other hand. He smiled before he spoke. 

“What about Cutiekawa?”

“C-Cutiekawa?” Oikawa stuttered as he barely was able to spit the word out. 

Iwa nodded. “Mhm.” 

“B-But I’m not c-cute!” 

“You sure? ‘Cause this is pretty cute to me.” Iwa said before he kissed him. 

There it was again. Being called cute. Iwa called him pretty and cute multiple times since their date. Oikawa never knew how to respond. It all felt too close to an actual relationship. 

He still wasn’t sure what he wanted. 

Yet it never stopped him from being like this with Iwa. 

Oikawa gripped his hair, deepening the kiss. Iwa slid his tongue across Oikawa's bottom lip before slipping it in.

Oikawa giggled as they kissed, making Iwa pull away. 

“What’s so funny?” He asked. 

“Nothing! It’s just when you do that, I think ‘Wow. That’s hot.’” Oikawa said. 

“A-And that’s funny, why?” 

“I don’t know!” Oikawa exclaimed before kissing him again. 

“Okay, Cutiekawa.” Iwa smiled. 

-

“Psst, Keiji. Are you awake?” Bokuto kept his voice quiet. 

Akaashi blinked, as his back was facing Bokuto. He didn’t know whether or not he should speak. Would Bokuto talk either way? 

“Well, I hope you're sleeping. I just want to talk to you. Maybe you can hear me in whatever dream you're having right now.” Bokuto said. 

A moment of silence passed, and then he continued. 

“You make me so happy.” Bokuto ran his fingers through Akaashi’s hair. “You really do. I know you think all this bad stuff about yourself, but… it’s not true.” 

Akaashi felt his lips start to tremble. Not now. No more crying. 

“God, you’re so amazing. You’re insanely adorable, super intelligent to the point where I think I’m actually stupid,” Bokuto let out a small laugh, “extremely talented… if only I could hear you play. I know you’re amazing.” 

Bokuto smiled as he ran his fingers through his soft hair. “You always ask me to sing for you, which I love doing. One day, I want to sing with you.” 

Bokuto rolled on his back and placed his hands on his stomach. “Thank you for keeping me busy. I love doing things with you. Half the time I don’t know what to do without you. I get so bored.” He let out a small laugh. 

Akaashi was tempted to laugh as well, but instead he tightly pressed his lips together. 

“I always think my friends get annoyed ‘cause I always talk about you, but they love you. They really do. Noya always asks me when you’re coming over. Iwa and you get along great. Despite how he acts, Kuroo likes you too.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes at the last part. 

“He messed up big time and owes you a lot more than an apology, but he really does like you. If he didn’t, he really wouldn’t be talking to you like he does.”

Akaashi couldn’t help but smile at the thought. He wasn’t mad at Kuroo for what he said to him. In fact, Akaashi believed all of that long before Kuroo said it. 

“I remember the first day I met you. How you refused to play the guitar for Noya.” Bokuto laughed. “And how I came on a little too strong before I left.” 

Akaashi smiled at the memory. It wasn’t that long ago, but to him it felt like they’ve known each other for years. 

“I have a secret to tell you.” Bokuto said as he rolled back over, facing him. He traced random shapes and letters along his back. 

“We made a deal that if I impress you on our first date, you would tell me your name.” 

Akaashi remembered. How they fell to the ground when Bokuto tickled him. His loud laughter that Bokuto complimented on. How his heart was beating fast from how close they were. How Bokuto teased him before their first kiss. When Akaashi finally told him and Bokuto was in awe of his name. How they laid under the stars for hours after. 

Akaashi felt Bokuto's breath close to his ear. Goosebumps formed on his arms and legs. He squeezed his eyes shut. 

“I knew your name already.” Bokuto whispered, running his hand up and down his arm. 

Akaashi’s first thoughts. Either Oikawa told him or he was dating a stalker. 

“Oikawa didn’t tell me.” 

Great, he was dating a stalker. 

“I didn’t follow you around or look you up.” 

Akaashi was stumped. How did he know? 

“We met before.” Bokuto pressed his lips against the beginning of Akaashi’s jaw, under his ear. 

They met before? Akaashi’s never met him… what? 

He waited for Bokuto to say more about it, but he never did. 

Instead… 

“Goodnight Keiji. Sleep well, pretty boy.” 

He felt Bokuto's body relax against the mattress. He still had his arm over Akaashi’s body. 

Akaashi laid awake for another half hour. He waited for Bokuto to fall into a steady breathing pattern until he rolled over and faced him. 

Akaashi poked his cheek. “Are you awake?” 

He waited minutes for a response. Nothing. 

“Okay. Now it’s my turn to talk.” 

-

_ Akaashi ran his fingers through Bokuto's soft strands of hair. The sleeping boy next to him was peacefully still.  _

_ Akaashi was singing to him. He wasn’t sure what song it was. Was it a cover? An original? He didn’t even hear the words coming from his mouth.  _

_ His hand moved towards the back of his head, softly playing with his hair. _

_ Bokuto didn’t wake up. In fact, he didn’t feel it or hear him.  _

_ Akaashi’s gorgeous voice soon became too weak to continue. He felt himself choking on his own words.  _

_ Akaashi took his hand away from Bokuto as he went to get up, but the liquid running down his fingers caused him to stop.  _

_ The red blood from Bokuto's head covered his fingers, trailing down to his palm. He screamed as he looked towards his sleeping boyfriend.  _

_ Bokuto lost his peaceful state, looking more corpse-like now. The pillow underneath him was red, stained with his blood.  _

_ He was dead.  _

_ “Bokuto!” Akaashi screamed as he shook his body. He saw red handprints on Bokuto's shirt, where his hands previously were.  _

_ He looked at his palms to see both of them dripping with blood.  _

_ He killed him.  _

_ Akaashi got up and ran outside his room, to be faced with the street.  _

_ The same street where he almost got hit. The same street that Bokuto saved him on.  _

_ He saw the headlights, from down the street. It was the 50mph car heading straight to him.  _

_ Akaashi had time. He could move.  _

_ He went to run, but his feet were stuck to the ground.  _

_ “Help!” Akaashi screamed as he tried moving. He was helpless.  _

_ He looked to his side to see Oikawa, Iwa and Kuroo standing there.  _

_ Akaashi reached his hand out to them. “Help me! Please!”  _

_ They laughed as they watched him. The headlights were close.  _

_ Akaashi looked to his other side. Bokuto laid on the concrete, bleeding out. He was still and motionless.  _

_ Tears drenched Akaashi’s face. This couldn’t be happening.  _

_ He looked straight, only to be met with the car.  _

Akaashi jolted up in bed. He was breathing heavily. That was his second nightmare about the accident. 

His room was lit up by the sun. It was morning. 

Akaashi kept his hand on his chest, feeling his heart. He took deep breaths to calm down. 

He looked to his side and saw the empty space. It looked like no one had even been there. 

“No…” Akaashi’s eyes widened before his voice rose. “Bokuto!” 

He was quick to start crying, believing that his dream was true. 

“B-Bokuto!” Akaashi pushed the covers off of him, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. His bedroom door flew open. 

“What?! What’s wrong?! Keiji, are you okay?” Bokuto rushed to the side of the bed, bending down as he held his face. “Talk to me.” 

Akaashi’s lips quivered as he grabbed Bokuto and brought him close, holding onto him. 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Bokuto kept his one arm around his head, trying to soothe the shaking boy. 

-

Oikawa leaned into Iwa as they listened to Akaashi talk. 

The four friends were gathered in the kitchen as he spoke about everything, clearly owing them an explanation. 

“I-I honestly don’t know what came over me. One second I was in his room, and the next I was in the water.” Akaashi said as he stared at the floor. “It was weird because it felt… good.” 

“What does that mean?” Iwa asked. He kept a steady ground when it came to keeping the conversation going. 

At many points, it would go silent. No one knew what to say, so Iwa carefully asked questions and talked as he tried to understand. 

Bokuto and Oikawa were at a loss of words. The brunette would look away to cry here and there and Bokuto kept his eyes on his boyfriend the whole time, almost feeling guilty in some way. 

“Like…” Akaashi shook his head. “Like it’s what I needed. It was peaceful and… it felt right.” Akaashi laughed at himself. “Sorry, that probably sounds weird.”

Oikawa frowned and shook his head. “Keep going. We’re listening and I promise you, none of us are judging you.” 

Akaashi nodded. “Okay, well yeah. It was good, like I said. Until Kuroo came. Once I was breathing again, all the pain rushed back.” 

“What kind of pain?” Iwa asked. 

“Pain in my body. Pain in my head. My guilt for the accident, for my parents, for Teru. All of it.” 

“It wasn’t your fault. None of that was.” Bokuto said, Oikawa and Iwa quick to agree with him. 

Akaashi offered them a smile. “You don’t have to tell me that. I get it, you guys don’t blame me. But I blame myself. Nothing can change that.” 

Oikawa looked at his friend, wanting to comfort him in the best way possible. He just didn’t know how. Akaashi was different now. 

It wasn’t the same cuddle-and-hug-until-he-stops-crying anymore. 

“Were you thinking of any suicidal thoughts in the hospital as well?” Iwa asked. 

Bokuto winced at the words while Akaashi looked unaffected. 

“Yeah, I was. I never planned on killing myself, it just happened when I left. Like it was a ‘now or never’ thing.” Akaashi said.

“Is this the first time you’ve felt like this in a while?” 

He shook his head. “Ever since Teru came back, this has pretty much been my mindset. Fucked up.” 

“You’re not fucked up.” Bokuto said.

“Bo-”

“You’re not.” Bokuto’s eyes threatened tears. Akaashi reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers. 

“Keiji.” Oikawa said, grabbing his attention. “What do you think about therapy?” 

Akaashi took a deep breath. It’s not that he hated therapy, it was just stressful. He wasn’t fond of talking to someone he barely knew. 

“I… don’t know.” 

“It seemed like it helped the first time. But I wouldn’t know as well as you would.” Oikawa said. 

Akaashi nodded. “It did but that was a different lady. She was nice. Who knows who I would get this time.” 

“We can research and find a person that fits you best. I’ll help you if you want.” Bokuto said. 

Akaashi gripped his oversized sleeve of Bokuto's sweatshirt and smiled as he nodded his head. “Thank you.” He squeezed Bokuto's hand. 

“What about your dream?” Iwa asked. “This was your second time having a nightmare, right?” 

Akaashi nodded. “About the accident, yeah. Two in the same night.” 

“Both involve me dead.” Bokuto said, making Akaashi wince at the words. “Sorry! Don’t be sad.” Bokuto frowned, immediately hugging him. 

“Did you guys have any dreams?” Akaashi asked as he hugged Bokuto. 

Oikawa's head popped up in excitement. “I did. So me and Iwa-chan were in the back seat of his car and he started seduci-”

“He meant about the accident.” Iwa interrupted, practically face palming. 

“Oh!” Oikawa laughed to himself. “No.” 

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “Iwa?” 

Iwa shook his head. He wasn’t lying. He didn’t have dreams. Yet last night he had vivid recollections from his point of view. 

The way he screamed at the man speeding. How his legs moved before his mind could comprehend what was happening. How his hands found their way to the back of Bokuto's head. The way the blood felt against his fingers and palm. 

It kept him up all night. 

“No I didn’t.” Iwa said. 

Oikawa looked at him, tilting his head to the side. He figured he must have at least thought about it, knowing Iwa didn’t sleep all night. 

Iwa gave him a reassuring smile. “I really didn’t.” 

Oikawa grabbed his hand. “Me and Iwa-chan will get breakfast for all of us. Text me what you want.” He said as he pulled him towards the door. 

“Thank you.” Akaashi smiled as he watched them walk out. 

Once the door closed, the apartment was silent. 

Akaashi nuzzled his face in Bokuto's neck and kissed his skin. “You still need to go back to the hospital. You snuck out.” 

“I don’t feel like it.” Bokuto said as he reached his hand up to Akaashi’s hair. 

“You can’t just leave.” Akaashi laughed a little.

“But you're more important.” Bokuto said as he started walking to Akaashi’s room, pulling him along. 

“What are we doing?” Akaashi asked. 

“I want to cuddle.” Bokuto said, making Akaashi internally scream at how cute he is. 

Once they walked in his room, Bokuto turned around. He slipped his arm around Akaashi’s waist and fell backwards on the bed, pulling him down. 

Akaashi laughed. “Be careful, Bo. It’s your turn to rest now.” 

Bokuto smiled. “A mattress won’t hurt me.” 

“You don’t know that.” Akaashi said, resting his head against Bokuto's chest. 

“I’m okay. I promise.” Bokuto slipped his hand under Akaashi’s shirt, running his fingers up and down his back. 

Akaashi frowned. “I’m sorry.” He traced his finger against Bokuto's collarbone, drawing random lines. 

“You’re never gonna believe me when I say it’s not your fault, huh?” Bokuto said. 

“No.” 

“Keiji!” Bokuto whined. 

“Bokuto!” Akaashi mocked him. 

Bokuto flipped them over. “Do that again. I dare you.” 

“Do that again. I dare you.” Akaashi said, mimicking his voice. 

“I will tickle you.” 

Akaashi kept quiet. 

“Exactly.” Bokuto smiled before kissing him. “Can I take you somewhere tomorrow?” 

“Where?” 

“It’s a surprise.” Bokuto said. 

Akaashi groaned. “I hate surprises.” 

“You won’t hate this one!” 

“Can you give me a hint?” Akaashi asked. 

Bokuto thought for a moment. “Mmm, no.” 

“Why not?!” Akaashi pouted. “Please!” 

Bokuto shook his head. “It’s a surprise for a reason.” 

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “You’re rude.” 

“What?!” Bokuto gasped. “How?” 

Akaashi looked away from him and said nothing. 

“Keiji!” Bokuto whined and held Akaashi’s face in his hands as he sat on his hips. “Talk to me.” 

Akaashi continued to stay quiet. 

“I’m going to cry.” Bokuto said, moving off of him and face planting on the bed. 

Akaashi giggled and rolled over, moving onto his back. Bokuto grabbed the back of his thighs as he stood up off the bed, keeping Akaashi on his back. 

“You won’t be able to carry-” Akaashi wrapped his arms over his shoulders as Bokuto started walking out his room. “I stand corrected.” 

“I’m pretty strong, Keiji.” Bokuto laughed.

“Maybe I’m just light.” Akaashi teased. 

Bokuto gasped. “Are you doubting my muscles?” 

Akaashi rested his chin on Bokuto's shoulder. “Maybe.”

“Now I will cry.” Bokuto carried him to the couch and let him get off. 

Akaashi fell back and onto the couch. He laughed as he spoke. 

“Don’t cry. You’re too cute to cry.” 

“Me? Cute?” Bokuto smiled as he sat by Akaashi’s head. 

“Yes. Very cute.” 

Bokuto grabbed his phone out of his pocket and intertwined his fingers in Akaashi’s hair. “You’re talking about yourself.” 

Bokuto turned his phone on to see multiple messages. 

He clicked on Kuroos name and read his messages starting from last night to this morning. 

**Kuroo:** im sorry 

**Kuroo:** let me know when you make it there so I know you’re good 

**Kuroo:** everything okay? 

**Kuroo:** i’ll talk to akaashi. i owe him an apology and much more, i know i do. 

**Kuroo:** love you brother, feel better and rest tomorrow. 

**Kuroo:** DID YOU KNOW NOYA WAS STILL AT THE HOSPITAL UNTIL 9 THIS MORNING?? 

**Kuroo:** THE NURSES STARTED FREAKING OUT THAT YOU WERE GONE 

**Kuroo:** i cleared it up with them. you’re all good 

Bokuto laughed. 

“What’s so funny?” Akaashi asked, closing his eyes. 

“Noya was still at the hospital this morning. He had no clue everyone was gone.” 

“Really?” Akaashi laughed. “Poor Noya.” 

Bokuto clicked on Noyas name next. 

**Noya:** ARE YOU DEAD IS THAT WHY YOU'RE GONE 

**Noya:** ME AND ASAHI ARE THE ONLY ONES LEFT! WHERE R U 

**Noya:** BOKUTO PLS DONT BE DEAD I MISS YOU 

**Noya:** IM LITERALLY CRYING WHERE IS EVERYONE 

**Noya:** I MIGHT AS WELL ADMIT IT NOW 

**Noya:** I USED YOUR TOOTHBRUSH YESTERDAY 

**Noya:** oh 

**Noya:** kuroo just filled me in… haha… sleep well! 

Akaashi grabbed Bokuto's phone from his hands. “Dumbass. You literally have a concussion. You can’t look at screens.” 

“Keiji! I’m fine!” Bokuto reached for his phone and started to fight Akaashi for it. “I’m okay so give it to me!” 

“No!” Akaashi yelled. 

Bokuto tried to wrestle him for it. Akaashi shoved the phone in his sweatpants. 

“You act as if I won’t go in there.” Bokuto said. 

“You won’t.” 

“Oh really?” Bokuto asked. 

Akaashi nodded. “You wouldn’t want to make me feel uncomfortable, right?” Akaashi smirked. 

Bokuto playfully rolled his eyes. “Stubborn.” 

“I know.” 

-

Iwa held the apartment complex door open for Oikawa. 

“Such a gentleman.” Oikawa smiled as he walked in, holding the brown bag that held their breakfast. 

“Only for you.” Iwa walked alongside him as they headed up to the apartment. 

“You’re a gentleman to everyone, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said as he intertwined their hands. “Definitely not in bed.” 

“Oikawa-” 

“Am I wrong or am I wrong?” 

“You’re wrong.” Iwa said. 

“Wait! I meant I’m right!” Oikawa exclaimed, making Iwa laugh. 

“I’m sure you did, Cutiekawa.” Iwa smiled and squeezed his hand. 

Oikawa looked at him as they walked up the stairs.

The boy who kept to himself, ignored Oikawa's flirting and always seemed bothered was different now. Maybe he wasn’t, but this was definitely a new side of him. 

“Are you staring at me because I’m that attractive?” Iwa asked as he smiled. 

Oikawa continued to look at him, forgetting to give him a response. 

Iwa’s smile disappeared. “What? Is something wrong?” They both stopped walking.

Oikawa shook his head. He still couldn’t find any words to explain how he was feeling. 

Actions convey more than words. 

The brunette closed the space between them as he took Iwa’s face in his hands. He pressed his lips against Iwa’s, instantly relaxing his body. 

Iwa let his hands fall on Oikawa's waist, pulling him close. Their lips moved in sync as their tongues grazed against each other’s, softly. 

Oikawa pulled away, giving him another kiss, but smaller. He rubbed his thumbs against Iwa’s soft skin, also running over the small stubble that covers his jaw and chin. 

“Iwa-chan. Are you growing a beard?” Oikawa smiled. 

Iwa shook his head. “I-I don’t know.” He leaned forward, to kiss him again but Oikawa moved his face away. 

“You don’t know?” Oikawa teased as he softly ran a finger across Iwa’s bottom lip. “How could you possibly not know?” 

Iwa kept his eyes on Oikawa's lips, wanting to kiss him. 

“You want to kiss me, don't you?” Oikawa asked, mocking him from their previous date where Iwa said something similar. 

“Yeah I do.” Iwa wrapped his hand around Oikawas neck, causing the brunette to gasp. Iwa took the opportunity to press his lips against Oikawas, and slip his tongue between his lips. 

“I-Iwa.” Oikawa murmured into the kiss. He felt his knees start to shake as Iwa’s other hand slipped under his shirt. 

Iwa pushed him against the wall, letting his one knee fall in between Oikawa's legs. The brunette bit his bottom lip at the contact and his eyes fell shut. 

“S-Someone could- ah!” The brunette threw his head back as he felt Iwa’s lips suck on his neck. “Pl-Please…” 

Oikawa's skin fell in between Iwa’s teeth, causing his back to arch against Iwa. He brought his hand up to his mouth as a moan escaped his lips. 

Iwa pulled away and let go of him. “Try and tease me again. Watch what happens.” He continued to walk up the stairs. 

Oikawa stood there for a moment. His knees continued to shake as his chest moved up and down while he breathed heavily. 

“Come on, Cutiekawa. I’m hungry.” Iwa said, already a flight ahead of him. 

Oikawa cleared his throat and started to follow. “H-Hungry for breakfast or me?” 

Iwa looked back at him. “You decide.” 

Moments later, the apartment door closed behind them. 

“Food!” Akaashi jumped up. He ran over to the brown bag placed on the counter and started to look through it. His eyes glanced up, seeing the expression on his friend's face. 

“What’s with you?” Akaashi asked. 

Oikawa looked at him and his eyes widened. “Huh? What?” 

“I don’t know. You look…” He spotted the redness on his neck and his swollen lips immediately. Akaashi started to laugh, loudly. 

“That’s why!” He held his stomach. 

“What?!” Oikawa asked. 

Akaashi continued to laugh. “You’ve been gone for like forty minutes! It’s only morning and Iwa already has you frustrated!” 

“Frustrated?!” Oikawa yelled.

Akaashi covered his mouth and giggled. “Sexually.” He said, dragging out the word. 

Oikawa's face heated up. Iwa gave a stifled laugh, trying not to embarrass him further. 

Bokuto got up from the couch and laughed. He wrapped his arms around Akaashi, hugging him from behind. He rested his chin on Akaashi’s shoulder. 

Iwa grabbed Oikawa's hand. “We’ll be right back.” He said, taking him to the brunettes room.

Akaashi and Bokuto stared at them as they left. Once the door closed, Akaashi turned his head to look at him. 

They both knew exactly what was about to happen. They spoke in sync. 

“Wanna go to my place?” 

“Wanna go to your place?” 

-

Bokuto yawned as Akaashi ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Take a nap.” Akaashi said. 

“I feel like I just woke up though.” 

“It’s okay. You need to rest anyway.” Akaashi kissed his cheek and sat up on the bed. “Can I borrow your laptop?” 

Bokuto nodded his head as his eyes closed. “It’s on the kitchen counter.” 

Akaashi got up and walked out of his room. Noya was seated at the counter, talking to Kuroo. 

“Akaashi!” Noya smiled. “I didn’t know you were here.” 

“Hey Noya.” Akaashi laughed a little, and walked to the counter, grabbing the laptop. “What time did you get back from the hospital?” 

“Like 7! Luckily Asahi drove me back here.” 

“That was nice of him.” Akaashi said and sat on the couch. 

Kuroo watched every movement he made, feeling more frustrated and more guilty. 

Akaashi opened the laptop and mentally rolled his eyes. “Yes, Kuroo?” He navigated his way to Google. 

Kuroo looked away and muttered. “Nothing.” 

“What’s with you?” Noya asked him. The small boy had no clue what went down between them last night. 

Kuroo ignored him and got himself water. 

“Jeez.” Noya said as he got up. “I’ll be in my room.” 

“See ya.” Akaashi said as he walked away. 

Akaashi bit his thumb nail as he scrolled through the website, looking at the information. 

Kuroo walked over and sat down on the opposite end of the couch. “What are you looking at?” 

“Nothing.” Akaashi said, not taking his eyes off of the words. 

_ Assertiveness…  _

_ Protection…  _

_ Safety…  _

Kuroo leaned over, looking at the screen. “What is that?” 

Akaashi faced the screen away from Kuroo. “None of your business.” 

“You’re looking at self defense classes?” 

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “Like I said, it’s none of your business.” 

“If you need good recommendations I can help you.” Kuroo offered.

Akaashi looked at him. “Actually?” He asked. 

Kuroo nodded his head. “The gym Iwa goes to offers a program and apparently it’s really good.” 

“What’s the place called?” 

“I’m honestly not sure. It’s a few streets down. Ask Iwa for the name.” Kuroo said. 

“Okay.” Akaashi nodded his head. “Thank you.” 

Kuroo looked down at his lap. “Akaashi. I’m so sorry.” 

“For calling me egotistical and selfish? For saying I’m not good enough for Bokuto? Doubting me when it comes to my feelings for him? Okay.”

Kuroo winced at the words. He heard the pain in Akaashi’s voice. He felt extremely guilty. 

“I-I was wrong to say that.” Akaashi didn’t say anything, letting him continue, but not for long. “I didn’t mean any of it. I was just frustra-”

Akaashi stood up. “Kuroo. You’re a nice guy, but you’re speaking bullshit. I don’t care if you meant it. You still said it.”

“I-I know and-”

“I don’t like apologies anyway. Most people don’t mean it.” Akaashi walked away, back into Bokuto’s room. 

Kuroo’s eyes stung with tears. He didn’t think Akaashi would forgive him so easily, but he hated how much he had hurt him. 

He looked at the laptop on the couch, thinking about the self defense classes. The first way he could make it up to Akaashi is to help him. 

Akaashi laid down on the bed next to Bokuto. He stared at the ceiling as his boyfriend was asleep. 

He didn’t want Kuroo’s apology or anyone’s apology. No one was at fault but himself. 

It was scary when Akaashi was alone with his thoughts. More like it was dangerous. This is what led him to try and commit suicide the minute he was alone after the hospital visit. Akaashi knew he couldn’t be alone. He shouldn’t. Yet it was like he begged to be alone. He wanted that feeling of suffering and hurting himself. He craved it. It was desirable and pleasurable. Akaashi believed he deserved it with everything he’d done. All the lies and hurt he’s caused. He wanted to feel that pain, but even worse. 

He wanted to die. 

Most people will look at him and think he’s such a calm and kind-hearted person. His friends say he is. But no one knows Akaashi like himself. He always felt darkness around him, anywhere he went and anyone he was with. 

He has an amazing boyfriend and friends. He’s pretty successful with money and knows how to manage it well. He lives with his best friend in a big apartment. He’s in a city he’s grown attached to that’s given him amazing opportunities. 

Yet despite all of it, he’s miserable. With nothing but himself. It’s become too consuming in his mind. The thought of dying hasn’t left his mind ever since his parents’ death. 

What it would be like to join them. 

Bokuto rolled over, throwing his arm over Akaashi’s stomach. Akaashi looked at him, being pulled from his thoughts. 

Bokuto smiled. “You’re so pretty.” 

“Your eyes are closed. You can’t see me.” 

“I don’t have to.” Bokuto said as he moved himself closer to his boyfriend. “You’re beautiful, Keiji.” 

Akaashi’s lips formed into a small smile as he closed his eyes. He’s been told that many times throughout his life. Whether it was from strangers, his family, or friends. Yet he never believed it. 

This time, it was different. This was Bokuto. 

“Thank you.” 

-

Oikawa's chest was still rapidly moving up and down. He laid under his own covers, completely satisfied but also shocked. 

Sex with Iwa was always amazing, at least to Oikawa it was. Yet this time it felt more meaningful. More passionate. Like they wanted and needed this more than anything. 

“You okay?” Iwa asked, laughing, as he pulled up his shorts at the end of the bed. 

Oikawa nodded. “I’m more than okay.” 

Iwa smirked. “Did I do that good?” 

Oikawa lifted a pillow and threw it at his face. “Shut up.” 

Iwa laughed as he climbed on the bed and hovered over him. “You really want me to shut up?” 

Oikawa shook his head. 

“Are you going to talk?” 

Oikawa shook his head. 

Iwa laughed and lowered his face, meeting Oikawa's lips. The brunette wrapped his arms around Iwa’s neck. He felt his body move upwards, wanting to meet Iwa’s. 

Iwa let a hand graze against Oikawa's bare skin, pushing him down at his hip. The brunette whined into the kiss. 

“You’re so needy.” Iwa said, letting his lips travel to his neck. 

“You don’t seem to have a problem with it.” Oikawa gripped onto Iwa’s hair as his breath started to pant. 

“I don’t.” Iwa said as he sucked on his skin, leaving more marks along with the ones already there. Oikawa's neck was covered with red circle-like-shapes, soon to turn purple.

He tilted his head back, letting Iwa explore more. Oikawa bit his lip, holding back a moan. 

His hips started to rise more as Iwa’s lips met his sensitive spot. “Iwa-chan.” His voice was breathy. 

Iwa let his tongue graze against the spot as his lips were attached to his skin. 

“I-Iwa!” Oikawa squeezed his eyes shut and tightened his grip. 

Iwa pulled away as Oikawa's hips rose higher. The brunette was panting again as his body ached for more. 

“Y-You’re such a tease.” Oikawa rested his arm over his face. 

“You really want to go again?” Iwa asked, almost impressed. 

Oikawa didn’t have to say anything. Iwa knew the answer. 

The brunette took his arm off his face and looked at him. His eyes pleaded for more. He was desperate. 

Iwa smirked. “Whatever you want, Cutiekawa.” 

-

“It’s only for a little bit!” Akaashi said, gripping onto the doorknob, trying to pull away. 

“No.” Bokuto firmly said as he held his hand, trying to pull him from the door. 

“I just need to do some stuff. Run a few errands.” Akaashi tried to reason with him. 

“No!” Bokuto whined, trying to pull Akaashi close. 

“Bokuto! You need to rest anyway. Kuroo and Noya are here to keep you company.” 

“I want you!” Bokuto stuck his bottom lip out. 

“I’ll be back in an hour! Maybe less!” Akaashi said, turning the door knob as he tried to pull away. 

“Come on, Bokuto. He’ll be back. Chill with us.” Kuroo said as he watched from the kitchen. 

Bokuto groaned. “No.” 

Akaashi shook his head and laughed. “You’re so stubborn.” 

“I’m gonna miss you.” Bokuto pouted, coming close for a hug. He wrapped his arms around Akaashi, treasuring the moment like this was the last time he would see him. 

“I’ll miss you too.” Akaashi giggled. 

“Will you be okay on your own? Maybe I should go with you.” Bokuto offered. 

“Bo.” Akaashi let go of him. “I’m fine. I won't do anything. I’m not always like that.” 

Bokuto sighed. “Text me when you leave the building. And when you get to wherever you’re going. And when you leave. And when you’re coming back. And when you’re here.” 

“No. You can’t go on your phone.” Akaashi looked at Kuroo. “No electronics for him. I want him on the couch or on the bed, resting.” 

Kuroo nodded, understanding. 

Bokuto stuck his bottom lip out. Akaashi smiled and pressed his lips against his boyfriends. 

“I’ll see you soon.” Akaashi gave him a kiss on the cheek and then walked out. 

Once the door closed, Bokuto’s lips quivered. 

“Okay. Let’s-” Kuroo began to speak but noticed Bokuto's current state. “Are you…” 

Bokuto turned around, drenched in tears. 

“What’s wrong?!” Kuroo asked. 

“I-I’m worried! I should be with him. W-What if he doesn’t come b-back?” Bokuto’s shoulders moved as he heavily cried. “I miss him!” 

“It’s okay!” Kuroo rushed over to his friend, immediately hugging him. “I’ll text him and make sure he’s doing okay, alright?” 

Bokuto nodded as he sobbed into Kuroo’s shirt. “Text him every 5 minutes!” 

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “He’ll hate me if I do that.” 

“You have to!” Bokuto cried. 

Noya walked out of his room, jumping up. “Guys! I just found something! Wait… why is Bokuto crying?” Noya asked, his smile dropping. 

“Akaashi left a few minutes ago.” Kuroo said, not needing to give a bigger explanation. 

Noya just laughed, resulting back to the reason he came out of his room. “Guess what?!” 

Bokuto wiped his eyes. “What?” He asked, still crying. 

“There's some local competition around here. For all musicians! Like bands, duets and solo acts! Any type of genre too. It’s apparently some huge competition that lots of places hold. We should join.” 

“When is it?” Kuroo asked. 

“In a month.” Noya said. 

“Anyone can join?” Bokuto asked, earning a nod from Noya. 

“Yeah. Doesn’t matter if you perform with people or without. All ages too.” 

“Want to?” Kuroo asked, looking at Bokuto. 

Bokuto nodded. “Yeah. Sounds fun.” 

But Bokuto's mind wasn’t on the band joining. Of course they would. They took any opportunity they could get to perform. 

It was about someone else. 

-

It was an hour and Akaashi wasn’t back at Bokutos apartment. He first ran home and changed his clothes so he could be able to fully workout. 

No, he still wasn’t fully healed, but Akaashi’s mind wasn’t set on that. 

After getting the address of the gym from Kuroo, who got it from Iwa, he desired to go there. 

He stood at the check in area, awkwardly waiting for the lady to come back and tell him he is cleared for the program. It was less expensive than he thought and apparently there was one trainer who worked at the gym and was excellent. 

It looked like a normal gym at first sight, but once anyone turned the corner, it was triple the size. There were mats on the floor, where some people wrestled or performed tricks. There were a few ropes hanging from the ceiling where people climbed up and down. A tall rock wall covered the back wall of the gym, where multiple harnesses were at. There were other rooms for private sessions, storage for equipment, bathrooms and offices. 

The lady returned to the desk and gave Akaashi a smile. “You’re all good. Your trainer is on the mats. He has blond hair and is in a black shirt. It has ‘trainer’ written on the back so you can’t miss him. He’ll give you an introduction and maybe start with the basics.” 

“Thank you.” Akaashi smiled before nervously walking away. He never consistently worked out, so this would be something completely new. 

As he walked onto the mats, his eyes searched for the description. There were multiple people filling the one area. Yet only one was blond with a trainer shirt. 

Akaashi made his way to the man and cleared his throat. “Excuse me.” 

The man turned around, facing him. “Akaashi, right?” He held out his hand. “Ukai. I’m excited to work with you.” 

“Me as well.” Akaashi shook his hand, keeping a firm grip. 

“Is this the first time you’ve ever taken part in a self defense class of some sorts?” 

Akaashi nodded his head. 

“Any specific reason?” Ukai asked him. 

Yes. Terushima was the reason, but he couldn’t tell a stranger about his abusive ex-boyfriend. Could he? 

“No. I just think it’s important.” 

Ukai nodded. “It is. I have a lot of people come in here because they’re afraid or because they’ve dealt with abusive relationships.” 

“You have a lot of people that come in because they’ve dealt with that?” Akaashi asked, then feeling stupid as he realized he repeated what the man said. 

“Yes. Someone new every day.” 

That was Akaashi. Someone new. Someone in the mix of the people who went through what he did. Some worse, but no one had it easier. No matter how hard the abuser hit or harshly spoke, it was always bad. 

“I’ll show you around and we can get started.” 

The tour took forty minutes. Ukai showed him the entire gym. The different areas of the regular gym and the extra activities and programs they provide. He showed him the equipment and how to operate machines. Akaashi was introduced to two other trainers who worked with self defense classes. Akaashi paid extra for individual lessons. He figured he would be more comfortable this way. 

“Are you okay with starting some basics?” Ukai asked as they walked in a private room where they could work without any distractions. 

“Sure.” Akaashi said, sitting down on the floor where Ukai motioned him to. 

“Do you know what self-defense is?” Ukai asked.

“Protecting yourself?” Akaashi responded, sounding unsure of why he asked the question. 

“Are you asking a question or giving me an answer?” Ukai asked. 

“I’m giving you an answer.” 

“Self-defense is a lifestyle. It’s in every movement you make everyday. It’s in the way you stand, breathe and talk to others around you. It’s about control of yourself and those around you.” Akaashi nodded as Ukai spoke. “Most people believe learning how to fight is the first step, when actually we teach you how to prevent and avoid someone who can harm you.” 

Akaashi swallowed the lump in his throat. “When does the physical stuff come in?” 

“Soon.” Ukai smiled. “But right now, this is the most important. If you get this, you may never need to rely on your physicality.” 

Ukai talked about how to prevent getting harmed for a while. He taught Akaashi the best ways to pay attention to his surroundings and those around him. Ukai taught him how to pay attention to his body when it becomes afraid or stressed. 

“Close your eyes.” Ukai said from afar. 

Akaashi stood in the middle of the room with his eyes closed. He moved his fingers, feeling anxious. 

“Focus on your body. Notice the way it reacts to my voice as I come closer.” Ukai calmly said as he slowly walked towards Akaashi. 

Akaashi took a deep breath as he felt his heart rate slightly pick up. 

“I could be anyone. A friend, a stranger, or a dog. It doesn’t matter. I could be good or bad. How do you respond? How do you react to me coming close to you without knowing?” Ukai was getting closer, causing Akaashi’s breath to shorten. 

“I’m a possible threat. Your body is telling you that right now. It’s alarming you.” Ukai said, stepping right behind Akaashi. “Notice that alarm.” 

His voice by Akaashi’s ear made his eyes open and his body stiffen. Ukai stepped around him, now face to face. 

“You need to pay attention to how your body reacts to situations. It’s your best companion in helping you out of possible trouble.” Ukai said. 

Ukai went over where to go from there. If Akaashi senses trouble, he needs to do or say something. He mentioned that the longer he waits to do something, the more at risk he is. 

“Don’t put yourself in situations where you feel vulnerable. Get up and move. Go anywhere, just don’t stay where you believe you’re in danger. Listen to your body.” Ukai said. 

Akaashi nodded, soaking in every word he said. 

Next, Ukai talked about relationships. He talked about the mentally, physically and emotionally abusive relationships. 

“End it. If they hurt you in any way, you need to leave that relationship. It’s not safe and healthy for you. If you choose to stay, you’re putting yourself in an uncomfortable position. Soon you’ll become used to that and never know when to leave.” 

Akaashi started to think about his relationship with Teru. How he never knew when to leave or when to finally say something. In the end, he never did. It was revealed on accident. It wasn’t Akaashi’s intention to tell anyone. He should have. 

“You’re allowing and training everyone in your life, including yourself, to treat you badly if you stay.” Ukai said, causing Akaashi to snap his head up at him.

Ukai taught him the importance of taking control of low-risk situations before he could take control of the higher risks in his life. 

“You’re afraid.” Ukai said as he was seated across from Akaashi, with their legs crossed. 

Ukai’s posture was exact, Akaashi mimicking him. 

“What?” Akaashi asked, holding the eye contact as his eyes stung. 

As ridiculous as it seemed, Ukai convinced him to join him in a staring contest. 

“You don’t like to make people feel uncomfortable. You don’t want to hurt anyone. Yet you allow people to hurt you.” 

Akaashi slightly squinted his eyes, trying to find some relief to the stinging sensation. “What makes you think that?” 

“The way you talk. You’re quiet and calm. You hold back.” Ukai said, taking a moment before he spoke again. “You’re not here because you think it’s important. You’re here because you’ve been hurt before.” 

Akaashi’s eyes fell shut, quickly opening again. How did he know? How was that possible? 

Ukai blinked after him. “Was it an abusive relationship?” 

Akaashi looked away. 

“It was. How long? A year? Maybe two?” 

Akaashi swallowed the lump in his throat. No one was persistent with the situation like Ukai was. 

“Is it still continuing?” 

Akaashi closed his eyes, knowing he would be drowning himself in tears at any moment. 

“It is, isn't it? That’s why you came.” Ukai stood up. “I have an exercise for you to practice.” 

Akaashi stood up, following him to the other side of the room where a wall covered in mirrors stood. 

“Face the mirror, standing tall. No slouching.” Ukai said, demonstrating. 

Akaashi did the same. 

“Now don’t watch me. Look at yourself.” 

Akaashi did. Now this was weird. Staring at himself in the mirror was more awkward than it seemed. 

“Repeat after me. ‘That’s not okay with me. I want you to stop.’”

Akaashi stifled a laugh. “Seriously?” 

“Conveying your feelings to yourself helps you prepare for telling a possible threat how you feel. Go ahead.” 

Akaashi sighed. “That’s not okay with me. I want you to stop.” 

“More power and determination.” 

Akaashi looked at him and let out a breath before staring at himself. “That’s not okay with me. I want you to stop.” 

“Don’t just raise your voice. Mean it.” 

“No offense but this is ridiculous. How is this going to help me?” Akaashi asked. 

“Look in the mirror.” Ukai said, standing in his same position. “Imagine it’s the person that hurt you.” 

Akaashi stared at himself, long and hard. His face winced as he began to think about the way Teru touched him and hurt him. 

“Th-That’s not okay with me. I want you to stop.” 

“Think about the way you tried to resist but they hurt you anyway.” 

Akaashi’s eyes filled with tears. He thought about the way he told Teru to stop but he never listened. No matter what Akaashi said to him, it was ignored. 

“That’s not okay with me. I want you to stop!” Akaashi’s voice boomed throughout the room with dominance. “Stop!” He screamed, as if he was with Teru right now. He felt himself become choked up as he covered his mouth with his hand. He turned away and closed his eyes, not wanting to cry. 

“It’s you over anyone else.” Ukai said, circling around him. “I’ll help you, if you let me.” 

Akaashi opened his eyes, a few tears escaping his eyes. “Okay.” He nodded his head. 

-

“Keiji! It’s been over three hours! Where the hell were you?” Bokuto got up off the couch and rushed over to Akaashi, who was drenched in sweat as he closed the door behind him. 

“I ran errands and got food for the apartment. I also hung out with Oikawa for a little bit.” He said, walking by Bokuto and washing his hands at the kitchen sink. 

“Why are you sweating?” Bokuto asked. 

The collar of Akaashi’s workout shirt was soaked in sweat. He had small beads of sweat rolling down his face, causing his hair to stick to his forehead. 

“I ran here ‘cause I felt bad that I was late.” Akaashi said, as he remembered the physical workout Ukai made him complete before he left. 

Bokuto slumped his shoulders. He didn’t believe him, but he didn’t want to press it more. 

Kuroo was seated at the counter. He knew where Akaashi was and didn’t understand why he didn’t tell Bokuto. It’s not like the class was a bad thing. 

“What did you do while I was gone?” Akaashi asked. 

“He cried.” Kuroo said. 

“I did not!” Bokuto yelled at him. 

Akaashi let a small laugh escape his lips. “Why did you cry?” 

Bokuto looked down. “I missed you.” 

Akaashi smiled. “You’re so cute.” 

“Thank you.” Noya said as he walked over to Akaashi. “I’m the cutest.” 

Akaashi laughed and greeted Noya as he came over. 

Bokuto gasped. “Guess what?!” 

“What?” Akaashi asked. 

Bokuto began to ramble. He told Akaashi about the local competition and how anyone could join. He mentioned that it was in a month and anyone could sing or play an instrument. 

“Are you guys doing it?” Akaashi asked, earning a nod from all of them. 

“We are!” Noya jumped up. “I’m so excited.” 

“I can't wait to watch.” Akaashi smiled and then turned around, looking for a water bottle. 

“I was thinking of something.” Bokuto said. 

Akaashi went to the refrigerator and grabbed a water bottle. 

“You should join the competition.” 

Akaashi froze. “W-What?” He asked, afraid to turn around. 

“You should do it, Keiji. You should sign up and perform.” Bokuto came closer. 

Akaashi’s body tensed. He couldn’t perform. Absolutely not. There was no way. 

He gave up music for a reason. He didn’t want to experience that feeling anymore. It reminded him too much of his parents. 

This was an unsafe idea. 

“I won’t perform if you don’t.” Bokuto said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter took so long! i hope you liked this chapter :(((


	14. The Broken String

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO OVERDUE!! ITS ALSO MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET WOOOOOO ANYWHO ENJOY 
> 
> Songs In This Chapter: 
> 
> Can I Be Him ~ James Arthur (sang as an original by Bokuto) 
> 
> Thinking Out Loud ~ Ed Sheeran 
> 
> Träumerei Op. 21 ~ Drdla
> 
> In My Head ~ Jason Derulo

Akaashi sat alone on Bokuto's bed as he showered. It was Wednesday morning. Bokuto was getting ready to take Akaashi away for the day. 

As he was alone, he took this time to reflect. He couldn’t properly explain what went through his head Monday night to Tuesday morning. 

It concerned him how easily he was able to walk away from the people he cared about the most and try killing himself without a word to them. 

Not to mention that he left his boyfriend alone in the hospital. Bokuto stayed by his side the whole time when Akaashi was in the hospital. He deserved the same. Even more. 

Akaashi knew he needed to do better for Bokuto. He couldn’t give him half the effort. It wasn’t fair. He needed to do something for him. To show him he really cares. 

Or he could continue letting Bokuto shower him with affection. Let Bokuto wear himself out and eventually realize that Akaashi isn’t good for him.

He’s been juggling what to do with their relationship for a while. He brought them too far. He didn’t want to hurt Bokuto, but Kuroo was right. 

He would only suffer if they continued to stay together. 

_ “You’re selfish.”  _

Kuroo’s words were true. He was selfish. 

He just saw his friends. Minutes before he tried to drown himself. How could he do that? It wasn’t fair to them. It wasn’t at all. 

The shower cut off from the bathroom, dragging Akaashi out of his thoughts. 

Be happy for Bokuto. Smile for Bokuto. Laugh for him. Shower him with kisses and hugs. Tell him how amazing he is. 

It’s the least he deserves. 

Bokuto walked out of the bathroom, ruffling his hair with a towel. He wore white swim trunks with a black cutoff t-shirt. His hair was messy and down. 

“Are we going to a water park or something? A pool?” Akaashi asked. 

“You’ll see.” Bokuto smiled. “I put clothes in the bathroom for you.” 

“Thank you.” Akaashi said, getting up and kissing him on the cheek. “You’re the best.” Akaashi said, moving into the bathroom. 

“All you.” Bokuto smiled. “I’m gonna pack up. Come out whenever you’re done.” 

Akaashi nodded and closed the bathroom door. He started to change into the clothes Bokuto left for him. 

He wore dark navy swim trunks that somehow fit him perfectly. Bokuto also gave him a white t-shirt to wear.

Akaashi combed through his hair, keeping it natural. He finished freshening up and looked in the mirror. 

He didn’t look as drained as he did early Tuesday. Yet something was still off. You could see it on his face. 

Akaashi took his previous clothes with him out of the bathroom and folded them. He placed the neatly folded clothes on the dresser and then walked out of Bokuto's room. 

Bokuto swung car keys around his pointer finger as he waited by the door. Once he saw Akaashi, he smiled. 

“You ready?” Bokuto asked. 

Akaashi nodded. “Can I know where we’re going now?” 

“Nope.” Bokuto took his hand and led him out the door. 

“Please!” Akaashi stuck his bottom lip out as Bokuto looked at him. 

“You’re so cute… but no.” Bokuto laughed causing Akaashi to whine. 

“How long does it take to drive there?” 

Bokuto hopped down the steps. “Two hours. That’s with traffic. It’ll be worth it though.” 

“Okay.” Akaashi smiled and followed him out of the building and around to the parking lot in the back. 

Akaashi watched Bokuto walk to a parked red truck. “Is this yours?” 

Bokuto shook his head. “Kuroo is letting me borrow it.” He unlocked the truck and they both got in. 

Akaashi buckled his seatbelt and settled back in the seat. 

Bokuto put on a pair of dark shaded sunglasses and smiled. “Ready?” 

Akaashi nodded. “Mhm.” 

Bokuto grabbed a bag from the back seat and put it on Akaashi’s lap. 

“What’s in here?” Akaashi asked. 

“Breakfast and snacks.” 

Akaashi smiled. “You’re so sweet. Thank you.” 

“Anything for you, Keiji.” Bokuto started up the truck and started their drive. 

The first hour of the car ride was great. They talked the whole time, about whatever random topics they could think of. 

Akaashi held the bagel near Bokuto's mouth, letting him take a bite. Bokuto smiled as he did. 

“Thank you very much.” Bokuto said before a gasp followed his words. “I love this song!” Bokuto turned the radio volume up. 

It was “Still Into You” by Paramore. 

“But when our fingers interlock, can’t deny, can't deny. You’re worth it.” Bokuto sang along. 

Akaashi smiled and pulled out his phone, recording him. 

“‘Cause after all this time, I’m still into you.” Bokuto pointed at the phone. 

The energetic boy hit his hands against the steering wheel, along to the beat. “I should be over all the butterflies but I’m into you.” Bokuto belted along. “And baby even on our worst nights, I’m into you!” 

Akaashi giggled as he recorded. Bokuto held Akaashi’s free hand and kissed the top of it. His cheeks turned a bright pink. 

“And on the drive back to my house, I told ya that, I told ya that I loved ya.” 

Akaashi smiled along until he realized an important event that happened two nights ago. How could he forget? 

-

_ “I love him.”  _

_ The words shocked Kuroo and Akaashi, both. Neither of them expected him to say that.  _

_ “You love him?” Kuroo asked. _

_ “I-I…” Akaashi couldn't think of what to say next.  _

_ “Are you just saying that so I’m nicer to you? Are you faking it?”  _

_ “N-No!” Akaashi’s lips started to tremble.  _

_ “You look as if you don’t believe yourself.” Kuroo scoffed. “You have no clue what you’re saying. You don’t mean it.”  _

_ “Stop fucking speaking over me, Kuroo.” Akaashi’s voice rose. “You have no idea how I feel or what I think.”  _

_ “You don’t know how you feel either! You’re not in the right place to even think straight right now!” Kuroo fought back, raising his voice as well.  _

_ “Shut up, Kuroo! You don’t know shit about me to tell me how I feel.”  _

_ “You think I don’t know anything about you?” Kuroo asked, his voice lowered now.  _

_ Akaashi was silent, not prepared to answer.  _

_ “Your parents are dead. You dealt with an abusive ex-boyfriend. You feel guilty for both incidents that it eats you alive every day. You believe you deserve to feel the pain that your parents went through. You lie to avoid being a ‘burden’ and that causes you to get into deeper shit.”  _

_ How did he know? How did he know his parents were gone?  _

_ Akaashi knew he knew about Teru but never his parents. Who told him? It couldn’t have been Bokuto. He wouldn’t do that. Would he? _

_ “You’re desperate to feel pain. It hurts so bad that you love it and want it. Like you crave it. That’s why I found you like that. That’s why you ran away from Bokuto. You felt guilty and immediately resulted in that desperation for pain.”  _

_ Akaashi’s breath hitched as Kuroo came closer.  _

_ “So don’t tell me that I don’t know how you feel.” Kuroo stepped closer into Akaashi’s personal space, pushing him closer to the edge of the pond. “Bokuto isn’t the only one who can read you like a book.” _

_ “What is that? Some kind of threat?” Akaashi slid his foot back, his heel over the edge.  _

_ “Yeah. It is. The minute you step out of line with Bokuto again, I won't hesitate to share how you’re really feeling. All the lies you keep in will be out in a second.” Kuroo was too close now.  _

_ “Are you fucking kidding me?” Akaashi clenched his jaw. “You have no right. You can’t do that.”  _

_ “Then make sure we don’t get to that point. Treat Bokuto like the great person he is. Put in the same effort he does, and even more.”  _

_ Akaashi felt himself fall back into the pond. Before he fully could, Kuroo grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close.  _

_ “If you really loved him, I wouldn’t have to tell you this.” Kuroo took a step back and let go of Akaashi. “Go home. I’ll take care of Bokuto.” The tall boy turned around and walked away.  _

_ Akaashi stood there, absolutely speechless.  _

_ What the fuck just happened?  _

_ - _

“Let ‘em wonder how we got this far! ‘Cause I don’t really need to wonder at all. Yeah, after all this time I’m still into you.” Bokuto had a powerful voice. When he belted the notes, it was never strained or flat. 

Akaashi stopped the recording as they came to a red stop light. 

There was an instrumental part in the song where Bokuto pretended to play air guitar. He slouched in his seat as he played. 

Akaashi shook his head and laughed. “You’re an idiot.” 

“Thank you.” Bokuto smiled and sat up, gently stepping on the gas pedal. 

“Some things just, some things just make sense and one of those is you and I.” Akaashi hummed along. 

Bokuto looked at him from the corner of his eyes and smiled. 

“I’m into you, baby, not a day goes by that I’m not into you.” The singer belted and for a split second Bokuto thought he heard Akaashi sing as well. 

He wasn’t sure, but it sounded like he did more than hum. 

“I should be over all the butterflies but I’m into you!” Bokuto sang as he rolled down the windows slightly. 

Akaashi rested his head back and closed his eyes, listening to Bokuto’s voice. 

“And baby even on our worst nights, I’m into you. Let ‘em wonder how we got this far. ‘Cause I don’t really need to wonder at all. Yeah, after all this time I’m still into you.” Bokuto sang and reached his hand over, running it through Akaashi’s hair. 

Akaashi smiled and allowed himself to start drifting off. The last thing he felt was Bokuto's hand intertwined with his. 

-

Waves crashed against the sand, alerting Akaashi. His eyes slowly opened to see a bold blue sky with white puffy clouds through the windshield. 

Akaashi sat up and rubbed his eyes. He yawned and looked towards the driver's seat. Bokuto wasn’t there. 

He looked out his passenger side window to see miles of sand and waves. They were at the beach. 

Akaashi’s never been to the beach. Bokuto knew that too. 

Akaashi got out of the truck and shut the door behind him. He was met with a very small breeze and the hot sun beating down on him. 

He walked around the truck, towards the bed of the truck that faced the ocean. He leaned against the vehicle, smiling as he saw Bokuto walk up from the water. 

Bokuto has water droplets running down his body as his hair dripped wet. He ruffled his own hair and looked up, seeing his boyfriend watching him. 

“You’re awake!” Bokuto smiled and jogged over to him. “Surprise!” 

Akaashi pressed his lips together and wrapped his arms around Bokutos waist. He rested his head against his chest as his cheeks turned a slight pink. 

“Thank you.” Akaashi said and smiled. “Did you do this ‘cause of what I told you?”

“That you've never been to the beach before? Maybe.” Bokuto had a teasing tone in his voice. 

“How’d you remember that? I told you that on our first date.” Akaashi said as he moved his head to look at him.

“I remember everything you say.” Bokuto winked at him. “Come on. Wanna go in the water?” 

Akaashi nodded and smiled. “Sure.” He began to lift his shirt up but stopped. “Uhm, Bokuto?” 

“Yeah?” He asked.

“I-I’m not… fully h-healed yet.” Akaashi looked away, embarrassed. The bruises on his body were better, much better. Yet some of them were still there. The bruise on his fractured rib was lighter but you could see it. The bruises on his neck were the same. There was a small stubborn purple one on his hip bone as well. Every other bruise was gone. 

“You can wear that shirt in the water. I also packed you an actual swim shirt ‘cause I figured that would be the case. Up to you.” 

Akaashi just looked at him. Bokuto was always considerate. 

“W-What?” Bokuto looked around him. “Is everything okay?” 

Akaashi nodded. “Yeah. That was just… really sweet.” He felt himself starting to get emotional, so Akaashi looked away. 

Bokuto smiled and went to the back seat of the truck and grabbed him another white shirt. Bokuto tossed him the shirt and started walking towards the water. 

“I’ll be down by the water.” Bokuto smiled at him before leaving him to change. 

Akaashi bit back a smile before lifting the current cloth t-shirt over his head. 

_ “Treat Bokuto like the great person he is.”  _

Kuroo’s words echoed in his head. Bokuto thought about everything. He did everything he could to make Akaashi feel as comfortable as possible and feel cared for. He never stepped out of line or made Akaashi feel bad about himself. 

“Do better for him.” Akaashi mumbled as he put the white swim shirt on. It was tighter, as most swim shirts were. It defined his upper body more, but not to the extreme where Akaashi was uncomfortable. 

He walked down to the water to see Bokuto staring out at the ocean with his hands on his hips. 

Akaashi giggled to himself before running to him and jumping on his back. Bokuto's hands immediately fell under Akaashi’s thighs as his legs wrapped around Bokuto's hips. 

Akaashi pressed a kiss against Bokuto's cheek. “Hi.” 

“Well hello to you too.” Bokuto smiled. 

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.” 

“Why are there no people on the beach?” Akaashi asked. 

“This is a private beach. It’s owned by Iwa’s family. They let us use it all the time since you have to pay to go to others near us.” 

“That’s nice of them.” Akaashi said and rested his chin on Bokuto's shoulder. “I like that it’s just us.” 

“Me too.” Bokuto smiled and started walking into the water. 

Akaashi’s grip tightened as he felt the cold water hit his legs. 

“I can't believe you’ve never been to the beach.” Bokuto said as he walked further, letting the water reach his chest.

“My parents always planned to go but with their jobs and other stuff, we never had time to.” Akaashi said. 

“Well, I’m glad I’m the first one you’ve gone with.” Then without warning, Bokuto went under the water, bringing Akaashi with him. 

Once they came back up, Akaashi gasped for air. “Bokuto!” 

Bokuto laughed and turned around to face him, keeping Akaashi’s legs around his waist. “You’re welcome.” 

Akaashi splashed him in response. 

Bokuto wiped his eyes. “Oh, it’s so on.” 

A laugh escaped Akaashi’s lips before he let go of his waist, swimming away. Bokuto swam after him, practically jumping on him. 

Akaashi laughed as he went under again. Bokutos hands found Akaashi’s waist before they both reached the surface. 

Akaashi was still laughing when they came up. He wiped his eyes and looked at Bokuto, who was already staring at him. 

“Let me guess. ‘I love your laugh. You’re so cute.’” Akaashi imitated Bokuto's voice, making his voice amusingly low. 

“I don’t sound like that! But yes, exactly that.” Bokuto laughed and pulled Akaashi closer to him. “Please never stop laughing.” He said before kissing him.

Akaashis hands immediately found their way to Bokuto’s hair, getting lost in his strands. Bokuto deepened the kiss as he pulled Akaashi’s body into his, leaving no room between them. 

Akaashi curled his fingers around Bokuto's hair, gripping on. He let Bokuto's tongue slide between his lips, causing his body to shiver. 

Bokuto pulled away and gave him multiple kisses on his cheeks. “You’re so cute.” 

“Stop.” Akaashi shyly said, looking down towards the water. 

“Stop being honest? That’s impossible for me.”

Akaashi’s cheeks turned pink as he focused on the water beneath them. 

Bokuto's hands moved to hold Akaashi’s face. He titled his head up to make Akaashi look at him. 

“You really are so cute.” Bokuto smiled. Akaashi was speechless. He struggled to form words and say something. He said the only thing that came to mind. 

“Bwah!” Akaashi quickly covered his face with his hands. 

Bokuto erupted into laughter, making Akaashi’s face heat up even more. “That was cute! You’re literally so cute! Definition of cute. You.” 

Akaashi splashed him and swam away, towards the sand. 

“Hey! I was complimenting you!” Bokuto laughed as he followed him. 

Akaashi’s body came more out of the water as he got closer to the sand. Once he stepped foot on the wet sand, and tried to make a run for it, he felt Bokuto's arm slip around his waist. 

Bokuto dipped his head and kissed Akaashi’s cheek multiple times. “Cutie. Cutie. Cutie.” Bokuto said in between the kisses. 

Akaashi giggled and held onto Bokuto's arms that were around him. 

“Baby, are you hungry?” Bokuto asked. 

“Mmm, I’ll eat if you will.” 

“You didn’t answer my question.” Bokuto laughed as he intertwined their hands and started to walk up to the truck. 

“I know.” Akaashi followed him and swung their hands back and forth. 

“I made your favorite.” Bokuto said. 

“Y-You cooked? Wait, what?!” 

“I made kebabs!” Bokuto cheered. 

Akaashi gasped. “No way! You’re the best! Gimme!” 

“You never said that you were hungry.” Bokuto teased. 

“I’m starving!” 

-

Iwa sighed as he rested back in his chair. A yawn followed soon after. 

How he hated his job. It was miserably self destructing. It’s caused Iwa stress that he didn’t need. 

He loosened his tie as he got up, grabbing his phone and packet of cigarettes. 

He made his way out of the busy room with bustling and noisy people, and took the stairs down. 

As he pushed open the door that led to a small break spot outside, his phone buzzed repeatedly. 

He looked down to see Oikawa's contact name. 

Iwa slipped a cigarette out of his pack as he answered. “Hey, Cutiekawa.” 

“Iwa-chan! Already making me blush.” Oikawa's cheerful voice put a smile on Iwa’s face. 

“It’s my job too.” Iwa kept the phone pressed between his shoulder and ear as he lit his cigarette. 

“Speaking of, how's work going?” Oikawa asked. 

Iwa sighed. “I’m exhausted. I hate it.” 

“Why don’t you quit, Iwa-chan? You always talk about how much you hate it.” 

“It pays well. If I quit, I’d only have the job at the tattoo parlour.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Oikawa asked. 

Iwa exhaled the smoke from his mouth. “No. It’s not.” 

“Iwa-chan. If you’re miserable, it isn’t worth it. What’s most important is you and your health. Clearly this job isn’t helping you in any way.” 

“I know. You’re right. I’ll think about it but how’s your day been?” Iwa leaned against the wall and inhaled the fumes. 

“Good. Work without Keiji has been weird, but he’s coming back in a few days. The store was really busy this morning but it’s fine now. I got Kageyama to help me today.” As the brunette spoke, Iwa heard yells coming from the other side of the line. “Tobio-chan! Be nice!” 

Iwa laughed as he exhaled, the smoke dispersing into the air. He closed his eyes as Oikawa began to speak again. 

“Iwa-chan.” 

“Hm?” 

“What time are you going home?” Oikawa asked. 

“Probably in a few hours. I’ll try and get out early but it probably won’t happen.” Iwa sighed. 

“Whatever time you go home, get some rest. I’m serious.” 

“Is that your way of telling me to not come see you?” Iwa let a laugh escape his lips. 

“I'd rather you go home and relax.” 

Iwa sighed. “Even after a long day I can’t see you?” 

“Iwa-chan.” 

“Okay, fine. I’ll go home and rest. Only if we facetime.” Iwa blew out the smoke. 

Oikawa laughed. “Of course, Iwa-chan.” 

The two stayed on the call for the rest of Iwa’s break, which was only about fifteen minutes. Iwa was done with his cigarette as the call ended, when Oikawa gave him a lecture about smoking. 

Iwa slipped his phone in his pocket as he climbed the stairs. All he wanted to do was see Oikawa.

He’s gotten used to seeing Oikawa almost every day. When he had to go into work and stay late, he was upset. 

Seeing Oikawa made him happy. It became a routine for them to hang out as much as possible.

Iwa was ready to ask him out and make it official. He was ready to act even more like a couple than they already are. 

They kiss and hug. They hold hands and shower each other with compliments. They have sex… a lot. They’ve gone out together and constantly stay close to one another. 

Yet Iwa was still unsure where Oikawa stood. He wouldn’t lie and say he wasn’t worried that the brunette would run from him again. 

Iwa wanted Oikawa to be his boyfriend. More than anything. 

Did Oikawa want the same? 

The brunette was scared. He was still desperately trying to avoid the fear that him and Iwa would end up like his parents. 

Oikawa knew how amazing Iwa was. He knew how considerate and kind he was. Yet his father's antics haunted him. What if they grew to be like him and his mother? 

The closer they got, the more Oikawa's fear broadened. 

-

“Can you sit still?!” Bokuto laughed. 

“No! I hate taking photos.” Akaashi whined as he squirmed, trying to get comfortable. 

“Just relax, baby. You’re beautiful.” Bokuto said as he started taking multiple pictures. 

Akaashi’s cheeks were quick to turn pink from the nickname and compliment. A rising smile grew on his face, as he kept his lips together. His messy hair swayed back and forth across his forehead as the breeze picked up. He rested against his palms, that were behind his body, as he sat on the sand. His one leg was somewhat brought up to his chest as his other one laid flat against the sand. 

“You could be a model.” Bokuto said as he smiled while taking pictures. 

“Absolutely not.” Akaashi laughed, dipping his head. “That would be a disaster.” He said as he looked back up at Bokuto. 

“Just wait until you see these photos.” Bokuto moved his angle and gasped. “This is perfect lighting!” 

Akaashi’s groaned. “The sun is in my eyes!” 

“It’s okay!” Bokuto laughed. 

Akaashi held a hand up to his face, trying to cover the sun from his vision. 

Bokuto gasped again. “Yes! Keep doing that!” 

“Bokuto!” Akaashi whined. “This sucks!” 

“Please?” Bokuto stuck his bottom lip out. 

“Fine.” Akaashi muttered and continued to let Bokuto take pictures of him. 

Bokuto also convinced Akaashi to take pictures with him. Many consisted of using a timer setting so Bokuto could pick him up. Others involved ridiculous poses that randomly came to Bokuto’s mind. 

“Bo!” Akaashi laughed. “This is weird!” 

“I think it’s cute!” Bokuto exclaimed as they both stood in front of his phone, which was propped against the truck's bed. 

“You throwing it back on me is cute?!”

“Yes! Now stop moving!” Bokuto bent his knees, sticking his butt out, meeting Akaashi’s hips. 

“I-I can’t!” Akaashi was in fits of laughter as he covered his face, not being able to properly “catch it”. Bokutos words. 

“Keiji! You’re supposed to catch it when someone throws it back on you!” Bokuto said after the timer ended and took the picture. He rushed to his phone and examined the photo. 

“This is cute.” Bokuto smiled. 

“C-Cute?!” Akaashi laughed. 

Bokuto nodded and showed him, only making Akaashi laugh more. 

“How is it funny?! I’m serious when I throw it back.” 

“I cant breathe!” Akaashi waved his hand as he walked away, back to their towels.

Bokuto shook his head and laughed. 

Before following him, he changed his wallpaper. He put the picture they just took as his home screen and the picture of just Akaashi smiling and blushing, that he took earlier, as his lock screen. 

An hour passed since then. Bokuto was laying down while Akaashi built a sand castle. 

The sand underneath Akaashi’s fingers compounded together as he molded it. Music played from Bokuto's speaker. Specifically songs that fell under Classic Rock and Alternative. 

Akaashi patted down the sand and took his hands away. He looked at the sand castle, processing what the model needed. 

Bokuto sat up on his towel after tanning for half an hour. He tilted his head down, slightly pushing his sunglasses down his nose to look at the sandcastle. 

“You really are talented at everything.” Bokuto smiled. 

Akaashi let out a small laugh as he pressed thin pieces of seaweed against the sand. “Shut up.” 

“I’m serious!” Bokuto laughed. “Is there anything you’re not good at?” 

Akaashi thought for a moment. “Maybe art.” 

“Let’s paint together one day then. I guarantee you’re amazing.” 

“We’ll see.” Akaashi laughed. “I never really tried.” 

“There’s a first for everything.” 

Now that Akaashi thought about it, Bokuto didn't hold that many of his firsts. He was the first person he went to the beach with and the first person who truly liked him the same way. 

Yet Terushima was his first kiss. First date. First boyfriend. Teru didn’t even like Akaashi like that. It was all fake. He only wanted his body. 

So really, Bokuto was the first one to take him on a date. The first one to kiss him. His first boyfriend who actually cared for him and wanted more than just sex. 

He was also the first person Akaashi loved. 

Terushima and him have told each other they loved the other, yet it was forced. Akaashi felt it all along. Neither of them meant it the way it should be used. Akaashi said it because he thought that’s what he needed to do. 

The whole relationship was manipulative. 

Akaashi looked at Bokuto and smiled. He felt his mouth open and began to let the beginning of the three words flow out of his mouth. 

“I lo-” Akaashi’s eyes widened. 

Hold on. He wasn’t even thinking this over. Was this Akaashi about to confess? So many things could go wrong. 

Bokuto could tell him he doesn’t feel the same way. Or he could pack everything up and cut the date short. What if it made things awkward between them? What if… Bokuto broke up with him?

Isn’t that what Akaashi wanted? For them to end their relationship? 

No he didn’t want that. He did think it would be better for Bokuto, but he truly didn’t want that. He loved him. 

He loved him a lot.

Akaashi’s eyes widened even more as he realized just how much he loved him. His stomach felt like a swarm of butterflies were trying to break free. His heart was beating fast in the best way possible. A rising pink tone formed on his cheeks. 

“Keiji, are you okay? What were you going to say?”

“ _ I just want to tell you how much I love you but my stupid mouth won’t let me say the words. I think I’m scared that you don’t love me the way I love you. I’m a lot to handle and I don’t want my feelings changing anything between us. I mean… I get it if Bokuto doesn’t feel the same way. He probably hates me.”  _

“I would love for you to take most of my firsts.” Akaashi’s cheeks turned red as he realized how weird that sounded. “Wait! Th-That sound wr-wrong.” 

Bokuto laughed. “That was cute. I would love that too.” 

Akaashi looked away, and back towards the sand castle. His face was hot. He felt himself start to sweat. 

Without even thinking, he grabbed the hem of his swim shirt and pulled it over his head. 

Bokuto watched as Akaashi’s upper body was revealed. Yeah, he’s seen him before. Specifically two nights ago in the shower, but it wasn’t like he was focusing on his body when his boyfriend was crying and desperate to hurt himself. 

Bokuto wouldn’t lie. The view was extremely attractive. Akaashi’s waist and hips were smaller than his torso. His overall body was slim. His smooth skin glowed as it revealed itself. His back and shoulder muscles were flexed as his arms were above his head, removing the shirt. 

Akaashi looked at him and blushed harder. “Sorry. I was getting hot. Plus… there’s no one to see the uhm,” Akaashi cleared his throat, “bruises.” 

“Mhm.” Bokuto smiled and scooched himself closer. He outstretched his legs so they were on either side of Akaashi and wrapped his arms around him from behind. He rested his chin on Akaashi’s shoulder. 

Akaashi’s body shivered as he felt Bokuto's soft skin of his hands roam the sides of his body. 

Bokuto kissed his shoulder as he spoke. “Who’s that on the sandcastle?” 

Akaashi looked at his sandcastle and saw two little figures made out of shreds of sticks and sand that stood on the top. 

“It’s us.” 

Bokutos heart thumped as he internally freaked out. 

_ “He’s the cutest person ever! How is this possible?! I’m about to scream right now. I can’t believe I’m actually dating him. My boyfriend is the cutest. I want to cry. Okay, Don’t cry. Not now.”  _

“And I made us hold hands.” Akaashi leaned forward and pointed to the two sticks connecting, acting as arms and hands. 

“That’s adorable.” Bokuto said as he kissed his boyfriend's cheek. “You’re so… bwah!” 

Akaashi laughed. “You make fun of me for saying bwah but then you do it!” 

“I can't help it!” Bokuto let a small laugh escape his lips before he rested his chin on Akaashi’s shoulder once again. 

A moment of comfortable silence went by before Bokuto spoke again. 

“Did you… think about what I said last night?” 

“Hm?” Akaashi had his eyes closed as his body was relaxed against Bokutos. 

“The competition.” 

Akaashi hummed in response, keeping his eyes closed. It’s been on his mind since Bokuto suggested the idea to him. 

-

_ “I won’t perform if you don’t.” Bokuto said.  _

_ Akaashi looked taken back from his words. “Th-That's unfair, Bokuto.”  _

_ “Bokuto! You already agreed to play!” Noya whined.  _

_ Akaashi swallowed the lump in his throat and looked away from Bokuto. He knew Bokuto didn’t mean any harm by what he said, but it felt like he was being forced to play.  _

_ “Keiji, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it to sound the way it did.”  _

_ “Well it sounds like you’re forcing me to join.” Akaashi’s voice threatened to break into a sob.  _

_ “I’m sorry! I really didn’t mean it like that. I was just joking around.” Bokuto took a step closer to him but Akaashi backed away. “Keiji.”  _

_ “No. Don’t joke about that, Bokuto.” Akaashi couldn't look at him. He knew he would start crying. He didn’t know why he was acting like this.  _

_ It was just the idea of him performing.  _

_ Well, it was so much more than that. He hasn’t officially played in years. He’s tried and attempted to fall back into the musical world like he once was in, but it only ended up in tears and panic attacks.  _

_ Kuroo looked at Akaashi, his eyes sending the threats he told him the previous night. Akaashi took a glance at him, meeting his angry eyes.  _

_ There was no doubt Kuroo was protective of Bokuto. Akaashi knew the second he raised his voice, Kuroo wouldn’t hesitate to step in.  _

_ “I’m sorry.” Bokuto whispered to him. “I just… think it would be cool.”  _

_ Akaashi nodded and plastered a fake smile on his face. “Thank you for thinking of me, but I need time to think about it.”  _

_ Bokuto didn’t have any words. He knew his smile was fake. He knew he sounded manipulative before, but he truly didn’t mean it like that.  _

_ “You should perform, Akaashi!” Noya cheered. “I bet you're amazing.”  _

_ Akaashi let a small laugh escape his lips. “I’m not.”  _

_ “That’s not true.” Bokuto was quick to say.  _

_ “How would you know? You never heard me.” Akaashi said.  _

_ “Actually, we got to wa-” Kuroo began to speak but Bokuto interrupted him.  _

_ “You’re right. I didn’t, but I know you. I know you’re amazing.” Bokuto said.  _

_ He didn’t want Akaashi to know Oikawa showed them the video of him performing. He didn’t want it to trigger anything. Bokuto also didn’t want to tell Akaashi that they met when they were younger, in front of Noya and Kuroo. He wanted to save it until they were alone.  _

_ Akaashi swallowed another lump in his throat. “Give me time to think about it. How long until sign-ups are closed?”  _

_ Everyone looked at Noya. The small boy smiled back at everyone, until his eyes widened, realizing Akaashi was asking him.  _

_ “Oh!” He looked down at his phone. “Well the competition is in a month.” He looked further into the details. “We all have until a week. Next Wednesday.”  _

_ Akaashi nodded. “Okay.” He walked away to Bokuto’s room.  _

_ “Where are you going?” Bokuto asked.  _

_ “I need to shower.” Was all Akaashi said before closing Bokuto's room door behind him. _

_ Yet really, he needed to take that time to think. Was he really going to do this? Sing? Possibly play the piano? Maybe guitar… no.  _

_ He didn’t know. He needed time to think.  _

_ - _

“I-I don’t know.” Akaashi took a deep breath before turning around and facing Bokuto. “What if I mess up? Get stage fright? Choke! I could choke!” 

Bokuto laughed. “You won’t choke.” 

“How do you know?” 

“Because I’ll save you. Front row and center, baby.” Bokuto smiled as he saw the pink form on his boyfriend's cheeks. 

“What if I fail miserably?” Akaashi asked. 

“At least you tried. Effort means more than the outcome.” Bokuto placed his hands on Akaashi’s hips and pulled him onto his lap. “Plus, Akaashi Keiji failing? That’s impossible.” Bokuto smiled before kissing him. 

Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokutos neck as he kissed him. “I’ve failed before.” 

“Oh, yeah? Like at what?” 

“I messed up someone’s order at the ice cream shop before.” Akaashi pressed his lips together. 

“That doesn’t count!” Bokuto laughed. “Have you ever… failed a test?! Drivers test?!” 

Akaashi shook his head. “I was a good student. All A’s and I have my license. I just don’t have a car.” 

Bokuto rolled his eyes. “I failed my drivers test three times.”

“H-How?!” Akaashi erupted into laughter. 

“I kept hitting the same damn cone! Every time!” 

“Awe.” Akaashi patted his chest. “At least you passed once, right?” 

Bokuto shook his head. “I had to cry my way into getting a license.” 

Akaashi quickly covered his mouth with his hand before he laughed. 

“Stop!” Bokuto groaned. “It’s so embarrassing.” 

Akaashi stuck his bottom lip out. “No it’s not! It’s cute.” Akaashi giggled before kissing him. 

Bokuto smiled as he kissed him. “Mmm, I love your lips.” He kissed him again. “I love kissing you.” Another kiss. “Can we do this forever?” 

Akaashi’s heart thumped at the word  _ love.  _ He felt his desire for Bokuto to feel the same. How badly he wanted to tell Bokuto how much he loved him. 

Akaashi curled his hands around Bokutos neck and smiled. “Sure.” He pressed his lips against Bokutos and slowly kissed him, allowing them both to soak in the moment. 

Bokuto grazed his tongue against Akaashi’s bottom lip, letting his one hand fall on his thigh. Akaashi’s hand landed on his as his breath hitched. He gripped Bokuto's hand as it inched higher up his thigh. 

“B-Bokuto.” Akaashi murmured against his lips, a slight whine in his voice. 

Bokuto slipped his tongue between Akaashi’s lips as the kiss became more needy. Akaashi felt Bokuto's hand slip under his swim shorts, grazing his inner thigh. 

A small gasp came from Akaashi’s mouth as Bokuto’s hand inched higher, covering space he hasn’t been yet. 

Akaashi rolled his hips forward, desperate for more contact. He knew Bokuto was teasing him as his hand now stayed still under his shorts, his thumb gently caressing his skin. 

Bokuto's other hand pressed against the small of Akaashi’s back, leaving no space between them. He drew his lips away, a string of saliva breaking as Bokuto's lips met Akaashi’s neck. 

Akaashi let his bottom lip fall between his teeth as his eyes shut. He bit back any noise that conjured up in his throat, ready to break loose. 

Bokuto left sloppy kisses all over the nape of his neck. Akaashi’s soft skin was sucked in between Bokuto's teeth, leaving red circle-like marks. 

Akaashi was panting as Bokuto's lips explored every spot from his jawline to his collarbone. His head was tilted back in response to the pleasure.

A small moan escaped his lips as Bokuto sucked on his ear lobe. Akaashi’s hands gripped onto the back of Bokuto's neck. 

Bokuto's hand slid out of Akaashi’s shorts as a small chuckle came from the teaseful boy. Akaashi’s eyes opened and immediately glared at him, causing Bokuto to laugh more. 

“Keep laughing. I dare you.” Akaashi kept the threatening look on his face, only making his boyfriend erupt into more laughter. 

Akaashi stood up from his lap, his legs immediately starting to shake. He stumbled as he started to walk down towards the wetter sand. 

Bokuto watched as he struggled to find the strength in his legs. He covered his mouth with his hands as he laughed. 

Akaashi bent down, grabbing a handful of wet sand and packing it together to make a ball shape. 

He turned around tossing the ball up a few inches, and letting it fall back into his cupped hand. 

Bokuto's lips parted in shock. “Oh, shit.” He laughed as he got up and started to run in the opposite direction. 

Akaashi immediately followed him. “Bitch!” He yelled. 

Bokuto almost choked on his own laughter. “S-Stop!” 

Akaashi got closer and swung his arm back before releasing the sand ball forward. Bokuto felt the ball break on his back, causing him to stumble forward and fall. 

“Bully!” Bokuto yelled, rolling onto his back to see Akaashi standing over him. 

Akaashi crossed his arms. “Stop teasing me and maybe I’ll be nicer.” 

“Teasing you is part of my job as your boyfriend!” Bokuto pushed himself up, resting back on his elbows. 

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “Then don’t complain if I do it to you.” 

“You’re gonna tease me?” Bokuto laughed as Akaashi kept a straight face. “That's funny.” 

Bokuto stood up and wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s waist. “I’m sorry.” He stuck his bottom lip out. 

“You better be.” Akaashi mumbled, looking away.

Bokuto pouted even more. “Can I have a kiss?” 

Akaashi groaned. “Fine.” He gave him a quick kiss and then looked away once again. 

“More.” Bokuto said. 

“Brat.” Akaashi responded. 

Bokuto gasped. “Me?! A brat?!” 

“Yes.” Akaashi grabbed his face and kissed him. He snuck his leg between Bokuto’s, keeping his thigh between his boyfriends thighs. 

Bokuto let out a low groan as Akaashi slid his tongue across his bottom lip. 

Akaashi pulled away. “Wow. I didn’t even have to do much.” He patted Bokuto on the chest and walked back to their towels. 

Bokuto stood there, completely turned on. He ran his fingers through his hair as he watched his boyfriend walk away. 

Akaashi laid down on his towel, keeping his back to the sun. Bokuto cleared his throat before walking back to him. 

“That was mean.” 

“Can you put more lotion on me?” Akaashi asked, ignoring his comment. 

Bokuto mumbled something and then nodded. “Sure.” He grabbed the sunscreen from his bag and kneeled down by Akaashi. 

As he started applying the white lotion to his back, Bokuto fell into his thoughts. 

The only reason he started to tease Akaashi was because Bokuto was afraid he wouldn’t be able to control himself. He felt himself starting to lose control when it came to the way Akaashi reacted to Bokuto’s touch. 

Now that he thought about it, this must have been one of the first times Akaashi was touched like this. 

Akaashi made it clear that him and Teru never had sex, but obviously Terushima tried to. 

No one has ever touched Akaashi like the way Bokuto did. He never allowed anyone to, besides Bokuto. 

That must have been why he was so sensitive whenever Bokuto kissed him or touched him anywhere. Why his reactions were strong and his body shook at the smallest interactions. Why he constantly gripped at Bokuto's body, not daring to let go. 

Bokuto would like to think that it was because he was good at pleasuring him, but he knew it was because Akaashi desired to be touched. Maybe it was a mixture of both. 

Bokuto massaged his hands against Akaashi’s back as he rubbed the lotion in. Akaashi hummed in response, completely relaxed. 

“You look like you could fall asleep.” Bokuto said, continuing to massage his back. 

“I could.” Akaashi had his eyes closed. 

“You can sleep if you want.” 

“You gonna talk to me while I sleep again?” Akaashi teased. 

“You heard that, huh?” Bokuto asked, his cheeks going pink. 

They were referring to Monday night into Tuesday morning, after Bokuto left the hospital to see Akaashi. 

Bokuto was talking as he thought Akaashi was asleep, but was actually awake. 

Akaashi nodded his head. “It was cute.” 

“You were cuter.” Bokuto responded, revealing that he heard what Akaashi said. 

-

_ Akaashi poked his cheek. “Are you awake?”  _

_ He waited minutes for a response. Nothing.  _

_ “Okay. Now it’s my turn to talk.” Akaashi caressed the side of Bokuto's face before drawing his hand away.  _

_ Bokuto heard him take a deep breath before he spoke again.  _

_ “You… make me really happy. It’s possible that you make me the happiest. You definitely do.”  _

_ Bokutos heart skipped a beat.  _

_ “I never really had anyone by my side like you. Yeah, I had and still have Oikawa, but this is different.” Akaashi softly trailed his fingers down Bokuto's arm. “You came in my life and I immediately changed. I’ve always had trouble opening up but with you it was easy. Almost too easy.”  _

_ Bokuto had to fight back the immense urge to smile.  _

_ “Now you owe me an explanation.”  _

_ Bokuto knew what was coming.  _

_ “How did we meet? At first I thought Oikawa told you. Then I thought you were a stalker but clearly that’s not the case.” Akaashi sighed. “I’ve thought of every possibility but I don’t remember.”  _

_ A moment of silence passed.  _

_ “Also,” Akaashi flicked his arm, “that’s for tricking me into telling you my name when you already knew it.”  _

_ Bokuto desperately tried not to laugh.  _

_ Akaashi let out a small laugh. “I just don’t get it. Did we meet days before that and I somehow forgot?” He gasped. “Did we meet in another life?”  _

_ Bokuto was about to lose it. He could barely hold in his laughter.  _

_ “Whatever. You better tell me tomorrow.” Akaashi pressed his lips against Bokuto's forehead. “I hope you know how much you mean to me.”  _

_ Bokuto's need to laugh faded, replaced by his emotional side.  _

_ “I’m sorry if I don’t express it enough, but I appreciate you so much. You do a lot for me, and I know I’m tiring and a lot to take care of. That’s why I’ll never understand how you stick around so much.”  _

_ Bokuto felt his bottom lip quiver. He didn’t like that Akaashi thought he was a handful. He wasn’t.  _

_ “I’m sorry I left you.”  _

_ Minutes of silence passed.  _

_ “I’ll never forgive myself for what I did. You deserve so much better. I-I should have been there with you.”  _

_ He was crying.  _

_ “You’re always there for m-me and I didn’t even say anything t-to you at the hospital.” Akaashi took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. “I left y-you to try and… k-kill myself.”  _

_ A sob came from Akaashi, as he clinged onto Bokuto.  _

_ “You don't deserve this. You should be with s-someone who’s stable and will give you the same and their b-best.” _

_ No. Bokuto wanted no one but Akaashi.  _

_ Akaashi’s voice lowered. “I’m never going to be good e-enough for you. I need you to understand that. I’m only h-holding you back from s-so much.”  _

_ Bokuto felt Akaashi’s forehead hit his chest. Bokuto opened his eyes, a tear sliding down his cheek. He wanted to erase that feeling from his boyfriend and replace it with self-love. He wanted Akaashi to know what it was like to love himself.  _

_ “I’m gonna try to do better, I promise. I want to be better for you.”  _

_ He already was. Bokuto didn’t understand what he was referring to because Akaashi was already amazing to him.  _

_ Akaashi felt the urge to tell him that he loved Bokuto. Yet he held back again.  _

_ “You deserve it.”  _

_ Akaashi was quick to fall asleep. Bokuto looked down at the sleeping boy and ran his hand through his hair.  _

_ Bokuto couldn't help but let tears stream down his face. He hated that Akaashi despised himself that much. He hated that he felt guilty for so many things that were out of his control. He hated that Akaashi thought he needed to be better for him.  _

_ “You’re perfect.” Bokuto kissed his forehead and held him close for the rest of the night.  _

_ - _

Bokuto's smile disappeared as he remembered what Akaashi expressed to him. 

Akaashi sensed his change in mood and began to sit up. “Are you okay?” He rested on his knees and shins, his butt hitting the heels of his feet. 

Bokuto swallowed the lump in his throat. “You don’t need to change.” 

“What?” Akaashi asked. 

“You told me you wanted to ‘be better’ for me but you don’t. You’re already amazing. You don’t need to try and change yourself for anyone and especially not me.” 

“Bokuto, I-”

Bokuto shook his head. “I’m serious.” 

Akaashi's lips started to tremble. “B-But I’m not good enough for you.” 

“Who ever said that?! I didn’t! That’s not true!” Bokuto scooted closer and held Akaashi’s face in his hands. “You  _ are  _ good enough. You’re amazing.” 

Akaashi pressed his lips together, keeping his eyes closed. He didn’t want to cry anymore. He was exhausted from crying over everything. 

“Keiji.” Bokuto said. “Look at me.” 

Akaashi chewed on his bottom lip as he opened his eyes. Bokuto gave him a small smile and kissed his forehead. 

“Remember when you told me you trusted me?” Bokuto asked. 

Akaashi nodded. 

“Then trust me. You’re so much more than you think.” Bokuto rubbed his thumb against Akaashi’s cheek. “I wouldn’t change anything about you.”

Akaashi opened his mouth to say something but Bokuto continued. 

“Actually, I would change one thing.” 

“W-What?” 

Bokuto smiled. “I’d give you the ability to love yourself and see how beautiful you really are.” 

-

The day was finally over. 

Iwa sighed as he unlocked his apartment door with his key. After disobeying what Oikawa said and going to the brunette's apartment anyway, Iwa came back home, disappointed. 

Oikawa wasn’t home. 

All Iwa wanted was to see the brunette and spend the night with him. 

He closed the door behind him and dropped his keys on the counter. The apartment was silent, leading Iwa to believe Kuroo and Noya were gone. 

He knew Bokuto was gone for the day, so he really was home alone. 

Iwa made his way to his room and opened the door, ready to change. 

Instead, he stopped in the doorway, in utter shock. 

Oikawa, who laid on his bed in a bathrobe, looked up from the magazine he was reading. “Iwa-chan! Welcome home.” 

“W-What are you doing here?” 

The brunette smiled as he stood up and walked over to him. “I wanted to surprise you! Did it work?” 

Iwa didn’t know what to say. The guy who ditched their first ever date and brought another guy into Iwas apartment, was now surprising him after a long day at work. 

“Are you okay?” Oikawa asked, getting worried by his silence. 

Iwa nodded and smiled. “I’m okay. Thank you for coming. How’d you get in?” Iwa asked as he closed his bedroom door. 

“Noya let me in before he left.” Oikawa tugged on Iwa’s tie. “Iwa-chan. You look so good in a suit.” 

Iwa let Oikawa pull him into a kiss. The brunette ran his fingers along Iwa’s chest before sliding off his suit jacket. Oikawa giggled into the kiss before pulling away. 

He grabbed Iwa’s tie and started walking backwards towards the bathroom, pulling Iwa along. “I ran us a bath.” 

“So that’s what the bathrobe is for?” Iwa asked as he laughed. 

“Mhm.” Oikawa nodded and smiled, bringing him to the bathroom. 

Iwa looked past the brunette to see a full bath with foaming bubbles on the surface. Candles circled the bathtub, and two glasses with a wine bottle sat at the side.

“Your love for romantic cliche movies is showing.” Iwa said. 

“I thought this was cute!” Oikawa whined. 

“It is.” Iwa kissed his cheek. “Thank you.” 

The brunette deeply blushed as Iwa stepped back and loosened the tie around his neck, taking it off. 

“I thought you didn’t like wine.” Iwa said as he unbuttoned his shirt. 

“It has to be red. I hate any other kind.” Oikawa said, moving to sit on the edge of the bathtub as he watched him, practically drooling at the sight.

Iwa let his shirt slide down his arms as he unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt. “Do you like what you see or something?” Iwa looked at him with a smirk on his lips. 

Oikawa quickly looked away, becoming red. “I-Iwa-chan. Don’t look at me like that.” 

“Like what?” Iwa tossed his shirt to the side, and walked over to him. He leaned down, resting his one hand on the edge of the bathtub and the other on Oikawa’s thigh. 

Oikawa glanced down at his hand and then up to meet Iwa’s eyes. “L-Like that.” 

Iwa leaned forward, connecting their lips. Oikawa's hands found their way to Iwa’s hair, tugging on his strands. 

“Get in the bath.” Iwa smirked as he pulled away. 

After a small discussion of who sat where, Iwa finally got Oikawa to give in. The brunette sat between Iwa’s legs, resting his head against his chest. 

“I’m the one who’s supposed to let you relax.” Oikawa pouted as Iwa ran his fingers along his arms in the water. 

“Give me a massage later. I like this.” Iwa had his eyes closed, feeling completely relaxed. 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa said in a sing-song voice. 

Iwa laughed. “What?” 

“Do you have a busy day tomorrow?” Tomorrow was a very important day. 

“I took off tomorrow.” 

“Can I take you somewhere in the morning?” Oikawa asked. 

Iwa opened his eyes and looked down at him. “You want to take me somewhere?” 

Oikawa looked up at him and smiled. “Yes I do, Iwa-chan.” 

“Where?” Iwa brought his one hand up, running it through Oikawa's hair. 

Oikawa shrugged. “It’s nothing major. It was just an idea I had from our date.” 

“What is it?” 

“You’ll see.” Oikawa smiled and grabbed his wine glass from the edge, taking a sip. 

“Oikawa.” 

“Hm?”

“Why is there a rubber ducky in here?” Iwa asked, looking at the yellow toy floating at the end of the bathtub. 

“I thought it was cute!” 

Iwa laughed as Oikawa became defensive over the toy. 

“Iwa-chan! Appreciate it!” Oikawa shoved the duck in his face. “It’s cute!” 

“I see it!” Iwa laughed and pushed it away. “It’s very nice. Thank you.” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I’ll play with it.” 

Iwa smiled and kissed his temple. “You really are cute.” 

-

The sun was close to disappearing. It was getting colder as the moon was becoming brighter in the sky. 

After changing, Akaashi sat on the sand, his back facing the truck due to Bokuto’s orders. He held his phone in his hand as he was previously talking to Oikawa about tomorrow. 

He watched the glowing sun, surrounded by the pink and orange sky, disappear into the horizon. 

It was absolutely mesmerizing to watch. Akaashi was in love with the sky. Especially at night, when the bright stars covered the dark sky. 

His phone vibrated in his hand. He looked down and immediately clicked on the message. 

**Ukai:** Hello Akaashi! You didn’t come by for today’s lesson. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay or if you changed your mind about the class. I hope I didn’t scare you off! 

**Ukai:** Also if you are wondering, your number is on the contact sheet you signed, on the first day. You never put down an email so this was the only way to reach you. 

**Akaashi:** Hello Ukai. Please forgive me. I’m on a last minute trip right now, and today’s class completely slipped my mind. I definitely did not change my mind about the class. You’re a great teacher, haha! I’ll see you Friday, for our next class. 

**Ukai:** Sounds great! I hope you are having a great time! If you would like, we can switch today’s missed class to tomorrow. 

**Akaashi:** If it’s not too much trouble then sure! See you then. 

**Ukai:** No trouble at all. Enjoy the rest of your night. 

**Akaashi:** You as well. 

Akaashi turned off his phone and took a deep breath. He still hasn’t told Bokuto about the class. It’s not that he wanted to lie about it. He just preferred to go through the process on his own for now. 

His eyes fell closed as he soaked in the relaxed feeling he felt. The whole day was perfect. He owed Bokuto something just as great. 

“Keiji.” Bokuto said, his voice sounding distanced. 

Akaashi turned his head, looking behind him. Bokuto stood at the bed of the truck, smiling. 

A big thick white comforter was spread across the inside of the bed. Other multiple blankets laid on top. Pillows surrounded the corners and edges of the bed. In the middle was a small cooler that most likely held their dinner. 

Akaashi stood up and walked towards him after Bokuto nodded his head, motioning him to come over. He smiled before sliding his arms around Bokuto's waist and hugging him. 

Bokuto hugged him. “I figured we could spend the night here. Only if that’s okay with you.” 

“That sounds amazing.” Akaashi kissed his cheek. 

After wiping off any sand they had on them, the two sat in the bed of the truck. Bokuto pulled out their dinner. 

He took out two containers of salad. Two containers of tortellini with tomatoes, broccoli and sausage. He also took out a Spinach and Gruyere Potato casserole. Then there was also a plastic bag filled with bread. 

Akaashi was in awe. “You made all this?!” 

“Well,” Bokuto rubbed the back of his neck. “I woke up really early and  _ tried  _ to. Then I called Kageyama for help.” 

Akaashi laughed. “That’s so cute!” 

“I-I made the salad.” Bokuto’s cheeks turned pink. “And the kebabs from before.”

“I bet the salad is delicious!” Akaashi smiled and kissed him on the cheek. 

The two began to eat the food their friend prepared for them. Somewhere along the way, they fell into a competitive conversation. 

“Throw it better!” Akaashi yelled. 

“That was a good throw!” Bokuto yelled back, picking up another tomato. 

“It went over my head! How is that a good throw?!” 

Bokuto groaned. “This is unfair. That means you get an extra turn!” 

“Just throw the damn thing.” Akaashi rolled his eyes and opened his mouth. 

Bokuto pouted and threw it up in the air. Akaashi moved his head back, catching the tomato in his mouth. 

“Ha! I win!” Akaashi pumped his fists into the air. 

Bokuto crossed his arms and started whining. “No fair!” 

“Don’t be mad.” Akaashi laughed before eating the tomato. 

“This is rigged.” 

“How?” Akaashi asked. 

“You’re cute. I favor cuteness.” Bokuto looked away as he mumbled the words. 

“I know.” Akaashi giggled and picked up his fork, eating more of the tortellini. 

Bokuto shook his head and laughed. “Spoiled.” 

Akaashi gasped. “Spoiled?!” 

“Yes.” 

“How?!” Akaashi threw the plastic fork at him. 

Bokuto erupted into laughter. “Because I said so.” 

“I am not spoiled! You just can't accept that I won and you l-”

Bokuto cut him off with his lips. Akaashi let his body melt into the kiss. His head always felt dizzy when they kissed. It was absolutely amazing. 

Bokuto smiled as he pulled away. “Sorry. I just really wanted to do that.” 

“That’s fine by me.” Akaashi pulled him back into the kiss. 

-

Oikawa tightened the belt on his robe before climbing on the bed. Iwa was laying on his stomach. The brunette straddled the back of Iwa’s hips. 

Iwa relaxed his body as Oikawa’s hands pressed against his back. He groaned as the brunette's hands met a knot in his back. 

“Iwa-chan. You need to take more time to relax.” Oikawa said as he pressed down on the knot. 

“I know,” Iwa hummed, “but I don’t have a lot of time. Between two jobs, practices and concerts and hanging out with everyone, there’s barely any time.” 

“Well luckily you have me. I’ll find you time.” Oikawa said as he relieved the tension in the knot. 

Iwa groaned in relief. “How are you so good at this?”

“Practice.” 

Iwa lifted himself with his forearms and looked back at him. “Practice? Who else do you massage?” 

“That’s for me to know only, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa smiled and booped his nose with his pointer finger. 

Iwa huffed and laid back down, oddly annoyed and jealous. 

Oikawa giggled behind him. “Iwa-chan! Don’t be jealous!” 

Iwa didn’t say anything. He was embarrassed by how easily jealous he could get. 

“Just so you know. I give massages to Keiji. You’re the only guy I’ve given massages to that I’ve been with.” Oikawa softly smiled as he thought about how different Iwa was, from anyone else he slept with. 

Now that Oikawa was really thinking about it, he hadn't slept with anyone since Iwa and him fell into that fight. He didn’t even think about anyone else once. 

He only wanted Iwa. 

Even though it didn’t seem like it, Oikawa was still holding back. He couldn’t get over his fear and knew once the time came, he could possibly run again. He didn’t want to hurt Iwa, but he didn’t want to hurt him in the future either. 

Iwa cleared his throat. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Of course.” Oikawa answered as he moved his hands to Iwa’s lower back. 

“You used to like Akaashi in high school, right?” 

Oikawa froze. “H-How do you know that?” 

Iwa swallowed. “Your mom told me.” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Of course she did.” He huffed in annoyance and continued to press his hands against Iwa’s skin. “Well, yeah. I did.” 

“How long did you like him for?” 

“Mmm, good question. I think I realized I liked him on his first day of high school.” 

“What made you realize?” Iwa asked, almost afraid he was going to start asking too many questions. 

-

_ Oikawa waited in the hallway, impatiently. He stood by the bottom of the stairs. His eyes were glued on the entrance doors of the school.  _

_ He held the straps of his backpack, his hands becoming clammy as his grip was intense.  _

_ This was Akaashi’s first day in high school. Oikawa wanted to be by his side throughout it all. _

_ He moved his head side to side, trying to look past the large amount of people piling in through the doors.  _

_ Oikawa got multiple greetings from underclassmen and some of his own friends. He tried his best to smile and greet everyone, but he couldn’t avoid the anxious feeling in his stomach.  _

_ What if Akaashi has a bad day? What if he’s so nervous he doesn’t show up? What if people pick on him? No… they wouldn’t. Akaashi was wonderful.  _

_ “Hello, Oikawa-san!” A short brunette walked by him with a cheerful smile on her face.  _

_ “I told you! Call me Oikawa.” He laughed as the girl blushed a deep pink.  _

_ His attention was brought back to the entrance doors as he heard laughter. It was Akaashi. He knew that laugh better than his own.  _

_ His friend walked in with two other boys. They all wore the same school uniform, but Akaashi wore it best.  _

_ The white jacket contrasted his dark colored eyes and hair. The lilac shirt underneath was neatly buttoned, paired with a dark red tie. The white blazer popped against his light brown pants that had dark striped details.  _

_ “He looks so good.” Oikawa muttered under his breath before the two of them caught each other’s eye.  _

_ Akaashi smiled and waved to the two boys he walked in with, before walking in Oikawa's direction.  _

_ It felt like the brunettes heart skipped a beat as he watched the way his friend's bright smile reached out to him.  _

_ “Well?” Akaashi asked, sticking his thumbs out to himself and spinning in a circle as he approached Oikawa.  _

_ The brunette laughed. “Looking good. Get ready to wear that for the rest of high school.”  _

_ Akaashi shrugged and laughed. “It’s not bad. I’m kinda digging it.”  _

_ Oikawa tilted his head to the side, examining his friend.  _

_ “What?” Akaashi asked.  _

_ “Something about you is different already.” Oikawa said.  _

_ “Well, today started out great. I already made a few new friends. I got complimented and I don’t know! It’s just a good day.” Akaashi let out a small laugh as a pink rose to his cheeks.  _

_ “I’m glad, Keiji. Hopefully the rest of today is good.”  _

_ Akaashi groaned. “Please don’t call me that in front of anyone.”  _

_ “I’m not making any promises.” Oikawa laughed.  _

_ The brunette went to speak again until another girl approached them.  _

_ “Hello! You’re Akaashi-kun, right?” The girl asked. “I’m Aiko, a third year. I heard you’re joining the schools musical program-” _

_ Oikawa tuned out of the conversation. Akaashi was new to the school. Of course people were going to approach him and talk to him.  _

_ Why was he feeling jealous? Akaashi was allowed to talk to whoever he wanted to. Yet Oikawa didn’t like that for some reason. Why?  _

_ “Yes!” Akaashi laughed. “That’s my mom. I can't believe she taught you. I’ll have to let her know.” His smile clearly made the girl blush.  _

_ She nervously laughed as they continued their discussion. Anytime Akaashi spoke, her face grew pinkish-red. _

_ A third-year flustered over a first-year? This made Oikawa even more jealous.  _

_ “I look forward to playing with you!” She said before they gave their goodbyes and walked away.  _

_ Oikawa looked at him. “Don’t forget me when you become popular.”  _

_ “Shut up.” Akaashi laughed, playfully punching his shoulder.  _

_ The bell echoed throughout the schools halls, alerting the students. Everyone immediately scattered, not daring to be late on the first day of school.  _

_ “I’ll walk you to your class.” Oikawa said, nodding his head in the opposite direction and turning around.  _

_ “You don’t have to.” Akaashi said, walking beside him.  _

_ “I want to.” The brunette smiled.  _

_ Akaashi looked at him. Now that he had the time to, he realized just how much different they were from when they first met.  _

_ They both grew a lot, but Oikawa was still taller by at least an inch or so. Their young features disappeared, resulting in a more mature look.  _

_ Oikawa's hair was longer and swept outwards. Since he’s entered high school, his build has become more muscular but overall relatively slim.  _

_ “What’s up, Keiji? You’re spacing out.” Oikawa glanced at him with a soft smile.  _

_ “I’m fine.” Akaashi shook his head. “I was just thinking.” He said as they rounded the corner, the hallway empty in front of them.  _

_ “About?” Oikawa asked, stopping in front of Akaashi’s classroom.  _

_ “How different we are. I just keep thinking about middle school us and now we’re here. It’s all just so-” _

_ Oikawa cut him off with a hug. He securely kept his arms around his friend, soaking in the moment.  _

_ Akaashi laughed as they hugged. “Is Oikawa sad?”  _

_ “N-No.” Oikawa's voice threatened to crack as his eyes welled with tears. “It’s just weird that I won’t see you as much anymore.”  _

_ “We’ll see each other during breaks and for our lunches. Don’t forget about the music club.”  _

_ Oikawa nodded. “I know.” The brunette let go of him and took a deep breath. “Are you sure you’ll be okay?”  _

_ Akaashi smiled and nodded. “Don’t worry so much about me. I got this.” Akaashi flipped his make-believe long hair, earning a laugh from his friend.  _

_ Without even thinking, Oikawa leaned down, pressing his lips against Akaashi’s soft skin on his cheek. His lips lingered in the spot until his eyes widened and he backed away.  _

_ Oikawa cleared his throat. “G-Go get ‘em!”  _

_ Akaashi had his mouth open, to say something in response to the kiss. Before he could, the second bell rang, indicating they were technically late.  _

_ “I-I got to go! We’ll talk later.” Akaashi smiled before turning around and walking into the classroom.  _

_ Oikawa stood there, his eyes on the back of his friend who walked away from him. He felt his eyes water again. _

_ “Don’t cry.” Oikawa mumbled to himself as Akaashi sat down next to a fellow student, and started making conversation with them.  _

_ Oikawa allowed himself to be late to class as he wanted to watch him more. He didn’t want to stop watching and leave his side. If he could stay like this and admire his friend forever, he would be fine.  _

_ At some point, Akaashi glanced up at him, meeting his eyes. “Go to class.” Akaashi mouthed to him.  _

_ Oikawa gave him a smile and a small wave. As the brunette walked away, he kept his head dipped.  _

_ Why was he so sad? He should be happy for his friend. He was going to make many new friends and enjoy high school.  _

_ Yet Oikawa wanted to be with him through it all. He wouldn’t. He was a year older. He was going to graduate before Akaashi and leave him to do who knows what.  _

_ As Oikawa made his way to his class, his eyes widened when he stopped walking. “D-Did I really kiss him on the cheek?!”  _

_ - _

Oikawa was breathless as he finished rambling about that day. He remembered his feelings clearly, and their words they shared. 

Iwa rolled onto his back, keeping Oikawa on top of him. “Did you guys ever talk about the kiss you gave him?” 

“During our break he asked about it. I just said it’s what close friends do. It never happened again after that.” Oikawa laughed. 

“Was it hard getting over him?” Iwa asked. 

Oikawa thought for a moment. “Well, after he rejected me we still stayed close. My feelings just died out after I started sleeping with people.” 

“What about when he dated Teru?” 

“What do you mean?” Oikawa asked. 

“You liked him when they dated, right?” 

Oikawa nodded. “Yeah.” 

The brunette started to think about the day he was introduced to Teru. 

“Iwa-chan. You’re so invested.” 

“It’s interesting to hear about.” Iwa said, in his defense. 

“Okay. Well, I can tell you about the first time Akaashi talked to me about him.” 

-

_ Oikawa walked down the hallway, practically skipping.  _

_ It’s been three months since Akaashi started high school. He was doing absolutely fine.  _

_ Oikawa was still struggling with not seeing him as much as he liked, but was happy his friend was doing well. In fact, he seemed happier than usual today.  _

_ The brunette stopped in his tracks as he watched his friend.  _

_ Akaashi had his side pressed against his open locker, holding onto the bottom of the locker door. A taller and blond boy stood beside him, leaving enough room between him and the lockers for Oikawa to see his friend.  _

_ The blond boy leaned his head down, moving his lips to Akaashi’s ear. A bright red formed on Akaashi’s cheeks as he listened to what the boy whispered to him.  _

_ Oikawa felt his heart stop. He watched the way Akaashi reacted to him and he knew.  _

_ Akaashi liked this boy. He really liked this boy.  _

_ The blond boy motioned to something on the inside of Akaashi’s locker door, probably to a photo of some sorts. Akaashi laughed in response and moved himself in front of whatever it was, even closer to the boy.  _

_ Oikawa wanted to tear his eyes away, and turn around but he couldn’t. He was supposed to be the one talking with Akaashi. They always talked at this time.  _

_ Why was he here? Who even was this guy?  _

_ The blond boy brought his hand up to the side of Akaashi’s face, caressing his skin with his fingers. His fingertips fell under Akaashi’s chin as he tilted his head up.  _

_ Oikawa saw his mouth move, speaking once more. Akaashi blushed even harder and then nodded his head.  _

_ Soon after, the blond boy walked away in the opposite direction of Oikawa. Akaashi stood there, watching him walk away before he turned towards his locker with a big smile on his face.  _

_ Oikawa didn’t even realize his fists were clenched until he released the tension as he walked over.  _

_ Akaashi looked at him. “Hey!” His cheerful tone stabbed at Oikawa's heart, knowing the reason was because of that boy.  _

_ “Who was that?” Oikawa crossed his arms and leaned against the lockers.  _

_ Akaashi cleared his throat. “He’s in my class. His name is Terushima.” Akaashi looked inside his locker, a smile still evident on his face.  _

_ “What did he want?” Oikawa's tone was harsh, but Akaashi didn’t comment on it. He probably didn’t notice.  _

_ “We were just talking.” Akaashi closed his locker. “He’s really funny.”  _

_ Oikawa rolled his eyes before Akaashi looked at him. “I’m sure he is.”  _

_ “He is!” Akaashi continued to go on and on about his jokes and how hard he makes him laugh. “One time Teru told me a-” _

_ Oikawa shook his head. “Teru?”  _

_ “Yeah?” Akaashi looked at him confused.  _

_ “You have a nickname for him?”  _

_ Akaashi swallowed and blushed. “I-It’s not a big deal.”  _

_ Oikawa couldn't help but scoff. “You… like him?”  _

_ “He’s just a friend, Oikawa.” Akaashi shook his head. “You have nicknames for me and we’re just friends.”  _

_ Just friends. That’s all they would ever be.  _

_ Oikawa looked away and clenched his jaw. “Yeah.”  _

_ “A-Are you okay?” Akaashi asked.  _

_ “Fine.” Oikawa's response was quick and cold.  _

_ “Are you mad at me?”  _

_ “No.”  _

_ “You seem mad.”  _

_ “I’m not.” Oikawa wouldn’t look at him.  _

_ “Just tell me what’s bothering you and I-” _

_ “What’s bothering me?! What’s bothering me is you’re flirting with some guy you barely know! You’re letting him get all up on you and it’s weird!”  _

_ Akaashi took a step back from him. “I’ve been talking to him since the beginning of school, Oikawa. He's not some random guy I met today.” Akaashi’s tone was defensive.  _

_ Oikawa's lips parted in shock. Akaashi’s been talking to him for three months and hasn’t told Oikawa since now?  _

_ It wasn’t even Akaashi telling him. Oikawa had to ask. How did he not see them before?  _

_ “Have you been keeping this from me or something?”  _

_ “It’s none of your business who I talk to.” Akaashi gripped the book in his hands.  _

_ Oikawa scoffed. “Whatever. Let’s go eat.” The brunette went to turn away but stopped when Akaashi spoke.  _

_ “I told Teru I would eat with him and his friends today.”  _

_ “W-What?” Oikawa felt like someone stomped on his heart. “We always eat lunch together. It’s the only time we see each other.”  _

_ Akaashi took a few steps back. “You can come if you want.” _

_ Oikawa stood there, not moving. “No thanks.”  _

_ Akaashi sighed. “It’s just one lunch Oikawa.”  _

_ Oikawa didn’t respond, causing Akaashi to eventually walk the other way.  _

_ It wasn’t just one lunch. It was multiple. Soon, Oikawa became lucky if he could eat lunch with Akaashi once a week.  _

_ Terushima was taking up all his time. Oikawa felt like he never saw Akaashi throughout school after that.  _

_ - _

Akaashi had his head rested against Bokuto's chest. The two laid in the bed of the truck, covered in blankets as they cuddled. They stared up at the dark sky, admiring the bright stars. 

Bokuto kept his fingers against Akaashi’s skin, running his hand up and down, feeling the soft texture underneath his own skin.

Akaashi smiled as he watched the stars. “Bokuto.” 

“Hm?” 

“You still owe me an explanation on how we met.” Akaashi looked up at him and smiled. 

Bokuto let a small laugh escape his lips and then he nodded. “Okay. Fair enough.” 

Akaashi bit his bottom lip in excitement and scooted up, resting his head on the same pillow Bokuto was using. 

The two faced each other with big goofy smiles on their faces. 

“Why are you smiling?! Go on and tell me!” Akaashi excitedly rushed him. 

Bokuto laughed. “Okay, okay, okay.” He reached his hand up, caressing the side of Akaashi’s face. “You were thirteen and I was fourteen.” 

Akaashi’s heart was pounding. They were that young when they met? 

“You were performing at some local theatre and my grandma lived in the same town you did. We were visiting her and she took us to the show.” 

Akaashi’s lips parted. “Y-You saw me perform.” 

Bokuto smiled and nodded. “You were amazing, Keiji. I’m serious. I still remember your performance clearly. Maybe because I’ve been watching it almost every night.” 

“Watching it?” Akaashi asked, confused. 

“Oikawa got me a recording of it. I saved it on my phone.” 

Akaashi was speechless. In response, Bokuto took out his phone. 

“W-Wait-” But before Akaashi could react, Bokuto pulled the video up and hit play. 

Bokuto peered his eyes away from the screen and to his boyfriend. Akaashi’s eyes were attached to the phone. He was so consumed by what he saw and heard that he took the phone from Bokuto and held it in his own hands. 

Bokuto smiled and watched him instead of watching the video for the hundredth time. Akaashi remembered the performance clearly. 

He dedicated this one to Oikawa because of the hardships he went through with his dad. 

“So live life like you’re giving all. ‘Cause you act like you are. Go ahead and just live it up. Go on and tell me your path.” Akaashi’s voice came from the phone speakers, flowing into both their ears. 

It was beautiful to listen to. 

Bokuto saw the smile appear on Akaashi’s lips. It made him happy to see Akaashi smile at the memory. 

“This was probably one of my best performances. Singing wise.” Akaashi said as the song came to an end. 

“I guarantee all your performances were the best.” Bokuto said, moving his eyes back to the screen. 

“I don’t know about tha-” Akaashi was looking at the screen. The camera was cut to him in the lobby, hugging his parents. 

Bokuto immediately felt horrible, not wanting Akaashi to feel sad from watching it. 

“ _ You’re a fucking idiot Bokuto. Dumbass! You’ve watched this video a million times. You knew what was at the end. God, I hate myself sometimes. How did I mess up like this?!”  _

Bokuto wanted to punch himself but his current self-hatred vanished as he saw the smile on Akaashi’s face. 

H-He was happy? He didn’t look sad as he watched his younger self hug his parents. 

Akaashi let a laugh escape his mouth as his eyes welled with tears. “I was so short at thirteen.” 

Bokuto pressed his lips together as he watched his boyfriend and the way he reacted to the video. 

Akaashi was crying now, but he still kept the smile. “Look at Oikawa! He looks the same.” 

Bokuto didn’t look at the screen. He’s memorized everything about the video, knowing exactly what the brunette was wearing and how he looked. 

The tears flowed out of Akaashi’s eyes as the camera moved, soon to cut off. He gasped and quickly paused the video. 

“I-Is that you?” 

“No- wait, what?!” Bokuto looked at the screen. He’s watched this video too many times. How could he miss himself? It couldn’t be him. 

It was him. In the corner of the screen, he stood with his eyes directed at the group. Majority of the screen was covered by a hand, but Bokuto stood in the open view with a few others around him, including his dad. 

Akaashi looked at him. “You were so tiny!” 

Bokuto’s cheeks turned red in embarrassment. “I’m not anymore!” 

“I know.” Akaashi giggled and looked back at the screen. “I wish we talked.” 

“I was going to talk to you.” 

“Really? Why didn’t you?” Akaashi asked. 

“I don’t know. I felt so… choked up. I still felt the way I did when I listened to you sing. My mind was on your performance so I wasn’t thinking straight.” 

“Dumbass. Imagine we talked.” 

Bokuto nodded and laughed. “I know. It’s weird to think about. Especially the fact that we looked at each other at the same time.” 

“What?” Akaashi looked at him. 

“Don’t be weirded out about how specifically I remember this.” 

“I won’t be.” Akaashi said. 

“You and your family were leaving and I was finally ready to talk to you. I moved forward, maybe a few steps, and it felt like I was starting to reach my hand out to you.” 

Akaashi stared at him as Bokuto talked, completely invested in the story. 

“You turned back, like you sensed me. We held eye contact for at least five seconds or maybe more. Then you turned around and walked out with your family.” 

Akaashi laughed. “So it was like this.” Akaashi cleared his throat and widened his eyes, staring at Bokuto intensely. 

After a few seconds, he rolled over facing the other side of the truck. 

Bokuto laughed and wrapped his arm around Akaashi. “Yes!” He tickled him for a few seconds, getting a squirm and laugh from his boyfriend. “Don’t make fun of me for thinking that was a pretty cool moment.” 

“I won’t! I think it’s cute. It’s like two people who fell in love at first sight, became separated and met many years laters, falling in love all over again.” 

_ Falling in love.  _ Why did Akaashi say that? How did he know Bokuto felt that way? 

Except Bokuto didn't think much of the words. 

“Oh. My. God. You and Oikawa are the same person. He said that exact same thing to me when I told him.” Bokuto laughed. 

“I’ve been with him for way too long. He’s rubbing off on me.” Akaashi laughed a little until he turned around in Bokuto's arms. “Why were you talking to him about it, anyway?” 

Bokuto swallowed. They talked about it when they got breakfast and discussed Akaashi’s parents. He couldn’t tell him that. He couldn’t tell him he knew about his dead parents for a while and that Oikawa was the one to tell him. 

“It just came up.” 

Akaashi shrugged. “Oh, okay.” He sighed and smiled. “I still can’t believe it.” 

Bokuto smiled and kissed him on his forehead. “Me neither. Crazy to think that things could possibly be different if we met.” 

Akaashi gasped. “Wait! Did you come into the store knowing it was me?! Or did you come in randomly, not knowing I worked there?” 

Bokuto smiled. “You really wanna know?” 

Akaashi nodded. 

“Don’t call me a stalker after this.”

-

_ “Alright, Iwa. Whatever you say.” Bokuto laughed as he held the phone up to his ear, walking down the sidewalk.  _

_ “I’m serious, Bokuto!”  _

_ “What would we do without you, Iwa?” Bokuto asked, smiling.  _

_ “Crumble. Go bankrupt. Become homeless. Starve. Possibly die.” _

_ “Way to be humble about your services.” Bokuto joked. “Love you man.”  _

_ “Love you too.”  _

_ The two hung up before Bokuto slipped his phone in his pocket and made his way to a nearby cafe.  _

_ Bokuto stopped walking as someone caught his eye.  _

_ Two boys walked out of a music store, closing the door behind them. The shorter one locked the door with his key and slipped it in his pocket.  _

_ He turned to his friend, who was talking, and punched his arm.  _

_ “Shut up.” He said, getting a laugh from his friend.  _

_ Bokuto couldn't stop looking at him. He didn’t know why, but the boy looked extremely familiar.  _

_ His hair was dark and messily styled. He had dark blue eyes and a somewhat emotionless expression on his face. His body looked to be more slim, but with muscular tones. He was around Bokuto's height, maybe an inch or so shorter.  _

_ The two friends walked in the opposite direction of Bokuto. They ended up walking into the cafe Bokuto was heading to.  _

_ He cleared his throat before walking to the cafe himself. Unlike the two boys, he couldn’t walk in.  _

_ It was bothering him that he couldn’t think of who that boy was or at least who he reminded Bokuto of.  _

_ Bokuto sat on the bench outside the cafe shop and bit his thumb. “Who is he?” He muttered to himself.  _

_ Bokuto squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his fingers to his temples. It was his process when he began to think deeply. Of course it looked stupid as he got multiple looks from those who walked by.  _

_ Minutes later, he snapped his fingers as his eyes opened. “The guy who delivered my post mates!” Bokuto’s loud voice caught the attention of those near him.  _

_ That was it. He looked like the guy who delivered his post mates order last night.  _

_ Bokuto stood up as the cafe door opened. The two friends were walking out with drinks in their hands.  _

_ The dark haired boy was now laughing at his friend as they walked out, their backs facing Bokuto.  _

_ Bokuto’s lips parted at the sound of his laughter. It was gorgeous to listen to.  _

_ A shrieking sound of a car's tires sliding against the concrete of the street came from behind Bokuto. The sound caused the boy to stop laughing. His face was serious as he turned around, his attention on the stopped car in the street. He looked scared.  _

_ Bokuto didn’t look at the car. He was looking at the boy. That face… that look. It was all too familiar. More than just a postmates delivery boy.  _

_ No. That’s not who the boy reminded Bokuto of.  _

_ As the boy turned his head forward after his friend swung his arm over his shoulders, and disappeared down the street, Bokuto remembered.  _

_ The boy. The performance. The song. _

_ He remembered it all.  _

_ “Akaashi Keiji. Age 13. Pianist and Vocalist.” The words on the label underneath his headshot.  _

_ Yes. That was the boy who had Bokuto entranced in his performance.  _

_ How did Bokuto remember him? No clue. He had a freakish memory after all. It also helped that the boys' features didn’t dramatically change. He just looked more mature and sophisticated now.  _

_ Bokuto turned around on his heel, heading back to the music shop where he first saw him. This was where he worked. He locked up so he must have a job here.  _

_ Bokuto nodded to himself before walking away, completely forgetting about his need for a coffee.  _

_ For the rest of the week, Bokuto returned to the same area. He went, just to do a walk by and peer through the store's windows.  _

_ He wasn’t a stalker! At least he liked to think he wasn’t.  _

_ He just wanted to make sure he was right with his accusation that he was the boy he saw perform.  _

_ Most of the days, the boy was there. Some, he wasn’t, leaving Bokuto disappointed.  _

_ Bokuto would sometimes walk past the store multiple times in the course of ten minutes. Akaashi would either be at the counter, assisting a customer or cleaning the windows.  _

_ Bokuto swore that at one point, they made eye contact.  _

_ It was when Akaashi was wiping down the windows from the inside. Bokuto was making his second and last walk-by of the store when Akaashi’s eyes moved, catching Bokutos.  _

_ At least Bokuto thought he was looking at him. Either way, Bokuto looked away quickly. He hurried past the store, not going back for the rest of the day.  _

_ It took until the weekend for Bokuto to finally gain the courage to go into the store. Yet this time, he brought along a friend.  _

_ Noya groaned as he walked alongside Bokuto. “Why are you dragging me here?”  _

_ “Because I want to look for guitars for you!” Bokuto lied.  _

_ “Wait, really?! I can finally play bass?” Noya was quick to become energetic again.  _

_ “Sure.” Bokuto kept his eyes on the music store they approached.  _

_ His heart pounded faster as his arm reached out, grabbing the handle of the door and pulling it open.  _

_ The bell chimed.  _

_ Bokuto's eyes landed on the tall brunette boy helping a lady and her daughter towards the back.  _

_ He felt a pair of eyes on him, coming from the counter area. It was him.  _

_ “Let’s check out the guitars.” Bokuto refused to take a glance at the boy. Instead, he walked to the large wall of electric guitars with Noya.  _

_ He could still feel his eyes on him. Or maybe it was his imagination.  _

_ Bokuto pointed to a few selections and started explaining the difference between the guitars to Noya.  _

_ “I like that one the best.” Noya said, pointing to the black Epiphone on the guitar. “It sounds cool.”  _

_ “That’s because it is. Wanna try it out?” Bokuto asked.  _

_ Noya energetically nodded.  _

_ Bokuto looked up and realized he wasn’t able to get it down from the wall. He had to ask for help.  _

_ The one boy was busy helping someone else so that left him to ask…  _

_ “Excuse me. Any chance we can test this out?" Bokuto asked politely with a kind smile, as he was turned around, looking at the boy behind the counter.  _

_ Bokuto caught him staring as he turned around and clearly he stopped the boy from spacing out.  _

_ “Sure thing.” The boy said as he made his way over to them.  _

_ Bokutos heart stopped as he came right up next to him, placing a step stool down and standing on top of it.  _

_ The boy was gorgeous. His features were even more mesmerizing up close.  _

_ Now that Bokuto got a good look at him, he resembled the young boy he met when they were teenagers.  _

_ Was this actually Akaashi Keiji? The prodigy his grandma told him about? What if Bokuto had the wrong person? Why did he even care this much?  _

_ Bokuto felt himself tune out as Noya and the boy exchanged a few words, and before he knew it, they were being led to the studios in the back.  _

_ Bokuto watched the way he connected the guitar with one of the amps in the room. How he tuned and strummed against the strings.  _

_ “You play?” Bokuto asked without thinking.  _

_ He only got a nod in response. No words. He was a quiet one, wasn’t he?  _

_ “Play for us!” Noya energetically conjured up the unplanned idea as he sat down on the floor like a kid.  _

_ The boy was quick to turn down the idea. His voice was cold, causing Noya to frown.  _

_ “No worries. Noya here is just excited. He's been wanting to play guitar since forever, and I feel like the Epiphone is more his style.” Bokuto said.  _

_ Bokuto watched as the boy processed what he said. It looked like he was coming up with some sort of response.  _

_ “The Epiphone Les Paul is more of a complicated guitar. Not really suitable for beginners. If he is a beginner on the guitar, then I recommend a Stratocaster. Easy control, it's well-made, and much cheaper than an Epiphone.”  _

_ Noya was clearly impressed but wasn’t the only one. Bokuto couldn't help but let a smile form on his lips.  _

_ “You know you’re stuff, huh?” He asked in response.  _

_ “I sure hope I do. I work at a music shop after all. If you need anything, I'll be at the counter.” Akaashi walked out, leaving Bokuto to feel stupid.  _

_ “Of course he knew what he was talking about. What a dumb question. Idiot.” Bokuto mumbled to himself.  _

_ “That guy was totally… awesome!” Noya cheered. “He was so cool when he talked about the guitars! I bet he’s even cooler when he plays.”  _

_ “You have no idea.” Bokuto said, sitting down in the chair with the guitar.  _

_ “What?” Noya asked.  _

_ “Nothing.” Bokuto was quick to say. To change the subject, he started to play an original song he was working on.  _

_ Noya smiled as he played and swayed back and forth as he sat on the ground.  _

_ Bokuto clearly impressed the small boy on a few riffs he added into the song.  _

_ “Bokuto! That sounds awesome! Are you almost done writing it?” Noya asked.  _

_ He nodded. “I could probably finish it later, before the concert.”  _

_ Noya stood up. “Hopefully we’ll have it ready by our next one.”  _

_ Bokuto nodded again. “Yeah.”  _

_ After playing a little more, and discussing the idea of Noya playing bass with a different guitar, they walked out of the studio.  _

_ The brunette friend walked away from the other boy, who was reading a book, and looked at the boys.  _

_ “Find everything you need?” The brunette asked.  _

_ Bokuto smiled at him. “Yeah. I think I'm gonna get this one. We'll have to come back for Noya and find something more suitable for his level... like a Stratocaster." His smile was directed towards the boy at the counter.  _

_ The boy averted his eyes away and back to the book he was reading.  _

_ “Yeah come back anytime! We have plenty of those. Akaashi will run you up at the counter.” The brunette said.  _

_ Bokuto felt his heart stop.  _

_ Akaashi.  _

_ He was right. It was him. It was literally him!  _

_ Bokuto felt the urge to do a victory dance for his memory and somewhat detective skills.  _

_ Instead, he brought the guitar to the counter while Noya looked around the store.  _

_ “You want a case for it?” Akaashi asked him.  _

_ “Yeah sure. I'll just do a Gig Bag. I have a case already.” Bokuto replied as he dug in his pocket for his wallet.  _

_ “So you play then?” Akaashi asked as he grabbed a bag from behind the counter and gave him his total.  _

_ “Yeah. So does Noya. We're in a band together.” Bokuto smiled as he handed him his card.  _

_ “Pretty cool.” Akaashi responded and soon gave him his credit card back after swiping it.  _

_ Bokuto felt himself become antsy.  _

_ He knew his last name was Akaashi, but what if this wasn’t him? Sure it looked like the boy he saw, but what if this was his evil twin brother?  _

_ Bokuto wanted to be sure.  _

_ “Mhm. So... names Akaashi? Akaashi what?” Bokuto asked before he could fully think of what he was saying.  _

_ “Why does it matter to you?” The boy asked in response, clearly not one to agree to things easily.  _

_ Bokuto smiled, believing what he said next sounded good. “Im Bokuto Kōtarō. And I find you interesting.”  _

_ Bokuto wanted to throw himself off a cliff.  _

_ And I find you interesting???  _

_ Who the hell tells someone that? Bokuto assumed the boy behind the counter thought he sounded like some creep.  _

_ What an idiot.  _

_ Bokuto mentally face palmed before the boy gave him a response.  _

_ “There's nothing interesting about me.” His words flowed out of his mouth easily.  _

_ Bokuto watched the way Akaashi’s eyes examined his face and overall appearance.  _

_ He smiled. “I doubt that’s true.” Bokuto picked up the guitar bag. “I’ll see you around Akaashi.”  _

_ Bokuto looked at Noya and motioned to the door before they both walked out together. After they both made some distance from the store, Noya spoke.  _

_ “Were you trying to hit on him?” Noya asked.  _

_ Bokuto groaned. “Not my best moment.”  _

_ “Definitely not.”  _

_ - _

Akaashi erupted into laughter. “First off. Stalker! Second off. Creep!” 

Bokuto covered his face in embarrassment. “It’s not my proudest moment!” 

Akaashi wiped the tears streaming down his face from laughing so hard. “I-I still can’t believe you thought that telling me I was i-interesting could be a g-good way to hit on m-me!” 

“Keiji! Please! Spare me anymore embarrassment.” Bokuto brought the blanket over his face. 

“No! It’s okay.” Akaashi moved himself so he was laying on top of Bokuto. “I think it was cute!” He said as he tried to remove the blanket from Bokuto's face. 

“It’s embarrassing! I flirt so much better than that!” 

Akaashi giggled. “I know you do and that’s all that matters. Now let me see your pretty face.” 

Bokuto let Akaashi take the blanket off of him. Akaashi saw the way his cheeks were red from embarrassment, causing him to smile. 

“You’re so cute.” Akaashi said before kissing him. “That will be a story told for years! Anyone who asks how we met is gonna have the honor of hearing that story.” 

Bokuto smiled as his hands moved around his waist. “You see us together for years?” 

Akaashi’s cheeks were now pink. “Don’t you?” 

Bokuto nodded as his smile grew. “I do.” 

Akaashi dropped his head against Bokuto's chest to hide his rising smile and bright blush. Bokuto let his fingertips trail against Akaashi’s back, making random shapes. He felt Akaashi’s body shiver. 

“Are you cold?” Bokuto asked. 

Akaashi shrugged. “Kind of.” 

Bokuto ruffled his hair and started to lean his body up. “Come on.” 

Moments later, Bokuto successfully built a fire for them on the sand. He laid out a few blankets for them. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Akaashi asked. 

Yet, despite being successful, he burnt himself. 

“I’m fine.” Bokuto said, blowing on his elbow. “I have no clue how that happened.” 

Akaashi patted the spot next to him on the blanket. “Come sit.” 

“Hold on.” Bokuto disappeared as he walked back to the truck, grabbing something out of the back seat. 

Akaashi kept another blanket over his shoulders as he patiently waited. 

Bokuto soon came back, holding an acoustic guitar. 

Akaashi smiled and clapped. “Does this mean you’ll sing?” 

Bokuto nodded and sat down next to him. “Only if you want.” He moved his body so he was facing Akaashi. 

Akaashi nodded energetically. “Please.” 

Bokuto laughed and laid the guitar on his lap, tuning it quickly. 

Akaashi noticed him mess up while tuning, looking nervous. “What’s wrong?” 

Bokuto swallowed. “I want… to sing you a song.” 

Akaashi laughed a little. “I know that.” 

“It’s a song I wrote.” Bokuto pressed his lips together. “For you.” 

Akaashi’s head slightly tilted to the side as he smiled. “Really? When did you write it?” 

“Before we became official.” 

“Okay.” Akaashi felt his lips tremble as he prepared himself to hear the song. “Don’t be nervous.” 

Bokuto nodded and began to ramble. “It’s nerve wracking ‘cause you’re right there and wow… you’re so beautiful and there’s always a possibility that you could hate the song. I could mess up and make a fool of myself or you could hate it so much that-”

Akaashi cut him off as he leaned forward, pressing his lips against Bokutos. “I love it already.” 

Bokuto pressed his lips together and smiled. 

“I’m not used to seeing you so nervous.” Akaashi smiled as he drew back from him. 

“Keiji.” Bokuto said as he looked down at his guitar and started strumming. “I’m nervous around you all the time.” 

Akaashi went to respond but clearly the song was starting. 

“You walked into the room and now my heart has been stolen.” Bokuto sang, his voice slightly shaking. He kept his head down, looking at the guitar. 

He really  _ was  _ nervous. 

“You took me back in time to when I was unbroken. Now you’re all I want and I knew it from the very first moment.” Bokuto’s nerves were exploding as he sang. It wasn’t usual for him to be nervous, but now he was. 

“‘Cause a light came on when I heard that song and I want you to sing it again.” His voice was quiet before he drew in a breath. 

“I swear that every word you sing, you wrote them for me.” Bokuto's voice was filled with more power now. His shakiness disappeared as he peered his eyes away from the guitar and looked at Akaashi.

“Like it was a private show but I know you never saw me.” 

Akaashi understood. It was about when Bokuto saw him sing. Possibly more. 

“When the lights come on and I’m on my own. Will you be there to sing it again?” Bokuto had a talent of conveying his emotions when he sang. Not only from the expressions on his face, but you could hear it in his voice. 

“Could I be the one you talk about in all of your stories? Can I be him?” 

Akaashi felt his breath become stuck in his throat. He had a habit of breaking down lyrics to any song. 

Was Bokuto possibly talking about… Teru? Who else would be “him”?

“I heard there was someone but I know he didn’t deserve you.” 

Okay, maybe Akaashi was right. 

“If you were mine, I’d never let anyone hurt you.” 

Akaashi pressed his lips together as he felt himself become emotional. He pinched his outer thigh to control his rising tears. 

“I wanna dry those tears, kiss those lips. It’s all that I’ve been thinking about.” 

Akaashi couldn't help but become impressed when Bokuto would add little riffs at the end of words and show off his vocal range. 

“‘Cause a light came on when I heard that song and I want you to sing it again.” Bokuto smiled at him before continuing. “I swear that every word you sing, you wrote them for me.” 

Akaashi let his eyes fall shut as he felt himself start to cry. Not because he was sad. Not because he felt bad about something. 

Because of how much he loved the person in front of him. 

“Could I be the one you talk about in all your stories?” 

Akaashi took a deep breath. He curled his first and kept it pressed against his lips before looking back at Bokuto. 

“Can I be the one? Can I be the one? Can I be the one?” Bokuto’s voice was in a higher pitch than usual, until he lowered it again. “Oh, can I, can I be him?” 

_ Tell him you love him. Tell him. Tell him.  _

“Won’t you sing it again? Oh, when you sing it again, can I be him?” Bokuto sang, and then repeated the lyrics again, this time giving a small belt towards the end. 

_ What if he doesn’t feel the same way? It could go terribly wrong.  _

Bokuto closed his eyes.  _ “ _ I swear that every word you sing, you wrote them for me.” He belted, his voice conveying the emotion he felt. 

_ Or it could go exactly how you want it to. He could feel the same way.  _

“When the lights come on and I’m on my own, will you be there? Will you be there?” Bokuto opened his eyes. He had the habit of closing them when belting or reaching a higher note and octave. 

“Can I be him? Can I be him? Can I be him? Can I be him?” His voice was quieter as he finished the song, ending it after he picked at a string on the guitar.

Akaashi let out a shaky breath. “I-” He was speechless. He had no clue what to say. He could say a million things, but nothing felt right. 

Bokuto laid his guitar down beside him and scooted closer to him. He slid his hands on the sides of Akaashi’s face and wiped the tears that were rolling down his cheeks. Bokuto smiled before closing the space between them and kissing him. 

Akaashi let his body fall into Bokutos. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck as his lips molded against Bokutos. 

“That was…” Akaashi began to speak as he moved himself on Bokuto's lap, “really sweet.” He spoke between the kisses. “Your voice,” Akaashi pecked his lips, “is beautiful.” 

Bokuto smiled as his hands fell on Akaashi’s waist. “Thank you.” His voice came out in a whisper. 

Akaashi kissed him again. “Can you tell me the meaning behind it?” 

“Mmm, maybe.” Bokuto gave him another kiss. “I wrote it around the time that we weren’t officially dating. It was after our first date. Maybe even our second, I’m not sure.” 

Akaashi nodded along as he listened. 

“Obviously a big part of the song was about the first time I ever saw you. When you were singing and how you were singing for Oikawa.” Bokuto took in a breath. “I just want to be someone you want to sing for one day. Someone that makes you happy and-” 

Akaashi stuck his bottom lip out and then flicked his arm. 

Bokuto laughed. “What was that for?!” 

Akaashi grabbed Bokuto's face with his hands. “You already are someone I want to sing for. Bokuto, you make me the happiest. No one in the entire world can make me smile like you do.” 

Bokuto tried his best to keep himself together, but once his lips started to quiver, Akaashi knew what was coming next. 

“No. Don’t-” Akaashi began to say but immediately stopped as Bokuto's face dipped when he let out a sob. 

His shoulders bounced as he cried. Bokuto didn’t dare let Akaashi look at him. 

“Bokuto, stop! Why are you crying?!” Akaashi tried to lift his head up and get his boyfriend to look at him but Bokuto refused. “Look at me.” 

Bokuto shook his head and tried to push his hands away. 

“I’m serious. Bokuto.” Akaashi slouched down, trying to look at him. “Bo.” 

Bokuto eventually gave up as Akaashi tilted his head up. He kept his eyes on Akaashi’s shirt, not wanting to make eye contact. His lips were still trembling. 

“What’s wrong?” Akaashi bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from crying again. 

Bokuto let out another sob as his vision blurred from the tears. “I-I don’t want to lose you.” Bokuto let his head fall against Akaashi’s shoulder. 

“You’re not going to!” Akaashi exclaimed, surprised and confused on why he was saying that. 

“I almost did.”

Akaashi felt like an idiot. Of course Bokuto was going to think about that. Did Akaashi really think everyone would forget about his attempt to commit suicide that quickly?

Maybe it was because Akaashi found it easy to do so. He’s gotten used to forgetting about it so easily. 

“I’m so sorry I put you through that. I was being selfish, Bokuto. You won’t lose me.” Akaashi tangled his fingers in Bokuto's hair and held him close. 

“Don’t apologize! Don’t call yourself s-selfish either!” Bokuto tried to calm himself down. “You’re not…” 

Akaashi buried his face in Bokuto's hair. “I’m sorry.” 

Bokuto lifted his head up and wiped his eyes. “I’m sorry for ruining the mood.”

“You didn’t.” Akaashi kissed his cheek. “It’s okay.” 

-

Not everyone talked through things like Bokuto and Akaashi did.

Kuroo and Kenma had an interesting relationship. From the moment Kuroo took Kenma with him to pick up the karaoke machine and kissed him, things relatively stayed the same. They weren’t officially dating. 

Kenma was anxiety filled and quiet. The only people who he allowed to get close to him were Hinata and Kuroo. 

Especially Kuroo. 

They’ve been by each other’s sides since high school. Kuroo was the one who helped him in the hallway and took him to the nurse. He stayed by his side through lunch as well, and they kept the same routine every day on. Kuroo got him to join the volleyball team and they even started making music with each other. 

They were inseparable. Kuroo would drop everything to rush to Kenmas side if he needed him. He gave up a lot for Kenma. 

Yet Kenma felt like it was different now. It wasn’t like he was greedy and wanted Kuroo to do everything for him. It just felt like Kuroo was distancing from him. 

He knew exactly why. 

Kenma was seated on his couch as his apartment door closed. It was dark in the room. The only source of light was from his game console. 

Kenma was alone most of the night due to his roommate, Hinata, staying with Kageyama. 

He heard the jacket drop to the ground. The footsteps approaching him. The low groan from exhaustion. The dip in the couch from the extra weight beside him. 

Kenma didn’t take his eyes off the console as he felt a head placed in his lap. 

“How was it?” Kenma asked. 

Kuroo hummed in response. “She was nice.” 

“That’s it?” 

He felt Kuroo's head nod in response. “Pretty. Long dark hair and green eyes. Big talker. Pretty funny. That’s it.” 

Kenma took a moment to respond. “Do you like her?” His eyes glanced down at the boy. 

Kuroo was faced away from him, his head resting on Kenmas thigh, right above his knee. His hair was drooped over his face, covering his one eye. He was wearing a button-up shirt, proper attire for a date. 

“Kenma.” 

“Just answer me, Kuroo.” Kenma said, allowing his character to die as he looked away from his game for too long. 

Kuroo sighed. “No, I don’t. So can we please stop doing this? It’s weird.” 

Kenma swallowed the lump in his throat. 

A week after he kissed Kenma, Kuroo was acting differently. He was distancing himself from Kenma, claiming it was because he was stressed with work and the band. 

Kenma knew better. 

After confronting Kuroo about how he was acting, Kenma discovered Kuroo was constantly thinking about someone. 

And it wasn’t Kenma. 

Kenma started sending Kuroo on dates with girls and guys, trying to see if Kuroo was having those same feelings about other people. 

When the results showed that Kuroo had no interest in anyone he went on a date with, Kenma felt defeated. 

“I don’t get it.” Kenma muttered, now bringing his attention to the console in his hands. The weight on his leg disappeared as Kuroo lifted himself off and faced him. 

“You don’t get what?” 

Kenma didn’t give him a response or look at him. Kuroo reached for his console, taking it out of his hands. He shut the game off, the light illuminating his face, disappearing. 

Kuroo stood up and flipped the light switch on the wall, brightening the room. Kenmas eyes immediately squinted as a reflex to the light. 

Kuroo sat back down, next to him. “What is it?”

Kenma allowed his eyes to adjust to the light before he gave an answer. “I don’t get why he’s the one you think about.” 

“I don’t know why either.” Kuroo sighed. 

Kenma chewed on his lower lip. “Does that mean…” 

Kuroo waited for him to continue but he didn’t. “Does that mean what?” 

Kenma fiddled with the ends of the blanket that was wrapped around him. “Does that mean that your confession to me isn’t how you feel anymore?” 

A day or so, after they kissed, Kenma confronted him about what it meant for the both of them. Kuroo told him he’s always liked him, but was okay with taking things as slow as possible if Kenma wanted that. 

Kuroo shook his head. “I like you, Kenma.” 

“How can you say that when you’re thinking about someone else? You think about touching him and kissing him constantly. How do you like me when you never have those thoughts about me?” Kenmas voice cracked halfway through, as he spoke. 

“I-I don’t know why I keep thinking about him, but it doesn’t change how I feel about you. Kitten.” Kuroo said as he scooted closer. “I’m going to figure this out. I’m gonna make this better.” 

Kenma kept his eyes on his lap, allowing the strands of his hair to fall over his eyes. “Okay.” 

Kenma wasn’t a greedy person. Yet when it came to Kuroos attention, he secretly desired it. Knowing someone other than him had it in a way that not many people received, hurt Kenma. 

Kuroo brushed the hair out of Kenmas face, causing the small boy to look at him. Kenma was met with Kuroos lips on his own. 

“I really like you.” Kuroo whispered against his lips. 

He didn’t like people touching him, yet when Kuroo did, it felt right. 

Kenma nodded in response. “I really like you too.” 

Kuroo smiled and kissed him again. “I hope you know I think about you the same way. Even more.” 

Yet no matter how much he thought about Kenma, he couldn’t deny how he felt about someone else. 

Someone who was off limits. Someone who made Kuroo’s mood fluctuate. Someone who caused Kuroo to give him all his attention when Kenma wasn’t around. 

Kuroo had no clue why he had these feelings for Akaashi. He didn’t want to. 

Yet no matter how hard he tried to make it disappear, he couldn’t. 

Akaashi, Bokutos boyfriend, out of all people? The person he constantly argues with. The boy who he saved from killing himself and then proceeded to yell at. 

How could Kuroo feel this way about Akaashi? Bokuto would never talk to him again if he knew Kuroo felt this way. 

Plus, he didn’t want to feel like this. He wanted to be with Kenma and make him feel comfortable and trust him. 

Yet Kenma didn’t leave his side when Kuroo told him. He took the initiative in helping Kuroo figure out his feelings. 

Kuroo would be forever thankful for him. Yet he knew better. He knew he couldn’t put Kenma through this any longer. 

-

Bokuto held Akaashi’s body close to his own. He kept them in a basic rhythm, as they swayed back and forth to the music. 

Akaashi kept his hands wrapped around Bokuto's neck and rested his head in the crook of his neck. Bokuto's hands were placed on Akaashi’s waist, in a secure way. 

“Thinking Out Loud” by Ed Sheeran was played from Bokuto's speaker, as requested by Akaashi. 

Ed Sheeran, a soulful singer, has always been one of Akaashi’s inspirations since he was younger. He grew up making multiple covers of his songs and posting them online in hopes that he would see them. 

Yeah, he considered himself a fanboy. He even owned a fan account for him, but that was a story he kept to himself. 

“So honey now. Take me into your loving arms. Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars.” 

Akaashi kept his eyes closed as they danced. He smiled as Bokuto would whisper something in his ear, here and there. 

He would either compliment on something about his boyfriend or tell Akaashi how much he means to him. 

“I don’t think I can go a day without telling you how gorgeous you are.” Bokuto whispered in his ear before pressing his lips against Akaashi’s cheek. “You’re so beautiful.”

Akaashi tightened his arms around Bokuto, in a comforting way. He smiled as he pushed himself more into his neck. 

“You told me that at least fifteen times today.” 

“Mhm.” Bokuto kept his head dipped so his lips were close to Akaashi’s ear. “And I’ll keep saying it.” 

“When my hands don't play the strings the same way. I know you will still love me the same.” 

Bokuto took Akaashi’s hand in his own, slowly spinning him around. Akaashi let out a small laugh, causing Bokuto's face to soften at the sound. 

He slipped his hand around Akaashi’s waist, pulling him close again. Akaashi placed his hand on Bokuto's shoulder while he held his hand with his other one. 

The two looked at each other with complete adoration. They couldn’t take their eyes off one another. They didn’t have any other care in the world, right now. It was just about them two. 

“Place your head on my beating heart. I'm thinking out loud. That maybe we found love right where we are.” 

Akaashi was always fond of the way his parents were with each other. How there was never a dull look in their eyes. How they always showed how in love they were. 

Akaashi just hasn’t had the time to realize that it was also him and Bokuto. 

“And we found love right where we are.” 

-

Akaashi heard light snores from behind him as he opened his eyes. He was faced with sand in his vision. He propped himself up with his forearm and took a look around. 

They fell asleep on the blanket by the fire. 

He ruffled his own hair and felt specks of sand throughout. A weight was on his stomach. Akaashi looked down to see Bokuto's arm drafted over his body, protectively. 

He looked up at the sky. It was early as the sun was beginning to rise. Majority of the sky was still a dark shade of blue, transforming into a lighter color. Towards the horizon, the sky consisted of a light yellow and orange. Akaashi saw half of the circular star. It was a pinkish shade, and not in its usual yellow glowing form. 

Akaashi carefully picked up Bokuto's arm, removing it from his stomach. He quietly stood up and made his way onto the wet sand. His bare feet started to sink into the sand as he got closer to the water. 

He stopped where the water reached his feet, lightly rushing up to his ankles. It was cold but refreshing. 

Before he knew it, he was pulling his shirt off. He also pulled down his shorts, leaving him in his boxers. He tossed his clothes behind him, so they didn’t get wet. 

He stopped walking in the water when it reached his hips. He outstretched his hands, overlapping them and dived into the water, as a wave approached him. 

The cold water rushed against his face as he swam underneath. He pushed himself to the surface, breathing in the air as his mouth left the water. As he stood, letting the water now reach his chest, he quickly shook his head back and forth. Water flew from his strands of hair before his damp strands stuck to his forehead. 

He let his body fall back against the water, sinking before he came to a peaceful float. His body was lifted up and down from the motion of the waves. He closed his eyes, feeling completely relaxed. 

To think that one of the last times he was in the water, he tried to kill himself. 

Would he ever stop being ashamed of himself for that? Probably not, considering his boyfriend and friends knew about the incident. His boyfriends best friend was the one who found him. He left his boyfriend in the hospital just so he could commit a selfish act. 

At least Akaashi thought it was selfish. 

The only one that agreed with him was Kuroo. He was the only one to yell at him and share the same feelings that Akaashi thought about himself. 

Well, that’s what Akaashi thinks. 

As Akaashi heard another wave crash, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his stomach, pulling his body down from his peaceful float. 

Akaashi let a scream escape his lips, causing Bokuto to laugh. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you!” Bokuto smiled as Akaashi kept a shocked expression on his face. 

He sighed in relief, seeing it was only Bokuto. “I thought you were some random person.” 

“I’m glad I wasn’t.” Bokuto kept his arms around Akaashi’s waist, pulling him close. 

“Did I wake you?” Akaashi asked as he wrapped his legs around Bokuto's hips and held onto his shoulders. 

Bokuto shook his head. “I just woke up randomly. I saw you and decided to join.” He smiled. 

He wasn’t lying when he said he just woke up. His eyes were half open as a sleepy expression was plastered on his face. His hair was still a dry mess, as he didn’t go under the water yet. 

“Well, I’m glad you did.” Akaashi smiled before kissing him. As Bokuto relaxed into the kiss, Akaashi took the opportunity to dunk him under water. 

Bokuto gasped midway, before he went under. Akaashi fell into fits of laughter as he escaped his arms. 

Bokuto came back up and wiped his eyes. “Keiji!” 

Akaashi laughed. “You looked so tired! You should be thanking me. Don’t you feel more awake now?” 

“Thank you so much, Keiji.” 

“That was sarcastic.” Akaashi crossed his arms. 

“Want me to get on my knees and praise you?” Bokuto asked, laughing. 

Akaashi smirked. “Thank you for the idea. Go ahead.” 

“Well I can't now!” Bokuto exclaimed. 

“Whatever.” Akaashi playful rolled his eyes. 

“Watch your attitude.” Bokuto said as he splashed him. 

Akaashi gasped. “I don’t have one.” He splashed Bokuto. 

“Yes you do!” Bokuto threw himself on him, now wrapping his legs around Akaashi. 

Akaashi laughed and held the back of his thighs. “Whatever you say, you big baby.” 

“Carry me out, please.” Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s neck and smiled. 

Akaashi laughed. “Just hope I don’t drop you.” 

“I’m putting all my trust into you.” Bokuto smiled and rested his chin on his shoulder as Akaashi started to carry him out. 

He knew Bokuto didn’t mean it in a harmless way, but Akaashi couldn’t help but think about how troublesome that could be. 

He didn’t even trust himself. He didn’t want Bokuto to trust him. Akaashi felt as if he was unpredictable. 

“Wow, Keiji. You’re strong.” Bokuto said. 

“I’m not gonna lie. I’m struggling.” Akaashi carried him fully out of the water and felt his knees start to shake. “I need to work out more.” 

Bokuto gasped and unwrapped his legs, now standing. “We should work out together, one day!” 

“You’re gonna laugh at me.” Akaashi mumbled as he let his head fall against Bokuto's shoulder and tucked his arms in, shivering. 

“I would never!” Bokuto exclaimed as he slid his arms around Akaashi’s body. “You’re cold. Why don’t you get dressed and I’ll start packing up so we can leave soon.” 

Akaashi nodded. “Okay. Can we just stay like this for now?” He asked, closing his eyes. 

Pink rushed to Bokuto’s cheeks. “S-Sure.” Bokuto couldn't give anyone a proper explanation on why he stuttered and got all nervous. 

That’s just how Akaashi made him feel. 

Bokuto wasn’t a shy or nervous guy, obviously. He was never scared or extremely emotional. Yet when it came to Akaashi, he was all of that. 

In the best way possible. 

After Akaashi was satisfied with the amount of time they hugged, they both changed and packed up the truck. 

Bokuto locked the bed of the truck and wiped off the sand on his hands. 

Akaashi smiled. “Thank you for this, Bokuto. I loved it.” 

“Don’t thank me. This was nothing. We’ll come back, hopefully with everyone one time.” Bokuto kissed him on the cheek before going around the truck and getting in the driver's seat. 

“Let me drive.” Akaashi said, following him. 

Bokuto shook his head. “It’s okay.” 

Akaashi crossed his arms. “You have a concussion. You can’t practice for a week or use any electronics, which you haven’t listened to me about. You shouldn’t drive either.” 

“You don’t know where you’re going. Plus, I’m fine to drive. My head feels fine.” 

“There’s a thing called GPS, Bokuto. Now move.” Akaashi said.

“Keiji.” 

Akaashi just stood there, waiting for him to move. Bokuto groaned and got out, moving to the other side of the truck. 

“I’m almost scared to let you drive.” Bokuto said, getting into the passenger seat. 

“Don’t be. I’m a good driver.” Akaaahi said, getting in and buckling his seat belt. He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel as he looked around the truck. 

Bokuto watched him as he felt antsy. “A-Are you gonna turn the truck on?” 

“Don’t rush me.” Akaashi said, turning the keys in the ignition. “Uhm, Bokuto?” 

“Yes?” 

“How do I get off the beach?” Akaashi asked, looking around again. 

Bokuto laughed. “Let me drive us off.” 

After switching spots and having Bokuto take the truck off the sand and onto the road, Akaashi fought to drive again. After a long discussion, Bokuto agreed. 

Now, they were currently on the highway. 

Bokuto bit his thumbnail and looked behind them, out his window. 

“Stop being so nervous.” Akaashi said, relaxed in his seat as he drove with one hand on the wheel. 

“I’ve never been with you while you drive! It’s scary!” Bokuto exclaimed. 

“How?” Akaashi asked, resting his other arm outside the window. 

“I don’t know! You’re so relaxed!” 

“Isn’t that a good thing? To be relaxed when you drive?” Akaashi laughed a little. 

“Yes!” Bokuto groaned and rested against his seat. “I can't explain it.” 

Akaashi smiled and switched hands on the steering wheel. He reached over and intertwined his hand with Bokutos. 

Bokuto looked down at their hands and then at Akaashi. A pink flushed to his cheeks immediately. 

“You’re cute when you blush.” Akaashi said, keeping his eyes forward. 

“Keiji!” Bokuto covered his face with his free hand. “Don’t embarrass me!” 

Bokuto heard a laugh come from the boy next to him. He uncovered his face to see a small smile plastered on Akaashi’s lips as he seemed relaxed, looking forward through the windshield. 

Bokuto could look at him all day. Not in a weird and stalkerish way. He was just gorgeous to look at. 

“You look like you could fall asleep.” Bokuto said. 

Akaashi shook his head. “I’m okay.” 

“Let me know if you want to switch.” Bokuto rubbed his thumb against Akaashi’s skin and closed his eyes. 

“Mhm.” 

They ended up getting back at Bokuto's apartment at 8:30. They finished unpacking and cleaning out the truck a half an hour later and went to fall asleep soon after. 

“Please.” Akaashi mumbled, too tired to properly speak. Facing down, he kept half of his body on top of Bokuto. 

Bokuto made a noise in response. He laid on his back while Akaashi’s head rested on his chest. Their legs were intertwined while Bokuto rubbed his back.

“Bo. I don’t want your bed to get dirty.” He mumbled, shifting his body. 

Bokuto tightened his grip around him. “I don’t care.” 

“Let me shower.” 

“You sound exhausted, Keiji. Just sleep for now.” Bokuto felt himself start to doze off. 

Akaashi hummed in response, too tired to put up more of a fight. Before they could fully fall asleep, Bokuto's bedroom door flew open, hitting the wall. 

“You’re back!” Oikawa cheered, too hyper for the morning. 

Akaashi let a groan out, his best effort in responding. 

“I expected more excitement from you, Keiji.” Oikawa put his hands on his hips. 

Akaashi lifted his head and looked at him. His friend was only in a pair of boxers. 

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “Put some clothes on.” He let his head drop again. 

“For the record, I had a robe on before.” Oikawa stated. 

“And why not now?” Bokuto asked. 

“Iwa-chan took it off of me. You know, your friend can be very sedu-”

A hand reached from behind, clamping against Oikawa's mouth, muffling the rest of his words. 

“That’s enough, Oikawa. They’re tired.” Iwa said. 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined against his hand. Iwa’s other hand slipped around his waist as he began to pull Oikawa back. 

Akaashi let a laugh escape his lips as he got up, causing Bokuto to whine and reach out for him. 

“I’m showering.” Akaashi said, ruffling Bokuto's hair. “I’m also borrowing clothes.” 

Bokuto rolled over so he was on his stomach and spread out among the bed. “That’s fine.” 

After grabbing the smallest sized clothes he could find, Akaashi went to the bathroom and started the shower. 

Once Oikawa heard the water running, he snuck back into Bokutos room. 

From the mannerism, he didn’t think Bokuto was sleeping. Oikawa sat on the side of Bokuto's bed and tapped his arm. 

“Hm?” Bokuto didn’t move his head. 

“Bokuto.” Oikawa said. “Can we talk?” 

Bokuto turned his head and looked at him. “What’s up?” He rubbed his one eye. 

Oikawa opened his mouth to say something and then decided against it. 

Bokuto sat up. “Everything okay?” 

“I-I’m sorry for keeping you up. I just wanted to…” Oikawa cleared his throat, “thank you for everything.” 

“What do you mean?” Bokuto asked. 

“Thank you for making Keiji so happy.” Oikawa looked away from him. “I haven’t seen him like this in forever.” 

Bokuto tried to figure out the right words in order to give a response but Oikawa continued. 

“He’s so happy with you. He’s learning to enjoy himself and have fun.” Oikawa felt the tears rise in his eyes. “You bring out the best in him.” 

“I-”

“He hasn’t been this happy since his parents were alive.” 

Bokuto's mouth fell closed at the mention of Akaashi’s parents. 

“He’s falling back into his old self. It’s really nice to see.” Oikawa was crying now. “I’ve tried my hardest to make him h-happy over the past few years. It wasn’t until he met you that he started to accept what he c-can’t control. I know he hasn’t fully forgiven himself but you’re helping him.” 

“He doesn’t need to forgive himself. He never did anything.” 

“Believe me, I know.” Oikawa wiped his tears as they continued streaming down his face. “He’s too h-hard on himself.” 

Bokuto looked at Oikawa for a moment. He had a feeling that Akaashi wasn’t the only one being hard on himself. 

The brunette couldn’t help but feel as if he wasn’t doing enough for his friend. Despite being by his side for years, Oikawa wished he had done more and still does. 

Which is why he is thanking Bokuto. He’s doing what Oikawa has wanted to do. 

Bokuto scooted over to him, slowly embracing the brunette in his arms. Oikawa took a moment to realize he was being hugged. As his body relaxed into Bokutos arms, his sobs escaped his throat. 

Bokuto ran his hand up and down Oikawa's back. “You’re a really good friend and I know that it’s definitely because of you that Keiji is where he is now. Having you by his side has definitely gave him support and reassurance that everything will work out.” 

His words only caused Oikawa to cry harder.

Iwa stood at the doorway of Bokuto's room, beginning to back up; not wanting to interrupt. He went back to his room and sat on his bed. 

He thought back to last night and their conversation about Oikawa and Akaashi in high school. Throughout the time Oikawa was talking, Iwa noticed the painful expression on his face. 

Oikawa made it clear he didn’t hold those feelings for his friend anymore, but Iwa couldn’t help but think otherwise. 

Maybe it was him overthinking due to his excessive need for making it official between him and Oikawa. Iwa has been juggling the idea of asking the brunette to be his boyfriend, but he couldn’t deny the fear in the back of his mind. 

What if Oikawa bailed on him again? 

“Hey, Oikawa.” Bokuto said. 

“Y-Yeah?” Oikawa wiped underneath his eyes. 

“Go put some clothes on.” Bokuto said, causing the brunette to laugh. 

Moments later, Oikawa walked back into Iwa’s room. He had a smile plastered on his lips, trying to cover up the fact that he was previously crying. 

“Iwa-chan, get dressed. You didn’t forget that I’m taking you out, did you?” Oikawa asked as he started to get dressed. 

Iwa stood up. “No, I didn’t.” 

Oikawa stood in front of his mirror, looking at his clothes. He wore a white t-shirt that was tucked into black jeans, held up by a dark grey belt. He cuffed the bottom of his jeans and threw on a dark blue jacket over. He wore black dress shoes and his glasses that had black rims. 

Iwa stood behind him, sliding his arms around his waist; hugging him from behind. “You look cute.” 

Oikawa gasped and quickly took out his phone. “Stay there! I’m taking a picture.” 

“I’m barely wearing clothes!” A blush rose to Iwa’s cheeks. 

“I know! It’s cute.” Oikawa smiled as he started taking pictures. 

Iwa pressed his lips against Oikawa’s cheek, causing the brunette to blush. 

“I-Iwa-chan.” 

“Send me these.” Iwa whispered against his skin as he kissed down to his neck. 

Oikawa swallowed. “Okay...” He felt his hand become too weak to hold up his phone. More like he couldn’t focus on anything besides Iwa’s lips. 

Iwa’s one hand traveled up his side, moving aside the collar of Oikawa's jacket. The brunette let out a shaky breath as he let his head fall back. 

He felt Iwa’s warm hand slip under his shirt, causing his stomach to burn at his touch. As soon as a moan escaped his lips, the warmth disappeared. 

Iwa drew his hand back and stepped away from him. “I’m gonna get dressed.” He walked to his closet with a smirk on his face. 

Oikawa bit his bottom lip, trying to regain his composure. He smoothed down his shirt and tucked it back in his jeans. 

As he walked over to Iwa’s bed, he felt his knees shake. Anything Iwa did to Oikawa, caused him to lose control of his own body. 

He sat down on the edge of Iwa’s bed as he heard the shower cut off from the other room. 

Once Akaashi dried himself off and changed, he walked out of the bathroom to see Bokuto asleep on his bed. 

He smiled and grabbed his phone off the bedside table, answering Ukai. 

**Ukai:** Is 10 am good for you? 

**Akaashi:** Sounds great. I’m heading over now. 

He slipped his phone in his pocket and leaned down, pressing a kiss against Bokuto's cheek. Akaashi gently brushed a few strands out of Bokuto's face. 

“He’s so cute when he sleeps.” Akaashi murmured to himself and fought back the urge to squeal. 

He stood up straight and walked out of his room. Akaashi grabbed a water bottle before heading to the apartment door. 

Akaashi opened the door, ready to leave but came face-to-face with someone else. 

It was Kuroo. 

“Where are you going?” Kuroo asked. 

“Why do you care?” Akaashi moved to step around him but was blocked as Kuroo rested his hand against the door frame. 

“You can’t answer a simple question?” 

Akaashi crossed his arms. “You didn’t answer mine.” 

“I’m just asking.” Kuroo glanced down and up, looking at what he was wearing. “You’re going to that class, right?” 

Akaashi nodded. “Yeah. So move.” 

Kuroo opened his mouth to say something else but heard Oikawa and Iwa’s voices coming close. Kuroo grabbed Akaashi’s arm, pulling him out in the hallway and shut the door. 

“What are you doing?!” Akaashi looked down at Kuroo’s hand holding his arm. 

“Are you gonna keep up this attitude with me forever? It’s getting old.” Kuroo said, not letting go of him. 

Akaashi glared at him. “Until you leave me alone, I’m not dropping my ‘attitude.’” 

Kuroo scoffed. This was the guy he kept thinking about? 

Yeah. It was. Kuroo couldn’t deny the feelings he was dealing with right now. How badly he wanted to shut him up by kissing him. How he wanted to push him against the wall and make his body feel weak but pleased at the same time. 

“Fuck.” Kuroo muttered, annoyed with himself. 

“What?” Akaashi asked, glancing down at his hand. “Can you let go of me?” 

Kuroo didn’t say anything in response. He found himself staring at Akaashi’s lips. 

“Kuroo.” Akaashi pulled his arm, trying to get out of his grip. “L-Let go.” 

Akaashi didn’t like when people touched him without permission. He didn’t care if Bokuto did. That was his boyfriend. Same with Oikawa. He was his best friend. 

Yet, Kuroo was the guy who found Akaashi trying to take his own life. He was the one Akaashi constantly bickered with. He was the one who told Akaashi how fucked up he really was. 

“Kuroo!” Akaashi’s voice rose, threatening to crack. 

“Sorry.” Kuroo’s voice was in a whisper as he let go. 

Akaashi drew his arm away, softly rubbing the area Kuroo held onto. “Are you okay?” 

Kuroo looked at him, struggling to find words. “I-”

The door opened, revealing Oikawa and Iwa. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Oikawa asked. 

“Enjoy your class.” Kuroo muttered, walking past them and inside. 

Iwa turned his head, watching him walk in; confused with his mood and upset he ignored him. 

Akaashi sighed. “Where are you guys going?” 

“It’s a surprise!” Oikawa cheered. “Iwa-chan doesn’t know.” 

Akaashi let a small laugh escape his lips. “You’re taking him somewhere? I wish Iwa luck.” 

Oikawa gasped. “Don’t be mean.” He said, causing Iwa to laugh. 

“Where are you going?” Iwa asked him. 

“On a run. I’m also gonna meet Miwa after.” Akaashi answered. He still decided against telling anyone about the self defense class. 

“My mom? Why?” 

“We have to discuss court stuff.” Akaashi said. 

“You don’t want me going with you?” Oikawa asked. 

Akaashi shook his head. “I’m fine on my own.” 

Oikawa didn’t believe that. More like he wanted to be there for Akaashi as much as possible. He felt like he hadn't been by his side as much as he should have been. 

The three of them gave their goodbyes outside after they walked down the stairs of the complex together. 

Oikawa stuffed his hands in his pocket, glancing behind him, watching his friend walk in the opposite direction. 

“He’s okay.” Iwa said. “I think it’s good he’s taking his own initiative on all of it.” 

Oikawa pressed his lips together and nodded. “I know.” 

“He’ll come to you when he needs to. Don’t worry.” Iwa knew Oikawa wanted to help, but it was out of his control. 

If Akaashi wants help, he’ll ask for it. If he doesn’t, he’ll do it all on his own. 

Akaashi took his time going to the gym. He got there ten minutes before the training started. He waited on the mats for Ukai. 

He looked around and noticed all the different things people were doing. 

He watched a young looking girl climb the rope while a boy stood at the end, encouraging her. Multiple people were on the machines and using equipment. Others were on the mats, either performing some form of gymnastic tricks or wrestling with a companion. 

In the corner of the large area with mats, stood a blond boy. Akaashi blinked, trying to calm his mind. The two made eye contact. 

It was Teru. 

He hasn’t seen or heard anything from him since the hospital incident. Now he went to this gym too? Akaashi couldn’t escape him. 

He held his breath, too afraid to look away. He wanted to scream while he looked at him. This wasn’t fair. He didn’t want to continue being afraid of him every time they saw each other.

“Akaashi!” A low voice called out to him from behind. 

Akaashi jumped and turned around, facing Ukai; who held an apologetic face. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Akaashi waved it off. “No worries.” 

“Well, let's get started.” Ukai said, motioning Akaashi to follow him to the private room. 

As he moved to follow the trainer, Akaashi looked over his shoulder to find Teru. 

Except it wasn’t Terushima. It was a random boy that happened to have blond hair with a darker colored undercut. 

Now Akaashi was having illusions of him? When would it all end? 

“Akaashi?” 

He looked forward, seeing Ukai looking at him; worried. “Yeah?” 

“Are you okay? You seem distracted.” 

“I’m fi-” Akaashi stopped mid-sentence, on his own. 

_ Be honest. It’s time to be honest.  _

He swallowed. “I-I thought I saw my ex-boyfriend… who abused me.” 

Last class, Ukai had a skill of figuring out Akaashi’s story without being told. Now Akaashi was telling him.

“Was it him?” 

Akaashi shook his head. “I mistaked someone else for being him.” 

Ukai nodded. “That is common. I’m glad it wasn’t him, though.” 

“Th-Thats common?” 

“Extremely. Most victims relate anyone they see to their abuser.” Ukai said, making Akaashi feel slightly better; knowing it was normal. 

“At least I’m not alone.” Akaashi sighed as he spoke. 

“You’re definitely not alone.” Ukai said. “There are so many people with similar and different stories from yours.” 

Akaashi nodded. “I know that. Sometimes I just feel like I’m dealing with it all alone. It’s my fault for staying quiet and not telling people how I feel but… I don’t know.” 

“No one is expecting you to tell them how you feel. You’re not obligated to. You should, of course, but it's traumatizing to deal with. The feeling of a possible neglect is powerful. Many victims struggle to speak out and some never do.” 

“The worst part is I didn’t tell anyone.” 

“No one knows?” Ukai asked. 

“They do now. I didn’t tell them. They saw the bruises, so I almost had to tell them.” Akaashi said, causing Ukais eyes to flicker to the bruises on his neck. 

“Those weren't there last time.” 

Akaashi swallowed. “I covered them with makeup last time.” 

Ukai nodded, understanding. “How is your recovery going?” 

“Good. Most of my bruises faded and are gone. It’s only my neck, the one that covers my fractured rib and my hip that are left. My wrist wasn’t bad from the beginning so it’s healed now.” 

“You have a fractured rib? Did the workouts hurt that I gave you last class?” 

Akaashi shook his head. “No, it’s healing. It’s been a week so I’m allowed to be active now.” 

Ukai nodded. “The second it hurts, tell me.” 

“Okay.” 

For the beginning of the session, Ukai taught him warmups that they would do every class. 

“I want your heart rate to raise so we’re gonna start with a minute of jump roping.” Ukai said, passing him a rope and getting his own. 

“I haven’t done this since I was ten.” Akaashi said, getting a laugh from his trainer. 

“You think you’ll be able to keep up?” Ukai asked. 

“Don’t doubt me.” Akaashi said. 

Ukai put his hands up defensively and laughed. “I won’t. Focus on consistency and keeping a steady but fast pace.” 

Akaashi nodded in response. 

Ukai did the warm up with him, showing him the pace he wanted Akaashi to keep. After the minute ended, Ukai introduced another warm up; involving the stairs by the exit in the back of the room. 

“Take it slow. Don’t wear your energy out. Overtime, you’ll become quicker at these so don’t think you need to sprint on the stairs.” Ukai said, and motioned for him to start. 

Akaashi did the “quick-feet” Ukai presented to him, up and down the stairs. After a minute or so, Ukai moved onto showing him proper stretches. 

He demonstrated spider crawls. Ukai was on all fours, with his back flat. He brought his one foot up to his hand, stretching his hip. He then straightened out again, and repeated the process until reaching the other side of the room. Akaashi mimicked him. 

They did other stretches before moving onto a burpee workout and another round of everything they did so far. 

“How are you feeling?” Ukai asked. 

“I’m sweating.” Akaashi said, resting his back against the wall as he sat and drank his water.

“I can see that.” Ukai laughed and tossed him a small towel. “What about your rib?” 

Akaashi wiped his forehead. “It feels fine.” 

“A man of many words.” Ukai sat down next to him. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but at some point I would like to go over specific moves that were used against you.” 

“So you want me to tell you what my ex-boyfriend did to me?” Akaashi asked. 

“Not precisely and only if you want to. I want to know certain ways he trapped you and kept you confined.” Ukai said. 

Akaashi nodded. “Okay.” 

Ukai looked at him. “Okay?” 

“I’ll tell you now.” 

For the next half an hour, Akaashi went over every move he could think of that Terushima did against him. He told Ukai about the times he held him against the stores counter or the wall. When he stepped on his wrist while Akaashi was on the floor. How he got on top of him on Terus bed. When he gripped onto his throat and dug his knees into Akaashi’s thighs. He ended up having to demonstrate it for Ukai, to make it more clear.

Ukai nodded. “I think now is a good time to start a lesson about possible areas to know in case you need to defend yourself.” 

“You mean vulnerable places?” 

“Exactly that.” Ukai moved himself so he was in front of Akaashi. “What do you think are the most vulnerable spots?” 

Akaashi took a moment to think. “Knees.” 

Ukai nodded. “What else?” 

“Uhm, throat?” 

“Yep. Give me one more.” Ukai said. 

“Eyes.” 

“Good.” Ukai started motioning to his face. “Eyes, nose, ears, and throat are all vulnerable spots. Then you have the groin, knees, and ankles.” 

Akaashi nodded along, listening. 

“You think you’re ready to learn some basic moves?” Ukai asked, sparking Akaashi’s attention more. 

“Yes.” 

-

“I’m stuffed.” Iwa said, patting his stomach. “Thank you, Cutiekawa.” 

Oikawa blushed. “Of course, Iwa-chan.” He said as they walked down the sidewalk. 

“So where are we going?” 

“Be patient!” Oikawa laughed. “Just don’t get your hopes up.” 

“Wherever we’re going, I know it’s gonna be amazing.” Iwa intertwined their hands. “You look nervous.” 

“I-I’m not!” Oikawa looked at him and then sighed. “What if you don’t like it?” 

“I’ll love it. I promise.” 

Today was an important day for one reason only. A reason Oikawa and everyone else pretended to forget. 

It was the main reason Oikawa planned out their whole day. 

Oikawa smiled, swinging their hands back and forth. “Iwa-chan!” He said in a sing-song voice. 

Iwa laughed. “What now?” 

“You know how to play the song Träumerei?” 

Iwa rose one eyebrow in confusion. “On the drums or-”

“The violin, dumby.” Oikawa said. 

Iwa nodded. “Yeah. I used to play it a long time ago. Why?” 

“You’ll see.” Oikawa smiled, energetically pulling him along. 

-

“Good.” Ukai said as both of his hands were lightly pressed against Akaashi’s neck. “Now what do you do?”

Akaashi took a moment to think. “Then I bring my hands up,” he said as he moved his arms, “and bring them in. Then take my elbows to the rear so it pulls your hands off.” 

“Anything else?” Ukai asked as he removed his hands. 

“Bring my knee up at the same time I pull your hands off.” 

“Excellent. Let’s try to go through the motions quickly. I want you to actually strike.” Ukai said. 

“Y-You want me to actually knee you?” Akaashi asked. 

Ukai nodded. “I’m a professional trainer. You won’t hurt me, it’s okay.” He stifled a laugh. “Ready?” 

“Yeah.” 

Ukais hands were at his neck again. “Go.” He said, taking a step forward. 

Akaashi immediately brought his arms up, curving his hands in and pulling the trainers arms off of his neck so they fell by his shoulders. At the same time, he quickly brought his knee up. Ukai moved his hips back, avoiding getting hit. 

“Very good.” Ukai nodded in approval. “You’re a fast learner. Now, tell me this. What happens if the attacker does what I do, and moves their body so you can’t strike?” 

“I could strike at your knee.” 

“Ah, you were listening before.” Ukai said, offering a high five. 

Akaashi laughed and returned the gesture. 

“Remember once you strike, immediately back away from the attacker. If they fall to the ground, get away. If they are still up, become defensive again.” 

Akaashi nodded as he listened. 

“Now, I want you to make a fist. Like you’re ready to punch someone.” Ukai said.

“I've never punched anyone.” Akaashi made a fist and Ukai laughed. 

“I can tell.” Ukai made a fist, mimicking Akaashi’s. “If you punch like this you’ll break your hand.” 

“How?” 

“You can’t tuck your thumb in your hand. As soon as your knuckles come into contact with a face or surface, your thumb is going to be crushed.” Ukai said. 

“So what’s the right way to make a fist?” Akaashi asked. 

“There is no right way.”

“What does that mean?” 

“It all depends on your angle and target. Punching the nose and throat are two different targets and angles. You’ll make different types of fists for each.” Ukai said. 

“Makes sense.” 

Ukai nodded. “We’re gonna transfer rooms and practice your basic punches. Is that okay?” 

“Sounds good.” 

-

“What are we doing here?” Iwa asked as him and Oikawa walked into the closed music store. 

“I told you it’s not that exciting, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa pulled him past the main area and into the hallway where the studio rooms were. 

“Are you taking me to the back and killing me?! Is this a kidnapping?!” 

Oikawa laughed. “If I were to kidnap you, I’m not bringing you here.” He said, stopping in front of the studio labeled number four. 

“Nice to know.” Iwa glanced at the door and back at him. “Are we gonna make a song or something?” 

Oikawa started to fidget with his hands. “Uhm, no.” 

“What is it?” Iwa asked. 

Oikawa bit his bottom lip, a habit from being anxious. “You had a pretty bad childhood, right?” 

Iwa was confused on why he was asking. “Yeah?” 

“It’s traumatizing, I bet. I just…” The brunette's hands started to shake as he tugged on the hem of his own shirt. “I wanted to sh-show you all the good times you had too. I want to show you how much you’ve grown and how great of a person you are now.” 

“What does that mean?” Iwa asked. “Oikawa.” 

Oikawa opened the door, letting Iwa step in before him. 

“I asked Kageyama to set it up for me since I couldn’t.” 

The studio didn’t hold a set of drums, mic, amps or any large instruments. Instead, blankets covered the middle of the floor with pillows; resembling a bed. The wall that the bed-like feature faced had a white screen covering it. A projector stood on the opposite side of the room, pointing at the screen. 

“W-What is all this? What did you mean by my childhood?” Iwa asked. 

Oikawa slid his arms around Iwas waist, hugging him from behind. “Please don’t be mad.” 

“Oikawa. I couldn’t be mad at you.” 

_ That’s not true…  _ Oikawa thought. Iwa’s been mad at him before. Maybe not for long, but Oikawa always found a way to mess it all up again. 

“I-I had Bokuto help me. He got in touch with… your dad.” 

Iwas body froze. 

“I asked him to get me videos of you when you were younger.” Oikawa said. 

“They never took videos of me.” Iwas voice was low and doubtful. 

Oikawa frowned and let go of him, taking his hand and leading him to the blankets. “Sit down.” 

He watched as Oikawa walked towards the projector. 

“Sit, Iwa.” He said as he connected his phone. 

Iwa obeyed, and sat down; crossing his legs. He was now anxious. What was Oikawa talking about? Why did he get videos of him? Did he talk to his dad too? 

Oikawa played around with the projector until a video appeared on the screen before them. The thumbnail was black, until he hit play. It took a moment to load, allowing Oikawa to sit next to Iwa before it started.

“Oikawa what is thi-” The sound of his younger self cut him off. Iwa’s eyes were on the screen now. 

It was a younger version of him, sitting down at his father's drums. 

-

_ “Are you ready Hajime?” His father asked.  _

_ The small energetic boy, sitting down by a set of silver drums, nodded with excitement. “Yes, papa!”  _

_ His father came to his side, holding out two drumsticks. Iwa’s face lit up at the sight. He was practically drooling at the tools. He took the drumsticks with caution.  _

_ “Do you remember what I played for you a few days ago?”  _

_ The boy thought back to their last lesson. Except that lesson, Iwa didn’t get to play. His father showed him and explained the drum set and what each piece does. Then he showed him a song he wanted Iwa to learn during his first time playing.  _

_ Iwa nodded.  _

_ “Alright. Go ahead. Let’s see what you remember.” His father backed away a few steps, giving him space.  _

_ “You got it, Hajime.” The words came from his mother, who was recording.  _

_ Iwa stared down at the drum set in awe. He held each drumstick in each hand and took a deep breath before starting.  _

_ He tapped the sticks together, four times.  _

_ His left hand found its way to the Hi-Hat, hitting it with perfect evenly spacing. On every other beat, he hit the snare drum. On the opposite beats, he hit the bass drum, using his foot to press down on the pedal.  _

_ He was playing at 120 beats per minute, faster than average kids his age could play. Fast for his first time ever.  _

_ It sounded perfect.  _

_ Iwa ventured out, now playing his own song; causing a shocked expression on his father's face.  _

_ He started to use the crash symbol, and floor tom as well. Here and there, Iwa would hit the ride cymbal.  _

_ Iwa fell into the music. This was his dream before him. He wanted to play forever.  _

_ He picked up the tempo, coming to the climax of the song. Every hit on every drum piece made his parents more impressed. His hands moved fast as he flicked his wrists. It looked natural for Iwa to be playing the drums.  _

_ He was only eight.  _

_ He ended the song with a loud bang on the crash symbol. He was breathing hard.  _

_ “Hajime… that was incredible.” His mother said. He could hear almost a disbelief tone in her voice. She moved the camera so it was on his father.  _

_ He shook his head as his eyes teared up. “You’re going places, one day. You could become someone amazing if you continue.”  _

_ “I’m gonna be a rockstar!” Iwa pumped his fists up in excitement as he shouted.  _

_ - _

The video switched halfway through his parents praising him to another clip. This time, Iwa was playing the violin. 

Oikawa wasn’t watching the screen. His eyes were on Iwa. The brunette saw the thin lines of tears rising in his eyes. He was emotional while watching. Of course he was. 

He looked back towards the screen. Iwa looked a little older. Maybe ten or eleven years old. 

He was dressed in a suit, accompanied by a black bow tie. 

“Iwa-chan. You should wear a suit like that again.” Oikawa smiled. 

Iwa let a laugh escape his lips. “Where would I wear something like that?” 

“I’ll come up with something.” Oikawa squeezed his hand. 

The young version of Iwa was playing “Träumerei” Op. 21 by Drdla. It was a classical piece. 

Iwa had perfect form as he stood on the empty stage. It was only him, his violin and a spotlight. 

“Were you performing?” Oikawa asked, then immediately feeling stupid for asking. What else was he doing? 

“Not necessarily. I was auditioning for a local youth orchestra group.” Iwa said, his tone flat. 

Oikawa looked at him. “Really?” 

Iwa nodded. “My parents eventually got sick of me playing the drums. They forced the violin on me and made me audition here.” 

“Iwa-chan, I’m so so-” Oikawa began to say but Iwa lightly squeezed his hand. 

“It’s okay. I loved the violin. I still do. It sucks that they got bored of me playing the drums but if they hadn’t, I wouldn’t be attached to classical music like this either.” 

Oikawa nodded his head in understanding. “Well, did you make it? Did you get in?” 

“I did.” Iwa said, not able to take his eyes off the screen. “But I skipped out on it.” 

“Why?!” Oikawa asked. 

“I liked the violin. I didn’t like performing the violin to other people. I just wanted to play freely. I wanted to perform with the drums only.” Iwa responded. 

“W-Were your parents mad?” 

Iwa laughed. “Extremely. They took my privileges to play my dad's drums away. They took away a membership I had to a studio where I practiced sometimes. I was grounded for three months after that. Nothing changed though. It was all normal after that. I go to school, come home and stay ignored.” 

Oikawa rested his head on Iwa’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered as he brought their hands up to his lips, pressing a kiss against Iwa’s. 

“I-It’s really fine!” Iwa’s cheeks were quick to turn red. 

“No it’s not. You deserve to remember a good childhood.” Oikawa said. “I just want to see you smile when you talk about your childhood. I want you to think about your first time playing the drums or… or… I don’t know.” Oikawa lifted his head. “I’m sorry, this was stu-”

Iwa interrupted him with a kiss. Both of his hands were holding Oikawa’s face. The kiss was long and filled with meaning and passion. Iwa was thanking him through the kiss, showing him how much he appreciated all of this. 

Oikawa felt his body mold into Iwa’s as he was pulled onto his lap. He let his hands find their way to the back of Iwa’s neck. Iwa pressed his hand against Oikawa's lower back, keeping them close to each other. 

“This isnt stupid.” Iwa murmured against his lips before moving to his jaw and neck. “Thank you so much.” He said, in between the kisses and slowly taking Oikawa's jacket off. 

“Y-You’re welcome.” Oikawa swallowed as he closed his eyes, trying to control his breathing. 

He felt his body move back. Before he knew it, he was laying down and Iwa was hovering over him. 

“I-Iwa-chan.” Oikawa felt Iwa’s hand slip under his shirt, causing his body to shiver. 

Iwa hummed in response as his hands moved Oikawa’s shirt up his body. He pressed sloppy kisses from his chest to his stomach, causing Oikawa to shake. 

“T-The v-video.” Oikawa had his hands covering his face. 

“It can wait. We’ll rewatch it as many times as we want.” Iwa’s lips were by his ear, causing goosebumps to form on Oikawa's arms and legs. 

The brunette's earlobe softly fell between Iwa’s teeth, causing a moan and a quick movement of his hand covering his mouth. 

“Don’t do that.” Iwa removed both of his hands from his face, pinning his wrists above his head. “You’re so pretty.” 

Oikawa's face was heating up. He knew he was red right now and he knew he was about to be more embarrassed. 

“I-Iwa, the video.” He moved his head to try and see the screen behind him, but Iwa made Oikawa face him again. 

“I told you. We’ll watch it after.” Iwa’s lips were on Oikawas, distracting him once again. He got lost in the kiss, forgetting what comes next. 

The sound of Oikawa's hyper voice caused Iwa to look up at the screen in surprise. Oikawa covered his face, not wanting to see Iwa’s expression. 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa cheered in the video. “For starters, how do I look?” The Oikawa in the video ran his fingers through his hair. “Cute?” 

Iwa laughed. “Very cute.” He sat up and straddled Oikawa's hips as he watched. 

“Iwa-chan, what a sweetheart!” He cheered once again, as if he heard the response. “I hope you like the video so far. Especially since I’m in it now.” He flaunted.

Iwa laughed again, completely amused. Oikawa refused to watch the video or look at him. 

“I just wanted to let you know how much of a great guy you are.” Oikawa said, a red tone forming on his cheeks. 

Iwa’s lips parted in response as he listened. 

“You’re just…” Oikawa sighed, “a really good person. I have no clue what you see in me but here’s some things I like about you!” A giggle came from the brunette as he was moving in the video. 

The video flipped to Iwa, who was sleeping in bed. 

“Oikawa when did you-” Iwa began to ask but Oikawa started to talk in the video again. 

“For starters, you scrunch your nose when you sleep. It’s really cute.” Oikawa walked around the bed, showing his face. 

“That’s what I look like when I’m sleeping?! Gross!” Iwa exclaimed. 

Oikawa gasped and sat up. “Don’t you dare call yourself gross ever again.” His eyes pierced into Iwa’s. 

Iwa put his hands up defensively and laughed. “Okay!” 

Oikawa began speaking again, in the video, causing the brunette to cover his face in embarrassment again. 

Iwa wrapped his arms around him as he listened. 

“I admire how hard working you are. Even though you hate your job, you still push through it. You’re also extremely talented at tattoos. Sometimes I find myself staring at mine and smiling for the sole reason that you were the one who did it.” 

Oikawa nuzzled his face in Iwa’s chest, mentally gagging at the sound of his voice. 

“Don’t get me started on how good you are at the drums!” His voice was loud, causing Iwa, in the video, to stir in bed. “Oopsies.” He was now whispering. “Anywho, you're really good at the drums. Like really good! It’s so hot!” 

Iwa laughed in response, the vibration running from his body to Oikawas. 

_ I am so annoying. This is painful to listen to. Why can’t I shut up?!...  _ Oikawa thought, completely embarrassed. 

“You’re so sweet to everyone. Your friends adore you, and so do I. You’re mature and respectful and…” Oikawa sighed, “just really amazing.” Oikawa laid back on the bed and smiled. 

Iwa rubbed his hand up and down Oikawa’s back. 

“Thank you for making me very very  _ very  _ happy, Iwa-chan. I hope I can make you just as happy and hopefully more!” Oikawa held up a peace sign and Iwa saw his own arm wrap around Oikawa, pulling him closer. 

Oikawa giggled. “So clingy, Iwa-chan. Enjoy the rest of the video!” Oikawa showed Iwa’s face again and then quickly kissed the camera. “Mwah. Bye bye!” 

It cut to a video of Iwa as a baby, dancing. The caption on the bottom of the screen read “Your Dancing Then”. 

Iwa looked down at Oikawa who finally uncovered his face and looked at him. He was red. 

“That was embarrassing. I almost forgot I did that.” Oikawa murmured, looking away. 

“I loved that.” 

Oikawa's lips parted in shock as he quickly turned his head, looking at him. “Y-You did?” 

Iwa smiled and nodded. “I did. Thank you.” Iwa pressed a soft kiss against his cheek and looked back at the video. 

The video of him dancing as a baby transitioned to a recent video of him dancing in a similar way in the kitchen. The caption was now “Nothing Changed!” 

Iwa let out a loud laugh as he watched, filling Oikawa's ears. He’s never heard him laugh like this before. 

Oikawa entered the view on the screen as the camera was set on the counter. 

“When did we take this?!” Iwa asked, laughing at the same time as he watched Oikawa begin to dance with him. 

“I barely remember. I got you drunk and we stayed up late.” Oikawa smiled, resting his head against Iwa’s chest. 

“Makes sense since I don’t remember.” Iwa laughed and continued to watch. 

The video cut to one of him playing a solo on the drums at one of their recent concerts. He heard Oikawa cheer for him as the rest of the crowd was cheering. 

The camera flipped to Oikawa who started making silly faces as he danced. 

“You’re so cute.” Iwa smiled. 

Oikawa felt his stomach erupt with the butterfly feeling that people always talk about. Anytime Iwa complimented him, he felt this way. 

More clips passed by. They consisted of Iwa doing something stupid or saying something funny. Others showed him being the ‘dad’ of the band and scolding his friends. 

A clip came on. It was Iwa’s 21st birthday. It was the outcome of his friends getting him extremely drunk. 

“This must have taken you a while to make.” Iwa said, realizing some of the videos didn’t even come from Oikawa since he wasn’t in his life at some points. “When did you do this?” 

A clip from his 22nd birthday appeared, where Iwa was yelling into a mic, slurring his words. 

Oikawa shrugged. “Don’t worry about it.” He said,

not wanting Iwa to know how late he stayed up a few nights in a row while Iwa slept next to him. 

The last video clip was of his 23rd birthday, where Iwa repeatedly swung a baseball bat in the air, missing the piñata. 

There was a consistent pattern happening in the videos and photos. 

Pictures of Iwa as a baby up to now started to show. Iwa shook his head, completely struck with the fact that Oikawa did this for him. 

The video ended as a photo of him and the band smiling faded out into a black screen. Iwa looked at Oikawa ready to say or do something but the brunette moved first. 

Oikawa pressed a soft kiss against his lips. “Happy Birthday, Iwa-chan.” 

He remembered. 

-

With every hit on the bag, Akaashi’s anger built up. He thought about his last conversation with Terushima in the hospital. How he threatened him and touched him as if he was his own toy. 

Akaashi clenched his teeth as his fist came into contact with the punching bag. 

“One, one, two. One, one, two.” Ukai repeated as he circulated around him. “Keep the rhythm. One, one, two.” 

Two hits with his left hand. One with his right. And repeat. It was a double jab cross. 

“Don’t slow down ‘cause you’re halfway through. One, one, two.” Ukai stopped next to him. “Find that inner anger, Akaashi. Build up that anger for all the times you were left defenseless. Find that anger for the others who could be affected by him.” 

Ukai was a good motivator. He knew exactly what got Akaashi fired up and how to get him to work harder. 

_ One, one, two…  _ Akaashi repeated in his mind. The rhythm was easy to follow. 

“Keep the tempo. Very nice.” Ukai said. 

Once the minute ended, Akaashi immediately moved onto the next workout. 

One hit from his left. Stop. One hit from his right. Stop. Repeat. 

“Cover one, cover two. Go.” Ukai said. “Remember when you go into cover, keep your stance.” 

Akaashi’s breathing was steady as he started the thirty second drill. 

“Very good. Take this time to catch your breath, we’re going into uppercuts as soon as this ends.” Ukai said, beginning to circle around him again. 

They were in a larger room now. There were multiple bags around them and weights on the other side of the room where other people were. 

Akaashi was nervous to work out in front of others, but Ukai told him how motivating and encouraging the group at the gym is. Akaashi found that to be true as he met some other people, earlier. 

“Into two, five, two. Right, uppercut, right.” 

One hit with his right. Uppercut with his left. One hit with his right. Repeat. 

“Don’t kill your wrist or shoulder with the uppercut. You should be barely hitting the bag. Let your right arm do the work.” Ukai said. “You’re only a beginner so I don’t want any injuries.” 

Akaashi nodded as he continued the workout. 

“Don’t slow down. Don’t lose that fire. It’s him, Akaashi. The bag is him. You aren’t hurting him. You’re saving yourself. Protect yourself.” 

Akaashi bit his bottom lip hard as he threw his fist into the bag. He despised thinking that Terushima was still a threat, not only to him but to other people as well. Akaashi didn’t want anyone else getting hurt. 

“Ducks. Go.” 

Akaashi moved left and ducked. Then he moved right and ducked. There were no punches in this drill. It was a cool down, meaning his workout was ending. 

“Circulate around the bag and catch your breath. Keep your gloves up and protect yourself. Cool down.” 

Akaashi took the time and focused on himself. He felt really good. It’s been a while since he’s done a full workout like this. He felt energetic and good about himself. 

Whatever the feeling was, he enjoyed it. 

Ukai patted his back, signaling him to stop. “You just did a thirty minute high intensity workout. How do you feel?” Ukai smiled, clearly proud. 

Akaashi took a deep breath. “Really good.” He unstrapped the boxing gloves from his hands. 

“You learn quick and perfect moves like its second nature to you. If I saw you, I'd think you were a professional.” Ukai said. 

Akaashi laughed. “Really?” He asked as he grabbed a rag to wipe the sweat off his face. 

Ukai nodded. “It’s only day two and you’re looking great. We’ll do some stretches and I’ll send you off.” 

Akaashi nodded and followed him back into the other private room. 

“If you keep it up, we’ll start sparring soon.” 

-

“You’re finally up.” Kuroo said as Bokuto walked out of his room. 

“How long was I sleeping for?” Bokuto asked, rubbing his eyes. 

“It’s 1 right now.” Kuroo said, laughing at Bokuto’s expression. 

“What?! Where's Keiji?” 

Kuroo shrugged. “He went on a run a little while ago. I think he’s meeting someone right now for lunch.” 

“He didn’t tell me that.” Bokuto frowned. 

“You were sleeping, idiot.” Kuroo said. He got up and put his empty dish in the sink and started to wash it. 

Bokuto watched him. “Hey. Are you okay?” He asked. 

Kuroo nodded. “Yeah, why?” 

“You’ve been kind of off since our last concert.” Bokuto said. 

“Well it’s not exactly a joyride to see your best friend end up in the hospital and his boyfriend try and kill himself.” Kuroo said, the words easily flowing from his mouth with a harsh tone. 

Now that he was saying it, Bokuto felt guilty. Of course that had to be traumatizing to deal with all in one night. Instead, Bokuto has been angry at him for leaving Akaashi alone. He knew his friend felt bad too. 

“H-How are you… uhm, dealing with all that? Are you still thinking about it?” 

“Of course I am. It only happened a few days ago.” Kuroo said, moving onto the other dishes in the sink. 

“Have you been able to talk to Keiji at all?” 

“Why are you pushing that so much?” Kuroo asked, slightly defensive. 

“Because I want my best friend and boyfriend to get along.” Bokuto said. 

“We’re fine, Bokuto.”

“No you’re not. You both constantly bicker and piss each other off all the time.” 

“Why are you only talking to me about this? Have you talked to Akaashi about it?” Kuroo asked, turning around and looking at him. 

Bokuto stayed quiet, knowing he hadn't. 

“Exactly. You’re fine with giving me shit about it but the second I want you to do the same to him, you won’t. You’re too easy on him.” Kuroo said. 

“If you haven’t noticed, Kuroo, he's not okay right now.” 

“You think I don’t know that he’s not okay?!” Kuroo’s voice rose. “I’m the one who saved him from committing suicide, Bokuto! Not you. You don’t have to deal with thinking about that every day!” 

Bokuto went quiet again. He knew Kuroo was right. He was the one who saved him and pulled him out of the water. It wasn’t Bokuto. It was Kuroo. 

“And for the record, I’ll never forgive him for leaving you in the hospital like that. You’re too quick to push off any mistake he makes. You can call him out once in a while, I hope you know that.” Kuroo turned off the water, not bothering with the rest of the mess. He wanted to go to his room and be alone. 

“You’re asking me to yell at him for his mental health bringing him to that point?” Bokuto asked, not wanting to believe that. 

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “I’m asking you to make sure he gives you the same effort you give him. You stayed by his side the whole time he was in the hospital. He stayed with you for one second and then chose to be selfish.” 

“He's not fucking selfish!” Bokuto yelled back.

Kuroo scoffed. “He has you wrapped around his finger. Unbelievable.” He walked past him, towards his room. 

“Kuroo! What the fuck?!” Bokuto stood there, watching him walk away.

Kuroo flipped him off before slamming his bedroom door shut behind him. 

Bokuto sighed. “Well that escalated quickly.” 

Kuroo had a habit of getting mad whenever Akaashi’s name came up in a conversation. He knew it was because he already took up Kuroo thoughts all the time. He didn’t want to think about him more then he needed to. 

Kuroo flopped on his bed, shoving his face in his pillow. Without thinking twice, he yelled into the pillow; letting his frustration out. 

He hated feeling like this. 

All he wanted was to make Kenma happy. He was doing the opposite. 

Kenma didn’t deserve this. He deserved Kuroo’s full attention and love, yet the opposite was happening. 

They were growing apart, quickly. They barely even make time to see each other cause it gets awkward everyday that goes by. Conversations fall short and their affection has been vanishing. 

Kuroo kissed him for the first time last night in days. Many days. Yet that was the farthest they went last night. That was the only kiss they shared. 

Kuroo refused to let them turn into something more until he figured out why he was feeling this way about Akaashi. 

Out of all people, why him? 

The person who pissed him off the most was the one who consumed all his thoughts. The one who Kuroo desired to touch and kiss everywhere. 

He hoped that this feeling didn’t expand anymore and wasn’t anything more than just sexual. Even though he despised having sexual feelings about his best friend's boyfriend, he rather keep it at that then let it grow into some form of unrequited love. 

What if it was something more? 

Kuroo couldn’t deny the jealous feeling in his chest when Akaashi told him that he loved Bokuto. He couldn’t forget the way he grew jealous at the way they danced together and how Kuroo wanted to be in Bokuto's place.

No. Kuroo refused to believe that he had feelings for Akaashi. 

He wanted Kenma. He really did. He wanted to cherish him and shower him with affection. He wanted to treat him like the amazing person he was. He deserved Kuroo’s best, but right now he couldn’t give it to him. 

That’s why he broke it all off. 

Yes. Kuroo broke off whatever they had right now, before he left this morning. 

-

_ Kenma gripped the hem of his shirt as his other hand clenched on the door knob. This couldn’t be happening. How was this happening?  _

_ “Kenma.” Kuroo’s soft voice reached out to him. Kenma didn’t want his pity or sympathy. He wanted Kuroo to hold him and kiss him.  _

_ Now he lost that.  _

_ “I’m sorry, Kitten. I’m so sorry.”  _

_ “Don’t call me that.” Kenma said. He couldn’t look up. He tried to, but he couldn’t. How could he face the boy who just broke his heart?  _

_ He knew Kuroo was trying not to hurt him, but either way, Kenma was going to get hurt. Either they stay how they have been and slowly fall apart due to Kuroo’s attraction for Akaashi or they end it now.  _

_ This hurt. This hurt badly. Kenma wanted to cry but nothing came out.  _

_ “Kit-” Kuroo swallowed the lump in his throat. “Kenma. I’m going to figure this out. I just don’t want you to have to watch from the side and see me like this.”  _

_ “I’ve been watching from the side since the beginning. You don’t think I haven’t noticed?” Kenma asked.  _

_ Kuroo was now quiet.  _

_ “The way you look at him compared to me. It hurt but I promised you I would help you with this. Now you’re breaking my promise that I made.” Kenma said. “You make all these decisions on your own and never talk to me about it.” Kenma’s voice was steady.  _

_ “I’m doing it for you.”  _

_ “No. You think you’re doing it for me.” Kenma looked at him now. “You think you’re making the right choice but you’re not. I know you put me before yourself but this isn’t what I want, Kuroo. If you just listen to me you would know how I feel.”  _

_ “But Kenma-” _

_ “You’re still not listening.” Kenma dropped his head. “I’ve been ready for a relationship since the beginning, Kuroo. But you thought I wanted to take it slow. Did you ever once ask me what I wanted?”  _

_ “No but have you told me?”  _

_ Kenma looked at him again, tears streaming down his face. “Yes.”  _

_ Kuroo’s lips parted. He was speechless. Has he really ignored Kenmas feelings like that? Was he really not listening? _

_ Neither of them spoke after that. Kenma was in need for one more hug. Just one.  _

_ But once Kuroo’s body moved out of the apartment, he was alone again. He watched Kuroo’s back walk down the hallway and disappear around the corner.  _

_ Kenma closed the door, trying to process what just happened. He just lost the person he loved the most in the world. He lost him to someone who they haven’t even known for a full three months. It wasn’t fair.  _

_ “Fuck.” Kenma muttered as the tears rolled now his cheeks faster. He went to the couch and scrambled to pick up his phone.  _

_ “Please, Shoyo. Answer.” Kenma said as he called him. His hand started to shake.  _

_ He needed Kuroo. He needed Kuroo’s arms around his body. He needed Kuroo to tell him everything would be alright.  _

_ “Hello?” The energetic voice came from the other side of the line.  _

_ “Sh-Shoyo.” Kenmas voice cracked as he cried. “Where are you?”  _

_ “Kenma?! Is everything okay? I’m at Kageyamas.” Hinata said, evident worry in his voice.  _

_ Kenma would feel guilty if he made his friend leave. He didn’t want to do that.  _

_ “N-Nevermind.” Kenma said.  _

_ “Kenma? Somethings wrong, what is it?”  _

_ “It’s nothing. I’ll see you later.”  _

_ “Kenma, wait.” Hinata’s voice was cut off as Kenma hung up on him. _

_ He tossed his phone on the couch and an immediate vibration followed. Hinata was calling him.  _

_ He continued to call him, but Kenma continued to ignore it.  _

_ Instead he sat on the ground, leaning himself against the couch as he cried. He cried for hours until Hinata finally came home, earlier than he would have.  _

_ - _

Akaashi sat down at the table, returning the smile Miwa gave him as he walked over. 

“How have you been, Akaashi?” Miwa asked, putting her phone in her purse. 

“I’ve been okay. What about you?” 

“I’ve been busy. Work is piling up.” Akaashi nodded to this, understanding. “Did you go for a run or something?” 

“Sorry for not changing. I realized I was late once I left. I was at a self defense class.” Akaashi had no problem telling Miwa. 

Miwa was clearly intrigued. “Really? How is it going? That’s wonderful.” 

“It’s really good.” Akaashi smiled and nodded. “My trainer is a really good guy and it definitely helps with my confidence. It’s only my second class.” 

“How did you find out about it? Did Tooru help you?” 

Akaashi shook his head. “No one knows besides Kuroo. I’m not sure if you met him but he told me about the place.” 

“Yes, Kuroo. The guitarist, right? That was nice of him. Why aren’t you telling anyone?” 

“I just want to do it on my own for a while. I rather keep it to myself and let it be my thing. I want to feel like I can do something on my own without any help.” 

Miwa nodded, understanding. “Well, I’m proud of you Akaashi. Now, tell me about your boyfriend. How is he?” 

Akaashi laughed before they fell into a conversation about Bokuto. He avoided talking about the incident from a few days ago to the best of his ability. 

Miwa knew about the accident because of Oikawa, but the brunette swore he didn’t tell her about Akaashi’s attempt towards suicide. 

He didn’t want to worry Miwa anymore then she already was. She’s done so much for him. He didn’t want to be more of a burden. 

“He took me out yesterday and we went to the beach. We ended up falling asleep there and coming back early this morning.” 

“That sounds wonderful. I’m glad you got to go out and enjoy yourself.” Miwa smiled. 

“What about you, Miwa?” Akaashi asked. “Any special person in your life?” A playful smile formed on his lips. 

“Only you and Tooru.” Miwa laughed. “I don’t have time for dating right now.” 

“We’ll see about that.” Akaashi laughed a little causing Miwa to gasp. 

“I know that face. You’re up to something.” 

Akaashi dropped the menu and put his hands up defensively. “I am not.” 

“Mhm.” Miwa looked at the menu. 

After deciding on what to eat and ordering, Akaashi knew what was coming next as Miwa sighed and looked at him with sympathy. 

“I’m so sorry, Akaashi. I hate that you have to go through the whole process again.”

Akaashi hated when people apologize to him about his parents or after knowing what he’s been through. He wouldn’t tell Miwa that, though. There was no point to. 

“Yet I have a good feeling about it all.” 

“You do?” Akaashi asked her. 

Miwa nodded. “You’re taking a self defense class. You’re looking into therapy. Both involve professionals who can give you statements for court. You have evidence this time, right? Your friends saw the bruises. So did the hospital nurse. They can give you a statement as well.” 

“I’m lacking actual evidence, Miwa. I don’t have it on videotape or anything.” 

“He’s never hurt you in a public place?” She asked. 

Akaashi thought for a moment and then shook his head. “It was either at his place, an isolated location or at the music store.” As the words flowed out of his mouth, they both realized what Akaashi missed all along. 

“The music store? As in my store that has security cameras?” 

Akaashi’s eyes lit up in relief and were soon filled with emotion. He could possibly have evidence that Terushima abused him. 

He felt his eyes water as he nodded. “Y-Yeah.” 

Miwa smiled. “I told you, Akaashi. I have a good feeling.” 

Akaashi did too. He had a great feeling. He could actually beat Terushima. 

The rest of lunch went well. They discussed times to go file a report against him and to start therapy sessions. It was all happening quickly, but Akaashi was fine with that. He wanted to get this done and over as soon as possible. 

Miwa held onto his arms as he smiled at him. “Akaashi. I’m so proud of you.” She said, moving a few strands of his hair out of his face. 

Akaashi pressed his lips together, as he moved into the hug. 

“You’re so strong for going through everything you did.” Miwa said as she rubbed his back. “You have so many good things coming your way. I know it.” 

Akaashi fought back his urge to cry as their hug broke. 

“So do you. Especially a special someone.” Akaashi sent her a harmless wink. “I’ll see you soon.” 

Miwa laughed and ruffled his hair. “Remember. Meet me at the department at 10 so we can file and start the process.” 

Akaashi nodded. They made plans to meet this weekend and officially start the process of court. 

“Take care of yourself, Akaashi.” 

“You too.” Akaashi smiled. “Get home safe. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

They both went their separate ways outside of the diner they ate at. 

Akaashi felt relieved. Right now, everything was looking pretty good. With his training, the court process, his and Bokuto's recovery; it all seemed to be okay. 

At least he hoped. 

-

After ‘running’ into Noya on the street, Oikawa raced back to Iwa’s apartment, alone. 

The plan was for Noya to keep Iwa out so Oikawa could make sure everything was set up and fixated at the apartment. 

It was Iwa’s birthday, which everyone was pretending to forget about. 

Bokuto and Kuroo, who weren’t exactly speaking to each other, stayed at the apartment to set up. Asahi and Kageyama offered their assistance as well, making it easier. 

Everyone was at the apartment, listening to what Oikawa told them.

The brunette wanted today to be as special as possible for Iwa. 

“Oikawa.” Suga called out to him from behind. 

Oikawa turned around quickly, his attention in a million places. “Yeah?”

After Suga didn’t reply, Oikawa finally looked at him. He was extremely anxious and nervous. 

“He's gonna love it. You can relax.” Suga smiled and rested his hand on Oikawa's shoulder. 

Suga was always there to reassure and comfort people when they needed it the most. 

Oikawa bit his thumbnail. “W-What if he doesn’t?”

“He will. I promise. You already treated him to breakfast and gave him a surprise. Now you planned him a party.” Suga said. 

“All I know is, you’re getting laid tonight.” Akaashi said, walking over after he came inside the apartment. 

Oikawa awkwardly laughed as he thought about how they already had sex today, but his friend probably wasn’t wrong. Knowing how Iwa was this morning because of what Oikawa did for him, they were probably going to do it again. 

“Where have you been?” Oikawa asked. “I know my mom talks a lot but it’s been hours!” 

“I told you. I went on a run, got lunch with her and went back to the apartment to shower and change.” Akaashi said. 

“You texted me that you ended lunch at two-thirty. It’s six now.” Oikawa crossed his arms. 

“I took a nap. I also got Iwa a present.” Akaashi said, holding up a perfectly wrapped box. “So stop trying to play detective and calm down. He’s gonna love it.” Akaashi walked away and set his present down on the gift table. 

“Attitude much?” Oikawa sighed. 

Suga laughed before continuing to calm Oikawas nerves. 

Akaashi looked around. There were streamers in every doorway, hanging from the ceiling and on the walls. Bunches of balloons were connected to chairs and in the corners. A large store bought cake sat on the counter while a large amount of pizza boxes were next to it. There were multiple types of salad, and two different types of pasta; prepared by Kageyama. He made the second cake they had and the other desserts as well. There were also print outs of Iwa’s face, while sleeping, plastered on every cabinet and on any open space on the doors and walls. The gift table was filled with different shaped boxes, bags and cards. The band kept their karaoke machine and mic out in the living room beside the TV. 

As Akaashi looked around, he felt a pair of arms slip around his waist. He felt lips press against his cheek multiple times. 

“Hi Bokuto.” Akaashi smiled. 

“I missed you.” Bokuto stuck his bottom lip out. 

Akaashi turned around so he was facing him. “I missed you too.” 

“How was your run? And lunch?” 

Akaashi nodded. “It was good. I have good news but we can talk about it later.”

“Good news?” Bokuto asked. 

“Mhm.” Akaashi kissed him. “Later. We’ll talk about it later.” 

Bokuto sighed. “I can't believe you’re making me wait. Fine.” 

Akaashi laughed. “You can handle it.” 

Bokuto went to say something else but Akaashi was pulled away from his grip. 

Oikawa was drenched in tears as he held onto Akaashi, speaking while he sobbed but no one could understand him. 

“Well that didn’t take long. What’s wrong?!” Akaashi asked.

“I-I…” Oikawa spoke but all his words were mushed together as he cried. 

“Oikawa calm down and tell me what happened.” Akaashi said, his voice calm and comforting. 

“I-I…” Oikawa took a deep breath. “I forgot my present for Iwa-chan at our apartment!” Oikawa sobbed into his hands. “He’s going to hate me!” 

“Oikawa! It’s okay! It’s not a big deal.” 

“Yes it is! I should have a present for him!” Oikawa exclaimed. 

“I’ll run back and get it for you. Tell Noya to keep him out for a little longer.” Akaashi said. 

“Are you sure? Are you okay to go by yourself? I’ll go instead.” Oikawa offered. 

Akaashi shook his head. “It’s fine. You need to stay here.” 

“Keiji, I’ll go w-” Bokuto began to speak but was cut off. 

“I’ll go with you.” 

They all turned their heads, seeing Kuroo being the one who said it. 

“I’m fine by myself.” Akaashi said. 

“I have to run out to get beer, anyway. So let’s go.” Kuroo said. 

Akaashi looked at Bokuto who seemed as if he didn’t have a problem with it. In fact, he was ecstatic that he offered. 

“Then it’s settled! Thank you guys.” Oikawa smiled, suddenly not crying anymore. He quickly rushed off, going to make sure everything was in its place. 

Akaashi sighed. “I’ll be back.” He said to Bokuto. 

Bokuto smiled and kissed him. Usually Akaashi would enjoy kissing Bokuto more, but he couldn’t when he felt eyes on them. Akaashi glanced in Kuroo’s direction, making the tall boy look away quickly. 

“I’ll see you soon.” Bokuto smiled and squeezed Akaashi’s hand. 

“Mhm.” Akaashi nodded and walked past Kuroo, heading out of their apartment. 

Kuroo gave his friend a nod before following Akaashi out. 

Kenma, who stayed beside Hinata the whole time, watched as Kuroo walked out with Akaashi. The boy hasn’t spoken a word to anyone except for Hinata. He didn’t even bring his game console. He couldn’t think about anything except Kuroo. 

Now Kenma watched as he walked out with the boy who consumed Kuroo’s thoughts. 

Kuroo walked behind Akaashi the whole time they walked down the stairs. 

“Is there a reason you’re always looking at me and Bokuto? Especially when we kiss?” Akaashi asked him. 

Kuroo’s heart stopped. Of course he’s noticed. Akaashi’s always caught him staring. 

How awkward. 

“No reason. I don’t mean to be weird. It just happens.” Kuroo quickly said. 

Akaashi stopped before they walked out of the complex. He turned around so he was facing Kuroo and crossed his arms. 

“Why’d you offer to come along?” 

“I told you. I had to get beer.” Kuroo said. 

“Kuroo. There’s more than six cases at your place. Not everyone drinks.” 

Kuroo sighed. “You shouldn’t be alone right now. Can we go?” 

“Bokuto was going to offer to come with me but whatever.” Akaashi said as he walked out. 

“Yeah, well you and Bokuto are always together.” Kuroo mumbled. 

“We’re dating, dipshit.” 

“Are you always trying to pick a fight?” Kuroo asked. 

“Usually no. You just annoy me.” Akaashi rolled his eyes as Kuroo walked by his side. 

“Glad the feeling is mutual.” 

Except the feeling isn’t mutual. Akaashi has no clue what’s going on through Kuroo’s mind. He has no clue about Kuroo’s feelings for him. He can never find out. It’ll ruin everything. 

Silence passed as they walked. Kuroo fought the sudden idea he had in his head until he spoke again. 

“Hey.” Kuroo cleared his throat. 

“What?” Akaashi asked. 

“Are you… busy tomorrow night?” 

Akaashi looked at him. “I work until 5.” 

“Oh, you’re working again?” Kuroo asked. 

“Yeah, but why?” 

Kuroo swallowed and looked away. “The finale for the rap tournament is tomorrow night. I was wondering if you’d come.” 

The rap competition that was between Kuroo and Terushima was part of a tournament that Kuroo entered. Kuroo made it to the finals. It was finally coming to an end. 

“Sure.” Akaashi shrugged. “Sounds fun. Everyone’s probably gonna be psyched.” 

“Uhm.” Kuroo cleared his throat again. “It would be just you coming.” 

“What?!” Akaashi stopped walking as Kuroo did. “Why just me?” 

“Everyone’s busy tomorrow. Bokuto still needs to rest, Iwa is gonna be hungover and he works. Noya has plans.” This may have been a lie. 

“What about Kenma?” Akaashi asked. 

Kuroo winced at his name. “Me and him… aren't…” 

“Oh.” Akaashi looked away. “Sorry.” 

“It’s fine.” Kuroo said but Akaashi knew that wasn’t true. He saw the pain in his face. 

Without even thinking, Akaashi stepped forward, sliding his arms around Kuroo’s waist and hugging him. The tall boy tensed under his touch. 

These two have hugged multiple times since they met, almost making Bokuto jealous at their affection from the beginning of their relationship. Yet they haven’t hugged since they fell into their little predicament. 

Akaashi’s body rested against Kuroo’s, who soon relaxed into the hug. He wrapped his arms around him, dipping his head by his hair. Kuroo couldn’t help but inhale, letting the scent of Akaashi’s shampoo fill his body. 

Coconut. It smelt good. It was always the same shampoo he used. 

“You smell good.” Kuroo murmured as his eyes stayed closed. He felt the vibration from Akaashi’s body as he awkwardly laughed. 

“Uhm, thanks.”

Kuroo felt Akaashi start to move away. His eyes opened, meeting Akaashi’s, who was too close for Kuroo to handle. 

“Akaashi.” Kuroo’s voice came out in a whisper. 

Akaashi was worried now. “Yeah?” 

Kuroo wanted to kiss him. He was so close that he could practically feel Akaashi’s lips on his own. 

Except Akaashi moved away, snapping Kuroo out of his thoughts. “Kuroo. Are you okay?” 

Kuroo nodded. “I’m fine.” He spun on his heel, continuing to walk forward. He shoved his hands in his pockets, knowing if they were free he wouldn’t be able to control himself. 

Akaashi hurried to keep up with his pace. “Kuroo.” 

“Hm?” 

“I’ll come.” 

Kuroo looked at him with a shocked expression. “R-Really?” 

“Of course.” Akaashi nodded. “You shouldn’t be alone during the finale. We’ll celebrate once you win.” Akaashi smiled at him. 

Kuroo’s heart skipped a beat. 

This wasn’t good. 

-

They made it back in time, moments before Oikawa got the text that Iwa and Noya were walking up to the apartment. 

“Okay. Everyone scream ‘Iwa-chan’ when he walks in!” Oikawa said.

“Why not happy birthday?” Suga asked. 

“Or surprise.” Asahi added. 

Oikawa thought for a moment. “You both have good points.” 

Everyone’s attention was at the door as the door knob jiggled, notifying everyone that Iwa was unlocking the door. 

“Wait! What are we yelling?” Yamaguchi asked. 

Oikawa went to answer but the door opened revealing Iwa and Noya. 

A mixture of “Iwa-chan”, “Surprise” and “Happy Birthday” were thrown out. 

Iwa’s eyes widened in surprise. “What the…” 

Noya was quick to jump on his back. “Happy birthday Iwa!” 

Iwa’s eyes traveled around the room in pure shock and happiness. “Guys.” His eyes were quick to water. 

“Here comes the water works!” Kuroo shouted, causing laughter. 

Iwa looked at Oikawa who looked pleased with his reaction. “Did you do this?” 

“We all did.” Oikawa smiled as he spoke. 

“But he planned it all and got everyone’s help.” Akaashi said, pushing his friend towards Iwa. 

Iwa was quick to wrap his arms around Oikawa and bury his face in his neck. Oikawa was greeted with Noyas face close to his own as the small boy was still on his back. 

“Hi Noya.” Oikawa said. 

Noya laughed. “Hello.” He hopped off his back. “Goodbye.” The energetic boy moved away from them as he shouted for pizza. 

Oikawa slid his arms around Iwa’s neck and smiled as he felt himself be pulled closer. 

“Thank you so much.” Iwa whispered to him. 

“Don’t thank me. You deserve it.” 

Iwa lifted his head and looked at him. “I’ll be thanking you for a while for this.” 

“Iwa-chan. If you keep thanking me I won’t give you my present.” 

“You took me to breakfast. Surprised me with the video. Planned all this and you still have a gift for me? Oikawa, that’s too much.” 

“It’s nearly not enough to show my appreciation for you. Let me spoil you even more next year.” Oikawa said. 

_ Next year.  _ Iwa liked the idea of that. He really liked it. 

Iwa smiled. “Okay. Next year.” He said before kissing him. 

-

Oikawa couldn’t take his eyes off of Iwa the whole night. The birthday boy never stopped smiling as he spoke to his friends and opened gifts. 

Now he was in fits of laughter as he was looking at the picture of him sleeping on the wall. 

“Who took this?!” He asked, holding his stomach. 

“That would be me. Guilty as charged.” Bokuto smiled. 

“When did you take it?” Iwa was laughing so hard, his words were almost inaudible. 

“It was the day we moved in here. You passed out on the ground after we moved all the boxes in.” Bokuto laughed. 

“I don’t even remember that.” Iwa shook his head, placing his hand on his chest as he slowed his laughter. 

Oikawa had a soft smile on his face as he leaned against the counter, watching him. 

Akaashi walked over to his friend. “You did good, Oikawa. Feel better?” 

The brunette nodded. “Extremely. He’s so happy.” 

Akaashi glanced at Iwa and back at his friend. “So are you.” 

“Hm?” Oikawa looked at him. 

“He makes you really happy.” Akaashi said. “Don’t run from him again. I’ve never seen you like this. This is a good thing.” 

Oikawa bit the inside of his cheek. “I won’t.” 

Akaashi went to speak again but a distant noise of arguing was coming from the living room. Oikawa looked at Akaashi, confused and walked into the living room; being followed by his friend. 

“How could you do that to him?” Hinata asked, his fists clenched. 

Hinata? Angry? 

Kuroo sighed. “Don’t start this here. We’ll talk later.” 

“No!” Hinata’s voice rose. “We’re talking now! You can’t ignore this like you ignore Kenmas feelings.” 

“I tried my best to do everything for him! I’m sorry if I didn’t do it in the best way, but it was always for him. All of it!” Kuroo glared down at his friend.

Kenma was in the corner of the room, being consoled by Kageyama. As much as he wanted to celebrate with Iwa, he wanted to be anywhere else but here. 

“Even when you start thinking about someone else? You still do it for him?” Hinata challenged. 

Kuroo’s head popped up, looking at Kenma. “You told him?! Kenma.” 

“Leave him alone.” Hinata spat. “Don’t talk to him. Not when you don’t care about him the way you do with A-”

Kuroo pressed his hand against Hinata's mouth, interrupting his sentence. Kuroo glanced, seeing Akaashi and Oikawa watching, along with Suga who sat with Daichi and Noya. 

Bokuto was now standing behind Akaashi, confused with what was happening. 

Oikawa walked over to the two. “If you guys have a problem, sort it out later or outside. You are  _ not  _ doing this here. Not at Iwa’s party. It’s his day today! Make it special for him.” The brunette's voice was stern as he spoke. “Figure it out on your own. Don’t ruin the party.” 

Kuroo let go of Hinata and walked out to their balcony. Once the door shut behind him, Hinata's body slumped after being so tense. 

“Woah. I think that was my first fight.” The orange haired boy let his hand fall on his chest, feeling his fast heart beat. “That was like... boom!” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes in amusement. “You’re so weird, Chibi-chan.” 

“Keiji, what ha-” Bokuto began to ask but his boyfriend quickly walked away, heading out to the balcony. Bokuto slumped as he watched him walk away. 

Kenmas eyes followed him.  _ They were already that closed, huh?...  _ Kenma couldn’t believe it. He didn’t want to. 

He scoffed as he thought about the possibility of them becoming closer. His eyes moved to Bokuto, who felt his eyes. 

Bokuto looked at Kenma, confused. What the hell was happening? 

Kenma just hoped Akaashi had good morales and wouldn’t end up hurting Bokuto. 

“Kuroo. What’s going on with you?” Akaashi asked, watching the tall boy grip onto the balcony railing. 

Kuroo shook his head in response, scared that if he spoke, he would reveal exactly what he didn’t want to. 

“Listen. I know me and you argue a lot but… I don’t hate you, okay? I really don’t. Even though it seems like I do, I couldn't. I’m here for you. You can talk to me.” Akaashi said. 

Akaashi expected Kuroo to respond as his mouth opened. Instead, a sob came from his mouth. 

Akaashi was almost taken back by the fact that Kuroo was crying. He didn’t know what to do. Did Kuroo prefer to be left alone when he was sad? Did he want a hug? 

“Kenma… deserves so much better than the shit I put him through in the last few weeks.” 

“What does that mean?” Akaashi asked.

“I haven’t been able to give him my best or be the person he deserves to have by his side.” Kuroo said. “He’s tried to help me but I cant put him through that. This isn’t something he should have to deal with.” 

“What is it? Kuroo…” 

Kuroo lifted his head to look at him. He took a deep breath before letting go of the railing and turning his body so he was facing Akaashi. 

“Have you ever thought about someone while dating Bokuto?” 

Akaashi was confused by the question. 

“I mean… thought about someone more than a friend. Or thought about someone in a… sexual way.” Kuroo said, clarifying his question. 

“Besides Bokuto?” Akaashi asked. 

Kuroo nodded. 

Akaashi shook his head. “No. I haven’t.” 

“What about with Terushima?” Kuroo asked. 

Akaashi thought for a moment and then shook his head again. 

Kuroo nodded. “That’s what I thought. You’re a good person.” He sighed. “I’m not.” 

“You know that’s normal right? To think about other people while you're in a relationship. Sometimes it doesn’t lead to good outcomes but most times it’s just a phase. It doesn’t mean you’re a bad person.” 

“B-But… this person that I think about is  _ all  _ I think about.” Kuroo swallowed. “I don’t think about Kenma this way. I’ve tried but I can't really imagine us doing anything further than kissing.” 

“I think you’re psyching yourself out because of whoever you’re thinking about. You’re making yourself believe you're a bad person for this but that’s not true.” Akaashi said, letting his hand fall on Kuroo’s arm, comforting him. “I’m serious, Kuroo. You’re a good guy.” 

Kuroo couldn’t tear his eyes off of Akaashi’s hand. His skin burned under his touch, making Kuroo want more. 

This was dangerous. Kuroo needed to stop whatever this feeling was. He couldn’t drag Akaashi into his shit. 

Kuroo looked at him, not knowing what to say. Akaashi had a confused expression on his face as he tilted his head to the side. 

_ Cute…  _ Kuroo thought. 

“What?” Akaashi looked at his own hand and then pulled it away. “Sorry. I know not everyone likes to be touched when they’re upset. I should’ve been more-”

Kuroo slid his arms over Akaashi’s shoulders, hugging him. This was the second time they’ve hugged in the past two hours.

Akaashi sighed as he hugged him. “You’re worrying me. You haven’t yelled at me in a while. Where’s Kuroo?” 

His comment made the taller boy laugh. “I like hugging you. Not yelling at you.” 

“I’ve been told my hugs are pretty powerful.” 

“Who said that?” Kuroo asked. 

Before Akaashi could respond, the balcony door opened, with Bokuto walking out. 

“Hey-” Bokuto stopped in his tracks as he saw the two, a smile forming on his lips. “All good?” 

Akaashi turned to him and nodded. “Speaking of! Bo was the one to tell me my hugs are powerful.” A small laugh escaped his lips as he moved to his boyfriend. 

“They are! It’s like I’m being put under a spell.” Bokuto said, sliding one arm around his waist while Akaashi leaned into him. 

Kuroo placed the fakest smile he could pull off on his lips as he watched the two. The warmth he once felt disappeared the second Akaashi moved away from him. 

“You okay, dude?” Bokuto asked. 

Kuroo nodded. “All good. Thanks to Akaashi.” Kuroo looked at him, sending him a small smile. 

Bokuto sighed. “You’re an angel, Keiji.” He pressed his lips against Akaashi’s forehead, causing him to blush. 

Kuroo cleared his throat. “I’m gonna head back in.” 

Bokuto nodded. “Get yourself a drink. De-stress!” Bokuto said as Kuroo walked by him. 

“Will do.” He mumbled before walking inside. 

Akaashi frowned as he left. “I’m worried about him.” 

“Me too. He’s been off for a while now.” Bokuto said. 

Kuroo knew his friends would eventually catch on. He couldn’t let that happen. 

As he grabbed a drink for himself, he noticed how different he was from everyone. 

Daichi and Suga were a great couple. They were mature and understanding of each other’s feelings. Kuroo bet they never thought about someone else the way Kuroo did with Akaashi. 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi seemed to be on the same page. Mature and understanding. 

Hinata and Kageyama weren’t dating. They were in the beginning phase. Where you’re extremely devoted and crazy about each other. Of course they weren’t thinking about anyone else. 

Oikawa and Iwa weren’t dating either but Kuroo knew his best friend. Iwa was extremely attached to him. From everything he did today, Oikawa was most likely the same. 

Kuroo couldn’t relate to anyone. He was alone through this. The only person he could talk to was the one he let go of this morning. 

Kuroo looked towards Kenma, to see something he hadn’t seen in a while. 

Kenma was smiling. He was smiling while talking. He wasn’t in a conversation with Hinata. He was talking to Yamaguchi. 

What were they talking about? They had nothing in common. Whatever it was, Kenma looked like he was enjoying himself. 

Kuroo was glad to see him smiling. It made him feel slightly better. 

-

“Happy birthday to you!” Everyone finished singing, leaving Iwa to blow out the candles. 

He thought for a moment, thinking of a wish, and then blowing out the candles. 

Everyone clapped and cheered. 

Iwa went to say something but felt pressure against the back of his head. Bokuto’s hand pushed his face into the cake, deep enough to leave a full face print. 

Iwa gasped as he came back up, his face full of white icing. His friends had their phones out, recording and laughing. 

“Bokuto! Kageyama worked so hard on this cake!” Iwa wiped his eyes. 

Bokuto laughed. “I bought this one at the store. The one Kageyama made is right here.” He said as the baker came over with a large white box. He put it down on the counter and opened it up. 

The cake read “Happy Birthday Iwa-chan” in blue icing on the side. It was a round two tier cake. Both circular levels were in the shape of a snare drum. The shell of the drum cale was black while the batter head was white. The counter hoop and tension rods were grey, with a metallic illusion to it. It was perfectly detailed, almost fooling everyone who thought they were real drums. There was a molding of a pair of drumsticks laying across the top drum with the numbers “24” in front. 

Everyone gasped and praised Kageyama for the cake. It was incredible. 

“Kageyama!” Iwa’s voice boomed in surprise. “This looks so real it makes me want to actually play on it! You’re incredible.” 

Kageyama laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “It was nothing. Asahi helped me.” 

The tall boy quickly put his hands up and blushed. “I-I was barely any help!” 

“That’s not true.” Kageyama said. 

Noya smiled as he nudged Asahi with his elbow, getting his attention. “Good job.” 

Asahi smiled as his cheeks grew a darker red. “Th-Thanks.” 

“Tobio-chan! Beard-kun! This is amazing!” Oikawa cheered. 

“Beard-kun?!” Asahi asked. 

“Oikawa gives everyone a nickname.” Tsukishima said. “Just go with it.” 

“Yes I do, four eyes. Yours is my favorite.” Oikawa smiled before grabbing a knife for Iwa to cut the cake. 

Tsukishima scoffed in response. “It’s unoriginal.” 

“It’s special!” Oikawa exclaimed. 

“Has anyone ever given him a nickname?” Asahi asked. 

“That’s a no-go. You don’t want to do that.” Daichi said. 

“W-Why not?” 

“He’s scary when you give him a nickname.” Hinata said, looking traumatized from when he tried to. “The only ones who successfully got away with it are Akaashi and Iwa.” 

“What are they?” Asahi asked. 

“I call him Lazykawa and Loserkawa.” Akaashi said, earning a whine from his friend. “Shut up, idiot.” 

“Rude!” Oikawa exclaimed. “Iwa-chan is just as mean.” 

“How is Cutiekawa mean?!” Iwa asked. 

“Not that one.” Oikawa's cheeks were pink as he handed him the knife. 

“Oh!” Iwa laughed. “You mean Shittykawa.” 

“And?” Oikawa asked. 

“Trashykawa.” 

Oikawa gave him another look. 

Iwa sighed. “And Crappykawa.” 

Asahi laughed. “Those are good!” 

Oikawa shot him a look, interrupting his laugh. “Don’t get on my bad side, man bun.” 

“Noted.” Asahi said. 

After Iwa cut the cake and everyone enjoyed the dessert, Oikawa pulled him to his room. 

“What’s up?” Iwa asked. 

Oikawa held the present behind his back. The brunette was anxious again. He bit his bottom lip as he tried to form words. 

Iwa moved his head, trying to look behind Oikawa. “Is this my present?” Iwa smiled. 

Oikawa nodded and dipped his head as he held out the thin and long rectangular box. “Happy birthday, Iwa-chan.” 

Iwa smiled as he took the box. “You’re so cute. What is this?” Iwa asked as he started to unwrap. 

The closer he got to unwrapping the gift the more Oikawa's nerves got to him. He started to ramble. 

“I know you don’t really need it now but once you told me about them I felt really bad because of what happened so I thought it would be a good gift. We can always return them if you don’t like it and-”

Iwa stared down at the pair of drumsticks in the box. Not just any pair. 

It was the limited edition set that he bought himself when he was younger. It was the first pair he ever got, which were soon broken because of the bullies who broke them. 

These were extremely expensive and almost impossible to get. 

“H-How…” Iwa took the drumsticks out and dropped the box. The tip and butt of the sticks were black while the haft and shoulder were a shiny and metallic grey. 

They were synthetic drumsticks, so they weren’t wooden. They felt heavier than his current pair, but more durable. 

“Oikawa.” Iwa didn’t even realize he was crying. “How d-did you do this? These are impossible to get.” 

“Iwa-chan, it’s you. I don’t care how hard it is to get. If it’s for you, I’ll do whatever I can to make it happen.” 

Iwa hugged the drumsticks to his chest as he squeezed his eyes shut. He was balling his eyes out in gratitude. 

Oikawa was quick to hug him. “Don’t cry! Iwa-chan! I’m gonna c-cry.” The brunette's voice shook. 

“Th-Thank you s-so much.” Iwa sobbed into Oikawa's shirt. 

Oikawa's lips trembled as he listened to Iwa cry. He knew he wasn’t sad. It was the fact that it meant that much to him. 

A simple gift of drumsticks. 

It was so much more than that. It meant everything to Iwa. Much more than Oikawa knew. 

Oikawa pressed his lips against his cheek. “Always, Iwa-chan.” 

-

“Noya! No! Don’t do this to me!” Kuroo begged. “Please you know I can't help it with this song.” 

Noya, who was extremely drunk, started the song; which was played from the karaoke machine.

As soon as the beat came on, everyone knew the song. 

“This is the song you can't pass up?!” Tsukishima laughed as everyone was seated on the couches and floor. 

“Me and Noya used to sing this song anytime we threw a party here!” Kuroo covered his face in embarrassment, trying to not give in. 

“Everybody’s looking for love. Oh! Ain’t that the reason you’re at this club! Oh!” Noya sang. 

It was “In My Head” by Jason Derulo. 

“I got a better solution for you girl, oh!” Noya grabbed onto the mic stand as he sang. “Just leave with me now, say the word and we’ll go. I’ll be your teacher. I’ll show you the ropes.” 

Bokuto and Iwa were in fits of laughter, recalling the memories with this song. 

Kuroo looked as if he was having a battle in his head, fighting the urge to sing with him. 

Noya walked over to Iwa, who was seated in a chair and straddled his lap; causing cheers and laughter. 

Oikawa was quick to pull out his phone and record, finding the embarrassed expression on Iwa’s face far too amusing. 

“In my head, I see you all over me! In my head, you fulfill my fantasy. In my head you'll be screaming, more!” Noya dramatically threw his head back as Iwa covered his face with his hands. 

Noya pressed a kiss on Iwa’s cheeks, causing the birthday boy to let out a scream. The small boy got off and rushed to Kuroo. 

“No.” Kuroo flatly said. 

“Please!” Noya jumped up and down, holding the mic out. 

As the second verse approached, Kuroo groaned and took the mic. He was a sucker for this song. 

“Some dudes know all the right things to say, aye! But when it comes down to it, it’s all just game.” Kuroo sang as he stood up, getting cheers and embarrassing shouts from his friends. “Instead of talking let me demonstrate, yeah!

Kuroo grabbed Noyas shirt before he could sit down, making his friend stay with him. He couldn’t help but glance towards Akaashi. He watched him dance with Bokuto as they both sat on the couch. 

Akaashi met Kuroo’s eyes, the amusement leaving his face as he saw the look Kuroo was giving him.

“I’ll be your teacher. I’ll show you the ropes. You’ll see a side of love you've never known.” 

Akaashi couldn’t help but question the look. Why was Kuroo always watching him? Especially during the moments he was with Bokuto. 

Noya grabbed Iwa, pulling him towards Kuroo. Kuroo snapped out of his thoughts and dropped to his knees in front of Iwa. 

“In my head, I see you all over me. In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.” Kuroo reached his arm up, dragging his hand down Iwa’s chest and stomach. 

Oikawa was eating it up as he recorded. Iwa shook his head, disapproving of his friends’ stripper-like antics. 

“I’ll kill you guys later.” Iwa muttered, extremely embarrassed. 

“Break it down.” Kuroo stood up. 

“Aye, oh!” Noya sang. “Singing to me, baby, in my head right now.” 

“She’ll be screaming out when it all goes down.” Kuroo sang. 

The mic switched back to Noya. “Just leave with me now. Say the word and we’ll go.” Noya stood in between Kuroo and Iwa as he put the mic back on the stand. He pulled them both in as the final chorus approached. 

“You’ll see a side of love you've never known. I can see it going down, going down.” Noya sang, moving the mic so it faced Kuroo. 

“In my head, you fulfill my fantasy. In my head, you’ll be screaming, more!” Kuroo belted the last note, purposely trying to show off. 

Noya hyped him up. “Lets go Kuroo!” He cheered. “Sing it Iwa!” Noya said, moving the mic so it was in the middle. Noya's arms were around his friends’ neck, pulling them in. 

“In my head, I see you all over me!” They all sang together, causing the laughter to grow in the room. “In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.”

Kuroo ventured off, adding backup vocals and exploring his vocal range. 

“He sings so good!” Kuroo heard Akaashi say to Bokuto, his friend agreeing. 

It made Kuroo want to sing more for him. It made him want to never stop singing. 

_ Is this how Bokuto feels when Akaashi praises him?...  _ Kuroo figured that was most likely. 

The song ended, leaving the three breathless. Iwa playfully punched their shoulders as Oikawa latched onto him, praising him. Noyas drunk self cheered and applauded himself. 

Kuroo, however, found himself looking at Akaashi. Except it wasn’t just Akaashi who noticed. Now, it was Bokuto. 

From the expression on Bokuto's face, Kuroo’s worry grew. 

They were going to find out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be similar to this one. POV from Oikawa, Kuroo and Iwa. More background on Oikawa too! 😔✌🏼 prepare yourself! the ending is coming ahhh
> 
> also i’m sorry to my lil buddy Kenma :(( i’ll probably give him some time in the next chap as well :((


	15. The Uncontrollable Kuroo and Noya’s Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY I COULD HAVE HAD THIS DONE DAYS AGO BUT IM LAZY!! ANYWHOOOOO HERES CHAPTER 15!! 
> 
> Songs in this chapter: (most they dance to) 
> 
> “I’m Not Afraid” by Eminem (used as Kuroo’s original) 
> 
> “Hips Dont Lie” by Shakira 
> 
> “Footloose” by Kenny Loggins 
> 
> “Classic” by MKTO 
> 
> “Humble” by Kendrick Lamar 
> 
> Also I know I said I might give Kenma some time in this chapter... well that was a lie LMDAOOS I have ideas for him next chapter, AND BTW NEXT CHAPTER (i’m pretty sure) IS GOING TO BE A BIG ONE. EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM FROM HERE ON OUT WILL BE! Only 3-5 chapters left!!
> 
> Also new characters! Except they are all side characters hahahaha like extras

Akaashi bit his thumbnail anxiously, bouncing his knee up and down. 

“Stop stressing.” Oikawa said as he organized the music books. 

“I can't.” Akaashi squirmed in the stool as he began thinking of ideas. 

He wanted to get Bokuto something, to show his appreciation for his boyfriend. He just had no clue what to get. 

“Keiji, he would love anything you get him. Wrap yourself up and he’ll go crazy.” Oikawa let a laugh escape his lips. 

Akaashi groaned and let his face fall in his hands. “He does so much for me. I just want to give him something special.” 

Oikawa thought for a moment. “Think about what you’ve both talked about before. Has he mentioned anything he’s wanted?” 

Akaashi shook his head. “He always talks about how he’s ‘fine with everything he has and he couldn’t ask for anything more!’” Akaashi said, imitating Bokuto's voice. 

“He sounds nothing like that.” Oikawa laughed and then moved over to the customer in the back of the store. 

Akaashi rubbed his temples with his fingers, trying to soothe his massive headache. He thought about getting him apparel from his favorite artists and bands, but he already has a lot. He checked for concert tickets, but no one that Bokuto really liked was playing. And no one was that close. Akaashi also thought about following in Oikawa's footsteps and getting him something limited edition but what? 

He also wanted the gift to be original and special. 

His phone buzzed beside him. Akaashi picked it up and saw Bokuto spamming him. He laughed as he opened the messages. 

**Bokuto:** AKAASHI KEIJI 

**Bokuto:** I KNOW YOURE WORKING RIGHT NOW BUT OMG 

**Bokuto:** BABY YOU ARE SO PRETTY 

**Bokuto:** IM LITERALLY CRYING RIGHT NOW 

Soon after he sent the last message, he sent a picture of himself. He was indeed crying while holding a thumbs up. 

**Bokuto:** I CANT BELIEVE IM DATING YOUR GORGEOUS SELF 

**Bokuto:** I CAN'T BREATHE, LOOK AT YOU 

Another picture sent after. It was the picture that Hinata took of him by the cherry blossom tree. Akaashi actually really liked that picture. 

**Akaashi:** How did you get that?? Stop crying, Bo! Nothing to cry over. 

**Bokuto:** NOTHING TO CRY OVER?!?! 

**Bokuto:** HINATA JUST POSTED IT ON HIS INSTAGRAM! YOU'RE LITERALLY FAMOUS NOW 

**Akaashi:** What do you mean?? 

**Bokuto:** HE HAS TONS OF FOLLOWERS! OVER 200k!! ALL HIS PICTURES GET A LOT OF LIKES BUT YOURS ALREADY HAS THE MOST AND IT'S ONLY BEEN HALF AN HOUR SINCE HE POSTED IT! 

**Akaashi:** It’s only because he’s a great photographer! 

**Bokuto:** AND BECAUSE YOU ARE GORGEOUS! GO LOOK AT IT 

**Akaashi:** I don’t think I follow him

**Bokuto:** YOU DO! YOU FOLLOW ALL OF US MWAHAHA

Akaashi laughed and switched apps. He hasn’t been on Instagram in months. He barely even posted. 

He scrolled down his feed until he saw the picture. Bokuto was right. It was doing well. 

The picture had over thirty thousand likes and almost ten thousand comments. 

The caption was “this will probably be one of my favorite shots I’ve ever taken! natural beauty at its finest <3” 

Hinata tagged him in the photo, causing Akaashi to have hundreds of follow requests. 

Akaashi clicked on the comments. He immediately spotted Bokuto's comments as he scrolled. He seemed to be commenting a lot. 

A small smile crept up on Akaashi’s lips as he read the comments. Random people that he didn’t know had a way of making Akaashi’s confidence lift from the words. 

Words like “pretty” and “stunning” were thrown around. Many people also looked up to Hinata's skills and were clearly inspired by him. 

Akaashi switched back to his text chain with Bokuto. 

**Akaashi:** Do I let all these people follow me?!

**Bokuto:** YES!! AND THEN POST THE PICTURES I TOOK OF YOU AT THE BEACH! YOU'RE SO PRETTY 

**Akaashi:** Bokuto. I don't look good in those. 

**Bokuto:** :(( you’re so gorgeous, how do you not see it? 

**Akaashi:** You’re just nice. I’ll talk to you later <3 

Akaashi slipped his phone in his pocket and gave a welcoming smile at the two customers walking in the store.

Maybe Oikawa was right. At this point, gifting himself seemed like a good idea. 

-

Akaashi left the store exactly at five. Oikawa was working until eight and they would keep that same schedule for a full week until Oikawa let Akaashi work full time again. 

Kuroo was picking Akaashi up around seven, so he had two hours to get ready for the finale tonight.

As he closed his apartment door behind him, he let the silence flood his mind. Akaashi hasn’t been alone for a while. It felt like he was surrounded by someone every second.

He feels as if his every move has been watched. Like he almost needs permission to do things. 

Akaashi dropped his apartment keys and phone on the counter and went to his room to take a shower. 

After a fifteen minute shower, he wrapped his towel around his waist and walked out to his kitchen, making himself something to eat. 

He grabbed his phone after a vibration came from the device, repeating. He looked at his screen, seeing Bokuto facetiming him. 

A smile grew on his face as he answered. “Hi.” 

“Hey, hey, hey! Did you just get out of the shower?” Bokuto smiled as he seemed to be walking around somewhere, the lighting going dark as he walked from outside to inside. 

“Yeah, like two seconds ago. I’m about to make myself something to eat.” Akaashi said, putting his phone down against the fruit bowl and went to look through his refrigerator. 

Bokuto was walking as he spoke. “What are you cooking?” 

“I don’t know yet.” Akaashi sighed. “I wish I had Kageyama's skills and could make anything.” 

Bokuto laughed. “Don’t we all.” 

Akaashi closed the refrigerator and took out instant ramen noodles from the cabinet. 

Bokuto cleared his throat. “Are you busy tonight?”

Akaashi nodded. “Kuroo is picking me up soon.”

“Wait, what? You’re hanging out?” 

“Mhm. It’s the finale for his rap tournament.” 

Bokuto was taken back. Why didn’t Kuroo tell him? Why wasn’t he invited? Was he the only one who didn’t know? 

“What?” Bokuto stopped moving. 

“What?” Akaashi looked at him on the screen. “He said everyone was busy.” Akaashi shrugged. “I didn’t want him to be alone either.” 

“I’m not busy.” Bokuto said. 

“Yeah, but you need to rest. You still have a concussion.” Akaashi responded as he heated up his dinner. “You really shouldn’t be on your phone right now.” 

Bokuto sighed, ignoring the concussion comment. “So when are you leaving?” 

“Well I’m about to eat, then I’ll change. He should be here in like an hour.” 

Bokuto frowned. “Okay. I’ll let you go then.” 

“It’s fine! We can still-” 

“It’s all good. Have fun.” Bokuto gave him a smile before hanging up. 

He slumped his shoulders and looked at Akaashi’s apartment door. 

“It’s a good thing they’re hanging out.” Bokuto muttered and dropped the bouquet of flowers by the door. 

He turned around and shoved his hands in his pockets. He didn’t understand why he was mad. 

Bokuto wanted this. For them to get along. Yet it put him in a sour mood. 

It was probably because he wanted to see Akaashi. Even though they’ve been together almost every day lately. 

Maybe he’s been too clingy. Bokuto wanted to see him as much as possible but maybe it was too much. Was Akaashi getting bothered by him? 

Bokuto sighed as he realized he was overthinking. It wasn’t a big deal. 

As he walked down the stairs of the complex, he regretted hanging up so quickly. He should have just given him the flowers and then left. 

Bokuto looked at his phone. He still had time to go back to his own place and see Kuroo. 

Why wouldn’t he tell Bokuto about him and Akaashi hanging out? It’s not like it was a big deal. 

Akaashi stared at his black phone screen and frowned. 

“That was weird.” He took his instant ramen out and ate. 

At some point while he ate, Kuroo texted him; extremely nervous. 

**Kuroo:** idk what to wear 

**Kuroo:** i forget my lyrics 

**Kuroo:** i just put my socks on wrong 

**Kuroo:** tell me why i was about to put my deodorant on my knees 

Akaashi couldn’t help but snort at the messages before he responded.

**Akaashi:** Take a breather. You have time to sort all this out. Wear black or red, you look good in those colors. I know you know your lyrics. It’s your song and you’ve practiced hard. Socks on the feet. Deodorant goes on your armpits :) 

**Kuroo:** vague response on the clothing situation but I’ll make it work! 

**Akaashi:** Fine. Don’t wear long sleeves or you’ll sweat. Wear a t-shirt or cut off. Something kinda loose so you feel comfortable on stage. 

**Kuroo:** you really are an angel 

Kuroo’s cheeks were on fire as he realized what he sent. That wasn’t bad... right? That was okay to say… right?

**Akaashi:** I’m glad you appreciate my services. 

Kuroo laughed as he fell back on his bed and typed. 

**Kuroo:** what would I do without you? 

**Akaashi:** Hmm well you would have no one to bicker with. No superrr powerful hugs. You wouldn’t get to celebrate with the coolest person there is, tonight ;) 

**Kuroo:** thank goodness! i couldn’t live without your hugs. that’s such a nightmare :(( 

**Akaashi:** Whatever dork. I don’t need your sarcasm. 

**Kuroo:** i am being 100% honest!! 

**Akaashi:** I bet you are. Now get your socks on, please. I’m bored so hurry up. 

**Kuroo:** you got it boss

Kuroo let his hand, holding his phone, drop to his side. He rested his forearm of this other hand on his eyes. As he laid there, completely still, he realized how fast his heart was beating. His breathing was steady as he relaxed on the bed. 

He was going to see Akaashi tonight. Just them two. 

Shit. This could end up badly if Kuroo can’t control himself. It can’t be that hard, right? 

Kuroo laid on his bed for ten minutes until he heard the apartment door slam and Bokuto called for his name. 

“Give me a second! I’m changing!” Kuroo yelled from his room and got up to change. 

Listening to what Akaashi told him, Kuroo put on his black cut-off sweatshirt. The sleeves were cut off at his shoulders, leaving his arms fully exposed. He matched it with black, somewhat loose, pants that had white straps hanging from the waistband and side seams. Reaching his feet, he wore clean white sneakers. 

As Kuroo looked in the mirror, he fantasized about what Akaashi might possibly wear. If he wore anything remotely similar to what he did at their last concert, Kuroo was sure he wouldn’t be able to control himself. 

He dropped his head in his hands and groaned. “I need to stop.” He murmured into his skin and looked in the mirror once again. 

After ruffling his hair and spraying cologne on his neck, he walked out to be greeted with a death stare. 

“What’s wrong?” Kuroo asked Bokuto. 

Bokuto pushed himself off the counter and uncrossed his arms. “Your finale is tonight?” 

Kuroo froze. Was he an idiot to think Akaashi wouldn’t tell his own boyfriend? Yes. 

“Why are you only taking  _ my _ boyfriend?” 

Kuroo felt himself wince as Bokuto empathized that Akaashi was clearly his. 

“You’re the one who wanted us to get along. Plus, everyone else is busy.” Kuroo said. 

“I’m not, and don’t give me that bullshit about how I need to rest. You know I’m fine. Also no ones busy, what are you tal-”

“I have to go pick him up.” Kuroo said, interrupting his friend. 

“Kuroo.” Bokuto’s voice sounded hesitant. “Why are you not taking Kenma?” 

“Me and him aren’t on good terms right now.” Kuroo said, before walking out on Bokuto. 

“What the fuck?” Bokuto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers in frustration.

Seconds later. Iwa came out of his room. “Were you guys fighting?” 

Bokuto shrugged. “No. Not really. Did you know his tournament finale was tonight?” 

Iwa looked taken back by the question. “No?” It came out like he was uncertain.

“Kuroo invited Keiji. He said everyone was busy but…” 

“I’m not working tonight, what is he talking about?” Iwa questioned. 

Bokuto shook his head. “No fucking clue. None of us have anything going on. Noya is on his way back from work, anyway.”

“Should we go?” Iwa asked, causing Bokuto to shrug.

“He didn’t ask us so I don’t know if he wants us there.” 

Silence fell between the two for a minute, until Iwa spoke again.

“Nothing against Akaashi, whatsoever, but why did Kuroo ask him out of all people? Don’t they hate each other?” 

Bokuto sighed. “He claims he’s doing this cause it’s what I wanted, but I know that’s not why. I don’t know why he asked Keiji, but I’m just hoping they at least have fun.” 

“Yeah.” Iwa said with doubt hinted in his tone. 

-

Kuroo walked up the stairs slowly, with guilt. It almost felt like he was making Akaashi cheat on Bokuto, without even knowing he was cheating. 

It was all too fucked up for Kuroo’s liking, yet he couldn’t help it.

Nothing would happen tonight. They were just two friends hanging out.

...And one of them likes the other who’s dating his best friend. 

Great! 

Kuroo mentally cussed himself out as he approached the door. He stopped before the bouquet of flowers, leaning down and grabbing the colorful bunch. 

He knocked on the door. While he waited for a response, he took out the small card in the bouquet and read it. 

“ _ Pretty boy, these are for you. I hope you know you deserve much more than a bouquet of flowers. You deserve the whole universe. I’m so proud of how far you have come. Thank you for making me the happiest person on earth. To many more memories... _

_ P.S. I adore you so much. You’re gorgeous :)  _

_ -Bokuto <3” _

Guilt roamed Kuroo’s body once again. Bokuto was here. 

Kuroo dropped his arm, holding the card, with defeat and jealousy written over his face. 

Did he not go in? Why did he leave them out here? Were they delivered? 

Without notice, the door swung open, revealing Akaashi. 

“Hey.” Akaashi smiled. 

Kuroo’s eyes averted from the flowers to the boy standing in the doorway. He could practically feel the drool form in his mouth. 

Bokuto’s style definitely inspired Akaashi. 

Akaashi wore a long plain black t-shirt that reached his upper thighs. A lighter color of blue tight ripped jeans were settled on his legs ending with white sneakers that matched Kuroos. Around his neck was a thick silver chain and his hair was naturally messy. 

Kuroo couldn’t stop shifting his eyes to the tight fabric on his legs. There were rips at his thighs, knees and shins. An unreadable word was written in black on his jeans, right above the knee holes. A thin chain hung from his unseeable belt loops and ended past his shirt. 

Fuck, he looked so good in anything. 

“Are those… for me?” Akaashi’s focus was on the flowers. 

Kuroo swallowed as he nervously looked down at the bouquet in his hands. “Uhm well, yeah b-”

Akaashi smiled. “That’s so sweet.” He reached for the bouquet and took it from Kuroo, returning back inside. 

Kuroo made a sound to protest, but held back as he watched Akaashi go to the kitchen. His eyes averted back to his legs, noticing the way the fabric fit Akaashi. 

Kuroo slowly stepped in, watching Akaashi grab a vase from a cabinet. He unwrapped the bouquet and cut the snippets off the end of the flowers. 

“What did you get these for?” Akaashi asked with a bright smile on his face. 

Fuck, he was gorgeous. 

Kuroo swallowed. He knew he needed to tell him that Bokuto gave him the flowers. 

“Just as a thank you for coming with me tonight.” Kuroo gave him a soft smile while crushing the note from Bokuto in his hand. 

Yet he didn’t. Dumbass. 

“Kuroo. I’d come anytime.” Akaashi put the flowers in the vase and filled it, halfway, with water. 

After he successfully bunched the flowers in the vase, he led Kuroo out. On their way down the stairs. Akaashi spoke. 

“Did you know those were my favorite flowers or was that some random guess?” Akaashi asked. 

“J-Just random.” Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck as his eyes were glued to his own feet. 

He knew how wrong it was for him to lie about the flowers. Yet if he told him now, Akaashi would only be confused and possibly mad that Kuroo didn’t tell him right away. 

To be fair, Akaashi interrupted him before Kuroo got the chance. Yet he still had multiple opportunities to do so. 

“You’re really nervous aren’t you?” Akaashi asked him as they made their way outside and to Kuroo’s red pickup truck. 

Kuroo nodded and let out a breath. “Extremely.” He unlocked the truck and they both got in on sync. “I just feel like I’m gonna… fail miserably.” 

“You won’t.” Akaashi said as he buckled himself. “You literally worked with Eminem at one point. You mastered all his songs and you create your own raps. You’re more successful than most famous artists. Believe me when I say you aren’t going to fail.” 

Kuroo turned his head to look at him and was met with Akaashi’s bright smile. 

“It’s okay to be nervous, Kuroo. Just don’t doubt yourself. You’re too good.” 

Kuroo’s heart felt like it was going to explode. It was the littlest things that Akaashi did to make him feel this way. 

“Thank you…” Kuroo’s voice came out almost in a whisper. 

He desperately wanted to lean over the center console and kiss him. He wanted to know what it was like to feel his soft lips. Kuroo wondered if he had a specific taste to him. The small shine on his lips made Kuroo believe he wore some form of chapstick. He let his mind wander into the different possible flavors that Akaashi would wear. Would he match his coconut shampoo or take a more natural root? What about classic cherry or mint? 

“Is there something on me?” Akaashi asked. 

Kuroo snapped his eyes up. “Huh?” 

“You keep looking at me.” Akaashi let out a nervous filled laugh as he spoke. 

“Sorry. I-I thought I saw something but you’re fine.” Kuroo looked forward, trying to regain his focus. 

Akaashi bit the inside of his cheek as he watched Kuroo pull out of the parking lot and onto the main road. He was extremely off. Akaashi knew this wasn’t how he normally acted. Was it because him and Kenma were having a hard time? Or was he this nervous about tonight? 

“How long is the drive?” Akaashi asked. 

“Thirty minutes?” Kuroo said, more of a question. 

Akaashi nodded. “Got it.” 

Surprisingly, the car ride wasn’t awkward. The boy who used to be quiet and barely spoke, kept the conversation going. Akaashi filled in any periods of silence, even though there were barely any. Kuroo found it easy to talk to him about… well, anything. 

Kuroo was in fits of laughter as he unbuckled his seatbelt. “That’s what you thought of me when you first saw me?” 

Akaashi nodded. “Yeah. That was before I talked to you and learned you’re just egotistical.” He joked. 

Kuroo gasped. “That’s so not tr-” He thought for a moment and then sighed. “Okay, it may be a little true.” 

Akaashi threw his head back and laughed, holding his stomach. “You can't even deny it!” 

Kuroo shook his head and laughed. “Whatever.” He got out and locked the truck once Akaashi closed the passenger side door. 

The sky was turning dark. A hint of faded pink and purple roamed above. The clouds were disappearing as the moon was becoming brighter. 

The two walked in sync towards the building before them. From outside, they could hear the loud music blaring from the speakers in the venue. 

Kuroo let out a shaky breath. He never got nervous for a performance. Why now? 

From the corner of his eye, he saw Akaashi looking at him. 

“What?” Kuroo asked. 

“You’re so nervous. Is it because this is the finale?” 

Kuroo shrugged. He didn’t care that it was the finale. He didn’t care who he went against. He didn’t understand the nervous and anxious feeling that consumed him. 

Or maybe he did care. After all, he wanted this more than anything. This was his future. The more he won and became known, the more he could possibly meet with producers and make more music for the public. 

Yet he didn’t want to expose how badly he wanted this. It would be embarrassing if he lost after he talked about how much this meant to him. 

“No. Not really.” Kuroo slightly slumped his shoulders. “Actually, I don’t know why I’m so nervous.” 

Akaashi hummed, taking a few moments to come up with a response. “What’s the rules? Do you both sing snippets of songs? Interrupt each other like they do in the movie?” Akaashi gasped. “Is it a roast battle?!”

Kuroo laughed and shook his head. “The roast battle was the first competition in the tournament.” 

Akaashi frowned. “I can't believe I missed that.” 

“I’ll send you a video of mine.” Kuroo smiled. “Anyway, this one is… uhm, an original. We perform our own song.” 

Akaashi gasped and grabbed Kuroo’s arm with energy. “Kuroo, that's so cool! You’ll definitely win!” 

Kuroo slightly raised his one eyebrow as he looked down at Akaashi with doubt. “What makes you think that?” 

Akaashi scoffed. “Don’t act like you won’t.” 

Kuroo laughed. “You have that much faith in me, huh?” 

Akaashi looked at him with a smirk slowly rising on his lips. “Yep.” He walked ahead, practically skipping to the entrance doors. 

The warmth of Akaashis hands leaving his arm made Kuroo’s mind become focused on the way his touch feels. Kuroo’s body was on fire anytime Akaashi came close and their skin came into contact with one another’s. 

His mind traveled to a place that Kuroo knew was prohibited. What it would be like to watch his body shake as Kuroo touched him. How his mouth and body would taste as Kuroo kissed him. The whimpers and begs that pleaded from his mouth as- 

“Jesus…” Kuroo let out a breath and cleared his throat as he picked up his pace and followed Akaashi inside. 

The venue was larger than any place the band has ever performed. It was filled with more people than the band has ever performed for. Instead of a pit where people just stand, there were standing tables with drinks and people surrounding each. The all black stage was massive with multi colored lights roaming above. The stage stood five feet above the ground. At each side of the stage was a small area hidden to the people in the pit, where artists waited until they performed. Once anyone turned the corner of the main area, they would be met with a bar where a long line of people waited at. 

Instead of looking at his surroundings, Kuroo watched Akaashi’s eyes light up as he looked around. 

“This place is so cool!” 

It was like taking a little kid to a candy shop. 

Kuroo smiled. “Do you want anything to drink?” 

Akaashi nodded. “Get me anything with vodka!” He threw his hands in the air. 

Kuroo laughed and shook his head. “Behave. I’ll be right back.” The tall boy walked away, searching for the bar. 

Akaashi looked around before his eyes set to the stage. A small girl was rapping as the people in the pit-like area cheered for her. Her long black hair swayed back and forth as she moved. Her gorgeous dark skin glowed under the lights beating down on her. The way she moved led Akaashi to believe she wasn’t a beginner at this. Not to mention that she was extremely talented. 

Akaashi nodded his head and smiled as he listened. He didn’t know if the song was an original or not, but she was clearly speaking about racism in today’s society and years ago. Akaashi was always fond of people who used their music to talk about important social issues and important problems in the world. Clearly this girl was on the same page. 

She tapped her chest twice and then held her arm out, preaching the words that left her mouth. At the same moment, Akaashi caught her eye. 

He smiled and gave her a supporting nod before she moved, interacting with the people standing close to the stage. 

She looked like a natural performer. 

Minutes later when the song ended, Akaashi found himself being approached. His eyes landed on the small girl who was previously rapping. 

“Not to come off as weird or anything but what’s a pretty boy like you doing all alone watching me?” The girl asked. 

Akaashi let a small laugh out before he spoke. “So you think I’m pretty?” 

“Doesn’t everyone? It can’t be the first time you’ve heard that.” 

“Definitely not the first time.” Akaashi smiled at her. “I came with a friend. He’s just getting me a drink.” 

The girl nodded to this as Akaashi continued. 

“You were amazing by the way. Your style is really unique and it’s cool that you speak the truth. It’s definitely not a bad thing.” 

A smile grew on her face immediately. “Right?! Not a lot of people appreciate my music, so thank you. I’m Iris.” 

“Akaashi.” 

“Pretty boy, pretty name.” Iris said. 

“You’re one with the compliments.”

Iris shrugged. “Usually when someone compliments a person, you say thank you.” 

“You’re not wrong.” Akaashi laughed. “Thank you.” 

“I’m just teasing you.” Iris smiled. 

“Is teasing the new flirting or being friendly?” Akaashi asked

“I'm a very friendly person, what can I say?” Iris laughed. “Plus, I don’t have time to deal with boys. You’re all too tiring and needy. My girl is much more superior.” 

“You sure? I’m pretty sure my  _ man _ is superior.” Akaashi let a slow rising smirk appear on his lips. 

“Respect.” She smiled and held out her hand for a handshake of some sorts. Akaashi returned the gesture at the same time Kuroo came back with two drinks. 

“Sorry I took a whole. The line was so long.” He said, handing Akaashi his drink. “Extra vodka.” 

“Thank you!” Akaashi cheered. 

Kuroos eyes glanced at the girl. “Iris? I didn’t know you were gonna be here.” He brought his beer up to his lips, moving his head back as the liquor traveled in his mouth.

Iris nodded and looked at Akaashi. “So this was the friend you were talking about. Is he also your boyfriend?” 

Kuroo felt himself choke on his drink. 

Akaashi laughed. “No. My boyfriend isn’t here.” 

“H-He’s dating Bokuto.” Kuroo said. 

“Ah, no way!” Iris nodded. 

“You know him?” Akaashi asked. 

“Mhm. I know the whole band. I met them at their first concert in this area.” Iris said and smiled. “Good times. They were so sweet back then. Now you’re all annoying.” 

“Not me.” Kuroo said. 

“Especially you.” Iris laughed. “Anyway, are you ready to perform?” 

Kuroo felt his anxiousness return. “I’m honestly nervous.” 

“You? Nervous? You actually feel that way?” Iris said, causing Akaashi to laugh. 

Kuroo sighed. “I don’t even know who I’m going up against. I was too nervous to see.” 

“You don’t know?!” Akaashi asked him. 

Kuroo shook his head. 

“Kuroo. You should have done research on whoever it is. You know that.” Iris said. 

“I know. It just freaked me out that I’m going up against someone who could possibly beat me.” 

Iris studied him for a moment and then turned to Akaashi. “Can you do me a favor?” 

Akaashi nodded. 

“My girlfriend is in a black dress. Her hair is blond and really short, past her shoulders. She should be by the bar. Can you get her for me?” 

“Sure thing.” Akaashi nodded and walked away. 

The second he was far away enough to not hear, Iris spoke. 

“You’re nervous about him, aren’t you?” 

Kuroo’s eyes widened. “H-How did you...”

“Kuroo. We have been friends for over four years. I can read you like a book. What’s going on?” 

He turned his head, making sure Akaashi truly was out of sight. “I-I like him…” 

“What?” Iris looked taken back. “B-But he's dating-”

“I know. Believe me, I know. It’s so fucked up but I can't help it. I’ve tried to even make myself hate him. I’ve lashed out on him and said some fucked up shit, but… I don’t know. I really fucking like him.” 

Kuroo’s breath hitched as he realized that was the first time he admitted he liked Akaashi out loud. Did he mean that more than a sexual way? Kuroo honestly had no clue. 

“What about Kenma?” Iris asked. 

“I broke it off with him. We were never dating to begin with, but we acted like it. He knows about… how I feel. I just didn’t want to put him through any of that.” 

“How long?” 

“What?” 

“How long have you liked him?” Iris asked. 

Kuroo swallowed the rising lump in his throat. “I-I don't even know. I couldn’t even tell you. Maybe since I met him? I mean I definitely thought he was attractive when I first saw him.” 

“Fuck, Kuroo. You realize that this is-”

Kuroo nodded. “It’s bad. Believe me, I know. I’m gonna fix it.” 

“Don’t get drunk tonight. If it’s just you two, don’t take advantage of him like that.” Iris warned. 

“I would never.” Kuroo said. Did he believe that though? 

Iris sighed, dropping and shaking her head. “Kuroo.” She looked up at him. “Don’t fuck up Bokutos relationship with him.” 

Kuroo didn’t say anything. He couldn’t. Akaashi returned with the girlfriend before he got the chance too. 

-

His hands shook as he waited in the isolated area to the side of the stage. Kuroo’s opponent was currently performing. Funny enough, it was Osamu; Oikawa’s old hook-up buddy’s brother. The grey haired boy was quiet as the two rappers met. There was no hint of a smile or any form of over-confidence from him. His face looked emotionless as they spoke for the few minutes they were together.

Despite all of that, he had a huge personality on stage. He was good at connecting with the audience. He was able to freely dance and move as he kept a steady voice. Not to mention he didn’t look tired at all. He was barely out of breath at any breaks in the song. Osamu was a genius with lyrics as well. 

Kuroo believed that this boy was better than him. Yet Akaashi didn’t. 

Akaashi swallowed all of his nerves as his arms slid around his waist. His touch was gentle and comforting. His head landed on Kuroo’s chest, most likely hearing his rapid beating heart. 

Kuroo slid his arms around Akaashis body and he nuzzled his face in his hair. His soft strands tickled the sides of Kuroo’s face. Despite being completely comfortable, Kuroo felt guilty.

Was it wrong to hug your best friend's boyfriend? It felt wrong but it was just a hug. Right? 

Kuroo knew Akaashi meant nothing more than simple comfort by this hug. He knew Akaashi was being a good friend and trying to calm him down. 

Yet none of that stopped Kuroo from thinking it meant more. 

“You got this, Kuroo. You’ll win.” Akaashi unraveled his arms and stepped back. 

Kuroo nodded, desperately wanting to hold him again. “I hope.” 

Akaashi playful punched his shoulder. “Better attitude.” 

Kuroo massaged his shoulder and laughed. “You’re violent.” 

“No. Just blame Suga. He’ll hit you if you’re negative. He’s been rubbing off on me.” Akaashi said. 

“I can tell.” Kuroo said and smiled. 

Silence fell between the two, but Kuroo couldn’t take his eyes off of him. The smallest smile rested on his lips. He found looking at Akaashi to be the most relaxing thing there was. 

Akaashi crossed his arms. “You keep doing that.” 

“Doing what?” Kuroo asked. 

“Looking at me.” Akaashi looked away with a smirk on his face. “I know I’m nice to look at.” 

“Nice?” 

Akaashi laughed. “I’m kidding. I know I’m ugl-”

Kuroo knew what was coming next. He didn’t want Akaashi thinking that way about himself. 

Kuroo’s body was a mind of his own. He took a step forward, pushing Akaashi back against the wall. 

Akaashi’s breath hitched as Kuroo spoke. 

“Are you stupid?” 

“W-What?” Akaashi looked down at Kuroo’s hand against his waist. “Kuroo what are you-”

Kuroo has his other arm rested above Akaashi’s head. “You really think you’re ugly?” 

“I-I was just-”

“You don't even see how beautiful you actually are.” Kuroo said, his voice close to a whisper. 

Akaashi struggled to find words, mainly because he couldn’t stop questioning the position they were in. What was Kuroo thinking? 

Kuroo’s breath hit Akaashi’s lips from how close they were. 

“K-Kuroo.” Akaashi swallowed. “Can you let me go?...” 

The realization of what Kuroo was doing, hit him like a truck. Instead of allowing his foolishness to show on his face, he let a smirk fall on his lips. 

“I’m just messing around.” Kuroo playfully punched his shoulder as he backed up, mimicking Akaashi's previous movements. “I’m serious though. You aren’t ugly.” 

Akaashi let out a stifled laugh. “Thanks…” 

Fuck. Kuroo freaked him out. Guilt washed over his face as he watched Akaashi avert his eyes. 

“Hey Kuroo.” The announcer walked to him from the stage with Osamu. “You’re on.” 

“Thanks.” Kuroo looked at Akaashi. “I’m sorry.” He walked away, leaving Akaashi in the spot he pushed him in. His hand, that was previously on his waist, still burned from the touch. His waist was small, fitted perfectly into Kuroo’s large hand. 

“Kuroo.” Akaashi said, causing the tall boy to stop and turn to him. “Good luck. I’ll be right here.”

Kuroo smiled. “Thank you.” He walked onto the stage getting a welcoming cheer from the audience. 

Osamu stayed in the area with the announcer and Akaashi, watching. 

“Hey yooooo!” Kuroo chanted into the mic with excitement, earning a cheer from the crowd. Out of the laughs Kuroo heard, he was easily able to pick out Akaashi, almost drowning out the crowd. 

“I’m Kuroo Tetsuro! Thank you so much for all the support through the tournament.” Kuroo smiled. 

Everyone listened to him talk about Eminem being his inspiration in writing and how thankful he is to be where he’s at. 

“This song is about getting back up after being dragged down. I’ve had people close to me push me down and try and ruin what I set out to do. Even when I perform, I’d have people slander me from the audience. No matter what, don’t let that stop you.” The crowd cheered. “This is ‘Not Afraid’.” 

The lights on the stage turned off as Kuroo nodded to the DJ-looking guy behind him. Moments of silence passed before the track started. Background vocals played, and Kuroo spoke into the mic. 

“It’s been a ride. I guess I had to, go to that place, to get to this one.” Kuroo spoke into the mic as he stepped forward, but no one could see as the lights were out. 

“Now some of you, might still be in that place. If you’re trying to get out, just follow me. I’ll get you there.” 

Akaashi could hear the emotion in Kuroo’s voice as he spoke. From the second it started, Akaashi knew this song was meant to be motivating and encourage others so they didn’t have to go through whatever Kuroo did. 

What did happen to him? 

The lights turned red and yellow as the beat hit. Kuroo was at the edge of the stage, mic pressed close to his mouth. 

“You could try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay ‘em. But you won’t take the sting out of these words I say ‘em.” Kuroo rapped as the crowd cheered. “‘Cause ain’t no way I’ma let you stop me from causin’ mayhem.” 

His voice was powerful as it boomed through the venue. 

“When I say I’ma do something I do it. I don’t give a damn what you think, I’m doing this for me, so fuck the world.” 

Kuroo used his free hand to gesture as he rapped. He was staring towards the back of the crowd, as if it was directed at someone specifically. 

“I’ma be what I set out to be, without a doubt, undoubtedly. And all those who look down on me, I’m tearing down your balcony.” 

Akaashi leaned against the wall with his arms crossed as he listened. As always, he was impressed. Kuroo had a talent for using his emotions to create and perform. His lyrics were impressive as well. 

Osamus' lyrics were straight to the point, but Kuroo was able to bring in well-known words and ideas to use as metaphors and examples in his rap. He was like a younger version of Eminem, with a ridiculous use of vocabulary. 

“Whichever comes first, for better or worse. He’s married to the game, like a fuck you for Christmas. His gift is a curse.” 

Kuroo has a gift. As much as he was a genius on the guitar, nothing he did compared to him rapping. He executed every line perfectly and brought out his same emotion in the audience; making them feel what he did and what he was saying. 

Sad thing was, the person who brought out his gift wasn’t here. Kenma was the reason Kuroo was so set on rapping. He’s done it his whole life, but him and Kenma made songs together and created tracks. They created this song as well. 

Yet Kuroo hasn’t thought about him all day because the person taking up his head space was watching him. 

Kuroo turned his head as he was finishing the first verse, catching Akaashi’s eye. Akaashi smiled at him, causing Kuroo’s heart to skip a beat. 

His smile was contagious. 

Kuroo smiled before he started singing the chorus, causing the majority of the audience to be shocked by the change. 

“I’m not afraid!” Kuroo sang, the backup vocals of the track repeating what he sang. “To take a stand. Everybody! Come take my hand.” 

The track stopped repeating the second half of the chorus. Kuroo patted his chest as he sang. 

“We’ll walk this road together, through the storm. Whatever weather, cold or warm. Just lettin’ you know that, you’re not alone. Holla if you feel like you’ve been down the same road.” 

The crowd, in fact, did ‘holla’ in response as Kuroo moved onto the second verse. 

“Okay quit playing with the scissors and shit, and cut the crap. I shouldn’t have to rhyme these words in the rhythm for you to know it’s a rap.” 

Kuroo walked by the edge of the stage, kneeling down and reaching his hand out to someone in the audience. The girl grabbed his hand, clearly swooning over him.

Akaashi couldn’t help but scoff at her reaction, amusement in his eyes as he watched. Kuroo was definitely the type of guy to be adored by random people.

“And to the fans, I'll never let you down again. I’m back!” Kuroo stood up. “I promise to never go back on that promise.” 

His voice was steady, all his nerves completely vanished. It was clear Kuroo worked hard on this song and was giving it his all. You could hear it in his voice. 

“All I’m tryna say is get back, click-clack, blaow. ‘Cause I ain’t playin’ around.” Kuroo took a hard look at Osamu, almost like he was challenging him. 

Kuroo wanted to win. 

“It’s a game called circle and I don’t know how. I’m way too up to back down. But I think I’m still tryin to figure this crap out.” 

Akaashi wanted to badly know what Kuroo was speaking about. Would he be crossing a line if he asked? 

“Thought I had it mapped out but I guess I didn’t, this fuckin’ black cloud… still follows, me around but it’s time to exorcise these demons. These-” Kuroo paused at the upcoming cuss word, skipping it. “-are doin’ jumpin’ jacks now.” 

He was singing the chorus again. This time it felt more powerful and meaningful. Maybe it was because of the fact that Kuroo hopped off the stage, walking around in the crowd and singing with those around him. 

He grabbed onto people’s hands, giving them encouraging looks and trying to spread his message. 

Now that everyone got a small but at the same time, large look at what he’s been through; they understood what this meant. 

“We’ll walk this road together, through the storm. Whatever weather, cold or warm. Just lettin’ you know that, you’re not alone.” Kuroo pointed one finger in the air as he held his arm up above him. 

“He’s good.” Akaashi heard Osamu mutter to the announcer. 

Instead of going onto his third verse of rapping, there was a vocal bridge where Kuroo continued to sing as he got back up on stage. He kept his voice steady. 

“And I just can't keep livin' this way. So startin' today, I'm breakin' out of this cage. I'm standin' up, I'ma face my demons. I'm mannin' up, I'ma hold my ground.” Kuroo sang. “ I've had enough, now I’m so fed up. Time to put my life back together right now.” 

His voice echoed, a small pause present before he continued to rap. 

“It was my decision to get clean, I did it for me. Admittedly, I probably did it subliminally for you, so I could come back a brand new me.” Kuroo pointed at the crowd, a clear dedication to the audience. “You helped see me through and don’t even realize what you did. Believe me you, I've been through the ringer.” 

Akaashi was itching to know what gave Kuroo the potential to do what he is now. He wanted to know his inspiration for the song. 

“I feel like the king of my world, haters can make like bees with no stingers and drop dead, no more beef flingers.” Kuroo’s energy had everyone captivated. “No more drama from now on. I promise to focus on handlin my responsibilities as an inspiring artist. So I solemnly swear to always try and be at my best and strongest.” 

Kuroo heard the emotion in his voice and felt it trying to break through his walls. At any moment, he could easily start crying. 

“‘Cause I’m raising the bar. I’d shoot for the moon but I’m too busy gazing at stars. I feel amazing and I’m…” 

The small pause gave Kuroo the chance to catch his breath. He opened his mouth to sing the chorus but stopped as the crowd took over from him. 

“I’m not afraid! To take a stand!” The audience sang, leaving Kuroo almost speechless. 

His eyes were quick to well up with tears. Before he knew it, he was crying. Kuroo shook his head, smiling, before joining in with the beautiful unison. 

“We’ll walk this road together, through the storm. Whatever weather, cold or warm.” Instead of singing into his mic, he held it out to the crowd, only causing an increase in their chant. 

“Just lettin’ you know that, you’re not alone.” 

Akaashi was peering around the corner, watching the impact Kuroo had on the people in the audience. The feeling in the room was overwhelming. 

They truly were all together. No one was alone. 

Yeah, Osamu was good. Brilliant even. Yet he couldn’t capture the crowd like Kuroo did. Kuroo had them all with him. 

“Holla if you feel like you’ve been down the same road.” The track of the song echoed the ending. “Same road.” 

There was barely a moment of silence after the song ended. The audience was quick to erupt in cheers for the performer. 

Kuroo’s chest was heavily rising. His immediate reaction was to look at Akaashi. The boy, standing off on the side, had the most beautiful smile on his face. 

He started to walk towards Akaashi but the announcer was coming his way with Osamu, stopping his path. 

Kuroo wanted nothing more but to be by Akaashi’s side right now. The announcer placed a hand on his shoulder, facing Kuroo towards the crowd. 

Right. Whoever got the loudest cheer wins. 

“Both gave such outstanding performances! Now it’s time to determine the winner. Judges?” 

Kuroo shot a look towards the announcer, who didn’t catch his eye. He didn’t know that there were judges this round. Apparently, Osamu didn’t either. 

A man with a folded piece of paper came up to the stage, handing it to the announcer. 

“Now remember, they were scored by three judges based on their presence on stage; ability to convey their lyrics; and techniques used in their original songs.” The announcer said, holding the paper close to him as he slowly opened the fold. “And the winner is…” 

Kuroo mentally rolled his eyes. He wasn’t one for the dramatic pauses in moments like this. Yet his mood changed the second he heard his name. 

He won. 

Kuroo’s head felt extremely dizzy as the crowd erupted into cheers. He was ready to go over to Akaashi now. 

First, he turned to Osamu and stuck his hand out. The grey haired boy returned the gesture. 

“You have serious skill. You’re gonna kill it out there one day. I hope to hear more music from you, bro. Keep going cause you’re amazing.” Kuroo said. 

“Thank you, Kuroo. No matter what you think of me, no one compares to you. Congratulations.” 

Kuroo smiled. “Thank you.” He looked towards the announcer and shook his shoulders while yelling. “Thank you!” 

Kuroo heard Akaashi’s laugh, caused by Kuroo’s massive amount of energy, from behind him. The rapper spun on his heel, turning to him. It took him no more than five strides of his long legs to reach him. 

Like it was where they belonged, Kuroo’s arms wrapped around Akaashi’s waist as he lifted him into the air; hugging him. 

Akaashi laughed as his hands grasped onto Kuroo’s triceps. “Kuroo! Congratulations!” 

“Thank you.” Kuroo smiled as he put him down, slowly sliding his hands from Akaashi’s back to his waist; letting them linger. “So what’s my reward for winning?” 

Akaashi rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “What do you want?” 

“You.” Kuroo said. 

Akaashi blinked. “What?!” 

Kuroo laughed. “I’m joking, Akaashi. Can’t take jokes?” 

If only he knew it wasn’t a joke. 

“I-I can take jokes!” Akaashi said, getting flustered. “Only funny ones.” 

_ He’s so cute…  _ Kuroo thought and smiled. 

“Was mine not funny?” 

Akaashi shook his head. “None of your jokes are funny.” He said while walking away. 

“Where are you going?” Kuroo asked, laughing. 

“I’m gonna celebrate your victory and get drunk. I wanna go dancing.” Akaashi turned around. “You coming or what?” 

Dancing with Akaashi? Obviously Kuroo was going. 

Kuroo nodded and took a few steps to align himself with Akaashi. “Of course I’m coming.”

-

The difference between Kuroo and Akaashi was one was a lightweight while the other wasn't. Take a guess at whose which. 

“Slow down!” Kuroo laughed as he tried to take the glass from Akaashi, who was out of his mind drunk. 

“Kuroo!” Akaashi yelled in a whiny voice. “Let me celebrate for you by drinking!” 

Kuroo shook his head. “I rather you not throw up in my truck later.” 

“I would neva!” Akaashi slurred his words, adding a high pitch to his voice at the end. 

Kuroo laughed. “This is too funny to not record.” He said as he pulled out his phone. “I can't wait to show you this when you’re sober.” 

“I’ll forever be wasted!” Akaashi pumped his fists in the air. “Alcohol has nothin’ on me!” He yelled, his words mushing together. 

“You’re the biggest light weight I know.” 

Akaashi slapped his arm. “Don’t call me that!” 

“Ow!” Kuroo laughed. “Why not?” 

Akaashi gave him a look as Kuroo waited for him to say something. Instead he busted out crying two seconds later. 

“Why are you crying?!” Kuroo asked, desperately trying to hold back his laughter. 

“I-I don’t know!” Akaashi exclaimed. 

“You don’t know?” 

Tears were streaming down Akaashi’s face as his head slightly dropped. “I miss Bokuto!” 

“Are you gonna cry all night until you see him?” 

Akaashi stuck his bottom lip out and nodded. 

“What if we dance?” 

Akaashi’s head immediately popped back up. “Let’s dance!” The tear stains eventually started to dry as he stopped crying. 

“That’s fine, cutie.” Kuroo stopped the video the same time he spoke and sent it to Bokuto. 

“Cutie?! I’m cute?” Akaashi asked. 

Kuroo laughed and nodded. “Yes you are.” 

“Call me dazzling instead.” 

“Dazzling?” Kuroo asked. 

“Yes! Like razzle-dazzle!” Akaashi yelled as he started energetically moving towards everyone dancing. He continued to chant “razzle-dazzle” as Kuroo followed him. 

What did that even mean? Who cares? This was gonna be fun. 

-

Bokuto bit his lip in frustration as he listened to the video for the tenth time. As much as he wanted to say he was watching it for his boyfriend, he couldn’t help but become obsessed with breaking down Kuroo’s last three words. 

“That’s fine, cuti-” Kuroos last word was cut off. 

“It has to be cutie. What else would it be?” Bokuto asked, bouncing his one leg up and down as he replayed the video again; sitting on the couch. 

“I think you’re making yourself more mad when you listen to it each time.” Iwa said. 

“I’m not mad.” Bokuto said, closing his eyes as he listened. 

“Well you're obsessing over it and you seem pissed off.” Iwa said. 

“I-” Bokuto groaned, knowing he couldn’t deny it. “I am fucking pissed off, okay?” 

His harsh tone caused Iwa and Noya, both, to jump. They watched their friend stand up and aggressively chuck his phone against the couch. 

“Bokuto-” Iwa began to say. 

“No!” Bokuto’s voice boomed over Iwas. “First, he doesn’t invite anyone to the finale tonight except for  _ my  _ boyfriend. Then he lies to Akaashi, telling him everyone is busy. Now he’s calling him a cutie?! What the fuck is going on with him?” 

“Shh.” Iwa hushed Bokuto for being so loud as he ran his fingers through Oikawa's hair, whose head was perched in Iwas laps as he slept. 

“W-Well… they were drunk in the video. Maybe that’s why he said it.” Noya said, almost too afraid to speak up more. 

“That doesn’t explain the first two things. He lied.” Bokuto crossed his arms. 

“As much as I understand your frustration, you also pushed them to hang out.” Iwa said. 

“That doesn’t mean he can call my boyfriend cute.” 

“Is that so bad that he’s calling him that?” Iwa asked. 

Bokuto paused for a moment, before speaking. “If I called Oikawa cute, how would you react?” 

Iwa looked at the sleeping boy in his lap and back up at Bokuto. “Touché.” 

“Exactly.” Bokuto put his hands on his hips. “There is no other word that sounds like that. It was definitely ‘cutie’, right?” 

Noya nodded his head. “I think so.” 

“I mean why did he have to call him that? Call him bro or dude! Not cutie. I’m supposed to be calling him that. Kuroo just doesn’t make any sense anymore. He’s been actin-”

Iwa eventually drowned his, overly jealous, friend out and kept his gaze on the boy nuzzled against him. A soft smile rested on Iwa’s lips as his fingers got lost in Oikawa's soft strands. His eyes flickered to the brunette's hand, which was clutched around the hem of Iwa’s shirt. Oikawas knees were curled and almost brought up to his chest as he faced inward of the couch, towards Iwa. A light blanket was draped over his legs, causing Iwa to pull it up to his shoulder. His action caused the brunette and shift, coming even closer. 

Iwa longed for this to be something they did daily. He could watch him sleep forever, as long as they were together. He had the perfect opportunity to ask Oikawa to officially become his boyfriend yesterday at his birthday party, but his fear of being shut down took over again. 

Oikawa was exactly what Iwa wanted and needed in his life. Only him. No one else came close, relationship wise. 

Iwa made it a set plan to ask him on their next date, which wouldn’t be for a while. Next week, they were both going to have their schedules packed with work and other obligations. 

Iwa almost frowned at the thought of possibly not seeing him as much as he wanted to. He knew they would go a few days in a row without physically seeing each other.

What could he say? Iwa gets attached easily. He can also surprisingly be very clingy. Oikawa showcases that side of him more than Iwa does in public. When they're alone, Iwa is all over him. 

“Iwa-chan!” Bokuto raised his voice in a high pitched tone, trying to mimic Oikawa and get Iwa’s attention. 

“Hm?” Iwa kept his eyes on Oikawa. 

Bokuto rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I’m going to my room.” He began to walk away. 

Noya popped up from the chair. “Are you not waiting up for Akaashi?” 

“I’ll be up.” Bokuto said, before disappearing into his room. 

Iwa snorted. “Yeah right.” 

Bokuto has a habit of crashing whenever he lays on his bed, so they both knew that wasn’t gonna be true. 

“Well I’m gonna head to bed. Goodnight Iwa!” Noya smiled at him. 

“Goodnight Noya. I’ll wake you up tomorrow.” 

“Thank you dad.” Noya laughed before skipping off into his room. 

Iwa let out a low chuckle and relaxed his head against the back of the couch, closing his eyes. A few moments later, movement occurred in his lap. He looked down to see Oikawa struggling to open his eyes. 

Iwa smiled. “Keep sleeping.” His voice was soft as he spoke. 

“Mmm, are you uncomfortable?” Oikawa rubbed his one eye. 

Iwa shook his head. “I’m fine.” 

Oikawa shifted again, this time slowly sitting up. Iwa’s eyes were on the one side of his head, where half of his hair was messy compared to the other side. 

The brunette moved his body so he was facing Iwa, his eyes still half open. 

“Oikawa, you look exhausted. Keep sleeping, please.” Iwa said. 

Oikawa yawned and shook his head. “I’m not tired.” 

Iwa lightly laughed. “Mhm, sure.”

The brunette moved closer, swinging one leg over Iwa’s legs, sitting in his lap. He wrapped his arms around Iwa’s neck and rested the side of his face against his shoulder. 

Iwa tried to contain himself from telling him how adorable he was right now, as he wrapped his arms around Oikawas waist. 

“We didn’t get to talk about it but…” Oikawa mumbled, “did you enjoy the party?” 

“Of course I did, Oikawa. Again, thank you so much. You have no clue how much I loved it.” 

“I’m glad.” Oikawa traced lines and shapes along the back of Iwa’s neck. “Happy birthday, Iwa-chan.” 

Iwa let a small laugh escape his lips. “It’s passed.” 

“Not to me it hasn't. It’s always gonna be your day.” Oikawa pressed his lips against the nape of Iwa’s neck. 

“Just wait until your birthday.” Iwa smiled. “I already have ideas.” 

“As long as you shirtless is in the mix, then I will love anything.” Oikawa smiled as he felt his drowsiness take over again. 

Iwa laughed. “I think I can work something out.”

“You can work me out.” Oikawa barely mumbled, falling asleep quickly. 

“What does that even mean?” 

Iwa felt Oikawa shrug his shoulders and not long after, his breathing was steady; alerting Iwa that he was sleeping again. Slowly and carefully, Iwa got up, holding Oikawa in his arms and carrying him to his room. 

It was little things like this that Iwa longed for. 

-

“You’re a stiff dancer.” Akaashi stopped moving, putting his hands on his hips as he watched Kuroo. 

“What?! I am not!” Kuroo exclaimed. “You haven’t seen these hips in full action.”

“Ew.” 

“Oh, shut up.” Kuroo laughed. 

“No one wants to hear about your hips. That’s gross!” Akaashi slurred his words, making a disgusted expression on his face. 

“You don’t want to?” 

Akaashi shook his head. “Like I said. Ew!” He held his palm up and looked away. “Talk to the hand.” 

Kuroo laughed. “You’re funny when you’re drunk.” 

“Am I boring when I’m not?!” Akaashi slapped his arm. “Woah!” He kept his hand against Kuroos arm and squeezed his biceps. “Do you work out?”

Kuroo’s cheeks turned a bright red. “I uhh… y-yeah.” 

“Mr.Muscles!” Akaashi kept his hand where it was and continued to admire Kuroo’s arm as he kept his grip. “Big strong man.” 

Kuroo was even redder. “Okay, okay. We get it.” He let a laugh escape his lips. 

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “You’re not drunk enough.” He grabbed Kuroo’s hand, dragging him back to the bar. 

“W-What?!” Kuroo stuttered as his eyes fell to their hands. His heart was rapidly beating as he realized they were holding hands. 

Kuroo’s breath hitched as they stopped at the bar, their shoulders touching. As Akaashi ordered more drinks, Kuroo realized he didn’t let go of his hand. 

Should he let go first? Kuroo didn’t want to. 

His skin was soft against Kuroo. Akaashi’s hand was slimmer than Kuroo’s. Their fingers were intertwined, Akaashi keeping a strong grip. 

_ He’s just drunk. This isn’t anything...  _ Kuroo reminded himself repeatedly that the boy next to him was just wasted. 

Akaashi rose up and down on his toes in excitement as the bartender brought over two shots. 

“Thank you!” Akaashi yelled, causing the man to laugh as he offered a “you're welcome” and “enjoy” before walking away. 

Akaashi picked his glass up and looked at Kuroo. “Shot time!” 

Kuroo laughed and picked his drink up. “I don’t know how I feel about you getting me drunk.” 

“Just let it happen.” Akaashi giggled before throwing his head back and downing the drink. 

Kuroo repeated his actions, allowing the burning taste to flow down his throat. The second he put the glass down on the counter, Akaashi dragged him away to the dance floor. 

“Slow down!” Kuroo coughed as he stumbled after him. 

Akaashi stopped as they were immersed into the crowd. Kuroo practically ran into him as he stopped quickly. He looked down at him, noticing how close their bodies were. Akaashi didn’t let go of his hand either.

“Let’s do the tango!” 

Kuroo blinked twice, processing what he said. “What?!” 

Akaashi smirked and slipped his other hand around Kuroo’s waist, pressing their bodies together. 

“Akaashi-”

“Stiff.” Akaashi said as he started moving his feet, forcing Kuroo to move as well. 

“I’m not stiff!” Kuroo’s other hand fell on Akaashi’s shoulder. 

“Prove me wrong then.” Akaashi laughed and snuck his one leg between Kuroo’s legs. 

“I-I don’t know h-how!” Kuroo glanced down at their legs multiple times. 

Akaashi shrugged and stopped moving, looking at him. “Then you’re still stiff.” 

Kuroo tried to say something but couldn’t. He was too focused on how close they were. Akaashi’s one leg was between his. Their chests were pressed together as their faces were only a few inches apart. 

Kuroo’s heart was beating so fast he was sure Akaashi felt it. It felt like it could be heard over the loud music that was being played. 

In any cliche movie, this was the moment the two characters would kiss. Kuroo was desperate to make that happen. But how could he do that? 

It would be taking advantage of Akaashi. Losing the bond with his best friend. Making Akaashi cheat on Bokuto. Hurting Kenma even more. 

It would ruin everything. 

And Akaashi had no clue what was running through Kuroo’s mind. He was innocently dancing and teasing his friend while completely wasted. 

Plus he had no interest in Kuroo even when drunk, considering the boy didn’t stop talking about Bokuto for the majority of the night. 

Akaashi smirked as Kuroo fell silent. “I win.” He spun him around and dramatically dipped him back like tango dancers actually do. 

Kuroo felt breathless as Akaashi leaned over him. Kuroo was lost in the way Akaashi looked down on him with such a captivating smile. His hair started to droop over his forehead as a small hint of sweat formed on Akaashi’s forehead. His chain hung from his neck, hitting Kuroo’s collarbone. 

“W-Win what?” Kuroo had his one hand desperately clutching onto Akaashi’s arm while the other one still held his hand. How the hell was his small body holding Kuroo? 

“I just win.” Akaashi smiled and brought Kuroo back up, fully letting go of him. 

The warmth of Akaashi’s hand left Kuroo’s, making the tall boy realize how clammy his skin felt. 

“Of course you do.” Kuroo laughed and shook his head, trying to regain his breath. 

“Okay. Now prove to me you're not as stiff as you say.” 

Kuroo gave him a questionable look. 

“Just dance with me, Kuroo.” 

-

It was around three in the morning when Akaashi and Kuroo came into the apartment. Kuroo stopped drinking while they stayed longer. It gave him more time to sober up from the small amount of alcohol he took in so he could drive them back. 

“Shh.” Kuroo hushed him as he held Akaashi against his side. 

The drunk boy covered his mouth as he giggled. Akaashi stumbled past the doorway, leaning most of his weight against Kuroo. 

“I’m so… fucking drunk.” Akaashi laughed and gripped the front of Kuroo’s shirt. 

“I know.” Kuroo whispered as he quietly closed the apartment door. 

All lights were off as it was dead quiet in the apartment. 

“Come on.” Kuroo tightened his grip as he led him down their small hallway where all the boys rooms were. Each door was closed shut. 

“Fuck.” Kuroo muttered, thinking about where Akaashi was gonna sleep. “You’re too drunk to sleep with Bokuto right now.” 

“Boku-” Akaashi began to raise his voice but Kuroo’s hand clamped over his mouth. 

“Shut up.” Kuroo started to walk to his room. “Ew!” He drew his hand away after he felt Akaashi’s tongue against his skin. 

Akaashi giggled. “I know you liked that.” 

Luckily it was too dark for him to notice the pink blush forming on his cheeks. 

“Where are we going?” Akaashi looked up at him. 

“My room so you won’t wake anyone up.” Kuroo said, trying his best not to look at him. 

“Sleepover with Kuroo!” Akaashi quietly cheered as they got in his room, the door quietly shutting behind them. 

Kuroo turned on his light, making Akaashi gasp. 

“Forget Mr.Muscles. You’re Mr.Messy!” Akaashi giggled. 

Kuroo was actually a clean guy, but when it came to his clothes and music related items, he let them scatter across the floor. 

“Sorry about the mess. I’ll clean it in the morning. I’ll get you clothes.” Kuroo helped him sit on the edge of his bed and went to his closet, trying to pick out something for him to wear. 

“Don’t worry about it.” 

He didn’t know if Akaashi was talking about the mess or the fact that Kuroo was getting clothes for him because by the time he turned around, the boy already stripped from his tight jeans. 

Kuroo’s eyes widened as Akaashi was left in his oversized t-shirt, only revealing a sliver of the end of his grey boxers. 

“Y-You dont n-need anything?!” Kuroo asked. 

Akaashi shook his head. “No thank you, Mr.Messy.” Akaashi laughed again, too hard this time. 

He threw his head back, finding himself hilarious. He dropped back against the bed, causing his shirt to rise. One side of his shirt rose more, exposing a small area of his skin above his hip bone. 

Kuroo craved to touch his skin and feel how soft it was. He wanted to run his hands under his shirt, along the sides of his body. He wanted to kiss him everywhere and hear Akaashi’s reactions. 

He quickly turned his head, trying to interrupt his thoughts. Akaashi watched as Kuroo turned around, his back facing him. He frowned as his shoulders slumped. 

Kuroo cleared his throat and slowly brought his shirt over and off his body. 

Akaashi titled his head as he admired the tattoo on the back on Kuroo’s neck. “I didn’t know you had a tattoo.” He sat up. 

“I have two.” Kuroo turned around, showcasing the one on his collarbone as well. “We all got our band's name tattooed on our collarbones.” 

“What about your neck tattoo? What is it?” 

“It’s ‘Determination and Will” written in Japanese.” Kuroo said, leaving himself shirtless. 

“When did you get it?” 

“In high school.” Kuroo finished changing. “When I really got into rapping and wanted to do something with it.” 

“Does it have to do with your song you performed today?” Akaashi asked. 

Kuroo nodded. “We can talk about this tomorrow. You should sleep.” Kuroo said as he avoided the topic. He shut off the light and went to his side of the bed, getting under the covers. 

Akaashi watched him and stuck his bottom lip out. Kuroo looked at him and sighed. 

“Akaashi, I’m serious. Come sleep.” Kuroo patted the spot next to him. 

The frowning boy slowly crawled up the bed, getting under the covers; next to Kuroo. He faced him, looking as if he wanted to say something. 

Kuroo moved his body so he was on his side, fully facing Akaashi. “What is it?” 

Akaashi bit the inside of his bottom lip, contemplating if he should speak. 

“Are you okay?” 

Akaashi let out a breath. “Do you like me?” 

Kuroo froze. Fuck… did he know? There was no way. He couldn’t have. How? He was too drunk to even know what he was saying right now. 

Kuroo opened his mouth to say something but Akaashi continued. 

“Do you yell at me because you want me to be a better person or because you hate me?” 

Kuroo sucked in a breath. “Akaashi, I don’t hate you.” 

“You acted like you do. Now you’re being really nice to me. It’s always like this.” Akaashi let his eyes tear away from Kuroo. “I just want to have a good relationship with you.” 

“We do. I promise. I’m not gonna yell anymore. In fact, I never should have. I really don’t hate you.” 

Kuroo saw Akaashi’s bottom lip quiver. 

“Akaashi, please don’t cry.” Kuroo’s soft voice made Akaashi’s eyes squeeze shut as a sob escaped his throat. 

Akaashi’s hands found their way to Kuroo, gripping onto his body. “I-I want to be good enough for B-Bokuto.” 

Guilt roamed over Kuroo. Akaashi must have been thinking about what Kuroo told him the night he tried to drown himself. 

“I-I love him s-so much and I k-know I don’t show it w-well. He deserves so m-much more then I can give him.” Akaashi laid his forehead against Kuroo’s bare chest. 

Kuroo pressed his lips together, wrapping his one arm over and around him while leaving his other one against his pillow. “You are good enough.” 

“Y-You told me I had to do better for him. Th-That I needed to give him m-more than he gives me. I’m a horrible boyfriend!” Akaashi exclaimed, crying even harder. 

“I was wrong. Completely wrong. I was just frustrated and I took it out on you. I didn’t mean any of that, Akaashi. I’m serious.” 

“Even if you didn’t mean it, it’s true. I’m not good for him… or anyone, in fact.” 

“Stop.” Kuroo undrapped his arm and placed his hand against the side of his face, lifting Akaashi’s head up so he could look at him. “You are good enough. The best there is. The fact that you’re worrying about this just proves how much you really care. Bokuto knows that. Don’t worry so much, Akaashi.” 

“B-But-”

“No. I’m serious. You’re more than good enough. You’re smart, funny, and beautiful. You work hard and you care about the people in your life with everything you have. You’re extremely talented and comforting. You know how to bring out the best in others too.”

“Kuroo-”

“When you smile, a little dimple forms on the corner of your cheek, making others smile. The littlest things about you make people happy. Your presence alone is a blessing. No one lies when they call you an angel. You are one.” 

“I-”

“So please, know that you’re good enough. You’ve made my best friend happier than anyone could. I haven’t seen him like this in forever. It’s all because of you. You make everything instantly better.” Kuroo paused for a moment. “You make my life better.” 

Akaashi stared at him for a moment. “I do?...” 

Kuroo nodded. “You do. Now sleep. You’re gonna be tired in the morning.” Kuroo slowly let go of his face. 

“Okay…” Akaashi whispered and gave him a soft smile before closing his eyes. 

Kuroo quietly sighed and went to turn around until he felt Akaashi’s soft skin on his own. He looked back to see Akaashi holding onto the back of his left hand instead of the palm, using his right. Their fingers were still intertwined as Akaashi grasped onto him. His other hand held Kuroo’s wrist softly, keeping his whole arm close to his body. 

Kuroo wanted to scream at how cute this was. Instead, he slowly closed his fingers over Akaashi’s. 

It didn’t take long for Akaashi to fall asleep. After staying out for eight hours, drinking for almost six of those hours and dancing for almost all, he had to be exhausted. 

Kuroo admired him as he slept. How his long eyelashes occasionally moved whenever his eye twitched. The way his lips parted as his breathing was steady and quiet. The strands of hair that fall over his forehead. How he’s still clutched onto Kuroo’s arm and hand. The way his body is slightly curled under the covers. The way his lips- 

God, Kuroo could not stop looking at his lips. They looked soft and desirable, making Kuroo want to feel them with his own. 

He stuck his tongue between his lips, barely licking his own before taking a deep breath. Kuroo felt his body practically move on its own, inching closer to Akaashi. Once Kuroo’s leg touched him, he stopped; not wanting to wake him. 

Kuroo’s eyes were set on his lips, feeling desperate as ever. He brought his face close, letting his gentle breath hit Akaashi’s mouth. 

His breath hitched as his lips brushed against Akaashi’s. There was slight hesitancy in Kuroo. Was he really about to kiss his best friend's boyfriend while he was sleeping? 

Yup. 

Kuroo closed any space left, molding their lips together. Fuck, he was right. Akaashi’s lips were soft. Really fricken fracken soft. 

He let his tongue graze against Akaashi’s bottom lip, soaking in the moment. 

Kuroo kissed him slowly, holding back any eagerness and desire for more. He drew back, barely an inch to catch his breath, before kissing him once more. 

This time he let his lips linger, staying against his. He knew he wouldn't get to do this again. Kuroo sucked in a breath through his nose, soaking in any last feeling. It felt like his body went numb when he kissed him. 

Kuroo pulled back, trying to control his shaky breath. As he stared at Akaashi, who didn’t move an inch, he mentally cussed himself out. 

That was exactly what he imagined. He really liked it. 

No. He really liked Akaashi. 

Fuck. 

-

Akaashi felt like rocks were being thrown at his head. As he sat up, he immediately felt like he was going to throw up. 

“Ow.” He muttered as he held his head in his hands. He slowly looked around. 

Where the hell was he? This wasn’t his room or Bokutos. 

The bed was empty, leaving only him under the covers. He noticed the posters on the wall and the electric guitar in the corner of the room. 

It was Kuroo’s. This was his room? 

It was cleaner than Akaashi imagined. His floor was spotless (he cleaned it) while everything was neatly placed on his shelves and dresser. 

Akaashi scooched to the edge of the bed and immediately bit back a scream. Kuroo was sleeping on the floor???

Akaashi rubbed his head. He had no memory of last night. More like he couldn’t think because his head hurt that bad. He got up and noticed the alarm clock on Kuroo’s bedside table. 

It was 12:45 am. 

Akaashi’s eyes widened. He was supposed to work today. He wouldn’t be surprised if his boss at the ice cream ship fired him considering he had to take a leave of absence for two weeks because of his injuries. 

Akaashi quietly left Kuroo’s room. While he walked down the dark hallway towards the brightly lit kitchen, he noticed he was wearing no pants. 

“Jeez, what the hell happened last night?” Akaashi muttered to himself as he walked into the kitchen. He was greeted with the rest of the residents of the apartment and his best friend all staring at him. 

“Good morning sunshine!” Oikawa chirped with a big smile on his face. He was the only one smiling in fact. 

“Mornin’. Don’t we have work today?” 

“You’re lucky, actually. It’s closed for some reason. I think they are doing some construction on the place for the next week or so.” Oikawa said, taking a sip of his coffee. 

Akaashi nodded, letting his eyes travel to Bokuto. They held eye contact for seconds until Bokuto looked away towards his barely eaten bagel on the plate. 

“Well good morning to you too.” Akaashi mumbled. 

Bokuto looked at him, opening his mouth to say something but stopped, clenching his jaw. 

Akaashi heard light footsteps behind him. He felt the heat of someone’s body against his back. A loud yawn was heard over his head, close to his ear. 

“Good morning.” Kuroo placed a hand on Akaashi’s shoulder. “How'd you sleep?” 

Akaashi looked up at him and offered a smile. “Fine. I came out to get Advil. My heads killing me.” 

Bokuto unclenched and clenched his jaw repeatedly as he looked away. He wanted to rip Kuroo’s hand off of him. His jealousy was through the roof since last night. 

“I’ll get you some.” Noya said, wanting to escape the tension coming from Bokuto. 

“Thank you.” Akaashi smiled at the small boy as he went to the bathroom, taking his time. 

“Are you guys hungry? I’ll make you something.” Iwa began to get up but Kuroo waved his hand, declining. 

“I’ll make us something. Don’t worry about it.” Kuroo said, walking into the kitchen. “Akaashi, what do you want?” 

Bokuto picked up his plate, moving into the living room. He placed it on the coffee table and sat on the couch. 

“Uhm,” Akaashi’s eyes followed him. “Anything is fine. I’ll have what you have.” Akaashi looked at Oikawa, who just gave him a shrug in response. 

Noya came out from the main bathroom and handed him two pills. 

Akaashi groaned. “Thank you so much.” 

Noya laughed and grabbed him a bottle of water, tossing it to him. 

Akaashi swallowed down the pills with a big gulp of water. He caught Bokuto staring out of the corner of his eyes. Akaashi put his water on the counter and made his way over to his unusually silent boyfriend. 

“So how was the finale, Kuroo?” Iwa asked, starting a conversation. 

Akaashi tuned their words out as he sat down next to Bokuto. He poked his arm with a smile on his face. 

Bokuto looked at him, saying nothing. 

“Hi.” Akaashi poked him again. 

“Hey.” Bokuto looked down at his bagel on the plate. 

“You’re so quiet.” Akaashi said. 

“Mhm.” Bokuto hummed in response. 

Akaashi slumped his shoulders and thought for a moment. He nudged Bokuto with his own shoulder. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Mhm.” Bokuto pulled out his phone. 

_ What the fuck…  _ Akaashi didn’t understand what his problem was. 

He frowned as Bokuto moved his body, slightly turning away from Akaashi. 

“Bo.” 

He got no response. 

“Bokuto.” 

Still no response. 

He sat there for a minute or two, thinking about what to say or do next. Akaashi smiled and scooted behind him and got closer. He wrapped his legs around his waist and draped his arms over Bokuto's shoulders. 

Akaashi rested his chin on Bokuto's shoulder, hoping to get a reaction. Instead, his boyfriend sighed. 

“Bo.” Akaashi quietly whined. “Don’t ignore me.” 

“I’m not.” 

Akaashi glanced down at his phone. He wasn’t supposed to be on it. He raised his body, leaning over and grabbing the device from his hands. Akaashi let go of him and quickly turned around, clutching the phone to his stomach. 

“Akaashi. Can I have it back please?” 

“No.” Akaashi said, holding back his laughter. 

“Please?” Bokuto tried to look around him. “This isn’t funny.” 

“Yes it is.” Akaashi giggled. 

“Come on. Just give it back.” Bokuto said, refusing to laugh. 

“Nope. You can’t be on it anyway.” 

Bokuto sighed. “Whatever.” He muttered and rested against the couch. 

Akaashi’s amusement faded. He turned around and looked at him. 

“Can you tell me what’s wrong?” Akaashi asked, getting on his knees and resting his butt against his heels. 

Bokuto turned his head away from him. Silence passed until Bokuto heard Akaashi’s voice crack. 

“W-What did I do wrong?” 

Bokuto snapped his head towards him. Akaashi looked at him with the tears rolling down his cheeks. 

Shit. He made him cry. 

Bokuto grabbed his waist, pulling him onto his lap. Akaashi let his head drop against Bokuto's chest as he curled his body. His shoulders lightly shook as he cried. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m just…” Bokuto sighed, “tired. Really tired.” 

“W-Why were you ignoring me?” 

“I don’t know. I’m sorry.” Bokuto kissed his forehead. “I’m really sorry.” He kissed his cheek. “I’m stupid. Don’t overthink. I shouldn’t have done that.” He kissed his lips. “Okay?” 

Akaashi pressed his lips together and nodded. “Okay.” He rose in his lap, taking Bokuto's face in his hands. He leaned forward, connecting their lips once more. 

Bokuto felt Akaashi’s lips curve into a smile as they kissed, but also felt eyes. He took a hard glance past Akaashi, seeing Kuroo standing by the opening of the wall that divided the living room and kitchen. Kuroo’s body tensed as him and his friend made eye contact. 

Bokuto moved his head back, pulling away. Akaashi kept a firm grip. 

“More kisses.” He kissed his lips again. 

Bokuto shook his head. “We have company.” He muttered under his breath. 

“Huh?” Akaashi titled his head to the side and then looked over his shoulder, seeing Kuroo. 

_ Fuck, he is so cute. I can't be mad, ever...  _ Bokuto thought. 

Kuroo was holding a plate of eggs, toast and bacon. “Uhh, here's breakfast. S-Sorry to interrupt.” 

He placed the plate on the table. Akaashi quickly got off of Bokuto's lap and hugged Kuroo. 

“Thank you!” He squealed. “I love food!” Akaashi said, almost sounding aggressive. 

Bokuto watched as Kuroo laughed and slid his arms around his boyfriend. 

Okay, he could be mad. 

Kuroo made the mistake of now being the one to take a glance at his friend. He saw the pissed off expression on his face, causing him to let go of Akaashi. 

Instead, Akaashi squeezed him even more. “I like hugs!” 

“Come eat, Keiji.” Bokuto said, his arms now crossed as he watched. 

Akaashi looked at him. “Okay, Mr.GrumpyPants.” He let go of Kuroo. “Thank you. You’re the sweetest.” He sat back down next to his boyfriend. 

Bokuto wasn’t an idiot. He saw the glance that Kuroo tried to sneak at Akaashi’s lower section. Akaashi had no pants on, which of course was making Kuroo extremely flustered and frustrated. 

Now even more pissed off, Bokuto gripped Akaashi’s hips, pulling him on his lap once again. 

“Easy, Bo. I guess I should call you Mr.Aggressive.” Akaashi laughed, leaning forward and grabbing the plate from the table. 

Kuroo swallowed as Bokuto's eyes never left him. He watched as Bokuto's one hand slipped around Akaashi’s hip and onto his thigh. He noticed Akaashi’s reaction. 

His breath hitched as he looked down at Bokuto's hand. It was the smallest things that caused a reaction in him. 

“Do you mind?” Bokutos somewhat harsh tone was directed at Kuroo. 

Kuroo’s eyes widened. “S-Sorry. Uhm, enjoy the food.” He quickly walked out before Akaashi could thank him. 

“You’re so pissy, Bo.” Akaashi took a bite of the eggs and hummed with satisfaction. 

Bokuto didn’t say anything. Instead he ran his hand up and down Akaashi’s thigh. 

Akaashi swallowed the food, trying to ignore his boyfriend's hand. 

Bokuto rested his chin on Akaashi’s shoulder. “Did you have fun last night?” 

“I did!” Akaashi smiled. “At least I think. I can't remember anything right now.” 

The fact that Akaashi didn’t remember anything made Bokuto mad. The fact that he was drunk and under Kuroo’s watch made him pissed. He hated to say it, but Bokuto didn’t trust his friend right now. It was unusual for Kuroo to lie about what he did. To only invite Akaashi out. To sleep with him instead of bringing Akaashi to Bokuto’s room. 

“Did you miss me?” Bokut whispered, moving his so he was grazing over his boxers. 

Chills ran up and down Akaashi’s body. “Y-Yeah. Of course I d-did.” 

“Were you thinking about me at all?” He asked as he slipped his other hand under Akaashi’s shirt. 

“I-” Akaashis breath shook as his head started to feel dizzy. Anytime Bokuto touched him like this, he could never think straight. 

“Hm?” Bokuto pressed his lips against Akaashi’s neck, earning a small gasp in response. 

Akaashi’s hands started to shake, barely enough support to hold up his plate. 

“Don’t drop that.” Bokuto whispered, slowly sucking on his skin. 

Akaashi pressed his lips together, trying to control himself. “Bokuto... d-don’t.” He could barely speak. 

“Don’t what?” Bokuto has been slowly inching Akaashi’s body over, so he was balanced on one leg, keeping Akaashi’s thighs apart. 

“Don’t…hngh-” Akaashi bit his bottom lip as he felt himself on one of Bokuto's thighs, which was purposefully raised. 

Bokuto glided his tongue across the nape of his neck, sucking Akaashi’s skin in between his teeth. 

Akaashi’s legs started to shake as he felt Bokuto's hand roam his inner thighs, inching close to where he hasn’t been yet. Akaashi slowly tried to squeeze his thighs shut, but Bokuto refused. 

“Don’t do that.” Bokuto said as he traveled his hand up Akaashi’s side, to his nipple; the same time he sucked on his neck. 

Akaashi gasped, arching his back. “Fuck, Bokuto.” He loudly whispered, grasping onto Bokuto's wrist with one hand. “Y-You can’t do that here.” 

“I cant?” Bokuto smirked. 

“No. Now stop.” Akaashi, who was trembling, leaned forward to put his plate down. Bokuto watched as his shirt slightly moved as he outstretched his arm, causing his shirt to slide up. 

Bokuto ran his hands up the sides of Akaashi’s back, keeping him leaned forward. 

“B-Bo!” Akaashi practically whined. 

Bokuto kept the smirk on his face as he pulled Akaashi’s hips back more, still keeping him leaned over. 

Akaashi bit his bottom lip and grabbed onto the coffee table, needing something to grasp. 

Bokuto leaned forward and whispered. “You know… if they weren’t here right now I promise, you would be screaming in pleasure right now.” 

Akaashi’s eyes widened. That was a dangerous thing to say to the boy who has been wanting to move to the next stage with Bokuto for a while now. It was almost cruel that he was teasing him about it.

Akaashi pressed his lips together and dipped his head. “I told you n-not to tease me anymore.” 

“Who says I’m teasing?” 

“Bo.” Akaashi said, breathy and shaky. “Pl-Please.” 

“Please what?” Bokuto’s hands gripped his hips, pulling him back. 

Akaashi leaned his head against his shoulder. “When can we…” He shut his eyes and let out a desperate whine as Bokuto's hand lightly grazed under the waistband of his boxers. 

Bokuto kissed his cheek, completely letting go of him. “Soon.” 

Akaashi’s eyes shot open as the warmth of his boyfriends hands left his body. He turned his body, staring at him. Bokuto had a smirk plastered on his lips. 

“Asshole.” Akaashi muttered, getting up and grabbing his plate. 

Bokuto laughed. “Come on! Sit back down.” 

Akaashi, with his shaking knees, walked out of the living room. 

“Keiji!” Bokuto stayed where he was. “I’m sorry.” 

He waited a minute or two, expecting Akaashi to come back. When he didn’t, Bokuto got up as he heard laughter from the kitchen. 

Bokuto walked out of the living room to the other side of the wall. “Kei-” Bokuto stopped talking as he saw Kuroo’s arm swinging over Akaashi’s shoulders. 

Why was he always touching him? Bokuto didn’t like that. How was Akaashi okay with it? He’s made it clear only a select few people were allowed to touch him. Bokuto didn’t know that included Kuroo. 

Bokuto watched as Akaashi laughed at whatever Noya was saying. How he was pulled closer to Kuroo. 

Bokuto took a deep breath, trying to control himself. 

Akaashi stretched his hand out to Bokuto. “Bo, come here. Listen to th-” He stopped as Bokuto ignored him… again. 

He walked past the kitchen, to the hallway. He couldn’t stand watching anymore. He walked into his room and slammed his door shut. 

The noise echoed throughout the whole apartment, making Noya fall quiet from talking. Everyone’s laughter died down. 

“Sorry.” Akaashi muttered, removing himself from Kuroo’s arm and going to Bokuto’s room. With every step Akaashi took, he was getting more worried. 

What was going on with Bokuto? Why was he so mad? 

He opened Bokuto's bedroom door to see him angrily changing his clothes. Akaashi closed the door behind him and crossed his arms. 

“What’s going on with you?” 

Bokuto didn’t look at him. “Nothing.” He muttered, pulling off his shirt. 

Akaashi bit his lip, smiling as he walked over and took Bokuto's hand. “Somethings wrong. I’ll help you fix that.” Akaashi pressed his hands against Bokuto's chest, pushing him down on the bed. Akaashi legs were soon on either side of Bokuto, straddling his lap. 

_ Hot. Very hot…  _ Bokuto latched onto Akaashi’s waist. 

Akaashi’s lips were together, forming a smile on his face. His dimple on the corner of his mouth was showing. 

_ Oh, but cute. So cute. I want kisses…  _ Bokuto glanced down at his lips. 

Akaashi took that as an invitation to kiss him. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against Bokutos. Their lips easily molded together, moving in sync. Akaashi let his hands wander to Bokuto’s hair, tugging on his strands to deepen the kiss. He opened his mouth more, allowing his tongue to meet Bokutos. 

Bokuto felt a groan rise in his throat as Akaashi’s hands pulled harder on his hair. Their kiss turned wetter and louder as Bokuto kept total dominance with his tongue, while flipping them over so he was on top. Akaashi almost kissed him a bit too desperately, like he wanted to continue where they left off earlier. 

Akaashi moaned into the kiss as he felt Bokuto's tongue flick his own, immensely teasing him once again. Bokuto was rewarded as Akaashi pressed closer against him, moving one hand down to Bokuto's back and gripping on with his nails. 

The pain immediately turned into pleasure, causing a low groan to come from Bokuto. He liked the feeling of Akaashi’s nails digging and scratching against his back. He almost wanted to showcase those marks off. 

Bokuto moved to suck on Akaashi’s bottom lip, playfully, earning a shiver from his boyfriend's body. Akaashi’s head felt like it was exploding. The pain of his hangover mixed with the trance he was under with Bokuto caused the room to act as if it was almost spinning. 

“Mmm, Bo.” Akaashi tilted his head back as Bokuto's lips found their way to his neck. Bokuto sucked on the nape of his neck, earning scattered moans in return. He pressed his hands against Akaashi’s lower back, making his body arch. 

Akaashi let out a breathy moan as his hips moved to grind against Bokuto. Without warning, Akaashi grabbed onto Bokuto's shoulders, pushing him against the bed. 

“Keiji...” 

Akaashi slid his hands down his bare chest and to the waistband of his joggers. Bokuto was quick to grab his wrists. 

“No.” Bokuto said with a stern voice. 

Akaashi pouted. “Why not?” 

“Because…” 

“Because why?” Akaashi didn’t get a response. “You constantly tease me. Why can’t I do anything?” 

Bokuto continued to stay silent, causing Akaashi to now become frustrated.

“Bokuto, why?!” 

“Because you aren’t ready yet!” Bokuto felt Akaashi’s body start to pull back from him. “Keiji, dont-”

Akaashi pulled his arms from Bokuto's grip and got off of him. “I still can’t believe you’re fucking saying that after everything.” 

Bokuto sat up. “Keiji. I don’t want to fight about this.” 

“Then stop speaking over me! Stop telling me how I feel! You never once asked me if I’m ready, Bokuto. You’re assuming for reasons I don't know why! It’s fucking annoying and I’m sick of it.” 

Bokuto swallowed. “Are you sick of me?” 

Akaashi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “You’re the one person in the world that I definitely can’t live without. So no, Bokuto. I’m not sick of you. But I am sick of everyone treating me differently because of what happened. Just because I had a shitty relationship with my ex-boyfriend doesn’t mean I can't have a great one with you.” 

Bokuto tried to find words to say something. 

“I am so tired of everything coming back to what happened with Teru and I or my parents. It’s exhausting to have to carry that around every day and be held back from certain things because of what happened.” Akaashi was crying now. “I just want to be happy… with you.” 

“A-Are you not?” Bokuto felt his eyes waters 

“I am but I still feel trapped, Bokuto. I’m sorry if I seem like I’m all about sex lately. I swear I’m not crazy but it’s shit like this that makes me wonder if I’m ever gonna get a normal relationship. I don’t want you holding back anymore, with anything. I’m tired of letting Teru ruin my life.” 

“Keiji, I’m so-” 

Akaashi shook his head. “I’m gonna go.” 

“Wait, no.” Bokuto stood up. “Let’s talk ab-”

Akaashi shrugged. “There’s nothing else to say about it. Right now, I wanna be alone.” Akaashi turned around, opening the door and walking out. Bokuto followed behind him, both of them meeting Kuroo who came into the hallway at the same time. 

“Hey. Everything okay?” Kuroo asked as he saw the tears running down Akaashi’s cheeks. 

“Can I get my pants now?” Akaashi asked him, keeping his voice low. 

“Yeah, okay. Come on.” Kuroo led him to his room. 

“Keiji you can borrow a pair of mine so you don’t have to wear the same thing as last night.” Bokuto said. 

“It’s fine.” Was the response he got as they both disappeared into Kuroo’s room. 

Bokuto ran his fingers through his hair. “Fuck.” 

Akaashi sat on the edge of Kuroo’s bed as he waited. He fiddled with his fingers. 

How many times were they gonna repeat this same argument over and over again? Akaashi wasn’t sex crazy, but it was frustrating when his boyfriend wouldn’t listen to him about the whole thing. 

How was Bokuto not okay with having sex with him but could easily tease him like that? He did all the things that led up to sex, but always stopped before. How could he handle it?

Akaashi couldn’t. He was always turned on. Was he the only one? 

Akaashi’s cheeks turned pink. He prayed that it wasn’t one sided pleasure. Was he not doing enough to make Bokuto feel the same?

Now he was just overthinking. But how the hell was Bokuto able to walk off after an intense make out session that always turned into something more? 

Kuroo held out his jeans to him. “I accidently cleaned them up with my pile this morning.” 

“It’s fine. Thank you.” Akaashi’s voice was quiet as he stood up and took the pants from his hands. He stepped into the holes, pulling the tight fabric up his legs. 

“Are you okay?” 

Akaashi nodded. “I’m fine.” 

Akaashi wasn’t one to get mad. Unless he was drunk. That was a different story. Whenever he was sober, he could contain his anger well. Plus, he wasn’t angry with Bokuto. He was just upset. 

Kuroo took a step closer to him, now being the one to initiate a hug. “I’m always here if you want to talk.” 

“Thanks Kuroo.” Akaashi rested his body against Kuroos. “I appreciate that. Seriously.” 

Kuroo, without thinking, leaned his head down and pressed a kiss against Akaashi’s temple. 

Akaashi immediately stepped back from him and gave Kuroo a questioning look. 

“S-Sorry! I don’t know why I did that.” Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck. “That won’t happen again.” 

Akaashi cleared his throat. “I’m gonna… go.” He turned on his heel and walked out of his room. 

Kuroo sighed and dropped his face in his hands. “Idiot.” He mumbled. 

Akaashi made his way out of the kitchen. Bokuto stood with their friends, waiting for him. 

“Keiji.” Bokuto said, taking a step forward. 

Akaashi looked at Oikawa. “I’m heading home. Probably gonna go on a run or something so if you need anything, text me.” 

“You’ve been into running a lot recently, huh?” Oikawa asked. 

Instead of lying, Akaashi just shrugged. “Bye.” He turned around and walked to the apartment door, opening it. 

Bokuto's hand gently curled around Akaashi’s wrist. Akaashi looked over his shoulder. 

“I-I’m sorry.” Bokuto said, his voice clearly shaking. 

“It’s whatever. Can you let me go now?” 

“I-I don’t want to let you go. Ever.” Bokuto’s eyes shined with his tears rising. 

“I didn’t mean for it to be that deep. I just want to go home.” 

“Can I come with you? We can go on a run together and-”

“No. I just want to be alone right now.” Akaashi said, squirming his wrist around. 

Bokuto let go of him and frowned. “I’m gonna miss you.” 

Akaashi sighed and kissed his cheek. “I’ll miss you too.” He ruffled his hair. “I lo-” Akaashi stopped himself. 

_ Holy fuck that’s the second time I almost said it. I need to control that before it slips and ends badly. Fuck…  _

Oikawa and Iwas eyes both widened as they caught on to what he was gonna say. Bokuto was the only clueless one, along with Noya who would most likely realize in a few seconds. 

Akaashi cleared his throat. “I’ll see you later.” He quickly walked out. 

The second the door closed Noya gasped, catching onto what he was going to say. Oikawa quickly shushed him. Bokuto turned around, slumping his shoulders. 

Iwa rolled his eyes. “Here we go.” 

“What?” Oikawa asked. 

“Anytime Akaashi leaves, even to go to the bathroom, Bokuto goes into what we call ‘emo mode’ and gets all sad.” Iwa said. 

Bokuto frowned. “Don’t make fun of me.” He slid against the wall by the door and sat on the ground. He hugged his knees to his chest. 

“What is he doing?” Oikawa asked. 

“Waiting for Akaashi to come back.” Noya said. 

“But that’s gonna be hours.” 

“We know.” Noya and Iwa said in perfect sync. 

“He’ll wait there the whole time.” Iwa laughed as he watched his friend zone out while frowning. 

Oikawa smiled, finding it somewhat cute that he does that for his friend. 

Iwa got up from the counter stool. “I have to get ready to go to the gym. Are you staying here?” He asked Oikawa. 

The brunette nodded. “I’ll be right here, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa smiled at him. 

“Good to know.” Iwa smiled. 

By the time Iwa got dressed and left the apartment; Oikawa, too, was in a slump. The brunette walked to Bokuto and sat down next to him, mimicking his posture and pose. 

Bokuto sighed. “This is gonna be a while.” 

Oikawa nodded. “Mhm.” 

-

“Strike. Duck. Double crossover. Duck, left and right.” Ukai repeated as Akaashi followed along to his words. 

He was practicing on the punching bag again, even better than before. Ukai made it seem like he looked like a professional. 

Maybe he was doing so well because he was mad, now. He wasn’t upset anymore. He was mad that Teru was ruining his life without even being present. How was he still affecting what happened to Akaashi on a daily basis? It was tiring. 

“Left jab. Right jab. Undercut.” Akaashi did exactly what he said. He’s been doing this for thirty minutes now, non stop. 

“Very good.” Ukai said. “Get some water. We’re gonna move to equipment and build up your strength and muscles.” 

Akaashi nodded, taking off his boxing gloves. He grabbed his water and eyed the large area of workout equipment. 

All the machines faced a large wall covered in a mirror. There was a line of around twenty treadmills and another line with the same amount of bikes in front. Then there was a mix of arm and leg machines around. There were pull up bars and bench press stations. Other machines were there as well. 

“You’re really focused today but also quiet. Did something happen?” Ukai asked.

Akaashi shook his head. Obviously he couldn’t tell his trainer what Bokuto and him went through before he came here. Awkward. 

“It’s fine.” Akaashi sighed. “I just feel like my ex-boyfriend is still controlling my life and preventing me from doing certain things and having… a normal life, I guess.” 

Ukai nodded, understanding. “For some victims, it takes time to get back into their usual routine and feel more comfortable with everything. I know it’s frustrating, but you won’t be like this forever.” 

Akaashi frowned. “I hope not.” 

“Come on. Let’s start.” Ukai said, leading the way to the machines. 

After Ukai explained most of the machines and what he was going to do for this workout, Akaashi started with one mile on the treadmill. He then did a hundred weighted squats as Ukai demonstrated the form he should have. 

“How do you feel about bench press?” Ukai asked after Akaashi finished. 

Akaashi shrugged. “I think I can do it.” 

Ukai nodded. “So for everyone, you should be able to bench your own weight. Is this your first time bench pressing?” 

“I think so.” 

“Alright. We’ll start lighter.” 

Ukai brought him to the equipment and adjusted where he laid on the bench so he was most comfortable. He showed him where to grip and after he was all set, Ukai adjusted the current weights. 

“Alright. The bar is forty pounds already. I’m gonna put twent-”

“Put fifty on each side. That’s still barely anything.” 

“Are you sure?” Ukai asked. “You would be benching one-forty.” 

“That’s fine. I’m pumped!” Akaashi energetically raised his fists in the air, careful to not hit the bar. 

Ukai laughed. “I’m your spotter so the second you’re tired or feel like it’s going to drop, I’ll take it.” 

Ukai switched the weights and went behind him, standing by his head. “Whenever you’re ready.” 

Akaashi took a deep breath and put his hands on the grips of the bar. He waited a few seconds, and with the help of Ukai, they lifted it off of the rack. 

Akaashi lowered the bar to his chest, and up. The first one wasn’t bad at all. 

“Try to do fifteen. If not, it’s okay.” 

After ten, Akaashi felt the burn in his arms but he wasn’t tired. 

“Alright.” Ukai counted as he reached fifteen. “You’re goo— more?” 

“Mhm.” Akaashi said, continuing. 

“Don’t push yourself. The max I’m letting you do is thirty.” 

“Then thirty it is.” Akaashi breathed out and continued. 

It truly wasn’t as bad as he first thought. His arms started to get tired after twenty five, so the last few made him struggle but he successfully bench pressed thirty of one hundred and fourty pounds. 

Akaashi sat up, earning a high five from Ukai. 

“Nice job. That was impressive for someone who’s never done that before.” 

He opened his mouth to say something in response but was interrupted. 

“Akaashi?” The low and surprised-toned voice came from the left of him. 

Akaashi looked to see Iwa standing a few feet away from them. His eyes widened. 

“H-Hey.” 

He forgot Iwa went to this gym as well. He just figured they wouldn’t run into each other. 

“I didn’t know you went here. Are you training with Ukai?” Iwa asked. 

Akaashi nodded. “You two know each other?” 

“Yeah. I know him and all of his band mates.” 

“Oh, that’s cool.” So he knew Bokuto. 

“I thought you were going on a run.” Iwa said. 

“I did. On the treadmill here.” Akaashi stood up. 

“Oh.” Iwa nodded, understanding. “Well you should see Bokuto. He’s in one of his emo phases ‘cause you’re gone.” Iwa let out a laugh. 

Ukais eyes widened. “I’m an idiot. How did I not realize this sooner?” 

Akaashi looked at him, confused. 

“Sorry. You’re dating Bokuto, right?” Ukai asked. “He came to me a while ago looking for some address. ‘My boyfriend's ex-boyfriend’ blah blah blah. Something about the ex being a ‘piece of shit’ and ‘needs to get what he deserves.’” 

“Sounds like Bo.” 

“I thought he went to a cop for that.” Akaashi said, confused. 

“Ukai is a cop. This is just his side job.” Iwa said. 

Ukai nodded. “I work here in the mornings and some afternoons. I work all night shifts as a cop.” 

“Got it. Well, yeah. That’s my boyfriend.” 

“Small world.” Ukai laughed a little. “Anyway, let's get back to the workout. Pull-ups are next.”

Akaashi nodded and waved to Iwa before following his trainer. Iwa watched him walk away. 

He didn’t know Akaashi was into working out like this. It surprised him that he had a trainer. 

_ Doesn’t Ukai specialize in self defense training?...  _ Iwa’s eyes widened. Was that what Akaashi was doing? Not just normally working out? 

As Iwa prepared for his own workout, he watched Akaashi. He wasn’t exactly surprised that he was as strong as he was. Iwa was more surprised at how determined he looked. Like his will and mindset swallowed his current physical strength, making it all possible. 

Pull-ups were a hard workout to do. Iwa knew that from his younger years of failing to do them. Akaashi seemed to be doing fine. 

Throughout his own workouts, Iwa caught himself watching Akaashi more and more. It was almost kind of nice to watch. He knew he would only get stronger and happier, and that made Iwa happy. 

“Sparring.” Ukai said, grabbing Akaashi’s attention as he put the weights down. “Are you ready for this?” 

Akaashi nodded. This is what he was excited to learn the most. To be able to spar for minutes and learn to block and defend himself. To be able to fight back. 

He was definitely ready. 

-

“Holy shit, Akaashi! That was so cool.” Iwa beamed as the two of them walked out of the gym together. 

Akaashi laughed. “It was.” 

“Ukai said that was your first day sparring. How are you that good already?” 

“We went over moves and blocks in previous classes so I used those and common sense in other parts.” 

“But you did it so quickly like it was a reflex.” Iwa said. 

Akaashi shrugged. “That’s just my hatred for Teru showing.” He said, earning a laugh from Iwa. 

“Fair enough.” Iwa cleared his throat. “Does Bokuto know you’re taking these classes? Anyone? Oikawa?” 

Akaashi shook his head. “Only you and Kuroo.” 

Iwa bit back the urge to tell him that Bokuto would most likely be pissed if he found out Kuroo knew before him. 

“Why don’t you tell them?” 

Akaashi sighed. “It’s not a big deal. Plus, I rather be completely focused on this and become better before they find out. If it slips, then it’s whatever. But I just want to do this without it turning into something it’s not.”

Iwa nodded. “I get it. That’s how I was when I first started working out. I kept it to myself for the most part.” 

Akaashi cleared his throat. “Hey, Iwa…” He stopped walking. 

Iwa did as well. “Yeah?” He asks, sounding almost concerned. 

“I have a favor to ask.” Akaashi said. “Okay maybe a few.” 

“Whatever it is, sure.” Iwa smiled. 

-

Bokuto and Oikawa did in fact stay in that exact spot, asking Kuroo and Noya to bring them food and water whenever they wanted it. 

When Iwa and Akaashi walked in together, the two idiots on the floor jumped up with glee. 

“You were in emo mode too?” Iwa asked as the brunette attacked him with a hug. 

“You’re all sweaty, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa said, yet not letting go. 

Bokuto stood by the door, pouting as he looked at his boyfriend. Akaashi rolled his eyes. 

“What’s wrong now?” 

“I missed you.” Bokuto looked away. 

“I was gone for…” Akaashi looked at his phone. “Three hours.” 

“That’s a long time.” 

Akaashi didn’t say anything. Instead he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Bokutos waist, hugging him. The taller boy gladly accepted the hug, holding him in return. 

Bokuto sighed. “How the hell do you smell so good after running?” 

Akaashi laughed. “I didn’t know I smelt good but thank you.” 

Without warning, Bokuto reached down to the back of Akaashi’s thighs and picked him up. 

“Bokuto!” Akaashi quickly slipped his arms around his neck and let his legs hug Bokuto's waist. “What are you doing?” 

Bokuto gave him no response as he carried him to his room. 

“Bo? Hello?!” Akaashi looked at him. “You better not be ignoring me again. I’ll kick your ass right now.” 

“Please do.” Bokuto smirked as he walked into the bathroom, kicking the door shut with his heel. 

“Is that a weird kink or something?” Akaashi asked, trying not to laugh. 

“Guess you’ll have to find out.” Bokuto said as he opened his shower glass door and reached to the knob, turning the shower on. 

“I can do th-” Akaashi’s words were interrupted as he was suddenly pushed against the wall, still being held up. “Boku-”

Bokuto’s lips were soon on his own. Akaashi desperately held onto Bokuto as he felt his hands leave his thighs. He squeezed his legs around Bokutos waist, pulling him closer. Bokuto's tongue was already between Akaashi’s lips, causing the kiss to become wetter in seconds. A soft moan came from Akaashi while Bokuto flicked his tongue against his lip. Bokuto's hands were soon under Akaashi's shirt, causing the boy to gasp. 

“A-Are you trying to turn me on m-more?” Akaashi said, resting his head back against the wall. “Or tease and piss m-me off again?” 

Bokuto's lips found Akaashi’s neck, slowly sucking on it. “I’m trying to apologize for upsetting you earlier.” 

Akaashi bit his bottom lip, trying not to make any noise. As Bokuto's hands roamed his body underneath his shirt, Akaashi felt his legs start to shake. 

“I-I…” Akaashi wanted to tell him he couldn’t hold himself up anymore. 

Instead, Bokuto moved his body even closer, if that was possible. There was no space left anywhere between them. Akaashi whimpered as he moved the lower half of his body against Bokuto. 

Bokuto drew his lips back from Akaashi’s neck after leaving scattered marks. He watched as Akaashi kept his eyes closed, desperation roaming his face. 

Bokuto wanted to give him what he wanted and needed, but he couldn’t yet. Yes, in the beginning he believed Akaashi still needed time to understand what this actually meant. He wanted his boyfriend to fully be comfortable with actually having sex with him. Now it was Bokuto's turn to understand how Akaashi was feeling. He was mainly scared because he didn’t want Akaashi to regret it after it happened. He didn’t want anything to change after. The main reason Bokuto was still holding back was because of himself. He was making himself more insecure than he usually was. What if he hurt Akaashi? What if he somehow does it wrong? What if it wasn’t what Akaashi wanted? What if Akaashi hated it and they never spoke again? What if the world somehow started to end and zombies came to attack them? 

I mean anything is possible. 

“Bo.” Akaashi said, breathy. 

Bokuto watched him as Akaashi swallowed, his lips trembling. 

“If we aren’t going to have sex, you have to stop teasing me like this.” 

Bokuto felt like he was hit by a truck. He thought this was a good way to make it up to him, but in the end he was only teasing him more. 

“S-sorry.” He said as Akaashi unwrapped his legs. Bokuto took a step away from him, giving him space. 

“It’s fine.” Akaashi said, moving around him. Bokuto watched as Akaashi pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. 

“I-It’s fine?” 

Akaashi nodded. “Yeah. It’s whatever.” He opened the shower door and turned to Bokuto. 

They held eye contact for a few minutes before Akaashi reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him in. 

“Keiji-”

Akaashi took his face in his hands, pulling him down so their lips met. He moved backwards, letting the water hit their bodies. 

“For someone who doesn’t like to be teased, you sure act like you want to be.” Bokuto murmured against his lips. 

“Mhm.” Akaashi smiled and nodded. “I know.” His hands moved to the waistband of Bokuto's damp sweatpants, as he pushed him against the wall. 

“Aggressive.” Bokuto said before kissing him. 

He let Akaashi pull down his sweatpants midway, before doing the rest himself. He kicked them to the side, where the water wouldn’t hit. Bokuto laid his hand against Akaashi’s lower back, pressing their bodies together. Their tongues swirled together, causing Bokuto to be the one to let out a groan. Akaashi's hand traveled to his neck, gently curling his fingers against his skin. He pulled away, earning what sounded like a whimper from Bokuto. 

Akaashi smiled and backed away, slowly releasing his hand from his neck. Bokuto's chest rose up and down, heavily breathing. He watched the smirk on Akaashi's face only grow bigger. 

Akaashi turned around, reaching for the shampoo as he slid his shorts off. 

Bokuto let out a shaky breath. Not that it was an important factor to consider when dating someone, but wow… Akaashi’s body was really nice. 

_ Holy shit, he's so gorgeous. He looks so good. Fuck, my hands are shaking just looking at him…  _ Bokuto's breathing was uneven. 

Akaashi’s arms were more toned than the last time Bokuto noticed. Was he working out or something? 

Bokuto got closer to him, taking the bottle from his hands. He squeezed some of the shampoo on his hand and started to massage it into Akaashi’s hair. 

Akaashi closed his eyes, relaxed as Bokuto's fingers moved throughout his hair.

“Your hair is so pretty.” Bokuto said, playing around a little as he slicked his hair back. “Look at me.”

Akaashi turned around. “What are you doing?” He laughed a little. 

Bokuto's lips parted, as he styled his hair to the side. “Woah.” 

“What?” Akaashi giggled. 

Bokuto's cheeks turned pink as he admired him. Bokuto has never seen someone as beautiful as him before. 

“Y-You’re so…” Bokuto caressed the side of his face with his fingers. His bottom lip stuck out a little, slightly trembling. 

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful.” Bokuto was quick to start crying. 

“Don’t cry!” Akaashi slipped his arms around Bokutos waist, squeezing him. 

“But you’re so pretty! I can't not cry!” Bokuto held him close. 

“I’m really not that pre-”

“Don’t finish that sentence.” Bokuto grabbed his face and kissed his cheeks, nose, forehead and temples. “You’re gorgeous, baby. The most beautiful person there is.” 

Akaashi felt his cheeks heat up. “Th-Thank you.” 

Bokuto smiled. “Baby, baby, baby, baby.” He said in between kisses. 

Akaashi covered his face, knowing he was turning red. 

“Baby.” Bokuto whispered in his ear. 

Akaashi peaked through his fingers, looking at him. 

“Can we get married one day?” Bokuto asked. 

“W-What?” Akaashi dropped his hands. 

“I want to marry you one day. Can we do that?” Bokuto took his face in his hands. 

Akaashi took a moment to stare at him. Bokuto always talked about how beautiful he was, but never said that about himself. Akaashi admired his sharp and defined features. His golden eyes glowed whenever he looked at Akaashi. His gorgeous smile was enough to make Akaashi smile. His black and white streaks in his hair, giving him a bold look. 

Akaashi nodded. “Yeah.” He felt himself turn soft for the boy in front of him. “We can do that.” 

Bokuto smiled and kissed him. The kiss was long and sweet. Nowhere near aggressive and needy. It felt as if they were saying “I love you” through the kiss. 

Akaashi desired to say it to him. 

-

A week passed. Over the week, everyone was busy with their own jobs and lives. Both Oikawa and Akaashi haven’t been able to spend as much time with their friends, and Bokuto and Iwa. 

Last weekend, Akaashi officially filed a report against Terushima, accompanied by Miwa. He got no sort of message or confrontation from Terushima yet. It almost worried him that he hasn’t seen him in so long. Akaashi assumed he was planning to hurt him again or something along those lines. 

On Wednesday, the last day to sign up for the local music competition, multiple people signed up. The band did on the first day Noya mentioned it. Oikawa decided to join, along with Kageyama, which took multiple people by surprise. Without telling anyone, Akaashi did as well. He didn’t tell anyone because he assumed he would drop out anyway. Surprisingly, there was excitement for the competition. 

Over the week, Kuroo has texted and facetimed Akaashi almost every day. Akaashi didn’t seem to have a problem with it, and enjoyed talking to him. Kuroo didn’t see him for the whole week since Bokuto only went to his place, never vice versa. 

Kuroo hasn’t spoken to Kenma at all since Iwa’s birthday party. He was confronted by Hinata, getting lectured. Kuroo couldn’t bring himself to reach out to him. He was almost too scared to. 

Kenma tried his best to distract himself with his gigs and hang out with Hinata and Kageyama. Nothing could stop him from missing Kuroo. Yet the moment he found out Kuroo and Akaashi went to the finale together, he felt his heart break all over again. 

Akaashi still had no memory of the finale night. The only thing he could remember was his performance, being pushed against the wall (which he decided against confronting Kuroo about) and his victory. Everything after that was a blur. He didn’t remember them dancing together. He didn’t remember them falling asleep in the same bed or crying to Kuroo. He didn’t recall holding his hand the whole night at the club or holding his hand while he slept. He definitely didn’t know about Kuroo kissing him while he was sleeping either. 

Bokuto, who was learning to control his jealousy, couldn’t help but become more suspicious of his friend. Throughout the week, he questioned Kuroo about the continuous facetimes and calls that Akaashi and him shared. Bokuto didn’t understand how Kuroo went from “hating” his boyfriend to suddenly being best friends. 

Iwa quit his job at the company he was working for. The stress that once consumed his life, vanished the second he quit. He increased his shifts at the tattoo parlor and started the process of becoming a trainer at the gym he goes to, with the help of Ukai. 

Akaashi has had three classes this past week. He’s only gotten better with everything and has become much stronger. They’ve done sparring every day, only leading Akaashi to feel more confident with his abilities. He’s been getting questioned by Oikawa, who has noticed the difference in his arms and legs. 

Today was Saturday. Akaashi was going to Noyas dance class, which they planned a week or so ago. Bokuto was going to pick him up from the studio, and bring him somewhere after. 

They had hours until the class started. In the meantime, Noya and Hinata decided to visit Asahi’s bakery. 

Hinata pushed open the door, making the bell chime. Noya followed him in, smelling the sweet and freshly baked treats. 

The bakery was neat and light inside. Small round tables were placed against the lightly colored yellow wall. Little white flower centerpieces were on each table, along with a small container of napkins. There were black and white framed photos on the walls of cities and places around the world. On either side of the door were bay windows that had cushions to make seats. The wall behind the counter was white bricked, with black wooden shelves that held jars and others had bread as well. The cabinets behind the counter were black as well, giving a rustic vibe. The counters had glass cases that showed treats and sweets on one side of the bakery, and breaded goods on the other. The bakery was cute, pulling out traditional and city-like vibes. They clashed together, but it somehow worked. 

Noya was in awe at the display of treats in front of him. Hinata was practically drooling while they waited by the door.

Asahi glanced at the two, smiling, before handing a small boy a box of treats. The father of the boy thanked the baker and the two moved around Noya and Hinata, to go outside. 

“Hey guys.” Asahi waved to them. He walked around the large counter and greeted them. 

Asahi wore a white apron that was covered in flour and hints of chocolate. He had his hair up in a bun, no strands hanging out. He wore a cream sweater underneath his apron, with the sleeves bunched up by his elbows. The light natural pink blush that was always set on Asahis cheeks darkened as he noticed Noya staring at him. 

“Anything new today?” Hinata asked. 

Asahi nodded. “Follow me to the kitchen. Kageyama is making donuts.” 

Hinata didn’t waste time at the mention of Kageyama and donuts, as he rushed past Asahi and went to the kitchen. 

“Boke!” Asahi and Noya both heard Kageyama hell. 

Asahi laughed. “So how are you, Noya?” Asahi laughed as he walked back around the counter. 

Noya closely followed behind. “I’m good. Not that busy as everyone else has been so I’ve been bored. What about you?”

“I’ve been busy.” Asahi laughed. “Owning your own ship isn’t as easy as people think. We’ve been doing really well though, so it’s o-”

Asahi stopped talking as they stood in the doorway, leading to the kitchen. Kageyama had a face full of icing while he had flour in his hand, ready to throw it on Hinata, who was holding two donuts. 

It’s been less than a minute. How??

“Put it down.” Asahi said, grabbing both of their attention. “Now.”

Hinata frowned while putting down the two donuts but Kageyama still smeared the flour in his face. 

“Yamayama!” Hinata coughed, dust of the flour dispersing in the air. “Gross!” 

“Now we’re even!” Kageyama wiped some of the icing off of his face. 

Asahi sighed. “Actual children. So Noya, are y-” Asahi looked to the side of him, but Noya wasn’t there anymore. 

Instead, the small boy got into the chocolate chip container, eating a handful. 

“Another child. Great.” Asahi laughed, not bothering to tell him to stop. 

For the next hour, Asahi and Kageyama taught Noya and Hinata how to make croissant donuts. It was the most loud and messy hour that ever occurred in the bakery. Kageyama and Hinata constantly bickered with each other. Asahi would run out of the kitchen to help a customer in the front. Noya would purposely mess up what he was doing so he could get help from Asahi. Whenever Kageyama offered to help, Noya would kick his leg, trying to get the dark-haired boy to back off. 

Noya laughed as he ran around, holding his phone. Asahi chased him around the steel table in the middle of the kitchen. 

“Noya! That photo is embarrassing!” Asahi reached his hand out to grab him. 

“No it’s not!” Noyas laughed as Asahi latched onto his shoulder. 

“Delete it!”

“Never!” Noya turned around and held the phone up. 

He really thought he did something. 

Asahi, being at its level, grabbed the phone easily. He laughed at Noyas expression. 

“Curses for me being so short! I hate it!” Noya crossed his arms in defeat. 

Asahi laughed. “I like your height. At least you’re not a tree like me.” 

“But it’s so much easier for you!” Noya whined. 

“For some things but not all.” Asahi handed his phone back, forgetting about the picture he took. “I hit the hood of my car when I’m sitting so I had to pay extra money to get lower seats.” 

Noya covered his mouth and laughed. “I’m sorry! That’s not funny!” 

“It’s a little funny.” Asahi smiled and laughed. 

“At least you don’t need a booster seat for when you drive.” 

Asahi felt himself gasp. “Stop. There’s no way.” 

Noya nodded. “When I took my drivers test, I had to use a booster seat. I needed one for two years until I grew a little more and was fine.” 

Asahi laughed. “I’m so sorry!” 

Asahis loud laugh made a smile grow on Noyas lips. He found that talking and hanging around Asahi was really enjoyable. It made him happy that Asahi didn’t seem to have a problem with him. 

Noya wouldn't lie. He was insecure about his appearance and personality. He’s always felt like he was annoying to be around. He can be loud and sometimes too energetic. He dresses differently and has multiple piercings in his ears. Doubles on each lobe, a double helix on his right ear and a rook in his left. He also got his nose pierced, a small silver stud sitting there. He even paints his nails, mostly black and white, and dyes the highlights in his hair. People view him as a child which always makes him hold back from being himself. With music, he’s able to let loose and have fun. His friends always accept him but he can’t forget or ignore the random stares he gets in public or even from his own family and other friends. Asahi seemed to be fine with how he acted and everything about him. 

Asahi leaned against the table and reached his hand out, grazing over the blue highlights in Noyas hair. Noya lips parted as he did so, watching the expression on Asahis face. 

“What’s your favorite color to dye it?” He asked. 

“Uhh, blond or r-red.” Noya swallowed. “It always changes.” 

“I’ve noticed.” Asahi smiled. “Last time it was purple and at the concert it was like a neon green. It looked cool.” 

“Thank you…” 

Asahi heard the bell chime. “Excuse me. I have to go in the front.” He spun on his heel and walked to the door. 

Noya let out a shaky breath, realizing he wasn’t breathing that whole time. 

“By the way,” Asahi turned around, “It suits you really well. The highlights, I mean. Especially blond.” Asahi smiled at him before walking away. 

Noyas cheeks turned pink. Asahi liked his hair. He actually liked it. All the doubt Noyas felt about his appearance was quick to vanish. 

He felt a shaky smile grow on his lips as he thought about what Asahi said. He cleared his throat and turned to look at the donuts, but came face-to-face with Hinata and Kageyama staring at him. 

Noya crossed his arms. “Yes?” 

Hinata just laughed while Kageyama turned away, picking at his donut. 

“Mhm.” Noya joined them. The whole time they ate their donuts, he couldn’t stop thinking about what Asahi. 

Hinata and Noya stayed at the bakery for hours, until closing time. It was around six at night. 

“Thank you for letting us stay!” Hinata smiled and moved to hug Kageyama. 

“Of course! You guys should come more often. It was fun.” Asahi smiled at Noya. 

“We definitely will.” Noya patted his stomach. “Those donuts were delicious.” 

“I’m glad you liked them. Though, I hope that’s not the only reason you come next time.” Asahi said.

“O-Of course not…” Noya blushed and looked away. 

“Well, we should go.” Hinata said as Kageyama kissed his cheek. 

“Thanks again.” Noya waved and turned around, walking to the door behind Hinata. 

Kageyama waved to them and went to the kitchen to clean up. Hinata pushed the door open but Noya stopped before walking out. 

“Hey, Asahi?” Noya asked as he turned around. 

Asahi looked at him. “Yeah?” 

Noya felt his confidence surge through the roof since earlier. “Are you busy later? Like in an hour?” 

Asahi shook his head. “No, I’m not. Why?” 

“I have a dance class at seven. I’m taking Akaashi. I was wondering if you would want to come.” 

“That sounds fun but… I don’t dance.” Asahi scratched his neck. 

“That’s the point of a class.” Noya laughed. “Plus I’m teaching Akaashi as well. It’s just a small group of us.” 

“Well…” Asahi thought for a moment. “Sure. I’ll come.” 

Noya nodded and smiled. “I’ll text you the address of the studio.” He pulled out his phone. 

After a quick exchange of numbers, they gave their goodbyes. Noyas heart was pounding as he walked out, meeting Hinata outside the bakery. 

Usually, he wouldn’t invite someone to his class that easily. He asked Akaashi because he knew him a lot better than he did with Asahi. Akaashi has also helped Noya with his confidence and other personal situations ever since they met. Yet that didn’t stop Noya from inviting Asahi. 

He had a feeling this wouldn’t be the last time asking him to hang out. At least he hoped not. 

-

It was 6:57 when Asahi met Noya and Akaashi outside the studio. The tall boy wore a green cut-off shirt and black joggers. 

“Hey!” Noya waved to him. 

“Hi.” Asahi smiled. “Good to see you, Akaashi.” 

“You too!” Akaashi hugged him, extremely energetic. 

Noya laughed. “He’s been really excited for this.” 

“I can tell.” Asahi said, laughing, as they parted from the hug. 

“Let’s go, people!” Akaashi cheered as he rushed inside, Noya and Asahi following closely behind while laughing. 

The studio they went in was huge. There were two red walls opposite from each other, that had railings and handles for ballet dancers and stretching. The other wall was brick while the one across was all mirrored. The floor was shiny and wooden. The one red wall had a huge mural painted on that was apparently done by Noyas dance crew. Speakers were hung from every corner of the room. 

Noyas dance crew was already in the studio when the three walked in. Everyone was scattered, talking in pairs or stretching on their own. 

“Let me introduce you guys.” Noya said, taking them over to a shaved-headed boy and a girl with short blond hair. 

Akaashi gasped. “Hey! You’re Iris’ girlfriend!” He pointed to the girl. 

The girl looked at him and smiled. “You’re the boy from the rap finale! Uhm… shoot. I don’t think we properly met! I’m Saeko.” 

“I’m Akaashi.” 

“Well introductions were easier then I thought. This is Saeko and her brother, who is also my best friend.” Noya practically jumped on the other boy. 

He laughed. “I’m Tanaka! Nice to meet you guys. You can call me Tanks or Ryu since my first name is kinda long.” 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Asahi.” The tall boy waved. 

“Have you guys ever danced before? Like for a team or taken a class?” Saeko asked. 

Akaashi and Asahi both shook their heads. 

“Well this should be fun then.” She smiled. 

Noya took them around, introducing them to others. They met Ushijima, who looked intimidating but apparently was a huge softy once anyone got to know him better. Tendou, his best friend was the opposite. His red spiky hair and big eyes showed his energetic and optimistic side. He was loud compared to Ushijima, who was very quiet and only spoke when someone asked him a question or was greeted. Tendou also seemed very clingy and sort of… high. 

Next was a small boy, same height as Noya, who had white spiky hair. His name was Hoshiumi. At first he was quiet, until they fell into a conversation and his loud and over-confident personality popped out. 

They met another girl, named Mao. She had long dirty-blond hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. She was stretching and had a very sweet and caring personality. 

“Where's Atsumu?” Noya asked her. 

Akaashi raised his one eyebrow. “Atsumu?” 

On cue, a tall boy with blond hair and a dark undercut came walking in the room. 

“Yo, Atsumu! Come over here.” Noya waved him over. 

The blond came over, his eyes shifting to Akaashi. “Aye! Look at who it is.” He swung his arm around Akaashi’s shoulder. “It’s been a while, Keiji.” 

“Don’t call me that.” Akaashi rolled his eyes. “So you dance?” 

Atsumu nodded. “I started dancing after me and Oikawa lost contact.” 

“That heartbroken over it?” Akaashi teased. 

Atsumu laughed. “Not at all. We were just hooking up.” 

“Mhm. I know.” Akaashi crossed his arms. 

“You still have the same attitude from years ago.” Atsumu smiled. “I call you to be my dancing partner.” 

“Absolutely not.” 

Atsumu laughed and shook his body. “Loosen up, Keiji.” 

“Call me that again and I’ll kick you in the dick, right now.” 

_ He’s so cute…  _ Noya smiled to himself as he noticed the pink darken on Asahis cheeks. 

Atsumu let go and put his hands up. “No need to get violent.” 

“Man, Akaashi. So you know everyone?” Noya laughed. 

“Small world.” Akaashi raised his eyebrows. “So what’s first?” 

The crew taught Akaashi and Asahi some warmup stretches that were good to do before dancing. After fifteen minutes of that, they split into two groups. 

Noya, seen as the ‘dance captain’ (inside joke but also not), worked with Asahi, Ushijima, Tendou and Mao. Tanaka, the co-captain, worked with Akaashi, Atsumu, Hoshiumi and Saeko. 

The two groups worked together to teach Akaashi and Asahi some basic moves that every dancer should know. 

“You’re a fast learner, Akaashi!” Tanaka beamed while impressed. 

Saeko nodded. “You’re already better than Ryu.” 

“Hey!” Tanaka yelled, starting to bicker with his sister. 

“Be quiet.” Hoshiumi said. “Akaashi, that was good. Just try balancing your weight on the second spin because you looked a little wobbly.” 

Akaaahi nodded and smiled. “Okay, thank you.” 

“That’s my Keiji.” Atsumu held his shoulders as he stood behind him. “Always been a quick learner.” 

Akaashi was about to protest against the name he used but Tanaka spoke up. 

“How do you guys know each other?” Tanaka asked. 

“He hooked up with my best friend two years ago for a while, and he was always at our place so we became ‘friends’ and hung out.” Akaashi said, as simply as he could, scrunching his two fingers on either hand as he said “friends.” 

“We were definitely friends!” Atsumu said. “The best of friends. I almost had a crush on this one.” 

“Don’t remind me. That was weird.” 

“What happened?” Saeko asked. 

“He kissed me. Then I slapped him.” Akaashi said, earning a laugh from everyone besides Atsumu. 

“It hurt!” He pressed a hand against his face. “I can still feel the pain.” 

“I bet you can.” Akaashi laughed. 

“Of course he kissed you. Why am I not surprised?” Saeko joked. “Was your friend mad?” 

Akaashi shrugged. “He was more mad that Atsumu did it without consent. It’s what caused the rough patch between them.” He sighed. “But here we are now. Years later and he fucks up Oikawa's life again.” 

“Hey! Don’t be mean. That was an accident.” 

“Don’t worry. He’s at fault more than you are.” Akaashi said, referring to the time Oikawa and Atsumu kissed in front of Iwa. 

They continued to talk more while the other group practiced and helped Asahi. 

“Noya!” Asahi groaned. “This is hard.” 

“Here.” Noya held out his hands. “I’ll help you.” 

Asahis cheeks turned pink as he took his hands. 

“Now follow my steps.” Noya said, starting to slowly step to the side and back, making Asahi mimic him and step forward. “Good. Now just relax your body when we twist.” 

Noya demonstrated, as he twisted his body. “Stay on your toes for your left foot and heel on your right.” 

“Like this?” Asahi twisted, following along. when he twisted, he rose on his toes and heel and then flattened his feet, coming back to his original stance. 

“Perfect!” Noya jumped up super high in excitement. 

Tendou waved the small boy off. “There’s no such thing as perfect. Except for Mr.Miracle Boy, of course.” Tendou looked at the quiet boy. 

“I don’t like that nickname.” Ushijima said. 

“What about Ushiwaka?” Tendou walked behind him, resting his hands on his one shoulder and placing his chin on top. 

“I guess.” 

Mao pushed strands of her side bangs behind her ear. “You did great, Asahi!” 

“Thank you.” He smiled at her, causing a blush to form on her cheeks. 

Noya looked between the two of them. She was blushing. Did she find him cute? Attractive? Did she like how nice he was to everyone he met? How polite and mature he spoke? How his natural blush made him seem even softer? How his long hair could be put in a bun? How he got flustered whenever someone made an inappropriate joke? His shyness? The way he always seemed determined to complete a task? Or was it his toned arms that were on display right now? His height? The way his eyes shined whenever someone spoke to him? 

That’s what Noya liked about him. So right now, he couldn’t deny his rising jealousy at the way his friend blushed because of Asahi. 

“Hm?” Tendou tilted his head as he watched Noya. “What’s this? Is shorty mad?” 

Noya snapped his eyes to Tendou. “Why would I be mad?” 

A smirk grew on Tendous' face. “Mmm, mad is the wrong word. How about jealo-”

“Tendou.” Ushijima said. 

“Yes?” Tendou slid his arms around Ushijima's torso. 

“Teach Asahi some more footwork moves.” 

“Gladly!” Tendou gave him a squeeze before letting go. “Follow me, man bun.” 

“Everyone calls me that!” Asahi exclaimed, causing Mao to let out a giggle. 

After forty minutes of the groups teaching Akaashi and Asahi more moves, they let the two take a break while everyone else practiced their actual choreography for a dance Noya came up with. 

“Five, six, seven, eight. Now one, two, three, four. Pause, five, six, seven, eight.” Noya said as the group moved to his voice. 

Noya crossed his arms in front of him as he took a step, and then uncrossed as he took another step. His footwork was quick and looked complicated but everyone followed along except for Atsumu and Hoshiumi, who both flipped backwards in sync. 

Asahis eyes widened. “That was so cool.” 

Akaashi laughed. “We should get them to teach you how to do a flip.” 

Asahi dramatically waved his hands in front of him. “No way. Do you know how disastrous that would be?” 

“You never know!” 

“Step, step. Now one, two, three, four… five, six, seven, right.” Noya said as his feet slid smoothly across the floor. 

After another minute, they finished their routine. 

“That was good!” Tanaka cheered. “Much better than last class.” 

“Maybe it’s because we have an audience.” Tendou said. “Clearly some of us were trying to show off.” A smirk was plastered on his lips. 

“Doesn’t matter if we have an audience or not. We should always be giving a hundred and ten percent.” Noya said. “Take a break. When we group back together in ten, we’ll freestyle with them. Teach them more moves first and most likely be in partners.” The small boy motioned to Akaashi and Asahi. 

“Fr-Freestyle?” Asahi looked at Akaashi’s whose eyes were wide with excitement. 

“Don’t worry! It’s gonna be fun.” Akaashi smiled. “You kinda just go for it.” 

Asahi dropped his head in his hands. “This is going to be so embarrassing!” 

“You’ll be fine. Especially when you dance with Noya.” Akaashi nudged his side with his elbow. 

Asahi looked at him. “I’m dancing with him?” 

“Well, you should ask him.” Akaashi smiled. 

Asahi scratched the back of his neck. “What if he doesn’t-”

“Hey, Asahi.” 

Both of the boys looked up to see Mao standing in front of them. She was holding her hands together behind her back as a tint of pink grew darker on her cheeks. 

“Do you want to be my partner for the freestyle dance?” She asked, her voice soft and sweet. 

Overhearing, Noya looked away from Tanaka, towards Mao and the two boys. 

“I uhm…” Asahi smiled and nodded. “Sure. I’ll be your partner.” 

Mao pressed her lips together and smiled. “Cool.” 

Akaashi could see the frown on Noyas lips from where he sat. He could easily see what Noya wanted and this wasn't it. 

“Akaashi!” A sing-song voice came closer to him. 

He looked in the opposite direction, seeing Atsumu striding towards him. Akaashi rolled his eyes as he stood up and walked out of the studio, going to the water fountain to fill up his water bottle. Atsumu followed closely behind. 

“Ugh, I love when you roll your eyes at me.” Atsumu smiled, leaning against the wall by the fountain. 

“Good. Get used to it.” Akaashi said as he adjusted his bottle so it started to fill up with water. 

“You’re so kind. Use that kindness and be my partner.” 

Akaashi looked at him. “I’m sorry?” 

“For the freestyle.” 

“No. I’m sorry. I’m not dancing with you.” Akaashi laughed. 

“Awh, come on! Please?” 

“Not happening.” Akaashi put the cap on his bottle and moved around him. “I rather dance with the druggie.” 

Atsumu laughed. “How’d you know Tendou did drugs?” 

“He’s definitely on something right now. He kept repeating the same stuff when Noya introduced us, completely forgetting what he said before. He also started randomly questioning his existence, which was interesting.” 

“Listen.” Atsumu laughed. “He dances his best when he’s high.” 

“I’m sure.” Akaashi nodded. 

“Anyway, Tendou only dances with Ushijima if there’s partners. Looks like you’re stuck with me.” 

Akaashi sighed. “If I say yes will you stop being annoying?” 

Atsumu cheered. “I knew you’d give in!” He latched onto Akaashi, hugging him. 

“I said to stop being annoying.” 

“This isn’t annoying!” 

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “Yes it is.” 

Minutes later, everyone fell into pairs. Akaashi was with Atsumu. Asahi and Mao were partners. Tendou paired with Ushijima, like always. Saeko worked with Hoshiumi while Tanaka was with Noya. 

“How do you know how to dance so well?” Atsumu asked as they went through the steps of the dance. 

“I don’t.” Akaashi responded as Atsumu showed him basic moves to do during the freestyle. 

“Well you do. I guess you’re good at everything, huh?” 

Akaashi pressed his lips together, not being fond of when people said that. He thought back to the time Bokuto said that on the beach. How badly he wanted to tell him he was the opposite of what Bokuto thought. How he managed to fuck up almost everything. He wasn’t good at communicating his feelings or being there for others. He wasn’t good at loving himself or having confidence. He wasn’t good at… saving a life. 

He definitely wasn’t good at forgiving himself or knowing how to stop blaming himself for things out of his control. 

“I’m not.” Akaashi said as he followed Atsumus lead. 

Atsumu laughed. “Says the boy who has hundreds of talents and probably more that you don’t even know about yet.” 

Akaashi just shrugged in response. “Less talking, more teaching. I thought you were good at dancing.” 

“Oh, you wanna go there?” Atsumu smiled. 

“Mhm.” Akaaahi laughed. 

“Fine. Be like that.” Atsumu smiled as he slipped his arm around his waist, pulling Akaashi close. “And I thought you were good at dancing with people.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Akaashi asked, taking notice of how close their bodies were. 

Atsumu smirked. “When I was around, I saw you dancing with Oikawa. How close you guys got. It was pretty hot, but now you’re all stiff.” 

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “It’s ‘cause I'm with your thirsty ass.” He removed himself from his grip. “Pull anything like that during our freestyle and I might just kick you during the dance.” 

Atsumu laughed. “I’m sure you will. What’s with you and kicking?” 

“I’m good at kicking people. Just ask Oikawa.” 

Moments later, Noya and Tanaka screamed in excitement after they officially picked their song. 

“Alright! We’re first!” Tanaka yelled, causing everyone to gather close but leave enough room so they could move around. 

“What song did you pick?” Saeko asked. 

Noya, after finishing setting up the speaker, smiled. “This one.” He hit play and immediately everyone laughed. 

“This is the song you chose?” Mao was in fits of laughter with everyone else. 

“Hips Don’t Lie” by Shakira was playing. 

“Hell yeah!” Tanaka pumped his fists in the air. 

“Tssk.” Atsumu clenched his teeth together. “I should have picked this one.”

“Absolutely not.” Akaashi said, watching Noya and Tanaka. 

Tanaka stood a few feet from Noya, holding his hand out to his side. Noya dramatically grabbed his hand as the beat hit. 

“I never really knew that she could dance like this.” They both moved back and forth, smooth steps as they swayed their hips side to side. 

Tanaka pulled Noya in front of him, mimicking the traditional salsa dance, except Noyas back was to him. Tanaka put his free hand on Noyas hip and they both moved forward until he spun Noya around. 

“Oh baby when you talk like that, you make a woman go mad.” 

Dramatically, Tanaka fell down backwards, laying down on the ground. Everyone was in laughter as Tanaka slid on the floor, moving away, while Noya walked towards him, shaking his finger out in front of him.

Tanaka got up, by doing a “Kip Up” where he pulled his knees over his chest, slightly rolled back and jumped up. His friends cheered in response as Tanaka grabbed both of Noyas hands, and they continued to dance and sway their hips. 

“And I’m on tonight, you know my hips don’t lie.”

Tanaka spun Noya in multiple circles, quickly. Tanaka's hands were at Noyas waist, dipping him back. Noya grabbed onto his shoulders as he went back and moved from one side to the other side of Tanaka's body before coming back up. 

“Don’t you see baby, this is perfection.” 

Noya dramatically pushed Tanaka away, backing up as he danced. Tanka pulled his shirt off, swinging it over his head and then throwing it to the side. 

“What the-” Asahi began to say. 

“Ryu does it everytime.” Saeko shook her head and laughed. 

“Hey girl, I can see your body moving, and it’s driving me crazy.” 

Tanaka laughed before sliding against the floor on his knees, stopping exactly by Noyas legs. Noya did a forward and backwards shimmy as Tanaka slowly stood up. 

“Oh my God.” Akaashi laughed and covered his mouth. “They’re idiots.” 

“They do this every practice.” Hoshiumi said from beside him. 

“This exact routine?” Akaashi asked. 

“No. They just act like idiots every practice.” Atsumu said. 

“And you don’t?” Akaashi teased. 

Atsumu laughed. “You got me there.” 

A minute later, Tanaka and Noya finished their dance. The small boy ended in Tanaka's arms, held like a newlywed couple. 

Ushijima and Tendou danced next, to the song “It’s Tricky” by Run D.M.C. They chose to stick to more of a hip-pop style, mostly breakdancing. Atsumu wasn’t kidding when he said Tendou did well when he was high. Akaashi was impressed the whole time. 

Hoshiumi and Saeko danced to “Dancin” by Aaron Smith. They did footwork the whole time, quickly and smoothly moving their feet. Hoshiumi added some flips and tricks in there, clearly being an expert in that area. 

Noya crossed his arms as Mao and Asahi went to the middle next. The tall boy had pink covering his cheeks as the friends around them cheered him on. Mao energetically moved towards the speakers and put on their song. 

The second the song turned on, everyone cheered. It was a classic. “Footloose” by Kenny Loggins played, from the actual movie. 

“Who chose this?” Noya asked, his mouth parted in shock.

“Me.” Asahi smiled as Mao moved next to him. “It’s my favorite movie.” 

“Th-That’s my favorite movie, too!” Noya exclaimed. Asahi went to answer but Mao started dancing. 

The two started to perform the actual dance to the song, adding their own steps here and there. Noya was in awe the whole time. Despite Asahi not being able to totally freestyle, he clearly knew this dance better than himself because every step was correct. 

Noya could recite the dance himself, following along in his mind. 

Reaching the last chorus, there was an instrumental part before where Asahi and Mao traded off doing small solos. Asahi did the knee drop, spun while still close to the floor and then stood back up. 

Noya cheered for him like Asahi was an idol. Akaashi couldn’t help but laugh at the way Noya cheered for him. He thought it was cute to watch and hear. 

“I’m turning it loose, footloose.” Asahi picked Mao up by the waist, spinning them in a circle and then putting her down. 

“Kick off your Sunday shoes.” They continued the rest of the normal routine from the movie. 

“Please, Louise.” Asahi and Mao held each other’s hands as they kicked their feet out. “Pull me off of my knees.” Asahi spun her in a circle. 

Noya forced a smile as he met Asahis eyes. After all, he couldn’t help but want to be in Maos place, dancing with him. 

Once the song ended, Asahi wiped the sweat off his forehead. He accepted Mao’s energetic hug. 

“You did so good!” She squealed in his arms. 

Noya forced himself to look away, making eye contact with Tendou. The red haired boy smirked, seeing his friends' frustration. Noya rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. 

“Atsumu? Akaashi? You guys wanna go?” Noya asked. 

Atsumu smiled. “Saved the best for last, huh?” 

“I’m the best. Not you.” Akaashi said as they traded spots with Asahi and Mao. 

“I agree.” Saeko said. 

Atsumu gasped. “That’s rude!” He went to the speaker, putting on their song. 

Standing afar was Bokuto who leaned his body against the wall, watching his boyfriend. Bokuto wore a black tight muscle tee with “Security” written in white letters on the back. It was tucked into his black pants that were held up with a black belt. He came straight from work, not bothering to change.

The song started to play, causing Akaashi to snap his head to Atsumu. “This is the song you picked?!” 

It was “Classic” by MKTO.

Atsumu laughed and slid against his feet, stopping in front of Akaashi as they faced each other. 

“Ooh girl you’re shining. Like a 5th avenue diamond.” Atsumu started dancing in front of him, purposefully not letting Akaashi move. Atsumu had, what you could describe as, swag. His steps and movements were all smooth and flowed together. He had confidence when he danced. 

Bokuto held back a scoff, trying not to let his jealous side take over. Over the past week, he’s realized how quickly he can become jealous, which used to be very unlike him. 

“You’re never going out of style.” Atsumu held his hands out, creating the shape of Akaashi’s body as he moved his hands down. 

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “Ooh pretty baby, this world might’ve gone crazy.” He gently pushed against Atsumus chest, moving him away. 

He took the next part of the verse and danced, now doing his own solo. Bokuto bit back from cheering for him, impressed on how he can literally do anything. 

Akaashi followed his lead, matching Atsumus level of confidence when dancing. Even though he wasn’t experienced with dancing, Akaashi was thinking seconds ahead of what to do next, and flowed his movements together. 

Atsumu moved beside him as the pre-chorus started. “I wanna thrill you like Michael.” He imitated Michael Jackson’s famous dance move, Akaashi copying him right after. 

“Write a song for you like this.” Atsumu took both of his hands. “You’re over my head, I’m out of my mind.” Akaashi was spun in a circle. They did footwork while tapping their feet together, here and there. 

“Four dozen roses.” Atsumu took over again, dancing a solo. He spun around, dropping on the ground, resting on his knees. 

“All the way to serenade you, doing it Sinatra style.” Atsumu was on his knees, imitating an actual serenade. 

Akaashi put his finger under Atsumus chin, applying a little pressure so he stood up, which he did. “Ima pick you up in a Cadillac,” Akaashi swung his arm over Atsumu’s shoulders and used his free hand to pretend he was steering a wheel as they walked, “like a gentlemen, bringing glamour back.” 

Akaashi let go of him, backing up towards one end of the circle. “I could walk you down the aisle.” He ran forward, pushing off the ground and doing a forward flip. 

Tanaka jumped in the air. “He’s better than you!” He cheered, pointing at Atsumu. 

“I wanna do you like Michael.” Instead of following Atsumus lead like the first chorus, Akaashi started this time. He made his way back to Atsumu by doing the moonwalk, imitating Michael Jackson. 

Noya and Tanaka were shaking each other while screaming. Bokutos cheers were swallowed with everyone’s else.

“Akaashi! I’m your biggest fan!” Noya yelled. 

Atsumu shook his head and smiled, now being the one to follow his moves. 

Bokuto’s eyes were set on Akaashi’s bright smile, seeing how happy he was. It calmed him, knowing Akaashi was having fun right now. Yet he was also impressed with how experienced Akaashi looked. If someone random saw, they would think he was a professional. Dancing looked natural to him. 

They continued their dance, trying to show each other up. The last chorus, the two were perfectly in sync with their moves. 

Atsumu high-fived him and pulled Akaashi in for a hug, which he awkwardly returned. Noya came over and jumped on his back. 

“Can you please join our dance team?!” Noya practically yelled in his ear. 

Akaashi laughed. “I’m not a dancer.” 

“You look like one! You’re already amazing!” Noya clinged onto him. 

“Thanks, Noya.” Akaashi smiled. 

“He’s not wrong.” Bokuto said, moving past everyone else. “You do look like a dancer.” 

Akaashi turned to him and smiled. “Hey! How long have you been here?” 

“Long enough to watch your dance.” 

Noya hopped off his back as Akaashi moved towards him. Bokuto cupped the sides of Akaashi’s face and kissed him. The second he felt Akaashi grip on his shirt, Bokuto snapped his eyes to Atsumu, who met his. The blond scoffed as a smirk rose on his lips. 

Bokuto pulled away and looked at Akaashi. “You ready to go?” 

Akaashi nodded and smiled. “Mhm. Let me just say goodbye.” 

As his boyfriend walked away, Bokuto was approached. Atsumu stood next to him, his eyes on Akaashi as well. 

“So you’re the lucky guy, huh?” 

Bokuto didn’t look at him. “I am.”

Atsumu smiled. “You’re the jealous type, aren’t you?” 

Bokuto didn’t reply, causing Atsumu to know his answer. 

“You have nothing to worry about with me. I’m not into dating.” Atsumu said. 

Bokuto looked at him. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Atsumu smirked as he saw Bokuto's frustration with him. “I’m saying if he ever becomes single, I wouldn’t date him. Other options still stand, though.” 

“He’s not gonna be single.” Bokuto clenched his jaw, annoyed. 

Atsumu shrugged. “You don’t know that.” 

“Yes the fuck I do. Do you think I’m gonna let him go or something? Absolutely not.” 

“Possessive. Temper problems. Easily jealous.” Atsumu stated as he examined Bokuto. “You might wanna fix that. I don’t think Keiji would like that very much.” 

“You act as if you know him.” 

“I do. I’ve known him for years.” Atsumu smiled. “Much longer than you have.” 

“I don’t recall actually asking you.” Bokuto said. 

“Does he know you get like this when he’s not around?” 

Bokuto opened his mouth to respond but felt Akaashi’s hand slip in his own. He looked to his side. 

“I’m ready.” Akaashi smiled. 

Bokuto forced a smile and nodded his head. “Alright. Let’s go.” 

Akaashi waved to Atsumu. “See ya.” 

“Bye Keiji. I had fun dancing with you.” Atsumu smiled. 

“I’ll kick you.” 

Atsumu laughed and waved him off. “So aggressive. How adorable.” 

Bokuto glared at him as Akaashi pulled him away. Atsumu gave him a teasing wave, amused at how quickly he could change his temper. Funny thing was, he didn’t see Akaashi like that at all. He was just messing around, purposely wanting to get on Bokuto's nerves. 

“You can stop that jealous look you have going on right now.” Akaashi said as he led them out of the studio. 

“Huh?!” 

Akaashi laughed and stopped in the long hallway that led to the check-in area. “You’re cute when you’re jealous.” 

“I-I’m not jealous!” 

Akaashi raised his one eyebrow, doubtful. 

Bokuto sighed. “That guy is annoying!” He exclaimed. 

“Mhm, and he's trying to get you heated on purpose. I know his intentions, believe me.” 

Bokuto looked away and muttered. “I don’t like him.” 

“You don’t have to.” 

“And I don’t like the way he touched you when you were dancing.” Bokuto crossed his arms. 

Akaashi laughed. “To be fair to him, we were dancing.”

“Hmph.” Bokuto still didn’t look at him. 

“Stop it, you big baby.” 

“Big baby?!” Bokuto looked at him, immediately being engulfed in a kiss. 

“My big baby.” Akaashi smiled, pulling him in more to deepen the kiss. 

Bokuto didn’t waste time to press Akaashi against the wall. His hands moved to his waist, keeping their bodies pressed against each other. Akaashi’s breath hitched as Bokuto slipped his tongue between his lips, taking complete control. 

“Mmm.” Akaashi hummed as he gently pushed against Bokuto's chest. “Control yourself, buddy. We’re still in public.” Akaashi slipped from his grip, taking hold of his hand again. 

Bokuto frowned. “I’m sorry. I just feel like it’s been forever since I saw you.” 

Akaashi felt kind of bad. It was his fault they haven’t seen much of each other this past week. Bokuto slept at his place Monday night, but that was the last time they saw each other in person. They called every other night, but Akaashi was making himself too busy to go and see him. 

Between his classes, work, researching therapy places with Oikawa and Iwa, court preparation and struggling to practice for the music competition, he didn’t make any time to see Bokuto.

Akaashi sighed. “That’s my fault. I’ve just been really busy.” 

Bokuto waved it off. “I get that. I just missed you.” 

Akaashi gave him a soft smile. “Well, come on. We have the whole weekend.” 

Bokuto was about to interject, needing to tell him they didn’t, but Akaashi walked forward, leading him out of the building. 

-

Asahi stayed for the rest of the dance class. He watched the group practice multiple routines. He was taught how to do a flip, which surprisingly worked out well. Mao and him talked for a long time, eventually swapping numbers, causing Noyas jealousy to break through the roof. 

“Great job today, everyone! We’ll meet up Monday. Same time.” Noya said as the group started to pile out of the door. 

Noya stayed back, checking to make sure everything was put away and cleaned up. The small boy sighed as he finished up. He put his hands on his hips as he looked to be debating something. Noya walked over to the speaker, plugging his phone in and scrolling through his music.

Asahi walked back in the room after using the bathroom, but stopped short, seeing no one in there besides Noya. 

Suddenly, “Humble” by Kendrick Lamar started playing through the speakers. Asahi stayed back as he watched Noya position himself in front of the mirror. 

He did the touch step, moving side to side before the beat started. Once the lyrics came flowing through the speakers, Noya moved fast. His feet were quick to follow the beat. 

Around the chorus, Noya did a body isolation move. He moved his chest forward, left, back and then right. He repeated that before smoothly rolling his chest in the same direction. He then moved vice versa, going forward, right, back, and then left. 

Asahi found himself wondering how he did that, and trying himself as he watched. He knew it didn’t look as good as Noya did it. 

He did other moves like the air walk. Different from the moonwalk, Noya did it while moving in a circle, his feet smoothly moving his body around. 

Asahis jaw was practically on the ground even before Noya got to the dolphin dive and rise up. He basically dived to the ground, landing on his arms first. He landed his one knee and same foot on the ground, using his core strength to bring his body up. 

Asahi nodded his head along to the beat, smiling as he watched Noya dance. The small boy had dedication and actual enjoyment written all over his face. Anyone could see how hard he worked and how much he enjoyed dancing. 

Minutes later, when the song ended, Asahi finally gained the courage to speak up. 

“That was… awesome.” 

Noya practically screamed as he quickly turned around, holding his hands up as if he were about to karate chop something. 

Asahi failed to hold back his laughter. “S-Sorry!” 

Noya took a deep breath. “It’s fine. I didn’t know you were still here.” 

“I went to the bathroom and when I came back, it was just you.” Asahi said, finally moving closer. 

Noya nodded and quickly turned away, moving his attention to his phone on the speaker. He stopped his music from continuing to play and started to disconnect his phone from the speaker. 

“That was really amazing though. You’re honestly super talented.” Asahi said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Th-Thank you.” Noya cleared his throat. “I appreciate that a lot.” He smiled at Asahi, his white teeth practically shining. 

Asahi felt his heart beat faster. “Of course.” He smiled. “Quick question. Did you walk here?” 

Noya nodded. “Yeah, why?” 

“I can drive you home if you want.” 

Noya shook his head. “It’s fine. It’s not that long of a walk.” 

“How long is it?” Asahi asked. 

Noya paused before answering. “Thirty minutes.” 

“I’ll drive you. Come on.” 

-

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “You’re more scared than me.” 

“I’m just scared that you’re gonna be in pain!” Bokuto exclaimed. 

“He’s not wrong to be worried. You did pick an extremely painful spot. Especially for someone getting their first tattoo.” Iwa said as he sat down, putting on his glasses. 

Yep. That was right. Akaashi’s favor he asked Iwa last week consisted of him tattooing Akaashi. He picked his rib, over his previous fracture. His bruise was finally gone, so he decided it was the right time to get a tattoo.

“I’ll be fine. I’m serious.” Akaashi said. 

Bokuto bit the inside of his lip as Iwa started to clean the side of his body. He placed the outline of his chosen design on the area and asked Akaashi to make sure he liked the placement. After being given the confirmation, Iwa started up his machine. 

Oikawa came rushing back at the sound of the machine, with a stress ball. “Keiji! Bite this.” 

Akaashi looked at it. “No.” 

“You’re probably going to scream. Trust me!” Oikawa said. 

“I have a higher pain tolerance than you.” Akaashi said, settling back in the seat and closing his eyes. 

“But this is a tattoo!” 

“Nothing compares to an abusive ex-boyfriend beating the shit out of you.” Akaashi joked. 

He felt the silence around him and snorted as he opened his eyes, all eyes worriedly looking at him. His two friends and boyfriend were silent as they looked at him, not finding it funny. 

“Relax, guys. It’s a joke.” Akaashi said. “You better get used to my dark humor now.” He smiled. 

“I’ve been used to it.” Oikawa said, clenching and unclenching his fist around the stress ball, repeatedly. 

Iwa cleared his throat. “Are you sure about this?” 

Akaashi looked at him and nodded. “Yeah. I am. Go ahead.” 

Iwa nodded and finally brought the needle close, hitting his skin. 

Bokuto chewed on his bottom lip as his eyes glanced between the tattoo and Akaashi’s face. His worry disappeared as Akaashi’s hand slipped in his own, comforting him. 

Akaashi looked as if it wasn’t even happening. There were no stressed features in his face. He didn’t flinch or get teary-eyed. He felt no pain at all. 

He didn’t lie before. Nothing compared to what Teru did to him. This was a scratch compared Terus' abusive tactics. 

The words took minutes while the detailed part took an hour. 

The words “and still I rise” was written over his healed fractured rib, in a somewhat cursive font. A pair of small crows were at the end of the words, wings spread as they flew. Connected to the “a” of “and” was a gorgeous flower, detailed to the brim. It’s petals were spread, fully bloomed. Iwa’s shading was extremely impressive, making the flower look as realistic as a tattoo could get. 

Akaashi decided against coloring, wanting to keep the whole tattoo black, with traditional shading. 

When Iwa was finally done, and the plastic was on, they all stared at the tattoo in awe. 

“Holy shit.” Bokuto’s eyes were glued to the ink. 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa's eyes were practically hearts as he stared at Iwa, instead of the tattoo. 

“Oikawa wasn’t kidding when he told me you’re amazing.” Akaashi felt his eyes become watery as he stared at the ink on his skin. 

Iwa’s cheeks turned a light pink. “D-Do you like it? Were you imagining something else? It’s probably not what you wanted. I can fix it if you wa-”

Akaashi interrupted his rambling. “Iwa, stop. It’s even better than I imagined. I-It’s perfect.” He sighed, full of relief, as he got up. “I wanna look at it in the mirror.” 

Bokuto moved himself to the side, letting him get up. Akaashi moved toward the mirror, examining his side. He felt his lips twitch before they slowly started to tremble. A smile soon tugged at his lips as his fingers grazed over the plastic covering his skin. 

Akaashi felt the warmth of Bokuto's body reach his back. He rested his hands on Akaashi’s waist and kissed his cheek. 

“It looks really good on you.” Bokuto whispered by his ear. 

Akaashi rested against him, smiling. “Thank you.” 

“Like really good. Gorgeous but hot at the same time, you know?” 

Akaashi laughed. “Thank you again.” 

Bokuto paused, staring at it and then groaned. “It just suits you like woah… you’re just so beautiful.” 

Akaashi let his shirt fall, turning around and hugging Bokuto. He gripped onto the back of his shirt, his shoulders shaking as he started to cry. 

“Why are you crying?” Bokuto frowned as he dipped his head so he could hear Akaashi’s muffled words. 

“I-I’m just glad you like it.” 

“Keiji, baby. You don’t need my approval or anything on it. As long as you like it, then that’s all that matters.” Bokuto said, kissing his temple. 

“B-But you're part of the reason I got it. So I n-need you to like it.” 

“Me?!” 

Akaashi nodded, sniffling. “Y-You help me become stronger every day and become a better person. I owe you a lot for everything you’ve done for m-me. That’s why I got two crows instead of one.” 

Bokuto now felt his lips tremble. His heart was beating so fast it almost hurt. His stomach felt like it was being twisted into beautiful knots. A smile fell on his lips, not forced or stressed. His grip tightened around Akaashi, wanting to hold him forever. It almost felt like Bokuto was the one shaking. 

What was this feeling? 

“Thank you, Bo. For everything.” Akaashi’s grip on his tightened as he nuzzled his face in his chest. 

Bokuto almost laughed at himself, understanding. The feeling he hasn’t felt in so long. The one he craved for years after feeling hopeless. The one that was always with him and Akaashi, he just hadn’t realized it. 

That’s right. It’s love. 

-

Noya kept his hands in his pockets as he walked up his apartment complex stairs, Asahi trailing right behind him. Out of nervousness, Noya invited him in before leaving his car. 

He rummaged for his keys in his jacket pocket, taking them out when they got to the apartment door. 

Noya cleared his throat. “If it’s messy, I’m sorry. My roommates aren’t the cleanest.” He said as he unlocked the door. 

“It wasn’t messy last time. Even if it is, it’s fine.” 

Noya opened the door, greeted by Kuroo who was adjusting his black button-up shirt. 

“Hey.” Kuroo said, nodding his head to the two walking in. 

“Where are you going at nine at night?” Noya asked. 

“You sound like a mom right now.” Kuroo laughed. “It’s not that late. I’m just going out.” 

“Are you coming back?” 

Kuroo shrugged. “No clue.” 

“Is it a date?” 

Asahi laughed and placed his hand on Noyas shoulder. “You do sound like a mom. Let him go and have fun.” 

The small boy barely heard the words as his focus was on the warmth from Asahis hand. 

“Thanks dad.” Kuroo said, smiling before moving around them towards the door. “I’ll catch ya later.” With a wave, Kuroo was gone. 

Noya cleared his throat and turned to him. “So what do you wanna do?” 

“Anything.” Asahi smiles. “It’s your place so you can pick.” 

Okay, well the truth is Noya hasn’t had anyone over in a while. Yeah, the band always invites people over but this is the first time Noya took the initiative in doing it. 

After gaining up the courage, Noya brought Asahi to his room. The tall boy looked around, admiring his posters and items in his room. 

Asahi gasped. “Do you think you can teach me how to play?” 

Noya turned around to see him by the keyboard. “S-Sure, if you want. I’m not that good though. It’s still new to me.” 

“You were great at the concert.” Asahi smiled as Noya walked over. 

Pink was quick to flush Noyas cheeks as he stood next to Asahi, turning the instrument on. “Thanks.” 

Noya cleared his throat and played a C Chord on the keys to make sure the volume was set. “Is there a specific song you want to learn? Or just beginner stuff?” 

“Anything is fine.” 

_ He says that a lot…  _ Noya thought. He also smiles whenever he speaks. It was cute. 

What Noya didn’t know was Asahi said whatever he needed to, to keep himself there longer. 

-

Kuroo took the stairs, two at a time. He shouldn’t be excited. It probably wasn’t even going to go the way he wanted to. 

Right now, he was only a few steps away from Akaashi’s apartment. He never gave him a heads-up that he was coming or a notice. He had no clue if he was even home. 

What did Kuroo even plan on doing if he was? He had no clue. He just really wanted to see him. 

So it doesn’t quite make sense why he dressed nice. Maybe he was hoping he could take Akaashi out somewhere. 

His knuckles hit the door three times. He fiddled with his hands until he stuffed the one in his pocket, and leaned against the doorframe with the opposite arm. 

Seconds later, the door opened. 

_ Well, shit. This is exactly what I can't be around right now…  _ Kuroo’s thoughts began to run wild as Akaashi, who was in fact shirtless, opened the door. 

“Do you always open the door like this?” Kuroo smiled. “If so, I might have to come around more.” 

Way to not make it obvious. 

A light red tone covered Akaashi’s cheeks. “N-No. I just saw it was you so I didn’t bother getting a shirt.” 

“I feel so special.” Kuroo said, desperately trying to hold back from looking at his body. 

Akaashi took notice of his clothes. “Do you have a date? You look nice.” 

“No, I don’t. Thank you, though.” Kuroo laughed a little, pushing himself off the wall. 

“So, what’s up?” Akaashi asked. 

“Uhm, well I was just-” Kuroo’s words stopped short as Bokuto appeared behind Akaashi, an arm slipping around his waist. 

Bokuto tilted his head as he stared at his friend. “What are you doing here?” 

Kuroo couldn’t exactly say him and Bokuto were fine. The tension has been suffocating between them. Ever since the night Kuroo asked Akaashi to come to his competition, everything was off. 

“I-I came to see if you were here!” Kuroo lied. 

“Yeah? Didn’t I tell you I was gonna be here?” 

Kuroo shook his head. “I thought you were working.” 

“I was.” 

Kuroo swallowed and nodded. “Alright, well I’m gonna go!” Kuroo quickly turned around but Akaashi’s hand clasped onto his arm. 

“Why don’t you hang out since you came all the way here?” He asked. 

Kuroo looked down at his hand and then to him. “I don’t want to interrupt-”

“You weren’t interrupting anything. Oikawa and Iwa are here. We’re all just talking.” Akaashi smiled and pulled him forward. “Please? Come in.” 

Bokuto rolled his eyes and let go of his boyfriend, walking back to the living room. Kuroo took notice of the look he got before his friend walked away, but that didn’t stop him from agreeing. 

Kuroo closed the door behind him as Akaashi returned to the kitchen, where Iwa was waiting. 

“W-What are you doing?” Kuroo asked as he watched Iwa start touching the side of Akaashi’s body. 

Akaashi slightly turned and smiled. “I got a tattoo! Iwa is showing me how to clean it.” 

Kuroo raised one eyebrow before moving himself to get a better look. “Woah. That’s so pretty. It looks good on you, Akaashi.” 

“Thank you!” He cheered in response. 

Bokuto tried to avoid sending nasty glares to his friend. Lately, Bokutos jealousy was troublesome when it came to Akaashi and Kuroo. He knew there was no reason to be jealous, but he couldn’t help it. Something felt off. 

Oikawa giggled beside him. Bokuto looked at the brunette with a questioning look. 

“Keiji was right when he told me you get jealous easily.” 

“I do not!” Bokuto exclaimed. 

“Bokuto, yes you do.” Oikawa laughed. “It’s fine. It’s not a bad thing. Iwa is the same way. So am I. I get jealous too.” 

Bokuto sighed. “So Keiji probably does too then…” 

“Oh.” Oikawa shook his head. “No.” 

“What?” 

“He’s the last person to ever get jealous. You’ll never see him like that.” Oikawa said. 

Bokuto shook his head with doubt. “There’s no way he doesn’t get jealous.” 

Oikawa shrugged. “He just doesn’t. He never did with Terushima, and I haven’t seen him do it with you.” 

Bokuto rested back against the couch. “H-How?!” His loud voice captured the attention of everyone in the kitchen. 

“How, what?” Iwa asked as his eyes stayed on the tattoo. 

“We're talking about how Keiji doesn’t get jealous.” Oikawa smiled. 

Akaashi’s eyes flickered to Bokuto, who sat there in disbelief. “I don’t. Sorry.” Akaashi giggled. 

“I don’t believe it. There’s just no way.” Bokuto said. 

Akaashi shrugged. “There’s no need for me to get jealous.” 

“Why not?” Kuroo asked. 

Akaashi looked at him and smiled. “Because he’s mine.” 

Bokuto practically choked on his own breath as the words flowed out of Akaashi’s mouth so easily. 

“Period! Take what’s yours!” Oikawa cheered, earning a laugh from Akaashi. 

“Quiet down.” Iwa said, extremely focused. 

Oikawa pouted. “So boring, Iwa-chan. Come take what’s yours.” The brunette teased. 

“When I’m done.” Iwa responded. 

Right. Akaashi and Bokuto were dating. The idea could so easily leave Kuroo’s mind anytime. He almost didn’t want to believe it. 

Kuroo sighed, knowing how fucked up this was that he was doing. He couldn’t get any closer to Akaashi than he already has. How could he do this to Bokuto? That was his best friend he would be betraying. 

The memory of Kuroo kissing Akaashi flooded his mind. He felt sick. 

“I-I gotta use the bathroom!” Kuroo rushed off, disappearing. 

He loosened the buttons on his shirt, towards the top as he closed the bathroom door and locked it. He turned the faucet on, cold water rushing out. He let it pour in his hands before there was enough to splash against his face. 

“Fuck.” Kuroo muttered as he blinked through the water dripping down his face. 

The feeling of Akaashi’s soft lips made Kuroo’s knees buckle. He wanted to kiss him again. He was sure that if it was just them two tonight, he would. Even if Akaashi was awake. 

He was losing control. Kuroo couldn't mess with someone who was in love. Akaashi told him he loved Bokuto. Kuroo knows that Bokuto most likely feels the same way. How could he tamper with their relationship like that? 

Speaking of which, Kuroo needed to reach out to Kenma. It’s been too long since they talked. Almost two full weeks. The only updates he got was from Hinata, who's been pressuring Kuroo to talk to Kenma. With all good reasoning though. Hinata was right. Kuroo couldn’t just ignore him. 

Yet Kuroo didn’t want to hurt him anymore then he already has. He didn’t want to tell him about anything that has happened with Akaashi. He doesn’t want to remind Kenma of the situation. 

Kuroo patted his face dry and took a few minutes to just focus on his breathing. He cleared his head, not wanting to think about anything. It was driving him insane. His feelings were too strong. 

Moments later, Kuroo flipped off the light switch and opened the door. Being greeted by Bokuto brought all those feelings back. 

Bokuto had his arms crossed as he stared at Kuroo. 

“What?” Kuroo asked. “Why are you staring at me?” 

Bokuto took a moment to respond. It was like he was examining his friend, trying to piece together why he was acting the way he was. 

“Did you enjoy giving Keiji the flowers I bought him?” Bokuto’s voice was low. 

Kuroo’s breath hitched. He totally forgot about that. Well, fuck. 

Bokutos gonna find out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed dis one!! i’ll try to update quicker! if there is anything you want to know about a character or have involved in the story, comment!! i always take people’s recommendations into consideration! i want to make sure that you guys understand what’s happening and aren’t confused and are satisfied with what you’re reading! this is your story too mwahhahaa


	16. The Day Music Died

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload. I’ve been busy :(( 
> 
> Trigger Warnings!! Abuse and Sexual Assault 
> 
> If you do not want to read those parts, stop at the bolder trigger warning and pick up at the next bolded line. If you want an explanation on what happened, let me know.

Kuroo stuttered, barely able to get out a word. 

“Why the fuck did you take credit for that?” Bokuto kept his voice low, controlling his temper. 

“I-I tried to tell him but he took them and then looked so happ-”

“Kuroo. I know for a fact that you could’ve easily told him I got him the flowers. Did you take the note out? Is that why he doesn’t know I gave them to him?” Bokuto clenched his jaw. 

“I was r-reading it! Then he opened the door and took them before I could put the card back in.” 

“Why didn’t you tell him?” 

The forbidden question. Kuroo could lie, but with what. There was no lie that made sense. Or he could tell Bokuto the truth. He likes Akaashi. 

“Kuroo. Why?” 

Kuroo felt like he was choking on his own breath.

_ Don’t answer. Don’t answer. Don’t answer…  _

“Bokuto!” Akaashi’s cheerful voice came closer. 

The two boys looked towards him, seeing his bright smile which soon vanished after he took notice of the tension. 

“Is everything okay?” Akaashi stopped walking, almost hesitating. 

Bokuto forced a smile. “We’re good. What’s up?”

“Oh well,” Akaashi smiled and grabbed onto his arm, “I forgot to tell you that I signed up for the music competition.” 

Bokuto’s eyes widened. “What?! You did?” 

Akaashi nodded, smiling as he held back his laughter. 

“Keiji!” Bokuto wrapped his arms around his waist, picking him up and spinning him around. “You’re gonna perform!” 

“I know, I know.” Akaashi giggled. “It’s not a big deal but-”

“Yeah, it’s not.” Kuroo said. 

Here goes nothing. This was the only thing Kuroo could think of to start getting out of this fucked up situation. 

Bokuto put Akaashi down. “Of course it is. This would be his first time playing in years.”

Kuroo shrugged. “Who cares?” 

Bokuto kept his arm around Akaashi’s waist, keeping him close to his side. “I do. Our friends do. You should too. This is a huge thing for hi-”

“I don’t give a shit about what he does.” Kuroo’s harsh words shot at Akaashi, causing him to stay silent. 

Kuroo was being mean again. 

“What the fuck, Kuroo? What’s your problem?” Bokuto looked taken back by his sudden attitude change. 

“My problem? What’s yours? Why are you so obsessed with everything he says or does?” Kuroo asked, acting as if it was disgusting. “It’s weird. You treat him as if he’s actually special or something.” 

Bokuto furrowed his brows. “He  _ is _ special. Really fucking special to me. Why are you being so rude to him again?” 

“I’m just being honest since lately I couldn’t be.” 

“What does that mean?” Bokuto asked. 

Kuroo swallowed. This was it. He’d end it all right here, giving him the distance he needed from Akaashi right now. 

“I’ve kept my mouth shut for the past weeks since your accident. I sucked up to him because it’s what  _ you  _ wanted, Bokuto. Do you really think I’d be that nice to him all of a sudden?” Kuroo asked, scoffing. “He still hasn’t remotely shown that he’s worth all the trouble you’ve been through. Has he ever done anything nice for you? You do everything for him, Bokuto. But you get treated like shit in return.” 

“Kuroo-”

“He left you in the hospital! You were bleeding from your fucking head! He tried killing himself without saying a word to you and then suddenly acts like everything’s fine! Do you even know where he runs off to all the time? He still keeps secrets from you.” 

Akaashi snapped his head up, looking at Kuroo with watery eyes. “I-It’s not even a b-big deal!” 

Kuroo took a hard look at Akaashi, glaring at him even though his heart stung from the words he was saying. “Then why don’t you tell him? Just tell him how you're taking self defense classes. How you filed a report against your ex. How you’re about to start therapy. You’re changing and doing all this shit without even telling him. It’s selfish.” 

Akaashi felt Bokuto's eyes on him, but he refused to look at him. He was probably disappointed. Maybe upset that he didn’t tell him. 

“I don’t know why you bother with him, Bokuto. He doesn’t deserve you. Maybe if he learned what it was like to be a decent boyfriend, then-” 

Bokuto snapped his eyes back to Kuroo. His breathing turned heavier as he grew angrier. 

“Shut the fuck up.” Bokuto muttered, his fist clenching. 

“Don’t get mad at me! I’m just saying what everyone’s thinking! He’s ruining your life and you don’t even realize it!” 

Akaashi squeezed his eyes shut. He wanted it to stop. All of it. Kuroo’s words reminded him of what Terushima used to say to him. Their harsh words were so different yet similar at the same time. 

“No he’s not!” Bokuto yelled back. 

Their loud voices grabbed Iwa and Oikawa's attention, who were standing at the end of the hallway with worried expressions. 

“Yes he is! You’re gonna suffer the more you stay with him! He’s only dragging you down.” Kuroo snapped back. 

_ Stop, you’re going too far. Just leave…  _ Kuroo never despised himself more. 

Iwa started forward, ready to separate the two. “What the hell is going on?!” 

“He fucks up everything! I won’t be surprised if he somehow ends up killing you too.” 

Akaashi’s breath hitched at the words. Everyone fell silent, full of shock and disbelief of what he said. Even Kuroo himself was ashamed of his words. 

Akaashi released himself from Bokuto's arm, disappearing into his room. 

“We are not repeating this again.” Oikawa warned, not wanting Kuroo’s words to affect Akaashi like he once did. The brunette disappeared in the room after him. 

Kuroo opened his mouth to speak. 

“Get out.” Bokuto muttered. 

“Bokuto, I-”

“Get out!” Bokuto yelled. He was crying. 

Kuroo not only hurt Akaashi, but he also hurt his best friend. Probably Iwa and Oikawa too. 

He swallowed and stepped away, accidently bumping Iwa. He looked at his friend who couldn’t even look at him. 

Iwa didn’t know who the hell was next to him, but that wasn’t Kuroo. He didn’t want to believe that was how his friend acted. 

Once Bokuto and Iwa heard the apartment door close, letting them know Kuroo left, Iwa embraced his friend. 

They stayed outside Akaashis room for a few minutes, giving time for Iwa to calm Bokuto down before he went in.

Bokuto was ready to embrace his crying boyfriend, but stood shocked as he saw a small smile on his face when he walked in the room. 

Oikawa was kneeling down in front of him on the floor while Akaashi sat at the edge of the bed. 

“K-Keiji.” Bokuto said, almost confused as to why he wasn’t crying. 

Akaashi glanced at him and then patted the spot next to him. He looked back at Oikawa and nodded. 

With that, the brunette got up, giving his friend a reassuring smile. He then took Iwas hand and led him away, closing the door. 

“Is he okay?” Iwa asked. 

“He will be.” Oikawa said, a clam smile resting on his lips, hiding his anger that was targeted at Kuroo. 

Akaashi was okay. 

“You’re not… crying.” Bokuto cautiously said as he sat down next to him. 

“No.” Akaashi let out a small laugh. “I’m not. I’m done with crying. I hate it.” He blabbed on, sharing his hatred for crying. “It’s stupid and shouldn’t be a thing. Do you know how annoying it is to cry almost every day? It’s also exhausting too. Oh! Can’t forget embarrassing.” 

Bokuto slightly tilted his head, almost worried that he wasn’t. 

Akaashi stopped rambling and cleared his throat. “I’m… alright. After all, Kuroo’s right.” He slowly said. 

Bokuto went to interject but Akaashi held up his hand, silencing him. 

“Let me explain, okay?” 

Bokuto just nodded. 

“Even before Kuroo first told me I wasn’t good enough for you, I’ve told myself that everyday. Since the beginning, I knew I needed to match your energy and effort you put into the relationship.” Akaashi said. “I have a lot of work to do when it comes to that. Yet last week, I wanted to start by getting you something special.” 

Bokuto raised an eyebrow as Akaashi stood up, and then knelt down. 

“I thought of millions of ideas. I even considered Oikawa's suggestion which was to wrap myself up and give it to you.” 

Bokuto laughed at the comment, still watching him carefully. “Are you proposing right now? I know I said I wanted to get married but-”

“Idiot. No.” Akaashi laughed and reached his hands underneath his bed, trying to grab something. 

Bokuto leaned forward, trying to look under the bed. 

“I finally thought of something. Something you can use every day and something you have a love for like nothing else.” Akaashi said as he pulled out a guitar case and lifted it on the bed. He motioned for Bokuto to open it. 

The click of the guitar case made Bokuto's excitement surge. What was inside made him overwhelmed with gratitude and emotion. 

It’s shiny classic red color and unusual shape made Bokuto’s eyes widen, immediately recognizing the instrument. 

“Th-Thats a B.C. Rich Bich Supreme! Super rare, out of this world expensive and basically impossible to get.” 

“You really know your guitars.” Akaashi laughed. 

Bokuto blinked, shaking his head in almost disbelief. “Thats…wait. What is that?” He asked as he noticed a black signature on the red body. 

Akaashi smiled and stood up. “It’s signed by Elvis.” 

Bokuto’s eyes were practically out of his sockets. “What?!” He yelled. 

Akaashi laughed as Bokuto fumbled to get words out of his mouth. 

“K-Keiji! How did you get your hands on this?! ” 

Akaashi cleared his throat. “Well, it’s more than just a rare guitar. It is… well,  _ was _ my dads.” 

Bokuto looked up at him, his shock fading from his expression. “This was… your dad's guitar?” 

He nodded in response. “Now it’s yours.” 

Bokuto shook his head. “I-I can’t accept this. This belongs to you! You can’t give this to me.” 

Akaashi laughed. “I have four other guitars from my dad. All that I won't use that much. It’s fine, Bokuto. I’m giving this to you.” 

“B-But-”

“You’re. Keeping. The. Guitar. You. Little. Bitch.” 

“Keiji! That’s mean!” Bokuto was now crying, causing Akaashi to laugh more. 

“Stop crying, idiot. It’s just a gift!” Akaashi shook his head. 

“But this is so… nice! Thoughtful! You did this for me and I-” Bokuto sobbed into his hands. 

“It’s ‘cause I love you, dumbass. I’d do anything for you.” Akaashi shrugged, not realizing the words he just admitted to him for the first time came from his mouth just now. 

Bokuto looked up at him. “What?” 

“What?” 

“W-What did you just say?” 

_ Fuck. What did I just sa— HOLY FUCK BALLS DID I JUST TELL HIM I LOVE HIM?! WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK IM ABOUT TO SHIT MY PANTS! I JUST RUINED EVERYTHING! HE'S GONNA LEAVE ME! I'M ABOUT TO CRY…  _ Akaashi started shaking as he stuttered, trying to speak. 

“I-I’m pretty sure I said I h-hate you.” Akaashi nodded, turning away once he felt the tears rise to his eyes. 

“That’s… not what you said. Keiji.” Bokuto’s soft voice caused Akaashi to swallow the lump in his throat. 

“Y-You can go. Spare the heartbreak, and just leave. I-I get it that you don’t feel the s-same and I’m sorry that I’m dumb and f-fucked this up.” 

Bokuto’s body heat hit Akaashi’s back as he stood behind him, now. His hands grazed against Akaashi’s waist, slowly turning his body around. He moved his head to the side, trying to get a better look at Akaashi, who avoided eye contact. 

“Keiji.” Bokuto’s voice was quiet. 

“I’m sorry!” Akaashi blurted out, biting his bottom lip hard right after. 

“Sorry for telling me or loving me?” Bokuto smiled. 

“B-Both?! I don’t know! That’s a weird question!” 

Bokuto fought back his laughter. “Don’t be sorry for loving me. I don’t like one-sided love.” His smooth voice matched his gentle touch against Akaashi’s face as he cradled his cheek. 

“H-Huh?!” 

“God, you are so adorable.” Bokuto leaned forward, softly connecting their lips. Akaashi’s heart fluttered at the movement, his eyes falling closed. 

This was so different. The kiss wasn’t small or big. It was sloppy or hunger-filled. It wasn’t cute or sweet. 

It was filled with devotion and love. 

Bokuto’s lips moved slowly against Akaashi’s, savoring the moment that would soon become a memory. He didn’t force his tongue between Akaashi’s lips. Bokuto held his face carefully but with a soft yet grip. Akaashi’s hands hung, as if they were lost. His body was fully pressed against Bokuto, no room between them whatsoever. He felt like he was put under a spell, a trance of some sort. Akaashi could feel the smile on Bokuto's lips as they kissed. He tasted sweet and minty at the same time. 

Akaashi bit back from begging for more as Bokuto pulled away. His soft smile was still resting on his lips as his thumb grazed over Akaashi’s skin. 

“Keiji.” Bokuto looked at him in a way Akaashi was never looked at before. It was different, almost scary to how new the look in Bokuto's eyes were. Yet, Akaashi didn’t realize this was how Bokuto always looked at him. Maybe it was because the words were finally being said. Maybe Akaashi needed to hear it out loud to believe it. 

“I love you.” Bokuto looked at him with nothing but love as he drew him back in for another kiss.

Akaashi found himself finally holding onto him. He slid his hands to the back of his neck, connecting them in every way possible. Akaashi forgot about the outside world. He forgot about Kuroo’s harsh words and the previous gift he gave Bokuto. He forgot about the guilt he’s held for years. He forgot about the competition in a month and the therapy sessions he would soon go to. He forgot about his needed explanation he owed Bokuto for keeping his secrets. He forgot about the future court date with Terushima and the doubt he had for his success. 

His mind was just on Bokuto and him. The three words they shared and their lips. 

Akaashi could truly say he’s at his happiness right now. Bokuto always made him happy, but Akaashi didn’t realize it was possible for the boy to make him even happier. 

“Keiji.” Bokuto murmured against his lips. “Say it again. Tell me you love me.” 

Akaashi smiled, gently playing with the end of his strands. He took a few seconds to admire Bokuto before doing anything. He pressed a small kiss against his lips, pulling back. 

“I love you.” 

-

Noya couldn't help but smile as he watched Asahi furrow his brows, deeply concentrated on the keys of the keyboard. He rested his chin against the palm of his hand as he laid on his bed on his stomach. Asahis long hair was starting to disassemble from his bun, loosely framing the sides of his face. He kept his lips pressed together as the pink shade on his cheeks was defined. 

_ He’s so pretty. I wonder if anyone’s ever told him that. I want to. He really is so pretty…  _ As Noya continued to admire Asahi, he didn’t realize the tall boy was talking to him. 

“Noya? Did you hear me?” Asahi awkwardly laughed. 

Noya blinked multiple times before shaking his head. “Sorry! What did you say?” 

Asahi smiled. “I asked if that was good? Did I play it right?” 

He did. In fact, Asahi did everything Noya told him to do. 

“It was good, but I noticed something.” 

“What is it?” Asahi asked. 

Noya shrugged. “Nothing major. Just small.” 

“Can you help me?” 

Noya smiled as he got up from his bed, moving over to Asahi. He rolled up the sleeves of Asahis sweatshirt (which he lent him in the car). His body stayed towards the side of him, but a little back. He leaned over, his face close to Asahis. Noya pointed at the notes on the page, beginning to speak. 

Asahi couldn’t help but not look away from him. As Noya spoke about a specific part in the song, Asahi let his eyes wander over his features. He took notice of the piercings in his skin, and how they gave him a bold look. His hair wasn’t up as it usually was, starting to drop down over his face. His vibrant blue highlights popped against his skin. 

Noya turned his head, looking at him. “Got it?” 

Asahi swallowed. “Do you think you can show me instead?” 

Noya nodded. With that, Asahi scooched over. As Noya sat down on the small bench, their shoulders pressed together, along with their knees. Noya felt like electricity ran through his body at the feeling. Asahi drew his hands from the keys, placing them in his lap as Noya started to play. 

His fingers delicately pressed against the keys, his hands loose and not tense like Asahis were. He recited the part Asahi asked for help on, with no mistakes. He didn’t even have to look at the music sheet, as he memorized the song a long time ago. 

Asahi awed over him. “You’re so good!” He clapped his hands together. 

_ He. Is. So. Cute. CUTEEEE!!...  _ Noya practically melted in his seat. 

“Thanks.” The small boy smiled. “Okay, try it again.” 

Asahi nodded and started playing, purposely messing up in the same spot. 

Noya hummed as he thought. “Okay, let’s try this.” 

“Try wh-” Asahi choked on his own words as he felt Noyas small hand clasp over his own. 

“Relax your hands. If you’re tense, it’ll be harder to play.” Noya said as he gently pushed down on Asahis fingers, playing the notes slowly. 

Asahis hand rested against the keys as Noya played with him. Noyas hand was tiny compared to his large one. It was kind of cute to look at.

“Better.” Noya smiled. “It feels better this way, right?” He asked, referring to the calmness in his hand. 

Asahi nodded. “Yeah.” He choked out, more so talking about Noyas hand on his own. 

Noya looked at him, his lips once in a smile now parted as he looked into the deep brown eyes staring at him. He couldn’t prevent his breath hitching as Asahi carefully moved his non-occupied hand over to the side of Noyas face. Noya felt the warmth of Asahis fingers brushing against his ear, grazing over his piercings. 

“Are you going to get anymore?” Asahi asked. 

Noya was practically drooling over him, not fully processing what he said. “I uhh…” 

Asahi tilted his head to the side and smiled. “You didn’t hear what I said, did you?” 

“No…” Noya said, embarrassed as a pink tone settled on his cheeks. 

Asahi laughed, drawing his hand away. “I asked if you were going to get any more piercings?” 

“Oh!” Noya awkwardly laughed. “I kind of want to get my eyebrow done but I don’t know.” 

Asahi hummed as he examined Noya. “You should get… what's it called? An eyebrow slit, right? That would look pretty cool. So would a piercing.” 

Noya laughed. “What? So more people could make fun of me?” He meant it as a harmless joke. He didn’t think Asahi would take it so seriously. 

“People… make fun of you?” Asahis voice was quiet as he spoke, almost afraid to push the subject any further. 

The humor on Noyas face vanished in seconds. He slowly nodded, swallowing the rising lump in his throats in effort to not cry. He never enjoyed talking about his appearance with anyone. It was unsettling that he could be judged at any time without him knowing. 

“I-” Asahi began to say. 

Noyas breath hitched as he began to prepare himself for the words he’s been told his whole life. He looked down, facing his lap in 

_ I think you look ridiculous.  _

_ It’s embarrassing how weird you look. Don’t stand by me.  _

_ Why can’t you be normal for once?  _

_ This isn’t how a boy dresses.  _

_ Grow up. You’re disappointing.  _

_ You need to change.  _

“... don’t understand how someone could make fun of another person. E-Especially someone as cool as you.” 

Noyas head snapped up, facing the big brown eyes that looked at him with sympathy. 

“I mean… you’re so cool. You’re in a band. You dress how you want and you know your own style. You get to do what you love almost every day. You’re fun to be around and really nice to talk to. I don’t get what they’re talking about.” 

He tried his best to come up with something to say, but Noya sat silent, soaking in the words. The only thing he could offer was two words. 

“Thank you.” His voice was hoarse. 

They both sat in silence for a few minutes. Noya glanced at Asahi here and there, seeing the long haired boy in deep thought. Moments later, he spoke again. 

“They’re wrong.” Asahi looked at him. “Whatever they say about you, they’re wrong.” 

“You don’t even know what they say though…” 

Asahi shrugged. “I don’t need to know. I know what I think of you and that’s all that matters.” 

Noyas heart skipped a beat. If Asahi kept this up, the small boy was sure he would attack him with a hug or a possible ki— 

Hold up. 

Noya mentally shook his head. He couldn’t kiss him. That would be wrong, right? For all he knows, Asahi could be straight. Or in a relationship. Or he just doesn’t view Noya like that. 

Now that he thought about it, Asahi never talks about himself besides the bakery and his family. Does he have a girlfriend? Maybe a boyfriend? Does he like someone? 

“Hey… Asahi?” 

“Yeah?” 

Would it be weird to totally change the subject? Noya thought so, but that didn’t stop him. 

“Are you dating anyone?” 

Asahis eyes widened, the natural blush in his cheeks turning darker. He felt a rising stutter on his tongue, cursing himself for always getting flustered so easily. 

“N-No, I’m not.” 

Noya nodded. “Have you ever dated anyone before?” 

To this, Asahi calmed himself. “Yes. Back in high school through college.” 

Noyas eyes widened. “How long?” 

“Five years. We started our first year of high school and broke up in our second year of college.” 

“That’s so… long.” Noyas eyes dropped as the realization of how he’s never dated anyone hit him. 

“Yeah. She was really great too. Good thing is, it was a mutual breakup and we’re still friends.” 

She. 

“It was mutual?” Noya asked. 

Asahi nodded his head. “We both were discovering our passions and what we wanted to do. We knew we wouldn’t be able to make it work and we both wanted different things. She’s doing good and so am I.” 

_ He’s so mature…  _ Noya thought. He wondered if he could ever be like that. Surely not. With his freakish looks and childish attitude, he would never have a relationship like that. 

Yet Noya was so wrong about himself. 

“Well, I’m glad it ended well.” Noya gave him the best supportive smile he could conjure up. 

Asahi laughed. “Thanks. What about you? Have you ever dated anyone?” 

Noya shook his head. “No. I haven’t.” His voice was quiet, causing Asahi to hold back from saying anything. Surprisingly, Noya continued to talk. 

“I uhm… used to like this girl a lot. We went to highschool together with my best friend, you know Tanaka. Uhm, but they ended up getting together so… yeah it was the end of that.” 

Asahi looked as if he were about to give him more sympathy, so Noya quickly continued to speak again. 

“It’s fine though! After I got over her, I started to get to know myself better and I realized I don’t just like… girls.” 

Asahi made an “o” shape with his lips as he nodded, understanding. “Are you bi?” 

Noya nodded, clear hesitancy in the motion. It was silent for a few moments until he spoke. 

“A-Are you bothered by that?” 

Asahis eyes widened. “Sorry! I’m not! Don’t think I am, please. I just realized that it looked bad that I didn’t say anything. I really don’t care. I think it’s cool, and it shouldn’t be a problem nowadays, anyway.” Asahi rubbed his neck. 

Noya couldn't fight the smile on his lips. As Asahi continued to talk about how wrong homophobia is, Noya couldn’t help but wonder if he was straight or not. Was it wrong to ask? Would it be weird? 

Yet one thing about Noya that he didn’t mind was how outgoing he could be.

“Asahi.” Noya said, interrupting him. “Are you… straight?” 

As much as it was wrong to say, Noya wasn’t fully pleased with his answer. 

“Yeah, I am.” Asahi let out an awkward laugh. 

Great. Noya liked a straight guy. Could this get anymore worse for him? 

Noya didn’t answer, so Asahi continued. “Why do you ask?” 

“J-Just wondering.” Noya swallowed, his eyes moving down. He stared at his hand that still overlapped Asahis. 

The sudden motion of Noya quickly taking his hand away caused Asahi to flinch, barely. The small boy stood up from the piano bench. 

“How far is your apartment?” 

It looked as if Asahi didn’t fully understand the question until his eyes widened and he scrambled for his phone. “I’m sorry! I overstayed.” 

Noya shook his head. “That’s not why I asked. If you’re far, you’re welcome to stay here.” 

“I couldn’t. I have my car and I’m only half an ho-”

“Just stay. It’s late and I would rather you not drive. You look tired.” 

Asahi couldn’t deny his need for sleep right now. The dance class was more tiring than he thought. 

“A-Are you sure?” 

Noya nodded. “You can take my bed. I’ll sleep in Iwa’s, he won’t be here tonight.” 

“I can always sleep on the cou-”

“Stop being polite for once.” Noya joked, smiling at him. “I’ll get you clothes.” 

With that, the small boy left the room. Asahi moved to his bed, sitting on the edge. Without thinking, he found himself laying back against the bed, closing his eyes.

_ “Are you straight?”  _

A simple but difficult question at the same time. Asahi thought it was simple. He’s known and has been told multiple times that he is nothing but straight. Manipulation coursed his decisions all his life until he started to live on his own. He’s known of his sexuality until recently. 

Thinking a boy is cute doesn’t mean anything. He can find Noya cute but still like girls. Right? 

Asahi had no clue. It was an unknown area he was stepping in and he didn’t know how to approach the subject. 

For now, he’d let it be. There was no reason to force anything. He liked things moving at a natural pace.

His thoughts brought him to doze off, seconds before Noya walked back in the room with a shirt and sweatpants (borrowed from Kuroo). 

The small boy placed the clothes beside him on the bed and smiled at the boy, whose legs were half off the bed, sleeping. He lingered there for a moment, until he realized how creepy it was if he stared for too long. 

Noya turned on his heel, turning off his bedroom light and quietly closing his door. Once it clicked shut, he let his shoulders relax for the first time in hours. 

-

This was wrong. Really wrong. Kuroo knew it too. He was only making the situation worse. 

As the small boy underneath him dug his nails in his back, Kuroo grunted. His one hand clenched around the white bed sheets while the other was settled perfectly against Kenma’s waist, keeping his balance. Kenma was clutching onto him, desperately trying to bring Kuroo’s body even closer than it already was. 

“K-Kuroo.” Kenma whimpered as his eyes were squeezed shut. 

Kuroo moved his hand from Kenma’s waist to the side of his face, in a comforting way. Kenma opened his eyes, which were lined with tears threatening to fall. His tears weren’t from pain but from the pleasure he felt. Kuroo closed the space between them, connecting their lips. 

Kenma adored this part. How easily Kuroo could comfort him. Kenma wanted to believe he came because he wanted to. He hoped that was the reason. 

But he knew better. Kuroo was with him because he was frustrated and needed to let it out. Kuroo was simply using him. 

As much as it hurt, Kenma tried to not think about that. More than anything, he just wanted to be with Kuroo. Right now and forever.

Yet Kuroo was slipping from him. He was more gone than before. 

Kenma kissed him because he loved him but he could taste the hesitancy and frustration on Kuroo’s lips. He knew Kuroo felt guilty for what he was doing but his frustration with himself took over. 

Their lips moved in sync, hungry for more. Kuroo’s tongue filled Kenmas mouth, causing the small boy to grind his hips against Kuroo. 

Kuroo groaned in his mouth, sliding his hand back down to Kenmas waist. The small boy's body shivered as Kuroo roamed his skin. 

Oh, how stupid Kuroo felt right now. Taking advantage of someone made him sick yet he was doing it. And Kenma let him. 

_ Kuroo didn’t waste time knocking on the door. He felt antsy. He’s been so desperate to be with Akaashi lately that Kuroo’s found himself in constant sexual desire. He knew it was wrong to come here and basically use Kenma to his own advantage. After everything he’s done, he was digging a deeper hole.  _

_ It took a few moments for Kuroo to knock again, his breath unsteady as his fantasies grew. He thought about the moment before he left. How revealed Akaashi was with no shirt on. How Kuroo wanted to reach out to him and touch his skin. How his tattoo fit him so well it made him more attractive than he already was.  _

_ Kuroo’s head spun, him leaning forward and resting his hand against the door frame at the same moment the door opened.  _

_ Kenma opened the door leaving Kuroo to be relieved as he remembered Hinata was out tonight. The two were already close as Kuroo leaned forward. The small boy's eyes were wide, his lips moving but Kuroo not hearing a word he said.  _

_ “Kuroo. W-What are you doing here?”  _

_ No response. Kuroo’s eyes were on Kenmas lips, not caring to give him an explanation.  _

_ “Are you okay?” Kenma asked, worried with his silence and the way Kuroo kept himself up, using the doorframe to his support.  _

_ Kenmas eyes flickered to his clothes. Kuroo looked nice. Nice enough that it led Kenma to think he went out on a date.  _

_ “Kuroo. Did you go out with A-” _

_ Interrupted, Kenma felt the tall boy's lips on his own. How could he forget this feeling? Kuroo’s lips dominated every time they kissed, his tongue being the lead. Kenmas knees felt weak, thinking that at any moment he could fall down. Kuroo must have sensed his struggle as his hands were at his waist, holding their bodies together.  _

_ Kenma was disappointed with himself. He was allowing himself to get sucked in again. He didn’t want to be hurt anymore and he knew he would be soon, but that didn’t stop him from clutching onto the collar of Kuroo’s shirt.  _

_ The tall boy moved his feet forward, backing Kenma into his apartment. The door clicked shut after Kuroo hit it with his foot, leaving the whole night ahead of them for the two to be in private and commit their selfish acts.  _

_ - _

Akaashi was nuzzled into Bokuto's chest, listening to his fast heartbeat. It’s rhythm was steady but quick. 

“What are you thinking about?” 

“Hm?” Bokuto ran his fingers up and down Akaashi’s arm. 

“I figured you were thinking about something because your heart is beating fast.” Akaashi had his eyes closed as he spoke, completely relaxed. 

“I’m thinking about you.” 

Akaashi blushed as he buried his face in his chest, cuddling against him. “Don't say things like that, idiot.” 

Bokuto laughed, the vibration running from his chest to Akaashi’s body. “Why not?” 

There was no response. Instead, Akaashi slid his arm over Bokuto's chest, stretching his body over him. 

“Awe, baby. Do you get flustered when I say things like that?” Bokuto pressed his lips against Akaashis head, inhaling the sweet scent of shampoo in his hair. 

“Stop.” Akaashi murmured, his face heating up more. 

Bokuto smiled. “You’re so cute.” 

“Actually, I’m tired.” Akaashi said. 

“Okay. You’re tired and cute.” Bokuto laughed. 

Akaashi pushed against the bed, sitting up. He crossed his arms. 

“I’ve decided you can’t call me cute anymore.” 

Bokuto let out a loud laugh and barely sat up, resting on his elbows behind his back. “What?” 

“You heard me.” Akaashi’s tone caused Bokuto to frown. 

“Why not?!” 

“Because it’s not true.” Akaashi said. 

Bokuto gasped. “Yes it is!” He sat up, his body meeting Akaashi’s as he started to whine. “Stop! Let me call you cute.” 

Akaashi shook his head. 

“Please!” Bokuto wrapped his arms around him as he stuck his lower lip out. “Keiji!” 

“No.” 

Bokuto sighed, trying his best to pout. “That’s unfair.” 

“Too bad.” 

“You know what?” Bokuto asked. 

“What?” 

“I don’t care. I’m calling you cute no matter what.” Bokuto said, smiling. 

“I said-” Akaashi was interrupted with Bokutos lips on his. 

Akaashi’s arms uncrossed, his hands naturally falling against Bokuto's chest. His lips opened, allowing Bokuto to slip his tongue in, deepening their kiss. Unexpectedly, Akaashi gasped as Bokuto's hands gripped at his ass, clearly surprising the boy on top. 

“Th-That’s new.” Akaashi swallowed before letting out a shaky breath. 

Bokuto moved his lips to Akaashi’s neck, sucking at his favorite areas. His tongue glazed across any area of skin that was pulled between his teeth. Bokuto smirked when Akaashi tilted his head back, letting him have more room to explore his skin. 

“Mmm, how can I not when you’re wearing short shorts all the time around me?” Bokuto murmured against his skin. 

Akaashi took a few breaths before speaking. “They... aren’t that short.”

“Oh, really?” Bokuto pulled away, his hand falling on Akaashi’s upper thigh, where his shorts ended. “This isn't short to you?” 

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “They’re comfortable.” 

“And I’m glad they are.” Bokuto laughed. “I’m not saying to not wear them. You should wear them.  _ Especially  _ around me.” 

“Pervert.” Akaashi moved to get off if him but Bokuto was quick to pull him down on the bed,

hovering over him. He kept himself above Akaashi, pressing one hand against the mattress beside his head. 

“What are you-” Akaashi stopped talking as he felt Bokuto's hand on the side of his neck, his thumb perched under his chin, tilting his head back. “Bo.” His voice came out weak. 

“Do you know how tempting you look right now?” Bokuto's voice was low. 

Akaashi’s body shuddered as he felt Bokuto’s breath hit his ear. “Y-You’re so annoying.” 

A low chuckle came from Bokuto. “Why’s that?” 

Akaashi swallowed. “Because you do shit like this and n-nothing... ever happens after.” 

“Mmm, what if that’s not the case this time?” Bokuto softly kissed Akaashi’s exposed collarbone, moving towards his chest. 

Akaashi’s chest rose up and down as his hands were helplessly draped above him. His head was still tilted up, Bokuto not in his vision anymore. He could feel his lips against his burning skin, creeping lower and lower towards his hips. 

Bokutos hand slowly grazed across his neck, moving down his body and to his hip. His thumbs teased the skin under the waistband of Akaashis shorts, grazing so lightly. He couldn’t resist the smirk on his lips as he heard the desperate begging coming from the boy underneath him. 

Suddenly, Bokuto was still. 

“Too bad you’re tired.” 

Bokuto's firm voice made Akaashis eyes shoot open. He looked at his boyfriend, who was now sitting up. The smirk creeping on his lips made Akaashi glare at him. 

“Oh, you’ve done it now.” 

“What-” Bokuto was interrupted by a sudden force hitting him, Akaashi tackling him back. 

Bokuto's laughter filled the room as Akaashi wrestled him to push his arms against the bed. Akaashi mentally thanked Ukai for building up his strength as he successfully had Bokuto pinned against the bed. 

“I like this position.” Bokuto smirked. 

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “Creep.” 

“What’s with all these names?! Pervert? Creep?” 

“It’s what you are.” 

Bokuto scoffed. “So I’m not your dazzling extremely handsome boyfriend who turns you on just by looking at you?” He teased. 

“Mmm, you are.” Akaashi admitted. “You’re also my cutie boyfriend who’s a big crybaby.” 

“Hey!” Bokuto shouted. “No need to make fun of me.” 

“Who says I was making fun of you?” Akaashi asked as he leaned down, kissing him. “Think of it more as a compliment.” 

“Calling me a crybaby isn’t a compliment.” Bokuto pouted. 

“I think it is.” Akaashi smiled, causing Bokuto's heart to skip a beat. 

A moment of silence passed by before Bokuto spoke. 

“I love you.” 

Akaashi’s grip instantly softened as he dipped his head. “Dumbass. Don’t just say things.” 

“But I’m not.” Bokuto sat up. “I mean it with all I have.” He smiled as he hugged Akaashi, now being the one to hear his heartbeat. It was quick. 

Truth was, Akaashi wasn’t used to hearing things like that. After Teru, he believed no one could love him the way he wanted. 

Bokuto fell back, pulling Akaashi on top of him. 

Akaashi pressed his lips together as he smiled, thinking about how this all felt to him. It honestly felt unreal. To have someone as perfect as Bokuto to love him. 

“I love you.” Akaashi murmured as he traced shapes on Bokuto's chest while curled on his body. 

Bokuto gave him a comforting squeeze. “Go to sleep, Keiji.” 

On cue, Akaashi yawned. “You're lucky I’m tired and letting you get away with what you just did.” His eyes fell shut. 

“Mhm.” Bokuto smiled. “I know you’ll get me back.”

As Bokuto ran his hands up and down his back, he soothed Akaashi into sleep. As his boyfriend was drifting off, slowly falling into another world for the night, Bokuto whispered to him. 

“I love you. I love you so much, Keiji.” 

-

The morning sun was what caused Kenma to open his eyes. He wasn’t sleeping, but instead trying his best to ignore the fact that Kuroo was going to leave. 

At the end of his bed, stood the tall boy buttoning his shirt from last night. Now that he had the time, Kenma noticed how different Kuroo looked. More lost than before. Like he had nowhere to go. He didn’t look like the Kuroo who helped him in the hallway and stayed with him at the nurses office. It didn’t look like the Kuroo that kissed him at the storage unit or the one who confessed how he felt. This Kuroo was someone he didn’t know. Using Kenma to pleasure himself as he felt more strongly about someone else. This Kuroo lied to his own friends, just to be selfish and have Akaashi to himself for a night. The Kuroo in front of him now said meanful things, hurting his own friends.

Kenma sat up, his long hair falling to the sides of his face. The sudden movement on the bed caught Kuroo’s attention. 

“You’re up.” 

Kenma nodded, brushing a few strands of hair out of his face. He threw the covers off of his body, and got out of bed. He was in a long t-shirt and shorts that went down to his knees. 

“Do you want anything before you go?” Kenma offered, making his way out of his room. 

Kuroo shook his head even though Kenma couldn’t see him now. “No. I’m okay. Thank you though.” 

“Kay.” Kenma stood at the counter, staring at the marble design. He couldn’t move because he didn’t know what to do next. 

Kuroo made his way out of his room after buckling his belt. “I’m gonna…” 

_ Just go…  _ The small boy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

“Kenma.” 

Kenma didn’t turn to him. He couldn’t look at him after what happened. It almost made him sick knowing they had sex so easily. 

“Do you want to… talk?” 

Silence passed for minutes. Neither of them moved an inch until Kuroo noticed Kenmas hand clench. 

“Ke-”

“Do I want to talk?!” Kenma yelled as he whipped his body around, facing him.

Kuroo’s eyes were wide, this being the first time he’s ever heard Kenma yell. 

“Yes! I want to fucking talk! Ever since you left I wanted to talk! You haven’t answered any of my texts or calls! You’re now ignoring Hinata. Then all of a sudden you show up here!” Kenma could feel his eyes water. “Not to talk to me but to use me! You wanted sex, I gave it to you and now you’re gonna go back to obsessing over Akaashi!  _ Akaashi _ !” Kenma empathized his name as if the idea of Kuroo liking him was ridiculous. 

“But-”

“Why him?” Kenma asked. 

Kuroo furrowed his brows, confused. “What?” 

“Why him? Out of all people, why him?” 

“Do you have a grudge against him or something? You’ve asked me that like it’s insane.” Kuroo said, ignoring his question. 

“It is insane! It’s Akaashi!” 

Kuroo looked taken back. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He sounded defensive. 

“Don’t you… hate him? After you said all that shit to him, don’t you hate him?” 

Silence again. 

Truth was, Kenma hated him. He hated him because he thought Kuroo did. After the countless nights that Kuroo would come over to complain, Kenma grew into the same feelings. Now he couldn’t do that. He had no reason to hate Akaashi. 

Well, he could hate him for the reason that he took Kuroo from him. But he didn’t. Akaashi had no clue about Kuroo’s feelings. It wasn’t his fault, but Kenma wanted to blame him. He wanted to hate him. 

How could he? 

He was everything great. He was attractive, funny, intelligent, and caring. He gave great hugs, always smiled which made everyone feel better, and was musically inclined. He knew how to have fun, danced well and drank with everyone. Akaashi had great style, mesmerizing eyes and a pretty face. 

Kenma had, well he thought, none of that. He was quiet and cold. He didn’t smile at people nor did he dance. He’s only danced three times in his life. All with Kuroo. 

“I… don’t hate him. I never have.” 

“Then why were you so rude to him?” Kenma was crying now. “Why would you call him those things and say all that shit?” 

“Because I was trying to deny my feelings for him. I know it sounds horrible but me being rude to him almost helps me in some way.” 

Kenma rolled his eyes. 

“I’m serious. It made me feel like he’ll never find out and made me feel better about the whole thing. It’s so fucked up, Kenma. I know it is. I left yesterday after I spewed more shit about him. I did it so I wouldn’t be around him anymore.” 

“Get out.” Kenmas voice was quiet.

Same words from last night. 

_ “Get out.” Bokuto muttered.  _

_ “Bokuto, I-” _

_ “Get out!” Bokuto yelled. He was crying.  _

Kuroo was ending every relationship that meant the most to him. 

“Please, Kuroo. Get out. Just leave me alone.” Kenma turned away, not wanting to look at him anymore. 

Kenma was done. 

Kuroo knew it, which is what led his feet to walk out of the door. He didn’t look back nor linger anymore. He wanted to make this easy for Kenma. 

So he left. 

-

They sat in comfortable silence while they ate their breakfast, just the two of them. Akaashi stole a few glances to look at Bokuto, who was currently focused on devouring his pancakes. 

Akaashi cleared his throat. “So do you always get horny after getting jealous?” 

Bokuto’s hands hit the counter as he almost choked on his food. “W-What?” 

“What?” Akaashi innocently asked. 

“What kind of question is that?! You can’t just randomly ask if I get… h-hor,” he cleared his throat, “h-horny! ” Bokuto struggled to get the word out as he became extremely flustered. 

_ Awh, that’s cute. He can’t say it…  _ Akaashi smiled as he noticed Bokuto's cheeks turn red, embarrassed. 

Akaashi then shrugged. “I’m just wondering.” 

“Why?!” 

“I was thinking about last week and what you did the morning after I came back from the finale. You were getting all bothered and… hot, just like you did last night after the dance class because of Atsumu.” 

“I-I…” Bokuto struggled to come up with something to say. 

“I’m just saying if that’s how you act, don’t be surprised if I try to make you jealous more often.” Akaashi winked at him, playfully teasing, meaning nothing more. 

A smirk fell on Bokuto's lips. “So you like it?” 

“Yes.” Akaashi flatly said, rolling his eyes. “But if you pull another stunt like last week I promise that I’ll kick you.” 

“What does that mean?” Bokuto laughed. 

“You can’t-” Akaashi bit back from speaking loudly as he saw the teasing look Bokuto was giving him. “It’s...” He sighed, “you’re not allowed to touch me like that when we’re with our friends.” 

“They were in the other room.” Bokuto clarified. “We were separated by a wall.”

“The second Kuroo left you started t-touching me!” Akaashi exclaimed. “You know I can't control myself and I’m not a…” A sudden red tone formed on his cheeks, “q-quiet person when it comes to that.” 

_ Oh my God, he is so cute! I literally love him so much, what the heck. Please, I just have to tease him more. He’s so adorable…  _ A smirk rose on Bokuto's lips. 

He leaned his body closer to Akaashi’s. “Is being loud such a bad thing?” 

Akaashi swallowed. “Yes! When other people can hear!” 

“Doesn’t that make it more exciting?” Bokuto asked as he grazed his hand along Akaashi’s thigh. “The fact that anyone could hear and catch us?” 

“That’s n-not exciting! More like embarrassing.” Akaashi glanced down at his thigh. 

“Why’s that?” 

“Because that’s weird for people to hear! Especially if it’s coming from me.” 

“At least they’ll all know I’m the one making you act like that.” Bokuto softly kissed the nape of his neck, moving his hands to the side of Akaashi’s waist. 

Akaashi cleared his throat. “Dumbass, who else would it be? Of course they all know it’s you.” 

“Mmm, do they?” Bokuto murmured against his skin. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Akaashi crossed his arms. 

Bokuto shrugged as he pulled away. “I just think that you’re a really attractive person and sometimes people forget that you’re dating me.” 

“Who are you talking about?” Akaashi asked. 

Bokuto shook his head. “No one. Don’t worry about it.” 

“W-Wait, but you’re talking about someone. I wanna know who.” 

“You’re so cute when you stutter.” Bokuto smirked as he pressed his lips against Akaashi’s, kissing him deeply. 

Akaashi uncrossed his arms, holding onto the collar of Bokuto's shirt. He allowed himself to fall into Bokuto, letting him control the kiss and their movements. 

Bokuto slid his one hand under Akaashi’s shirt, resting on his waist. He could feel the goosebumps form on his skin from Bokuto's hand. 

Akaashi leaned forward more as Bokuto teased him, pulling away. Bokuto softly held his chin, detaching his lips. He slightly tilted his head, smiling as Akaashi started to pout. 

“Don’t make fun of my stutter.” 

“I believe I said you were cute.” Bokuto smiled.

“You said I was cute. Not my stutter.” Akaashi said. “Meanie.” 

Bokuto gasped. “I’m not a meanie!” 

“You’re a meanie, but it’s okay. You’re my meanie and I love you.” 

Bokuto pressed his lips together, fighting his smile. He pulled Akaashi towards him, onto his lap. 

“Oh my-” Akaashi held onto his shoulders as he was pulled onto Bokuto’s lap. “Forget meanie. You’re aggressive.” 

Bokuto just smiled, bringing his face closer and kissing him. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of you telling me you love me.” 

Akaashi gasped. “You better not. I’m saying it as much as possible.” 

“That’s fine by me.” 

Akaashi held the sides of Bokuto's face in his hands and opened his mouth to speak. 

“Ah, Bokuto. I see you started taking my advice that I gave you months ago.” 

Both Akaashi and Bokuto turned to see Oikawa standing by the opening of the hallway, with Iwa (half asleep) behind him. 

“Uhh, which was?” Bokuto asked. 

“Sex in the kitchen.” The brunette said, causing Bokuto to quickly become flustered. 

“Where’d all that confidence with ‘at least they’ll all know I’m the one making you act like that’ go?” Akaashi asked, making his voice low to try and imitate Bokuto.

“Don’t even.” Bokuto said. 

Iwa groaned behind him. “Leave them alone.” He wrapped his arms around Oikawa from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder. 

“Iwa-chan! I’m not teasing them or anything. I think it’s cute.” Oikawa said. 

“No.” Akaashi said, getting off of Bokuto. “No sex in the kitchen.” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “You and Iwa are so vanilla. At least me and Bokuto are on the same page. Am I right?” 

“Yes!” Bokuto pumped his fists in the air. 

“Oh, great. There are two idiots.” Akaashi said as he sat down and started to finish his breakfast. 

“And you call me the meanie.” Bokuto 

“‘Cause you are.” Akaashi chewed his food.

“Keiji! You’re supposed to comfort me.” 

Akaashi swallowed. “Why would I comfort a meanie?” 

“No! You’re supposed to tell me I’m not a meanie!” 

“Why would I lie?” Akaashi took another bite of his pancake. 

Suddenly, Bokuto pretended to fake cry. 

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “Dramatic.” 

“Keiji! You know what? You owe me something since you’re being mean.” 

Akaashi sighed. “What is it?” 

“Let me come watch you at one of your classes.” 

Oikawa gasped. “Me too!” 

“Absolutely not.” Akaashi said.

“Why not?” The brunette frowned. 

Akaashi never gave him an answer. 

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He took Iwa’s hand. “What would you like to eat, Iwa-chan? Eggs or me?” 

“Eggs.” 

“That’s rude!” Oikawa exclaimed. 

Akaashi giggled and looked towards Bokuto who was back to eating his pancakes. Akaashi finished his own, and stood up, taking his plate with him. He leaned close to Bokuto’s ear. 

“I hope you know I’m not vanilla.” He whispered. 

“Huh?” Bokuto looked at him as he tried to swallow a mouth full of pancakes. 

“You’re welcome to tie me up anytime.” Akaashi winked at him before circling around the counter to the sink. 

Bokuto choked on his pancakes. “Water! I need water!” 

-

Noya was already in the kitchen when Asahi came out of his room. His long hair was tangled, out of his bun as he joined the small boy.

“How’d you sleep?” Noya asked. 

“Great.” Asahi smiled, his eyes still somewhat closed. “Thank you so much.” 

“It’s no problem. Here’s breakfast. Sorry, I don’t cook as well as you do.” Noya put a plate of waffles on the counter. There were strawberries and bananas on top, forming a smiley face. 

Now that Asahi noticed, the kitchen was a disaster. There was batter and flour everywhere. Spilled egg yolk on the floor and the juice from the strawberries started to stick to the counter. 

“Wow. You really… must have worked hard.” Asahi smiled at him. “Thank you, Noya. I bet it’s great.” He said as he sat down at the counter. 

A blush rose to Noyas cheeks. 

“A smiley face! That’s so cute!” Asahi laughed, admiring the fruit on the waffles. 

Okay. Noya was beat red now. 

“E-Enjoy! I’m just gonna… clean!” 

Asahi thought he was talking about the kitchen but when the small boy ran to his room, he figured that wasn’t the case. 

Noya closed his bedroom door behind him, leaning against it to catch his sudden heavy breath. Why was he feeling like this? The smallest things Asahi said and did affected him. 

He looked around to see the bed already made and the clothes, Noya was going to give him, folded at the edge of the bed. 

The small boy smiled, thinking it was sweet for him to do that. He walked to his closet as he heard a ding from his phone. 

He went back to the bedside table, thinking it was his phone. To his surprise, it was Asahis. 

Noya wasn’t one to go through other people’s messages or invade their privacy, but as he saw Mao’s name light up, he wanted to. 

**Mao:** Hey, Asahi! It’s Mao. I was wondering if you wanted to get together later… 

The rest was cut off, leaving Noya disappointed. Of course Mao would text him. He was a sweet guy and anyone would be stupid to not take the opportunity. 

Noya felt helpless. There was nothing he could do. Asahi was straight anyway, so Noya didn’t stand a chance. 

That didn’t stop it from hurting. The one person who was capable of building Noyas self confidence was someone he could never be with. Even if Asahi wasn’t straight and liked guys, why would he like Noya? 

The small boy saw nothing special in himself. 

Noya stayed in his room for a good ten minutes, comparing himself to Mao. He knew he shouldn’t have but he couldn’t help it. 

A sudden knock came at the door. “Hey, Noya?” 

“Y-Yeah?” 

“I have to get my phone. I forgot, I have to be at work in an hour.” Asahi said. 

Noya quickly rushed to his door, opening it. “That’s okay. Do you want me to wrap up your breakfast?” 

“That’s too much trouble. Don’t worry about it.” 

“I-I will!” Noya moved past him, quickly moving to the kitchen. 

Asahi laughed as he watched him go, finding him amusing. He grabbed his phone off the nightstand and left the room once again. When he walked down the hallway, he unlocked his phone as he saw Maos notification. 

**Mao:** Hey, Asahi! It’s Mao. I was wondering if you wanted to get together later to check out the bookstore we were talking about. 

Asahi typed as he walked.

**Asahi:** Sure! I’d love that :) Text me when you would like to meet up and where! I’m good anytime after 7. 

Noya watched as Asahi immersed from the hallway, texting. He figured it was going to Mao. 

The small boy put a lid on the container and turned to him. “Here you go!” He held out the container to him, Asahi gladly taking it. 

“Thank you.” Asahi smiled. He walked towards the door, Noya following. “I appreciate you letting me stay over and making me breakfast.” 

“Anytime, seriously. I had fun.” Noya smiled, holding onto the now opened door. “We should hang out soon.” 

“Of course. See ya, Noya.” Asahi smiled and waved at him before walking out.

“Bye.” Noyas voice was more quiet this time. He watched Asahi disappear down the hallway and once he turned the corner, Noya closed the door. 

He sighed and looked at the kitchen, ready to fix the mess. How didn’t he notice before? It was spotless. 

Asahi cleaned it. 

Noya smiled as he looked at the kitchen, admiring the thoughtful act. He went and grabbed his phone, sending Asahi a quick thank you text. 

**Noya:** you didn’t have to, but thank you so much for cleaning the kitchen. that was really sweet of you! 

As Noya sent the text, he noticed the green sleeves covering his arm that didn’t belong to him. 

**Noya:** Asahi! i’m still wearing your sweatshirt! are you close?? 

**Asahi:** It's no problem! Also, I can pick it up later after work. I’m headed in this direction, anyway. 

Of course he was. He was going to be with Mao. 

**Asahi:** It looks better on you than me :) 

Noyas heart felt like it stopped. He felt his lips curve into a soft smile. 

**Noya:** okay. i’ll be here! 

**Noya:** hmm i’m not so sure about that

He put his phone down, grabbing his own breakfast. His phone dung, Asahi texting him back. 

**Asahi:** Well, I’m sure. 

-

Wanting to escape the constant begging coming from Bokuto and Oikawa, referring to self defense classes, Akaashi and Iwa set out to do the last favor the drummer was asked to do. 

Therapy. 

Yes, Akaashi finally found a place that caught his attention. He would have to go every other day, luckily on the days he wouldn’t have any training with Ukai. 

Unfortunately, this was going to make him more busy. 

“You’re nervous, aren’t you?” Iwa asked as they left his car. 

The reason Akaashi asked Iwa to come was because having Bokuto or Oikawa with him would make it harder. Akaashi figured he would be saying things that would make them upset, and nothing against the two of them but Akaashi thought Iwa was much more mature and would be able to handle this better. He also made it clear that he wouldn’t be uncomfortable and wanted to support Akaashi with whatever it was.

“Honestly, yeah. The more people I tell about myself, the more scared I get, that… I don’t know. It’s stupid.” Akaashi sighed as they walked to the entrance doors, stopping as Iwa grabbed his arm gently. 

“Whatever it is, it’s not stupid. I can promise you it’s not. Your feelings are valid, Akaashi. No one can change that.” 

Akaashi gave him a soft smile, full of appreciation. “Thank you.” 

Iwa nodded, letting go. “You got this.” He said as they both walked in together, starting a new phase of Akaashis life. 

An hour later, after meeting his therapist and doing the introductory exercises and basic conversations, they got down to the reason Akaashi was there. 

“And how many times have you seen him in the past two months?” 

Akaashi thought for a moment. “Ten times? I don’t even know.” 

Iwa’s eyes widened at the number. He’s known about only three of the incidents. Not ten. Did Bokuto know too? 

Iwa stood at the back of the room, not wanting to be in the middle of their session. The therapist sat in a grey-blue chair while Akaashi sat on a long grey couch. The room was filled with random artifacts and decorations. It was all blank furniture and walls but the decorations were all colorful. It felt comfortable and the scent smelt earthy and nature filled. 

“And all ten times, you were alone with him?” 

“Well the first time I saw him was at a friends competition that he was also in so all my friends were with me. But I was alone every other time.” Akaashi said.

To Iwa’s surprise, he hasn’t cried once. He expected Akaashi to get at least somewhat emotional but his voice was steady the whole time and there was no hint of emotion in his tone.

The therapist nodded to this. The woman’s long curly brunette hair was thick and full while she had lighter highlights. Her tan skin complimented her dark brown eyes. She wore a white jacket that popped her dark features. Underneath, she wore blue tones on her shirt and jeans. She had a kind personality and a sweet voice. She was careful with her words and never pushed anything too far. 

She introduced herself as Ms.Fujioka. 

“You said he hurt you. Are you comfortable with going into more detail with what he did?” She asked. 

Akaashi took a moment before he answered. “Sure.” 

Iwa felt stuck for the next few minutes. As he listened to what Akaashi said, he felt as if someone was holding him down. The details made Iwa feel like he was suffocating. He’s never felt so much hatred for someone like he did with his parents. But now… Terushima was up there. How could someone be so sick and twisted?

-

_ “No. He’ll never be the same.”  _

_ “You don’t think so? Obviously I wouldn’t know but he looks so happy. Especially with Bokuto.” Iwa said, resting his arms behind his head as Oikawa sat on his hips.  _

_ “He’s happy, don't get me wrong. He’s just lost so much that he’ll never get back. His parents, his first relationship. Most of his firsts like kisses and dates.” Oikawa frowned as he traced circles on Iwa’s chest.  _

_ For one of the first times ever, Iwa wasn’t sure what to say. Luckily, Oikawa continued talking.  _

_ “Terushima took away so much from him. His self-confidence and love. His ability to forgive himself for his parents death. He manipulated Keiji into thinking all these horrible things about himself and just took away chances and opportunities for him.” Oikawa sighed, his lips quivering as he tried to hold back from crying. “He hurt him so much but nothing hurt him more than his parents’ death. I know he could fix the shit Teru left him with, but he’ll never get back his parents.”  _

_ “Can I ask you something?” Iwa asked after waiting a few seconds to see if Oikawa would continue.  _

_ The brunette nodded.  _

_ “You told me you guys moved here. Where did you use to live?”  _

_ “Hours away. Just a small town, much smaller than here. We had to fly here. It was too long of a drive.” Oikawa said. “We haven't been back since we left.”  _

_ “Do you find it weird that Terushima came here of all places? Like he used to live there too… so how did he get here?”  _

_ The brunette paused. He’s never thought of that before. Out of all places to live, why did Terushima come here?  _

_ “Do you think he… somehow knew Akaashi was here?” Iwa asked.  _

_ Oikawa eyes widened at the question. “I hope not. There's no way he could’ve found out.”  _

_ Iwa shrugged. “Don't worry, it was just a question. No need to think about it too much.”  _

_ The brunette sighed and moved his body forward, laying down on Iwa. “I just want him to be happy.”  _

_ “You’re a good friend, Tooru.”  _

_ Oikawa lifted his head up, looking at him. “Tooru?”  _

_ Iwa’s cheeks turned pink. “S-Sorry, I won’t c-call you that-” _

_ “No.” Oikawa smiled. “I like it.”  _

_ - _

“He simply wanted… sex. Since the beginning of our relationship, that’s all he wanted.” Akaashi admitted. 

“Were there ever points where you saw through the act he was putting on?” 

Akaashi slowly shook his head. “For the first year, I didn’t doubt him once. He started cheating on me during our second year, way before I even found out. I didn’t find out his reasoning for being with me until recently.” 

“Explain more if you can.” 

“Uhm…” Akaashi nodded his head. “About what, exactly?” 

“All of it. As much as you can.” 

Akaashi nodded. “For the first year we got together, everything was like a normal relationship. Dates, kisses, sleepovers, meeting each other’s parents. Hanging out as much as we could, walking to classes together, and all of that. I had no reason to think something was wrong.” 

Akaashi took a few moments to breathe. It was a lot for him to continue talking about a subject like this. 

“After the summer that led to our second year, I started noticing how distant he was getting. There were less dates, but we still were constantly together during school hours. I noticed that whenever he came over, he tried to initiate having sex. I just wasn’t comfortable. I felt too young and I honestly didn’t want to, yet. We’ve had multiple conversations about it and from what I saw and heard, he understood.” 

The therapist nodded as he spoke, understanding. 

“Then it became too distant, me being distant as well. Some time after, towards the end of the school year, I caught him cheating on me.” 

“Why did you become distant?” Ms.Fujioka asked. 

Akaashi swallowed. He wasn’t ready to talk about his parents. He didn’t want to. Opening up that wound would only make this harder. Didn’t he let go of his parents? Shouldn’t this be easy now? To talk about and remember them? 

Yet no matter what, it would never be that easy. 

“My parents passed in the winter of my second year.” 

The therapist was quiet. 

Was she shocked? Felt sympathetic? Confused? 

Akaashi continued to speak. “He became upset with me because… I have been different since then. I stopped going out, hanging out with my friends, gave up music and all my favorite things... and I just wasn’t myself anymore. He was getting tired of how I was and clearly knew I wasn’t going to have sex with him, so he cheated. Multiple times.” 

Ms.Fujioka cleared her throat. “We’ll circle back to your parents, but how did you find out he cheated on you?” 

Akaashi told her the story about them at the party, where Teru was kissing another guy. 

“And the slap… is that where the abusive traits in him started?” 

Akaashi swallowed. “Actually, no.” 

-

_ “I’m not in the mood.” Akaashi mumbled, slowly pushing Teru away.  _

_ “Come on, Keiji. You're never in the mood anymore.” Terushima moved forward, trying to reconnect their lips.  _

_ Akaashi shrugged. “Sorry.”  _

_ Terushima sighed. “You can’t keep being upset like this every day. It’s not helping you and it’s making everyone else feel like shit.”  _

_ Right. Akaashi wasn’t allowed to feel sad about his parents. At least, that’s what Terushima constantly reminded him of.  _

_ “Sorry.”  _

_ “You can make it up to me by kissing me.” Teru smirked.  _

_ Akaashi finally looked at him, making contact with the hungry brown eyes. “Fine. Just kissing.”  _

_ He leaned forward, connecting their lips. Terushima inhaled sharply as he immediately slipped his tongue in between Akaashi's lips while his hands roamed his body underneath his shirt.  _

_ “Teru.” Akaashi murmured against his lips.  _

_ Terushima laid him back, not breaking the kiss. As Akaashi was on his back, Teru lifted his shirt up to his chest, moving his lips so he could kiss his body.  _

_ Akaashi swallowed. “Teru, stop.”  _

_ Terushima ignored him once again, allowing his hands to unbutton Akaashis jeans. He started tugging at them, trying to pull them down. Akaashi’s hands grabbed Terus wrist, making the blond look at him.  _

_ “Stop.”  _

_ “Come on, Keiji.” Terushima groaned. “We’ve been dating for over a year and we haven’t had sex yet. Why not?”  _

_ “We talk about this everytime we're together.” Akaashi sighed. “I’m not ready.”  _

_ “How can you not be ready?” Terushima asked, clearly annoyed. “We do other shit.”  _

_ “I’m just not, Teru. Can we please drop it?”  _

_ “Please, Keiji.” Terus' voice was soft now. He hovered his face over Akaashis, bringing his lips close.  _

_ “Please. I want this.” He whispered before kissing him. He knew how to get what he wanted, and making Akaashi feel guilty was the way to do it.  _

_ Akaashi wrapped his arms around Terushimas neck, pulling him down as they kissed. He entangled his fingers in his blond hair, tugging on his strands as he felt Terus tongue roam in his mouth. Akaashi moaned against his lips as he felt Teru slowly start to grind against him. Terushimas hands found their way to Akaashi’s shirt again, pulling it up and over his body. Akaashi let his head fall back as Terus' lips hit his neck. His breathing was shaky as Teru was aggressive against his skin, sucking and biting wherever he pleased. Akaashi closed his eyes as the pain was immense, never turning into pleasure like people said.  _

_ “T-Teru, that hurts.” Akaashi winced.  _

_ “Stop complaining.” Terushimas voice was harsh as he kissed down to Akaashi’s collarbone.  _

_ “I-I’m serious.” Akaashi sucked in a shaky breath as Teru tugged on his skin, rather harshly. “Teru, stop!” He yelled, pushing Terushima off of him.  _

_ Akaashi sat up, holding the side of his neck and then pulling his hand away. His eyes widened as he saw his own blood on his fingertips.  _

_ “What the fuck, Teru.” Akaashi scooched away, getting off of the bed, and walking towards his bedroom door. “It’s scary how easily you can get out of control. Also, you don’t know when to stop. I told you more than three times and-” _

_ Akaashi felt his head throb as he was suddenly pushed against the wall, too harsh to consider being playful.  _

_ “Ow, what the fuck is your problem?” Akaashi looked at him.  _

_ “That mouth of yours is gonna get you in trouble one day.” Terus harsh tone almost made Akaashi flinch. “I told you what I wanted and you still can’t give it to me? That’s not nice, Keiji.”  _

_ “But I said-” _

_ “It’s not all about you, ya know.” Terushima let go of him. “Just think about that.”  _

_ - _

“Ever since then… I told myself I have no right to feel sad or bad about anything that's happened. He made it seem like it was wrong. ” 

Iwa had his head facing the ground, unable to even process what he heard. 

“I also started giving in more to what he wanted. I was honestly starting to become afraid of him at that point because he was aggressive all the time when he came over.” 

Akaashi’s younger self probably had no clue that he was in an abusive relationship. It was mentally, emotional and soon to be physically abusive. Yet Akaashi didn’t think anything was wrong because he was manipulated into thinking it was normal. 

“How were you able to prevent having sex with him?” 

“Anytime I pushed back, it ended in me getting hit or something. Sometimes I would kick him off of me or try and fight back, but it only ended up being worse for me. I honestly don’t know how I’ve been able to prevent it. Sometimes I think it’s him who’s preventing it.” 

“What do you mean?” The therapist asked. 

“Well, I’m not the strongest. As much as this sounds bad, I-I feel like he could easily do it if he wanted to. Sometimes I think he rather hurt me than have sex with me.” Akaashi looked down. 

The words coming out of his mouth made him sick. 

“I-I’m sorry. I don’t really feel well right now.” Akaashi quickly stood up. 

The therapist nodded. “I understand. It’s a lot to talk about. Especially on the first day.” 

Akaashi cleared his throat. “Where’s the uhm… bathroom?” 

After being told, Akaashi rushed out, ready to throw up any of the sick and twisted things he was feeling right now. The bathroom sign ahead of him made him gag in his mouth. 

He pushed the door open, immediately securing a stall to himself. The second he saw the toilet, he let it all rush out. Making it worse, he started to cry, not allowing him to properly breathe. 

“Akaashi.” 

Iwa’s voice was soft, but full of worry, caused Akaashi to only cry harder. 

“D-Do you need anything?” Iwa asked. He wasn’t quite sure what to do. 

After a moment, Akaashi answered. “Just… tell Bokuto we’re coming back now. Let him know it went fine. He asked me to text him but I forgot.” 

“But shouldn’t he kno-”

“Please.” Akaashi let a sob out and then threw up again. 

Iwa stumbled to get his phone out and then left the bathroom as he called Bokuto. 

“Hello? Iwa?” Bokuto’s voice was raspy. He must have been taking a nap. 

“Hey.” Iwa cleared his throat. “We’re gonna be home soon.” 

“Already? I thought you had at least another half an hour.” 

“Akaashi… kinda threw up. He’s crying too. He didn’t want me to tell you but I don’t know what to do so…”

“I’m coming.” Bokuto's voice sounded more awake now. 

“You’re coming?” 

“Yeah. See you in ten.” 

“But it takes like twenty minutes to get he-” 

Bokuto hung up, cutting Iwa’s voice off. He rushed out of his room and grabbed Kuroo’s, who went straight to his room when he came home, truck keys off the counter.

“Where are you going?” Oikawa asked, who was brought here with Bokuto, as he was seated on the couch. 

“Getting Keiji. I’ll be back.” He ran out of the apartment, ready to make a ten (actually twenty) minute trip. 

Surprisingly, Bokuto did make it in ten minutes. He may have ran three red lights and almost got himself a ticket for speeding, but he made it.

He ran into the building, immediately spotting Akaashi talking to a woman. Possibly his therapist.

“I’m so sorry.” Akaashi said, feeling bad for cutting their session short. He still felt sick. 

“It’s a lot to deal with, Akaashi. Talking about traumatic events that you’ve gone through is not easy.” She said. “Don’t feel bad. This is gonna take a while for you to get fully comfortable with me and talking, period.” 

Akaashi nodded to this. 

“I’ll see you Tuesday, for our next session.” She smiled. “Feel better.” 

Akaashi waved to her before moving towards Iwa. “I’m sorry.” 

“Why are you sorry?” 

“I should’ve never asked you to come in the first place. This isn’t something you should have to deal with. Plus, I made a fool of myself in-”

“Akaashi.” Iwa smiled. “I wanted to be here for you. I’m honored that you’re letting me know this side of you and I want to help you in any way I can. I’ll come with you on Tuesday too, only if you want.” 

Akaashi swallowed. “Th-Thank you.” He looked away, trying not to cry. It didn’t help that he saw Bokuto standing there by the entrance, looking at him. 

“What are you…” Akaashi couldn't even process his words. 

Iwa looked at Bokuto as well, stunned that he actually made it in ten minutes. 

Bokuto took a few strides to get to him, immediately enclosing his body in a hug. Bokuto kept his arms securely around Akaashi, dipping his head so he met the area where Akaashis neck and shoulder met. 

“Are you okay?” Bokuto asked. 

“I’m fine!” Akaashi croaked out, mentally cursing his own voice for giving him out. 

Bokuto moved his hand to Akaashi’s forehead. “You’re warm. Come on. Let’s go home so you can rest.” Bokuto took his hand in his own and started leading him out. 

“Bo, I’m fine-”

“You aren’t fine!” Bokuto looked at him as he stopped walking. “Please don’t lie to me. You aren’t fine, and it’s okay to not be. Just don’t pretend.” 

Akaashi didn’t speak after that. He let Bokuto lead him outside. Iwa followed behind them. 

“Are you going to our place or Akaashis?” Iwa asked. 

“Ours. I took Oikawa back with me, just so you know.” Bokuto said as he unlocked the truck. 

Iwa nodded. “I’ll see you back there.” He disappeared, going to his own car. 

Akaashi got into the truck, and buckled himself, silently waiting to go. Bokuto got in on the other side and turned on the truck. Before leaving, he looked at Akaashi. 

“Keiji.” 

Akaashi bursted into tears. “I’m fine!” He sobbed as the tears were quick to drench his cheeks. He felt extremely sick. 

Bokuto leaned over the center console and took his hand again, causing Akaashi to look at him. His eyes were blurred from the tears but he could see Bokuto's other hand reach to his face, gently wiping his tears away. 

“Keiji, I love you so much. I want you to be comfortable enough with telling me what’s wrong and how you’re feeling.” 

“I-I am!” Akaashi squeezed his eyes shut and dipped his head. “I just don’t l-like it when you worry!” 

Bokuto let out a small laugh as he took Akaashi’s face in his hands. “I’m always going to worry about you. You’re my boyfriend and I want to make sure you’re okay at all times.” 

“I know b-but I’ll feel bad and-”

“I love you.” Bokuto smiled and kissed him. 

Akaashi’s body relaxed as he felt their lips mold together. He let his hands travel to Bokuto’s chest, gripping onto his shirt. 

Then it struck him. 

“B-Bokuto.” Akaashi forced himself to push him away. “We can’t kiss right now. I-I mean I washed my mouth and my therapist gave me three mints but it’s still gro-” 

“I won’t kiss you until you want me to.” Bokuto laughed. 

During the ride home Akaashi fell asleep. Bokuto ended up carrying him inside instead of waking him up. 

The second he entered the apartment, he was met with Kuroo. 

“Where were you?” Kuroo asked, noticing Akaashi sleeping in his arms. 

“Just out.” Bokuto replied, dry as ever since he was still mad at his friend. 

“Oh. And he fell asleep?” 

“Obviously.” Bokuto moved past him. 

“What’s up with you?” Kuroo’s question caused Bokuto to stop walking. 

“You know what is.” Bokuto didn’t turn to look at him. Instead, he looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms. 

“What-”

“Stay there.” Bokuto disappeared down the hallway. 

Minutes later, after he put Akaashi in his bed and made him comfortable, he returned to the kitchen. 

“You have guts for speaking to me like nothing happened last night.” Bokuto leaned against the counter. 

“You’re still mad about that?” Kuroo asked, challenging him. 

Bokuto scoffed. “Are you kidding?” 

After Kuroo didn’t say anything, he continued. 

“You insult my boyfriend in front of him, talk about him like shit after being all buddy buddy, and you haven’t had the decency to apologize yet. How could I not be pissed?” 

Kuroo swallowed, reminding himself of what he did was for the best. “Sorry.” 

“Oh, fuck off.” 

“Dude, relax.” Kuroo let an easygoing laugh escape. “You’re pissed for nothin’.” 

Iwa entered the kitchen, looking shocked as he saw his two friends. “Please tell me you aren’t fighting.” 

“We aren’t.” Bokuto gritted through his teeth. 

Kuroo rolled his eyes as he started to walk past Bokuto. “He’s just mad ‘cause I said something that hurt his precious little boyfriend's feelings.” 

Bokuto pushed on his chest, making Kuroo stumble back. “Now you’re acting like an asshole about the whole thing.” 

“Did you just put your hands on me?” Kuroo looked as if he was ready to do the same to Bokuto. 

“Can you guys not?” Iwa was ignored. 

“I don’t know.” Bokuto looked as if he was thinking hard. “Did I?” 

“You’re such a suck up for him. You’ll do anything for Akaashi, even if that means dropping your own friends.” Kuroo spat, his tone harsh. 

Bokuto scoffed. “Dropping?! When have I done that?” 

“It’s only a matter of time that you drop the band too. You give up everything for him. It’s annoying.” Kuroo crossed his arms. 

“Kuroo, that’s not fair to say. Bokuto jus-” Poor Iwa, going ignored again. 

“He’s my  _ boyfriend,  _ Kuroo. Obviously I’m gonna do as much as I can for him. When you love someone, you want to see them happy. I want to see Keiji happy and I'll do whatever I can to make that happen.” 

It was silent for a moment. 

“Did you tell him you love him?” Kuroo asked. 

“What?” 

“Did you tell him?” Kuroo repeated himself. 

Bokuto slowly nodded. “He told me first.” 

Kuroo swallowed the lump in his throat. Of course they love each other. Why wouldn’t they? He wouldn’t deny that a part of him didn’t want to hear them confess that side of their feelings, considering he likes Akaashi. But how could he not want that for his best friend? 

“Congrats.” Kuroo mumbled and walked past him, towards his room. 

“Kuroo, what’s wr-” Iwa was cut off by a door slamming shut. “Glad I could help.” 

Bokuto sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose as he kept his eyes closed. Iwa looked at him, debating whether or not to speak. 

“You… really would do anything for him, huh?” Iwa asked. 

Staying on call with Akaashi until he fell asleep if they couldn’t be together. Singing for him when he was sad or when he wanted Bokuto to. Controlling his breakdowns and soothing his panic attacks. Confronting Akaashi’s abusive ex-boyfriend and causing a fight. And today, driving twenty minutes to pick him up and bring Akaashi back with him, even though he would be coming back here anyway. Plus fighting his own best friend about how he treats him. 

Bokuto nodded. “Honestly,” he sighed, “I would die for him.” 

Of course he would. He jumped in front of a car to save Akaashi. He protected his body with his own as they fell to the ground. He met the concrete and bled just so Akaashi wouldn't. 

Iwa didn't say anything further. He didn’t know what to say. 

“I’d gladly take any pain that comes his way, just so he doesn’t have to. I don’t want him hurting anymore.” 

-

Noya stuck his hands in his zip-up pockets as he walked down the sidewalk. Three hours ago, Asahi picked up his sweater. Now Noya felt cold on his own. He missed the scent that Asahis large and green crew neck held. It smelt earthy and natural. 

The small boy was walking around, passing local shops and businesses for an hour. He was bored but there was nothing to do as the sun was going down. 

Multiple people passed him, all in their own conversations while Noya was in one with himself. 

Topic: Asahi 

What’s it like to start having feelings for someone who will never like you back, you ask? Noya could tell you it sucks. He didn’t even have a sliver of a chance, considering Asahi told him he’s straight. Noya was left helpless with that alone. 

Yet again, he didn’t see a reason why Asahi would like him even if he wasn’t straight. Noyas insecurities were in the way of that. 

Laughter echoed the street, a cheerful tone hinted in the waves of the sound. The laugh was deep and full. Noya found himself glancing up at the noise. 

Coming out of a local bookstore were Mao and Asahi, laughing together. Noya froze in his spot, not knowing what to do. His eyes landed on the huge smile covering half of the tall boy's face. Whatever Mao was saying had him captivated. Noyas eyes moved to Mao. Not only was she on, what looked like, a date with Asahi but she was wearing his sweater. The one he previously gave to Noya. The green crewneck fit loosely around her small body. Noya knew the cool breeze in the air didn’t affect her at all since she was wearing that. 

Noya didn’t even realize they were close now. At any second, they would run into each other. Wanting to avoid that situation, Noya quickly scattered between two buildings, an alleyway with two dumpsters and brick walls. 

“No way!” Asahis lips were parted, curving into a smile while his eyes wide in excitement. 

“Yes way!” Mao laughed. “I’m serious. I can get you a meeti-” 

Their voices drifted as they passed the alley that Noya was in. He slowly crept to the corner, watching them walk away. Of course he had to catch Asahi throwing his arm over Maos shoulders, pulling her in for a hug. Noyas heart ached as he watched. He’s never hugged Asahi, but he wanted to more than anything. 

Noya ripped his eyes away, as he moved out of the alley. He pulled his hood up over his head and shivered in his own zip-up. He could hear Asahis laughter start to drown out as he walked further away, going home. 

Oh how he wished he was the one with Asahi right now. 

-

Akaashi woke up with a wet rag on his forehead. He immediately shivered once he was fully awake. His head felt hot and stuffy. 

He began to slowly sit up, instantly regretting that decision because his head pounded and spun. 

Goosebumps traveled all over his body as he threw the covers off of himself and stood up. Akaashi coughed as the bedroom door opened. 

“Hey, hey, hey. Lay down.” Bokuto rushed over to him, standing at his side. 

Akaashi just shook his head and wrapped his arms around Bokutos waist. “I don’t feel good.” He mumbled, resting his head against Bokuto's chest. 

“You have a fever.” Bokuto laid his hand against Akaashi’s forehead. “You're burning, baby. You need to lay down.” 

Akaashi quickly let go of him. “I’m sorry!” He blurted out. “I don’t want to get you sick.” 

Bokuto laughed. “I’m fine. I’ve never been sick before, even after being exposed.” 

“H-How?” Akaashi felt his own forehead and then sighed as his hand heated up quickly. 

“I don’t even know.” Bokuto said as he held Akaashis side and helped him sit on the bed. “Are you hungry? Do you want anything?” 

Akaashi shook his head. “I’m okay.” He got under the covers as he shivered again. 

Bokuto sat at the edge of the bed and ran his hands through Akaashi’s hair. Akaashi softly smiled and noticed his clothes. 

“Do you have to go to work?” He asked, clenching his hands around the edge of the covers. 

Bokuto nodded. “I have shifts until twelve tonight and I’m supposed to meet someone right after. I won’t be home till one, maybe two.” 

“That’s so late.” Akaashi said. “Who meets at one in the morning?” 

“Apparently this guy does.” Bokuto laughed. “He’s been seeking out our band for a while.”

“What do you mean? Like to sign you guys?” Akaashi asked. 

Bokuto nodded. “I’m pretty sure.” 

“That’s amazing, Bo. Like really amazing.” 

“Yeah.” Bokuto tried to smile at the thought but couldn’t. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Bokuto shook his head. “Nothing.” He leaned down and kissed Akaashi’s forehead. “I have to go. I asked Kuroo to take care of you. Iwa and Oikawa left a little while ago to grab something to eat.” Bokuto stood up. 

Akaashi couldn’t help but sigh. “Kuroo?” 

“Don’t worry. I talked with him. If he steps out of line, tell me.” 

Akaashi nooded. “Kay.” 

“I’m sorry, Keiji. I tried to take off so I could stay with you but they wouldn’t let me.” 

“It’s fine. I’ll be okay.” Akaashi reassured him. 

Bokuto leaned down again, this time kissing him on the lips. “I love you.” 

Akaashi smiled. “I love you too.” 

“Get some rest.” Bokuto said, straightening up again and starting to walk out of his room. 

“Mhm. Bye, bye.” Akaashi closed his eyes. 

Bokuto stopped at the doorway, lingering for a moment to watch him. He had to forcefully pull himself away, shutting the door quietly behind him. 

Making his way to the front door, Bokuto spotted Kuroo sitting at the counter. 

“Hey. So Keiji is probably going to fall asleep again. Check in on him. Make sure he eats, okay? He’s probably going to say he’s fine but still. Also there’s medicine on my bedside table. Give him that too.” Bokuto said as he grabbed his apartment keys. 

“I’m pretty sure I know how to take care of someone who’s sick.” Kuroo said. 

“Don’t push it, Kuroo. Just make sure he's okay. Also, don’t be an asshole to him.” 

“I’m not-” Kuroo stopped talking as Noya walked in the apartment, his head ducked as he walked past them. 

“Hey.” Bokuto greeted him. “You okay?” 

“Mhm.” Was Noyas response before he disappeared in his room quickly. 

The small boy entered his bathroom, sniffling as he wiped his eyes. Noya looked in the mirror, judging his own appearance. 

Moments after he saw Asahi with Mao, he ran into a wall. 

No, not an actual wall. He ran into a wall that’s held him back for many years. 

Judgement and disapproval. 

-

_ Noya was outside a coffee shop, reading the requirements for the local competition that the band signed up for, on a window of the shop.  _

_ One winner per category. _

_ Any genre of music. _

_ Prize of 1k.  _

_ “Dang.” Noya muttered. “An actual prize? Let’s go!” He smiled.  _

_ He felt motion beside him, but didn’t bother paying attention.  _

_ “Mommy! I want my nails painted too.” A little boy yelled, pointing at Noyas blue and white nails that were hanging loosely at his side.  _

_ Noya looked down at the young boy, smiling, which soon vanished.  _

_ “No. Boys don’t paint their nails.” The mother said, yanking her son away from Noya. “It’s unacceptable.” The lady eyed Noya, giving him a disgusted look.  _

_ Noya swallowed, looking away. _

_ “Some example you are. Teaching kids it’s okay to look like that.” She spoke to him, but Noya refused to look her way. “Disgusting.” She muttered and hurried away, pulling her son away.  _

_ Noya pressed his lips together, in effort to not cry. He knew those around him heard, and he felt the stares.  _

_ Even some whispers.  _

_ “She has a point. If kids grow up like that, they’ll be freaks.”  _

_ “I almost feel sorry for him. Why would he do this to himself? Just dress normally. It’s not hard.”  _

_ “Is he even a boy?”  _

_ They spoke like he wasn’t even a person. Like he had no feelings and wasn’t like them.  _

_ He hated incidents like this. Because no matter what, he ended up feeling one way in the end.  _

_ Ugly. _

_ - _

Noya quietly sobbed as he slipped out the piercings in his ears. First were his lobes and then were the ones in his cartilage. He dropped the earrings on the counter and then took off his nose stud. 

He went into the sink cabinet and grabbed a cotton ball and nail polish remover. He bit his trembling lip as he started to remove the blue and white paint on his nails. The substance crumbled beneath him, like any confidence he once held. 

His nails looked odd without anything covering them. They almost looked unnatural. He started to pick at them, scraping off the polish as well. 

After his nails were fully bare, he looked at his hair in the mirror. The bright neon blue was distracting. He sobbed, covering his mouth with his hand as he reached into the cabinet beside his mirror, grabbing bleach and hair dye. He looked at the bottle, the dark brunette color staring back at him. 

_ “Natural” it wrote.  _

“Natural.” Noya cried as he started to begin the process of removing his dyed highlights. 

-

Akaashi was immensely shivering as he woke up again. He was freezing, despite the amount of blankets and covers he had on. 

He felt like he could throw up again. He hasn’t been sick in years. Too long for him to remember this feeling. 

“K-Kuroo!” He tried to call out for him, but his voice was too weak. 

Luckily, the tall boy was close enough to hear. He came to him, a worried expression plastered on his face. 

“What's wrong?” He tried his best to act unaffected and distant, but he couldn’t fight the feeling of wanting to hold him close. 

“Can you… get me another blanket? I’m f-freezing.” Akaashi clutched the blankets close to him, the only source of heat being his body. 

“Another one?” 

Akaashi nodded. “Please.” 

Kuroo lingered for a moment before walking closer to him. He lifted the main cover up, sliding his body under. 

“What are you…” Akaashi stopped talking as he felt Kuroo’s arms around him. 

“Better?” 

Akaashi let out a shaky breath as he realized he wasn’t breathing the whole time. He pressed his forehead against Kuroo’s chest. 

“Yeah… thank you.” Akaashi closed his eyes. 

Kuroo felt his body relax as Akaashis hands held onto the front of his shirt. 

“You don’t have to stay.” Akaashi said. 

“Hm?” 

“I’ll get you sick.” 

“It’s fine.” Kuroo reassured. “I don’t mind this.” 

Akaashi cleared his throat. “Kuroo?” Chills ran through his body as he spoke. 

“Yeah?” 

“Who’s that person… that you keep thinking about?” Akaashi asked. 

Kuroo felt his breath become stuck in his throat. 

“You told me you kept thinking about someone. That you started having feelings for this person and that’s why you and Kenma were having problems.” 

“I uhm…” 

“It’s not… m-” Akaashi couldn’t even ask the question because it sounded so ridiculous. “Me, is it?” 

Kuroo stifled a laugh. “No. It’s not you.” He felt Akaashis body relax. 

“I figured. I was just making sure.” Akaashi sighed, full of relief. “That would be insane.” 

“Yeah.” Kuroo dragged out the word, forcing himself to laugh. 

After a moment of silence and of Kuroo thinking, he spoke again. 

“Why would it be insane if it was you?” Kuroo’s question caused Akaashi to look up at him. 

“Is that a serious question?” 

Kuroo looked at him and nodded. “Yeah.” 

“W-Well for starters, I’m dating your best friend.” Akaashi laughed. “And plus, it’s me!” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kuroo asked, confused. 

Akaashi jumbled his words, not knowing what to say. “I- It’s- Well, it’s me! I-I don’t know! I’m just… blah!” 

“You’re more than blah.” Kuroo examined his face for a moment, causing Akaashis cheeks to turn red. “You’re… really pretty and nice. You’re fun to be around and you’re easy to talk to. I like hanging around you and doing things with you. You have a talent of making anyone smile and laugh.” 

Kuroo didn’t even realize he started to ramble. 

“You’re really helpful and comforting, especially when someone’s going through something. You give the best  _ powerful _ hugs.” Kuroo laughed. “Your hair smells nice, like coconut. Your smile is so gorgeous that-”

“Kuroo.” 

He finally stopped talking, realizing. His biggest fear just hit him. He didn’t want this, but no matter what he tried to do, he got caught. 

Akaashi knows now. 

~~~

By the time Bokuto came home, it was two-thirty in the morning. Akaashi was sitting up in the bed as Bokuto came into his room. 

“What are you doing up?!” Bokuto turned on his bedside light. “Are you crazy? Go to bed.” 

“I wanted to see you.” Akaashi frowned. 

“Oh my gosh, Keiji. You have to be exhausted. Lay down.” Bokuto said as he unbuttoned his shirt and lifted it off his head. 

Akaashi shook his head. “I slept all day. I’m not tired.” 

Bokuto started to unbuckle his belt. “Still, you’re sick. You need the rest. Did Kuroo take good care of you?” 

Akaashi tilted his head to the side as he examined his boyfriend, ignoring the question. “Did I ever tell you how good you look in a uniform?” 

“Keiji, answer me. Were you okay?” 

“Mhm. I was fine, blah blah blah. You look really good.” Akaashi said, purposefully biting his bottom lip. 

“Go to bed.” Bokuto laughed, walking to his dresser and grabbing a pair of shorts. He took his pants off, switching them with the shorts. 

“Nice ass.” Akaashi giggled from behind him. 

“Sleep, Keiji.” 

Akaashi groaned. “So boring!” He fell back against the comfortable pillows. 

Bokuto threw his uniform in the laundry basket he had by his dresser. “I’m sorry that I want you to rest.” He smiled as he came over. 

“I’m feeling better!” Akaashi exclaimed as Bokuto's hand fell against his forehead. 

“You’re not burning like before but you’re still really warm. No work or class tomorrow.” 

“But-” He began to protest. 

“I’m serious. Use the day to rest. Ukai will understand.” 

Akaashi raised one eyebrow. “How’d you know I was working with Ukai?” 

“He reached out to me, telling me to stop by and watch you one day. See? He agrees and thinks I should go.” Bokuto said as he got in bed. 

“I don’t care. No.” Akaashi crossed his arms. 

“Please?!” Bokuto frowned. “I want to see!” 

“You and Oikawa are so annoying with this.” 

“Is that a yes?” Bokuto smiled. 

“We’ll see.” Akaashi said, moving so he was sprawled out against Bokuto. He entangled their legs and rested his head against his chest. He drew circles against his skin. 

Bokuto slid his hands around his waist. “Are you okay?” 

How did he know? Of course Akaashi wasn’t okay. Bokuto's best friend likes him. What was he supposed to do with that information? He promised Kuroo he wouldn’t tell Bokuto as long as he never did anything suspicious and they agreed on trying to forget about it. 

“I’m okay.” Akaashi smiled as he looked at him. 

“Okay.” Bokuto leaned his head forward and kissed him. “Now try and get some sleep.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Akaashi laughed and closed his eyes. 

Akaashi couldn’t tell him. He couldn’t possibly ruin a relationship like that. Kuroo was Bokuto's best friend and Akaashi would do anything to make sure he didn’t get in the way of their friendship. 

-

The following morning, the kitchen was full. Iwa, Kuroo and Bokuto were all making breakfast together. Kuroo and Bokuto still had tension between them, so few words were exchanged. Iwa was their peacemaker, making sure nothing got out of a hand.

Akaashi was sleeping after staying up late for Bokuto. Oikawa was at the kitchen counter, admiring Iwa the whole time and, of course, making inappropriate jokes to make the drummer flustered. 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa said in a sing-song voice. 

“What now?” Iwa asked as he stirred the egg mixture in the bowl. 

“You’re gonna be able to actually do it tonight unlike last night, right?” Oikawa stuck out his bottom lip as he tilted his head. 

Bokuto and Kuroo erupted into laughter, immediately making fun of their friend. 

“Shittykawa! W-We didn’t even do anything!” Iwa exclaimed, defending himself. 

“Well we couldn’t do anything. Someone had a problem, you know where.” Oikawa teased, causing Bokuto to start crying of laughter. 

“Awe, it’s okay bud! It happens to the best of us.” Kuroo said as he snuck his arm around Iwa’s neck and rubbed his knuckles against the top of his head. “I mean it’s never happened to me.” 

“It didn’t happen!” Iwa shouted, making Bokuto laugh more. 

A door shut from the hallway, Noya coming from the stretch of their rooms. 

“Goodmorning Noya!” Oikawa cheered, his smile wide. It slowly disappeared as he and Noya made eye contact. 

“Hey bro. Do you want breakfa-” Bokuto stopped talking as he looked at him as well. 

Everyone was looking at him now. Noya stood by the counter, clutching onto his sweatshirt as he hated the attention. 

“What?” His voice sounded a little harsh. 

Kuroo tilted his head to the side. “What happened to your piercings?” 

“Did you go over the blue in your hair?” Oikawa asked, a bit too loudly. 

“What about your nails?” It was Bokuto’s voice. 

Iwa rolled his eyes. “Do you want breakfast, Noya?” 

The small boy nodded. “Yeah. Thanks.” He walked away, plopping on the couch and bringing his knees to his chest. 

Oikawa frowned as he watched him disappear to the other side of the wall. He leaned over the counter, bringing himself close to Iwa. 

“Is he okay?” The brunette whispered. 

Iwa shrugged. “I don’t know.” 

“I’m not the only one worried, right?” Bokuto came close to them, his voice low as well. “His nails are naked!” 

“Don’t forget his piercings. They’re all gone.” Kuroo added in. 

“And his hair! It was a pretty blue.” Oikawa sighed. “Now it’s natural.” 

“I get it that you guys are worried, but suddenly asking him questions like that probably isn’t helping him. Don’t take notice that he looks different. He doesn’t like that.” Iwa said. “Be a friend and make sure he’s okay. Don’t talk about his appearance.” 

The three friends went silent at Iwa’s small lecture. 

Iwa sighed. “Just let me handle it.” 

“Ugh, Iwa-chan. Always there for his friends but not there for me like last night.” 

Oikawa’s comment caused Kuroo and Bokuto to fall back into their laughter from before. Iwa shook his head, his cheeks heating up as he made his way to the other side of the wall. 

A minute later, Akaashi came into the kitchen with a blanket wrapped around him. He walked over to Bokuto, pressing his body against Bokuto's back and closing his eyes. 

“Goodmorning pretty boy.” Bokuto smiled and turned around, immediately hugging him. “How’re you feeling?” 

“Good.” Akaashi mumbled. 

“You feel better than last night. Still warm though.” Bokuto said. 

Kuroo glanced at Akaashi, who met his eyes. Last night's conversation flooded his mind. 

-

_ “You… like me.” Akaashi said, slowly sitting up as Kuroo did the same.  _

_ He couldn’t respond. It hurt that Akaashi finally knew. Kuroo really didn’t want to cause problems.  _

_ Akaashi cleared his throat. “How long?”  _

_ Kuroo closed his eyes. “Too long.” He let out a shaky breath.  _

_ “What’s too long, Kuroo?”  _

_ He shook his head, his messy hair following the motion. “I-I don't remember.” _

_ Akaashi dropped his head in his hands. “Who knows about this?”  _

_ “Uhm… Iris, my friend that you met, Kenma and now you.”  _

_ “Kenma knows?” Akaashi asked, feeling guilty.  _

_ “Yeah… he's known since the beginning. He tried to help me but I couldn’t do that to him. It’s not fair.” _

_ “Is this why you’re mean to me sometimes?”  _

_ Kuroo nodded and sighed, relieved. “Woo! You don’t know how good it feels to tell you that I don’t actually hate y-” He stopped talking as he noticed the blank expression on Akaashi’s face. “Sorry.” He muttered.  _

_ “Kuroo. We can’t tell Bokuto about this.”  _

_ “Believe me. I know. I thought he was gonna find out at one point.” Kuroo said. “He’s always mad when I’m around you.” _

_ “Well, he has a good reason to be.” Akaashi laughed a little. “Gosh, it all makes so much sense now. You invited only me to your finale, me sleeping in your room, giving me those flowers…”  _

_ “Oh, right. About that…” Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck. “Bokuto got you those flowers.”  _

_ Akaashi’s amusement left his face. “What?”  _

_ “H-He got you them. I originally picked them up since they were outside your door, and I wanted to see who they were from. I had the note in my hand when you opened the door, which is when you thought they came from me.”  _

_ “But you said they were for me!” Akaashi exclaimed, softly slapping his arm.  _

_ “Hey! But I never said I gave you them.” Kuroo said as he rubbed his bicep.  _

_ “You could’ve told me after I took them from you.” Akaashi crossed his arms.  _

_ “Okay, true.” Kuroo smiled.  _

_ Despite how surprisingly well the conversation was going, Kuroo had one thing on his mind.  _

_ The kiss.  _

_ He knew he needed to tell Akaashi, but how could he? He would hate Kuroo once he found out.  _

_ “So… what now?” Akaashi asked.  _

_ Kuroo shrugged. “Don’t think about it. I’m working on getting over my feelings. We can just forget it.”  _

_ Akaashi slowly nodded. “Okay. I can get on board with that.”  _

_ So could Kuroo. He thought it would be easier now that Akaashi knew.  _

_ Boy was he so wrong.  _

_ - _

Days passed, and Kuroo was going crazy. Akaashi was becoming distant. They didn’t talk as much, nor did they facetime. Akaashi would limit their conversations to text and basic in-person talks. He wanted to help Kuroo get over his feelings to the best of his ability, so this was his plan. 

Kuroo was missing the contact they had. The hugs were gone, and he noticed that anytime Akaashi came over, it was when he was gone. Akaashi also stayed at home more, Bokuto going to his place. 

Akaashi ended up getting over his fever in the span of two days. He had to miss his second therapy session, but he was finally back on his normal schedule with work and other obligations. 

Kuroo wasn’t the only one being ignored. Asahi was as well, but he had no big reason to be. Noya couldn’t bring himself to even talk to Asahi. The small boy changed his appearance completely. He wore basic clothes, wanting to “fit in” with everyone else. He also started to alter his own personality. Everyone took notice of how different he talked. He was less hyper and less “obnoxious”, Noyas words. 

Asahi reached out to him a lot, never getting a response. He figured Noya was busy but as days passed with no response, he began to think it was more.

Iwa made a lot of time to make sure he could talk to Noya and check in on him as much as he could. They had talks almost every night about how Noya was feeling. The small boy ended up telling Iwa about his feelings for Asahi, his jealousy towards Mao and what the lady said to him. Noya and Akaashi also texted at least every night, having their own small therapy sessions over the phone. 

Iwa officially got a job at the gym. He decided to work with all different age groups, specifically helping them build their strength and confidence. 

“Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan!” Oikawa skipped along the sidewalk, right next to Bokuto. 

“Hmph. I want a nickname like that for Keiji.” Bokuto pouted and after a minute, he gasped. “Kei-chan!” 

“Kei-chan! That’s so cute!” Oikawa awed over the name as they walked into the gym. 

After checking in, Bokuto and Oikawa started walking towards the main area where all the mats were. Immediately, Oikawa spotted Iwa. 

Iwa knelt down on his knee, holding out his palm for a high-five. The small boy returned the gesture, with a wide smile on his face. 

“You did great, kiddo.” Iwa smiled. “I’ll see you next week, alright?” He went to stand up but the small boy hugged him. 

Oikawa was practically crying over the sight. He couldn’t help but think it was the cutest thing ever. 

“I didn’t know he works with kids.” The brunette said. 

Bokuto nodded. “He said he wanted to work with kids from the youngest age that are here to the oldest. He just wants to motivate as many people as he can.” 

Oikawa couldn't fight the smile on his face as Iwa saw them and came over. 

“Hey. You guys are right on time.” Iwa smiled, slipping an arm around Oikawa’s waist. 

“What did you help train the little kid with?” Oikawa asked. 

“He comes here to use the rock climbing wall. Most kids his age do the same since that’s the easiest activity here for them. I’ve also been working with him on the rope we have, teaching him how to climb.” 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa cried, leaning into him. “You’re so sweet.” 

Iwa laughed. “You’re so loud.” He looked at Bokuto. “Have you guys seen Akaashi? He’s killing it today.” 

“Where is he?” Bokuto asked. 

“I’ll show you. Don’t cheer for him or anything. When he’s in the zone, he does incredible. Like it’s crazy.” Iwa led them onto the mats. 

Bokuto’s excitement surged through his body as he looked around. Finally, he spotted his joy. 

Akaashi was sparring with Ukai. Right away, Bokuto thought it looked intense. Almost scary because they looked to be full-on fighting. 

“They go at it for a full ten minutes. It doesn’t sound long but with what they're doing, it’s exhausting.” Iwa explained as they stopped far enough so they wouldn’t be a distraction. “Then they’ll do small sets where Ukai will walk him through situations. Then they’ll spar for another ten.” 

Akaashi took a hard kick at Ukais stomach, who was wearing protective gear. 

Bokuto winced as he watched, his eyes wide with curiosity. 

Ukai snuck his foot around, pushing at the back of Akaashi’s heels so he fell down. 

Oikawa made a sound as if he were going to call out to him but Iwa held his hand, distracting him. 

“He’s fine. Trust me.” 

Ukai kneeled down, placing two hands on Akaashi’s neck. Akaashi snuck his arms in between Ukais, pulling apart his hands off his neck. He then took his feet and kicked against his padded stomach, Ukai stumbling off of him. Akaashi rolled away, getting up immediately and into a defensive stance. Akaashi kept his breath steady. 

Ukai moved towards him, ready to attack again. 

Akaashi was too quick, defending himself. 

Bokuto's eyes widened as he watched Akaashi’s foot kick high in the air, as high as his own shoulder. 

“Was that Kung Fu?!” Oikawa asked, equally amazed. 

Iwa nodded. “Ukai taught him some martial arts moves last class.” 

Akaashi's foot made contact with Ukais shoulder, but the trainer grabbed his ankle. 

“What did we talk about?” Ukai asked. 

“Yeah, yeah. I need to work on my aim.” Akaashi waved it off. 

“And never hit at the shoulder.” Ukai yanked on his ankle, tripping him. 

“Hey! I was distracted!” 

Ukai pressed his foot against Akaashis wrist, mimicking a move Terushima did against him, just not as harshly. “Doesn’t matter.” 

The three friends watched as Akaashi struggled a little more with this situation. He squirmed around, pulling at Ukais foot and hitting his ankle with his free hand but at his angle, he was left defenseless. 

Or so he thought. 

Akaashi swung his one leg up, targeting the back of Ukais knees and making him fall back. Ukai grunted as he hit the ground. 

“You got a strong kick.” Ukai said as Akaashi got up. The trainer took off the padding around his head. 

Akaashi smiled. “Thanks. My best friend annoys me so I kick him… a lot.” He laughed, helping Ukai up. 

Oikawa gasped into Iwas' hand. “Rude.” He mumbled. 

“Is that your friend?” Ukai motioned past them, to the three friends standing there. “I noticed them while we were sparring but didn’t want to say anything.” 

Akaashi turned around, his eyes wide as three pairs of impressed and entertained eyes stared back at him. 

“I forgot you were coming.” Akaashi said as Oikawa was the first one to gladly come closer. 

“Keiji! You were so cool! All like  _ bam _ !  _ Boom _ !  _ Pow _ !” Oikawa emphasized his sound effects as he spoke, motioning with hands. 

Akaashi shook his head. “Be quiet, dumbass. You’re so loud.” 

“You’re always so mean to me!” Oikawa whined. 

“Shittykawa, he’s not wrong. You’re louder than the music playing.” Iwa said, coming up next to him. 

Oikawa started to bicker with him while Akaashi looked past them, towards Bokuto. He excused himself before making his way to his boyfriend. 

“Hey.” Akaashi smiled, playfully punching Bokuto's shoulder. 

“Hi.” Bokuto laughed, shaking his head. “Keiji, that was… incredible. Like, you kicked ass.” 

“Thanks.” Akaashi murmured, an evident smile on his lips as he moved closer.

“Does someone want a hug?” Bokuto asked. 

“Yes.” Akaashi said, closing the space between them as he wrapped his arms around Bokuto's torso. 

Bokuto gladly returned the gesture, keeping him close in a bear-like hug. He gently swayed them back and forth. 

“You did so good. I’m proud of you.” Bokuto kissed his cheek. 

“It was just sparring.” 

“No. It’s more than that. You’re working so hard, Keiji. I mean you’re here training almost every other day. That takes a lot.” Bokuto said as they parted from the hug. 

Akaashi shrugged, causing Bokuto to groan. 

“Just tell yourself you did great!” 

“Absolutely not. I hate praising myself.” Akaaahi said. 

“Actually, that’s one of our next lessons.” Ukai approached them. “You're going to have to praise yourself and be your own motivator. We’re gonna work on your confidence.” 

Akaashi made a disgusted face while Bokuto laughed. 

“How are you doing, kid?” Ukai asked, looking at Bokuto. “No more beating up ex-boyfriends, right?” The trainer eyed Akaashi. 

“Don’t look at me.” Akaashi put his hands up. “He’s the one who went all crazy!” He pointed at Bokuto. 

“Hey!” Bokuto shouted. “I did it with good intentions!” 

“You could have gotten in serious trouble!” Akaashi exclaimed. 

Bokuto shrugged. “It was worth it.” 

“Yes. Me almost getting in trouble for giving you his address was definitely worth it.” Ukai said. 

“In my defense, you didn’t have to give it to me.” 

“When a boy comes into the station crying, saying how his boyfriend could be in serious trouble if he doesn’t get the address… what am I supposed to do?” 

“Arrest him.” Bokuto said. “I told you this guy was a piece of shit.” 

“As much as I believe both of you about this ex-boyfriend, it’s not that easy.” Ukai said. “It’s a long process that also involves lawyers and court.” 

Akaashi’s eyes widened. “I have to go!” 

“What?” Bokuto looked at him. 

“I’m supposed to meet with Miwa to find an attorney! Like now.” Akaashi turned to Ukai. “Coach Ukai, I’m so sorry! I have to go.” 

“It’s fine, kid. We’ll make the next class a little longer then. Good luck!” Ukai smiled. 

“I’ll see you at your place tonight, yeah?” Akaashi asked as he started backing away. 

“Wait, but I-” Bokuto began to speak but Akaashi was already rushing towards the check-in area. 

Bokuto sighed as he watched him go. 

“He’s a good kid.” Ukai said. 

“You know it’s weird that you call us a kid when we’re in our twenties.” Bokuto joked. 

“I’ve known you since you were a little boy. I’ll always see you as a kid.” Ukai laughed. 

Bokuto shook his head smiling. “Since when did he start calling you Coach Ukai?” 

Ukai shrugged. “Not too long. It just randomly happened.” 

“It reminds me of when you used to train me.” Bokuto smiled. 

“Back when you were just a little kid.” Ukai reminisced on when he used to teach Bokuto martial arts. “You should join us next class. Maybe I can have you and Akaashi spar with each other.” 

“I don’t know if he would like that.” Bokuto said. 

“It’s good for him to do it with other people besides me. Especially someone close to him. He was obviously close to that ex-boyfriend of his and look what happened. I think he needs to understand that it could be anyone who’s a threat to him.” Ukai said. 

Bokuto nodded his head, understanding. “We’ll see.” 

Iwa came over with Oikawa clinging on his back. “Where's Akaashi?” 

“He had to go meet Oikawa’s mom.” Bokuto said. 

Oikawa's eyes widened. “Shoot. I was supposed to have lunch with her like an hour ago.” 

“Dumbass.” 

-

“I recommend calling Takeda first since he’s the best attorney you’ll find close by who does well in these situations. I would do it quickly because who knows if your ex-boyfriend called him already or has someone equally as good on the list.” The lady behind the desk handed Akaashi the list that Miwa was currently examining. 

“Thank you.” Akaashi said as he examined the list. 

He slumped back in his seat, feeling overwhelmed. There were so many names and people to call. 

_ Takeda Ittetsu _

_ Yusuke Takinoue _

_ Yukinari Mori  _

_ Nobuteru Irihata _

_ Tsukishima Kei  _

Wait, what? 

Akaashi’s eyes stared at his friend's name on the page for a full five minutes before comprehending that it was actually Tsukishima. 

“Are you looking at what I’m looking at?” Miwa asked him, noticing his shocked expression. 

“That Tsukishima's name is on this list?!” 

Miwa nodded. “I didn’t know he was an attorney.” 

“I thought he was still in training.” Akaashi gave her a puzzled look before pulling out his phone and calling his friend. 

After multiple rings, the salty tone of his blond friend traveled through the line. 

“Hello?” 

“Tsukishima? Hey, it’s Akaashi. I’m sorry if this is a bad time.” 

“It’s fine. I’m not busy.” Tsukishima said. “What can I do for you?” 

“I’m at the local Bar Association to search for an attorney for my case and your name is on the list. I thought you were in practice still?” 

“I was, but I finally finished my training a little while ago. That’s why it’s been hard for us to hang out. I’m always swamped with cases and clients.” Tsukishima said. “Wait. I didn’t know you had a case.” 

Woops. Looks like Akaashi didn’t mention that. 

“Y-Yeah, sorry. I’m bringing Terushima to court again.” 

“Do you need my help?” Tsukishima asked. 

“Not that I’m doubting you in any way, but are you any good at this kind of stuff?” 

“Well, I’ve won every case I’ve had so far.” Tsukishima said. “I know I’m fairly new but you’re my friend. I definitely won’t give up without a fight. It’s up to you. We can meet over dinner tonight if you want to talk about it.” 

Akaashi eyed Miwa, mouthing the word dinner. She nodded, agreeing to the informal question. 

“Okay, that’s fine. Me and Miwa will be there.” 

Tsukishima cleared his throat. “Miwa and  _ I.”  _

_ “ _ Yeah, yeah.” Akaashi laughed. 

“I’ll text you the arrangements. See you soon.” 

“You too.” Akaashi hung up. 

“I’m assuming we are meeting with Tsukishima later?” Miwa asked. 

Akaashi nodded. “I trust him a lot, but I still want to make sure that he understands what we are getting into.” 

Miwa stood up. “I get it, Akaashi. Be as thorough as you want. This is for your safety and future, after all.” 

After they left the building, Akaashi sent a text to Bokuto, letting him know he wouldn’t be around until later and apologized. Bokuto was relieved since he would be busy around dinner time anyway. 

Tsukishima ended up picking a more fancy restaurant to eat at, the bill on him, near his own apartment. The blond and his boyfriend lived the farthest away from everyone. The aesthetic and decor of the restaurant led the three to dress up in a dress and suits. 

“Do you always eat at high-end places like this?” 

“I usually treat Tadashi to a nice meal once in a while. This is his favorite place.” The blond said, taking a sip of his red wine as the freckled boy next to him blushed. 

Tsukishima was one of the most mature people Akaashi knew. He spoke formally, and was always neatly dressed. Yet he was a completely different person when out with the friend group. Especially if Yamaguchi was having a lot of fun. 

“The wine tastes so expensive.” Miwa awed over the liquid in her glass. She wasn’t used to luxurious items. 

She raised Oikawa in the town Akaashi was from. It was small, nothing down there that was too much to handle. They lived in a small house, three residents not needing a lot of space. She worked as a hair stylist for a few years, moving onto opening her own music shop. She worked numerous other side jobs, trying to provide as much as she could for her son. Oikawa's father was stingy when it came to money. He only spent it on himself, not showing an ounce of appreciation for his wife. That’s why Miwa worked so hard. She handled most of the bills that came along because of the house and her son. 

Oikawa and her ended up moving out when he turned 15. They lived with Akaashis family for a few months before getting their own place. Miwas shop gained its well-deserved popularity while she also got a job as a realtor, making the most money she's ever had in her life. After Akaashis parents passed, she had enough to support the young boy and her own son. She never once spent her money on herself, buying any “luxurious” items for Oikawa and Akaashi.

Akaashi took a sip of his wine. He wasn’t exactly a huge fan of the drink, but the current red wine in his glass caused him to guzzle it down quicker than he could take a three shots. He then started to pick at the shrimp and cocktail sauce. 

“So, Akaashi. I just want to set one thing straight. Just because we are friends does not mean you have to choose me as your attorney. I don’t want you to think I’ll be upset if you decide to accommodate yourself with someone else.” Tsukishima said. “This is your case, and you need to do what feels right. I am fairly new at this, but if you give me the chance, I’ll show you why I’m valuable for your path to win.” 

Akaashi, who has a mouthful of shrimp, looked at him; unable to speak. 

Tsukishima sighed. “Sometimes I forget that my friends are idiots.” 

“Tsukki! Be nice.” Yamaguchi whispered beside him. 

Akaashi gasped after he forcefully swallowed the seafood down his throat. “Hey! That’s rude!” 

“You’re starting to sound like Oikawa.” Miwa giggled from beside him. “Tsukishima. Why don’t you start giving Akaashi reasons on why you’ll be an asset to his success.” 

The blond nodded. “I’ll use my last case as an example. I won’t disclose any personal information, but my client was dealing with domestic violence for a little under a year by her ex-husband.” Tsukishima began to explain the process he went through with his client and what tactics he used to present the best accusation and testimony. 

Akaashi was following along, completely forgetting about the shrimp platter on the white-clothed table. He found himself intrigued and almost motivated by the story. Knowing someone else who went through an abusive relationship seeked out Tsukishima for help made Akaashi feel much better. 

After their discussion about the previous case, Akaashi had an important question. 

“Would it look bad if you represented me in my case? Since we’re friends, would that alter the jury’s decision?” 

Tsukishima took a moment before he spoke. “There Is a risk of me representing you, yes. But it’s not a high chance that we will be viewed any differently than Terushima will be. I can work around that setback to the best of my ability. Me being your friend shouldn’t have anything to do with the case. I know the ways they would use that against us, and it’s an easy fix.” 

Akaashi nodded, pleased with the answer. “Okay.” His tone sounded like he decided on his options. 

“Okay?” Miwa asked. 

“Mhm. I trust Tsukishima and I know he’s going to try his best. I’ve known him for years and he’s by far the smartest person I know of. So I'd be happy if you could represent me.” Akaashi looked at his friend. “Would you?” 

Tsukishima nodded. “Of course.” 

Akaashi smiled and grabbed a shrimp. “Hey, Tsukki.” 

The blond squinted his eyes at his friend across the table, the nickname clearly being reserved for Yamaguchi's use only. 

“We’re gonna kick his ass.” Akaashi popped the tail of the shrimp off. 

~~~

The group gave their thanks and goodbyes two hours later, after eating a full course meal. 

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi's voice was quiet as they sat in the blonds black Mustang. 

“Hm?” Tsukishima's glasses were pushed up the bridge of his nose with his one finger. 

“Are you okay?” The green haired boy asked, slightly frowning. 

Tsukishima let out a long and exhausted sigh. “Once we win, I will be.” 

Yamaguchi didn’t say anything, wanting his boyfriend to continue. 

“Akaashi is one of our closest friends. This case will definitely be the most pressuring I’ll ever deal with. This is for his safety in the future and I don’t want to be the cause of him getting hurt any further.” 

“Tsukki! You’re too smart to lose. Why else would Akaashi pick you? He trusts you. He knows what the risks are but he still chose you.” Yamaguchi said, slowly reaching for his hand. “You’ll win.” 

“There’s such little time, though. We’ll be swamped for the next week and a half because his case is right around the corner.” 

“I’m always here to help. I-I know I’m not the smartest at this lawyer stuff but if you need me, I’m here.” Yamaguchi said

. 

Tsukishima looked at him, offering a small smile. “Thank you, Tadashi.” The blond leaned over the console, pressing a small kiss against his lips. 

~~~

Akaashi waved as Miwa’s car drove away. He turned and looked up at the tall building in front of him. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more but to fall asleep beside his boyfriend. 

As he walked into the building, he passed by a small boy in the lobby, heading in his direction. 

“Kenma?” Akaashi looked at him with a smile. “Hey! It’s been a while. How are you?” 

The small boy glanced at him, coming to a stop in the middle of the lobby. “Good. You?” 

“I’m good.” Akaashi nodded. “So…” He looked towards the stairs and elevators. “Whatcha doing here?” 

“Can I not be here?” Kenma asked, attitude spreading in his tone.

“No, no, no!” Akaashi waved his hands in front of him. “I don’t mean it like that! I just know that you and Kuroo-”

“That me and Kuroo, what? Ended whatever the fuck we had because of you? Yeah.” Kenma swallowed as he looked away. 

Akaashi felt like he just got a kick to the gut. “W-Well-”

“Save it. I’m not wasting my time hearing what you have to say.” Kenma said, yet instead of walking away he talked more. “Kuroo really likes you for some odd reason. He’s willing to drop everything… for you.” 

Akaashi felt his body freeze as Kenmas cat-like eyes pierced holes in his. 

“I don’t care if you claim that you’re just being nice, but constantly being around Kuroo and flirting with him isn't helping him in any way.” 

“I-I’m ignoring him!” Akaashi blurted out. “I’ve never once flirted-”

“I don’t care. Just stop making everyone’s life hard. You’re only causing problems.” Kenma finally moved his feet, distancing himself. 

Akaashi stood there with wide eyes. 

So it was true. He was making everyone’s life harder than it needed to be. He just needed someone to say it for him for real to realize how unhelpful he’s been. 

After a minute or two of Kenma walking away from him, Akaashi finally gained the courage to walk. He took the elevator this time, allowing the empty vertical moving box to give him time to think alone. 

What was Kenma even doing here? Does he hate Akaashi now? Has he always? Did Kuroo say something to him to spark his attitude?

The elevator chimed anytime it reached a new level. He finally approached the top floor, walking out once the metal doors slid open. 

Akaashi walked down the hallway, slowly. He approached the door, hearing nothing but silence on the other side. The second he opened the front door, he was met with a heavily breathing tall boy less than the door width apart from him.

“Jeez!” Akaashi jumped. “You scared me, Kuroo.” He placed his hand on his chest. 

“Why are you ignoring me?” Kuroo asked. 

Akaashi swallowed. “What?” 

“You heard me.” Kuroo took a step closer to him, too close. “Akaashi. Why are you ignoring me?” 

Akaashi took a step back, entering the hallway again. “I-I’m not.” 

“After that night that you found out I like you-”

“Keep your voice down.” Akaashi hissed. 

“You haven’t spoken to me since. I call you, you ignore it. You answer only a few of my texts, all with one word responses. Then you stop coming here, and I know it’s because of me.” 

“It’s not!” Akaashi’s breathing was shaky as his hands started to tremble.

“Nine days since I told you. Nine days without you here. Nine days since I saw that pretty face. Fuck.” Kuroo’s breathing was out of control. The way he spoke made him seem… hungry. 

“I’ve been b-busy.” 

“Don’t lie.” Kuroo’s voice was low. His body was so close that Akaashi could feel the heat from his skin. Kuroo dipped his head, bringing himself closer. 

“I-”

“Don’t stay away from me anymore.” Kuroo held the side of Akaashi’s face with his burning hand, tilting his head up. “If you do, I won’t be able to control myself anymore.” He whispered before bringing their lips together. 

Akaashi’s eyes were wide as he felt Kuroo’s lips on his own. Their lips molded together, along with their bodies, fitting perfectly into each other’s dips and curves. Kuroo’s fiery taste clashed with the mint scent coming from Akaashis mouth. Their tongues met, causing Akaashi to gasp and open up even more for Kuroo. His mouth was full, Kuroo dominating over him. Akaashi’s knees buckled, soon to give out. He desperately clenched his hands around the front of Kuroo’s shirt, keeping himself standing. He felt Kuroo’s hand roam his body, his fingers playing with the buttons on his shirt. Akaashi moaned against his lips as Kuroo’s hand found its way under Akaashis shirt, touching his bare skin. Akaashi shuddered as Kuroo freely touched his upper body anywhere he pleased while his tongue continued to meet every spot in Akaashis mouth that it could reach. Kuroo grazed his hand down his side, now tugging at Akaashis belt, trying to maneuver it loose. Akaashis heard himself gasp as Kuroo’s thigh slipped between his legs, giving him the friction that he desperately begged for… 

Akaashi’s eyes shot open as he still had his hand on the doorknob.

Daydreaming? Is that what that was? Well, it’s night now. Night dreaming? Daydreaming but at night, just not asleep. 

Akaashi looked around, realizing he was alone. The door was closed. He just arrived and Kuroo wasn’t out here. 

“What the fuck.” Akaashi muttered, realizing he just had a vivid dream-like moment of him and Kuroo making out in the middle of the hallway. 

He took notice of how his eyes felt heavy. Did he fall asleep for a moment? Is that why that happened? 

Maybe he was psyching himself out because he has been ignoring Kuroo for so long that he was nervous to see what he would say. 

Akaashi cleared his throat as he finally opened the door. Bokutos laughter was the first thing he heard but Kuroo was the first one he saw. 

The two were on the couch, pushing against each other’s shoulders as they held controllers in their hand. 

“Hey! Unfair move, bro!” Bokuto shouted, biting his bottom lip as he aggressively smashed his fingers against the buttons. 

“I’m better than you!” Kuroo laughed. 

So they were getting along now. Good. 

Akaashi closed the door as quietly as he could, but still got the attention from the two boys. 

“Hey, hey, hey! Welcome back.” Bokuto paused the game and stood up. However, he didn’t move. 

“What?” Akaashi took notice of the way he was looking at him. 

“Holy shit. You look so good in a suit.” Bokuto admired, his eyes practically in the shape of hearts while a hint of drool was at the corner of his mouth. Kuroo clearly thought the same as he had the same look on his face. 

“Oh.” Akaashi’s cheeks were pink. “Tsukishima picked a fancy restaurant so we all got dressed up.” 

“Speaking of, how did it go?” Bokuto walked over, giving him a small kiss. 

“Good.” Akaashi pressed his lips together. “He’s gonna be my attorney.” 

“That’s great!” Bokuto smiled and hugged him. “Let’s celebrate!” 

“I’m kinda tir-”

“I’ll be back. I’m gonna take a shower! Kuroo get the drinks ready.” He soon disappeared after, leaving Kuroo and Akaashi alone. 

Kuroo cleared his throat. “You do uhhh… look good in a suit.” The tall boy didn’t make eye contact as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Thanks…” Akaashi slowly moved to the kitchen, allowing the wall to separate them. He gripped onto the edge of the counter, squeezing his eyes shut. 

The tension between them was weird. The daydream/nightdream Akaashi had minutes before this was even weirder. 

“Akaashi.” 

He opened his eyes, seeing Kuroo standing at the end of the counter, which was only a few feet from him. 

“Have you not been coming by here because of me?” Kuroo asked. 

Akaashi shook his head. “I’ve just been busy, that’s all.” 

“Oh.” Kuroo nodded. 

It fell silent again. 

“W-Why was Kenma here?” 

Kuroo sighed. “He just gave me some of my stuff I left at his place.” 

Akaashi nodded, understanding. 

“Did you talk to him?” Kuroo asked. 

Akashi couldn't look at him. “Kind of.” 

“Was it… okay?” 

He just nodded in response, not wanting to disclose any information. 

“Akaashi.” Kuroo’s voice was firm. “Did he say something to you?” 

Akaashi refused to say anything. 

“What did he say?” 

No response. 

“Jesus, Akaashi. Just tell me!”

“It’s fine, Kuroo! God!” Akaashi snapped. “It doesn’t matter.” 

“Yes it does! Especially if he was being rude.” Kuroo said as he gently laid his hand on Akaashi’s arm. “You can tell me. I don’t want him being mean to-”

Akaashi shrugged his hand off, a little too harshly. “I said it’s fine.” 

Before Kuroo could respond, Akaashi was walking to the front door. 

“Wait, where are you going?” Kuroo asked. 

“Home. Tell Bo I'm sorry and I’ll text him.” Akaashi said before removing himself from the apartment. 

Kuroo slumped against the counter. “What the fuck was that?” 

Ten minutes later, the shower cut off and Bokuto approached his friend with a towel around his waist and a small one over his shoulders. 

“Where's Keiji?” Bokuto asked, the first thing he observed being his boyfriend wasn’t in the room. 

“He...left. He told me to tell you he’s sorry and he’ll text you. I’m assuming when he gets home.” Kuroo said. 

Bokutos shoulders dropped in defeat. “That’s weird.” 

Kuroo nodded in agreement. “I could be wrong, but he looked upset.” 

“I’ll head over to his place then.” 

“Can you just do that?” Kuroo asked. 

Bokuto shrugged. “If he’s upset, I need to be there with him.” 

Kuroo watched as he walked away, going to his room. He wasn’t wrong about what he said a while ago. 

Bokuto really would do anything for Akaashi. 

-

Akaashi looked down as the tears dropped from his eyes, slowly. He had no clue why he was crying. Maybe it was because he secretly hated when he was told the truth. Maybe because he knew Kenma was right, how he made everyone’s life harder. Just because it was true doesn’t mean he necessarily wanted to hear it out loud. 

His small steps came closer to his apartment building. The streets were empty and the sky was dark. The building lights around him were off while the traffic lights were bright, changing colors when no cars were on the roads. No one was out as it was after ten and all shops on the street closed at seven. The only noise Akaashi could hear was his steps, breathing and his heartbeat. 

Was it because he was alone outside that his heart was beating so fast? Or was it because he felt like he was being followed? 

His breath hitched as he heard footsteps that weren’t his from behind him. Akaashi glanced back, seeing no one. He began to ease his mind, realizing he was overthinking. His apartment building was only a few feet away from him. He would be fine. 

Or so he thought. 

“How did I know I would find you out here alone?” 

The deep voice felt like it was coming from every direction. It started to flood Akaashis head as he desperately looked around, trying to single out the person who spoke. 

Where was he? 

“It’s been a while, Keiji.” Terushima pushed himself off the brick building next to Akaashi’s apartment building, approaching from the shadows. 

Akaashi’s body froze as he saw Teru. He looked different. Not physically, but emotionally. There was anger hidden behind the smirk on his face. Like he wanted to tear apart what he was looking at. 

“You look good.” The blond said as he came close. “You almost look like a whole new person.” 

Akaashi didn’t have a response. 

“So… it’s official, huh? We’re going to court again?” Terushima smirked. “Big mistake. I’ll tear you apart again.” 

Akaashi crossed his arms. “I wouldn’t underestimate me.” 

Terushima let out a snort. “You’re joking, right?” 

Silence.

The blond scoffed, extremely exaggerated. “You have nothing against me, Keiji. No proof or evidence. You don’t even have the best lawyer in the area. I do.” He smirked. “You went today, right? Seeking out Takeda?” 

“How’d you know I was there?” 

“You're predictable.” Terushima said. 

“Fucking creep. Have you been following me around all day? Is that why you knew I’d be outside at this exact moment?” 

**Trigger Warning!! (Abuse and Sexual Harassment)**

Terushima didn't say anything. Instead he came extremely close, clasping his fingers around Akaashis wrist. 

“N-No!” Akaashi jerked his hand away. 

“No?” Terushima laughed, taking hold of his wrist and waist. “Let’s go.” He started walking, taking Akaashi along with him. 

Akaashi squirmed in his grip, his breathing quickening. 

_ “Don’t freak out.” Ukai said. “I know that sounds impossible, but staying calm and as relaxed as possible will only benefit you.”  _

Akaashi stopped moving around, trying to allow his body to relax in Terushimas hands. 

“Not as tense as I remember.” The blond said, as he clearly started to lead him to a car. 

Akaashi glanced around, taking notice of his surroundings. 

_ “Look at what's around you. Is there anything you can use to your advantage?”  _

They were approaching a parking meter quickly. He glanced to his side, seeing Terushima focused on what’s ahead. 

Akaashi calculated his hand placements and his next five moves in the mere two seconds he had before they were by the parking meter. 

Terushima, being the closer one to the meter, was at the disadvantage. Akaashi shoved him to the side, making his one hand lose grip of his waist. Terushimas hold was tighter on his wrist. Akaashi grabbed Terus' forearm while he moved around the parking meter, holding the blond's wrist against the pole. Akaashi applied pressure, making Terushima yelp in pain and let go of Akaashi. 

Thank goodness the meter was metal. 

“Fuck!” Teru shouted, holding his wrist. 

Akaashi quickly backed away.

“ _ If you have enough time to run, then run. If the attacker is still up and has their strength, be prepared to defend yourself again.”  _

Akaashi played with the knot of his tie, loosening it around his neck. He basically watched as Terus' eyes darkened in anger. 

“Where’d you learn that move? Did Ukai teach you that?” Terushima rubbed his wrist, smirking. 

How did he know?

“H-How…” 

“He’s the best trainer in the area. Of course you would go work with him.” Terushima scoffed. 

“Yeah. Because I wanted to make sure I could kick your ass.”

Terushima reached his hand out to grab him. Akaashi was quick to dodge him. 

“You said it yourself. I’m training with Ukai. So what I don’t understand is why you’re continuing when you know I will beat the shit out of you.”

“You’re not strong enough, Keiji. Sorry baby but you never will be. No matter what, you’re still fucked up in the head. That will always hold you back from becoming better.” Terushima said. “Your physical strength is nothing compared to how pathetic you really are.” 

Akaashi clenched his jaw. Usually in moments like these, he’d cry. But he was more than ready to fight back. His anger he had built up for years all came out.

“No one speaks to me like that. Especially not you.” Akaashi’s anger surged through his body, straight to his fist. Quicker than a blink, Akaashi’s arm swung in the air, making contact with the side of Terushimas face. 

The blond stumbled back, his hand defaulting to the side of his face. He moved his jaw, trying to adjust to the pain. His nose was bleeding. 

Akaashi moved his fingers, feeling perfectly fine as he hit him with perfect form. 

“I’ll give you this. You got a strong fucking punch.” Terushima looked at him, the side of his face already red. The blond looked to be trying to hide the pain he was feeling as he blinked multiple times, like his vision was blurred. 

“Well when someone insults me, especially you, I'm gonna do something about it.” 

“Learning how to stand up for yourself now? Ukai taught you more than just how to throw a punch, huh?” Terushima laughed. 

Akaashi took a step back as Terushima walked to him, too quickly for Akaashi to think of what to do. Suddenly, Terushimas hands were on him. One on his throat and the other against his arm, pushing him against a random car. 

Akaashi winced as his back made contact with the steel door. His breathing was tight as Terushima was cutting off his airway. He shut his eyes, trying to think about what to do next. 

_ “Two hands on your neck, you know what to do. One hand is a little different, but the same. Use the same technique and make sure you target his other hand while striking him in the knee.”  _

“We wouldn’t be here right now if you just would have listened to me. I promise you I’ll make you feel pain tonight.” Terushima said. 

Instead of verbally responding, Akaashi used his body. He brought his one arm up and in, pulling Terus' arm away from his neck. He quickly used his arm and jabbed his elbow in Terushimas arm that was holding him while bringing his foot up and hitting right above his knee. 

The blond fell down, a shocked and painful look on his face. 

“Just be lucky I didn’t break your knee.” Akaashi spat. “I could have but I  _ really _ don’t like violence.” 

Terushima lunged at his ankles, roughly pulling on them and dragging Akaashi back. Akaashi hit the ground, the back of his head hitting the cement. 

He groaned, not realizing Terushima was moving on top of him. Akaashi reached his hand to the back of his head, making it easier for Terushima to hold him down. The blond was holding each of his wrists above his head while he sat on his hips. 

Akaashi’s eyes widened as he squirmed, realizing he didn’t know what to do. He looked around, seeing no one on the streets. Barely any building lights on. 

How was no one on the streets? Well it was really late, but he figured someone would have to see them. Yet, there was no one. 

“Stop trying to stop me, Keiji. I always win.” Teru said, now holding his wrists with one hand. He used his other hand to start unbuckling his belt. 

“No!” Akaashi screamed. “Are you fucking crazy?!” He tried to wiggle his legs but Terus' strength still overpowered him. Terushima sat on his thighs, leaving Akaashi defenseless. 

“You know, I much rather do this somewhere else but you’re so fucking annoying. I need to shut you up.” Terushima said. “So yeah, I am crazy.” 

It didn’t take long for Akaashi to start crying, his mind overwhelmed as he tried to search for something to help him out of the situation. 

“ _ When you’re held to the ground by your hands, your only friend in this situation is your legs. Use your legs to basically push the attacker over you so they lose their balance and their grip on your hands.”  _

Ukais' words turned into Akaashis actions. He held back a sob as he forcefully brought his legs against Terushima, making his body fall forward. Sure enough, his grip was gone. Terushima used his hands to stop him from face planting as he groaned. Terushima moved to make sure his hands were on Akaashi, but the boy underneath him hugged his torso so the weight kept Terushima down. Akaashi wrapped his one arm around Terus, keeping it secure while he rolled them over. The blond reached his free hand up but Akaashi started to twist Terushimas arm, making him yelp in pain. Stupidly, Terushima didn’t use his legs to trap Akaashi so he got up as quickly as he could and backed away. 

Teru stood up. “You just don’t stop, do you?”

He played with the open buttons on his pants, realizing Terushima was that close to touching him in public. His hands were shaking as he tried to button them, but Terushima was entering his personal space again. 

This time, Akaashi didn’t know what to do. He felt too weak. He still wasn’t as strong as Terushima. At least he believed so. 

Terushimas hand clasped around the back of Akaashi’s neck, choking him as he dragged him to his car. 

“T-Teru! Please!” Akaashi cried out but he knew it was hopeless. 

“Still calling me Teru? That’s almost kind of cute.” He pulled Akaashi to his lips, which landed by his ear. “It makes me want to fuck you even harder.” 

Akaashi’s eyes widened. “N-” He began to protest but Terushima already had the back seat door open, pushing Akaashi in. 

Akaashi’s hands fell to the side of the car, trying to resist as Terushima pushed him in. 

“I’ll slam the door on your pretty little fingers, Keiji. I suggest letting go.” Terushima growled. 

Akaashi opened his mouth, ready to scream. At the same moment, Terushima used all his force, pushing Akaashi against the back seat. The blond fell in too, pulling the door shut behind him. 

There was a click. 

Did he lock the doors? Was his key on him? 

Akaashi tried launching himself at the other door, but Terushima already had him against the seat, hovering over his body. 

“Years, Keiji. It’s taken me years to get you like this.” Terushima smirked as he brought his lips to Akaashi’s neck. “Now I have you.” 

The blond sucked on his neck, violently biting his skin as if he were actual food. Akaashi screamed in pain, slamming his hands against Terushimas body. He didn’t budge, only enjoying Akaashis struggle even more. 

Akaashi felt Terushimas hand move down his body once more, this time not having to unbutton or loosen his belt. 

“You’re making it so easy.” Terushima smirked as his hand slipped under his boxer briefs. 

Akaashi choked as he gasped, his eyes full of tears. “S-Sto..stop.” 

His voice was too weak. His body felt tired, not having enough energy for Akaashi to fight back. It didn’t help that Terushima was touching him, exploring areas no one has ever been yet. His fingers moved rough against his skin, his sharp nails scratching against him. 

Akaashi screamed as he pushed his hands against Terushimas face. His head started to spin as he felt one, two maybe possibly three of Terushimas fingers enter his body. 

It hurt. It hurt really fucking bad. 

Akaashi sobbed, begging Terushima to stop. It only made him more excited. The blond roughly moved his fingers faster, causing Akaashis body to feel numb. His eyes started to flutter closed as his body officially gave up. 

This was it. Terushima was officially getting his way. Any second, it wouldn’t just be his hand he was using. 

Akaashi officially felt unconnected with reality. He stared at the hood of the car as he heard Terushima unzip his own jeans. Akaashi’s eyes were barely open and his mind was barely comprehending anything anymore. 

**(End of Trigger Warning)**

The next few moments were a blur. 

He heard glass shatter from the front of the car. A click came from all doors. Suddenly his body was being dragged out of the car, hitting a hard surface. He was pushed into someone’s comforting arms. Three blurry figures were in front of him. One with a bat. Two pulling Terushima out of the car. Akaashi rested his head against the person's chest, his body folding in their lap. The person with the bat was on the phone, speaking loudly. The two other figures were screaming at Teru. Their hands were everywhere, either hitting him or gesturing as they yelled. Maybe a mixture of both. 

Akaashi’s eyes were closed as the person who held him whispered in his ear. 

“Akaashi.” The voice was shaky. “Akaashi, talk to me. Can you hear me?” Their arms were protectively around his body, slowly inching his pants back up his thighs. 

Akaashi could perfectly hear him, but he could barely respond. Instead, he weakly nodded his head. 

“I should have never let you go. I’m so sorry.” The person was crying now. 

Distant sirens started to flood Akaashis ears as the person continued to apologize and talk to him. The noise was growing louder, causing Akaashi to slowly blink his eyes, trying to regain vision. 

He saw the blue and red lights at the end of the road, coming closer. He heard Terushimas shouts at him, his threats still leaving his mouth. He heard a thump, Terushimas voice cutting off. 

Someone clearly punched him. Or maybe the other person used a bat. 

The two police cars screeched against the road, both stopping a good few feet from Akaashi. An officer stepped out. Even from his blurry vision, Akaashi recognized him immediately. 

Ukai. 

-

“I know this is a lot, but if you could please-”

“No! This is bullshit!” Bokuto shouted, interrupting the officer. “Why does he have to wait until court to put him in jail?! It’s not fair! We fucking caught him!” 

“Sir, I understand your frustration but this isn’t an easy process.” The cop looked young, most likely new at the job. 

“Fuck the process! My boyfriend was just sexually assaulted!” Bokuto’s face was burning with anger. 

“Haru, I'll take care of this.” Ukai said, waving the younger officer away. “Check on the suspect please.” 

Once the officer returned to the police car, Ukai spoke. 

“Kid. Right now, you shouldn’t be yelling at him. We’ll do our job, but right now your boyfriend needs you.” Ukai said. 

“How am I supposed to go and comfort him knowing you won’t put Terushima in jail?!” Bokuto gritted his teeth. 

“We can only hold him in custody for now. The official imprisonment is determined in court.” Ukai explained slowly. “Unfortunately, this won’t even determine the ending outcome. Akaashi needs to have hardcore evidence that Terushima is his abuser.” 

“But we caught him!” 

“I know you did. Which is why you need to speak a testimony at court. All of you. Explain and get your story straight. You can’t miss one detail.” Ukai said. “Talk about breaking the window just to unlock the car doors. Pulling Akaashi out and who took care of him. Who went on the phone to call us and who was with Terushima himself.” 

Bokuto sighed and nodded. “Okay.” 

He looked towards the building entrance where he saw Akaashi sitting with Kuroo and Oikawa, talking to another officer. Except Akaashi wasn’t talking. He was silent the whole time. 

Iwa came up to both of them. “He’s in shock, obviously. He’s been staring off, just listening. He can’t speak either. He only said that he’s in pain but didn’t clarify where or what was hurting.” 

Bokuto looked away, pressing his lips shut as he tried to not cry. “Why him?” His voice shook as he spoke. “He’s gone through enough. He doesn’t need this anymore.” 

He was crying. 

Iwa slowly comforted him by rubbing his back, consolely. Ukai watched them for a moment before sighing.

“I promise you I won’t stop helping until Akaashi is safe. I’ll be there for him at court too. I’ll make sure they know he’s in actual danger and is using my training and classes for his safety and protection.” Ukai said. 

Iwa nodded to this. “Thank you, Ukai. You’re great.” 

Ukai gave him a soft smile. “I’ll try and talk to Akaashi. Hopefully he’ll be more comfortable speaking to someone he knows better. How about you guys come with me so you can explain the situation.” 

Bokuto took a deep breath. “Sure.” 

Moments later, it was just Ukai and the friends in the lobby of the apartment complex. Oikawa paced back and forth behind the couch while Iwa was seated on the arm. Akaashi was in between Kuroo and Bokuto, who were both protectively close to him. Ukai sat on the coffee table, across from Akaashi. 

“Alright. Let’s go over from the beginning. Oikawa's point of view.” 

The brunette stopped pacing as everyone’s heads turned to him. He looked at Akaashi who was the only one who kept his head down. 

“I… heard him screaming. Me and Iwa were in the kitchen talking when I heard screaming. We have a small window in our kitchen that faces out to the street so I was able to look out and see Terushima and Akaashi. Terushima was dragging him to his car.” Oikawa said. 

Ukai nodded and he scribbled on his pad, taking notes. “Keep going.” 

“I told Iwa to get my bat under my bed. I ran out first, him following me with the bat. At the same time we ran out of the building, Bokuto and Kuroo were turning the corner on our street and Akaashi was already in the car.” 

“Then what?”

Iwa spoke this time. “I screamed Akaashi and Terushimas names. It was enough for Bokuto and Kuroo to know what was happening. Me and Tooru ran to the car but it was locked.” 

“How’d you know what car his was?” 

“There were only three cars parked on the side of the street. One belonged to me, the other is a neighbor of theirs. We figured he had to be the third one and when we looked through the windows, it was him.” Iwa said. 

Ukai nodded. “Continue.” 

“I yelled at Iwa to break his driver window and unlock the doors so that’s why the window was broken.” Oikawa said.

Akaashi squeezed his eyes shut, remembering the sound of the bat hitting the glass more clearly.

“And then?” Ukai asked. 

-

_ Oikawa pulled at the door handle, realizing it was locked. “Break the window!” The brunette yelled through his tears. _

_ Iwa pushed Oikawa aside, and jabbed at the window with all of the force he had. The glass shattered everywhere. Onto the seat, car floor, street grounds and their feet. Iwa reached his hand through the window, finding the unlock button. He scraped his skin against a shard of glass, his blood trickling down his arm in the process.  _

_ By the time the click of the lock made a noise, Bokuto was beside Oikawa, Kuroo right behind them. Oikawa pulled open the door, seeing a sight he didn’t want to see. There wasn’t enough time to take notice that Akaashi wasn’t conscious enough to realize it was them.  _

_ Oikawa and Bokuto hands latched onto Akaashis arms, pulling him out from underneath the blond. They both took notice that his pants were down to his thighs, making them more angry.  _

_ “Hold him!” Bokuto yelled as he pushed Akaashi in to Kuroo.  _

_ Kuroo’s arms instinctively wrapped around Akaashis weak body, feeling he had no strength in his arms. He instantly fell to the ground, holding him away from the car but close to his body. Kuroo looked down at his face to see Akaashi fading in and out.  _

_ Iwa was on the phone, calling the police as he carefully watched Oikawa get in Terushimas face, screaming at him. The brunette's hands were flying everywhere as he yelled. Bokuto's hands were flying straight to Terushimas face.  _

_ Iwa eventually got his message through to the police department, rushing to pull Oikawa and Bokuto away from Terushima. The brunette aggressively took the bat from Iwa’s hands, threatening to hit Terushima with it. _

_ “I will literally fucking kill you!” Oikawa screamed as he cried. He held the bat in perfect positioning, ready to swing at any moment.  _

_ Terushima desperately waved his hands in front of him. “I-I didn’t do anything! I’m s-sorry!”  _

_ “What did you do to him?” Oikawa asked. When he got no response, he repeated himself, this time screaming.  _

_ “I didn’t hurt him!” The blond shouted back.  _

_ “Liar!” Oikawa screamed.  _

_ “Tooru.” Iwa’s calmer voice reached out to him. “Give me the bat.”  _

_ Oikawa looked at Terushima with nothing but disgust and anger. His knuckles were white as his hands clenched around the bat.  _

_ “Tooru, please.”  _

_ “G-Give him the bat. Listen to the g-guy.” Terushima said.  _

_ Oikawa felt Iwa’s body close behind him. His grip loosened as Iwa slowly pulled the bat away from him.  _

_ “Good. You wouldn’t want to be like your dad, right?” Terushima snorted.  _

_ Oikawa's eyes widened before he hit him right in the nose with his fist. Terushima fell down, holding his nose and screaming that “he broke it!”  _

_ The brunette shook his hand, feeling the pain run through his hand and arm.  _

_ Bokuto scoffed as he watched Terushima lay helplessly on the ground. “Piece of shit.”  _

_ “You two. Over there.” Iwa pointed to the wall of the building where they could sit on a small edge. “Now.”  _

_ “I’ll go with Keiji.” Bokuto said, about to walk over to his boyfriend but Iwa placed a hand on his chest, stopping him.  _

_ “You’re too angry right now. He doesn’t need to see you like this.” Iwa said. “Kuroo is calm enough to take care of him.”  _

_ “I’m his boyfr-” _

_ “Yes, Bokuto. You're his boyfriend. Me and the whole fucking world knows that. It doesn’t mean other people can’t help him. Now go sit somewhere else and calm down before the cops get here.” Iwa said as sirens were heard from a distance.  _

_ Bokuto glared at him before turning away and sitting against the building wall.  _

_ Oikawa gritted his teeth as he looked down at Terushima.  _

_ “Tooru, you too. Now.”  _

_ Oikawa let out an annoyed scoff before joining Bokuto at the wall. _

_ Iwa stood by Terushima, restraining him so he couldn’t get away. The blond started to yell threats towards Akaashi as the sirens flooded the street.  _

_ “Keiji! This isnt fucking over! I’ll kill you if I have to!” Terushima screamed.  _

_ Iwa could feel the deadly look in Bokuto’s eyes from where he was.  _

_ “Shut the fuck up before Bokuto kills  _ **_you_ ** _.” Iwa warned.  _

_ Terushima moved his head as much as he could, smirking at the boy who sat against the wall. “You really want to know what I did?”  _

_ Bokuto didn’t say anything. He stared at him like he could easily shut him up any second.  _

_ “I touched him before you. I would have had him screaming in pleasure if you came just a few seconds after.” Terushima let his tongue graze over his top lip.  _

_ Bokuto stood up, Iwa shouting at him to sit down.  _

_ “Enough.” Bokuto shoved his friend out of the way, Terushima freely getting up to make a poor attempt at running away.  _

_ Bokuto grabbed the back of his shirt, pushing him as hard as he could against his own car.  _

_ Iwa took notice that the cop cars were stopped and the officers were coming out. “Bokuto. Please don’t.”  _

_ “Please.” Terushima stuck out his lower lip in a teasing way. “Keiji said that a lot. Begging me to fuck him.”  _

_ Bokuto's fist curled. “Shut the fuck up.” He muttered.  _

_ “Aren't you curious? What he feels like? What he looks like when he’s pleased?” Terushima leaned his face closer. “His head falls back and his mouth falls open. That’s how you know you hit the spot. Plus he’s so fucking tight, it feels-” _

_ His words cut off as his body fell to the ground. Bokuto punched him harder than Oikawa and Akaashi did combined.  _

_ Bokuto looked at Ukai, who stood on the other side of the car. “He was asking for it.”  _

_ - _

“Kuroo. What about you?” Ukai asked. 

The boy snapped his head up. “Huh?” 

“Were you just holding Akaashi the whole time? Did you two share any words? How did he look?” 

“Oh.” Kuroo cleared his throat. “He practically looked unconscious. He was fading in and out. I asked him if he could hear me and he nodded his head but he never said anything.”

Ukai nodded as he wrote. 

“His eyes kept closing and opening. He tried moving around his head to look around but he looked really out of it.” 

Akaashi was watching him as he spoke.

“I just kept speaking to him, trying to make sure he stayed awake and was aware of where he was and all that.” 

“What did you say to him?” Ukai asked. 

Kuroo swallowed. “I told him I was there for him, that we all were. I told him he was going to be okay and he was safe.” 

Akaashi took notice of how Kuroo’s voice sounded shaky. 

Ukai nodded. “Is that all?” 

“Yes.” Kuroo glanced at Akaashi and then looked away quickly. 

“Akaashi.” Ukais' voice grabbed his attention. “I know tonight has been a lot to process and deal with so I completely understand if you aren’t ready to talk about it.” 

Akaashi felt his friends’ eyes on him. He looked at Ukai, who stared back at him with sympathy. 

No one expected him to talk. 

Akaashi leaned forward, bowing as he sat. “I’m sorry, Sensei.” 

Ukai looked taken back. “W-What?!” 

“I tried to be strong mentally and physically but I gave up protecting myself. I let him hurt me  _ again.  _ I’m sorry I failed you.” Akaashi’s face was tense as he started to cry. 

He felt Bokuto's hand rub his back. 

“K-Kid, you did nothing wrong!” Ukai exclaimed. 

“I did!” Akaashi shouted, sitting back up and startling not just the trainer but his friends as well. “If I wasn’t so fucked up in the head, then maybe I could love myself more and realize I’m worth it to protect and that I deserve to feel safe! But I don’t! I give up because I believe I deserve this.” Akaashi cried. 

Ukai began to defend him but Akaashis last words left the trainer speechless. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Akaashi stood up. “But I’m quitting your class.” 

-

Two days passed. The day after the incident, Akaashi stayed in his room the whole day. 

Oikawa and Iwa had a date planned but pushed it to a few days later. The brunette refused to leave Akaashi alone, even though Akaashi didn’t care who was and wasn’t around. 

Suga and Daichi came the first day, making sure to stay with him and try and get him to eat. There was no process. He stayed in bed and stayed silent. 

Same with the next day. He barely ate. Bokuto was able to get him to eat fruit, but that was it. He still didn’t speak. He couldn’t even bring himself to take a shower. 

Tsukishima came by with Miwa. Not wanting to stress him out, they spoke with him about his case for only an hour and then stayed more to comfort him. 

Kageyama dropped by, being the last person who knew about the incident. He made Akaashi food, but it went untouched. It stayed wrapped in tinfoil on the kitchen counter for the rest of the day. 

Kuroo was there every second, but never overstepped his boundaries. He stayed on their couch for the two days.

It was not the third day after the incident. 

The morning was off. The sky was grey, no hint of sunshine whatsoever. The apartment was quiet even though four of the five who stayed were up. Bokuto was in the kitchen, drinking coffee. Iwa stood next to him, staring out of the window as he reminisced on the incident. Kuroo sat on the couch, bouncing his knee up and down as he was in deep thought. Oikawa was getting ready in his room. 

Him and Iwa had the date today, yet Oikawa woke with a frown on his face. He’s tried to stay positive for Akaashi so it was different to see him unhappy. Iwa was confused by the brunette's gloomy mood but figured he was upset and thinking about Akaashi. 

Yet that’s not what Oikawa was thinking about. This was completely different. 

Akaashi, who usually likes to sleep in, was only forcing himself to sleep more this morning. He felt as if he had no energy in his body. His mind felt cloudy and stuffy. He still couldn’t fully comprehend what had happened to him that night. 

His body would twitch here and there throughout his sleep, keeping Bokuto awake throughout the nights even though he was a heavy sleeper. Akaashi also woke up screaming a lot, really giving no time for Bokuto to sleep. 

“Is today the day?” Bokuto asked. 

Iwa nodded. “Mhm.” 

Bokuto offered him a small smile. “Have fun, Iwa.” 

“Thanks.” Iwa took a deep breath. 

Today, Iwa was going to officially ask out Oikawa. It’s felt like they were already dating these last couple months but they never made it official. The only reason Iwa didn’t pop the question sooner is because he was unsure where Oikawa stood but with everything happening lately, he was confident they both were on the same page. 

A door opened. 

Kuroo snapped his head up, only to be disappointed that it wasn’t Akaashi coming out of his room. 

Oikawa came into the kitchen with nothing of his usually cheerful attitude. He had his eyes glued to his phone. 

Iwa turned to look at him, taking notice of his outfit. The brunette wore a grey sweater that’s collar was a little less than a turtle neck. He wore black-washed colored jeans and a black belt with black shoes.

“You look nice.” Iwa said. 

Oikawa looked up from his phone and smiled. “Thanks.” 

“Where are you two going?” Bokuto asked. 

“Iwa-chan didn’t tell me.” Oikawa sighed, slipping his phone in his pocket. 

“It’s just a place.” Iwa adjusted the watch on his wrist. “We should go now.” 

The brunette nodded. “Okay.” He let Iwa take hold of his hand. 

“Have fun.” Bokuto waved to them as they walked out of the apartment. 

He looked towards his friend on the couch. Kuroo was staring off into space. 

“Hey. Do you mind if I crash for a little bit?” Bokuto asked. “I didn’t sleep last night.” 

Kuroo shrugged. “Go for it.” 

Bokuto joined him on the couch, laying down. “If Keiji comes out, make sure he eats.” 

Kuroo took the time to notice just how tired his friend looked. The skin around Bokuto's eyes were darker than his normal shade and there were bags underneath his golden eyes, representing his tiredness. He really must have not slept at all. 

“I will.” Kuroo said, not talking once after so his friend could sleep. 

-

“Hey. Are you okay?” Iwa asked as he parked his car. 

Oikawa had his chin rested against his hand as he stared out the window. He didn’t answer, as he was zoning out. 

“Tooru.” Iwa moved his hand to his lower thigh. 

Oikawa jumped a little at the shared contact. “Yeah? What’s up?” 

Iwa tilted his head to the side. “What’s going on? You’ve been off since this morning.” 

Oikawa smiled. “I’m fine, Iwa.” 

No Iwa-chan. No real smile. 

Iwa just stared at him, examining the fakeness plastered on his face. 

“I’m good.” Oikawa looked out the window. “Are we here?” 

Iwa nodded. “Yeah b-”

Oikawa opened the passenger door after he unbuckled, moving out and escaping Iwa’s comforting hand. 

Iwa slumped his shoulders and sighed, turning the key in the ignition so his car shut off. He got out to see the brunette examining the building. 

“What’s this place?” Oikawa asked. 

“You’ll see.” Iwa smiled. “It’s nothing huge. I just want to do something here with you.” 

He popped his trunk and reached in, grabbing two cases. Oikawa examined the black shaped cases and realized what they were. 

“Wait.”

“Shh.” Iwa hushed him. “Let’s go.” He led the brunette into the building. 

-

An hour after Bokuto fell asleep, Kuroo walked into Akaashis room to check on him. Not to his surprise, the boy was in his same sleeping position. Akaashi was wide awake but refused to get out of bed. 

“Akaashi?” Kuroo’s voice was quiet. 

He got no response back. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked but knew he would get no answer in return. 

Kuroo sighed at the silence and eventually sat at the side of his bed, right next to him. Kuroo poked his side twice. Akaashi’s eyes were set on something off in the distance. He didn’t move a muscle. 

“Akaashi. Talk to me. I miss your voice.” Kuroo said. 

The corner of Akaashi’s eyes twitched before he slowly blinked. Kuroo looked around his room, thinking. Moments later, he lifted up the covers and got under. Kuroo’s body was extremely close to the edge as he faced Akaashi, their faces only inches apart. Kuroo smiled at him before poking his nose. Akaashi’s eyes dropped, his emotionless expression slowly showing the pain he was feeling. He slowly sucked his lips in, pressing on them. Kuroo reached his hand up, cradling the side of his face gently. 

“I’m here, always. You can talk to me.” 

Akaashi leaned forward as he dipped his head, letting himself rest against Kuroo’s chest. For the first time, he spoke. 

“Just stay here.” 

The voice that hasn’t spoken since that night, when he told Ukai he was quitting, traveled through Kuroo’s ears like a beautiful melody wanting to be replayed over and over again. 

Despite Akaashi ignoring him for days, Kuroo didn’t listen to those wishes. He listened to this one. 

“Okay. I will.” 

Kuroo ended up falling asleep, not thinking too much about the questionable position he was in with his best friend's boyfriend. Bokuto, who woke up to a silent apartment, was in the doorway of Akaashi’s room, watching them. He was more angry with himself for allowing his jealousy to get to him while his boyfriend was clearly not okay. But how could he not be mad? His best friend seemed to be getting oddly close to him lately and it always led Bokuto to have questions on what his intentions were. But Bokuto knew Kuroo didn't like him. He wouldn’t do that. 

Right? 

-

Oikawa's fingers grazed the smooth brown surface of the violin. The instrument beneath him tugged the strings of his heart, allowing his mind to be full of childhood memories. 

The first time he saw a violin. The first time he touched a violin. The first time he played a violin. 

All involving his piece of shit father. 

Why’d he have to think of him? This was making today much harder. 

“Ready?” Iwa asked with a smile on his face. 

Oikawa looked up at him. Iwa was dressed in a black button-up shirt, cuffed at his wrists. He left the top two buttons undone while the hem of his shirt was tucked into his black pants, held up with a belt. His shirt was sleek, no wrinkle or speck of dirt on it. Now that Oikawa was really looking at him, he noticed how neat Iwa’s hair was. Not a strand out of place. His small stubble that he liked to keep was shaved. He looked like he belonged to a high-end family, which he did. Just not connected anymore. 

The brunette nodded. “Yeah.” He carefully picked the instrument up. “I haven’t done this in a while so forgive me I’m horrible.” 

Iwa just smiled at him. “You’ll do fine. Join in whenever.” 

Oikawa watched him turn to the sheet music in front of them. Full of notes that were complex to someone who didn’t know how to read sheet music. Oikawa could read it like it was his own language. 

They were in an auditorium that Iwa used to play in a lot. He would perform in competitions, where he apparently always ranked in the top three. 

Oikawa believed it the second he heard Iwa play. The moment the horse hair of the bow hit his violin strings, Oikawa felt emotional. Iwa played like it was fluent to him. Oikawa's eyes were set on Iwa’s face. It wasn’t tense nor stressed like Oikawa remembers his was when he used to play. No. Iwa’s face was beautiful. He looked calm and peaceful as he played. His eyes weren’t even open since he knew the song by heart. The sound of the music he was creating echoed throughout the empty auditorium. 

The brunette faced the sheet music. His hands shook as he propped the rest of the violin under his chin. Oikawa stood up straight as he looked at the notes, finding an entry for him to join in. 

Oikawa took in a quiet breath before connecting the two pieces he held. The second he started to play, Iwa glanced at him. He almost lost control of his own movements as he felt himself sink under Oikawa. 

Pain. 

That was the only way to describe how he played. It was painfully beautiful to watch and listen to. 

Iwa felt himself be swallowed by his sound as they played together. He couldn’t shake off the feeling of the way Oikawa executed the piece. It was different from how Iwa played. 

Iwa played with grace while Oikawa played with torture. Don’t get it wrong, he was elegant as well but nothing could overcome the self-destruction in which he played with. 

It was almost scary to listen to. Like at any moment he could break. Yet it was gorgeous. He told a story. It didn’t matter the song he played, he turned it into his own. 

On the last note they played together, Iwa let out a breath, realizing he wasn’t breathing the whole time. 

“You’re really good, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa turned to him. 

Iwa looked at him, unable to form even a simple thank you. 

The brunette tilted his head to the side, questioning the look he was receiving. “What’s wrong?” 

“What was that?” Iwa asked slowly.

Oikawa didn’t know what the question meant. He didn’t know if he wanted to know. It sounded almost as an insult, even though he knew it wasn’t. 

“You play… like it’s killing you.” Iwa said, his eyes staring at the instrument in his hands. “It’s beautiful but terrifying at the same time.” 

He didn’t say anything. 

“S-Sorry, that probably sounded weird. It’s just… you’re mesmerizing when you play.” 

Oikawa cleared his throat and smiled. “You just have to feel the music. That’s all.” He turned to the violin case and packed the instrument away. 

Iwa watched him carefully. Oikawa's eyes seemed lost the whole day. 

“I don’t think I can play anymore and I would rather listen to just you play, if that’s okay.” Oikawa said. 

Iwa slowly nodded. “Sure, yeah.” 

Oikawa threw him another fake smile and settled in a seat. Iwa turned back to the sheet music, flipping through the songs. Once he found one he recognized, he glanced over to Oikawa. He wasn’t looking at him. He had his eyes towards the floor, stuck in the same painful look he’s had since the morning. 

He never opened up. Since they’ve known each other, Oikawa was quiet about himself and how he felt. He only showed how he was feeling when it came to Akaashi, and anytime he cried. When it was about him, Oikawa would never dare say a word. 

It was a habit after being hit when he was younger for even trying to speak about himself. Oikawas been so used to keeping his feelings isolated that he’s grown up never sharing anything. 

Iwa didn’t have an advantage of knowing that. Oikawa never let him know that and he never will. 

Iwa’s bow came at the strings hard and intense, his movements reflecting his curiosity. The piercing noise caused Oikawa's head to lift and his mind to refocus. He swallowed before letting another fake smile fall on his lips. 

For now, this was all he could do. 

~~~

Hours later, Iwa and Oikawa were strolling through the park. Iwa kept his hands in his pocket, while Oikawa walked next to him. 

It wasn’t the best day to take a walk, but it wasn’t raining. The sky was just dark, no sunshine peeking through. It was cold for an afternoon in the summer. 

Iwa was nervous. All he had to do was pop the question, but Oikawa’s mood made him push it back further and further. Maybe making their relationship official would brighten up the gloom on his face. Or it could worsen it. 

But why would it?

Iwa was confident that Oikawa liked him the same way. After everything they've been through, what was there to doubt his intentions? 

Was it too soon to ask? Oikawa was also clearly upset with what happened to Akaashi. Maybe this was too much for him. 

“That’s pretty.” Iwa said, looking ahead at a bench in front of bushes of flowers. 

He nudged Oikawa and then went ahead to admire the beautiful flowers. When Oikawa reached him, he noticed how similar the flowers looked to the ones Iwa gave him a while ago. The same night Oikawa ditched their date and kissed Atsumu. 

The memory made him wince, but it didn’t hurt him as much as he was hurting now. 

“Hey, Tooru.” Iwa said as his fingers brushed against the white petals of the flower. 

“Yeah?” Oikawa looked at him. 

“I have a question.” 

Oikawa's back straightened as Iwa turned his body so they faced each other. Iwa looked at him with such admiration that it made Oikawa feel guilty. 

“I also… well, I have to tell you something.” Oikawa said. 

Iwa nodded. “Okay. Who's first?” He laughed. 

“I guess you can go.” Oikawa shrugged. 

Iwa slowly took his hand and led him to sit on the bench. Oikawa stared at their hands and then back up at his eyes. Iwa couldn't fight the smile growing on his lips. 

He felt happy. 

“W-We uhh… haven't really made it official yet but I’ve been wanting to for a while.” 

_ No…  _ Oikawa's heart stung. 

“It's not like it’ll be too much different than how we already are but…”

_ Please don't…  _

“I was hoping that you would want to… you know,” Iwa cleared his throat, “be my boyfrie-”

“I can’t do this anymore!” Oikawa blurted out before Iwa got the chance to finish. 

Iwa raised an eyebrow in confusion. “What?” 

He felt Oikawa's hand slip from his own. 

“I… can’t do this with you anymore.” Oikawa said, looking away. “I can't be your boyfriend.” 

Oh. So that’s what he meant. 

The sky seemed to turn darker around them. Iwa’s only source of light was fading. Oikawa's emotionless expression from before was now filled with something Iwa couldn’t even describe. 

He was upset. He was in pain. He felt sorry for Iwa. He looked guilty and looked as if it wasn’t what he wanted but at the same time did. 

“I-I’m confused. Tooru, what?” Iwa shook his head, not believing the words he was hearing. “W-We were fine, yesterday! And everyday before that. We’ve acted like a couple since the beginning. I don’t get what you’re-”

Iwa now understood the look on Oikawa's face. 

He was right. They were fine.  _ Iwa  _ was fine. 

“You… were planning this, weren’t you? You were ready to break it off for a while.” Iwa swallowed as he met Oikawa's eyes. 

The guilt in his brown colored eyes gave Iwa his answer. 

Iwa let out a shaky breath. “I-I dont-”

Oikawa stood up. “I’m sorry.” 

“Tooru.” Iwa felt breathless. Like the only thing that kept him breathing was now slipping from him. 

The brunette looked away. “I’m so fucking sorry.” 

He left. Oikawa walked away from him. 

Iwa stood up, now angry. “Tooru!” He yelled after him. “You… you owe me more than that!” 

Iwa wanted an explanation. Something to help him believe that this is what Oikawa actually wanted. He didn’t believe it. It didn’t make sense. 

Oikawa wouldn’t give him that explanation. He would lie to his face instead of telling him why he couldn’t continue their relationship. He wouldn’t even turn back to look at him. 

So Iwa had to follow him. It was his only way of getting an answer. 

The rain poured, the grey clouds from before now releasing the heavy baggage they held. The droplets slammed against Iwa’s car that was parked in a nearby parking lot. He didn’t even think about getting in his car when the brunette was his only focus. 

Oikawa's apartment was too close to the park. It was too close for Iwa. If Oikawa started running from him, Iwa would lose him. 

And that’s exactly what he did. 

Oikawa ran, Iwa’s calls following after. He pushed past multiple people with umbrellas on the crosswalk, desperate to get to his apartment building in front of him. 

“Tooru!” Iwa cried out. His legs carried him, but he felt weak. 

He was losing Oikawa. 

“Leave me alone!” Oikawa croaked out as he pushed open the doors, slipping his way across the lobby. 

Iwa continued to follow him, desperate to reach him before he was gone. 

“Please. Talk to me!” Iwa begged as he took the stairs two at a time. He could hear Oikawa crying even though he was a flight ahead of him. 

Oikawa felt like the stairs were never ending. Were they always this long? Was being with Iwa always this painful? 

He rummaged through his pockets for his apartment keys, not knowing that their friends were still there. 

Iwa caught up to him when they reached the top floor. He reached out, taking a hold of his wrist. 

Oikawa looked back at him with a scared expression on his face as he continued to walk forward. 

“L-Let go!” Oikawa yelled, trying to release himself. 

“Not until you talk to me.” Iwa said as Oikawas strength moved them in front of his door. 

“I told you how I feel so leave!” Oikawa jabbed his key into the doorknob. Once he heard the click, he pushed the door open with too much force. The sound of the door banging on the wall alerted everyone in the apartment. 

Akaashi finally sat up in bed, while Bokuto came out of his bathroom. Kuroo was unseen, in the living room. 

Iwa finally let him go since he was inside as well. 

“Please, go.” Oikawa let out a sob as he tossed his keys on the counter. 

“I’m not going until you actually explain this to me, Oikawa!” Iwa’s voice rose as his frustration did as well. “You telling me you don’t want to be with me anymore and then running off just isn’t fair!” 

“There’s nothing to say!” Oikawa cried out. “I don’t want to be with you!” 

“I don’t buy that.” Iwa shook his head. “We’ve gotten way too close for you to just turn around and say we’re done.” 

Akaashi pressed his ear against the door, closing his eyes. Bokuto came beside him, doing the same thing. Kuroo froze as he was on the couch, praying they don't take notice of him. 

“We are done.” Oikawa looked away. 

The unheard sound brought Oikawa's eyes back to Iwa. He was crying. Oikawa's never heard or seen him cry. It was so unusual. 

Iwa was a strong person. He was mature and always held a steady ground. It was rare to see him break down. 

Now, Oikawa was the cause of that. It made this hurt so much more. 

“H-How can you say that?” Iwa looked at him, his cheeks drenched with tears. 

Oikawa let his shoulders move in a shrug. “I... lost feelings.” 

Akaashi looked at his boyfriend, his eyes showing his confusion. Bokuto was the same way.

What the hell was Oikawa saying? 

“Th-That’s not true!” Iwa was coming close to Oikawa. 

“It is!” Oikawa yelled. “I lost them a while ago!” 

“Shut up, Tooru!” Iwa shouted back. “Why are you lying to yourself?! To me?” 

“I’m not! I don’t like you anymore, Iwa.” Oikawa averted his eyes. 

“You’ve always been bad at lying.” Iwa’s closeness made Oikawa nervous. So nervous that he could only react with his hands. 

“Leave!” 

They pushed against Iwas chest, shoving him back as if his life depended on it. Iwa’s face was full of shock as he stumbled back, catching himself before he fell. 

Oikawa swallowed the lump in his throat as he noticed the burning sensation in his hands. He had been so worried that he would let his relationship turn into his parents that he didn’t even realize he would inflict it first. 

He shoved him. He shoved Iwa. The one thing he never wanted to happen, did. It wasn’t Iwa he was afraid of. It was himself. 

Iwa stood up tall. “I’ll go. Only if you look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t like me anymore.” Iwa’s voice didn’t shake like it did a few seconds ago. It was low and stern. 

Oikawa's breath hitched at his words. Iwa was right. He was always bad at lying. But when it came to putting his mind on something, Oikawa wouldn't back down.

Iwa’s heart stopped as he heard the words repeat. 

“I don’t like you anymore, Iwaizumi.” Oikawa stared at the drenched boy. 

His clothes stuck to his body, defining his build. The build that Oikawa wouldn’t see anymore because now it was over. Iwa’s hair was soaked, his star strands wet against his forehead. His neatly styled hair from before was now ruined. His black fancy clothes were soaked, water dripping from him and forming a puddle by his shoes. Iwa stood where he was, his chest moving as he tried to process the words he just heard. 

How could he look him in the eyes and actually say it? After everything they’ve gone through. The fights. The make-ups. The sex. The kisses. The dates. The affection they constantly shared. The surprises. The gifts. The late-night talks. 

Oikawa stared into Iwa’s dark eyes that now looked like a stranger. He couldn’t make out the look in his eyes. It was unusual. 

He waited for him to say something, anything. But he never did. 

Iwa walked out. 

The apartment door closed shut. No dramatic slam. It closed normally, like it always did. 

Oikawa stared at the door, almost like he was expecting Iwa to come back. He never gave up that easily. He fought for Oikawa too many times to just walk out like this. But it was different now. Everyone knew that. 

Akaashi opened his bedroom door, Oikawa hearing Bokuto's soft voice speaking to him. Akaashi didn’t say anything back, as he kept quiet the whole day. He walked out for the first time in a couple days, meeting his friend in the kitchen. 

Oikawa stepped into his open arms, allowing himself to let out a painful sob. Wanting to do what was right from wrong didn’t allow him to realize what he would lose. Oikawa thought he could prevent any pain in the future, but he didn’t necessarily think over the most important part. 

Losing Iwa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!! This is coming to an end soon. The next few chapters will be extremely hectic! Don’t forget the intro of the whole story ;)) *wink wink*
> 
> I’m going to wrap up ideas and also circle back on things so if there’s anything you want to see AND know, pls comment!! :)) 
> 
> also sorry to Iwaoi fans :((
> 
> *EDIT* hi i’m writing this hours after i posted this chapter but i just responded to comments from last chapter and i really love you all so much like my favorite thing to do is respond to whoever comments and see what you have to say. it means the world hearing your thoughts on everything and YOU GUYS ARE THE SWEETEST IM GONNA CRY MWHAHAHAHAHAHA but pls comment more!! i love interacting heheh 🥰


	17. The Beginning of the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LONGEST CHAPTER YET! THIS IS MY FIFTH TIME UPLOADING THIS SO SORRY FOR THE SHIT NOTES HAHA IM ANNOYED 
> 
> Trigger Warnings! MENTIONS death, abuse, and suicide attempt 
> 
> Song in this chapter: 
> 
> Everybody Talks- Neon Trees (Bokutos original)
> 
> Gives You Hell- The All-American Rejects 
> 
> Breakeven- The Script (Iwa's original) 
> 
> Mr.Brightside- The Killers (Kuroo's original)
> 
> Don't Rush- Young T (Dance comp.) 
> 
> Black Dog- Led Zeppelin (listen to the guitar riff at the end! my favorite of all time)

Finding your partner cuddling with your best friend is much worse than it seems. At least in Bokuto's case. 

He hasn’t been able to shake the mental image. Why was it that Akaashi gladly accepted Kuroo’s arms and even fell asleep, but when Bokuto tried the same thing, he refused? 

Was it the fact that he was Akaashis boyfriend and it was too much for him to handle? Or maybe he wasn’t feeling it at the moment? 

Whatever the reasoning was, it was never told. Bokuto has stood on the sidelines for far too long, watching his best friend and love become closer than he imagined they would. 

Their relationship was weird. One day they’re best friends, the other they’re not. Except lately, they were always best friends. Except for the day Kuroo lashed out on him. 

Which still stuck with Bokuto like a magnet. How angry he still was at his best friend, who everyone seemed to easily forgive. Akaashi didn’t even look upset when Bokuto consoled him. Yet that was because he thought the same way Kuroo did. 

Still, Bokuto was upset with his best friend. He was in need of a proper and mature confrontation. 

“Can we talk?” Bokuto whispered. 

Kuroo looked at him as he grabbed two glasses from their cabinet. Chatter came from the kitchen table, where Akaashi, Iwa and Noya sat. Except it was just Iwa and Akaashi talking, as the small boy was still mostly quiet. 

“Sure. What’s up?” 

Bokuto glanced at the table, at Akaashi. The small smile rested on his lips tugged at Bokuto's heart strings. 

He hasn’t fully smiled since the incident. It’s been a week now, and Bokuto has longed to see his happy boyfriend again, but it was never that easy. 

“Outside.” Bokuto said, gesturing towards the balcony. 

Kuroo nodded. “Hey, Iwa. Can you get the drinks real quickly?” He asked as he started to follow Bokuto around the other side of the wall. 

The tall boy caught Akaashis eyes the second before he was gone on the other side. 

The air was warm as they stood on the balcony. It was comfortable, nowhere near sticky and humid. It was evening, the sun still high in the sky, soon to disappear at night. 

Bokuto leaned his forearms against the black railing, bent over. His hair was down, swaying across his forehead as the warm breeze that passed by. 

Kuroo crossed his arms as they stared out to the view. “So what did you want to talk about?” 

Bokuto had a calm expression resting on his face, hoping he wouldn’t get angry like the past conversations he’s had with his best friend. He wanted this to be a mature conversation where both sides could be heard, but he knew he could get heated very quickly. 

“I’m gonna be really honest.” 

“Okay.” Kuroo laughed a little. “Go ahead.” 

Bokuto took a deep breath. “You piss me off.” 

“I already know that, Bo.” Kuroo glanced at him. “But what is this about?” 

“Take a guess, Kuroo.” Bokuto sighed as he watched a few teenagers dance around on the rooftop of another apartment building across from them. 

“If this is about what I said to Akaashi, I apologized already. Multiple times. He forgave me, and I know you’re sti-”

“Of course he forgave you.” Bokuto straightened his back, now gripping onto the railing with his hands. “He agreed with what you said to him. Do you know how horrible that is?” 

Kuroo swallowed the guilt that rose in his body. All the horrible things he’s told Akaashi since they’ve known each other flooded his mind. 

“He already has a bad mentality when it comes to himself. Having someone close to him saying what he already thinks only makes it worse. It allows him to believe that it’s true.” Bokuto looked at his friend. “It’s not.”

Kuroo nodded and deeply sighed. “I know. Believe me. I’ll never forgive myself for what I said to him.” 

“Good.” 

Kuroo took a few glances at his friend during the silence. “Is… that all?” 

Bokuto took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. “I want you to keep your distance from Akaashi.” 

Kuroo scoffed, almost finding it ridiculous. “What?” 

Bokuto looked at him. “You act as if I don’t know.” 

Kuroo’s body froze in its place, his heart quick to start pounding in his chest. “K-Know what?” 

“You’re using Akaashi and hanging around him so much because you miss Kenma.” 

Kuroo had the urge to laugh at his accusation. But if that’s what Bokuto thought, so be it. 

“It’s weird, Kuroo. You’re attaching yourself to him a lot lately. Do you know how weird it is for me to walk in and see you two cuddling?” 

“We-”

“He’s a really nice guy. He can be really affectionate to people he’s close to and cares about. Don’t take advantage of him.” Bokuto warned. “I’m serious. You need to back off.” 

Kuroo straightened his posture a little more. “Maybe you should tell your boyfriend the same thing.” 

Bokuto glared at him. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Kuroo shook his head and looked away. He found it amusing how Bokuto could easily confront him but not Akaashi. When it came to Akaashi, Bokuto wouldn’t dare say a word or yell at him. The only time he’s gotten mad at him was because Akaashi lied about how he was really feeling. 

“Kuroo.”

“It’s nothing.” Kuroo quietly scoffed. “Just remember it's a two way street.” 

“If you’re referring to the fact that Akaashi’s involved in this too, I know. I’m talking to him too.” Bokuto crossed his arms. 

Probably not… Kuroo mentally rolled his eyes. 

“Fine.” 

Bokuto eyed him and sighed. “Just… give him some space, please? He’s going through a lot right now.” 

“Fine.” 

“He's still shook up about what happened and he doesn’t need to be swarmed right now.” 

Even though he’s been coming to me… Kuroo looked at his friend. 

“It’s fine, Bokuto. I get it, okay?” Kuroo had a tint of attitude in his tone. 

Bokuto eyed him for a moment. “Okay.” 

The tall boy let out a long sigh before returning inside. So now he couldn't be around Akaashi? How the hell was this going to work? 

Kuroo sat back down at the table, right next to Akaashi. Maybe he did it on purpose, just to get a rise out of his friend. 

Yet Bokuto didn’t seem to mind. It would be a little excessive if he got mad that they were sitting next to each other. 

“Guys! I have to tell you all something!” Bokuto cheered as he stood at the end of the table. 

Hectic. The only word to describe everyone’s life at the moment. 

If Bokuto was going to add anything else that was even more hectic, Akaashi would lose it. 

Akaashi was dealing with court, the comprehension that Terushima assaulted him again, the constant calls from Ukai who was in need of talking with him, Bokuto and Kuroo overwhelming him and trying to take care of himself. 

Across the table, Noya and Iwa were busy with their own personal things as well. 

It’s been four days since the breakup. Was it a breakup even though they weren’t official? Hell yeah. 

Oikawa and Iwa were officially done. There were no more texts or communication. They haven’t seen each other since Iwa left the apartment. Well, obviously. 

In those four days, no one has seen much of anyone. In Bokuto's mind, it was time for a change. 

“Friday?” 

Bokuto nodded with a smile on his face. “We haven’t performed in so long and I got my stitches removed Monday and they said I was good to go.” 

Akaashi winced at the mention of his stitches. He’s desperately tried to erase that night from his mind. 

“We have to practice then. A lot.” Kuroo said. 

Bokuto agreed. “The last time we practiced was for the competition, which was a week ago. We haven’t been on top of it so we really have to start today.” 

“I’m cool with it. Noya? Iwa?” Kuroo looked at the two other band mates who sat at the table with them in silence. 

Noya shrugged, nodding his head. 

“Sure. Whatever.” Iwa said. 

Akaashi frowned as he looked at the two of them. Iwa seemed like his normal self, but no matter how hard he tried, everyone could see past the wall he had up. He was in pain. 

Noya, on the other hand, didn’t try to hide his pain. Everyone finally knew what was wrong. His sudden appearance and personality change led them all to question him. He honestly told them about his feelings for Asahi and what the lady and random people said about him after he saw Asahi with Mao. 

Akaashi made a promise to himself that he would help Noya but he’s been so consumed with his court case that he’s had no time. 

“Great. It’s settled then.” Bokuto smiled. “Iwa, make sure we can go to the studio tonight.” 

“Bokuto.” It was Iwas voice. “One condition.” 

“Yeah?”

“I get to sing. One of my songs.” Iwa said, staring at the wooden surface. 

The band looked at him with confusion. 

“You… sing?” Kuroo asked. 

“Dumbass.” Iwa rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t say I’m good like Bokuto or Akaashi, but I do sing. I like to write music.” 

Akaashi’s face heated up. “Hold up. Don’t use me as an example. I’m not good at-”

“Don’t even.” Iwa warned. 

Bokuto smiled at Akaashi and then nodded his head. “Sure, Iwa. No problem. I’m excited to hear it. We’ll practice your song tonight if you want.”

“Alright. I only have part of it done, though.” 

“Keiji. Are you gonna watch tonight?” Bokuto asked. 

Akaashi sighed. “I can't. I have to meet Tsukishima.” 

“But you saw him this morning.” Kuroo said. 

“I know. We don’t have a lot of time left so I have to do double and sometimes triple meetings with him.” Akaashi slumped in the chair.

Bokuto frowned. “Clear Saturday. Tell him you’re busy then.” 

“But I'm clearing Friday for your concert.” 

“Clear both.” 

“Bo.” Akaashi sighed.

“Please?” Bokuto stuck out his lower lip. 

“Fine. I won't be able to do anything else because my court date is the next Monday.” Akaashi said and then looked at him with worry. “You’ll definitely be there, right?” 

“Of course, Keiji!” Bokuto smiled. “I promised you I’ll be there and we all will be. Right behind you for support.” 

“Huh?” 

“Oh yeah. We’re coming.” Kuroo said. 

“Y-You guys don’t have to! That’s so much trouble and-”

“Don’t.” Iwa warned again. “We will be there.” 

Iwa and Oikawa in the same courtroom? Yikes. 

“Okay.” Akaashi smiled. “I appreciate it.” 

“Awe, Keiji! You’re so cute.” Bokuto walked around the table, taking hold of his face and kissing him.

Kuroo averted his eyes, trying his best not to watch any affectionate moments between the two. He also didn’t want Bokuto to catch him staring. It would only bother him more. 

“Bokuto.” Akaashi murmured. “Don’t do that here.” 

“Fine.” Bokuto took his hand. “My room then.” He said, pulling Akaashi out of his seat. 

“Bokuto!” Akaashi was brought into his room, the door shutting and separating them from the friends at the table. 

Akaashi opened his mouth to say something but Bokuto hungrily connected their lips. His hands were at the side of Akaashi’s face while he pressed his body against the wall. 

“Bo-” Akaashi murmured against his lips, “-kuto.” 

Bokuto tilted Akaashi’s head back at the same time he slipped his tongue between his lips, deepening their kiss. Akaashi let Bokuto fill inside his mouth, feeling every corner and spot. Akaashi let out a breath as Bokuto pulled back. 

“S-Sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. I know you’re not comfortable after…” Bokuto glanced down, frowning. 

“I never said I wasn’t comfortable.” 

“I know but-”

Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokutos neck and pulled him in for another kiss. “How many times do I have to tell you that I’m fine?” 

Bokuto opened his mouth to protest. 

“Hush.” Akaashi kissed his lips again. “I get it. From your perspective, you’re obviously worried about how I’m feeling. But no matter what, I’m never gonna be uncomfortable with what happens between us.” 

Bokuto frowned. 

“Plus, I really can't stop kissing you.” Akaashi smiled while he connected their lips once more.

Bokuto moved his hands down to Akaashi’s waist, allowing his body to move into his. “Can we talk about something?” He asked in between their kiss. 

“Mhm.” Akaashi hummed, more focused on the way Bokuto tasted. 

Bokuto had to force himself to pull away. “Keiji.” 

Akaashi tilted his head to the side. “What is it?” He was pulled towards the bed, where they both sat down in the middle. 

Akaashi crossed his legs. Bokuto opened his mouth to say something, but then sighed and stayed silent. 

“You’re worrying me. Is everything okay?” Akaashi was his bottom lip quiver. “Bo.” He frowned. 

“You still like me, right?” 

The sudden question caused Akaashi’s eyes to widen. His words stumbled out of his mouth quickly. 

“Like you?! No, you dumb bitch.” Akaashi playfully slapped his chest. “I love you.”

Bokuto frowned. “You still love me then?” 

“Are you really doubting how I feel about you?” 

“N-No! I just wanted to make sure that you’re-”

Akaashi was moving onto his lap. “That I’m what, Bokuto?” His fingers sprawled against his cheek, his thumb meeting the corner of Bokuto's mouth. 

The boy underneath him swallowed. “That…” He let Akaashi tilt his head back as he spoke. “You’re sure of what you w-want.” 

“What I want?” Akaashi whispered as he brought his lips close to his. “I’m pretty sure you know what I want.” 

“Keiji.” Bokuto closed his eyes as he whispered, the sight of Akaashi’s dark blue eyes disappearing as he slowly started to grind against him. Bokuto's breathing was unsteady as he dipped his head. 

“I don’t like that you’re doubting how I feel about you.” Akaashi’s hand slid down to his neck, slowly pushing him back against the bed. 

Bokuto's eyes shot open, his breath hitched as he hit the mattress. Akaashi couldn’t help but smirk as he straddled his hips, clearly having more control. 

“I could make you a mess right now, if I wanted to.” Akaashi innocently said. 

Bokutos mind was going crazy as he felt Akaashi continue to roll his hips back and forth, teasing him through the layers he wore. The worst part is he was doing it slowly, making Bokuto lose his mind. And he couldn’t lie, Akaashi controlling him like this only made him lose his mind even more. 

Akaashi’s hands dragged against Bokuto's upper body, gripping on the hem of his t-shirt. He slowly started lifting it up his body, revealing his toned abs and chest. Bokuto let him take the fabric off of him, tossing it off the bed. Akaashi leaned down, stealing a kiss. He sucked on Bokuto's bottom lip, gently tugging at it. Bokutos body shivered as he felt Akaashi’s lips by his ear. 

“If you let me, I’ll show you just how much I love you… Kotaro.” 

Bokuto groaned quietly in his mouth, secretly feeling pleasured at any time Akaashi used his first name. His head tilted back as he felt lips on his neck, exploring the area of skin. 

“Keiji.” Bokuto said, extremely breathy as his boyfriend sucked on the nape of his neck. 

Bokuto's hands met Akaashi’s hips, guiding them in a rhythm along his own. Akaashi’s teeth played with his skin, leaving soon-to-be dark marks on his neck. He left a trail of sloppy wet kisses from his neck to stomach. Akaashi slowly moved himself so he was in between Bokuto's legs. His hands tugged at his shorts, pulling them down his thighs. 

Usually when they get this far, Bokuto would push back. Akaashi was surprised as to why Bokuto wasn’t stopping him. Maybe he was just as desperate as Akaashi has been. 

Akaashi’s fingertips teasingly traced along Bokuto's v-line, right above his boxer briefs. He watched the way Bokuto kept his bottom lip between his teeth, biting back the urge to either moan or speak. Quite possibly both. 

“Bo, baby.” Akaashi’s seductive voice caused Bokuto's body to squirm underneath him, ever so slightly rolling his hips. “You need to tell me what you want or I can’t give it to you.” 

Bokuto ran his fingers through his hair, barely opening his eyes to look at him. Akaashi stared back at him with a smirk. His fingers curled around the waist and of his briefs, teasing the skin underneath. 

“Just...” Bokuto began to sit up. “Ki-”

A knock came at the door. 

“Bokuto?” It was Iwa’s voice. 

Akaashi held back from laughing as he pulled down the black fabric, earning a gasp from Bokuto. He teasingly licked across his upper lip before moving his head down. 

“Bo? You there?” 

“Y-Yeah!” Bokuto yelped, his hand grabbing onto Akaashis hair to pull him away. 

“I called the studio. They only have one slot open. It starts in thirty.” Iwa said. 

“Fuck.” Bokuto grunted, only because of the feeling of Akaashi’s lips on him. 

“Yeah so we should head out soon. Kuroo also wanted to order dinner and pick it up around there. What do you want?” 

Bokuto pressed his lips together as his grip on Akaashi’s soft strands tightened. He let his body fall back against the bed in pleasure as he stuttered out a response. 

“A-Anything is f-fine!” Bokuto barely got the words out. 

Akaashi couldn’t help but smile against him, finding the situation amusing. He glanced up, allowing their eyes to meet. Bokuto shuddered in response, looking away. His eyes caught the lock on his door, his whole body beginning to panic. 

The door was unlocked.

“You suck at making decisions.” Iwa said after a minute. “I have takeout menus.” 

Bokuto was heavily panting as he fought back the urge to thrust his hips upwards. “I-It’s fine! I don’t need them.” He gripped on Akaashi’s hair as he started picking up the pace. 

“Well then what do you want?” 

“Mmm.” Bokuto bit his bottom lip. “I-I could go for a s-sub. Any kind.” 

“Alright. I’ll order you something then.” 

Bokuto practically sighed in relief at how respectful Iwa was and didn’t walk in on them. 

“K-Keiji.” Bokuto looked at him with pleading eyes. “Don't…” He threw his head back and moaned as he felt himself reach the back of Akaashi’s throat. 

Akaashi’s eyes were lined with tears, only due to the pleasure of Bokuto roughly pulling on his hair. He quickly glided his tongue across the length of him, causing Bokuto to twitch and this time, not hold back from sharing the pleasurable noises. 

“F-Fuck.” Bokuto was shaking as he released an outstretched moan, yanking on Akaashi’s hair so he wouldn’t come in his mouth.

Bokuto was panting as Akaashi was on all fours, his head pulled back, staring at him. His lips were parted, his tongue revealing the wetness and saliva shared. 

“Y-You can’t … ah!” Bokuto threw his head back as Akaashis hand wrapped around him. 

“I can't what?” Akaashi bit his bottom lip as he smiled. 

Bokuto couldn't describe just how good he felt. Akaashi’s confidence only made it a million times better. 

Bokutos back arched as he hit his climax, releasing over himself. He was breathing heavily, his head feeling light but heavy at the same time. 

“Holy… shit.” Bokuto panted as he ran his fingers through his own hair. 

He met dark blue eyes as Akaashi hovered over him. Bokuto was still trembling, Akaashi taking notice of that. 

“You sure you want to go to practice?” Akaashi teasingly asked. 

Bokuto let out what sounded like a whimper. “I-I have to.” 

“Mmm,” Akaashi traced his finger along Bokuto's chest, “but do you want to?” 

Bokuto knew that the fact that Akaashi had complete control over him was only boosting his confidence. 

“N-No.” Bokuto admitted. 

Akaashi glided his thumb across Bokuto's bottom lip. “Then don’t go.” He leaned down, connecting their lips for a wet and sloppy kiss. 

Bokuto met his tongue, feeling the slickness with his own. At the same time he pulled his boxers back up, Bokuto pushed himself up. His hand wrapped around Akaashis neck, a gasp coming from the boy that was now being pushed back against the bed. 

“Bo.” Akaashi grabbed onto his wrist as his back hit the soft bed underneath them. 

“You have no clue how badly I want to punish you for what you just did.” Bokuto gritted his teeth. 

“B-But it’s not like w-we got caught.” Akaashi spoke breathy as Bokuto's thumb tilted his head to the side, facing the door. 

“Mmm, but we could have.” Bokutos other hand slipped under his shirt, making Akaashis body shudder. 

“We-” He stopped talking as he felt Bokuto's thumb cave into the corner of his mouth, lightly pulling on his bottom lip. 

Akaashi glanced at him in the corner of his eye to see Bokuto staring down at him with hungry eyes. No matter what Akaashi did or tried to do, he was helpless against Bokuto's dominance. 

Akaashi’s breath hitched at the contact of Bokuto's thumb and his nipple, his back arching in response. “N-Not there!” 

“But you like it there.” Bokuto said, smirking in response. 

The door flew open, hitting the wall in response. Bokuto gracefully turned his head, meeting his best friend's eyes. 

“Bokuto, we have to go!” Kuroo annoyingly said, before getting a proper look at the situation in front of him. 

He met Akaashi’s eyes, whose cheeks turned a dark pink immediately. Kuroo took notice of everything in seconds. Bokuto's hand around his neck, his thumb in his mouth, his other hand under his shirt, and the way Akaashi’s back was arched in response. 

“Go without me. I’ll meet you there.” Bokuto said with no emotion on his face as he turned his head back to Akaashi. 

“B-But-”

“I said I’ll meet you there.” Bokutos stern and final words caused Kuroo to rush out of the room, pulling shut the door behind him. 

_Oh God, oh God, oh God. Why the fuck did I have to walk in on that?! Please tell me that wasn't… there’s no way. It had to be some other white liquid. Milk! Maybe it was milk! Yogurt! Yes! Oh who am I kidding_ … He tried to shake the image out of his mind, not wanting to think about it. 

“This is why we knock.” Iwa said, swinging his car keys around his finger. 

“D-Did you know what was happening in there?!” 

“It doesn’t take a genius to figure it out.” Iwa laughed. “That’s why I was messing with Bokuto about the menus. You bet your ass I don’t want to walk in and see whatever the hell was happening.” 

Kuroo shuddered. “W-Whatever. Let’s go.” He picked you his guitar case and hurriedly rushed out of their apartment. 

“What were they doing?” Noya asked. 

Iwa gave him a look as they walked out. “What do you think?” 

Noya thought for a moment. “Oh.” He paused in the hallway. “Ew! Imagine seeing that!” 

“Shut up!” Kuroo shouted from ahead of them. 

~~~

“So…” Akaashi rested his chin against his hands, laid against Bokuto's chest. “When can we do it? For real.” 

Bokuto laughed and gently caressed the side of his face with his fingertips. “Impatient, are we?” 

Akaashi frowned. “It’s not that I’m impatient. It’s just a simple question.” 

Bokuto smiled and admired him for a moment before speaking. “Let it happen naturally. I promise, I won’t torture you for too long.”

“Gee, thanks. I appreciate your thoughtfulness.” Akaashi giggled. 

“Anything for you, Keiji.” 

Akaashi pushed himself off of him. “Come on. You need to go. You’re half an hour late. You only have the studio for a little while anyway.” 

Bokuto sat up and wrapped his arms around his bare waist. “Do I have to?” He frowned. 

Akaashi held his face in his hands. “Yes.” He gave him a quick kiss. “Shower first.” 

“I know, I know.” Bokuto sighed, getting up off the bed. 

Akaashi smiled, watching him go to his bathroom. He flopped back against the bed and stared at the ceiling. He had to go soon as well. He had another meeting with Tsukishima, which has only been stressing him out. 

No, not his friend. Just the case in general. Knowing that Terushima has the best lawyer in the area terrifies Akaashi, but he trusts Tsukishima and believes he’s equally as good; even better. 

“Care to join me?” Bokuto asked, standing in his bathroom doorway, sending a wink his way. 

“No.” 

“Keiji!” Bokuto whined. “Why not?” 

“You’ll get distracted and miss practice.” 

“What happened to telling me not to go before?” Bokuto crossed his arms.

Akaashi smiled. “I changed my mind.” 

“Whatever.” Bokuto rolled his eyes. “You’re missing out.” 

“I’m sure I am.” Akaashi shook his head as he laughed, and rolled over, facing away from him. 

“Nice ass.” Bokuto mimicked him from the other night. 

“Thanks.” Akaashi said, pulling a blanket over his body, which only wore his green briefs. 

Bokuto frowned. “No fun.” He disappeared into the bathroom moments after, the door shutting. 

Akaashi giggled and then sat up, resting on his elbow as he reached for his phone on the nightstand. The notification sound and Bokuto's phone lighting up caught his eyes. Not that Akaashi was a snoop, but the text had his attention.

 **Emile** : I can't wait to see you ;) it’s been too long, babe. I miss you and your… 

The rest was cut off, the notification not allowing him to see anymore. The corner of his eye twitched as he scanned over the words. 

_Babe_

Who the hell was Emile? Akaashi wouldn’t allow his mind to believe that she was anything but a friend or family member. 

_Babe_

It unsettled him. That word was friendly too… right? Yet the winky face proved it to be more flirtatious than Akaashi liked. 

This wasn’t anything. Akaashi was just overthinking. Or was he? 

Considering his past relationship didn’t end well, you can’t be surprised that this text bothers him so much. Yet Bokuto wasn’t Terushima. Not by a long shot. 

He would never do that to him. 

Akaashi laid in his bed, on his own phone for the next ten minutes. Bokuto came out of his bathroom, changing into a simple t-shirt and jeans. Akaashi watched him, frowning when he came over to the side of the bed and said goodbye. 

“Let me know how the meeting with Tsukishima goes.” Bokuto leaned down, kissing his forehead. 

_Babe_

“I will.” Akaashi smiled. “Have fun.” 

“The spare key is on the hook. Just lock up when you go.” Bokuto blew him a kiss and grabbed his guitar case, which now held his new gifted guitar. 

Akaashi pretended to catch the kiss, a little tradition they started recently. “You got it.” 

“Bye, bye.” Bokuto smiled at him before grabbing his phone off the bed stand and turning to leave. 

_Babe_

Quickly, Akaashi stood up, grabbing his arm. Bokuto looked at him, instead, meeting his lips. Akaashi pressed a long and meaningful kiss against his lips while gripping onto his arm. 

“You know I love you, right?” Akaashi looked at him, desperately wanting him to know how much he means to him. 

Bokuto smiled. “I know. I’m sorry I was overthinking before. I love you.” He leaned forward, pecking his lips. “A lot.” 

Akaashi slowly released his arm, allowing his hands to linger before fully letting go. “Okay.” 

His wavered smile caused Bokuto to send him a concerned look, but Akaashi interrupted any chance of questioning. 

“Go. You’re late.” 

“Okay, okay.” Bokuto laughed. “Bye Keiji.” 

Akaashi waved as he sat back down on the edge of the bed. Once Bokuto disappeared from the room and the front door shut, he collapsed back. 

“Who the hell is Emile?” 

-

“That’s so sick.” Kuroo awed over the red shiny material in front of him. The black signature of the famous artist stared back at the band members. 

“Damn. He really loves you.” Iwa said, impressed with the instrument in front of them. 

Bokuto smiled as he stared down at the guitar in his case. Maybe it meant even more to him because it was given to him seconds before Akaashi told Bokuto he loved him. 

“Presley. You’re lucky.” Noya said, admitting the signature. “How'd Akaashi even get his hands on this?” 

Bokuto cleared his throat. “It was his dads.” 

The band members froze, staring at him with wide eyes. 

“Believe me, I know.” Bokuto sighed. “I feel guilty for taking it.” 

“Did he look upset or anything when he gave it to you?” Kuroo asked. 

Bokuto shook his head. “No. He seemed happy. He also said he has his other guitars and he doesn’t even use them.” 

Noya gasped. “Does he have any more guitars that are autographed?!” 

“Does he have any other autographs?!” Kuroo asked at the same time. 

Iwa smacked them both on the back of the head. “No. Don’t ask.” 

“Ow!” Kuroo rubbed his head. “Whatever.” He muttered. 

Bokuto laughed and took his B.C Rich Bich Supreme guitar out of his case. He took a minute or two to add his black and white strap on the guitar and adjust the length. He ran his fingers over the pointy edges and smiled. 

“Have you played on it yet?” Iwa asked. 

“Nope.” Bokuto said, popping the “p” sound. “Alright. So what are we thinking about our lineup?” 

“We decided that we’ll open with Everybody Talks. Start out with something different.” Iwa said. “I also think you and Kuroo should both be on vocals for Mr.Brightside, which we want to end with.” 

Bokuto nodded along. “That’s cool with me. What about your song?” 

Iwa picked up a sheet of paper, looking at the list of songs. “It’s somewhere in the middle.” 

“How much is done with it?” 

“Only the instrumental. I’ll have lyrics done, don’t worry about it.” Iwa said. 

“Alright. Let’s practice yours since we’re pretty good on everything else.” Bokuto said. 

“Okay.” Iwa looked at Bokuto, noticing the guitar around him. “I forgot to tell you. One thing.” 

Bokuto raised an eyebrow. “What is it?” 

-

Oikawa stuffed his hands in his jean jacket, keeping his head down as he walked into the venue. 

Friday night. 

“Can you please look a little more excited?” Akaashi asked. 

The brunette rolled his eyes. “You know no one wants me here. Especially him.” 

“If anyone wants you here, it is him.” Akaashi laughed. “Just ‘cause you aren’t together right now doesn’t mean you can’t hang out with everyone.” 

“We’re not together, period.” Oikawa said, wanting to make it clear to his friend in denial, that they wouldn’t be getting back together. 

“Oikawa.” Akaashi said, stopping them before meeting their friends who were huddled towards the stage, talking to the band. 

The brunette looked at him, not even a hint of joy on his face. Ever since he ended it with Iwa, Akaashi was sure he hadn't seen him smile once. 

“When are you going to stop this?” 

“What?” Oikawa asked. 

“Stop sleeping around with other people. Stop being scared of yourself. Stop letting your shitty dad still ruin your life.” Akaashi crossed his arms. “I think if you let Iwa know why you’re so afraid, you would be okay.” 

Oikawa swallowed. “You don’t get it.” 

“Really? After spending my whole life with you, I don’t get it?” 

“Keiji. Just… don't.” Oikawa sighed. 

“Hey!” Bokuto called out to them, waving them over. 

Akaashi and Oikawa both turned their heads, only one smiling. The band was accompanied by Suga, Daichi, Kageyama and Hinata. 

Iwa and Oikawa locked eyes, making the brunette feel sick. 

“I can't do this.” Oikawa turned to walk away but Akaashi grabbed his arm, pulling him along. 

“Hi!” Akaashi cheerfully dragged out his greeting as they approached their friends.

Akaashi glanced around the group. Three of the band members dressed how they normally did. Noya, who usually liked to stand out with his clothes, wore a sweatshirt and a plain pair of jeans. Akaashi missed his usual style. 

“Thank you for coming.” Iwa said, who was looking at Akaashi, but no one missed the quick glance at Oikawa. 

“We wouldn’t miss it!” Akaashi smiled, swinging an arm over his friend's shoulders. 

Oikawa looked away from his friend, towards the ground. 

“Hey, Keiji. Wanna come see the set?” Bokuto asked. 

“Sure.” Akaashi gladly took Bokuto's hand, who led him away. 

“I’ll go with you!” Kuroo practically yelled and followed them. 

Hinata turned to Noya. “Let’s go… pee! Let’s go pee!” 

“Horrible excuse, Boke.” Kageyama muttered as he followed the two shorter boys towards the bathroom. 

“Time to get drunk!” Suga shouted, pulling his boyfriend away. 

“Please no.” Daichi mumbled. 

Oikawa rolled his eyes, knowing his friends too well. Way to make it obvious that they’re all trying to get him and Iwa alone together. 

“Oikawa.” 

He didn’t expect Iwa to actually speak to him. Oikawa looked towards the drummer. He wore a black zip-up, the zipper only going up far enough so his chest was exposed. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He wore tight black ripped jeans and black boots. He looked tired, faint dark circles forming around his eyes. 

“Don’t.” Oikawa said, not wanting to talk. He turned to walk away but Iwa’s hand clasped on his elbow. 

“So we can't even talk now?” Iwa asked. 

“No.” Oikawa said, not turning to look at him. “We can’t.” 

“Tooru, please.” Iwa’s voice sounded desperate. “I-I need more than what you gave me before I left. You can’t just t-tell me you don’t like me anymore and not give me an explanation.” 

Oikawa clenched his jaw. “Don’t call me that.” 

“You told me I could.” 

“Yeah, well now I changed my mind.” Oikawa snapped, turning around quickly so Iwa lost his grip. “I changed my mind about a lot of things.” 

Iwa straightened his posture. “I’m assuming I’m in that mix.” 

“Damn right.” Oikawa said. “I don’t want to be with you, Iwaizumi. So enough with this!” He gestured between them. 

Iwa stared at him for a moment before scoffing. “What a joke.” He slipped out his carton of cigarettes and his lighter. “You’re so easy yet difficult to read.” 

“W-What?” Oikawa eyed the cigarette between his lips. 

“I can tell you're lying, but I can’t tell why. It’s like you want this but you don’t. It’s not me that’s pushing you away.” Iwa lit the foot, the tip turning to ash from the flame. “It’s you.” 

Oikawa felt his breath be caught in his throat. He watched Iwa’s lips slightly moved as he inhaled the dangerous chemicals that Oikawa worked hard on stopping. 

“I just don’t get why you can’t talk to me about it. Especially after I opened up to you, and told you shit that’s hard for me to talk about.” Iwa exhaled. “I made it clear that I’m a safe space to talk to.” 

“I-It’s not about that.” Oikawa's voice threatened to crack. “I just really don’t like you.” 

Iwa had to contain himself before his laughter spilled from his throat. 

“It’s almost sad that you think I’m lying.” Oikawa said, no emotion written on his face. 

This time, Iwa looked like he believed him. 

“I’ve moved on already. Way before I broke it off.” 

“What… does that mean?” Iwa asked, almost afraid to hear his answer. 

Oikawa shrugged. “I’ve been busy… with people.” 

Iwa was taken back as he scoffed. “You slept with someone already?” 

Oikawa looked away from him. 

“More than one?” Iwa shook his head. “You’re ridiculous.” 

The brunette could sense his rising anger as he brought the bud of the cigarette to his lips again. Oikawa opened his mouth to speak again, but was soon left alone. 

“Fuck you, Tooru.” Iwa muttered, walking past him and outside. 

Oikawa pressed his trembling lips together. 

“Well that didn’t go as planned.” Akaashi sighed as the three of them watched from the back of the stage, peaking their heads out the door that led to the isolated area.. 

“I’ll talk to Oikawa.” Bokuto said. “It’s been a while since we talked, so now would be good.” 

Akaashi smiled. “You’re so sweet.” 

Kuroo rolled his eyes behind them. “The sweetest.” 

“I know.” Bokuto laughed and walked away from them. 

Kuroo sighed. For someone who didn’t want him and Akaashi alone together, he sure didn’t initiate anything to prevent that situation.

Akaashi moved and sat on the stairs that led up to the stage and leaned his head against the wall beside him. 

“You okay?” Kuroo asked. 

Akaashi nodded. “Mhm. I’m just really tired.” 

“You’ve been busy, right? Everyday is something new with court.” 

“Yeah.” Akaashi sighed. “It’s exhausting and really frickin stressful. I just don’t think I’m going to do well.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I’m… scared I’m going to lose.” Akaashi admitted. “Terushima has his ways.” 

“Which are?” Kuroo asked as he sat next to him. 

“Money.” Akaashi laughed. “That’s how he won last time. It also didn’t help that I didn’t have any real proof.” 

“Well… it’s different now.” Kuroo said as he looked at Akaashi’s hands, placed in his lap. 

“How?” Akaashi asked. 

“You got us.” Kuroo smiled at him. “And we’re here to help. Not to mention, you have a genius attorney. Plus, don’t you have proof now?” 

Akaashi slowly nodded. “I have to go through that on Tuesday. We have to get the tape from our store.” 

“It’s on tape?!” Kuroo dramatically exhaled. “Damn, you’re set Akaashi.”

“Maybe.” Akaashi laughed a little. 

Kuroo took the comfortable silence to notice the way their knees touched, the feeling of electricity running through his body. Anytime they came into contact, Kuroo’s body went crazy. 

He wanted more.

Even if it meant possibly ruining a relationship, he wanted more. And he knew it was so wrong. 

He fiddled with his fingers before slowly reaching over, taking Akaashi’s hand in his own. He intertwined their fingers, feeling his soft skin against his own. 

Akaashi looked down at their hands, confused. “What are you doing?” He looked at Kuroo to see him already staring back. 

Kuroo admired him for a moment, staring at the boy's beautiful features. “You’re… so gorgeous.” 

Akaashi prayed that his cheeks weren’t turning red. It wasn’t that the complement came from Kuroo; it was the compliment itself. 

Sure enough, he was turning a light pink. 

Akaashi cleared his throat. “I-”

“Don’t say you’re not. Please.” Kuroo looked as if he was almost leaning in. 

His eyes were now on Akaashi’s lips, causing him to back up. 

“Y-You promised.” Akaashi said, his hand slipping from Kuroos. 

It looked as if Kuroo got hit across the head. He immediately backed away. 

“I’m sorry…” His voice was quiet, almost as if he was too afraid to speak.

Akaashi looked away from him, taking a deep breath. “Kuroo.” 

He didn't say anything, letting Akaashi continue. 

“I’m happy in my relationship. So is Bokuto, your best friend. Please don’t…”

“I know, Akaashi.” Kuroo nodded. “I know I’m overstepping my boundaries. I’m trying to fix it.” 

“Are you?” Akaashi asked. 

“What?” 

“You say you’re trying to stop but you’re constantly coming close. You flirt, touch me as you please, and do whatever you want.” Akaashi said. 

Kuroo took a moment before responding. “And you allow it.” 

Akaashi snapped his head to look at him, his face portraying his shock. “What?!” It was almost laughable. 

“Don’t deny it. It’s like you eat up the attention I give you.” 

“Please.” Akaashi laughed. “That’s hilarious…” He noticed the serious expression on Kuroos face, “Oh, you’re serious.” 

This time, Kuroo was moving close. Too close and he clearly didn’t care about Akaashis uncomfortable reaction. 

“Tell me why anytime I hold you in bed, you’re perfectly fine with it. Anytime we hug, you usually initiate it and make sure that it’s long.” 

“I cuddle with all my friends.” Akaashi defended himself, sticking his lower lip out as he pouted. “It’s normal.” 

Cute… Kuroo tilted his head, admiring him. 

“Then let’s talk about the night I took you out. How you held my hand while you slept. The way you danced on me all night, pulling me close.” 

“I-I was drunk!” Akaashi exclaimed, his body hitting the wall as Kuroo came closer. 

“People say you’re your most honest self when drunk.” Kuroo whispered as his hand cradled the side of his face. 

Akaaahi practically stared at him with fear. “What are you…” 

“Just tell me one thing.” Kuroo looked into his eyes. “Have you ever felt something for me?” 

Akaashi’s breath hitched. “What kind of insane ques-”

“Answer it.” 

“Kuroo, obviously no-”

“Truthfully.” Kuroo’s soft but demanding voice caused Akaashi to fall silent. 

Akaashi could only think about the vivid dreamlike moment he had about him and Kuroo… well, making out. 

“I don’t… feel anything for you. I never have.” Akaashi said. 

Kuroo licked his lips. “Then tell me if you feel anything after this.” He whispered before moving to close the space between them. 

Akaashi’s hand covered Kuroo’s mouth, pushing him away. “Are you fucking crazy?!” He quickly stood up, moving away from him. 

“Akaashi…” 

“No!” He shouted. “You promised me we could forget about this! This isn't forgetting, Kuroo.” 

Kuroo could see the tears start to form in Akaashi’s eyes. 

“I love Bokuto!” Akaashi said, his lips trembling in effort to not cry. “I love him so fucking much and I need you to respect that. Because we are happy together. He’s happy and as his best friend, you should want that.” 

“I-I do…” Kuroo weakly said. 

“Then stop trying… whatever it is you’re doing!” Akaashi threw his hands up. “I’m sorry if I somehow led you on, but I don’t like you like that.” 

Kuroo looked down at the ground, the words being too painful. 

“A-And I really…” Akaashi took a deep breath, “don’t want to lose you. You’re one of my f-favorite people and a really great friend.” 

Kuroo stood up, taking three strides to embrace him in his arms. 

“You won’t lose me.” Kuroo said as he swayed them while holding Akaashi close. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” 

From afar, Bokuto caught them at the wrong moment. Not hearing their discussion, and not knowing that Akaashi was almost in tears led Bokuto's mind to wonder what the hug really meant. 

It was just a hug though. How could he be mad? Everyone would call him ridiculous and crazy if he explained why this bothered him. 

Bokuto cleared his throat as he crossed his arms. “We’re on one 5.” 

Kuroo looked up, his arms loosening around Akaashis body. Bokuto emotionless, yet hint of pissed-off-mannerism, almost amused Kuroo; causing him to leave his hands on Akaashi’s waist. 

“Cheer for me, kay?” Kuroo smiled down at Akaashi. 

He wiped his eyes and nodded. “Of course.” Akaashi playfully punched his shoulder.

Bokuto rolled his eyes as he walked over, swinging his arm over Akaashis shoulders. “Keiji’s the only one I hear in the crowd.” 

Akaashi looked at him, met with Bokuto's lips. Bokuto made an effort to glance at Kuroo as their lips moved against each other, him slipping his tongue in Akaashi’s mouth. 

Kuroo quietly scoffed. “Ridiculous.” He mumbled. 

“Mmf,” Akaashi pulled away, “what did I say?” 

Bokuto sighed. “To not do that in front of anyone.” 

“Exactly. So don't.” 

“Can you really expect me to not when it’s you?” Bokuto smiled, pulling him into another kiss. 

Kuroo clenched his jaw, moving around them. He made fast time, leaving the isolated area to join the crowd outside. 

Akaashi gasped as he felt his back hit the wall. Bokuto's aggressive kissing caused Akaashis head to feel dizzy. His head was fully tilted upwards, Bokuto having complete control over him. Akaashi’s body itched to be touched as he squirmed against him. He gripped onto Bokuto's shirt, dipping his head so their lips parted. 

“P-Please.” Akaashi let out a breathy whine. “You can’t just kiss me like that a-and not…” 

“And not what?” Bokuto asked, lifting his chin up with his fingertips. 

He’s realized that ever since they slowly become more intimate, Akaashi’s been more needy than ever. The smallest kiss or touch will drive him crazy, making him want more. 

“Bo.” Akaashi stuck out his bottom lip, looking at him. “Don’t be such a tease.” 

“Isn’t that my job?” Bokuto asked. “You’re so cute.” He stole another kiss as the door opened, this time all three other band members piling in. 

“Alright lovebirds. Time to break it up.” Iwa said. 

Bokuto sighed against his lips and then looked him in the eyes with a smile. “I love you.” 

Akaashi’s cheeks felt like they were burning. “I love you… a lot.” He gave him a small kiss before removing himself against the wall. “Have fun.” 

“Come towards the front?” Bokuto said, more as a question. 

Akaashi nodded. “Of course.” He turned and smiled at the other boys. “Good luck!” 

“Thank you.” Iwa said as Akaashi made his way out of the backstage area. 

Once the door clicked shut, Bokuto ran a hand through his hair taking a deep breath. 

“You alright?” Noya asked as he took his bass guitar out of its case. 

Bokuto smiled and nodded. “I am.” 

“He just can’t get enough of his precious boyfriend.” Kuroo muttered, which everyone heard. 

“I can't.” Bokut admitted. “It’s that feeling where you want them constantly, and it’s really fucking great. So you’re right, I can’t get enough of him.” 

Kuroo rolled his eyes to this. “Whatever.” 

“Jealous?” Bokuto crossed his arms. 

Kuroo looked at him, a hint of anger in his eyes as he roughly grabbed his guitar. “No.”

Iwa looked between the two. “The tension between you two is really annoying. If we have problems on stage tonight, then you’re going to have a problem with me later. Enough of whatever this is.” 

He walked past them, motioning for Noya to follow. The two walked onto stage, earning a cheer from the crowd. 

Kuroo started to walk past him but Bokuto grabbed his arm, stopping him.

“We good?” 

Kuroo shrugged his arm away. “Sure.” 

“That didn’t sound-”

Kuroo walked up the stairs, going onto stage. 

Bokuto laughed. “Fine, then.” He grabbed his guitar before joining his friends on stage. 

The stage was the biggest they've ever played on. Overtime, the band has come to recognize certain people in the audience because they’re more of a local band. Now, they were starting to branch out. Which meant new faces. There were a lot of people here. The place was packed to the brim, barely enough room to walk through the crowd. The top level was packed as well, but more organized since there was seating and limited space in the boxes. 

After Bokuto introduced them and hyped the crowd up, he talked about their first song. 

“So I wrote this song in my third year of high school.” He said. “Before me and my ex-girlfriend started dating. You’ll understand it once you hear it.” Bokuto smiled before swinging his guitar around to the front of his body.

Suga nudged the side of Akaashi. “Ooo, a song about his ex-girlfriend.” 

Akaashi laughed. “I don’t care.” 

“You’re so boring.” Suga rolled his eyes. 

“Me not being jealous is boring?” 

“I think it’s a good thing he doesn’t get jealous. There’s no need for him to.” Daichi said. 

“Daichi!” Suga whined. “I get jealous. Deal with it.” 

“I have been.” Daichi chuckled, “For the past three years now.”

Three years they’ve been together. Akaashi admired them. How in love they were. How strong they were together even when times got hard. The way they never lost the lustful and adoration look in their eyes when one watched the other. 

Three years strong, and many more counting. They were mature and responsible. Yet they were also outgoing and sociable with others. They took their jobs seriously and always made time for each other. 

They worked well together. Two peas in a pod. Similar yet so different. They understood each other’s goals and only encouraged them more. 

“You’re a very attractive man, Sawamura.” Suga admitted, “It makes sense why you draw so much attention. It also means that I will have a problem with anyone who decides to flirt with you.” 

Daichi smiled at him, sliding his arm around Sugas waist. “You’re the only one I want flirting with me. I prefer drunk guys telling me I’m a “hot piece of meat” at my bar then anyone sober, complimenting me.” 

“Don’t bring that up.” Suga covered his flustered face with his hands. 

Daichi leaned over, kissing his cheek. “It’s always going to be one of my favorite memories.” 

Noya, Kuroo and Bokuto harmonizing on stage ripped Akaashi’s attention away from his two friends. The background of the stage was lit up blue, illuminating their band name and logo which involved a crow. The lights above them were white and blue. 

Bokuto cleared his throat, as if planned in the song. “Hey baby, won’t you look my way? I can be your new addiction.” 

The instruments were quiet for the intro, Bokuto's voice mainly standing out. 

“Hey baby, whatcha gotta say? All you’re givin’ me is fiction.” Bokuto sang, “I’m a sorry sucker and this happens all the time.” 

Kuroo’s voice grabbed Akaashis attention now. “I found out that everybody talks, everybody talks, everybody talks.” 

“It started with a whisper!” Bokuto belted. “And that was when I kissed her!”

All their instruments were playing now, matching each other perfectly. 

“I could hear the chit chat. Take me to your love shack. Mamas always gotta backtrack, when everybody talks back!” Bokuto belted as he strummed against his new guitar. 

“Hey honey, you could be my drug. You could be my new prescription.” Bokuto sang, then added a roughness to his voice on the next lyric. “Too much could be an overdose. All this trash talk make me itchin’.” 

Noya then sang, “Oh my my, everybody talks. Everybody talks, everybody talks too much…” 

As the chorus beat hit, Bokuto jumped up. “It started with a whisper!” This time he wasn’t playing on the guitar. Both of his hands fell on the mic. 

“And then she made my lips hurt. I could hear the chit chat!” He leaned forward, his foot on the base of the mic stand so it wouldn’t topple over. 

A flash set off underneath him. There, a small orange-haired boy pointed his camera up at him. The perfect shot. 

Kageyama stood behind him, not exactly moving to the music like everyone else was. He was too awkward to do that on his own. 

“Never thought I’d live to see the day.” Bokuto straightened himself again. “When everybody’s words got in the way. Hey!” He practically jumped backwards from the mic, strumming against his strings. 

This part was instrumental only. Iwa was bobbing his head along to every beat against his drums. Noya, despite being in his element, didn’t have the same smile he usually had on his face when performing. He was oddly too focused on the bass strings underneath him. Kuroo led the guitar section, being the lead guitarist that he was. 

Bokuto moved back towards the mic, lowering his voice. “Hey sugar, show me all your love. All you’re givin’ me is friction. Hey sugar, whatcha gotta say?” 

He threw his fist in the air. “It started with a whisper!” Bokuto belted. “And that was when I kissed her!” 

He smiled as he sang, clearly having a great time. More so being that his boyfriend was cheering him on the whole time, dancing with his friend. 

“Mamas always gotta backtrack, when everybody talks back.” He sang. 

Noya, Kuroo and Bokuto sang the outro together; sometimes in sync and sometimes purposefully not. “Everybody talks! Everybody talks! Everybody talks! Everybody talks, back.” 

“It started with a whisper!” Bokuto sang as his friends did the backup vocals; singing “everybody talks!” 

“Everybody talks! Everybody talks, back!” Bokuto did a little riff before Iwa ended the song with the drums. 

The crowd erupted into cheers, the sounds becoming overwhelming. Bokuto laughed before speaking into the mic. 

“As you can tell, that song was a little different from our usual style. But I think that’s where we’re headed tonight because this next one…” 

And that’s how it went. The next five songs were a mix of hardcore rock and more alternative/indie. 

Now they were in the middle of an alternative rock song. 

“If you find a man that’s worth a damn and treats you well. Then he’s a fool, you’re just as well, hope it gives you hell.” Bokuto and Noya sang together. 

“Hope it gives you hell!” Bokuto sang, Kuroo followed with a guitar riff right after. 

“Tomorrow you’ll be thinking to yourself. Yeah, where’d it all go wrong? The list goes on and on.” 

Akaashi looked around. “Hey, where's Oikawa?” He shouted over the music. 

Suga shrugged. “He said he was gonna hang out towards the back. I’m not surprised if he left.” 

“Truth be told, I miss you. And truth be told, I’m lyin’!” Bokuto sang. 

Oikawa didn’t leave. Instead, he was leaned up against the wall in the back, observing. His hands stayed in his pockets. He was approached by someone, but didn’t bother looking as he knew the voice that would come. 

“Your boyfriend up there is doing especially well tonight.” 

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Oikawa mumbled as his eyes were focused on Iwa. 

“If you find a man that’s worth a damn and treats you well. Then he’s a fool, you’re just as well. Hope it gives you hell.” The vocalist sang, along with Kuroo as well. 

“Did you break up?” 

“We were never together.” The brunette said. 

“Now you’ll never see what you’ve done to me. You can take back your memories, they’re no good to me.” Bokuto sang. 

A laugh came from next to Oikawa. “You started ignoring my texts. We never ended up getting together. It doesn’t take a genius to know that you were really attached to him.” 

“And here's all your lies. You can look me in the eyes, with that sad sad look that you wear so well.” This time, it was Kuroo who sang. 

“I… wasn’t.” Oikawa looked at the blond beside him. “Why do you even care, Atsumu?” 

He smiled. “I don’t.” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes as the whole crowd started chanting, “when you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.” 

“But… I can tell you’re upset right now. You miss him. Are you not on talking terms?” Atsumu asked. 

The brunette shook his head. “Not really. We talked for the first time in a week before the show. I kinda pissed him off.” 

“Of course you did.” The blond laughed. “What did you say?” 

“I told him I’ve already been with other people, like since I ended it with him.” 

“Jeez, Oikawa. It’s been only a week?” 

The brunette nodded, clearly ashamed with himself. “I just figured if I went back to my old roots, it would be easier.” 

“And has it?” Atsumu asked. 

Oikawa looked back towards the stage, his eyes locking with Iwa, who clearly wasn’t happy to see him with Atsumu. They held their gaze for a while. 

“No. It’s not easy at all.” Oikawa felt his eyes fill with tears as he watched Iwa slam the drumsticks he gave him against the drums.

“When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell!” Bokuto sang, “when you walk my way, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell!” 

Kuroo sang in the background. “Hope it gives you hell!” 

The drummer looked as if he was taking his aggression out on his drums. I mean, it was obvious Iwa was pissed off. Seeing Oikawa with Atsumu didn’t help his already sour mood. 

“Then you’re the fool, I’m just as well. Hope it gives you hell!” Bokuto sang, “When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell!” 

They finished the song, earning a long cheerful response back. Bokuto took a swig at his water bottle before speaking. 

“So… we’re going to try something different for this next one.” He said with a smile on his face. “Our drummer wrote this song almost three months back and just finished it.” 

Oikawa straightened himself. Great. A song from Iwa. Just what he needed. He just prayed it was something totally unrelated to them. 

Bokuto backed away from the mic as Iwa stood up. Everyone watched them swap instruments, Iwa now holding Bokuto's guitar while the vocalist sat at the drums. 

“No…” Oikawa watched Iwa approach the mic as he fiddled with the guitar around him. 

Atsumu laughed. “This is great.” 

Bokuto spun a little in the drummer's stool as he smiled at his boyfriend who had an enthusiastic but very confused look on his face. 

Kuroo leaned to the side, whispering to Iwa. “Did you ever finish the lyrics?” 

Iwa looked at him. “I just did.” 

Kuroo laughed. “Oh god.” 

Iwa cleared his throat and leaned into the mic. “I’m sorry if this is a shit show. I just finished this song during our last one. I was kinda thinking of the lyrics in my head the whole show so far.” 

Scattered laughs were heard throughout the cute. People, mainly girls, called out to him. Words like “cute” and “hot” were thrown out. 

Oikawa could feel his jealousy rise as he heard random people compliment him. Of course they liked him. Iwa was a great and attractive guy. He was caring and sensitive. Yet he was also straught-froward and sometimes isolated. He kept to himself and was always quiet around the people who showed up to their performances. In the music industry, he kept to himself. When you really get to know him, he’s different. 

Oikawa felt happy that he got to know that side of him, but it also made him sad at the same time. 

He lost it. He lost him. 

“If you’ve ever been heartbroken and the other person was doing really well without you, this is for you.” Iwa smiled, cheering for a response. “I call it ‘Breakeven’.” 

Great… Oikawa thought. It’s gonna be about him. 

Iwa gave Noya a nod, who started the song. Him and Iwa both were on guitar, playing together. From what it sounded like, it was a slower song than they usually played. The track got increasingly louder as Kuroo and Bokuto joined them, Bokuto on the drums. Surprisingly, he was good. As the first vocals came up, Iwa and Noya just played together again. 

Iwa leaned into the mic. “I’m still alive but I’m barely breathing. Just praying to a God that I don’t believe in.” 

His voice was low and raspy. Oikawa swallowed the lump in his throat, suddenly feeling emotional as he listened. Iwa’s voice was special and Oikawa knew that. 

“‘Cause I got time while he got freedom.” The low sound of instruments allowed everyone to focus on his voice and the lyrics. “‘Cause when a heart breaks, no it don’t break even.” 

The drums and rhythm guitar joined in again. 

“His best days will be some of my worst. He finally met a man that’s gonna put him first.” Iwa found Oikawa at the back of the crowd. Their eyes locked, making the brunette feel sick to his stomach. “While I’m wide awake he’s no trouble sleeping. ‘Cause when a heart breaks, no it don’t break even.” 

“Even...no.” Kuroo’s sang backup as Bokuto repeatedly hit the drums, louder each time as they entered the chorus. 

“What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you? And what am I supposed to say when I’m all choked up and you’re okay?” 

Oikawa could see the emotion in his eyes, trying to reach out to him and hold on. Iwa was speaking to him, the only way to get Oikawa to listen. 

“I’m falling to pieces! Yeah, I’m falling to pieces!” Iwa sang in a higher octave, escaping his low range. 

It was back to Noya and Iwa again. 

“They say bad things happen for a reason. But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding.” Iwa sang, “‘Cause she’s moved on while I’m still grieving.” He softly belted. “And when a heart breaks, no it don’t breakeven.” 

“Even, no!” Kuroo sang. 

“What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you? And what am I supposed to say when I’m all choked up and you’re okay?” 

“Damn. He’s hurt.” Atsumu said. 

Oikawa just frowned, not bothering to answer. He instead noticed his best friend walking towards him and escaping the crowd. 

“Hey.” Akaashi greeted them. “What are you doing here?” He asked Atsumu. 

“Noya invited the crew. Miss me?” Atsumu winked at him. 

Ignoring this, he turned to Oikawa. “Hes…” 

“Amazing.” Oikawa finished for him. “I know.” 

“I’m falling to pieces!” Iwa softly belted. 

“One’s still in love while the other ones leaving.” Kuroo and Noya sang in the background.

“I told you.” Akaashi said. “He wants you here and he misses you here.” 

“He said ‘fuck you’ to my face earlier.” Oikawa said in his defense. “So this is a bunch of bullshit.” 

There was a small instrumental before Iwa continued again. “Oh, you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain. You took your suitcase, I took the blame.” 

“Hm, this sounds personal.” Atsumu joked. 

Oikawa glared at him. “Can you not?” 

“Now I’m tryna make sense of what little remains. ‘Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name!” Iwa belted. 

It was quiet again, Iwas voice being louder over the guitars. 

“I’m still alive but I’m barely breathing. Just prayed to a God that I don’t believe in. ‘Cause I got time while he got freedom. ‘Cause when a heart breaks no it don’t break...” Iwa took a breath. “No it don’t break, no it don’t break even no!” He belted out, his raspy voice holding out the word “no” while Kuroo took over with the chorus. 

Oikawa stopped breathing as Iwa belted into the mic, his voice much more powerful than before. Even his bandmates seemed shocked by the power behind his voice. 

“Holy shit.” Akaashi was ecstatic as he watched him. 

All instruments were together. 

“What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you? And what am I supposed to say when I’m all choked up and you’re okay?” Kuroo sang. 

Iwa took over again. “I’m falling to pieces! I’m falling to pieces! I’m falling to pieces! I’m falling to pieces!” He added new and impressive riffs on his voice. 

The song died out with all instruments together, Bokuto leading them with the drums. 

“Oh, it don’t break even no.” Noya softly sang four times as he switched to the keyboard, ending the song on a few chords. 

The crowd cheered, people whistled. Everyone was amazed and loved the song. Oikawa was walking out, Akaashi following closely behind.

Iwa watched as the two walked towards the exit doors, suddenly feeling guilty in a way. 

But why should he feel guilty? He wasn’t the one who started sleeping with other people the moment him and Oikawa stopped seeing each other. He wasn’t the one who ended it between them. 

The night air was cool as they pushed open the doors, stepping into the dark area outside. The streets and sidewalks were busy with cars and people. 

Oikawa tried to control his breathing as they stopped outside the venue. He kept his head down, not wanting random people to see him crying. 

“Keiji.” He weakly called out his name. “I hate feeling like this.” 

Akaashi was quiet, wanting him to continue. 

“I hate how I want him but I don’t. I really fucking want him but I can’t. I can't hurt him.” Oikawa cried. 

“You’re not going to!” 

“I already did!” Oikawa shouted. “Too many times.” 

“But-”

The brunette shook his head. “I fucked up so many times with him. I hurt him… a lot. I’ll never understand why he doesn’t just give up.” 

“Because he loves you.” 

Oikawa eyes widened, almost a look of horror in them. “Th-Thats not true! That’s a big word and it’s not-”

“Just because your dad was a piece of shit and didn’t love your mom the way he should have doesn’t mean you’re going to end up the same way. Iwa loves you.” Akaashi said. “He doesn’t need to say it for it to be true. Plus… it was a line in the song.” 

“What?” 

“‘One’s still in love while the other ones leaving.’” Akaashi repeated. “Tell me that isn’t him saying he loves you.” 

Oikawa didn’t know what to say. He didn't want that to be true. He didn’t want Iwa to love him. It would only make this more complicated and much more possible. 

“You… love time too.” Akaashi confirmed. 

“Wh-What?!” Oikawa practically yelled. “What are you talking about?!” 

Akaashi just stared at him. 

“I don’t! I don’t! I don’t!” Oikawa gripped at his hair. “That’s not possible! Love… love isn’t even real! It all ends fucked up anyway!” 

“Oikawa.” 

“No one gets their ‘happy ever after’ because it’s bullshit!” He yelled. “Everyone gets hurt no matter who you’re with. Love is a bunch of painful shit and it’s a waste of time!” 

“Stop.” 

“You got hurt! You told Terushima you loved him and look what happened! My parents ‘loved’ each other but then my dad started hurting my mom! Everyone hurts each other!” Oikawa cried. “Love is abusive and I don’t want it.” 

Akaashi stayed silent. It hadn’t occurred to him that his past relationship took such a toll on Oikawa as well. 

“What about me and Bokuto? We love each other and I’m a hundred percent certain we won’t hurt each other.” Akaashi said, confidently. 

Oikawa looked at him with sad eyes. “It’s just… me. I’m unlucky.” 

“What?” 

“Maybe I’m the only one who won’t get a good relationship in their life.” 

“That’s honestly nonsense-”

“Keiji!” Oikawa shouted. “Just listen, please.” 

Akaashi fell quiet, not liking when Oikawa shouted at him, even though he rarely has. 

“Having parents and a best friend who’s been fucked over before is enough proof of how dangerous one relationship could be. I know Iwa won’t hurt me. I just don’t know about me.” Oikawa said. “I already hurt him in multiple ways. I can’t do it anymore.” 

“You won’t hurt him! Yes, you’ve fucked up. But he’s also the one who fought for you and got you back. He wouldn’t do that if you hurt him badly.” 

Oikawa cried. “I just don’t want this.” 

“Don’t want…”

“Any of it.” He wiped his eyes. “I just want to act like me and Iwa don't even know each other. It would be so much easier.” 

“You can’t do that… that’s-”

“Fucked up, right? I know but that’s just how I am.” Oikawa cleared his throat. “You should go back in.” 

“Absolutely not. I’m not leaving you alone out here.” Akaashi said. 

“I want to be alone.”

“Oikawa.” 

“I’ll come back in, but please just give me some time alone right now.” The brunette pleaded. 

“If you aren’t back in twenty, I’m coming back out.” Akaashi warned. 

“Fine.” 

And so that’s what happened. Oikawa took roughly thirty minutes to himself outside, Akaashi not even realizing it was that long. By the time he came back in, the band was about to perform their last song. 

“So Kuroo wrote this one… a month ago?” Bokuto asked, looking towards his friend for confirmation. 

Kuroo nodded. “I'd say a month and a half ago.” 

“Well yeah, he came to us with this one and it was a hit right away. So here’s Mr.Brightside.” Bokuto smiled as the crowd cheered. 

Kuroo took a deep breath. They didn’t know. They didn’t need to know. 

This song was about Akaashi and Bokuto. He opted out on taking the lead on vocals because he was scared they would know or find out. 

Kuroo and Noya started off the song with the bass and lead guitar. After a few seconds, Iwa joined in at the same time Bokuto sang. 

“Coming out of my cage and I’ve been doing just fine. Gotta gotta be down because I want it all.” He sang. “It started out with a kiss. How did it end up like this? It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss!” 

He looks so cute when he dances… Kuroo couldn't help but watch Akaashi and his reaction to the song. He seemed to like it but then again it’s not like he would know what it was about. 

“Now they’re going to bed and my stomach is sick. And it’s all in my head but he’s touching his chest. Now, he takes off their clothes. Now, let me go.”

There were a few seconds of an instrumental. 

“I just can’t look, it’s killing me… and taking control.” 

Iwa’s drums shined during the transition to the chorus, being the instrument that you hear mainly here. Ever since he performed his song, he was playing even better than usual. He’s been taking a few risks of going off course and doing his own thing but it’s been working. 

“Jealousy, turning saints into the sea. Swimming through sick lullabies. Choking on your alibis.” Kuroo sang with Bokuto, their voices matching perfectly. “But it’s just the price I pay. Destiny is calling me. Open up my eager eyes!” 

“‘Cause I’m Mr.Brightside.” Kuroo, alone, sang. 

They switched to an instrumental part, all of them going full out. Even Noya seemed to be having fun. Bokuto nodded his head as he played, backing away from the mic. 

“I’m coming out of my cage and I’ve been doing just fine. Gotta gotta be down because I want it all.” It was Kuroo’s voice now, him singing alone. “It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this?” 

“It was only a kiss.” Noya sang the backup vocals. 

_He let his tongue graze against Akaashi’s bottom lip, soaking in the moment. Kuroo kissed him slowly, holding back any eagerness and desire for more._

“It was only a kiss!” Kuroo sang, a bit too passionately. “Now I’m falling asleep and he’s calling a cab.” 

Kuroo watched Akaashi dance with Suga and Daichi, acting like total idiots in the front row. It only caused Kuroo to fall more and more for him. Yet it was dangerous. 

“Now, let me go. ‘Cause I just can’t look, it’s killing me! And taking control!” 

Kuroo’s voice was deep when he sang. He didn't have the wide range that Bokuto did, where he could go super high to deep. Yet his voice was just as nice, and fit the song well. 

“Choking on your alibis. But it’s just the price I pay.” Bokuto and Kuroo sang together again. 

Oikawa leaned up against the back wall again, this time not accompanied by anyone. He still felt out of place to be by his friends. It all felt wrong to him. He shouldn’t be here and he was pretty sure Iwa definitely didn’t want him here now. 

The brunette's eyes still stayed focused on the drummer. Iwa’s talent was really brought out tonight, especially during this song. There wasn’t a second where his arms and wrists stopped moving. 

The instrumental part increasingly got faster with the drums, leading to the ending. Iwa’s wrists moved fast to hit his drumsticks against the drums. Iwa fell into the rhythm, banging his head along as he soaked in the music. 

“I never!” Bokuto belted. “I never!” He then reached a higher octave. “I never! I never!” 

The drums and guitars finished the song out. The venue erupted into cheers and applause. The screams and claps were louder than the song itself. 

“Thank you all so much! Tonight has been a blast! We haven’t been able to perform in a while so this was perfect!” Bokuto shouted into the mic. “You can follow us on our instagram to stay updated on our other shows and…” 

Bokuto continued to promote the band and talk about any upcoming shows. He mentioned the competition that was approaching fast and then eventually gave their goodbyes. 

“I think that was one of their best shows!” Suga cheered as they walked towards the backstage with everyone. 

“Especially that last song. Kuroo’s a really good writer ‘cause that was awesome.” Daichi said. 

Akaashi nodded, agreeing. “And Iwa’s. I liked the vibe to it. It was different.” 

Oikawa held back from rolling his eyes. “It was alright.” He muttered. 

Akaashi nudged his side. “Be nice.” 

“You want me to be nice when that song was about me?” Oikawa asked before they opened the door leading to the backstage area. “It was humiliating.” 

“Maybes there’s a chance it wasn’t about you.” 

Oikawa gave him a look. 

“Okay, I know it was. But either way, he writes really well.” Akaashi said. 

“Hey, hey, hey!” Bokuto shouted, interrupting their conversation as he hopped off the stairs, moving to engulf his boyfriend in a hug. 

“You did amazing, Bo!” Akaashi smiled as he wrapped his arms around him. 

Oikawa awkwardly stood by them, not wanting to move any closer to the drummer who was looking at him already. 

“All for you, Keiji. I think you’re my good luck charm.” Bokuto said. 

“I don’t think he’s wrong.” Kuroo said, walking over to them with his guitar case in his hand. “Ever since you came around, he’s played a lot better.” 

“Well-”

“You sucked ass before.” Kuroo bluntly stated. 

“Gee, thanks.” Bokuto rolled his eyes and looked at Akaashi. “Want a drink? There's drinks back here, free of course.” 

“Sure.” Akaashi smiled. “Surprise me.” 

Bokuto nodded. “What about you, Oikawa?” 

The brunette was about to decline until he sighed. “Who am I kidding? Yes, please. A beer would be great.” 

“You got it.” Bokuto laughed and walked away. 

Kuroo cleared his throat. “So… what did you think of my song?” 

Akaashi looked back at Oikawa, who just shrugged, and then towards Kuroo. “It was good. Really good. What’s it about?” He asked. 

Kuroo’s face heated up. “Just… people.” 

“Just people?” Akaashi laughed. “That’s vague.”

Kuroo shrugged. “I like it better when people find their own meanings for songs. You don’t always have to make it about what the writer did.” 

“I agree!” Akaashi exclaimed. “I say that all the time. I think you can make it about whatever, as long as it’s not disrespecting the writer and their purpose in any way. But really, what was yours about?” 

Kuroo eyed Oikawa, who wasn’t even paying attention as he was staring off in space. Kuroo glanced to see Bokuto by the small bar area, making a drink. He then leaned in, bringing his lips to Akaashi’s ear. 

“You.” 

Akaashi froze. “W-What?” His voice came out in a whisper. 

Kuroo moved back with a smirk on his face. “You heard me.” 

Akaashi looked away, his cheeks burning as he blushed. “You really need to s-stop.” 

Before Kuroo could say anything, the door flew open. A loud group came in, chanting Noyas name. The small boy looked towards their direction, stopping his conversation with Suga and Daichi. 

“Noya!” Tanaka pumped his fists in the air. “Legend!” 

Noya gave his best friend a small smile before excusing himself and walking over to the dance crew. “Thanks for coming, guys.” 

“Thank you for finally inviting us.” Tendou said, who was once again clinged onto Ushijima. 

Noyas cheeks darkened to a red. “Y-Yeah. How’d you like it?” 

“Well, you gotta Ushijima to dance.” The red-haired boy smiled wide.

Ushijima nodded. “Yes. You were very good.” 

“Thanks.” Noya smiled. 

Hinata gasped, scattering over to the group. He stopped beside Noya and pointed at Hoshiumi. “Y-You’re my height!” 

Hoshiumi eyed him before straightening his posture. He tilted his chin up and he stared at the orange-haired boy. 

“It looks like I’m an inch taller.” He said. 

“Are not!” 

“Am to!” Hoshiumi shouted back, his energy matching Hinata’s. 

“Boke! Be quiet.” Kageyama said as he came up behind him. 

“Tobio!” Atsumu cheered. “It’s been a while.” 

Kageyama just looked at him. 

“Wow. No cheerful welcome. You’re just like Keiji.” Atsumu smiled, now looking at Akaashi. 

Akaashi rolled his eyes as Bokuto handed him a drink and was quick to wrap his arm around his waist. Bokuto purposefully kissed his cheek. 

Akaashi bumped his hip against Bokuto and smiled. “You’re such a kid.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Bokuto smiled and then glared at Atsumu. 

Atsumu laughed, now looking at Hinata. His eyes practically turned into hearts. “Whos this?” He stepped past his friends to greet him. 

“I’m Hinata!” The orange haired boy stuck his hand out. “Hinata Shoyo.” 

“Aren’t you cute.” Atsumu smiled, reaching to shake his hand. 

Kageyama pulled Hinata back a step. “No.” 

“No?” Atsumu smirked. 

Kageyama shook his head. “Mine.” His one word got the point across. 

“Oh, Tobio got himself a treat huh?” Atsumus eyes grew wide with excitement. 

“He’s not a treat.” Kageyama mumbled. “Let’s go Boke.” He took his hand, pulling him away. 

“Oh!” Hinata waved to the group as he was pulled away. 

Atsumu smiled and turned his attention to Oikawa. “Tooru!” He shouted, possibly purposefully as he got Iwa’s attention. 

The drummer watched as the blond swung his arm over Oikawa's shoulders. Atsumu leaned down, bringing his face close to Oikawas. He whispered something to him, causing the brunette eyes to find Iwa. Oikawa quickly looked away, a blush spreading on his cheeks. 

Iwa rolled his eyes and stayed on the stairs, not wanting to get up and greet anyone. He fiddled with his drumsticks, spinning them with his fingers as he watched Oikawa and Atsumu with a clenched jaw. 

“I don’t like this.” Akaashi said, leaning against Bokuto as he took a sip from his small straw. 

“What? That Oikawa and Iwa aren’t together?” Bokuto asked. 

Akaashi nodded. “Exactly that.” 

“Me neither. It's weird. Really weird.” Bokuto agreed. 

Kuroo ended up moving away from the two, joining his friend on the stairs. “You should talk to him.” 

“Absolutely not.”

“Why not?” 

“He told me he’s been sleeping with people. Fuck him for that.” Iwa angrily said. 

“Really?” Kuroo asked. “Is he lying or is it true?” 

“Akaashi told me he hasn’t been around that much at the apartment at night. Of course it’s true.” 

“Damn…” Kuroo sighed. “I’m really sorry, Iwa.” 

“Yeah.” Iwa’s anger dispersed, replaced with an empty feeling. “Me too.” 

Iwa allowed his head to drop against Kuroo’s shoulder, something he’s never done before. He’s never shown or seeked out affection from his friends. 

Oikawa's eyes were somewhat wide as he saw him. They were also sad. He hurt him. He hurt him badly. 

“So?” Atsumu asked. 

Oikawa cleared his throat. “Sure. Tonight is good.” He mentally hit himself for agreeing to another hook-up with him. 

“We should go.” Noya announced, specifically targeted to his dance crew. “We have to practice.” 

“You got it boss.” Saeko smiled before waving goodbye to Suga and Daichi. 

“It was so nice meeting you!” Suga threw himself on her, pulling her in for a hug. 

“You too!” The blond laughed. “We’ll have to get together so we can dance together! You too Daichi.” 

Daichi waved his hands in front of him. “I’m a horrible dancer.” He laughed. 

“That’s what I'm here for.” She said, pulling away from the hug. “And Mao. We’ll both help you.” 

Mao just sweetly smiled, quiet as she was shy. 

“Text me!” Suga shouted as they walked away. 

“You’re so loud.” Daichi said, kissing his cheek. 

“You like me loud.” Suga crossed his arms. 

A blush rose on Daichis cheeks. “I can't tell if you meant that in a sexual way or not.” 

Suga innocently looked at him. “Daichi! Control yourself.” He held back his laughter as Daichi rolled his eyes. 

“Thank you for coming!” Noya waved to his friends before opening the door, ready to lead his dance crew out. 

Instead, he was met with a tall boy. 

“Noya.” Asahi said, almost seeming shocked to see him. 

Well, he was. Asahi has been trying to reach him since forever. He’s even tried to come by the dance studio but he’s had no luck. Thankfully, Akaashi invited him tonight so he could see him. 

“W-What are you doing here?” Noya asked, a look of fear in his eyes. 

“I… wanted to see you.” Asahi admitted. 

Noya looked away. “I’m sorry. I have to go.” He moved to walk past him but Asahi gently grabbed his hand. 

“Can we please talk?” He seemed desperate. 

“I-I really need to go.” Noya moved his hand out of his grip and quickly walked away, being followed by Tanaka, who gave Asahi an apologetic look. 

Most of the group flooded out, giving their hellos and goodbyes to Asahi. 

Atsumu was the last one to walk out. He stopped beside Asahi and crossed his arms. 

“Tomorrow we have a dance competition. It starts at 6 at the Windsor Center. You should come if you really want to talk to him.” He said. 

Asahi nodded, grateful. “Thank you! I’ll be there.” 

Atsumu just walked away as Asahi made his way inside. 

“Hey!” Akaashi greeted him. “Where were you? I told you to meet us in the front.” 

“I’m sorry. I was late so I stayed near the bar area.” Asahi said. 

“Well, I’m glad you could make it.” Bokuto smiled. “Want anything to drink?” 

Asahi shook his head. “I’m alright.” 

“Okay. Are you ready to go?” Bokuto asked Akaashi, who nodded. “I’m gonna go pull up the car.” 

“Okay.” Akaashi smiled as he walked out. 

“Where are you going?” Oikawa asked, his eyes desperately asking him not to leave. 

“I told you. Bokuto’s taking me out tomorrow but he said it’s gonna be a long trip so we have to leave tonight.” Akaashi said. 

“That’s fun.” Asahi said. “Do you know where you’re going?”

Akaashi shook his head. “No clue.” 

Oikawa sighed. “I’m gonna be so bored.” 

“You sure about that?” Akaashi crossed his arms. “You've made yourself pretty busy lately.” 

The brunette rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” 

Kuroo stood up. “We’re going out for drinks.” He gestured between him and Iwa. “Who’s coming?” 

“Us!” Hinata shouted, grabbing onto Kageyama's hand. 

“We’ll come.” Suga smiled. “Asahi? You in?”

The tall boy nodded. “Sure, thanks.” 

Akaashi mouthed the word ‘go’ to his friend, who repeatedly shook his head. 

Oikawa couldn’t go. Not if Iwa was going. Plus, he was going to see Atsumu in an hour or two anyway. 

“Oikawa will go.” Akaashi said, catching Iwas attention. 

“No-”

“Iwa, can you give him a ride?” Akaashi asked. 

Iwa shrugged. “Sure, whatever.” 

Oikawa felt confused. Why would he agree to that? 

“Great.” Akaashi smiled before going around and giving his goodbyes. 

“Can we hang out when you come back?” Kuroo asked as he pulled him in for a hug. 

Akaashi was hesitant. “I’m gonna be really busy and I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” 

“I told you I’m gonna control myself.” He whispered. “I promise, Akaashi. It’ll be like we’re strangers.” 

“Well, that’s not fun.” Akaashi laughed, departing from the hug. “We’ll see, Kuroo. I’m gonna be really busy.” 

“Okay.” The tall boy frowned as he watched him give Iwa a hug and then walk away. 

“What was that?” Iwa asked. 

“What?” 

“Why’d you act like that?” 

Kuroo shrugged. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Hm.” 

Bokuto walked back in, swinging car keys around his finger. “Keiji.” He smiled. “Ready?” 

Akaashi nodded. “Yes!” He squeezed Oikawa’s shoulder. “Have fun tonight.” 

“Yeah… you too.” 

Akaashi punched his arm before walking over to Bokuto and taking his hand. “You sure you don’t want me to drive?” He asked as they walked out. 

Bokuto shook his head. “I’ll be fine.” 

“But you just performed and you look tired.” Akaashi frowned. 

“I’m really okay! Plus you just had a drink!” Bokuto exclaimed. 

“Fine.” He sighed. “How long is the drive?” 

“Four hours.” 

“Holy shit!” Akaashi’s eyes widened. “Where are you taking me?” 

Bokuto smiled as they stepped out into the night air. “Well… we don’t have to go if you aren’t ready. I have other stuff planned but I also thought that if we leave tonight we could…” 

“Could what?” Akaashi asked. 

“We could stay with my parents tonight.” Bokuto's words caused Akaashi to fall silent. The one thing he was worried about was Akaashi not being ready to meet them or if it would somehow make him uncomfortable. 

“Keiji, we don’t have to. It was just an idea. We wouldn’t even be with them tomorrow ‘cause I have stuffed planned for us and they just live around there so-”

Akaashi cut him off with a kiss. Bokuto's face was in Akaashi’s hands. The kiss was short but meaningful. When Akaashi pulled away, Bokuto looked at him with worry. 

“Stop with that look.” Akaashi laughed as he warned him. “Bokuto. I’d love to meet your parents.” 

“R-Really? I don’t want you to feel pressured to or feel like you have to. We don’t have to go.” 

“No. I want to go.” Akaashi smiled. “Like a lot. But isn’t it really late? We won’t be getting there until after 12.” 

“They’ll be up.” Bokuto laughed. “Trust me.” 

“Then let's go.” Akaashi was led to a silver rental car in the parking lot. 

-

“I’ll do a beer, thank you.” Iwa sat on the bar stool, two seats from Oikawa who was seated alone. 

He stayed to himself all night, staring at his phone, waiting for his exit ticket. Atsumu still hasnt texted him to come over. 

Luckily Iwas car was filled on the ride here, Oikawa staying silent throughout the conversations. 

Iwa glanced at him, noticing how intensively he was staring at the dark screen. “Are you waiting for a call or something?” He asked, now looking straight ahead. 

Oikawa looked at him. “What?” 

“You keep staring at your phone.” 

“And?” Oikawa asked, rather rudely. 

Iwa just shrugged in response. 

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Just leave me alone.” 

Iwa scoffed. “I really don’t get you. I mean one second you look as if you almost regret what you did but now you’re here acting like this.” 

“I could say the same to you. You went from trying to talk to me and wanting to get back together to singing songs about me to make me feel like shit.” Oikawa fired back. 

Iwa laughed. “That wasn’t to make you feel like shit. That’s just what happened.” 

“No it wasn’t!” Oikawa turned his body so he faced him. 

Iwa did the same. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah!” 

“Then what did happen?” 

“I left you… because I’m just done with you!” 

“I’m honestly having a hard time believing that.” Iwa said. “You’ve been sleeping around since you ended it. You’re just distracting yourself from missing me.” 

“Because I don’t know what else to do!” Oikawa hissed. 

“What does that mean?” 

Oikawa grunted. “Just forget it.” He said as the bartender placed the beer in front of Iwa. 

“No, no. Please, enlighten me.” Iwa said, taking a swig at the liquor. 

Oikawa glared at him. “I don’t remember you being this annoying.” 

“I don’t remember you being this cute.” 

“That’s rude— hey!” Oikawa’s cheeks were red. “D-Don't say things like that! You can’t.” 

“I can’t?” Iwa asked, sliding off of the stool and moving onto the one next to Oikawa. “Why not?” 

Oikawa's breath hitched at how close they were. “B-Because! We aren’t t-together.” 

“Yeah, but you seem to like it still.” 

This caused Oikawa to blush even more. “No I don’t.” 

“Tell that to your red face.” Iwa sipped his beer as he eyed him. 

Oikawa looked away, becoming too flustered. He caught his phone screen light up. 

**Atsumu** : tell me where u r, i’ll pick u up 

Iwa scoffed at the message, rolling his eyes as he looked away. 

“Jealous?” Oikawa smirked as he picked up his phone, unlocking the lock screen. 

“You really have the nerve to ask me that?” 

Oikawa didn’t respond. He was too busy texting Atsumu. Iwa’s hand clenched around the bottle, annoyed. He hated this. 

He reached over, grabbing Oikawa's phone from his hand. 

“Hey!” Oikawa shouted, immediately reaching for his phone. 

Iwa grabbed the front of his shirt to hold him away as he typed with his thumb. Oikawas eyes widened in horror as he saw the words “fuck off” be sent. 

“Iwa! What the fuck?! Why did you do that?!” Oikawa was ready to flip out on him. 

Iwa turned to him with a smirk on his lips. “Stay with me tonight.” 

Oikawa's body relaxed in his stool as Iwa still held onto his shirt. “What?” 

“Stay with me. Let’s call it…” Iwa leaned forward as he put his phone down on the bar counter, “our last night together. After tonight, I’ll officially give up.” 

“H-Huh?!” 

“That’s what you want, right?” Iwa asked. “For me to let you go and be done with you? I’ll give you that if you give me this.” 

Except this isn’t what Iwa wanted. Not even close. This was more of a way to find out why Oikawa really ended it because he was having a hard time believing he was actually done with him. 

Oikawa felt his body start to tremble as Iwa brought himself even closer. Iwa’s hand gripped onto the edge of the counter as the other one held the side of Oikawa's stool. 

“Well?” 

Oikawa found himself staring at Iwa’s lips the whole time, wanting to desperately remember how he tastes. 

“What’s it gonna be, Tooru?” 

-

The car ride was definitely four hours. Akaashi stayed up for most of it, not wanting Bokuto to be alone or bored for the ride. He ended up falling asleep for the last hour. 

“Keiji.” Bokuto whispered as he ran his hands through his hair. 

They were parked outside his childhood house, the car light above them being the only light on besides the outdoor house lights in the neighborhood.

Akaashi stirred in the seat, deeply breathing in as he opened his eyes. He was met with Bokuto's golden eyes staring at him with a soft expression on his face. 

“We’re here.” Bokuto smiled, holding back his laughter as Akaashi’s eyes widened, almost with fear. 

“I-I’m not ready!” He sat up and started running his hands through his hair. “I don’t have anything to give them! I should’ve gotten flowers or made them food!” 

“Keiji.” 

“I look like a mess right now, don’t I? What if they don’t like me? Am I annoying? I’m scared. I don’t want to be rude!” 

“Keiji!” Bokuto laughed. “They’re going to love you, trust me.” 

“Really?” 

Bokuto nodded. “We’re gonna head to bed soon anyway. They just want to meet you first. We’ll really hang out with them in the morning.” 

Akaashi took a deep breath. “Okay.” 

They both got out of the car, grabbing the bags that Bokuto packed for them out of the backseat. Akaashi was shaking as they approached the front door. They were about to enter Bokuto's childhood home and were going to see his parents. 

“I don’t even know if I should knock or not.” Bokuto laughed and turned the doorknob after realizing it was open. 

Akaashi giggled, following him inside. The first thing he noticed was the comfortable feeling in the room. The front door opens up to the core of the house. You could see the living room, and past the couch, the kitchen from where he stood. There were multiple pillows and blankets on the couch. It was one of those couches with a leg rest at the end of the couch, and it turned to make a “L” shape. Only one side of the couch was against the wall, by the windows. It sat on a rug, in front of a small coffee table. Across from the couch was a large TV. On the side of the couch, against the wall, was a bookshelf stacked with books, vinyls and CD’s. Behind the back of the couch, was a long slim table that held decorations and a record player. There was a small bar-like wall that separated the living room and kitchen. It reminded Akaashi of Bokuto's current place, except from here you could actually see into the kitchen. Right to his left were the stairs and near the kitchen was a small hallway that led to an extra room, a bathroom, and the basement. 

“Hey, ma! Pops!” Bokuto called out. 

Akaashi put down his bags and unlaced his sneaks, slipping them off and placing them neatly on the small shoe plate they had by the door. He stood up when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. 

His breath caught in his throat as he was faced with Bokuto's dad first, who was like an exact copy of him, just older. The tall man had black hair, much shorter than Bokutos. His eyebrows had similar arcs and his eyes were just as golden. His face structure was similar as well, a very defined jawline and shape. 

“Kotaro!” His father's deep voice shouted as he bear-hugged his son. 

Oh God… they're definitely the same person aren't they… Akaashi smiled as he watched the two. 

His eyes were pulled to a woman right behind him. Her light blond hair, with white streaks, was pulled into a bun on the top of her head. Pieces were pulled out, framing the side of her face. Her bangs split to each side of her forehead. There was a flower pin on the side of her bun, most likely holding parts together. Her eyes were a deep brown, her long eyelashes hiding the beautiful color. 

She gave her son a hug, who towered over her, as soon as Bokuto and his dad departed. 

“I missed you so much.” Her words sang in Akaashi’s ear, almost making him sad. 

“I missed you too, ma.” Bokuto smiled before he let go. 

He took a step back, standing beside Akaashi again. Akaashi felt his body freeze up as their eyes fell to him and Bokuto's arm wrapped around his waist. 

“This is Akaashi. My boyfriend.” Bokuto smiled as he introduced him. 

Akaashi had to hold back from crying as his father stepped forward. 

“H-Hello!” Akaashi reached out his hand. “It’s so nice to finally meet you.” 

His father laughed and ignored his hand, instead pulling him in for a hug. “No need to be so formal. We’re big huggers here.” He was at least two or three inches taller than Akaashi, only an inch taller than Bokuto. 

Akaashi relaxed as he greeted him with a hug. He smiled as he turned to Bokuto’s mom. She held out her arms, inviting him in for a hug which he gladly accepted. 

The feeling of nostalgia hit him. The feeling of a mother's arms carefully holding him tugged at his heart. The wanting to stay in her arms juggled throughout his mind. How desperate he was to bury his face, and cry like she was his own mother. 

But she wasn’t his mom because his mom was gone. She’s been gone for a while and Akaashi still couldn't let go. Even after everything, he couldn’t. 

He let go as he felt his hands shake. “Thank you so much for letting me stay here tonight.” He said, looking at both Bokuto's mom and dad. 

“It’s our pleasure! We wish you both could stay tomorrow night as well but Kotaro apparently has plans.” She smiled as his father nudged Bokuto's side. 

Bokuto laughed. “I’m taking him out the whole day and I found a nice hotel we can stay at.” 

“A hotel?!” His mom gasped. “You’re joking, right?” 

“Ma, it’s fine.” Bokuto smiled. “I already booked a room and it’s closer to the places I’m taking him.” 

The woman sighed. “Can you come by for dinner?” 

“Sure.” Akaashi answered for him. “That sounds nice.” 

“But-”

“It’s settled!” She exclaimed. “Akaashi, dear. What’s your favorite meal?” 

Akaashi’s eyes widened. “M-Me? Don’t worry about me. I’ll eat anything.” 

“No, no, no. I can make anything.” 

“It’s true.” Mr.Bokuto said. “She can make anything you can think of.” 

“Oh, well…” Akaashi took a moment to think. “How about Gyu-Suji?” He asked. 

Bokutos mom smiled. “Is that your favorite meal?!”

“My mom used to make it a lot when I was younger and I haven’t had it since I was a little boy. If it’s too much, please don’t worry about i-”

“It’s no trouble at all! We all love it and I haven’t made it in a while so now is a good time to.” 

“Th-Thank you so much.” He felt bad for already asking for so much from them. He didn’t for her to go out of her way and make something just for him. 

“Of course, dear. Kotaro. Take him upstairs to your room and make sure he’s comfortable.” His mom said as she scurried to the kitchen, most likely checking for ingredients for tomorrow’s dinner. 

“Will do.” Bokuto picked up his bags as Akaashi did the same. 

Akaashi followed him up the stairs. The top of the stairs led to a loft where toys were scattered everywhere, and another TV was stationed on the wall. 

“Don’t mind the toys. My little cousins come here a lot to play.” Bokuto said as they walked past the room and into a long hallway. They went into the second door on the left, which was Bokuto's room. 

His walls were lined with posters of classic bands like The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, Pink Floyd, Queen and many others. He also had his favorites like My Chemical Romance and Aerosmith. He had an acoustic guitar in the corner of his room and a classic white electric guitar on his wall. The wall behind his bed was black while the other walls were grey. His bedding was the same grey tone with black, white and red pillows and a small red blanket at the edge of the bed. His vertical dresser beside his bed was black, matching the wall behind it. He had a white shelf far above his bed that had two large trophies on it. His other long dresser across the room was stacked with other trophies, a few big and multiple small ones. He had metals hanging on the knobs of his dresser. There were autographed CD’s stacked on part of his dresser by his CD player. There was a white chair in the corner of his room, opposite from his desk that was near his door. Above the desk were tons of pictures from his childhood and school life. His desk was mostly clean, no remnants of school left. 

“My parents decided against cleaning out my room so don’t mind the fact that it’s a mess and everything’s here.” Bokuto laughed and put his bags down, motioning for Akaashi to do the same. 

“Why didn’t they?” Akaashi asked, putting down his bags as Bokuto closed the bedroom door. 

Bokuto hummed. “I think they were really sad when I left and it’s also them holding onto the fact that they only have one kid. They've always wanted another kid but couldn’t have one.” 

“Oh.” Akaashi frowned. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine.” Bokuto smiled and sat on his bed. 

“Well I’m glad we’re here.” Akaashi looked around the room. “So they can see you. I can tell they’ve missed you a lot.” 

“Yeah?” 

Akaashi nodded. “Which is exactly why we’re eating dinner here tomorrow night. And because I would love to get to know them.” 

Bokuto sighed and fell back against his bed. “Now I have to cancel dinner reservations.” 

“Boo-hoo.” Akaashi giggled. 

He started to walk around his room, admiring the objects and style more. He found himself constantly taking longer to examine his photos. 

“You were such a cute kid. What happened?” Akaashi teasingly asked. 

“Hey!” Bokuto shouted. 

“I’m joking.” Akaashi laughed as he looked at a photo of Kuroo and Bokuto standing side by side with wide smiles on their faces as they each held the top corner of a banner. They both had bandanas tied around their foreheads and white t-shirts on. Bokuto wore shorts while Kuroo wore loose jeans, rips at his knees.

Akaashi felt Bokuto's arms hug his waist, his chin falling against his shoulder. 

“Ah, that was mine and Kuroos first ever performance.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Mhm.” Bokuto smiled. “We were horrible but it was a blast. We both played back then and I sang. We had to be twelve in the picture.” 

“I wish I got to see that.” Akaashi laughed. 

Bokuto kissed his cheek. “And I wish we knew each other when we were younger. To be with you even longer.” 

Akaashi turned around, now facing him while he was still in his arms. “You wouldn’t have liked me back then.” 

“Why not?” Bokuto frowned. 

Akaashi glanced away. “Because… I was different.” He shrugged 

“So? I was too.” 

“Yeah, but… nevermind.” Akaashi smiled. “It’s a nice thought to think about.” 

Bokuto continued to frown. “What were you going to say?” 

“Nothing.” Akaashi pulled him in for a kiss. “Doesn’t matter.” 

Bokuto hummed as they fell into another kiss. His hands carefully gripped the sides of Akaashi’s body, allowing to keep their bodies close. Akaashi kept his arms dangling off of Bokuto's shoulders. Their lips were in sync as they fell into a rhythm. 

“Akaashi! Would you like some-” Bokutos dad opened the door, “tea or anything?” He asked, unfazed by what he saw. 

“Dad!” Bokuto groaned as he pulled away from Akaashi. “Knock!” 

His dad just laughed. “Says you. You never used to knock. Always walking in on your mother and I-”

“Please, I don’t need to be reminded!” Bokuto covered his face in embarrassment. 

Akaashi laughed, looking down as he noticed how hot his face felt. 

“So would you guys like anything? Tea? Are you hungry?” 

Bokuto looked at Akaashi. “I could go for a snack. Do you want something?” 

“Sure.” He smiled. 

They both followed Bokuto's dad downstairs and into the kitchen. His mom was at the sink, rinsing fruit and creating a small platter of snacks. 

“Go ahead. Sit down!” Bokutos mom said, motioning to the table. 

Bokuto sat down, pulling out a seat for Akaashi. Instead, he offered his assistance to his mom. 

“Can I do anything?” Akaashi asked. “Do you need any help?” 

“Oh, no! This is nothing.” She smiled. “If you want, you could heat up some water in the tea kettle on the stove.” 

“Of course.” Akaashi grabbed the steel kettle, filling it up from the sink. 

Bokuto rested his chin on his palm as he watched his mom and boyfriend fall into a conversation. 

“He's really nice.” His dad said. 

“Yeah.” Bokuto smiled as he watched. “He’s great.” 

“Treat him good.” 

“Oh, I will.” Bokuto looked at his dad. “Trust me.” 

“I know you will. You’ve always been good to everyone in your life and I know you’ll be good to him.” 

His mom placed a tray of fruit and biscotti cookies down in the middle of the table. His dad reached to grab a cookie but she slapped his hand away. 

“Wait for Akaashi, hun.” 

“Oh no! It’s fine.” He smiled. “Please, you don’t have to wait.” 

“You’re too kind.” She said before searching in her cabinet for tea bags. 

Bokuto’s dad snuck a cookie when she wasn’t looking. Bokuto causally started to pick at the grapes, slipping them between his lips. 

After the kettle started to whistle, Akaashi grabbed four mugs from the cabinet and placed them on the table. 

“Thank you so much, Keiji.” Bokuto smiled up at him as he poured the water in his mug. 

“Keiji? Is that your first name?” His father asked. 

“Yes sir.” 

“Please, call me Jiro.” His dad smiled. 

Akaashi poured him a mug full of water. “Only if you’re okay with that, then sure.” 

“Of course.” Jiro thanked him. 

“You can call me Nao!” His mother energetically said as she sat down at the table after placing a teabag in everyone’s mug. 

“Okay.” Akaashi smiled, placing the kettle on the stove and joining them at the table. 

Bokuto slipped his hand in Akaashi’s, intertwining their fingers. He gently rubbed his thumb against his hand, in a comforting way. Yet Akaashi didn’t need it. He felt extremely comfortable. He hasn’t had this feeling in a while. 

The feeling of being a part of a family. 

Yeah, he’s grown up with Miwa and Oikawa and they will always be his family. But now he had even more. And he’ll always be grateful for this. 

“So, Akaashi. Do you work?” Nao asked. 

Akaashi nodded. “I do. I work at a music store, which me and my best friend practically own. I also work at…” 

Bokuto smiled as he watched him talk, noticing how easily he was doing it as well. 

Which was true. For some reason, Akaashi felt how easy it was to talk to Bokuto’s parents. He didn’t know if it was the fact that it was his boyfriend’s parents or just how comforting they really were. 

So that’s what they did. 

At two in the morning, they sat at the kitchen table eating fruit and biscotti cookies while drinking green tea. They took the time to catch up and get to know each other. 

Akaashi had been nervous for no reason. Because it was true that Bokuto's parents loved him already. And Akaashi loved them. 

-

Oikawa woke up in Atsumus bed. It was as simple as that. He ended up walking out on Iwa, texting Atsumu to come pick him up. 

Atsumu came out of his bathroom at the same moment Oikawa sat up in bed. 

“Mornin’.” Atsumu said, ruffling his hair with a small towel. 

“Hey.” Oikawa rubbed his eyes, trying to focus on the room around him. 

Usually on days Iwa and Oikawa slept together, he would be woken up with a kiss or they would cuddle for at least an hour. 

He missed that. He really wanted that right now. 

-

  
_Iwa pressed his lips to the back of Oikawa's neck as he had one arm draping over his waist, and the other tangled deep in the brunette's hair. Oikawa giggled at the feeling of his lips and ran his fingertips over Iwa’s arm, causing chills to send through his body._

_“What do you want to do today?” Iwa asked as he kissed the side of his neck._

_“Anything.” Oikawa smiled._

_“Mmm, do you work today?”_

_Oikawa nodded. “Later. At two.” He turned around in his arms, his head landing back in Iwa’s hand. “But I really just want to stay like this.”_

_“Okay.” Iwa leaned forward, kissing his lips. “We can do that. I’ll drop you off later too, if you would like.”_

_“Sure, yeah.” Oikawa smiled._

_Iwa gently traced his thumb against Oikawa's cheek, admiring him. He looked at him with total endearment._

_“What?” Oikawa blushed._

_“Nothing.” Iwa smiled. “You’re just really pretty.”_

_“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa poked his cheek. “You're such a flirt.”_

_“I’m not flirting.” Iwa pulled him closer. “I’m being totally honest.”_

_Oikawa buried his face in Iwa’s chest, wanting to be even closer. Iwa kissed the top of his head multiple times before tracing shapes and lines along his back._

_“If you keep doing that I’m going to fall asleep.” Oikawa murmured._

_“That’s fine.” Iwa whispered. “Go back to sleep.”_

_Oikawa hummed, adjusting his position so his arms were around his torso and his leg was thrown over Iwa’s legs._

_Iwa smiled, comforting him to sleep. “I really like you, Tooru.”_

_Oikawa's heart was beating quickly from his words. “I really like you too.” His words were mumbled._

_After a few minutes, when Oikawa was dozing off once again, he heard Iwa speak once more._

_“I think… I love you.”_

-

Oikawa hadn’t even realized he was crying. He didn’t realize Atsumu was asking if he was okay. 

He wasn’t okay. He threw away possibly the best thing that’s ever happened to him. All because he’s scared of himself. 

“Oikawa.” Atsumu sat on the edge of the bed. “Why are you crying?” 

“I…” Oikawa sobbed. “I don’t know.” 

“You don’t know why you’re crying?” 

“Well- I-” He dropped his head in his hands and cried. “I just wish I was different.” 

Atsumu wasn’t the type of person that was comfortable with hearing about other people’s problems. He just didn’t know how to help. So you can imagine how awkward he felt right now. 

“What uhm…” The blond cleared his throat. “What do you mean?” 

“Nevermind.” Oikawa sniffled, looking away as he aggressively wiped his eyes. “I’m not gonna bother you with this.” 

“Oh…” Atsumu cleared his throat and stood up. “Alright. Well… you should probably get going soon. My brother is gonna be back soon.” 

“Right.” Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Can you-”

“Also don’t ask for a ride. I’m tired.” He said, stretching as he walked away. 

He never understood why he continued to sleep with him. It was never enjoyable before or after. Only during, and it was never worth it. 

He got up from the bed, grabbing his clothes from the floor and slipping them on. Annoyed, he took his phone from the nightstand by the bed. 

“It’s raining by the way.” Atsumu looked in the mirror, checking himself out. “Just a heads up.” 

“Yeah.” Oikawa slipped on his shoes and walked out of his room. 

“Hey!” Atsumu leaned against his doorway, watching him walk away. “Forgetting something?” 

Oikawa stopped, turning to look at him. “What?” 

Atsumu tapped his finger against his lips. 

Oikawa scoffed. “Fuck you.” He rolled his eyes and continued towards the door. 

“Oh, come on! After last night, you’re gonna do that?!” 

“Yup!” Oikawa flipped him off before walking out of his apartment and slamming the door shut. 

-

“Ma, we’re fine.” Bokuto waved her away as he tried to push Akaashi out the front door. 

“What if he’s still hungry?! Let me give you snacks!” She insisted. 

“I’m really okay, Mrs.Bokuto.” Akaashi said. 

“I told you to call me Nao.” She reached out her arm, trying to hand him an apple. “Eat! I don’t want you going hungry.” 

“Dad!” Bokuto yelled for his help. 

“Honey, let them go. They’ll be fine.” His father said as his focus was on the TV. 

Nao sighed. “But I want to-”

“Bye ma!” Bokuto yelled before dragging Akaashi to the car. Akaashi smiled and waved goodbye as he was hurriedly being pushed into the car. 

Bokuto got in on the other side and started the car. “She’s crazy.” 

“She’s sweet.” Akaashi corrected him as he buckled himself. 

“So are you.” Bokuto said as he did the same. “You really didn’t have to make breakfast this morning.” 

“I wanted to. Your parents are really nice to let me stay and they treat me so well. It’s the least I could do.” 

Bokuto smiled at him. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Akaashi let Bokuto lean over the center console to kiss him. 

“Are you ready for the best day ever?” 

“The best day ever, hm?” Akaashi smiled. “Sure.”

“It’s gonna be great!” 

The ride wasn’t long. It was only thirty minutes. Bokuto drove to the downtown area where there were shops and places to eat. The pier was also close by, which Bokuto said he wanted to take him to. 

“So I’m gonna get to see where you spent your childhood?” Akaashi smiled, enjoying the idea. 

“If you would like.” Bokuto hit a button on the car keys, the trunk lifting up slowly. “Do you know what hill bombing is?” 

“Isn’t that a skating reference?” 

Bokuto nodded as he pulled out two skateboards. “Yes!” He shouted. 

Akaashi’s eyes widened. “B-Bokuto… I don’t know how to-”

“Part one of our best day ever. I’m gonna teach you how to skate.” Bokuto said, holding out one of his old skateboards to him. 

Akaashi hesitantly took it, looking at the design on the bottom part of the deck. It was red with the brand name “Supreme” written in white. 

“Don’t mind that. I don’t know why I was so obsessed with Supreme when I was younger.” A blush rose to Bokuto’s cheeks as he found it embarrassing. 

“It’s fine.” 

Bokutos board had a colorful graffiti design on the deck. It was of his name, colors of blue, red, green and yellow making it pop. There was a fist on the right, colored in steel. Chains were wrapped around the wrist, disappearing at the edge of the board. 

“This was my favorite road to skate on.” Bokuto motioned to the street beside them. “If we go down half a mile, there’s a huge hill.” 

“Great. Our best day ever includes me dying.” Akaashi smiled at him. 

“You're not gonna die!” Bokuto said defensively. “I’ll make sure of it.” 

Moments later, they stayed in the parking lot where Bokuto taught him basics. He went over things such as balance, leaning and pushing off with his one foot. It didn’t surprise Bokuto that Akaashi was quick to pick everything up. He was naturally talented at everything. 

Bokuto almost couldn’t focus as Akaashi’s smile was even brighter than the sun in the sky. He was holding both of his hands, keeping him balanced as he pulled him around the parking lot. 

Akaashi laughed as Bokuto took him in a circle. He was mesmerizing to watch and Bokuto found himself staring at him the whole time. 

“Wanna take a picture? It lasts longer.” Akaashi teased. 

“Weren't you the same person who told Oikawa to not use that line cause it was overused?” Bokuto laughed. 

“He overuses it. Not me.” Akaashi smiled. 

As Bokuto slowed him down, Akaashi moved his hands to wrap around Bokutos neck. He leaned forward to kiss him. Bokuto instinctively held his waist, not wanting him to fall. The board slipped from under Akaashi’s feet, him being pulled into Bokuto. He giggled against his lips, tangling his fingers in his light and dark strands. Akaashi leaned back, pulling Bokuto with him. 

“Keiji.” Bokuto murmured against his lips. “I really like kissing you.” 

“Good.” Akaashi smiled, now cradling his face in his hands. “I like kissing you too.” He laughed.

“Are you ready for hill bombing?” 

Akaashi groaned, letting go of him. “It’s like you’re asking for me to die.” 

“No!” Bokuto shouted and frowned. “I’ll take care of you.” 

Akaashi smiled. “You’re so cute.” He went and grabbed his board, Bokuto grabbing his own. “Come, come.” Akaashi grabbed his hand, pulling him along. 

Bokuto followed him even though he clearly knew where he was going. 

“Am I going to get hit by a car?” Akaashi asked as they stepped into the street. 

Bokuto shook his head and laughed. “Locals here know everyone uses this hill for skating. There’s no intersections at the bottom anyway. This street goes on for a while, no turns or anything. So just stay on the right and we’ll be good.” 

“Kay.” Akaashi put the board down, placing his front foot on. “Race ya!” In a second, he was gone, pushing himself away. 

“That’s unfair!” Bokuto laughed, doing a running start and hopping on his board. 

Akaashi just laughed as he skated on the street, pushing himself off with his one foot to keep his speed. 

“Wait for me!” Bokuto called out to him. 

“Hurry up, loser.” 

“Rude!” Bokuto shouted, taking the opportunity when Akaashi slowed down to meet him. “Hi.” 

“Bye.” Akaashi pushed off with his foot again, trying to get away. 

“No!” Bokuto leaned to the right, bringing himself closer. 

He reached over, taking his hand and smiling. Akaashi squeezed his hand as the hill came in view. Bokuto went side to side, their arms stretching out and coming close. In sync, they pushed off the ground once more before skating down the hill. It was much faster than Akaashi had expected but it was thrilling. He was going slightly faster than Bokuto, him falling ahead. He let go of Bokuto's hand, throwing both his hands up in the air. His big, loose yellow t-shirt flowed back from the wind. Bokuto smiled, taking a mental picture of the view. 

He was so pretty. 

They got lucky. No cars were on the road when they went down. Akaashi wasn’t forced to stop, halfway down the hill realizing he didn’t know how to and started to freak out. Instead, he just let his speed die out. 

“That was so much fun!” Akaashi jumped up and down on his toes, holding the board in his arms. 

“I told you!” Bokuto smiled as he walked along the sidewalk. “Wanna go to the skate park?” 

Akaashi followed beside him. “So I can get shown up by teenagers?” 

“They’ll be better than me too, trust me.” 

“Sure. I’d love to.” Akaashi smiled. “Awe! Look how pretty!” 

He stopped beside a bush growing in a mulch square between the brick sidewalk and street. The whole street was lined with isolated trees and bushes, in a symmetrical and neat way. Akaashi leaned down, admiring the bush that grew white flowers. 

Bokuto tilted his head, admiring him instead. He grabbed a flower, picking it off the bush. He snuck it between his ear, the stem-like part being hidden by his hair. The yellow middle of the flower popped with his yellow shirt and the white petals contrasted against his dark hair. 

“You’re pretty.” 

Akaashi looked at him, immediately blushing. “S-Stop.” He averted his eyes, smiling. 

“Let me take a picture of you.” 

“I’m not a photogeni-”

“Don’t say it.” Bokuto warned. “I’ll fight you right now you gorgeous specimen.” 

Akaashi broke out in laughter. “You’re such a dork.” 

“I’m your dork.” Bokuto took his hand, looking both ways on the street before pulling Akaashi to the two yellow lines. 

“Yes.” Akaashi watched Bokuto back away from him, taking out his phone. “This is embarrassing.” 

“Stop.” Bokuto whined as he held his board underneath his right foot. “Smile.” 

Akaashi made an awkward smile and gave him a thumbs-up. 

“Even when acting like a dork on purpose you’re still gorgeous.” 

“You’re supposed to say I look bad!” Akaashi laughed. 

“You never look bad.” Bokuto said as he took pictures of him laughing. “Now pose with the board.” 

“How am I supposed to do that?” Akaashi held the Supreme skateboard in his hands, looking at it in a confused manner. 

“I don’t know. Just go… bam!” 

“So helpful.” Akaashi joked, then decided to hold the truck of the skateboard, showing the bottom part of the deck. 

Bokuto squatted down a little bit, wanting to get a good angle. “Smile!” He cheerfully sang. 

Akaashi kept a straight face. 

“Please?” 

Nothing. 

“I love you.” 

Of course he smiled. A small blush formed on his cheeks as he scrunched his nose, one of his eyes falling shut. 

“Oh my… you’re adorable!” Bokuto fell back against the street after he took a few pictures. 

“Bokuto!” Akaashi blushed harder. “Get up.” 

“I can't! You’re so pretty. I’m dead.” Bokuto dramatically sighed, eventually staying still and playing dead. 

“Wow. I’m dating an idiot.” Akaashi said. 

“Rude!” Bokuto shouted. 

“Sorry. Aren’t you supposed to be dead?” 

“I’m contacting you from the afterlife.” Bokuto said in a ghostly voice.

Akaashi laughed. “Please get up. There’s a car coming.” 

Bokuto sighed and sat up, grabbing Akaashi’s hand who gladly reached out to help him. He pulled him up, both of them moving out of the way. They sat on the bench by the flower bush. Bokuto stared at his phone screen, admiring the photos he took. 

“You look so good in yellow.” He smiled. 

Akaashi rested his head on his shoulder. “Thank you.” 

“You look good in everything.” Bokuto complimented him once again. 

“Okay, cutie.” Akaashi smiled. “What’s with all the compliments?” 

“I always compliment you.” 

“Yes, but you’re doing it a lot more today.” Akaashi noted. 

“I’m just trying to make today the best day ever, Keiji. Plus, you’ve been working so hard. I want to give you a day to have fun but also relax.” Bokuto said. 

“That’s sweet.” Akaashi smiled and kissed his cheek. “Thank you, Bo.” 

“So… skatepark?” Bokuto asked. 

Akaashi laughed. “Sure.” 

Their time at the skatepark went well. There was a group of teenagers who watched them the whole time and even ended up teaching Akaashi how to do an ollie. Bokuto was jealous of how quickly he learned it considering it took him a month to perfect it. Akaashi ended up falling a few times, energetically laughing anytime he did because he found it to be hilarious. The only time it hurt was when he fell right on his arm, yet he was still laughing. Bokuto took their time there to try and impress him. He would try crazy and absurd tricks, usually ending in him messing up. They stayed for an hour before Bokuto said he wanted to take him somewhere else. 

“Those kids were so sweet.” Akaashi smiled as they walked out of the parking lot again, after putting the boards in the car. “Especially when they helped you out of the bush.” 

“Hey! I didn’t think I would go flying!”

Akaashi laughed. “You should have listened to them.” 

“I was pretty good when I was younger. I figured I still was.” Bokuto smiled as he swung their arms back and forth. 

“You're great. You just have a habit of trying to show off.” 

“That’s just ‘cause you’re watching.” Bokuto murmured, a blush creeping on his face. 

“Mhm.” Akaashi kissed his cheek. “So where are we going?” 

“Remember when we had that date on the beach? We talked about things you're really good at and you said you probably would be good at art?” 

Akaashi nodded, following along. 

“There's this art studio where we can do anything we want. We could even make pottery. I wanted to try it out with you.” Bokuto smiled at him. 

“Prepare to see how bad I am at art.” 

“Hey, you told me you’ve never tried so you don’t know if you are or not.” Bokuto said in his defense. 

“Okay, true.” Akaashi nodded. 

Bokuto led him to the art studio. When they walked in, Akaashi could smell the fumes of the paint. Yet it wasn’t overwhelming where it could give you a headache. The walls were covered in murals. There were art sculptures and such hanging from the ceiling. There was a set of black spiraling stairs that led to an upstairs area. Multiple tables were in the main area where people sat at, painting and drawing. Akaashi looked at the paintings on the wall by the door while Bokuto checked in for their reservation time. He admired the detailed and different styles he saw. 

“Keiji.” Bokuto called out to him. “Come on.” 

Akaashi followed him and the lady at the front counter up the stairs to a private room. The lady explained that there was everything they could imagine in the room. All tools and equipment were labeled in cabinets, desks and such. They had objects in the room that could be used as inspiration. There was clay for pottery as well, like Bokuto said. 

“If you need any assistance or have any questions, hit this button on the wall.” She motioned to the red button with a hand on it by the door. “Also, feel free to help yourself to the complimentary coffee and treats bar.” She gestured to the table. 

“Thank you so much.” Akaashi smiled as she walked out the door. “This is so cool!” 

Bokuto sat down in front of the blank canvas stand after grabbing a paint pallet and some tubes of paint. “What do you want to do?” 

“I don’t even know.” Akaashi looked around. 

He walked over to the table with food and drinks and gasped. “Bokuto!” He turned to him. “They have scones!” He held out the treat. 

Bokuto laughed at how excited he was over the biscuit. “Have as many as you want.” 

“I could eat these for the rest of my life.” Akaashi put a chocolate chip and a cranberry-nut scone on a small plate and walked over, placing it on the small table beside the other canvas. 

He went through and picked some paint colors and a palette.

“What are you gonna paint?” Bokuto asked as he scrolled through his music on his phone. 

He started to play music that reminded Akaashi of France. It gave him an idea. 

“You’ll see. I’m feeling very french right now.” He said as he sat down in front of his canvas. 

“Oh yeah?” Bokuto laughed. 

Akaashi nodded as he took a bite of his scone, holding it out for Bokuto to do the same. 

The two sat in front of a large window in the center of the wall. Both their canvases were side by side, both of them slightly facing away from each other. A small round table was on either side of them to put their paints and treats on. Their stools were black and cushioned. 

For the next hour, they worked on the paintings. Bokuto lightly drew on his canvas with a pencil. He made a smiley face with “x’s” replacing the eyes. The bottom of the emoji had drip-like features. He then drew outlines of the shape, an inch between each. He painted the emoji in yellow and outlined all the line work with black. In every space after he did random colors to give it a “trippy” look, his words. He was done under thirty minutes, using the rest of his time to admire and take videos of Akaashi. 

Akaashi, on the other hand, took his time. From his pallet, Bokuto could see he was using a lot of shades of pink and blue. He was painting a forest scenery, yet more spring-like. There were two trees towards the front of the painting, both covered in cherry blossoms. There were large and thin branches. From the ground beside it were thin green strands of a plant growing from the ground. Other trees were present, but were faded in the background, lighter colors used to create that affect. It almost looked foggy behind the two trees, as Akaashi used white, blue and grey to make the other trees fade and to represent the sky. The ground was all water, showing all the reflection. Pedals of the cherry blossom trees were painted on, floating in the water. There was a path of water near the center of the canvas, narrowing to give the effect that it's continuous and make it seem 3D. The two trees were on either side of the water path. 

Akaashi and Bokuto both agreed to not show the paintings until they were both done. 

“Ready?” Bokuto was practically bouncing in his seat as he held his canvas so the painting was facing him. 

Akaashi nodded. 

“On three. One… two… three!” 

They both flipped their canvas’. Bokuto’s jaw practically dropped as he stared at Akaashi’s. 

“Awe! That’s so cute.” Akaashi smiled as he looked at Bokutos. 

“It’s official. You’re good at everything!” Bokuto exclaimed, looking at his own and then frowning. 

“What?!” Akaashi looked at him as if he were crazy. “I am not. This isn’t even good!” 

“You’re right. It’s frickin amazing!” Bokuto gestured towards it. “You’ve never painted before and then you do that! You’re like a wizard!” 

“Bokuto.” Akaashi playfully rolled his eyes and looked at his own painting. 

He wouldn’t say it was spectacular but he knew it wasn’t bad. He was just too humble to say anything good about it or himself. 

Akaashi put his canvas on the stand. “How much more time do we have?” 

“Another two and a half hours.” 

“Wanna make something with me?” Akaashi smiled and stood up. 

“Like what?” 

Moments later, they were both by the pottery wheel. 

“What do you want to make?” Bokuto said as he plopped the clay on the middle of the wheel. 

“Let’s make matching mugs.” Akaashi clapped his hands together. 

“Okay.” Bokuto smiled at his excitement. “Should I make yours and you make mine?” 

Akaashi nodded. “I like that idea.” 

Bokuto ended up making his first since Akaashi didn’t know how to. He demonstrated how to set up the clay and start molding it into the shape they wanted. He talked him through the whole process and Akaashi found him to actually be really good at making pottery. 

As Akaashi started on his, Bokuto started to pick out glazes and styles for his mug. He would sneak glances, watching his concentrated boyfriend bite his lip whenever he was having trouble. He was just waiting for him to… 

“Bo.” Akaashi groaned. “I can't do this.” 

Bokuto smiled at him. “Something you can't do? I think the world might end.” 

“Shut up.” Akaashi rolled his eyes. “Help me, please.” 

Bokuto rolled over to the wheel and took a look at his mug in process. It wasn’t bad. In fact it was great. It just didn’t have the shape that Bokuto made. 

Akaashi cupped his hands around the mug. “I just can’t…” He groaned again. “This is annoying.” 

Bokuto smiled, standing up and sitting behind Akaashi, on the only space available. “Stop pushing in so much.” He placed his hands over Akaashi’s, gently intertwining their fingers. 

“O-Okay.” Akaashi’s face was on fire. He was just thankful Bokuto was behind him so he couldn’t see. 

Bokuto bought their right hands into the inside of the mug, dragging their pointer finger up from the bottom to start giving it the shape. Akaashi just allowed him to move around his hands, for some reason feeling very nervous right now. 

“See? It looks good.” Bokuto smiled and kissed his cheek. 

“Y-Yeah…” Akaashi pressed his lips together. 

“You seem so nervous, Keiji.” 

“I’m not!” He was quick to defend himself. 

“Okay.” Bokuto laughed, shaking his head as he continued to mold the clay with him. 

After ten minutes, they were done with the mug and the handle. 

“It looks great!” Akaashi smiled, admiring it. 

“Mhm.” Bokuto got up. “You have to bake it now.” 

“Then glaze?” 

Bokuto nodded. “Then we have to fire them again. We can pick them up tomorrow morning before we go.” 

“Okay.” Akaashi brought the mug to the kiln, letting it bake along Bokutos, which took two hours. 

Once the two hours were up, they had half an hour to glaze and decorate and then they would leave it here to go back into the kiln and they could pick it up tomorrow. 

“What design should we do to match it?” Bokuto asked. 

“Uhm…” Akaashi thought long. “What if we do something music related? Since that’s how we met.” 

Bokuto smiled. “Like…” he gasped. “I have an idea.” 

After sharing his thought, Akaashi thought it was the cutest thing ever. They both decided to paint on a stick figure. The one that Akaashi painted for Bokuto was bending it’s knees, facing to the right as it blew a kiss. From that kiss, small music notes traveled along the side. The one that Bokuto painted for Akaashi had the same thing, just the opposite. If you connected the mugs and kept them side by side, the notes would perfectly travel to his mug where the other stick figure would catch them. 

“Yes!” 

“No!”

“Yes!” Bokuto laughed. “I’m adding it.” 

“That’s so embarrassing.” Akaashi covered his face. 

“It’s cute!” Bokuto exclaimed as he drew on thin pink lines on the stick figure to represent Akaashi blushing. “It’s not a bad thing.” 

“When I do it, it is.” Akaashi crossed his arms and pouted. 

“Stop being so cute.” Bokuto smiled. “Can you make me a coffee?” 

Akaashi nodded and walked over to the table, his back facing Bokuto. Bokuto took a look at Akaashi’s mug, noticing the words “I love you” written on the handle in cursive. He smiled before doing the same to his own, and then painting on “BK + AK” on the bottom of the mug, small. He did the same to Akaashi’s as well. 

“Cute.” Akaashi wrapped his arms around his shoulders. 

Bokuto jumped. “You scared me.” 

Akaashi smiled. “I’m so sorry.” He kissed his cheek multiple times. “Where are we going after this?” 

“We can grab something to eat and I want to take you to the pier.” Bokuto spun in the chair, now facing him. 

Akaashi was pulled onto his lap. “Okay. That sounds fun.” 

Bokuto leaned forward, kissing him as a smile grew on his lips. Akaashi’s hand gently touched the side of his face, his thumb meeting the corner of Bokuto's mouth. Bokuto could taste the sweet flavor of the scone he previously had as Akaashi’s other hand found its way to his hair, becoming lost in the soft strands. Bokuto kept his hands securely against Akaashi’s waist, keeping their bodies pressed together. The temptation of running his hand along Akaashi’s thigh, that wasn't fully covered, ate at him. He wore jean shorts, shredded at the ends right above his knee. He looked cute today, as always, with his oversized yellow t-shirt and clean white sneakers. It made Bokuto want to run his hands all over his body, but he was trying to learn to control himself. 

“Are we going to the hotel before we go back to your parents?” Akaashi asked as he pulled away from the kiss. 

Bokuto nodded. “I figured we could get ready there and then go.” 

“You still haven’t explained why we’re staying at a hotel tonight.” 

“I just want a night to ourselves.” Bokuto shrugged. 

“We get that like… every night.” Akaashi smiled, kissing him again. “But fine. Whatever you please.” Another kiss. 

“Trust me, you’ll like it. They have a pool and hot tub.” Bokuto said. 

“But I didn’t pack— well I didn’t pack anything. You did.” 

“Yes I did.” Bokuto smiled. “I got everything. Don’t worry.” 

“Did you pack my clothes or yours?” 

“Both.” Bokuto glanced at his clothes. “I packed this for you. I did good, right?” 

“Yes.” Akaashi nodded and smiled. “Very good.” 

-

Oikawa sat curled up on the couch. There were no lights on. No TV to keep him distracted. His phone was dead and there was no way to charge it as their power went out from the storm. His body jumped once the thunder boomed, flooding his head. He got a glimpse of the lightning from where he sat, seeing the sharp turns of its shape embroidered in the sky. He squeezed his eyes shut as his heart rate picked up. 

Oikawa Tooru hates storms. He despises them. He also thought it was the most embarrassing fear he had. A twenty three year old boy afraid of thunder and lighting. How could he not be embarrassed? 

He squeezed his knees to his chest, dipping his head down. His breathing was shaky as that was what he tried to focus on more than anything. 

Oikawa could clearly hear the thunder that boomed on the first night he saw his father hit his mom. Lightning struck at the same moment he slapped her. He was only five, his innocence being taken from him at such a young age. His eyes were wide with fear as he peeked through the door crack, witnessing what changed his life forever. 

He could still hear his mother's screams perfectly. The sound of horror leaving her throat as his father charged at him after realizing he was watching. The sound of the storm taking over his mind. He believed his house was going to crumble from how bad the storm sounded. 

The knock on the door made Oikawa's breath become caught in his throat. He looked up towards the door, the room grey and dark around him. After he didn’t move for a minute, another knock came. 

His trembling hands let go of his legs, him slowly standing up. The boy didn’t even realize he was crying as he walked towards the door, gripping the silver door knob and feeling the clamminess of his own hands. He pulled open the door, his breath finally leaving his throat. 

“W-What are you…” 

Iwa looked at him with the same shocked expression. More so because there was a crying boy in front of him. 

“You don’t like storms.” Was all Iwa said. 

Oikawa bit the inside of his bottom lip, trying to prevent more tears spilling from his eyes. 

“I also bought dinner.” He held up two plastic bags, the weight inside being Oikawa's favorite foods. 

“Come in.” Oikawa's voice was too quiet to properly hear, but once he moved aside Iwa decided to step into the dark apartment and walk past him. 

Oikawa felt the dampness of his cheeks, quickly wiping at his eyes as he closed the door. When he turned around, he saw Iwa already by the couch, displaying the dinner and snacks out on the coffee table. He felt eyes on him, and looked towards the brunette, motioning with his head to come over. Oikawa's feet moved before his mind, hesitantly sitting down in the same spot he was before on the couch.   
  
“You still like French cuisine right?” Iwa looked at him with a smirk, joking about a conversation they had early on after they became close.   
  
“Y-Yeah.” Oikawa rubbed his eye, letting a laugh slip from his throat. 

Iwa took off the lids of two containers. Oikawa recognized it to be lobster bisque soup. It was orange and very creamy, just how he liked it. Iwa unwrapped tinfoil, revealing two large pieces of flamiche. It was a pastry crust, filled with cheese and vegetables like spinach, onions and olives. 

“Can’t forget this.” Iwa took out a silver pan. 

Oikawa's eyes widened. It was milk bread, his absolute favorite food. His mouth watered as he watched Iwa rip a bun off and hand it to him. 

“Thank you.” Oikawa gratefully said as he started to nibble on the bread. 

“I hope it’s good.” Iwa rubbed the back of his neck. “I… made it.” 

“You did?” Oikawa asked. “It’s really good.” 

“I’m glad.” Iwa softly smiled as he took two spoons out of the plastic wrap and put one by his bowl of soup. 

“Thank you… so much. For all of this.” Oikawa avoided eye contact as a blush rose to his cheeks. 

“It’s nothing.” 

The thunder crackled, causing Oikawa's heart to jump. Iwa sensed his fear and scooted closer, wanting to comfort him in a way without overstepping. Oikawa let him move closer. He didn’t care. 

“How…” Oikawa cleared his throat. “How did you get all this and make the bread? Your power is out too, right?” 

“I made it once I looked at the weather forecast. I ran to the store and the power went out right after they finished our meals.” Iwa explained as he tried the soup and hummed in approval. “I just got lucky.” 

Oikawa nodded along, understanding. 

“I also knew you wouldn’t eat or try and make yourself something during a storm.” Iwa said. 

“Yeah…” Oikawa, embarrassed, picked up his spoon and tried the soup. The warm bisque spread throughout his mouth, the creaminess flowing down his throat easily. 

Iwa glanced down, noticing Oikawa's trembling hand clutching onto his sweatpants.

He was trying not to act scared in front of him. 

Iwa didn’t even think before sliding his hand into Oikawas, interlocking their fingers. Oikawa let his eyes fall shut as he took another bite, liking the warmness of Iwa’s hand better than the soup. He squeezed Iwa’s hand as the loud roar of thunder shook his apartment. Oikawa dropped his spoon, immediately curling into Iwa’s body. 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Iwa pulled him close, practically onto his lap. 

Oikawa's hands were on Iwa's shirt, desperately clutching on. He felt like a child, but when Iwa was around, he made it better. 

He always did. 

“I…” Oikawa began to say but couldn’t as his own cries interrupted him. 

Iwa rubbed his back in a comforting way. “It’s okay.” 

“N-No! It’s not.” Oikawa cried. 

Iwa didn’t say anything. He didn’t know what to say. 

“I-I’m so sorry.” Oikawa shakingly apologized as he looked up at him. 

But he did know what to do. 

Oikawa was met with Iwa’s lips on his own, a careful kiss against him. His eyes were wide and tear-filled. It was like he forgot how to kiss back. 

Iwa pulled away. “It’s okay. Seriously.” His eyes screamed happiness but he didn’t show it in a smile. 

Oikawa did the unexpected. His hands were at either side of Iwa’s face, pulling him closer so their lips met again. 

Again and again. 

-

“That was so good!” Akaashi groaned as he rubbed his stomach while they walked hand-in-hand down the brick sidewalk. 

“I’m glad you liked it.” Bokuto laughed as his eyes searched ahead for the pier. 

“I loved it!” Akaashi corrected him and planted a wet kiss against his cheek. “And I loooove you!” 

Bokuto smiled. “You’re such a dork.” 

Akaashi cleared his throat. “Your dork.” He said, mimicking his words from earlier today. 

“My dork.” Bokuto swung his arm over Akaashi’s shoulders, pulling him closer. His hand played with his hair, occasionally brushing against the petals of the flower that was still in his ear. 

“Did you come downtown a lot when you were a kid?” Akaashi asked. 

Bokuto nodded. “All the time. Me and Kuroo practically lived here. We met up with friends at the arcade and came to the pier a lot at night.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Mhm and we would go night swimming a lot. The pier is around thirty feet high so it was a pretty good jump off.” 

Akaashi’s eyes widened. “You jumped off it?!” 

Bokuto laughed. “Hell yeah. It was nothing compared to the stuff we used to do back then.” 

“Such a daredevil.” Akaashi smiled as he joked. 

“We can go tonight if you want.” 

“Where?” 

“Back here. To the pier. We can go swimming here instead.” Bokuto looked at him. 

“A-Are you serious? This trip is like my death sentence.” 

Bokuto laughed. “Hill bombing is safe here!” He used it in his defense. “Plus, it’s fun. What’d you say?” 

Akaashi was about to answer until the pier was in his view. “Woah.” He grabbed his hand and energetically pulled him along, wanting to check it out. 

Bokuto practically tripped over his own feet. “Slow down!” He laughed. 

Akaashi didn’t slow down. Instead he ran faster. He saw the amusement park to the left of the pier, a childhood rush coming to him. 

“Keiji!” Bokuto laughed behind him. 

Akaashi stopped, abruptly. He turned to Bokuto, his bottom lip sticking out and his eyes pleading for a “yes”. 

“Can we go on the rides?” Akaashi begged. “Please?!” 

“Sur-”

“I’ll pay! I’ll do anything! I’ll cook you food right now! I’ll even give you a blow-” Bokuto's hand clamped over Akaashi's mouth. 

“Let’s not say that in public.” Bokuto warned, extremely flustered. “It’s fine and I’m paying.” 

“What the heck? Do I not give good b-” Akaashi’s words were muffled as Bokuto pressed down harder against his mouth. 

“Stop!” Bokuto laughed. “You do!” 

“I know.” Akaashi grabbed his hand and started walking towards the amusement park. 

Bokuto shook his head as he laughed, digging in his pocket for his wallet. 

“You better not be grabbing your wallet right now.” 

“I am?” Bokuto said, more as a question. 

“I’m paying.” Akaashi let go of his hand. 

“You don’t even have your-” Bokuto stopped talking as Akaashi pulled out his red debit card. “Keiji! No!” 

“Yes.” Akaashi stepped into the line at the entrance booth to get them tickets. 

“Please. You’re not paying. It’s okay.” 

“You pay all the time. You don’t need to pay for me so much. Let me get this, please?” Akaashi pouted. 

Bokuto looked away, knowing he was a sucker when Akaashi made that face. “No.” 

“Please?” Akaashi rose on his toes, bringing his lips close to Bokuto’s ear. “I’ll really do anything you want.” 

Bokuto covered his face with his hands. “Don’t say things like that in public.” 

Akaashi playfully punched his arm. “What are you thinking of? Pervert.” He joked and stepped forward, greeting the lady in the booth. 

He bought them the biggest bundle of tickets they offered and excitedly handed them to Bokuto. 

“We don’t need all of these!” Bokuto exclaimed as they walked away from the booth. 

“Oh, yes we do.” 

Bokuto laughed. “You’re serious about going on every ride, aren’t you?” 

“Of course.” Akaashi grabbed onto Bokuto's arm. “We don’t get to do this everyday so why not, yeah?” He smiled at him. 

“Y-Yeah.” Bokuto blushed at his gorgeous smile. “So which one first?” 

Akaashi looked around and then pointed to the rollercoaster. “That one.” 

Bokuto's eyes widened. “I don’t remember that being here. That’s massive.” 

“Which is why it’s first.” Akaashi smiled and pulled him along once again. 

Bokuto just prayed he wouldn’t let his fears get in the way. When he was younger, he had a fear of rollercoasters. Funny how he could do crazy shit but not go on a rollercoaster. 

The wait wasn’t long. They only had to stay in line for five minutes which was surprising because it was a weekend and the place was packed. 

As they got strapped in the back, because according to Akaashi it was the best seat for the first drop, Bokuto grabbed at Akaashi’s hand. 

“Are you scared, Bo?” Akaashi smiled. 

“N-No!” Bokuto shouted. “Not at all!” 

“Whatever you say.” Akaashi laughed before giving his hand a squeeze as they slowly moved forward and upwards. 

Bokuto frantically looked around, noticing how high they were.

“The view is so pretty!” Akaashi smiled. 

Bokuto looked at him as if he were crazy. 

“How are you not scared?! We’re strapped in only by our waists and there’s no cart around us. We’re basically on a dinner table chair with a seat belt!” Bokuto shouted, the people in front of them laughing. 

“Bo.” Akaashi laughed and drummed on the yellow bar pushed against their hips with his hands. “This is super safe.” He tugged on the seatbelt underneath. 

“But say I fall out. There’s nothing I can grab onto!” Bokuto motioned around them.

Most roller coasters had cart walls around but this one didn’t. 

“Grab onto me!” Akaashi smiled. 

“Not helping!” Bokuto shouted as they slowed down, the end of the coaster approaching the drop.

Screams came from the front of the cart, only making Bokuto more nervous. 

“Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.” Bokuto said as they slowly rolled over the top. “Oh shit!” He screamed as they dropped. 

Akaashi fell into a fit of laughter, unable to breath. He threw his hands in the air. 

Bokuto screamed in a high pitched voice. “Holy shit this is fucking fast!” 

Their bodies bumped into each other at the sharp turns. 

Akaashi tried to control his laughter but it was too funny. He felt the tears fall out of his eyes. Bokuto was clutching onto the yellow bar like his life depended on it. 

“Fuck!” He screamed as they went over another hill and he saw the upcoming loop come into view. 

Akaashi grabbed his hand again, still laughing. As they approached the loop, Akaashi threw their hands into the air without warning. 

“I’m falling out!” Bokuto screamed as they went upside down. 

The people in front of them must have thought he was ridiculous. 

“You’re fine!” Akaashi yelled as they went through a corkscrew. 

“I’m gonna throw up!” Bokuto said as they went over three small hills. He felt his body lift from the seat and then fall back down. 

Moments later, they were at a stop. 

“Not bad, right?” Akaashi looked at him. 

He broke out into more laughter as he looked at his hair. His once owl-shaped hair was not in four different directions. 

“That was insane.” 

The young looking boy in front of them turned around. “You should take him on the slingshot.” He said to Akaashi. 

“Oh my gosh! You’re right.” Akaashi smiled. “Thank you for the idea.” 

“Sure thing.” The boy laughed and turned back to his friend. 

Once they were walking away from the ride, Bokuto asked, “what’s the slingshot?” 

Akaashi just smiled and continued to walk. 

“Keiji! What is it?!” 

Akaashi ended up taking him there next. Bokuto tried to walk away but Akaashi practically forced him on. He screamed even louder than on the rollercoaster, which Akaashi didn’t know was possible. He was sure he would have no voice tomorrow. 

After the slingshot, they went on the teacups and the swings which Bokuto had no problem with. Yet he couldn’t help but feel sick after so that’s when they moved onto the games. 

“Let me win you something.” Bokuto said as he took his hand, pulling him over to the bottle toss game. 

“Bokuto.” Akaashi whispered. “Everyone knows this game is rigged. No one wins.” 

“It’s possible!” He said as he slammed down a five dollar bill on the counter, getting twenty red rings. 

“Goal is to get the ring around the bottle, in the middle with the blue stripe.” The unhappy booth worker said as he obnoxiously chewed his gum. 

Akaashi stayed back, biting his nail as he watched. 

“Okie dokie.” Bokuto smiled as he picked up the first ring. 

First one, nothing. Next one, nothing. Third one, nothing. You can imagine how the rest went. After he used all of them, he put down another five dollar bill. 

“Bokuto, no.” 

“I was close on the last one!” He tried again. 

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “Barely.” He muttered. 

Bokuto missed all of them again. He had one ring left. 

“Here. You try.” Bokuto sighed and gave him the red ring. “I give up.” 

Akaashi laughed and took it. “Okay.” He didn't put much effort into the throw. 

Which was why he was surprised when it smoothly went on the bottle, spinning as it settled around the neck. 

“H-How…” Bokuto stared around the ring. 

Even the booth worker seemed surprised. 

“Wow.” Akaashi said, seeming unfazed. “I really thought it was impossible.” 

“Uhh.” The worker looked at him. “What would you like?” 

Akaashi looked around and smiled as he pointed upwards. “That one, please.” 

Moments later, they walked away. Bokuto was hugging a large owl stuffed animal. It’s golden eyes matched his. 

“Thanks, Keiji.” Bokuto said as he squished the side of his face against the soft fur. 

“Sure thing.” He laughed. “Wanna try that one?” He pointed to the dart and balloon booth. 

Bokuto nodded. “I’ll definitely win you something here!” He said, triumphantly. 

Except that’s not how it went. Every booth they played at, Akaashi won him something. Bokuto ended up with four stuffed animals and a white hat with a small black silhouette of a palm tree on the front. 

“You’re scary.” 

“How?” Akaashi laughed. 

“You’re good at everything.” 

“Except pottery.” 

“It wasn’t bad.” Bokuto said. “It really wasn’t, so you aren’t bad.” 

Akaashi just shrugged as they settled on a bench, Bokuto putting the stuffed animals between them. 

“I’ll be right back.” Bokuto said. 

“Okay.” Akaashi smiled at him before he walked away. He took a look around. The sky was pink and orange now, the sun setting soon. 

He felt his phone vibrate twice before he took it out to see Ukai’s name on the screen. Opening his messages, he read...

Ukai: Hey, Akaashi. It’s been a while since we’ve talked. I have to say it’s weird not having you at the gym anymore. I was hoping we could get together for one last session before it’s officially over. No physical workouts. I’m thinking something different

 **Ukai** : Also wanted to let you know I still plan on attending court and speaking on your behalf. Of course if you would like me to. I want to help in any way I can. Let me know.

Akaashi took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He could clearly remember the look of pain in Ukais eyes as he told him he was quitting. It looked like it hurt his trainer as much as it did him. 

Because if anything, he truly gained a friend because of the class. Ukai was a good person. 

And Akaashi couldn’t lie. He misses his class just as much. It made him stronger and not just in a physical way. 

Going to therapy without a way to relieve any of that overwhelming stress was tough. He also missed the way Ukai pushed him to be better and stronger. He was an interesting teacher. He took a different approach to the classes and always made Akaashi feel comfortable. 

So why did he quit all of a sudden? 

Akaashi didn’t like to fail or disappoint people. He’s felt like he’s done that his whole life. So the second he “gave up” against Terushima, he immediately thought of how disappointed Ukai would be once he found out. After all their training, Akaashi felt like Ukai wasted his time with him. 

He hated failure. 

Yet Ukai clearly didn’t think that way. Which is what made Akaashi finally respond to him. . 

**Akaashi** : What day do you have in mind? 

-

“Nervous?” Tanaka asked his best friend. 

Noya shook his head. “There’s no reason to be.” 

“No?” 

Noya shook his head again. “We’ve performed so many times. I’m used to this.” 

“Yeah but this is an actual competition. We’re competing this time.” Tanaka said. 

“We’re always competing.” Noya said as their group name was announced. He motioned for everyone to follow and the group flooded out. 

“Huh?” Tanaka thought long and hard about what he said until he realized he was the only one backstage. He ran onto the black stage, the bright lights beaming down on him. 

The place was packed. Everyone dressed in a street wear style, the place being hidden from locals and only people who kept up with the competition came. There were three judges below the stage, in the center. They haven’t spoken since the competition started. They merely just watched and took notes. 

“Places.” Noya calmly said as the group found their spots. 

The lights darkened around them, the crowd falling silent. Noya took a deep breath, trying to find his rush and reason for dancing. He couldn’t though. It didn’t feel the same. 

The beat of “Don't Rush” by Young T and Bugsey started to play as the lights faded in, purple and yellow. Scattered cheers were heard for the choice of song. 

“Don’t Rush. Slow touch.” The group were perfectly in sync on their first movements. Once they got into the groove, multiple parts were going at once. It wasn’t overwhelming but it was enough to cause the audience to look in different directions as much as they could. Every person in the group got the chance to shine their individual skills and talents during the routine. Noya designed the choreography for that exact purpose. 

They had multiple stunts incorporated into the dance. Many left the audience in “ooo’s” and “awes’s”, completely impressed. Atsumu and Hoshiumi dominated in flips. Ushijima and Tendou breakdanced, doing a small solo during one verse of the song. The quiet boy even spun on his head for countless seconds. Saeko and Mao had their own solo as well, their perfect footwork and attitude shining. 

“And introducing the one and only!” The track chanted.

Tanaka and Noya had a solo part as well. They both had similar style in dancing and wanted to use that in the performance. 

Now Noya found his reason for dancing. It was his escape. The only place he could really be himself. But he still didn’t feel like himself. 

It was more than just his appearance changing. He lost part of himself. No, this all wasn’t over some boy. This was Noya realizing he was going to be alone. He’s never been in a relationship or even had his first kiss. That alone told Noya so much about his future. 

With every step and move, Noya grew more passionate about what he was doing. No matter what, he never wanted to lose this. This feeling. The only place he was really accepted. 

Noya loved the band and performing, but this was his expertise. This is where he excelled. 

He stepped out in front of Tanaka, moving his body in isolations to give him a robotic-like illusion. He dropped back against the floor, the crowd gasping as it looked like it hurt. Tanaka held out his hand above him, lifting it up and down while Noya rose his chest up and down in response. The crew was huddled around them, moving in and out as their arms were over each other’s shoulders. 

Tanaka hopped backwards, pulling his arms to his own chest as Noya rose up, using his core muscles instead of his hands. 

The crowd cheered at the dancers skill and strength. Noya did a backflip the second he stood up, the crew acting as if they were blown backwards. 

The group fell back into their synchronized movements. They came at their movements hard as the bass hit. They all were working hard, wanting to do well. None of them were a step early or late. It was almost freaky to see how in sync they were.

They ended in set positions, all close together. Noya was in the middle, his hand outstretched to the crowd. They all were close to him, lightly bouncing up and down on their toes as everyone breathed heavily to the loud applause and cheers in the venue. 

Moments later they were off stage, two other groups following their act. The crew stood in the large backstage area where the other groups did. Soon they were all back on the stage, isolated in their crews, waiting for the news from the judges. 

“I’m third place…” 

Noya was biting his nail anxiously. Oh, how badly he wanted to win. He wanted this for the team. He wanted to celebrate how hard they've worked. 

“Second place goes to…” 

It was either first or nothing. As Noya rose on his toes repeatedly, he saw it. 

Not it. Him. 

Asahi was in the crowd, looking at him with a large smile. Noya glanced to his side, seeing Maos attention on the crew. 

Was Asahi looking at him? 

“And finally… in first place…” 

Noya looked back to Asahi, whose smile only grew. Noya felt his friends shake and jump around him. Their cheers were loud and overpowered the audience. He felt himself rise in the air, held up by his friends. Noya smiled, laughing as he looked down at all of them. 

He pumped his fists in the air, looking at Asahi who did the exact same. Noyas heart was racing. And he was pretty sure it wasn’t because they won. 

Twenty minutes later, Noya was searching the crowd for Asahi. His dance crew was dispersed in the crowd, dancing to the loud music playing. His eyes scanned over the sweaty bodies, trying to spot the man bun he desperately needed to see. 

And there he was. Dancing with Mao. Not Noya, not alone, but with Mao. The smile on his face said it all. 

Asahi liked Mao. 

The small boy swallowed the lump in his throat, tears filling his eyes. He wanted to move and walk away but he couldn’t stop watching them. Asahis smile had him mesmerized. 

What was it like being happy like that? Noya craved that feeling. 

He felt stupid. It must have been Mao who Asahi was looking at. Not him. Asahi was cheering her on. 

But more than anything, Noya felt humiliated. Asahi looked his way, catching his eyes. The smile disappeared off the tall boys face, seeing Noya in tears. 

“Nishinoya.” Asahi stepped away from Mao, towards him. 

Now Noya was moving. His feet quickly scurried him through the crowd, carrying him out of the dance club doors. He was met with pouring rain. Thunder consumed the streets, echoing in the night. 

“Noya! Wait!” Asahi called out to him, pushing open the doors again and becoming drenched with rain in seconds. 

Noya sobbed as he looked both ways, trying to cross the street quickly. 

“Noya, stop!” Asahi grabbed his hand. “Please. Can we talk?!” 

Noya didn’t look at him. He couldn’t. Not like this. 

“Yu.” Asahi cried out. “Please.” He begged, softly. 

Noya slowly turned around, keeping his head dipped as he cried.

“L-Look at me!” Asahi stuttered out. 

Noyas dark hair stuck to his forehead, the rain keeping his hair down. He looked up, his eyelashes holding droplets of rain. Asahis eyes held worry. 

“I… missed you.” Asahi admitted. “A l-lot. You’ve been ignoring me a-and I’ve tried to see you but you’re never around.” 

Noya swallowed the lump in his throat. “I’ve… been busy.” 

“Busy enough that you can't text me that?” Asahi didn't get an answer. “D-Did I do something?” 

“No!” Noya shouted, almost interrupting him. “It’s just me.”

“Noya.” Asahi stepped closer. “Why are you crying?” 

Noya didn’t realize he was still crying. He could only focus on the fact that Asahi was still holding his hand. 

“I-I don’t know.” 

“Please… tell me. I’m your friend! You can-”

“Yeah.” Noya let out a drained laugh. “You’re my friend. That’s it.” 

“W-What…” 

“Nothing.” Noya looked away. “I need to go.” He pulled his hand away. 

“No you don’t.” Asahi said. “You don’t need to go. You’re just trying to ignore me.” 

“N-No I’m not!” Noya shouted. 

“Then why won’t you speak to me?” 

“Because!” Noya grunted. “Y-You're...” 

“I’m what?” 

“You're not like me.” Noya admitted. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Asahi asked. 

“I-I’m weird and you won’t understand.” 

“Try me.” Asahi said. “Aren’t we all weirdos?” 

“B-But I’m… so different!” Noya looked at him as he cried, eyes mixed with desperation and self-hatred. “I’m not pretty l-like… Mao! I’m not as tall as she is! I don’t have a nice smile like hers or a likeable personality.” 

Asahi was quiet, letting him rant. 

“Even you like her better! Who doesn’t?! If you were to put her and I side by side, you’d see just how odd I am.” He sobbed and cried. “I wish I was her!” Noya screamed.

“I don’t.” Asahi leaned down, his hands cradling Noyas face as he kissed him. 

His first kiss. His first kiss with Asahi. His lips were soft, but wet from the rain. He led Noya in a slow but deep kiss, holding all the control. Noya was shaking, his mind feeling fuzzy and his vision blurred with tears. He moved his lips, liking the feeling. His hands found its way to Asahi’s shirt, clutching onto the front. Noyas body shuddered as he felt Asahis tongue against his lip. He pulled away, a small whine-like noise escaping. They were both breathing rather heavily, Asahi keeping his face low. Noyas grip tightened on his shirt. 

“I…” The small boy felt like he was spinning, he could barely look up at him. 

“I have a lot to figure out with myself, Noya.” Asahi told him. “But I know one thing for sure.” 

“W-Which is?” 

“I like you.” Asahi whispered. 

Noyas breath hitched as he looked up at him. The thunder roared even louder than before. The rain was pouring harder, keeping them both soaked. 

Asahi pulled him into another kiss. “I really like you.” 

Noyas knuckles were white at how hard he clenched onto his wet fabrics. “M-Me too.” 

He let Asahi kiss him again. And many more times again. 

“I really like you too.” 

-

Oikawa threw his head back, his laugh being the main source of noise in the dark apartment. 

Over the course of the power outage, they set out candles around the apartment. They found a flashlight, which they used to tell “scary” stories, in which Oikawa was actually getting scared. They ate their food and watched a movie on Iwa’s phone before it died. 

It was now just pouring, occasional thunder. It was supposed to storm all night, which Oikawa didn’t look forward to. Because he knew Iwa would eventually go home, and this night would be like it never even happened. 

“It’s not that funny.” Iwa smiled at the sound of his laughter. 

“Yes it is!” Oikawa laughed. 

Iwa propped his elbow against the back of the couch, resting his head on his hand. He listened to the way Oikawa's laughter slowly died out as he tried to regain his breath but saw the smile still plastered on his lips. 

“What?” Oikawa wiped his teary eyes. “Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“What? I can't look at you?” Iwa asked. 

The brunette averted his eyes as he felt his cheeks burn, knowing he was blushing. “I-I mean do whatever you want.” 

“Whatever I want? You sure you want to give me that power?” Iwa joked. 

“Woah, woah, woah.” Oikawa waved his hands in front of him. “I take it back!” 

Iwa laughed. “I figured. So go ahead, continue what you were saying.” 

“I.. don’t remember what I was saying.” Oikawa glanced at him, his eyes slightly covered by his long dark eyelashes.

Iwa smiled at him. “Is your pretty mind that full? Can’t remember things from 5 minutes ago?” 

Oikawa blushed again. “Chill it with the compliments, Hajime.” He laid back, his head against the arm of the couch. 

“Ah, using my first name now?” 

Oikawa smiled and nodded. “Is there a problem?” 

“Not at all.” Iwa smiled, continuing to admire him. 

“You have a staring problem.” Oikawa shoved his arm with his foot. 

Iwa laughed. “That bad, huh?” 

Oikawa giggled, fiddling with his hands on his stomach. “Just a bit.” 

“Well… I can’t help it when you’re around.” Iwa admitted. “You’re too pretty, T- Oikawa.”

Oikawa stared at him, desire clear in his eyes. His eyelids grew heavy as he slowly sucked in his bottom lip between his teeth. Chills ran through his body, as he noticed Iwa moving closer, and over him. Oikawa started to sit up, wanting to meet him halfway. His elbows were against the arm of the couch, Iwa hovering over him. Oikawa was already breathing heavily, his body itching to be touched and even closer to him. Iwa kept his balance on his knees as he held onto the arm of the couch, beside Oikawa's head. His one knee was between Oikawa's thighs, the other on the outside of his leg. The brunette inched forward, impatient. Iwas hand slipped under Oikawa's shirt, grazing up the side of his body. His breath hitched, Iwas touch craved for too long. 

“I-Iwa.” Oikawa looked up at him. 

Iwa stole a kiss, hungrily connecting their lips in an impatient manner. Oikawa moaned against his mouth, raising his body to feel Iwas. He let his back hit the couch again, not holding himself up anymore as his hands were cradled around Iwas neck. Their kisses were sloppy and rushed, their tongues attacking each other. Iwa moved his knee up, Oikawa whining against his lips from the feeling. 

“Wait…” Iwa pulled away. “I-I’m sorry. I’m disrespecting what you want.” 

Heavily breathing, Oikawa shook his head. “I-I’m fine.” 

“Oikawa, we aren't… together.” Iwa swallowed. “We can’t just-”

“Please, Iwa.” Oikawa closed his eyes. “I just need you to kiss me.” 

Iwa examined him. Oikawa was shaking, desperate for him. But Iwa knew this was just for tonight. This wouldn’t last. Nothing would change Oikawa's decision. 

At least Iwa thought so. 

“P-Please.” Oikawa raised his body again, grazing against Iwa. “K-Kiss me. Kiss me like it’s our last time together.” He opened his eyes, meeting the dark eyes above him. 

Iwa was scared. He didn’t want to lose him. He couldn’t.

“Okay.” He whispered, leaning down and kissing him again. This time, passionality. He did what he was asked. 

He kissed him like it was their last time together.

-

“We’re back!” Bokuto called out as him and Akaashi walked into his house. 

They both dressed nice. Akaashi was in a dark blue button-up and he kept the first two buttons undone. The sleeves were cuffed at his wrists, buttoned neetly. The rest of his attire was black, the only thing being colorful were his eyes and the plastic ring Bokuto (finally) won him at a game booth. It had a yellow-white star gem on the top, placed on his left ring finger. 

Bokuto wore a black colored quarter zip sweater with a white-blue plaid button-up shirt underneath. The cuffs of the plaid shirt were rolled over the ends of the sweater. The button-up collar peeked through the unzipped sweater. He wore dark colored jeans held up with a black belt as well. 

“You boys look so nice!” Nao smiled as she placed the last plate on the dinner table, her quick feet bringing her towards the door for hugs. 

“Ma.” Bokuto scrunched his nose as mom kissed his cheek, admiring his clothes. 

“You even let your hair down!” She exclaimed. 

His hair wasn’t only down. Instead, he allowed Akaashi to gel his hair towards the side. It was combed to the right, some strands loose to not make it so neat (Bokutos request). 

“Yeah, yeah.” Bokuto playfully rolled his eyes with a smile on his lips. “Wasn’t my idea.” 

Nao moved to hug Akaashi. “I don’t know how you did it, convincing him. He always used to insist on keeping his hair up.”

“‘Cause it looks cool!” 

Akaashi laughed as his arms wrapped around her. “It took a lot of convincing.” 

Bokutos mom comfortably rubbed his back before pulling away and smiling at him. Akaashi cleared his throat before holding out the bouquet of flowers that were stuck in his clammy hand. 

“These are for you.” Akaashi sweetly smiled. 

Nao’s face softened as she awed over the bright flowers in her view. “They’re gorgeous. Thank you so much, Akaashi.” She gladly took them, bringing her face close to inhale the scents. 

The soft yellow roses captured her eyes, the small white flowers hidden but making the bouquet even brighter. There was a silk yellow bow tied around the plastic. 

“It’s nothing at all.” Akaashi stuffed his hands in his pockets, leaning into Bokuto when he felt his arm move around his waist. 

“They’re my favorite color too!” She smiled before turning to move into the kitchen. “Let me put these in a vase.” 

“Where's dad?” Bokuto asked.

“He’s on his way from work.” His mom called out from the kitchen. “He should be here any minute.” 

“You mind if I show Keiji the basement?” 

“Of course you can. You don’t need to ask, hun. It’s your house.” Nao laughed as she fluffed the white flowers. 

“Right.” Bokuto laughed and led Akaashi down the small hallway, to the basement door. 

“What’s down here?” Akaashi asked as they walked down the stairs. 

“I used to spend most of my time here when I was younger more than anywhere else.” Bokuto said as he hopped off the stairs. 

Akaashi followed suit, looking to his right to see a beautiful set of instruments in a large space. A red drum set sat in the corner in front of stacks of CD’s on shelves. Two electric guitars and one acoustic guitar were placed on stands. A microphone stood in the middle of the room with large speakers on either side. 

“I-Is that…” Akaashi’s eyes were wide as he saw a large window, leading to another room where Akaashi could see a huge audio booth. The recording studio had a large producing board underneath the window, and a black chair set in front. 

“Yeah.” Bokuto smiled. “My dads a producer.” 

“What?!” Akaashi looked at him. “You didn’t tell me that.” 

“I swear I have.” Bokuto laughed. 

“Has he ever worked on any of your songs?” Akaashi asked as he walked around, admiring the room.

Bokuto nodded. “He works on most of our songs. We send tracks back and forth since it’s a long trip to make to see each other.” 

Akaashi listened as he kneeled down, looking at the blue guitar. He let his fingers brush against the hard strings. 

“Since he’s been out of the army, he works with us more on our music.” 

“Oh yeah.” Akaashi recalled their conversation on their first date about his parents. “I forgot he was in the army.” 

Bokuto nodded. “Yeah. He picked up a full-time job as a producer only a month ago.” 

“Did he come back fairly recently?” Akaashi asked. 

“Yeah.” 

Akaashi stood up and looked at him. “Have you seen him since he came back?” 

Bokuto shook his head. “Yesterday was my first time seeing him.”

Akaashi was ready to kick him. “Bokuto.”

“Uh-oh.” 

“Why didn’t you see him earlier?! When he first came back?!” 

“B-Because! He came back when you were becoming distant because of Terushima! I didn’t know at the time and I was worried about you so I didn’t want to leave!” 

Akaashi’s eyes widened. “Your dad is a million times more important than whatever was happening with me! Bokuto!” He groaned, letting his face fall into his hands. 

“Keiji!” Bokuto whined. “I was worried about you!” 

“You’re always worried about me!” 

“But-” Bokuto began to speak. 

“Here’s the plan. Since you’re being a stubborn brat about staying at the hotel tonight, we are staying until Monday.” 

“What?!” Bokuto looked at him as if he’s crazy. 

“We’re coming back here tomorrow and staying here at night. Only if your parents are okay with it.” 

“But this trip is for you!” 

“It shouldn’t be for me.” Akaashi clarified. “You haven’t seen your dad since he came home. You should spend time with your parents and I’m not about to get in the way of that.” 

“Keiji.” 

“Shut up and stay here.” Akaashi walked away, his feet carrying him up the stairs. 

He fiddled with his fingers as he approached from the hallway. He saw Nao and Jiro both in the kitchen, talking. Akaashi didn’t want to interrupt but he caught Bokutos mom's eye. 

“Akaashi, dear! Everything okay?” She turned to him with a smile. 

For some reason, Akaashi felt like crying. And he was pretty sure they could sense that. Great. 

“I-I was uhm…” He realized he didn’t know how to approach the topic. 

After all, he felt guilty for another thing that was out of his control. 

“I’m so sorry.” 

“For what?” Nao asked. 

“You haven’t been able to see Bokuto in so long and Mr.Bo-” Akaashi stopped midway, seeing the look Bokuto's father was giving him. “J-Jiro… came home a few months ago and I just found out that he hasn’t seen Bokuto since.” 

“Oh, Akaashi.” Nao's face softened. “You don’t need to worry about that! It’s okay.” 

“I was wondering if you’re busy tomorrow.” Akaashi was anxious. He felt extremely embarrassed right now and he didn’t know why. 

“We’re not at all.” Jiro said, a smile on his face. 

“Do you think… we could stay here tomorrow. I want Bokuto to be able to spend time with you before we leave. If it’s too much trouble than it’s-”

Akaashi was suddenly embraced. Naos arms were around his torso, tightly but in a comfortable way. 

“You have such a kind heart.” She said. “I’m really happy you’re in our lives.” 

His heart felt like it was going to explode. “I’m sorry. Is it weird that I’m the one asking? Is it rude?” Akaashi was worried he overstepped.

“Not at all!” Jiro stepped forward. “I like that you took the initiative.” 

Nap energetically nodded as she let go of Akaashi. “And we’ve been wanting to spend time with you both but our son is very stubborn.” 

“Thanks ma.” Bokuto said as he came out from the hallway. 

His hand was quick to move around Akaashi’s waist. He looked at his boyfriend, a worried expression on his face. 

“Keiji. Why are you crying?” 

Oh. So that’s why he felt embarrassed. He was crying. 

“I have no clue.” Akaashi laughed as he wiped his eyes. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t want to say anything about you crying. I didn’t want you to be embarrassed or anything. You’re welcome to cry all you want!” Nao dramatically threw her arms out in front of her before returning to the pot on the stove.

Second day of meeting Bokutos parents, he was crying. Akaashi was livid with himself. 

Bokuto pressed his lips against his temple. “Are you okay?” His voice was quiet, meant for Akaashi to only hear. 

“Mhm.” Akaashi nodded and smiled. “I’m good.” 

“So what’s the plan?” Jiro asked. “Are you coming by tomorrow morning and spending the day?” 

“Damn, you already talked about that?” Bokuto asked. 

“Yes because Akaashi actually talks to us and makes plans.” Nao smiled. 

“Hey! I talk to you!” Bokuto said in his defense. 

Akaashi bit the inside of his cheek as he fell into thought. He was a big family person. He much rather spend a day with his parents than his friends, as much as he loved them. From the stories he was told, he thought Bokuto was as well. Akaashi couldn’t lie and say he wasn’t worried that Bokuto didn’t spend enough time with them. But Akaashi didn’t want to be pushy and force him too. 

“You’re an independent person, Kotaro. That’s good.” Nao smiled as she started filling the bowls with dinner. “It just wouldn’t hurt to get a call here and there. You know we miss you.” 

Akaashi looked at Bokuto, who had his eyes to the ground. 

“I know. Sorry.” His voice was quiet. 

“It’s okay. Now sit.” Nao tried to change the topic. “Hungry?” She asked Akaashi. 

He smiled and nodded. “Yes. It smells delicious.” 

“I hope it tastes even better.” Nao came over to the table with two bowls. 

“Here. I’ll take those.” Akaashi offered, gently taking the colorful bowls from her hand. 

“Thank you.” She smiled before returning to get two other bowls. 

Akaashi put one bowl down in front of Jiro and the other in front of the spot Nao sat in last night. 

“Thank you.” Bokuto’s dad smiled. “Do you drink, Akaashi? Would you like anything?” 

“Uhm…” Akaashi eyed the bottle of wine and the two filled glasses near Jiro. “I’ll have a small glass of wine.” 

“Ko? What about you?” Nao asked as she took a wine glass out from the cabinet after placing the other two bowls on the table. 

“I’ll have one too.” Bokuto said as he pulled out a chair for Akaashi. 

“Such a gentleman.” Akaashi joked, smiling as he sat down. 

Bokuto sat down next to him. “Especially for you.” 

Nao put two glasses in front of them, Jiro standing to pour them each a glass. 

“Thank you.” Akaashi nodded as he filled the glass half way. 

“Thanks dad.” Bokuto took a sip after his was poured. “Ma, did you make this one?” 

Nao nodded. “Let me know what you think.” 

Akaashi excitedly took a sip. There was a balance of sweetness and bitterness. The red wine wasn’t too strong but it wasn’t dull at all. 

“This is amazing.” Akaashi took another sip. “Like really amazing.” 

“You’re so sweet.” Nao smiled and held up her glass. “To the new addition of our family. Akaashi!” 

Family. 

“To Akaashi!” Bokuto and his dad cheered in the same energetic tone. 

Family. 

Akaashi’s lips quivered. He didn’t want to cry again. He really didn’t want to cry again. But how could he not when he was being welcomed into such a beautiful family? 

“And to you both and this lovely meal.” Akaashi smiled. 

“To mom and dad!” Bokuto cheered. 

“Hip-hip. Hooray!” Bokuto’s dad offered, getting a laugh in response. 

The four wine glasses met in the middle, clinking together and forming a bond that Akaashi so desperately yearned for. 

Family. 

Dinner went smoothly. The conversation never ended, as Nao and Jiro wanted to know as much as they could about Akaashi. Bokuto would change the topic or try and prevent any uncomfortable situations for Akaashi. Surprisingly, he was extremely open tonight. He, of course, avoided his dead parents and abusive ex-boyfriend. Everything else was open. Yet it wasn’t always avoidable. 

“So what do your parents do?” Nao asked. 

Bokuto looked up from his plate, eyeing his mom and giving her a look which she seemed not to understand. 

“Uh…” Akaashi felt himself almost choke on his own breath. He didn’t know how to respond. 

Nao looked at Bokuto and then at her husband, getting the same look from both of them. “What?” She asked, clueless. 

“Ma.” Bokuto looked at her, waiting for her to realize. 

Her eyes widened as she remembered her son telling her to not bring up Akaashi’s parents because they passed. 

“Oh, Akaashi.” She frowned. “I’m so sorry I brought it up.” 

“It’s okay.” Akaashi smiled, slightly having to force it. “It’s really fine. My uh…. dad, he was in a band and my mom taught music classes at a school and as a private teacher as well.” 

“What band was your father a part of?” Jiro asked. 

“Temptation.” 

Bokuto dropped his fork against the glass bowl. “What?!” 

Akaashi turned to him, seeing his surprised look that was also on his parents’ face. “What?” 

“H-How am I so stupid?! Akaashi Tatsuo!” Bokuto’s loud voice flooded Akaashi’s ears. “Your dad was the lead guitarist!” 

Akaashi just nodded. 

“Me and my dad loved the band! We listened to them all the time. I can't believe I didn’t realize that.” 

“Yeah.” Akaashi softly smiled as he looked down at his bowl, staring at the brown stained white rice. 

“He's a legend.” Bokuto slouched back in his seat, not realizing that he could possibly be taking it too far. 

Yet Akaashi didn’t mind. He really didn’t. He hasn’t talked about his parents in so long. He tends to skip around the topic with his therapist, not wanting the night of their death to come up. He barely talks about them with Bokuto or Oikawa or any of his friends. Now, it was nice. 

“He was really amazing.” Bokutos father added in. 

“So are you.” Nao said. 

Akaashi looked up, realizing it was directed towards him. “Me?” 

Nao nodded. “Bokuto told us you were the boy who performed in that show years ago. We went to visit my mom and she took us there. You were spectacular.” She leaned forward, excited. 

Akaashi could see the eagerness and happiness in her eyes. The same glow that Bokuto had. 

“I’ve never heard someone as soulful as you before. Not to mention that you’re having a good time and you’re enjoying yourself when singing. You look so happy when you do it.” She smiled at him. 

Akaashi couldn’t help but smile as well. “Yeah. It was a lot of fun.” He slowly nodded his head. 

“You know… we have a piano downstairs. You’re welcome to use it.” 

Akaashi looked at Bokuto. 

“Sorry. I forgot to show you that. It was on the other side of the recording booth.” He said. 

“Yeah.” Akaashi nodded and looked back at her. “Thank you. I appreciate that.” 

“Of course.” Nao smiled and took another hug spoonful of her food. 

Bokuto reached his chopsticks towards the middle of the table where there was a large platter of sushi. “We should take Akaashi to the shrine.” 

“Oh! Have you ever been with your family, Akaashi?” 

Akaashi smiled and nodded. “We used to go all the time.” 

“Would you like to go tomorrow?” Nao asked. 

“Sure.” Akaashi smiled. “That sounds nice.” 

For the rest of dinner, they talked and cleaned the sushi plate empty. Akaashi and Bokuto stayed for a chocolate cake dessert before leaving at eleven. 

“That was so nice.” Akaashi smiled, letting his hand be pushed back by the wind as his arm rested out the open window. The air moved between his fingers, the warm night air sending chills throughout his body. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Bokuto smiled. “But I have a feeling you’re gonna like what we do next even better.” 

Akaashi looked at him. “Where are we going?” 

“Think back to what I said earlier today.” Bokuto said as Akaashi took notice of where they were. 

“Uhm…” He looked around to see them downtown. “Are we going back to the skate park?” 

“Nope.” Bokuto replied, popping the “p.” “Everything closes before nine-thirty down here.” 

“So where are we going?” Akaashi laughed, noticing how dead the streets are. 

Bokuto just smiled as he parked the car right by the pier. Once the engine shut off, they both got out, stepping into the darkness. Akaashi looked around. The only lights on were the ones on the pier and streetlights. He could see the lighthouse light miles down. 

“Come, come.” Bokuto held out his hand. 

Akaashi walked around the car, taking his hand and being led on the pier. Slowly, he remembered their conversation from earlier. 

“Wait.” 

Bokuto looked at him, an evident smile on his lips. “You’ll enjoy this.” 

“B-Bokuto. You can’t be serious.” 

“Oh, I am.” Bokuto turned so he was in front of Akaashi but walking backwards. “You’re really gonna enjoy it.” He grabbed the hem of his sweater and pulled it over his body. 

Akaashi’s eyes widened. “I am not jumping thirty feet off this thing.” 

Bokuto just laughed as he started to unbutton his plaid shirt as they walked towards the middle of the long stretch of wood. He pulled it off his upper body, bunching the two shirts together. He dropped them on the wood, removing his belt as he kicked off his shoes. 

“Bokuto.” Akaashi crossed his arms. “Do you know how dangerous this is?” 

“Dangerous is my middle name.” Bokuto said in a cocky voice. 

“Please don’t ever say that again.” Akaashi laughed. 

Bokuto clenched his hand around the front of Akaashi’s shirt, pulling his body forward to meet his own. He connected their lips faster than a blink of an eye, causing Akaashi to lean against him and hold onto the back of his neck. Akaashi hummed into the kiss as Bokuto's fingers worked on the buttons of his shirt, slowly exposing his upper body. 

“Bokuto.” Akaashi murmured against his lips. “No way in hell I’m-”

Bokuto was backing up, his back hitting the railing. He unbuttoned his jeans, letting them slide down his legs. Akaashi looked both ways, making sure no one was in sight. 

“Please, Keiji.” Bokuto smiled as he kicked his pants off to the side. 

“You’re insane.” Akaashi laughed and shook his head. 

Bokuto shrugged and hoisted himself up and over the railing. He stepped onto the thin ledge, holding onto the railing as he faced Akaashi. He could see the worry in his eyes. 

“I’ve done this since I was young. It’s safe.” Bokuto assured him. 

“But…” 

“Keiji.” Bokuto leaned forward. 

“Y-Yeah?” 

“Do you trust me?” 

A question Akaashi’s answered multiple times in his life. Terushima has asked him too many times. Oikawa has asked him along with most of his friends. Some ask as a joke and some don’t. The question could pop up in any kind of situation, even with a stranger. 

But Bokuto wasn’t a stranger. 

“Yes.” 

Bokuto smiled, kissing his lips once more. He teasingly pulled away, causing Akaashi to step forward to keep their lips connected. Akaashi’s hand was softly pressed against Bokuto's cheek as his lips lingered. 

Without warning Bokuto fell back, Akaashi felt an urge to scream. Yet he didn’t. He saw the excitement in Bokuto's eyes as he outstretched his arms, falling backwards. His body slowly rotated, doing a full flip before swallowed by the water. With a distant sound of a splash, Akaashi’s body tensed. 

It was a long drop. At least to Akaashi it was. He’s never done anything like this before so you couldn’t blame him for his nerves being all over the place. 

After a moment of silence, the only sound being Akaashi’s rapid heart beat and the sound of water, he heard him. 

The voice he always longed to hear. 

“Keiji! Come on! It feels amazing!” Bokuto shouted, a laugh following his words. 

Akaashi sighed, mentally cursing himself out as he shrugged his shirt off, soon joining Bokuto's clothes on the wooden surface. He aggressively pulled off his belt, the end slapping against the railing before he dropped it. 

“You better be undressing right now!” Bokuto yelled. 

“I am, dumbass!” 

“Hey! No mean names!” 

Akaashi laughed as he hurriedly took off his dress pants after his shoes. His hands gripped onto the railing as he swung his legs over. His foot slipped from the edge, causing Akaashi’s breathing to shake as he held onto the railing with all the strength he had. 

“Holy shit.” Akaashi looked down, his legs trembling. 

The drop was even scarier when he was on the other side of the railing. 

“You got this!” Bokuto yelled, trying to encourage him. 

Akaashi slowly turned his body around, the railing being behind him now. He closed his eyes, his face tense. 

Maybe the reason he had such bad experience with heights like this is because of the one time he threatened himself to jump off a bridge. 

He was young. A month or two after his parents passed. He found himself walking alone in the early morning. Very early, like six. The main bridge was over forty feet, tall enough to cause serious damage depending on where he landed. Yet his goal was the shallow area that he used to swim at with his friends years ago before his parents passed. He came so close to actually jumping. It was like he was hungry for death. The only thing that stopped him was when he slipped and did fall. He was afraid, but luckily his arms latched onto the edge. As a young boy, he was too weak to hold himself up. He couldn’t bring himself up, so he was soon about to allow himself to fall. An early dog walker was passing by the bridge, and saw the struggling boy. That man and Akaashi’s fear was the only reason he didn’t die that morning. 

And that was the first and last time he was afraid of death. 

“Keiji, baby! I’ll be right here for you! I promise it’s okay!” 

Akaashi slowly nodded to himself. Bokuto was there. Bokuto was always there. 

That, alone, was the reason he let go of the railing. He let his feet push him off the ledge, giving him a little more distance than Bokuto had. He closed his eyes, liking the peaceful feeling of falling down to the earth. The air pushing back up against him as his body was captured by gravity. He could hear Bokuto cheering for him, which soon became louder and then gone. His body quickly fell into the refreshing water, his movements slowing down. He wanted to stay under water but knew it would probably seem worrisome if he didn’t come up soon. 

The second he emerged from the water, hands were on him. Bokuto was laughing as his hands fell under his thighs, holding Akaashi against him. 

“Come on. Tell me what wasn’t fun?!” 

“It was.” Akaashi laughed, wrapping his arms around Bokutos neck and kissing him. “A lot of fun.” 

“Wanna go again?” 

“Absolutely not.” Akaashi said, causing Bokuto to laugh. 

“Whatever.” Bokuto smiled and kissed him again. 

Akaashi held his face, feeling much more awake now that he jumped in the water. “I love you so much.” He felt Bokuto's smile grow. 

“I love you way more, Keiji.” 

“Don’t start. I love you the most and that’s final.” Akaashi kissed all over his face. 

“Keep kissing me, please. I like it.” Bokuto smiled. 

Akaashi, finding it adorable, continued to leave wet kisses on his cheeks, forehead and nose. “I love love love you.” 

“Not more than I love you.” 

“Don’t.” Akaashi warned. 

“Okay, okay.” Bokuto laughed. “Let me show you something.” He said as he let go of Akaashi’s waist. 

Akaashi followed him under the pier to the cement legs holding up the bridge. Bokuto hoisted himself up on the platform, moving to help Akaashi. He was pulled up, securely on the platform. He shivered as he looked around, being much darker under the pier. 

“Look.” Bokuto smiled as he motioned to all the carvings on the cement pillar. 

“What is all this?” Akaashi asked. 

“It’s become a tradition for people to carve random shit on here. Me and Kuroo wrote a load on here.” Bokuto laughed. 

Akaashi looked up. Even though it was dark, he could see the markings high up on the cement. 

“How did they even get up there?” 

“No clue.” Bokuto looked up as well. “Oh here’s us.” 

Akaashi looked to where he was pointing to see the words “The Flight!” and “Stream Bad Luck” carved in large letters. 

“Nice promotion.” Akaashi laughed. 

“Thanks.” Bokuto smiled. “That was Kuroos idea.” 

“Of course it was.” Akaashi shook his head. “I wanna write something.” 

He looked down to see small rocks on the platform, most likely left from others. He leaned down, picking a rock up. 

“What are you going to say?”

Instead of responding, Akaashi started to carve into a small empty space. Bokuto watched him draw a heart and then their initials inside like they painted on their mugs earlier today. 

“Awe, Keiji!” Bokuto hugged him from his side. “You’re so cute!” 

“Shut up, dummy.” Akaashi laughed before gently pushing him back into the water. 

“Hey!” Bokuto shouted after he got pushed in. “That was mean!” 

Again, Akaashi laughed. “I’m so sorry.” He said before jumping in right next to him. 

“That was sarcastic!” Bokuto yelled as he splashed him. 

They ended up swimming until twelve. They sat on the platform for a little while, just talking. Bokuto, of course, had another idea and when he presented it, they decided to head back to the hotel. They snuck into the gated pool area, which closes at ten, and sat in the hot tub for a while and occasionally jumped in the pool.

Bokuto ran his fingers through his hair as Akaashi was seated in between his legs in the hot tub. “I’m sorry my mom brought your parents up.” 

“It’s fine.” Akaashi said as he kept his head resting against Bokuto's chest. 

“I feel bad.” 

“Dont.” Akaashi played with Bokuto's free hand. “It was nice to talk about them. I don’t always get to do that.” 

“Yeah?” 

Akaashi nodded. “I feel like I try to shut them out all the time. It’s not fair to them. They deserve to be remembered but… I can't stop feeling guilty.” 

Bokuto kissed the back of his head. “I may not know what happened that night but… you’re not the reason they’re gone.” 

That’s right. Akaashi never told him the story. Bokuto only knows that they got into a car accident. 

Or so Akaashi thinks. 

“I wish I could agree with you.” Akaashi frowned. 

“Keiji.” 

“Yeah?” 

“I love you.” Bokuto whispered in his ear. 

“Oh.” Akaashi blushed. “I love you too.” 

Bokuto turned his head so Akaashi was looking at him. He leaned down and kissed him, smiling as he did so. 

“Hey!” 

It wasn’t until a security guard shouted at them, alerting them that they had been caught. 

“Fuck.” Bokuto muttered. “Let’s go!” 

In a hurry, they were out of the hot tub and grabbing their clothes from the pool chairs. The security guard was by the entrance gate, unlocking it. 

“Jump the fence.” Bokuto told him as they ran the opposite direction. 

When the guard got the gate open, they both were already outside of the pool area. He followed them inside, up to their level of rooms. 

Akaashi was in fits of laughter as he was being dragged down the long stretch of a hallway. He was holding his clothes, both of them running in only their underwear. 

Bokuto looked over his shoulder to see the security guard turning the corner and spotting them. “Come on.” He laughed. 

“I-I can’t run when I’m l-laughing.” Akaashi struggled to get the words out. 

Bokuto stopped short. 

“What are you-” Akaashi was mid-question when he felt himself being picked up. “Bokuto!” 

Bokuto took off running, now holding the back of Akaashi’s thighs and carrying him the whole way. Akaashi was facing the security guard, embarrassment written on his face. When they gained more distance, Akaashi waved to him before turning a corner. 

“Hey! Get back here!” The guard shouted. 

Just in time, someone opened their door, stopping the officer. Akaashi and Bokuto could still hear him being scolded even when they got to their room and disappeared inside. 

“You’re so light.” Bokuto said as he rested his back against the door, trying to catch his breath. 

Akaashi flipped the light switch right next to him and smiled. “That was a lot of fun.” 

“Yeah?” Bokuto slowly released him, allowing Akaashi’s feet to hit the ground. 

He nodded and walked into the large area of the room. “He was so mad.” Akaashi laughed. “I almost felt bad.” 

Bokuto shook his head as he followed. “He’s an idiot for chasing us in the hallways and yelling. It’s like one in the morning.” 

Akaashi laughed. “Are you showering?” 

“Yeah. Do you want to go first?” 

“No. You can. I’ll go after.” 

“Alright.” Bokuto grabbed his clothes from his bag. “I’ll be quick.” He disappeared into the large bathroom. 

Akaashi sat on the ground, leaning his back against the bed so he wouldn’t get the covers wet. He reached for his phone in his pants pocket and noticed the amount of notifications he had. He hasn’t been on his phone all day.

He checked Instagram first, seeing notifications for a post that he didn’t even make. He looked to see the pictures of him with the skateboard in the middle of the road. Then it hit him. Bokuto must have posted them without him knowing. 

“Jesus that’s a lot of likes.” Akaashi said before looking at the comments. 

_sugakoshi_ : MY FAV 

_sugakoshi_ : I MISS YOU SO MUCH :(( 

_sugakoshi_ : COME BACK MR.GORGEOUS 

_shoyosphotos_ : we’re having a shoot when you come back!! 

_oikawatooru_ : i can't believe i’m just seeing this 

_oikawatooru_ : you’re too pretty, keiji! 

_oikawatooru_ : i’m still prettier ;) jokes 

_kageyamabakes_ : nuff

 _kageyamabakes_ : nice*

 _yamsyams_ : CUTE!! <3 

_iwaizumihajime_ : sickkkk

 _iwaizumihajime_ : but can he skate?? 

_bokutoko_ : i love you so much

 _bokutoko_ : thanks for the photo creds (even tho i posted this) 

_bokutoko_ : YOU'RE SO GORGEOUS I'M IN THE BATHROOM RN CRYING 

_bokutoko_ : youre the prettiest 

_kurootetsuro_ : woah, you’re so pretty 

_nishiyu_ : i miss you bestie! didn’t know you skated, we should go some time!!! 

_iris_ : this is so cute!! we should meet up soon :) 

Other comments came from Noyas friends, like Tanaka, Mao and Atsumu. Multiple people that Akaashi didn’t know commented as well. Some usernames he recognized from Hinata’s post of him a while ago. They must have been from the hundreds of people who requested to follow him. 

Akaashi switched to his texts. 

**Oikawa** : we lost power fyi   
(Sent 11:29) 

**Oikawa** : finally got it back just now  
(Sent 11:30) 

**Oikawa** : Iwa came over   
(Sent 11:32) 

**Oikawa** : and we kissed.   
(Sent 11:34)

 **Oikawa** : a lot   
(Sent 11:34) 

**Akaashi** : … 

**Akaashi** : WHAT THE FUCK OIKAWA

 **Akaashi** : ARE YOU BACK TOGETHER THEN?? 

**Oikawa** : what the hell 

**Oikawa** : why r u up rn 

**Akaashi** : We just got back to the hotel. We went swimming. Now answer my question. 

**Oikawa** : we’ll talk about it tomorrow 

**Akaashi** : Oh, right. We aren’t coming back tomorrow. I want us to stay so he can spend more time with his parents. 

**Oikawa** : YOU MET HIS PARENTS?!?? 

**Akaashi** : Okay, we have a lot to talk about. I’ll call you sometime tomorrow then. But is Iwa still there? 

**Oikawa** : yes 

**Akaashi** : Good :) sleep well 

**Oikawa** : you too! miss u, love u 

**Akaashi** : Love you more, dipshit 

**Oikawa** : RUDE 

Akaashi laughed before going through his other texts. 

**Ukai** : How about Tuesday? 7 pm? No one will be there and I think it’ll be better.   
(Sent 6:58) 

**Akaashi** : Sounds great. See you then. 

He clicked on Kuroo’s contact. 

**Kuroo** : akaashi   
(Sent 5:30) 

**Kuroo** : idk what to do   
(Sent 5:31) 

**Kuroo** : I can't stop thinking about you and it’s so wrong, ik that. i need help  
(Sent 5:47) 

**Kuroo** : fuck, i really like you   
(Sent 6:21) 

**Kuroo** : i’m sorry I'm causing problems. i don’t want to hurt you or Bo but i don’t know what to do   
(Sent 7:23) 

**Kuroo** : you’re beautiful btw   
(Sent 7:25) 

Akaashi sighed. He wasn’t planning on answering right now. Not tonight. 

He exited out of messages, tossing his phone to the side where his clothes were. 

Moments later, Bokuto was out of the bathroom with only sweats on. Akaashi hopped up off the floor and moved to go to his bag but Bokuto stopped him. 

“I already put your clothes in there.” Bokuto said. 

“Oh.” Akaashi smiled and kissed his cheek. “Thanks.” 

He walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He saw his stuff neatly folded and placed on the one side of the counter. Akaashi turned the shower back on, the water heating up quickly. 

He took a ten minute shower, brushing his teeth and getting dressed after. 

“Bokuto.” Akaashi said as he walked out. “If you don’t want me wearing pants to bed, all you have to do is ask.” 

Bokuto turned around, smiling as he saw Akaashi in his oversized “The Flight!” tee that went down to his thighs, knowing he had black boxer-briefs underneath. 

“You look cute in my clothes.” Bokuto smiled as he took a few steps to reach him. 

His hands slid around his waist, pushing against his back so their bodies touched as Bokuto leaned forward for a kiss. Bokuto reached his one hand up, cradling the side of his face as their lips moved together. Akaashi slid his hands against his chest and over his shoulders. He quietly gasped as he felt Bokuto's hand move under his shirt, now touching his bare skin. 

“Keiji.” Bokuto murmured as he started to walk forward, the back of Akaashi’s knees hitting the bed and sitting down. 

Bokuto leaned over, his one knee against the bed. Akaashi sat up a little straighter as he moved his face closer. Bokuto rested his forehead against his, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. 

“Do you…” Bokuto began to ask but couldn’t quite find the right words. 

Akaashi’s eyes slightly widened. Was Bokuto about to ask if he wanted to have sex? Because that’s what Akaashi was thinking, yet right now he could see Bokuto was flustered as he attempted to ask. 

“...want to?” Bokuto blushed as he opened his eyes, his golden color shining. 

Akaashi didn’t know how to answer it. Would it be weird if he straight-up said yes? 

“O-Only if you’re okay with it.” 

Bokuto's hand found its way to the side of Akaashi’s face, tilting his chin up. “I’m okay with it. I want to make sure you are.” 

“Of course I am.” Akaashi swallowed. 

“You won’t regret it?” 

Akaashi answered confidently. “If it’s with you, no.” 

Bokuto examined him for a moment before slowly nodding his head. “Please… tell me to stop if you want me to.” He whispered as he slowly came forward, Akaashi scooching back. 

Akaashi nodded. 

“And if it hurts, let me know.” Bokuto said, this time gently pushing Akaashi back against the cover. 

“O-Okay.” Akaashi already felt like he was breathing heavy. 

Bokuto kissed him, letting his lips linger for a long time. “Let me take care of you, alright?” 

Akaashi nodded again. “Alright.” 

That was exactly what happened. What Bokuto asked of him, he did. Akaashi let him know if it hurt but never told him to stop. He didn’t want him to stop. Bokuto took care of him and made it as gentle and comfortable as he could in the beginning. Once Akaashi was used to the feeling, it was much easier and enjoyable. 

And to Bokuto, Akaashi was absolutely mesmerizing. He was insanely gorgeous to look at. Yet Bokuto knew he was embarrassed. Any chance he got, Akaashi would cover his face with his hands or purposely try not to make any noise. 

Akaashi covered his eyes with the back of his hand, not wanting to see if Bokuto was looking at him. He knew he was. 

“Mmph.” Akaashi bit his lip as he curled his toes, desperately trying to not embarrass himself. 

Yet it wasn’t embarrassing. 

“Keiji.” Bokuto whispered his name. 

Akaashi refused to respond, knowing his voice would wary, crack or do something he didn’t like. 

“Keiji.” Bokuto leaned down, pressing a small kiss against his lips. 

When Akaashi finally uncovered his eyes, he saw the endearment on his face. Bokuto tilted his head to the side, a soft smile on his lips. Akaashi’s lips parted, a moan escaping before he could attempt to hide it. He chomped down on his bottom lip hard, as his back started to arch. Akaashi turned his head, not being able to look at Bokuto when he was in this state. 

“Mmm, m-more.” Akaashi closed his eyes, his heavy breathing resulting from the way his chest rose up and down quickly. 

“Keiji.” Bokuto’s soft voice reached out to him again. 

“Ah!” Akaashi let his one hand fall against the bed, freely, as the other gripped onto Bokuto's arm. 

Bokuto slipped his hand in Akaashi’s, intertwining their fingers. He curled his fingers around him, giving him a firm squeeze of comfort. Akaashi finally turned his head, staring at their hands. His eyes were tear-filled, solely from pleasure and not pain. 

“Do you want me to stop?” 

Akaashi’s trembling lips caused him to squeeze his eyes shut and reopen, more tears flowing down his cheeks. “N-No. Please… don’t s-stop.” He could barely get the words out as he squeezed Bokuto's hand, holding him with the same effort. 

Bokuto softly smiled, using his free hand to wipe his tears away. He held the side of his face, his thumb by the corner of Akaashi’s eye as he kissed him. 

“Keiji, I love you.” Bokuto whispered before kissing him again. “I love you so much.” His lips moved to his neck, Akaashi tilting his head all the way back. 

“I-I…” Akaashi was breathy and could barely control the noises he was making. 

Bokuto gently kissed his skin, only sucking on the areas he knew Akaashi felt pleasure the most. He was careful with where he touched, knowing Akaashi was sensitive everywhere. Bokuto was careful the whole night, really taking care of him. 

“I love you.” 

-

The light passing through the large windows of the hotel room lit up the room. Yet it wasn’t enough to wake Akaashi up. 

Bokuto was an early riser, awake at seven. He sat up in bed, running his fingers through Akaashi’s hair. He’d kiss his cheek multiple times, cuddle him and whisper how much he loves him even though he knew Akaashi was asleep. 

He texted his parents, asking if they could do a late brunch, which was fine by them. He wanted Akaashi to sleep as much as he could considering they didn’t go to sleep until after three. 

Akaashi didn’t wake up until a little after ten. He woke up to see Bokuto outside on the balcony, fully dressed and ready to go whenever. Akaashi slowly sat up in bed, ready to get up but felt the soreness in his legs and butt. 

“What the fuck.” He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He slowly stood up, using the small table beside the bed for support. 

After last night, they took a rinse in the shower together to clean so he didn’t have to worry about that. 

Akaashi walked to his bag on the chair, searching through for clothes. He pulled out a loose grey-blue and white striped t-shirt and blue jeans that he ended up cuffing on the bottom. He pulled on white socks and wore the same white sneakers he did yesterday. 

He had to admit, Bokuto had great fashion sense. He’s known that. 

The sliding door opening caused Bokuto to turn around and smile. “Good morning gorgeous.” 

“Hi.” Akaashi smiled as he looked down, moving to hug Bokuto and hide his face already. 

Bokuto kissed the top of his head. “How do you feel?” 

“I’m sore.” Akaashi said before feeling the vibration from Bokuto's laughter. 

“That happens. A lot.” Bokuto smiled. “Is it bad?” 

Akaashi shook his head and looked at him. “It’s durable.” 

Bokuto leaned down, kissing him on the lips. “If you need a massage, let me know.” 

“You want to massage my ass?” 

“Yes.” Bokuto said. “I like that idea.” 

“In your dreams.” Akaashi laughed. “What time are we going?” 

“Whenever you’re ready.” Bokuto said as Akaashi let go of him. 

“I’m good to go. Let me brush my teeth.” 

Instead, Bokuto brushed his teeth. He had Akaashi sit on the counter in the bathroom, where he also styled his hair. 

“I am not going out like this!” Akaashi had horror in his eyes. 

“Stop! You look so good!” Bokuto laughed as he took a million pictures. 

Akaashi covered his face with his hands. His hair was up in the style Bokuto always had. Except it didn’t look as good as Bokuto pulled it off to be. 

“You’re adorable, Keiji!” Bokuto smiled as he examined the photos before posting a few to his Instagram account and captioning it: he wears it better than me, and tagging him. 

“Did you just-” Akaashi glanced at his phone. “Bokuto!” 

Bokuto just smiled at him. “You are the prettiest person I’ve ever laid eyes on.” He said, leaning forward as his hands grilled the edge of the counter. 

Akaashi blushed. “That’s not-” He was cut off with a kiss. 

“Pretty.” Bokuto pulled away with a smile and then ruffled his hair. “I’ll change it.” 

Minutes later, Akaashi’s hair was in the combed but messy style it always was in. 

“Better.” Akaashi looked in the mirror. “Much better.” 

Bokuto hugged him from behind and kissed his cheek. “Are you saying my hair looks bad?” 

“Oh God, no! It’s really attractive on you.” Akaashi blushed. “Like really really attractive.” 

“Oh yeah?” Bokuto’s hands were underneath Akaashi’s shirt already, his skin burning from the touch. So similar to last night. 

“Mhm.” Akaashi nodded, looking at him through the mirror. 

Bokuto's lips were at Akaashi’s neck. “You know my parents are going to see the hickeys.” He smirked against his skin.

Akaashi gasped. “How did I not see them?! Fuck!” Akaashi rubbed at his neck as if the coloring would come off. “I don’t have makeup! We need to get makeup!” 

Bokuto laughed. “It’s fine.” 

“It’s not fine!” Akaashi shouted. “I’m not spending the whole day with hickeys around your parents!” 

Again, Bokuto laughed even louder, finding it amusing. “We’ll stop by a shop before we go.” 

Akaashi sighed. “Thank you.” 

-

Oikawa fell asleep with Iwa but woke up alone in his bed. He woke up to an empty apartment. Iwa was gone. Although, he did get a text from him. 

**Iwa** : I’m sorry I had to leave early. Working at the parlour and then I have a shift at the gym right after. We’ll talk later about last night. Whenever you want. 

Oikawa reread the text at least twenty times before getting out of bed. 

Last night… 

They kissed. A lot. Oikawa completely let go of his vow to stay away from Iwa. He let himself get sucked in again. 

Yet he liked it. He really liked it. He wants to be with Iwa yet now that he was alone again, his reasoning for staying away in the first place came flooding back in his mind. 

Oikawa: let me know when you get off, we’ll talk then. cafe by the music store okay? 

A response came quick. 

**Iwa** : I get off at four. That’s perfect. 

Oikawa took a deep breath before looking around the apartment. He had absolutely nothing to do today so he figured now would be a good time to talk to his friend.

Akaashi picked up on the fourth ring. “What’s up?” 

They were on facetime. 

“Hey.” Oikawa greeted. “You busy?” 

“Uhm.” Akaashi looked around and laughed. “I have a lot of time. So how was last night?” 

Oikawa sighed. “I don’t know.” 

Akaashi laughed. “What does that mean?” 

“Keiji. We made out. Like the whole time.” He admitted. “And I couldn’t stop.” 

“That’s good! Right?” 

“I-I don't know. We’re gonna meet up after four and talk but I don’t know what to do.” Oikawa said. “I’m… scared.” 

“Oikawa. Don’t let him go again.” Akaashi said. “You don’t want to.” 

“I don’t.” 

“Exactly.” Akaashi smiled. “You’ll know what to do when you see him.” 

Oikawa nodded and tried to smile. “So how was yesterday? Where's Bokuto and his parents? Where are you?” 

“They're at the house. I wanted them to spend time with just him too so I decided to walk around town for a little bit and check out some shops.” 

“That’s nice of you. What did you guys do last night?” 

Akaashi told him everything from skating to getting chased by the security guard. “And… we did it.” Akaashi said, his voice quiet as he was in public. 

Oikawa’s eyes widened. “AKAASHI KEIJI! YOU WHAT?” 

Akaashi laughed and smiled. “Yes.” 

“No wonder you’re literally glowing right now and in such a good mood.” Oikawa observed. “I don’t know if this is weird to ask but how was it?” 

Akaashi sighed, still smiling. “Amazing. He’s really sweet and took care of me before, during and after.” He said. “It honestly exceeded what I was expecting in general.” 

Oikawa laughed. “Congrats on not being a virgin anymore.” 

“Gee, thanks.” Akaashi shook his head. 

“So what are your plans for today?” 

“Well when I come back, we’re gonna go to the shrine. They want to also check out this festival that’s happening a few minutes away from here. Then we’re gonna grab dinner and probably call it a night.” Akaashi said. 

“Do his parents like you?” 

“I-I hope! I think they do. They're really sweet and treat me well.” 

“You’re a likeable person, Keiji. I’m sure they love you.” Oikawa smiled. “I’ll let you go. Have fun shopping.” 

“Thanks.” Akaashi laughed. “Let me know how it goes with Iwa.” 

“I will.” 

“Love you!” Akaashi cheered before hanging up. 

“Love you too.” Oikawa sighed as he clicked his phone off. 

Was he jealous of his friend? Yeah. 

He would never get that experience to share with Iwa. He wouldn’t meet his parents and Iwa would never meet the man who tortured Oikawa and his mom. 

Yet it didn’t take away from the fact that he was really happy for his friend. He seemed so much happier than before. As long as Akaashi wasn’t down about himself or thinking too much about court and Terushima, then it was okay. 

Oikawa wanted him to be happy. 

-

Akaashi respectfully bowed to the entrance of the shrine along with Bokuto and his parents. They walked alongside the path, avoiding the middle section. After they purified themselves with the ladle and water, Akaashi dug in his pocket for a coin. They bowed once again before they all put their coins in the box. 

“What are you going to wish for?” Bokuto asked as they rang the bell two times. 

“I can't tell you.” Akaashi smiled as they bowed in sync, twice. 

“Why not?! I’ll tell you my wish.” Bokuto clapped twice. 

“No. It won’t come true.” Akaashi clapped. 

After they paid their respects, they strolled ahead of Bokuto's parents and went to purchase ema. They are wooden plaques where wishes are written on. Akaashi hummed as he wrote on the wood. 

“You got four?” Bokuto asked. 

Akaashi nodded. “I wish for more than just myself.” 

Bokuto smiled before looking back at his own. He wrote, “I wish for Akaashi Keiji to love himself and learn to forgive for what is in and out of his control.” 

Was it wrong for Bokuto to wish this? He hoped not. He just wanted him to be happy. He hung it along the other wooden plaques. 

Akaashi wrote out four wishes. 

The first one, “I wish for Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime to be happy together.” 

The second one, “I wish success for ‘The Flight’ and many amazing opportunities to get their band known more.” 

The third one, “I wish Nishinoya Yu finds confidence and learns to love the way he looks and acts.” 

The last one, “I wish to talk to my parents one more time.” 

He hung the four wishes up and stepped back, admiring the handful of wooden boards. 

“I want to know what you wrote.” Bokuto pouted. 

“Let him be, Ko.” His mother said as she hung up her wish. 

It read, “I wish happiness for my son and Akaashi Keiji.” 

His father hung up his own saying, “I wish to see my son more.” 

“There's omikuji. Want to get one?” Bokuto asked Akaashi, who nodded. 

“Sure.” 

Omikuji are written fortunes on a piece of paper. They both purchased one, staring intently at what was written on the papers.

“I got a good one!” Bokuto exclaimed, smiling. 

Akaashi stared at his own. Tradition was, if you got a bad fortune, you should tie it on the pole and leave it. It was bad luck to carry a bad fortune along. 

Without saying anything, he tied his fortune to the pole. 

“What did it say?” Bokuto asked as he watched him. 

“Nothing.” Akaashi frowned. “I don’t believe in fortunes anyway.” 

“How come?” 

Akaashi shrugged. Under the label “love”, the fortune said “what is now, will no longer be.” The words bothered him but he refused to pay close attention to something he didn’t believe in. 

“Bad one too, pops?” Bokuto asked as he watched his dad tie it to the pole. 

“It said ‘the person you are waiting for will not come’ and ‘your wishes will not be realized.’” Jiro rolled his eyes. 

Bokuto laughed. “Ouch. What about you, ma?” 

“I got a pretty good one.” She smiled, folding the paper and keeping it in her pocket. “Are you boys ready for the festival?” 

Akaashi nodded along with Bokuto. They paid their respects again before leaving the shrine. The festival was ten minutes away, so they walked, making it a twenty to thirty minute walk.

“There’s going to be fireworks later as well.” Nao said as they walked by tons of people. 

“That sounds like fun.” Akaashi smiled, leaning against Bokuto's shoulder and hugging his arm as they walked. 

Nao smiled as she walked behind the two with her husband, hand in hand. She was quick to become fond of Akaashi, loving him the second they met. She enjoyed watching how happy her son looked around him as well. She could easily tell how much they loved each other. 

“Keiji! Photos!” Bokuto yelled as he dragged him to a photo booth. 

Jiro laughed. “We’ll be by the cotton candy!” He called out to them. 

They squeezed into the small photo booth, Bokuto scrambling to get a dollar out of his pocket. 

“Calm down, Bo!” Akaashi laughed. 

Bokuto let the machine eat his dollar. “Kiss my cheek!” He shouted as the three second count-down began. 

Akaashi smiled and did as he was told, moving away once the photo sound went off. 

“Silly faces!” Bokuto shouted again.

He tilted his head towards Akaashi, sticking his tongue out as he widened his eyes. Akaashi crossed his eyes and sucked his cheeks in, making fish-lips. 

“Peace signs!” Bokuto swung his arm over Akaashi’s shoulders, pulling him even closer so their cheeks were squished together. Akaashi blushed, holding up a peace sign with his one finger as he smiled with his lips together. 

“Now kiss me.” 

Akaashi looked at him, blushing even more than before. Bokuto just smiled at him, waiting. 

“You’re such a dork.” Akaashi said as he barely rose in the seat, meeting his lips. 

Even after the photo sound went off, they didn’t pull away from the kiss. Instead, Bokuto’s hands pulled Akaashi by the waist, bringing him on his lap. 

“Mph, Bokuto.” Akaashi spoke as he pulled away. “What are you doing?” 

“I want to share an intimate moment with my boyfriend. What are you doing?” 

“Haha, very funny.” Akaashi rolled his eyes. “Let’s go before some little kid opens the curtain.” He moved to get off but Bokuto didn’t let him. 

“Live life more on the edge, Keiji.” Bokuto winked at him. 

“Oh, shut up.” Akaashi laughed. “You had me jumping off a thirty foot pier last night. I don’t know what more you want.” 

Bokuto laughed as well. “Speaking of last night…” He brought his lips close to Akaashi’s ear, kissing the skin underneath. “I really, really want you right now.” 

Akaashi’s breath hitched. “W-What?” 

“You heard me.” Bokuto whispered as he started to kiss Akaashi’s neck. 

“A-Are we allowed to do it two nights in a row?!” 

Bokuto laughed, now looking at him. “Are we allowed? Keiji, we can do whatever the hell we want.” 

“I-I don’t know!” Akaashi exclaimed as he became flustered. 

“You’re cute.” Bokuto smiled, kissing him on the lips. “So cute it makes me want to fuck you right now.” 

Akaashi had to clamp his hands over his mouth to stop his loud gasp from being heard. “D-Don't say things like that in public.” He started to squirm off of his lap. “N-Now I’m-”

“You’re what?” Bokuto asked, a smirk forming on his lips. 

Akaashi groaned. “Fuck you.” He said as he ducked his head, getting out of the booth. 

“Please do.” Bokuto laughed as he followed. 

Akaashi grabbed the strips of pictures, handing one to Bokuto. “We look cute.” He examined the photos before slipping it behind his clear phone case. 

“Yeah.” Bokuto smiled as he looked at the photos. He carefully slipped the photos in his back pocket. 

“Cotton candy!” Akaashi screamed, running past him to join Bokuto's parents. 

Bokuto laughed as he followed behind him, much slower. Nao held out two blue cotton candy cones for each of them. 

“Thank you so much!” Akaashi smiled and happily took the fluffy treat. 

“Thank you.” Bokuto took his and ripped off a piece, the sugary substance melting in his mouth. 

“Get together! I’ll take a photo!” Nao held out her hands, ushering them for their phones. 

Bokuto playfully rolled his eyes as he handed his mom his phone, Akaashi happy to give his phone. Bokuto snuck his arm around Akaashi’s waist, pulling him close. Akaashi took a bite at his cotton candy as Bokuto's lips pressed against his cheek. A warm smile fell on Akaashi’s lips. 

“You like the cotton candy better than me, don’t you?” Bokuto smiled. 

“Mhm.” Akaashi looked at him. 

Bokuto frowned. “Hey!” 

“I like the cotton candy. I love you.” Akaashi clarified, kissing him. 

“Oh.” Bokuto blushed. “Thanks.” 

Akaashi laughed, loudly. “You’re welcome.” 

“One more!” Nao had a big smile on her face. “Smile at the camera!” 

Akaashi leaned into Bokuto, smiling with his teeth which he rarely did. Bokuto had the same big smile on his face that his mom did, their smiles identical. 

“That’s a great photo.” Jiro said, admiring them through the screen. 

Moments later, they were handed back their phones. Akaashi’s eyes were glued to the photos, noticing how happy he looked. 

“You look great, Keiji.” Bokuto said as he scrolled through the photos taken from the moment he kissed Akaashi on the cheek to the last one. “You always do.” 

“Says you.” Akaashi blushed. 

Bokuto nudged him as he smiled. “Accept the compliment you dork.” 

Akaashi just shook his head, too invested in the one where they both were smiling. 

He looks so happy. He was happy. 

“Let’s go check out the venders!” Nao said, motioning for them to follow. 

Bokuto took his hand, pulling him along even though Akaashi was still looking at the photo. 

Bokuto made him happy. 

Akaashi looked up, looking at his boyfriend even though he didn’t notice. 

If only you could meet him, Mom and Dad. You’d love him. 

-

_“You’ll know what to do when you see him.”_

Akaashi’s words stuck with Oikawa as he walked to the cafe. He was a few minutes late, but nothing drastic where he looked bad for not being on time. 

As he approached the cafe, his hands began to tremble and his breathing hitched. He was nervous. 

The bell chimed as he opened the door. His brunette eyes scanned the customers and tables, where he found Iwa in a booth at the back. The boy was sipping a coffee, reading something on his phone. 

Oikawa swallowed before starting forward. The motion caused Iwa to look up, their eyes meeting. 

Akaashi was right. Oikawa knew what to do. 

“Hey.” Iwa greeted. “I got you a coffee.” 

Oikawa took notice of the cup as he slid into the booth, opposite side from Iwa. “Thank you.”

“Don’t worry. It has five creams. Exact.” 

Oikawa couldn’t help but laugh at the comment, knowing he was very exact about what was in his coffee. “I appreciate it.” The lid of the cup met his lips, the hot drink spilling into his mouth. “So how was work?” 

Iwa shrugged. “Good. I did a coverup for someone. They tattooed some girl’s name on their chest and they broke up the other day.” He laughed. “Then I went to the gym and trained with some teenagers who all box.” 

“That’s cool.” Oikawa nodded along. “What did you do with them?” 

“We benched, and I let them use the punching bags. We worked a little bit on the legs, but focused more on arms.” Iwa said. “What about you? How was your day so far?” 

“Uhm.” Oikawa swallowed. “I did nothing.” 

“Oh, yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Oikawa was embarrassed to say how unproductive he was. “I don’t work on Sundays and I didn’t know what to do if I went out.” 

“At least you got time to relax.” 

Oikawa nodded to this. “Yeah.” 

It fell silent. Oikawa’s hands were gripped around the cup, not wanting Iwa to see how shaky they were. 

“So… last night.” 

“Y-Yeah.” Oikawa sucked in a deep breath. 

“I… really have missed you.” 

The brunette frowned. “Me too.” His voice threatened to crack. 

“So why aren’t we together?” Iwa asked. 

Oikawa glanced up, meeting his eyes. “I…” 

“It's been clear from the start that you obviously like me.” Iwa couldn’t help but laugh. “I know you lied when you broke it off. So why?” 

Oikawa shook his head. “You won’t understand.” 

Iwa leaned forward, slowly taking his hand. “You can’t say that when you haven’t told me.” 

The brunette's eyes fell on their hands, already missing the feeling of Iwas hand even though he didn’t pull away. 

“Please, Tooru.” Iwa pleaded. “Let me… be with you.” 

Oikawa closed his eyes. “I…” He pulled his hand away first. “...can’t.” 

“W-Why?” Iwa’s voice cracked. 

“Because…” 

“Because why?” 

“Because!” Oikawa snapped. “I don’t need to give you a reason.” 

Iwa stood up. “Let’s go.” 

“W-What? I just got here.” 

“Let’s go.” Iwa repeated himself. “This isn’t the right setting to talk and I’m not letting you go again so let’s go.” 

Oikawa swallowed before standing up. “We shouldn’t-”

“Please. Give me this.” Iwa begged him. 

Hesitantly, Oikawa nodded. “Okay.” 

Moments later, they were in Iwa’s Mustang. Oikawa fiddled his fingers around his coffee cup as he glanced in Iwas direction here and there. The car ride was completely silent except for the sound of the reving engine and the joystick locking into place anytime Iwa moved it. 

Yeah, Iwa drove a stick shift. Something Oikawa really liked. 

Oikawa's eyes followed the landmarks and buildings they passed, realizing they were headed to his apartment. It only made him more nervous. Oikawa hasn't stepped foot in his apartment in a while. It almost felt unreal to think about. 

Once they arrived, Oikawa quietly followed him up the stairs to his apartment. It was quiet between them even when they got inside. Maybe because Kuroo and Noya were both there when they walked in. 

“Woah.” Kuroo’s eyes were wide when he saw Oikawa pile in after his friend. “Hey.” 

The brunette waved to them both, almost being too afraid to say anything else. 

“What’s going on?” Noya asked. 

“We’re gonna go talk.” Iwa said, fidgeting with his car keys in his hand. “In my room.” 

Oikawa's body tensed. 

“Everything alright?” Kuroo asked. 

Before anyone could answer, Noya awed over a notification he got on his phone. “Look at how cute they are!” He motioned for Iwa and Oikawa to come closer. 

Oikawa slowly followed Iwa, joining everyone as they looked at Noyas screen. It was a picture of Bokuto and Akaashi, at what looked like a festival, kissing. The brunette nodded his head, remembering Akaashi telling him about his plans. 

It was captioned, “better than cotton candy”. 

“They’re so cute together.” Noya smiled, double tapping on the photo. 

“They look great.” Iwa noted as Noya swiped, switching to a picture of them both smiling. “They're with his parents, right?” 

“Yeah.” Kuroo said, looking at the post on his own phone. He studied the photo, Akaashi’s smile tugging at his heart. 

“I’m surprised Keiji posted again. He hates Instagram.” Oikawa noted. 

“Bo told me he posted the one from yesterday.” Iwa said. “And Akaashi didn’t know about it till last night.” 

Oikawa nodded to this. 

“Bokuto posted!” Noya cheered, switching to his photo. “I miss his parents.” 

The photo was a selfie of them in a cart on the ferris wheel. His parents sat opposite him and Akaashi. His parents were cuddled together, smiling brightly as Bokuto's mouth hung open in a smile while Akaashi leaned against his chest, a soft smile on his lips. 

He captioned it, “the fam! my parents love keiji more than me.” 

His second photo was a picture of Akaashi and his parents together, Akaashi being squished in the middle of a bear hug from Nao and Jiro. 

So was this his life now? Oikawa looking on Instagram to see his best friend living the life? 

Kuroo swallowed before aggressively getting up off the counter stool. “I’m going out. Noya, wanna come with?” 

The small boy shrugged. “Sure. Can we go to the bakery?” 

“Yeah, whatever. See ya guys.” Kuroo huffed before walking out the apartment. 

“Bye!” Noya cheered and followed his friend out. 

The apartment fell silent. Iwa turned, looking at Oikawa. They held their gaze before Iwa motioned towards his room. 

“Come on.” 

“Do we have to talk in your room?” Oikawa asked as he placed his cup on the counter. 

Iwa studied him for a moment. “No. We don’t.” 

Oikawa finally let out a breath. “Okay.” 

“So… why?” 

Oikawa just shook his head. “I don’t want to-” His breath hitched as he was pushed against the tall part of the counter, Iwa griping on his waist. “I-Iwa.” 

“Please.” Iwa let out a breathy plea, allowing his forehead to rest against Oikawa's shoulder. “Don’t push me away.” 

Oikawa frowned. “Iwa.” 

“Please, Tooru.” Iwa desperately clinged into him. “I love you too much to let you go.” 

Oikawa's eyes widened. “W-What?” 

Iwa breathing was shaky as he slowly lifted his head. He looked unaffected by what he said, Oikawa realizing how confident he seemed. 

“You…” 

“I love you.” 

“N-No.” Oikawa's eyes filled with tears. “You can’t!” 

“But I do.” 

“No!” Oikawa gently pushed him away. “You don’t love me! You’re just saying that. You don’t know how you feel.” 

“Tooru, I love you.” 

“Stop!” He shouted. “Love is too strong of a word for people to just throw around. Don’t use it with me.” 

“Can you please just listen?” 

“Fuck no!” Oikawa was crying. “You don’t love me! So don’t say it!” 

“But-”

“Love ruins people! It doesn’t matter who, it destroys everyone!” Oikawa yelled. “I’m not about to let that happen to us! I don’t want you to get hurt!” 

“Oikawa!” Iwa shouted back. “Stop for one second!” 

Oikawa finally fell silent. 

“I am in love with you.” Iwa said slowly and clearly. “I also… know what happened to you and your mom.” 

“W-What?” 

“Your mom told me.” Iwa responded quietly. 

“When?” Oikawa clenched his jaw. 

“A few days ago.” Iwa answered honestly. “She knew you broke it off and gave me the reason why. Oikawa…”

The brunette closed his eyes, not prepared for what he would say next. Would he tell him it would never happen between them? That he's sorry for what he’s been through? Oikawa didn’t want pity. 

“He’s an asshole.” 

Okay, that wasn’t what he was expecting. 

“A complete piece of shit. I hate that you had to go through that, both you and your mom.” Iwa explained. “But you’re wrong if you think I’m gonna let him and his disgusting actions prevent us from being happy together.”

Oikawa was shaking, trying not to cry more. 

“I really love you, a lot. There’s no one like you. I mean that.” Iwa laughed. “When I first met you I thought you were one of the most egotistical people there was.” 

“Ouch.” 

“But…” Iwa cut him off. “You’re also the reason I’ve been so fucking happy.” 

Oikawa lips trembled. 

“I’m a better person because of you. I try to be better for you. I want to be able to make you happy and feel loved. I want to be your person.” 

Oikawa let out an ear wrenching sob. “Fuck, Iwa.” 

“Please. Let us be together. I don’t care if I have to give you space or prove to you how much I love you. I’ll do whatever you want to make this work.” Iwa stepped closer to him. 

The brunette frowned, his eyebrows furrowing together. “You’re gonna get bored of me.” 

Iwa shook his head. “Never.” 

“You’ll become tired of waiting.” Oikawa protested. “This isn’t easy for me.” 

“I know.” Iwa understood. “I want to help any way I can and I want to be there for you when you’re ready.” 

“What if I freak out again and push you away?” 

“Then I’ll do exactly what I’m doing now. I won't let you go.” Iwa said. 

Oikawa took a deep breath. “Do you mean it? Do you love me?” He asked, him being the one to come closer. 

“With everything I have.” Iwa cradled the side of his face, kissing his lips. “I love you.” 

“Okay.” 

“Okay?” 

The brunette slowly nodded. “Okay.” He gave a small smile, sliding his arms around Iwa and burying his face in his neck. 

Iwa relieved from his touch, finally relaxing as he held him. No, he wasn’t upset that Oikawa never told him he loved him. That wasn’t what he was looking for. He wanted exactly what they had right now. 

To just be together. 

-

“The fireworks are starting!” Nao smiled as they all hurried out of the restaurant. 

The sky was turning dark, the moon taking over as the sun started to disappear. Loud bangs erupted, colors covering the sky. 

“Are you okay if we go out for drinks with some friends of ours?” Jiro asked. “You’re more than welcome to come if you would like.” 

“It’s okay. You and Ma go ahead. We’ll be fine.” Bokuto smiled at his parents. 

Nao hugged Akaashi. “I had such a wonderful day with you!” 

“Me too.” He said as he embraced the woman in his arms. “Thank you for dinner.” 

“It’s nothing!” She exclaimed. “Thank you for such a fun day.” Nao hugged her son. 

“Have fun.” Bokuto said, to both his mom and dad. 

“You too. Make sure to get a good spot for the fireworks and get some rest when you get home. We’ll try not to be too late.” His dad said as he handed his son the house key. “You’ll obviously be back before us so keep that safe.” 

“Alright.” Bokuto smiled, intertwining his fingers in Akaashi’s hand as he slipped the key in his pocket. “Let’s go, Keiji.” 

Akaashi waved goodbye and continued to stare at the sky as he followed along. The multiple colors were bright, soon to disappear and be replaced by others. 

Bokuto led him away from the festival, more to an isolated area. They sat on a hill, trees hiding them, where no people were by. It was much more quiet but also had an incredible view. Bokuto watched Akaashi’s calm expression as he watched the fireworks. 

“You know the show is in the sky, right?” Akaashi asked, smiling. 

“My show is right next to me.” 

“Smooth.” Akaashi laughed, now looking at him. 

There was a split second between the moment their eyes locked and when Bokuto leaned forward to kiss him. Akaashi’s hand naturally cradled the lower side of his face, his fingers sprawled out against his cheek. Bokuto could feel his soft fingers close to the corner of his mouth as his jaw moved while they kissed. Akaashi’s body instinctively came closer, wanting to feel more than just Bokuto's lips and tongue. Bokuto barely pulled away, enough for Akaashi to still feel his breath on his lips. He turned his head slightly, kissing his fingertips. Bokuto glanced at him as he did so, seeing the desire-filled expression cover his face. 

“Have you thought about what I said earlier?” 

Akaashi swallowed. “What?” 

Bokuto just smiled before kissing him again, not being able to get enough. He could taste the lemon remnants from Akaashi’s drink at dinner. The flavor is addictive, but not as much as Akaashi’s lips alone. Akaashi slid his arms over his shoulders as his tongue slid against Bokutos, a hot and urgent feeling forming in the kiss. Bokuto's hands fell to his waist, teasing the hem of his shirt. It took everything for Akaashi to pull back as he remembered their still in public. 

Bokuto's usual energy in his golden eyes were replaced with lust and desire. Akaashi pressed his wet and swollen lips together, dipping his head as he tried to regain his breath. Bokuto could feel his trembling hands against his neck, the feeling testing his control. 

“Suddenly, I don’t want to watch the fireworks anymore.” Akaashi said, sounding out of breath. 

“What do you want to do then?” Bokuto teasingly asked, keeping his voice low. 

Akaashi’s hands clenched around the back of Bokuto's shirt as he looked at him. “I really want you to fuck me.” 

Bokuto smirked. “So naughty of you, Keiji.” He said before standing up, pulling Akaashi up after him. 

“Shut up.” Akaashi murmured as he was pulled down the hill in a hurry. 

It was a race against time and their patience. It apparently took “too” long for Bokuto to flag down a cab, him wanting to walk home by the time he actually got a taxi. He stumbled and mushed his words together as he gave his address. His hand rested on Akaashi’s thigh the whole ride, not being able to resist touching him until they reached his house. He ended up paying the cab driver a lot more than he charged them for. 

The second the front door shut, Akaashi’s back was against it. They shared hurried and impatient kisses, Akaashi’s hands molding into his hair as Bokuto's hands touched all of his upper body. Bokuto had Akaashi in a mess of breathy moans as he teasingly touched him under his shirt and kissed him elsewhere. 

“B-Bo.” Akaashi’s hands were starting to unbutton Bokuto's jeans. 

“Impatient are we?” 

“Don’t even.” Akaashi glared at him. 

Bokuto took his hand, stopping him from going any further and started to lead him up the stairs. Akaashi practically tripped over the stairs from how quickly Bokuto was pulling him. 

“And you said I’m impatient.” 

“Well, when your boyfriend is the most gorgeous person ever it’s hard to control yourself.” Bokuto said as he brought him in his room and shut his door. “Understand?” 

Akaashi could only nod his head, not having enough time to speak since his lips were soon occupied. Bokuto moved them towards his desk, where his bag was. With one hand he maneuvered his way through the zipper and his clothes, finding a condom and his bottle of lube. Gripping onto the two items with his one hand, he started to move them towards the bed, finally pulling away from the kiss. He tossed the small package and bottle on the covers, as he sat on the edge of the bed. Bokuto looked up at Akaashi, the same look of lust in his eyes. Akaashi anxiously bit down on his bottom lip as Bokuto pulled him onto his lap. Akaashi’s hands cradled his neck, his thumbs tilting his chin upwards. He slowly kissed him, letting his tongue faintly graze against his bottom lip. Bokuto's hands traveled up and down his sides and back, a low groan coming from his mouth as Akaashi started to roll his hips. Unable to hold back anymore, Bokuto started to lift up Akaashi’s shirt, pulling it off of his body. Becoming self conscious, Akaashi dipped his head, heavily breathing as he avoided any eye contact. 

“Keiji. Look at me.” 

Akaashi just shook his head, too embarrassed to look at him. 

“Baby, you’re beautiful.” Bokuto pressed a kiss against his cheek. “All of you.” His lips traveled to his neck, sucking and forming new marks along with the ones from the previous night. 

Akaashi finally tilted his head up, giving Bokuto more room to explore. Scattered and bitten-off moans escaped his throat as he felt his skin being pulled between Bokuto's teeth. 

“Fuck.” Akaashi let out a sob as the friction between them started to grow more aggressive. 

Bokuto held Akaashi’s back as he turned them over so he’s on top of him while Akaashi is against the bed. He balanced on his knees as he pulled his shirt off his body, and began to take off his unbuttoned jeans. Akaashi chomped down on his bottom lip as he began to remove his own bottoms. Bokuto threw both of their clothes to the floor, grabbing the condom and biting down on the corner. He hooked his fingers around the waistband of Akaashi’s boxers, teasingly pulling them down his legs. Bokuto bent Akaashi’s legs, pushing his knees to his chest. 

He smirked at the flustered boy underneath him and pulled on the condom package, tearing the plastic with his teeth. “Points for being flexible.” 

~~~

Luckily Oikawa called his friend afterwards, but as they were both fond of facetime, the brunette clearly sensed what happened earlier. 

“You’re sweating.” Oikawa squinted his eyes. 

“I just went on a run.” Akaashi blushed as he laid on his stomach on the bed, only showing his face and his exposed collarbone and shoulders. 

“At… nine at night?” 

“Mhm.” Akaashi nodded. “Anyway. You never texted me so how did it go with Iwa?” 

Oikawa took a deep breath. “Well I went to the cafe, planning on really ending it there.” 

“Oikawa!” Akaashi groaned. “Why-”

“Let me finish.” The brunette sighed. “He refused what I was saying and wanted to talk in a more private location so we went back to his apartment.” 

“And?”

“You were right.” 

“About what?” Akaashi laughed. 

“He told me he loves me.” Oikawa blushed. “And my mom apparently told him about…” 

“Your dad?” Akaashi asked, getting a nod in return. “Woah.” 

“I know.” Oikawa nodded. “I don’t think I actually comprehended what happened today.” 

“So… he told you he loves you.” Akaashi smiled. “Are you guys together?” 

“We kinda left it up in the air for now. He told me he’s willing to do whatever to make us work and I told him I’m willing to do the same.” 

“I’m guessing you didn’t tell him you love him?” 

Oikawa shook his head. “I really like him but… I still need to work on myself before I make that kind of commitment.” 

Akaashi nodded. “Fair enough. I’m glad he knows, though. About your dad.” 

“Me too, actually. Less weight on my shoulders. I still have to talk to my mom though.” Oikawa sighed. 

“Yeah-” Akaashi turned his head as Bokuto walked into his room, brushing his teeth in only a pair of boxers. 

Oikawa laughed. “Some run, huh?” 

Akaashis cheeks burned as he blushed. “Sh-Shut up.” 

“Hey, Oikawa!” Bokuto leaned over the edge of the bed so he was in the frame of the camera. “What’s up?” His words were mumbled from his toothbrush. 

“Nothing nearly as exciting as what you guys have going on.” Oikawa joked. “Good workout, yeah?” 

“If you don’t shut up-”

“Back to back days. I won't be surprised if Keiji begs for some tomorrow morning.” Oikawa smiled. 

“Oikawa!” Akaashi was extremely flustered. 

“So what positions are you guys into?” Oikawa held back his laughter. “Doggy style? All fours?” 

“Goodbye!” Akaashi shouted, hanging up on him. 

Bokuto laughed and rubbed his back. “You get embarrassed so easily.” 

“I would rather my best friend not know the details of it.” 

Bokuto brushed the back of his teeth. “You don’t share that kind of stuff? You won’t tell him that I did have you on all fours?” 

“Sh-Shut up.” Akaashi buried his face in the pillow. 

Bokuto just laughed before leaving the room to return to the bathroom. “And to think that you were so nervous yesterday too.” He shouted after spitting out the toothpaste. 

Akaashi blushed into the pillow. He was right. It was hard to believe that he didn’t really know what he was doing yesterday, because tonight was completely different. His legs were still shaking, knowing he was going to be in extreme pain tomorrow morning. 

“Hey, Keiji.” Bokuto was looking at his phone as he came back into the room. “How busy are you this week?” 

Akaashi rolled over so he was on his back. “Very. As soon as we get back tomorrow, I have to meet Tsukishima and my therapist. Tuesday is the same, and I’m meeting Ukai as well. I’ll pretty much be on the same schedule the whole week along with work. Why?” 

Bokuto frowned as he looked at his phone. “So you won’t be able to hang out… say, Wednesday?” 

“I don’t know. What time?” 

“Mmm, 7?” 

Akaashi sighed as he got up and looked at his schedule on his phone. “I might be able to. Why?” 

“Me and the boys are going out on Wednesday with an old friend and she wants to meet you.” 

Akaashi looked at him. “Who is it?” 

Bokuto suddenly blushed as his eyes widened. “Uhh, she's just an old friend. Ex-girlfriend, but we’re on good terms.” 

“Oh.” Akaashi scratched his head. “She knows about me?” 

Bokuto nodded. “Yeah. We’ve been going back and forth for the past few weeks.” 

“Who is she?” 

“Emile.” 

It was like a bell went off in his head. Emile. The girl that texted Bokuto that day. The one that made Akaashi question what her text meant. 

“Is she french?” 

Bokuto laughed. “How did you know?” 

“Her name sounds french.” Akaashi shrugged. 

“Yeah.” Bokuto sat on the bed next to him. “She's actually a model!” Excitement grew in his eyes as he started to search for her account on Instagram. “She lives in Paris but was born here. She’s half Japanese and half white.” 

Akaashi nodded, not exactly caring for an explanation. “That’s nice.” 

“Here.” Bokuto turned his phone so he could see. “She was my last girlfriend. The one that I kissed her boyfriend after we broke up.” 

“Oh. I remember you telling me that.” Akaashi’s eyes moved to his phone. His eyes immediately widened. 

She was beautiful. 

She had light brunette curly hair, thick and full. She was tall and skinny, a defined hourglass figure to her body. She wore authentic gold jewelry in all her photos. Her makeup popped but was always natural and never overdone. She had full glossy lips and her smile was accompanied by perfect white straight teeth. 

“She's really pretty.” Akaashi said, leaning closer as he took his phone into his own hands. What he wanted to say was, “I’m really ugly,” but knew he would only receive a handful of compliments and a lecture. 

“Yeah.” Bokuto nodded, agreeing.

Please, call me pretty. Make me feel good… Akaashi pinched the side of his thigh, suddenly hating the way that he looks. He scrolled through her photos, most of them being professional photos. 

“Nice.” Akaashi handed his phone back, not being able to look at her anymore. “Well, I’ll let you know about Wednesday.” 

“Alright.” Bokuto smiled and kissed his forehead. “She’s excited to meet you.” He said before getting up and returning back to his phone. 

“Yeah.” Akaashi watched him smile as he texted, most likely, her. 

Great. 

-

“I still can’t believe you were playing with my dad.” Bokuto said as they carried their bags up to his apartment. 

Akaashi smiled. “He’s really good.” 

Early in the morning, Bokuto woke up to the sound of music. He found his boyfriend and dad playing on their guitars together in the basement while his mom and him watched from a distance, not wanting to interrupt. 

“So are you!” Bokuto exclaimed as they climbed the staircase. “You’re incredible. My dad could barely keep up. He loves Led Zeppelin so when you guys were playing Black Dog, he was totally freaked by how well you played.” 

Akaashi laughed. “I wasn’t-”

“Keiji, that’s a hard song to play. Like really hard. Believe me, you destroyed him.” Bokuto said. 

“Well… my dad also loved Led Zeppelin so I grew up playing their music too.” Akaashi said. 

“I can tell. You knew the guitar solo like it was your language! It was so sick.” Bokuto was beaming as he talked while walking in the front door. “You’re definitely at your happiest when playing music.” 

Akaashi didn’t say anything back, as they walked in on the three roommates in the kitchen. 

“Hey! Akaashi!” Noya shouted, running around Bokuto and tackling Akaashi into a hug. “I have so much to tell you!” 

Akaashi laughed as he dropped his bags and returned the gesture. “Good news?” 

“Really good.” Noya smiled. 

Akaashi eyed the red highlights in his hair, his smile only growing. “Can’t wait.” 

“No work?” Bokuto asked Iwa as he put his bags down by the counter. 

Iwa shook his head. “Not now. I go in later tonight to the parlor.” 

“So how was it?” Kuroo asked, looking up. 

Hearing his voice, Akaashi immediately realized he never texted Kuroo back from the other night. He made all effort to avoid eye contact. 

“Hey. I’m gonna unpack ‘cause I have to go in a few.” Akaashi said before grabbing his bags to go to Bokuto’s room. 

“Alright.” Bokuto smiled as he walked away and began talking about their weekend. “It was great! We stayed at a hotel the first night…” 

Bokuto's words drowned out as Akaashi stepped into his room, placing his bags on the bed. He took out Bokuto's clothes that he packed, only keeping his in the bag. He threw them in the laundry basket before taking out his phone and texting his friends. 

**Akaashi** : Just got home. Laundry date in fifteen? I have two hours to spare. 

**Suga** : yes! I took off today. Daichi! grab our clothes! 

**Daichi** : Will do. It’s been a while since we all hung out. 

**Oikawa** : i agree, Sawamura ;) what better way to catch up by doing laundry

 **Oikawa** : tobio-chan!!! you in?? 

**Suga** : he never answers to you! lol 

**Oikawa** : thats not true! TOBIO 

**Oikawa** : TOBIO :(( 

**Akaashi** : Hey, Kageyama. We’re going to the laundromat in fifteen. Wanna come? Same one as always. 

**Kageyama** : sure 

**Oikawa** : WTF 

**Daichi** : lmaooo 

**Suga** : told ya! 

Akaashi slipped his phone in his pocket and turned to his bags, double checking that he took out all of Bokuto's items. 

“Do you need a ride?” 

Kuroo’s voice caused Akaashi to jump. He turned around to see the tall boy in the doorframe. 

“No. I’m okay.” Akaashi turned back to his bags, zipping them. 

“Wouldn’t you rather not have to walk and carry your bags?” 

“I’ll take the bus. It’s a five minute ride, fifteen minute walk.” Akaashi shrugged. “I don’t care.” 

“Just let me drive you.” Kuroo rolled his eyes. 

Akaashi threw on the overhead strap, letting the bag hang off his body and cross over his chest. “I’m fine.” 

“Akaashi. You’re ignoring me again.” 

“Yeah.” Akaashi scoffed. “I am.” 

Kuroo looked taken back at how easily he admitted it. “Is this about the texts?” 

“It’s about everything. I told you at the concert that I’m happy. Really happy with Bokuto. I was happy with his parents this weekend too. And then I get spammed by you!” Akaashi exclaimed. “I’m sorry Kuroo but I can't deal with how you’re feeling anymore! I don’t know how to help you.” 

Kuroo didn’t know what to do or say. It feels like his heart was rolled out of his chest and burned in front of him. 

So why were his feet bringing him forward. Why was he coming closer to the person who didn’t want to be by him anymore? 

Kuroos hands were at his face, cradled against his cheeks. Akaashi’s eyes widened as Kuroo brought his face down, connecting their lips in a one-sided kiss. For the split second that their lips were together, Kuroo relaxed. He felt the ease he did the night of their first (again, one-sided) kiss. It was perfect. 

Until… 

Akaashi’s hands shoved at his chest. “What the fuck are you doing?!” 

Kuroo saw the tears form in his eyes. “A-Akaashi. I-I’m so s-sorr-”

Akaashi covered his mouth as a sob came wrenching out of his throat. “Leave me alone, Kuroo.” His shaking legs carried him out of the room quickly. 

Kuroo stood in the same spot, not able to believe that he actually did that. That wasn’t the look he wanted to see on Akaashi’s face, ever. And even worse, he broke a bond with his best friend without Bokuto even knowing. 

“Hey. Are you okay?” He heard Bokuto ask but the front door shut quickly after that. 

Akaashi was gone. 

“Fuck.” Kuroo muttered and quickly snuck out of Bokuto's room, escaping into his own. 

~~~

Akaashi calmed down by the time that he got to his apartment and gathered all the clothes he needed to wash. Oikawa was there waiting for him, and they both left together to go to the laundromat. 

“You seem upset.” Oikawa said as they both walked in with their laundry baskets in hand. 

“I told you I’m fine. Just tired.” It wasn’t exactly a total lie. He was exhausted. “It’s been a long weekend.” 

“Yeah.” Oikawa sighed and nodded, a smile forming on his face as he saw their friends digging through their clothes. 

“Hey!” Suga waved them over. “We saved you three washers, just in case.” 

“Thanks.” Akaashi smiled, resting his basket on top of the closed lid. 

“So, Akaashi. How was it with Bokuto's parents?” Daichi asked as he threw his dark clothes in the washer. 

“Really nice.” Akaashi smiled. “They’re super sweet. We spent all of yesterday with them. We went to the shrine and to a festival. I left sometime in the morning of the day so they could spend time with Bo, and we all went out to eat.” 

“Then he got the good stuff after.” Oikawa joked. “Ow!” Akaashi kicked his leg. 

Suga gasped. “You’re not a virgin?! I should have brought a cake! Let’s get a cake after!” 

“Suga, shh.” Daichi looked around. “There’s other people. 

Akaashi grew red. “Thanks for making it public, Oikawa.” 

“Of course!” Oikawa beamed. “He even did it twice over the weekend!” 

Again, Suga gasped. “I need two cakes! Kageyama!” 

Kageyama couldn’t help but laugh. “I’ll make a cake.” 

“Tobio-chan! You’re the sweetest.” Oikawa beamed. “Let’s have dinner together! Tonight! Tobios place!” 

Kageyama shrugged. “Sure.” 

“We’ll come!” Suga grabbed onto Daichis arm, who just nodded. “Akaashi?” 

“What time?” Akaashi said, trying to think of how long it would take with Tsukishima and his therapist. 

“Six?” Kageyama said, more of a question. 

Akaashi slowly nodded. “Sure. I can do that.” 

Honestly, Akaashi was worried that he wasn’t getting enough time with his attorney. Despite seeing him everyday and sometimes double or triple times, he felt bad that he was gone all weekend and knew they had a lot to make up for. 

After throwing their clothes in the washer, the group headed out to the cafe next door. 

“Have you talked to him today?” Suga asked as they were all crammed at a small table together. 

Oikawa nodded. “Yeah. I mean it’s pretty normal between us but I know I’m gonna end up feeling bad soon.” 

“Why?” Daichi asked. 

“Because…” Oikawa stared at his untouched muffin. “I just have a feeling I’m going to be annoying and he’s gonna get tired of waiting.” 

“He won’t.” Akaashi shook his head. 

“You don’t know th- nevermind I have to stop telling you you’re wrong.” Oikawa laughed. “You’re usually right.” 

“I know.” Akaashi smiled, proudly. 

Kageyama sat down with a small slice of cheesecake on his plate. 

“Tobio-chan. Will you be a sweetheart and give me a bite?” Oikawa batted his eyelashes, resting his chin on the palm of his hand as he looked at him across the table. 

“No.” Kageyama said as he took a bite, purposely humming as he did so. 

Akaashi laughed as Oikawa gasped. 

“But-”

“Shut up. I don’t care about your boy problems.” Kageyama continued to eat the cake. “You like Iwa and that’s all that matters. Fuck your dad. Don’t let him ruin your life still.” 

“Well said.” Akaashi smiled.

“Ah, if only it were that easy.” Oikawa leaned over, opening his mouth. 

Without arguing, Kageyama held out his fork, letting Oikawa take a bite of the cake. The brunette happily sat back in his seat, humming in delight to the sweetness. 

“So how are you and Hinata?” Daichi asked Kageyama. 

“Fine.” 

Kageyama never spoke about his relationship with the human tangerine. He liked to keep it private. He also barely talked, sticking to one word answers. The only time he spoke was if it was about food, someone was annoying him or he was yelling. 

Kageyama sighed. “I feel like I’m boring and he’s not having fun with me.” 

Everyone at the table looked surprised. 

“He… has so much energy. I can too, but not like him. He always wants to go out and do things and I feel like he thinks I’m miserable when we hang out.” 

“Why does he think that?” Suga asked. 

“Because he asked me.” Kageyama admitted. “He started crying and questioning if I wanted to be with him last night.” 

“What did you say?” 

“I didn’t really know what to say. I told him I did but he just kept crying.” Kageyama put his fork down and sat back in his seat. 

“I think you need to talk to him again.” Daichi said. “Hear out exactly why he has his doubts and then assure him they aren’t true. There’s no doubt you two are complete opposites. He knows that too so I’m sure it’s alright.” 

“Tobio-chan having problems? This is so unusual.” Oikawa said. “I say you let shrimpy believe you’re getting bored and see what he does.” 

“You are horrible at giving advice.” Akaashi said. 

“Kei-chan! Be nice to me, I’m delicate right now.” 

Akaashi laughed. “There’s so many things wrong with that you just said. One, I told you and Bokuto to not call me that. It reminds me of Tsukishima. Two, I hate being nice to you and three, what does that even mean?” 

“I’m delicate? Fragile. I need extra care.” 

“No.” Akaashi corrected. “You’re just stupid.” 

“Aka-chan!” Oikawa whined. 

“I told you not to call me that either!” 

“Aka-chan is so cute!” Suga squealed. 

Akaashi groaned, dropping his head in his hands. “You’re all impossible. The only one I can tolerate is Daichi.” 

“I can't believe I wasn’t included.” Kageyama said. 

“You yell too much.” 

“So does Daichi!” Suga cried out. “Except it’s kind of hot when he does it.” 

“Suga.” Daichi mumbled, blushing. “I don’t yell. Especially not at you.” 

“No. When you yell at your siblings. You act all big and scary. I think it’s cute.” Suga smiled, leaning into him. “But they're also good kids. They barely do anything.” 

“They’re annoying.” Daichi corrected.

“I guarantee they’re not as annoying as Oikawa.” Akaashi smiled.

“Hey!” 

After finishing up at the cafe and laundromat, Akaashi parted ways with his friends and went to meet his therapist and Tsukishima. The meeting went all the way up to six, Akaashi texting his friends that he’ll be a little late. He invited Tsukishima and Yamaguchi to the dinner, taking them both along with him before he went over to Kageyama's place. When he got there, he wasn’t surprised to see a large cake with the word “virginity” crossed out with red icing lines. 

“Blow out the candles!” Suga cheered. 

Akaashi playfully rolled his eyes. “This is so embarrassing.” He looked up to see Oikawa recording. “If you post this anywhere-”

“Oh, it’s going everywhere.” The brunette laughed.

Akaashi groaned before looking down at the cake. In a flash the lit candles were charred, the light disappearing as thin smoke trails traveled in the air. 

His friends cheered as if it was his birthday. 

“Okay this looks delicious.” Akaashi admired, looking up at Kageyama. “Are we eating this now?” 

Kageyama shrugged. “Whatever we want. I made dinner too.” 

“Both at the same time!” Oikawa cheered after posting the video to his Snapchat story. 

As Kageyama started to distribute dinner and cake, Akaashi felt his phone vibrate multiple times in his pocket. He cursed himself out as he read the texts from earlier today to now. 

**Bokuto** : keiji, you left so quickly. what happened?

 **Bokuto** : did I do something?

 **Bokuto** : i hope you’re feeling better now. call me when you can. i miss you :( 

**Bokuto** : i know you’re busy, i just rlly miss you 

**Bokuto** : hey where are you 

**Bokuto** : are we not going out to dinner?? 

**Bokuto** : Emile invited me out tonight so if you want to grab something to eat than let me know 

**Bokuto** : are you ignoring me? 

**Bokuto** : you’re with friends tonight. why didn’t you tell me? it’s all good, have a good night 

Akaashi walked out of Kageyama's kitchen, disappearing into his bedroom as he called Bokuto. It took a few rings, longer than usual for him to pick up. 

“Hello?” Bokuto’s voice sounded energetic as he picked up. Akaashi could hear a lot of voices in the background. 

“Hey.” Akaashi cleared his throat. “It’s me.” He said as if Bokuto wouldn’t know.

“I know.” Bokuto laughed. “What’s up?” His words sounded slurred. 

Was he drunk? 

Akaashi took a moment to respond. “Uhm… I’m sorry f-for not answering your texts. I was really busy and-”

“It’s alright, Akaashi.” He sounded distracted, like his attention was elsewhere. 

“Akaashi?” 

“Yeah? I-Isn't that your name?” Bokuto laughed. 

“Bo! You’re so loud!” A girl's voice said in the background. 

Akaashi stayed quiet, shutting his eyes. 

“Says you!” Bokuto laughed again. “You still there?” 

“Uhh, y-yeah. I’m here.” Akaashi took a deep breath as quietly as he could. 

“So how's the cake?” Bokuto asked. 

“I… didn’t have any.” Akaashi answered. 

“Oh.” 

“How’s… Emile?” 

Bokuto’s voice perked up again. “She’s great! She can’t wait to meet you Wednesday! We’ve been drinking for the past hour. I think I’m drunk.” He laughed again. 

“Is it just you two?” 

“Yeah!” Akaashi could practically hear the smile on his face. “She’s so funny. Listen to this. So we…”

Akaashi laid back against the bed, desperately drowning out what his boyfriend was saying. He didn’t want to hear what Emile did or say. He didn’t want to hear anything about her. Maybe it wasn’t fair for him to be so rude to her already, but he couldn’t help it. 

He was jealous. Akaashi Keiji, someone who has never been jealous in his life, is now. 

“I was dying of laughter!” Bokuto laughed as he spoke. 

“Th-That's great.” Akaashi said. “I have to go now.” 

“Oh, alright. Have fun!” Bokuto cheered. 

“Bye! Can’t wait to see you.” Emile said in the background. 

Akaashi let out a fake laugh. “Y-Yeah. Tell her the same.” 

“I will. Bye.” 

“Bye. I love-” The line went dead. “-you.” 

Akaashi finally opened his eyes, realizing his vision was blurred from the tears filling up quickly. That had to be the most awkward and uncomfortable phone call between them yet. He couldn’t even have a proper conversation considering Bokuto was drunk. 

“Keiji.” Oikawa was walking into the room. “Here's cake!” He cheered, holding two plastic plates in his hands. The smile on his face instantly vanished as he saw his friend on the bed. 

Akaashi sat up, wiping his eyes as he did so. “I-I’m not really in the mood for cake.” 

Oikawa sat next to him, one of his hands becoming free as Akaashi took the cake anyway. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing…” Akaashi frowned as he started to devour the cake. Fuck, it was so good that it made Akaashi cry. “This is really good!” He sobbed. 

“Keiji!” Oikawa put his plate on his lap. “What happened?” 

Akaashi sucked on his fork-full of icing, looking at his friend with tear-filled eyes and a frown on his lips. “Bokutos drunk and with his ex-girlfriend and they’re having a lot of fun together and I was supposed to go out to dinner with him but I didn’t check my phone all day and I think he’s mad at me and she’s super pretty and I’m not!” He rambled, hysterically crying in between his words. 

“Okay… slower. Bokuto's out with his ex-girlfriend and they’re drinking.” Oikawa clarified, that being the only part he understood. 

Akaashi nodded and scooped up more icing. “And he’s telling me how much of a good time they’re having! I was supposed to be with him but I forgot about our plans and I never texted him back!” He cried. 

“Okay.” Oikawa nodded, now following along. 

“And she’s so pretty! She lives in Paris and she’s a model! A model!” 

“Paris?!” Oikawa's eyes lit up in excitement. 

Akaashi let out a sob from his reaction. “Yeah!” 

Oikawa instantly lost his enthusiasm. “Sorry.” 

“And!” Akaashi hiccuped as he licked the icing. “He didn’t tell me he loves me! I tried saying it before he hung up but I got cut off!” His shoulders bounced as he cried. 

“So… you’re jealous.” 

“No!” Akaashi snapped, refusing to believe that he is. “I don't get jealous!” 

“Keiji… I think you’re jealous.” 

Akaashi gasped. “Oh! And… h-he called me Akaashi! He only does that when he’s mad at me!” He pouted. 

“Wait, really?” 

Akaashi nodded. “I was like ‘what?’ and he was like ‘that’s your name, isn't it?’” He tried his best to impersonate Bokuto through his tears. 

“Sounds like he definitely has some attitude towards you.” Oikawa observed, which only made Akaashi cry harder. 

“I know!”

“Okay, okay.” The brunette started to rub his back. “Talk to him tomorrow. For now, let’s have some fun. You’ve been really stressed lately and I think you need some time to relax.” 

“But I did! This whole weekend!” 

“Not really. You were out doing stuff. Now you can actually lay back and relax, alright?” 

Akaashi wiped his eyes and nodded. “O-Okay.” 

Oikawa stood up in sync with him. As they both walked out of the room he asked, “So do you cry during sex too?” 

“Shut up!” Akaashi practically screamed. 

-

Akaashi made a huge effort to call and text Bokuto all Tuesday morning but he was told by his roommates that Bokuto was dealing with a huge and painful hangover. Wanting to stop by, but having no time, Akaashi gave Oikawa a care basket to bring to him while he was with Tsukishima and Miwa. An hour after he gave the basket away, Akaashi received a text saying that Emile was at the apartment as well. 

Not exactly what Akaashi wanted to hear. 

Oikawa ended up meeting him at Tsukishima's office during his hour break and spilled the so-called “tea.” He told him that she was the one to answer the door and no one else was home besides Bokuto. 

“What did she say?” 

“She said that she’s been taking care of him all morning and that he looked “super cute” when he first woke up.” 

“Why is she telling you that?” Akaashi looked away, annoyed. 

Oikawa shrugged. “I don’t know. I personally find her annoying and I just met her.” 

“Did… you see Bokuto?” 

Oikawa shook his head. “No. I’ll talk to Iwa though. To see what the sleeping arrangements were because there’s no way in hell I'm letting it slide if they slept in the same bed together.” 

“Don't cause problems though.” 

“Keiji you’re too nice! You deserve to know if she slept in the same bed as your boyfriend.” 

“Bokuto wouldn’t do that.” Akaashi shook his head. “Drunk or not, he wouldn’t.” 

Oikawa didn’t say anything to this. He didn’t know what to say. 

Akaashi received a text a few hours later. Bokuto gave his thanks for the basket, and told him he would see him later at the apartment. Akaashi wanted to ask if Emile would be there but was afraid of the answer he would get. 

On his way to meet Ukai for his official last training, Oikawa called him. 

“He has no clue.” 

“Nothing?” Akaashi asked, disappointed. 

“Nope. He said they came home when they were all asleep and didn’t even know she was in the apartment.” 

“Wait…” Akaashi swallowed. “If they didn’t see her, then doesn’t that mean she would be in his room?” 

Oikawa was silent on the other side of the line. 

“Shit.” Akaashi held back a sob. “What the fuck, Oikawa.” 

“I-I… I don’t know, Keiji. Don’t overthink this, okay? We have no clue what happened.” 

“Exactly! We have no fucking clue.” Akaashi hung up right after that, entering the empty gym. “Fuck.” He muttered, seeing Iwa talking to Ukai by the front desk. 

Iwa turned to him. “Akaashi.” 

“Hi.” Akaashi kept his voice quiet, aggressively spinning off his water bottle cap and taking a swig at the water. 

“Oikawa told me-”

“Not now.” Akaashi walked past them to the mats. “Let's just get this over with.” 

Ukai gave him a questionable look which Akaashi ignored. He took his phone out of his shorts pocket and placed the device and the water bottle to the side. 

“Alright.” Ukai cleared his throat. “Let’s get right into it then.” 

Ukai walked him through some of the warmup lessons they used to do together. Akaashi half-assed all of them, which Ukai wasn’t fond of. 

“You’re angry.” Ukai said. 

Akaashi made an effort not to show how he was feeling but clearly that wasn’t the case. “Yeah.” 

“Why?” 

Akaashi took a deep breath, as he was on his back, stretching. “I don’t know.” 

“You do know.” Ukai said as he stretched beside him. “I know I said no physical work but I think you need to let go of some steam.” 

Akaashi sat up. “Im fine.” 

Ignoring this, Ukai stood up. “Iwaizumi. Prepare the boxing room for me.” 

Iwa nodded as he was mopping the floors, quickly leaving the task to do the other. 

“Boxing room?” 

Ukai looked at the boy on the floor. “There’s a ring in there. Punching bags of all kinds. Ball racks and safety equipment. I think it’ll be good for you to use.” 

Akaashi did like the idea because more than anything he wanted to punch something right now. 

He followed him into the room. It was massive and surprised Akaashi that he didn’t even know it was a thing here.   
  
Iwa hopped off the boxing ring. “Alright. You’re all good to go.” 

“Are you able to stick around?” Ukai asked. 

Iwa nodded. “Yeah, sure.” 

For the next few minutes, Akaashi ran through the basics. Since he remembered most of it, he started earlier. Now, he was using a punching bag to practice his form and hits. Ukai and Iwa stood off to the side, Akaashi surprisingly not caring that they were just watching. 

“What happened?” Ukai asked, keeping his voice low as he examined the angry boy. 

Iwa sighed. “I don’t know honestly. Something with Bokuto and his ex. Apparently she stayed over and Akaashi’s worried that something happened.” 

“Isn't Bokuto gay?” 

Iwa nodded. “Yeah but when he’s drunk… he can get out of control sometimes so I don’t blame Akaashi for being worried.” 

“Is that all?”

“No clue.” Iwa shrugged. “There could be more. We haven’t talked about it.” 

Ukai nodded. “Alright.” He pushed himself off the wall and walked over to Akaashi. “Your punches have gotten worse.” 

“Gee, thanks.” Akaashi muttered.

“You’re not focusing.” 

Akaashi wiped the sweat off his forehead, still continuing to jab at the bag. “What are you talking about? I’m focused.” 

“On what’s bothering you. Not on your execution and reasoning. You’re only focusing on what’s in front of you.” Ukai said. “What about to your left or right? Behind, above and underneath.” 

“That makes no sense.” Akaashi straightened his posture, now facing him. 

“Your not giving enough effort to really think about it.”

“So is tonight just meant to attack me?” 

Ukai didn’t answer. Instead he put on protective mats for his hands. Facing Akaashi, he held out his hands in front of him. 

“Hit.” 

Akaashi just stared at him. 

“Hit.” Ukai said more firmly. 

Akaashi huffed, getting in stance and jabbing at the trainers hands. 

“Every four hits I want you to tell me something that is bothering you or on your mind. I don’t care if you tell me you’re thinking about how many legs a caterpillar has. I want to hear it.” 

Akaashi jabbed a little harder. “They have six legs.” He hit three more times. “It takes them fourteen days to turn into a butterfly. Sometimes less.” Akaashi hit another four. “They turn into such beautiful creatures in a short amount of time.” 

Ukai knew where he was going with this. 

“It's taken me six years to try and get over my parents death but I can't.” Akaashi made a painful expression on his face. “Six years of living with the pain Terushima caused me.” Another four hits. “And yet I’m still the same! I didn’t fucking change into anything beautiful.” 

Ukai was going to speak but Akaashi continued, ignoring the four hits rule. 

“I’m terrified for Monday. If I lose, then I’m really stuck the way I am. He’ll be free. He’ll be happy. He’ll fucking hurt me again!” Akaashi screamed, now pounding at the mats. “Again and again and again! I’ll spend the rest of my life in pain!” 

“Aka-”

“It’s so fucking unfair.” Akaashi punched at the hand mats quicker. “I don’t want any of this! I just want my parents!” He was out of breath, tears rushing quickly. “Why me?!” He started crying. 

His punches became sloppy, unable to keep up his form. Eventually he dropped his shoulders, letting his head hang so he could cry. Akaashi brought his wrist to his eyes, trying to shield the view from Ukai.

Ukai ripped off his hand mats and squeezed Akaashi’s shoulder. “Hey. Look at me.” 

Akaashi’s face was tense as he tried to stop crying. He slowly lifted his head up. 

Ukai gave him a soft smile. “Monday is your day Akaashi. You've been working too hard for you to be scared of what’s going to happen. You can’t already give up without trying.” 

“B-But what if I fail again?” 

“Then you try again. I don’t care how many times you have to bring him to court, don’t stop. Assholes like that deserve much more than just a sentence in prison. He’ll never feel the pain he put you through, so don’t stop fighting.” 

Akaashi wiped at his eyes. “Okay.” 

“And Akaashi… you've never failed.” Ukai said, letting go of him. “You’ve always tried. If you try, you can't fail. You haven’t failed anyone. Not me, not your parents, not your friends and not you.” 

“Fuck.” Akaashi sobbed again. “I don’t want to cry anymore!” 

Ukai laughed and put his hands up defensively. “I’m sorry!” 

Akaashi took a deep and shaky breath. “Can we… spar?” 

“Yeah? You want to?” 

Akaashi nodded.

“Alright. In the ring. Get your gear on first.” Ukai motioned to the protective gear to the side as he went to the storage closet to get his own. 

Great. I just cried in front of Ukai too. WHY DO I CRY SO MUCH?!... Akaashi sniffled as he grabbed the head protection. He roughly pulled it on his head, strapping it together. He put on the thin glove wraps and climbed onto the boxing platform. 

Ukai had a prolific upper body protector, groin protector and the same headset. “I’m gonna throw some punches too so be prepared.” 

“That’s okay. It’s about time you actually fought back.” 

“Oh.” Ukai laughed. “So that’s how it is.” 

“Mhm.” Akaashi nodded. 

“Alright. Get in your stance. 3...2-” Instead of counting down to one like Ukai usually did, he swung his leg against the back of Akaashi’s ankles, causing him to fall back. 

“Hey!” Akaashi shouted as he fell on his butt. “I wasn’t ready.” 

“You need to be prepared for all situations. No assaulter is going to count down before they try and hurt you.” Ukai said, moving down to pin Akaashi against the floor of the boxing ring. “You need to be ready at all times.” 

Akaashi grunted as he felt his arms become pinned against the ground. He immediately brought his knees forward, pushing Ukai forward. Being an experienced trainer, Ukai stopped from face-planting by using his hands. Akaashi hooked his leg over Ukai’s waist and held onto his torso with his arms. Akaashi flipped them over, similar to what he had to do against Terushima. He pushed himself away and upwards, getting on his feet and moving away. 

Ukai brought himself up. “Good.” He said, as he slowly started to move closer.

In this situation, Akaashi was helpless against Terushima. He didn’t quite know what to do because he couldn’t read his next move. Here, Akaashi did. 

Ukai grabbed at his throat, in a professional and safe way, but Akaashi was quick to block him. His hold on Ukais arms were strong, giving him the advantage to knee him in the groin. Luckily the trainer was wearing protective gear. 

Akaashi struck above his knee, on his thigh so no serious injuries were caused, and the trainer toppled back against the floor. 

For the next thirty minutes, the two continued to spar. Akaashi declined every offer to take a break, feeling more stronger than ever this time. 

“You did great.” Ukai said as he tossed him a water bottle. “Definitely your best time sparring.” 

“Thanks.” Akaashi said before chugging the water down. 

“Small sips.” Ukai reminded him. 

Akaashi nodded. “So now what?” 

Ukai looked around, noticing Iwa wasn’t in the room anymore. “I want you to sit in front of the mirror, facing it.” 

Akaashi followed his instructions, crossing his legs as he sat. 

“Close your eyes, and breathe in as I count. On the number three, exhale.” Ukai told him. “In, one two three…” 

Akaashi’s eyes gently closed as he breathed in the cool air surrounding his body, then exhaled.

“In, one two three… exhale.” They repeated a few times. “I want you to keep your eyes closed the whole time until I tell you to open them. Focus on your body right now.” 

Akaashi swallowed, trying to alert his senses.

“What is your posture like? Are you comfortable? Is your back straight? Are you hunched? Where are your hands? Are your fingers touching anything?” 

As Ukai asked, Akaashi answered. Except non-verbally. He tuned into his mind, focusing on every part of his body that the trainer asked about. 

“Now…” Ukai sounded as if he was hesitating. “Where was your body in Terushimas car? Were you laying down? Was he holding you?” 

Akaashi’s face tensed, not wanting to relive or think about that moment. Yet he did. He allowed himself to remember. 

“How did your arms feel? Were they exhausted? What about your breathing? Short or long breaths? Or maybe you don’t remember breathing.” 

Akaashi didn’t. The second he saw Terushima, it felt like his breath was stolen. The whole night he felt like he was out of his body, watching from afar. 

“Was your heart racing?” 

No. In the beginning when he was defending himself, it was. But the second Terushima got his grip on him, it felt like he was… almost dead. 

“You’re upset. You think you failed that night.” 

Akaashi’s face softened. 

“You believe you gave up and that’s why you quit my class.” Ukai said. “I want you to define giving up.” 

“It’s… when you stop trying. It’s the point where you just stop. You… failed.” 

“But you didn’t fail.” 

“Yes I-”

Ukai interrupted. “Failure doesn’t exist. I think it’s the wrong choice of word. Sure, failing a test is possible but failure is much more than that. You didn’t fail, Akaashi.” The trainer was walking behind him, back and forth. “You used the techniques I taught you to defend yourself from him. How is that failure?” 

“I… gave up when he brought me in his car. I didn’t know what to do so I let him…” Akaashi swallowed the lump in his throat. 

“That’s not giving up. That’s being overpowered and dominated. He had a strong hold on you. That position is very difficult to get out of, especially when your body feels weak. It’s my fault for not teaching you how to escape isolated areas, especially ones that have locks.” 

“It’s not your fa-”

“If it’s not my fault, then whose is it?” Ukai asked. “Answer that please.” 

“I…” 

“You won’t say me and you’re not saying yourself. So whose is it?” 

Akaashi took a deep breath. “It’s Terushimas.” 

“Exactly!” Ukai claimed. “You've been so sucked into his manipulation that you’ve blamed yourself for years instead of the abuser. You let him make you believe that this happens because of you.” 

Akaashi didn’t know what to say. 

“Why did you believe that it’s been your fault for everything?” Ukai fell silent, wanting him to answer. 

The boy on the floor was silent too. 

Ukai didn’t know about his parents, only that they passed. He didn’t know anything about him beyond Terushima being his abusive ex-boyfriend and his current friends and boyfriend. 

“My parents… died because of me.” Akaashi said, not giving Ukai a chance to speak. “I rushed them… too much. I was only thinking about myself… and they got in a car accident.” 

“Your dad… was he Akaashi Tatsuo?” 

Akaashi opened his eyes, looking at the trainer. “Yeah.” 

“Ah.” Ukai smiled. “What a great man.” 

Akaashi turned around, now facing him. “You knew him?” 

Ukai nodded. “Briefly. I’ve been to many ‘Temptation’ concerts and he’s always been a genius at the guitar. I met him in VIP when I was young. I was a security guard at the time and he offered me a job which meant touring with the band.” 

“Did you?” 

Again, Ukai nodded. “For five or six shows. Eventually I left to go into the academy to be a police officer.” 

“Oh.” Akaashi followed along. 

“But your dad was a great man. He was definitely the life of the party anywhere. He was always caring and respectful of others.” 

Akaashi smiled. “Have you… ever met my mom?” 

“Yeah. On the third show I worked with them. She came to watch with a really young boy.” 

Akaashi’s eyes widened. “You met me?!” 

“You probably don’t remember. You had to be seven at the time. I’m not sure.” Ukai smiled, recalling the memory. 

-

_Ukai was backstage, guarding the entrance so no fans or anyone of the audience came through. His eyes were on the lead guitarist and his family, watching the young boy in the mother’s arms smile as his father showed him his guitar. The mother’s long dark hair reached to her waist, matching the dark hair of the young boy. The father's hair was dark as well, shorter than the boys. The mother and son had the same color eyes while the father's eyes were an emerald green, a tint of that color in the boys. He was definitely an even mix of his parents’ features. Yet he seemed to resemble his mother much more._

_They were a beautiful family._

_“Hey Ukai! Come over here.” The lead guitarist motioned him over._

_“Uh, sir. I’m working right now.” Ukai was young. Twenty-two. He's been a security guard since he left high school._

_“You can take a break, kid! You’re always on top of everything. Relax a little.” Tatsuo smiled at him._

_Slowly, Ukai made his way over, looking over his shoulder to make sure the backstage doors didn't open._

_“Ukai. This is my family. My wife, Manami and my son, Keiji.”_

_Manami. Meaning love, affection, beauty and the ocean. It fit her._

_Keiji. The name of a warrior or leader. Someone who leads with discretion._

_“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Manami stuck her hand out, meeting Ukais in a welcoming shake._

_“You as well.” Ukai smiled before looking at the young boy. “Hi.”_

_Keiji waved. “Hello.” After a few seconds, “do you fight bad guys?”_

_Tatsuo laughed. “He makes sure everyone is safe at concerts, Keiji.”_

_“So you don’t fight bad guys?”_

_“Not exactly.” Ukai laughed as well. “Do you fight bad guys?”_

_Keiji nodded. “How'd you know?”_

_“Just a hunch.” Ukai shrugged._

_“Well I fight bad guys with music.”_

_“Oh yeah?” Ukai was amused._

_“Yeah. Music is the most powerful sound.” Keiji said._

_Manami spoke. “Keiji loves music.” She smiled at Ukai._

_“Do you play any instruments?” Ukai asked._

_Keiji energetically nodded. “Piano!” He shouted. “And I’m learning the drums right now. I can also play the violin, cello and saxophone!”_

_Impressed was an understatement._

_“That’s incredible.” Ukai said. “What’s your favorite?”_

_“The piano.” Keiji rested his head on his mom's shoulder._

_“Hey Tatsuo!” The vocalist called out to him. “We’re on.” He said as the opening act filed down the stairs of the stage._

_“Alright.” Tatsuo smiled before leaning in and kissing his wife sweetly on the lips. “I love you both.” He ruffled his son's hair._

_“Good luck daddy!” Akaashi leaned forward, falling out of his mother’s arms and into his fathers. His arms wrapped around his shoulders. His father held him in a bear hug._

_“Hmm.” Tatsuo hummed. “Do you want to open up with me?”_

_Keiji gasped. “Can I? Can I, please?” He turned to his mom for her approval._

_Manami smiled. “Go for it.”_

_Keiji cheered and pumped his hands in the air as his dad carried him up the stairs, leading onto the stage._

_Ukai checked behind him again, seeing the door still closed shut._

_“How long have you been working with the band?” Manami asked._

_“This is my third show with them.” Ukai smiled. “Your husband really helped me out with this.”_

_“I’m glad.” She smiled._

_The venue boomed, the lead vocalist hyping up the crowd. The audience cheered after every sentence._

_Keijis voice was mixed into the words, causing Manami to come closer to the stage, wanting to see her son. Ukai followed behind, intrigued as well._

_He saw the small boy jumping up and down as he held the microphone. It was more quiet now. He was singing acapella, no instruments used._

_“All I want is someone I can't resist. I know all I need to know by the way I got kissed.”_

_“Is he covering Aerosmith?!” Ukai asked._

_Manami laughed. “He takes after his father. They both love them.”_

_“I was cryin’ when I met you. Now I’m tryin’ to forget you. Love is sweet misery.” Keiji sang._

_For a seven year old, he already had great control over his voice. His voice was higher, as he was too young to have a deep voice but he was able to implicate a raspiness to his sound, copying the vocalist of Aerosmith._

_Ukai was speechless of the talent the boy already had._

_He only sang a few more lines, smiling sweetly as he twisted his body back and forth at the cheering crowd. His father scooped him up, shaking him in excitement._

_“That’s my boy!” He cheered._

_Moments later, the band was starting and Keiji was running down the stairs to his mother._

_“Did you hear me sing?!” He asked in excitement._

_“Keiji! You’re amazing!” She kissed his cheek. “I’m so proud of you.”_

_Keiji smiled, turning his body so he was facing the stage while in her arms._

_“You did good, kid. Really good.”_

_“Thanks.” Keiji said. “One day… I’m gonna be on this stage. I’ll perform just like my dad!”_

_Yeah, you probably will… Ukai thought… I hope I get to see you when that time comes._

-

“Did you know it was me when we first met here?” 

Ukai shook his head. “I honestly didn’t remember until just now.” He laughed. “I have a horrible memory. I’m just surprised I didn't know that he was your dad but when you told me they got in a car accident, I remembered when it was on the news.” 

“Oh…” Akaashi’s voice grew quiet. 

Ukai kneeled down. “Hey, Akaashi?” 

“Yeah?” 

“You’ll win on Monday. It’s not just me and your friends by your side. Your parents are always with you and they’ll be right beside you in court and everywhere else.” 

Akaashi slowly nodded. “Yeah… thanks.” 

“No problem, kid. Now let’s do another exercise.” 

-

“Hey!” Bokuto greeted his boyfriend at the door of his apartment, ushering him inside. 

“Hi.” Akaashi yawned, feeling exhausted from earlier. 

“How was it?” Bokuto kissed his cheek. 

“Good. I told him after Monday I’ll start coming back to his class.” 

“That’s great!” Bokuto rubbed the back of his neck. “Uhm… did we talk yesterday?” 

Akaashi started walking to Bokuto's room, ready to pass out. “What do you mean?” 

“On the phone. I saw that you called me but I don’t remember it.” 

“Oh.” Akaashi swallowed, not wanting to remember the awkwardness they shared. “You were drunk.” 

“Yeah.” Bokuto laughed, closing his bedroom door. “I remember drinking, but nothing after that.” 

“So… you had a good time?” 

“A great one! But seriously what did we talk about?” 

Akaashi shrugged. “I just called to check in on you since I didn’t answer your texts.” 

“Oh yeah!” Bokuto snapped his fingers. “We were supposed to have dinner.” 

“Yeah…” 

“You know if you wanted to hang out with your friends you could’ve just told me.” Bokuto said. 

“I… just forgot about our plans. It wasn’t that. I would’ve invited you too if you weren’t out with Emile.” 

“It’s fine Keiji. I’m just glad you got to hang out with everyone.” 

Akaashi just nodded, not wanting to talk about it anymore. “Can I take a shower?” 

“Of course.” Bokuto moved to pull him in for a hug. “I missed you.” 

“Me too.” Akaashi buried his head in the nape of Bokuto’s neck. 

Bokuto's fingers played with the hem of Akaashi’s shirt, by his lower back. His hands brushed against his skin, lightly, sending chills throughout Akaashi’s back and arms. Akaashi inhaled, not expecting the sweet scent replacing Bokuto's natural scent. He smelt like… perfume. It was faint but it was there. 

“What did you do today?” Akaashi asked. 

“I worked.” Bokuto kissed his cheek. “And I went out to lunch with Emile.” 

Ah. There it was. 

Akaashi let go of him. “That’s nice.” He turned towards the bathroom, walking away from him. “I’m gonna showe-”

Bokuto reached out, grabbing his hand and pulling him back. His other hand cradled the side of Akaashi’s face, holding him close for a long kiss. Their lips moved together as Akaashi left a lingering touch against Bokuto's jaw. He could taste the bitter flavor of a drink from Bokuto's mouth, their tongues meeting briefly to only deepen the kiss. Bokuto pulled away, just enough that his lips were brushing lightly against Akaashi’s wet and slick lips. 

“Okay. Now you can shower.” Bokuto smiled sweetly. 

“Uh-huh.” Akaashi slowly nodded, realizing his mind was completely elsewhere in that moment. “Yeah. I’ll do that.” He found the strength to pull his body away. 

Bokuto watched him with amusement as he quickly walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. 

An hour later, Akaashi was in bed “sleeping.” He figured he would easily be able to fall asleep but for some reason he couldn’t. He was drifting in and out. Right now, voices were coming from the bedroom door. 

“Are you two okay?” It was Iwa. 

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t we be?” Bokuto's voice was the other. 

“Well… I think he just missed you last night and felt bad that you guys didn’t have dinner.” 

Bokuto shrugged. “He seemed to have fun with his friends and plus Emile took me out.” 

Iwa sighed. “Are you sure you want to introduce them?” 

“Why not?” 

“You know Emile. She can be…” Iwa paused. “A bit much. Especially when it comes to you.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“She’s just… I don’t know. Even though she knows your gay, it never stopped her from trying to get you.” 

Bokuto laughed. “That’s not true.” 

Iwa rolled his eyes. “I forgot how oblivious you are.” 

“I’m serious. She’s a nice girl and she really wants to meet him.” 

Iwa sighed. “Whatever you say. Just… make sure he feels comfortable.” 

“Of course. I wouldn’t want him to not be.” 

Akaashi slowly curled his fingers around the sheets, clutching onto them as he bit his lip. Now, he wanted to meet Emile. He wanted to see who the hell this girl really was. He only knew her from Instagram, and heard her voice on the other side of a phone call. 

And more than anything, Akaashi really wanted to show her who Bokuto was with now. 

-

“What color?” 

“Surprise me.” 

Noya rummaged through his small bin of nail polish and picked out black. “This okay?” 

Akaashi nodded and leaned forward as he watched Noya start to apply the polish on his nails. 

Earlier, Noya and him went out shopping together. Akaashi couldn’t lie and say he wasn’t nervous to meet Emile. Noya picked out his outfit for him, a complete surprise until he tried it on. 

“You’re really good.” Akaashi said as he watched the small boy carefully apply the polish. 

“Thanks.” Noya beamed at the compliment. 

“Sorry. I’m not the best at it.” Akaashi looked at his blue painted nails that he did earlier. 

“You did good.” Noya smiled. “Whatever’s on the skin will come easily.” 

Akaashi nodded and continued to watch him carefully apply the black. After two coats, a protective coat and twenty minutes of Noya telling him to stay still, he was done. 

“Wow.” Akaashi admired his nails. “They look great!” 

“It suits you.” Noya tossed the polish back in his bin. “Now get dressed.” 

Akaashi got up. “I’m scared to see what you picked out.” 

Noya laughed. “Don’t be. You’re gonna look great.” 

Akaashi grabbed the plastic bag of clothes and made his way to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He peaked in the bag and his eyes immediately widened. 

“Noya! I can’t pull this off!” He shouted from the bathroom but got no response back. Akaashi sighed and started getting undressed. 

He pulled the clothes on, spending a lot of time wondering how one of the pieces worked. After he was fully (but not so fully) dressed, he walked out of the bathroom. 

“Hey Noya.” Akaashi said as he emerged from the hallway. “Did I put this on right?” 

Noya looked up from his phone, gasping. “Fuck, yes!” 

The reaction caused Akaashi to blush. “I-Is that a yes?” 

Noya nodded. “You look amazing! Holy shit, Akaashi.” He placed his hand against his forehead. “I knew you would look good but this is a whole different level!” 

Akaashi was even redder. “Th-Thank you but I feel-”

“Confidence, Akaashi!” Noya shouted. “Wear it with confidence.” 

Confidence. 

“Ready to go?” 

Akaashi nodded. He was ready. 

~~~

“I’m here for another week or so.” 

That smile. The bright big smile that captured his heart years ago. 

“Then we should hang out again before you leave.” Kuroo said. 

“Of course we should.” 

The sparkle in her eyes whenever she looked at someone. 

Oikawa huffed as he crossed his arms. Iwa looked at him with a questioning expression. 

“Keiji wasn’t lying. She’s gorgeous.” Oikawa muttered, not wanting to be heard. 

“And you're mad about that because…” 

“He’s been upset since he saw the photos of her! He thinks Bokuto is gonna go back to her or something.” Oikawa quietly spoke and frowned. “He’s all self-conscious about how he looks.” 

Iwa laughed. “First off, Bokuto is gay.” He said clearly. “Plus, Akaashi is gorgeous.” 

Oikawa glared at him. “Now give me a compliment.” 

Iwa playfully rolled his eyes. “You’re beautiful, Tooru.” 

The brunette blushed, leaning into him more as his eyes traveled back to the gorgeous model a few seats away from them. She tossed her head back, laughing at something Bokuto said, flirtatiously pushing her hand against Bokuto's shoulder. The action made Oikawa's blood boil, angry for his friend. He was sure Iwa could hear his racing heart beat over the loud music in the club.

“You’re too funny, Bo.” Emile smiled at him, standing up now. “Are we going to all dance or what?” 

The model wore a strapless tight blue dress, reaching mid thigh. Her hair was thick and curly, full in volume and length. Her full lips were covered in glossy lipstick, popping against her light skin. Her silver heels had straps around her ankles, the shoes covered in sequins. Silver bangles were on her wrists, moving up and down her arms as she gestured with her hands. Her acrylic nails were white and long. 

“Yeah. I just want to make sure Noya and Keiji know where we are.” Bokuto said, looking around. 

“When are they coming?” Kuroo asked. 

“They should be here now.” Bokuto checked his phone to see if either of them sent a text or tried to call. 

“Your boyfriend is tall, right? Dark hair? Really… gorgeous?” Emile asked. 

Bokuto looked at her with a smile and nodded. “Yeah.” 

She was looking past him, her eyes captivated. Kuroo had the same look. Bokuto heard Oikawa gasp and someone mumble a “holy shit.” Maybe it was himself or possibly Iwa for all he knows. 

As Bokuto turned, his heart felt like it stopped. Noya and Akaashi were by the entrance of the club. 

The small boy was in a black cut off t-shirt that was cropped and jeans that went to his waist, held up by a black belt with two rows of silver-ringed holes on it. The design on his band shirt matched the red highlights in his hair and his bright blue nail polish. His jeans were cuffed at the end, black boots finishing off his look. He wore one dangly earring and a small one on the other side. He had a hoop in his nose piercing, hoops in the rest of his ear piercings as well. 

Akaashi shrugged off his black leather jacket, some random boy taking it for him and hanging it up on one of the coat racks by the entrance. It sparked a twinge of jealousy in Bokuto, but he was too distracted to care.

Akaashi was wearing a blank white shirt, cropped above the bottom of his ribs. A white high waisted pleated mini- skirt fit tightly around his slim waist and loosely around his upper thighs. Only inches of skin was showing on his legs as he wore black lace thigh-highs, the stocking part reaching above his knees and the belt straps to his thighs. The black thigh rings had silver hearts attached to them, making the attire almost seem innocent. 

“H-He is so…” Emile began to speak.

“Gorgeous.” Bokuto finished for her. 

“Hot.” Kuroo said at the same time. 

Bokuto, not even finding the care to scold his friend, straightened his posture as the two boys came over. 

“Confidence, Akaashi.” Noya winked at him before putting on a bright smile. “Emile!” He hugged her. 

“Hi Yu! It’s been too long!” She smiled, hugging her friend. “You look amazing as always.” 

Akaashi’s hand fell to Bokuto’s thigh, giving him a small squeeze. “Hi.” 

Bokuto swallowed. “H-Hi.” His eyes slowly moved down his body. “Keiji, you look…” 

“Hey.” Emiles voice interrupted him. “I’m Emile. You must be Keiji!” She smiled at him. 

Akaashi’s eyes moved to the model in front of him. She was even more gorgeous in person. 

Her eyes were bright, while his were dark. Her hair was light and curly, while his was black and messy. She had a beautiful and confident wide smile while he hated his smile. They both had to be the same height, both with an extra inch or two from their shoes. 

“Akaashi.” He clarified, sticking out his hand. “It’s nice to meet you.” 

“You too!” She glanced at his hand, laughing as she didn’t expect the formal greeting but shook his hand anyway. 

Akaashi has become so used to ignoring him that he barely realized Kuroo was standing right beside her. Yet he did notice the tall boy as he felt his eyes glued to his body, suddenly making Akaashi want to curl up in a ball and hide. 

He turned his attention back to Bokuto who practically was drooling. “You okay, baby?” Akaashi asked, purposely adding the nickname. 

Bokuto met his eyes. “Y-Yeah.” He smiled. “You look gorgeous as ever, Keiji.” Bokuto leaned forward, kissing him. 

He spun in his stool so he faced his boyfriend and pulled him forward, between his legs. Bokuto's hands rested on his waist, some of his fingers touching Akaashi’s bare skin. 

Bokuto pulled away, taking long breaths. “You-”

“So where'd you get your clothes from?” Emile asked. 

Akaashi had to hold himself back from rolling his eyes at how annoying he found her interrupting him to be. “Noya bought them for me.” He looked at her. 

“The shirt and skirt was from Forever 21 and the leather jacket came from Bokuto's closet.” Noya laughed. “I got the stockings at Victoria’s Secret.” 

Kuroo snorted. “Let me guess. You and Tanaka went shopping together for him?” 

“How'd you know I brought Tanaka?!” 

“Because.” Kuroo laughed. “You and him always go into those stores for the girls eve though he has a girlfriend.” 

“And I have a boyfriend! But it doesn’t matter because it’s fun!” Noya blurted out. 

“Wait, what?” Iwa asked. “You have a boyfriend?” 

Akaashi smiled at Noya, who was beaming red. 

“W-Well, it’s not official! But… Asahi kissed me and he’s taking me out on a date tomorrow!” Noya practically yelled. 

“Aye, go Noya! Atta boy!” Kuroo shook his shoulders. 

“Awe! New relationships! So cute.” Oikawa smiled. 

Akaashi turned, looking at his friend. “I didn’t even see you here.” 

Oikawa gasped. “Keiji! That’s so rude of you. Just because you’re dressed all hot doesn’t mean you can act more superior and ignore me!” 

“Where did you get that from what I just said?” Akaashi laughed. 

“I don’t know!” 

“Tooru, you’re very loud.” Iwa said. 

“You like me loud.” Oikawa took his hand. “Now let’s go dance.” The brunette gently pulled him off the stool, leading him to the dance floor. 

Akaashi looked back at Bokuto, eyes pleading to do the same. “Dance?” 

Bokuto smiled. “Sure.” He got up, never moving his hands from Akaashi’s waist. “Did you grow?” Bokuto asked, realizing they were the same height now, maybe a centimeter or two off. 

Akaashi glanced down at his black heeled boots. They only went up to his ankle, but had a good inch and half of heels. When he looked back up, Bokuto was moving his face closer. 

“God, Keiji. You’re driving me crazy.” He murmured before attacking his lips. 

Akaashi wrapped his arms around his shoulders, his cropped shirt lifting even higher. He slightly arched his back, pushing himself against Bokuto. His fingers played with the end of his hair as he teasingly sucked on his bottom lip. 

“K-Keiji.” Bokuto was shaking. 

“Let’s dance.” Akaashi bit his bottom lip, holding Bokuto's hand and taking him to where everyone was dancing. 

Kuroo couldn’t stop looking at him. The way he moved and dressed. The way he talked and looked at everyone. It was different tonight. Kuroo knew it was because of Emile. He knew Akaashi didn’t like her already. 

“I understand why Bokuto really likes him.” Emile said. 

Kuroo looked at her. “What?” 

“Well. I mean look at him.” 

Kuroo did. What he saw was something trying to impress his boyfriend. Someone totally out of their comfort zone just to make sure his boyfriend wouldn’t leave him. Someone who just wanted to make the other happy and pleased. 

“Bokuto doesn’t like him because he dresses like that.” 

“I never said th-” Emile was interrupted. 

“Yeah but you implied it.” Kuroo said. “Akaashi is really freaking cool. None of us here care for how he dresses.” He shrugged. “He’s a really great person. He helps out everyone before himself, has a smile that can honestly make you feel better the second you see it, and if you have one conversation with him… it’s like you’ll fall in love.” 

Noya looked at him. “Weird way to describe it… but he’s not wrong.” The small boy shrugged. 

Emile swallowed. “Again, I never said I was talking about the way he dresses.” 

Kuroo held back from scoffing as his eyes found Akaashi’s big and bright smile. He tossed his head back, absorbing the club lights above him and Bokuto's hands gripped his hips, guiding him to the music. 

“Also. Bokuto doesn’t like him.” 

“What?” Emile asked. 

“He loves Akaashi. He’s in love with him.” 

-

Akaashi slumped in the stool, playing with the ends of his skirt as he glanced up, eyes landing on his boyfriend and his ex-girlfriend. 

Oikawa, sweaty and lips swollen, sat beside him, releasing a happy-filled sigh. “What’s wrong Keiji? Why aren’t you dancing?”

Akaashi just shrugged. 

Oikawa followed his eyes, seeing Bokuto and Emile dancing together. “Why aren’t you with him?” His brows tightened. 

“She asked if they could dance together. I didn’t want to be mean.” Akaashi spun in the stool, now facing the bar. He hasn’t had a drink since he got here and he wasn’t sure he wanted to go down that path. 

“He's your boyfriend.” Oikawa did the same, facing the bar now. 

“Yeah and they’re friends. I don’t want to be controlling or anything.” Akaashi admitted. 

Oikawa groaned. “You’re too nice. If I was in this position with Iwa I would-” 

“You would what?” A deep voice growled in his ear, a chest pressed against Oikawa’s back while hands were on his waist, sending shivers through his body. 

“Iwa-chan! Don’t sneak up on people like that.” Oikawa turned around in the seat. 

“You never answered me.” 

Oikawa blushed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Iwa rolled his eyes playfully. ”You left me. Are we dancing or what?” 

Oikawa looked towards Akaashi who just nodded, a small smile on his lips. He turned back to Iwa. “I guess so.” The brunette stood up. 

Iwa glanced at Akaashi. “We don’t have to, Tooru.” 

“It’s okay.” Before Oikawa let Iwa lead him away, he leaned down by Akaashi and whispered in his ear. “Controlling isn't always a bad thing.” 

Akaashi caught his eyes for a split moment, Oikawa winking at him and then disappearing as he followed Iwa. Akaashi sighed and let his head fall against the bar counter. 

Moments later he felt movement beside him but was too lazy to see. 

“Can I get a Bud?” The deep voice asked, causing Akaashi’s body to freeze. He didn’t want to talk to him. 

“Sure thing.” The bartender replied before digging for the beer, sliding it across the bar in exchange for a bill. 

Akaashi heard the pop of the lid, the liquid bubbling as it was sucked down his throat. The bottom of the glass bottle hit the counter, a refreshing sigh following after. 

“Why aren’t you dancing with Bokuto?” 

Akaashi looked up, staring at Kuroo with a glare. 

“What’s that look for?” Kuroo laughed. 

“I told you to leave me alone.” Akaashi muttered. 

“Ah.” Kuroo nodded. “Right. Almost forgot about our kiss.” 

“Your kiss! Not mine. That was your fault.” Akaashi looked away, clenching his jaw. 

Kuroo looked at him from the corner of his eye. He’d done it. Akaashi definitely hated him now. But maybe it was better this way. Maybe Kuroo could control himself now. 

“You don’t like Emile, do you?” 

Akaashi’s face softened. “It’s not that I hate her. She just really fucking annoys me.” 

Kuroo let out a loud laugh. “So I’m not the only one.” 

Akaashi looked at him. “You don’t like her?” 

Kuroo shook his head, checking behind him at the same time. “Nah. I had to put up with her for too long. All the other guys liked her but… I don’t know. She was too…” 

“Bitchy?” 

Again, Kuroo laughed. “Honestly yeah. She was more than that, but that’s a good word for it.” 

“I just…” Akaashi sighed. “I feel bad. I barely know her but…” 

“It’s fine. It’s not like you’ll see her after tonight.” 

“Who even knows at this point? I get it. They’re friends and on good terms. I’m glad they are but...” 

Kuroo made a sound, protesting that thought. “Not really.” 

“Huh?” 

“Bokuto is on good terms with her.” Kuroo clarified. “Emile comes here once a year, and that’s the only time she texts him.” 

“Then why does he-”

“Bokuto and you are actually similar in many ways. You both like to make people happy. When she tells him she wants to see him, he’ll do it because she’ll be happy. It’s not that they’re friends or anything. This is just her getting what she wants and using him.” Kuroo said. 

“Don’t say stuff like that. You’ll make me dislike her more.” 

Kuroo laughed. “Alright.” 

A few moments of silence passed. 

Akaashi fiddled with his fingers. “I feel stupid.” 

“Why?” 

Akaash looked at him. “I mean… look at me! I’m dressed like this, sitting here while my boyfriend is having a good time with his ex. I just don’t want to worry so much about them both. I don’t want my mind to think that something is happening.” 

“Bokuto wouldn’t do anything. Akaashi, he loves you. He doesn’t care about her like that anymore. Plus… you look great.” Kuroo offered him a small smile. 

“Thanks…” Akaashi looked away, a small blush forming on his cheeks, invisible to others but not to Kuroo. 

Kuroo stood up, reaching his hand out, palm facing up. Akaashi looked at his hand, confused, letting his eyes travel up his arm to his face.

“Do you… want to dance?” 

Akaashi was definitely hesitant. “I told you-”

“I won’t do anything.” Kuroo interrupted, “I promise. Just two friends dancing.” 

Akaashi slowly took his hand, standing up off the stool and letting Kuroo lead him into the crowd, mixing in. They were on the opposite side of where their friends were, a smart choice made by Kuroo. 

“Can I…” Kuroo had his hands close to Akaashi’s waist. 

Akaashi pressed his lips together and nodded. The feeling of his hands made Akaashi’s skin burn. He held onto Kuroo’s shoulders, looking away from him. Kuroo just smiled, slowly moving their bodies to the music. Akaashi’s skin was soft underneath Kuroo’s fingers, him wanting to run his hands all over his body. He felt Akaashi play with the back of his shirt, his fingers brushing against his neck. 

“Akaashi.” 

Kuroo’s voice captured his attention. He looked at him only to be brought forward and backwards, spun around right after. A smile formed on his lips as he was spun in a few circles, his skirt slowly lifting to the motion. Kuroo’s hand landed on the small of his back, pulling him closer so they were pressed against each other. They swayed their hips, in sync to the beat of the song. 

“You know… you do look really good.” Kuroo dipped his head, bringing himself closer. 

“Th-Thanks.” Akaashi looked away again, starting to regret agreeing to dance. 

Kuroo glanced passed him, his eyes meeting his friend who was making his way over, close. Oh. And he was mad. Really fucking mad. 

Before Kuroo could do anything, he felt Akaashi’s body torn from his hands. Akaashi gasped, now expecting the sudden action. His back hit Bokuto's front body, his arm securely around his waist. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Bokuto glared at Kuroo. 

“Dancing?” Kuroo said, more as a question as if it wasn’t obvious. 

“Bokuto.” Akaashi mumbled. 

“With my boyfriend.” Bokuto clenched his jaw. 

“Well your boyfriend was sitting alone for the past hour because of you.” Kuroo said. “You left him alone for your ex-girlfriend.” 

“We were catching up! I haven’t seen her in-”

“A year.” Akaashi finished for him. “You see her once a year. We know.” 

Bokuto looked at him but Akaashi refused to look his way. He glanced back at Kuroo. 

“What? Are you talking shit now?” 

Kuroo put his hands up defensively. “Where’d you get that from?!” 

“I’m your best friend, Kuroo. I know you.” Bokuto said. “Don’t feed him lies.” 

“Bokuto please stop.” Akaashi begged. 

“You know what?” 

“What?” Kuroo asked. 

“You're done. I don’t even want you near Keiji anymore. Leave him the fuck alone. Stop texting him. Stop the calls. Stop the flirting. Stop getting close.” Bokuto warned. 

Akaashi now looked at him, pulling his hand off of him. “What the fuck? You're not the one to decide that.” 

“So you’re okay with him flirting with you?” Bokuto crossed his arms. 

“He doesn’t!” 

Bokuto scoffed. “Keiji. Come on. You eat it up.” 

“What?” Akaashi was in disbelief. 

“You let him act like this all the time! It’s like you want him to!” Bokuto shouted. 

Akaashi just turned away, walking from the two. “I’m done talking about this.” 

“I’m not!” Bokuto followed him. 

“Akaashi.” Kuroo called out to him at the same time. “I’m sorry.” 

Bokuto looked back at his friend. “Leave him alone already.” 

Kuroo just scoffed, turning away and disappearing into the crowd. 

“Fucking stop!” Akaashi shouted, whipping around. “Don’t tell him what to do! If I don’t want him around, I’ll say it!” 

Bokuto just stared at him. 

“He’s my friend, Bokuto.” Akaashi clarified. “He doesn’t like me. He’s not flirting. We’re just having fun.” It was a lie, but Akaashi didn’t want to break the bond between the two friends anymore. 

No, Akaashi didn’t like Kuroo. Not at all. But he wouldn’t ruin Bokuto's relationship with him. Even if that meant never speaking about the kiss or Kuroo’s confession. 

“Fine.” 

“Fine?” 

“Fine.” Bokuto glared at him. “We’re going home soon.” 

“Why?!” 

“Because.” Bokuto stepped closer, his hand wrapping around Akaashi’s neck. “I’m gonna punish you for how you’ve been acting tonight.” 

Akaashi’s eyes widened, his breath suddenly caught in his throat. “I-” He gripped onto Bokuto's shirt, suddenly feeling too weak to hold himself up. “B-Bo. You can’t just s-say things like that after an a-argument.” 

“Well when you’re being a brat, I can do whatever the fuck I want.”

“I-I’m not a brat!” Akaashi took a deep breath, his eyelids feeling heavy all of a sudden. 

“Keiji.” Bokuto started moving forward, causing Akaashi to stumble back. “You’re a spoiled brat. Don’t deny it.” 

Akaashi’s grip tightened on him. “C-Can we…” 

“Speak properly, Keiji.” 

“Can we go home now?!” Akaashi loudly begged. 

“No.” Bokuto smirked. “Be good for the next hour and we’ll leave.” He let go of his neck, backing away from him. 

Akaashi’s breath hitched, suddenly having nothing to hold onto. His knees buckled, his legs slowly crossing and pressing together. He held the hem of his skirt, looking down and embarrassed.

“You look so cute when you're touched-deprived.” Bokuto examined his body. “Tell me what you want Keiji. Maybe I’ll give it to you.” 

Akaashi glanced around. He didn’t understand how Bokuto could confidently say these things out loud. But then again no one was paying attention. His voice was lost in the music and the sweaty bodies in the crowd. 

Akaashi wanted to match his confidence, taking him by surprise. He wanted Bokuto to not see him so submissive anymore. He wanted to be in control as well. 

“What are you-” Bokuto was suddenly being dragged away from the dance floor. “Keiji, where are we going?” 

“Shut up.” 

“What?!” Bokuto looked around, his eyes scanning the crowd for his friends. He caught Iwa and Oikawas eyes, who were watching them and must have seen their little argument before. 

“I said to shut up.” Akaashi repeated himself. 

He found himself going to the other side of the club, where there was a more isolated area that only a few people were in. There were multiple doors, all leading to VIP and secluded rooms. Members of the club were the only ones allowed in. The rooms were filled with couches, mini bars, a TV, karaoke machines and other club-like items. 

“Keiji we can't go here.” Bokuto murmured.

Again, Akaashi told him to “shut up.” 

Bokuto in fact did as his boyfriend let go of his hand. He watched Akaashi strut forward, suddenly picking up a new act. 

“Sorry. Only members are allowed in these rooms.” The man said. 

“Awe.” Akaashi pouted, sticking out his lower lip. “That’s a shame. I was hoping we could have some fun.” 

The security guard laughed. “Isn’t the first time I hear that.” 

“Yeah.. but have you ever seen a pretty boy like me dressed like this?” Akaashi bit his lip, letting his hand fall on the guards bicep. 

Bokuto’s temper was definitely getting to him tonight. His fists clenched as he saw the security guard check him out, clearly liking what he sees. 

“Ah, someone who knows they’re pretty and can say it. Makes you even more attractive.” 

Bokuto practically gagged in his mouth. 

“So what are you gonna do with me then?” Akaashi rubbed his thumb against his arm. 

The security guard looked past him, eyes landing on Bokuto. “Who’s that?” 

Akaashi smiled. “A friend.” 

Bokuto scoffed, earning a glare from his boyfriend. Akaashi turned back to the guard, pressing his body against him to distract him from Bokuto. It worked.

“I hope you know I’m seducing you right now.” Akaashi trailed his fingers up his chest and over his shoulders. 

Bokuto's eyes widened. “Kei-”

“W-What room would you like?” 

Moments later, Akaashi and Bokuto were standing in a private room. 

“H-How did you…” Bokuto looked at him with the same wide eyes. 

“Oikawa.” Akaashi sighed. “He eventually rubs off on you.”

“H-He taught you that?” 

“How to seduce people? Yeah. Apparently telling someone you're actually seducing them works wonders.” 

“Do you… do that a lot?” 

Akaashi laughed. “Of course not. That was my first time.” 

In the room, there was a long “L” shaped couch, bright purple. Where the two parts of the couch meet, was a circular table. Opposite from the couch was a large TV. Center in the ceiling was a disco ball, shining and spinning. The light reflected off the glass ball caused peculiar shapes to form everywhere in the room. There was a fridge to the left, full of drinks. Behind the couch was a red velvet pool table. Beyond the table was a door that led to the bathroom. The whole room was lined with LED lights on the ceiling, underneath the couch and tables, and behind the TV. 

“Fuck, Keiji. This is insane.” Bokuto admired the room.

Akaashi eyed him, biting his lower lip and grabbing Bokuto's hand. “You know… anytime you're “mad” at me, you never do anything about it.” 

“W-What?” 

Akaashi pushed him down on the couch, climbing onto his lap. “You always act like I’ll get punished. Are you too scared to do anything?” He straddled his hips, his skirt riding up his thighs. 

“That's… not it.” 

“Then what is it?” Akaashi ran his hands up his chest and cradled Bokuto's face. He lifted his chin upwards and kissed his lips. Akaashi grazed his tongue against Bokuto's bottom lip as he slowly started to grind his hips. 

“Wait.” Bokuto pulled away. “W-We can't do it here. I-I don't have anything.” 

“I got us this room.” Akaashi said, slowly working on the buttons of Bokuto's shirt. “I think we should use it to our full advantage.” 

Bokutos breath hitched as he felt Akaashis fingers trail down his abs, soon tugging on his belt. His hands fell on Akaashis thighs, the area above his thigh belts and where his skirt ends. He caressed his skin, his hands touching the inner and outer of his thighs. 

“I guess we shouldn’t let your hard work go to waste.” 

-

“Where are they?” Oikawa asked as him and Iwa walked through the crowd, searching for their friends. 

“Maybe they went home.” Iwa said. “Come on. Let's dance.” 

“Iwa-chan. You don't like to dance. Why all of a sudden?” Oikawa smiled at him. 

“Well.” Iwa blushed. “It's with you so I don't mind.” 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa attacked him with kisses. 

For someone who’s tried to separate and destroy their relationship, Oikawa found it impossible to stay away from him now. He needed Iwa whether he wanted to admit it or not.

“Okay, okay, okay.” Iwa laughed. “Tooru stop!” 

“You don’t like my kisses?” Oikawa frowned. 

“No! I mean yes! Wait.” 

Oikawa laughed. “I’m just teasing, Iwa-chan.” 

Iwa looked around. He spotted Emile with Noya by the bar and Kuroo distant from them, lost in thought. 

“Maybe they saw them.” Iwa motioned over to the three by the bar. 

Several minutes later, all of them were in the lobby of the VIP section. They stared at the doors, noticing the security guard. 

“So. What do we do?” Kuroo asked.

“Seduce him.” Oikawa had a mischievous smile on his face. 

“Absolutely not.” Iwa shut the idea down quickly. 

“No fun.” The brunette pouted. 

“Oh. This is easy. I can get us in.” Emile offered, walking ahead to the guard. 

Oikawa scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

“Be nice.” Iwa warned. 

The boys watched her speak to the security guard. They shared some laughs and eventually she motioned them over. 

“What did you say to him?” Noya whispered as they followed the guard to the third door. 

“Nothing important.” Emile smiled. “Just mentioned some connections.” 

The guard knocked on the door. It opened, revealing Akaashi, who leaned against the door. 

“You have some friends wanting to join you.” The guard said. 

Akaashi smiled sweetly at the guard. “Thank you Thomas. You’re welcome to join us you know.” He winked. 

Oikawa gasped, Iwas hand clamping over his mouth. 

The guard blushed hard. “I-I’m still working. If you need anything, hit the button.” He excused himself, not wanting to become more flustered. 

Akaashi looked at the friends waiting. “May I help you?” 

Noya lunged forward. “Howd you get here?!” 

Oikawa started forward as well. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell us.” 

Akaashi just laughed. An arm slid around his waist, a deep voice talking near his ear. 

“Question is. How did you guys get back here?” Bokuto asked. 

“Emile!” Noya shouted. “She talked to the guy and got us in.” 

“How’d you do it?” Bokuto smiled. 

“Connections. Being a model brings a lot of perks.” Emile shot him a smile. 

Oikawa scoffed, getting a look from Iwa. 

“Well come on in.” Bokuto pulled Akaashi to the side, making room for their friends to file in. 

Oikawa ran in first, aweing at the room and the luxuries. “This is so nice!” 

“How did you guys get in here again?” Emile asked. 

Bokuto laughed. “Keiji se-”

“Connections.” Akaashi crossed his arms. 

Emile just stared at him for a moment before nodding her head and taking a look around herself. 

“Why’d you say that?” Bokuto asked. 

Akaashi shrugged. “Doesn’t matter.” He turned around to face him. “When are we leaving?” 

“Soon.” Bokuto said. 

“You guys are leaving?!” Emile frowned. “Stay!” 

“You’re leaving?” Noya asked. 

“Please, Bo!” Emile trotted over, taking hold of his arm and hand. She leaned her body against him. “I won’t be here for much longer.” 

Akaashi eyed her hands, his blood boiling in his body. He caught Oikawa's eyes, who had the same “what the fuck” look. 

Bokuto looked at Akaashi. “Are you okay with staying?” 

So much for going home. 

“Whatever.” Akaashi muttered, turning on his heel and walking towards the couch to sit beside Kuroo. 

“Keiji-” Bokuto was cut off. 

“Great!” Emile cheered. “Let’s start drinking!” She dragged him away from the door and towards the mini bar. 

Akaashi crossed his arms, clenching and unclenching his jaw repeatedly. Kuroo snorted beside him, capturing his attention. 

“And I thought you didn’t get jealous.” 

“I don’t.” Akaashi stated. 

“Oh yeah?” Kuroo nudged his shoulder. 

Akaashi sighed. “I guess I do get jealous. I don’t like it though.” He clarified. 

“I don’t think anyone likes being jealous.” Kuroo smiled, resting his head against the back of the couch. 

“Who’s jealous?” Oikawa asked, plopping down beside his best friend and pulling Iwa next to him. 

“Akaashi.” 

Oikawa snorted. “He doesn’t get jealous.” The brunette looked at Akaashi as if the idea was ridiculous. His eyes widened at his silence. “You’re jealous?!” 

Akaashi shushed him. “Be quiet!” 

“Why are you jealous?” Noya asked from behind the couch. 

Akaashi jumped. “You scared me!” He then sighed. “It’s not a big deal.” His eyes moved towards Emile and Bokuto. They clinked their glasses together and both downed a shot. 

“You’re jealous of her?” Iwa asked. 

Akaashi face palmed. “I don’t know why… but yeah. I am. I mean look at her.” He mumbled into his hands. “She’s really pretty and-”

Kuroo wrapped his arms around his shoulders, letting Akaashi lean into him. “So are you.” 

Iwa looked at his friend, examining his true intentions. He knew. He knew Kuroo liked him but he didn’t know if Akaashi knew. 

“Thanks.” Akaashi muttered, moving to lay down. He let his head rest on Kuroo’s lap. Kuroo smiled and immediately started to run his fingers through his hair. 

Bokuto looked over, his smile disappearing. He was put off by the closeness once again. But maybe he thought he was overreacting. He honestly wasn’t sure how he should feel about it. Yet if Akaashi was close with someone, he would be comfortable enough to cuddle with them. He does it with Oikawa. So why does it bother Bokuto when it comes to Kuroo? 

Kuroo caught his eye. A smirk fell on his lips, clearly intending on pissing his friend off. He leaned down, whispering something to Akaashi who just laughed in response. 

Bokuto put his glass down on the table. “Wanna play some pool?” He asked Emile. 

She smiled and nodded her head. “Me and you vs another pair?” Emile suggested. 

“Sure. Keiji. Kuroo. Come play some pool with us.” Bokuto called out to them. 

Akaashi looked up, meeting his eyes. He could see how pissed off Bokuto was. Rolling his eyes, Akaashi stood up, Kuroo right behind him. 

“Okay.” 

Kuroo snaked his hand around Akaashi’s waist, smiling. “We’ll crush you.” 

Bokuto glanced down, seeing his hand covering his boyfriend's slim waist. His fingers teased the skin underneath Akaashi’s shirt. Akaashi glanced down at his hand, giving it an odd look. 

“Don't touch him.” Bokuto warned before walking over to the pool table, Emile following behind. 

“Relax.” Akaashi said, removing himself from Kuroo’s grip and following. 

“Yeah, bro. Relax.” Kuroo smirked. 

Bokuto clenched his jaw as he grabbed a cue for him and Emile. He looked next to him, finding Akaashi examining the cues. 

“There’s all the same.” Bokuto said. “Have you not played before?” 

Akaashi stayed quiet, grabbing an all black cue and a silver and black one for Kuroo. “Good luck.” He said before walking to his partner and giving him the cue. 

Bokuto snorted. “Yeah. You too, babe.” 

“Who wants to break?” Emile asked. 

Kuroo nudged Akaashi. “He will.” 

“Maybe someone’s who's played before should.” Bokuto suggested. 

“I’ll break. Might as well learn, right?” Akaashi shrugged. 

“Great!” Emile smiled, taking the triangle rack off of the pool balls. “Go ahead.” She rolled the white cue ball to him. 

Akaashi stood at the opposite end of the table, gracefully stopping the ball and placing it at an angle. 

“I… wouldn’t put it there.” 

Akaashi glanced up at Bokuto, then back down. He had the cue ball all the way to the right of the table, by the second dot on the wood. He leaned down, adjusting his position and angling his forearm to a perfect ninety-degree angle. 

“Keiji, maybe-”

Akaashi cut his boyfriend off, hitting the tip of his cue to the white ball. The cue ball traveled in between the front and second ball of the rack, and then bounced off the sides of the table, hitting the back of the rack as well. The black eight ball was the only one to fall into the side pocket.

It was a perfect break. 

Akaashi stood up, getting a low high-five from Kuroo. “We won.” 

“Yes, Keiji!” Oikawa cheered for him from the couch, the three friends watching. 

“W-What?” Bokuto, with wide eyes, looked up at him. 

“I’m sorry. Have you never played before?” Akaashi asked, mimicking him. “If the breaker gets the eight ball in on the break, they win.” 

Bokuto looked at Emile for confirmation, causing Akaashi to quietly scoff. She nodded, agreeing with what he said. 

“So. Shall we play again?” Kuroo asked, smiling. 

They started a new game, this time Bokuto being the one to break. It wasn’t nearly as good as Akaashi’s, but it started off the game allowing them to actually continue. 

Throughout the game, Bokuto slowly realized that Akaashi had in fact played before. Many times. It bodes well to his skill. He was incredible. 

But so was Emile. The main competition was between the two of them, Kuroo and Bokuto both being average at the game. 

“Jesus.” Bokuto muttered as Akaashi got another striped ball in, leaving them with one more. 

“Too bad Akaashi and I didn’t team up.” Emile smiled. “We’d be unstoppable.” 

Akaashi actually smiled at this, a genuine curve of his lips. He adjusted himself, hitting the last striped ball in. 

“Let’s go!” Kuroo cheered. 

Akaashi ended up just missing the eight ball, allowing them to catch up. Emile got two solids in, missing the last one. On Kuroo’s turn, he missed the eight ball as well. 

Bokuto hit the last solid ball in. “Sorry Keiji. But it looks like we’re winning this one.” 

He ended up missing as well. 

Akaashi laughed. “So much for winning.” 

“Whatever!” Bokuto groaned. “This is so unfair. Look how easy it is!” He motioned to the table. 

The ball was set up with the corner pocket perfectly. Easy. 

“He’ll easily get it in.” Bokuto said. 

“Yeah.” Akaashi admitted. “But how about this. I’ll put a twist on it for you.” 

The idea intrigued Bokuto, but not Kuroo. 

“Just take the win now. Don’t risk it.” Kuroo said. 

“Give me your phone.” Akaashi held out his hand. 

“My phone?” Kuroo looked at him, confused. 

Akaashi nodded. Kuroo pulled his phone out of his back pocket, giving it to his partner. Akaashi lifted himself on the table, sitting on the wooden edge. 

“Since it’s too easy for you, I’ll hit it behind my back.” Akaashi looked at his boyfriend. 

“Hit it till it breaks.” Oikawa reminded him, getting a laugh from his friend. 

“You really are risking the win.” Bokuto said, leaning onto his cue. 

“I don’t do ‘easy.’” Akaashi said before placing his beside him, the tip facing the black eight ball. He opened Kuroo’s camera, looking at his set up and then adjusting just a little bit. 

He handed the phone back to Kuroo. “Thank you. Okay. I’m calling this pocket.” He motioned to the opposite corner pocket. 

“Wait, what?!” Kuroo looked at his set up. “Why wouldn’t you hit it in this one?” He pointed to the other counter pocket. 

“Because I’m going to impress my boyfriend so I get rewarded later.” Akaashi admitted, being as straight-forward as possible. Bokuto raised his eyebrows, smiling as he watched. 

Noya laughed from the couch. “Oikawa taught him so much.” 

Oikawa gasped in realization. “Yes I did, shorty! Thank you for realizing.” 

“Shorty?!” Noya became defensive. 

Iwa shook his head. “Great. Now there’s two.” 

“Hey!” Oikawa slapped his arm. “I’m great.” 

“Yes you are.” Iwa smiled. 

Oikawa blushed and nudged his arm. “Stop being so soft Iwa-chan.” 

Kuroo bit his lip anxiously as he watched Akaashi. His set up was good, but it could easily be messed up by the slightest mistake. Akaashi took a deep breath, relaxing his body. 

“Don’t mess up, Keiji.” Bokuto smirked, trying to break him. 

“I won’t.” Akaashi said before hitting the cue against the ball with good power. It bounced off the once edge, traveling straight to the opposite corner. 

They won. 

“Yes!” Kuroo cheered, lifting him off the table and spinning him once before putting him down. “You’re a genius!” 

“Show off.” Oikawa snorted from the couch. 

Akaashi flipped off his friend before spinning to face Bokuto, his skirt twirling. “Well?” 

“Well… you won.” Bokuto walked around the table. “So we can talk about that reward.” He whispered as he pulled Akaashi close. 

“Get a room.” Iwa called out. 

“We had one.” Bokuto corrected. “Until you crashed it.” 

“Oops.” Noya laughed. “Our bad.” 

“You wouldn’t want to keep this from us anyway, right babe?” Emile asked. 

Babe. 

There it was again. 

“Well we did get our time alone so I guess it’s alright.” Bokuto smiled. 

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “We didn’t even get to do anything-”

“Keiji. Shh.” Bokuto swung his arm over his shoulders, his other hand at his waist holding their bodies together. He appeared to be whispering something into Akaashi’s ear, who looked flustered. 

“Ah. The never ending sexual moments between my best friend and his companion.” Oikawa rested his chin against his palm. 

“Fuck off.” Akaashi groaned, keeping his face buried in Bokuto's neck. 

“Sometimes…” Iwa sighed. “I don’t even know what to say or do with you.” 

“Iwa-chan! I’m just making conversation.” Oikawa whined. 

“Not a good one.” Iwa said.

“You’re so mean!” Oikawa frowned. 

For the rest of the night, Akaashi actually got to know Emile more. They both broke off into a private conversation and Akaashi couldn't help but be intrigued in everything she was saying. It still didn’t exclude his jealousy or worry for her flirtatious manner. Yet she was a really nice girl. 

The group broke off at around one in the morning, all going home after a full night of dancing and partying. 

Oikawa and Iwa sat in his Mustang outside of Iwa’s apartment. It was silent for a while, until Oikawa finally spoke. 

“I feel like… I owe you more of an explanation.”

“About?” 

“My… f-father.” Oikawa swallowed. “We haven’t talked about it since and I don’t know what you know but I feel bad for not giving you an understanding of what happened.” 

“Tooru, you don’t have to. Your mom told me he's the reason why you've never gotten into a relationship… because you had to see how your parents’ relationship was.” 

Oikawa nodded. “I hope you know that it’s not because I don’t trust you. It’s just…” He looked down at his hands, fiddling with his fingers. 

“I know.” Iwa reached over, overlapping their hands and giving him a squeeze. “You really don’t have to.” 

“But I want to.” Oikawa looked at him. “I’ve put you through so much, this is the least I could do. You opened up to me. You deserve the same feeling that I got that night you talked to me. Knowing that you trusted me enough and felt comfortable… it’s nice.” 

Iwa gave him a soft and reassuring smile. 

“So…” Oikawa cleared his throat. “I was five when I first saw my dad hit my mom. They were screaming in their bedroom so I peaked in at the same time that he hit her.” 

Iwa rubbed his thumb against Oikawa's hand, comforting him. 

“I don’t know if I made a noise or my mom saw me first, but all of a sudden he started charging at me. My mom screamed and tried to pull him away but he got to me too quickly.” 

“Was that the first time he…” 

Oikawa finished his sentence. “Hit me… yeah. But I can't complain. He hurt my mom far worse than me.” 

Iwa shook his head. “You’re not complaining, Tooru. You’re sharing something that happened to you. You're allowed to do that.” 

Oikawa slowly nodded his head. “Yeah, thanks.” 

Iwa turned in his seat, pulling his one leg up and facing him. “So… how bad did it get between you two?” 

“Depends. Sometimes when he would do something to me, I would flip out and go… crazy? I’d trash my room a lot, which only got him angrier. I would throw things back at him if I was really mad but that was usually if he hurt my mom.” 

Iwa nodded, following along. 

“She did everything for me and him. She paid for everything and worked as much as she could. She never wanted to leave me alone with him so after school I would usually go to her work.” Oikawa said. “But he never appreciated her. They met in high school and she fell for him. He became abusive shortly after they got married. Before me.” 

Surprisingly, Oikawa wasn't finding any difficulties talking about it. He knew he could trust Iwa. 

“Why didn’t your mom leave him? I know it’s hard but you were going through it as well. What was stopping you from leaving?” 

Oikawa took a deep breath. “I think my mom had some pinch of hope that the man she married was still in him. It was like she refused to believe that was who he was. But once I came out to my dad… she knew it was time to leave.” 

“What happened when you came out?” Iwa asked. 

“Well he hit me.” Oikawa laughed. “He shammed me and told me I wasn’t his son. I trashed my room again and later that night he threatened to kick me out. That’s when my mom had enough. A few days later we were out.” 

“Where did you go?” 

“We stayed with Keiji for a few months before my mom could buy a place for just us. Eventually Keiji ended up moving in with us cause… well yeah.” 

Iwa nodded. “So… were you scared that I could possibly hurt you?” 

“Oh, God no.” Oikawa shook his head. “I was scared that… I would hurt you. After all, I’m my father's son.” 

“Stop that.” 

“What?” 

“You aren’t him.” Iwa said. “You're two completely different people. He fucked up his own relationship. You had nothing to do with it and you’re not like him. You’re good, Tooru. You’re a good person.” 

Oikawa didn’t know what to say. 

“He hurt your mom and you. You’ve been through the pain. You know what it’s like. But there’s nothing inside you that wants to inflict that pain on anyone else. Because you care about people. People you don’t even know. You don’t like seeing people hurt, so trust yourself more. You won’t… hurt me. You never have.” 

“But… I have.” Oikawa's eyes filled with tears. “I fucked you over in the beginning, I kissed someone else on our first date. I left you without giving you any explanation. I pushed you… I fucking pushed you.” Oikawa started to cry.

“And I saw the regret in your eyes after everything.” Iwa reached over, cradling his face with his hand. “Correct me if I’m wrong but… you didn’t mean any of it, yeah?” 

Oikawa shook his head as he cried. “I didn’t. I’m so sorry Iwa-chan.” 

Iwa smiled. “Tooru, it’s okay. We’re together right now. That’s all that matters.” 

Oikawa nodded, his lips quivering. He turned his head, kissing Iwas palm a few times and crying into his hand. 

“Tooru… I love you.” Iwa whispered, leaning forward. He pulled him in for a long kiss, trying to show his affection as much as he could. Oikawa moved his hands to Iwa's shirt, clutching on, not wanting them to separate. 

_I love you. I love you. I love you_ … Oikawa thought but still couldn’t say. 

“Can I ask you something?” Iwa slowly pulled away. 

Oikawa pressed his lips together, kissing the feeling of his lips already, nodding his head. “Of course.” 

“You said you've been scared to get into a relationship. Were you ever scared of your feelings for Akaashi?” 

“Wow.” Oikawa sat back. “Wasn’t expecting that.” 

“Y-You don't have to answer it!” 

“No, it’s okay. I just haven’t thought about it in a while.” Oikawa said. “I don’t think I was.” 

“Why not?” 

“At the time, I wasn’t scared of myself like I am now. It’s also the fact that Keiji was the first ever and only person I’ve told about my dad.” Oikawa took a deep breath. “He's been there… for everything like I have for him. He met my father and had to see some horrible things. But he also… helped us. He stood up against my father a few times.” 

“He has?” 

Oikawa nodded. “Yeah. He protected me and my mom. I mean the ending result was him getting banned from our house but… he still helped us. I’ll always owe him for that.” 

Iwa smiled. “He’s pretty great, huh?” 

Again, Oikawa nodded. “One of the best.” 

“Him and Bokuto… they’re a good match.” Iwa said. “Despite how different they can be, they both care too much about each other and everyone.” 

Oikawa smiled at this. “I think so too. And I also think you’re the same way.” 

“Yeah?” 

Oikawa reached for his hand. “Yeah. You’re a great person too, Hajime.” 

Iwa raised an eyebrow. “Ah, so now you’re using my first name?” 

“What? You don’t like it?” 

“I do. I really like it.” 

Oikawa looked out the window. “Are we going in?” 

“We can do whatever you want, Tooru. Just tell me what you want.” 

-

Saturday night. The last time Akaashi would see Bokuto until Monday morning. More than anything, he needed to be as close to him as possible. 

Akaashi was curled up next to him, feeling exhausted and overwhelmed. 

It was almost twelve, going onto early Sunday morning. 

“Keiji. Please sleep.” Bokuto frowned. 

“If I could I would.” 

Truth was, he didn’t want to sleep. He didn’t want to close his eyes and not see Bokuto anymore. He wanted to make sure he was there the whole night, because right now Akaashi was scared. Scared of what Monday would hold. 

Bokuto turned more on his side, so they were fully facing each other. He brought his hand to the side of Akaashi’s face, running his fingers along his soft skin. He could see the worry in his eyes. 

“I know you’re scared.” Bokuto said. “But… you’re not going to be alone on Monday, I can promise you that. We’re all going to be there for you. Especially me. I’ll be right behind you.” 

“Promise?” 

Bokuto smiled. “I promise. I’ll do whatever you need me to do. Even if you want me to speak on your behalf.” 

“I wish it was that easy. But who knows… Tsukishima may call you up as a witness. He’s mentioned it before.” 

“Then so be it. I’ll be the best damn witness in the world.” 

Akaashi laughed. “I love your confidence.” 

Bokuto brushed the hair out of Akaashi’s face. “I wish you knew how beautiful you are.” 

Akaashi blushed. “Stop being such a flirt.” 

“I’m being honest!” Bokuto laughed. “You’re gorgeous, Keiji.” 

“Thank you…” Akaashi’s voice was quiet now, suddenly feeling embarrassed. 

Bokuto leaned forward, kissing him on the forehead. “I’m so proud of you.”

“For?” 

“Working hard. You’ve been nonstop working on the case. It’s all going to pay off, I know it.” 

Akaashi smiled. “I trust you. No matter what… I’m just glad I have you with me.” 

“Awe, Keiji!” Bokuto squeezed him. “You’re becoming soft!” 

“Shut up!” Akaashi laughed. 

His bedroom door flew open. “Keijis a softy!” His best friend cheered before pouncing on them. 

“Oikawa! Get off!” Akaashi shouted, Bokuto laughing beside him. 

“I’m so sorry.” Iwa rubbed his eyes as he slowly walked in. “I tried to stop him.” 

“Join the cuddles, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa, with the most energy, shouted. “He’s the best cuddler ever!” 

“Might as well since this dipshit isn't getting off.” Akaashi said. 

“Hey!” 

Iwa laughed before making his way around the bed. “Come on, Tooru. Let them be.” He reached down to pull him off only to be pulled down by Bokuto. 

“Hey, hey, hey! Welcome!” Bokuto was the one shouting now. 

“Oh, God.” Iwa rolled his eyes. “I can barely handle him.” He motioned to Oikawa. “Not you too.” 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined. 

Akaashi laughed. “I understand your pain, Iwa.” 

“Keiji! Don’t be mean!” Bokuto whined as well. 

Iwa rolled his eyes. “Shut up, dumbass.” 

“You two are so mean!” Oikawa shouted. 

“You're annoying!” Akaashi laughed. 

Iwa spoke. “I agree.” 

Oikawa started giggling to himself, everyone silently watching him. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“You know… we could be a foursome.” Oikawa said. 

“Ew!” Akaashi yelled. 

“Aw, come on man. Don’t do that.” Bokuto laughed. 

Speaking at the same time, “Shittykawa!” Iwa shouted. 

Oikawa laughed. “What’s so wrong with that?! We would be-”

Akaashi hit him with a pillow. “Shut up.” 

Iwa and Bokuto laughed. 

“Rude!” 

They stayed together for another hour, just talking and slandering Oikawa any chance they got. Akaashi was definitely more relaxed, needing exactly what they had right now. Just to be together with the people he loved the most. 

“Are you okay?” Bokuto whispered to him. 

Akaashi, who was staring off into space as they played a card game on his bed, looked at him and nodded. “Im okay.” 

“You sure?” 

Akaashi looked towards his two friends. Iwa and him were bickering about Oikawa's previous move he made. 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa cried. 

“No, idiot!” 

“Hey! I’m not an idiot.” Oikawa crossed his arms. 

Iwa snorted. “Yes you are.” Then he mumbled his next words. “My idiot.” 

Oikawa gasped. “What was that?!” 

“Shut up!” Iwa groaned. 

Oikawa threw himself on him. “Iwa-chan!” He attacked his face with kisses. In the process, he knocked the cards over everywhere. 

“Shittykawa! Look what you did.” 

Akaashi smiled and looked back at Bokuto. “Yeah. I’m sure.”

“Okay.” Bokuto leaned forward, kissing him softly on the cheek. “I love you, Keiji.” He whispered. 

“I love you too.” Akaashi turned his head, kissing him. “So much.” 

-

“He woke up super early to go out on a run and clear his head! I haven’t seen him since.” Oikawa told his mom as they stood in the lobby of the court house. 

“It’s okay.” She tried to calm him down. “It’s not like he won’t show up to his own case.” 

Tsukishima agreed with her. “He has time until it starts, anyway.” 

“Bokuto is probably bringing him.” Iwa said. 

Everyone was there. Oikawa, Iwa, Miwa, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Suga, Daichi, Kageyama, Kuroo, Noya and Hinata. Even Kenma and Asahi came. It was awkward between Kuroo and Kenma, who didn’t even bother greeting each other. Some of the friends, like Suga, Kuroo and Bokuto, were going to be questioned since they witnessed the bruises and suspected something was happening. Oikawa was going to be questioned since he’s been through the process the first time, Miwa as well.

The entrance doors opened. Heads turned, expecting to see Akaashi and Bokuto walk in. Of course, it wasn’t. 

It was Terushima. 

“Wow. The gang's all here!” The fake blond smirked. “Where’s my ex at? Cold feet?” 

“Shut up.” Oikawa growled. 

Tsukishima straightened his tie, stepping forward. “I recommend being careful with what you say or do right now. I will use anything against you inside.” 

“Ah.” Terushima examined him. “He chose you?” 

Tsukishima nodded. “Is that a problem?” 

“I’m just surprised he didn’t try and get someone better. Doesn’t Keiji want to win?” 

“He will win.” Oikawa glared at him. 

Terushima scoffed. “I almost feel bad for how hopeful you are.” 

A man rushed in the lobby, clicking shut his briefcase in the process. It was Terushimas lawyer, Takeda. 

“Sorry!” The man fumbled to put on his glasses. “I got my coat jacket stuck in my car door. Terushima, where are your parents?” 

The blond motioned over to the couple standing on the other side of the lobby. “They’re looking for you.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Y-Yes. Excuse me.” Takeda waved to Tsukishima in the process of rushing away, who just returned the gesture. 

“You may have the better attorney, but he lacks the most fundamental skill.” Tsukishima said. 

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” 

Tsukishima pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Understanding.” 

“What-”

“I understand my client more than anyone.” Tsukishima motioned to the figure walking through the doors. “Notice the way he’s walking. The strut in his steps. The look of hatred in his eyes for you.” 

Terushima turned around to see Akaashi walking his way. 

“He knows.” Tsukishima said. “He knows he’s going to win. I understand that and I'll be the one to make that happen.” 

Terushima crossed his arms at his approach. “You're finally here.” 

“Hello, Terushima.” Akaashi looked away, scanning the view of his friends. “How are you today?” 

Terushima scoffed. “Don’t try and act civil.” 

Akaashi glanced at him, the look making Terushima feel threatened. “It’s a question.” 

“I-I know that!” Terushima glared at him. “Whatever. I’m going inside. Good luck, Keiji. Don’t take the loss too hard.” 

“I won’t. I’ll win.” Akaashi adjusted his tie, smiling sweetly at him. “I’ll make sure to visit you in prison.” 

Terushimas fists clenched. “Watch yourself. Remember who you’re dealing with.” He muttered before walking away. 

“Akaashi!” Noya and Hinata both screamed his name and hugged him at the same time. 

“Hi.” Now, Akaashi was shaking. 

“Are you okay?” Oikawa asked, moving in for a hug. 

“Mhm.” Akaashi nodded. “Scared shitless but I’m okay.” 

Tsukishima looked at his watch. “Everyone can start heading in now. Find seats on the right side.” 

“Good luck!” Noya hugged him one last time. 

Akaashi thanked him, and everyone else who passed by and gave him an encouraging hug or words. 

“You guys weren't kidding when you said everyone was coming.” Akaashi noted as Kuroo came his way. 

“We all want to help and be there for you.” Kuroo smiled, pulling him in for a hug which Akaashi gladly returned. 

“Thank you.” Akaashi muttered. “Really.” 

Kuroo looked at him as he pulled away. “No need to thank me or anyone.” 

Akaashi cleared his throat. “Where's Bokuto?” 

Iwa looked over at them. “He didn’t drop you off?” 

“No?” Akaashi said, more as a question. “He would’ve came in with me if he did. He’s not here?” 

“He’s coming.” Kuroo assured him. “He ran out early this morning to do something. I forget what.” 

“Okay.” Akaashi nodded and flattened the front of his suit. 

Kuroo squeezed his shoulder. “We’re right here with you. Especially me.” He flashed a smile before turning on his heel and walking inside. 

Akaashi caught a glimpse of Kenma who was walking in with Hinata. Akaashi gave him a smile as they made eye contact. Kenma just nodded in response before looking away. 

“We’re going in.” Oikawa told his friend, before giving him another hug. “I love you. You’ll do great.” 

“Thank you.” Akaashi hugged him tightly. “I love you too.” 

Akaashi was shaking even more now. Once Iwa and Oikawa went in, Akaashi looked towards his mother-like figure. 

Miwa smiled at him. “Akaashi. It’s going to be alright.” 

Akaashi nodded repeatedly. “I hope so.” 

She stepped forward, straightening his tie. She wiped down the front of his suit jacket and brushed a few strands of his hair out of the way. 

“Believe in yourself. No matter what they ask you, answer with honesty and confidence.” 

Akaashi nodded. “I will.” 

She rested his hand on his cheek. “I’m so proud of you.” 

Akaashi softly smiled. “I couldn’t have done any of this without you. Thank you, Miwa.” 

“This was all you.” She stepped away. “I’ll see you inside.” 

Once she left, it was just Tsukishima and Akaashi. Pulling out his phone, Akaashi sent his boyfriend a text. 

**Akaashi** : Hey, I’m at the courthouse. Are you on your way? It starts in ten. No rush, Bo. I love you. 

He took a deep breath before sliding his phone back in his pocket. “Thank you, Tsukishima.” 

“For?” 

“Helping me with the case and for encouraging me. It means a lot.” 

Tsukishima cleared his throat. “You’re one of my best friends. I’d help you any day.” 

Akaashi smiled at him. “So would I.” 

Tsukishima checked his watch again. “The judge should be arriving soon. We can head in.” He said as Terushima and his family started to walk in as well. 

Akaashi nodded. He looked over his shoulder as he headed to the courtroom doors, no sign of Bokuto anywhere. 

“Good luck.” Akaashi said to Terushima as they both stopped in front of the door. 

“You as well.” The blond smirked at him, pushing open the doors and walking in. His parents flooded in behind him, not recognizing Akaashi at all. 

Ever since Akaashi first accused Terushima of being abusive, his parents showed him little to no respect. Akaashi hasn’t seen them since their last court date. 

Takeda gave Akaashi and Tsukishima a small bow before heading inside. 

“Ready?” Tsukishima asked.

Akaashi nodded. “I’m ready.” 

They both walked in, side by side. Immediately, Akaashi saw Ukai and his therapist in the fourth row, both giving him encouraging smiles. His friends all flooded the first three rows, putting a smile on Akaashi’s face. He stopped on his tracks, eyes landing on two people sitting on the fifth row. 

“W-What are you doing here?” Akaashi’s eyes filled with tears as he walked in between the benches to the couple that stood up when they saw him. 

“Hi, honey!” Bokuto’s mom hugged him. “Ko told us about your case and we just wanted to come to support you!” 

Akaashi closed the other half of the hug, ready to start sobbing. “You didn’t have to do this. I’m so sorry.” 

“Why on earth are you apologizing?” Nao looked at him as if he was crazy. 

“B-Because it’s such a long trip and I feel bad!” 

“No need to feel bad.” Jiro smiled. “We wanted to be here for you. You’re family.” 

Now Akaashi let himself cry. “I love you guys!” His eyes widened. “I-I’m sorry! Was that weird of me to say?!” 

“Not at all!” Nao smiled even brighter. “We love you, Akaashi. We really do.” 

Akaashi wiped his eyes. “Great. I’m already crying.” He laughed. 

“At least they’re happy tears.” Jiro said. 

“Where's Ko?” Nao looked around. 

“I… don’t know.” Akaashi answered honestly. 

“Akaashi.” Tsukishima motioned him towards the front. “I’m sorry to interrupt but we do need to sit down.”

“Oh, of course!” Nao ushered him away. “Good luck!” 

“Thank you.” Akaashi smiled at them before following Tsukishima down the aisle. Before he walked to the plaintiff table, he felt someone squeeze his hand. He looked to his side to see Kuroo at the end of the bench, smiling up at him. 

“You got this.” Kuroo said.

Akaashi nodded, squeezing his hand before following Tsukishima. When they sat down, Akaashi checked his phone. Still no response.

Where was he? 

“All rise!” 

Everyone in the courtroom stood up as the judge entered the room. Akaashi glanced around, feeling nervous again. He made eye contact with Terushima, the blond giving him a nasty look. 

Akaashi wasn’t sure what was going to happen during court. But one thing was for certain. Bokuto wasn’t here. 

And he wasn’t coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE SHORT BUT IMPORTANT SO BE PREPARED AHAHAH


	18. Good Things Fall Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i decided... this story is going to be twenty chapters long!!! which means two more and i will be doing an epilogue which will result to 21 chapters total!! 
> 
> this is a very short chapter, straight to the point! i love you all :( 
> 
> Songs in this chapter: 
> 
> Angel - FINNEAS 
> 
> Trigger Warnings!! Mentions of abuse, r*pe and suicide 
> 
> ALSO I BULSHITTED THE COURT PART LMDAKSKKSKSS IM SO SORRY FONT MAKE FUN OF ME BUT I DIDNT KNOW EHAT I WAS DOING! MY MOM WORKS AS A COURT REPORTER! YOU SOULF THINK I WOILD REMEMBER TO SWEAR THE WITNESSES IN BUT INFORGOT SO PRETEND I DID 
> 
> anywho remember this is very short so yurrrrrr my notes are longer then the chapter 😭

_ Akaashi stood on the stairs, gripping onto the railing as he watched his parents fight. Their hands extended out, motioning as their quiet but bold voice fired back and forth.  _

_ Akaashi has only seen his parents fight a few times. It was rare for them to ever argue. But it was always scary.  _

_ No, they weren’t violent or anything. Akaashi was just scared they would separate one day because of a fight.  _

_ He pressed his lips together, trying not to cry as he saw his mother drop her face into her hands. His father looked down at the ground, swallowing the lump in his throat.  _

_ “And why haven’t we talked about this sooner?” His mom looked up at her husband.  _

_ “I… I don’t know.” He answered honestly.  _

_ “Tatsuo. He’s graduating into high school next week. You can’t not be here for that.”  _

_ “I know this is sudden! I do! It came at randomly too but how can I turn this down?!”  _

_ His father's band was going on tour this weekend which meant he would miss Akaashi’s first day of high school. But Akaashi didn’t care. It wasn’t a big deal to him.  _

_ She sighed in response. “Can’t you push it back a day or two? Our son is entering a milestone.”  _

_ “I know.” His dad sighed. “I’ll figure it out.”  _

_ Akaashi leaned to the side a little, trying to hear better but his foot slipped off the step, his body thudding down a few steps. His parents snapped their heads to the stairs.  _

_ “Ow! Whiplash!” His father held the nape of his neck.  _

_ “Keiji?! Are you alright?” His mother moved to him. “What are you doing?”  _

_ Akaashi stood up, moving down the few steps. “Are you… fighting?”  _

_ Her eyes widened slightly. “No. We aren’t. Did we wake you?”  _

_ Akaashi shook his head. “I was already up but… I heard you yelling.”  _

_ His mother sighed, holding out her hand for him to take. He gratefully took his mother’s hand, enjoying the feeling of her soft skin comforting him. They sat on the couch, his father sitting on the other side of him.  _

_ “Couples argue all the time, Keiji. It’s a normal thing.” His mother explained. “Your father and I don’t argue as much, but it still happens.”  _

_ “I think it’s unhealthy if you don’t.” His father let a low chuckle escape his throat.  _

_ Akaashi looked back to his mom. “But… parents divorce because of fights.” _

_ “Well it depends on what it is about and how long it’s been going on. There’s a lot of factors that go into getting a divorce.” She said.  _

_ “Your mom and I are happy, Keiji. We aren’t getting a divorce.” His father smiled.  _

_ “We barely fight so it must seem weird but we’re alright.”  _

_ “Promise?”  _

_ “Promise.” His mother smiled and kissed his forehead. “Now head to bed.”  _

_ Akaashi nodded and stood up off the couch, taking the stairs two at a time. He heard faint whispers but didn’t bother tuning into their conversation.  _

_ He returned to his room, unable to fall asleep in the next twenty minutes. His mother came into his room at one point while he was awake, thinking he wasn’t. She sat on the edge of his bed, Akaashi facing away from her. She ran his fingers through his hair and kissed his cheek.  _

_ “I’m sorry we scared you, Keiji. Me and your father love each other and you very much.” She quietly spoke. “It was just a little argument. I promise.”  _

_ Akaashi felt reassured. He knew it was okay. His parents were what he wanted in the future. Even though there's no such thing as perfect, they were.  _

_ “You’ll understand when you love someone, Keiji.”  _

_ - _

“What would you say was the downfall of your relationship?” Tsukishima asked. 

He was currently questioning Terushima. 

“His parents passed away and he became extremely distant. I think it went south from there.” 

“And is that what led you to cheat on him?” 

“I didn’t cheat.” 

“Oh, you didn’t? Because my client says you did and so did Oikawa Tooru. They caught you that one night, remember?” 

“They're best friends.” Terushima pointed out. “Of course they would accuse me of the same thing.” 

“So you’re saying they lied?” 

Terushima hesitated. 

“Exactly.” Tsukishima pushed his glasses up more as he walked around in front of the defendant. “You cheated on my client, numerous times. Once he found out, you tried to keep your relationship intact.” 

“Because I knew what I did was wrong.” 

Akaashi scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

“But… you hit him. The night he caught you at the party, you slapped him across the face.” 

“Why would I do that?” Terushima asked with a laugh. “I loved him.” 

“You love him so much that you were okay with mentally and physically abusing him any chance you got?” 

“I’ve never hurt him.” 

“You swore to an oath. You can’t lie.” 

Terushima took a deep breath. “I’m not lying.” 

Tsukishima studied him for a moment before turning to the judge. “That’ll be all for now.” 

The judge nodded. “Mr.Takeda?” 

“Y-Yes!” He stood up as he shuffled through his papers. “I would like to call Akaashi Keiji to the stand.” 

“You got this.” Oikawa whispered from behind him as Tsukishima returned to his seat, Akaashi standing up. 

He nodded, soothing down his suit before walking to the witness box. He sat down, his posture straight as Takeda approached him. 

“Earlier today, you claimed that you brought my client to court before. Correct?” 

Akaashi nodded. “Yes.” 

“He was proven innocent. Correct?” 

“Yes.” 

“You also fled right after the case. You moved here. Is it because you accused an innocent man?” 

“No. I left because I was afraid he would hurt me again. I haven’t seen him since that moment until a few months ago.” Akaashi said. 

“Where did you two first come into contact here?” 

“He was performing at a competition that my friend was.” He recollected on the rap competition. “He approached me and my friends before the actual competition and then approached me after, but we were alone.” 

“And what happened when you were alone?” 

“He grabbed my arm.” 

“What did you do in response?” 

“I… slapped him.” 

Takeda paced back and forth, slowly. “Would you say that you’ve picked up some abusive traits recently?”

Akaashi gave him a confused look. “No? I’m not abusive.” 

“My client says otherwise. Is it true that you’ve hit my client first, before?” 

“No!” Akaashi darted his eyes towards Terushima, seeing the fake look of sadness plastered on his face. “I only fought back to defend myself from him.” 

“Yet… you slapped him once he grabbed your arm. Please describe what led up to you hitting Terushima.”

Akaashi took a deep breath. “I walked into the bathroom and he was already in there, which I wasn’t aware of. He attempted to start a conversation but why would I want to talk to my abusive ex-boyfriend? So I tried leaving. He… grabbed me, trying to stop me from going. I freaked out and slapped him. I was afraid he would hurt me again.” 

“What kind of grab was it? Where did he grab you?” 

“M-My wrist.” 

“Wouldn't you say he was simply trying to stop you just so you could talk?” 

“No! Because days after that, he walked into my store during closing time and hurt me.” Akaashi stated. 

“Hurt you how?” 

“Abused me.” Akaashi clarified. “Beat me up! Hit me! Bruised my own body!” 

“Who started it?” 

“What?” 

“The fight between you two. Who started it?” 

“I-It wasn’t a fight!” Akaashi exclaimed. “He was abusing me!” 

“You didn’t answer my question.” 

“Objection!” Tsukishima called out. 

“Overruled.” The judge said. 

“He started it. At the time I was defenseless and didn’t know how to protect myself.” Akaashi said. 

Takeda took a deep breath. “Do you think your parents’ death took a part in believing Terushima was abusing you?” 

“Not at all. I’m confident I know what abuse is, with or without my parents.” Akaashi said. 

“You don’t think that the pain you were feeling altered your thinking process? When someone loses a loved one, there are multiple stages they go through. Everyone’s different, but on average, some can't even think straight.” 

“Objection!” Tsukishima stood up. “This is ridiculous! Filing in his parents’ death has nothing to do with the case!” 

“Sustained. Sit down.” The judge warned. 

Akaashi nodded at Tsukishima, thanking him without words. The blond returned the gesture, sitting down and straightening his tie. 

“Atta boy, Tsukki!” Kuroo cheered quietly. 

“That’ll be all for now.” Takeda returned to his seat. “He’s hard to read.” He muttered, sitting down next to his client. 

Akaashi returned to their table. 

“I’d like to call up Ms.Oikawa Miwa, your honor.” 

Akaashi turned around, his mother-figure walking down the aisle and towards the witness box. His eyes quickly scanned the seats. 

Still no sign of Bokuto. 

“Go ahead.” The judge motioned Tsukishima up. 

The blond grabbed a small remote, holding it in his hand. “Is it alright if I call you Oikawa-san?” 

“Call me Miwa.” She smiled. 

“Alright.” Tsukishima nodded. “Miwa. You own the music store your son and Akaashi Keiji work at, correct?” 

“Yes.” She nodded. 

“Have you ever had the same shift as them?” 

“No.” She shook her head. “I work on opposite days.” 

“Who’s in charge of checking the store's security tape?” 

“Me on my days. Akaashi checks for him and Oikawa.” 

“Is that why the tape of Terushima Yuji abusing him was not discovered?” Tsukishima asked. 

“Correct.”

Tsukishima turned to the judge. “If it is alright, I would like to show actual proof of my client being harassed and harmed by the defendant.” 

The judge looked towards Akaashi. “Do we have permission to show this?” 

Akaashi nodded his head, intertwining his clammy hands together. 

Tsukishima turned towards the flat screen beside the witness stand and hit a button on the remote, turning it on. He selected their file and a security tape popped up. 

“As you watch, you’ll see the defendant in fact touching him first, restricting my client from defending himself.” 

Akaashi’s eyes were glued to the screen, watching himself. He could feel the pain from that night. 

“This goes on for roughly thirty minutes. The defendant continues to hurt him until Akaashi Keiji is on the floor, too weak to even stand.” Tsukishima clarified. 

Akaashi could hear the small whispers from the public benches, people talking about the video tape. Their voices grew louder, flooding Akaashi’s ears. 

“Order! Order!” The judge hit her mallet against the wooden circle. “Quiet in the courtroom!” 

The audience grew quiet. 

“I think now is a good time for a break. There are water fountains out in the hall. We will gather here again in fifteen minutes.” 

Akaashi quickly stood up, shaking and rushing past the public benches to the outside hallway. Oikawa followed him, close behind. 

“Keiji.” 

Akaashi fell into tears as he turned around, hugging his best friend. “Oikawa, I-I’m gonna lose!” 

“No you’re not!” Oikawa rubbed his back. “You’re doing amazing! And now everyone sees the truth!” 

“B-But he’s fucking lying! None of what he says is true.” Akaashi wiped at his eyes. “I can't do this.” 

Oikawa looked around, eyes locking with Kuroo. He motioned him to come over before letting go of Akaashi. 

“I have to call someone, but hug Kuroo for now. Vent, scream, do whatever.” Oikawa said, giving him a smile and walking away. 

Akaashi practically ran to Kuroo, his arms attaching around his body. He cried even harder, Kuroo not expecting it but easily giving him the comfort he needed. 

Oikawa got his phone out of his pocket and started angrily texting Bokuto. 

**Oikawa:** if you couldn’t make it, you should have told him 

**Oikawa:** he fucking needs you right now 

**Oikawa:** where the hell are you??? you promised him and he’s struggling right now. they were supposed to question you too 

**Oikawa:** you better have a good ass excuse 

**Oikawa:** bitch -_- 

He stared at his phone, watching the word “delivered” stay the same for minutes. His anger only grew, having the urge to sock Bokuto across the face right now. 

**Oikawa:** you know, keiji really fucking loves you and I know you love him but right now you’re being a complete asshole. text him, call him, do whatever. but get your ass here. 

**Oikawa:** fyi, you’re the one person he needs the most today. not me. not my mom. you. 

**Oikawa:** EVEN YOUR FUCKING PARENTS CAME 

He shoved his phone in his pocket after turning on the vibration setting and angrily paced back and forth, staring at the entrance doors. 

“I’m sorry. I really don’t know where he is.” Kuroo said, sending Akaashi an apologetic look. 

“D-Did I do something? Is he mad at me? Is that why he didn’t come?!” Akaashi wiped his eyes. “He texted me early this morning so it’s not like he slept in.” 

“Bokuto? Mad at you? Never.” Kuroo said. “I don’t know what he’s thinking right now.” 

“He has no reason to be mad at you.” Oikawa said, walking back over. “You have every right to be pissed at him.” 

“I agree.” Iwa said, moving over. “I love him to death but he hasn’t gotten back to any of us and he’s blowing you off.” 

Akaashi gasped. “What if he got hurt?! I have to go make sure he’s okay!” He went to turn away but Kuroo stopped him, holding onto his wrist. 

“Akaashi.” Kuroo firmly spoke. “He’s not hurt.” 

“You don’t know that!” 

“Yes I do. If he was hurt, we would be getting a call right now.” 

Akaashi frowned, his lips quivering. “So he’s really blowing me off?” 

The three friends stayed silent, averting their eyes from the sad boy in front of them. 

Akaashi straightened his posture. “Fine. Whatever.” He cleared his throat. “I don’t need to think about this right now. I’m going back in.” 

“But the break isn’t even over.” Oikawa said 

“I don’t care.” Akaashi walked away from them.

“I’m gonna kill him.” Iwa muttered. “Where the hell is he?” 

“I don’t know.” Kuroo shook his head. “But it doesn’t matter. Akaashi’s right. We should be thinking about the case, not him.” 

“Do you think there’s a lot left to do? I mean Tsukishima showed the evidence.” Oikawa said. 

“That’s just one incident. He needs to be charged for the numerous times he’s done it even in high school.” Iwa stated. “Ukai and the therapist haven’t even spoken yet.” 

Kuroo sighed. “Right.” 

Everyone was seated in the next ten minutes, the case resuming. 

“And have you ever been approached in public, someone asking if you’re okay?” Takeda asked. 

“No.” Akaashi said. 

“You claim that he’s physically hurt you in public before. How come no one has seen out of any of those times?” 

“We’re two guys. Most people look over any signs of abuse if a girl isn’t involved in the relationship. When people think of abuse, they think of a man hurting a woman. Sometimes a woman hurts a man, but even that’s rare for people to think of. Me and Terushima most likely looked like two guys play-fighting to everyone.” Akaashi said. 

“Was it play fighting the last night you saw Terushima before today?” 

“Absolutely not. That night was the time Terushima came the closest to r*ping me.” Akaashi said, almost too casually. “That’s his whole motive. Throughout our years of knowing each other, all he wanted was sex.”

“Why did you decline him for such acts in high school?” 

“I wasn’t ready.” Akaashi admitted. “Nowhere near ready. He clearly wasn’t okay with that.” 

“Why do you think he never violently attacked you in the beginning stages of your relationship?” 

“Because I didn’t catch him cheating. He was afraid I was going to leave him, so he abused me to stay. He knew I would be scared to try and leave again.” Akaashi pressed his lips together. 

“How did you take him to court the first time? What finally led you to speak out?” 

Akaashi shook his head. “I didn’t. My friend Oikawa Tooru, who I lived with at the time, walked in on me shirtless and saw the marks and bruises on me.” 

“Did you have to give them any proof that you were being abused?” 

“No. I think the bruises were enough to prove something was wrong.” Akaashi awkwardly laughed as he spoke. 

“So you could have implemented those bruises yourself? You could have lied and brought him to court even though he was innocent?” 

“He wasn’t! And he still isn't.” Akaashi took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. “I had no proof back then, but now I do.” 

“I understand that. It’s clear that there was an abusive period between you two recently, but I need to unpack the time where we all didn’t know you at all.” Takeda confirmed. “Your high school years are hidden to us. We don’t know what you were like.” 

Akaashi slowly nodded. “Right.” 

“Is there anything you can give me as some sort of proof that my client hurt you in high school?” 

Akaashi thought for a moment before shaking his head. “No.” 

“Very well. You may step down.” Takeda said before returning to his seat. 

Akaashi left the witness stand, his eyes tearing up. Terushima was only going to get charged for the one incident. 

“Tsukishima? Anyone?” 

“I would like to call Kuroo Tetsuro to the stand.” 

Akaashi turned around, watching Kuroo stand up and make his way from the bench to the stand. Once he sat down, Tsukishima stepped forward. 

“Kuroo-san, did you suspect anything of Akaashi? Did you see any weird behavior from him in the time frame that you met Terushima to the day you found out he was being abused?” 

Kuroo nodded. “There were many times he would become distant. He would stare off into space a lot. You could see he was in pain in certain movements.” 

“How many times did you see bruises on him?” 

“Three?” Kuroo said, more as a question. 

“Can you describe those moments?” 

Again, Kuroo nodded. “The first time was when me and Bokuto went looking for him. He wasn’t answering anyone’s texts and he was supposed to meet us at our place. Bokuto became worried so we went to look for him. We ran into Akaashi on the street. Right away I noticed how different he seemed.” 

“How was he different?” 

“He was… sad. His smiles were clearly fake. He was limping. He looked beat up and at the time I didn’t even notice there was makeup all over him but now that I think about it, it was obvious there was. The only bruises he didn’t cover up were the ones on his wrist. I saw them and then confronted him about it later that day.” 

“What happened when you confronted him?” 

“He denied it so I forcefully pulled his sleeves up but there was nothing there. When I apologized and left, I noticed the makeup on my fingers.” Kuroo explained. 

“Why didn’t you confront him again?” 

“Honestly…” Kuroo sighed. “We had a love-hate relationship at the time. I figured it wasn’t my place to talk to him about it and I didn’t even think about him possibly being abused.” 

Tsukishima nodded. “When was the other time you encountered the bruises?” 

“The hospital.” Kuroo said. “He had a panic attack and was sent to the hospital and the nurses discovered the bruises. They called Bokuto in who confirmed to me and some others that he was being abused. When Akaashi woke up, I saw the bruises on his neck, arms and legs because the makeup wore off. They probably cleaned him.” 

Again, Tsukishima nodded. “And what did the nurses say?” 

“They confirmed that those types of wounds had to either be from a hard impact like a car or some violent and physical fight. They mentioned abuse and later on Akaashi finally confirmed it.” 

“Thank you.” Tsukishima said. “You may step down.” 

Moments later, his therapist was speaking. 

“Over the time I've talked with Akaashi, I've personally seen first-hand that he has depression. No, I’m not talking about the emotion, sadness. Depression is a mental health disorder that affects one's mood and interest in activities during daily life.” The therapist spoke. “He has anxiety, guilt from past occurrences, a feeling of worthlessness and hopelessness. I see him form mood swings often too, and that’s just with me.” 

Akaashi bit down on his nails, Tsukishima slapping his hand away often as they listened. 

“He has excessive crying habits and sometimes isolates himself from social activities and conducts. Not to mention his sleeping could sometimes prove it as well. Most nights when he’s alone, he’s wide awake until the sun rises where he feels more safe to sleep. And finally…” The therapist took a deep breath. “My client is suicidal.”

Akaashi felt eyes, he hated it, but he knew it was coming considering he allowed his therapist to speak out about this. 

“He lost his parents in his second year of high school, his ex-boyfriend…” He motioned to Terushima, “manipulated his mind and feelings. Akaashi was in a vulnerable state at the time, not understanding or knowing how to feel. Terushima Yuji knew of that yet neglected him of proper care and controlled his feelings.” 

Akaashi felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Kuroo leaning forward on the bench, reaching out and taking Akaashi’s hand in his own. He gave him an encouraging squeeze and a small smile. Akaashi, who didn’t even realize his hands were trembling, gratefully smiled back before looking towards the specialist.

“Someone who is newly grieving sometimes feels at loss or alone. Akaashi believed he had no one, so he never got that actual understanding of  _ how  _ he should feel or  _ what  _ he should do, not that there is a specific way to act. Yet being manipulated into thinking that he deserves his parents’ death and guilting him into believing he is the cause of their death is not grieving. It’s  _ abuse _ .” Everyone could hear the fire in her voice. The anger towards the defendant. “Terushima Yuji went far more than just abusing my client physically. It was mentally, and emotionally. I strongly believe he is a strong factor in why my client is depressed and suicidal.” 

Akaashi squeezed Kuroo’s hand, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. 

“The moment Akaashi walked into my room, I knew he was hurt. Much more than a loss of parents. I knew someone hurt him in ways most of us in this room can't understand. He has been  _ abused  _ for years, shut in silence because he didn’t know what to do. He is still in silence! Terushima Yuji is still manipulating his mind. Akaashi doesn’t have the comfort of knowing he’s safe yet. He’ll stay like that until justice is served.” 

“Woo!” Noya cheered, small laughs scattered among the friends, even Akaashi giggling. 

Many moments later, the professional from the hospital was by the TV stand. When Akaashi fell into a panic attack, the bruises on his body were discovered. The doctor was flipping through the photos and x-rays that were taken. 

“Anyone here can clearly tell that these are not bruises from bumping a table.” He spoke. “These are clear evidence of abuse or some physical fight.” 

Akaashi’s eyes were stuck to the screen, staring at his own body like it was a stranger. That was him? He allowed it to get that bad? 

“Now you’ll see here, a lot of dark skin covering his ribs. Even severe swelling. This is caused by a broken rib that’s been repeatedly kicked and intensely hit. He also fractured his wrist…” He flipped to the next photo. “The weight of someone’s body, using their foot, could break a carrot. The Scaphoid is just as fragile.” 

Akaashi moved around his wrist, trying to recall the feeling that he was far too used to. 

“There was not one spot on his throat that was covered. The defendant had his hand in all angles, attempting to cut off his oxygen and stop him from breathing.” 

Akaashi could feel Terushimas hands on him. 

Minutes later. “I’m calling my own client to the stand, your honor.” Tsukishima said. 

“Objection! They’re friends! This shouldn’t be allowed!” Takeda protested. 

“Overruled. Go ahead.” The judge motioned for Akaashi and Tsukishima to step up. 

“Akaashi. If you could, I would like you to describe the incident with Terushima before you were sent to the hospital.” 

Akaashi nodded as he was settled in his seat. He glanced at the TV where his fractures were shown. 

“He kicked me in my ribs repeatedly while I was on the floor. I believe my rib was already fractured before that, but it became worse that day.” Akaashi took a deep breath. “While I was on the ground, he stomped on my wrist, pressing down and I heard my own bone crack.” 

“That explains the fractures, correct?” 

“Yes. He also choked me, constantly. It got to the point where I was sure I was going to die because I couldn’t breathe. He would hold my neck until I was almost unconscious and sometimes I passed out.” 

“What happened when you would wake up?” 

Akaashi sighed. “Sometimes I would wake up to him hurting me or just undressing me. Other times I would be out on the street, alone.” 

Tsukishima looked taken back, the news being new to him. “Did no one ever see you?” 

Akaashi shook his head. “Around here, we have small alleyways that no one goes in besides owners of restaurants where their garbage is. There’s one beside his apartment where I would end up a lot.” 

The blond nodded, understanding. “Do you find it odd that the defendant moved into an apartment so close to you?” 

“I think because it’s years after our high school experience and there’s no specific reason that he came here, I do find it weird.” 

“Have you ever been in contact since you left your hometown?” 

Akaashi shook his head. “No. I blocked every possible contact I had of him and even ended up getting a new phone. There was no way he could trace me because we never told anyone we were coming here. The only ones who knew were Oikawa, his mom and Suga, who moved here as well.” 

Tsukishima nodded. “You’re positive not one of you told anyone?” 

Akaashi nodded as well. “Yes.” 

“Alright. Thank you. That’ll be all.” 

It was the last testimony. Finally, Ukai was up. 

“Hello. I’m Ukai Keishin. To most in here, I’m the local police officer. To others, I’m the guy at the gym. And to everyone else, I'm just some guy speaking in court.” 

“I love you, Ukai!” Noya cheered again.

“Noya, quiet in the courtroom.” Ukai said, imitating the judge and causing the group to laugh. “As I was saying, to everyone here I’m someone different. You may not take what I say next seriously. Some will find a way to argue against my testimony, but at the end of the day… I’m fighting for Akaashi’s freedom and safety.” 

Akaashi fiddled with the cuffs of his jacket. 

“I am a certified self-defense trainer at our local gym. I work beside Iwaizumi Hajime who has recently been recruited for a job and who has also worked with Akaashi alongside me.” 

Oikawa slightly smiled, taking Iwas hand into his own. 

“When Akaashi first joined my program, he told me he just thought that self-defense was important, which led him to my class. That is definitely a valid reason, but in his case it was merely a lie. I came to discover that he’s been abused before, and at the time, still currently was.” Ukai said. “He worked hard every class and whenever we did mental exercises, he soon came to open up to me and trust me. He told me about Terushima and his past relationship.” 

Akaashi took a glance at the blond across the room, who was already starting darts at him. 

“I didn’t need any physical proof to believe him. I knew what he said was true. The way he acted and spoke, it showed how scared he was. He’s cautious around everyone and everything, a sign of abuse. His low-self esteem is another one. Distress and anger. All signs I saw while working with him. I noticed the pain he was in when he worked out, yet he played it off as if it was soreness. I never saw the bruises, as they were covered and doused with makeup, but the pain was there.” The trainer spoke. “Many times in the beginning of our time together, he would stop and pause, looking as if his knees would give out and he would fall. He also had trouble breathing, the impact of the abuse being so intense.” 

Ukai went on, speaking more about the signs he saw. He talked about the specific training courses they did as well. 

“One big sign that I have yet to mention is a repeating theme here. Manipulation. Akaashi was once again manipulated into believing the abuse was his fault. Explains why he never spoke out about it. It explains why he never tried more to fight back, until coming to me. It explains  _ why…  _ he would still be in the abusive relationship right now if it weren’t for his friends and family who helped him.” Ukai glanced down at his sheet of paper, then back up to Akaashi. “As I mentioned before, I am a cop. I was there the night Terushima sexually assaulted him. I was on duty and arrived to see Akaashi on the ground of the street, crying but completely unaware.” 

Akaashi gave him a slow nod, a way of allowing him to continue the story. 

“Terushima approached my student on his way home. He made the first move of attacking him. Akaashi used the skills and lessons I taught him to defend himself. Not to hurt Terushima, but to save himself. Eventually, Akaashi felt like he was giving up. His body felt weak due to Terushimas control over him.” Ukai took a deep breath. “The defendant forced him into the backseat of his car, locking it so there was no escape. He proceeded to try and undress him, making sexual advances.” 

Akaashi shut his eyes, the corner of his lips twitching. Another night he desperately tried to block out. 

“The defendant touched him that night. He forcefully put his hands on my students body. If it wasn’t for four friends, Akaashi could quite possibly be dead for all we know. He could have woken up on the street, or stuck in the back of his car. There are too many terrifying possibilities from that night.” Ukai said. “Kuroo Tetsuro, Bokuto Kotaro, Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru were the four friends that saved him that night.” 

Bokuto’s name caused Akaashi to press his lips together, anger starting to form as he still wasn’t here. Akaashi didn’t want to be mad at him, especially after everything he’s done… but he wasn’t here. 

“They managed to break the car door window to unlock the vehicle. Akaashi was dragged out, Kuroo keeping him safe until me and my partner arrived in the area. Bokuto and Oikawa made sure to hold Terushima there until we arrived while Iwa was the one to call us. Eventually we came and held Terushima in custody for three days.” Ukai paused for a moment. “ _ Three days.  _ Think about that. For the one incident that was witnessed by four people, he only had three days in custody. What about the past two years in high school that he abused Akaashi? What about the past three months? Three days of custody is a speck of dust compared to the pain Akaashi dealt with, even in the years between the end of high school and now.” 

Nods returned his words, agreeing with what he said. 

“And this goes farther than just the abuse Akaashi has dealt with. Think about the future people who may have to deal with Terushima. Don’t be the cause of anyone’s pain. Akaashi deserves to feel safe. It’s a shame that this is his  _ second  _ attempt at reporting the defendant. Please don’t make him try a third time. The proof is right in front of you.” Ukai finished, nodding respectfully before returning to his seat. He gave Akaashi a smile before passing him.

Akaashi thanked him with his eyes, feeling emotional from his words. 

“Your honor.” Takeda stood up. “I would like to question Oikawa Tooru.” 

The brunette's body tensed, unsure of the sudden decision. Iwa squeezed his hand, the same look of confusement on his face. 

“Very well.” The judge nodded. 

Oikawa stood up, making his way past the benches and to the witness stand. He sat down as he adjusted his grey suit jacket. 

Takeda walked forward. “Oikawa, how long have you been friends with Akaashi?” 

“Since middle school, ten years now.” 

“You’re a year older. Correct?” 

“Yes sir.” Oikawa nodded. 

“You were gone through the last tear of Akaashi’s high school experience? You didn’t personally witness any abusive mannerism, correct?” 

“No. I never saw it, but I did see the effects.” 

“Is there any chance that those ‘effects’ could have been self inflicted?” 

“No.” Oikawa flatly answered. 

“Why not?” 

“Why would he put bruises on his own body?” 

Takeda shrugged. “Multiple reasons. He could have hated the defendant for some reason, wanting to get him in trouble. His depression could have been so severe that he put bruises on his own body. He could have… liked the pain.” 

Oikawa just stared at him for a moment. “He was abused. There’s no other possible cause.”

“Have you… ever witnessed it?” 

“You already asked me that. I said no.” 

Takeda didn’t say anything, Oikawa slowly realizing what he was trying to do. 

“Th-That’s not fair!” Oikawa started to scramble his words. “It doesn’t matter that I didn’t see it. It happened.” 

“How do you know he wasn’t lying? Doesn’t your  _ friend _ lie a lot?” Takeda asked, clear emphasis on the word “friend.” 

Oikawa glanced to Akaashi, the same horrified look on his face. What was Terushima telling his attorney? 

“Objection.” Tsukishima spoke up.

“Overruled.” 

Takeda smiled. “Well?” 

“Everyone lies.” Oikawa stated. “But who would lie about this? Go through all the trouble to bring Terushima to court twice.” 

“Good point. But we aren’t talking about everyone. We’re talking about the prosecutor.” 

“Akaashi didn’t lie and wouldn’t. I trust him.” 

“Trust!” Takeda pointed his finger in the air. “Relying on trust isn't factual proof. We’re in court, Oikawa-san. Trust means nothing here.” 

Nods were shared around the room, agreeing with his statement. 

Oikawa paused for a moment, thinking. He was right. Trust meant nothing but either way he knew Akaashi wasn’t lying. 

“There was a witness.” 

Takeda raised his eyebrows to the information. “And?” 

“He was Terushimas close friend at the time. He participated in the abusive acts along with Terushima.” Oikawa stated. “His name is Daishou Suguru and he's here today.” 

Eyes turned to a brunette in the benches, behind Terushimas table. His slanted, snake-like eyes found Oikawa’s, clearly angry. Akaashi didn’t even notice him. He looked much older than the last time he saw him, which was in high school. 

“Your honor.” Tsukishima stood up. “I would like to question Daishou Suguru.” 

The judge looked towards Takeda. “Anything else?” 

Takeda stammered, realizing he hit a wall that he wasn’t expecting. “No…” 

“You may step down.” 

Oikawa smiled, getting off the witness stand. As he passed his friend, they shared a high five before he sat next to Iwaizumi. 

“Good job.” Iwaizumi leaned over, pressing his soft lips against the corner of Oikawa's mouth. 

“Thank you, Iwa-chan. I hope it was good enough.” He smiled. 

“Daishou-san.” Tsukishima gestured to the stand. 

The boy stood up, emotionless as he made his way to the witness stand. He glanced at Akaashi, his cold eyes meeting the boy he hasn’t seen in so long. Akaashi shuddered from his look, not liking this feeling at all. 

“Is there anything I need to know?” Tsukishima muttered as he looked through his papers. 

“He’s manipulative.” Akaashi answered. “Always has been. Stick to the story I told you and you should be able to get something.” 

Tsukishima nodded and walked around the table as the witness sat down. “Hello Daishou-san. How are you today?” 

“I’m well.” 

“Good.” Tsukishima nodded. “Now you went to school with both Akaashi and Terushima, correct?” 

“Yes.” 

“Would you say you were close with Akaashi?” 

Daishou looked towards him. “Yes.” 

Akaashi clenched his jaw, wanting to sock him across the face right now. 

“How close?” 

“We would hang out too. Even without Terushima.” Daishou answered. 

“Did you like Akaashi?” 

“In a friendly way, yes.” 

Akaashi rolled his eyes.  _ Bullshit.  _

“What would you do in the time you were hanging out?” 

Daishou shrugged. “Anything. Arcade, play music together, chill at his or my house.” 

“Were you okay with Terushima and Akaashi dating?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“Well, the fact that Akaashi was dating the person you liked could prove to be troublesome.” Tsukishima bit back the smirk on his lips. 

“W-What?” Daishou’s eyes slightly widened as he became flustered. “What are you-”

“You liked Terushima, correct? Or maybe you still do.” 

“I-I certainly do not.” Daishou glanced at his friend, seeing the shocked expression on his face. 

“That’s why you agreed to Terushima. The night you both abused my client. You wanted to hurt Akaashi because he was dating the defendant. You were taking your jealousy and anger out.” Tsukishima explained.

“That’s not-”

“The only reason you hung out with Akaashi was because you wanted to see why Terushima liked him so much. You were hoping to get a sense of what he had that you didn’t. Correct?”

“I-”

Tsukishima didn’t let him talk. “You jumped to the offer Terushima gave you. How did he ask? Was it a call? A text? Were you already there when Akaashi came over that day? Or maybe you didn’t get an offer. You decided to hurt him yourself. Was it a one time thing?” 

Too many questions. Daishou was breathing heavily, trying to comprehend what was happening. Seconds earlier, he was confident. Now, he knew he was fucked. 

“Or did you hurt him more? You did, didn’t you? Any chance you got, you’d attack him. Mostly verbal abuse, right? That’s why you manipulated Akaashi into hanging out during high school. Just to make him feel like shit.” Tsukishima fired at him, an evident vein on the side of his face from his anger. “You're just as guilty!” 

“He was perfect! He had everything!” Daishou screamed back. “Everyone liked him and I was mad! It wasn’t fair!” 

Tsukishima wasn’t surprised by his sudden outburst. “Terushima was your only friend, which is why you clung onto him! Your crush became so intense that any mention of Akaashi made you angry.” 

“Of course it did!” Daishou admitted. 

“You hurt him! Even though you knew Terushima only wanted sex from Akaashi, you still hurt him cause you were jealous of him. Not just their relationship!” 

Daishou was in tears. “Terushima liked him whether he wanted to admit it or not! Akaashi always treated him well and Terushima loved it! He loved him!” 

Akaashi turned his head, looking at the blond across the room. Terushima told him he never loved him. That it was all fake. Was he lying? 

Terushima met his eyes, the look of guilt clear in his dark brown color. 

“I hated him! I fucking hated him so much that I did hurt him!” Daishou admitted, crying into his hands. 

Tsukishima nodded, taking a step back. “Your honor.” He looked at the judge. “This man has admitted that he is just as guilty as the defendant. He abused my client in high school as well.” 

Voices flooded the room, shock that the witness and guilty just admitted the truth of the case. 

“Order!” The judge slammed his mallock against the wooden platform once again. “Quiet!” 

Everyone fell silent. 

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” Daishou cried into his hands as he repeatedly shook his head. 

Taikishima smirked, feeling relieved. 

“Members of the jury. Have you reached a verdict?” The judge looked towards the group of people in the side of the room, everyone’s eyes following. 

The spokesman stood up, clearing his throat. “Yes, your honor. We have.” 

“For the case Akaashi vs. Terushima, what do you say?” 

“Your honor, the members of the jury found the defendant…” 

Akaashi felt out of body. Like he was standing across the room, watching one half of the room cheer with excitement while the other one was in defeat. The word “guilty” roamed the room, striking at Akaashi hard. 

He won. 

“Members of the jury, the court dismisses you and thanks you for a job well done.” The judge nodded to the members. 

Akaashi was in tears. He was shaking as Tsukishima approached him, a hand on his shoulder. 

“Akaashi, I-”

Tsukishima was attacked with a hug, arms tightly around his torso. 

“Thank you!” Akaashi sobbed. “Thank you so much!” 

“The sentence for the defendant and the witness will be determined. For now, they will both be held in custody. This court is adjourned.” 

“All rise!” The bailiff called out. 

Everyone in the courtroom stood, Akaashi finally letting go of Tsukishima. He watched the judge leave the room, which was when Terushima screamed. 

“No!” He ripped his arm from his mom's hold and stomped towards Akaashi. 

His breath hitched, thinking Terushima was going to attack him. Oikawa and Iwa were already rushing to his side, but Akaashi stopped them as Terushima stood in front of him. 

The blond's face was tense as he tried not to cry. His teeth were gritted together in pain. “Akaashi.” 

“Yes?” 

Terushima allowed himself to start crying. “I’m sorry.” 

No one was expecting an apology. No one was expecting Terushima to talk to him at all. And no one was expecting Akaashi to say… 

“It's okay.” Akaashi smiled at him. 

“What?!” Oikawa looked at him as if he was crazy. He was. 

“I’m so fucking sorry.” Terushima shook his head as the officer approached behind him, ready to take him away. Daishou was already in handcuffs. 

Akaashi stepped forward, hugging him. Okay, that was unexpected as well. Especially when Terushima wrapped his arms around him, crying on his shoulder. 

“Please, come see me.” He sobbed. 

Oikawa gagged, Iwa rolling his eyes and neither of them understood why Akaashi was being so easy on him. 

“Already planning on it.” Akaashi softly patted his back before letting go. “I’ll bring you some of my famous gnocchi!” He said, reminiscing on the times he used to make it for him when they were younger. 

Terushima was pulled back, cold silver handcuffs attaching onto his wrists. “Bye, Keiji.” 

“Goodbye.” Akaashi nodded, watching him be taken away with Daishou. His parents called out to him, his mother hysterically crying as her son was gone. 

Maybe it was the fact that Akaashi just discovered Terushima really did love him. Maybe there was some form of love between them at one point. It still wasn’t enough for Akaashi to forgive him for everything, but he didn’t need to worry about that right now. 

He won. 

Akaashi turned around to his friends with a smile. After three seconds of silence, he was attacked in hugs. 

Oikawa first, Iwa following, and Hinata and Noya jumping on him. 

“Akaashi!” Hinata and Noya cheered, both in tears. 

“Inside voices!” Iwa yelled. 

“That’s not an inside voice!” Oikawa shouted at him. “Iwa-chan! Ow!” He whined after Iwa kicked him. 

Akaashi laughed as he was squished in the middle. 

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi pulled on his collar, stealing a kiss. “You did amazing!” 

The blond blushed, fidgeting with his glasses. “Thank you, Tadashi.” 

Suga was in tears as he pushed past everyone, collapsing onto Akaashi. “You’re okay! You’re really okay!” 

Akaashi squeezed his eyes shut, hugging him. “I’m okay.” 

Oikawa hugged them both. “Tobio-chan! Come here.” He called out to the dark haired boy. 

Kageyama slowly moved to them. “Congratulations Akaashi.” He slightly bowed. 

Akaashi smiled at him before grabbing his wrist and pulling him forwards to join their group hug. 

Daichi clasped on, being the last to hold them all together. “We need to celebrate!” 

“Hell yeah!” Oikawa cheered. 

“We will.” Akaashi promised. “Give me one moment.” He disensembled himself from the hug and rushed towards Ukai. 

“Hey, kid.” He smiled. “Good jo-” He choked on his words as he was held in a hug. 

“Thank you so much, Ukai. Thank you so so so much.” Akaashi carefully spoke. 

“No need to thank me. This was all you.” Ukai smiled. “You won this for yourself.” 

“You've been a big help.” Akaashi wiped at his eyes. 

Ukai squeezed his shoulder. “Since I’ve been such a big help, I have a favor.” 

“Anything.” 

“Continue coming to my classes. I know you said you would, but I’m serious. I also think I could offer you a part-time position at the gym as my sparring partner. We could teach classes together.” 

“A-Actually?” 

“Yes.” Ukai nodded. “What do you say?” 

“Sure! That sounds great.” 

Ukai smiled. “I’ll work around your schedule, don’t worry. You won’t start right away. I want you to finally be able to relax, knowing you're safe. For now, enjoy yourself Akaashi. Celebrate!” 

“Akaashi!” Miwa called out to him, walking over and hugging him. “Hon, we are so proud of you!” 

“We?” He asked, returning the hug. 

“Me and your parents.” She looked at him with a soft smile and teary eyes, cradling the side of his face. “They are  _ so  _ proud of you, Akaashi. I know they are.” 

Akaashi’s lips quivered. “Y-Yeah.” 

Miwa glanced to the side, eyeing Ukai. “Ah. Coach Ukai, correct?” 

The trainer nodded and held out his hand. “Yes ma’am. We met briefly before. You’re Miwa Oikawa, correct? Akaashi’s legal guardian.” 

“Yes.” She nodded, shaking his hand. “Thank you for all you did for my son.” 

_ Son.  _

Akaashi smiled. He was Miwas son. He always was. 

“Of course.” Ukai said. “You… look very nice.” 

“Thank you.” Miwa blushed. 

Akaashi gagged in his mouth. “This is how old people flirt?” 

Miwa shot him a horrified look, which Akaashi laughed, waving it off and excusing himself. He gave his thanks to his therapist and had a small conversation about their next appointment. He caught Nao’s eye, walking towards Bokuto’s parents next. 

“Akaashi!” Nao pulled him into a hug. “Well done! We are so proud of you!” 

“And we are also so sorry.” Jiro laid his hand on Akaashi’s shoulder. 

“For what?” Akaashi looked at him, confused. 

“Bokuto didn’t come.” Jiro quietly spoke. 

“Oh.” Akaashi slowly realized he forgot that his own boyfriend didn’t show up. “Right, yeah. It’s uhm… fine. It’s not your fault.” Akaashi felt himself form a fake smile. 

Nao frowned. “We tried reaching out to him, but we got nothing.” 

“It’s alright.” Akaashi swallowed and nodded. “I just hope he’s alright.” He looked around, finding Kuroo’s eyes. “If you excuse me…” 

“Oh, of course! Celebrate tonight Akaashi. We hope to see you soon.” Nao hugged him one more time. 

“Me too. I’ll keep in touch.” Akaashi smiled, hugging the mother and father before giddily walking towards Kuroo. 

The tall boy pulled him into the millionth hug today, except this was Akaashi’s favorite. Kuroo’s long arms reached around his body, one around his waist and the other hand holding the back of his head. Akaashi gripped onto the back of his suit jacket, inhaling his tolerable cologne. 

“Well done.” Kuroo whispered in his ear. 

“Thank you.” Akaashi smiled as he let Kuroo gently sway them back and forth. He closed his eyes, the relaxing feeling almost too enjoyable. 

A soft clearing of someone's throat pulled Akaashi out of the small trance. He looked beside them to see Kenma awkwardly standing there, fidgeting with his hand. Quicker than ever, Akaashi let go of Kuroo, not wanting Kenma to think anything of it. 

“I have to go now ‘cause I have a gig but… congratulations Akaashi. I-I’m glad you won.” 

“Thank you.” Akaashi smiled. “Thank you for being here today.” 

“Yeah.” Kenma nodded. “No problem.” He glanced up at Kuroo who gave him a wry smile. 

“Have fun at your gig.” Akaashi said. “And you should come by more often. We could hang out or something.” He offered. 

Once again, “Yeah, maybe.” Kenma raised his hand, a small wave in their direction. “See you ‘round.” He spun on his heel, walking the opposite way. 

It was still hard. Difficult to see his first and only love attach him to someone else constantly. But Kenma was learning to let go. Kuroo already did, so he needed to as well. It’s painful, but as long as Kuroo is happy… then it’s alright. 

Kenma knew years in the future he wouldn’t feel like this anymore. He knew he might even be with someone else at that point. And hopefully him and Kuroo would be on good terms. Maybe Kuroo would be with someone too. Possibly Akaashi. 

That is if Bokuto and Akaashi aren’t together. 

Before Kenma opened the large courtroom doors, they were pushed open, causing the small boy to quickly move backwards. 

The sudden loud noise caused most heads to turn. All attention on him. 

Bokuto was breathing heavily, his tie loose around his collar and his suit jacket in the process of being put on. He scanned the room, his eyes passing his parents and friends, only to find Akaashi staring back at him. The smile once on his lips was quickly gone. 

“K-Keiji.” Bokuto walked forward, his eyes filling with tears. 

“Oh hell no.” Oikawa glared at him, moving in front of his friend. “Don’t even think about speaking to him right now if you aren’t going to explain why you missed his case.” He crossed his arms. 

Bokuto’s cheeks were flushed, embarrassed by the silence in the room. “Keiji, I am so sorry-”

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “I said to explain.” 

Akaashi squeezed his friend's hand. “It’s alright, Oikawa.” 

The brunette looked back at him, sighing before slowly moving away, glaring at Bokuto in the process. 

Bokuto looked at Akaashi, his eyes desperate for forgiveness. 

“You can explain now.” Akaashi’s voice was quiet. 

“I-I…” Bokuto swallowed. “Fuck, I’m so sorry.” 

Akaashi stayed quiet. 

“I left early! I-I got you flowers and went to get c-coffee.” Bokuto started to explain. “I-I went to a place twenty minutes away and… ran into Emile.” 

Akaashi stared at him with an emotionless expression. Of course this involved her. Why wouldn’t it? 

“Her dad was with her too! H-He’s an agent!” He pointed out as if it explained everything. “We got to talking and he mentioned possibly wanting to bring our band on tour!” 

Any other day, the idea would excite everyone. But not now. 

“Before I knew it, I lost track of time. My phone was dead and I didn’t even r-realize I missed it.” Bokuto was crying now. “Keiji. I’m so sorry.” 

“Where are the flowers?” 

“W-What?” Bokuto sniffled.

“Where are the flowers, Bokuto?” Akaashi asked again, this time meeting his eyes with a cold look. 

Bokuto realized now. “I…”

“You gave them to her.” Akaashi answered for him. 

Bokuto let out a loud sob, allowing his shoulders to fall. “I’m so sorry.” 

Akaashi bit the inside of his bottom lip. “Kuroo.” 

The tall boy looked at him. “Yeah?” 

“Take me home.” 

“No, Keiji please.” Bokuto grabbed his hand. His cheeks were drenched. “Please don’t go.” 

Akaashi looked away from him, snagging his hand away. “I need time away from you, and I think you need to be away from me too.” 

“N-No!” Bokuto shook his head. “I don’t want that!” 

“Well, I do.” Akaashi turned towards Oikawa. “If we’re doing anything later, text me the details. I’m gonna go home and take a nap.” 

The brunette was frowning, nodding slowly. “Sure.” 

Akaashi moved around Bokuto, Kuroo following behind. 

“K-Keiji.” Bokuto cried. “Can we please talk-”

“I know everything I need to know. You weren’t here because of her. There’s nothing else to it.” Akaashi turned to him. “I’m just glad you’re not hurt because this whole fucking time I was worried you were dead on the street.” He gritted his teeth, glaring at him. 

“L-Let me take you home.” 

Akaashi scoffed. “I don’t even want to be near you right now. Just go home, Bokuto.” He turned on his heel, now walking away. “And by the way… I won. Without you.” 

A flash of memory came across Bokuto's mind. The time Akaashi left the venue when they were younger, his back facing him as he walked out of the doors with his parents and friends. Akaashi didn’t know Bokuto back then. He was just some kid in the audience. 

Now Akaashi did know him, yet he was walking away once again. This time he didn’t look back and catch his eye. He left, the doors closing between everyone and Kuroo and Akaashi. 

Bokuto closed that door between them once again. The one he managed to pry open and explore was locked shut in seconds by one stupid decision he made this morning. 

And he was scared it would never open again. 

-

Akaashi was quiet the whole ride home and even when they got inside. It sucked because just over half an hour ago, he found out the best news ever. Yet it was ruined quicker than anyone thought it could be. 

“Do… you want me to go?” Kuroo asked as he watched Akaashi take off his jacket. 

“You’re welcome to stay if you would like.” Akaashi said, loosening the tie around his neck and taking it off. 

“But what would you like?” 

Akaashi laid the dark blue tie neatly on the counter, running his fingers over the fabric. Bokuto gave it to him days before, specifically for court. 

“I’d like you to stay.” 

“Okay.” Kuroo kicked off his shoes, moving them beside the front door. He took off his jacket and hung it on the rack right by the door. 

Akaashi stared at the dark blue fabric in his hand, wondering where he went wrong. Was he really not good enough? Was Bokuto getting bored of him? Did… he become satisfied with the sex and realize he didn’t want anything more? Akaashi mentally shook his head at himself, realizing he was slowly starting to compare his relationship with what Terushima wanted years ago. 

Akaashi was pulled out of his thoughts when fingers were at the sides of his waist, moving fast as they tickled him. His body squirmed in Kuroo’s hands, a laugh echoing in the quiet apartment. 

“S-Stop!” Akaashi laughed, turning around. 

Kuroo smiled at him. “I’m glad you're smiling. After all, you just won so no being sad!” 

Akaashi swallowed. “Yeah. You’re right.” He nodded. “So… what do you want to do?” 

Kuroo hummed. “We could… watch a movie.” 

“Sure.” Akaashi moved to their living room, grabbing the TV remote from the coffee table and sitting on the couch. 

“You’re into comedy movies, right?” Kuroo asked. 

“Yeah. How'd you know?” 

“You told me a while ago.” Kuroo shrugged. “You can put one on. I’ll watch whatever.” 

Akaashi stared at him for a moment before looking through their selections and streaming sites. He settled on a movie and relaxed back, putting his feet up on the coffee table. His hands folded together in his lap as he tapped his feet together. Kuroo couldn't help but smile at the little things he did. He found him to be absolutely adorable. 

Kuroo took his phone out of his pocket, checking his incoming text. “Iwa said everyone wants to take you out to dinner at six.” 

“Define everyone.” 

“He won’t be there.” Kuroo looked at him. 

Akaashi nodded. “Alright.” 

Kuroo started texting Iwa back. “How long are you going to ignore him?” 

“I’m not ignoring him. I’m asking for space because I think we both need it. If he  _ really  _ wants to talk, he would be here right now. He can use this time to actually find out what he wants.” 

Kuroo raised an eyebrow, giving him a questioning look. “But he wants you.” 

Akaashi turned his body, sitting criss-cross as he faced Kuroo. “He didn’t show up today because he was with Emile. If he really cared about me, he would be there. I don’t know if that’s selfish of me to say but-”

Kuroo shook his head. “It’s not. He should have been there. He promised.” 

“Yeah.” Akaashi slowly nodded and looked down, fiddling with his fingers. “Should have…” He pressed his lips together, in order to not cry. He was tired of crying. 

“‘Kaashi.” 

Akaashi didn’t look up, too afraid he would cry. Kuroo reached out, his hand cradling the side of his face. He tilted his head upwards, his thumb stroking against his skin to wipe away a tear. Akaashi frowned as he held his gaze, only wanting to cry more. Kuroo slowly leaned forward, bringing his lips to Akaashi’s forehead. He pressed a soft kiss against his skin, letting him linger for a moment before barely pulling away. 

“You’ll work it out. It’ll be alright.” Kuroo whispered. 

Again, Akaashi nodded. He let his forehead fall against Kuroo’s chest. He closed his eyes, letting himself listen to his heart beat. 

“Your heart’s beating fast.” Akaashi commented. 

“Yeah.” Kuroo started to play with his hair. “I wonder why.” He whispered. 

An hour later, Akaashi was asleep and Kuroo was awake. Not watching the movie but him. The peaceful boy nuzzling his face in Kuroo’s lap. His soft sleeping face drives Kuroo’s temptation to kiss him all over, crazy. The way his body rises and lowers with every deep breath he takes. The white blanket held close and underneath his chin. His knees curled, close to his body. Kuroo softly ran his fingers through his hair, his soft strands making it impossible to peel him away. 

The door opened, revealing Iwa and Oikawa. 

“Hey.” Iwa nodded to him. “Is he sleeping?” 

Kuroo nodded. “Yeah.” He said quietly. 

“Is he alright?” Oikawa dropped his apartment keys on the counter and took off his jacket. He glanced at the TV, seeing a movie playing quietly. 

“I think so.” Kuroo answered honestly. “He’s upset but he said he’s set on keeping space between him and Bokuto for a little while so he can figure out what he wants.” 

“But-”

Kuroo interrupted Iwa. “If you’re going to say Bokuto wants him, don't bother. I said the same thing but Akaashi made a good point. If he really cared, he would have come today or at least tried to fix this more. Instead he was with Emile.” 

Iwa fell silent knowing that’s right. 

“Did he go home after we left?” Kuroo asked. 

Oikawa shrugged. “He was confronted by his parents. We all kind of left without talking to him.” 

Kuroo nodded, understanding. “What time is it?” 

“It’s two.” Iwa answered as he walked into the kitchen. “I’m ready to drink.” 

“Iwa-chan! Come cuddle with me.” Oikawa pouted. 

“No.” Iwa said as he grabbed himself a beer. 

“You’re so mean!” Oikawa frowned. “Grab me one.” 

“Kuroo? Want one?” 

“Nah. I’m alright. Thank you.” Kuroo’s eyes were back on Akaashi. He moved in his sleep, his hand letting go of the blanket and falling onto Kuroo’s upper knee. His hair fell over his forehead, close to his eyes. His thumb slowly moved against Kuroo’s dress pants, the feeling barely passing through the layer to his skin. 

Was he awake? 

Kuroo leaned down, staring at him. Akaashi’s lips twisted into a small smile causing Kuroo’s eyes to widen. 

“You’re awake.” 

“Mmm, my friend is really loud.”

“Well you can sleep more. You only slept for an hour I think.” Kuroo said, sitting back. 

Akaashi yawned before turning around so he was facing Kuroo. His arms slid around his hips, hugging him as he continued to lay on his lap. 

“You’re really comfortable.” Akaashi mumbled. 

“Th-Thank you?” Kuroo said, more as a question while he blushed. 

Akaashi just smiled as he traced his fingers against Kuroo’s back, making small letters. “Thank you for always being here for me.” 

“Of course.” Kuroo blushed even harder, focusing on Akaashi’s touch. 

“Well look who’s awake!” Oikawa yelled. 

Akaashi immediately fake snored. 

“Keiji!” Oikawa shouted. “I saw you open your eyes!” He put his drink down, rushing over to the couch. “You don’t even snore anyway!”

“Shut up.” Akaashi groaned. “You’re so loud.” 

“I won’t stop talking until you give me a hug.” Oikawa crossed his arms. 

“So needy.” Akaashi mumbled as he slowly let go of Kuroo, getting off the couch. 

Kuroo already missed his touch, craving for their bodies to be close again. He wanted to feel Akaashi’s body heat. He wanted to feel his fingers run along his skin. Kuroo wanted to run his hands through his hair, becoming lost in his strands. More than anything, Kuroo wanted to kiss him. A kiss that he didn’t have to force or lie about. He wanted a kiss where it was mutual. 

But he couldn’t have that. Especially not now. Not when Bokuto and Akaashi were fighting and together. He couldn’t even have that if they weren’t. He already betrayed Bokuto's trust too many times and snuck around behind his back. 

“Can we talk?” Oikawa whispered in his ear. 

“Sure.” Akaashi nodded and ended up following him to his room. He shut the door behind him. “What’s up?” 

“Why are you acting like that with Kuroo?” 

“What?” 

“You're all… touchy with him. So is he with you. I’ve been noticing it lately and at first I thought it was just you guys playing around but the way he looks at you…” 

Akaashi froze. He didn’t need anyone knowing Kuroo liked him. It was meant for just them to know. 

“And Iwa sees it too. We both do. It’s… weird, Keiji. Is something going on?” 

Akaaahi shook his head. “Not at all. I mean you and me cuddle and shit. It’s the same thing.” 

“But it’s not. We’ve been friends since middle school. We are much closer than you and Kuroo. There’s just… certain boundaries and doing stuff like that with Kuroo is crossing it.” Oikawa admitted. “I know you and Bokuto-”

“Please don’t bring him up.” 

Oikawa stared at him for a moment before continuing. “... are having problems, but you can’t cling onto Kuroo at the same time.” 

Akaashi took a deep breath. “I’m not trying to do anything with Kuroo. I’m really not. We’re honestly close friends and that’s it.” 

Oikawa studied him before nodding his head. “Alright.” 

Akaashi slowly turned, leaving his room. Oikawa stayed in his spot, watching him walk away. 

_ When will you stop lying, Keiji? You may not like him… but he likes you.  _

-

“To Akaashi and Tsukishima!” Everyone cheered, clinking their drinks together. 

Akaashi smiled as he took a sip of his margarita, scanning the table. All the friends sat at one long table, one side lined with chairs and the other with a long booth bench. 

“I gotta piss!” Noya called out, drunkenly standing up on the booth and stepping over peoples legs. 

“Noya!” Iwa groaned as the small boy passed him. 

“Yu!” Asahi blushed as he watched his soon-to-be boyfriend make a mess. 

“Asahi! Come with me!” Noya reached the end of the booth after spilling a drink on Tsukishima who glared at him the whole time, Yamaguchi trying to clean his pants. 

Noya held out his arms as if he were in the one scene of the Titanic, waiting for Asahi to get him. The tall boy stood up, his chair screeching against the tile flooring. He walked around the table at the same moment Noya leaned forward as if it was a trust fall. Asahi caught him, Noyas arms and legs wrapping around him. 

“To the bathroom!” He declared, holding his arm out and pointing his finger towards the bathroom. 

Akaashi turned his attention away from the two and towards his best friend who was snuggled against Iwa in the booth. Oikawa kept his head against his shoulder, looking up at him as he smiled. Iwas arm was protectively around his shoulders as he spoke, telling him a story or maybe a joke. Iwa pulled him in for a small but sweet kiss, smiling as he gave him another one right after. 

Akaashi couldn’t help but frown. Even with all his friends here, he still felt incomplete. Bokuto should be here with him. Right beside him. They should be holding hands under the table, maybe their knees touching at points. They should be sneaking kisses, Bokuto publicly showing affection while Akaashi tried to keep it on the down low. Bokuto should be here, loud and yelling at his friends across the table as he reminisced on a story from years ago. Him and Kuroo should be in fits of laughter, leaning against each other as they begged for breath. Akaashi would have his phone out, recording them simply for memories. 

But that wouldn’t happen. Bokuto wasn’t here. 

Sugas fists hit the table, glasses and dishes rattling from the sudden movement. He was gasping for breath, dying of laughter. 

“Suga!” Daichi laughed, unable to hold back from laughing as well. 

“It’s not funny!” Kageyama growled, quick to defend himself. 

Hinata was bouncing in his seat. “Then he gave the lady a hug after taking the ice cream! She was so confused and he turned around and it was a relative she was motioning over for a hug! He was so embarrassed!” The orange haired boy laughed. 

“Boke!” Kageyama shouted, covering his face with his hands. 

“You basically invited yourself into a family party?” Daichi asked, laughing as he sipped his beer. 

“I’m not proud of it.” Kageyama mumbled. 

Akaashi smiled as he listened. He felt chills run up his back to his neck, the small light hairs standing up. Slowly, he turned his head as if he sensed someone watching him. 

Who could miss those stars? Who couldn’t see the bright golden orbs? They attracted anyone and everyone. 

His breath caught in his throat as Bokuto stared back at him with sad eyes. His usual cheerful expression was erased, replaced with a tight frown on his lips. He felt close enough that Akaashi could grab his hand and pull him close but far enough that he couldn’t catch him if he walked away. They were only separated by a thin glass, in placement as a window. 

Akaashi pushed himself up from his seat, trying to keep the sound of the chair legs running against the floor as quiet as possible. 

“Where are you going?” 

Akaashi looked down to see Kuroo looking at him. “I just want to get some air.” 

“Alright.” Kuroo nodded, watching him walk away towards the restaurant door. For a moment, he thought he saw his best friend but realized there was no one there. 

Akaashi pushed open the restaurant door. He looked to the left by the window. Bokuto wasn’t there. 

Did Akaashi really envision him just now? 

“Keiji.” 

His favorite sound. When he calls his name, he feels beautiful. He feels like a star among the world. 

Akaashi turned around, facing his boyfriend who was leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets. 

“Congratulations.” His voice was quiet as he looked down. “...for winning.” 

Akaashi nodded. “Thank you.” 

Bokuto chewed on his bottom lip. “I don’t want to keep you out here but-”

“If this has anything to do with why you didn’t show up today, I don’t want to hear it.” 

Bokuto looked up at him. “Keiji, I just-”

“I told you I wanted space, right? I said it would be better for both of us. We’re too… attached.” 

“W-What the hell does that mean?” Bokuto asked in disbelief. 

“The littlest shit gets us pissed off or jealous! It’s not healthy.” Akaashi explained. “Plus… it’s clear that we don’t know where each other stands.” 

“What are you talking about?! Keiji.” Bokuto stepped forward. “Just because I was with Emile this morning doesn’t mean-”

“Don’t.” Akaashi warned, stepping back as he glared at him. “Don’t mention her right now. It’s exactly that. You were with  _ her.  _ I don’t care if her dad was there too. You originally were with  _ her. _ ” 

“She’s a friend!” 

Akaashi scoffed. “Some friend.” He nodded his head, Bokuto turning and immediately feeling like he got hit with a truck. 

“Are you ready to go?” Emile asked, smiling. She looked at Akaashi, her smile widening. “Hi Akaashi!” 

Bokuto looked at Akaashi, his eyes pleading for forgiveness. 

Tears filled Akaashi’s eyes. “You’re unbelievable.” He spun on his heel, walking away from the two. As bad as it sounded he didn’t even care that he was leaving his friend group at the restaurant. He just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. 

“Keiji!” Bokuto cried out to him. 

Akaashi heard Bokuto apologize and excuse himself from Emile. He heard his footsteps running after him, but Akaashi didn’t slow or pick up his pace. He stayed consistent, continuing to move forward towards the bus stop a block away. 

“Please stop for just one second!” Bokuto was right behind him. 

“Space, Bokuto. We need space.” Akaashi repeated himself again. 

“Keiji, no! You know I can't do that! I can't stay away from you.” 

“Yet you couldn’t show up to the one day I needed you most. You promised, Bokuto.” Akaashi looked back at him. “You fucking promised.” 

“I-I know and I fucked up! I’m gonna fix this, I promise!” 

Akaashi saw the bus stopped by the sign, his pace quickening. He dug for his wallet, pulling it out and grabbing a five dollar bill. “You really want to fix this?” 

“Of course.” 

“Three days.” 

“What?” Bokuto asked, confused. 

“Space for three days.” Akaashi stopped in front of the doors of the bus and turned to him. “I don’t want to talk to you for three days. Use the time to actually figure out if it was worth it. Being with her.” 

“Keiji.” Bokuto's eyes were tearing up again. 

“Goodbye Bokuto.” Akaashi walked onto the bus, handing the driver money. 

Bokuto stood there, watching his figure move down the bus aisle and sit down in a seat. After a few seconds, the doors closed and the bus was slowly moving away. 

His phone vibrated in his back pocket causing him to reach for it. His mom's caller ID showed on the screen. He pressed the answer button as he bit back a sob. 

“Hey hon! How did it go? Are you two alright?” 

Bokuto pressed his lips together, trying to hold back from crying. 

“Ko? You there?” 

“M-Mom.” Bokuto closed his eyes, dipping his head. 

“Hey, I'm here.” Her soft voice was the only comfort he felt right now. 

“I really fucked up… bad.” He admitted. “I-I can’t lose him, mom. I don’t know what to do.” 

“Did you see him?” 

“N-Not in the way I planned to but yes. It’s just… not good. I hurt him.” Bokuto cried. “He wants space. For a few days.” 

“That’s really not bad, Ko. Space is actually healthy. I think you could both use it.” 

“That’s what Keiji said.” Bokuto’s trembling lips fell shut again as he felt Emile approaching. 

“See? He’s doing it for both of you. Not because he’s super angry with you, which he may be but he’s thinking about it in a mature way. There’s no need to worry. Use those few days to realize what you did wrong and get him back when it’s over, alright?” 

Bokuto nodded as if she could see. “Alright. I love you, ma.” 

“I love you too. Get some rest.” 

“Are you alright?” Emile asked. 

“Fine.” Bokuto sniffled before sliding his phone back in his pocket. 

“Do you want to go now?” 

Bokuto shook his head. “I’m sorry. I think I should just go home.” 

“Come on, Bo. You’re just gonna mope around the whole time. Come have some fun.” Emile smiled. “Please? For me?” 

Bokuto looked at her and sighed. “Okay. Just for a little bit.” 

-

_ “You’re so beautiful, Ji.”  _

_ “Ji? That’s a new one.” Akaashi smiled as he watched Bokuto bring his lips to his wrist and kiss all over his hand.  _

_ “Do you not like it?” Bokuto asked as he softly kissed his fingertips.  _

_ “No, I do. It’s cute.”  _

_ “You’re cute.” Bokuto held his hand as he leaned down, kissing his cheek and jawline.  _

_ “What’s with you?” Akaashi laughed as he felt his lips on his neck.  _

_ “I want to kiss my beautiful boyfriend. Is there a problem?” Bokuto smiled.  _

_ “No, no. No problem at all.” Akaashi squeezed his hand. “You’re welcome to kiss me all you want.”  _

_ “I will.” Bokuto tugged on the collar of his t-shirt, kissing what parts he could reach to his chest.  _

_ He lifted the bottom of his shirt up, exposing his stomach where Bokuto kissed all over.  _

_ Akaashi giggled. “That tickles.”  _

_ Bokuto ran his hands down Akaashi’s sides before barely pulling the waistband of his boxers down so he could kiss his hip bones. “God, you’re so gorgeous.” He whispered as he kissed his inner thighs.  _

_ Akaashi blushed, slowly sucking in his bottom lip. His hand reached out to play with his hair, softly running his fingers through his hair.  _

_ “I love you so much, Ji.”  _

_ Now he blushed even harder. “I love you too, Bo.”  _

_ Bokuto came back up, gently kissing the tip of his nose and his forehead. “Not as much as me.”  _

_ “That’s not true.” Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokutos neck. “I love you way more.”  _

_ “Not even close.”  _

_ Akaashis fingers fiddled with the ends of Bokuto's hair. “I think you forgot to kiss me somewhere.”  _

_ “Oh, yeah?” Bokuto smiled. “Where?”  _

_ Akaashi pulled him down, their lips meeting. Bokuto kept his one hand on his waist, his other moving to cradle the side of Akaashi’s face. Their lips moved in sync, fitting perfectly together like two pieces in a puzzle. Bokuto’s smile only grew during their kiss, absolutely beaming when he pulled away.  _

_ “You’re so cute.” Akaashi smiled, pecking his lips.  _

_ “S-Says you!” Bokuto blushed, becoming flustered.  _

_ Akaashi laughed. “Dork.”  _

_ “I’m your dork.” Bokuto let himself drop completely, his weight falling onto Akaashi’s body in a comfortable way. He rested his head on his chest.  _

_ “Yeah.” Akaashi smiled, his hand back in Bokuto's hair. “My dork.”  _

_ Bokuto closed his eyes, smiling at the feeling of Akaashi’s fingers running through his hair. His other hand occupied his back, his long fingers tracing lines up and down.  _

_ “I’m going to marry you one day.”  _

_ Akaashi’s heart was pounding. “Alright.” He smiled. “I’m fine with that.”  _

_ “You’ll say yes when I propose, right?”  _

_ “I can't even imagine saying no.”  _

_ “I want to be with you forever, Ji.” Bokuto mumbled.  _

_ “Me too.” Akaashi held him close. “So do I.”  _

-

Akaashi fiddled with the owl stuffed animal. The owl Akaashi won for him on their trip to the pier, but Bokuto gave it to him. It’s golden eyes stared back at Akaashi, only making him cry harder. 

“I miss him.” He tightly hugged the owl as if it were Bokuto. 

It was nine in the morning, Tuesday. Akaashi hadn’t checked his phone all night, not realizing his friends were worriedly texting him about his sudden absence. 

A light knock came at his door. 

“Keiji. Can I come in?” 

Akaashi didn’t give a response. Oikawa didn’t need one. He came in anyway. 

“Are you alright?” Oikawa asked, sitting on the edge of his bed beside his friend. 

Akaashi shrugged. “I'm not dying so I can’t complain.” 

Oikawa stared at him for a moment. “You know you’re the one who started the whole space thing.” 

“I know.” Akaashi said. “I’m not upset about that. It's just the fact that we’re actually at this point. It sucks.” 

Oikawa frowned. “I know.” He took a deep breath. “Is there anything you want to do today?” 

Akaashi shook his head. “No. I want to go to work and come home and sleep.” 

“Eating better be mixed into that.” 

“We’ll see.” Akaashi said. 

“Keiji.” Oikawa's warning voice was stern. “You didn’t eat last night at the restaurant and I know when you left to come home, you didn’t.”

Akaashi looked at him. “How was last night?” 

“It was nice. We were all worried about you but… Bokuto came in to let us know you left.” 

“Right.” Akaashi looked away. 

“Did you guys fight?” 

“Not necessarily.” Akaashi answered. “He was with Emile again.” 

Oikawa sighed. “Why don’t you tell him how you’re feeling about her?” 

“I told you already. I refuse to be  _ that  _ boyfriend and plus… it’s obvious I don’t like her. He knows I’m mad that he was with her.”

“True.” Oikawa nodded. “Alright.” He patted his arm and ruffled his hair as he got up. “We have to leave in an hour. Get ready soon. We’ll get bagels on the way.” 

Akaashi just nodded, not moving a bone to get out of bed. Oikawa stopped by the door, watching him for a moment. He prayed that him and Bokuto would work things out. He couldn’t see them not fixing this. 

For the next three days, that was Akaashi’s routine. He woke up, went to work and came home. He didn’t go out with his friends or anyone. The group got together on Thursday, but Akaashi refused. He wasn’t in the mood. Especially knowing he would see Bokuto the next day as their three days apart would be over. 

On Friday morning, Akaashi didn’t hear anything from Bokuto. It surprised him that he didn’t call or text to make plans to talk, but… maybe this was him realizing what he wanted. 

“Are you going to be okay alone?” Oikawa asked. 

“I’m not a kid, Oikawa.” Akaashi rolled his eyes. “I’ll be fine. I’ll probably watch a movie and then go to bed.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come?” Oikawa asked as he put on his jean jacket. “Iwa wouldn’t mind.” 

“You’re going on a  _ date. _ I’m not third wheeling.” Akaashi laughed. “Go have fun.” 

Oikawa sighed. “Alright. I’ll be home later. We won’t be long, it’s just dinner.” 

Akaashi nodded. “ _ Have fun.”  _ He clarified again as he watched his friend walk to the door. 

“You too. I love you.” 

Akaashi gave him a small wave. “Love you too.” 

The door clicked shut and Akaashi was alone again. He flopped onto the couch, picking out his hundredth movie to watch in the past few days. Another romantic comedy that he wasn’t interested in. 

Thirty minutes into the movie, he found himself constantly checking his phone for a text or something. He was starting to go crazy over the silence. 

It’s been three days. He wanted to talk. 

But maybe Bokuto didn’t want to. Was he extending their space? Did he not want to see him? Was he mad? Or was he in trouble? Was he hurt? 

-

_ Stargazing was Bokutos favorite thing to do with Akaashi. This was the rare time Bokuto could see Akaashi in one of his favorite elements. The boy was absolutely attracted and fascinated by stars and space. He knew every fact Google could provide about the unknown world above.  _

_ “What got you so into stars?”  _

_ “Hm?” Akaashi turned his head, looking at him.  _

_ They were laying on the rooftop of the apartment complex, a thin blanket underneath them, two pillows for their heads.  _

_ “You love stars. Why?”  _

_ Akaashi smiled, turning his attention back to the night sky. “When I was younger my mom told me that our loved ones turn into a star after they pass.”  _

_ Bokuto stayed quiet, allowing him to speak.  _

_ “The only thing that really keeps me connected with my parents is that. I still believe that people turn into stars when they die. I always think my parents are up there, watching me.”  _

_ Bokuto smiled at the thought. “That’s nice… and I bet it’s true.”  _

_ Akaashi shrugged. “Don’t feel like you have to believe it. It’s probably stupid.”  _

_ “It’s not.” Bokuto reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers. “So which two are your parents?”  _

_ Akaashi blushed before coming closer and extending his one arm. “Those two. The ones that are practically touching, more isolated from others. My parents were always together, unless my dad was on tour. I know they're still together now.”  _

_ Bokuto stared at the two stars he pointed out. They were kind of on their own, but still surrounded. They were super close together to the human eye. Somehow… they seemed to be the brightest in view.  _

_ The night chill picked up, a soft wind passing over them. The music playing from Bokuto's phone stopped as it switched to another song.  _

_ “Angel” by FINNEAS turned on, one of Bokuto's personal favorites.  _

_ After a minute, “One day, long in the future… we’ll be up there together like your parents. Close like that.” Bokuto said, looking at Akaashi.  _

_ Akaashi smiled, turning his head to meet his eyes. “I guess I’m stuck with you even past death.”  _

_ “Is that a problem?” Bokuto teasingly asked.  _

_ “I wouldn’t have it any other way, Ko.”  _

_ The music played. “You’re an angel, in my eyes.”  _

_ Bokuto had chills run up his arms and side of his upper body as he closed the space between them, his hand holding the side of Akaashi’s face. The boy next to him closed his eyes, loving the feeling when Bokuto held his face. His lips parted when he felt Bokuto's soft breath close to him.  _

_ “Can I kiss you?”  _

_ An amused smile formed on Akaashi’s face, his teeth barely showing. “I told you it’s okay to not ask me.”  _

_ “But you’re the home I’m missin’.” The artist sang. _

_ “Is that a yes?”  _

_ A small giggle came next. “Yes.”  _

_ Bokuto found his lips like they were magnets. He moved in a slow rhythm against Akaashi's soft ones.  _

_ “Nothing good lasts forever. But nights with you are better so, go slow.”  _

-

An hour into the movie, a knock came at his front door. Akaashi’s heart was practically beating out of his chest. 

He paused his movie and got up off the couch, moving towards the door. He opened to see Bokuto standing in front of him, hands in his jean pockets. 

The golden-eyed boy looked at his clothes. Akaashi’s large lavender t-shirt ended at his thighs, his grey shorts just ending past it. His hair was messy, as if he just woke up. 

“Sorry. Were you sleeping?” Bokuto asked. 

Akaashi shook his head and cleared his throat. “No. I wasn’t.” 

“Oh.” 

Awkward silence.

“You can come in.” Akaashi stepped aside, Bokuto hesitantly moving in. 

He looked around as if it was a new place to him. “So… what have you been up to?” 

“Just work.” Akaashi scratched the back of his neck as he shut the door. “What about you?” 

“Same.” Bokuto nodded. “We’ve also been practicing for the competition. Did you hear it got pushed back?” 

Akaashi shook his head. “I haven’t really been keeping up with it. Why did they push it back?” 

“I think one of the judges flaked so they have to get a new one. They sent out an email.” 

“Oh, I didn’t see. I’ll check it later.” Akaashi moved to the kitchen. “Do you want anything?” 

“I’m alright. Thank you. I just ate before I came here.” 

Akaashi nodded. “With Emile?” 

_ Oh, God. Why’d I have to ask that?  _

“No. She left to go back to Paris on Wednesday.” 

“Good for her.” Akaashi said as he got himself a water. 

“Yeah.” Bokuto looked down. “Ji… I’m so sorry.” 

Akaashi didn’t say anything. 

“You have every right to be mad at me. I fucked up. I promised I would be there for you and… I wasn’t.” 

“Your own parents showed up.” Akaashi hissed. “That’s embarrassing Bokuto. They didn’t have to come but they did. They drove four hours just for me. You really couldn’t have planned to meet her another day?”

“It wasn’t a planned thing.” Bokuto said, in his defense. “I ran into her at the coffee place and we started talking.” 

“As if that’s any better.” 

“I know.” Bokuto sighed. “But then her dad came in and I got all excited because he was throwing offers at me and I…” 

“Forgot about me. Got it.” Akaashi looked away. 

“No! I didn’t forget about you.” Bokuto stepped forward. “I just lost track of time.” 

“Nice.” 

“Come on, Ji. Please talk to me. Tell me-”

“Tell you what?!” Akaashi snapped. “That I’m upset?! You already know that! There’s nothing else to say! You fucking left me alone!” 

“But everyone was there-” 

“Bokuto!” Akaashi cried out. “I was late to my own court hearing because you didn’t come pick me up! Everyone was there before me! You didn’t come get me like you promised!” 

Bokuto's eyes widened, realizing he forgot the promise he made. The night before the hearing he texted Akaashi that he would pick him up after getting coffee and breakfast. 

“K-Keiji, I’m so-”

“I don’t want to hear that you’re sorry! I get it! You know what you did was wrong but it doesn’t help that it still hurts.” Akaashi clenched his fist against the counter and looked at the white socks on his feet. “You choose her over me.” 

“No I didn’t.” 

“Yes you did. I’m sorry if this sounds selfish but.. you should have been there.” Akaashi looked up at him, his tears filled with tears ready to spill at any moment. 

“I-I know.” Bokuto’s lips quivered. 

“D-Do you still like her?” 

Bokuto's eyes widened. “What?! No! Of course not. Keiji, I love y-”

“Really? Because ever since she came back all your attention was for her.” 

“We’re just close, that’s all.” Bokuto said. “There’s no reason for you to be jealous or mad about her.” 

“Oh, but you can be mad when me and Kuroo hang out… right?” 

“Wait. That’s different.” 

“How?!” 

“He flirts with you all the time!” Bokuto exclaimed. 

“He's friendly!” Akaashi yelled. “Oikawa friendly! Flirts with everyone but it’s harmless!” 

“No.” Bokuto scoffed. “Kuroo takes it too far. Oikawa lets everyone know he's actually joking around.” 

“Well… Emile flirts with you.” 

Bokuto laughed. “No she doesn’t.” 

Akaashi glared at him. “Notice how she only calls  _ you  _ babe. She touches you constantly and has made an effort to separate us constantly in the club. I wasn’t the only one who noticed that.” 

“Keiji.” Bokuto sighed. “She calls everyone babe. She’s a touchy person and she wasn’t separating us. She just wanted to hang out.” 

“I didn’t know hanging out meant throwing it back on someone’s boyfriend while dancing.” Akaashi crossed his arms. 

“She did not-” 

“Don’t even. You know very well she did.” 

Bokuto sighed. “Says you.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“You and Kuroo dancing is much more intense than me and you.” 

Now Akaashi laughed. “He was spinning me around! I didn’t do anything the way I do with you!” 

“Yeah right.” Bokuto looked away. 

“Oh my God.” Akaashi pressed his fingers against his temples. “This is ridiculous, Bokuto. I can't do this.” 

“Can’t do what? Us?” 

“No! The fighting! It’s exhausting.” 

“You don’t think I know that?!” 

“I never said you didn't! I’m just saying I don’t want to do this anymore!” Akaashi yelled back. 

Bokuto stepped forward. “Ji.” 

Akaashi gritted his teeth together, looking down. “Can you not call me that now? It makes me feel bad.” 

Bokuto didn’t say anything as he reached out, holding his face in his hands. “I’m so sorry.” He leaned forward, kissing him. 

Any other day, Akaashi would enjoy kissing his boyfriend. But tonight was different. 

So much different. 

Bokuto pressed his body close to him, trapping Akaashi against the counter. He maneuvered his tongue in his mouth, wanting to deepen the kiss. 

Akaashi squeezed his eyes shut, tears falling. He desperately wanted to hold on and not let him go. But this hurt too badly to allow it to continue. 

“G-Get off.” Akaashi tried to pull back. 

“Kei-”

“I said to get off!” Akaashi shouted, pushing him away. “S-Stop trying to fix things like that. God, you’re just like him!” 

“What?” Bokuto’s face turned emotionless in a second. 

Akaashi fell quiet, realizing what he said. 

“Are you saying… I’m like Terushima?” 

Akaashi looked away. “H-He… tried to fix things with sex and kissing and all that shit. You do it too.”

“So now you’re comparing me to your ex?” Bokuto scoffed. “Are you fucking kidding me?!” 

Akaashi flinched as he yelled. “I-I didn’t mean it in-”

“In what way?! I’m not him, Akaashi! I’m not going to hit you or hurt you every fucking day!” 

“You already did hurt me!” Akaashi yelled.

“Not in the way he hurt you! I would never do that!” Bokuto stepped forward again. 

Akaashi quickly moved away. “D-Don't come near me.” He warned. 

“Keiji! This is ridiculous! Do you think I’m going to hurt you?!” 

“Yes!” Akaashi cried out. “I do, okay?!” 

“Are you kidding me?” Bokuto lowered his voice. “Do you not trust me?” 

Akaashi didn’t answer. Instead he just cried as he stared back at the dull golden eyes. 

“After everything. Fucking everything!” Bokuto shouted. “I did everything I could for you! And it’s still not enough to get you to trust me!” 

Akaashi backed up, gripping onto the opposite counter behind his back and sobbing. “S-Stop.” 

“Akaashi! I broke into your ex-boyfriends house and beat the shit out of him…  _ for you!  _ I drove to your place in the middle of the night  _ for you!  _ I jumped in front of a fucking car  _ for you!”  _

“I never asked you to do any of that!” Akaashi cried. “I only asked one thing from you and you couldn't do it!”

“I know I fucked up! I owned up to it! But it doesn’t matter if you didn’t ask me to do any of it! I still did and it’s not enough for you!” 

“I never said it wasn’t enough!” 

“Well, you still don’t trust me! You’re comparing me to Terushima! You think I’m gonna hurt you right now! I’m not!” Bokuto stomped his foot. “Thats fucking bull shit, Keiji! I’m the last person who would hurt you and you know it!” 

Akaashi cried into his hands. “Please stop, Bokuto! I didn’t mean it! It just came out, I really didn’t mean it!” He shook his head repeatedly. 

Everything was falling apart. 

“You brought all your shit into my life! I tried my best for you, but it’s still not enough!” 

“My shit?!” Akaashi looked up at him. “Are you fucking kidding me?!” 

“It’s a lot to handle, Akaashi! You can’t expect me to just be able to handle every little thing that happens with you!” 

“I’m sorry that my fucked up shit caused problems for you, but news flash! If it was that hard to handle then you could have left a while ago.” Akaashi glared at him. “I never asked you to stay.” 

“I stayed for you! I stayed because I love you but fuck, Akaashi! You weren’t making it easy! You barely opened up to me so I never knew what was wrong. I spent countless nights not sleeping because you would wake up crying or screaming and never tell me what was wrong! It wasn’t fair!” 

“I don’t have to tell you shit!” 

“Is it too much to ask for you to at least give me something about your past or your parents?! They’re the most important people to you! I want to hear about them, Akaashi! It sucks that I had to find out what happened from Oikawa! You still haven’t told me anything.” 

Akaashi clenched his jaw. “What did he tell you?” 

Bokuto took a deep breath. “He… told me what happened.” 

“When did he tell you?” 

Bokuto shook his head. 

“Bokuto.” 

“A while ago! When we first started dating!” 

“Get out.” Akaashi looked away. 

“No.” Bokuto eyes widened. “I’m not leaving like this. We haven’t even-”

“Get the fuck out!” Akaashi cried. “I don’t want you here!” 

“A-Akaashi! I’m sorry-”

“You fucking knew this whole time and didn’t tell me he told you?! He told you my personal shit! That's my story to tell! I decide if I want people to know! Not you! Not Oikawa! Me!” Akaashi clenched his shirt near his heart. “You lied to me this whole time.” 

“I-I didn’t think it would-”

“Be a problem, right? Yeah well it is.” Akaashi scoffed. 

“I-I didn’t think much of it being a problem since Oikawa was the one who told me!” 

Akaashi shook his head, mad at his own friend. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“B-Because I was going to wait for you to tell me!” 

“And you were going to act like Oikawa never told you, right?!” Akaashi waited but got no answer. “Exactly. Now you know! Congrats! I killed my own parents. Are you happy now?!” 

“H-He never told me the specifics-”

“I don’t fucking care!” Akaashi threw his hands up. “Either way, he told you something that he shouldn’t have.” 

“Well you were never going to tell me!” 

“You don’t know that!” Akaashi cried. “You do this all the time! You assume shit and act off of what you think! I was going to tell you!” 

“Yeah?! When?” Bokuto challenged him. 

“I-I don’t know!” Akaashi started to move away again. “God, just leave-”

Bokuto grabbed his wrist. “I’m not done.” 

“Don’t touch me!” Akaashi tried yanking his wrist away. 

“Keiji, stop!” 

Akaashi hit his elbow against the counter, pain running up his arm. “Let go!” He cried out. 

“Stop!” Bokuto shouted, pushing Akaashi against the counter and holding both of his wrists back. 

Akaashi was silent, crying whimpers escaping his trembling lips and body. 

“Please, Keiji!” Bokuto’s eyes filled with tears. “Please don’t do this.” 

“Let me go!” Akaashi tried to free himself from his grip but Bokuto wasn’t giving in. He pushed against him, moving away from the counter.

“No! Then you’ll just walk away again!” 

“Yeah! Because I don’t want to be near you anymore! I fucking hate you!” Akaashi said as he moved their arms up, still trying to free himself. 

Bokuto glared at him, letting go of his wrists, Akaashi stumbling back. “Well I hate you too.” 

Regret. 

Akaashi didn’t mean it. The words slipped out, but he wasn’t sure if Bokuto meant it or not. 

He grunted as he moved towards the sink, away from him. “Go.” 

“I’m sorry…” 

“I don’t want to hear that you’re sorry! I know you are but it doesn’t change anything!” 

“I need you to help me out here! I don’t know what to do!” Bokuto looked around. “If sorry won’t fix this then I don’t know what will! You’re not letting me make this right!” 

“I don’t know how to make this right, Bokuto!” 

Bokuto groaned. “Akaashi this is getting out of hand now.” 

“Well I didn’t ask for any of this.” 

“Neither did I.” 

They both stood in the kitchen, breathing heavily and looking away from each other. Akaashi’s fists were clenched, his nails digging into his skin. Bokutos jaw was clenched together in an effort to not cry like Akaashi was. 

“So… are we done?” Akaashi took the courage to look at him first. 

Bokuto met his eyes, hurt spilling out of the look he gave him. “Are we?” 

Silence. That was their answer. Neither of them were fighting for them to break up… but neither of them were fighting to stay together. 

“After everything.” Bokuto painfully looked down, his arm dropping from the counter to his side. 

Akaashi’s body was shaking. They were done. It was over. 

“I’m sorry.” Akaashi was the one now apologizing. “I really wish I was better for you.” 

“Yeah… so do I.” 

It felt like he just ripped Akaashi’s heart out of his chest.

He watched Bokuto turn around. 

He walked to the door. 

His figure was becoming blurry, Akaashi unable to process that it really was over. 

The door slammed shut. 

Akaashi felt his knees buckle. His fist clenched onto his t-shirt. After seconds of staring at the closed door he let out the most ear-wrenching scream his throat could give. His tears burned against his skin as they fell from his eyes fast. His vision was too blurry to see anything clearly. 

“No…” His body felt so weak, his eyelids heavy and threatening to close and never open again. 

Akaashi leaned against the counter, gasping for air. His chest rose high as he tried to breathe properly. He stared at the wall across from him. 

_ It’s your fault.  _

“I-I know.” He cried. 

_ You chased him away.  _

“I know.” 

_ You’re the reason he hates you right now.  _

“I know!” Akaashi screamed, grabbing the glass vase on the window sill behind him and chucked it at the wall. 

It shattered, the glass breaking into millions of pieces and sprawling against the wooden floors. 

Akaashi sucked in a breath, surprised that he did that. He covered his mouth with his hands, letting out a sob as he moved towards the broken vase. He dropped to his knees, starting to pick up the bigger pieces. His head was spinning as he picked up their first house warming gift which Miwa gave them. He let out loud and violent sobs, the only noise in the apartment. 

“I’m so sorry!” He screamed, letting the glass pieces fall from his hand. “I’m so fucking sorry!” 

He didn’t know who he was apologizing to. Bokuto? His parents? Miwa? It didn’t matter. He was sorry to everyone. 

His throat tightened. He couldn’t breathe. He wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging himself as he leaned forward. 

“I’m gonna die.” The words stumbled out of his mouth. 

He felt like he was dying, more now than ever. 

His nails dug into his sides, trying to feel something. No matter how deep he tried to rip his skin apart, he felt nothing. His heart hurt, too painful for any other senses to kick in. 

He let out another scream, yet much weaker. He had the urge to throw up. 

“I’m…” Even though he was breathing short and heavily, it felt like he wasn’t. “Gonna die.”

Akaashi choked on his own sob, his hands clutching at his throat. 

_ I’m actually dying.  _

“F-Fuck!” He choked out. 

His head felt pressure all around, his face going numb. His legs were tingling, his blood unable to rush throughout his body properly. 

Akaashi squeezed his eyes shut. It was too much to handle. He couldn’t do this. He needed help. Someone. Anyone. 

But he was back to where he started. No one was there. 

His numb body hit the ground, a thump against the cold wooden floors. He felt parts of his arm and face hit the glass. 

It wasn’t so bad. A few sharp points piercing into his skin didn’t hurt him. Nothing hurt more than himself. 

He hurt himself. And no matter who came into his life to help him… he would never be okay. 

Bokuto changed his life drastically in only a few months. Akaashi fell in love too fast, and broke himself down even faster. 

Their time together could be described as a movie. It felt dramatic. But more than anything… it was a song. 

Bokuto was his verse. He gave Akaashi something new everytime he showed up. He broke up his chorus, his usual way of doing things. He gave him new ideas and new feelings that he wasn’t used to. He gave him a better meaning to life around him. 

But that bridge that connected the verse and the chorus was gone. They weren’t connected anymore. It was broken and falling apart. 

Good things fall apart too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAHOOOOOOOO IM SO SORRY THIS HURT TO MAKE BUT IT HAD TO BE DONE—- they’re relationship would have gotten a lot worse if they didn’t break up now. ANYWHO NEXT CHAPTER- PREPARE YOYRSELF FOR SOMETHINF AHAHA


	19. The Change in Chorus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEDICATED TO SAR BC I PROMISED TO GET IT UP BEFORE THE 8TH FOR SCHOOL BUT IM MAD LATE AHAHA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIII GUYS!! okay a few things—- this shit is so hectic!! it escalates and decreases every second!!! so don’t be surprised when you're like huh? but they—- what?? LMDKAKSKS yeah lots of weird shit happens but next chapter is my fave hehehehehehehe ENJOY THIS IS SUCH A MESS
> 
> Songs in this chapter: 
> 
> Mi Gente ~ J Balvin 
> 
> No Guidance ~ Ayzha Nyree (slowed remix) 
> 
> Trigger Warnings! Panic attack, mentions of suicide, death and abuse 
> 
> also there’s a point in the chapter where you rlly have to pay attention to italics and regular font bc there’s a lot of flashbacks towards the end!! kk!

_Akaashi looped his tie in multiple ways before gently tightening it around his neck. He took a deep breath while staring at himself in the mirror. He smoothed down the front of his jacket, checking his outfit._

_He wore a dark navy blue jacket, his tie the same color. He wore a white button up shirt underneath, tucked into black pants that were held up by a black belt. His two buttons on his suit were clasped together. His shiny black dress shoes were covering his black socks. He grabbed his comb off the bathroom counter, sliding the plastic bristles through his hair._

_He checked his phone, frowning as there was no text from Bokuto saying he was on his way. But it was okay. He wouldn’t be here for another ten minutes._

_Yet those ten minutes flew by and Akaashi grew restless. His calls went to voicemail and his texts were left on delivered._

_“Maybe he’s outside waiting.” Akaashi hoped._

_He double checked himself in the mirror before walking out and down the stairs of the complex. As he approached the complex entrance doors, he saw no sign of Bokuto outside waiting for him._

_For the next twenty minutes, Akaashi sat on the bench outside. He tried not to cry but for some reason he had a massive urge to break into tears._

_Akaashi’s knee bounced up and down as he looked both ways and behind him. He probably looked like a loser to people who were walking by._

_A boy sitting alone on the bench, a worried and hurt look on his face. He looked sad, no one accompanying him._

_“Hey. Are you alright?”_

_Akaashi looked up from his fiddling hands to see a young man looking down at him with a soft expression._

_It was Osamu._

_“Yes. I’m alright.” Akaashi said, embarrassed._

_“Sorry. I don’t mean to intrude.” He smiled. “I just walked into the diner next door for takeout around twenty minutes ago and came out to see you still sitting here alone.”_

_“Oh.” Now Akaashi was more embarrassed. “Yeah, I’m just waiting on something.” He sighed, looking around again._

_“A date? You look very nice.”_

_Well he was straightforward… Akaashi thought._

_“No. I’m going to court to try and get my abusive ex-boyfriend in jail.” Akaashi was just as straightforward, trying to scare him away._

_“Oh right. Terushima, yeah?”_

_Well that didn’t work. Akaashi didn’t know he knew._

_Akaashi nodded. “How'd you know?”_

_“Atsumu.”_

_“Right.”_

_“Do you need a ride?”_

_“I… don’t know. What if he’s on his way?” Akaashi checked his phone again. Still nothing. “You know what, sure. That would be great.”_

_A few moments later he was in the passenger seat of Osamu’s car._

_“Did you eat breakfast?” Osamu asked._

_“No.” Akaashi sighed. “My boyfriend was supposed to get us bagels.”_

_Osamu reached into his takeout bag. “I don’t know if you’ll like this for breakfast but…” He opened a container revealing Onigiri, rice balls, which is one of Akaashi’s favorites._

_“B-But that’s yours!”_

_“And you’re drooling over it. Go ahead.” He held the container out to him._

_“Are you sure?”_

_Osamu nodded. “Of course. I make my own anyway. So please, take it.”_

_Akaashi smiled as he gratefully took the container._

_“And this.” He dug in for chopsticks and handed them. “Eat up.”_

_“Thank you so much.” Akaashi said as he opened the plastic that held the chopsticks._

_“It’s no problem.” Osamu smiled before pulling out of his parking spot._

_Akaashi happily ate the Onigiri on the way to the courthouse. They kept a conversation the whole ride, which took a good thirty minutes._

_“You know you’re a lot different then the last time I saw you.” Akaashi said._

_“At the competition, right?”_

_Akaashi nodded. “Yeah. You were really quiet. Now you don’t shut up.” He teased._

_Osamu laughed. “Is that a bad thing?”_

_“No.” Akaashi smiled. “You’re actually nice to talk to. Unlike your brother.”_

_Again, the silver haired boy laughed. “He’s a handful.” Osamu pulled into the courthouse parking lot and stopped his car near the entrance._

_“Thank you so much, Osamu. Seriously, you saved me.” Akaashi wiped the corner of his mouth with the napkin._

_“Anytime. Honestly just text me if you need anything.”_

_“I don’t have your-” He was cut off as Osamu handed him his phone. Akaashi smiled as he put his number in and gave the phone back. “I owe you one.”_

_“Take me out for Onigiri and we’re even.”_

_“Okay.” Akaashi laughed. “Deal.”_

_Moments later, Akaashi was throwing the trash out before walking into the courtroom, without Bokuto beside him._

_-_

His eyelids felt like they had weights on them. They were heavy as he tried to open his eyes, adjusting to the light in the room. 

“Sir. Sir, can you hear me?” Someone was speaking loudly in his face, but their words also sounded muffled and distant. 

“Keiji!” It was Oikawa’s voice. He sounded like he was crying. 

Akaashi bit the inside of his bottom lip as he tried to adjust to the bright light. He mumbled a few inaudible words, his one hand coming up to touch the side of his face. 

It felt numb. There was a patch on his cheek. A bandage covering his skin. 

“Sir. Can you hear me?” A lady asked. 

Akaashi blinked, looking at her. It was their neighbor. “Y-Yes.” 

He heard a sigh filled with relief, most likely from Oikawa. There was another distant voice, Akaashi too confused and overwhelmed to decipher who it was. 

“Okay. I know this is a lot. Bare with me.” Her calming voice spoke. “Does anything hurt?” 

Akaashi shook his head. 

“Does anything feel unusual or different?” 

He shook his head again. 

“Do you remember what happened before you passed out?” 

“I passed out?” Akaashi’s eyes widened. 

The lady nodded her head. “I’m assuming so. I came into your apartment and found you unconscious.” 

“W-Why did you come in?” 

“I heard screaming. I think you got into a fight with someone. Then the door slammed and I think the other person left but then I heard you scream and cry. Glass broke too so I came to check on you and by the time I did…” 

Akaashi sat there emotionless. Oikawa studied him, holding back the tears threatening to spill. 

“Thank you… for coming.” Akaashi glanced away, ashamed of himself. 

“Of course, honey. I’m just glad you’re alright. Let me get you water.” She stood up and left the living room, leaving Oikawa and Akaashi alone. 

“Kei-”

“I’m guessing you know, yeah?” Akaashi looked up at him. 

Oikawa bit his lip, slowly nodding his head. “Kuroo called Iwa when Bokuto got home. Then I got the call about you.” He sat on the edge of the coffee table. “Keiji… I don’t get it. Was it really that bad between you two?” 

“Honestly… it probably could have been resolved if he didn’t come over tonight. It escalated so quickly a-and-” Akaashi’s lips were trembling, his voice shaking. “I-It’s over. It’s really over.” He cried. 

Akaashi leaned forward, his head hitting Oikawa's chest. He grabbed onto his shirt, sobbing. The brunette grabbed the back of his head, holding him close as his other arm snaked around his shaking body. A frown twisted on Oikawa's lips as he listened to his friend cry his most painful tears yet. 

“I-I don't want it to be over!” Akaashi screamed, his voice muffled by Oikawa’s shirt. “I didn’t mean it!” 

“Didn’t mean what?” Oikawa dipped his head, wanting to be closer. 

“T-The things I said!” Akaashi cried. “I t-told him I hate him!” 

Oikawa closed his eyes, knowing that his friend loved Bokuto more than anything. Of course he didn’t mean it. 

“I-I want him! I want him back.” Akaashi choked on his own sobs as he desperately held onto his friend. 

“I know…” Oikawa soothingly rubbed his back. “You guys are going to work through this. I know it.” 

But his words weren’t promising. Nothing was. 

Akaashi heard footsteps, causing him to look up. Iwa was by the kitchen counter, watching with pity in his eyes. Akaashi squeezed his eyes shut, his shoulders shaking tremendously as he cried. He didn’t want to see that look. It only made him realize this was real. 

Him and Bokuto really broke up.

“I need air.” Akaashi abruptly stood up. 

“Keiji, maybe you should lay down. I think you need to rest.” Oikawa said. 

“I’m fine. I promise I’m alright.” Akaashi said, begging Oikawa to let him go through his eyes. 

Unsure, “Okay...” Oikawa watched him excuse himself to the balcony. He looked towards Iwa. “How is he?” 

“Not well.” Iwa answered, referring to Bokuto. “He’s a mess right now.” 

Oikawa slumped his shoulders. “Usually they work everything out.”

“I know.” Iwa pressed his lips together and looked down. “In a way, I think they need this.” 

“Why?” 

“Just think about the past few months. You can’t tell me Akaashi’s life didn’t get more complicated and hectic since he and Bokuto started dating.” 

“Well, yeah… but that’s normal.” 

“Not in the way it happened for them. I know that most of it is coincidental, but it was too overwhelming for them. Terushima coming back. The accident. The whole court case. The lying and little fights they would have. It was too much for them, and they fell in love too fast that they refused to believe that their relationship was going downhill.” Iwa explained. 

Oikawa was trying to process everything he was saying. 

“They relied on each other too much to the point where it was unhealthy. Bokuto literally sacrificed his life for Akaashi. Bokuto came into his life all bubbly and energetic, and it’s no secret that he helped Akaashi have a lot more fun lately.” 

Oikawa nodded. 

“But Bokuto also relied on Akaashi too much. He wasn’t happy if he wasn’t around. He constantly gave up whatever he was going just to go see him and be with him. Bokuto became so attached that he became oblivious to everything around them. He blocked out all the problems because he didn’t want to believe something was wrong.” 

“Are you a secret therapist or something?” Oikawa laughed. 

“In a way.” Iwa smiled. “Bokuto does like to vent a lot so someone has to listen.” 

“Anyway, so explain why this is good for them again.” 

“Well now that they're apart, they have the time to think more for themselves instead of the other. Plus, they have time to realize what went wrong and what caused this in the first place.” 

“Which is…” 

“A lack of trust. No matter how much they say they trust each other, it’s a lie. Akaashi had relationship problems before, so it’s known that he isn’t going to fully trust Bokuto right away. Bokuto didn’t fully trust him because of the amount of times he’s lied before.” 

“Well shit.” Oikawa dropped his head, his shoulders dropping. “And it didn’t help that Emile showed up.” 

“Nope.” Iwa shook his head. “And Bokuto broke his promise to be with her that day and even worse, he hung out with her after court as well.” 

Oikawa looked out the window, watching his friend try and hold it together as he stayed on the balcony. “So do you think they should stay apart?” 

“I think… they need this. They love each other a lot, but it’s too much. Everything happened too fast for them. This is a good break for them and hopefully they get back together again but stronger than before.” 

“You’re so smart Iwa-chan.” Oikawa smirked at him, leaning against his palms behind his back. “It’s hot.” 

“Shut up.” Iwa laughed. 

“I’m complimenting you!” Oikawa whined. 

“I know.” Iwa smiled and sat down in front of him on the couch. He leaned forward, a sheepish grin on his lips. He looked like he was waiting for something, which he was. 

“So needy.” Oikawa rolled his eyes, but leaned forward, meeting him halfway. 

The brunette let his hands rest on Iwas thighs as he connected their lips for a kiss. Iwas hands gripped onto the boy's waist, pulling him onto his lap. 

“Clingy too.” Oikawa mumbled against his lips, holding his face in his hands. 

“Would you rather me not be?” Iwa smiled. 

“You’re not when we’re with other people! But when we’re alone you’re like a whole different person.” 

“Oh stop.” Iwa laughed. “You’re just dramatic.” 

“Iwa-chan! I am not!” 

“Oh, no?” 

“No! You always attack me!” Oikawa hit his hands against his own chest, as if he’s just been struck. “I’m dying from your hurtful words.” 

“You just proved my point, cutie.” 

Oikawa looked away, holding up a finger as his cheeks burned. “Give me a second.” He pressed his lips together as he blushed. 

“Okay.” Iwa smiled as he watched him try to contain himself. 

“Stop staring!” Oikawa pushed his face away. 

Iwa laughed, slipping his arms fully around his waist. He rested his head on Oikawa's chest, hugging him closely. Oikawa bit back a smile as he fluffled Iwas hair, playing with his dark colored strands. 

“Iwa-chan. You’re such a baby.” 

“Yeah.” He mumbled. “I am.” 

Oikawa just wanted to let out the biggest squeal he could, but instead rested the side of his face on the top of Iwa’s head. He wrapped his arms over his shoulders and ran his fingers through his hair. His eyes closed as he focused on the comfortable feeling Iwa gave him. 

Akaashi’s grip on the doorknob tightened as he watched. His heart ached for that feeling again. The way Bokuto held him close anytime they hugged or cuddled. How his arms were always secure around his body like he was protecting him. Sometimes he would sway them back and forth as if they were dancing. 

Akaashi missed the feeling of Bokuto's body against his. He missed the faint scent of his cologne and the feeling of his hair when it was down. He desired the feeling of his lips against his body and the way he was always careful when touching him. 

He slowly let go of the doorknob, backing away from the glass door. His knees felt weak and ready to give out at any moment. He slumped against the wall, sliding against it until his bottom hit the balcony flooring. He hugged his knees to his chest as he sucked in air between his lips. He let out a silent cry of an exhale as the back of his head hit the wall. 

It hasn’t even been a day. They only broke up a few hours ago. Yet it felt like it’s been a year because with Bokuto everything felt like a lifetime. Akaashi felt like he just lost his childhood best friend. 

His body shook as he stared off into the night sky, absorbing the sound of his silent cries. 

He was lost already. 

-

_“You’re so pretty, Ji.” Bokuto grinned his same dork-in-love smile as he planted a kiss on Akaashi’s forehead._

_“I just woke up.” Akaashi mumbled, rubbing at his eyes. Yet no matter how tired he was, it was never enough for him to not enjoy the affection. A smile twisted on his lips as his eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight coming into his room through the window._

_“Yet you’re beautiful as always.” Bokutos thumb stroked his cheek as he admired his boyfriend._

_“You’re such a flirt.” Akaashi smiled._

_“A flirt with my own boyfriend? Of course.” Bokuto kissed his cheek multiple times._

_“Stop.” Akaashi laughed, scrunching his nose. “You’re such a dork.”_

_“Whose dork am I?” Bokuto looked at him, waiting for him to answer._

_Akaashi rolled his eyes. “My dork.”_

_“Exactly!” Bokuto continued to repeatedly kiss him. “I’m your dork. Only yours.”_

_Akaashi wrapped his arms around his neck and guided him to his lips for a kiss. It was short and sweet but meant just as much as any other kiss._

_“I love you.” Akaashi said as he pulled away. “So much.”_

_Bokuto’s lips quivered. “Keiji!” He shouted in a cry-whine voice._

_“Be quiet!” Akaashi laughed. “It’s early in the morning, Kou.”_

_Bokuto gasped. “Call me that again.”_

_“Kou.” Akaashi smiled._

_“Again.” Bokuto kissed him._

_“Really?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Kou.” Akaashi rolled his eyes._

_Bokuto smiled. “Keep going.” He started to kiss Akaashi’s neck._

_“Kou. Kou. Kou.” Akaashi unenthusiastically spoke._

“ _Say it like you mean it.” Bokuto whined._

_Akaashi sighed. “You’re so bossy, Kou.”_

_“I just want my pretty boyfriend to say my name.” He frowned._

_“Don’t do that.” Akaashi poked his cheek. “Smile.”_

_Bokuto continued to frown._

_“Please?”_

_No smile._

_“Kou!”_

_Bokuto laughed, a massive smile taking up half of his face. “I love you, Ji!” He wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s body and rolled them over as he kissed his face everywhere._

_“I love you too, Kou. So much.”_

-

A week. It’s been a week since Bokuto and Akaashi broke up. Both of them were a complete mess but different with their ways of handling the breakup. 

Akaashi cried. A lot. He’d sulk in bed all night and sleep through out the day. He didn’t go to work, resulting in him getting fired from the ice cream shop. He struggled with keeping up his healthy habits. He ate like shit and hasn’t seen Ukai at the gym. The only thing he did was go out to see his therapist. He avoided all his friends. Even Oikawa who was taking the neglectful attitude towards him, harshly.

On the other hand, Bokuto distracted himself. He picked up more shifts at the venue, played music any chance he got, and made the band practice every day for the competition which got moved. He was constantly doing something and when he wasn’t, he would find something to do. He didn’t want to allow himself to become sad. He didn’t want to think about what wasn’t with him anymore. Yet no matter all of that, he constantly found himself scrolling through his phone and admiring photos of videos of their time together. 

“Please stop.” Iwa groaned. 

“What?” Bokuto asked. 

The drummer marched over to the couch, snatching the phone from his friends hand. “This!” He turned the screen, showing a photo of Akaashi and Bokuto at the beach. “You do this at least twice every day! It’s not helping.” 

“I cant look at my own photos?” Bokuto sat up, reaching for his phone. 

Iwa backed up. “Not ones with your ex.” 

“Don’t call him that.” Bokuto muttered, looking away. 

“Well, he is. What? Want me to call him your boyfriend? ‘Cause he’s not.” 

“Why are you being so harsh?” Bokuto stood up. 

“Because I’m done seeing you sulk around. You’re upset Bokuto.” 

“And?” 

“You want him back, yeah?” 

This time, Bokuto didn’t respond. 

“Go talk to him.” Iwa shoved the phone against his chest. “Make it work. You both miss each other and I’m sick of neither of you coming to hang out with everyone. At least try and be civil with each other.” 

“We broke up Iwa.” Bokuto slipped his phone in his pocket. “What's there to fix? You don’t understand how bad the fight was. That isn’t something you can fix.” 

“ _You_ don’t give up, Bokuto. You never have so why now?” 

“Why should I fight for someone who doesn’t want to fight for me? You don’t see him wanting to get back together and trying to fix it.” 

“He does want to get back together!” Iwa exclaimed. “I’m at their place every day! He’s miserable without you! I’m serious Bokuto. I’m worried about him… and you.” 

Bokuto sighed. “Don’t worry about me. I’m fine. I feel great!” He laughed. 

Iwa gave him a questioning look. 

“I’m saving money. I get me-time. I get to focus more on the band and music. I get to hang out with you guys more!” Bokuto pointed out. “I’m working a lot more which is always great.” 

“Bokuto.”

“It's seriously great! I almost forgot what I used to do before him. I’ve missed this!” Bokuto smiled, a fake twisted on his lips. 

Iwa frowned, hearing the pain in his voice. He hated this. 

“It’s so much easier now that we aren’t together. I’m really fine without him.” Bokuto shrugged. 

But he didn’t fool Iwa or anyone. Not even himself. He was a mess without Akaashi.

“I definitely don’t miss having to go over there almost every night. Or sharing some of my drawers.” Bokuto said. “I don’t miss singing to him before we fall asleep or the pillow fights we would have. I definitely don’t miss the nights we would dance during dinner or the nights we would go on top of the rooftop to look at the sky.” 

It didn’t take a genius to know he was lying. 

“I-I don’t miss the kissing or the hugs. I’m fine! Especially without him!” Bokuto laughed again. “I feel great.” 

“Bo…”

“Fuck.” Bokuto shut his quivering lips tightly, hands on his hips as he looked away from his friend. “I really fucking miss him.” Bokuto clamped his hand on his mouth, muffling the wrenching sob escaping his throat. 

Iwa slowly moved forward, enveloping his friend's body with his arms. He felt Bokuto's head drop against his shoulder, sobs echoing throughout their apartment one by one. 

“Bokuto.” Iwa patted his back. 

There was a clear attempt to try and form words or a sentence, but Bokuto couldn’t overcome the cries he let out. He felt embarrassed to fall into such a mess in front of his friend. 

“Go get him back.” 

“W-What?” Bokuto choked on his sob. He lifted his head, meeting a determined look on his friend's face. 

“Go to him. Now. At least talk to him. Just don’t stay here wishing things could be different.” 

“But we br-”

“Yes you broke up.” Iwa interrupted. “But that doesn’t mean shit. You both love each other.”

Bokuto wiped at his eyes, sniffling. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes and go wipe your nose.” The drummer made a disgusted face.

Bokuto scurried to the bathroom, hurriedly grabbing multiple tissues and wiping at his nose. He looked in the mirror, adjusting his hair. “C-Can I borrow your car?” 

Iwa, who was already holding the keys, nodded even though Bokuto couldn’t see. “Yeah.” 

A small thumbs up to himself was received through the mirror before Bokuto left the bathroom, catching the car keys that were tossed to him. 

“Don’t fuck up.” Iwa warned. “Talk. No fighting.” 

“We won’t fight.” Bokuto said as he walked to the front door. 

“Just… make it work.” Iwa sighed. 

“I will.” But even Bokuto didn’t trust his own words. 

-

A subtle knock at the door, but luckily Oikawa was nearby to hear it. He happily skipped over, yet the grin on his face washed away in seconds. 

“What are you doing here?” 

Osamu smiled. “It’s been awhile, Oikawa,” 

The brunette's eyes widened. “Woah. I really thought I was looking at Atsumu for a second.” 

“Well we are twins.” The grey-haired boy laughed. 

“So…” Oikawa looked around. “What’s up?” 

“Oh. I’m here for-”

Footsteps coming closer caused Osamu to fall silent. He peered into the apartment, a large grin forming on his lips. 

“Hey.” Akaashi greeted him. 

Oikawa looked at his well-dressed friend. Akaashi wore a light grey t-shirt, covered by a large black jean jacket. His loose blue jeans had multiple rips in it, cuffed at the bottom. 

“Hi.” Osamu smiled. “You look nice.”

“Thanks. You too.” 

Osamu wore a long black sleeve shirt, with a white collar peeking out and overlapping the collar of his black shirt. He wore light blue pants with it, ripped at his knees. 

Oikawa looked between both of them. “You guys are friends now?” 

“He gave me a ride to the courthouse and I’m replaying him with some Onigiri today.” Akaashi smiled, Osamu nodding in agreement. 

“Okay…” Oikawa said as if he was unsure. “I’m just surprised you got out of bed.” 

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Let’s go.” He walked out as Osamu gave the brunette a wave and followed the roommate out. 

Oikawa watched them closely walk together down the hallway before shutting the door. His phone lit up on the counter, a vibration continuing until he pressed answer. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey.” It was Iwa. “I just wanted to give you a heads up. Bokuto should be there any second. He wants to talk to Akaashi.” The boy sounded giddy. 

“What?” 

“He wants to talk to him about possibly getting back together and working things out.” 

Oikawa's eyes widened. “Wait… when did you say he should be here?” 

“Like now.” 

“Shit! Iwa-chan What kind of heads up is that?! I’ll call you in a few!” He hung up on the boy, shoving his phone in his pocket while in the process of running out of the apartment. 

“Stupid elevators.” Oikawa mumbled, repeatedly jamming his finger against the button. After becoming impatient, he made a run for the stairs. 

“Please don’t be here. Please don’t.” Oikawa repeated to himself as he edged closer to the lobby. 

But of course he was here. Of course he walked in the second Akaashi and Osamu emerged from the elevator. Of course he was holding a bouquet of flowers for his ex-boyfriend, standing their heartbroken as he saw Akaashi with someone else, even if it wasn’t a date of some sort. 

Oikawa stopped at the end of the stairs, out of breath as he felt the massive tension in the room. The distance between Akaashi and Bokuto was wide, both at opposite sides of the empty lobby. 

“What are you… doing here?” Akaashi asked as he felt Osamus hand slide off his head after putting on a denim bucket hat he brought for Akaashi. 

“I wanted to talk to you.” Bokuto’s fist tightly clenched around the stems of the bouquet.

“I’m kind of busy right now.” Akaashi mumbled, almost inaudible to Bokuto. 

“Keiji. Talk to him.” 

Akaashi spun around, noticing his friend leaning against the stair railing with his arms crossed. “Did you know he was coming?” 

“Iwa called me seconds ago.” 

“You should talk to him.” Osamu smiled. “I’ll wait outside.” 

“But we-”

Osamu waved it off. “It’s alright.” He gave Akaashi’s shoulder a squeeze before walking out. 

Bokuto glanced away from Osamu as he passed him, clenching the flowers harder. Now he had to deal with the other twin. 

Akaashi looked at Oikawa, his eyes desperate to not leave him. 

“Please… talk. I’ll be upstairs. Call me when you leave.” Oikawa said before slowly climbing the stairs. 

Akaashi swallowed the lump in his throat. “Kay.”

Bokuto slowly started to move forward as Akaashi turned to face him. “Th-These are… for you.” He held out the bouquet of yellow and white flowers. 

Akaashi glanced at them. He wondered if these were the same flowers he was _supposed_ to receive for court, but were given to Emile. He looked back up at Bokuto. 

“What do you want?” His cold tone caused Bokuto to drop his hand, still holding the flowers. 

“I want to talk to you. Properly. Keiji, we can't leave off how we did.” Bokutos eyes were teary already. 

“So now you want to talk?” Akaashi gritted his teeth. “I reached out a few times already but you ignored me.” 

“I...I know. I’m sorry.” Bokuto looked down. “I’ve been trying to deny how upset I’ve been this past week and part of that caused me to ignore your texts.” 

Akaashi scoffed. “So why are you here now?” 

“To fix this.” Bokuto looked at him. “Us.” 

Akaashi’s lips quivered, causing him to tightly press them together. 

“Ji, I love you.” Bokuto admitted. “I’m not letting us break up so easily like that… especially when neither of us wanted it.” 

“Who says I didn’t want it?” 

Bokuto shook his head. “Don’t do that. Don’t lie to me and yourself.” 

“I’m not.” Akaashi swallowed. 

“Ji…” Bokuto inched closer. “Please.” 

“Please what?!” Akaashi snapped. “There’s nothing to fix, Bokuto! We aren’t good for each other.” 

“That’s not true!! Our relationship has been fine until Emile showed up!” 

Akaashi stepped back and nodded his head. “So now you’re finally realizing it?” 

“Yes…” Ashamed, Bokuto looked down. “I’m so sorry for missing your important day and being with her. I’m sorry I continued to stay with her even after you confronted me about it. I’m sorry for not listening to you and for saying the things I did.” 

Akaashi clenched his jaw, his eyes threatening to spill the tears. “Sorry doesn’t fix everything.”

“I know.” Bokuto nodded. “But it’s a start and I’m prepared to do everything I can to fix what happened between us. But that has to go for you too. The whole thing with Kuroo is....” 

Akaashi sucked in a sharp inhale. “I haven’t seen him since we broke up. There’s nothing to worry about.” 

“But it wasn’t like that before. If any stranger saw you two, they would think you’re dating.” Bokuto noted. “It’s weird, Ji. I know he’s only using you because of Kenma and-”

“Believe me when I tell you he’s not hung up on Kenma anymore.” Akaashi glanced at him, his dark eyes meeting Bokuto's golden specks. 

“What?” 

_Now or never._

Akaashi straightened his posture. “Kuroo… likes me.” 

After seconds of silence, a loud laugh echoed in the lobby. “What?! Keiji what kind of joke is that?” 

“It’s not a joke Bokuto.” 

But he continued to laugh, too oblivious even when someone was being straight-forward.

“Bokuto, he kissed me.” 

Now he stopped laughing. “What?” 

“Kuroo kissed me.” 

“This better have been after we broke up. Wait… either way it’s still fucked! What the fuck, Akaashi?!” 

Akaashi flinched at the sudden anger in his voice. “Will you listen and let me explain?” 

“It better be a good ass explanation.” 

“Says you who gives utter shit everytime you explain something.” Akaashi fired back, glaring at him. 

Bokuto fell quiet. 

Akaashi took a deep breath. “It was when I was sick. He told me he liked me. I promised him I wouldn’t tell you as long as he didn’t act on it.” 

“What th-” Bokuto was interrupted. 

“He didn’t exactly act on it but it’s not like he stopped being close and touchy. Yes, I do blame myself for allowing it. I didn’t want our friendship to be ruined and most importantly, I didn’t want anything to come in between you too.” Akaashi explained. “But… he kissed me when we came back from the trip to your parents. That’s why I left so quickly to go home.” 

Bokuto looked defeated. “Why didn’t you tell me?” His voice was quiet and hoarse. 

“I didn’t want you to get mad at him.” Akaashi said honestly. “I didn’t want to ruin your friendship in any way.” 

“You realize not telling me is ten times worse… right?” 

“I realize that now.” Akaashi looked down. “I’m sorry.” 

“Sorry doesn’t fix everything.” Bokuto repeated his words. 

Akaashi winced. 

“But tell me this… did you kiss him back?” 

Akaashi vigorously shook his head. “Of course not. I pushed him away. It’s not like I like him, Bokuto.” 

“Sometimes it doesn’t seem like that.” Bokuto sighed. “Maybe you’re right. There’s nothing to fix and maybe we are better off separated.” 

“W-Wait.” Akaashi choked on his own words. “I-I never said that!” Even though he did. 

“You’re already out on a date, Keiji.” 

“We aren’t on a date!” 

“Does he know that?” Bokuto asked. 

“I-I don’t know!” Akaashi was crying now. “Bokuto can we please-”

“No. We can talk when you’re not busy.” 

“You came here, Bokuto!” Akaashi shouted. “You were the one to come and try and talk! So you can’t j-just leave!” 

“Yeah, I came.” Bokuto nodded. “I expected to see someone just as heartbroken as me but instead I see my ex-boyfriend on a date a week after we break up.” 

“It’s not a fucking date.” Akaashi cried. 

“Whatever Akaashi.” Bokuto laughed. “Just have fun.” He turned around, angrily heading towards the doors. 

“Wait!” Akaashi grabbed his hand. “We can’t leave it like this again!” 

Bokuto snatched his hand away, glaring at him as he turned around. “Maybe you shouldn’t have lied _again._ ” 

Akaashi stared at him with wide eyes. “I told you-”

“You told me shit, Akaashi. If you told me the day it happened, we wouldn’t be in this situation right now. We would be together!” 

“So it’s my fault?!” 

“Yeah. It is.” Bokuto shoved the bouquet into his chest, causing Akaashi to stumble back as he held onto the stems of the flowers. “I hope you think about that kiss everytime you look at them.” 

Akaashi bit back a sob. “B-Bokuto. I-It’s happening again! I don’t want to fight!” He cried. “We need to t-talk!” 

“Yeah that’s what I thought too. Either way, you lied. We both fucked up!” He scoffed. “Let’s just end it here, _again_. We’re done.” Bokuto turned around for the final time and left the building. 

“Fuck.” Akaashi clamped his hand over his mouth, looking down at the flowers. “Why does this keep happening?”

Osamu was looking over his shoulder as he watched Bokuto walk away extremely pissed off. “Did it not go well?” He asked, looking at Akaashi. The tears gave him his answer. 

Akaashi dipped his head, inhaling the scent of the flowers. They were a bright yellow, his favorite color. He looked at Osamu with sad eyes, sadder than the day he saw him last. 

The grey haired boy gave him a soft smile before opening his arms. Akaashi took a few strides to meet him, becoming enclosed in his comforting arms. 

“I don’t want to cry anymore.” Akaashi mumbled into his shirt. 

“You don’t have to.” Osamu rubbed his back. “I can take your mind off of everything.” 

“Yeah… I’d like that. A lot.” Akaashi gratefully spoke. 

“Great.” Osamu looked at the flowers. “Do you want to bring them back up or…” 

“No.” Akaashi looked at the yellow flowers. “I’ll bring them with me.” 

-

“You fucking asshole.” Bokuto slammed the door shut, the rest of his roommates jumping in shock as they were huddled around the counter. 

“How’d it go?” Iwa asked. 

Bokuto didn’t move a step. Instead he motioned Kuroo over. “Come here.” 

The tall boy stared at him with confusion as he slid off the stool. “What?” 

“Now.” 

Kuroo looked at Iwa and Noya with uncertainty before walking towards his best friend. “What’s up?” 

Bokuto gritted his teeth together as his fist flew in the air, meeting his friend's jaw. The sound of their bones and skin connecting for a split moment screamed _pain_. 

“Holy shit.” Iwa hopped off the counter, rushing to Kuroo’s side. “Bokuto what the hell?!” 

Kuroo was holding his jaw, his face heating up in anger. “What the fuck was that for?!” 

Noya stared at them with wide eyes, too afraid to move. 

“You kissed my boyfriend, you piece of shit!” Bokuto shoved his hands against his chest. 

Iwa immediately held his arm against Bokuto's torso, holding him back. “You what?” He looked at Kuroo. 

Kuroo’s eyes were wide. “I-I-”

“Who the fuck do you think you are?!” Bokuto shouted. “Not only did you kiss him but you like him?! What the fuck, Kuroo?!” 

The tall boy shook his head, too shocked to answer. 

“You like Akaashi?” Noya asked. 

“Yeah, Noya. He does. He’s a fucking prick.” Bokuto spat, his anger through the roof. 

“Bokuto, enough.” Iwa warned with his stern voice. 

“No! He’s a piece of shit! He ruined my fucking relationship!” 

“Oh, I did?” Kuroo scoffed. 

“Yes!” Bokuto shouted. “You kissed my boyfriend! Yeah he lied to me but if you didn't do that we would be fine! The worst part is he lied because he cared about our fucking friendship, Kuroo!”

“I never asked him to lie. He offered.” Kuroo said, trying to defend himself. 

“He was protecting you!” Bokuto screamed. “Yet you’re too fucking selfish to even realize it.” 

“Fuck.” Iwa muttered. “So it didn’t go well?” 

“No!” Bokuto threw his hands in the air. “I was ready to talk it out and get us back together but then he laid it on me that you kissed him.” 

Angry golden eyes glared at his friend. Kuroo knew he fucked up because underneath that anger was hurt. He hurt his best friend. 

“If you didn’t kiss him… we would be fine. I could’ve helped you with your… c-crush on him. But you kissed him, without even asking him too! How could you do that when we were in a relationship?!” 

“I…” Kuroo shook his head. “I don’t know.” 

”I really want to punch you again.” Bokuto clenched his fists. 

“No.” Iwa said. “None of that. I think you need to go into your room and cool off.” 

Bokuto glared at Kuroo. “Fuck you.” He flipped him off before aggressively walking to his room.

The slam of his door caused Kuroo’s body to flinch. 

“Kuroo… what the fuck?” Iwa looked at him. 

“I wish I could tell you what I was thinking but I can't.” 

Noya frowned. “So now Akaashi and Bokuto won't ever get back together?!” 

“We don’t know.” Iwa sighed. “But Kuroo has some serious fixing and shit to do.” 

“I know.” Kuroo looked down at the ground. “Fuck.” 

-

Akaashi tapped his chopsticks against Osamus, smiling. “I treated you to Onigiri. Don’t make fun of me.” 

“I’m so sorry.” Osamu laughed. “I just think it’s cute when you stutter.” 

Akaashi playfully rolled his eyes. “Do you even know what cute means?” 

“I’m pretty sure I do.” Osamu smiled, shaking his head as he looked down at his plate. “A cute boy isn’t hard to spot.” 

Akaashi looked around. “Who? I want to see.” 

Osamu picked up an Onigiri, taking a bite. He smiled as he watched Akaashi’s eyes scan the diner. 

“Samu, who?” 

“Ah, I didn’t know we were on the nickname level yet.” The smile on Osama's face only grew wider. “What can I call you?” 

Akaashi pondered for a moment. “Anything is fine.” 

“Yeah?” 

Akaashi nodded, poking at his food. “Just… don't call me Ji.” 

“Alright.” Osamu sat back. “Can I call you mine?” 

Akaashi’s eyes widened as he choked on the rice. He pounded his fist against his chest, coughing. 

“O-Oh my-” Osamu started to sit up in his seat but paused as Akaashi held up a finger. 

“I’m f-fine!” He looked away, completely embarrassed and blushing. 

“Are you sure?” 

Akaashi nodded and pressed his lips against his knuckles as his arm was propped up on the table. “I’m good.” His words mumbled against his skin. 

Osamu bit back a smile. “I’m sorry. I knew my flirting skills were bad, I just didn’t know they were _that_ bad.” 

Again, Akaashi’s eyes widened. “No! They weren’t b-bad! It just caught me off guard.” He scratched the back of his neck. 

So Osamu was flirting with him. Did he think this was a date? Was Bokuto right? 

“I won’t do it if you feel uncomfortable. Plus, you just got out of a relationship and I don’t want to overstep my boundaries or anything.” 

“You’re fine, seriously. It’s not like it was a super long relationship anyway.” 

“But it was serious, right?” 

Akaashi looked down at the table. “I guess… yeah.” 

Osamu reached over, holding his hand as he took another bite of the Onigiri. “Well I told you I’ll distract you from everything. Probably not the best idea to talk about it then.” 

Akaashi had his eyes set on their hands. “Yeah.” Surprisingly, he didn’t pull away. He smiled, focusing back on his food. 

“Do you want to do anything after this?” 

Akaashi shrugged. “Totally up to you.” 

“No.” Osamu smiled. “Give me an idea.” 

“We could…” Akaashi gasped. “Can we get ice cream?!” 

“Sure. That sounds nice.” Osamu laughed. “I’m guessing you really like ice cream?” 

Akaashi happily nodded, excitement shown in his eyes and smile. “Maybe just a little.” 

“Just a little?” 

“Okay, a lot.” Akaashi giggled. 

They held hands for the rest of their lunch, Osamu finally letting go when the bill came. 

“But I’m treating you!” Akaashi had his hand on the check. 

“I was just kidding, Akaashi.” Osamu smiled. “Of course I’m going to pay.” 

“No! This is me thanking you for the other day. Please, Samu?” Akaashi stuck out his bottom lip. 

Osamu pressed his lips together, his heart overwhelmed by the cute boy across from him. “No.” 

“Yes!” Akaashi snatched the check from him. “I’m treating you.” 

“Akaashi, no!” Osamu stood up, leaning over the table far enough to become flustered by how close they were. His eyes flickered to his lips for a mere second, long enough for Akaashi to notice. 

“I’m paying… Samu.” His voice grew quiet. 

“F-Fine.” Osamu sat back, his cheeks bold with pink flush. “Only this time.” 

Akaashi smiled, blushing as he looked down at the bill while retrieving his wallet from his jacket pocket. 

“So cute.” Osamu mumbled. 

“Hm? What?” Akaashi looked up. 

Looking away, Osamu let his eyes distract him from the boy sitting across from him. “N-Nothing.” 

“Okay, weirdo.” Akaashi joked, as he slipped bills into the check. 

“Hey. Don’t be mean.” Osamu frowned. 

“It’s a compliment.” Akaashi winked before handing the black checkbook to the waiter. He stood up and patted the side of his thigh as he looked around. “Ready?” 

Osamu smiled and nodded, standing up and looking down at the shorter boy. “Yeah. Let’s go.” 

He slipped his hand against Akaashi’s, intertwining their fingers. Akaashi’s cheeks were on fire, a radiant pink-red swarming his skin. He looked away as they walked out, his heart suddenly feeling all giddy-like. 

“Do you want to go nearby or do you have a specific place in mind?” 

Akaashi shook his head. “Nearby is fine.” 

They went to an ice cream shop down the road, Akaashi ordering butternut pecan and Osamu getting soft serve twist, both on cones. 

“Thank you!” Akaashi squeezed his arm. 

“It’s nothing.” Osamu smiled as they walked to a bench outside the shop. 

Akaashi bounced in his seat, happily licking the ice cream. “So do you work?” 

Osamu nodded. “Yeah. I work at a repair shop a few blocks down from here actually.” 

“Cars?” Akaashi asked, interested. 

Again, Osamu nodded. “Yeah.” 

“That’s cool. Is there a specific reason you do?” 

“I used to work on cars with my dad when I was younger so I think I’ve always been interested in it.” 

“So you quit your job at the zoo?” Akaashi laughed a little. 

“Yeah.” Osamu frowned. “I miss Tommy.” He referred to a koala who he used to carry around everywhere. 

“We should visit it some time together.” Akaashi said. “I haven’t been since Oikawa and I came to see you and Atsumu years ago.” 

“Oh yeah! I remember that.” Osamu smiled. “Wanna go next week?” 

“Sure.” Akaashi smiled. “That sounds nice.” 

After they finished their ice cream, Osamu drove Akaashi back to his apartment. 

“You don’t have to walk me up.” Akaashi said as they climbed the last flight of stairs to his apartment level. 

“It’s fine. To be honest, I thought you were going to use the elevator.” Osamu laughed. 

Akaashi did as well. “I always walk up the stairs. I don’t know why.” 

“Of course you live on the top too.” Osamu shook his head in amusement. 

“That was Oikawa's choice.” Akaashi stated. “He wanted a better view and a slightly bigger place even though they’re all the same size.” 

“Does he know that?” 

“Nope. He chooses to ignore me when telling him otherwise.” Akaashi laughed. 

“Still the same.” Osamu smiled as they reached the hallway, walking down the stretch to the red door at the end. 

Akaashi fiddled with the plastic wrap around the yellow flowers, suddenly feeling as if they weren’t gifted from Bokuto anymore. The whole time he spent with Osamu truly felt like a date, which Akaashi was nervous about. It’s only been a week since the breakup. He shouldn’t be dating already, right? It wasn’t even his intention for today. 

“You’re welcome to come in.” Akaashi stopped outside his door. 

“It’s alright. I have to head to work anyway, but thank you.” 

Akaashi nodded, glancing at his closed door and back to the boy in front of him. “Well thank you for today. I had a lot of fun.” 

“Me too and thank _you_ for the lunch.” Osamu smiled before slowly leaning in. 

Akaashi held the lump in his throat, expecting Osamu to kiss him. Instead, his lips landed on his cheek for a small but sweet kiss. 

“I’ll text you about next week.” He said, a blush on his cheeks as he pulled away. 

“S-Sure.” Akaashi nodded. “Can’t wait. Bye Samu.” 

“Bye cutie.” Osamu winked before striding down the hallway, away from him. 

Akaashi leaned against the door, watching him leave. He smiled as Osamu looked back, sending him a wave before turning the corner. Akaashi looked down at the flowers, frowning at the gorgeous yellow succulents that he carried around all day. 

Suddenly the door swung open, Akaashi stumbling back into his friend's arms. “What the fuck Oikawa?!” 

“Sorry!” Oikawa's eyes widened at his friend that he somehow was holding in his arms. “I didn’t know you were leaning against the door!” 

Akaashi sighed, standing on his own and turning to his friend. “Well hello to you too.” He greeted, passing beside him to walk inside. 

“How was it?” Oikawa asked as he closed the door. 

“It was really nice.” Akaashi laid the bouquet of flowers on the counter. “We went to lunch and then he took me to get some ice cream. We’re going to hang out next weekend too.” 

“No, not him. Bokuto.” 

Any hint of excitement vanished off his face. Oikawa sensed the tension from just mentioning his name. 

“It didn’t go well did it?” 

Akaashi took a deep breath. “There’s something I… told him that I haven’t told anyone.” 

“Not even me?” 

“Not even you.” Akaashi looked at his friend. 

“Oh.” Oikawa looked taken aback. “So what is it?” 

Akaashi pressed his lips hard together, trying not to cry. “K-Kuroo kissed me like… two weeks ago. When we came back from our trip.” 

Oikawa's eyes were wide, full of confusion and shock. He was clearly speechless, no words coming out of his moving lips. 

“And… he told me he liked me when I was sick that one time.” Akaashi closed his eyes, preparing for the lecture. 

“Keiji.”

Akaashi shook his head. “I told him… I told him all of it. I didn’t want their friendship to get ruined because of me!” He explained for the millionth time. “But I knew either way he would be mad. Fuck! I should’ve just told him when it happened.” 

“Yeah… you should have.” Oikawa admitted. “A-Are you alright?” 

“Huh?” 

“It’s just… you broke up a week ago. You guys fought again today. You went on a date and you lied to Bokuto about his best friend kissing you. It’s a lot and… a-are you okay?” Oikawa was genuinely worried. 

“I’m fine.” Akaashi looked at the flowers. 

“But you don’t look like you're fine.” 

“I’m fine, Oikawa.” Akaashi started heading towards his room, ready to burst into tears. 

“Wait, Kei-”

“J-Just leave me alone please.” 

Oikawa stood alone in the kitchen. If anything, he was scared. He knew how his friend was. He knew how he would react to certain situations and he was scared for Akaashi. He clearly isn’t in a good place right now. 

He heard the loud sob erupt from his friend who was closed off in his dark and lonely room. Akaashi was alone and didn’t want comfort but did. Yet Oikawa never listened when Akaashi chose to shut him out. 

So instead of leaving him alone, the brunette stayed in his bedroom for the rest of the day to night, letting him cry in his arms. 

-

“We’re here!” Noya shouted as Asahi followed him inside the apartment with a small bin. 

“Hi.” Akaashi smiled, meeting them by the door. 

Noya dropped his black duffel bag and immediately locked Akaashi into a hug. He frowned as he held on tight. 

“I missed you so much.” Noyas voice sounded like it was going to break. 

Akaashi held him just as close. “I missed you too, Noya. A lot.” 

Two strong arms wrapped around them, Asahi smiling wide. 

“Hi Asahi.” Akaashi laughed. 

“Hello.” Asahi happily greeted him. 

“Is Oikawa here?” 

Akaashi shook his head as they departed from the hug. “He left an hour ago for work.” 

“You didn’t go in?” Asahi asked. 

“No.” Akaashi sighed. “I got fired from the ice cream shop.” 

Noya tried to hold back his laughter. “H-How?” 

“You can laugh.” Akaashi giggled. “I just didn’t show up for a while.” 

“Well… it’s alright!” Noya laughed. “We’ll be having more fun than you would at work right now anyway.” 

“So what are we doing?” Akaashi looked at the bin. “What is that?” 

“My speciality.” Noya smiled. “We’re gonna dye your hair!” He shouted. 

“And piercings!” Asahi joined in. 

Akaashi’s eyes widened in horror. “Great idea, wrong person. Me?!” 

“Yes!” The two shouted in sync. 

“I cant pull it off like you, Noya!” Akaashi covered his face with his hands. 

“Yes you can! You literally can pull off anything! I have so many colors here so if you want to go neutral we can. I was only thinking of highlights anyway.” 

Akaashi peeked through his fingers. “What color?” 

Noya smiled. “I’ll let you pick.” 

It wasn’t hard to convince him because after Noya showed Akaashi pictures of before and after transformations of his customers that he’s done, Akaashi was up to it. 

“I thought you were just a piercer. I didn’t know you did hair too.” Akaashi said. 

He was seated in front of his bathroom mirror, Noya bleaching strands of his hair. 

“Yeah. Our shop does both so I picked it up easily. I’ve also done piercings at Iwa’s parlor before just as a side job.” 

“That’s cool. Asahi, how's the bakery?” 

The tall teddy bear smiled. “It’s great. Noya and I redecorated the other day so you have to come check it out sometime.” 

“I will.” Akaashi smiled. 

“So… how have you been? Since y’know…” 

Akaashi averted Noyas eyes through the mirror. “Fine. It’s been hard but… I think I just need to accept it.” 

“You know he really does want to get back together, right?” 

“Not after the other day. I’m assuming you know about…” 

“Kuroo? Yeah.” Noya nodded. He eyed Asahi with a frown. “I still think it’s good that you told him. Most people wouldn’t.” 

“Yeah…” Akaashi cleared his throat. “How is he?” 

“Bokuto?” 

Akaashi nodded. 

“Well, he’s been fighting with Kuroo every day. They don’t speak and when they do, Bokuto always says ‘you kissed my boyfriend’ and it blows up into a fight.” Noya said. “I’ve been staying with Asahi for the past couple days because they’re constantly fighting.” 

“I’m surprised Iwa isn’t here more.” 

“He doesn’t want to leave them alone. He’s afraid they’ll kill each other.” Noya sighed. 

“I’m so sorry.” Akaashi glanced down at his lap, guilt erupting in his body. 

“It’s fine, Akaashi. It wasn’t your fault. At least you told Bokuto. Kuroo definitely wasn’t going to.” Noya backed away. “Okay, let that sit.” 

“Is my hair gonna become damaged now?” 

Noya shook his head. “I put protective ingredients in the mix. Remember what I texted you last night?” 

“To put coconut oil in my hair?” 

“It protects and moisturizes your hair so you’re alright.” Noya dug through his supplies, grabbing out a bottle of toner. 

“What’s that?” 

“It helps bring out the dye's actual color. If I were to put dye on your hair now, it’ll come out ugly. Toner helps contain the natural color of the dye.” 

After checking up on his strands, Noya started to wash his hair to remove the excess bleach. Once he dried it, leaving it somewhat damp, he applied his mixture of toner. 

Akaashi intensely watched his hair, wanting to wince at the extremely light strands before him but knew it would look better with the dye. 

“Did you decide the color you want yet?” Asahi asked. 

Akaashi shook his head. “Not yet. I don’t know if I want something more neutral or bright.” 

“I say go for something you normally wouldn’t do.” Asahi said. 

Akaashi thought about that for the next twenty minutes that the toner stayed in his hair. Once it was washed out, the highlights were even lighter. 

Noya put vaseline around his hairline and ears to protect his skin from the dye. “Alright. Color time.” 

Akaashi leaned forward in the stool and grabbed a color out of his bin. “I like this.” 

Noyas eyes widened with excitement. “Yes!” 

The dyeing process was more interesting to watch. The color was already bright against his dark hair, and Akaashi knew once it was all dry, it would pop even more. 

“Let it sit for thirty. In the meantime, let’s talk about piercings.” Noya stood in front of him with a black pinpoint marker and examined his face. “Mind if I…” He gestured to the marker. 

“Go for it.” 

“Asahi, come here.” 

The tall boy leaned down next to Noya, looking at Akaashi. “Here.” 

Noya nodded and dotted the tip of the marker on his nose. 

Akaashi looked away from the two, suddenly feeling embarrassed. A small pink blush formed on his cheeks as he listened to them talk. 

“You have such a pretty face, you can really pull off anything.” Noya dotted the lobes of his ear. 

“What’s your pain tolerance like?” Asahi asked. 

“I think I can handle it.” Akaashi was ready to make a dark-humor joke but opted out. 

“What about here?” Asahi was gesturing you his mouth. 

“His lip?” 

Asahi shook his head. “Tongue.” 

“Tongue?”

“Tongue?!” Akaashi’s eyes widened. “No way!” 

“That would look good.” Noya thought. “Okay. We decided. Nose, ear lobes, tongue.” 

Akaashi wanted to pass out just by listening. “I’m gonna look-”

“Great.” Asahi finished for him. 

“Why don’t we do your nose and tongue now and save your ears for when your hair is washed and dry?” Noya offered. “You can trust me Akaashi. It’s not painful.” 

“That’s not what I’m worried about! I’m gonna look stupid!” 

“No you won’t. I promise.” Noya bent down to retrieve his black bag. He opened it, pulling out a small yellow case. Inside were piercing necessities. 

Akaashi stared at the needles, his body started to tremble. Was he really going to do this? 

“For your tongue, I'm giving you a longer bar for the beginning because there could be swelling. We can change it when it’s healed and make it shorter if you have trouble talking.” 

“Oh great. I’m gonna sound stupid too.” 

“Everyone’s different.” Asahi noted. “You might not even have any difficulties or you could have all of them.” He smiled. 

“Watch me have all of them.” 

“Nose or tongue first?” 

“Nose.” Akaashi answered quickly. 

“Do you want a hoop or stud?” 

“Uhm.” Akaashi cleared his throat and looked at Noyas stud in his nose. “Hoop.” 

“Alright. Let me sterilize the needle.” He pulled out a small safe-looking object. 

“What is that?” 

“It’s an autoclave. We use these at the shop but I got a travel size for myself. It sterilizes needles and it’s the best method to prevent infection and problems.” Noya answered. “My needles were bought pre-sterilized but I do the process again just in case.” Noya slapped gloves on his hands. 

Akaashi nodded. Noya really was a professional when it came to his job. 

“Does it hurt? The piercings? I think I’ll be fine but still…” 

“It’s different for everyone.” Noya shrugged. “Your nose will hurt the most. Your lobes feel like nothing and your tongue is hollow in the middle.” 

“Okay.” Akaashi nodded as he watched Noya put multiple needles into the machine, one for each part. “Let's do it.” 

“Yeah?” 

Again, Akaashi nodded. He was feeling more excited. The needles sat inside for twenty minutes. 

“When I finish your nose and tongue, we’ll wash your hair after.” Noya said, coming close with his needle. “It’ll be quick. You ready?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Deep breath in.” 

Akaashi latched onto Asahi's hand, taking a deep breath in. The second he felt the needle go through, he squeezed Asahis hand. Akaashi’s eyes were closed shut. 

“Too hard! Too hard!” Asahi winced. 

Noya connected part of the hoop to the one needle and snuck it through the piercing. “Done.” 

“What?” Akaashi opened his eyes. “That’s it?” 

Noya laughed. “Yeah. I told you it was quick. How bad did it hurt?” He asked as he handed Akaashi his small mirror. 

“Not bad at all.” He finally let go of Asahis hand, who sighed in relief. “Sorry.” Akaashi laughed before looking in the mirror. “Woah.” 

He had a silver nose hoop in, snug around his nostril. 

“It looks great on you.” 

“It really does.” Akaashi admitted. “Thank you.” He didn’t believe he would like it so much. 

“Are you alright with doing your tongue?” 

Akaashi nodded. “Why not?” 

“Alright.” Noya laughed. “Stick out your tongue for me.” He grabbed his marker. 

Akaashi did, feeling the ink dot a spot on his tongue and underneath. 

“Is this alright?” Noya asked, getting a nod in return once Akaashi looked in the mirror. “Okay, good. Pick which one you want.” He gave him a small plastic container of tongue piercings. 

Akaashi opened it and looked. There were all different shapes. Round and flat circles, hearts, diamonds, skulls and much more. 

“I think I’ll go with the classic.” He pulled out a simple silver bar with a ball on either side. 

“Great.” Noya took the container and the piercing wrapped in a small package from him. “Pick out what earrings you want.” He gave him a different container. 

Akaashi looked through. His eyes were immediately drawn to a pair of black diamond studs, similar to the first earrings he saw Bokuto wear. He picked up the small plastic package and handed it to Noya. 

“Good choice.” Noya smiled and took the last container. “Ready for the tongue?” 

Akaashi nodded. He stuck out his tongue, Noya clamping his tongue and lifting it up to make sure he lined up the dots. 

“Alright this is it.” He grabbed the needle. “Big breath in.” 

Akaashi took a deep breath in. Already, Noya was grabbing the balls to screw on. 

“Ded you bo it?” (Did you do it?) Akaashi asked. 

Noya nodded. “Just putting the balls on now.” 

Akaashi laughed a little, finding the sentence funny. “Bwalls.” (Balls) 

“Oh gosh.” Noya rolled his eyes, laughing. He carefully unclamped his tongue. “All done.” 

“Ah.” Akaashi kept his tongue out, drool dripping down his chin. “Thif feelth weerd.” (This feels weird) 

“You’re overthinking it.” Noya laughed, using a napkin to wipe the drool. “Just talk normally.” 

“Whath if I wip it?” (What if I rip it?) 

“You wont.” Noya assured him. “Also, there’s specific foods you can’t eat.” 

“Onigiri?!” 

Noya shrugged. “I don’t think you should for two weeks. Only soft and liquid foods like smoothies and yogurt.” 

Akaashi made a disgusted face. 

Noya laughed. “Let’s finish up your hair.” 

His hair was washed over his sink, shampooed and conditioned with the best products, in Noyas opinion. 

“Keep your eyes closed.” Noya said as he took out his blow dryer. 

“Yeth thir.” (Yes sir) Akaashi smiled, enjoying the relaxing feeling on his hair being blow dried. 

Noya ran his fingers through his hair, making sure to dry it completely. Once he was done, he combed through his natural and dyed strands into the usual style Akaashi kept his hair. 

Akaashi practiced speaking, realizing he _was_ overthinking it and it wasn’t hard to after he talked for a little while. He just needed to get used to the feeling of the piercing. 

“You look so good.” Noya said, backing away to admire him. 

“Really good.” Asahi said,

“Can I open my eyes?” He asked slowly, trying to perfect speaking. 

“No.” Noya said as he wrapped up the dryer cord. 

“Why not?!” 

“Ears first.” Noya said, getting the supplies to pierce his lobes. “I’ll let you know when I’m about to pierce them.” 

Akaashi nodded and pressed his lips together. 

Noya grabbed a new needle. He held his ear in place with fresh gloves on. “Deep breath in.” 

He was right. Out of all the piercings, the nose hurt the most but it wasn’t even bad. When Noya successfully got the black studs in his ears, he started to clean up. 

“Now can I open?” 

“Give me one second.” Noya quickly threw the used needles in a plastic bag to clean later. 

Asahi was wiping the counter and sink for any extra dye and cleaned up the used bottles and bowls. 

Akaashi bounced his knee up and down, anxious. “I can't believe you’re making me wait.” He smiled. 

“We’re almost done!” Noya threw his bins and containers in his bag, double checking to make sure everything was clean. 

Asahi smiled. “Okay. Open!” 

Akaashi's eyes opened, facing himself in the large mirror above his sink. He sat still, staring at someone that he didn’t even recognize. 

“Well?” Noya clamped his hands together, pressing them to his lips with a large smile. 

“I…” Akaashi leaned forward. “Look good.” He admitted for once. 

The red highlights in his hair popped against his dark hair. The red wasnt choppy in his hair. It was spread out evenly, layered in his hair. 

“R-Really good.” Akaashi brought a hand to his hair, gently running his fingers through the red. “Thank you so much.” 

“You like it?!” Noya threw his arms over his shoulders from behind, resting his shin on his one shoulder. 

“I love it.” Akaashi genuinely smiled. “A lot.”

“It all suits you too.” Asahi said. 

“Thank you.” Akaashi got up off the stool once Noya let go. “Are you guys hungry? Do you want anything?” 

“We actually have to head to dance.” 

Akaashi looked at Asahi. “Finally starting to let loose?” 

Asahi laughed. “Something like that.” 

“You should come.” Noya said. “We have the crew together every day this week for a competition soon.” 

“Would I be intruding?”

“Not at all!” 

Before he knew it, Akaashi was tagging along to the session. When they stepped out of Asahis car, a tall red head was outside the building as if he was waiting for them. 

“What’s up, guys?” A smirk twisted on Tendous lips as he brought the joint closer to his mouth. 

“Tendou I told you to stop getting high before practice.” Noya rolled his eyes as he passed him to enter the building. 

Tendou laughed, giving Asahi a nod who followed Noya inside. “Didn’t think you would come back, pretty boy.” 

Akaashi looked at him. “Why’s that?” 

Tendou shrugged. “Your boyfriend didn’t like you here, so I figured you wouldn’t come back.” 

“ _Ex._ ” Akaashi corrected. “And he just doesn’t like Atsumu.” 

Tendou scoffed, a laugh of some sorts. “Sounds like your ex is just insecure.” 

“He’s not-” Akaashi took a deep breath. “I’m going inside.” 

“No hit?” 

“What?” 

Tendou held out the joint. “It’ll calm you down. You seem uptight.” 

“I’m not uptight.” Akaashi gave him a cold look. 

“You’re a little uptight.” Tendou smiled. 

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “No thanks.” 

“Fine, pretty boy. If you want to, just ask.”

“Again, no thank you.” Akaashi turned a shoulder and hurried into the building, hearing Tendous laughter. 

He found his way to the studio Noya dances in. He walked in, seeing the crew scattered but clumped at the same time. His eyes immediatly landed on the grey-haired boy next to his brother.

“Samu.” 

Osamu met his eyes, a smile appearing on his lips. “Cutie.” He started making his way over. 

“Huh?” Atsumu, who was in the middle of talking looked in Akaashi’s direction. 

“I’m digging the look.” Osamu scanned his face and hair. “You look amazing.” 

“Thank you.” Akaashi smiled. 

“Tongue too?” 

Akaashi stuck out his tongue and nodded. “I don’t know how I let Noya convince me to do it.” 

“I’m glad he did.” Osamu smiled. 

“Wait, do you dance with them?” 

Osamu shook his head. “I’m just here for fun. I dance on my own, not for a group or anything. What about you?” 

“I guess the same reason as you except I can’t even say I really dance.” 

“I bet you’re great.” Osamu nudged him. 

“Well well well. What’s with the sudden change?” Atsumu asked, coming in beside his brother. “You look hot, Keiji.” 

Akaashi’s smile disappeared. 

“You always look so unhappy to see me!” Atsumu whined. 

“It’s because I am.” Akaashi said, Osamu laughing at the comment. 

“So rude.” Atsumu shook his head. “So what’s the deal with you two?” He eyed his brother and Akaashi. 

Osamu shrugged. “Nothing.” 

“Oh, no? _Cutie_ and you have nothing going on?” Atsumu raised an eyebrow. 

Akaashi blushed. “Jealous?” 

Atsumu smirked. “I could have you if I wanted you.” 

Osamu glared at his twin. “Shut up.” 

“What’s this? Is someone getting angry?” 

“Dont.” Osamu warned and grabbed Akaashi's hand. “Come on.” He led him away from the blond, ignoring the comments to follow. 

“He’s funny.” Akaashi said, laughing. 

“I wouldn’t exactly describe him as funny.” Osamu shook his head. 

“‘No?” A smile formed on Akaashi’s lips. 

“Not at all.” Osamu brought him to the side of the room where the mural was, where no one was by. 

Akaashi’s back was suddenly against the wall, the side of his face cradled in Osamu’s hand while his other nestled around his waist. 

“W-What are you doing?”

“You never answered my text, Akaashi.” 

“Oh... I didn’t?” Akaashi innocently asked, a smile forming on his lips. 

“No.” Osamu's eyes briefly flickered down to his lips. 

Akaashi smiled. “Oops. I for-” His smile completely vanished as Osamu brought himself even closer, Akaashi’s breath hitching as they were only inches apart. “-got.” 

“Nervous?” Osamu whispered, slightly tilting Akaashi’s head back. 

“N-No.” 

A smile twisted on the grey-haired twins lips. “That’s cute.” He traced his thumb along Akaashi’s bottom lip, gently tugging on it. 

Osamu leaned in, his lips hitting the corner of Akaashi’s mouth. “I won’t give you a kiss until you tell me I can.” 

“But you can ki-”

“Alright, gather up!” Noya shouted. 

Osamu smiled. “Come on.” He took his hand again, bringing him to the crew that was huddled in a circle. 

Akaashi leaned into him, resting his head on Osamu’s shoulder. He listened to Noya talk about the plans for today’s practice but focused more on the feeling of their hands together. He fiddled their fingers together, playing with his hand. Osamu was blushing as he watched him, thinking he was the cutest ever. Osamu opened his hand, his palm facing up. Akaashi traced lines with his finger until Osamu realized he was writing something. 

_U R_

“And then we’ll take a break for ten. After that we’ll regroup to dance freely with each other.” 

_C U_

“We’ll run through the choreography a few times and I’m open for suggestions if anyone wasn’t to add something.” 

_T E_

Akaashi intertwined their hands together again, looking straight ahead towards Noya. The letters burned in Osamu's skin, deepening in such a pleasant way. His heart was racing like never before. 

“Okay, let's start!” Noya clapped and everyone dispersed. 

“So… did you miss all that?” Akaashi asked. 

“Yeah.” Osamu nodded. “I didn’t hear anything.” He looked at Akaashi. “So you think I’m cute?” 

Akaashi blushed, letting go of his hand and walking towards Noya. “Hey, so what should I be doing right now?” 

“Whatever you want. You can watch us or go use the other side to dance freely. We’ll all come together after the break.” Noya said. 

“Alright.” He turned to walk away. 

“Akaashi.” Noya glanced at Osamu. “Is there something going on with you two?” 

Akaashi smiled at his friend. “No. Just hanging out.” 

Noya watched him walk away, in complete disbelief. 

“We can either watch them or dance on the other side.” Akaashi told him. 

“Wanna dance?” A smile formed on Osamu’s lips. 

“If you can keep up, sure.” 

Osamu laughed. “Oh, so it’s like that?” 

“Mhm.” 

Moments later, they were away from the group and in their own area. They both were scrolling on their phones for songs. 

“We should make actual choreography.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Osamu confirmed. “Are you gonna come back to the other practices?” 

“If it’s alright with them, then maybe.” Akaashi smiled. “Why? Want me here?” 

Osamu nodded, causing Akaashis fair skin to turn pink in a blush. “Of course I do.” 

Akaashi pressed his lips together, looking back down at his phone. “Hm.” 

“I think… we need to warm up your hips.” 

“Huh?” 

Osamu clicked on his phone, the beginning of “Mi Gente” by J Balvin started to play from the small bluetooth speaker. He placed his phone beside the speaker. 

“I can't dance to this. It’s really fast paced.” 

Osamu smiled. “Good thing I’m here, yeah?” 

Akaashi raised an eyebrow, not having enough time to speak as he was pulled closer to his body. 

“Si el ritmo te lleva a mover la cabeza, ya empezamos como es.”

Osamu held both his hips, guiding him to every other beat. Akaashi bit his lip in concentration as he held onto his arms. 

They continued skipping over every beat until, “Toda mi gente se mueve, Mira el ritmo como los tiene.” 

Osamu swayed their hips three times, extending on the last and continuing that pattern of 1,2,3…. 1,2,3. 

“H-How are you so good at this?” 

“Practice.” Osamu winked before taking his hand and spinning him in a circle. 

“Mi música los tiene fuerte bailando y se baila asi.” 

Osamu pulled him back, now swaying and hitting every beat. It was much faster but Osamu only held his waist with one hand, letting the other drop freely. He slightly leaned back, biting on his lip as he examined the way Akaashi moves. Akaashi was beat red, heavily breathing by their proximity. 

“Samu.” Akaashi breathily whispered. 

“Yes, cutie?” 

“C-Can you-” 

Osamu spun him, pulling him close again so they were chest to back. “Can I, what?” 

“Mmm.” Akaashi pressed his lips together. 

The two hadn't even realized the dance crew was watching them. They were in their own little world. 

“Tamo’ rompiendo la discoteca.” Osamu spun him in another 180, sneaking his thigh between Akaashi’s legs. They were moving back and forth, one of Akaashi’s hands occupied and the other holding onto Osamu’s shoulder. 

“Ma cherie, la-la-la-la-la.” Osamu dipped Akaashi, swinging his body from left to right before bringing him back up.

A smile tugged on Akaashi’s lips as he faced him again. He was dancing more freely now, not needing Osamu’s guidance. 

They were chest to back again. “Y eso se fue mundial, freeze!” Akaashi had his head turned to the side, glancing at the grey-haired boy whose lips were right by his ear. 

“¿Y dónde está mi gente?” They both swayed opposite sides. “Mais fais bouger la tete. ¿Y dónde está mi gente?” And then the other side. 

“Say yeah, yeah, yeah.” Osamu grabbed his hand, lifting their arms up as he spun Akaashi towards him. “Un, dos, tres, leggo!” They were only connected by their hands as their hips moved back and forth in sync, grinding against each other. They moved back and forth, their body heat intense together. 

“Are they together?” Tanaka asked. 

“No.” Noya answered. 

“Akaashi is dating Bokuto, right?” 

“No.” Noya repeated. “Not anymore.” 

“Oh.” Tanaka frowned. “Well maybe these two will get together. They look like it.” 

Noya didn’t say anything to this. Even if Osamu and Akaashi looked and acted like a couple, it didn't change Akaashi and Bokutos feelings for each other. 

“And you said you didn’t really dance.” Osamu smirked, his hands at Akaashi’s hips but his fingers underneath his shirt. They both faced the mirror in front of them. 

“I don’t.” Akaashi said, looking down at his feet while they moved. His hands were behind his head, deep in Osamu’s locks. His fingers ran through his undercut and silver strands.

“You sure about that?” Osamu asked, his one hand coming up to meet Akaashis chin. He tilted his head up so his eyes were on their reflection in the mirror. 

Akaashi watched the way they moved together, Osamu’s hips pushed against him and his knee sneaking through his legs once again. He made eye contact with Osamu through the mirror, his heart racing. 

“See?” 

Akaashi nodded, unable to even offer a word. He was becoming flustered again from the overwhelming feeling they were sharing. His cheeks were flushed as he turned around on his own. 

“Raise your leg.” 

“What?” Akaashi asked, confused. 

“Do it.” 

Akaashi listened, raising his leg. Osamu held the bottom of his thigh, Akaashi immediately wrapping his leg around him. 

Osamu spun them in quick circles. “Los tengo bailando, rompiendo y yo sigo aqui.” He bent his legs, separating them as he dipped Akaashi back for the second time; this time more dramatically. They slid up smoothly, Osamu holding Akaashis back closely. Their faces were only an inch or two apart, Akaashi desire-filled gripping onto his shirt. Akaashi swore Osamu looked ready to kiss him. 

“Un, dos, tres, leggo!” They were moving fast to the beat, their hips twisting and swaying against each other. They danced until the music started to fade out, both of them heavily breathing as they stayed close. 

“Can I kiss you?” Osamu whispered. 

Akaashi nodded. “Y-Yeah.” 

Osamu moved to erase the space between them but a clearing of someone's throat close by interrupted. They both turned their heads to see Saeko standing there. 

“Noya told me to come over and work on choreography with you two. That’s if you want to create a dance.” 

Osamu shrugged. “Want to?” 

“Uhh, yeah.” Akaashi faintly smiled, still thinking about their almost-kiss.

Osamu moved away, the heat from his body vanishing as he went to get his phone. 

Saeko swung her arm around Akaashi’s neck. “Oh my God!” She whisper-yelled. “You guys are so hot together.” 

Akaashi was blushing even harder. “We were just dancing.” 

“Boy, he totally likes you!” Saeko pulled him down even more. “Look at him.” 

Akaashi did in fact look at him. He watched how Osamu furrowed his brows as he scanned through the songs on his phone. Strands of his silver hair sticking to his forehead by sweat and the occasional shifting of weight on his feet. 

“H-He doesn’t li-”

“He just asked to kiss you.”

“You heard that?!” Akaashi was extremely flustered. 

Saeko laughed. “You’re funny, Akaashi. Come on. Let’s make a dance!” 

And they did. For the next hour, they started to plan choreography to “No Guidance”, a slowed remix version by Ayzha Nyree, chosen by Saeko because she claimed they had “the right tension” for it. They worked on it for the full hour, taking the break when the rest of the crew did. 

Akaashi stepped outside of the building, sighing in relief from the fresh cool air. He grabbed the collar of his shirt and wiped his forehead sweat. 

“Ah, Akaashi-kun! Finally ready for a hit?” Tendou arms were wide open as a large smile was plastered on his lips while he joined him outside. 

“No. I’m alright.” Akaashi leaned against the building wall. 

“You sure? I think you need it more than ever.” Tendou stood beside him, grabbing a joint from his shorts pocket and his lighter. 

“What does that mean?” Akaashi looked at him. 

“You seem conflicted.” Tendou lit the joint that was held between his lips. “Osamu or Bokuto, right?” 

Akaashi didn’t say anything. Instead he watched the redhead inhale the toxins in the joint, his eyes lighting up with excitement from the feeling. 

The studio doors opened, Osamu walking outside as if he was looking for someone. He spotted Akaashi, a smile already growing on his face. 

“Hey.” 

Akaashi looked at him, away from the redhead. “Hi.” 

“Speaking of.” Tendou smirked. “Welcome Miya-san.” 

“I didn’t know you smoked.” Osamu came closer, taking the joint from Tendou’s hand. He brought it up to his lips, calmly inhaling. 

“I-I don't but I’m assuming you do?” 

Osamu shook his head. “Not daily or anything.” He quietly released the smoke from his mouth. 

“Miya-san. You should teach pretty boy how to hit.” 

“If he doesn’t want to, I won’t.” 

Tendou eyed the dark haired boy with red highlights. “Don’t you want him to teach you?” He smirked. 

Akaashi opened his mouth to protest the idea, but shut his lips immediately. Tendou just laughed at the attempt. 

“It’s alright. Maybe some other time.” 

Akaashi straightened his posture. “Teach me.” 

Osamu gave him a worried look. “You don’t have to give in ‘cause of him. Don’t do something you don’t want to do.” 

“I want to.” Akaashi swallowed. “So teach me.” 

Osamu stepped closer. “Are you sure?” 

Akaashi’s eyes flickered down to his lips for a brief moment. “Y-Yeah.” 

“Wakatoshi-kun!” Tendou’s smile grew as his best friend walked out of the building, joining the three. The redhead latched onto his arm, resting his head against Ushijimas shoulder. 

“What are you guys doing?” 

“Akaashi-kun is going to shotgun it!” Tendou cheered. 

“Shotgun?” Akaashi asked, looking at Osamu.

“Open your mouth.” He responded. 

“What?” 

“You heard me. Just do it.” 

Akaashi gave him a questioning look, but Tendou’s mischievous smirk convinced him to listen. Akaashi’s lips parted, as Osamu took a long drag. He leaned in, holding onto his chin in a gentle way. Akaashi searched his eyes, this being the closest they’ve been yet. Osamu’s lips brushed against his own, Akaashi’s body shivering. 

“Don't hold it in too long.” He said before gently releasing the smoke, angling so it traveled to Akaashi’s mouth. 

Akaashi felt the smoke fill up inside of him. Once Osamu started to barely pull away, Akaashi closed his mouth. 

“Let it go.” Osamu said. 

Akaashi made an o-shape with his lips, blowing the smoke out. He felt Ushijima and Tendou’s eyes burning holes into him. 

Osamu smiled. “How was it?” 

“Good.” Seconds after, a cough rose in Akaashi’s throat. “S-Sorry.” He coughed, covering his mouth with his shirt. 

Tendou laughed. “You held it in too long. Just a second or two since you're new at it.” 

“Yeah.” Akaashi cleared his throat, glancing at Osamu and then away, suddenly embarrassed. 

“Let’s go, Wakatoshi-kun. We need to practice on our steps more.” Tendou gave Akaashi an encouraging wink before dragging his friend inside. 

Akaashi took a deep breath. “Can you… do it again?” 

“Shotgun?” 

Akaashi nodded. 

“Sure.” Osamu inhaled from the joint again, now cradling the side of Akaashi’s face. He leaned in again, almost hesitating as their lips briefly touched. He tilted his head for a better angle and slowly released the smoke. 

Akaashi’s hands snaked around his neck, confidently taking up the little space between them. Their lips sealed close, smoke dispersing anytime their mouths moved to fit against each other’s. 

“T-Technically you’re not supposed to touch during a shotgun.” 

“No?” Akaashi took the joint from his fingers. He brought it up to his lips, mimicking what he watched Tendou and Osamu do moments before. “I guess I'll do it my way then.” 

“Yeah…” Osamu carefully watched him, letting Akaashi pull him down again for another kiss. 

Akaashi practically moaned at the feeling of Osamu’s tongue grazing against his piercing. Osamu’s hands squeezed his waist, his hands touching Akaashis bare skin and causing him to wonder when he got his hands underneath his shirt. Akaashi ran his hand up his chest and to the side of his neck, wanting to deepen the open-mouthed kiss. 

“A-Akaashi.” Osamu breathily pulled away before he lost any sort of control. 

Akaashi just smirked, leaning back against the wall and closing his lips over the end of the joint. 

“Don’t do too much. I don’t know if you want to get high or anything.” 

“I don’t mind.” 

“But it's your first time. Don’t you get panic attacks? It’s a risk that you could have one if you get high.” Osamu said, concerned. 

“Then take care of me, will you?” Akaashi tapped the front of his speaker against Osamu’s ankle. He closed his eyes, resting his head against the wall and breathing in the toxins. “God, I can feel it already.” 

Osamu shook his head, a small laugh traveling from his mouth and out to the cool air. He rested right next to him, watching him with heavy eyes. 

“Staring problem much?” 

“Shut up.” Osamu laughed again. 

“Make me.” Akaashi teased, turning his head to look at him. 

Osamu raised an eyebrow. “All of a sudden you’re confident, hm?” 

“Are you saying I wasn’t before?” 

Osamu grabbed Akaashis wrists, pulling the joint to his lips. He locked eyes with Akaashi, smirking as he inhaled and held the smoke in his mouth for multiple beats. 

“Samu. Want to come home with me later?” 

The smoke vanished into the air after escaping Osamu’s mouth. “Do you know what you’re asking me?” He took another drag. 

“Yeah.” Akaashi wrapped his arms around his shoulders, still holding the joint. “I do.” 

And once again, Akaashi lost himself into kissing Osamu. 

-

The lights flickered on, replacing the pitch black in the apartment. There across the kitchen, near the entry of the hallway, stood Oikawa Tooru with his arms crossed and a vein practically popping out of his forehead. 

“Mmph.” Akaashi pushed against Osamu’s chest, disconnecting their lips to look at his friend. “Tooru!” A wide smile appeared on his face. 

“What… the fuck.” Oikawa didn’t know what to dissect first. The fact that his best friend looked completely different or the fact that he was making out with Osamu Miya at eleven at night. 

“It’s been so long!” Akaashi tried to move towards him but could barely hold himself up, his knees giving him no support. 

“Are you drunk?!” Oikawa, angry and wide-eyed, looked at Osamu. 

His silver hair swayed back and forth as he shook his head. “High.” 

“High?!” Oikawa’s eyes were basically out of his sockets. 

“Extremely.” Osamu clarified as he held onto Akaashi’s waist and arm. “I tried to stop him but he’s stubborn.” 

“No shit.” Oikawa clenched his jaw. “You can go. I’ll take care of him.” 

“No!” Akaashi whined. “Let him stay!” 

“Absolutely not.” 

Annoyed, Akaashi groaned. “You weren’t even supposed to be here!” 

“What?” Oikawa looked at him confused. “What do you mean?” 

“You’re always with Iwa-chan!” Akaashi exclaimed in a high pitched voice. “It was my chance to have sex with him!” 

Oikawa gritted his teeth behind his closed lips, eyes shooting darts at Osamu. An awkward laugh came from the boy who was holding Akaashi up. 

“You were going to have sex with him when hes fucking high?” 

Osamu shook his head. “We never talked about that and I wouldn’t do that. I’m not an asshole, Oikawa. You know that.” 

“Mmm, well you’re brothers with Atsumu so that says otherwise.” Oikawa crossed his arms. 

“Don’t do that. We’re two different people.” 

“Oh yeah? Kissing a boy who just got out of a serious relationship? How mature of you.” 

“I asked for consent.” Osamu clarified. “Akaashi kissed me first. He said yes when I asked if I could kiss him.” 

“Mwah!” Akaashi planted a wet kiss on his cheek. “Samu, please stay with me tonight?” 

Oikawa groaned, rubbing his temples in frustration. “No, Akaashi. He’s not staying.” 

“Why not?!” 

“You’re moving faster with him then you did with Bokuto! You just broke up with him almost two week ago. You’re all… different now!” 

“What the fuck is that supoosed to mean?” Akaashi asked, offended. 

“Look at you!” Oikawa shouted. “Your eyes are fucking red, Akaashi. You would _never_ get high if it weren’t this guy!” 

“Shut the fuck up, Oikawa.” Akaashi didn’t shout. His voice was just cold and almost scary-sounding. 

“Aka-”

Akaashi grasped onto Osamu’s hand. “My room. Now.” He forcefully pulled Osamu with him, stumbling here and there. 

Oikawa swallowed the lump in his throat, looking away from the two as they passed him. He waited to hear Akaashi’s bedroom door close before he shakingly grabbed his phone out of the waistband of his shorts. He frantically searched for Iwas number, desperately needing to hear his voice. It took two rings for him to pick up. 

“Hello?” 

“Iwa.” Oikawa opened the front door, stepping outside of the apartment and quietly closing the door behind him. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” He sounded as if he just woke up— which probably happened. 

Immediately, Oikawa burst into tears, a sob erupting from his throat. 

“Tooru, what happened? I’m coming. What happened?” 

“N-No, it’s fine.” Oikawa cried, sliding down their red door and hugging his knees to his chest. “You don’t n-need to c-come.” 

“It’s not that I _need_ to. I _want_ to.” Iwa corrected. “What happened?” 

Oikawa squeezed his eyes shut. “K-Keiji. H-He’s scaring m-me.” 

“Did something happen? Noya told me he dyed his hair and gave him piercings. Is that it?” 

“No!” Oikawa cried. “I mean it took me by surprise b-but he brought a boy home and… he’s fucking high!” 

“Akaashi is?!” 

“Yes.” Oikawa clamped a hand over his mouth, sobbing loudly. 

“Fuck.” Iwa muttered as Oikawa heard his engine revving. “I’m coming, love. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” 

Oikawa nodded to himself. “J-Just drive safe… please.” He begged. 

“Do you know who you're talking to?” Iwa joked. 

Oikawa couldn’t help but let a small laugh of amusement go. “Very true.” 

Iwa didn’t hang up, even if there were periods where words weren’t exchanged. He didn’t want Oikawa to be alone. The second he got there and met him outside his apartment, he held him in his arms for minutes straight, not even saying anything. He let Oikawa cry, rant or do whatever. 

“I-I feel like I’m not doing enough!” He sobbed. “He keeps pushing me away and I’m scared we’re gonna dr-drift because of this.” 

“That won’t happen.” Iwa reassured him. “No matter what, you’ll never separate. He loves you as much as you love him.” 

“But he’s changing so quickly and I feel like he’s gonna get into deep shit and I’m not gonna be there to help him!” Oikawa loudly cried. 

“Sometimes… it’s better to learn things on your own. Akaashi’s a grownup, Tooru. He needs to experience all sorts of stuff without anyone to lean on.” 

“I just don’t want him to get hurt anymore.” 

“I know.” Iwa ran his fingers through Oikawa's hair. “You’re a really good friend.” 

“I don’t feel like it.” 

“ _You are._ ” 

Silence spread between them for multiple beats, nothing awkward. 

“Hey, Tooru?” 

“Hm?” 

“I love you.” 

Oikawa's heart skipped a beat. He adored when Iwa would tell him he loves him, even if he didn’t say it back. Iwa made it clear he understood if he didn’t feel the same way or wanted to say it. It didn’t matter to him. Iwa loved him regardless. 

“You’re such a softy.” Oikawa nuzzled his face into the nape of Iwas neck. 

“Only for you.” Iwa softly kissed his cheek. 

-

For the next few days, Akaashi avoided Oikawa to the best of his ability. He started working different shifts, with Kageyama, and went to Noyas dance class every night to work with Osamu and Saeko. 

Akaashi and Osamu fulfilled their plan to go to the zoo. In Osamus mind, it was a second date. To Akaashi, it was an escape from everything. It would be generous to say they kissed a lot. More like they made out any chance they got. They’ve gotten closer to having sex, but I guess you could say Oikawa “cock blocked” them every time. 

He didn’t want Akaashi to do something he would regret and he knew he definitely would. Instead of going to Iwa’s apartment, Iwa came to his to make it easier. Even though that meant leaving Bokuto and Kuroo alone, who continued to fight and also ignore each other. 

Bokuto heard rumors of Akaashi “acting out” but didn’t necessarily believe it. How could he? His sweet loving ex-boyfriend suddenly getting high? It was impossible for him to believe. 

Yet on a certain Saturday night, close to three weeks of them being broken up, he did. 

Kuroo and Bokuto were forced to go to Noyas dance class, a way for them to become closer again and work it out. Yet neither of them expected to see Akaashi there, and Akaashi didn’t think he was going to see them. 

Looks like Noya forgot to mention that. 

“Shut up.” Bokuto walked ahead of his friend, trying to find the studio number. 

“I’m telling you it’s four.” 

Bokuto ignored him, looking in the windows of the first three studios. Sure enough, the fourth studio revealed Noya and his crew huddled in a circle. 

“Told you.” Kuroo scoffed. 

“You kissed my boyfriend. You don’t get to speak.” Bokuto yanked the door open, not one member looking their way. 

“Are you kidding me?” Kuroo rolled his eyes. 

“Aye!” Saeko shouted. “Get it!” 

“Do… you see him too?” Bokuto asked. 

Kuroo swallowed. “Yeah.” 

“I’m not going crazy right? Is his hair red?” 

“Yeah.” Kuroo repeated. 

“Piercings too?” 

“Mhm.” 

“And… dancing with the twin guy?” 

“Sadly.” Kuroo admitted. “God, he’s hot.” 

Bokuto didn’t have the strength in him to call Kuroo out for what he just said. How could he when his ex-boyfriend was in the same room as him, dancing with some guy in a way that he used to dance with Bokuto? 

Osamu made eye contact at the same moment Akaashi bent over, hands on his knees and grinding against him. 

“I taught him that!” Saeko proudly shouted. 

“No one cares!” Tanaka shouted, the group laughing. 

Bokuto clenched his jaw, not liking the smirk and look he just received. Who the hell did he think he was? 

Kuroo snorted from beside him. “Looks like you got some competition.” 

“You kissed my boyfriend. Stop talking.” 

Kuroo threw his hands up in the air and groaned. “Jesus. Can we at least _try_ and fix this?” 

Bokuto ignored him, his eyes set on Akaashi who still didn’t see him. He was different. More than just his appearance. It’s like his physical change gave him more confidence because the way he danced and looked at Osamu was new to Bokuto. 

Osamu and Akaashi both rolled their hips forward, meeting each other. Akaashi stuck his tongue out in the process, his piercing fully out of his mouth. 

“Damn.” Kuroo leaned against the wall. 

Bokuto didn’t even know what to say. He wanted to look away but couldn't, no matter how painful it was to watch. 

“I’m so fucking sorry.” Noya approached them. “I forgot they were coming today. I wouldn’t of told you guys to come.” 

“It’s fine.” Bokuto said. 

“But-”

“I don’t care. Gotta move on at some point, right?” Bokuto walked past him, dropping his bag near the wall. He walked closer to the group, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He didn’t even realize he stood right beside Atsumu. 

The blond smirked. “Well isn’t this great?” He eyed Bokuto up and down. 

“What do you want?” Bokuto asked, not even bothering to look at him. 

Atsumu scoffed. “Excuse me? You came to stand by me.” 

“Whatever.” 

Bokuto’s voice caught Akaashi off guard. He looked into the mirror, finally locking eyes with him. His body progressively slowed down to a full stop, Osamu looking at him confused until he realized they spotted each other. 

“C-Can we stop?” Akaashi turned to Osamu. 

“Yeah. That’s fine.” Osamu motioned to Hoshiumi to turn off the music which he did. 

“Alright…” Noya came to the front of the circle. “L-Lets go over the game plan today.” 

Akaashi moved out of the way quickly, passing by Bokuto without looking at him. His feet were quicker than his mind, causing him to run into a body. 

“Wanna look where you’re going, Akaashi?” Kuroo smiled. 

“S-Sorry.” He apologized, his eyes widening after realizing who he was talking to. “You’re here too?” 

“You don’t seem excited.” Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck. 

“N-No it’s not that. I just—” Akaashi sighed. “Didn't expect it.” 

“Yeah… we didn’t either.” Kuroo pressed his lips together. “Are you gonna be alright?” 

Akaashi thought about his question for a moment. “Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“I-I don’t know! It’s just… you and Bokuto haven’t seen each other since-”

“I’ll be fine.” Akaashi moved around him. 

“Uhh, you look good by the way!” Kuroo quickly stumbled the words out of his mouth. “Really good.” 

Akaashi picked up his water from where his belongings were. “Thanks.” 

Kuroo could feel Bokuto's eyes angrily burning holes into the back of his head. 

“Akaashi! Is that alright with you?” 

Most of the crew turned towards him, Noya waiting for an answer. 

“Uhh, is what alright with me?” 

“You working with Bokuto and Kuroo.” 

Akaashi’s eyes widened. Did Noya understand what he was asking him to do? 

“Good?” 

“I-I think maybe someone el-” Before he could even present a different idea, it was settled. 

“Great! Alright! Everyone knows what they’re doing.” Noya cheerfully smiled. 

“Guess we're with you.” Kuroo smiled at him but Akaashi couldn’t tear his eyes away from the golden specks staring at him, only a look of hurt presentable. 

“I guess so…” Akaashi dropped his water ball on his stuff and slowly moved back towards Kuroo. 

Bokuto didn’t move until Noya gave him a slap on the back. He walked over, his shoulders tense. “Let’s get this over with, shall we?” 

“Great attitude.” Akaashi spoke, not expecting himself to even speak to him. 

“Says you.” Bokuto muttered. 

“See this is what we’re not gonna do!” Noya clapped his hands as he moved towards them. “You three will stay here and work together until the fighting stops, understood?” 

Akaashi scanned the room for Osamu, finding him next to his brother worriedly watching them. He sent him a small smile to reassure himself 

“Got it boss.” Kuroo joked.

Noya sighed. “Please… just work out your problems. Stop ignoring it.” He said before leaving to work with the crew. 

“So… what are we doing?” Bokuto asked. 

Akaashi looked at him, getting a good look for the first time in a while. Bokuto looked even more fit than before, if that was even possible. There was the slightest scruff on his jawline, Akaashi new to it. Bokuto's hair was down, a small ponytail tied in the back. 

“What are you staring at?” 

“You, dumbass. What else?” Akaashi quickly turned to Kuroo, embarrassed as to why he just said that. “So… I guess we can start with some stretches.” 

Akaashi led them through some basic stretches that he learned while working with Saeko. They followed him easily, maybe because they were both so concentrated on his every move. 

Akaashi caught Kuroo staring at his ass at least five times during their stretches, the tall boy just giving him a smirk whenever he was busted. But how could he not when the boy he liked was in front of him in a pair of tight black leggings and a large plain white-t-shirt? 

“You’re wearing your thigh highs.” 

Bokuto looked at Akaashi, a soft smile set on his lips. “Yeah…” 

“I thought you only wore them when you were alone.” 

Bokuto shrugged. “Tonight’s an exception.” 

Akaashi wasn’t sure what that meant, but he didn’t say anything further. He just smiled and continued to reach for his toes. 

Kuroo glanced between them, already breaking down how the night was going to go. If he was correct, they were going to have a good time together but leave it as if it never happened. 

“How about some simple moves?” Akaashi offered the idea, standing up. 

“Sure.” Kuroo said, following. 

“Who’s dancing with who?” Bokuto asked. 

“Well you’re here to stop fighting so how about you two dance together?” 

Kuroo scoffed. “Alright this is stupid. Do we really have to do this?” 

“Well maybe if you didn’t kiss my boyfriend and lie to me about it, we wouldn’t be fighting and doing this right now.” Bokuto said. 

“Are you always gonna bring that up?” 

“Yeah, liar.” Bokuto clenched his jaw. 

“I wasn’t the only one who lied.” Kuroo defended himself but immediately regretted it by the nasty glare he was receiving. 

“Don’t start this now.” Akaashi warned. “If you want to have a _mature_ conversation about this later, then I’m up for it. But right now your friends are struggling being in the same apartment as you so fucking suck it up and dance.” He glared at both of them. 

“Yes sir.” Kuroo gave him an apologetic look and Bokuto just stayed silent. 

Akaashi huffed, already exhausted. “Alright. Follow me.” 

Forty minutes in and their rhythm was horrible. They both were awkward and stiff when dancing together. They broke out into small fights here and there and even snapped at Akaashi a few times. 

“This obviously isn’t working.” Kuroo exclaimed. 

“No shit.” Bokuto rolled his eyes. 

Akaashi gently rubbed his temples. He couldn’t stand the bickering anymore. He was sure at any moment he would walk out and not come back. 

Akaashi suggested, “How about we try a different method?” 

“Which is?” Kuroo asked.

Akaashi looked between the both of them. Would he dance with Kuroo and possibly piss off his ex more or would he dance with Bokuto, who maybe didn’t even want to be near him in the first place? 

Akaashi glanced at Bokuto before fully turning his body to face him. “Do you mind?” 

Bokuto peered down, Akaashi holding out a hand. He shook his head before slowly grabbing his hand. 

There was a pause before either of them did anything. The first time in weeks that they touched without breaking into a fight. The feeling of Bokuto's skin against his own was intense. Akaashi’s body felt electric already. 

He pulled Bokuto's arm, carefully guiding his hand to his waist. Bokuto furrowed his eyebrows as his hand touched the slim waist that felt so familiar to him. 

Akaashi cleared his throat, gently placing his hands on Bokutos' defined shoulders. “We’ll do the step pattern that we just went over, alright?” 

Bokuto nodded, avoiding eye contact and instead staring at the diamond earrings in his ears that looked similar to his own. 

Akaashi tuned his ears into the music Noya’s crew was dancing to, and decided to dance to that beat. “And one, two, three, four…” They both started moving their feet, awkward at first. It took a minute or two for them to get adjusted to each other. 

Bokuto didn’t want to touch him like he used to. It felt wrong for him to, especially in the state they were in. 

“Just… relax.” Akaashi whispered. 

“What?” 

“There’s no reason to be so tense around me.” 

“Akaashi, we bro-”

“Yeah.” Akaashi nodded. “We broke up. I know that, but… i-it doesn’t change… nevermind. Just relax your shoulders.” 

“What were you going to say?” Bokuto asked. 

“You used to be able to move your hips.” Akaashi smiled, changing the topic. “Age already getting to you?” 

After a beat or two, the smallest smile tugged on Bokuto's lips. “Funny.” 

“I know I am.” 

Kuroo watched them. They probably didn’t even notice how close they were already becoming again. 

Bokutos grip was more secure around his waist, feeling more normal. He guided their hips together. It felt exactly how it used to feel. 

Akaashi tugged on his bottom lip with his teeth. He stared down, in complete concentration, but also to hide the fact that there was a blush forming on his cheeks. 

It was one of Bokuto's favorite parts about dancing with Akaashi. His smile and how flustered he would get. Also the sprinkle of excitement in his eyes whenever they moved closely together. 

Bokuto stepped back, Akaashi’s hands sliding from his shoulders and down his arm. Bokuto gently took his hand in his own and spun him in a circle. He didn’t miss the flash of Akaashi’s smile as he twirled him a few times. It didn’t take long to hear the giggle he longed to hear over the past few weeks. Bokuto couldn’t help but allow his own smile to grow as well. 

“That didn’t take long.” 

“What?” Osamu followed his brother's eyes to see the two dancing, strong and genuine smiles on their lips. 

“Jealous?” His twin teased. 

Osamu swallowed before punching Atsumu in the arm. 

“Ow! So rough, Samu!” 

Akaashi allowed Bokuto to pull him close, his arms immediately wrapping around his shoulders, but tighter this time. Akaashi smiled at him with his lips closed, the same smile of endearment he gave him when they were just two people in love. 

Yet they still were. 

If they were still dating, a kiss would follow the twirl. For a split second, both of them were ready to lean in but reality hit harder. 

They weren’t together. They couldn’t kiss. 

Akaashi’s smile was filled with pain in a matter of seconds, tears lining his lower eyelids. Bokuto carefully reached a hand up to his face as they stopped moving, Akaashi nestling into his warm hand. Bokuto had the same sad look in his eyes, his thumb gently wiping away the slow tear sliding down Akaashi’s fair skin. 

“I never wanted to hurt you.” Akaashi whispered. 

After a beat, “No matter what you do, I can’t seem to stay away from you.” Bokuto admitted. 

Akaashi closed his eyes. “I’m so sorry, Kou.” 

Bokuto slowly nodded once. “Me too.” He let his forehead meet Akaashi’s, his eyes closing as well. 

Several beats passed, neither of them daring to move or interrupt. They didn’t want to create anymore distance than they already had. 

“Ji.” 

Akaashi’s eyes opened, almost in shock that Bokuto used his nickname. Bokuto’s eyes met his, the golden color being absolutely irresistible. Akaashi couldn’t look away. 

“I love you.” 

-

Akaashi waited outside the studio for Osamu to come out. He gave his goodbyes as some of the crew piled out. Kuroo and Bokuto came out, not exactly best friends again, but not fighting either. 

“Bye Akaashi.” Kuroo waved, walking ahead. 

“Bye.” Akaashi gave him a smile before looking at Bokuto. 

“Thank you… for tonight. It definitely helped me and Kuroo, even if it doesn’t look like it.” Bokuto scratched his neck. 

“No need to thank me. I didn’t do much.” Akaashi shrugged and then looked down at his shoes. 

His hand was soon occupied, Bokuto's warm skin heating up the coldness of Akaashi’s. 

“I’ll call you tomorrow, alright?” 

Akaashi looked up and nodded. “Sure… yeah. I’d like that.” 

Bokuto smiled. “Alright then.” He started to move away, his hand slowly slipping from his. “You look really nice, Ji. I like the look.” 

“Th-Thank you.” Akaashi blushed a deep pink. 

Bokuto nodded before holding up two fingers as a peace sign and walking out of the building. Akaashi watched him go, taking multiple deep breaths. 

“Hey.” 

Akaashi looked into the dark colored eyes, Osamu already knowing what he was going to say. 

“Hi.” Akaashi swallowed. “Can we walk?” 

Osamu nodded. It wasn’t so much as a “walk” and more like a few steps to Osamu’s car. 

“You’re… a really good guy.” Akaashi admitted. 

Osamu laughed. “But it’s not gonna work out, right?” 

Akaashi frowned as they stopped beside his car. 

“Don’t do that.” Osamu nudged him. “It’s alright. I kind of figured that anyway, even before everything. It was stupid of me to rush into things when you literally just got out of a breakup.” 

“I’m sorry for… leading you on.” Akaashi winced at the words, never expecting him to say that. 

“I knew what I was getting myself into, cutie. Don’t make that face. I’ll start crying.” Osamu smiled. 

Akaashi’s lips trembled for a split second before he broke out in tears. “I’m so s-sorry, Samu.” 

Osamu dragged him into a hug, their last for a while. His arms protectively wrapped around his body, fearing of the moment he would have to let go. 

“Don’t apologize, Akaashi. Just promise me you won’t become a stranger.” Osamu waited for an answer but got nothing. “Please, Akaashi. Don’t let me lose you again. After Oikawa and Atsumu cut ties, we never saw each other again either.” 

“I know…” Akaashi gripped onto the back of his shirt. “I won’t, I promise.” 

He didn’t want to let go just yet. After all, spending time with Osamu was a lot of fun for him. Not to mention that he was a really nice guy, even if he didn’t make the best impression on Oikawa. But Akaashi knew he couldn’t continue this anymore. It wasn’t fair to him. 

“For what it’s worth, I had a really good time hanging out with you every day.” 

“Me too.” Akaashi smiled. 

He felt Osamu starting to let go. Akaashi looked up, quickly giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

“I really hope you find someone who deserves you and treats you right.” 

Osamu smiled. “I already did.” 

“But-”

Osamu gently took his hand, cradling the side of his face with the other. He leaned down, kissing him softly for a moment. Osamu gave him a small kiss after briefly pulling away. 

“I’ll gladly wait if I have to.” 

“Dont… please don’t do that to yourself.” Akaashi begged. 

“If it doesn’t work out, I’ll be here Akaashi.” Osamu squeezed his hand before letting go. 

Akaashi didn’t want to give him any hope. He didn’t want to say that he had a chance. Instead, he just nodded. 

“Okay.” Akaashi slightly smiled. 

“Do you need a ride?” 

Akaashi shook his head. “I have one.” A lie, but nothing serious. 

“Okay. Bye cutie.” Osamu unlocked his car. 

“Bye Samu.” Akaashi watched him get in. When the door closed, he turned around and started walking. 

Osamu threw his belongings on the passenger seat. He sat there for a few seconds, not moving. The tears quietly escaped his eyes, no sobs or cries coming from his throat. 

Osamu liked him all those years ago, when Akaashi and Oikawa first moved here. Of course when they stopped talking, Osamu had nothing to continue his crush. But now he did. 

Akaashi Keiji was someone he would wait for. Even if it took a while, Osamu would wait. 

-

Bokuto did in fact call him the next day. It wasn’t as awkward as Akaashi expected it to be. They made plans to grab dinner together in a few days and talk about everything. Like really talk about everything. 

But again, it was too good to be true. 

Maybe if Akaashi didn’t get restless and decide to see him the night before instead. He was growing impatient and wanted to talk. After all, he missed him. 

But what a mistake it was to go there. Especially without calling or texting him ahead of time. 

He knocked on the door, a smile growing on his lips. He was excited for some odd reason. Maybe it was because he believed things were getting better between him and Bokuto. 

It took close to a minute until the door opened and Akaashi definitely wasn’t expecting to be face-to-face with anyone that wasn’t Bokuto. 

Especially her. 

“What are… you doing here?” 

“Akaashi!” Emile smiled. “I didn’t know you were coming over. Didn’t you and Bokuto break up?” 

“Didn’t you go back to Paris?” 

Emile nodded. “Yeah but I had some business to take care of here so I’m back. Only for a few days.” 

_Business._

Akaashi wondered if that had to do with Bokuto. It probably did. 

“Where's Kou?” 

“He’s changing. Want me to get him for you?” 

“No.” Akaashi answered quickly. “I’ll wait.” 

“Want to come in?” 

“I’ll wait here.” Akaashi looked away from her. 

“Alright...” Emile awkwardly walked away, leaving the door open.

Moments later, Akaashi heard soft murmurs and then a frantic “what?!” Suddenly, he wanted to disappear. 

Bokuto came to the door, heavily breathing but definitely dressed. He was in a black long sleeve button up, cuffed at his wrists. He was holding a suit jacket, a nice shade of grey. His shoes looked new, extremely shiny. 

“I didn’t know you were coming.” 

“Me neither.” Akaashi couldn’t make eye contact with him. 

“What’s up?” 

“I… nevermind. You seem busy. I’m gonna go.” 

“Wait.” Bokuto grabbed his hand before he could walk away. “Ji. What’s wrong?” 

“Are… you going on a date with her?” 

Bokuto raised an eyebrow. “What?” 

“With Emile. Are you going on a date with Emile?” Akaashi looked at him, tears in his eyes. 

But how could he be upset? He went on a “date” or two with Osamu. This was only fair. 

“No! Oh God, no.” Bokuto shook his head. “We’re not going on a date. Ji, you have to believe me.” 

“Okay.” Akaashi wiped at his eyes. 

Bokuto stepped forward. “I promise you it’s not a date. I’m meeting her dad for another meeting.” 

“Didn’t he go back to Paris too?” 

Bokuto shook his head and took Akaashi’s face into his hands. “No, he stayed.” 

“So why-”

“I think everyone forgets that I only like guys and I only love you.” Bokuto leaned in, kissing him on the lips as if it was normal for them to do that now. 

Akaashi’s eyes were wide, even more watery then before. He missed the feeling of kissing Bokuto. He longed for it

Akaashi’s hands found their way to the collar of his button-up, holding on tightly. His eyes gracefully closed as their lips moved in sync, falling into their perfect rhythm. 

As Bokuto pulled away, Akaashi leaned forward. Bokuto laughed as Akaashis cheeks were a radiant pink, heating up quickly. He rested his forehead against Bokuto's shoulder, breathing shakingly. 

“You alright?” Bokuto smiled. 

“Y-Yeah.” Akaashi cleared his throat. “I’m good.” 

“Hey Keiji.” 

“Hm?” 

“Did I feel a tongue piercing?” 

“Maybe.” Akaashi smiled. “You didn’t see it the other day?” 

“No. I thought it was gum or something.” Bokuto laughed. 

“Nope.” Akaashi shook his head, wrapping his arms over Bokuto's shoulder and burying his face in his neck. 

Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s waist, holding him close. “I missed you so much.” He whispered. 

“Me too.” Akaashi frowned. “A lot.” 

“I don’t want to leave you but I’m running a little late.” 

“It’s alright.” Akaashi weakly smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow for dinner.” He playfully punched his shoulder. 

“Yeah.” Bokuto laughed, holding his arm. “I’m taking you out to a fancy fancy place.” 

“Oh yeah?” Akaashi raised his eyebrows. 

“Mhm.” Bokuto proudly smiled and nodded. “Only the best for you.” 

Akaashi blushed, the line he heard so many times before still causing butterflies in his stomach. “Good luck tonight. Hope it goes well.” 

“Thank you, Keiji.” 

Akaashi pressed his lips together, barely waving as he spun on his heel and started to walk the other way. 

“No kiss?” Bokuto crossed his arms, leaning against the wall beside him. 

“I don’t think exes usually kiss when they aren’t together.” 

“Ah.” Bokuto nodded. “We’ll have to change that then.” 

Akaashi knew the tips of his ears were growing red from the heat he felt. “Bye Bokuto.” He didn’t look back, hurriedly walking to the stairs. 

Emile joined Bokuto out in the hallway once Akaashi was out of sight. “You’re unbelievable.” 

“Why?” 

“You complain every day about the fights and what happened with him and Kuroo yet the second he’s close, you forget about all that.” 

Bokuto sighed, knowing she wasn’t wrong. “He’s the only person I can't stay mad at.” 

“No shit.” 

“I’m serious. I don’t want to be apart from him so if that means forgetting about everything that happened, then so be it.” 

“Bokuto.” Emile looked at him. “You need to _talk_ about everything that happened. I guarantee Akaashi doesn't think he’s going on a date tomorrow like you do. He’s going to be prepared to discuss everything. You need to be too.” 

“Yeah.” Bokuto said, almost sounding uninterested. 

“If tomorrow blows up in your face, it’s your fault.” Emile walked ahead. 

Bokuto rummaged for his keys from his coat pocket, locking the apartment door. “It won’t blow up. I’m not letting that happen.” 

“Sure.” Emile said, not believing him. 

-

“Keiji.” Oikawa knocked on the door quietly. “Please open the door.” He could hear his sobs muffled by blankets and pillows. 

“No!” Akaashi cried. 

“Keiji please. Don’t make me get the key.” Oikawa frowned. 

“Get the fucking key! I don’t even care anymore.” Akaashi gripped his cover tightly. 

You may be confused as to why Akaashi is crying for the millionth time this chapter. Well… let’s just say Bokuto fucked up again. 

Oikawa sighed. “I’m gonna kill him.” He muttered as he yanked open the kitchen junk drawer, rummaging through their crap for the bedroom keys. Once he had the silver metal in his hand, he went to unlock his friends door. 

Akaashi’s cries got increasingly louder as Oikawa stepped in. He only felt one word.

Humiliated. 

“Keiji.” 

“Imagine getting stood up for the second fucking time!” Akaashi shouted into the pillow. “I’m just not enough for him!” 

“Don’t say that.” Oikawa sat on the edge of his bed beside his friend. “Fuck him. He’s not enough for _you._ ” 

“Yes he is.” Akaashi cried. “He’s more than enough.” 

“He stood you up twice. Stop being angry with yourself and take it out on him.” Oikawa crossed his arms. 

Akaashi sat up, desperate eyes looking at his friend. “Why am I not good enough, Oikawa? Am I not pretty like her? Is he embarrassed of me or something?” 

“Of course he’s not embarrassed of you! You dated for four months straight and he never had a problem showing you off.” 

“Then what is it?!” Akaashi lips were trembling. “Why does he keep ditching me for her?” 

Akaashi waited for three hours, similar to the way he waited for Bokuto on his court day. Three hours and he didn’t show up. Again, no text or class. 

But now his phone was blowing up with messages and calls from Bokuto, which Akaashi refused to answer. 

“I… I don’t know. Apparently he’s been busy trying to get a contract for the band. Maybe that’s what happened this time.” 

“He could at least tell me!” Akaashi cried. “Like he could’ve told me last time! I would’ve understood.” 

“Not last time. He should’ve been there and should’ve been there last night. Keiji... maybe it’s just best to not try and fix it between you too.” 

Akaashi suddenly stopped everything. His tears were still moving down his cheeks, but he was still on his knees, staring at his friend. 

“Keiji?” 

Akaashi said nothing. 

“Say something please.” 

Akaashi lifted up his shaking hands. “O-Oikawa, I don't feel good.” 

_He’s going to have a panic attack…_ Oikawa thought. He nodded, taking his hands gently. 

“Look at me.” 

Akaashi looked at him, beads of sweat forming on his forehead and underneath his eyes. His heart rate was picking up every second, feeling like it was going to explode. 

“Do you want to do the count method or the five things you see?” 

Akaashi shook his head quickly. “N-Neither.” His body was burning up as hot flashes came at him in an intense manner. The tips of his fingers were tingling.

“Keiji, they help you. Please.” 

“I’m gonna die.” Akaashi cried, a sudden empty space forming in his mind. He felt light-headed, as if he was going to black out any moment. 

“No you’re not.” Oikawa reassured him. “You aren’t going to die.” 

Akaashi clutched at his shirt. “It hurts! Oikawa it fucking hurts.” He looked around, feeling as if his dark room was closing in on him, ready to swallow him whole. 

Oikawa hopped off the bed, running to Akaashi’s bathroom. 

“Don’t leave me!” Akaashi shouted, but leaned forward clutching his stomach. He rocked himself. 

“I’m right here, Keiji!” Oikawa's eyes frantically scanned the medications in his mirror cabinet. He grabbed the beta-blockers which help ease certain symptoms of panic attacks. “You can do this, Keiji. Stay in the present with me, alright?” 

He hurried back to his friend. Oikawa popped the lid of the container off, spilling two pills into his hand. “These will help you, okay? Can you take them?” 

Akaashi just cried, not answering. 

“Concentrate on your breath. Look at me, Keiji.” He looked into his friend's eyes as he looked up. “You can do this.” He slowly spoke. 

Oikawa reached for the half empty water bottle on the bedside table. “You can do it, I promise you. You’re so strong, Keiji.” 

Akaashi let out a short sob, reaching for the water and pills. 

“One at a time.” 

Akaashi took the first one with ease. He cried after swallowing. He popped the second one in his mouth and took a large gulp of water. Halfway down his throat, he choked, the pill and water shooting out of his mouth. Akaashi cried, dropping the water. 

“Hey, hey, hey. It’s alright. Shhh.” Oikawa picked up the bottle that only had a little water left. “Keiji you need to take it. You got it.” 

“I can't do it!” Akaashi took deep short breaths, wheezing at points. 

“Yes you can. You took the first one, you can do the second.” Oikawa got a brand new pill for him. “Trust yourself.” 

Akaashi hiccuped, reaching for the pill through his blurry vision. He grabbed the bottle, the plastic frantically moving due to his trembling hands. 

Oikawa softly smiled, watching him take the pill with ease like the first time. “Good job, Keiji.” 

Akaashi let out an exasperated sigh. 

Oikawa stood up. “I’m so proud of you.” 

“W-Where are you going?” The panic in his eyes set in again. 

“I’m getting one more thing for you. Listen to my voice, alright? I’m not leaving.” Oikawa waited for him to nod before moving to his bathroom. “I’m still right here, Keiji. Stay with me.” 

He grabbed motrin. Many people who have panic attacks struggle to sleep afterwards so Akaashi often takes the liquid version of motrin to help him sleep. 

“You’re gonna get a good night's rest tonight. I promise I won’t leave you, okay?” 

“Please don’t.” Akaashi clutched onto his sheets, trying his best to perform a breathing exercise he was taught. 

“I’m not. I won’t.” Oikawa reassured him as he pouted the liquid into the small plastic measuring cup. Seconds later he was back in front of him, kneeling. “Take this. I think it tastes good.” 

“What fl-flavor?” 

“Grape.” Oikawa smiled. 

“That sucks.” Akaashi choked out, taking the medicine anyways. He tilted his head back, downing it like a short and letting out a disgusted groan. “That’s horrible.” 

“But it’s all done. No more medicine.” Oikawa held his hands up. “Tell me what you need. Is there anything I can get you?” 

Akaashi shook his head. “No.” 

“What do you want me to do?” 

“Just… stay.” 

Oikawa nodded as Akaashi started to move under his covers. “Always.” He reached forward to play with his hair, a feeling Akaashi loves. “I couldn’t imagine leaving.” 

It took fifteen minutes for Akaashi to fall asleep. His heart rate was still fast even sleeping, but eventually slowed down over time. Oikawa wiped his sweat with a cool rag, keeping it on his forehead as he slept. 

About an hour into his sleep, a sudden knock came at the door. Oikawa knew who it was. 

“He’s sleeping.” Oikawa said as he opened the door. “Now go.” 

“Pl-Please Oikawa.” Bokuto begged. 

“He’s actually sleeping. He won’t be up until morning. Now leave.” 

“I-I’ll wait!” 

“As if I’m gonna let you step a foot into our home.” Oikawa snapped. “You’re not welcomed anymore, understood?” 

Before Bokuto could stumble a sound out, Oikawa stepped forward into his personal space. 

“You left him alone _again!_ It took you a whole twenty four hours to show up and explain. Why didn’t you come last night or this morning to talk? Why now, huh?” 

Bokuto opened his mouth but Oikawa didn’t give him a chance. 

“I don’t want to hear that you were with that snobby bitch.” He fired at him. “I don’t give a fuck where you were. I’m done watching my best friend continue to get hurt by you. _You._ ” Oikawa scoffed. “To think that we actually trusted you.” 

Bokuto was shaking in nothing but guilt. “I fucked up. Too many times. I know I did. But I won’t stop trying to make it right.” 

“Wasn’t that what last night was supposed to be for? You were taking him to a ‘fancy fancy’ restaurant, correct?” Oikawa repeated Bokuto’s words.

Bokuto slowly nodded. 

“He got dressed up for you. He wore a fucking suit for you. He waited in our kitchen for hours. Even after he accepted that you weren't coming he waited. All for someone who doesn’t even deserve him.” 

“I know I don’t deserve him. I told myself that since day one. But I promised to make him the happiest person ever! I promise that I would marry him one day and show him the respect he deserves! He makes me a better person, Oikawa. You can already tell how much of a shit person I am without him.” 

“Yeah.” Oikawa nodded. “I can.” 

“I’m going to fix this. I love him too much to let him go.” 

“I don’t even care if he wakes up wanting to let you have another chance. I won’t allow it. I’m _done_ with the way you treated him and I’m done watching him in pain. Since his second fucking year in high school, he’s been hurt.” 

“I-I know that an-”

“He lost his parents. Cheated on! He was abused for two years and four months.” Oikawa stepped forward, closing in on him. “He tried to kill himself too many times for me to even count. He’s hated himself since his parents passed. He still doesn’t even _like_ who he is. He’s gone through too much shit for some boy to just cause him more pain.” 

Bokuto didn’t know what to say. 

“I want you out of his life. I’ll tell him about our chat. I’ll take care of it, but the second you get home, I want his number deleted off your phone. I want you to forget our address and forget who he even is. There’s not a chance that you’ll get another chance, understand?” Oikawa glared at him, his ballistic words sinking deep into Bokutos mind. “I’m not saying Akaashi was perfect in your relationship, but he put in as much effort as you did. He loved you with everything he had! He constantly tried his best for you. When it comes down to it, I’ll always take his side over yours. He wasn’t the one who left the other. That was _you._ ” After a beat, “Tomorrow I’ll text you a time I’m coming over to pick up his stuff that I know you still have. I want everything neatly in a box. And… I want the fucking guitar back. His _dads_ guitar.” 

“I’ve had his stuff in a box for weeks, so not a problem.” Bokuto clenched his jaw. “You’re a good friend, Tooru.” 

“Don’t-”

“But if you think I’m going to give up this easily, you’re wrong. I made him a promise that I wouldn’t leave him. I’m not doing it. Especially not like this.” 

Oikawa scoffed. “Did all of that go in one ear and out the other?” 

“No. I understood what you said, but you’re lacking the understanding of Akaashi’s own fucking feelings. I’m at fault too for not listening to him.” Bokuto was the one to step forward, eye level with the brunette. “He's independent. He likes making his own choices and not being told what to do. Until he tells me to ‘forget who he is’ I’m not giving up on us.” 

Oikawa squinted his eyes. 

“I know damn well he would be pissed off hearing the shit coming out of your mouth. I’ve been scolded multiple times for assuming his feelings and what he wanted. A word of advice, listen to him. I didn’t and now I’m ready to.” Bokuto clenched his jaw. “So in case you don’t understand what that means, get out of the fucking way and let him make his own decisions.”

Oikawa studied him for a moment, Bokuto continued to talk. 

“Let’s get something straight. You and I, we both hurt people we care about.” 

Oikawa was taken aback by the sudden change of course. “What?” 

“Don’t think I've forgotten what you did to _my_ friend. You hurt Iwa multiple times, Oikawa. And believe me, I know you’ve gone through serious shit in your life.” He put a hand over his chest. “I don’t understand how you felt and are feeling. I was never in a situation like that and I pray you never have to deal with that again. But Iwa gave you a chance after every time you hurt him, not even knowing why you did what you did.” Bokuto said. “I won’t compare our situations. I can't say I hurt Akaashi worse or less than you hurt Iwa. The situations aren’t comparable. But if Iwa gave you a chance every single time, I think I could get one more.”

The brunette was silent for multiple beats, examining the look in Bokuto's eyes. He saw the fire, the desire and the determination. Finally, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Bokuto. Again, neatly in a box.” Oikawa crossed his arms. 

Bokuto quietly scoffed. “See you tomorrow.” He took a step back before turning around and walking away from him. 

“You never told me why you ditched him last night. You were with Emile, yeah?” 

Bokuto looked over his shoulder as he stopped by the corner that led to the stairs. “It's just as inexcusable as the first time I broke my promise to him.” 

-

Akaashi rummaged through the box. “When did you get this?” 

“Early in the morning. When you were sleeping.” Oikaea watched him sit on the living room floor and look through his clothes and belongings he left at Bokuto’s apartment. 

“But I gave this to him.” He motioned to the guitar laying flat beside him. 

“Guess he didn’t want it anymore.” Oikawa shrugged. 

Akaashi frowned, pulling out the painting he made which he hung up in Bokuto's room, days after they came back from the trip to see his parents. “I can't believe he didn’t come see me.” 

So Oikawa lied. He didn’t tell Akaashi about their talk. It was like war between Oikawa and Bokuto, both with their best intentions for Akaashi.

“That just shows how much better off you are.” Oikawa leaned his hip against the counter. 

Akaashi glared at him. “Can you stop shading him? You’ve been attacking him all morning.” 

“I still don’t understand why you aren’t more angry with him.” 

Akaashi looked down at his blue hoodie and shrugged. “I feel like if I’m angry, then there’s no chance for us. I don’t want to give up yet.” 

“Jesus.” Oikawa rolled his eyes. “He fucking ditched you twice for Emile, Keiji!” 

“You don’t know that! We don’t know why he didn’t show up! I know I blamed it on her but I just did it because I can’t stand her!” Akaashi groaned. 

“Did he ever explain it to you in his texts?” 

Akaashi shook his head. “He said he was going to come see me last night but I was sleeping. He didn’t come, right?” 

Oikawa shook his head. “No. He didn’t.” 

Akaashi frowned. “I want to see him.” 

“Don’t.” Oikawa shook his head. “You need time to yourself. Without anyone. No Bokuto or Osamu. No dance either. Maybe you should go to a therapy session today.” 

“No.” Akaashi shook his head. “Dance helped me this past week.” 

“Yeah and you also got high there.” Oikawa said. “That’s not helpful.” 

“It was.” Akaashi defended. “I may have not made the best decisions while high, but it did help. And please don’t start blaming Osamu. I know what you’re thinking right now.” 

Oikawa scoffed. “I’m just glad you ended whatever that was.” 

“He’s a nice guy, Oikawa. He was really sweet. He wasn’t going to have sex with me, especially like that.” 

“Yet you guys tried every day after that.” 

“Oh so I can’t have sex but you can fuck whoever the hell you want?” Akaashi glared at him. 

“I don’t do that anymore.” Oikawa spoke through his gritted teeth. 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

“I was just afraid you were going to end up like me! It’s not fun… sleeping around.” 

“Whatever.” Akaashi looked through the box for the fourth time. 

Oikawa sighed. “You’re so stubborn.” 

“Says you.” Akaashi said as he ran his fingers over the owl stuffed animal he won Bokuto but was gifted back to him. 

“Yeah.” Oikawa snorted. “I’m nowhere near as stubborn as you.” 

Before Akaashi could answer, Iwa bursted through their door. 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa opened his arms for a hug but instead was lifted up into the air and carried to his room. “What’s happening?” 

“Don’t have sex! I swear to God I’ll kill you both!” Akaashi shouted. 

“No promises! I love when Iwa-chan is all angry!” Oikawa poked his cheek, feeling his clenched jaw. “What happened?” 

Iwa put him down as he closed Oikawa's bedroom door. “Tooru, I love you but arguing with Bokuto is _not_ helping the situation.” 

Oikawa stepped back. “Don’t tell me you’re taking his side.” 

“I’m not taking either side!” Iwa hissed. “But as a friend, you don’t go making decisions for him. This is Akaashi and Bokutos problem. Not yours. Akaashi will let you know when he needs advice or help.” 

“No he won’t, Iwa. He used to _never_ come to me until recently! As bad as this sounds, I don’t trust Akaashi when it comes to serious shit like this. He's to…” 

“To what?” Iwa crossed his arms. 

“I-I don’t know! He just isn’t making good choices right now and I need to help him!” 

“No you don’t.” Iwa stated. “A good friend listens. I’m not defending Bokuto at all. I lectured the shit out of him after I found out he left Akaashi alone again, but what you said to him isn’t right either.” 

Oikawa frowned. “Don’t be mad at me.” 

“I’m not!” Iwa exclaimed. “I’m just telling you to back off a little. Akaashi is a big boy and he needs to learn from this.” 

Oikawa sighed. “And if he gets hurt again?” 

“Then it happens, but it’s not your fault. It’s life. We all get hurt at some point.” 

Oikawa thought back to what Bokuto told him about how he hurt Iwa. He was right in that case. If Oikawa got so many chances, so could Bokuto. But could he? 

“You told him Bokuto came, right?”

Oikawa was dead silent. 

“Okay, now I’m mad. What the fuck, Tooru?! Don’t you think that’s important for him to know?” 

Oikawa looked as if he was going to cry. “D-Don’t yell! I just… don’t want to see him hurt anymore! If that means having to keep them apart-”

“Don’t finish that sentence.” 

“...then I’ll do it.” 

“That’s not your decision to make!” 

“Akaashi would just run back to him today! He doesn’t think before he acts! He’ll be mad for a few days and then get over it!” 

“So?! Aren’t we all kind of like that?! Tooru… tell him.” 

“No.” 

“Tooru.”

“No! I’m not telling him. No offense, but your friend is a piece of shit for what he did! I’m not letting Bokuto hurt him again!” 

“Then I’ll tell him because ‘no offense’ Tooru, but you’re wrong.” Iwa yanked open his door. 

“Iwa, no!” Oikawa grabbed his arm but his eyes widened as he saw his best friend standing on the other side of the door. 

“Akaashi.” Iwa softly spoke. 

“Bokuto… came last night.” Akaashi said as if he was trying to comprehend the sentence. 

Oikawa moved his lips as if he were speaking but nothing came out. 

“You and him… talked. You saw him but didn’t tell me?” Akaashi looked at his friend confused. “Minutes ago you just told me he never came by. You lied.” 

“K-Keiji.” 

“Why?” Akaashi shook his head, not understanding. “Why are you trying to keep us apart?” 

“H-He hurt you!” Oikawa's eyes were watery. 

“Yeah, and? I hurt him.” Akaashi admitted. “There’s two people in a relationship. It’s not always a one-sided breakup. I hurt him as much as he hurt me.”

“But he-”

“I know I lie a lot… like all the time, but I never expected you to lie to me.” Akaashi looked away. 

“I-I’m sorry, Keiji. It was a one time-”

Akaashi scoffed. “One time thing? What about how you told Bokuto about my parents? How I fucking killed them.” He gritted his teeth. 

“H-How did you— stop saying that! You didn’t!” 

“I don’t even want to talk to you anymore.” Akaashi admitted. “Iwa is right. _I_ make _my_ decisions. Not you.” 

“I’m so sorry-”

“It’s so useless apologizing. It’s all bullshit anyway.” Akaashi looked at Iwa. “Thanks for trying to tell me. I appreciate it.” 

Iwa just slowly nodded, too afraid to speak and feeling guilty that Akaashi was now mad at Oikawa. 

“I’m gonna go out for a bit. I’ll be back whenever. See ya.” Akaashi moved out of their sight. 

Oikawa's hands were shaking, only somewhat steady because he was holding onto his arm. “W-Why would you do that?” 

“Tooru... I’m sorry. I didn’t want him to be mad at you but… it was unfair if you didn’t tell him.” 

Oikawa let go of his arm, turning away and holding a hand to his mouth. He felt like everything was falling apart. Mood swings were all over the place. Situations escalated and dropped in matters of seconds. Feelings weren’t guaranteed anymore. Happy one second, mad the other. This went far more than just a breakup. This was an awakening for all of them. 

“Just go, Iwaizumi.” Oikawa stared outside of his balcony doors. 

“Tooru, dont-”

“Please… leave.” 

Iwa swallowed the lump in his throat. “Don't be mad at me for doing the right thing.” He left his room. 

Everything was changing too quickly for Oikawa. What happened to the strong bond Akaashi and him had since middle school? This wasn’t their break point, right? They wouldn’t split here… right? 

Oikawa winced, trying to hold back his tears. “Fuck.”

~~~

Suga breathed in the breeze flowing in their direction. “You’re changing, Akaashi. I think that’s why it’s been more hectic than it needs to be.” 

“I’m still the same.” Akaashi walked side-by-side with Suga through the park. 

“You may think you are, but not in every aspect. I mean look at you. Akaashi Keiji five months ago wouldn't dark poke a hole in his skin. You ranted to me about how you adored your skin and wouldn’t dare do anything to ‘mess it up’.” 

“Okay. My appearance changed. That’s all.” 

“You’re a lot stronger. It may not seem like it, but mentally you are. I think you can’t see it because this is just a lot to handle right now.” Suga said. 

Akaashi looked down at the slow steps they were taking, not sure how to respond. 

“I’m going to be honest, and don’t take anything I say the wrong way. It’s not necessarily a bad thing, alright?” 

“Alright.” 

“I think in a way, Bokutos the reason you’re so different now. I don’t know if you’ll agree with this but ever since he came into your life, you’ve been so much more... lively.” Suga smiled. 

“Well… yeah, I agree with that.” Akaashi said. 

Suga nodded. “And I don’t think it’s a bad thing with what’s happening with you. I know Oikawa's worried and thinks you’re becoming a drug addict-” Suga laughed as Akaashi rolled his eyes, “-but isn’t that the whole point of life? To step out of our comfort zones, try and do dumb shit sometimes?” 

“Yeah, but to Oikawa that’s me making bad decisions.” 

“Well he’s not totally wrong. It’s not the smartest but it’s not horrible. Are you even going to do it again?” 

“Hell no.” Akaashi winced. “It’s worse than getting extremely wasted. It feels horrible after the climax part of it.” 

Suga smiled. “Well that’s the point. Life is a whole process of learning from our experiences and figuring out what’s right for us. You’re finally getting the opportunity that you didn’t have all those years ago. I don’t mean for this to sound horrible but since your parents’ death, you weren't exactly ‘up to date’ with everything, not saying you had to be. Your life changed overnight and it wasn’t until recently that you’ve slowly gotten into a different routine.” 

Akaashi swallowed. “Y-Yeah… I didn’t really think of it like that.” 

“Listen. You and Bokuto have a long way to go if you’re going to try and fix this. You’re not just going to kiss and everything will magically become better. You’re going to have long discussions and probably fight more. Even if you do try and attempt to have a kiss and make it all better just by that, it’ll still hit like a truck when you realize there’s a lot to figure out.” 

Akaashi nodded. “I know. It’s gonna take time for us to get back to normal. If we even try to take those steps.” 

“Well that’s what you need to figure out. It’s your turn to really think about what you want. Oikawa wasn’t wrong in telling you to take time for yourself. Utilize the space to connect with yourself.” 

“You sound like an old man for some reason.” 

Suga laughed. “I hope that’s a good thing?” He said, more of a question. 

“It’s perfectly fine.” Akaashi smiled. “Thank you Suga. I appreciate it… and you, a lot.” 

“No need to thank me. I just hope I helped in some way. We haven’t talked for a while and I’ve missed you.” Suga slightly frowned. 

“I’m sorry.” Akaashi sighed. “I’m just… a mess right now, but I’m ready to fix that and everything.” 

**Author's Note:** Little does he know it all doesn’t get fixed just quite yet ;) 

“Take it easy, Akaashi. Don’t rush into anything. You have so much time to work everything out.” 

“Right.” 

Suga left to head to work, leaving Akaashi alone in the park. Instead of taking Sugas advice to just focus on himself, he called Bokuto. 

After all, he never gotta a reason for why he stood him up. 

“Hey.” Bokuto sounded sad as he greeted him. 

“Hi.” Akaashi stuck his free hand in his pocket as he sat down on the bench underneath cherry blossoms. “How are you?” 

“I’m… okay. You?” 

“Struggling.” Akaashi answered honestly. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming by last night? Oikawa lied to me about it and I had to find out through Iwa.” 

“What did Iwa tell you?” Now he sounded nervous. 

“Well I was nosy and I eavesdropped. They were talking about it and yeah… why?” 

“N-Nothing. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I was worried you were going to tell me not to come so I kinda just showed up.” 

“Why didn’t you come earlier than that to explain?” 

“Because I was embarrassed.” 

“Why?” 

“I… left you again. I was ashamed of myself.” Bokuto answered honestly. 

“Well… why did you?” 

There was silence between the two. Bokuto clearly didn’t want to say why which led Akaashi to start thinking of the possibilities. 

“You said you wanted to make it right between us, yeah? Well it starts with communication. Why didn’t you come?” Akaashi asked again. 

A heavy sigh came from the other line. “I… drove Emile to the airport. Her flight was delayed and she wanted me to stay.” 

_And you couldn’t have told me?_

_You couldn’t have texted me?_

_You couldn’t have gotten her a cab?_

_Did it have to be you who drove?_

_Did she ask you to take her or did you offer?_

_What about her dad?_

So many questions but Akaashi was exhausted. Exhausted of everything. 

Ironic how he said communication was key, because without even a word, he hung up on him. 

Akaashi rested his head back, staring up at the blossoms on the tree. Some pink petals fell, gracefully floating down to the ground. Vibrations traveled up his arm as his phone rang, Bokuto calling him back. 

_Ah, Oikawa. You were right. He hurt me again._

Akaashi closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. He wasn’t sure if it was anger he was feeling. He didn’t lash out this time. He just… hung up. Was he finally done? 

_And it pisses me off when you are._

-

A few days passed and Akaashi perfected his way into avoiding and ignoring Bokuto. His number was blocked and anytime he showed up at the apartment, there was no answer. He came to his work, but Akaashi was quick to go into the back and wait until Kageyama told him he was gone. 

Akaashi couldn’t say everything was fine between him and Oikawa either. He was still upset with how he handled the situation, but in the end… he was right. He was trying to prevent Bokuto from hurting him again and it happened. If only he listened… if only he didn’t bother calling him to find out what happened. He wouldn’t have to hear that he once again chose Emile over him. 

They still didn’t work the same shifts, but at least they were on speaking terms at the apartment. Oikawa, however, was stubbornly ignoring Iwa (for no reason) and Iwa was letting it happen. He figured it was best for Oikawa and Akaashi to just spend time together, alone, without any of the band members crowding them. 

“I can't believe I defended you.” Iwa shook his head. 

“I can't believe I fucked up… again.” 

“I can.” Kuroo snorted. 

Bokuto glared at him. “Shut up.” 

“I just don’t get it. This is the second time you ditched Akaashi for Emile. You even _kissed_ him the night before. You probably got his hopes up so high and then it all just crashed.” Kuroo said. “I honestly don’t see you fixing this.” 

Since Bokuto found out about Kuroos feelings, he’s mastered avoiding any conversations about liking Akaashi and hiding his intentions. Nothing’s changed. Kuroo still likes him and he’ll never really understand why he can’t stop. He wouldn’t lie and say he wasn’t happy Akaashi was single now. It was even worse that he was taking the whole kiss situation very lightly. 

“I don’t get it either.” Bokuto admitted. “She asked me to drive and I told her I couldn’t but she guilted me and-”

“Yeah, doesn’t matter. You still drove her.” Iwa said. 

“I know.” 

“Funny how she tried helping you with him too yet she fucked it up.” Kuroo said. 

“Shut up, Kuroo.” 

“Guys!” Noya ran out of his room and zoomed into the living room with a large smile. “They finally rescheduled the competition!” 

Poor Noya. No one matched his excitement. Any thrill they felt about the idea at first completely vanished. 

“Can you at least seem interested?” Noya frowned. 

“When is it?” Iwa asked. 

“In two weeks.” 

“We should probably start practicing again.” Kuroo said. 

“I guess.” Bokuto shrugged and flopped back on the couch. 

“I still want to punch you.” Iwa said. 

“Where did that come from?!” Bokuto looked at him. 

“Oikawa won't talk to me because I tried defending you and helping you by telling Akaashi you came! Fuck.” Iwa groaned into his hands. 

“Well Akaashi won't talk to me either.” 

“Trouble in paradise.” Kuroo smirked. 

“Shut up!” Bokuto and Iwa both shouted at him in sync. 

**Authors Note:** (YOURE ABOUT TO READ MY FAVORITE PART!! I INSERT A LOT OF MEMORIES SO PLEASE LOOK OUT FOR ITALICS! BOUTTA TAKE YOU BACK TO THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY :)

~~~

With his laptop carrying case in his hand, Akaashi strolled around downtown for some time to himself. He was headed to a cafe, but decided to go the long way. He pushed his black rim glasses up his nose more as his eyes scanned the places he was passing. He didn’t even realize he was by the music store. As he passed, he saw Oikawa talking to a customer by the counter. Akaashi stopped on the sidewalk, observing the way his friend smiled and helped the girl with whatever she needed. 

_“Our first customers!” Oikawa quietly cheered. “How do I look?”_

_“Fine.”_

_“Keiji! Be more excited. It’s our first day!” Oikawa pumped his fists in the air as he made his way over to the couple coming in. “Hello! Welcome!”_

_Akaashi rested his chin on his palm as he watched Oikawa talk to the couple. He was lively, cheerful and good with his words. Akaashi wondered if he was going to be able to handle the job because he was the exact opposite._

_“Whenever you’re ready, you can bring your items up to my co-worker Akaashi!” Oikawa motioned to him._

_Akaashi just gave them a wave, the couple kindly returning the gesture._

His eyes scanned the rest of the store, seeing other customers in different places. It looked busy but Oikawa was always good during rush time and with a lot of people. 

Akaashi looked near the rack of drumsticks, a young boy pulling multiple out to hold in his hand. Some spilled as he continued to take them out, a mess Oikawa would notice and poorly put back in and Akaashi would have to organize on his shift. 

_Akaashi leaned against the inside of the counter, watching Bokuto carry the boxes back and forth in the store. He was currently carrying a box labeled “Sticks” to the drumstick rack by the counter. Bokuto smiled at Akaashi who was watching him, and clearly didn’t focus on what was in front of him. He ran into the rack, falling down, with drums sticks tumbling on top of him._

_Oikawa quickly turned his head, seeing the boy on the floor surrounded by a mess. He held his hand against his mouth, holding back a laugh._

_Akaashi ran around the counter, kneeling down by the boy._

_“Are you okay?” Akaashi asked, worried that he got hurt._

_“I’m fine.” Bokuto sat up. “Extremely clumsy though.” He let out a laugh, rubbing the back of his head._

_“Is your head okay? You didn’t hurt it did you?” Akaashi leaned close, touching the back of his head gently. “No bump yet.”_

_Bokuto stared at him seeing how close he was. He swallowed, and spoke. “Y-yeah, luckily.”_

Akaashi softly smiled, thinking of what an idiot he was for that. Without popping in to greet his friend, he continued walking down the street. 

He entered the gates of the park, trash cans to his right and the pond in view. Ducks waddled in and out of the pond, immediately reminding him of his first date. 

_“Why on earth would I chase a duck?” Akaashi finished his breakfast and threw out the paper in the nearby trash can. When he looked back to Bokuto, he of course saw him chasing a duck. Akaashi fell into fits of laughter at the way Bokuto waddled while running. His arms were stretched out as he repeated “come here duckie” to the poor duck running away._

_“Come here! I want a hug!” Bokuto ended up getting a little too close to the duck at one point. Another duck came behind him, nipping at his legs. Bokuto screamed and was now the one being chased._

_“You’re such an idiot.” Akaashi laughed, wanting to help, but couldn’t control the tears coming from his eyes._

_Bokuto ran to him, hiding behind Akaashi. The ducks stayed by the pond area, not chasing him further._

_…_ _“You probably weren't the type of kid to chase seagulls on the beach, huh?”_ Bokuto asked him later that night. 

… “ _I've never even been to the beach.”_ Akaashi responded later that night. 

“What a weirdo.” Akaashi muttered under his breath, before letting out a quiet laugh and following the path in the park. 

He couldn’t help but look beside him at the beautiful area of grass, the same place their first kiss happened. 

_“I still can’t believe you didn't tell me I still had cake on my face!” Bokuto said, causing Akaashi to laugh. “I knew the manager kept staring at my mouth! I thought he wanted a kiss or something!”_

_“I-I’m sorry b-but… It was too funny!” He held his stomach, which hurt from how much he was laughing. It didn’t help when Bokuto started tickling him, making Akaashi explode with fits of laughter._

_The two fell to the grass, out of breath and still laughing. Bokuto was hovering over him, his hands still at his sides. Akaashi had his eyes closed, trying to stop laughing. He never laughed this hard before and almost felt embarrassed by the way he did. To him it was loud and obnoxious. Realizing Bokuto wasn’t laughing anymore, Akaashi looked up at him._

_“I love your laugh so much.”_

Akaashi pressed his lips together, suddenly stopping just to stare at the area. It seemed like forever ago but it really wasn’t. Time just moved fast with Bokuto, and it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. 

_“You never told me your first name.” Bokuto looked at him, all playfulness disappearing, replaced by confidence._

_“You haven’t f-fully impressed me yet.” Akaashi said, trying to match his confidence. His eyes flickered to his lips. The ounce of dominance Akaashi tried to hold vanished as the smirk on Bokuto’s face appeared._

_“Oh really?” Bokuto asked. Akaashi nodded, slightly parting his lips to say something else, but Bokuto interrupted that chance. He closed the space between them, connecting their lips. Akaashi’s heart was practically out of his body. His breathing stopped. His eyes fell shut, as he focused on the boys soft lips. For a moment, he almost forgot to kiss him back. He was too absorbed with his movements. The way Bokuto’s hand held the side of his face. How his fingers gently immersed themselves into the bottom of Akaashi’s hair. The feeling of Bokuto’s other hand on his waist, holding him close. Akaashi loved it all._

_Bokuto pulled back, only leaving an inch between the two. Akaashi’s chest rose up and down, wanting more._

_“Keiji… my name’s Keiji.” Akaashi moved his hands so they were now on the back of Bokuto’s neck. Akaashi opened his eyes to see the boy smile._

_“That’s beautiful.” He leaned down again, kissing him once more, falling into the rhythm._

Akaashi looked away, almost wincing as he thought about it. It all happened so quickly. Akaashi opened up to him in a matter of day’s where if it were anyone else, it would take months. He never told Suga or Daichi or even Kageyama about his parents and Terushima right away. In fact they initiated the conversation once they suspected something had happened. It was a year into their friendship. It took them a whole year to find out where as for Bokuto it only took a few weeks. 

He continued to walk in the park. The blossom trees surrounding the park were gorgeous. The petals were so light and covered the path ahead of him. He felt peaceful, something he hasn’t in a while. 

_“Hinata. I feel stupid.” Akaashi complained. He was currently down the street from the music store. Somehow he managed to let Hinata convince him to close the shop really early so he could take photos._

_“Don’t! Please, you look bwah!” Hinata took him to the cherry blossom trees that were planted by the entrance of the park. Akaashi had the flowers tucked in his hair, all over, as he stood in between the hanging branches of the tree._

_“This is too pink for me.” Akaashi felt bad because he was complaining the whole time, but he couldn’t help it. This wasn’t his scenery. He was out of his comfort zone big time._

_“Just a few more. I promise. Close your eyes and think about something that puts you at ease.” Akaashi listened. He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to put his mind at ease._

_His first and immediate thought was Bokuto. He felt his body relax as he thought about Bokuto’s hugs and kisses. His lips slightly parted as he thought about Bokuto’s laugh and how soothing his voice is. Akaashi’s head barely tilted upwards as he began to think about his boyfriend's smile and how he makes Akaashi smile. His eyes relaxed as he remembered the way Bokuto sang to him as he fell asleep. How safe Akaashi feels with him. How comfortable and happy he feels with Bokuto._

_The light breeze caused Akaashi’s hair to move across his face. Akaashi felt so peaceful, he almost forgot what he was doing._

_Click!_

_It was only one shot. Hinata captured it in one picture. He slowly drew the camera away from his face as he stared at Akaashi in awe. He was memorizing._

_Akaashi’s eyes slowly opened. “What? Is something wrong?”_

_Hinata slowly shook his head. “No. That was just… woah.” The photographer looked down at his camera, and looked to see the picture he took. It was amazing. Not only Hinata’s skills, but Akaashi’s beauty._

_“Let me see.” Akaashi moved closer. Hinata held out his camera so Akaashi could see the screen easily._

_He was taken back. Who was that in the photo? No way that was him. It looked like a completely different person then how Akaashi viewed himself._

_This person looked pretty._

_Akaashi studied himself. “I have to say, you’re talented Hinata. You made me look good.”_

_Hinata just shook his head. “Photographers don’t make people look good. People do that on their own. We create the focal points and the meaning of the photo.”_

Akaashi pulled out a petal that landed in his hair, running his fingers over the smooth texture. He fiddled with the soft pink petal as he walked the rest of the way in the park. As he exited the other side of the park, he didn’t know where he was going. His feet were bringing him to places that he didn’t even plan on seeing. 

He passed by the band's studio place that they go to whenever they can. He’s been here multiple times, helping the band to the best of his ability. The first time he ever went was when him and Kuroo were arguing. 

_“Iwa, start it up on the verse before the second pre-chorus.” Akaashi said, tightening the guitar strap around his neck._

_“Got it boss.” Iwa joked, which made Akaashi quietly laugh as the drums started. He then signaled Bokuto and Noya to start._

_“Brought you to tears again. We are the very hurt you sold.” Bokuto sang as the three of them played in sync._

_The song was “Helena” by My Chemical Romance. One of the band's biggest inspirations._

_Akaashi took a deep breath as he started to play. Clearly the band knew he was going to join in. They just didn’t expect it to be perfectly in sync._

_Bokuto even messed up his singing because he was shocked. “A-And like the blade you stain. Well, I’ve been holding on tonight.” Then they moved onto the chorus._

_Akaashi made the transition that Kuroo was struggling with, perfectly. It seemed effortless at that point._

_“What’s the worst that I can say? Things are better if I stay. So long and goodnight. So long and goodnight.” Bokuto sang while he smiled at Akaashi who looked like he was enjoying himself._

_Iwa kept the steady beat with the bass drum, but his true talent was more visible in this song. The drums were complex, but Iwa made it seem easy._

_Noya wasn’t on the keyboard for this song. He was on the bass guitar. He’s been learning over the past few weeks, and is surprisingly a fast learner. This song was easy for him to play, as he came closer to mastering bass._

_“So long and goodnight.” Bokuto sang, ending the chorus._

_The guitar's last notes slowly faded out, ending the music._

_“How did you- that was- bwah!” Noya said, jumping up and down as he ran over to hug Akaashi._

_Akaashi laughed as he was engulfed in a hug, but it was cut short as immediate pain sparked in his ribs. He assumed that by not feeling anything earlier, he would be fine. Clearly that wasn’t the case. Right now, he physically could not move his arms to hug Noya back._

_Luckily the band was able to somewhat distract Akaashi from the pain._

_Iwa stood up as he spoke. “Seriously. How did you know what to play? That was awesome.”_

_Akaashi shrugged. “I just watched and knew.”_

_It’s something he’s always been good at. Watching, listening, and perfecting. It became easier over the years. It’s not like he could play a full song just by ear, but he could definitely play a majority of it._

_Bokuto was about to say something but decided against it as Kuroo was standing by Akaashi._

_Noya let go of him as Akaashi turned around. He didn’t want to cause any problems or make Kuroo feel bad. He didn’t mean anything by this._

_“Teach me how to do that.” Kuroo said in a low voice, clearly bothered that he was saying it in the first place. Akaashi was prepared to get yelled at, or told to leave. Not that._

_Akaashi’s mouth opened in surprise. “Huh?”_

_“Fine, don’t. You don’t have to be so-” Kuroo began to say but Akaashi cut him off._

_“No no no! I will. I’ll help you.” Akaashi pressed his lips together, trying to fight back from his rising laughter._

Akaashi didn’t even realize he’d been walking for so long. He ended up at Bokuto's apartment. Not directly outside of it, but at the end of the street.

His mind was overwhelmed with the memories of their apart alone. He couldn’t even begin to think of his favorite. 

_“Alright. From one side of the street to the other.” Iwa yelled to Hinata and Bokuto who were down the street. It wasn’t long. It was around 200 meters, like an actual track race event. Perfect distance for racing._

_Everyone else stood towards the end, laughing at how stupid the two at the end were._

_Noya brought out a whistle just for this. “Ready! Set…”_

_Bokuto leaned down, smiling. “Eat my dust little tangerine.”_

_“You wish, owl-head.”_

_The sound of the whistle echoed the streets, and Bokuto and Hinata were off racing down the street. The two looked to be close for the majority of the run, but Bokuto kept a sly smile on his face, letting everyone know he was just playing around._

_He sped up towards the end, making a gap between him and Hinata, and reached the end of the street first._

_“AHHHH!” Hinata finished, screaming and collapsing on the ground. Bokuto laughed as he caught his breath._

_“Maybe one day, Hinata.” He said while smiling and shaking his head._

_“That day will be soon! Just watch out!” Hinata said, as he laid flat on the ground._

Akaashi couldn’t help but laugh as he remembered. The group raced the whole night and walked around the streets with no care in the world. It was late yet they were all having a great time. 

His eyes shifted up, finding the front window of their apartment. He missed being there. He missed hanging out with all of them. They were his family. 

_“Do you guys want any-” Kuroo cut his question off as he saw the current situation. With a shirtless Bokuto hovering over Akaashi, who seemed to only have a sweatshirt on, led Kuroo to think one thing._

_“What have you two been doing?” The tall boy smirked as he leaned against the door frame. “Night and morning? You two are freaky, aren’t you?”_

_“Get out!” Bokuto said, throwing a pillow at his friend._

_Kuroo laughed as he caught the pillow. “Is Bokuto frustrated? I don’t blame you when your boyfriend has no pants on and looks like that.”_

_Another pillow came his way, this time hitting his face. “Kuroo! Out!”_

_The friend just laughed as he threw the pillow back. “Breakfast is on the counter, but it looks like you’re already eating.”_

_“I’ll kill you!” Bokuto yelled as the door closed and it was just them two again. “I’m so sorry.”_

_Bokuto turned back to Akaashi, who pushed him off and down against the bed. Akaashi straddled his hips and smiled._

_“It’s okay.” He softly bit his bottom lip, keeping his hands against Bokuto’s stomach._

_“Keiji.” Bokuto said as Akaashi lowered his mouth to his neck, softly kissing his skin._

_“Hm?” Bokuto’s skin fell in between Akaashi’s teeth, making the boy underneath him shudder._

_Before Bokuto could respond, they were interrupted again. This time it was all three roommates._

_“Knock! Please, knock!” Bokuto yelled._

_“Kuroo said-” Noya began to talk but then screamed. “Sex!”_

_Akaashi pulled away, sitting up. “No! Not sex!”_

_Bokuto laughed at how flustered Akaashi was getting. His cheeks were burning red._

_“What happened to your confidence just a few seconds ago?” Bokuto whispered to him as he sat up._

_“Shut up!” Akaashi covered his face with his hands._

_Noya screamed again. “Naked!”_

_“I. Have. Shorts. On.” Akaashi said, his voice muffled from his hands. Bokuto laughed again, finding it amusing._

_“Wait, Bokuto. You’re a bottom?” Iwa asked, crossing his arms._

_Bokuto stopped laughing and gasped, realizing how it looked to them. “No! I’m not! Absolutely not!”_

_Now it was Akaashi who laughed. “You sure about that?”_

_“Keiji, be quiet!” Except Akaashi only laughed more._

_“I knew it. Akaashi is definitely a switch.” Kuroo said, nodding his head with approval._

_“I can never look at Bokuto the same, knowing he’s a bottom.” Noya said, frowning as he walked back to the kitchen. Everyone erupted into laughter except for Bokuto._

_“I’m not a bottom!” He yelled as Kuroo and Iwa walked away, not believing him._

Akaashi continued down the street, avoiding the apartment street. He was ready to go to the cafe finally but it seemed like he was being brung somewhere else. Cherry blossom petals flowed past him, floating straight ahead majestically. 

“What the…” Akaashi turned around, no cherry blossom tree in sight. He looked forward and they were suddenly gone. “Weird.” He continued forward in the direction that the petals were going. 

_Left._

It was like he heard a faint whisper of some sort. A soft voice telling him where to go. Oddly enough, he listened and turned left onto a familiar street. 

His eyes landed on the venue where Akaashi first saw the band's performance. The night where it all _really started._ He didn’t even realize it was so close.

_Akaashi looked back towards the band and took a sip of his beer. He almost spit it out when he realized Bokuto was looking at him while singing. The way his eyes held contact made Akaashi want to disappear. He was intimidating, but in a good way._

_“My touch… is black and poisonous. And nothing like my punch, drunk kiss, I know you need it. Do you feel it? Drink the water, drink the wine!” He smirked while he looked at Akaashi, and moved onto the chorus._

_Akaashi’s heart was beating fast. Why did Bokuto look at him like that? It put him on edge._

_He looked down trying to avert any eye contact when he realized what he was doing. His foot was tapping along to the beat. He was moving to the music, his head nodding along and his body barely swaying. That’s why Bokuto was looking at him…_

_He didn't even realize that his body was reacting to the music. He was too lost in the music and too focused on Bokuto to notice._

Akaashi slightly shook his head, looking at the venue with a frown on his lips. “No more…” He sighed to himself and spotted a cafe across the street from the venue, so he finally moved forward.

The inside of the cafe was bright and welcoming. He took a seat at the counter by the window that faced the venue after ordering a small cappuccino. He admired it for a long time, even after his drink came to him. 

He pulled his laptop out of its case and connected to the free WIFI offered by the cafe. He went to his search bar next. 

_“Flight tickets to…”_

Akaashi scrolled through his options, picking the soonest and cheapest flight available that still had good service. He took out his phone and gave Miwa a call. 

“Hey. I'm looking at flights now. When is a good time to go for you?” 

“Anytime, dear. You know how work is. I’m good whenever.” 

“How about this Friday?” 

“Okay.” He could hear Miwas’s smile. “Sure. That gives us three days to plan where to stay and what to do. I’ll make reservations at a hotel.” 

“Thank you so much, Miwa. Seriously. It’s gonna be great.” 

“Of course. Are you sure you don’t want me to chip in for tickets?” 

“It’s not a problem at all.” Akaashi leaned against the back of the stool. “You got the hotel and I have flight tickets. It’s alright.” 

“Does Tooru know yet?” 

“No. It’ll be a surprise.” Akaashi smiled.

“Sounds good. I’ll give you a call later, alright?” 

“Alright. Love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

Akaashi made the final decisions on the tickets and got three for Friday at two in the afternoon. He made sure the confirmation email was sent to him before closing his laptop and taking a long sip of his cappuccino. 

He kept his eyes on the venue, smiling at the thought of the first concert he saw of “The Flight!” The feeling he felt was like no other. It was thrilling and overwhelming in the best way possible. 

His eyes were distracted by a bright red truck, parallel parking right in front of the cafe. 

_Akaashi held the bagel near Bokuto's mouth, letting him take a bite. Bokuto smiled as he did._

_“Thank you very much.” Bokuto said before a gasp followed his words. “I love this song!” Bokuto turned the radio volume up._

_It was “Still Into You” by Paramore._

_“But when our fingers interlock, can’t deny, can't deny. You’re worth it.” Bokuto sang along._

_Akaashi smiled and pulled out his phone, recording him._

_“‘Cause after all this time, I’m still into you.” Bokuto pointed at the phone._

_The energetic boy hit his hands against the steering wheel, along to the beat. “I should be over all the butterflies but I’m into you.” Bokuto belted along. “And baby even on our worst nights, I’m into you!”_

_Akaashi giggled as he recorded. Bokuto held Akaashi’s free hand and kissed the top of it. His cheeks turned a bright pink._

_“And on the drive back to my house, I told ya that, I told ya that I loved ya.”_

Stupidly, his eyes widened not realizing it was Kuroos truck. He watched the tall boy step out of the vehicle and circle around. 

Akaashi dipped his head, staring at the foam on his cappuccino. He heard the cafe door bell jingle, the tips of his ears heating up. 

“‘Kaashi?” 

Akaashi looked up as if he didn’t notice Kuroo before. “Hey.” A soft closed smile curved on his lips. 

“Hi.” Kuroo smiled and looked around. “Can I… join you?” 

Akaashi nodded. “Sure.” 

“Let me order and I’ll be right back.” 

“Alright.” Akaashi watched him walk to the counter, his eyes scanning over the menu. 

He turned forward, staring at his half empty cup. The smile still rested on his lips, a sudden calm feeling overwhelming his body. 

Moments later, Kuroo was seated next to him. 

“Did you come all the way here just for coffee?” 

Akaashi laughed. “I don’t know why I came here actually.” 

“Well I’m glad you did.” Kuroo smiled. “Or else I wouldn’t have the pleasure to be with you right now.” 

“Y-Yeah.” Akaashi blushed. “Wouldn’t call it a pleasure.” 

“No? Why’s that?” Kuroo asked. 

“‘Cause… it’s me. I don’t know.” Akaashi shrugged. 

“Don’t do that. You do that all the time.” 

“Do what?” 

“You always act as if you’re… ‘eh.’ As if you’re not good enough or amazing.” Kuroo said. “You’re more than enough.” 

Akaashi leaned his cheek against his knuckles, his arm propped up on the counter. “Thank you, Kuroo. You’re sweet.” 

“All you.” Kuroo poked his cheek, smiling as he sipped his iced coffee. 

Akaashi giggled, looking down at his refilled cup. He smiled, his lips pressing together as his dimple became more evident. 

“Since when did you have glasses?” 

“For years. I don’t wear them unless I’m on the computer. I also have to start wearing them a lot more.” 

“They look good on you. Especially with all the piercings and hair, it’s a nice vibe.” 

“Nice vibe, hm?” Akaashi nodded his head, smiling. 

“Yeah.” Kuroo laughed. “Very nice.” 

“What’s so nice about it?” 

Kuroo’s eyes widened a little, a small blush creeping upon his cheeks. “E-Everything. You’re pretty, Keiji.” 

_He's going to deny it, right?_

Akaashi sighed. “No, I'm not.” 

“Can I be very blunt with you?” 

“Sure.” Akaashi shrugged, fixing his classes. 

“You’re the prettiest idiot I’ve ever met.” 

“Oh-”

“You’re so gorgeous Akaashi.” Kuroo admitted. “Like insanely beautiful. I’m not just talking about your appearance too.” 

“Alright Mr.Flirty.” Akaashi laughed. 

Kuroo threw his hands up. “This isn’t me flirting!” He glanced to the side. “Okay maybe a little bit but I’m not lying or anything.” 

Akaashi smiled as he listened. 

“You need to be easier on yourself and learn to show yourself some love.” Kuroo said. 

“Okay, Tetsuro. Whatever you say.” Akaashi punched his shoulder. 

Kuroo raised his eyebrows. “No one calls me that.” 

“Well now I do.” Akaashi took a sip of his drink. 

“You’re the only exception.” Kuroo twirled his straw in circular motions. “Do you… want to hang out?” 

“Aren't we hanging out right now?” Akaashi laughed. 

“I mean after this. Want to go somewhere and do something?” 

Akaashi smiled. “Vague but sure. I’ll go somewhere with you.” 

“And do something.” Kuroo confirmed. 

“Sounds like a date then.” Akaashi said, turning forward in his stool. He didn’t even realize what he said. “W-Wait I meant like a p-plan.” 

“It’s all good.” Kuroo laughed. 

“S-So when do you want to go?” 

“Whenever you finish your drink.” Kuroo smiled. 

Akaashi threw his head back, downing the remains in his cup. “Give me a second.” He hopped off the stool and brought the glass mug up to the counter, thanking the cashier. 

Kuroo watched him throw a five dollar bill into the tip jar, the lady behind the counter thanking him with a wide smile. 

Akaashi came back and grabbed his laptop case off the counter. “Ready?” 

Kuroo twisted his lips, trying not to smile as he stood up. “For our date? Yeah.” His face suddenly went serious. “Oh sorry. I meant plan, right?” 

“Shut up!” Akaashi stomped out, embarrassed as Kuroo followed behind laughing. 

-

It was just a simple night at first. Yet it turned into so much more. Memory was drowned in alcohol. Cheers were raised by music. Dancing became art of the evening. 

Tight waisted skirts, dark sunglasses and heels. Eyeliner, unstitched buttons from shirts and shots until three in the morning. Unknown videotapes, parking beside the bay, and the occasional ass honking the horn. 

It wasn’t what was expected. It wasn’t what was exactly wanted either. But they both needed it for different reasons. 

The rays from the sun almost seemed to be attacking the passenger in the car. Akaashi’s eyes squinted as he tried to adjust to the bright daylight. His head did more than just painfully pound and throb. It felt like his skull was cracking, painfully slow to feel the pressure and torture. 

Drool was lined down his chin, his feet up on the dashboard. One foot wore a strappy black heel while the other was bare. Eyeliner smudged circles and lines around his eye, only a few tear streaks down his cheeks. Faint lipstick was smudged on his lips, almost making his lips just seem like it was his natural color. His bottom lip was slightly swollen, pain on the inner of his lip. 

“Fuck.” Akaashi groaned, gripping the sides of his head as he slowly sat up. His eyes moved to scan the area around him. 

He was in Kuroo’s truck, an absolute mess around him. His, Kuroo’s and possibly stranger’s belongings were covering the floor of the car. The car smelt like strong liquor and a faint scent of smoke. No one was in the driver's seat or behind him.

He looked outside of the windshield, bright water with the suns reflect shining on its surface staring right back at him. Was he at the bay? 

Akaashi reached for the door handle the second he felt the urge to throw up. His legs dangerously shook as he aided himself out of the truck and to the shallow part of the bay where little pebbles sunk into his one foot. 

His knees gave out, his body dropping. He leaned forward, hurling up any evidence of last night's events into the water. 

After he forced out what he could, he took a while to debate if he should wash his mouth with the water in front of him. After a hard pass, he stumbled back up to the truck in search of a water bottle. Of course there was a half empty one on the ground that he used, but didn’t swallow. 

Spitting out the water onto the concrete where the truck was parked, the shiny red bed of the truck caught his eyes. 

He leaned against the truck as he moved to the end. Akaashi stood still, staring at Kuroo who was dead asleep. His black boxers were exposed, no pants on his long legs. His white button-up shirt was fully open, his sleeves still cuffed at his wrists. Akaashi could see hints of red skin on the side and back of his neck. Dark black sunglasses were covering his eyes, tilted in a funny manner. His hair was even more messy than usual. A sloppy kiss mark was smudged on his cheek. Complete white socks went up to his lower calf. 

“Kuroo.” Akaashi called out to him. 

Only his snores came as a response.

“Kuroo!” He raised his voice but still got nothing. Maybe a little shift in his sleep. “Kuroo Tetsurou wake the fuck up!” Akaashi shouted. 

Kuroo’s upper body jolted up. “What happened? Did the aliens attack our ship?!” He loudly asked, still sounding sleepy. 

“What kind of dream-” Akaashi sighed. “Nevermind.” 

“Damn.” Kuroo winced as the pain started to kick in. “Why do I feel like shit?” 

“I wish I could tell you but I don’t even know myself.” 

Kuroo adjusted to the bright day light, before looking at Akaashi. “Woah. What happened to you?” 

“Me?!” Akaashi gasped. “What about you?! You look like you just went to a bachelor party in Vegas.” 

“Oh, that would be so sick!” Kuroo leaned against his palms behind his back and rested his head against his shoulder. “But for real, where did we go?” 

“No fucking clue.” 

“Damn. How much did we drink?” Kuroo laughed. “I really feel fucked.”

Akaashi leaned against the bed, starting to feel sick again. “Don’t talk about it. It makes me want to hurl.” 

“Climb in.” 

“I can’t.” 

“Why not?” 

“I can't feel my legs.” 

“Jesus.” Kuroo muttered, getting up on his one knee and holding his arms out. 

Akaashi held out his shoulders as he was lifted into the truck. Kuroo’s arms shook as he lifted Akaashi into the bed, falling back the second he was safely in. Akaashi toppled on top of him, his legs straddling either side of him. 

“Weak ass.” Akaashi murmured as he moved to get off. 

“I just woke up! I wasn’t expecting to pick you up right away.” 

Akaashi sighed as he laid down in the bed, draping his arm over his eyes. 

“You’re wearing a skirt.” Kuroo commented. 

Akaashi unenthusiastically replied. “I know. I wasn’t even phased.” 

“And… lipstick?” 

“I am?” Akaashi licked his lips. “Ew. That doesn’t taste good.” 

Kuroo quietly laughed and eventually laid down beside him. He stared at the clear blue sky while Akaashi rested next to him. Kuroo tapped his feet together, debating whether now would be a good time to bring up…

“Akaashi. You have hickeys on your neck.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAIT UNTIL YOY FIND OIT WHAT KUROO AND ALAASHI DID AHAHAHAHAHA I LOVE IT SM I ALREADY PLANNED IT SLL OIT HEHEHE
> 
> ALSO HUGE NEWS!! THE SECOND THE LAST CHAPTER IS UP, THERE WILL BE A FIRST CHAPTER OF A SEQUEL!! SURPRISE!!!! GONNA BE SICK


	20. Euphoria’s Ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i say this every chapter but im like feeling so guilty ahaha. it took me a month to write this shit chapter and i’m not even happy with it. seriously, you have all my apologies ! i’ve deleted this chapter three times and it’s still not ideal but it doesn’t matter because heheh the story must go on! 
> 
> in this chapter, something extremely serious happens with is what will guide a main point for the next book. 
> 
> Trigger Warnings! Rape (mentions of the word and the actual incident. I don’t go into too much description but i’ll bold when it happens for those who don’t want to read it!) 
> 
> please ignore my previous comments about how i was excited for you to read this chapter because if you don’t know, i write my chapters without any planning. i write whatever ideas pop inside my head so this was not planned at all. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy! i’m sorry it took so long. school has been absolutely horrible and with college applications, soccer and other pritorites, it’s tough to write. but now i’m ready to get this done!!! i wouldn’t be surprised if everyone gave up on the story agahagaga but comment and let me know you’re still here heheh 
> 
> Songs in this chapter:
> 
> All I Want- Kodaline (I prefer the slowed version on youtube but it’s still good in the normal version too heh)

_ To manipulate the burning ashes is a failed attempt at trying to keep that spark alive. There’s no point in trying if you already blew out the light.  _

_ I took it all away from him in one night. Everything he worked so hard for, I stole.  _

_ The worst part isn’t that I trapped him in my euphoria. The worst part is he doesn’t even remember.  _

_ None of it.  _

_ - _

Oikawa studied his friend carefully as they were both seated on the couch. Akaashi was bundled in an oversized sweatshirt and sweatpants, holding a hot mug of tea in his hands. His eyebrows were furrowed in frustration. 

“I just… don’t know.” 

“What’s the last thing you remember?” 

“Meeting Iris and Saeko at the club.” Akaashi admitted. “But everything after that is completely gone until we woke up this morning in his truck.” 

Oikawa sighed. “Still nothing from him?” 

“I haven’t gotten a text back. He hasn’t tried to reach me at all.” 

Kuroo dropped Akaashi off at his apartment at seven in the morning. It’s now six in the evening. Almost a full twelve hours of no communication. 

“Fuck.” The brunette muttered and whipped out his own phone to confront Kuroo. 

“Oikawa, relax. It’s fine.” 

“It’s not fucking fine, Keiji.” Oikawa snapped. “You came home a complete mess! In pain, hickeys all over you, and Kuroo didn’t even have the decency to talk to me. He just let you come up here alone! I tried reaching out all last night, worried sick, because you didn’t even text me that you were gonna be gone.” 

“I’m sor-”

“I even have a missing persons file filled out half way!” Oikawa glared at him and looked back down at his phone. 

**Oikawa:** call me or akaashi please. we need to talk about last night. 

“Have you tried talking to Iris or Saeko?” Oikawa asked. 

**Oikawa:** do you remember anything?? 

“Yeah. We’ve been back and forth. They sent a few videos and pictures over and they remember everything at the club but nothing after.” 

**Oikawa:** kuroo please get back to us

“Let me see.” 

Akaashi hesitated before grabbing his own phone off the coffee table. With a few clicks, his and Iris’ messages were displayed. 

Oikawa's eyes widened from the first picture. “What the hell?!” 

It was a selfie of Iris and Akaashi, cheeks squished together and tongues out, touching. Akaashi’s eyes were red. 

One reason. Weed. 

“You idiot!” Oikawa slapped his arm. “You got high again!” 

Akaashi winced, deciding to stay silent as he showed the next picture of him and Kuroo sitting on a purple velvet booth. Akaashi’s one leg was swung over Kuroo’s lap, his arms wrapped around his neck. They were both smiling at the camera, Kuroo’s hand sneaking around Akaashi’s waist. 

Oikawa hummed, inspecting the photo for a moment. “Next.” 

But Akaashi’s finger didn’t swipe. 

The brunette looked at him. “Go to the next one.” 

Akaashi pressed his lips together, worried. He clearly didn’t want to show the next one. 

“Fine.” In a flash, Oikawa swiped against the screen. “Akaashi.” 

Akaashi looked away, wincing at nothing but feeling ashamed. 

The photo was of the two of them in the same exact setting with the same background, but now just kissing. Or well, making out. 

“This is a joke, right?” 

“I wish it was.” 

The phone left Akaashi’s hand, into Oikawas, who stared at it with fury. He continued to quickly swipe, becoming more angry with the photo sequence of the two of them. 

In a series of photos, Akaashi moved onto Kuroo’s lap during their “kiss” and eventually almost fell back, causing both of them to explode in laughter. Oikawa began to press his thumb against the screen, playing the live photos. 

“Akaashi... do you like him?” 

With wide eyes, Akaashi stared at his friend with disgust. “No! I mean… nothing against Kuroo but not at all.” He sighed. “I flirt with him… a lot. I’ll admit it, but I really don’t like him in that way.” 

“You know you're-”

“Leading him on… yeah. It’s wrong.” Akaashi swallowed the lump in his throat. “I was gonna talk to him today about certain stuff we did before the club.” 

“What did you do?” Oikawa asked. 

“Uhm…” Akaashi fiddled with his fingers, pulling at his sweatpants nervously. 

“Akaashi.” 

“Fine.” He sighed. “We…”

_ -(Flashback) _

_ “So where are we going?” Akaashi asked as he buckled himself in.  _

_ “Well Iris asked to hang out tonight. Are you up for it?” Kuroo pulled out his phone to send his friend a text.  _

_ “Of course.” Akaashi smiled.  _

**_Kuroo:_ ** _ Akaashi is coming. Bring your girlfriend. We’ll meet you at Havana later _

_ “She said around 8 so we have some time to kill.” Kuroo put his truck into drive. “Any ideas?”  _

_ Akaashi shook his head. “Nope.” He said, popping the end of the word.  _

_ “Alright. Shopping it is!” Kuroo cheered, pulling out of the parking spot.  _

_ “What?!” Akaashi asked, almost horrified as he hated shopping.  _

_ “I’m taking you shopping.” Kuroo laughed. “You’ll enjoy it, don’t worry.”  _

_ “Oh, God.” Akaashi pushed his glasses up the brim of his nose and settled back into the seat. “We’ll see.”  _

_ Kuroo smiled and drove them all the way to the other side of downtown, where more high end shops were. The streets were lined with clean bricks, trees symmetrically lined up on the sidewalks, evenly spaced out. The streets were lined with shops and restaurants, parking held in a garage with multiple levels.  _

_ “Be excited!” Kuroo cheered, swinging his arm over Akaashi’s shoulders and pulling him close. “You're with me!”  _

_ “Oh, yay!” Akaashi said sarcastically, of course as a joke.  _

_ Kuroo gasped. “That’s so mean!”  _

_ “Kidding.” Akaashi laughed. “Where to first?”  _

_ “Here.” Kuroo pulled him into Louis Vuitton.  _

_ “This is a joke, right?” Akaashi asked, eyes widening.  _

_ “No?” Kuroo laughed. “I come here a lot.”  _

_ “Okay, Mr.Wealthy. You’re not getting me anything from here. There’s literally nothing under like a hundred here.” Akaashi complained, looking around at everything.  _

_ “Just trust me.” Kuroo smiled. “Aiko!” He waved someone over.  _

_ A short woman with long black hair came over. “Hi, Kuroo! How are you? It’s been a while.”  _

_ “A while meaning a week? Yeah.” They both laughed. “I’ve been good. How are you?”  _

_ “Well.” Aiko nodded. “Who’s this?” She smiled at Akaashi, who returned the gesture.  _

_ “This is Akaashi. I’m taking him shopping.” Kuroo pulled him closer by his waist, as if it was normal.  _

_ “Good choice coming here. What are we looking for?”  _

_ “I want to get him a full outfit. Top, bottom, shoes, jewelry.”  _

_ Akaashi looked at him as if he was crazy. “Kuroo that’s too much.”  _

_ “It’s fine.” Kuroo waved it off.  _

_ “Follow me.” Aiko led them both up five steps to the next level.  _

_ “I’m thinking mostly black attire.” Kuroo said. “So his hair really pops.”  _

_ “Okay.” Aiko nodded, stopping by a dressing room. “What kind of style?”  _

_ “Anything that shows a lot of skin.” Kuroo answered for him.  _

_ Akaashi’s eyes widened again. “Huh?!”  _

_ “Don’t be afraid to look in the more ‘feminine’ pieces, I guess you would call it.”  _

_ “Kuroo, come with me. I have some ideas.”  _

_ Akaashi watched them disappear, leaving him alone near the dressing area. He looked around, seeing all the expensive pieces nearby. He could never wear any of this.  _

_ He felt so out of place.  _

_ Ten minutes later, they were both back with a rack full of mostly black clothes and accessories.  _

_ “Ready?” Kuroo asked him although he didn’t care for an answer because he started looking through the rack with Aiko and putting together outfits.  _

_ Suddenly, Akaashi’s jacket was stripped off of him, along with his shoes and glasses. He watched Kuroo speak with Aiko. He looked as if this was his job. His long black trench coat reached his knees, his suede shoes matching the material of his belt. His white long sleeve button-up shirt popped against his black attire. His hair was messy as usual, yet he looked really nice.  _

_ “Here.” Aiko grabbed a pair of tight leather pants, giving it to Akaashi.  _

_ “Uhhh.” Akaashi looked at them. “Will these even fit me?”  _

_ “I know your size.” Kuroo commented as he dug through the rack for a shirt. He hummed as he looked through the shirts. He pulled out a cropped white button-up shirt, letter printed and tight at the hem. “Try that.” He said, handing him the shirt.  _

_ Akaashi looked at the two pieces with doubt. “I don’t know.”  _

_ “Just try it on.” Aiko smiled.  _

_ And Akaashi did. Kuroo was right, he did know his size. The hem of the shirt was clenched at his waist and the pants hugged him well. They fit him perfectly but when he came out to show them, he was told to take it off.  _

_ “It’s just not right for tonight.” Kuroo said, looking through the rack again. “Don’t get me wrong, Akaashi. You look hot.”  _

_ “Shut up.” He muttered, struggling to get the leather pants off his legs on the other side of the curtain.  _

_ Kuroo laughed and pulled out more clothes. For the next ten to fifteen minutes, he came out in a variety of clothes. A black dress, which Akaashi strongly protested against because it was too tight. A pair of gold loose flowing pants with a cropped white shirt. He even came out in a normal pair of black dress pants, dull silver “LV” water markings covering the black fabric. He wore a shiny silver button up shirt to match, but it was unsuccessful again.  _

_ “I think I have the perfect outfit.” Aiko said. “I’ll be right back.” _

_ Kuroo waited for her to disappear before he turned to Akaashi, noticing him itching in the clothes.  _

_ “This is a lot, Kuroo. You don’t have to do this.”  _

_ “I want to.” Kuroo smiled. “Just let me treat you. It’ll be fun.”  _

_ Akaashi frowned. “It’s a lot of money.”  _

_ “And I got it, so it’s fine.”  _

_ Akaashi rolled his eyes. “Spend your money wisely.”  _

_ “I am.” Kuroo laughed.  _

_ Shaking his head, Akaashi laughed, finding him to be unbelievable. Once he realized Kuroo was just staring at him, he asked, “What?”  _

_ Kuroo smiled. “You just have a really pretty laugh.”  _

_ Akaashi cheeks turned pink. “Thanks…” He clasped his hands together behind his back.  _

_ “How have… you been? Dealing with the breakup, I mean.”  _

_ Akaashi sighed. “Fine. Just trying to move on. Probably not doing it in the best way, but it’s something.”  _

_ Kuroo nodded, understanding. “Are you really done?”  _

_ “Mhm. I am.”  _

_ He wasn’t. He may not realize it but he definitely wasn’t done, whether he wanted to admit it or not.  _

_ “Has he tried reaching out to you? Since he told you about Emile?”  _

_ Akaashi nodded his head. “Yeah but I don’t answer his calls or text him back. I should probably block him.” He shrugged.  _

_ Kuroo raised his eyebrows. “Are you actually?”  _

_ “Maybe.” Akaashi answered before Aiko came back, hiding two pieces from Kuroo as she walked past.  _

_ “Go try these on.”  _

_ “Let me see.”  _

_ “No.” Aiko shoved Akaashi back into the dressing room. “It’s a surprise.” She shut the curtain, the only visible part of Akaashi being his feet.  _

_ Kuroo leaned against the wall, directly opposite from the dressing room. “It better be good.”  _

_ “It is.” Aiko smiled.  _

_ Akaashi looked at the pieces in his hands. It felt expensive. Either way, he put on the top and bottom pieces, and shoes. He looked at himself in the mirror, soothing down the fabric around his waist.  _

_ “Come out when you’re ready!” Aiko cheered.  _

_ Akaashi cleared his throat. “I’m ready.”  _

_ Kuroo turned his attention towards the closed curtain, hearing heels hitting the stone tile in the dressing room. He saw Akaashi’s fingers slowly wrap around the end of the curtain, pushing it out of his way. His breath was caught in his throat, his eyes glued to Akaashi. _

_ He was wearing a black corset hook top, extremely cropped and ending at the middle of his rib cage. His collarbone and shoulders were exposed, his long sleeves not extending past his biceps. The material on his arms were loose, but clenched together around his wrists. The front of his shirt had laces crossed, a small bow tying the two ends together at the top. Skin was exposed between his shirt and skirt. The black high-waisted skirt was tight up top, but loose on the bottom, a few silver buttons on the waist band. His long legs were bare, all the way down to his ankles, where straps were buckled around. The heels were at least three inches long and thick. They were open toe, the band on each shoe reading “Louis Vuitton” in white.  _

_ “The shoes and shirt aren’t out yet. He’s wearing our exclusive Star Trail Sandal Heels. The skirt is our A-Line Mini Wrap, extremely limited.” Aiko explained. “The shoes go for fifteen hundred and the skirt is around twenty seven hundred. The corset top is eleven hundred.”  _

_ Akaashi’s eyes widened. “That’s over five thousand dollars.” He looked at Kuroo. “Absolutely not.”  _

_ Kuroo just nodded. “We’ll take it.”  _

_ Aiko smiled. “I’ll ring you up. Discounted of course for our favorite customer.”  _

_ “Kuroo, what the fuck?!” Akaashi looked horrified when she walked away. “Why are you-” _

_ Kuroo came close to him, smiling as he looked at the top of his head. “Ah, now we’re the same height.”  _

_ Akaashi hadn’t even realized he was as tall as him with the shoes on. “Yeah.” Then he punched his arm. “You aren’t buying this for me. It’s too much money. I don’t even care that you get a discount, it’s still going to be too much.”  _

_ “You sure about that?” Kuroo smirked, rubbing his arm.  _

_ “Yes!” Akaashi exclaimed. “Please don’t do this, Kuroo. You don’t need to. It’s too much and I’m gonna only feel bad.”  _

_ “Akaashi.” Kuroo put his hands on his shoulders and leaned in. “You look fucking amazing. I’m getting you this because I want to and you deserve it.”  _

_ Akaashi lips twitched, preparing to start quivering.  _

_ “Don’t do that.” Kuroo frowned. “You look like you’re going to cry.”  _

_ “I-I’m not.” Akaashi held the lump in his throat before looking away.  _

_ Kuroo laughed. “Grab your clothes. Let’s go.”  _

_ Akaashi, stumbling in his heels, grabbed his clothes and put them in a complementary bag that Aiko gave him. He followed Kuroo to the counter and intently watched Aiko ring up the price.  _

_ “Wait, what?!” Akaashi stared at the one and three zeros on the screen. “But all the pieces were more than that!”  _

_ Aiko laughed. “Well if you’re a partner with Louis Vuitton, you’ll get a considerate discount.”  _

_ “Partner?” Akaashi looked at Kuroo.  _

_ “I model for them.” He pulled out his credit card, swiping at the machine.  _

_ “Huh?!”  _

_ Aiko handed him his receipt. “We’ll see you in a few days, yeah?”  _

_ Kuroo nodded. “Thanks, Aiko.” He waved before swinging an arm over Akaashi’s shoulders and taking his bag from him.  _

_ “Of course. Goodbye, Akaashi. Enjoy the outfit!”  _

_ “Y-Yeah, thank you!” He waved as Kuroo led them outside. “Model?!”  _

_ Kuroo reached in his coat pocket and put on his black, shaded sunglasses. “Yeah.”  _

_ “W-Why didn’t I know that?!” Akaashi asked as they walked down the sidewalk.  _

_ “I don’t really talk about it.” Kuroo shrugged and looked at him. “It’s just a side thing.”  _

_ “How long have you been modeling for them?”  _

_ “Mmm… two years? They reached out to me after I collabed with Eminem.”  _

_ “Two years?!” Akaashi’s eyes widened.  _

_ Kuroo laughed. “I’m surprised you didn’t find out from Bokuto or anyone. We’ve done shoots before in their clothing lines.”  _

_ “Wow.” Akaashi shook his head. “That’s insane.”  _

_ “Mhm.” Kuroo smiled.  _

_ As they walked, Kuroo began to see Akaashi’s realization of what he was wearing. He watched him wrap his arms around his waist, covering his bare skin and walk closely to Kuroo as if he was hiding. It didn’t help that random people would stare or notice his clothing as they walked by. It wasn’t even that they could be judging him, it was just the fact that they were staring.  _

_ Kuroo shrugged off his trench coat, bringing his lips close to Akaashi’s ear as he placed the coat over his shoulders. “You look gorgeous, Akaashi.”  _

_ The tips of Akaashi’s ears burned and he gripped onto the jacket. “Thank you.” He whispered.  _

_ Kuroo smiled and moved the strings of the Louis Vuitton bag down to his elbow as he cuffed the ends of his white shirt, fixing them. “I actually got you something.”  _

_ “What?” Akaashi looked at him, slipping his arms in the sleeves of Kuroo’s coat. “You already got me new clothes.”  _

_ “I got you something else.” Kuroo smiled. “I saw it while we were putting the rack together.”  _

_ Both of them stopped on the side of the sidewalk as Kuroo reached his hand inside of the coat, his fingers brushing against Akaashi’s exposed skin and leaving goosebumps along his body. He dug in the inside pocket for a box. He pulled it out, Akaashi noticing the thinness of it.  _

_ “I think it would look really nice on you.” Kuroo opened the box, revealing a thin silver diamond necklace.  _

_ “Kuroo…” Akaashi watched him carefully remove it from the box.  _

_ “Turn around.” Kuroo smiled.  _

_ Akaashi pressed his lips together, listening to him and turning around. He felt Kuroo step close to him, almost chest to back and his hands brushed against his neck. Chills ran through Akaashi’s body as Kuroo carefully clipped the necklace around his neck, the diamonds reaching his collar bone.  _

_ Once securely around his neck, the diamonds fell in between Akaashi’s fingers as he looked down. “You didn’t have to…” He turned back around to face him.  _

_ “I wanted to.” Kuroo smiled.  _

_ “You're…” Akaashi took a deep breath. “Really sweet.” _

_ “Wow. Akaashi Keiji just called me sweet. I think I win at life.”  _

_ “Shut up.” Akaashi laughed.  _

_ “Now he’s telling me to shut up. I really win now.” Kuroo smiled.  _

_ “You’re so annoying.” Akaashi rolled his eyes with a smile on his face.  _

_ “Yeah, well…” Kuroo reached out, cradling the side of his face with his hand and pulling him close. “You don’t seem to mind it.”  _

_ Akaashi couldn't stop staring at his hazel eyes. How mesmerizing they were. He mentally kicked himself when he realized his own eyes betrayed him and flickered down to Kuroo’s lips for a brief moment.  _

_ “Is there something you want, Akaashi?”  _

_ The Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed. Akaashi's breath shook as he exhaled. “Maybe.”  _

_ What the fuck am I doing?...  _

_ Kuroo smiled and let go of him. “Well you can let me know what that is later.”  _

_ Akaashi pressed his lips together and began walking beside him again, this time with his hands in his pockets. “Sure…”  _

_ “We still have a lot of time to spare.” Kuroo checked his watch.  _

_ “None of that time will be used to spend money.” Akaashi warned.  _

_ “Alright.” Kuroo laughed.  _

_ For the next two hours they walked around, visiting other shops and Akaashi scolding Kuroo whenever he tried to buy something for him.  _

_ They grabbed dinner at a close by restaurant, of course the place seemed high-end.  _

_ “I would have been perfectly happy with a burger and fries.” Akaashi said. “You didn’t need to bring us here.”  _

_ Kuroo smiled as he leaned forward, resting his chin on his palm. “Again, for the millionth time, I wanted to.”  _

_ Akaashi slightly frowned and rested a hand on his stomach. “I’m so full. I can't even finish it.” He gestured to his half empty plate of some sort of creamy pasta. “I feel bad.”  _

_ “That’s fine.” Kuroo smiled. “We’ll take it to go.”  _

_ Akaashi groaned, throwing his head back. “Stop being so nice.”  _

_ “I’m being nice?”  _

_ “Yes!” Akaashi exclaimed. “All you did today was spend money on me.”  _

_ “And?”  _

_ “And?!” Akaashi sighed, shaking his head. “I give up.”  _

_ Kuroo laughed. “Wise choice.” He reached over the table and took Akaashis hand in his own. “You’ve been through a lot. Just let me treat you.”  _

_ Akaashi’s eyes flickered from their hands to Kuroo. “O-Okay…” He breathed in deeply, not exactly being comfortable with the feeling he had.  _

_ Despite the breakup, Akaashi didn’t want to disrupt Bokuto and Kuroo’s friendship anymore then he already had. He didn’t want Kuroo to act on his feelings anymore and Akaashi knew that if he would allow him, Kuroo would only become another distraction. He would just be in Osamu’s previous spot.  _

_ Akaashi slowly pulled his hand away and picked up his fork.  _

_ “Aren’t you full?”  _

_ “Yeah…” Akaashi looked down at his food. “But I'll finish it.”  _

_ Kuroo watched him for a moment before smiling and picking up his own fork. “Alright then.”  _

_ Akaashi zoned out, staring at the dish in front of him. He was fine before, but now he felt awful for hanging out with Kuroo. Bokuto would be mad if he found out. _

_ “What are you thinking about?”  _

_ Akaashi looked up to see concerned eyes staring back at him. “N-Nothing.”  _

_ “Is it cause we’re hanging out? You know you’re allowed to be around me, right?” Kuroo smiled.  _

_ Akaashi pressed his lips together. “But he would be mad if he knew…”  _

_ “He hurt you, Akaashi. You’re not dating anymore. His opinion doesn’t matter.”  _

_ “Yeah but…. it’ll hurt him.”  _

_ “Do you ever think about yourself?” Kuroo dropped his fork against his plate.  _

_ “I-” _

_ “As much as I love him,” Kuroo put a hand on his chest, “he fucked you over. Big time. It’s time you realize your own worth. You can’t be upset over someone who ditched you twice for a girl who doesn’t even care about him.”  _

_ Akaashi looked down. “Aren't you scared? You could possibly be ruining your relationship right now with him.”  _

_ “It won’t be ruined. We fight and make up. Stop worrying about me and him when it’s not worth all the stress you’re building up.” Kuroo said. “And plus, we’re hanging out. It’s not like we’re on a date.”  _

_ Akaashi fiddled with his fingers, opening his mouth to say something.  _

_ “Unless you want it to be.” Kuroo smirked.  _

_ Akaashi’s eyes widened, his face reddening quickly. “D-Don't say things like that.”  _

_ Kuroo smiled, now a light blush forming on his cheeks, underneath his eyes. “You’re so cute.”  _

_ While squirming in his seat, Akaashi cleared his throat and looked at Kuroo. “We’re just hanging out, huh?”  _

_ “I don’t know…” Kuroo leaned forward, resting his forearms on the edge of the table. “Are we?”  _

_ Akaashi got lost in the cat-like eyes, not exactly forming words as his lips twitched. The smirk on Kuroo’s lips were tempting to glance at, but Akaashi knew he would just get teased. Now that Akaashi had the opportunity to, he examined Kuroo’s features. The small scuff on his jawline made him seem more mature up close, but it was invisible far away. His figure was built, his arms, shoulders and chest extremely toned underneath his white button-up shirt. His pupils dilated in a confident way as he soaked up the attention from Akaashi’s eyes.  _

_ “Is there something you like, Akaashi?”  _

_ “I…” Akaashi swallowed. “Need to use the bathroom.” He suddenly stood up, Kuroos eyes following his body as he moved.  _

_ He didn’t have the coat to cover himself, as it was hanging on the back of his chair. He gripped the hem of his skirt and scurried away, towards the bathroom. Kuroo leaned back, smiling as he watched him leave.  _

_ Akaashi rested a hand on his forehead as he walked into the bathroom. “Fuck, he’s so hot.” He said, not having the courtesy to whisper or realize he wasn’t alone.  _

_ A young boy just stared at him through the mirror, Akaashi’s eyes widened at the company. Akaashi stuttered to say something but the boy continued to wash his hands, leaving without drying them.  _

_ Akaashi replaced his spot at the sink and splashed his face with cold water, letting out a groan in the process. “Dammit.” He hissed, angry at his own attraction towards Kuroo right now.  _

_ He kneeled down, balancing on the front platforms of his heels and resting his forehead against his forearm that was placed against the edge of the sink. He squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on his racing heart that he didn’t realize was beating so fast.  _

_ He bounced his one leg up and down, trying to calm himself down. He hated feelings and emotions. Especially his. They were complicated and overwhelming, something Akaashi didn’t want or need to deal with.  _

_ “Shit.” He realized he was ready to start crying, for which he didn’t understand why.  _

_ Was it because he still felt extremely guilty for the ruin of Bokuto and Kuroo’s relationship? Or maybe because even after everything that happened, he didn’t want to hurt Bokuto any further?  _

_ Akaashi took a deep breath before standing up and pacing in front of the mirror. The only noise was his heels against the tile and his shaky breathing.  _

_ “Maybe he won’t be so hot when I go back.” Akaashi nodded to himself before finding the courage to walk out.  _

_ As he returned to their table, he cursed himself out as his mouth was practically drooling at the sight of him. He didn’t understand why all of a sudden he was so attracted to Kuroo.  _

_ He stood at the edge of the table, Kuroo standing up as well.  _

_ “Welcome back, pretty boy. Ready to go?” He held up a plastic bag with their leftovers.  _

_ “Yeah.” Akaashi’s heart fluttered at the name. “I’m ready.”  _

_ Kuroo swung around him, grabbing his coat off Akaashi’s chair and putting it over his shoulders.  _

_ “Such a gentleman.” Akaashi looked at him with a smile, holding onto the collar of the coat.  _

_ “For you, of course.” Kuroo winked, a hand resting against Akaashi’s lower back as he led him outside. _

_ Akaashi looked down at their feet, feeling his cheeks reddening. They walked side-by-side to the parking garage, Kuroo’s hand slowly inching around his waist the whole time.  _

_ The echo of Akaashi’s heels was the only sound they heard while walking in the somewhat full garage. No one else was around besides the two of them.  _

_ “Akaashi.” Kuroo’s deep voice caused chills to run up and down his body.  _

_ “Hm?”  _

_ “Are you alright?”  _

_ “Mhm.” Akaashi nodded, not being able to offer a word as he was sure he would stutter or say something stupid.  _

_ He looked up, approaching Kuroo’s truck. His lights flashed as the doors unlocked, Akaashi reaching out to the handle. Instead, he was turned and pushed against the truck.  _

_ “W-What are you-” _

_ “Do you feel nervous around me?” Kuroo asked.  _

_ Akaashi let out a shaky breath. “What?”  _

_ “You heard me. You seem nervous. Why?”  _

_ Akaashi glanced down, noticing the way Kuroo’s thigh was in between his legs. He glanced to the side. Kuroo’s forearm rested beside his head against the truck.  _

_ “I-I’m not.” Akaashi swallowed, straightening his posture to not seem so small compared to him.  _

_ “You sure?” Kuroo reached his other hand up to cradle the side of his face. He tilted Akaashi’s head back as he dragged him bottom lip down with his thumb.  _

_ Akaashi’s breath hitched at the way Kuroo hungrily looked at him. He slightly arched his back the more Kuroo added pressure with his thigh.  _

_ “Hm.” Kuroo glanced down. “Maybe you’re not that nervous.” He smirked, meeting Akaashi’s eyes again.  _

_ “S-Stop.” Akaashi whined.  _

_ I did not just fucking whine… _

_ “Alright.” Kuroo smiled and backed away from him.  _

_ Akaashi’s eyes widened at the sudden coldness that hit his body. He wanted to be close again and feel the heat from Kuroo’s body.  _

_ It was like he ascended suddenly. He really fucking wanted Kuroo to touch him again. Just his hand on his chin had Akaashi shaking.  _

_ What was happening? Why was he so attracted to Kuroo suddenly?  _

_ Oh shit.  _

_ “Trucks unlocked.” Kuroo walked around and got into the drivers side.  _

_ Akaashi bit his lip, his trembling hand reaching for the door handle. With the little strength he had, he opened the door even though his body felt like jello.  _

_ He got in, avoiding Kuroo’s gaze. He buckled himself in and clamped his hands together as they rested in his lap.  _

_ Kuroo pulled out of his spot and followed the arrows that led them out of the garage building. Once on the streets, he turned on the radio.  _

_ His hand found its way to Akaashi’s thigh, resting comfortably. Akaashi’s elbow rested against the side of the door while he pressed his fingers against his lips, glancing down at his hand.  _

_ Kuroo’s fingers lightly pressed into his skin while his thumb ran back and forth against the smooth surface. His hand was sprawled out, large against his inner thigh.  _

_ Akaashi slowly moved his thigh closer, the gap between his legs becoming larger. He glanced out the window, eyes scanning the blur of buildings and people as they passed.  _

_ “Are you comfortable with this?”  _

_ Akaashi looked at him. “What?”  _

_ Kuroo gently squeezed his thigh. “This.”  _

_ “Y-Yeah…” Akaashi looked back out the window. “It’s fine.”  _

_ Kuroo hummed in response, looking over his shoulder before changing lanes.  _

_ Akaashi could see the club up ahead. It was already packed and it wasn’t fully dark yet. The sun was setting, the sky orange and soon to be dark blue.  _

_ He spotted Iris and Saeko waiting outside, clearly for them. As the red truck passed, the two girls energetically waved, Akaashi offering a small smile and a wave as well.  _

_ Kuroo reached around the building, parking in the back lot. “You ready?”  _

_ “Mhm.” Akaashi looked at him, not even realizing the warmth of his hand was gone from his leg.  _

_ Kuroo smiled and swung his keys around his finger. “Then let’s go.”  _

-

Oikawa bit his thumb nail in frustration. He was silent, which was worrying Akaashi. He didn’t speak for minutes after Akaashi got done explaining part of last night. 

“You need to stop leading him on.” He said, finally. 

Akaashi pinched the side of his thigh. “I know.” 

“Do you? Clearly you don't! I don’t care what your excuse is, Akaashi. It doesn’t matter if you’re scared you’ll lose him as a friend. You don’t like him so stop leading him on. He really fucking likes you.” 

Akaashi squeezed his eyes shut, looking the other way. “Just tell me I’m a bad person already. I get it, alright?” 

“You’re not a bad person!” 

“Then why do I feel like it?!” Akaashi clenched his fists. “I feel like fucking shit, Oikawa!” Abruptly, he stood up. “Fuck! I messed up my own relationship with Bokuto! Caused problems between Kuroo and Bokuto and now you and Iwa! I keep flirting with people who I really don’t like! I keep digging myself a deeper hole every day.” 

“Okay, first off… a relationship has two people. It wasn’t just you that messed it up. You didn’t mess up anything between Iwa and I. We’re just… clearing our heads because we disagree on certain things.” 

“That being about Bokuto and I. It’s not your problem! Either of yours! I don’t want you fighting over us.” 

“Keiji, we’re not. We’re fine, I promise.” Oikawa slowly said. “And Kuroo and Bokuto would have eventually fought without you. Bokuto would eventually find out about Kuroos feelings if you hadn’t told him, and it would have been even worse. You did the right thing.” 

“You should have seen the look he gave me.” Akaashi’s quivering lips were sealed shut in an attempt to not cry. 

“I don’t care how upset he was. He fucking hurt you again too, y’know? Don’t forget that he ditched you just to take care of Emile and her shit for the second time.” 

Akaashi weakly squeaked out. “He had good intentions.” 

“Jesus.” Oikawa groaned. “He. Left. You. Alone. For. The. Second. Fucking. Time.” 

“S-Stop.” Akaashi let his head fall into his hands as his shoulders began to shake. 

“I’m sorry, Keiji. But he’s not perfect. The biggest problem is the fact that he didn’t reach out to you both times. If he did, you guys would most likely still be together.” 

Akaashi’s breath hitched at the realization. “Fuck.”

Oikawa stood up. “But… he’s also ran away from having an actual talk about everything. I know  _ you  _ were ready to talk everything through but I don’t think he was. I think he was ready to put everything behind the two of you and move on.” 

“Do… you think it’s too late?” Akaashi peeked at him through his hands.

Oikawa kept a straight face. “Don’t tell me you want to fix everything now.” 

Akaashi didn’t say anything. 

“No. You both still need time away from each other.. and  _ you,” _ Oikawa jabbed his finger at Akaashi’s chest, “need to stop putting the blame just on you. Again, Bokuto is at fault. Stop letting him off so easily.” He walked around his friend and into the kitchen. 

Akaashi stood there, looking down at nothing in particular. 

“Keiji. Did you ever check your phone for any photos?” 

“Y-Yeah.” 

“And?” Oikawa poured himself the rest of the hot water and mixed a tea bag in as well. 

“There were a couple pictures…” Akaashi kept his voice quiet. 

“Of?” 

“Persistent much?” Akaashi rolled his eyes and sighed. “I got a tattoo last night.” 

“What is it?” Oikawa looked past the counter and into the living room where Akaashi stood, now facing him. 

He was gently pulling on his bottom lip, showing inked letters on the inside reading “his bitch”. 

Oikawa snorted. “You really must have been drunk ‘cause there’s no way in hell you would tat your lip. Especially that!” 

“Shut up.” Akaashi rolled his eyes. 

“Anything else?” Oikawa smiled, holding back his laughter. 

“Kuroo… got a tattoo on his ass.” Akaashi mumbled. 

“What?!” Oikawa fell into fits of laughter, holding his stomach. “Are you serious?! What’s the tattoo?” 

Akaashi scratched the back of his neck. “Insert here.”

“Huh?!” 

“It says insert here!” Akaashi shouted, only making Oikawa laugh more. 

“Fuck, I cant breathe!” Oikawa was crying, wiping his tears quickly. “You both are so stupid!” 

“I know!” Akaashi groaned, his face reddening from embarrassment. 

“S-So does this mean you h-have a picture of Kuroo’s ass on your phone?!” Oikawa exploded into laughter after forcing the words out. 

“Stop!” 

-

“What the fuck is this?” Bokuto shoved his phone in his friend's face, who had just woken up from a nap on the couch. 

“Huh?” Kuroo rubbed his eyes, squinting at the bright screen. 

“You told me you went out with Iris last night. Not Akaashi too.” 

Once Kuroo’s eyes adjusted to the screen, he saw Iris’ Instagram story. A boomerang of Kuroo, Akaashi and Saeko all taking shots by the bar. 

“Oh… yeah. He came too.” 

“He came? Or you invited him?” Bokuto pulled his phone back, looking at the screen. 

“I invited him.” Kuroo admitted, standing up and stretching his arms above his head. 

“Let me guess. To pressure your feelings on him even more?” 

“Relax.” Kuroo muttered. “We were just hanging out. We’re close now.” 

“Close?” 

“Yeah.” Kuroo nodded. “Close. Best friends. Tight. I don’t know.” He shrugged. 

“You’re not close, Kuroo.” Bokuto scoffed. 

“Yeah we are.” He corrected him. “I’d say even closer than you we-”

“Okay but do you know who he really is?” 

“Of course I do-” Kuroo began to say but wasn’t given the chance to finish. 

“No! Who he  _ really  _ is!” Bokuto emphasized.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Kuroo found this to be ridiculous.

“Did you know Akaashi has to do something with his hands at all times because he’s insecure of them and gets anxious a lot? Did you know he loves when people play with his hair because it reminds him of when his mom used to do it when he was younger?” 

Kuroo opened his mouth to speak but once again, didn’t get the opportunity to say anything. 

“How about the way he stares off? Ever wonder why? It’s most likely because he thinks he did something wrong. He analyzes himself constantly, wanting to “fix” himself in order to make others happy!” Bokuto exclaimed. “Do you even know about his panic attacks?” He waited for an answer. “Do you?” 

“W-Well I know he has them but-”

“You were never there for one, right?” Bokuto confirmed. “Exactly. You weren’t there for any of it. I was.” He glared at his friend. “So don’t talk to me about all that closeness bullshit. You’ll never be as close to him as I was.”

Kuroo clenched his jaw. “What does any of this have to do with what I said?” 

“Because it’s who he fucking is, Kuroo!” Bokuto shouted. “You can’t be close to someone when you don’t even know who the fuck they really are. You’ll never know who he really is because he doesn’t open up easily! Fuck, you don’t even know about his parents! The most important people to him! So no, you aren’t close!” 

“Neither do you!” Kuroo yelled. “He doesn’t tell you shit about them, right?” Now he waited for an answer. “Right?! You always told me how you want to know more about them but he doesn’t open up because they’re dead! They’re fucking dead and he doesn’t know how to deal with it.” 

“Shut up, Kuroo!” 

“There’s a lot of things he hasn’t told you! Maybe that’s why you’re so mad that I’m close with him now.” Kuroo crossed his arms. “You’re afraid I’ll find out everything you didn't.” 

“You won’t.” Bokuto gritted his teeth and looked away. 

Shuffling of slippers against their wood floors caused their attention to be turned to the entrance doorway to the living room. Iwa stood there, light pink slippers on his feet with a white hoodie and black sweatpants. 

He looked tired. 

“Did you just wake up?” Bokuto checked his phone. “It’s seven at night.” 

The glare in his eyes caused Bokuto to fall silent and Kuroo to become scared. 

“I… am so fucking tired of both of you.” Iwa said. “Every single day, Noya and I have to listen to you two argue.” 

“Well he-” Kuroo began to speak but the sharp piercing from Iwa’s eyes made him want to crumble up into a little speck of dust and float away. 

“I love you both so much but I’ve never despised you more than I do now. Kuroo… you are  _ not  _ Akaashi’s boyfriend. You can’t press your feelings onto him, especially when he doesn’t like you back. Plus, you’re not being a good friend to Bokuto, Stop acting all high and mighty and pretending to take Bokuto’s place. He's right. You’re not that close to him, even if you want to think you are.” 

Bokuto snorted. 

“And Bokuto… you and Akaashi broke up. You need to take accountability on how you left him twice for a girl you really don’t care about. I don’t care that you did it for  _ us.  _ Akaashi at least, bare minimum, deserved a text or a heads up. He's single now. So are you. You can’t be mad if he hangs out with Kuroo as  _ friends.”  _ Iwa clarified, shooting Kuroo a look. “I understand if you’re mad because it seems more than that, but Akaashi doesn’t like him like that.” 

“How do you know?” Kuroo challenged. 

Both friends looked at him. 

“He always flirts with me.” Kuroo said. 

“You dumbfuck. He does it because he’s scared he’ll lose you as a friend if he doesn’t somewhat play along with your feelings. Wrong way to approach the situation, but at least he has good intentions.” 

“Whatever.” Kuroo muttered, not having the energy to bring up last night's events in a way to protest what Iwa was saying. 

“You guys are best friends. Do  _ not  _ let this get in the way of that. Akaashi made it clear that was his number one worry when he found out that Kuroo liked him.” 

“He could’ve told me sooner.” Bokuto muttered. 

“True, but let’s be honest Bokuto.” Iwa crossed his arms. “Would your reaction be any different?” 

Bokuto stayed silent. 

“You would still be mad at  _ both  _ of them, even though the situation was out of Akaashi’s control.” 

“Well…” Bokuto sighed. “Yeah… probably.” He said, ashamed. 

“Please just… work on fixing this. Between you and between Akaashi. I want to see Oikawa, God dammit, but I can't because he’s mad at me!” 

“Why?” Kuroo asked. 

“Why?!” Iwa’s eyes widened. “Because we have different views on your shit! We both are trying to help, which we shouldn’t because fuck… it’s not our problem, but we still are because you three don’t know how to handle this on your own!” He shouted. “So fucking fix it.” 

“Sorry.”

“Sorry Iwa.” Bokuto and Kuroo both spoke in sync, looking away from each other like little kids who just got yelled at… which basically happened. 

“And Bokuto.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Don’t sit around here and mope. You complain everyday about not being with Akaashi. Go out and do something about it. You haven’t done shit since Emile left.” 

Bokuto pushed the rising lump back down his throat. He was right. Of course he was right.

“You've barely reached out to explain yourself to him. Why not?” 

Bokuto looked down at his feet, his eyes watering. “I don’t have a good reason. He won’t forgive me and I’ll lose him for good.” 

“You staying silent won’t help either. Tell him what you told us.” Iwa said.

“It’s still not a good reason for leaving him to drive her to the airport.” 

“Yeah… but it’s something and he’ll understand.” 

“No-”

“If anyone in the world understands you best, it’s Akaashi.” Kuroo finally added in, murmuring his words. “Even more than me.” 

Bokuto looked at him, but Kuroo refused to look his way. 

“He’s right. Akaashi understands you well. Much more than you think.” Iwa said. “Now please have a mature conversation about everything.” 

The two friends watched Iwa walk out, leaving them alone and silent in the living room. Bokuto wondered if he should speak first or wait until Kuroo spoke. Kuroo was thinking the same thing. 

Bokuto shifted his weight to his other foot, clasping his hands together and in front of him. He debated on what to say. 

“I… really like Akaashi.” Kuroo admitted. 

Bokuto looked at him, his facial expression unreadable. 

“I’m not saying that to start anything. It’s not like I’m going to ask him out. I know I’ve been an asshole and flirted with him but... I would never ask him out.” 

“But… you would kiss him, yeah?” 

Kuroo swallowed. “In all honesty, I never wanted to hurt either of you. I know I did and I’m so sorry.” He finally looked at Bokuto. 

Bokuto shook his head. “I can't forgive you so easily, Kuroo. You still owe me a better explanation. Like when it all started and shit, but right now… I need you to help me get my boyfriend back.” 

Kuroo stared at him for a moment, his eyes stinging from the dryness in the room. He held the lump in his throat for several moments, afraid he might cry. It was going to hurt but this was the first step he needed to take to rekindle his friendship with Bokuto. 

He slowly nodded. “Alright.” 

-

Akaashi zipped up his suitcase, and transported his luggage near the front of the door. Him, Oikawa and Miwa were leaving late at night. 

“Mom is getting us at around seven.” Oikawa said, placing his suitcase by Akaashi’s. 

“Alright.” Akaashi nodded and stared at their luggage. 

“Is there anything you want to do before we go? We have time to kill.” 

Akaashi shook his head. “We don’t have to do anything. I would like you to go see Iwa before we leave. I still don’t understand why you aren’t speaking.” 

Oikawa crossed his arms, looking away and resembling his stubbornness. “We’re in a dispute.”

“Over Bokuto and I… alright.” Akaashi rolled his eyes. “Fix it, Oikawa. We’re going to be gone for a week. You should at least say goodbye.”

“He knows we’re leaving. If he really cares, he’ll come to me.” 

“Fuck. You’re so annoying.” Akaashi walked away from him. “Too stubborn.” 

“Keiji! You’re so mean.” Oikawa pouted.

“I’m being honest. It wouldn’t hurt for you to go to him first, y’know.” 

Oikawa sighed. “We’re gonna be fine, Keiji. Don’t be so worried.” 

“I’m not.” Akaashi started to clean the counter. 

Oikawa watched him for a moment, noticing the way his eyebrows furrowed and his concentration on the counter was intense. 

“Okay… I am.” Akaashi admitted, his hand moving in circles to guide the rag against the smooth surface. “You’re so happy with him. I don’t want something stupid to get in the way.” 

“You aren’t stupid.” 

“Are you admitting I’m getting in the way of you?” Akaashi looked at him. 

“No.” Oikawa clarified. “I know  _ you  _ think you are but you’re not. I’m just saying you aren’t stupid and you never will be. I’m always going to be by your side to help no matter what.” 

Akaashi pressed his lips together and nodded. “Yeah… thanks.” 

Oikawa smiled. “You’re so cute, Keiji.” 

“Ew. Don’t do that.” 

“Don’t do what?!” Oikawa laughed. 

“Be like  _ that.  _ It’s gross.” Akaashi joked and went to their hallway closet, throwing the wet rag in the laundry basket. 

“You love it when I compliment you!” 

“I never once had said that.” 

“Whatever.” Oikawa rolled his eyes. “So again, what’s the plan for today?” 

“I think…” Akaashi came back to the center of the apartment. “I might go out for a little bit.” 

“Where?” 

Akaashi shrugged. “I don’t know yet, but you should go see Iwa.” 

Oikawa groaned. “Stop it.” 

“Just saying.” Akaashi smiled and grabbed his apartment keys from the small bowl on the counter that held any spares. “I’ll be back later.”

“I can't come with?” Oikawa asked as the front door opened. 

“Nope.” Akaashi shut the door behind him.

-

“Coming!” Suga called out, hurriedly tying the rope around his robe. He wiped his forehead as he opened his front door. 

Oikawa smiled at the sight of him. “Mr.Refreshing. Long time no see.” 

“Yes, Oikawa?” Suga looked impatient, which was a shocker. 

“I came to hang out.” Oikawa passed him to go inside without a welcoming in. 

“Uhh now's not a good time.” Suga kept the door open, turning around to face his friend who plopped himself on the couch. 

“Why not?” Oikawa smirked, clearly knowing why. 

“Well I’m working right now and-”

“Suga.” Daichi immersed himself into the opening, showcasing a single pair of tight dark red boxers. “Who’s h-” His eyes dramatically widened at the sight of their friend sitting on the couch. 

“Daichi-san! I would come over a lot more if I knew this is how you greet all your guests.” 

Daichi’s cheeks reddened quickly, him looking around for something to cover himself with. Suga sighed, shutting the door and moving to stand in front of his boyfriend. 

“What can we do for you Oikawa?” 

Oikawa leaned forward on the couch. “So you guys do it at any time, huh? It’s not even five yet.” 

Suga crossed his arms. “Oikawa.” 

“Sorry tiger. You get so fierce when you’re in the mood. I just came to hang out.” 

“We’re busy.” Suga’s stern voice made Oikawa’s smirk grow. 

“Can I join?” 

Daichi gasped, Oikawa laughing loudly at the horrified expression on his face. Suga, however, looked unfazed as he was used to his behavior far more than Daichi was. 

“Oikawa, please.” Suga warned, a hint of a begging tone hidden. 

“Fine, fine.” Oikawa groaned, standing up. “I’ll go.” 

“Thank you.” 

Oikawa strutted towards the door. “Farewell friends. I won’t see you for a week.” 

“Darn.” Daichi frowned, sarcastically. 

“Really gonna miss you.” Suga, also sarcastically, stated. 

“Such a shame. I wish you didn’t have to go.” Daichi added in. 

“What will we do without you?” 

Oikawa flipped them off. “I hate you both.” He rolled his eyes and opened the door. 

“Bye Oikawa.” Daichi laughed. 

“We love you!” Suga called out. 

“Yeah, yeah. Think of me when you go back to fucking!” Oikawa joked, smirking before he closed the door behind him. 

“He’s an idiot.” Daichi grumbled before slowly turning Suga around to face him, and pressing him against the wall. 

Suga gasped as Daichis lips enclosed on his, aggressively attacking his mouth. His hands reached up to the back of his head, gripping on his short dark strands. 

“D-Daichi.” Heavily breathing, Suga whimpered as his head was gracefully thrown back, Daichis lips covering his nape. “More.” 

But as soon as Daichi began to move to the next level, a certain face popped up in Sugas mind. His chest stopped moving as he held his breath in disgust, his fingers completely loosening from his hair. 

“What?” Daichi looked at him, immediately noticing the change. “What’s wrong?” 

“I’m… suddenly not in the mood anymore.” 

Daichi cocked his head to the side, in confusement. Then annoyance flashed over his beautiful face. “Oikawa.” 

“Oikawa.” Suga confirmed, stepping around his lover and going to their kitchen for a refreshment. 

“God dammit.” Daichi muttered. 

-

Bokuto was infatuated with the way he moved. How expressive he was. It was rare to see him alone in an element like this. He only got to see Akaashi work with Ukai once. He was incredible but now… he was legendary. 

Ukai wasn’t around, most likely in other rooms cleaning. Akaashi was by the heavy set punching bag by the edge of the mats that covered the flooring in the main area of the gym. His hands were only covered by the wrapping tape, not the cushioned boxing gloves he used to wear. His fists were hitting the bag in a consistent rhythm, not slowing down or quickening his fast pace. 

He wore a black cut-off t-shirt, his toned arms that he worked hard to regain, fully exposed. Bokuto couldn’t see well, but it appeared that his back was much more toned than before. He was wearing red shorts, reaching above his knees. His calves looked to even be more toned, Bokuto noticed.

He could only see the back of him, Akaashi facing the bag that was in the opposite direction of Bokuto. His red and black hair was in it’s normal form, Bokuto longing to feel his soft strands. 

Bokuto’s eyes caught the occasional white wire flying from side to side, Akaashi’s earbuds moving from his movements. He smiled at the soft humming coming from the concentrated boy. 

But suddenly it all stopped. 

Akaashi stepped away from the bag, letting out a deep breath as he ripped one earbud out of his ear. He clenched and extended his fingers repeatedly, before speaking. 

“Why are you here?” 

Bokuto’s body froze. He looked around in case someone else was here, but it was just him. Akaashi turned around during the silence, waiting for an answer. 

“U-Ukai!” Bokuto blurted out. “He told me to come.” 

“I know.” Akaashi nodded. “I mean why? Why would you want to come?” Akaashi’s look was cold, chills running through Bokuto’s body. 

“Because.” Bokuto swallowed. “I wanted to see you.” 

Akaashi didn’t say anything. Instead he moved further onto the mats, near the ropes that went up to the ceiling. Bokuto quickly followed him. 

“Do you not want me here?” 

“I never said that.” Akaashi took out his other earbud, carefully placing his phone on the mat before gripping the rope. 

“You don’t look happy to see me.” 

Akaashi glanced at him before jumping up, getting good distance on the rope before he started to climb. Bokuto's eyes scanned upwards as he watched Akaashi pull himself up. 

“H-How have you been?” Bokuto waited for an answer. “How’s Oikawa?” Still no answer. “Have you been coming here-”

“Are you really talking to me during this?” Akaashi grunted before reaching the top. 

“S-Sorry.” 

Akaashi climbed down a few arm lengths before letting go. Bokuto’s eyes widened, moving to step forward and catch him. Akaashi landed on his feet, knees bent. He scoffed, a smile appearing on his lips. 

“Were you going to catch me?” 

“M-Maybe.” Bokuto blushed, suddenly embarrassed. 

“Cute.” Akaashi admitted. 

Before Bokuto could respond, a deep voice yelled from across the gym. 

“Akaashi! What did I tell you about letting go that high?!” 

“Oops.” Akaashi smirked, still staring at Bokuto. 

Bokuto’s cheeks reddened deeper, a dark red shade covering beside his nose. He couldn’t look away, especially when Akaashi was looking at him with such confidence. It drew him in. 

“You could seriously injure yourself, kid! If you do it again, you can't use the ropes.” 

“Shame.” Akaashi turned around as Ukai approached them. “I won’t do it again.” 

“Sure you won’t.” Ukai rolled his eyes and looked at Bokuto. “Glad you came.” 

Bokuto nodded. “Yeah. Me too, but why did you call me?” 

“Well I told you I would like you to spar with each other sometime.”

Akaashi hummed. “You think that’s a good idea?” 

“I do.” Ukai stated. “Bokuto, warm up. Do a few sprints around the mats and stretch.”

“Sure.” Bokuto nodded and moved around both of them, off the mats. 

“What are you exactly doing?” Akaashi asked in a whisper. 

“I’m helping you out. Clearly you both don’t know how to work through this.”

“How did you even-” 

“Iwa. He vents to me since he can’t with anyone else.” Ukai stepped closer, lowering his voice. “I know you don’t mean to but there's other people struggling because of this breakup between you two.” 

Akaashi swallowed. “I'm not trying to-” 

“Akaashi, I know but it’s still going to affect people. It wouldn’t hurt to maybe try and talk to others. As in Iwa. He needs someone to talk to and Bokuto isn’t that person. It’s you.” 

“Why me?” 

“Because you’re the closest to Oikawa and you and Iwa get along well. Just reach out to him sometime.” 

Akaashi nodded. “Yeah. Sure.” His eyes flickered to the side of the main area where Bokuto ran back and forth, quickly. He was concentrated, his eyebrows furrowed whenever he turned to go back the other way. 

“Go stretch a little.” Ukai motioned over to the side. 

“Alright.” Akaashi plopped down by the ends of the mat and began reaching for his toes. He couldn’t help but glance at Bokuto here and there, admiring his hard work. 

Once he was done with sprints, he came back onto the mats to stretch. Ukai got in his path and motioned over to Akaashi. Bokuto looked hesitant but Ukai practically shoved him over. 

“Ukai… told me to stretch with you.” 

Akaashi looked up at him, noticing how nervous he seemed. He found it adorable. “Sure.” 

Bokuto sat down, a few feet away from him. He wasn’t sure what to do first so he leaned forward, trying to touch his toes. Akaashi softly giggled at his failed attempt. 

“What?” Bokuto glanced at him. 

“Nothing.” Akaashi smiled and looked away. 

“No. What is it?” 

“You’re just not flexible.” Akaashi scooted behind him. 

“What do you me-” Bokuto’s eyes widened as he felt Akaashi’s hands on his lower back, him now kneeling behind. 

“Relax. You’re so tense.” His hands ran up Bokuto’s back, slowly pushing him forward. His hands moved to his shoulders. “Ease your shoulders. They’re stiff.” 

“Mhm.” Bokuto pressed his lips tightly together.

“Now take a deep breath in, and when you exhale, reach for your feet.” 

Bokuto shut his eyes, focusing on Akaashi’s touch as he breathed in. Letting out a long exhale, he was able to touch his toes. 

“Better.” 

Bokuto could hear Akaashi’s smile through his voice, his heart aching to see it. Once Akaashi’s hands let go, Bokuto sat up and slowly turned around to face him. Akaashi’s hands rested on his own thighs as he sat on his shins, his heels touching his butt. 

“Want me to help you stretch?” Bokuto asked.

“Sure.” Akaashi softly smiled, Bokuto’s heart rapidly beating at how cute he was. 

Bokuto glanced towards Ukai, whose back was facing them as he was sorting through a storage closet. When he focused back on Akaashi, he noticed him laying on his back. 

“Just push my leg towards my chest.” Akaashi laid his arms above his head and closed his eyes. 

“Sure.” Bokuto cleared his throat and gently held the back of Akaashi’s knee as he straightened his leg. He started to push his leg towards his chest, Akaashi humming in response. 

“I'll never understand how flexible you are.” Bokuto mumbled. 

“My mom used to make me do yoga with her almost every morning.” Akaashi casually responded. “It’s the only thing I didn’t stop doing since the accident.” He opened his eyes and smiled. “Worth it though.” 

“I don’t remember you stretching when… we were together.” 

“I do it when I'm alone. It’s easier that way.” Akaashi shrugged his shoulders. “Other leg.”

Bokuto let go, now holding his other leg. Unlike the previous one, his opposite hip rose up while Bokuto pushed his leg back.

From his parted lips came a quiet but sharp gasp. Akaashi glanced down, noticing and feeling Bokuto’s hand on his hip. He kept a firm grip, keeping it down against the floor. 

Bokuto looked to be avoiding his gaze but blushing immensely. He held his leg against his chest for a few more seconds before letting go. 

“Thank you.” Akaashi sat up. 

“Sure.”

“You’re turn.” Akaashi pushed against his chest, causing him to fall back against the mats. 

“You’re energetic.” Bokuto laughed a lil. 

“I wonder why.” Akaashi held the back of his knee. “Ready?” 

Bokuto smiled and nodded. 

Akaashi started pushing his leg towards his chest. “Don’t bend your knee.” 

“Oh my—- fuck.” Bokuto groaned. “That hurts.” 

Akaashi held back his laughter. “You need to stretch more.” 

“But it hurts!” 

“If you keep doing it, it won’t.” Akaashi smiled and pushed his leg back. 

“No more!” Bokuto cried out. 

“Okay, okay.” Akaashi giggled and let go, holding onto his other leg now. 

Bokuto sighed, feeling more relaxed. He pressed his lips together as Akaashi pushed against his other leg. He glanced up at the boy, admiring his features. 

Bokuto bit back a smile as he watched Akaashi scrunch his nose in concentration, his nose ring moving in the process. And when he opened his mouth to speak, Bokuto saw a hint of his tongue piercing, tempting his wanting to kiss him. Bokuto practically thanked Noya in his head, scanning over his evenly layered red highlights and how it brought out his gorgeous blue-green eyes even more. 

“Did you hear what I said?” Akaashi asked. 

Bokuto blinked during his silence. “What?” 

“I guess not.” Akaashi smiled, shaking his head. 

“Sorry. It’s just…” Bokuto mumbled. “You’re beautiful.” 

Akaashi’s grip on his leg loosened as his eyes flickered to meet the golden ones underneath him. His heart suddenly ached to be in his arms again. He missed the affection and love between them. He wanted it back. All of it. 

Bokuto. He wanted Bokuto. 

“D-Don't say things like that, idiot.” Akaashi muttered as he let go of his leg. 

Bokuto smiled and sat up. “Some things never change.” 

“What does that mean?” 

Gently, Bokuto brought his finger up and poked Akaashi’s cheek. “You always blush and get shy when I say that.” 

“N-No I don’t.” Akaashi looked away, suddenly feeling nervous, losing any ounce of confidence he just had. 

“And you stutter.” Bokuto's voice got closer. “But it’s so adorable.” He whispered in his ear. 

Akaashi’s breath hitched, his skin burning. He held his breath as he heard Bokuto deeply breathe in. His hand moved to cradle the side of his neck, Bokutos thumb pressed against his cheek. 

“Bokuto.” Akaashi whimpered as his head was uncontrollably turned to face him.

“So...so cute.” Bokuto mumbled as he leaned in, his lips coming dangerously close. 

Akaashi breathed in, his lips parting as he was itching to be kissed and touched. Yet he was left disappointed as Bokuto's warmth disappeared in seconds.

Bokuto was now standing, clearing his throat as he looked towards Ukai who was starting to approach them. “Sorry.” He muttered before walking away to the trainer. 

Akaashi just sat there, not moving as his eyes started to water. He was that close to kissing him again, and after everything he didn’t even mind it. 

“Akaashi. You ready?” Ukai called out to him. 

“Y-Yeah!” His voice cracked as he stood up, still not facing either of them. He wiped at his eyes, quickly blinking repeatedly before turning around. 

“Do you guys want to wear gear or no?” 

Bokuto shrugged. “I don’t mind either way.” 

“I don’t care.” Akaashi said as he walked over. “We don’t need it.” 

“Alright. Then a few rules. Nothing at the face or groin area. Easy with the hits, keep it more lighter.” Ukai said. “Akaashi, focus on defending and not so much attacking. Bokuto, other way around.” 

“You want me to… attack him?” Bokuto asked, glancing at Akaashi who wouldn’t look at him. 

“Yes. He needs to learn that an attacker isn’t always a stranger.” 

“I’m aware of that already.” Akaashi said. 

“No. You aren’t.” Ukai clarified. “It took you years to realize Terushima was abusive.” 

Akaashi winced. “Whatever.” He walked away, towards his water. 

Ukai turned to Bokuto. “I want you to be rough with him. Don’t go so easy.” 

“Huh?” 

“i know it’s going to be hard, but I need you to give it your all.” Ukai said. “It’s been a while since I’ve taught you, so try and use common sense too.” 

“I don’t know if I can be rough with him though.” Bokuto admitted. 

“I get it, but… I won't be surprised if he comes back with the same energy. You both feed off each other so whatever you give, he’ll give and vice versa.” 

“You and Iwa really have talked a lot, huh?” 

“Maybe.” Ukai smiled. 

For the next few minutes, Ukai talked him through some basic moves that he would like Bokuto to use. When Akaashi returned, they started. 

“Uhh… so what do I do?” Bokuto asked as they stood in the middle of the mats, away from Ukai. 

Akaashi couldn’t help but smile. “You’re supposed to attack first.” 

“But like how?” 

This time, Akaashi laughed. “However you want.” 

Bokuto started bouncing on his toes, jerking left and right as if he was trying to trick him. “Where am I gonna go? So fast, cant see me.” 

Akaashi stood across from him, his knuckles pressed against his mouth to hide his amusement. “Oh God.” 

Ukai rolled his eyes at Bokutos idiotic attempt. 

Akaashi walked forward as Bokuto continued trying to psych him out. He hooked his foot around Bokuto's ankle and pulled forward, swooping underneath his feet so Bokuto fell back. 

“Akaashi!” Ukai yelled. 

“What?!” Akaashi had his palms facing up on either side of him. “He wasn’t doing anything!” 

Suddenly, Akaashi was pulled down by his feet. “Mother fuc-” He choked on his words as Bokuto was on top of him, his one knee in between Akaashi’s thighs and the other on the outside. Akaashi’s wrists were pinned above his head, restrained. 

“Hmm, this isn’t so hard.” Bokuto smiled. 

Akaashi glared at him and squirmed underneath him. “You’re a whore.” 

“Awh, thank you.” Bokuto laughed. “You know… it’s been a while since I had you in this position.” He whispered. 

“Shut up.” Akaashi grunted. “I could easily get out, y’know?”

“Hmm, really? Then why aren’t you? Is it possible that you’re enjoying this.” 

Akaashi looked at him dead in the eyes, a small smirk on his lips. “Maybe.” 

Chills ran down Bokuto's back, his concentration being drawn from him. 

“Akaashi, get out of there. You know what to do.” Ukai stated before his phone began to ring. He pulled it out. “Let me take this. Continue on.” He pressed the phone to his ear as he moved to another room. 

“Hmm, you know what to do, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Akaashi bit his lip and slowly brought his knee up, rubbing against him. 

Bokutos breath hitched, his arms suddenly shaking. “Wh-What are you- mmph!” He pressed his lips together. 

Akaashi hooked his other leg around Bokutos waist, pushing up against him to turn them over. He used his elbows to push against Bokuto's arms to get his wrists free as he successfully flipped their positions. 

“Fuck.” Bokuto grunted as he looked up at him. 

“Wow. It’s been a while since I’ve had you in this position.” Akaashi mimicked his previous words and tone. 

“That was mean.” 

“I know.” Akaashi smiled, proud of himself. 

Suddenly Akaashi’s body was moving forward, Bokutos legs pushing against his ass. Bokuto snaked his arm around Akaashi’s waist, keeping him down. Akaashi kept his upper body elevated with his hands holding onto either side of Bokuto's arms. 

“Wanna let go, asshole?” 

“Oh.” Bokuto laughed. “Now I’m an assshole?” 

“You have been.” Akaashi pushed up only to groan in defeat as Bokuto's grip tightened. 

“You’re so sweet.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“I like that idea.” 

“You’re so annoying.” 

“Yeah, but you like it.”

“Do I?” 

Bokuto smiled, moving his other hand upwards to cradle the side of Akaashi’s face. Suddenly, the boy in his arms stopped squirming. Akaashi’s eyes looked glossy again, searching in Bokuto's golden specks. 

“You wanted me to kiss you before… right?” 

Akaashi didn’t say anything. 

“Just like how you want me to kiss you now.” 

Bokuto saw the lump in his throat travel down his throat as Akaashi swallowed. 

“Ji.” Bokuto pulled him down a little more. “Can I kiss you?” 

“Mmph.” Akaashi averted his eyes, his teeth gritting together as he debated. 

“Please?” 

“Tssk.” Akaashi looked back at him, a frown on his lips but a wanting in his eyes. 

Instead of giving him a verbal answer, he closed the few inches of space between them. Bokutos eyes closed the moment their lips molded together in the perfect shape they always do. 

Akaashi scooted up against him to get a better angle. His one hand tangled itself in his light and dark strands. The taste of Bokuto is fresh and mint filled. Akaashi didn’t want to stop kissing him. 

He couldn’t stop. 

Bokuto filled up inside his mouth, reaching every corner and crevice he could find. Akaashi almost moaned against his mouth, enjoying the feeling of being connected with him again. His grip tightened on his hair as he gasped, pulling away. 

Bokuto smiled as he admired the extremely flustered boy above him. “That was nice.” 

“Mhm.” Akaashi looked away, his face intensely reddening. 

“Ji Ji.” Bokuto began to sit up. 

Akaashi looked at him only to be met with his lips again. Bokutos hands were on his waist, pulling him closer. He missed the feeling of being close and touching him. It was all too overwhelming but amazing. 

“Mmph.” Akaashi slowly pushed against his chest. “W-We can't...” He looked down, ready to choke on his words. 

“Why not?” Bokuto sounded sad. 

“Because… we aren’t together and-”

“But I love you. I love you so fucking much, Keiji.” 

Akaashi’s eyes flooded with tears, dropping against his shorts as he blinked. He kept his head down, unable to look at him. 

“Do you?” Bokuto asked. “Do you still love me?” 

If Akaashi denied it, he could officially end it between them. He could end the agonizing pain of wanting to see him again and end the problems they had without even talking it through. He could prevent any future conflicts and say goodbye right now. 

“I do.” Akaashi gripped his shirt. “I do! I love you!” He cried out, his head resting against Bokuto's chest. “Fuck, I love you so much.” 

Bokuto’s arms moved around his arms, hugging him closely. 

“E-Everyday I think about you. One minute I’m mad at you and the other I’m willing to forget everything just to be with you again.” Akaashi sobbed. “I miss you. I miss you so much.” 

Bokuto nuzzled his face in the nape of Akaashi’s neck. “I miss you too, Ji. Always. I’m so sorry. I’m so so  _ so _ sorry.” He slightly rocked him back and forth. “I want to fix it. All of it.” 

“Me too.” Akaashi cried. “Please, Bokuto. Can we really talk about it?” 

“Of course.” Bokuto kissed his skin multiple times. “Are you doing anything after this?” 

Akaashi bit his lip. “I… have a flight to catch.” 

“Yeah but it’s not until late at night. I can drive you to the airport if you want.” 

“H-How'd you know?” Akaashi looked up at him with tear-stained cheeks. 

“Iwa.” Bokuto smiled and caressed his thumbs against his cheeks. “Want to come over?” 

Akaashi frowned. “Yeah.” 

Bokuto leaned forward, kissing his forehead. “Good. It’s been a while.” 

Seconds passed before Akaashi broke out crying again. 

“Ji…”

“We didn’t even get to spar before I started crying!” He sobbed, hating how easily he cries. 

Bokuto laughed and hugged him again. “You’re so cute.” 

He looked past to see Ukai standing by the other side of the mats, shaking his head at the two but a smile on the face. Ukai held up the keys to signal Bokuto to lock up before dropping them on the edge of the mat and offering him a wave goodbye. Bokuto returned it before securing his hold around Akaashi. 

They stayed in that position for minutes after, no words exchanged. Akaashi eventually stopped crying and found himself in a state of complete comfortability. 

“Wanna just head out now?” Bokuto asked as he watched Akaashi concentrate on playing with his hair. 

Akaashi just nodded. “Sure.” He couldn’t help but smile a little as he twisted Bokuto's hair in different directions. 

Bokuto smiled before leaning in and kissing his cheeks continuously. 

“Gross! Wet!” Akaashi wiped at his cheek. 

Bokuto loudly gasped. “Did you just wipe my kisses away?” 

“Maybe.” Akaashi was still concentrating on his hair.

Releasing his arms, Bokuto took Akaashi’s face in his hands and started to kiss every spot he could. He leaned forward, pushing Akaashi back. 

“B-Bokuto!” Akaashi blushed as his back hit the mat. 

Bokuto just smiled as he kissed everywhere from his forehead to his collarbone. He felt his body shiver as he slipped his hands underneath his shirt. 

“W-Wait, no!” Akaashi belted out as he began to laugh, Bokuto's fingers moving across his sides quickly in an attempt to tickle him. “Stop!” 

“Nope.” Bokuto smiled even wider before leaning down by his stomach and blowing out against his belly button. 

Uncontrollably laughing, Akaashi’s voice filled the large room, his laughter wonderfully real. Tears fell from the corner of his eyes, his stomach hardening out how much and intensely he was laughing. 

“God, I love your laugh.” Bokuto murmured before finding his lips again. “I love you.” He said in between kisses. “So much.” 

“You’re a big baby.” Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s neck and kissed him. 

“Why’s that?” Bokuto smiled. 

“I don’t know.” Akaashi shrugged. “You just are.” 

“Okay.” Bokuto laughed. “Well this big baby wants to take you home now, alright?” 

_ Home.  _

Akaashi sealed his lips together and nodded. “Mhm.” 

Bokuto began to get up but Akaashi just laid on the floor with outstretched arms. “What?” 

“Carry me.” Akaashi whined. “Please.” 

On his knees, Bokuto smiled as he grabbed his hands and pulled him into a seating position. “Wanna help me out a lil?” 

Akaashi frowned and stood up. “I’ll walk.” 

“No!” Bokuto stood up and curved his arms around his body, his hands on the back of Akaashi’s thighs. 

Akaashi softly jumped up, his arms over Bokuto's shoulders and happily in his arms. “Yay Mr.Strong.” 

“Weirdo.” Bokuto laughed and began to walk towards the exit. 

“I’m not a weirdo!” 

“Okay.” Bokuto smiled and kicked open the door with his foot. 

“Wait! My phone!” 

Bokuto ended up carrying him back in for his phone. Once it was safely retrieved, he led them outside again. 

“My water bottle!” Akaashi yelled.

Once again, they were back inside to get the blue reusable water bottle. And of course the second they got outside…

“What about Ukai?! We have to say goodbye.” 

“He left already.” 

“What?!” 

“Yeah. I have to lock-” Bokuto stopped mid sentence and sighed. “Hold on.” He safely put Akaashi on the ground before spinning on his heel to go back inside. 

Akaashi looked down at his phone and noticed the multiple messages from his best friend. 

**Oikawa:** when r you coming back?

**Oikawa:** i’m so bored 

**Oikawa:** I JUST VISITED DAICH AND SUGA AND IM SCREAMING

**Oikawa:** KEIJI I INTERRUPTED THEM HAVING SEGSY TIME LMFSKSJSNS

**Oikawa:** if we don’t see them for a long time, you know why 

**Oikawa:** wait where are you 

**Oikawa:** you have to be back by nine so we can have at least two hours for security and all that 

**Oikawa:** keiji its getting late, seriously where are you?? i mean you still have time but sjdhejenbs

**Akaashi:** Sorry. I was at the gym. I’ll be back in an hour. Gonna go grab food real quick. 

**Akaashi:** You owe an apology to both Suga and Daichi. I’m serious. 

**Oikawa:** okay mom jeez 

**Oikawa:** wth get me food :( 

**Akaashi:** No. 

Akaashi looked up, hearing doors opening and expecting it to be Bokuto walking out but it was from the shop next door. 

“Kuroo.” Akaashi’s eyes widened, almost in disbelief that he was seeing him since he hadn't gotten a text or call back. 

Kuroo stopped in his tracks. “Hey.” He sounded unhappy. 

“Hi…” Akaashi swallowed. “Did you-”

“Sorry.” Kuroo mumbled, avoiding his eyes. “I forgot to text you back.” 

“I-It’s fine!” Akaashi blurted out. “Can we talk now?” 

“I’m kinda heading home now.” Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Yeah… I’m kinda heading to the same place.” 

“What?” 

And as if on cue, Bokuto walked out. “Alright. All good I just have to lock these door-” He spotted Kuroo and immediately stopped talking. 

Kuroo was in complete shock. “You two… are hanging out?” 

Neither Bokuto or Akaashi said anything.

“I mean th-that’s good!” He stumbled on his words. “Really good.” Gritting his teeth, Kuroo looked away and towards his truck right next to them. 

“Well, wanna give us a ride back?” Bokuto asked, trying to cheer up the weird tension between them all. 

“I… don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

“Why?” Bokuto asked, confused. 

Kuroo glanced at Akaashi, meeting the blue-green eyes that were so unaware. Unaware of everything. 

“Kuroo, are you good bro?”

“I’m fine.” He swallowed, wiping at his forehead that felt like it was sweating but wasn't. 

Akaashi frowned. “Kuroo can we-”

“No, Akaashi!” He shouted, causing him to flinch. “We can’t so fucking drop it.” 

Bokuto was quick to be back at Akaashi’s side, now holding his hand. “What’s going on?” 

“Nothing!” Kuroo groaned, mentally punching himself for causing this to be more chaotic than it needed to be. “Fuck.” 

Akaashi pressed his lips together and looked down. “It’s fine. We don’t have to talk about it but… if you remember something I don’t, I think you should tell me.”

It felt like Kuroo’s heart stopped. Chills ran up and down his arms. He knew he had to tell him… but in front of Bokuto? It just wouldn't end well. 

“I…”

“Did something happen?” Bokuto looked between both of them, but neither of them looked at him. 

Kuroo forced the lump back down his throat. “I-I messed up.” His voice was shaking, unusual coming from him.

Akaashi’s head snapped back up to look at him. “What?” 

“Fuck.” Kuroo sobbed, his hands trembling. “Akaashi, I’m so sorry.” 

Akaashi’s heart was racing. What was he sorry for? 

“I’m so fucking sorry. You’re going to hate me.” 

He watched Kuroo cry uncontrollably, making his hands sweat. He was positive Bokuto felt it. 

“I fucked up big time.” Kuroo wiped at his eyes even though he was still sobbing. “I-I…” 

“What happened?” Bokuto asked for Akaashi who didn’t even know what to say. 

Kuroo pressed his lips together and shook his head, clearly ashamed. 

“Kuroo.” 

Akaashi sucked in a breath. 

“Kuroo, tell him. What was it?” 

He opened his mouth to speak, but Kuroo’s words practically killed him. It was like his soul was ripped out of his body. 

“We had sex!” Kuroo shouted, finally looking at Akaashi. 

“W-What?” Bokuto's grip loosened on Akaashi’s hand but didn’t fully let go. “What do you mean you had sex?!” 

“I… worded that wrong.” Kuroo swallowed. 

“How else are you going to fucking word it, Kuroo?!” Bokuto shouted and then looked at Akaashi. “Keiji, what the hell?” 

Akaashi couldn’t even say anything. He didn’t want to believe that. It couldn’t get any worse.

“Bokuto, shut up!” Kuroo yelled. “Before you get mad at him… don’t.” 

“Huh?!” 

“I…” Kuroo took a deep breath and let out another sob. “I did it! He never g-gave me consent!” Kuroo cried out. “He told me no. He tried fighting me off b-but I…” 

Fuck, it got worse. 

“I...” 

“R*ped him.” Bokuto finished, his eyes practically lighting up with anger. 

Akaashi flinched at the word, not expecting for him to be so forward. He didn’t want to hear it. He didn’t want to hear what he was running from for a big part of his life.

It took Akaashi years to fight off Terushima from ever doing it. It took Kuroo one night to do so. 

“Akaashi.” Kuroo cried out, looking at him. “Please, I’m so sorry.” 

Bokuto took a step forward, not exactly sure what he was going to do or say. But he was pulled back by Akaashi, who squeezed his hand harder and did not want to let go. 

“Akaashi, I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry. I-I don’t know what to do!” 

Akaashi didn’t know what to do either. 

“Keiji.” Bokuto stepped in his view of Kuroo and cradled his face with his other hand. “Talk to me.” 

Akaashi closed his eyes. “I need to go.” 

“Where?” 

“Anywhere.” He whispered. “Please, can we go?” 

His voice didn’t shake. His lips didn’t quiver. There were no watery eyes or tears. Akaashi looked… fine. But he obviously wasn’t. 

“Okay.” Bokuto’s hand slid past his face and to the back of his head, pulling him closely in for a hug. 

Akaashi’s knees suddenly felt weak. “Now. I want to go now.” He gripped onto Bokuto's shirt. 

“O-Okay.” Bokuto turned around and looked at Kuroo, not even knowing what to say. “Go home a-and wait for me until I get back. I’m fucking serious, Kuroo. Don’t leave to go somewhere else.” 

But Kuroo’s eyes were on Akaashi. “Akaashi please say something to me.” 

“Don’t talk to him.” Bokuto glared. “You have no fucking right.” 

“I-I know I don’t! I don’t even have a right to be this close to him b-but I just need to know if he remembers now!” 

Akaashi was already walking away, pulling Bokuto along with him. “I’m gonna be sick.” He muttered, picking up his pace as if he was afraid Kuroo would come after them. “B-Bokuto.” 

“I’m right here, Keiji.” He took large steps to be beside him. 

“I feel sick.” Akaashi pressed against his stomach. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t leave tonight…” 

Akaashi turned the corner, pulling him along. There was a garbage can in sight where Akaashi brought himself to let go of Bokuto's hand and sprint to the can. He gripped the edge of the can and threw up the disgusted feeling in his body. 

_ Kuroos hand traveled underneath his skirt, using the inner of Akaashi’s thigh to guide himself.  _

_ “K-Kuroo, stop.” Akaashi squirmed against the back seat, but his body was drowned in alcohol and far too weak to save himself.  _

_ “Isn't this what you want?” Kuroo whispered in his ear. “Isn't this why you teased me all night long?”  _

_ Akaashi gasped as he felt Kuroo’s hand underneath his tight briefs. His back started to arch in an uncomfortable manner.  _

_ “S-Stop!” Akaashi cried out and shook his head.  _

_ “Let me make you feel good, Akaashi.” Kuroo kissed his neck.  _

Akaashi cried as he threw up. Bokuto's hands rubbing on his back wasn’t enough to soothe him. 

“I-I-” Akaashi couldn’t speak through the burning in the back of his throat. 

“Keiji. Don’t talk. It’s alright.” 

_ His grip tightened around Kuroo’s shoulders, his head feeling light and distant from where they currently were.  _

_ “Mmph.” Akaashi pressed his lips against Kuroo’s shoulder as well, to mute himself.  _

_ Kuroo had his hand gripping on Akaashi’s leg, pushing it towards his chest.  _

_ “No more. No more.” Akaashi’s body was trembling.  _

_ His words only made Kuroo thrust into him deeper. Akaashi winced, his head thrown back against the bottom of the seat.  _

_ “Fuck.” Kuroo grunted.  _

“I remember!” Akaashi cried out, his knees giving out and his body starting to drop to the ground. He was still holding onto the can, his knees touching the ground now.

Bokuto followed suit and kneeled down beside him. His hands wrapped around his stomach, pulling Akaashi’s back against his chest. Akaashi let go of the garbage can and cried against him, his sobs traveling down the streets. 

“Fuck!” He shouted, angry, his shoulders tremendously shaking as he cried. His eyes closed as he tried to focus on the feeling of Bokuto's body against him, hoping to calm down but of course not. “Why me?!” 

“I don’t know.” Bokuto answered, frowning. “I really don’t.” He pressed his lips against his shoulder and stayed like that. 

-

_ “You ready?!” Iris cheered, throwing her hands up in excitement.  _

_ Akaashi laughed, finding her to be amusing. “Definitely.”  _

_ “You look so good!” Saeko grabbed onto Akaashi’s arm. “Where'd you get your outfit?!”  _

_ “Uhm.” He looked at Kuroo who just smiled.  _

_ “Vuitton.” He said, swinging his arm over his shoulders.  _

_ Saeko gasped. “Fuck. I forgot you modeled for them!”  _

_ Iris snorted. “I see what you’re doing.”  _

_ “And what’s that?” Kuroo smiled.  _

_ Iris just examined him before turning around and walking to the entrance of the club.  _

_ “Let’s go then!” Saeko cheered and followed her girlfriend.  _

_ “Ready?” Kuroo smiled at Akaashi and gently squeezed him.  _

_ “Mhm.” Akaashi nodded. _

_ They walked in together, the flashing lights absorbing their sight. The music flooded the room, voices barely even heard. Iris and Saeko were already dancing together, not wasting anytime.  _

_ “Want to get a drink?”  _

_ Akaashi nodded. “Sure.”  _

_ Kuroo intertwined their hands and led him to the bar. “What do you want?”  _

_ “Surprise me.” Akaashi smiled.  _

_ “Hmm.” He leaned forward and waited for the bartender to come over.  _

_ “What can I get you?”  _

_ “Two silver bullets and two fireballs.”  _

_ “You said drink, not shots.” Akaashi crossed his arms.  _

_ “Might as well start early.” Kuroo smirked.  _

_ Moments later, two very strong shots were placed in front of each of them. Akaashi picked up the fireball first, Kuroo following in suit. _

_ “Cheers.”  _

_ They clinked their first shot together and drowned them immediately. Akaashi gagged at the taste while Kuroo surprisingly liked it.  _

_ “That’s disgusting.” _

_ “Wait till you try the bullet. It’s even worse.” Kuroo smiled.  _

_ Akaashi picked up the glass. “I’ll challenge that.”  _

_ “Yeah?”  _

_ “Mhm.” Akaashi threw his head back and let the liquor pour down his throat.  _

_ Kuroo admired him as he did so, the smile growing on his lips.  _

_ “That was good.” Akaashi said, looking unfazed from the shot he just took. _

_ “Impressive.” Kuroo said before downing it as well, now being the one to make a disgusted face.  _

_ “How are we getting back?”  _

_ “I gave Iris the keys. She only drinks beer and says at max, she’ll have one.”  _

_ “Okay.” Akaashi nodded.  _

_ “Wanna dance?”  _

_ “Sure.” Akaashi smiled and followed Kuroo to the dance floor.  _

_ Kuroo took his hand and spun him around as they flowed through the crowd. Akaashi giggled and let Kuroo pull him closer, guiding their hips together.  _

_ “‘Kaashi, you look so good.” Kuroo said, admiring his body.  _

_ “Thank you.”  _

_ “Like so fucking good…” He murmured. _

_ Akaashi smiled and snaked his arms over Kuroo’s shoulders. “Are you flirting with me, Kuroo?”  _

_ “I don’t know. Am I?” Kuroo met his eyes, nothing but confidence showing.  _

_ “It seems like you are.” Akaashi said, pushing his body against Kuroo’s to meet that level.  _

_ “Hm. I guess I am then.” Kuroo dipped his head, their foreheads pressed against each other, as his hands gripped Akaashi’s hips and swayed them back and forth.  _

_ Akaashi bit his lip in concentration. He glanced up to meet his eyes again, Kuroo already looking at him.  _

_ “Keep that up and I might do more than just flirt with you.” Kuroo whispered as he softly held his chin, dragging his bottom lip out with his thumb.  _

_ Akaashi’s breath hitched at his touch. “I-I’m fine with that.” He admitted.  _

_ Kuroo tilted his chin up, Akaashi’s eyes practically closed as he kept staring down at his lips. “It almost seems like you want to kiss me, Akaashi.”  _

_ “And if I do?”  _

_ Kuroo raised one eyebrow, not expecting him to be so forward but really enjoying it. “Well I could make that happen.” He leaned in, ready to close the inches of space between them but Akaashi’s body was practically ripped out of his arms.  _

_ “Kuroo! Let’s talk!” Iris shouted, grabbing his arm.  _

_ “Let’s dance, Akaashi!” Saeko shouted as well, who pulled him back.  _

_ “Oh, alright.” Akaashi smiled.  _

_ In that moment, Iris pulled Kuroo towards the bar. “What the fuck are you doing?!”  _

_ “What?” Kuroo was looking over his shoulder, too distracted by Akaashi.  _

_ “Kuroo!” Iris shouted. “Look at me.”  _

_ Kuroo did, only to see a pissed off Iris. “What’s wrong?”  _

_ “What’s wrong?! You almost kissed him!”  _

_ “And?” Kuroo asked, not seeing the problem.  _

_ Iris was taken aback, surprised by her own friend. “That’s Bokuto's ex-boyfriend, who he still is in love with!” _

_ “Mhm.” Kuroo nodded.  _

_ “You’re a fucking idiot.” Iris muttered. “How do you not care?”  _

_ Kuroo shrugged. “I just don’t. Sucks, but I don't.”  _

_ “He's your best friend, Kuroo.”  _

_ “I know!” Kuroo exclaimed. “But fuck… I really really like him.” He turned and looked at Akaashi, who was dancing with Saeko.  _

_ He towered over her, both of them in heels but he was also naturally taller. His body moved perfectly to the music, hips swaying back and forth while he held both of Saekos hands.  _

_ Iris studied Kuroo. “Do you…” Her words faded, almost afraid to ask. _

_ Kuroo just nodded, answering an unspoken question.  _

_ “You…” Her voice shook a little. “Love him?”  _

_ Kuroo’s eyes watered as he looked at Iris. “Am I a bad person for feeling that way?”  _

_ Iris opened her mouth to protest but closed her lips, not knowing what to say.  _

_ Kuroo took that as his answer and nodded.  _

_ “N-No!” Iris shouted. “Sorry.” She sighed. “You’re not a bad person for loving someone. Sometimes it can’t be helped but… you can’t act on it like this, Kuroo. As much as I want you to be happy, you’re breaking Bokuto's trust.”  _

_ “I know.” Kuroo was crying now. “Fuck. I’m such a shitty friend. I’m not even a fucking friend at this point!”  _

_ “Okay we aren’t going to do that.” Iris crossed her arms. “You may not be handling this well, but shitting on yourself won’t help at all.”  _

_ Kuroo leaned over the bar, his elbows propping him up. He tested his face in his hands and deeply sighed. “I’ve kissed him before, Iris.”  _

_ “What?” Her eyes slightly widened.  _

_ “I kissed him when he came back from a trip and he walked out on me. He even promised not to tell Bokuto because he didn’t want to ruin our friendship.”  _

_ “Fuck, Kuroo. Does Bokuto know?”  _

_ Kuroo hummed. “Mhm. He was pissed. That’s why me and him are so iffy right now.”  _

_ “I’m just glad you didn’t do anything else… I mean I’m not saying that’s good but as long as nothing else happened.”  _

_ Kuroo stayed silent.  _

_ “Nothing else happened, right?” Iris leaned her hip against the counter.  _

_ “I… also kissed him before. W-When he was sleeping.”  _

_ Immediately, Iris swung her hand against the back of his head. “Pendejo!” (Spanish- dumbass, idiot, stupid.)  _

_ “Ow!” Kuroo slouched down even more. “That hurt!”  _

_ “Baka!” (Korean- foolish, idiot.) Iris paced only a few steps, talking quickly as she gestured with her hands. “¿Que idiota besa a alguien cuando están durmiendo?? Mierda, que diablos estabas pensando?” (Spanish- what kind of idiot kisses someone when they’re asleep? Shit, what the hell were you thinking?)  _

_ “I don’t know what you’re saying!”  _

_ “Siwezi kukustahimili!” (Swahili- i can’t stand you.) “Kijinga mjinga.” (Stupid fool.)  _

_ “Iris.” Kuroo glared at her, his friend returning the look.  _

_ “Kuroo. You’re a fucking idiot.”  _

_ “I know!” Kuroo groaned.  _

_ “Did you tell him?”  _

_ “Hell no!” Kuroo’s eyes widened. “He would never talk to me again!”  _

_ Iris slapped the back of his head again.  _

_ “Ow! Stop that!”  _

_ “I want to punch you.” Iris clenched her fists and then looked away from him, letting out a long exhale. “You better fucking tell him, Kuroo. When was this?”  _

_ “T-The night of the rap competition! When you guys first met!” Kuroo cried out.  _

_ “Kuroo!” Iris sighed. “Please tell him.”  _

_ “I-I will.” Kuroo took a deep and shaky breath, wiping his eyes.  _

_ “Fuck.” Iris rubbed her temples. “Hasn’t Akaashi dealt with serious shit and had problems with consent?”  _

_ Kuroo just nodded, afraid to speak.  _

_ “Dammit, Kuroo. It would be bad either way but the fact that you knew about it… shit.”  _

_ “Don’t work yourself up over my shit, Iris.”  _

_ “You’re the one telling me!”  _

_ “I’m sorry!” Kuroo cried out.  _

_ Iris sighed. “It’s alright.”  _

_ “Baby!” Saeko called out, walking over to her. “Ready to dance?” She smiled sweetly.  _

_ A genuine smile twisted on Iris’ lips. “Yeah. We can dance.” She looked back at Kuroo. “We’ll talk more, later. Get a drink or something.”  _

_ Kuroo nodded. “I will.” He laughed a little as he sniffled, wiping at his eyes.  _

_ Saeko dragged Iris towards the crowd again, cheering and waving her arms, _

_ “Getting a drink?” The bartender asked.  _

_ Kuroo nodded. “Strongest shot you have.”  _

_ The bartender only took a few minutes to return with a small glass filled to the brim with a clear liquid. Kuroo didn’t hesitate to down the strong liquor, the inside of his throat burning with satisfaction. With relief, he exhaled, his head already feeling fuzzy from the previous shots. He leaned his side into the bar as his eyes scanned the crowd until he found Akaashi, who was already looking at him with a frown.  _

_ Kuroo cocked his head to the side, his eyebrow slightly raising. Akaashi motioned for him to come over but frowned again as Kuroo didn’t budge.  _

_ It’s not that Kuroo didn’t want to dance with him. It was the fact that he knew he would most likely kiss him if he went over there.  _

_ Akaashi suddenly started to slowly swing his hand in a circle near his head, pretending as if he had a lasso. Kuroo couldn’t help but become amused as Akaashi “threw” the lasso, and slowly started to pull Kuroo closer.  _

_ Kuroo playfully rolled his eyes before joining in on his joke and starting to come closer. Akaashi smiled widely as he pretended to pull him.  _

_ “You’re a dork.” Kuroo said as he was at arms length from him.  _

_ “I have my reasons for being one.” Akaashi gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.  _

_ Kuroo’s eyes were wide as his brain worked quickly to try and comprehend what was happening.  _

_ Akaashi was kissing him.  _

_ This wasn’t a one sided kiss.  _

_ He was fucking kissing him. _

_ “Now I feel like an idiot.” Akaashi murmured against his lips.  _

_ “W-Why?” Kuroo’s voice was shaking.  _

_ “Because you won’t kiss me back.” Akaashi looked at him with complete desire in his eyes. “You’re not even touching me.”  _

_ Kuroo swallowed, now noticing how his trembling hands were at his sides. “C-Can I?”  _

_ Akaashi eagerly nodded. “Please.” He whispered. His body slightly tensed at the feeling of Kuroo’s hands on his waist, chills running up his arms. “Now can you kiss me?”  _

_ Kuroo nodded, now smiling. “I can do that.”  _

_ And he did.  _

_ Kuroo kissed him with every ounce of want and need he had. Akaashi slid his arms over his shoulder and around his neck, his one hand diving deep in Kuroo’s messy hair.  _

_ “Fuck.” Kuroo groaned against his lips as Akaashi tugged on his strands. His grip tightened on his waist, temptation building up as he desperately wanted to roam his body. _

_ “Control yourself, Kuroo.” Akaashi smirked as he pressed his body against him even more.  _

_ Kuroo hummed as he licked his lips, enjoying the taste of him. “I’ll try.” He leaned forward and kissed him again, this time a bit more aggressively but Akaashi didn’t mind one bit.  _

_ Instead, he took the lead in kissing. Akaashi slipped his tongue in between Kuroo’s lips, taking him by surprise. He pulled Kuroo down even more, deepening the kiss as much as he could.  _

_ Kuroo’s tongue grazed over his tongue piercing, Akaashi clearly liking the feeling as a small moan was mixed in between their wet and intense kiss.  _

_ Oh, fuck it. It’s not even a kiss, it was a full on make out.  _

_ Kuroo cradled the side of his face, pulling away with a smirk on his lips while Akaashi was panting with heavy eyelids. His lips were parted, wanting more as his one hand gripped the back of Kuroo’s shirt.  _

_ “Akaashi, close that pretty mouth of yours. You’re giving me other ideas.” Kuroo grazed his thumb over Akaashi’s lips, teasing to go in. “I can't exactly say it out loud.”  _

_ Akaashi whimpered, his knees buckling in weakness. “Kuroo…”  _

_ “What is it, baby?”  _

_ “Oh, God.” Akaashi dropped his forehead against his chest.  _

_ Kuroo smiled and slid his arms around his waist once again, holding him close. “You’re so cute.”  _

_ “Stop.” Akaashi murmured, blushing deeply.  _

_ Kuroo only smiled more, his eyes casually shifting to the side and catching Iris’ who was giving him an “are you serious” look.  _

_ “Not even a minute after our talk…” She murmured.  _

_ He only shrugged, not caring at all because he felt so fucking good right now.  _

_ “Akaashi. Want to move somewhere else?”  _

_ “Where?”  _

_ “Hm.” Kuroo took his hand and led him away from the waves of drunk people.  _

_ They nestled into a booth in the seating area, one in the back that was isolated from others. Kuroo kept Akaashi on his lap, arms still around his waist.  _

_ Akaashi blushed as his hands held onto Kuroo’s shoulders. “There's… other people.”  _

_ “And?” Kuroo smiled, coming dangerously close.  _

_ With deeper red cheeks, Akaashi stuttered his words. “P-People will s-see and,” he swallowed, “P-PDA isn’t always enjoyable.”  _

_ “Fuck,” Kuroo groaned against his lips, “you’re so adorable.” There was no space in between them as Kuroo attacked his lips.  _

_ Akaashi rose in his lap, wanting to control the kiss but failing as Kuroo’s hand cradled the side of his neck, tilting his chin upwards. Akaashi let out a shaky gasp as he felt Kuroo’s lips fall on the nape of his neck.  _

_ And that was when he felt the beginning stages of the alcohol consuming his body. He felt his buzz grow the second time when him and Kuroo snuck behind the bar.  _

_ “Grab it!” Akaashi hissed as they were crouched down, looking through the collection of alcohol underneath the counter. _

_ “So bossy.” Kuroo eyed him with a smirk on his lips.  _

_ “This was your idea so fucking get the bottle and let’s go.” Akaashi looked both ways, waiting for the bartender to return.  _

_ “Doesn’t this entice you?”  _

_ “What?”  _

_ “We could get caught.” Kuroo brought himself closer.  _

_ Akaashi’s body tensed at the hot breath hitting his neck where red marks covered. “M-Maybe you should hurry up then!”  _

_ “But it’s so thrilling I almost want to get in trouble.” Kuroo kissed his jawline softly, Akaashi’s hands shaking as he desperately gripped onto one of the shelves.  _

_ “K-Kuroo, the bottle.” Akaashi closed his eyes, adjusting and making more room for Kuroo to kiss him.  _

_ “It doesn’t seem like you want me to get it anytime soon.” Kuroo’s hand slid around his neck, holding the opposite side as his tongue grazed over his nape.  _

_ “Mmm.” Akaashi bit his lip, desperate to not make any noise. He reached for a large bottle of clear liquid and dragged it off the shelf.  _

_ “‘Kaashi, you’re so naughty.” Kuroo smirked.  _

_ “Shut up.” Akaashi groaned, moving away from him and crawling towards the end of the bar.  _

_ Kuroo reached out, gripping his ass through his skirt for a brief second before Akaashi shot him a cold glare. “Oops.” Kuroo put his hands up.  _

_ “Pervert.” Akaashi muttered.  _

_ “Can't blame me.” Kuroo followed him.  _

_ Akaashi looked around the corner, making sure no one was looking before he rushed to the hallway across from them that led to the bathroom. Kuroo was only a step behind him.  _

_ They both were in fits of giggles as they stumbled into the bathroom, no one else inside.  _

_ “You know you just committed a crime, right?”  _

_ “One in which I was pressured into.” Akaashi twisted off the cap before taking a hard gulp at the liquor. “Fuck.”  _

_ “Let me try.” Kuroo took the bottle from him.  _

_ Akaashi backed up, leaning against one of the sinks. He watched Kuroo take multiple gulps in a row.  _

_ “That… is disgusting.” Kuroo laughed, wiping the corner of his mouth.  _

_ “Let me have more.” Akaashi giggled, reaching out for the bottle.  _

_ “Oh, you want more?”  _

_ “Mhm.” Akaashi nodded.  _

_ Kuroo smirked. “Here.” He moved forward, leaning into Akaashi as he pressed their lips together.  _

_ Akaashi immediately melted into the kiss, tasting nothing but the liquor. Kuroo’s hand slid down his body to the back of his thigh where he roughly squeezed. Akaashi took that as a message and slid onto the sink, now sitting on the edge. Kuroo moved in between his legs, his hand still roaming his thigh while the other gripped the neck of the bottle.  _

_ Their tongues danced together while Akaashi’s hands wanted to cover every inch of Kuroo’s chest, stomach, shoulder and arms. His breath hitched once he felt Kuroo’s hand slide underneath his skirt, causing him to scoot closer.  _

_ Kuroo smirked at his little whimpers and moans that got lost in the kiss. He barely pulled away, causing Akaashi to lean into him more.  _

_ “Kiss.” Akaashi frowned as Kuroo teased him.  _

_ “But I just kissed you.”  _

_ “Another one.”  _

_ “You’re very needy, Akaashi.” Kuroo smirked.  _

_ Akaashi pouted. “Please?”  _

_ Two drunk idiots. That’s what they were.  _

_ Because by the time Kuroo kissed him again, a knock came at the bathroom door.  _

_ Instead of taking the usual way out and opening the door to let the other person use the restroom, the two idiots decided to climb out of the window.  _

_ But it wasn’t your normal window. It was the thin rectangular shaped one that is usually higher up.  _

_ “I’m now thinking that this was just a plan so you could grab my ass.” Akaashi struggled to pull himself though the window.  _

_ “Maybe.” Kuroo smirked, pushing him upwards by his bottom.  _

_ “Again, pervert.” Akaashi rolled his eyes.  _

_ “Come on, ‘Kaashi. I have good intentions.”  _

_ “Mhm.” Akaashi looked both ways, not seeing anyone near and stretched his arms out, sneaking through the window.  _

_ Kuroo cheered, clapping for him.  _

_ “Shut up, idiot.” Akaashi kneeled beside the window. “Pass me the bottle.”  _

_ Kuroo frowned. “You don’t want me?”  _

_ “Bitch.”  _

_ “Okay, okay.” Kuroo passed the bottle to his hand, Akaashi pulling it outside. “If only you were below me to grab my ass.” He grabbed onto the ledge, pulling himself upwards.  _

_ “You seem to be doing fine without me.” Akaashi slightly raised an eyebrow, secretly impressed at his skill to get out a small rectangular window in a club bathroom.  _

_ “Impressed, are we?” Kuroo grunted as his upper body was out of the window, snaking his way outside.  _

_ Akaashi snorted. “Don’t be so full of yourself.”  _

_ “According to you, I’m always full of myself. Yeah?” Kuroo stood up, wiping down his pants.  _

_ “The first time we met I complimented you but your ego takes up ninety percent of your brain.” _

_ “Oh stop.” Kuroo laughed.  _

_ “It’s true. Maybe it’s ‘cause you have such a small dick so you feel the need to have a big ego to replace what you’re missing down there.”  _

_ Kuroo’s eyes widened. “W-What?! I certainly do n-not have a small-” _

_ Akaashi was already walking away. “I don’t care.”  _

_ “Let me prove you wrong.” Kuroo called out.  _

_ “What’s that supposed to mean?”  _

_ “I’ll let you see for yourself.” _

_ “Cute but no.” Akaashi peaked around the building to still see a long line of people waiting to get inside.  _

_ “You don’t want to see?” Kuroo slid his arms around his waist, Akaashi’s body tensing at how close he was.  _

_ “Nope.” Akaashi popped the “p” trying to distract himself as he looked around the corner.  _

_ “Why’s that?” Kuroo slid his one hand down his stomach, onto the fabric of his skirt.  _

_ Akaashi held his breath, afraid to even breathe and make noise. The hand not holding the bottle shakingly grabbed Kuroo’s hand. “N-No.”  _

_ “No?” Kuroo smirked, thinking it was a joke and continuing to tease him.  _

_ “No.” Akaashi squirmed in his loose hold and stepped away from him. “Let’s just get out of here.” He murmured.  _

_ “Where to?” Kuroo asked.  _

_ “Another club? A better one. Text Iris and Saeko.”  _

_ Kuroo nodded. “Let’s drive over.”  _

_ “How?”  _

_ “W-With my truck?”  _

_ “We’re drunk, idiot.”  _

_ “I feel fine.” Kuroo shrugged. _

_ “Yeah well I don’t care. Neither of us are getting in that truck to drive.”  _

_ “Akaashi.” Kuroo groaned. “I’m literally good.” He held his arms out, walking in a straight line perfectly.  _

_ “Congrats. You can walk.” Akaashi rolled his eyes and finally walked out of the small alleyway area they were in and onto the busy sidewalk, clutching the bottle as if his life depended on it.  _

_ “‘Kaashi!” Kuroo followed him. “But I can't leave my truck here.”  _

_ “I don’t care.”  _

_ Kuroo frowned. “You have such an attitude.”  _

_ “And?”  _

_ “You were nice to me minutes ago!”  _

_ “Cool.” Akaashi looked around, trying to find an area they could go to and wait.  _

_ “Can I have a kiss?”  _

_ “Absolutely not.”  _

_ “You were just begging me for one before!” Kuroo whined.  _

_ “I don’t recall.”  _

_ “You were!”  _

_ “Kuroo, please just stop talking for a mome-” Distracted, Akaashi ran into something hard. “Muscles.” He murmured as he was staring right at a toned chest in a thin and tight black shirt.  _

_ “Keiji?”  _

_ Akaashi’s eyes widened at the voice, barely having to look up to see Osamu staring at him with wide eyes. “Heyyyyy!” He awkwardly greeted him.  _

_ “H-Hi!” Osamu rubbed the back of his neck. “How are you?”  _

_ “Good! Really good!” He blurted out, his face flushing from embarrassment. “You?”  _

_ “I’m well.” Osamu smiled, his lips twitching as his eyes slowly glanced down, traveling up his body after. “Woah. You look… really good.”  _

_ “Thanks.” Akaashi blushed. “So do you.” And to make it more awkward, his fist pushed against Osamu’s shoulder.  _

_ Osamu laughed. “I just went to the gym.”  _

_ “At night?”  _

_ Osamu nodded. “I like it better when there’s less people.”  _

_ “S-Same!” Akaashi blurted out. _

_ What was this? Gay panic?  _

_ The silver-haired boy laughed. “So where are you heading to?”  _

_ “A club.” Kuroo answered, slightly pissed off he hasn’t been acknowledged. He swung his arm over Akaashi’s shoulders, pulling him close. “With me.”  _

_ Osamu glanced at him. “Nice to see you again, Kuroo.”  _

_ “You as well.” Kuroo nodded to him. “Did you enter the record comp?”  _

_ “I did.” Osamu nodded. “I’m assuming you did as well?”  _

_ Again, Kuroo nodded. “Guess we’ll face off again then.” _

_ “Yeah.” Osamu smiled. “I’ll make sure not to lose to you.” _

_ “Hmm… your performance last time didn’t even match mine. How can you be so sure you’ll win?”  _

_ “Well I had a very pretty boy watching me. When I’m nervous, I don’t do well.” Osamu winked at Akaashi. “But now, I only want to perform for him. I think I’ll do just alright.”  _

_ Kuroo’s jaw clenched. “Don’t assume he was even watching you.”  _

_ “Oh I’m not assuming.” Osamu crossed his arms.  _

_ “I was watching myself, actually!” Akaashi pointed his finger up, slightly beginning to slur his words as the alcohol was really kicking in now.  _

_ “He’s drunk. Are you?” Osamu asked Kuroo. _

_ “I’m alright.” _

_ “We’re both drunk!” Akaashi shoved the bottle forward against Osamu. “We stole this!”  _

_ Osamu eyed the bottle. “Keiji, would you like me to take you home?”  _

_ Akaashi frowned. “I’m alright! But you should join us tonight! Iris is here too. You know Iris! And Saeko!”  _

_ “They’re here as well?”  _

_ Akaashi happily nodded. “Kuroo you texted them to come out right?”  _

_ “Yeah.” Kuroo muttered.  _

_ And on cue, Saeko was calling their names.  _

_ “Akaashi! Kuroo!” She waved her hand as she dragged Iris along. “Where are we going, already?!”  _

_ “Another club!” Akaashi cheered along. “With Samu!” He left Kuroo’s hold and grabbed onto Osamu’s arm.  _

_ “Osamu!” Saeko shouted. “Ah, my faves.” She heart-eyed the two. “You guys have no clue how cute these two are!”  _

_ Kuroo rolled his eyes, looking away from them. Iris caught his annoyance and smiled fondly at Osamu.  _

_ “Nice to see you again.”  _

_ “You too.” He smiled at her. “I ended up following your Spotify. Don’t think I’m weird but I listen to your songs every day.” Osamu scratched the back of his neck.  _

_ Iris’ eyes widened with joy. “Really?!”  _

_ “Mhm.” Osamu nodded. “You’re amazing.”  _

_ “Ugh!” She placed a hand on her chest. “We have so much to talk about.” She grabbed his other arm. “You’re coming with us then, right?!”  _

_ “Uhm…” Osamu glanced at Akaashi who was pleading with his eyes. “I-I can but I’m not really dressed for it.”  _

_ “Who cares!” Saeko smiled. “You look great either way!”  _

_ Akaashi glanced down. Osamu was only wearing a black t-shirt and black joggers with white adidas stripes on the side.  _

_ It was so simple but he looked so fucking good in it.  _

_ “Please come.” Akaashi whispered.  _

_ “Okay.” Osamu’s eyes were practically hearts as he looked at Akaashi.  _

_ Kuroo scoffed. “Ridiculous.” He muttered. _

_ “What was that, Kuroo?” Iris asked, now everyone was looking at him. _

_ Kuroo glanced at Akaashi who seemed extra happy now that Osamu was here. “Nothing… let’s just go.”  _

_ They stayed for a few more minutes deciding where to go. It was set that Osamu was their designated driver to the club, using Kuroo’s truck to transport everyone.  _

_ Kuroo sat sandwiched between Saeko and Iris, pouting like a baby as he had to watch Akaashi flirt with Osamu in the front.  _

_ Akaashi threw his head back against the headrest as his vibrant laugh filled the car. “Why is he so stupid?!”  _

_ “I wish I had an answer for that.” Osamu smiled, one hand on the steering wheel and the other resting on the center console.  _

_ “You both are so different, it’s insane.” Akaashi propped his elbow on the console and rested his chin in his palm as he admired Osamu.  _

_ “Is that a good thing?”  _

_ “Mhm.” Akaashi nodded, smiling. “I prefer you more.”  _

_ “Oh yeah?” Osamu slightly raised one eyebrow, smirking.  _

_ “Yeah.” Akaashi slid his other hand to Osamu’s that rested on the console and dragged his finger along his skin. “Very much so.”  _

_ Osamu glanced down at their hands for a brief second before looking back at the road. “Control yourself, Keiji.” _

_ “I don’t know what you’re talking about Miya-san.”  _

_ Osamu laughed. “I’m so used to you calling me Samu.”  _

_ Kuroo made a face, finding himself to be extremely annoyed. Iris snorted beside him, finding his attitude to be amusing.  _

_ “Shut up.” Kuroo muttered.  _

_ “Is someone jealous?” Iris nudged him.  _

_ Kuroo scoffed.“No.”  _

_ “Oh stop.” Iris laughed. “You so are.”  _

_ “I don’t care that he’s coming with us, driving my truck and flirting with my date.”  _

_ Iris raised an eyebrow. “Date?”  _

_ Kuroos cheeks were flushed. “I-I didn’t mean that.”  _

_ “Sure you didn’t.” Iris glanced to the front where Akaashi was smiling fondly at Osamu. “I don’t want to be the downer here but… you do realize he doesn’t like either of you.”  _

_ Kuroo swallowed. “You don’t know that.”  _

_ Iris gave him a look that screamed he was stupid. “He’s still in love with Bokuto.”  _

_ Saeko leaned over Kuroo. “What are we whispering about?”  _

_ Iris smiled. “Just telling Kuroo how stunning you look right now.”  _

_ “Baby!” Saeko cooed as Iris leaned forward over Kuroo as well and kissed her.  _

_ Kuroo rolled his eyes. “Remind me why I’m sitting in the middle again.”  _

_ Iris smiled. “I don’t know but I'm more than happy to switch with you.”  _

_ They never ended up switching as they were close to the second club of the night. As they pulled up, the parking lot was full and crowded, no available spaces.  _

_ Osamu said he knew an isolated area where they could park for the night. He lives close to the area so he brought them to a small “parking lot” by a bay of some sorts. _

_ They had to pass by a woods area before approaching the main street where the club was on.  _

_ Kuroo stuffed his hands in his pockets as he watched Akaashi skip beside Osamu, smiling widely.  _

_ “This place is huge!” Saeko admired the building they were approaching. From the looks of it, it had at least three floors. Possibly four.  _

_ “I’m gonna order an uber ahead of time.” Iris noted as she scrolled through her phone.  _

_ “Aren’t you glad you came with us?” Akaashi bumped his hip against Osamu.  _

_ “Very glad.” Osamu smiled. “I’m expecting a dance together.”  _

_ “Mmm I can give you better than that.” Akaashi winked at him.  _

_ “Oh, yeah? How do you suppose you’ll do that?”  _

_ “You'll just have to wait and see.” Akaashi poked his cheek.  _

_ The wait in the line to enter the club took thirty minutes. While spending their time outside, Akaashi let himself get more drunk with the bottle from the previous club.  _

_ “Slow down Keiji.” Osamu looked at him with worry.  _

_ “I’m alright Samu Samu!” Akaashi leaned on him with his side.  _

_ “You’re having too much and it’s early.” Osamu took the bottle from him.  _

_ “No fun.” Akaashi frowned and reached out for the bottle. “Let me have it!”  _

_ “No, Keiji. It’s too much.” Osamu held it away.  _

_ “Just let him have it.” Kuroo rolled his eyes.  _

_ Osamu shot him a look. “He’s completely wasted right now. I don’t think that’s a good idea.”  _

_ “If he wants it, let him have it. Don’t act like you’re in charge of him.”  _

_ “That’s not what I’m-” Osamu took a deep breath and looked at Iris who shook her head.  _

_ “How about I take this.” Iris grabbed the bottle from Osamu, “and we just chill.”  _

_ “I am chill.” Kuroo crossed his arms.  _

_ “I never said you weren’t, dumbass.”  _

_ Akaashi giggled, catching Kuroo’s attention. The hard stare from Kuroo caused a light pink blush to form on Akaashi’s cheeks.  _

_ He slowly wrapped his arms around Osamu’s arm and rested his head against his shoulder, winking at Kuroo in the process.  _

_ Is he trying to make me jealous?... Kuroo asked himself. _

_ Whatever game Akaashi was playing, it was working.  _

_ When they got inside, Akaashi pulled Osamu away from the rest.  _

_ “I don’t get it. We were making out before he came and now he’s not even talking to me.” Kuroo slumped.  _

_ “You guys shouldn’t have been kissing in the first place.” Iris said, trying to focus as Saeko kissed everywhere on her face and neck.  _

_ “Fuck, I know but… he makes me so fucking happy, Iris. I really like him.”  _

_ Iris shuddered. “I-I know and I really like seeing you happy.” She turned to Saeko. “Baby, give me a second.” And then back to Kuroo as her girlfriend continued to kiss her. “But you’re hurting him, Bokuto and yourself.”  _

_ “I don’t care!”  _

_ “You say you don’t care but you really do.” Iris said as she tried to get Saeko off of her, who just giggled in response. “You treasure your friendship with both of them more than anything. Especially Bokuto’s.”  _

_ “But… fuck, I love him.” Kuroo frowned, looking at Akaashi. “I love him so much.”  _

_ Saeko rested her face in the crook of Iris’ neck. “Does he know?”  _

_ “No…” Kuroo sighed. “I could never tell him that.”  _

_ “But you could kiss him and flirt?” Iris snaked her arm around Saekos waist.  _

_ “Yep, pretty much.” Kuroo nodded, realizing how idiotic it sounded.  _

_ His eyes stayed on Akaashi where he hyperly bounced on his toes, clearly excited for the song that was on. He grabbed Osamu’s hand and dragged him to where everyone was dancing. Immediately, Osamu held his hips as if it were natural and guided him to the music. Akaashi wrapped his arms around his neck, easily dancing against him.  _

_ “You’re so cute.” Akaashi ran his fingers through Osamu’s undercut.  _

_ “I didn’t know I was a mirror.”  _

_ Akaashi pressed his lips together, cocking his head to the side.  _

_ “Y-You know ‘cause… if you would be looking into it you w-would be calling yourself cute.” Osamu blushed, embarrassed.  _

_ Akaashi giggled. “That’s funny. You’re even cuter.”  _

_ “Th-Thanks.”  _

_ “You’re welcome.” Akaashi smirked, seductively biting his lip and pulling Osamu closer to him.  _

_ Osamu’s eyes flickered to his lips briefly. “S-So is there uhm…” He tried to speak normally as Akaashi’s fingers teased the back of his neck, running through his undercut. “S-Something going on with you and Kuroo?”  _

_ “Mmm, no.” Akaashi smiled. “Why are you asking?”  _

_ “Because he’s clearly mad that I’m here.” Osamu glanced to where Kuroo stood with the girls, making awkward eye contact with the boy who was glaring at him.  _

_ Akaashi looked over as well, smirking at his jealousy. “Hmm. Take that as a compliment.”  _

_ “Huh?” Osamu looked back at Akaashi.  _

_ “He’s jealous of you.” Akaashi smiled before holding onto his hands and turning around, grinding against him.  _

_ Osamu dragged his one hand up Akaashi’s body, and gently wrapped his large hand around his neck, adding pressure on each side. “Do you enjoy teasing everyone?”  _

_ “M-Maybe.” Akaashi softly gasped at the pressure.  _

_ Osamu brought his lips to his ear. “Does it make you feel good? Do you think it’s cute?”  _

_ Akaashi’s body was burning up. He desperately wanted to be touched, not caring who it was from. _

_ Oh how he would regret feeling that way very soon.  _

_ “I like the feeling I get when I tease someone.” Akaashi let out a shaky breath as Osamus hand explored his body.  _

_ “So you enjoy the glare I’m getting from your friend right now?”  _

_ Akaashi glanced back at Kuroo. “Mhm.” He pressed his lips together.  _

_ Kuroo tore his eyes away from them. If he didn’t, he was sure he would do something he would regret.  _

_ “I’m getting a drink.” He muttered.  _

_ Iris, who was distracted by Saeko's inappropriate whispers, called out to him. “Not too much!”  _

_ “Yeah, yeah.” Kuroo sighed as he headed to the bar, desperately hoping he wasn’t going to be here all night.  _

_ He ordered a beer and nestled in a seat as he drank it. Moments later he was approached by a girl, long brunette hair and big brown eyes. She wore denim shorts with a white tight strapless tank. They talked for a while at the bar, Kuroo purposefully continuing the conversation due to the pleasure of feeling Akaashi’s angry eyes staring at them.  _

_ Two could play this game.  _

_ Kuroo would casually lean closer to her, flirtatiously smile and wink whenever he could, and throw a few teaseful lines out. The girl was eating his attention up, not even realizing there was some sort of game going on between him and the boy on the dance floor.  _

_ Kuroo was just waiting to see if Akaashi would do anything... and he did.  _

_ “I’ll be back.” Akaashi told Osamu before walking away towards the bar.  _

_ Kuroo and the girl looked to be deep into a conversation, both somewhat leaning forward to be engaged in what the other was saying. A smirk twisted on his lips once he glanced to see Akaashi coming their way.  _

_ “And we’re also performing at some local co-” Kuroo choked on his own words as he felt Akaashi’s hand slide over his thigh, his fingers teasing.  _

_ “Kuroo.” Akaashi said with clear seduction in his voice, leaning in. “Would you rather sit here and talk to her or bring me somewhere else and fuck me?”  _

_ Kuroo’s eyes slightly widened, not expecting him to be so forward all of a sudden. The girl looked shocked as well, her lips parting in shock. _

_ “I’ll gladly ask someone else, baby.” Akaashi smirked. “So what’s it going to be?”  _

_ Kuroo glanced at him, meeting the lustful gaze in his beautiful teal eyes. He turned to the girl. “Sorry Mira but I have to go.” Kuroo abruptly stood up.  _

_ “I-It’s Machi!” She called out as Kuroo, who was no longer paying attention to her, pulled Akaashi away.  _

_ “So agressive Kuroo.” Akaashi somewhat stumbled over his own feet.  _

_ Kuroo didn’t say anything back which caused Akaashi to think that he was possibly mad at him.  _

_ “What? Are you mad at me?” Still no answer which led Akaashi to frown.  _

_ They snuck into the entrance of the main hallway that led to other hallways which held bathrooms, supply rooms, storage and technical area.  _

_ “I’m sorry. Did I misbehave or-” _

_ Akaashi’s back was against the wall, his arms somehow above his head as Kuroo had a tight hold on his wrists.  _

_ “You’re so fucking cute when you try to make me jealous.” Kuroo lifted his chin with his one finger gently underneath.  _

_ Akaashi’s lower body squirmed against him. He bit his bottom lip as he desperately looked at Kuroo.  _

_ “And you’re even cuter when you look like you’re about to beg.” Kuroo smirked as he moved his head to the side and brought his lips to Akaashi’s exposed neck.  _

_ Akaashi couldn’t help but let a moan escape his lips as Kuroo’s tongue, lips and teeth were everywhere. “Fuck…”  _

_ He hooked his leg around him, pulling Kuroo even closer. Kuroo brought his free hand underneath Akaashi’s thigh and held it up as he pressed their bodies against each other. Akaashi’s chest rose and deflated fast, matching his heavy breathing. Kuroo kissed his jawline before finding his lips where Akaashi hummed into the kiss.  _

_ Kuroo’s eyes glanced to the side where Osamu was in his vision towards the end of the hallway, looking shocked as ever to see them in such a position. His reaction only made Kuroo smirk of pleasure as he deepened the kiss.  _

_ “Hey Miya!” Iris shouted. “Where's Akaashi and Ku-” As Iris’ hand fell on his shoulder, her eyes spotted the two down the hallway.  _

_ “Are they… together?” Osamu asked.  _

_ Iris shook her head. “No. They’re both just really drunk.” She cleared her throat. “Kuroo!” She yelled.  _

_ Kuroo groaned and looked at her. “What?”  _

_ “Get over here.” She glared at him.  _

_ Akaashi made eye contact with Osamu and felt stuck as he couldn’t escape his gaze. He looked so… hurt.  _

_ Kuroo just smiled. “No.”  _

_ “Kuroo. I’m serious.”  _

_ “Hi serious. I’m Kuroo.”  _

_ Akaashi snorted, finally breaking out of the trance. “You’re an idiot.”  _

_ “Mmm.” Kuroo snaked his hands around Akaashi’s waist and rested his head on top of his. “Do you mind?” He smiled, purposefully looking at Osamu.  _

_ “I’m… gonna get a drink.” Osamu walked away, not wanting to spend a second more there.  _

_ Iris sighed. “Kuroo don’t be an ass.”  _

_ “How am I being an ass?”  _

_ “You’re purposefully showing off Akaashi when you’re together! You know Osamu likes him.” Iris crossed his arms.  _

_ Akaashi frowned. “I feel bad.”  _

_ Iris sighed. “You should. Akaashi you’re a great person but you’re leading on two guys who really like you, one of them being you.” Her eyes shot at Kuroo.  _

_ Kuroo shrugged. “I don’t care.” He squeezed Akaashi.  _

_ “Your skull is so fucking thick I can’t get through to you. Baka.” Iris waved him off and walked away.  _

_ Kuroo chuckled and looked at Akaashi who was staring off into space with a frown on his lips. “What’s wrong?”  _

_ “She's right…” He whispered.  _

_ “What?”  _

_ Akaashi started to release himself from Kuroo’s arms. “Iris is right. You… like me. I can't f-flirt with you.”  _

_ “Akaashi I don’t care.” Kuroo stepped forward only for Akaashi to step away.  _

_ “Start caring, Kuroo! You’re gonna get hurt.” Akaashi warned.  _

_ “I don’t care! I really don’t, Akaashi. I like you and I know you don’t like me but I’m having fun tonight. Aren't you?”  _

_ “I-I am but… you’re just going to regret it.” Akaashi looked away from him. “You know how I feel and you know what my intentions are for tonight so I don’t understand why-” _

_ “‘Kaashi.” He took his face in his hands. “Stop talking.” Kuroo kissed him.  _

_ Akaashi melted into the kiss. “D-Don’t.” But he couldn’t even stop kissing him. He slid his arms around his neck, holding himself close.  _

_ They stayed in the hallway for at least ten more minutes before retreating back to the bar to drink more. They had four more shots together, Iris scolding them to stop and Kuroo shooing her away as Saeko also tried to get her to let loose and dance.  _

_ At one point, Akaashi ventured off on his own and left his four friends at the bar. He stumbled around the club, climbing up the stairs, practically on his knees and hands, and going all the way up to the top level.  _

_ There were less people the farther he went up. Oddly enough, there was a second dance floor on the second level, but on the top floor was an area with multiple pool tables and booths. The large room was overflowed with smoke, multiple windows open around them. The top level also had rooms of some sort where people filed in and out of.  _

_ “Looking for something pretty boy?”  _

_ Akaashi’s eyes landed on a tall boy with grey hair and dark ends leaning against a pool table. “Hey!” He cheered. “I know you!” He tapped his finger against his chin. “You’re… Suni!”  _

_ “Semi.” He corrected, laughing at the mistake.  _

_ “Semi, yes!” Akaashi laughed. “You had a thing with Oikawa!”  _

_ “Yeah. For a night.” Semi pushed himself off the table. “Is he here?”  _

_ Akaashi shook his head. “Nooooo!” He sang. “We’re in a little fight.” Akaashi giggled.  _

_ “Why’s that?”  _

_ “I don’t know.” Akaashi frowned. “I can't remember.”  _

_ “Oh, well… wanna play?” Semi motioned towards the pool table.  _

_ “Sure.” Akaashi smiled.  _

_ He stumbled over to the table, leaning on Semi as he offered to help.  _

_ “Have you been drinking?”  _

_ “Oh, yeah!” Akaashi shouted, getting looks from others near them. “A lot a lot a lot!”  _

_ “Maybe no more for you, yeah?”  _

_ Akaashi frowned. “That’s no fun!”  _

_ “Well I rather you not black out or possibly get seriously hurt.” Semi leaned him against the table and grabbed him a pool cue.  _

_ “Awh, so sweet.” Akaashi took the cue.  _

_ They played pool for a few minutes, Semi extremely impressed by how good he was even when completely wasted. Akaashi had two stripes left when he started to get distracted.  _

_ “What’s that smell?”  _

_ “Weed.” Semi answered as he lowered himself up for the shot. “I’m surprised you didn’t smell it before.”  _

_ “It smells so good.”  _

_ Semi shot him a questioning look. “It’s horrible. You like the smell?”  _

_ “Mhm.” Akaashi leaned the cue against the table and started walking over to the one room where the door was cracked open slightly.  _

_ “Akaashi.” Semi stood up straight after hitting a solid in the corner. “Where are you going?”  _

_ Akaashi didn’t answer as he pushed the door open a little more, seeing a group of guys and girls nestled on the pink couch passing around a bong and joint.  _

_ The room had LED lights around it, lighting it up a purple-pink color. The interior matched the lights. The room was small with a couch, table, mini refrigerator, bathroom and small bar. There was also a window cracked open.  _

_ A guy with black hair and blue highlights looked up. “Uh, hello?”  _

_ “Woah…” The other guy, a redhead, looked as if he was drooling over him.  _

_ Akaashi’s eyes landed on the bong in his hands, his mouth watering at the sight. “Can I hit?”  _

_ The dark haired boy raised his eyebrows. “Sure.”  _

_ Semi was now behind Akaashi as he walked in further to retrieve the bong. “Akaashi, maybe don’t…”  _

_ A girl with red hair gasped. “I love your outfit!” She awed over his clothes. “Where from?”  _

_ “Vuitton.” Akaashi answered with a smile as he sat in the empty spot that they made room for.  _

_ “Oh my god.” The two girls sitting close together looked at each other as if they were impressed and leaned closer to him.  _

_ Semi watched with disbelief. “What the fuck…”  _

_ “Yo, want a hit too?” The same guy asked.  _

_ Semi shook his head. “No thanks…” He slowly backed up and then spun on his heel in a hurry to retrieve whatever friends Akaashi came with.  _

_ Akaashi put his lips on the mouth piece, taking the hit with ease. He held it out to the person beside him and once they took it, he exhaled.  _

_ “You’re so pretty.” One girl leaned more into him.  _

_ “Such pretty eyes.” The other one commented.  _

_ “Thank you.” Akaashi smiled, glancing towards the other side of the couch where two guys sat, one with his arm around another girl who stared at them emotionless.  _

_ “That’s Ai.” The redhead next to Akaashi whispered. “She doesn’t really like people so don’t mind her expression.” She giggled. “I’m Emiko and this is my bestie Luz.”  _

_ “Luz.” Akaashi repeated. “That’s... nice.” He smiled as he thought about the name.  _

_ Luz blushed at the compliment. “Thank you. What’s yours?”  _

_ “I’m Akaashi.”  _

_ Emiko smiled. “That’s really pretty.”  _

_ “I’m Ren.” The other redhead beside him leaned in with a smile on his lips.  _

_ Akaashi turned to face him, realizing they were only inches apart. Ren gracefully blew the smoke out, hitting Akaashi’s lips.  _

_ “Nice to meet you.” Akaashi smiled.  _

_ Ren held out a joint to him. Instead of taking it, Akaashi brought his lips to the one end and inhaled. Ren’s one eyebrow twitched as he watched him. Akaashi leaned back against the couch as he exhaled.  _

_ “Do you live close by?” Ren asked.  _

_ Akaashi shrugged. “Like thirty minutes away.”  _

_ Ren's hand slid on his thigh. “You’re welcome to come back with me tonight.”  _

_ “Don’t mind Ren.” Emiko rolled her eyes, leaned over and playfully shoved Ren away. “He’s a huge flirt.”  _

_ “I can tell.” Akaashi giggled.  _

_ “He doesn’t seem to mind it, Emi.” Ren glared at her.  _

_ “He's too nice to say anything.” Emiko barked back.  _

_ “You don’t know that! We just met him. He could be rude for all we know.”  _

_ “I’m not rude.” Akaashi frowned.  _

_ “Oh, no no no.” Ren frowned as well, immediately softening for him. “I know you’re not, baby.”  _

_ “Oh shut up.” Emiko rolled her eyes. “Leave Akaashi alone.”  _

_ Ren groaned. “You always go after who I’m interested in.”  _

_ “Says you!”  _

_ Luz peeked her head around Emiko and smiled. “They're siblings.”  _

_ “Ah.” Akaashi nodded. “Understandable.” He looked at the siblings. “Are you twins?”  _

_ “I’m older.” Ren said proudly.  _

_ “By three minutes, idiot!” Emiko flicked his forehead.  _

_ “Ow!” Ren held his forehead.  _

_ “Shut up.” The black haired boy with blue highlights beside him reached for the joint from his hands and took it in the process of nodding to Akaashi for a greeting. “Sup. I’m Riggs.”  _

_ “Riggs.” Akaashi repeated. “Are you-” _

_ “I’m from Britain.” He said as he took a hit.  _

_ “Cool…” Akaashi glanced at Ai next to him who still stared at him with a cold look. His body shivered as he tore his eyes away.  _

_ “Ren!” Emiko screamed.  _

_ “Emi!” Ren mimicked her scream.  _

_ “Emi.” Akaashi smiled. “That’s so cute.”  _

_ The twins blushed immediately, their cheeks reddening the same tint.  _

_ “So Akaashi.” Ren smirked. “Did anyone ever tell you-” _

_ “Let me stop you right there.” Akaashi giggled and turned his body so he was fully facing Ren. “Don’t waste my time with stupid pick up lines. If you want something from me, tell me.”  _

_ Ren's eyes widened as he stuttered and tried to speak. Emiko gasped and threw her arms over Akaashi’s shoulders and hugged him from behind.  _

_ “I like you even more!” She cheered.  _

_ Luz laughed. “Emi, calm down.”  _

_ “Can we keep you?!” Emiko asked Akaashi.  _

_ “Sure!” He smiled.  _

_ Ten minutes passed where they continued to take hits from the bong and joints. Ten minutes passed where Akaashi made friends with people he barely knew. Ten minutes passed where he felt the room spinning around him and his awareness leaving.  _

_ “Akaashi!” It was Osamu’s worried voice first.  _

_ “Jesus fuck.” Then Kuroo’s.  _

_ “H-He wasn't like this when I left to get you!” Semi said.  _

_ Akaashi was seated in Rens lap, his back against his chest, extremely faded.  _

_ “Who are they?” Ren asked.  _

_ “Friends.” A small smile was on Akaashi’s lips.  _

_ “Friends who are ready to take you home now.”  _

_ The smile disappeared. “I’m alright, Samu.”  _

_ Akaashi suddenly felt his body lifted off his lap and into someone’s strong arms. “What the…”  _

_ Kuroo gagged at the overwhelming smell in the room. “Let’s go.”  _

_ “W-Wait!” Ren stood up. “Akaashi, are you cool with leaving?”  _

_ Akaashi hummed. “I don’t think I have a choice.” He nestled closer into the toned chest that he realized was Osamu’s.  _

_ “No.” Osamu said. “You don’t.” He glared at Ren and the other people in the room before carrying him out, Kuroo and Semi following closely behind. “What the fuck, Akaashi.”  _

_ “Don’t yell please.” Akaashi’s eyes closed.  _

_ Osamu didn’t say anything as Kuroo went ahead to find an empty room where he could rest for a little while.  _

_ “In here.” Kuroo held open the door and shut it after they all filled in.  _

_ “Semi.” Akaashi frowned. “Why’d you rat me out?” He asked as he was placed on the couch.  _

_ “They were strangers with weed.” Semi said.  _

_ “Who knows what could have happened.” Kuroo sighed, not even wanting to think of the possibilities. _

_ “They were nice.” Akaashi defended them.  _

_ “You’ve been with them for less than an hour. You don’t know who they are.” Osamu said as he searched for water.  _

_ “You’re all too uptight.” Akaashi huffed and slouched down.  _

_ “Uptight?” Osamu faced him. “Akaashi what if they were a bunch of assholes and tried to-” _

_ “Don’t say it.” Akaashi warned, glaring at him.  _

_ Osamu returned the harsh look. “I’m looking out for you.”  _

_ “You’re acting like a parent.” Akaashi rolled his eyes.  _

_ “And you’re acting like a fucking brat.” Osamu put the bottle water down on the table beside him. “I’m leaving.”  _

_ “Fine.” Akaashi huffed. “Go.”  _

_ “I will.” Osamu started walking towards the door.  _

_ Akaashi didn’t look at him. He kept his arms crossed and his head turned the opposite way. Soft murmurs were exchanged between Osamu and Kuroo.  _

_ Once the door opened and closed, Akaashis body tensed. He looked at the shut door in disbelief that he actually left.  _

_ Osamu hesitated on whether he should go back inside or not. Sighing, he took further steps to move away. As he reached the stairs, he heard someone call out to him. _

_ “Hey! Guy with the undercut!”  _

_ Osamu looked to his right to see Ren approaching him. “Yeah?”  _

_ “Where's the pretty boy? Akaashi?”  _

_ “Why do you want to know?” Osamu shoved his hands in his pockets.  _

_ “Well we were having a good time until you guys came along.”  _

_ Osamu scoffed. “Whatever dude. I don’t know where he is.”  _

_ “You’re the one who carried him away.” Ren crossed his arms.  _

_ “And?”  _

_ “Man, you’re cold.” Ren laughed. “I just want to hang with him.”  _

_ “Listen bud.” Osamu took his hands out of his pockets. “Akaashi doesn’t need anymore people pinning after him. Especially a random guy from a club who gets him high. Save yourself the trouble and just leave him alone.”  _

_ Ren smirked. “Let me guess… you like him but he doesn’t like you.”  _

_ Osamu said nothing. He kept the emotionless expression on his face as Ren spoke.  _

_ “He's after someone else, yeah? You must have had a thing with him for you to be this upset about it. Or maybe you had nothing and have just liked him for a while.”  _

_ Osamu clenched his jaw. Who the fuck was this guy? And why did he think he knew him so well?  _

_ “Is it that other guy? Messy dark hair?”  _

_ “I don’t have time for this.” Osamu sighed and started to move away.  _

_ “Are you leaving?”  _

_ “Yeah.” Osamu answered as he walked away.  _

_ “Hmm maybe you don’t like him. Leaving someone who's in a state like that…”  _

_ Osamu glanced back with cold eyes before making his way down the stairs. Ren watched him leave before quietly scoffing to himself.  _

_ “We should head home or something.” Kuroo offered.  _

_ Akaashi sat up. “No. Why would we do that?”  _

_ “Because you’re not in a state to stay out any longer?”  _

_ “I’m fine.”  _

_ Semi studied the boy on the couch. His words were slurred and mushed together. His eyes reddened from the toxins. His highlighted hair was messy, his neck covered in dark marks and hickeys. His lips were swollen and his body looked as if it ached.  _

_ “Do you want me to hang around or do anything for you?” Semi asked Kuroo.  _

_ “Nah, it’s alright. Thank you though. Do you remember the two girls we were with when you found us?”  _

_ Semi nodded.  _

_ “Could you let them know we’ll be down in a few? Just in case they’re worried or anything.”  _

_ “Sure thing.” Semi looked at Akaashi. “Nice to see you again.”  _

_ “Bye Suni!” Akaashi smiled and waved.  _

_ Kuroo gave a questioning look as the door closed shut again. “Isn’t his name Semi?”  _

_ “Oh, right!” _

_ Kuroo sighed. “Drink some water.”  _

_ “I don’t want to. I want another silver bullet.”  _

_ “No.” Kuroo crossed his arms. “No more shots.”  _

_ “Okay, whatever you say daddy.” Akaashi smirked. “What are you going to do if I misbehave?”  _

_ “Don’t do that.” Kuroo looked away from him, swallowing.  _

_ “Why not?” Akaashi stuck out his bottom lip. “Isn’t this what you wanted? For us to be alone without Samu or Iris?”  _

_ Kuroo tapped his fingers against his arm, not saying a word. He was so tempted to let his guard down.  _

_ “Tetsuro, I’m getting impatient. If you want me, you better take me now.” Akaashi bit his lip as Kuroo finally looked at him.  _

_ “You know how I feel about you using my first name.” Kuroo said as he locked the door and started to walk over.  _

_ “Mhm.” Akaashi rested his arms on his knees as he leaned over, looking up at him. “You like it.”  _

_ Kuroo stood in front of him, his fingers gently placed underneath and tilting his chin up. “Confidence looks good on you.” He said as his knee rested in between Akaashi’s thighs, on the couch. He leaned down and trapped him in an eager kiss.  _

_ Akaashi’s hands were quick to start unbuttoning his shirt. Once his shirt was fully open, Akaashi pushed him down against the couch, landing on top of him.  _

_ Kuroo’s hands fell to his hips as Akaashi straddled him while biting his bottom lip with anticipation as he stared at Kuroo's toned chest and abs.  _

_ “If you keep staring at me I might gain an even bigger ego. I know I’m hot.” Kuroo smirked.  _

_ Akaashi kept a straight face. “Yeah. You are hot.” He leaned down and started to kiss his neck.  _

_ Kuroo grunted as he guided Akaashi’s hips to roll back and forth against him. He tilted his head back more so Akaashi had more room to kiss his neck.  _

_ Instead, Akaashi kissed down his chest to his stomach. Akaashi tugged on his skin here and there, causing red marks to slowly deepen into his skin.  _

_ “Fuck.” Kuroo reached for his hair as he felt Akaashi’s hand graze over his zipper.  _

_ Akaashi smirked as he undid his pants. _

_ “W-Wait, are we really…”  _

_ “Really what?” Akaashi asked, cocking his head to the side.  _

_ “Doing it here?”  _

_ Akaashi scoffed, an amused look flashing over his face. “That’s cute.” He suddenly stood up off the couch, leaving a flushed and confused Kuroo laying down. “I’ll be on the second floor if you need me.”  _

_ “Wait, what?!” Kuroo sat up, eyes wide as Akaashi began to walk away. “Y-You can’t just do that and leave me like… this!”  _

_ “Awh.” Akaashi stuck out his bottom lip as he barely glanced down, noticing that Kuroo was already hard. “Not my problem.”  _

_ And with that, he was gone.  _

_ Kuroo let out a scoff, flopping back against the couch. “Akaashi… you’re going to drive me crazy.”  _

_ It took a good hour for Kuroo to return back to the group. When he got to the second floor, he noticed Iris and Saeko dancing beside Akaashi.  _

_ Yet it wasn’t just Akaashi.  _

_ It was also that red head from upstairs.  _

_ Akaashi’s fingers were deep in his locks as they grinded against each other. Ren was taller than Akaashi, even though he had heels on. The redhead would occasionally lean down to whisper things in his ear as they danced. Instead of becoming flustered like he normally would if he was sober, Akaashi replied with something just as confident due to the alcohol in his system.  _

_ Kuroo noticed the other people that were in the room were down here as well. Two girls were by the bar and the other boy and girl were dancing as well. Kuroo went ahead and joined the two girls at the bar.  _

_ “Akaashi’s friend!” Emiko smiled as Kuroo approached them.  _

_ “Hey.” Kuroo laughed a little. “I’m Kuroo.”  _

_ “I’m Emiko! You can call me Emi, and this is Luz!” She nudged the girl beside her.  _

_ “Nice to meet you guys.” Kuroo looked back towards Akaashi and Ren. “That’s your friend, right?”  _

_ “Ah, my idiot brother.” Emi sighed as she sipped her beer. “That’s Ren.”  _

_ “Hmm.” Kuroo watched them dance together. “And this is your first time meeting Akaashi?”  _

_ “Yeah.” Emi laughed. “You’d think they knew each by the way they danced and shit.”  _

_ “That’s just Akaashi. He gets close with people right away when he’s drunk. It’s a different story when he's sober.” Kuroo explained.  _

_ “Oh! Now I remember!”  _

_ Both Kuroo and Emi looked at Luz as she blushed.  _

_ “S-Sorry it’s just… you're the guy from the band. The Flight? Something like that.”  _

_ “Yeah.” Kuroo smiled. “That’s it.”  _

_ “We went to one of your last shows.” She motioned between her and Emi. “Your vocalist came down to the crowd during the one song and Akaashi was there. The guy singing kissed him and I just remember the smile on his face…”  _

_ “Ah, I remember!” Emi’s eyes widened. “That song was so good too!”  _

_ “Yeah…” Kuroo spaced out as he thought about that moment.  _

_ How happy Akaashi and Bokuto were…  _

_ It wasn’t like that anymore. No matter how wide Akaashi smiled tonight, he didn’t feel a fraction of his happiness that he had with Bokuto. Which means… _

_ Kuroo couldn’t never make him as happy as Bokuto makes him.  _

_ Which is why tonight, he’ll act as if he does. He’ll make it seem like they’re a perfect pair. Tomorrow he’ll forget it all and go back to normal.  _

_ Kuroo just wants tonight.  _

_ “Mind if I cut in?”  _

_ Akaashi tore his gaze away from Ren to see Kuroo standing beside them with his hands in his pockets. A small smile was set on his lips.  _

_ Ren shrugged. “Don’t hog him for too long.”  _

_ Kuroo laughed. “I’ll try not to.”  _

_ As Ren left them, Kuroo gently took Akaashi’s hand and placed it on his shoulder.  _

_ “What are you doing?” Akaashi asked as Kuroo interlocked their other hands and was pulled closer by the waist.  _

_ Suddenly the upbeat song changed.  _

_ “Did you-” _

_ “Mhm.” Kuroo nodded with a smile and began to sway them back and forth, slowly.  _

_ “Y-You know clubs don’t usually play this kind of stuff.”  _

_ “I know.” Kuroo looked towards the front where the DJ was set up. “But he was cool about it.”  _

_ “Oh…” Akaashi looked down at their feet, suddenly blushing immensely.  _

_ Kuroo smiled at him and started to hum along to the music. To Akaashi’s surprise, no one seemed to have a problem with the dramatic change of pace and style.  _

_ He slowly leaned forward, resting his head on Kuroo’s shoulder. Kuroo felt like an idiot due to how much he was smiling, but it didn’t stop him from resting the side of his head on Akaashi and closing his eyes as they slowly moved in circles.  _

_ Iris watched them as she danced with Saeko, her heart aching at the smile on Kuroo’s lips. She knew how happy he was right now, but she knew how much he’d be hurting later.  _

_ Fuck, he really seemed as if he did love him.  _

_ “This is… nice.” Akaashi took a deep breath.  _

_ “Yeah?”  _

_ “Mhm.” Akaashi nuzzled his face in the crook of Kuroo’s neck.  _

_ Cute… Kuroo thought, a light blush spreading underneath his eyes and over his nose.  _

_ They danced until the song changed into a slightly faster tempo, working its way to transition back into typical club music.  _

_ Akaashi lifted his head to speak but didn’t have enough time as Kuroo’s lips were on his own.  _

_ The kiss was short and sweet, unlike their more tearful and intense ones from previously in the night.  _

_ Kuroo’s lips tasted much sweeter than before, Akaashi’s stomach doing flips and such.  _

_ “Aw man!” Ren whined. “Are they dating?!”  _

_ Emi laughed. “You didn’t even have a chance! As if he would pick you over me.”  _

_ “You don’t even know if he likes girls!”  _

_ “Doesn’t matter.” Emi punched his shoulder. “He’d still pick me over you.”  _

_ “You wish, ugly ass.” Ren muttered.  _

_ “Say that again I dare you!”  _

_ “My head is spinning.” Akaashi murmured as he buried his face in Kuroo’s chest.  _

_ “Too much to drink, hm?”  _

_ “Maybe.” Akaashi smiled. “Wanna have more?”  _

_ “‘Kaashi.” Kuroo sighed.  _

_ “Please?” He stuck his lower lip out as he looked at Kuroo.  _

_ “Damn it.” Kuroo hissed. “I can't say no.”  _

_ Akaashi giggled. “Yay!” He pulled Kuroo to the bar beside his three new friends. “Drinks for everyone!”  _

_ Ren squeezed between the two of them, throwing his arm over Akaashi’s shoulders. “Yay!” He cheered along, ignoring the look he was receiving from Kuroo.  _

_ “Hey!” _

_ Emi yanked Ren back and slipped beside Akaashi, his arm securing around her waist as he ordered drinks. She looked behind her, sticking her tongue out to her brother and cuddled against Akaashi.  _

_ “You even smell good!” Her eyes widened with admiration.  _

_ Akaashi laughed as the bartender walked away to make their drinks. “Thanks!” He smiled.  _

_ “Akaashi!” Saeko stumbled over.  _

_ Akaashi turned around. “What’s up?”  _

_ “Look!” She held out a small pouch. “Make up! Let me put some on you!”  _

_ “Uhh…” Clear hesitation was in his voice.  _

_ “Please! You would look so good!” Saeko was already dragging him to the bathroom.  _

_ “S-Save my drink!” Akaashi called out to Kuroo. _

_ “Okay.” Kuroo laughed a little before settling in a stool and waiting for the drinks.  _

_ As Akaashi and Saeko were gone, Kuroo actually got a chance to talk to Ren who was surprisingly a chill guy. Yet he was extremely chaotic whenever him and his sister were talking or near each other.  _

_ Kuroo even talked to Riggs and Ai who were off on their own for most of the time, Ai being more distant compared to the others. Luz was more shy compared to Emi who liked the scream every word.  _

_ “3...2...1, go!” Iris counted off before Ren, Emi and Kuroo both started to chug their drinks down.  _

_ “Go Emi!” Luz cheered.  _

_ “Damn you suck.” Iris said to try and provoke Kuroo who furrowed his eyebrows in frustration.  _

_ Emi slammed her bottle on the bar counter. “I win!”  _

_ Kuroo took a long gasp for breath as he finished after her. “Damn you're good.”  _

_ “Ren!” Luz looked at him with worry as his face tensed while he still had half the bottle left.  _

_ “Dumbass.” Emi giggled.  _

_ Ren stopped as he had a quarter left of the bottle. “I give up.”  _

_ “Good. You didn't have a chance anyway.”  _

_ “Shut up!”  _

_ The twins began to bicker for the hundredth time.  _

_ Amused, Kuroo watched them as he felt two hands slide over his shoulder from behind. Soft lips pressed against his cheek leaving a mark on his skin.  _

_ “Is that lipstick?” Kuroo asked as he spun around in the stool, facing the red lipstick on Akaashi’s lips that matched his hair.  _

_ “Mhm.” Akaashi smiled as he moved himself on his lap. He took Kuroo’s face in his hands and kissed all over, red marks covering his cheeks and neck. “Cutie.” _

_ Kuroo scrunched his nose. “Me?!”  _

_ “Yeah.” Akaashi wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him. “You.”  _

_ Kuroo licked his lips, tasting the odd texture of lipstick on his lips. “You’re...” He admired Akaashi’s teal eyes that seemed even brighter now that he had thin black eyeliner on his eyelids, with a small wing at each corner. His long eyelashes were full of more volume as dark mascara was evenly spread throughout. “Pretty.”  _

_ “Thanks.” Akaashi smiled and reached over, grabbing the full bottle from the bar counter and taking a sip. “You’re not so bad yourself.” _

_ “Oh wow.” Kuroo laughed. “Thanks. Means a lot.”  _

_ Akaashi kissed him again. And again. Andddd again.  _

_ “Akaashi! Kuroo!” Saeko screamed.  _

_ With giggles, Akaashi looked at the blond who was waving her phone around. They didn’t even realize everyone left to huddle around her.  _

_ “Let’s take pictures!”  _

_ “Yes!” Akaashi hopped off his lap and excitedly skipped over.  _

_ “I guess.” Kuroo laughed at his excitement.  _

_ Iris pulled Akaashi close to her, her arm swinging over his shoulders. He bent his knees to be on her level as she held up her phone.  _

_ Their cheeks squished together as Iris stuck her tongue out. Akaashi did the same, his silver piercing fully revealed as part of their tongues touched.  _

_ “That’s so cute!” Saeko yelled as Ren and Kuroo photobombed the last few that Iris took as they snuck behind them.  _

_ “Jerks!” Akaashi punched both of their shoulders.  _

_ “Ow! Hard punch!” Ren rubbed his shoulder.  _

_ Kuroo’s arm snaked around Akaashi’s waist. “Want to take a few?” He whispered.  _

_ “Sure.” Akaashi leaned into him.  _

_ “You two sit right there.” Saeko pointed to a small purple booth towards the back of the second level floor.  _

_ “Pretty!” Akaashi’s eyes widened in delight to the purple lights lined behind the booth. He pulled Kuroo along to the setting.  _

_ Kuroo sat on the booth, pulling Akaashi down. His one leg draped over Kuroo’s thighs as the other sat normally. Akaashi wrapped his arms around his neck, his body turned to Kuroo but his face in the direction of the camera.  _

_ “Say cheese!” Saeko called out.  _

_ “Cheese!” Kuroo and Akaashi said in sync, a cheeky smile on both their faces.  _

_ “Awh!” Saeko stuck out her bottom lip. “So cute!”  _

_ Akaashi giggled and looked at Kuroo as he felt his eyes on him. “What?”  _

_ “Nothing. You’re just adorable.” Kuroo said as he leaned forward and captured his lips.  _

_ Akaashi smiled even more as he got onto his knees as they kissed, attempting to straddle him. With the awkward positioning of his legs and the sudden loss of balance, Akaashi was suddenly falling backwards while in intense laughter. Kuroo’s arms were around his waist but Akaashi was pulling him down, both falling off the booth.  _

_ “Akaashi!” Kuroo yelled as he was hovering over him on the ground, using his one arm to support his body up.  _

_ “Oops.” Akaashi laughed as he was laying on the ground, his legs wrapped around Kuroo’s waist.  _

_ Kuroo’s other hand moved to his skirt, trying to keep it down. “People are staring.” He said, extremely flustered.  _

_ “Let them stare.” Akaashi pulled Kuroo down even more and kissed him.  _

_ After Iris physically forced them to get up, with the help of Luz, more pictures were taken. There were series of photos of the girls, Ai being ripped away from Riggs and forced into the photos. The boys photobombed every single one, making stupid faces from behind.  _

_ Akaashi giggled as he took the photos, mainly focusing on Kuroo’s attempt to ruin their pictures.  _

_ Other photos were taken like Ren and Kuroo posing in the possibly stupidest way ever. At one point of their photo session, Ren stole Kuroo’s shades who clearly disliked that idea and tried to take them back.  _

_ Emi and Ren begged Akaashi to take photos with them. Sandwiched in the middle, Akaashi had each twin kissing one of his cheeks.  _

_ “Your skin is soooooo soft!” Ren stroked his fingers along Akaashi’s face.  _

_ “Weirdo.” Akaashi giggled.  _

_ As Ren obsessed over his skin, Kuroo and Iris returned from the bathroom.  _

_ “Oh shit!” Riggs and his girlfriend were in fits of laughter as they saw the two come out in each other’s clothes.  _

_ Iris pushed the extremely large sleeves up to her elbows, the pants tightly scrunched at her waist with his belt. Her long black and blue braided hair was twisted into a bun on the top of her head.  _

_ Kuroo spun around once before pulling on the hem of her sparkly tight dress that couldn’t even fully cover his torso as he had a much larger build then her.  _

_ Iris was 156 cm while Kuroo was 188. Her dress reached a little more than halfway up his ribcage, not even covering his nipples.  _

_ “The nips!” Ren shouted.  _

_ Akaashi had his mouth covered in shock and amusement. “Damn Kuroo.”  _

_ “Whatcha think?” Kuroo smirked as he walked over to him.  _

_ “I’m turned on.” Akaashi bluntly answered, no hint of joking visible.  _

_ “Wait, really?” Kuroo lowered his voice.  _

_ “No!” Akaashi busted out laughing. “Idiot!”  _

_ Kuroo groaned and rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He moved back to Iris to take a few pictures.  _

_ Akaashi blushed, not wanting to admit that he wasn’t joking. He watched them take their pictures, his favorite being Kuroo bending over, his hands on his knees and his back arched to push his ass out. Iris grabbed his hip with one hand, the other arm raised in the air and her tongue out.  _

_ Maybe it was his favorite because Bokuto made him take a picture like that at the beach…  _

_ But he wasn’t thinking about that right now.  _

_ “You’re so hot, baby!” Saeko clung onto Iris, kissing her repeatedly.  _

_ Kuroo went from looking at them to frowning at Akaashi.  _

_ “Shut up.” Akaashi rolled his eyes.  _

_ “Tell me I’m hot.”  _

_ “You’re hot.”  _

_ “Kiss me.”  _

_ Akaashi kissed him.  _

_ “Call me baby.”  _

_ “Baby.”  _

_ “What are you? His bitch?” Riggs laughed. _

_ “Yeah.” Akaashi answered bluntly again.  _

_ This time, Ai laughed, finding him amusing.  _

_ Emi and Luz gasped. “You got Ai to laugh!” One of them screamed, probably Emi.  _

_ “Shut up.” Ai murmured.  _

_ “Incoming!” Ren shouted, running straight at Kuroo. “Purple nurple!” He reached for his one nip, pinching and twisting.  _

_ “You dick!” Kuroo shouted in pain.  _

_ Luz laughed. “What just happened?”  _

_ “Ren! Stop acting like a child!” Emi groaned. _

_ “I’m not!” _

_ After Kuroo and Iris changed back, they spent at least another full hour drinking and talking with their new friends before Akaashi managed to convince Kuroo to stand on top of the bar counter and strip with him.  _

_ “Get down!” Iris yelled.  _

_ Akaashi flung off his one heel, somewhere into the large crowd that was surrounding the bar to watch the incident.  _

_ “I caught it!” Some girl cheered in victory.  _

_ Kuroo had his tongue out in a teaseful manner as he unbuttoned his last few buttons on his shirt.  _

_ “Fuck, I love guys!” Ren cheered. “My inner gay is shaking.”  _

_ Kuroo seductively bit his lip as he pulled Akaashi closer by the waist and pulled on the strings of his corset top.  _

_ “Kuroo I swear-” Iris groaned. “Get down before someone gets hurt or they kick-” _

_ Yeah, so they got kicked out.  _

_ “Now what?” Akaashi frowned.  _

_ “We could go somewhere else.” Kuroo sighed.  _

_ “Let’s get tattoos!” Akaashi’s eyes widened with excitement.  _

_ So did Kuroo’s. “Yes!”  _

_ The two were off stumbling down the street in hopes to find a tattoo shop before Iris or any of their friends came looking for them.  _

_ “Matching tattoos?!” Akaashi asked.  _

_ “How about I pick yours and you pick mine?” Kuroo offered the idea as he walked backwards while holding both of Akaashi’s hands.  _

_ “Okay.” Akaashi happily swung their arms back and forth. “How about… you get one on your ass? And I tattoo it for you?”  _

_ “Fuck yes!” Kuroo groaned in pleasure at the idea. “And you… can get a lip tattoo!”  _

_ “Saying what?” Akaashi smiled.  _

_ “I’m not quite sure so to be determined.”  _

_ Akaashi giggled. “Alright. It better be good.”  _

_ Surprisingly, despite how drunk they were, they managed to find a tattoo shop kind of nearby.  _

_ “I-I don’t have money!” Akaashi whisper-yelled in Kuroo’s ear.  _

_ “I’ll pay.” Kuroo winked at him as he pulled out his credit card.  _

_ “I need to start calling you my sugar daddy now.” Akaashi hugged his one arm.  _

_ Kuroo snorted as he also examined the wall of fonts before them. “So does that mean you’re my sugar baby?”  _

_ “I guess so.” Akaashi flipped through a small booklet of tattoo writing.  _

_ “Which one of you is going first?” The tattoo artist asked.  _

_ “I’ll go!” Akaashi cheered and skipped over to the chair.  _

_ “Alright. What are we thinking?” _

_ “Hold on hold on hold on.” Kuroo walked over. “I’m deciding for him.”  _

_ The artist gave him a questioning look as Kuroo came forward and whispered in his ear. Akaashi watched the guy nod as he listened.  _

_ “Alright, easy. Go ahead and sit down.”  _

_ Akaashi nestled in the comfortable recliner chair and patiently waited. The artist grabbed a blue marker that was used for piercing markings and writing inside the lip.  _

_ As the marker traced along his lip, Akaashi wondered what Kuroo chose for him. Kuroo just watched with a smirk on his lips.  _

_ The artist showed Kuroo the writing for approval and once given a happy nod, Akaashi heard the machine turn on.  _

_ The tattoo took five minutes. Maybe ten tops. It was extremely quick.  _

_ “Oh my-” Akaashi’s eyes widened at the words ‘his bitch’ staring at him through the reflection of the mirror. “Kuroo!”  _

_ Kuroo was in fits of laughter. “Isn’t it awesome?” He mentally thanked Riggs for the title.  _

_ “It’s… something.” Akaashi giggled. “Your turn!” _

_ It took a lot of negotiating for Akaashi to be able to tattoo Kuroo’s ass by himself. The tattoo artist wrote out Akaashi’s desired words for him and taught Akaashi the basics quickly.  _

_ “This feels weird!” Kuroo complained.  _

_ “Good.” Akaashi smirked and focused on the lines he was creating.  _

_ To Kuroo, it felt like he was just scribbling. “I can't feel my ass.”  _

_ “You poor thing.”  _

_ Akaashi finished in fifteen minutes, tears lining his eyes as he laughed at the sight.  _

_ “Take a picture! Let me see!”  _

_ Even the tattoo artist was laughing. “I’ve had a lot of drunk people come in here but no ones ever gotten a tattoo there before.” He said as Akaashi took a picture.  _

_ “He just likes to stand out a little more.” Akaashi said as he walked around the chair Kuroo was laying on and showed him.  _

_ “Insert here.” Kuroo read out loud, each word written on a separate cheek. It took him a minute to understand. “Wait, what?! Akaashi!” _

_ “Nice, right?” Akaashi smirked.  _

_ Kuroo gave him the silent treatment all the way through the paying process and leaving the shop. _

_ “Oh, come on! It’s funny!” Akaashi giggled.  _

_ Kuroo still didn’t speak as they walked along the sidewalk, Akaashi limping as he only had one heel on.  _

_ “Kuroo, baby.” Akaashi frowned. “I’m sorry. Please don’t be mad at me!” He cried out, actual tears streaming down his face.  _

_ “‘Kaashi?!” Kuroo stopped walking, concern written on his face. “Why are you crying?!”  _

_ “You’re mad at me!” Akaashi’s shoulders slumped as he stood there feeling pathetic.  _

_ “I was just joking! I promise.”  _

_ “Don’t be mad at me anymore!” Akaashi cried.  _

_ “I-I won’t!” Kuroo hugged him.  _

_ Akaashi cried in his arms. “You’re so mean.”  _

_ “I’m sorry. So so sorry.” Kuroo rocked them back and forth.  _

_ “Meanie.” Akaashi mumbled.  _

_ “I am a meanie.” Kuroo admitted.  _

_ “And a jerk.”  _

_ “That as well.”  _

_ Kuroo smiled at him as Akaashi pulled away, mascara streaks running down his cheeks. Akaashi sniffled and wiped at his eyes, only smudging the makeup more.  _

_ “You’re so pretty.” Kuroo said.  _

_ “Stop.” Akaashi blushed and punched his shoulder.  _

_ “Okay.”  _

_ “Wait, no! Keep on going.”  _

_ Kuroo laughed. “You’re a piece of work.”  _

_ “I know!” Akaashi threw a peace sign out as he kicked back his heel and twisted his body.  _

_ “Cute.” Kuroo murmured.  _

_ “Hm?”  _

_ “Nothing.” Kuroo bent his knees. “Hop on.”  _

_ Akaashi gasped, smiling widely as he stood behind Kuroo, wrapping his arms over his shoulders and jumping up. Kuroo held the bottom of Akaashi’s thighs as his legs wrapped around his hips. Akaashi rested his chin on Kuroo’s shoulder as they walked.  _

_ “What are we going to do now?” Akaashi asked.  _

_ Kuroo shrugged. “What do you want to do?”  _

_ Akaashi hummed as he thought about the question. “Let’s have a sleepover.” He closed his eyes.  _

_ “Are you tired?”  _

_ “Not really. Just an idea though.”  _

_ “We can do that.”  _

_ “And guess what…”  _

_ “What?” Kuroo asked.  _

_ Akaashi reached into the pocket of Kuroo’s coat, pulling out a plastic bag of joints and waving it out in front of them.  _

_ “You didn’t…”  _

_ “I did!” Akaashi giggled. “I stole it from Ren.”  _

_ “Shit, Akaashi.”  _

_ “Mmm, are you mad?”  _

_ “No but you can’t-” Kuroo’s breath hitched as he felt Akaashi’s hot breath hit his ear. “S-Steal.” He said as if they didn’t steal a bottle of alcohol earlier in the night.  _

_ “Just this once…” Akaashi slid his one hand across Kuroo’s chest and up his neck. “Okay?”  _

_ “Mph.” Kuroo bit his lip in frustration as he felt Akaashi’s lips gently kiss his neck.  _

_ “Alright?” Akaashi gently sucked on his skin, his teeth tugging.  _

_ “O-Okay.” Kuroo let out a shaky breath.  _

_ Akaashi giggled as he teased the bare skin showing from Kuroo’s open buttons on the top of his shirt. His fingers grazed over, chills running through Kuroo’s body.  _

_ “You’re driving me crazy.” Kuroo muttered.  _

_ “Good.” Akaashi smirked, squirming against him and adjusting his position.  _

_ Kuroo glanced around the dark empty streets, trying to remember his way back to where his truck was parked.  _

_ “Turn left baby.” Akaashi whispered in his ear.  _

_ “Okay…” Kuroo’s voice gave out, his face flushed.  _

_ Akaashi continued to give him the directions, purposely seductively whispering. Once they went back to the truck that was parked by the scenery of water, Akaashi hopped off his back.  _

_ Kuroo dug for the keys in his pocket, unlocking the truck. Akaashi opened the back door and slid in while Kuroo went to the driver's seat and started the vehicle, connecting his phone to play music. Once he put on his playlist, he dug in his console for a lighter.  _

_ Akaashi already had the joint between his lips when Kuroo joined him in the back. He barely leaned forward for Kuroo to light the end. Kuroo held the intense eye contact with his teal eyes, the only source of light being the match in front of them that lit up their faces.  _

_ Akaashi leaned back once the end was lit, strongly inhaling before removing the joint from his lips. He held it out, Kuroo taking it from him.  _

_ Kuroo watched the smoke leave Akaashi’s mouth as he placed the tip of the joint between his lips.  _

_ “Have you ever done it before?” Akaashi asked.  _

_ “Not in a while.” Kuroo hesitated.  _

_ “Let me help you.” Akaashi smirked, snatching the joint back.  _

_ “I-I can do it!”  _

_ But Akaashi was already an inch away from him, mouth full of weed. His hand gently held Kuroo’s jaw, his thumb tracing along his bottom lip. Kuroo’s lips parted as Akaashi slowly released the smoke, angling his mouth.  _

_ Kuroo couldn’t stop staring at Akaashi’s eyes. How beautiful and mesmerizing they were.  _

_ Kuroo held the smoke in for a few brief seconds before making an “o” shape with his lips and blowing it out.  _

_ “Cute.” Akaashi’s eyes glanced down and up his body before leaning back and taking another hit from the joint.  _

_ Kuroo’s face was burning. “Akaashi.”  _

_ “Hm?”  _

_ “Just fucking kiss me already.”  _

_ “So impatient.” Akaashi murmured as he bit his lip.  _

_ “Yeah.” Kuroo let out another shaky breath before being the one to move forward and kiss him.  _

_ “Mmph.” Akaashi felt his body lose all control over Kuroo’s eagerness.  _

_ Kuroo’s hands were everywhere on his body, Akaashi tensing or shuddering whenever he hit a sensitive spot.  _

_ Their tongues battled together, their kiss growing hot and intense. Akaashi needed to pull away for air but Kuroo was persistent.  _

_ “What’s up with you?” Akaashi asked.  _

_ “Hm?” Kuroo leaned forward more and started to kiss his neck.  _

_ “Kuroo.” Akaashi squirmed as it felt like he was being pushed down. “Kuroo, stop.” _

_ He wasn’t even listening, too focused on the way Akaashi’s skin felt on his lips.  _

_ “Stop for a second!” Akaashi had to push him off.  _

_ “What?”  _

_ Akaashi took a few deep breaths. “D-Don’t do that please.”  _

_ “Why not? We’ve been doing that all night.”  _

_ “No I mean… don’t continue when I say stop.” Akaashi looked away from him.  _

_ “Oh… sorry.”  _

_ Akaashi studied him for a moment before taking another hit. Kuroo didn’t want to make anything more awkward so for the next hour they listened to music and smoked two full joints together.  _

_ “Shit.” Kuroo grumbled, looking out the window. “I didn’t think I’d feel this good.”  _

_ Akaashi laughed as he rested his head on Kuroo’s shoulder. “It’s so nice.”  _

_ Kuroo felt his breathing slowing down before when they smoked the joints. He felt as if he was on top of the world, the music filling up his body.  _

_ Euphoria. It felt like Euphoria.  _

_ But how easily he could destroy that feeling for the boy beside him.  _

**Beginning of TW**

_ Kuroo’s hand was on Akaashi’s thigh, comfortably resting against his skin but he started to inch it higher and underneath his skirt.  _

_ “Kuroo?” Akaashi looked at him with confusion as Kuroo turned his body to face him.  _

_ “I want you.” Kuroo whispered. “I want you so fucking bad.” He began to push Akaashi down against the seat.  _

_ “W-Wait! S-Stop, I don’t like this!” Akaashi’s eyes widened with fear as his back hit the bottom of the seat.  _

_ “Fuck, you’re so beautiful.” Kuroo murmured against his neck. He placed soft kisses on his skin that grew harsh too quickly.  _

_ “Kuroo!” Akaashi cried out. “I said to stop!”  _

_ It hurt.  _

_ “Yet you told me to keep going before, yeah? Teasing me all night long…” Kuroo’s hands lifted up the end of his skirt. “It’s not fair, Akaashi.”  _

_ “I-I didn’t mean it like this!”  _

_ “You told me to fuck you.” The blunt answer made Akaashi more horrified.  _

_ Did he?  _

_ “I’ll do just that.”  _

_ The sudden chill against his lower body caused Akaashi to cry out as Kuroo had already taken off his underwear.  _

_ “Stop it!” Akaashi screamed in fear.  _

_ “You want this. Stop fucking denying it.” Kuroo muttered as he lowered himself down on Akaashi’s body.  _

_ “N-No!” Akaashi cried. “I’m s-sorry I teased you but I don’t w-want this!”  _

_ Kuroo’s hand clamped over Akaashi’s mouth, muffling his cries and silencing his voice. “This is you doing this. Not me.”  _

_ Akaashi screamed into his hand as he felt his body being touched in places he wasn’t okay with. He would hit against his chest and kick his legs out but Akaashi’s body was filled with strong toxins that stole his strength.  _

_ He felt weak. Powerless.  _

_ It was like he was with Terushima all over again.  _

_ But he wasn’t. This was one of his best friends.  _

_ Osamu’s words suddenly filled his mind.  _

_...“Don’t do too much. I don’t know if you want to get high or anything.” _

_ “I don’t mind.” Akaashi answered.  _

_ “But it's your first time. Don’t you get panic attacks? It’s a big risk that you could have one if you get high.” Osamu said, concerned... _

_ So this is what he was talking about. Getting high is like euphoria for most but this was Akaashi falling into a panic attack.  _

_ Akaashi felt his body weaken at every touch. His mind felt heavy but blank and he felt as if he would black out at any moment. His breathing was heavy but suddenly it stopped.  _

_ The burning ashes of the joint outside the truck slowly died out. Akaashi’s screams eventually ended as well. His fight against him slowed and his consciousness faded. If anything, he felt like he was dying.  _

_ No.  _

_ He felt dead.  _

_ - _

**End of TW**

“Getting food, huh?” Oikawa crossed his arms as Akaashi walked in the apartment with Bokuto by his side, still with an arm protectively around him. 

“Not now, Oikawa.” Bokuto said for him. 

“Don’t speak to me.” The brunette glared at him. “Keiji, what the fuck is he doing here?” 

Iwa put a hand on his shoulder. “Be nice.” 

“I am being nice.” Oikawa shrugged his hand off. “Now why is he here?” 

“Oikawa, seriously. Not now.” Bokuto repeated. 

“I told you not to fucking talk to me. I’m speaking to my friend, not you.” 

Akaashi looked at his best friend, tears ready to flood out of his eyes. Oikawa noticed and the harsh expression on his face vanished immediately. 

“Did… something happen?” He asked more quietly. 

Akaashi sniffled, almost feeling too exhausted to even cry. “No.” 

“Then why are you about to cry right now?” 

“I don’t know!” Akaashi shouted. “I’m just fucking emotional, jeez!” He quickly removed himself, hurrying to his room and slamming the door behind him. 

All three of them heard quiet and muffled sobs soon after. Oikawa slid off the stool and followed in the same path, disappearing. 

“What happened?” Iwa asked. 

And that’s when Bokuto finally broke down after attempting to keep it together in front of Akaaahi. 

“Fuck, bro.” Bokuto sobbed into his hands. “I don’t know what to do.” 

“With what?” Iwa came closer to him. 

“K-Keiji. Something happened with him and… Kuroo.” Bokuto cried. 

“Can you tell or no? If not it’s alright. Don’t tell me something if he wouldn’t want you to.” 

Bokuto's lips were quivering tremendously. “Just… don’t tell Oikawa.” 

“Fuck. No, don’t do that. I can't keep anything from him that’s not-”

“Please, Iwa.” Bokuto cried. “I really don’t know what to do.” 

Iwa didn’t say anything for a few minutes. He watched his helpless friend cry in front of him. He’s only ever seen Bokuto break down when it came to Akaashi. 

“Okay.” 

Bokuto took multiple deep breaths. “Th-They… had sex.” 

Iwa’s eyes widened. “What?!” He asked, his tone harsh. 

“But… K-Kuroo did it.” 

“What does that mean?” Iwa asked, not following. 

“H-He…” Bokuto choked on his cries. “He ra-”

Iwa’s hand clamped over Bokuto's mouth. “Don’t say that. There’s no way.” 

Bokuto cried even harder. “He told us.” His words were muffled. 

“Fuck.” Iwas eyes were wide and he looked shaken up. 

“I-I know.” Bokuto took a step back, freeing himself. “Keiji wanted to leave so I told Kuroo to go home and wait for me so we could talk but I don’t know what to even say or do!” He exclaimed, currently feeling pathetic. 

“Fuck.” Iwa repeated, clearly not knowing what to say either. 

“Usually people go to jail for that, Iwa!” Bokuto cried out in a whisper-yell. 

Iwa pressed his fingers against his temples. “I-I… fuck!” He shouted for the third time. 

“Language.” Oikawa said as he emerged from the hallway. “What’s going on? Why is Bokuto crying?” 

Bokuto wiped at his eyes. “Im-”

“Puberty.” Iwa said. “Is Akaashi coming? You guys have a flight to catch.” 

Oikawa nodded. “He's coming. Just getting any last minute essentials.” 

Iwa started moving past him. “I’m gonna use the bathroom.” 

Oikawa froze as he passed, realizing he was now alone with Bokuto. He looked around his own apartment as if trying to find something to distract himself with. 

“How uhm... have you been?” Bokuto asked as he sniffled. 

Oikawa crossed his arms, looking at the ground. “Fine. You?” 

“Me too.” Bokuto rubbed the back of his neck, sniffling. “I’m… really sorry for what I said to you.” 

Oikawa gritted his teeth together, choosing not to speak.

“I shouldn’t have attacked you for something I did. I was just… really upset at myself.” 

“So what? You and Keiji are just back to normal now?” Oikawa looked at him, a look of distrust in his eyes. 

“No.” Bokuto shook his head. “We have a lot to talk about, which we will do when you guys come back, but… we’re getting there.” 

Oikawa could see the small and hopeful smile on his lips. “You owe him more than an apology.” 

Bokuto nodded. “I know. I owe him more than the universe.” 

Oikawa studied him for a moment, his one eyebrow slightly raised before he nodded as well. “Good. I’m glad you realize it.” 

After a moment of silence, “You should… talk to Iwa.” 

“He’s here, isn’t he?” 

“Yeah but you aren’t  _ talking _ .” Bokuto clarified. “He’s upset that you guys are fighting.” 

“We aren’t fighting.” 

“You’re not? Because it seems like you are.” Bokuto said. “Did something else happen?” 

Oikawa pressed his lips together, not wanting to answer that question. 

-

_ “You… should stop saying that.”  _

_ “What?”  _

_ “Don’t tell me you love me.”  _

_ “But I do love you.”  _

_ Oikawa shook his head. “You can’t.”  _

_ “And why’s that?” Iwa sat up, the comforter dropping from his upper body.  _

_ “Because.” Oikawa looked away from him. “It’s just complicated.”  _

_ “Tooru. You tell me that everyday and it’s never once changed the way I feel about you.”  _

_ Oikawa's eyes dropped down, a frown turning on his lips.  _

_ “Loving you isn’t complicated. It’s the easiest thing I’ve done.” Iwa scooted closer to him.  _

_ “I don’t get you.” Oikawa mumbled.  _

_ “Why?”  _

_ “Doesn’t it hurt that I don’t say it back? When are you going to give up?” Oikawa looked at him, a cold look in his eyes.  _

_ But it didn’t shake Iwa. “I told you, didn’t I? I’m not giving up on you or us.” He smiled. “I don’t care if you don’t tell me you love me.”  _

_ Oikawa crossed his arms. “That’s a lie! Of course you care.”  _

_ “Shut up you stubborn brat.” Iwa leaned forward, finding his way to Oikawa's lips.  _

_ “No.” Oikawa leaned back.  _

_ Iwa frowned. “Can I have a kiss?”  _

_ “I’m serious, Hajime.” Oikawa groaned, shoving the covers off of him and getting out of bed.  _

_ Now Iwa looked taken aback. “Is everything alright?”  _

_ Oikawa scoffed. “You didn’t listen to any of that?”  _

_ “Of course I did. I just thought you needed reassurance that I loved you…” Iwa’s voice faded out, like he was afraid to speak.  _

_ “Iwa. I’m trying to tell you that-” _

_ “No.” Iwa warned. “Absolutely not. Don’t say it.”  _

_ “We shouldn’t be together.”  _

_ “Tooru enough.” Iwa got out of bed. “Stop trying to push me away.”  _

_ “I don’t want to hurt you!”  _

_ “You’re not going to!” Iwa exclaimed. “I know your dad left you a fucked up image of ‘love’ but you aren’t him! I’m not him! Not everyone is like him!”  _

_ “You don’t know that!” Oikawa cried out. “My mom fell in love with a guy completely different from who he was later on!”  _

_ “Yeah and that’s their story! Everyone is different.” Iwa came close, wanting to embrace him in his arms.  _

_ “I’m not.” Oikawa stepped back. “I’m his fucking son. I’m bound to end up like him.”  _

_ “You’re being ridiculous, Tooru.”  _

_ “Just go Iwa. If you think I’m being ridiculous, you can leave.”  _

_ “I’m not leaving you.”  _

_ “And what if I really wanted to end things? What if I hated you so much I needed to stop this? Would you still refuse and say no? Would you keep me to yourself while I’m miserable?”  _

_ Iwa clenched his jaw. “Don’t make me look like a bad guy all of a sudden. The reason I’m refusing now is because I know when you’re lying. You are now. You don’t want me to go.”  _

_ “Fuck you.” Oikawa scoffed. “Don’t act like you know me so well.”  _

_ “Do you even realize how you're acting right now? How you’ve been acting recently?”  _

_ “What?”  _

_ “You’re being fucking rude, Oikawa.” Iwa circled around the bed, grabbing his phone and sweatshirt. “I’ll leave.”  _

_ Oikawa's harsh eyes softened, suddenly worry-filled that he was going to leave for good.  _

_ “Call me whenever you’re ready to actually talk to me about all this because I’m not fighting with you over the same thing every day.” Iwa opened his bedroom door and turned to him.  _

_ “W-” _

_ “I love you, whether you want to hear me say it or not.”  _

_ Oikawa swallowed the lump in his throat. He turned his head away, breaking their eye contact. “Go.”  _

_ And he did. Iwa left.  _

-

Iwa tightened his hold in a comfortable manner. “I’m here to help. Whatever you need.” He whispered in Akaashi’s ear as they hugged in the middle of the somewhat empty airport. 

“Thank you.” Akaashi whispered. “But don’t stress yourself out over this. It’s not a-”

“Please,” Iwa released his hold, his hands on Akaashi’s arms as he looked at him, “don’t say it’s not a big deal. It is and it’s important that we figure this out.” 

Akaashi slowly nodded. “Yeah, sorry.” 

Iwa sighed. “I know this may sound stupid and hard to do after everything that happened but… try and have fun while you’re gone. Focus on being there and don’t think about him or any of us.” 

Akaashi nodded again. “Sure.” 

Iwa slightly smiled as he let go. “Have a safe flight.” 

“Thank you. Now please go talk to Oikawa. He’s too stubborn and won’t say anything to you first.” 

“Oh I know.” Iwa laughed. “I will.” 

Once he moved past him to go find the brunette near the food square, Akaashi found beautiful golden eyes already on him. 

“Ji.” Bokuto softly spoke as he moved forward to take Iwa’s previous spot. 

Without warning, Akaashi launched himself forward, arms wrapping around Bokuto's torso for a hug and his face buried in his neck . Bokuto smiled and snaked his arms around him, one hand gently holding the back of Akaashi’s head. 

“I’m gonna miss you.” Akaashi frowned. 

“Me too… but it’s only a week. It’ll be alright. We’ve gone longer being apart.” 

His words caused Akaashi’s hold to tighten, almost afraid to let go and lose him again. “Come with me.” 

“What?” 

“You should come with me.” Akaashi looked at him, his hold slightly loosening only so he could face him. 

“I-”

“W-We can get you a ticket now! Or even for tomorrow! You can room w-with me at the hotel! It’ll be fun.” 

Bokuto stroked the side of his face with his fingertips, a small smile on his lips. “As much as that sounds nice, I think you and Oikawa both need this trip for yourselves. Without us.” 

“I don’t want to be without you.” Akaashi swallowed the lump in his throat, glancing down. 

“You won’t.” Bokuto tilted his chin upwards, Akaashi’s eyes moving back to him. “Never again.” 

Akaashi’s lip turned into a frown. Bokuto could feel his body shaking in his arms. Akaashi hid his face in the crook of his neck once again, this time letting out soft sobs. 

“Ji, maybe you should go tomorrow. Are you going to be alright to go now?” Bokuto rubbed his back while playing with his hair. 

“I’ll be fine.” Akaashi tried not to cry, but it was out of his control. 

Bokuto repeatedly kissed the top of his head. “Keiji, I-”

Akaashi took Bokuto's face in his hands, pulling him closer for a kiss. Akaashi’s body relaxed more, the feeling of his lips too overpowering. He moved his one hand to the back of Bokuto's head, softly running his fingers through his hair. 

“love you…” Bokuto whispered, finishing his sentence as they parted. 

Akaashi smiled and kissed his lips again. “I love you too. So so much.” He kissed Bokuto's cheek twice and hugged him again. 

Oikawa glanced down, looking away from the two. He hasn’t seen Akaashi smile like that since him and Bokuto were together. And he hates the fact that he felt guilty right now, feeling as if he was at fault for them being apart. 

“Tooru.” 

Oikawa looked over to Iwa holding out a croissant. He gratefully took it, murmuring a small “thank you.” 

“Where's your mom?” 

“She just texted me. She’s buying a few magazines and is gonna meet us here before we go to the gate.” 

Iwa nodded and took a sip of his coffee. “Alright.” 

They were both facing the same direction, Bokuto and Akaashi in their sight. They both wanted to be in the same position, but one of them was too stubborn to admit it. 

“They’re so in love it makes me sick.” Oikawa mumbled, taking a nibble at his croissant. 

“Oh. So now you’re admitting they love each other?” 

Oikawa shot Iwa a glare, who just returned with a smile. “I never denied it.” 

“Sure you didn’t.” Iwa took another sip of his coffee. “You know that could be us right now.” Iwa watched the way Bokuto swayed them back and forth. 

“It could be.” Oikawa swallowed. 

“And why isn’t it?” Iwa looked at him. 

Oikawa took a long and deep breath. “I refuse to hurt you.” 

“You’re not going to.” Iwa turned his body to face him. 

“How many times are we going to repeat this, Iwa? You don’t know that.” Oikawa faced him as well. 

“You're such an idiot.” Iwa gently grabbed his hand and leaned forward, softly kissing him on the lips. 

Oikawa's eyes closed, his body falling into that weak state whenever Iwa touched him. He loved the feeling but the kiss was too short. He wanted more. 

Needed more. 

“Have a safe flight, Tooru.” Iwa stepped back from him, his hand slowly letting go. 

Oikawa's eyes shot open. He was ready to move forward but his mother's voice interrupted that chance. 

“Sorry I’m late!” She called out, adjusting the purse strap on her shoulder and quickly walking towards them. “Bokuto!” She exclaimed, clearly surprised to see him but the smile on her face showed that she was happy. 

She opened her arms for a hug which he gladly returned. Akaashi hugged her after, offering a few words before she came over to her son and Iwa. 

“It’s so good to see you again!” Miwa practically bear-hugged Iwa, a massive smile on her lips. “Lunch was amazing the other day. We have to do it again sometime.” 

“Of course. When you come back we’ll plan something.” Iwa smiled. 

Oikawa's eyes widened. “You had lunch with my mom?” 

Miwa answered instead. “Well you never bring him over to see me, Tooru. So yes, we made plans to have lunch together.” 

“S-Sorry?!” Oikawa's face heated up, feeling embarrassed for some reason. 

Miwa walked closer to her son. “Stop pushing him away.” She whispered in his ear before slapping the back of his head. 

“Ow! Ma!” Oikawa rubbed the back of his head with a frown twisted on his lips. “So mean.” 

“I’m serious, Tooru.” Miwa crossed her arms. 

“Fine, jeez.” He mumbled. 

Iwa smiled, taking a long sip of his coffee as he watched them both. Akaashi and Bokuto finally joined the three, hand-in-hand as they came over. 

“You boys ready?” 

Akaashi nodded, leaning into Bokuto. “Ready.” 

“Yeah.” Oikawa nodded as well. “We should go.” 

Bokuto kissed Akaashi’s temple. “Text me when you land, yeah?” 

“Mhm.” Akaashi softly smiled. “I will.” 

“Let’s go.” Oikawa rolled his eyes and started walking away. 

Miwa just laughed and followed along. 

Akaashi turned around, giving Bokuto a long and sweet kiss. “We’ll talk about everything when I get back, alright?” 

Bokuto leaned forward as he pulled away, smiling for another kiss. “Mhm, yeah.” 

“I’m serious, Kou.” 

Bokuto gasped, his eyes turning soft. “Call me that again.” 

“Oh stop.” Akaashi took a step back. “I’ll see you in a week.” 

“One week.” Bokuto smiled, pulling him back for another kiss. 

“Keiji!” Oikawa called out. “Come on!” 

Akaashi groaned during their kiss. “He’s so annoying.” 

“He loves you.” Bokuto smiled and pecked his lips twice. “Go.” 

“Kay.” Akaashi squeezed his hand before letting go. 

“Hey, Ji?” 

“Hm?” 

“I love you.” Bokuto mouthed to him. 

“Me too, dork.” Akaashi backed up. “Love you too.” He mouthed back. “Bye Iwa.” He waved. “Text me, alright?” 

Iwa was in a daze, suddenly brought out and nodding his head. “Y-Yeah, sure.” 

“I’ll talk to him too. I promise.” Akaashi offered him a smile before turning on his heel and walking to catch up to Oikawa and his mom. 

Bokuto stuffed his hands in his pockets. He watched Akaashi walk away from him, yet this time was much different. 

This time, Akaashi looked back. 

Bokuto blushed at the gorgeous smile Akaashi gave to him. How beautiful the boy walking away was. 

He was a gorgeous creation that somehow Bokuto was lucky enough to meet. 

“You think he’ll be alright?” Iwa asked. 

Bokuto took a deep breath. “I hope so.” 

“You seem to distract him easily.” 

“How so?” 

Iwa looked at him. “He was shaking and crying when you guys got to the apartment and now he’s smiling.” 

“Maybe that’s not a good thing though.” Bokuto said. “Don’t get me wrong, I want him to smile… but he just found out abut… yeah. If he remembers suddenly, it’s gonna hit him like a truck and it’s gonna hurt. Oikawa doesn’t even know so he’s going to be alone with his feelings.” 

“Shit.” Iwa murmured. “He should know.” 

“But Keiji doesn’t want to tell him.” 

“And if Oikawa finds out…” 

“He’ll be pissed at us, not only Kuroo.” 

Iwa looked down. “Doesn’t make a difference. He’s already mad at me.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I love him.” 

Bokuto snorted. “Really?” 

Iwa nodded. “He’s just scared. I get it though. It’s not easy to get into a relationship where all your life you’ve been surrounded by abuse. Akaashi and his mom. Two of the closest people to him.” 

Bokuto frowned. “Did you guys fight again?” 

“I wouldn’t call it a fight necessarily but yeah. Kind of.” Iwa sighed. 

“It’ll be alright. You’re Iwa-chan.” Bokuto smiled, joking.

“Haha, very funny.” 

Bokuto laughed this time. “Ready to go?” 

Iwa fixated his eyes back on the brunette who never gave him a proper goodbye. They were lost in the crowd now. “Sure. Let’s go.” 

Bokuto took a deep breath. “I almost forgot too.” 

“What?” 

“Kuroo.” 

Iwa swallowed. “Right.” And for a moment, he forgot as well. 

Maybe it was the fact that it was Kuroo. Their best friend who wouldn’t dare hurt anyone. It didn’t seem real. 

-

Akaashi settled in his seat, fidgeting with hands and constantly glancing out the window as he got the seat inside. Miwa shoved her carry-ons above them before nestling in the aisle seat, with Oikawa sandwiched between them. 

“I don’t know about you too but I’ll be sleeping for the majority of this plane ride!” She happily waved her pink neck pillow out in front.

Akaashi offered a weak smile. “Sounds nice.” 

“What was the point of getting all those magazines then?” Oikawa asked, staring at the thick stack of magazines on the little pull-out table.

“Just in case. You’re welcome to look through them, Tooru.” 

“No thanks.” Oikawa slumped down in his seat and closed his eyes. 

Akaashi pinched at the outside of his thigh. He started to bounce his leg up and down as his mind began to wander back to previous events. 

“Keiji, relax.” 

“I’m fine.” Akaashi bit at his thumb nail. 

“Are you?” 

“Mhm.” Akaashi squeezed his eyes shut, facing out the window so Oikawa wouldn’t see his miserable attempt to not cry. 

Suddenly, a vibration went off underneath his thigh where he stored his phone. He quickly took it out, wanting to distract himself with whatever notification he got. 

**Bokuto:** have a safe flight Ji <3 I love you so much! enjoy this :))) hopefully it helps in some way. 

**Bokuto:** *link* 

Akaashi fought back a smile as he clicked on the link that led him to a music playlist. He dug in his sweatshirt pocket for earbuds, connecting them to his phone and slipping the buds into his ears. After untangling the wire, he pressed play. 

“Fuck, I don’t know how to do this. Noya!” Bokuto yelled, causing Akaashi to jump and quickly lower his volume.

“You have it on! You’re recording.” Noya was laughing. 

“Oh shit.” Bokuto scrambled and sounded as if he was messing with the mic. “Thank you.” 

“Yup! Hi Akaashi! Bye Akaashi!” Noya called out before a door closed.

“Okay.” Bokuto let out a shaky breath. “Hi Keiji. It’s me. Well, obviously.” 

Akaashi smiled to himself, closing his eyes and listening to his voice. He felt the airplane slowly begin to move, heading towards the track. 

“I’ve been working on this for a few days now. It’s a playlist as you can tell, but it’s my songs and covers. A lot of them you’ll recognize because it’s certain songs we may have listened to together or danced to. I also put in all of the band's songs too. I just… hope you like it.” Bokuto sounded nervous. “This first one is one I wrote recently and it’s one of the few you haven’t listened to yet. So, enjoy.” 

After a few clicks and silence he said, “I love you.” 

Akaashi pressed his lips together, smiling as he waited for the first song to play.

“All I want is nothing more… to hear you knocking at my door.” Bokuto’s voice was soft, a quiet and slow strumming of guitar as well. 

Akaashi’s smile slowly faded, not necessarily in an upsetting way. 

“‘Cause if I could see your face once more,” His voice went higher, “I could die a happy man, I’m sure.” 

Additional notes from a piano joined in the next line. “When you said your last goodbye, I died a little bit inside. I lay in tears in bed all night, alone without you by my side.” 

The plane was picking up speed, preparing for flight. The flight attendant was explaining safety measures and telling everyone to adjust the settings on their phones but Akaashi couldn’t move any part of his body. 

“But if you loved me, why'd you leave me?” 

Akaashi’s eyes were watering, tears slowly sliding down his skin. 

“Take my body, take my body. All I want is, and all I need is, to find somebody, I’ll find somebody like you.” Bokuto softly belted a few notes in the form of “oh’s” while he played the guitar. 

Akaashi took a deep but shaky breath, Oikawa noticing his current state. 

“Are you alright?” He asked in a whisper but Akaashi didn’t hear. 

“So you brought out the best of me. A part of me I'd never seen.” Bokuto sang in a higher octave. “You took my soul and wiped it clean. Our love was made for movie screens.” 

“But if you loved me...” The chorus repeated, giving Akaashi another moment to take a breather. 

They were in the air now, tilted upwards as they aimed for the stars. The city lights underneath them eventually began to expand the further they went. 

“Keiji.” Oikawa interlocked their hands, giving him an encouraging squeeze. 

Akaashi sucked in a breath, looking at him with eyes full of tears. He weakly smiled, not exactly knowing what to say or do. 

Oikawa pursed his lips together before letting go of his hand and snaking his arm over Akaashi’s shoulders, pulling him close. As Akaashi’s head rested against his friend's shoulder, Oikawa took a hold of his hand again but with his other. 

The music was strictly instrumental, intensifying the more it went on. Bokuto was belting in “oh’s” again, mixed and molded into the instrumental. 

Akaashi glanced out the window, the stars becoming closer but yet further. 

Then he remembered. 

_ Akaashi was held against his chest, Kuroo’s arms under his knees and arms as he carried him around the truck. His vision was blurry, not even able to make out Kuroo’s features on his face. His body was completely numb, the reason why Kuroo was carrying him. He was fading in and out, unaware but aware.  _

_ He heard the car door open and soon felt his body gently being placed in the passenger side of the truck. He immediately slouched in the seat, trying to become comfortable. Kuroo reclined it back for him, giving him a better angle to settle in.  _

_ “Kuroo…” Akaashi mumbled.  _

_ “Yeah?” Kuroo held the top of the truck with his one hand while leaning in, trying to hold his balance.  _

_ “We… can’t tell anyone.” Akaashi said as he twisted and turned in his seat. “Especially not Bo…”  _

_ Kuroo was too drunk to fully comprehend what he was saying. “Wouldn't it be better for him to know?”  _

_ “No!” Akaashi cried out. “If he knows we’ll never get back together.”  _

_ Kuroo’s eyes widened. “But you told me… fuck.”  _

_ “I miss him.” Akaashi frowned, closing his eyes.  _

_ “Go to sleep, Akaashi.”  _

_ “Okay.” Akaashi reached his hands out, grabbing the front of Kuroo’s shirt and pulling him down.  _

_ Kuroo’s upper body was awkwardly laying on him while his legs were still out of the truck.  _

_ “Did you enjoy it?”  _

_ “Hm?”  _

_ “Having sex with me? Was it what you always wanted?”  _

_ Kuroo didn’t respond.  _

_ “Does it feel good forcing someone into doing that?”  _

_ He didn’t respond again.  _

_ “I just hope you’re happy.” Akaashi mumbled his last words before drifting off into sleep.  _

_ Kuroo removed himself from his hold after a few minutes and stared at him. He wasn’t happy. Maybe in the moment, but not now. And it would only become worse when he was fully sober and would have to live with the guilt every second.  _

_ He slowly closed the truck door, a churning feeling in his stomach causing him to gag. “Fuck.”  _

_ He stepped on one of the joints on the concrete, smooshing it into the ground. Stumbling around the truck, he threw up any guilt he was currently feeling. God, he was sick. So fucking sick. He felt his eyes water, disappointed in himself as he gripped the bed of the truck while hunched over, throwing up on the concrete.  _

_ “I’m so sorry.” Kuroo sobbed out, his head pounding. It was too overwhelming.  _

_ Moments later, he was climbing into the bed and falling onto his back. His legs formed goosebumps as only his briefs were on, his pants in the backseat of the truck. He stared up at the sky, the gorgeous stars shining down on him with disapproval.  _

_ This was going to ruin everything.  _

Akaashi was shaking again, Oikawa continuing to ask if he was okay and now Miwa watching with concern. 

But Akaashi could barely hear him. He couldn’t even move. His mind was heavy, his thoughts even concerning himself. 

They were drunk. How could Kuroo control himself? 

But… 

This just shows what he wanted to do all along. 

Or…

Maybe it was Akaashi’s fault. After all he did continuously flirt with and tease him all night. He had to take the blame, right? 

Fuck. 

Akaashi squeezed his eyes shut, trying to focus on his breathing that he wasn’t even aware of how he held his breath that whole time. He quietly gasped for air, sucking in sharply.

He felt so fucked. So disgusting. 

It felt like he was back in a relationship with Terushima. After all, through that period of time he didn’t want to believe Teru was actually like that. He wanted to protect him as well, but eventually that feeling grew old and he slowly but surely started to accept that Terushima was abusive. 

_ The worst part is that I still feel bad for you. I still want to protect you and make sure you don’t get in trouble. How is that? How is it that after you force and manipulate me into having sex with you, I still care?  _

Everything he worked so hard for was gone. He was only burning ashes now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO—- THREE MORE CHAPTERS!! IM SPLITTING UP THE OARTS SO NEXT CHAPTER IS JUST ABOUT AKAASHI AND OIKAWAS TRIP AND ABOUT BOKUTOS “BACK STORY” IN A WAY AND HE TAKES A LIL TRIP TOO
> 
> for those who want to know more about Bokutos story with Emile and why he is so attached to Akaashi, you get all that information next chapter. you find out a lot about him heheheh


	21. The Prodigy Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part One of The Prodigy Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings!! (for part one and part two)
> 
> The story opens up with a flashback that includes verbal, emotional and physical abuse!! Skip past the italics if needed! 
> 
> Another flashback has a bolded line that gives a TW of a heavy depiction of a suicide attempt and abuse. Skip to the next bolded line if needed. 
> 
> Throughout the story, rape is mentioned. What occurred last chapter is frequently brought up. Death and homophobia is mentioned as well, not as heavy but still a warning. Also NSFW with Iwaoi lmaooooo uhhh yeah enjoy that BAHGAGAA
> 
> Songs in this chapter: (probably missed a few but i think this is all)
> 
> Tongue Tied by Grouplove
> 
> Easy by Commodores 
> 
> All I Wanted by Paramore 
> 
> Don’t You Worry Child by Swedish House Mafia
> 
> The Real Slim Shady by Eminem 
> 
> Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry
> 
> Problem by Ariana Grande
> 
> Hopelessly Devoted by Glee (please listen to this version, as this is how I imagine Iwa’s voice hehe)

**_“I need a star. Someone or something to save me from this pain. Maybe I don’t deserve it. I don’t. I took away two of the brightest people that walked this earth. I would give up my entire life to let my parents live another day.”_ **

_ “The dude couldn’t fight for shit! His swings were so fucking weak, bro.” Terushima scoffed as he recalled his fight earlier in the day.  _

_ “And he talked all that shit too.” Daishou smirked. “Pussy.”  _

**_Rule one, don’t speak up._ **

_ Akaashi kept his head tucked low, scribbling among his notebook; knowing better than to involve himself in a conversation like this between Teru and Daishou. Sometimes they would get too riled up and other times they would become ruthless. Terushima often took it out on Keiji.  _

_ “Baby, did you hear me?”  _

_ Akaashi glanced away from the mess he was writing and to his boyfriend. “Sorry, I didn’t. What was it?”  _

_ Terushima sighed. “You never pay attention to me anymore. I give you everything, Keiji. Show me a little effort.”  _

_ He always did this. He’d escalate a situation quickly, immediately blaming Akaashi for whatever it was.  _

_ “You’re right.” Akaashi nodded.  _

**_Rule two, agree to whatever he says._ **

_ “As I was saying, I’m having a few people over at my house later. You’re coming, right?”  _

_ A few meant a lot.  _

_ Akaashi twisted his lips. “I have a Biology test tomorrow…”  _

_ “So? You’ll pass no matter what, babe. You don’t need to study anymore than you have been this past week.”  _

_ Akaashi slowly nodded. “Yeah, you’re right once again.”  _

_ “Great!” Terushima kissed his cheek, taking that as a confirmation that he was coming. “Come at seven.”  _

_ “Sure.”  _

_ They separated at the corner of the hallway, Akaashi heading in the opposite direction for his English class and Daishou in the same wing for his. His feet were quick, ready to fall into a sprint as he was already twenty minutes late for his class. He hadn’t realized that Daishou was directly behind him. _

_ “Wait up, slut.”  _

_ Akaashi immediately stopped. “What did you call me?”  _

**_Rule three, don’t have an attitude._ **

_ “Is that some tone that I hear?” Daishou grabbed the back of his neck, yanking him backwards so Akaashi stumbled on his own feet and fell into his chest. “Know who the fuck you’re talking too.”  _

_ Akaashi’s face was so calm that it pissed Daishou off. He was just too immune to their antics and behavior now.  _

_ “Facetime me later and let me pick what you’re going to wear tonight.” Daishou whispered in his ear, allowing his hand to slide underneath Akaashi’s sweater.  _

_ “Why would I let you do that?” _

_ “Because you’re my whore, yeah?” _

_ “Stop calling me that.” Akaashi gritted his teeth, unusual anger arising. _

_ “But am I wrong? Did you already forget that night you danced for me? You let me touch you anywhere I wanted, Akaashi.” Daishou’s whisper was venomous.  _

_ “You forced me.” Akaashi’s voice started to shake as Daishou’s hand crept all over his body like he was some object. He glanced around, no one in sight as classes were going on. They were hidden from any windows where they could be seen.  _

_ “Send me pictures tonight.” Daishou kissed his neck, ignoring what he said.  _

**_Rule four, send nudes to your boyfriends best friend so he doesn’t hurt you or cause problems._ **

_ “Were the last twenty that I sent not enough?”  _

_ “Don’t be like that.” Daishou squeezed his side. “Your body is gorgeous, Akaashi. Let me see it and praise you.”  _

_ “I need to go to class, Daishou.”  _

_ “Promise you’ll send?”  _

_ “Send what?”  _

_ Daishou’s hands were off Akaashi in milliseconds. He wasn’t even facing him anymore when Akaashi turned around to see Terushima standing there with a murderous look in his eyes. Daishou was sweating.  _

**_And rule five, don’t let anyone else touch you._ **

_ Despite being the abusive asshole that he was, Terushima had some form of a “soft-spot” for Keiji. A soft enough spot where he would literally kill anyone that laid his hands on him. Most of his fights consist of beating the shit out of people who even look at Akaashi. It was fucked up and formed in an unusual way. Through the endless abusive and toxic cycle, Terushima developed a love for him. Maybe not the kind Keiji gave him in the beginning of their relationship, but there was something there.  _

_ “Send what?” Terushima repeated himself, which he hates to do.  _

_ “Homework answers.” Akaashi answered, not bothering to spill the truth as he probably won’t have Teru’s side on this one. Daishou was an excellent manipulator.  _

_ “Why was he touching you?”  _

_ Akaashi shrugged in response. Daishou cleared his throat, taking over.  _

_ “He tripped after I snuck up and tried to scare him. I was just giving him support.” It was too easy.  _

_ “Whatever. Leave.” Terushima walked to Akaashi and grabbed his waist, pulling him in for a heavy and a much disturbing kiss for school. Daishou didn’t hesitate to get out of his friends way, knowing better than to overstep and fuck with Teru right in front of him. _

_ “T-Teru, wait.” Akaashi’s words were swallowed and ignored. Terushima was occupied by his lips and how he tasted. He forced his tongue into Akaashi’s mouth, exploring any areas he could reach.  _

_ “No one touches you except me, baby. Understood?” Terushima growled against his lips.  _

_ Akaashi nodded. “Yeah… no one else.”  _

_ He never made it to class.  _

**_Later that night…_ **

_ The room was filled with smoke and the smell of weed when Akaashi walked in. His body was trapped in tight black ripped jeans, which according to Terushima, really emphasized his ass. His upper body was held in a tight black mesh shirt, see-through, except for the small attachable black tank top underneath that covered his chest and stomach, only his arms and shoulders showing through the thin fabric. The majority of the party was held in the basement, couches and chairs in the TV area and a large clearing for dancing and games, including darts and beer pong. _

_ “C'mere gorgeous.” Terushima opened one arm for him, a clear invitation to sit on his lap. Or more like an order. Akaashi forced the smallest of smiles and went to sit on his lap, facing him instead of back to chest. Before Teru could speak again, Akaashi’s lips were on his. When he did things like this, it made Terushima in a better mood.  _

_ “What's gotten into you?” Terushima murmured against his lips, opening his eyes to look at him.  _

_ “What do you mean?” Akaashi faked a teasing smile. “Do you not like it?” He trailed his lips down to his neck, sucking on his nape exactly where he liked it.  _

_ “Fuck.” Teru grunted as his hands slid down, groping his ass. Akaashi rolled his eyes but continued to suck, lick and bite his skin on all his favorite spots. “Baby…” Terushima never cared who was around to see because everyone knew to mind their own business and leave them alone. Akaashi hated any ‘affection’ shown in public but didn’t have a choice as it was out of his control most of the time.  _

_ “Yo, Teru. Wanna hit?” Shirabu, a close friend, leaned across the coffee table between them to hand him the joint.  _

_ Terushima took the joint and brought it to his lips, letting out a soft moan in his exhale as Akaashi kissed his jaw. With his free hand he guided Akaashis hips to slowly roll against his own.  _

_ “There’s people around.” Akaashi whispered, suddenly self-conscious.  _

_ “You’ve never had a problem with that before.” Terushima took another long drag, closing his eyes as if he was in peace. “How about you go join the girls and dance for me?”  _

_ Akaashi glanced over his shoulder to where the slightly larger crowd was in the basement. The crowd was majority girls, a few guys scattered along. Akaashi hadn’t even realized lights were flashing and music was playing. Was he so immune to all of it now? This was his normal.  _

_ “Go ahead, baby. You’re the prettiest one here. Go show it off.”  _

_ Akaashi slid off his lap, knowing he didn’t have a choice. The closer he got to the people dancing, the more he tried to tune into the music but it was pointless. His connection to the sounds and vibrations was gone. It was like he was dancing to silence.  _

_ Terushimas eyes were heavy, sinking into his back the further he crept away. Akaashi slowly began to sway his hips, matching the rhythm of others. A familiar face spotted him, smiling and reaching out her hand.  _

_ “You don’t always have to listen to him, y’know.” Her name was Yui, an extremely humble and friendly girl. She was dating someone who knew Terushima so she wasn’t around a lot but when she was, Akaashi was grateful for her company. She was the only one who understood, even if she didn’t know how bad it actually was.  _

_ Yui held both of his hands, dancing in a friendly way with him. “You’re uncomfortable, Akaashi. Don’t do what he wants you to do if you don’t like it.” _

_ “I’ll just get my ass beat if I don’t listen.”  _

_ Yui clearly took it as a joke, giggling at his words. “Teru loves you and I’m sure he would understand!” Akaashi wanted to roll his eyes and tell her how wrong she was but she was gone as quickly as she came.  _

_ “Let’s go babe. We gotta pick up my little sister.” Her boyfriend swung his arm over her shoulders.  _

_ “Alright.” Yui smiled at Akaashi and waved. “I’ll see you around, Akaashi.”  _

_ Akaashi just nodded and watched them leave the dancing area to give a few more goodbyes. He glanced back to Terushima whose eyes were still on him, waiting. And if he waited anymore, he wouldn’t be happy.  _

_ So he began to swing his hips, dragging his hands over his own body like he was his own personal toy. He watched Terushima the whole time, keeping their intense eye contact. The fake blond kept hitting the joint, fantasizing about what he wanted to do to him. Across the room, another heavy set of eyes burned into Akaashi’s skin.  _

_ Daishou smirked when Akaashi spotted him. His eyes were disgustingly glued to his body, watching every movement he made. He looked like a vulture itching for his prey. Akaashi wasn’t surprised how turned on he looked. It was a reflection from the dick pics he sent earlier after forcing and basically blackmailing Akaashi to send him nudes in a bondage strap set that Terushima gifted him this past Christmas. Akaashi did it to prevent any interference and unnecessary problems from Daishou. He was capable of making life living hell. _

_ Akaashi looked back to Terushima again, but he was gone and out of his spot on the couch. Seconds later, hands were on his waist, guiding his hips against their own.  _

_ “I only want you looking at me.” Terushima whispered in his ear. “No one else.”  _

_ “Okay.” Akaashi choked out, his skin turning ice as Terushima’s hands slipped underneath his shirt, groping him wherever he pleased.  _

_ “Good baby.” Terushima softly kissed his neck. “Now grind on me.”  _

_ And that’s how the rest of the night went. Akaashi followed whatever the fuck he was told… until he didn’t. It got to the point where Terushima tried to force him into sex once again but Akaashi refused. Akaashi felt embarrassed and pathetic walking out of the guest bedroom in the basement with a busted lip. But no one fucking cared. That’s what was more embarrassing. Even worse, Terushima willingly made out with some other girl in front of Akaashi. No one said anything and no one offered to help. _

_ Akaashi began to drink heavy, a coping mechanism that he attached himself to during the past two years. It got bad many nights. So bad that he was blacked out without anyone realizing.  _

_ “You’re so fucking hot.” Hands toyed with the zipper of Akaashi’s pants.  _

_ “What the fuck are you doing?” Akaashi’s eyes widened, spinning around to see Daishou with that ugly smirk on his lips.  _

_ “What does it look like I’m doing?”  _

_ “Touching your best friend's boyfriend.” Akaashi glared at him.  _

_ Daishou scoffed and glanced over to where Terushima was being given a lap dance. “Really?”  _

_ Akaashi didn’t even look. He didn’t have to. “Leave me alone, Daishou.”  _

_ “Not until I get you the fuck out of our lives.” Daishou shoved him back, Akaashi’s back hitting the wall. _

_ Daishou didn’t like Akaashi. He didn’t even really want to touch him the way he did either. He did it with the intention that Akaashi would eventually break, not capable of enduring this treatment anymore, and leave. He wanted Akaashi out.  _

_ After all, Daishou was in love with his best friend.  _

_ “Fine. Do whatever the fuck you want with me. I don’t give a shit anymore.” Akaashi scoffed, his head feeling abnormally light all of a sudden.  _

_ “You really shouldn’t go around saying things like that.” Daishou grabbed his wrist, dragging him into a spare room.  _

_ Akaashi hadn’t even realized he was on the bed. He completely missed the part where Daishou started to undress him, shoving his shirt up to his chest and unbuttoning his jeans. He felt Daishou’s lips on him, his venom sinking into his skin with every kiss, lick and bite. Akaashi gasped, his mouth falling open as Daishou started to drag his pants down, his bare legs hitting the cold air.  _

_ “I’m having trouble deciding if I want to fuck your mouth first or have a taste of you.”  _

_ “Mmph.” Akaashi made an attempt to speak but Daishou’s hand was clamped onto his mouth, muffling any noise.  _

_ “Fuck, you look so good.” The sudden heat between Akaashi’s legs made him feel dizzy. “I bet you taste even better.”  _

_ Akaashi’s eyes widened as he felt his briefs start to slide down. Quickly, he used his leg to slide in between Daishou’s thighs and pull him up. Daishou looked pissed and confused but when Akaashi sucked him into a kiss, he forgot about it.  _

_ “Let me suck you off.” Akaashi whispered against his lips.  _

_ Daishou smirked and adjusted himself so he was kneeling above Akaashi’s chest. “Only use your mouth. No hands.”  _

_ Akaashi was ready to start crying but he was even immune to that too. He hasn’t cried since before his parents passed. Whenever he felt like he needed to cry nothing ever came out. They were dry tears. Akaashi bit down on Daishou’s zipper, gently tugging so his jeans would slowly open. Daishou helped him out, unbuttoning and shrugging his pants down enough so Akaashi had easier access.  _

_ “Fuck.” Daishou grunted as Akaashi used his teeth to pull down his briefs. “Hurry up.” _

_ “It’s not that easy using just my mouth, y’know? You could easily help me out anytime but-- mmph!” He gasped, choking on his air and Daishou’s dick in his mouth.  _

_ “No teeth, slut. I’m not into that.” _

_ Akaashi hollowed out his cheeks and pursed his lips. He could barely pull back or else his head would hit the bed and his mouth would still be occupied. He took as much of him as he could, bobbing his head back and forth and using his tongue for extra pleasure. He easily let Daishou hit the back of his throat but it still wasn’t good enough for him. Daishou gripped Akaashi’s hair and lunged his hips forward. Akaashi’s eyes widened and he suddenly had the urge to gasp for air but he couldn’t. He had no chance to.  _

_ Daishou was fucking his throat.  _

_ “Oh, fuck.” Daishou threw his head back as he thrusted faster and harder, ignoring Akaashi’s whines and sounds of protests. “Right there, baby.”  _

_ Akaashi choked against him, struggling to breathe and continue. He squeezed his eyes shut, water forming at the corners of his eyes. It only made Daishou more excited to see him like that. Before Akaashi knew it, warm liquid was trickling down his throat, burning as he swallowed. Daishou pulled out with a loud grunt, pleased with what just went down.  _

_ “Now I want to taste you.”  _

_ Akaashi felt the heat against his legs again, only making him want to crawl away and hide. But he had no power to do that. Everything was going black. He stared at the ceiling, realizing he was losing vision around him.  _

_ “D-Daishou?” Akaashi blinked hard. “I can’t see anything.” _

_ “Poor baby.” He whispered against his thighs. “Relax. You’ll be out in seconds.” _

_ “Help…” Akaashi weakly called out as if someone could hear him over the obnoxious music. _

_ “Don’t worry. I’ll help you.” Daishou smirked, pushing Akaashi’s knees to his chest but couldn’t even do anything before the door slammed open in frustration.  _

_ “Get the fuck off of him.” Akaashi heard someone angrily bark words at Daishou but eventually he faded off, falling unconscious. He felt Daishou’s body off of him before he officially saw black.  _

**_The following day…_ **

_ Akaashi woke up in Terushima’s arms, his hold secure as if he was going to be taken away. Ironically, Akaashi felt safe enough to ignore searching for Advil, for his overwhelming headache, and instead nuzzled deeper in his chest.  _

_ “You’re up?” Teru grumbled minutes later, his voice hoarse.  _

_ “Yeah…” Akaashi bit his tongue, unsure what to say next. He remembered everything until he blacked out but he wasn’t sure who came into that room to help him. Who else would have? Of course it was Terushima. “I’m sorry.” _

_ “Don’t apologize.” Teru dipped his head so Akaashi could feel his breath fan against his forehead. “I shouldn’t have left you alone.”  _

_ You kissed someone else… Akaashi wanted to say but decided against it. “I’m not a kid. I can take care of myself.”  _

_ “He drugged you.” Teru whispered. “If I didn’t get there…”  _

_ Akaashi squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to think about it because then he would be sick. Then he would think about all the other times Terushima tried to take advantage of him like that. Then he would get more sick. Besides, nothing would change. Terushima and Daishou will still be friends.  _

_ “It’s fine now. Thank you.” Akaashi lifted his head to look at him, meeting his sad brown eyes. _

_ Wait. Teru looked… sad. That was unusual. He usually had no remorse for doing anything like that to Akaashi. So why was it any different now?  _

_ “Can I have a kiss?” His question was so genuine it made Akaashi want to smile. _

_ “Of course.” It was brief but something was so different about the kiss. It didn’t feel fake.  _

_ Terushima kissed him on the cheek afterwards and soothed him back to sleep for at least another hour. When Akaashi woke up again, Teru asked if he would want to go out for lunch.  _

_ That was also unusual but not exactly rare.  _

_ “I was thinking we could take a small road trip soon.”  _

_ Akaashi looked up from the greasy basket of fries that made his stomach churn. “Really?” There was a hint of excitement in his tone.  _

_ That made Terushima smile. “Yeah. What do you think? Anywhere you want to go?”  _

_ Akaashi twisted his lips, knowing exactly where. “Any place is fine.” _

_ “No. You’re thinking of something. Where?”  _

_ Akaashi looked down again, his vision blurring. “Tokyo. We don’t have to. It’s kind of far for a road trip. I just… my parents promised we could go one day.”  _

_ “Tokyo, hm?” Terushima settled back in his seat, looking up at the ceiling. “You really want to go?”  _

_ Akaashi slowly nodded. “It would be fun.”  _

_ Terushima watched Akaashi stay still in his seat, not moving a muscle to meet his eyes. “Okay. We’ll go. We’re creeping up to graduation so let’s do it.”  _

_ Akaashi’s head shot up. “Really?!”  _

_ It was the most excited Terushima has ever heard him since his parents passed away. “Really. If I get to see that smile more, then we’re doing it.”  _

_ He’s smiling? Akaashi hadn’t even realized he was smiling.  _

_ Terushima reached across the table, grabbing Akaashi’s hand and bringing his knuckles to his lips. “I love you.” He whispered, kissing his skin softly.  _

_ Akaashi could feel his cheeks start to burn. He stayed with Terushima for a majority of reasons. He didn’t know whether anyone would believe him or not about the abuse, he was scared he would only get more hurt, he felt like he belonged where he was and… he believed Terushima loved him. In some way.  _

_ In moments like these, it felt so real.  _

_ “I love you too.” Akaashi blushed harder.  _

_ “Eat.” Terushima nodded to his basket, smiling as he took a sip from the straw in his soda.  _

_ Akaashi popped a fry in his mouth, not even caring to hide the smile that was plastered on his lips. These moments were rare but extremely tender. They were special to Akaashi as it was the only time he could say he felt some state of happiness. It was the only time he could say he felt like Terushima really cared for him. When they were alone, their relationship felt… normal. It was surprising considering Akaashi was dating an abusive manipulator but he was easily sucked into the good moments. _

_ Even more surprising, Terushima held his hand for the rest of lunch.  _

_ - _

“It’s so unfortunate it’s raining on our first day here but at least we can sleep for a little bit.” Miwa was extremely chatty in the passenger seat of the taxi while her sons were in the back, both on opposite sides. 

Oikawa had his eyes on Akaashi who still had his earbuds in, listening to Bokuto’s playlist as he stared out the window covered in rain drops and streaks. 

“Look boys! The cinema! We used to go there on Thursday nights. Do you remember?!” 

Akaashi heard her voice despite the loud rock music playing. He glanced out the window beside Oikawa to see the large movie theatre in sight. 

Almost every other Thursday night after school, practices and dinner, Miwa, Oikawa and the Akaashi family would go see a movie. Every week they had at least two or three new selections, so they never ran out of options. Some were definitely horrible but it only made the tradition better. 

“That was fun.” Oikawa lazily smiled as he thought back to their childhood. 

“Right?!” 

Akaashi tore his eyes away as the large building passed them. He stared back out his own window. 

“I could follow you to the beginning. Just to relive the start. And maybe then we’d remember to slow down.” Bokuto sang. “At all of our favorite parts.” 

Bokuto was covering “All I Wanted” by Paramore, a favorite band of theirs. One they listened to frequently together. 

The instruments suddenly gave out, now a solo of Bokuto's voice. “All I wanted was you!” The power in his voice was legendary as he belted, switching to a higher octave halfway through and then back down. “All I wanted was you!” 

“What are you listening to so loudly?” Oikawa asked as he snatched the one earbud out of his ear. He could hear the song as Akaashi’s volume was almost all the way up. 

“Nothing.” Akaashi murmured. 

From the looks of it, Oikawa thought he was agitated with him. Ever since he broke out crying on the take off during their flight, he hasn’t spoken a word to him. He talked to Miwa but it was only brief. 

“Keiji what happened before you came home? Why were you crying?” 

“Nothing… I was just-” Akaashi sighed. “happy.” 

“Happy?” 

“Well I obviously ran into Bokuto before that and was happy we got to spend time together.” 

“As in make out, yeah?” Oikawa smirked. 

“Whatever.” Akaashi mumbled and sighed. “We may have. A few times.” 

“You’re such a dipshit.” Oikawa shook his head. “Don’t get in too fast again.” 

“I know.” Akaashi nodded. “I really know. Plus… I think I’ll need to start at square one again.” 

“Why?” Oikawa cocked his head to the side. 

Akaashi closed his eyes. 

He felt sick again. He  _ has  _ felt sick. How was he going to come back from this? 

Akaashi felt like his life was just moving in reverse. He worked hard to be where he is now but all it took was one night for it to be stripped away from him. 

“How close are we?” Akaashi whispered. 

“Uhmm…” Oikawa looked around. “I think five minutes away.” 

“Okay.” Akaashi took a deep breath. 

“You look pale.” 

Miwa turned around. “Akaashi, dear. Are you alright?” 

“I-I’m fine.” 

Akaashi wanted to get out. He wanted to bury himself deep in a bed, alone and in the dark with just his thoughts. 

He still hasn’t processed what happened. Did Kuroo really do that to him? There had to be more to the story… 

Akaashi didn’t want to believe it. Just like with Terushima. He didn’t want to believe someone so close to him would take advantage of his state and body for their own personal needs and wants. 

His phone screen lit up, Bokutos name capturing his attention. 

**Bokuto:** what are you guys planning on doing first? it’s raining, right? 

**Akaashi:** Yes, it’s raining. It’s supposed to be all of today and tomorrow. We’re going to go to the hotel and spend the day there. Probably ordering room service. What are you going to do? 

**Bokuto:** room service is the best!! 

**Bokuto:** it’s only 5 in the morning here, haha. i think i may go to my parents this weekend and spend some time there

_ Did he wake up early for me? _

**Akaashi:** You should. They really do miss you

**Bokuto:** they miss you too :( 

Akaashi pressed his lips together. He always wondered if Bokutos parents didn’t like him since their breakup. He couldn’t help but feel happy that they missed him. He missed them even more. 

**Akaashi:** I miss them too. Tell them I said hi when you go down. 

**Bokuto:** i will! 

**Bokuto:** also… i don’t know if you want to talk about this over text or call but me and kuroo briefly talked last night

Akaashi’s fingers froze above the screen. Did he want to know what they said or what happened? 

**Akaashi:** I’ll call you later. Go back to sleep 

**Bokuto:** alrightttyyy 

**Bokuto:** i miss you 

**Bokuto:** and your cuddles 

**Bokuto:** they help me fall asleep 

Akaashi couldn’t fight the smile twisting on his lips. When it came to Bokuto, he felt his worries and problems instantly vanish.

**Akaashi:** Very cute, Kou. Text me when you wake up and I’ll give you a call. 

**Bokuto:** yes boss! i love you <33333333

**Akaashi:** I love you too 

**Bokuto:** *gasps* 

**Bokuto:** *blushes* 

Akaashi shook his head in amusement and looked back out the window as the song switched to another voice recording. 

“Akaashi!” Bokuto cheered. “What did you think of that one?!” 

Akaashi wanted to giggle at the hyper tone in his voice. 

“I think that may have been the only song by Paramore that we haven’t listened to together.” Bokuto laughed. “But anyways…” He groaned. “I’m sorry this is probably so stupid. Most of the playlist is just me talking.” 

_ Talk more… I miss you.  _

“You probably don’t want that.” Bokuto laughed awkwardly. “This next one is the first song you ever heard by us! It’s our actual recorded demo so enjoy baby.” 

Akaashi didn’t miss the sneaky nickname he added in, yet me didn’t mind as it was his normal to be called that by Bokuto. 

“Tonight we are Victorious!” Noya and Kuroo sang. 

Kuroo’s voice was distinct, Akaashi easily being able to pick out his vocals from the two. And suddenly it all came back. 

“ _ Kuroo, stop!”  _

_ “Fuck, Akaashi.” Kuroo grunted. “You feel so good.”  _

_ Akaashi hit the heel of his palm against Kuroo’s shoulders, as hard as he could. “Get off of me!” He screamed in horror, his voice breaking. “Please!”  _

“Victorious!” Bokuto and Kuroo sang, but still Akaashi could only focus on the menacing voice who hurt him. 

_ Kuroo held his hips, guiding the way he moved against him. He groaned, throwing his head back against the headrest. “Fuck.” He reached one hand up, gripping at Akaashi’s throat, tight and uncomfortable.  _

His heart rate dramatically increased in seconds, his fingers moving fast across the screen to shut off the music. He took the earbuds out of his ears as he tried to slow his breathing. 

He felt Oikawa's eyes on him. 

“Akaashi what’s going o-”

“We’re here!” Miwa cheered. “Keep your umbrellas handy! We’ll grab our luggage and rush inside.” 

Akaashi was the first to exit the cab, practically gasping for fresh air. He didn’t bother opening his umbrella as he circled around to the trunk and lifted it open. Yanking his suitcase out, he turned to face the large building in front of him.

The Grand Inn. 

Akaashi’s been here two times. One, to stay while construction was done on the majority of their house. The other being when Oikawa, Suga and a few other of their friends snuck in to use the pool. 

“Do you remember-”

“When we came here at one in the morning?” Akaashi finished his question. 

Oikawa laughed. “And the clerk at the front desk called the cops on us.” 

“Then we hid at the diner down the street that’s always open, 24/7.” Akaashi smiled at the memory. “Most rebellious thing I've ever done.” 

“I’m surprised I convinced you into doing it.” Oikawa said as he pulled out his luggage. “Yet you didn’t seem scared at all when the cops found us and had to call our parents.” 

Akaashi walked into the sidewalk, ducking underneath the overhang to protect him from the rain, as he pulled along his luggage. “I felt proud of myself that night. Honestly, I think my parents were too.” 

“I most certainly was not.” Miwa said as she shut the trunk and joined the two boys underneath the overhang. “Tooru pulled stunts like that every day. I was sure he would get arrested.” 

“I have— not! I have not!” Oikawa looked away, hiding the truth on his face. 

“Mhm.” Miwa shook her head in disapproval. “Let’s check in.” 

They headed in together, the familiar setting warming their hearts. Akaashi looked around as they walked across the lobby to the desk. 

It was exactly the same. 

“Hello.” The young lady at the desk shot them a friendly smile. “What can I do for you?” 

_ Set me free.  _

-

Bokuto threw his clothes in his duffle bag, not bothering to fold them. Iwa sat on the edge of his bed in frustration, his head in his hands. 

“I just… fuck.” 

They’ve both been at a loss of words since yesterday. Neither of them comprehending that their best friend could commit such an act. 

They didn’t want to believe it. They didn’t want to face facts. 

But they had to. Kuroo was in the wrong. 

“What happens now?” Bokuto asked. “Does he… go to jail?” 

Iwa swallowed. “That's Akaashi’s decision on whether or not he wants to report it.” 

“He won’t.” Bokuto said. 

“You don’t know th-”

“Iwa… believe me. Akaashi won’t.” 

Bokuto wasn’t wrong. Akaashi wouldn't report it, at least not now. 

Iwa heavily sighed. “I feel guilty.” 

“Why?” 

“Oikawa doesn’t know.” 

“It’s not our place to tell him.” 

“But you told me.” Iwa looked at his friend. 

“I-I know!” Bokuto stammered. “But he didn’t seem to mind that I told you.” 

“Bokuto, he probably hasn’t even comprehended what happened. Me knowing is probably the last thing he’s thinking about.” 

“True.” Bokuto sighed. “Fuck. I don’t know what to do.” 

They fell silent as they heard a door close from down the hallway. Noya wasn’t home so it was only Kuroo as an option. Shuffling against their wooden floors only grew louder as Kuroo came closer to the open door of Bokuto's bedroom. He awkwardly stood at the doorway. “I’m gonna go get coffee. Do you want anything?” 

“I’m alright. Thanks.” Iwa said. 

Kuroo looked at Bokuto. “What about you?” 

Bokuto didn’t even look at him. “I wouldn’t even trust you with getting me a drink.” 

Kuroo glanced away. “Okay…” His voice was quiet, his feet dragging him away. 

Kuroo has been a walking zombie. Emotionless on the face, slumped shoulders 24/7 and a drained look in his eyes. No one was more upset with Kuroo than himself. He didn’t want this, he really didn’t. He knew he had a hard time controlling his feelings when it came to Akaashi but he never believed he would force him to have sex. 

He dragged the whole way to the cafe, stuck in a war in his own mind. 

_ What now?  _

Akaashi and him will never rekindle their relationship. He knew that. Same goes to his friendship with everyone else. He wouldn’t be accepted anymore, especially by Bokuto who wouldn’t even look at him. Kuroo just lost his family. The people he grew up with and created irreplaceable bonds are now...gone. 

“I could kill myself.” Kuroo snorted at the idea, that seeming much more convenient than any other options he had. 

“Kuroo?” His delicate voice…

No. Kuroo couldn’t deal with this now. This was the last thing he needed. 

As he held the cafe door open, he saw Kenma standing by the bench outside the shop. His hair was tied back into a low ponytail, leaving strands free to frame his face. He was in an old oversized hoodie that Kuroo had gifted him years ago and his feet were occupied with socks and slides. 

“Kenma.” Kuroo swallowed the oversized lump in his throat. “Are you… going in?” 

Kenma slowly nodded. “I was, yeah. You too?” 

Similarly, Kuroo nodded. “Go ahead.” He held the door open and Kenma gladly walked in front of him, tucking part of his hair behind his ear. The line was long so they had about eight or so people waiting in front. Kenma could feel Kuroo’s gaze fixated on him from behind. 

“Kuroo?” Kenma turned around to face him. “You don’t look well…” 

He noticed the bags underneath his eyes and the abnormal pale skin. Kuroo’s hair was naturally messy but now it was hanging loosely around his head, sweeping over his forehead as his hood covered up top. He had no emotion in his face. No usual cocky smirk or stupid words about his huge ego. 

“I’m fine.” Kuroo cleared his throat and ignored his gaze. If anyone knew there was something wrong with him, it would be Kenma. 

“You can still talk to me, y’know.” Kenma muttered. “I may still see you as an asshole for what you did but… I care about you.”

Kuroo’s eyes welled with tears as he turned his head away. “I’m really fine.” 

“God, you suck at lying.” Kenma rolled his eyes. “I’ll grab your order. Just wait for me outside before you start crying in front of everyone here.” 

When Kuroo had finally looked at him with wise and frightened eyes, he was met with Kenma’s back.  _ Shit… he knows me too well.  _

Moments later, Kenma had bought Kuroo’s personal favorite and his own black coffee and headed outside to meet him. They started walking together, not to a specific destination or anything. They let their feet guide them wherever. 

“Thank you.” Kuroo sipped the hot frappe in gratefulness. “I’ll pay you back.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Kenma shrugged. “So... what’s going on?” 

Kuroo stalled as he looked into his coffee, drowning in the slight reflection of his fucked up self. “You’ll hate me like everyone else.” 

“No I won-”

“And you’ll leave, Ken… you’re going to leave.” Kuroo swallowed. “And that’s alright. I’m preparing myself to start adapting to being alone. I deserve it.” 

“Kuroo…” Kenma glanced at him. “What happened?” 

Kuroo took a prolonged breath. “You have every right to scream at me, throw your coffee on me and leave.” 

“That's a bit drama-”

“I raped Akaashi.” 

It flowed off his tongue like ice. Like venom seeping into their skin. It wasn’t like he dropped a bomb but like he dropped two that blew up the entire earth. He shattered Kenma’s faith in him with one sentence that gave so little but too much.

-

Akaashi sat on the hotel bed, listening to the silence on the other line of the call. His phone laid flat in front of him as he sat criss-crossed. The room was bright but he felt like he was in complete darkness. 

“He…” 

Akaashi squeezed his eyes shut at the failed attempt to even form a sentence. 

“Wh-” A grunt of frustration. 

He listened to the soft breathing for a moment, not knowing whether he should speak up or not. After speaking about last night, Akaashi felt all his energy vanish.

“I’m sorry I left you…” Osamu’s voice cracked in his whisper. 

Akaashi bit down on his lip hard, his eyes tensing shut even more and his body flexing in pain to stop himself from crying. 

“Fuck, Keiji.” Osamu took a long breath. “I’m so fucking sorry I left.” 

Akaashi shook his head as if the boy on the phone could see. 

“I-I was frustrated with my own feelings and I took it out on you.” The guilty boy admitted. “You were in a horrible state. I never should have left.” 

“Even if you stayed…” Akaashi’s voice broke, Osamu’s heart breaking as well. “Nothing would have changed.” 

“That’s not true!” It sounded like Osamu was crying. “You wouldn’t have been alone with him.” 

Akaashi’s lips quivered as he released them from the tight hold. “Maybe he wouldn’t have done it then but…” 

“He would’ve done it a different day.” Osamu finished for him, understanding what he meant. 

Akaashi’s shoulders shook as his body gave up from preventing his tears. “It hurt so bad… it hurts.” 

Osamu pressed his knuckles to his lips as they tensed, his eyes watering too quickly. His heart physically ached as he listened to Akaashi cry in pain. 

“I-I don’t want it to be true.” Akaashi cried out. “I want this to be some fucked up nightmare. I want to wake up from this and see his dumbass face with his dumbass hair and his dumbass attitude.” 

Osamu squeezed his eyes shut, the tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“I hate it! I hate him! I fucking trusted him a-and he just…” Akaashi clenched his fists in anger. “He knew! He knew what Terushima did to me and he knew how I felt!” His sobs were loud and ear wrenching. “Fuck!” 

“And you didn’t remember until he told you… right?” 

“Yeah…” Akaashi’s voice grew quiet again. “I don’t think he was going to tell me.” 

“Why not?” 

“He avoided all my texts and calls and I saw him in public and confronted him and then he just blurted it out in front of Bokuto and I.” 

“Bokuto was there?” 

“Yeah… we were both at the gym.” 

Osamu nodded to himself. “This may sound like a stupid question but how did he react?” 

“Angry.” Akaashi said. “But lost. He doesn’t know what to do like I don’t.” 

“Wait what do you mean?” 

Akaashi bit his tongue. 

“You’re gonna report it… right?” Osamu asked but when he got no answer he slumped against his chair. “Akaashi…” 

“I can't.” Akaashi’s voice broke again. “I just can’t.” 

Osamu sighed. He couldn’t say anything else because he understood Akaashi now. Of course he couldn't report it. That was one of his best friends. That was his ex-boyfriends, who is maybe his boyfriend???, best friend. Someone he grew attached to and trusted. It didn’t even matter that they were both influenced by alcohol and weed. From what Osamu heard, it sounded as if Kuroo was aware enough to know what he was doing. 

“Who else knows?” 

“Iwa knows too. I’m still debating on telling Iris.” 

“You should.” 

Akaashi fell silent. 

“Keiji…” 

“He’s gonna lose everyone.” Akaashi cried. 

He still cared. He still put Kuroo before himself. He still wants to protect him. 

“He ra-”

“Don't say it.” Akaashi clenched the front of his shirt, balling it in his fist. “Please don’t…” 

After a beat, “I think you should call Iris… I really do.” 

Surprisingly, he listened. After getting off the phone with Osamu ten minutes later, he dialed Iris’ number. 

“Hello?” The chill voice answered. 

Akaashi’s hands were shaking as he switched her to speaker and placed his phone back down. 

“Hey…” 

“Akaashi! I’ve been waiting to talk to you.” He could hear the amusement in her voice. “The other night was insane. Saeko and I woke up in the club's bathroom!” He heard Saeko’s laughter in the background. 

“Yeah… it was pretty crazy.” 

“I know! Oh my God do you remember Ren and all those people?!” 

Akaashi nodded to himself. “Yeah. I woke up to a few texts from him and Emi.” 

“They’re so cool! We need to hang out with them again.”

“Mmm…” 

“Hey, are you alright?” Iris finally heard the lack of emotion in his voice. 

“I’m fine.” 

_ I can't do this. I can't tell her.  _

“Akaashi what’s wrong?” 

_ What if she thinks I’m lying? Why would she believe me?  _

“You can tell me. I’m always here for you…” 

_ I feel so sick. So fucking sick.  _

“Akaashi? You there?” 

_ I rather die.  _

“Kuroo r*ped me.” He choked out, the words burning deep in his tongue. 

Silence. Silence from the other side of the line. 

Akaashi didn’t know whether to keep speaking or not. Did Iris want to hear him out? Did she believe him? 

“Tell me… as much as you want me to know.” Akaashi could hear the anger in her voice. 

Akaashi took a long deep breath. “After we got kicked out of the club… we went to get tattoos together. After that we headed back to his truck where we,” he cleared his throat, “smoked the weed I stole from Ren. In the beginning, we kissed a few times and I told him to stop when he took it a little further. He listened but… we smoked for another hour and then it just… happened.” 

“Do you mind… being more specific? You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Iris’ voice was shaking. “I just want to be able to help you as much as I can.”

“I-It’s fine.” Akaashi cleared his throat again. “After that hour, I sat really close to him, resting my head on his shoulder. We were both extremely out of it. Drunk n’ high. He had his... h-hand on my thigh already but out of nowhere he started touching me. I told him to stop but he kept saying things like ‘you teased me all night’ and ‘you want it as bad as I do.’ I-I tried kicking him and fighting him off. I screamed and c-cried but he never stopped.” 

Iris could hear his cries as he spoke. 

“It hurt so fucking bad.” Akaashi sobbed. “I thought I was dying! B-But Iris, I don’t want to blame him. I don’t want to be mad at him or lose him! I-I don't want to believe that he did this! I want to blame it on the weed and the drinks.” 

“I know you do… but Akaashi. How aware do you think he was?” 

Akaashi took a deep breath. “I can't answer that.” 

“Why not?” 

Akaashi chewed on his bottom lip. “Because then I’m going to have to admit that he knew what he was doing.” 

-

Kuroo twisted his arm as he examined the off-white cast on his hand and wrist. His voice was shaking as he spoke. 

“I… heard him tell me to stop. I felt him push against me. I have no excuse, I know I don’t.” Kuroo said. “We were both drunk and high but if he was aware to know what I was doing, so was I.” 

Bokuto stood across the room from him, arms crossed, jaw clenched with fire in his eyes. Iwa sat on the couch with Kuroo, a few feet away, listening intently. 

“Eventually he stopped… crying and screaming. He g-gave up and let me…” Kuroo winced, swallowing the lump in his throat. 

“What happened after it ended?” 

“He told me he wanted to sleep in the front so I carried him out and put him in the passenger seat. He asked me if I was happy that I did that. He told me how we couldn’t tell anyone… especially not Bokuto.” Kuroo glanced up at his friend who wouldn’t even meet his eyes. “He told me that it would only hurt you if you found out and you would never get back together with him. He said he missed you and he ended up falling asleep soon after.” 

Bokuto's face tensed, the tears in his eyes threatening to spill. “I hate you. I hate you so fucking much.” 

Kuroo swallowed the lump in his throat, looking down. 

“If you just fucking let him and I be happy together, none of this would have happened. None of it!” Bokuto shouted, tears burning his cheeks. “You kissed him and he lied for you! You confessed to him and he lied for you! You flirted and touched him and he fucking lied for you! He pretended as if everything was alright because he fucking cared so much about our friendship!” 

“I-I—”

“You don’t get to fucking speak, Kuroo! You don’t have a right to. You fucking took advantage of him since the beginning and it took you actually assaulting him for Akaashi to realize how fucked up you really are!” Bokuto's voice was loud, pain and anger clashing together. “But the worst part is that he still fucking cares about you! He doesn’t want anyone to be mad at you or for you to even fucking go to jail.” He was in tears. “After you took away everything from him, he still wants to protect you.” 

Kuroo’s shoulders bounced as he cried. His head dropped in guilt. “He shouldn’t. He shouldn’t.” 

“He does!” Bokuto cried. “He fucking does. He cares so much about you more than himself! Even though you fucking stripped him from everything he’s worked so hard for, he still cares about  _ you.”  _

Iwa glanced between the two of them. Frustrated and hurting on both ends. 

“I-I’ll turn myself in. I’ll leave a-and work on m-myself!” 

“He won’t want that.” Bokuto said.

“Well I refuse to go by what he wants after I hurt him!” Kuroo shouted. “I fucking r*ped him.” He hissed in anger towards himself. “I can't just stay here and act like it never happened.” 

“Therapy.” Iwa’s voice was quiet while his two friends looked at him. “You could do therapy.” 

“I should be in jail.” Kuroo looked away. 

Iwa took a deep breath. “Yeah, you could turn yourself in but the law is more complicated than you think.”

“What?” Bokuto asked. 

“You both were influenced by weed and alcohol. Levels high enough that you both could get in trouble. Enough for the consent to not even matter. When someone is that intoxicated, it’s illegal to even have sex. Since you both were intoxicated around the same level, what you did wouldn't even be classified as…” Iwa bit his tongue, not wanting to say the word. “But… you never asked him if it was okay and he told you to stop. You’re at a tough spot and it would most likely have to be taken to court for a long process that could even take up to a year to decide what happens.” 

“I’ll lie then. I’ll say I was sober.” 

“Akaashi would never let you do that.” Iwa shook his head.

Bokuto clenched and released his fists multiple times. “I’m calling Keiji.” He huffed, returning to his room. His hands were trembling as he reached for his phone on his bedside table. He sat on the edge of his bed as he searched for Akaashi’s name in his contacts. He put him on speaker, but lowered the volume. It took six rings for Akaashi’s to pick up. 

“Ji?” Bokuto called his name as he listened to silence.

“Bokuto?” Akaashi’s voice cracked, evident crying on the other side. 

Bokuto clutched his phone close to him, squeezing his eyes shut as he started to cry. “Baby…” 

Akaashi muffled his cries with his hand. “I-I don't know what to do, Kou. O-Oikawa is going to be back with mom any m-minute and I’m a m-mess and they’re gonna question me.” He sobbed. “I can't do this.” 

“Why don’t you take a nap?” Bokuto offered the idea as he flopped back against the bed. 

“I’m too restless for that.” Akaashi hugged his knees close to his chest. 

“I think you need sleep. You didn’t sleep during the flight right?” Akaashi’s silence gave him his answer. “Take a nap, Ji.” Bokuto heard rustling over covers and sheets. 

“Can you take one with me?” Akaashi asked quietly. 

“Sure.” He readjusted himself on his own bed and placed his phone right beside him. 

“I miss you.” Akaashi deepened himself in the covers. “So much.” 

“I miss you too.” Bokuto sniffled. “But I’m glad you got to go back and revisit your home.” 

“You’re my home…” Akaashi frowned. 

“Mmph.” Bokuto pressed his lips together and buried his face in the pillow. “You’re so cute.” 

“Says you.” Akaashi smiled as wrapped himself in the blankets. His heart was suddenly racing. “C-Can you sing?” 

Bokuto lazily smiled. “Any requests?”

“Sing the one you wrote recently. The first one on the playlist…” 

“O-Okay.” Bokuto took a deep breath, suddenly feeling nervous. “Hold on. I’ll call you back.”

The line went dead but seconds later Akaashi was getting a facetime call. He smiled and gladly answered. 

“Hi.” Bokuto smiled. 

“Hi.” Akaashi kept the comforter up to his nose, hiding the bottom half of his face. His hair looked fluffy and Bokuto could see the puffiness underneath his eyes. 

Akaashi watched him disappear from the frame and listened to rustling and distant noises for a few minutes. He heard a faint scratch of guitar strings as Bokuto nestled back into his bed. Bokuto propped his phone against the pillow as he crossed his legs, laying the guitar against his thighs. He quietly strummed to make sure it was tuned. Akaashi couldn’t fight the growing smile on his lips as he watched Bokuto furrow his eyebrows in concentration. 

After a few beats...

“All I want is nothing more...to hear you knocking at my door.” Bokuto quietly sang. “‘Cause if I could see your face once more, I could die a happy man I'm sure.” 

Akaashi clutched onto the comforter as he watched him. 

“When you said your last goodbye…” He strummed a little louder. “I died a little bit inside.” 

Akaashi’s eyes peacefully fell closed as he sniffled. 

“I lay in tears in bed all night… alone without you by my side.” Bokuto sang. “But if you loved me.” 

“Why'd you leave me?” Akaashi mouthed the words along with him. 

“Take my body. Take my body. All I want is and all I need is to find somebody… I’ll find somebody like you.” 

By the time Bokuto finished the song, he noticed Akaashi sleeping peacefully. He smiled as he reached forward, taking multiple facetime photos of him. 

“So cute…” Bokuto mumbled, bringing his phone close to admire him. 

Without even thinking, he kissed his screen as if it was actually Akaashi. He did it multiple times after, with his eyes closed. When he reopened his eyes, he was met with Oikawa's face plastered on the screen, trying not to laugh. 

“Ah!” Bokuto screamed, a horrified expression written on his face. 

The brunette shuddered as he desperately held in his laughter. “Well hello to you too, Bokkun.” He greeted as he left their hotel room to talk to him outside. 

“W-We never speak of this!” Bokuto’s face flushed in embarrassment. 

“Okay.” Oikawa smiled, letting soft giggles escape his mouth. 

“Is that Oikawa?!” A breathless Iwa-chan spoke in the doorway of Bokuto’s bedroom. 

Bokuto jumped again. “Jeez, why is everyone scaring me?” 

“Is it?” 

Bokuto nodded and suddenly his phone was flown out of his hands. “Iwa!” 

Iwa grabbed his phone as he was now laying on top of Bokuto after previously tackling him. “Hi.” 

“Hi.” Oikawa couldn't help but smile. 

“How was the flight?” 

“Good. I slept for the majority of it.” Oikawa rested his back against the wall. 

“I miss you.” Iwa murmured. 

“It’s one week, Iwa-chan. You’ll make it out alive.” Oikawa slid down the wall to sit down. 

Iwa’s heart rapidly pounded at the nickname that he felt like he hadn’t heard in forever. “Just tell me you miss me too.” 

“I miss you too.” 

Bokuto groaned. “Get off of me!” 

Iwa ignored him. “What time is it there?” 

Oikawa hummed as he checked the time. “Two. It’s pouring though so we’re just going to stay inside for the rest of the day.” 

“Alright.” Iwa smiled and admired the boy on the screen. “You’re so pretty.” 

“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa blushed. “Stop being such a flirt.” 

“But you're pretty.” 

Bokuto shoved him off. “Go talk on your own phone. I want to see Keiji.” 

As if on cue, the hotel room door opened. “Oikawa?” Rubbing his eyes from pure exhaustion, Akaashi walked out. 

“Hey.” Oikawa smiled and moved the phone so he was on the screen. 

Bokuto's eyes widened. “Keiji!” He now tackled Iwa, laying on top of him. “Go back to sleep. You didn’t even sleep.” 

Akaashi hummed as he sat next to his best friend. “I’m alright. How can I sleep when Oikawa's obnoxious self is around?” 

“Hey!” Oikawa whined.

“Plus,” Akaashi couldn’t help but giggle. “I wasn’t really sleeping.” 

Bokuto's body froze. “What?” 

“I just wanted to rest my eyes but then I kinda… saw you kissing your phone.” Akaashi held back his laughter. 

“Ew, what?” Iwa looked at him. 

Bokuto stuttered. “I-I don’t know what you’re t-talking about!” 

“Oh, I do!” Oikawa sing-songed. 

“Keiji looked really cute! How could I not?!” 

Everyone besides Bokuto laughed. His heart swelled with warmth as this reminded him of before their breakup and before the problems. 

It felt so good. 

Miwa came out of her room. “I thought I heard you two out here.” 

Oikawa motioned to his phone. “We’re talking to Iwa-chan and Bokkun.” 

“Ah. Young love.” Miwa shook her head with a smile. 

Akaashi pulled on his sleeves and rested his cheek against his hand, hiding the blush on his cheeks. “Aren’t you the exact same with Ukai?” 

Miwas eyes widened. “H-How did you-”

“Ukai?!” Bokuto shouted. 

Iwa laughed. “He really likes to gossip.” 

Akaashi laughed as well. “Did he tell you about their date?” 

“Yes!” Iwas smile grew. 

“Date?!” Oikawa looked at his mom with a shocked expression. “W-Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Miwa fell silent. She didn’t want to tell her son. Not because she was scared he wouldn’t accept it. But because she was scared he would relate it back to her past marriage. 

“I’m… happy for you mom.” Oikawa murmured. “He’s a really nice guy.” 

Miwas eyes brightened. “Tooru!” 

“Oh, help me.” He rolled his eyes as Miwa joined them on the floor, hugging him and kissing his cheek multiple times. “Okay, okay! I get it.” Oikawa laughed.

Iwa’s eyes lit up at the wonderful sight in front of him. Oikawa and his mom's identical smiles were absolutely mesmerizing. 

“Tomorrow is only supposed to rain in the morning. I think we can go out and start visiting places.” Miwa said as she calmed down. 

Oikawa looked at Akaashi. “When are you going to your parents’ grave?” 

Bokuto tuned in, practically leaning closer to listen. 

“Why would I go?” Was Akaashi’s response. 

Oikawa cocked his head. “What?” 

“I’m not going.” Akaashi fiddled with the ends of his sweatshirt, now uncomfortable. “It’s a waste of time to go see a stone in the ground.” 

“K-Keiji, it’s more than that.” 

“Maybe to you but not to me.” Akaashi lied, looking away as he sensed Bokuto's eyes through the screen. 

“Don’t pressure him, hon.” Miwa said and then switched the topic. “How are you boys? Any plans?” 

Bokuto smiled. “I’m gonna go down to my parents’ place this weekend.” 

“Wonderful!” Miwa smiled. “I bet they’re lovely people.” 

“They are. I’ll have to introduce you some time.” 

“That sounds amazing. What about you, Iwaizumi?” 

Iwa hummed. “I’m booked at the parlour this weekend and I’m training a class on Sunday so I’ll just be busy with work.” 

“Well I wish you luck.” Miwa smiled and looked at Akaashi. “We brought back some food. Are you hungry?” 

Akaashi pressed his lips together. He hasn’t had an appetite since Kuroo spoke those terrifying words. 

“Yes, he is.” Bokuto answered for him. “You need to eat, Ji.” 

“Im fine.” Akaashi mumbled. “I don’t feel well enough to eat.” 

“Exactly why you need to.” 

Akaashi took the phone from Oikawa's hands. “Can I talk to them in private?” 

“Sure.” 

Akaashi stood up and made his way back into their room, ignoring the quiet mutters from his mom and friend. 

“How did the talk go?” Akaashi asked as he sat down on the bed. 

Iwa looked at Bokuto who looked back at him. “Well… when we came home last night he wasn’t there right away. He apparently punched his truck window and broke his hand.” 

Akaashi’s eyes widened. “Really?” 

Iwa nodded. “Yeah. He went to the hospital right after. Then when he got home, we had a short talk.” 

“What happened?” 

Bokuto pursed his lips together. “He said it himself. He belongs in jail.” 

Akaashi huffed, averting his eyes from the screen. 

“Seriously, Ji. He said he would turn himself in.” 

“I don’t want that.” Akaashi said. 

“Why not?” 

“Because…” Akaashi groaned. “I don’t know! It just doesn’t feel right.” 

“What he did wasn't right.” Bokuto stated.

“I-I know that too!” 

Iwa saw the frustration on Akaashi’s face. “Maybe we shouldn’t talk about this now. Let’s wait until you come home.” 

Bokuto took a long and deep breath. “Okay… I’m sorry Ji.” 

“I-It’s fine.” Akaashi pursed his lips together in an attempt to not cry. His hands were trembling and he was confident the two boys on facetime noticed. 

“You’re back in your hometown. I know it’s going to be hard but try and enjoy it. Focus on being home.” Iwa smiled.

Akaashi nodded. “Okay… thank you. Do you want to talk to Oikawa?” 

“It’s alright. Just tell him to text me.” 

Again, Akaashi nodded. He noticed Iwa move out of frame, most likely leaving the room as Bokuto had the phone in his hands. 

“Ji…” 

“Stop that.” It only made Bokuto frown more. “You’re worried for nothing. I’m fine.” 

“Baby, you’re shaking.” 

“It’s cold.” Akaashi bit his tongue. 

“Keiji.” 

“I just wish you were here.” Akaashi’s eyes watered quickly. “Or I wish I was with you. I just want to be with you.” His shoulders shook as he cried for what felt like the millionth time today. 

Bokuto opened his mouth to speak. 

“I’m sorry.” Akaashi apologized. “I’m so fucking pathetic.” He wiped his eyes with the ends of his sweatshirt. 

“No, Ji stop. Don’t say that. You’re not pathetic. You’re allowed to cry and have emotions. Your feelings are always valid.” 

“I hate them.” Akaashi cried, sniffling as the tip of his nose grew red from the constant rubbing. 

It was like a lightbulb went off above Bokuto's head. “I love you, Ji. All of you. So much.” 

“You shouldn’t.” Akaashi frowned. 

“I should and I do.” Bokuto said. “I love you so fucking much, Keiji. Everything about you, I’m in love with.” 

Akaashi let out a small sob. “I feel like I have nothing to offer you. I’m not that great, Bokuto. I’m just fucked up.” 

“Keiji.” Bokuto spoke in a serious tone. “You are so much more than you think.” 

“You deserve someone who has their shit together. Who doesn’t cry every second of the day and isn’t such a burden.” 

“You’re all I want, Ji. If I was so bothered then I wouldn’t be here, but I am. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Akaashi sobbed, crying even harder because nothing made him more emotional than Bokuto confessing his love. 

“Keiji, baby.”

“Hm?” 

“Say hi to your parents for me, yeah?” 

“What?” Akaashi wiped his eyes. “I said I'm not going.” 

“I know you. You’re gonna go alone and not tell them.” 

Bokuto knew him so well it was almost scary. 

Akaashi huffed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. When do you leave to go to your parents?”

“Tomorrow morning.” Bokuto smiled at Akaashi’s stubbornness. 

“Tell your parents who are alive and aren’t a piece of rock that I said hi.” Akaashi joked. 

“Some humor you got there.” 

“Only the best.” Akaashi blew a weak kiss. “I’ll talk to you later.” 

“You’re hanging up on me?” Bokuto frowned. 

Instantly, Akaashi did the same. “Wait, no! Don’t be sad. I’m sorry.” 

“I'm just teasing you, Ji Ji.” Bokuto smiled. “Go eat, I love you.” 

“Love you too, idiot.” 

After hanging up, Akaashi joined Oikawa and Miwa in her room to eat. They spent an hour discussing their plans for tomorrow and where they wanted to go first. 

~~~

Miwa was right. It was raining in the morning. Akaashi took the opportunity to go out on his own as he knew Miwa and Oikawa wouldn’t leave the hotel when it was raining. The mother and son were in the downstairs buffet area, grabbing breakfast as they believed Akaashi was still sleeping. He took the chance to leave the hotel without either of them knowing. It was down pouring, the drops of rain shooting bullets against his body as he tried flagging down a taxi. 

“Where to?”

“Aoyama Cemetery.” Akaashi responded in a quiet voice, looking out the window as the vehicle started to move again. 

The driver continued to talk about the current weather as Akaashi drowned his voice out. Gloom quickly took over his body as he realized where he was bringing himself to. 

Aoyama Cemetery was pretty. Pretty enough that Akaashi wanted his parents to be buried there since the trees reminded him of them. 

Cherry Blossoms. His favorite. 

When he got there, it wasn’t pretty. Not one bit. 

For starters, there was no sunshine. It was pouring rain, flooding the pathways and seeping in the grass and forming mud. The cherry blossoms looked as if they had no color. The former pink petals were dull against the dark grey skies. There were no decorations by any of the stones and tombs. The place had looked abandoned. Ironically lifeless.

Akaashi’s footsteps were loud as his shoes fell into puddles. He didn’t bother bringing an umbrella, allowing the rain to fall on him. He had his hands tucked into his black rain coat, his hood up and covering his curly hair. 

The air felt thick as he walked further down the path. Like there was tension due to his presence. Maybe there was. He’s run away most of his life from his home. He hasn’t visited the cemetery since his parents were buried here on their funeral. 

_ Watching from afar would be easier…  _ he told himself back then.  _ Don’t surround yourself with people. It’ll only hurt more.  _

That’s what he was missing. Going to those who wanted to be there for him. He abandoned everyone and everything. His family, his friends, his home, his passion and… himself. 

“Am I too late?” Akaashi fell in stillness, standing in front of the tombstone. 

_ Akaashi Tatsuo and Manami _

“Are you even happy I’m here? After all these years…” 

_ Beloved husband and wife, parents _

“I figured you would make the sun come out or something… I don’t know.” Akaashi looked away from the stone, in shame. “Your prodigy’s returned.” He forced a laugh, finding his former title to still be ridiculous. 

_ May you shine even brighter _

“Why’d you leave me?” But he broke soon, letting out a sob. “You promised you wouldn’t.” 

The wind picked up as the thunder roared. It boded well with the rising anger within Akaashi. 

“Do you know how hard I’ve tried to push you both away and that horrible night?” Tears were rolling down Akaashi’s cheeks, mixing with the rain. “It hurts so fucking bad and I don’t know what to do! I can’t talk to anyone about this! They’ll know I'm a killer.” 

Horns were honking in the distance, tires screeching. Akaashi’s body felt weak as he hit the ground, landing on his knees. He let out a painful scream the moment he heard the sound of a car accident. 

_ Keiji!  _

His mother’s screams sounded too close. Like they were coming from the accident down the road. 

_ Manami!  _

The way his father screamed his mothers name for the last time, knowing it was the end. 

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” Akaashi was screaming for forgiveness. “I’ve tried so hard to let you go but I can’t! I’m guilty!” 

Sirens hit the streets, on their way to aid the accident. Akaashi’s trembling body lost all control as he wailed with the wind. 

Everything outside was loud. Too loud. 

Akaashi’s mind spun in multiple directions, not knowing how to calm himself down. His body grew hot against the cold air and rain, knowing well he was gonna get sick as he was prone to catching colds easily. 

“If I never called… none of this would have happened.” 

And those words went much further than just talking about his parents death. He meant  _ all _ of it. 

His relationship with Terushima would have ended much quicker. He wouldn’t have suffered and dealt with so much abuse all those years. 

He would have never moved away with Oikawa and his mom. They possibly would still be here. 

He would have never cut out his old friends and distant relatives. He would have never stuck himself in a continuous routine and shut everyone out, including his fathers fans who wanted to know more about the legends son and what he was up to. 

He would have never been seen by Bokuto that one day, sparking his memory of his younger performance. Their relationship would have never become a thing. They would have never gotten into that horrible fight and hurt each other. 

He would have never met Ukai and taken his self defense classes to protect himself against Terushima again, because he and Teru would have been history at that point. 

He would have never met Kuroo and driven a wedge between him and Bokuto's friendship. It wouldn’t have escalated so much to the point where Kuroo assaulted him. 

He wouldn’t be here crying in front of his parents grave. All if he didn’t call. 

But… if he didn’t call, he wouldn’t have met all his amazing friends.

Fuck, if he didn’t call he and Oikawa would have never dragged Suga out to live with them and Suga would have never met Daichi. 

If he didn’t call he would have never met Kageyama and introduced him to Hinata. They would have never met Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. 

He would have never met The Flight! He would have never formed a close bond with Noya and Iwaizumi. Oikawa and Iwaizumi wouldn't even be a thing! 

And Bokuto… fuck. If Akaashi never called, he wouldn’t have fallen in love with Bokuto. 

Because if his parents were still alive and Akaashi never left his home, he wouldn’t have anything he did now. 

“There’s a lot I should talk to you about then.” Akaashi sniffled, suddenly finding that calmness within him. Even though his body was still shaking, he adjusted his position so he was sitting cross-cross on the brick pathway in front of their grave. “Let me tell you about it all.” 

-

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa answered the phone with confusion. “Is everything alright? It’s like 4 am for you, why are you calling?” 

“It’s storming.” 

“What?” 

“It’s storming over there, right?” Iwaizumi sounded tired. 

“Oh.” Oikawa looked out the window. “Yeah. It is.” 

“Are you alright? I know you don’t like storms.” 

“Iwa-chan…” Oikawa pouted. “You’re so sweet. Don’t worry about me and go back to bed.” 

“Tooru, are you alright?” Iwa asked again. 

This time, Oikawa huffed. Iwaizumi knew him too well. 

“Well, no. I really fucking hate storms and I wish it would stop thundering but it’s alright. I’ll get over it.” 

“Where are you right now?”

“In my hotel room. Mom’s in hers talking to Ukai and Keiji is… I actually don’t know where he is.” 

“Lay down.” Iwaizumi shifted in his bed so he was laying on his stomach. “Talk to me about your plans today.” 

Oikawa smiled and did exactly that. “Well, we were thinking about visiting our neighborhood later. My street, not Keiji’s. He doesn’t want to go yet.” 

“Did you two live close by?” 

“Only a few streets away.” Oikawa climbed under the covers and switched Iwa to speaker, laying his phone flat on the pillow beside him. “Close enough to see each other every day.” 

“That’s nice.” Iwaizumi’s voice suddenly shifted an octave lower. “I miss you, Tooru.” 

“Do you now?” Oikawa smiled in his obnoxious teasing way. 

“I can practically hear you smirking.” Iwa snorted, nuzzling his face in his arms. 

“You know me so well, Iwa-chan. It’s kind of scary.” 

“Mmm. That just means I care if I bother to get to know you.” 

“I’m honored.” Oikawa giggled. After a few heartbeats of silence, “tell me about your parents.” 

“My parents?” Iwaizumis brows furrowed in the sudden change. 

“You don’t speak about them a lot. I know the basic information but there has to be more, right? Was there a favorite dish your mom made or a game you played with your dad a lot?” Truth was, Oikawa has always been itching to know more about Iwaizumi’s childhood. But he never spoke about it. 

Iwa always said he never had one. 

“My mom ordered out a lot the older I got and my dad and I shared a love for music until he took it away from me.” His answer was so blunt it stung. 

“Okay, bad question but you get the point.” Oikawa heard a long sigh from the other end of the call. “Please, Iwa-chan. Give me something. Anything.” The silence was almost painful. Oikawa could basically hear Iwaizumis brain working hard to find some memory that he was proud to share. 

“I… enjoyed watching them share their affection. Even if it was through a small touch of their hands, it was nice to know they cared about someone. Even if it wasn’t me.” 

“Hajime…” 

“Your turn.” Iwaizumi spoke quickly, ready to move on. “Something from your mom.” 

Oikawa smiled at how Iwaizumi avoided his father in the conversation. “When Keiji and I were in middle school, my mom and his would sing to us whenever we had sleepovers. It was tradition and it lasted until Keiji hit high school.” 

“Too old for lullabies?” 

“A little.” Oikawa laughed. “I… miss it, though.” 

“I’ll sing you lullabies.” 

“Wait… really?” 

“I’m not that good of a singer so I don’t think you’ll like it.” 

“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa frowned. “You’re the best singer I know.” 

“You can’t say that when you’ve heard Akaashi and Bokuto. They’re incredible.” 

“Incredibly annoying! Ba-dum, tsst.” He impersonated the drum beat. 

“As if you’re any better, Shittykawa.” 

Oikawa fake whined. “Iwa-chan! You're my boyfriend, you shouldn’t be making fun of me so much.” 

Iwaizumi was absolutely ecstatic. “I’m your boyfriend, hm?” 

Oikawa’s eyes widened and his body froze. He did not just say that…. did he? 

“Uhh gotta go! Room service! Bye, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa quickly hung up and threw his phone across the room to the small couch against the opposite wall. He curled up into a ball while he listened to it continuously ring, knowing Iwaizumi was calling him back. 

_ Fuck… what did I just do?  _

This was a good time for Oikawa to go out and clear his head. Not to read all of Iwa-chan’s fifty texts he was spamming him with. 

**Iwa-chan:** Boyfriend?? 

**Iwa-chan:** Tooru call me back pls 

**Iwa-chan:** I totally won’t make fun of you. I promise. 

**Iwa-chan:** Babbbyyy :( Come back and talk to your boyfriend 

**Iwa-chan:** Please Tooru. I miss you so much. I want to talk to you more because your dumbass is gonna ignore me now. 

**Iwa-chan:** I’m so telling Akaashi what you said lmao

**Iwa-chan:** Have fun today, I love you <3

-

“Oikawa and I moved in together and a few months after, we got Suga to come down as well. He stayed with us for a little while until finding a job and saving enough to get his own place. Around a year of living there, we all went out one night to a bar downtown. We happened to meet Daichi there who works as a bartender. Suga was so drunk,” Akaashi laughed as he recalled the memory. “He was like leaning over the counter and grabbing onto his shirt. He started flirting with Daichi, throwing out the most horrible pick-up lines. Somehow, he scored.” 

Akaashi was talking nonstop about his entire life. He started from the moment of the accident until the story about Suga and Daichi. 

“A few months into their relationship, Daichi introduced us to Tsukishima and Yams. Kei was covering a case that involved the bar Daichi worked at so that’s how they met. Yams is a teacher so they both are always busy but they’re really the best.” A smile formed on Akaashi’s lips. “And then Kageyama joined our little group. If I didn’t know him, I’d think he looked really cold and mean but he’s really not. He definitely can be,” Akaashi snorted, “but he’s the biggest idiot I’ve ever met. Besides Hinata. Oikawa introduced us to Kageyama because they both entered into a music competition one year. Kageyama beat him so you can imagine how upset Oiawa was. He still isn’t over it.” 

The storm had settled, the sky turning to its beautiful blue color. The sun was peeking through the clouds as it lightly drizzled now. 

“I worked and hung out with my few friends. That was it. I got so used to doing the same thing every day, I made myself forget about everything that happened to me here. Until… I met Bokuto.” Akaashi brought his knees to his chest. “He's so amazing. Like so amazing.” 

Akaashi’s heart was rapidly beating, already feeling a million times happier as he talked about Bokuto. 

“Although, he can be a very bad flirter. He called me  _ interesting _ the first day we met. Yet somehow I fell for it.” Akaashi rolled his eyes at himself. “He’s in a band and he sings. He’s incredible. Dad, you would love him! His voice kind of reminds me of yours. Really powerful and he has such a huge range, I’m jealous. I think that’s why I was so into their music. The band reminds me of dads.” 

Akaashi noticed some others were in the cemetery as well, but he didn’t really care to stop talking. 

“It was because of the band that I got back into music. As odd as it is, I pushed music away after you passed. It was something we all shared together and it just got to the point where I could barely even listen to it. But when I heard Bokuto’s voice…” Akaashi smiled at the ground. “I knew I was falling back into it. And I'm glad I did. I still haven’t played the piano yet but I’m getting there. I play the guitar a lot more now. Especially the ones you gave me, dad. I even gave one to Bokuto. He really loves it.” 

A few cherry blossom petals fell from above, landing around him and in his hair. The trees seemed much more alive now, bright and pink. 

“We went on a first date after that. We had a little arrangement going where if he impressed me enough, I’d tell him my first name. I never really liked anyone calling me by my first name, Oikawa being an exemption. I always felt like it belonged to only you two, but hearing Bokuto say it is nice. Anyways, it was a successful date considering we went on another one. All was good until I ran into Terushima again at Kuroo’s competition. That’s where Bokuto declared we were official without us talking about it but I didn’t mind. It was a yes from me either way.” 

Akaashi began to talk about how he never understood why and how Terushima ended up at the same spot he was. How he wasn’t sure if it was a coincidence or not. 

“Things just kept getting worse. I hid it from everyone again that he was hurting me. I ended up in the hospital but… you know that.” He recalled on that dreamlike occurance of when he was with his parents. “I even put Bo into the hospital too. I-I did something so horrible that night. I left him alone and…” Akaashi took a deep breath, trying to control his tears. “I haven’t tried to commit in such a long time but something came over me that night…”

He expected the light around him to change into something darker but when the sun didn’t threaten to disappear, he felt at ease. 

“I wasn’t thinking about anyone as I drowned. Just myself. It was definitely a selfish moment but… I’m almost glad I did it. ‘Cause when Kuroo saved me I realized I didn’t actually want to die. I think I deserve it but I don’t want to.” Akaashi rested his chin on his knees. “I just didn’t want to deal with the pain anymore. It was too much but luckily securing Terushima in jail helped a lot. The self-defense classes and therapy definitely pushed me in a better direction. I felt… happy.” 

_ But happiness only lasts so long…  _

“Bokuto didn’t come to court because he was with Emile, the French girl I mentioned earlier. I told him to give me some space because I was upset and when we finally talked, we got in such a bad fight. We said a lot of horrible shit to each other and ended up breaking up.” Akaashi frowned. “I think the biggest problem between us is we rushed into it really fast without really understanding each other. Don’t get me wrong, he reads me like a book just like I do with him but there’s still stuff we don’t know about each other. He doesn’t even really know about you two.” 

Akaashi closed his eyes, pursing his lips as he was about to say something but he was clearly hesitating, trying to find the right words. “I feel like if I tell him about you, everything is going to change. I’m scared he’ll see me how I see myself. I… don’t even know who I am anymore.” 

A lot has happened since he met Bokuto and his friends. It wasn’t their fault for the chaotic chapter in their lives. Akaashi believed it was the right people just the wrong time. Maybe if Terushima never met his friends and their interaction was strictly between the two of them, there would be less problems. And maybe if Akaashi was on better terms with his history, Bokuto and him would be stronger together. 

“Anyways, Bokuto and I are gonna be alright I think. It’s like we are together right now, just not official or anything. We kinda made up but right after that we got hit with some pretty big news. Kuroo… he did something to me. But I can't just blame him. I think I’m at fault too.” Akaashi sighed. “I flirted with him and I also kissed him a lot that night. I never gave him consent but we… he…” 

“How’d I know you would be here?” Oikawa smiled as he was walking over to him. 

Akaashi’s eyes widened a fraction as he looked at his friend. “W-What are you doing here?” 

“I was worried about you. You weren’t answering my calls and then I realized you left your phone in our room.” Oikawa sat down beside him. “Auntie! Uncle! You both look stunning as ever.” 

Akaashi couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Has Keiji been talking about me?” Oikawa smiled. “Guess what?! I have a boy-” His eyes dramatically widened. “I have an Iwa-chan! I have an Iwa-chan!” 

_ FUCK! I DID IT AGAIN! _

“Hmm, a boyfriend?” 

“I didn’t say that!” Oikawa slapped his hand over Akaashi’s mouth. “We aren’t dating!” 

“But you want to.” Akaashi murmured into his hand.

“No! I specifically said we shouldn’t be together.” 

“Oh my gosh,” Akaashi groaned. “Just admit you’re in love with him.” 

“Keiji!” Oikawa screamed and dropped his face in his hands as he blushed. 

“You love Iwa-chan! You love Iwa-chan!” Akaashi chanted. 

“Stop!” Oikawa whined. “No I don’t!” 

“Literally shut the fuck up. Don’t deny your feelings and push them away because you’re scared. He loves you so much, Oikawa.” 

Oikawa stuck out his bottom lip. “I don’t know, Aka-chan.” 

Akaashi snorted. “Don’t call me that.” 

“It’s a cute nickname!” 

“Bokuto tried and it didn’t last long.” Akaashi laughed. 

“Whatever. Are you hungry? Wanna grab lunch with me?” 

“Sure.” Akaashi nodded. “Just give me a few minutes.” 

“Okay.” Oikawa stood up, picking a petal out of Akaashi’s hair. “Meet me at the cafe down the street, alright?” 

“Mhm.” Akaashi smiled and watched his friend walk away. Once he was a good distance away, Akaashi looked back at the gravestone. “Let me tell you about Oikawa and Iwaizumi now.” 

~~~

“He’s such a sweet boy, Koutarou.” 

“I know, Ma. I know.” Bokuto smiled as he relaxed into the corner of the couch. “He’s great.” 

“So why aren’t you together then?” 

“I think it’s good we take a few more days of space before we rush back into anything because knowing us, we’ll rush it again.” 

“That’s not always a bad thing but I understand.” Nao nodded as she sent down two mugs on the coffee table. 

“Thank you.” Bokuto picked up the mug, the milky hot chocolate accompanied with marshmallows satisfying his taste buds already. “Dad working?” 

Nao sighed. “Yeah. He’s working with a group right now. Upcoming idols.” 

“That’s exciting.” Bokuto smiled. 

“It is but it's very exhausting. He’s busy everyday.” Nao sighed. “I’m pretty sure he’s going to be deployed again too.” 

“What?” Bokuto’s body froze. “He’s serving again? He said he was done.” 

“I know but a big part of why he came back early was to see you more.” 

“So… it’s my fault he’s going back.” 

“No!” His mother’s eyes widened in regret. “Forget what I said. I don’t mean to make you feel guilty.” 

Bokuto swallowed the lump in his throat. “You wanna know why I don’t come back often?” He met his mother’s eyes with tears in his own. “Coming back to people who don’t support you sucks.” 

“Koutarou…” 

“No.” Bokuto shook his head in a refusing manner. “I’m speaking now.” 

His mother fell silent, giving him his opportunity to speak. 

“I brought Keiji here without even telling him anything about you or dad. I neglected to tell him what happened between us and why I don’t visit or see you a lot. You can imagine how uncomfortable he must have been when you and dad continuously mentioned how I don’t come around often. It got to the point where he took it upon himself to ask for us to stay over. He shouldn’t have to do that.” 

Nao took in the tone and the way he was speaking to her. Her son was pissed. 

“Y’know he feels guilty and thinks he’s part of the reason we don’t see each other. He blames himself for everything so of course he’s taking this in too. It didn’t help when you continuously made it obvious that there’s a strain in our relationship.” 

“Koutarou, we just want to see you more.” 

“I know, Ma.” Bokuto nodded. “And I’m sorry it’s taken me a while to come back comfortably, but can you blame me? You and dad said things that I can’t just forget. I understand you’re trying to make it right now, but it still hurts.” 

-

_ “You’re embarrassed of me.” Bokuto scoffed. “You’re embarassed your own son is gay!”  _

_ “Kou, lower your voice.” Nao glanced around, noticing the heads that turned as people walked around them.  _

_ “No!” Bokuto choked out. “Why should I?! Scared everyone’s gonna ignore you now because you raised a gay son? Huh?!”  _

_ “Koutarou, please. Let’s talk about this at home.” Nao shrugged her shoulder, adjusting the strap of her purse. “This isn’t appropriate.”  _

_ “What isn’t? The location we’re speaking at or the fact that I’m gay?”  _

_ “Koutarou, enough.” His fathers stern voice threatened in his tone.  _

_ “First it’s the disapproval of my own fucking passion that you ripped away from me after years of allowing me to do and now it’s who I love?!”  _

_ “Kou, you’re our only son.” Nao’s eyes watered. “We don't want life to be any harder for you. It’s hard enough stepping into a career of music. Having a relationship with…”  _

_ “Guys! Dudes! The same sex! Fuck, just say it!”  _

_ “Do not speak to your mother like that!” Jiro stepped forward.  _

_ “Jiro, don’t.” Nao grabbed onto his arm.  _

_ Bokuto clenched his jaw. He was eighteen, his fathers height, soon to pass it. They were out in public after leaving a restaurant for a family dinner. They passed a gay couple holding hands, Bokutos dad murmuring how disturbing it was to see. That’s what started their fight.  _

_ “No. This behavior is unacceptable! We didn’t raise him to be like this!”  _

_ “Fuck you.” Bokuto spat. “You didn’t raise me to be like anything! I’m whoever the hell I want to be, but the only thing I can’t control is my sexuality. I was born gay whether you like it or not.”  _

_ And that was all it took for Jiro to grab the front of his son's shirt and shove him down on the pavement.  _

_ “Jiro!”  _

_ People were watching. Many were whispering and others were ready to step in.  _

_ Unfortunately, this wasn’t that bad compared to other fights. They’ve gotten much more physical before, Bokuto not afraid to fight back. Usually they had these moments in private and at home, never out in public.  _

_ Bokuto clenched his fists as he was on the ground, his hands supporting his upper body. “I hate you.”  _

_ “Get up, now.” Jiro glared.  _

_ “Stay the fuck away from me.” Bokuto scrambled backwards against the pavement and got up. “I’m leaving.”  _

_ “Kou!” Nao cried out.  _

_ “Don’t talk to me!” Bokuto shouted. “I want nothing to do with either of you. I’m really leaving this time.”  _

_ “No you’re not.” His father stepped forward. “You’re coming home with us, right now.”  _

_ Bokuto scoffed. “I’m never coming home again.”  _

-

It was a lie. What he told Akaashi that day. 

_ “My parents decided against cleaning out my room so don’t mind the fact that it’s a mess and everything’s here.” Bokuto laughed and put his bags down, motioning for Akaashi to do the same.  _

_ “Why didn’t they?” Akaashi asked, putting down his bags as Bokuto closed the bedroom door.  _

_ Bokuto hummed. “I think they were really sad when I left and it’s also them holding onto the fact that they only have one kid. They've always wanted another kid but couldn’t have one.” _

The reason his room was full and left as if someone was just there was because Bokuto never came back to the house after that incident. 

He stayed with Kuroo for a while until they finally set out and moved away together. Kuroo, being the great friend he was back then, snuck into Bokuto’s house through his bedroom window to pick up a few clothes and any necessities and belongings he needed. Everything else was abandoned. 

Well, maybe it wasn’t a total lie. His parents did refuse to clean it out. Maybe it was just hope that their son would return. 

It also was true that his parents always hoped for another child. But they couldn’t have one. After Nao gave birth to Bokuto, they tried continuously but never got the great news they longed for. 

“We love Akaashi.” Nao whispered. “He’s really amazing and we’re glad you found someone who makes you happy. I know it took awhile for us to come around, but we support you Kou.” 

“I know.” Bokuto nodded. “And I appreciate that now but it doesn’t change what happened back then. It still hurts but… I’m thankful for how it is now. I just wish it was better.” 

“How?” 

“I know dad isn’t on the same page you are.” Bokuto shook his head. “I don’t care how nice he was to Akaash, I saw the glances he gave him. He was judging not only me but Akaashi, and I won’t accept that.” 

“Kou, he’s better now. He isn’t like that anymore.” 

“Don’t make excuses for him. I don’t want to hear it. I don’t care if Dad has a problem with me, but if it’s with Akaashi, I won’t allow it.” 

Nao stared down at the hot chocolate in her mug. “I’m sorry…” 

“Yeah… me too.” 

“For?” 

Bokuto painfully smiled. “Not being the son you both wanted.” 

~~~

“If we get caught, you bet I’m leaving your ass here alone.” 

“Keiji!” Oikawa whined. “Why would you leave me?!” 

“I’d do anything to not be stuck in a jail cell with your annoying ass.” 

“You’re so rude!” Oikawa huffed and looked around. “Either way, we won’t get caught. We’ve done this too many times back then to mess up.” 

Sneaking into their highschool was Akaashi and Oikawa’s speciality. They’d come here at night for absolutely no reason but to mess around, either alone or with a few other friends. 

After spending the day speaking to a literal piece of rock, Akaashi was ready to have some fun. 

Oikawa and him ate lunch at a cafe, visited Oikawa's old street and his house, and went to Miwa’s old job. Now it was eleven at night, and the two were sneaking into their highschool. 

“Do you think anything is drastically different?” Akaashi asked as he followed Oikawa around the back of the school. 

“Probably still smells like shit in the first year wing.” Oikawa snorted. 

“Stop!” Akaashi laughed. “I hate how I still remember that smell.” 

“You’re probably smelling it right now.” Oikawa looked up towards the roof. “Ready?” 

“Mhm.” Akaashi nodded. 

The back of their school had a fire escape that they used to climb to the roof. The building was high, so it always took time going up and down. Once they got on the roof, nostalgia hit them both. 

“Wow.” Oikawa looked around. “Incredible.” 

The night sky surrounded them, the stars bright and beaming. Akaashi felt as if he was stuck in the middle of the galaxy above, the night sky so entrancing. It was like the town scenery disappeared and they escaped into the stars. 

“Yeah…” Akaashi smiled. “Pretty.” He stared at the two close stars that reminded him of his parents. “Really pretty.” 

“Let’s go, Keiji.” Oikawa smiled and grabbed his hand. He interlocked their fingers and he pulled his friend towards the door that opened to flights of stairs. 

“It’s not gonna be open-” But Akaashi stood correct as the door easily flew open. 

“I broke the lock in my last year. Everyone here is just too stupid to realize it needs to be fixed.” 

Ah, how Oikawa loved trashing on the teachers and school itself. 

“That’s so dangerous.” Akaashi murmured as he walked down the stairs with him. “Anyone could break in.” 

“Eh.” Oikawa shrugged. “I will say we have pretty good security. Plus who would want to break into a shit hole like this.” 

“Oikawa.” Akaashi slapped his arm with his free hand. 

The brunette just laughed. “C’mon. You know just as well how horrible this place was.” 

Akaashi hummed. “It was only horrible for the second half of second, for obvious reasons and then third year because I was alone.” 

Oikawa frowned. “I should have failed all my classes so they held me back a year.” 

“No.” Akaashi shook his head, shutting down the same idea that Oikawa had proposed to him in highschool. “Not a good idea.” 

Oikawa sighed and stopped walking before they entered the main building. He pulled Akaashi close to him, wrapping his arms around his body. He nestled his face in the nest of Akaashi’s hair, frowning as he thought about his friend in high school. 

“I love you.” 

“Why are you getting all soft all of a sudden?” Akaashi murmured but still returned the hug. 

“Can you just return my love already?” 

Akaashi sighed. “Yeah… I love you too.” 

“So genuine.” Oikawa smiled. 

“Oikawa.” Akaashi squirmed. “Why do I feel something hard?” 

“It’s my six pack.” The brunette smirked. 

“I hate you.” 

“Oh maybe it’s my hard di-”

“You’re horrible.” Akaashi reached in the inside of his jacket. “Did you bring alcohol?” 

“Of course I did.” 

“Idiot.” Akaashi grumbled before walking through the door to enter the building. The door opened to the main wing. “It’s been so long.” 

“It has!” Oikawa slid his arms around Akaashi’s waist, hugging him from behind. “The memories.” 

“Stop being clingy. You're gross.”

“You’re so mean to me.” Oikawa pouted, resting his chin on Akaashi’s shoulder. 

“You’re annoying when Iwa isn’t around. I mean you’re annoying when he’s around too but at least you aren’t so clingy.” 

“Stop it, Keiji! I just like affection.” Oikawa smiled. 

“I only like Bokuto's affection.” 

The brunette groaned. “Go suck his dick.” He let go and moved past Akaashi. 

“Gladly.” Akaashi smirked. 

“Gross.” 

“As if you’re any better!” 

They walked down the main hallway, which almost seemed as if it stretched for miles. They chatted about any memories that conjured up in their memory.

“What about when we ran down the halls with Suga and Konoha, pretending we were in an actual track event?” 

“When you tripped me and I got a bloody nose?!” Akaashi smacked his arm. 

“You still won!” Oikawa laughed. 

“Thankfully Suga tackled you.” Akaashi smiled. “Either way, we all got detention in the end. Poor Konoha. That was his first day hanging out with us too.” 

“Damn, Akaashi. Did you ever hang out with friends in your grade?” 

Akaashi shrugged. “Well you're my best friend, so was Konoha and Suga is too. I preferred being with you guys.” 

“Awh, Keiji.” Oikawa smiled brightly. “So cute.” 

“Shut up.” Akaashi murmured, looking away. 

Oikawa poked his cheek. “Are you blushing?” 

“No!” 

“Hey Keiji… you really didn’t have a crush on me at all during high school?” 

Akaashi snorted. “Still upset I’m the only one who didn’t fall for your charm?” 

“A little, yeah.” 

“Wait, really?” 

Oikawa sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Would you hate me if I told you I didn’t get over you until a long time after I confessed?” 

“How long?” Akaashi furrowed his eyebrows. 

Oikawa sighed. “I don’t know if I actually liked you. I think just seeing you with Bokuto made me want a relationship.” 

Akaashi’s eyes widened. “That’s kinda recent.” 

“Yeah but like I said, I think it was just jealousy and wanting a relationship.” 

“Yet… you’re not in one with Iwa, why?” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “We aren’t discussing this now.” 

“Okay, okay.” Akaashi smiled. “So… you've liked me even after I rejected you?” 

“Ouch.” Oikawa winced. “Rejection.” 

“Sorry.” Akaashi giggled. 

“To answer your question, yes. I did like you even after you broke my heart.” 

“Oikawa! Don’t word it like that.” 

Oikawa laughed. “I’m just playing. It’s obviously fine. I got over it.” 

“Clearly not for a while.” 

“Yeah but at least I did.” Oikawa smiled. 

After a painfully silent moment, “I’m sorry… for rejecting you.”

“It’s alright.” Oikawa shrugged. “Imagine you didn’t and we started dating. I have a feeling we wouldn't be where we are today.” 

“Us dating?” Akaashi laughed. “What a roller coaster that would be.” 

“You think so?” 

Akaashi nodded. “Mhm. But it probably would have worked out since we’ve known each other all our lives.” 

“You’re right.” Oikawa swung his arm over his friend’s shoulders. “And the sex would be great.” 

“Okay, that’s just weird.” Akaashi made a disgusted face but wasn’t fazed as Oikawa used to talk like this all the time before Akaashi got into a relationship. 

“You can’t tell me I’m wrong.” Oikawa smirked. 

“Oh, I can.” Akaashi removed his spot underneath Oikawa's arm. 

“Keiji!” Oikawa frowned. 

“C’mon.” Akaashi led him to the main gymnasium. 

The bleachers were out, not stacked and pushed against the wall like they usually were at night. He took the bleacher levels two at a time, making his way up to the top against the wall. Oikawa trailed his steps, sitting beside him. 

“Do you remember that one night?” Oikawa asked as they started drinking. 

“That’s not very specific.” Akaashi smiled, bringing the opening of the bottle to his lips and taking a swig. 

“The first party you went to after you found out Terushima cheated on you.” 

Akaashi raised his eyebrows at the memory. “Are you about to refer to the part when we made out majority of the night?” 

Oikawa snorted, taking the bottle. “How'd you know?” 

“Considering what we were just talking about, it made sense. Plus it’s you.” 

-

_ Oikawa was in a high. In a thrill of the taste of Akaashi’s lips. Fuck, he tasted better than Oikawa had imagined. His skin was soft and his lips were warm, overwhelming Oikawa's senses. His body was on fire as Akaashi’s fingers emerged themselves in the brunette hair, softly running through his strands. The music was blasting throughout the house, bodies bumping into them with no care for what they were doing. Neither of them were buzzed or drunk. Only completely sober and completely aware of what they were doing.  _

_ “Keiji, are you alright?” Oikawa asked as he pulled away for a breath.  _

_ Akaashi’s lips were slick and swollen, eyelids heavy and hair messy. Fuck, he was so unbelievably gorgeous. The way the colored lights in the room hit his face, his features visible and mesmerizing. How his body was pressed into Oikawa, his scent wonderfully overwhelming.  _

_ “I’m alright.” Akaashi brought his lips close again. “Really alright.” He found his way to Oikawa’s mouth again, mixing their lips together. He didn’t hesitate to slip his tongue into the mix, swarming the inside of Oikawa's mouth. “Let’s go somewhere else.” Akaashi tugged on the front of Oikawa's shirt.  _

_ Oikawa, in a complete daze, gladly followed Akaashi to an empty room in the house. Parents were out, the house was filled, and rooms were empty and filled for privacy.  _

_ Akaashi sat himself on Oikawa's lap once his friend sat on the bed. He ran his hands over his chest, toying with the buttons on his shirt. Oikawa's eyes were examining his friend's facial expressions. How he softly bit his lip when Oikawa's bare chest became exposed. How his breath shuddered when Oikawa snuck his hands underneath his shirt, holding his waist.  _

_ “Is this alright?” Oikawa whispered in a delicate voice.  _

_ Akaashi nodded. “Yeah, it’s alright. Is this?” His fingers trailed back up his stomach and chest, cradling the sides of his neck.  _

_ “Yeah.” Oikawa licked his lips once Akaashi brought his face closer.  _

_ Their hot breaths fanned together, lips softly brushing as the heat grew. Akaashi rubbed circles with his thumb against Oikawa's cheek, slowly rising in his lap. His eyes shut, allowing his friend to take over. Oikawa closed the empty space between them, kissing him as he dragged Akaashi closer by the waist. Their lips molded together in the same rhythm from before but now in a hungrier pace. Oikawa swiped his tongue across Akaashi’s lips, his hands beginning to roam his sides. Akaashi’s skin was soft underneath his hands, only enticing him more.  _

_ “Oikawa, touch me more.” Akaashi began to kiss his neck. “Please.” _

_ Oikawa's body shuddered as Akaashi sucked on his neck, hard enough to leave bruises. He roamed his hands all over Akaashi’s upper body, feeling every curve and dip he had.  _

_ “More.” Akaashi demanded.  _

_ And that’s all it took for Oikawa to flip them over, Akaashi laying on his back. “You’re very bossy, Keiji.”  _

_ “And? What are you gonna do about it?”  _

_ “Are you saying I can do something about it?” Oikawa was inching his shirt up his stomach and to his chest.  _

_ “Please…” Akaashi allowed his head to fall back, his eyes closing and his grip tightening around Oikawa’s arms. “Do anything and everything.” _

_ But before Oikawa could even do anything, the door swung open.  _

_ “Party’s busted! Everyone out!” Some kid yelled before moving to the next room. _

_ “Cops!” Someone screamed downstairs.  _

_ “Shit.” Akaashi choked out, sitting up but too fast for Oikawa to react. Their heads bumped together, pain jolting in their foreheads for seconds before disappearing.  _

_ “A-Are you okay?”  _

_ “I’m fine.” Akaashi rubbed his head. “Sorry. I bumped you.”  _

_ Oikawa pressed his lips against Akaashi’s forehead. “It’s alright, Keiji.” He smiled, charming and dashing.  _

_ Akaashi could feel the blush rise to his cheeks. “L-Let’s go.” _

_ As Oikawa buttoned his shirt with one hand, he used the other to hold Akaashis and lead him out of the house. Classmates and friends were flooding out the doors and even the windows, in hopes to avoid the police.  _

_ “Oikawa, wait.” Akaashi stumbled over his own feet. “Where's Suga?”  _

_ “He left a while ago, Keiji. Don’t you remember?”  _

_ Akaashi shook his head. “N-No…”  _

_ Oikawa looked over his shoulder, smiling back at him as they crossed the neighboring lawn. “You’re cute.”  _

_ Akaashi’s heart definitely skipped a beat at the words of the attractive boy in front of him. Oikawa's hair swooped over his forehead, a few strands sticking from sweat. His eyes sparkled while his swollen lips glistened. His neck was bruised, his shirt undone at the top buttons. His perfect smile was bright in Akaashi’s eyes, gorgeous to look at.  _

_ “I…”  _

_ “You’re really cute.” Oikawa stopped walking, pulling Akaashi’s body closer as they hid behind a tree at the neighboring house. He snaked one arm around his waist and used his other hand to cup his face.  _

_ “T-Tooru.”  _

_ “I really like it when you say my name.” Oikawa leaned down to kiss him.  _

_ Akaashi was completely flushed as he fell into the kiss, his hands finding their way to grip onto his shirt. He could get so lost in kissing Oikawa, completely forgetting about the cops a few yards away from them and the groups of teenagers getting in trouble.  _

_ “Akaashi.”  _

_ They pulled away from each other, turning their heads in sync. Akaashi didn’t even realize Oikawa's back was against the tree, his body completely leaned into his.  _

_ Terushima stood on the street, hands in pockets. The street light illuminated his figure, his annoyed expression visible.  _

_ “Teru…”  _

_ Oikawa's hold was now more firm. “Keiji. We’re leaving.”  _

_ “I just want to talk, Akaashi. Please. Five minutes?” Teru sounded desperate.  _

_ “Keiji. No.” Oikawa's eyes widened when he felt his friend start moving out of his arms.  _

_ “It’s just five minutes…”  _

_ “Five minutes with that asshole? No.”  _

_ “It’s fine, Oikawa.” And Akaashi was out of his hold just like that.  _

_ Akaashi was already far too gone to realize he shouldn’t even be near Terushima anymore. Since the beginning, he was manipulated into thinking he had to be with him at all times. No matter what Teru did, Akaashi would always go back to him.  _

_ “Stay here. It'll only be five.”  _

_ Terushima smiled when Akaashi came to him. He slipped an arm around his shoulders, bringing his lips to his ear. Oikawa clenched his jaw as he watched the blond whisper something before they walked to the other side of the street to his car. Daishou, Teru’s friend, was leaning against the car while swinging the keys around his finger. He stepped away, now crossing the street to give them privacy. He stood multiple feet away from Oikawa, silently staring at his shoes. Once Akaashi got in the backseat with Terushima, Oikawa began to pace back and forth.  _

_ “They’re just talking.”  _

_ Oikawa looked at Daishou with a pissed-off expression. “I don’t trust him. He cheated on my best friend.”  _

_ “Yeah, I know but they’re just talking. Yuuji won’t do anything to him.”  _

_ The brunette scoffed. “Whatever. You’re just as bad so shut the fuck up.”  _

_ Terushima wasn’t lying when he said five minutes. It was exactly then when Akaashi came out of the car with him, looking exactly the same as he did previously.  _

_ “Would you like to come over?”  _

_ Akaashi slowly nodded and then glanced at Oikawa. “Just give me a minute.” _

_ Oikawa was beyond pissed when he came over. “Are you really about to go with him?”  _

_ “We’re just gonna hang out.” Akaashi was averting his eyes.  _

_ “He's gonna try and get in your pants, Keiji.” Oikawa hissed. “It’s what he’s been doing all along.”  _

_ “Like what you tried to do earlier right?” Akaashi swallowed, meeting his eyes. “If everyone wants me for my body I might as well just give it away.”  _

_ “Are you fucking kidding me?” Oikawa was very taken aback. “You think I did all that to get your body?!”  _

_ Akaashi looked away. “I’m leaving.”  _

_ “No, let’s talk about this. Because you kissed me first and because I listened when you told me you wanted to go somewhere private and for me to touch you, I’m the one who just wants your body?”  _

_ “I-It was a mistake anyway. We shouldn’t have done that.” Akaashi swallowed. “I-I don’t know why I did. It’s not like we like each other like that or anything.”  _

_ If Oikawa could, he would kiss him right now. He just kissed him a few minutes ago but from what Akaashi was saying, clearly he couldn’t do that anymore.  _

_ “Yeah. A big mistake.” Oikawa squinted his eyes into a glare. “I can’t do shit with you but you’ll let him give you a fucking hickey even after he cheated on you.” He yanked down the collar of Akaashi’s shirt to see a fresh red bruise.  _

_ “Stop.” Akaashi pulled away from him. “Just leave me alone.”  _

_ “Fine.” Oikawa clenched his fists. “Don't come crying to me when he hurts you again.”  _

_ “I won’t.” Akaashi turned on his heel and walked back to his ex.  _

_ Akaashi never returned home that night. He didn’t stay at Terushima’s either. After realizing Oikawa was right after the multiple attempts of initiating sex, Akaashi was ready to leave. Of course, that didn’t bode well with Terushima.  _

_ It was the first time he’s ever hit him. It wasn’t the first sign of abuse, but it was the first physical and violent attack.  _

_ Akaashi came home at ten in the morning the following day with a small bruise underneath his eye. He claimed he fell and hit his eye, fooling Miwa but Oikawa didn’t buy it. The brunette pestered him continuously after that but eventually gave up as Akaashi grew more irritated.  _

_ “Well… then how was Teru’s?”  _

_ “Fine.” Akaashi poured cereal into his bowl at midnight exactly. “He didn’t even try to get in my pants.”  _

_ A fib.  _

_ “I find that hard to believe.”  _

_ “Why? Jealous that he actually has respect for my body?”  _

_ Oikawa looked away from him. “I… never wanted to have sex with you.” His arms were crossed as he leaned against the kitchen counter.  _

_ There was a small light on, above the gas stove. The rest of the house was sleeping in darkness. Their voices were above a whisper but not loud enough for Miwa to hear.  _

_ “Then what did you want?”  _

_ This could be it. Oikawa could confess his feelings right here and get it over with. Or he could keep it in for longer, slowly allowing it to tear him apart.  _

_ “I think I should be asking you that. What did you want? You kissed me first.”  _

_ “I don’t know…” Akaashi opened the drawer for a spoon. “Like I said, it was a mistake.”  _

_ “Why was it a mistake?”  _

_ Oikawa's question caught him off guard. Akaashi didn’t know how to respond, especially when Oikawa came closer.  _

_ “Did you not like it?” Oikawa reached out, cupping his face gently. “Am I not a good kisser?”  _

_ “I-It’s not that!”  _

_ “So I am a good kisser?”  _

_ Akaashi’s face was on fire. The smirk on Oikawa's lips looked so kissable.  _

_ “Now you won’t answer me?” Oikawa brought his face dangerously close, brushing his lips against Akaashi’s. “Kiss me then.”  _

_ Akaashi didn’t have to be told twice to kiss him. It felt so easy to do. His hands gripped at the front of his shirt, pulling his body forward with so much force that Oikawa was surprised. Akaashi’s hands lingered on his chest, enjoying the feeling of his toned body underneath his touch. He parted his lips, opening up and giving Oikawa easier access. The brunette slid his hands down his body and to the back of his thighs. Without warning, he hoisted Akaashi up onto the counter without breaking their lips apart. Akaashi kept Oikawa's hips trapped between his legs, his arms swung over his shoulders and hands deep in his hair. Their lips only grew wetter and hungrier the more they met. Tongues were swirling together in desire and hands roaming bodies in lust.  _

_ “Keiji.” Oikawa growled against his lips, breathing heavily as he began to suck on his neck.  _

_ Akaashi clenched his hands around his hair, biting his lip to hold back any sounds. His body felt so hot against Oikawa, his mind empty and only focused on the way he was feeling.  _

_ Really fucking good.  _

“ _ Don’t go back to him.” Oikawa's voice was rough and deep against his skin, that alone being enough to make Akaashi moan in pleasure. “Isn’t it easier to love me?” He swirled his tongue over the fresh bruise he left on his neck.  _

_ Akaashi whimpered, throwing his head back and hitting it against the cabinet, only making him moan louder.  _

_ “Love me, Keiji. Be with me.” Oikawa pleaded.  _

_ How the fuck was Akaashi supposed to think straight when Oikawa was seducing him at the same time? It was impossible.  _

_ “O-Okay.” Akaashi scooted forward on the counter, wrapping his legs around his hips and not even realizing his friend had just confessed.  _

_ Later that night, Akaashi slept in Oikawa's bed, fully warmed by his thick covers and strong arms. He was fast asleep, absolutely drained and exhausted from before but resting peacefully. Oikawa, on the other hand, couldn't even close his eyes. Akaashi was gorgeous, everyone knew it. But no one got to see him up close and personal like this.  _

_ Except for Teru. But that wasn’t anymore. Akaashi’s been hurt enough. He didn’t need any of his shit anymore.  _

_ Are we… dating? Oikawa asked himself as he ran his fingers through his beautiful dark curly hair. He said okay but what does that mean?  _

_ He quietly sighed to himself, twisting his lips as he stared at the sleeping beauty in his arms. Leaning forward, he pressed a chaste kiss against Akaashis cheek and forehead. The bundled up boy moved in his sleep, burying himself deeper into Oikawa's body while fingers calmly trailed up and down his back.  _

_ “I love you, Keiji.”  _

_ - _

“Fuck, Tooru.” With guilt, Akaashi drowned himself with the liquor. “I’m so fucking sorry.” 

“Don’t be.” Oikawa's eyes were closed as he kept recalling those nights. “You weren’t in the right place for me to do all that. If anything, I should have been there for you more instead of worrying about having you for myself.” 

“I literally led you on!” Akaashi sobbed. “Who the fuck does that?” 

Oikawa smiled. “I knew you didn’t like me like that. I was just desperate.” 

Akaashi frowned. “I wish I could have returned your feelings.” 

“We wouldn’t have been here if you did.” Oikawa looked at him. “You’re happy with him, Keiji. That’s all that matters.” 

Akaashi sniffled. “Are you happy?” 

Oikawa's eyelids were heavy on his eyes, alcohol influenced. His smile was weak but pleasant and it was obvious one person was on his mind. That one person who made him feel absolutely beautiful. Like he was the most important person in the world. Someone who was valuable like a piece of treasure. A diamond among the stars, perhaps. Or a bluejay among the crows. No one made him feel this special. 

_ I miss you, Iwaizumi.  _

“I am.” 

~~~

“So what’s going on?” Jiro sat down on the other single chair in the living room. 

“Koutarou has some things to say.” Mao smiled, her lips tense in anticipation. 

“What’s up?” 

Bokuto took a deep breath. “I’m gonna go straight to the point. Do you have a problem with Akaashi?”

The hard look from his son's eyes was strong. It was a glare, his golden eyes intensifying. Jiro knew this was going to be serious. 

“No. Why do you ask?” 

“I don’t mean him as a person. I'm referring to him as my boyfriend.” Bokuto held the gaze. 

“Are you asking if I have a problem with you being gay?” 

“Oh. I know you have a problem with me being gay. I’m asking if you have a problem with Akaashi being my boyfriend.” 

Letting out a heavy sigh, Jiro crossed his legs. “It’s not that I have a problem with him and you together. It’s...” He sighed again, struggling to find the right words. 

“This is why I refused to come back.” Bokuto swallowed the rising lump in his throat, but let out a pathetic scoff of a cry. “It’s hurts so fucking bad, dad. I just want you to be happy for me!” 

Nao lips quivered as she watched her son slowly start to fall apart in front of them. 

“I-I’ve tried to change! I really did.” Bokuto cried. “I even stayed with Emile despite knowing I was gay because I knew that’s what you wanted! I tried everything to be a son you could be proud of, even if that meant ignoring who I really was!” 

“Koutarou, you were the one who left. You didn’t try to change anything.” 

Nao looked at her husband with disbelief. What was he saying? 

Bokuto shook his head. “You have no clue what I endured while I was gone! It’s been six years, dad! We’ve only seen each other for Christmas and your birthdays! Not even mine…” He sucked in a shaky breath. “Pretending to have a sense of normality in front of Keiji hurt so much. He lost his parents, his own damn family. You have no clue how much he loves you both because he sees you as his family now.” 

“Why are you saying this?” 

“The first thing he saw when walking into this house was you and I hugging. He doesn’t know the exchange we had before, how the whole fucking visit was planned because we’re so fucked up that we have to script when we even greet each other!” Bokuto yelled. “I don’t want to have a fake relationship with you every time Keiji is around! I want my dad back!” 

Nao was crying, shakingly crossing the room to her son. Embracing him in her arms, she was murmuring “I love you” and “I’m sorry” repeatedly. 

“What if I tell you we’re engaged?!” Bokuto sobbed. “Will you refuse to come to our wedding? What about when we move in together or have kids?! Are they not going to get to see their grandparents?” 

“You… think about that stuff?” Jiro asked. 

“All the time.” 

Jiro fell silent. He liked Akaashi. He really did. He was respectful, fun to be around, and cared a lot about his family. He just… had trouble accepting the fact that his son was gay. He’s tried to understand but going years without contact made it a struggle. 

“Koutarou.” Jiro sighed. “I like him a lot. I told you that the moment we met him for the first time.” 

“Then why can’t you accept it?!” 

“I have.” Jiro looked away from him. “Why else would I go to his court hearing? Why would I let him stay here if I didn’t? Why would I reach out to him and start a casual conversation with him?” 

“You… text him?” 

Jiro nodded. “We both do.” 

Bokuto sniffled and wiped his eyes. “Why?” 

“He’s a pleasure to talk to. Plus, it’s nice to talk to him and see how you’re doing since you never talk to us.” 

Bokuto looked away from his dad. “Maybe if you took a trip down to see me and watch us perform...” 

“It’s a long drive, Kou. And-”

“When are you going to stop making excuses?!” Bokuto shot up from the couch, startling his mother. “This is my fucking job! I perform for a living! I’m about to sign to a company and get us on the charts! When are you going to accept it?!” 

“Don't raise your voice.” 

“I’m not a child anymore, dad! I make my own decisions now. And you know what I choose?! I choose to be with him! No, I  _ need _ to be with him. I’m so fucking in love with Keiji that I might actually go insane but I don’t care because he’s the one person who loves me for me! He’s given me more support these past months than you have all my life!” Bokuto shouted, drenched in tears and chest heavy. 

The silence was uncomfortable. Heavy and suffocating. Bokuto would do anything to leave this room but his feet were stuck to the ground, stationary. Nao was sobbing beside him, her own guilt surfacing and plunging at her heart. Jiro’s stare was intense while directed at his son, clearly debating what to say next. 

Then it came. 

“If you choose him, I do too.” 

“I don’t want you to choose him out of pity, pops. I want you to actually like him and actually be happy for us.” 

“I am.” Jiro nodded. “It took me long, Koutarou. I know that and I apologize. It wasn’t until I saw you look at him while he was talking to us the first night you came. Anyone could see how much you love him and it goes the same way for him too. It made me happy to see you with someone you love.” A heavy sigh came after. “I’m sorry that you caught onto the looks I gave him when I thought no one was watching. I was merely observing how he could possibly stand your annoying ass.”

“Dad!” Bokuto cried out.

Jiro chuckled. “I give him so much credit putting up with you.”

“Stop!” Bokuto sobbed, unable to stop crying. “That’s so mean!”

~~~

During the next couple of days Akaashi, Oikawa and Miwa visited just about everywhere that they hoped. They ran into old friends and families that they grew up to know, many of which gave their condolences to Akaashi. Oikawa and Akaashi went out and reconnected with Konoha, an old friend of theirs who they haven’t seen since they left their town. They spent time with him at the arcade and by grabbing lunch. Konoha was already married to his wife that he met in his second year of high school and they had a little girl together two years ago. They’ve been together ever since and are even living in a small house twenty minutes away. Oikawa and Akaashi got to see her briefly, both congratulating them. They didn’t hold a big ceremony but instead eloped without anyone knowing until they came back. 

“I think it’s great.” Akaashi smiled, digging through his salad. “They both look happy and seem like they’re doing well.” 

“That’s amazing! You two are next, y’know.” Miwa hid her mischievous smile with her lunch. 

“I don’t even have a boyfriend, Ma.” 

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “You  _ do,  _ you’re just too afraid to admit it.” 

“Shut up, Keiji.” Oikawa glared at him. 

“He’s right.” Miwa slapped her son's arm. “You and Iwaizumi are practically dating but someone’s afraid to put the label on it.” 

“What do you think? Mom? Dad?” Akaashi looked at the gravestone beside them. “Yeah they said, ‘ _ Tooru you’re stupid.’ _ ” 

Oikawa gasped, immediately pouting. “Auntie! Uncle!” 

Akaashi giggled at his childness. “So what’s the plan for today?” 

“I was thinking we could go eat at the restaurant we all used to go to. The one where they play music live.” 

“Yes!” Oikawa and Akaashi agreed to the idea at the same time. 

“Alright then.” Miwa laughed. “But that’s not for a while. Do you have any other plans?” 

“I think we might go see Konoha one more time at a park with his kid.” 

“I can't believe he has a child.” Miwa sighed. “Good for him.” 

“I’m excited to see her again. I’m gonna make sure she knows I’m the coolest uncle ever.” Oikawa smirked. “Better than Keiji.” 

Akaashi snorted, rolling his eyes. “Kids hate you.” 

“They do not!” 

“They do.” It wasn't Akaashi but Miwa who insisted on the idea. 

“Mom!” 

-

“Ken… you don’t have to do this.” Kuroo mumbled. 

“Shut up.” Kenma only pulled him closer, their legs tangling together underneath the covers. “Just… stop talking.” 

Kuroo squeezed his eyes shut, nuzzling his face into Kenma’s neck. “Thank you,” he whispered in gratitude. 

Kenma hummed a response, slowly running his hands through Kuroo's hair. “I hate that I still care about you.” 

Kuroo stayed silent, knowing he didn’t even have a right to speak after what he’s done. So he let Kenma continue. 

“After what you did to me… and now Akaashi, I hate you for it. But I hate that I care about you even more.” Kenma sighed. “When you’re like this, it hurts me. I want to see you happy, even though you don’t deserve it now you dumbass.” Kenma seemed to be holding him tighter, as if he was going to leave at any moment. “Why'd you do it Kuroo… why would you do that to him?” 

“I don’t know.” Kuroo’s voice was weary, tired of his own self and his own mistakes and problems. “I know us being drunk and high isn’t an excuse… I get that. I just wonder if it would be different if I was fully sober.” 

“Probably.” Kenma muttered and heaved a sigh. “You’re a really smart person… I-I can’t imagine you doing something like that but… you still did it. You still hurt him and it’s so fucking wrong, Kuroo.” 

Kuroo didn’t say anything. He  _ couldn't.  _ It hurt too much to think about. There was no way he could express anything through words. If he could, he would gladly disappear and erase his existence. 

“What should I do, Kenma?” Kuroo’s voice cracked. “I know I should be in jail. I shouldn’t be free like this after what I did.” 

“Stop it, Kuroo.” 

“I’m serious, Kenma. I’m thinking of just leaving. It’s the only thing I can think of right now. I’m a rap-”

“Stop it!” Kenma shoved against his chest, sitting up. “You’re not a fucking rapist!” 

“I know you don’t want to admit it but I am, Ken.” 

“Stop.” Kenma sniffled, not even realizing he started crying. “Y-You would never hurt anyone like this, Kuroo.” He didn’t want to believe it. 

“I did…” Kuroo sat up to meet him, reaching his hand out to cradle Kenma’s face. “I know I have no right to say this but I love you, Ken. And I really appreciate everything you do for me but I can’t let you care about me so easily after what I had done to you and Akaashi. It’s not fair.” 

Kenma’s lips quivered as he desperately held onto Kuroo’s hand like he would pull away. “Don’t leave again, Kuroo. Please…” He fell forward into Kuroo’s chest, sobbing against his shirt. “I don’t know why I’m crying. It’s not like you did it to me.” 

Kuroo could feel his shirt dampen. “You’re allowed to cry, too.” His arms hugged Kenma’s small body, keeping him close. 

“Y-You can stay here!” Kenma gasped in excitement at his idea, lifting his head to look at him. “Stay with me and Shoyo! Y-You can do whatever you want here and we can all have dinner together! We could start making music together again!” 

Kuroo weakly smiled. “I can’t do that.” 

“Why not?!” Kenma let out a sob. “Why do you have to go anywhere else, Kuroo?” 

“I don’t belong anywhere else except-”

“Stop talking about prison!” Kenma shouted. “Enough, Tetsurou! You’re not going.” 

“Ken… let me go.” 

“I don’t want to.” Kenma’s body shuddered in an attempt to slow down his crying. 

The weak smile stayed on Kuroo’s lips for reassurance. “Please, Kenma. It’s going to be alright.” 

Kenma stubbornly shook his head. “Not now. Just stay a little while… please?” 

Kuroo slowly nodded, knowing he had no choice. “A few days.” 

Trying to relax, Kenma met his hazel cat-like eyes for some sense of calmness. They haven’t seen each other for a while but it was so easy to fall back into each other’s welcoming arms. Kenma was upset with Kuroo, struggling to accept what he did. Kuroo was upset with himself but extremely grateful for Kenma’s comfort. 

“Thank you, Kenma.” Kuroo whispered. 

“Yeah, thank you.” As soon as the words slipped, Kenma made a confused face towards himself. 

Kuroo chuckled. “You’re welcome?” 

Silence. Long stares and eyes flickering to each other’s tempting lips. Well, fuck. 

Kenma had wanted to kiss him and he was sure Kuroo had a similar feeling. Kuroo’s eyes glanced to his lips as Kenma inched forward. 

“Bwah! Kuroo!” Hinata pointed at him from the open doorway. “Are you guys back together?!” He asked, noticing their position. 

Kuroo had jumped, startling Kenma. “What’s up, Hinata?” He placed a hand on his chest to feel his racing heart. 

“I was just about to head over to Tobio’s and ask Kenma if he wanted to come but it looks like he’s busy.” A surprising smirk twisted the curved of Hinata’s lips. 

“Yeah, no thanks Shoyo. I don’t need to see you and Kageyama make out anymore than I already have.” Kenma rolled his eyes, recalling the amount of times he’s third-wheeled in the past few months. 

“Right. ‘Cause you rather make out with Kuroo here.” Then Hinata became confused. “Wait what about Akaashi? Do you not like him anymore?” 

“Shoyo.” Kenma sighed. “Shouldn’t you be going now?” 

“Right! I’ll catch ya’ later! Bye, Kuroo. Maybe I’ll see you when I get back.” There was that smirk again, but he disappeared as fast as he approached. 

It was quiet for a few minutes after Kenma’s handful of a roommate had left. They would steal small glances, debating on whether they should speak first or the other. There was thick tension between them that Kenma had decided to break first. 

He swallowed the rising lump in his throat. “Kuroo…” 

“Yeah?” 

Kenma lunged forward, holding Kuroo’s face to kiss him. He craved the feeling of his soft lips and the way it felt to kiss him. How Kuroo would always hold him close and how he was gentle with everything he did. Kuroo had felt himself getting lost in the way Kenma had tasted, feeling his own eagerness grow for more. His hands had a steady grip on Kenma’s hips, gently running up and down his waist. Their lips moved against each other in a quick pace, as if to make up for the time they had lost. It was too easy to get lost. 

Kuroo broke away before he allowed himself to get too far sucked in. “Kenma, I-I can’t.” 

“Why…” Kenma asked in a whisper, his voice threatening to crack. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Right. Kuroo had left him for someone else and hurt them. How could Kenma easily push that aside? 

He couldn’t.

“Dammit.” Kenma muttered, scrambling off his own bed and ready to find an excuse. “I’m gonna go get food.” He said as he tied his hair back. “Text me what you want.” 

“I’m sorry…” Kuroo whispered, too inaudible for him to hear. 

“Make yourself at home.” Kenma muttered before walking out. 

Kuroo looked around the familiar room, guilt closing on around him again. “Fuck.” He grunted after he heard the apartment door shut. “What am I doing?” 

-

“She’s adorable.” Oikawa smiled fondly at the little girl on the swing as Akaashi gently pushed her. 

“Thank you.” Konoha’s cheeks flushed. “She's a handful like her mom but… she's perfect.” 

Oikawa and Konoha were seated on the bench, watching their friend and the child. Oikawa stared at the smile on Akaashi’s lips and how genuine it was. He adored kids and always talked about wanting his own little family one day. Akaashi was great with kids, and for some reason they were always attracted to him even if he didn’t do anything. 

“I still can’t believe you’re married and have a daughter. Dude!” Oikawa laughed. “When do you grow up?” 

“Shut up.” Konoha laughed. “Just wait until you have a kid. If you want one.” 

“Mmm.” Oikawa leaned back. “I’m not opposed to the idea. If it’s with Iwa-chan, then yes.” 

“Iwa-chan? Who’s that?” 

Oikawa’s lips pursed, realizing what he had just admitted. He would want a kid with Iwaizumi? Oikawa was someone who vowed to never get into a relationship, which meant never growing a family or marrying. 

“They’re… someone I really like.” 

“Are they a guy?” 

Oikawa slowly nodded. “Yeah. He’s really great.”

“Are you together?” 

“Not officially.” Oikawa leaned his head back so he was facing the bright blue sky. “I’m running away because I’m scared but he hasn’t given up… I don’t think he will.” 

“He really must love your stupid ass.” Konoha snorted. 

“Kono-kun!” Oikawa frowned. “Still so mean to me, just like Keiji.” 

“Keiji and I understand each other. We both understand that you’re an idiot.” 

“Harsh, dude! Way harsh.” 

Konoha laughed. “But seriously. You’re not official with him? Do you guys act like a couple?”

“Yeah.” Oikawa nodded. “We do everything a couple does.” 

“So what’s the harm in a label?” 

The forbidden question. Oikawa didn’t believe anyone would understand, even if they knew about his parents’ relationship. No one would get it. 

“Then that means it’s…real. I’m officially trusting someone with my heart. And he’s trusting his with me. It’s terrifying.” 

“Yeah, it is.” A nod in agreement. “But it’s also the best feeling ever. Love is delicate, Oikawa. You’re gonna get hurt and you’re gonna hurt people. If you really love them, you’re willing to put yourself in that situation. You can work through it as long as you try.” Konoha turned to face him. “I know that what your dad did to you and your mom left you with a tough look towards relationships, but he is just one person. And you are  _ not  _ him.” 

_ I’m not him…  _ Oikawa repeated in his head. 

“If this Iwa-chan guy really loves you and hasn’t given up, I think that’s enough to know that he’s in it all the way.” 

_ Yeah… he is.  _

“Trust yourself, Oikawa. You’re better than you think.” 

“I’m pretty great, aren’t I?” Oikawa showed his famous high-ego smirk. 

“I hate you so much.” Konoha snorted. 

“Uncle Tooru! Daddy!” May, Konoha’s daughter, came running over with her arms stretched out in front of her. “Uncle Keiji is a monster! He’s gonna eat my hair!” 

“It looks so yummy!” Keiji giggled as he slowly chased after her. 

“No!” She wailed in terror, believing he would actually get her. 

“Uncle Tooru to the rescue!” Oikawa shot up, puffing his chest out as if he was a superhero and came swooping her up in his arms. “My sidekick Kono-kun will defeat the monster!” 

“Sidekick?!” Konoha scoffed. “Jerk.” He muttered before acting along. “Die you varmint!” 

Akaashi held back his laughter. “You can’t kill me!”

“Get him daddy!” May squealed. 

“Super ice powers, activate!” Konoha stuck out his hands like he was blasting ice. 

“No!” Akaashi shouted and made an attempt to run towards Konoha but froze in motion. 

“Take that you not-as-good-looking beast!” Oikawa smirked as Akaashi secretly flipped him off. 

“Go Uncle Tooru! He saved the day!” 

Konoha scoffed. “Tooru?! I did that!” 

“Ah my unworthy young sidekick. Always trying to steal the spotlight.” Oikawa lifted May up, throwing her up a few inches and catching her in his hands. “Who saved you?!” 

“You!” May squealed, giggling and wrapping her arms around Oikawa's neck. 

“Y’know she’s the only kid who seems to actually like you.” Akaashi ruffled his own hair. “I’m surprised.” 

“Not everyone gets along with kids as well as you do.” Tooru rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah and not everyone chases kids away like you.” Konoha smirked at Oikawa's betrayal-filled gasp. 

“Nice!” Akaashi fist-bumped him. 

“Kono-kun!” Oikawa frowned. “So mean.” 

“Daddy funny!” May clapped her hands together and practically jumped to her fathers arms. 

Akaashi smiled as he watched May squish Konoha’s cheeks with her small hands. He adored how bright her smile was and how affectionate she was with him. 

He was pulled from his thoughts as his phone in his pocket vibrated. “Give me a second.” Akaashi walked over to the swings as he answered Bokuto's call. “Hey. What’s up?” 

“Keiji!” Bokuto sounded enthusiastic to hear his voice. “What are you up to?” 

Akaashi sat on the swing, smiling. “Oikawa and I are with an old friend and his daughter at the park. What about you?” 

“J-Just getting food!” Bokuto suddenly laughed. “I miss you so much!” 

“Are you drunk?” Akaashi giggled. 

“No! Just in a good mood, baby!” 

Akaashi hummed, looking up towards the sky. “I’m glad you’re in a good mood, Kou.” 

“Are you in a good mood, Keiji?”

“Right now, yeah.” A truthful answer. 

“I’m glad.” Bokutos smile was practically hearable. 

“Are you still with your parents?” 

“No I left earlier.” Bokuto sounded like he was eating. “I’m just eating now.” He said with a mouth full of food. 

Akaashi giggled. “Get some rest when you get home.” 

“I will. Really soon, I promise!” 

“Okay, dork.” Akaashi glanced to the side to see Oikawa waving him over. “I got to go. I’ll call you later.” 

“Alright, Ji. I love you!” 

Akaashi couldn’t fight the blush. “I love you too.” 

“Keiji!” Oikawa sing-singed. “Come here my fellow attractive disciple!” 

Konoha snorted. “Fellow? You think you’re attractive, Oikawa?” 

“I know I am, Kono-kun! Akaashi knows it too.” The brunette smirked. 

“I know what?” 

“How attractive I am!” Oikawa pulled him into a side hug as he approached. 

“Ew. Get off of me. You’re gross.” 

Konoha smiled, shaking his head. “You know, I used to think you two would end up dating.” 

Oikawa's eyes lit up. “Really?!” 

Konoha nodded. “I’m surprised it didn’t happen after that party where you were swallowing each other the whole night.” 

Akaashi’s face flushed in embarrassment. “Let’s not speak of that.”

“Sorry.” Konoha laughed. “I can't help but wonder, has anything else happened between you two?” 

“Nope!” They both answered quickly and in sync. 

It was a day they never wanted to revisit. A day they almost lost each other to something overwhelmingly dark for anyone to handle. It was a day they shut out and tried to forget, for many reasons. It would continue to stay like that, between them and their mom. 

-( **Warning** :  **Graphic depictions of abuse and suicide attempt, mentions of a gun!)**

_ The day before Oikawa Tooru confronts Akaashi about the bruises on his body. The day of Akaashi’s last abusive encounter with Terushima in high school. The day of his closest suicide attempt. _

__

_ “I hate that I love you.” Terushima gritted his teeth, glaring strongly into Akaashi’s eyes as he held his chin.  _

_ “Why?” Akaashi whispered, feeling uneasy.  _

_ “Because you’re so fucking difficult to deal with, Keiji.” Terushima grunted. “Exhausting.”  _

_ Akaashi swallowed the hard lump in his throat, struggling to keep his urge to cry down. He was sitting on the edge of his boyfriend's bed, Teru leaning over him with their faces inches apart. The cold look in Terushima’s eyes swallowed him whole.  _

_ “I’m sorry…”  _

_ “Don't apologize. That’s useless.” Terushima slid his other hand up Akaashi’s thigh. “Be useful from now on, baby.”  _

_ Akaashi’s eyes flickered to his hand. “You want… to do it.”  _

_ “Of course I do.” Teru growled in his ear, sucking on his lobe. “I mean look at you.”  _

_ Closing his eyes, Akaashi forced his body to relax under his touch. He let Terushima touch him wherever he pleased during foreplay. He gave reactions, as his body was naturally sensitive. He’d admit that what Terushima did felt great but it also made him feel disgusting as well. Mostly because he allowed it to happen.  _

_ “I want to hear you, Keiji.”  _

_ Akaashi moaned close to his ear, knowing Terushima enjoyed hearing him near. He loved when Akaashi was vocal with his reactions.  _

_ “Good boy.” Terushima sucked on his neck, bruising his skin. Akaashi whimpered in return, grabbing onto his shirt and tugging. “Use your words.”  _

_ Akaashi gasped as Teru lowered his hips to grind against him. He slightly arched his back, an automatic response that he couldn’t control well.  _

_ Endure it… this  _ _ will _ _ be the last time.  _

_ Terushimas hands slipped underneath his shirt, smothering his traces all over. Akaashi bit his tongue, ready to protest from him going any further.  _

_ Let him do it… maybe this will all end. Maybe he’ll finally let you go.  _

_ “Fuck, I want you so bad Keiji.” Terushima was working on his pants zipper.  _

_ And if he doesn’t let you go… it’ll be too late. You’ll be long gone after tonight. No more pain.  _

_ “Are you going to leave?”  _

_ Terushima popped his head up, a confused look in his eyes. “What?” _

_ “If we have sex, are you just going to leave me right after like you’ve been planning?”  _

_ Teru was taken aback by the question and the fact that Akaashi looked like he was going to cry. He opened his mouth to speak but found himself suffocating in Akaashi’s words.  _

_ “You’ll have had my body first… that’s all you wanted, right?” Akaashi’s words were like ice. “So if we do this, are we done?”  _

_ “I never said anything about leaving you.” He finally answered.  _

_ Akaashi had stayed with Teru for so many reasons but one he had failed to admit was he was scared to lose him as well. He knew all about Terushimas goal and what he wanted out of this. He knew he would fuck him and leave. So maybe Akaashi didn’t only save his virginity because he wasn’t ready but also so Terushima would stay longer until he was.  _

_ “But will you?”  _

_ Terushima groaned. “Fucking mood killer.” A sharp glare to the eyes. “Get the fuck up. You do this every time.”  _

_ Akaashi knew what was about to go down as he got off the bed, pathetically waiting for the physical contact. He glanced to Teru who kept clenching his fists, a fiery look in his eyes. Hatred, maybe? Probably. But there was also a hint of hesitation whenever they were in predicaments like this.  _

_ Well… if this is the last time… _

_ “You don’t want to do this.”  _

_ Teru’s hand paused halfway in the air before he swung in full force. “What the fuck are you talking about?”  _

_ “You don’t want to hit me. You never have.” Akaashi’s eyes searched Teru’s, noticing the shocked look he carried.  _

_ “Keiji, shut the fuck up!” His hand swung in uncontrollable speed, the impact causing Akaashi to stumble back.  _

_ Don’t cry… it’ll only get worse.  _

_ “I see it all the time, Teru. You look like you hate hitting me.” Akaashi didn’t look at him. “Why do you do it if you don’t like it?”  _

_ “That fucking mouth of yours is gonna get you in trouble, fuck!” Teru shoved him back against the wall. “Keep quiet.”  _

_ “Please…” Akaashi pleaded, holding onto his hand. “Please don’t do this…”  _

_ “You’re so fucking annoying.” Teru gritted his teeth again. “You really think I don’t want to hit you? That I actually care about you?!” He scoffed in disbelief. “That’s ridiculous. Why would I care about someone so fucking worthless like you?”  _

_ Akaashi’s grip softened, the corner of his mouth twitching. It didn’t matter how many times Teru said it… it hurt just as bad every time.  _

_ “No one fucking loves you, Keiji. No one cares about you, do you understand? You should be grateful I’m sticking around and giving you all I do.”  _

_ “No one… cares about me.”  _

_ “No one.” Terushima confirmed through the glare in his eyes. “Not Oikawa, not me, not even your parents who you killed. Y’know everyone hates you for what you did. You took away a world-wide sensation from millions of people. You fucking ruined everything, Keiji.”  _

_ Akaashi squeezed his eyes shut. “Stop.”  _

_ “Fuck you for everything you ruined. You’re such a fucking burden, can’t you see it? No one wants you around, Keiji.”  _

_ “You don’t think I fucking know that?!” Akaashi’s head shot up to look at him with his hurting eyes, his hands shoving against Terushima’s chest and shoving him back. “You don’t think I know just how much I fucked up? How I took away two of the greatest people away from everyone?! Fuck you, Teru!” Akaashi gritted his teeth. “I don’t need you to tell me how fucked up I am! I already know!”  _

_ Terushima slapped him this time, enough to get Akaashi to fall down and hit his head against the wall. “If you ever speak to me like that again, I’ll kill you.”  _

_ That was the first time Terushima has ever threatened him like that. It was beyond terrifying, his words like venom.  _

_ “You might as well kill yourself. I know you try… piece of shit.” Teru spat.  _

_ Akaashi couldn’t feel anything. It was like he had gone completely numb. He blinked to regain his vision that had gone blurry. _

_ “You’re not good for anything. You can’t even have sex, Keiji. Do you realize how fucking useless you are?” _

_ “My only use is my body, right?”  _

_ “Not even that. You can’t even give me that.” Terushima clenched his jaw.  _

_ “Why is it so fucking important for you?!”  _

_ “Enough, Keiji.”  _

_ “Tell me! Why do you want to have sex so badly with me?! You have no problem fucking other people so why do you need to do it with me?!”  _

_ “Because I just want to!” Terushima shouted. “I want to be your first and I want you to only do it with me!”  _

_ “It’s all for that fucking stupid bet of yours.” Akaashi glared at him. “You don’t give a fuck how I feel you just want to take my virginity so you look cool for everyone else!”  _

_ Terushimas foot came at Akaashi’s stomach with full force. “Don’t raise your voice at me.” It knocked the air out of his lungs and clearly shocked him as he was in a frozen state.  _

_ Akaashi clenched his eyes shut. “Fuck…” He curled himself together to try and relieve the pain.  _

_ Terushima looked away from him, feeling guilty but excusing it as hatred. “Get out. I don’t even want to look at you right now.”  _

_ Akaashi slowly stood up, wincing in pain but ready to accept the offer to leave. “I really hope you’re happy…” Terushima stared at him with a blank expression. “I’m sorry I’m not good enough for you but… I love you. Or well, I did. So thank you for being there in the beginning.” He moved his jaw, embracing the pain he felt in his face. _

_ “Don't do that. Don’t say shit like that.”  _

_ “I’m sorry… I’m leaving now.” Akaashi turned away from him.  _

_ “Keiji.”  _

_ Akaashi sucked in a long breath. “I hope one day you find someone who’s willing to give you everything and I really hope you treat them right.”  _

_ “Keiji.” Teru said more sternly.  _

_ Akaashi looked over his shoulder. “I’ll see you around.”  _

_ “Y-You’re not going anywhere! Stop talking like you’re leaving forever! You’re not leaving me!” Terushima yelled.  _

_ “I've been gone for far too long.” Akaashi scoffed. “You just haven’t cared to realize it.”  _

_ The bedroom door slammed shut, leaving Terushima alone to replay what had just happened.  _

_ Is he going to… “Fuck.” Terushima destroyed his room to find his phone. Once he did, he dug through his contacts for Oikawa Tooru’s name. It wasn’t often they texted. They only exchanged happy birthdays during their freshman year, and that was it.  _

**_Terushima:_ ** _ are you home? Akaashi’s going home, hopefully, but he’s not okay. i don’t know what he’s thinking but I’m worried that he’s going to do something. pls check on him if you’re home or r near by  _

_ Oikawa's response was quick. Abnormally quick.  _

**_Oikawa:_ ** _ what do you mean do something???  _

**_Terushima:_ ** _ suicide.  _

_ Terushima had loved Akaashi. He wouldn’t admit it often, but when he did he would spew hatred in his words as some sort of excuse. Their relationship was fucked up, Teru knew it. It drove him even more insane knowing Akaashi was allowing their interactions to continue like this. Terushima couldn’t pinpoint a specific reason why he treated Akaashi the way he did. One reason was because he didn’t want to lose him. Another was because he was pissed off with the way Akaashi refused him constantly. Other reasons were because of his own personal problems. But despite it all, he loved him. He really did. He just casted it in a disgusting and disturbing way.  _

_ … _

_ “I can't do it anymore.” Akaashi sobbed as he stretched his arm out even further, reaching for a small safe box underneath his bed. It was the size of a regular textbook, black and covered in rough indestructible texture. “Please.” He croaked out before grasping his fingers around the handle. He yanked the safe box out from underneath, immediately swiping his thumbs against the padlock to unlock the number code.  _

_ 1224 _

_ The month and day of his parents death.  _

_ When he lifted the heavy lid of the box, a black Taurus TX22 pistol sat in between the cushioning of the base. One of Teru’s stupid friends sold him the gun a few months ago, not even questioning why Akaashi had wanted it.  _

_ Akaashi lifted the heavy weapon, feeling the weight of its own violence in his hand. It was attracting him, no nerves felt in his body. No one was home so Akaashi knew it was now or never.  _

_ He stood up, his legs shaking while he brought himself to the edge of his bed which faced his mirror. He sat down with his trembling hands holding the pistol. As he looked in the mirror, he saw how lost he looked. His eyes were empty, it’s beautiful and pacific blue faded. His skin was pale, bags underneath his eyes and a drained expression covering his face. His thoughts were heavy and loud, driving him mad.  _

_ Do it… kill yourself. You’ll be with your parents!  _

_ Your parents don’t even want you. They never have. You ruined everything for them.  _

_ Akaashi lifted the gun to his head, pressing its head deep against his temple, feeling how thick and intense it was against his own skin. His thumb cocked the gun, the only thing left to do was to… _

_ Pull the fucking trigger, Keiji. Now. Before it’s too late. You’ll only hurt yourself more the longer you wait.  _

_ Is it worth it? You’ll hurt your friends and family.  _

_ You don’t have any family! You killed them!  _

_ What about Oikawa and Miwa?  _

_ You’re just a fucking burden? They don’t want you either!  _

_ “Get out of my head!” Akaashi cried, squeezing his eyes shut.  _

_ Do it… you’re so close. Doesn't it feel good? Having a gun to your head? Inching closer to death?  _

_ “Fuck.” Akaashi sobbed, his shoulders shaking tremendously. His grip tightened on the gun.  _

_ Pull it. Pull the trigger. Now! NOW!  _

_ Akaashi screamed, the pain in his chest riveting and spiking throughout his body. He wailed, lifting his head back to stare at the ceiling through his teary eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry! Forgive me!”  _

_ Hurry!  _

_ His racing heart was as loud as his thoughts, screaming in his emptiness. The darkness of his room started swallowing him whole, tearing him apart little by little. He was helpless… _

_ “Keiji?! Are you here?” Oikawa's knock against the door came suddenly, but not as suddenly as his bedroom door swinging open.  _

_ Akaashi heard the sharp intake of his breath, knowing Oikawa was just as horrified as he was. His hand didn’t stray the gun away from his head but his grip instead became tight enough for his knuckles to turn white.  _

_ “Keiji… look at me.” Oikawa's voice wavered in fear. “Keiji, please.”  _

_ Akaashi’s breath shook as he began to breathe more heavily. “Go.” Was all he said.  _

_ Oikawa looked at him in the mirror, their eyes meeting. “Keiji.” He barely reached his hand out, using calm movements. “Listen to me… I’m right here, okay? I’m right here. Put it down.”  _

_ “Oikawa, go.” Akaashi’s face tensed, his teeth gritting together in some form of anger. “Get the fuck out.”  _

_ “I’m not leaving you.” Oikawa swallowed the thick and uncomfortable lump in his throat as he shook his head, beginning to take small motions forward.  _

_ Ramming his eyes shut, Akaashi grunted. “Go before I do it in front of you!”  _

_ “Keiji…” Oikawa said softly, trying his best to stay calm but his instinct to run at him was high. “Can we talk, maybe? Can you tell me what’s going on? M-Maybe it’ll help.” He was trying to keep him distracted the closer he got but Akaashi wasn’t an idiot.  _

_ “Get away from me!” Akaashi shouted, standing up and backing up to the other side of the room. “Leave!”  _

_ Oikawa took a deep breath, raising his hands in the air. “I’m not gonna do anything to you, Keiji… but please put the gun down.”  _

_ Akaashi wailed, his cries stronger than before. “It hurts! It hurts so fucking bad, Oikawa! I can't do this anymore!”  _

_ Glancing to his finger securely hooked around the trigger, Oikawa saw the tension and he was close to pulling it. He was at the edge of the bed, Akaashi currently too many feet away from him to run.  _

_ “Keiji please.” Oikawa had started to cry, desperate. “Talk to me! Don’t do this!”  _

_ They had both heard the car door slam from outside, Akaashi’s eyes widening in fear. Miwa. It was like everything was in slow motion. The ticking of Akaashi’s clock in his room was the only sound flooding their ears as Oikawa saw his finger pull at the trigger. Oikawa lunged forward, not exactly sure what he was going to do. Akaashi squeezed his eyes shut as he pulled the trigger back, but his tense body deflated as nothing happened.  _

_ The gun didn’t shoot. Was it even loaded? Was it a bluff? What the fuck?!  _

_ Akaashi’s mouth hung open in shock and disgust towards himself. What did he just try to do?  _

_ His thoughts were intercepted as he felt the gun fly out of his hands, Oikawa's arms wrapping around him in a secure manner. They both fell to the ground as Akaashi let out a terrifying scream.  _

_ Agony.  _

_ He was restless in his friends arms, moving as he wailed and screamed in pain. Oikawa tightened his hold, whispering his name over and over again as he choked on his tears. He pressed Akaashi’s head into his chest, rocking them back and forth. The front door opened, Miwa’s daily singing was heard. Immediately, Oikawa opened his mouth and used all the vocal strength he had.  _

_ “Mom!” It was loud, terrifying and tormenting to listen to.  _

_ “No… no… no.” Akaashi cried, breaking down even more in his arms.  _

_ Grocery bags were dropped on the floor downstairs. Hurried and loud footsteps crashing the stairs.  _

_ “Tooru?! Keiji?!” Miwa called out in a panic before checking the rooms. When she stood in the doorway of Akaashi’s room, she felt the darkness in the room start to suffocate her as well.  _

_ There on the ground sat her two sons painfully crying, Tooru holding Akaashi’s weak and frail body. Beside them was the gun Oikawa had knocked out of his hands. Akaashi couldn’t even bear to look at her. He could feel the frightened aura coming from her direction. Could she also be disappointed? Maybe she was ready to kick him out as he was nothing but a burden.  _

_ Miwa’s feet scurried her along the floor, dropping to her knees in front of them. She reached out her hands and gently took Akaashi’s face. Her lips were quivering, eyes watering at the sight of him. Akaashi leaned into her hand, whimpering out his cries in an attempt to not show his full breakdown.  _

_ “Keiji…”  _

_ He didn’t know who had called his name. He didn’t exactly care who it was, they were both here. And they were both concerned. So maybe… just maybe he could ask.  _

_ “Help me…” His voice weakly threw the words out. “Please help me.”  _

__

_ That was the first time Akaashi had ever asked for help. Not exactly the last either.  _

_ Miwa spent an hour cleaning out the guest room, taking away any possible item that could be used to hurt himself. She tried to make it as comfortable as possible, because Oikawa refused to let akaashi be alone in his own room. She lingered in the room as Akaashi was long gone in a deep sleep. She ran her hand over his forehead, swiping his curly hairs away.  _

_ “Mom.”  _

_ Miwa turned around to see her son standing in the doorway, nodding his head to follow him out. They stayed in the hallway with the guest room door halfway open, lights dim so Akaashi wouldn’t wake up.  _

_ “Are you okay?” Miwa cried, touching his face and shoulders as if he had been hurt.  _

_ “I-I’m fine, stop.” A heavy sigh escaped his mouth. “I'm just… shaken up.”  _

_ Miwa sniffled. “Thank goodness you were here, Tooru. Do you know what could h-” _

_ “Terushima texted me. Akaashi must have been with him before.” Oikawa swallowed the thick lump in his throat. “Something must have happened when Akaashi was there if he were to go straight home like this. Terushima knew it too…”  _

_ Miwa closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. “I don’t trust that boy.”  _

_ “Neither do I…” Oikawa twisted his lips, glancing down at the floor. “He didn’t even follow im to make sure he was okay.” Suddenly he felt a pair of comforting arms wrap around his figure.  _

_ “He’s going to be alright, Tooru.”  _

_ Oikawa broke down again, just as bad as before. He continued to cry throughout listening to his mom's conversation with Shirabu’s mom, scolding her and her son for selling Akaashi the gun. She fought hard for Akaashi to get his money back and even threatened to sue, but never disclosed any information about what had happened with the gun. He continued to cry as Akaashi woke up later that night and sat on the couch in utter silence, not offering a word to help them understand what was going on.  _

_ He only said this.  _

_ “I did it because being dead seems a lot easier than living the way I am now.” _

_ Later in the night, Akaashi went to go to sleep in the guest bedroom but Oikawa interlocked their fingers as he passed by, stringing him along to his room.  _

_ “What are you doing?”  _

_ “Stay with me tonight.”  _

_ They were under his thick covers moments later, both facing each other on his large bed. Small whispers were exchanged, along with gentle touches. Tooru ran his thumb along Akaashi’s cheekbone, capturing all his gorgeous features with one look.  _

_ “Why didn’t you come to me or mom?”  _

_ Akaashi wouldn’t meet his eyes. “I’m already a big enough burden by living here. I don’t want to cause anymore trouble for you.”  _

_ “Keiji… we’ve been friends since middle school. You’ve basically been living with us since then. You’re not a burden.”  _

_ Akaashi nuzzled into his warm hand, humming gratefully. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”  _

_ Oikawa couldn’t fight the small smile turning the corner of his lips. “Well for starters you wouldn’t have such a gorgeous best friend to look at all the time.” The brunette joked, trying to ease and distract him from any negative thoughts.  _

_ “Shut up.” Akaashi rolled his eyes but let out a low chuckle.  _

_ “Am I wrong.”  _

_ “No…” Akaashi admitted.  _

_ “Ha! You just admitted I’m gorgeous!” Oikawa's teasing tone didn't match Akaashi’s.  _

_ “Of course I did. It isn’t the first time I realized it.”  _

_ Oikawa's smirk slowly dissolved. “Really?”  _

_ Akaashi nodded, not offering any words to explain. Instead he leaned forward to mold their lips together, kissing his friend as if it was normal. Oikawa gasped against his lips, clearly not expecting it.  _

_ “Keiji?”  _

_ “Do you not like me anymore? Is that why you won’t kiss me?” Akaashi murmured, shifting himself so he was now straddling Oikawa's hips. _

_ “Don't do this… you don’t want to.”  _

_ “I never said I didn’t want to.” Akaashi began to kiss his neck. “Why are you so hesitant, Tooru? Isn't this what you’ve always wanted?”  _

_ Oikawa was slowly starting to understand…  _

_ Akaashi was doing this because he thought he had to. He believed this was the only way to keep Oikawa around so he wouldn’t leave as well.  _

_ “What the fuck did he do to you, Keiji?”  _

_ Akaashi hesitated, his breath fanning against Oikawa's neck as he was frozen on top of him. “W-What?”  _

_ “What did Terushima do to you? What happened?”  _

_ Akaashi held himself up with each hand beside Oikawa’s head. “He didn’t do anything.”  _

_ Oikawa met his glare, unraveling the reasons why Akaashi had sounded so defensive. “Why are you protecting him so much?”  _

_ “He’s my boyfriend.”  _

_ Oikawa scoffed. “Akaashi, there is no way in hell you’re actually together. You just kissed me… you’re not a cheater, Keiji. So what’s going on?”  _

_ “You’re right. I just kissed you. I cheated on him.” Akaashi spoke through his gritted teeth.  _

_ “Stop it.” Oikawa began to sit up, moving Akaashi back. “Keiji, talk to me. What’s going on?”  _

_ “Can you please just kiss me?” Akaashi sniffled, revealing that he started crying.  _

_ “I’d be taking advantage of you and I refuse to do that.”  _

_ “No!” Akaashi shook his head. “You’re not! I’m letting you!”  _

_ “Because you think you have to… Akaashi you don’t have to do this.”  _

_ “I don’t?” His question sounded so innocent. As if he just realized for the first time trust he didn’t have to.  _

_ “No. You don’t.”  _

_ -( _ **_END OF TW)_ **

Akaashi’s grip on the phone was tight, his knuckles turning white as the screen was pressed against the side of his face. The consistent ringing was making his anxiety skyrocket through his body. 

“Akaashi…” 

With his eyes shutting, Akaashi let a staggering breath escape. “Want to know why what you did hurts so bad?” Kuroo was silent, allowing him to speak. “You made me feel exactly how Terushima did. Like the only good thing about me is my body.” Akaashi’s gritted teeth and the anger in his tone was honestly scary to listen to. “And I’m so much more than that.” 

Self-love and knowing his own worth has always been a struggle Akaashi has had. He could never speak about himself the way his friends praised him. With the suffocating guilt of his past trauma, he never grew the confidence to love himself.

So what changed? 

“You are, Akaashi. Of course you are so much more than your body. I’m so sorry that I made you feel like that and I’m so fucking sorry for what I did to you.” Genuine words from Kuroo but nothing changed what he did. 

“I don’t know what to do, Kuroo. I don’t know how to keep going. Everything’s going to change.” 

“Let me fix this, Akaashi. I’ll do anything. Let me turn myself in.” 

“No.” Akaashi clenched his jaw. “Anything but that. It’s not worth it.” 

“For fucks sake Akaashi, I’m just like Terushima! I’m just as bad.” Kuroo sounded angry, only towards himself. “Give yourself the respect you deserve and do what’s right! Turn me in.” 

“You have no right to tell me what to do.” Akaashi’s words caused silence on the other end of the call. “I know what everyone thinks of the decisions I make, Kuroo. When I hugged Teru and forgave him at court, I know you all were thinking how idiotic I was being. But guess what? I do it because there is no point in dwelling in the past any longer. When I looked at Teru for the last time, I saw how fucking horrible he felt. And it was the same day I figured out that he actually loved me. Of course I’m gonna cling on to the one person who was there by my side through everything. Terushima was there for  _ everything,  _ even if it was fucked up, he was there.” 

“Akaashi, you-”

“But somehow, it hurts more with you. Funny, right? I haven’t known you as long as Terushima. We haven’t dated like Teru and I. You weren’t there during high school. I met you months ago, Kuroo! So please… tell me why I care about you so fucking much to the point where I’ll push past what happened.” 

The silence was loud between them. Akaashi’s brows furrowed as he anticipated the next part of the conversation. He watched his best friend, Konoha and his daughter laugh together at the picnic table while enjoying their ice cream. He should be there with them right now but instead his anger got a hold of him. There was only so much he could do to hide his emotions from his best friend. 

“You're right. I don’t have any right to tell you what to do… but the same goes for you to me.” Kuroo sucked in a breath, sharp and threatening. “I’m turning myself in, Akaashi.” 

“I hate you.” Was Akaashi’s response. “I fucking hate you.” He whipped his body around so he wasn’t facing his friends and crouched down, dipping his head towards the ground. “If you do that I’ll never forgive you.” 

“I won’t forgive myself if I don’t.” Kuroo had to swallow the lump in his throat to continue. “I mean… I wont ever forgive myself but this is a start.” 

“You can’t turn yourself in for something that was consensual.”

“It’s time you stop trying to protect everyone else and learn to help yourself. Keiji… I raped you.” Hearing Kuroo admit it absolutely shattered Akaashi. His ear-wrenching sob was cut off as he slapped a hand over his mouth. “You told me to stop and I didn’t listen. I was intoxicated, so were you, but it doesn’t matter. I didn’t listen to you. It wasn’t consensual so stop lying to yourself.” 

“Kuroo…” Akaashi squeezed his eyes shut. “Please stop talking.” 

“Not until you tell me you understand. That I deserve this.” 

“God. One second I hate you and the next I just want everything to be okay again.” Akaashi sobbed. “Y’know you’re not the only one at fault.” 

“Keiji, enough. Just stop blaming yourself for everything.” Kuroo’s voice was shaking. “You’re going to hate me, even more after I say this. I know I shouldn’t but I need to one more time before it’s all over.” 

“What? Kuroo, what does that me-”

“I love you.” 

Akaashi felt as if every part of him was ripped out and run over. Why the fuck would Kuroo say that now? Why was he making this harder than it needed to be?

“I’m in love with you. And I really am grateful to have become close to you and have spent all this time with someone so amazing.” 

“Stop.” Akaashi sobbed through his gritted teeth. “Why are you talking like you’re dying?” 

“Well I don’t know what’s going to happen when everyone comes back. Bokuto and I will never be where we were before. Iwa always tried to be the peacemaker but I know he secretly despises me as well. Noya doesn’t even know…”

“J-Just wait until I come back. So we can properly talk about everything.” 

Kuroo lingered in his own silence for a moment. “Alright.” 

After hanging up, Akaashi dried his tears, calmed himself down and went back to his friends like nothing had happened. Kuroo, on the other hand, let himself fall apart and cry. His grip on the balcony railing had tightened as his vision blurred the view in front of him. Every part of him hurt. He felt so fucking weak for what he did and how he felt. 

“When… did you fall in love with him?” His delicate voice was oceanic, a symphony to Kuroo in which he destroyed. 

“When did I fall in love with him?” Kuroo scoffed to himself. “Fuck…” He dipped his head as his eyes released more tears. 

“Tell me…” Kenma gripped onto his sweatshirt. “Please.” 

-

_ “What do I owe the pleasure to, Kuroo?” Akaashi hadn’t even looked up from his book when Kuroo entered the store.  _

_ “How'd you know it was me?!” Kuroo gawked, taken aback that his presence was that powerful.  _

_ “I saw you stalking me through the windows.”  _

_ Or maybe not. _

_ “R-Right.” Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck. “I wasn’t stalking! I just… was admiring.”  _

_ Now Akaashi had looked up. “What exactly?”  _

_ “The instruments!”  _

_ “Roo-chan!” Oikawa dumped a ton of musical books on the counter as he approached. “What are you doing here?”  _

_ “I came to do what I do best!” Kuroo smiled as he leaned against the counter. “Annoy my dear friend Akaashi.”  _

_ Akaashi rolled his eyes. “I’m working right now.”  _

_ “Exactly why I chose to see you now.” Kuroo leaned over the counter, even closer to him. “I know you’re ecstatic to see me right now.”  _

_ Akaashi lifted his paperback book and slapped it against Kuroo’s forehead. “I’m busy.”  _

_“Keiji, there’s no one in the store.” Oikawa smiled. “Be more social.”_ _He said as he walked away to go clean._

_ Akaashi groaned and put his book down as Kuroo rubbed his forehead. “What do you want?” He started to sort through the books Oikawa had left.  _

_ “To hang out with my best friend's boyfriend.”  _

_ “We see each other all the time.”  _

_ “Yeah, but we never hang out alone.” Kuroo started to fiddle with the music note pins on the counter. “This is a great opportunity to become closer.”  _

_ “Hey Keiji. Why don’t you take the rest of the day off?” Oikawa waved the two of them away as he saw Akaashi prepare to protest. “It’s slow today. I got this.”  _

_ “But that's not fair to you.”  _

_ “I don’t care. You’ve been working way too hard lately. Just go have fun.” _

_ Akaashi heaved a sigh. “Fine.” _

_ “Great!” Kuroo opened his arms. ”Now where's my hug?” _

_ “I hate you today.” Akaashi spoke in a mumble as he circled around the counter. “Oikawa, call me if you need anything. I can come back.”  _

_ “Just have fun!”  _

_ Despite Akaashi’s sour mood today, Kuroo still pulled him in for a hug. Kuroo was a naturally touchy person with anyone he was close to, so this wasn’t odd for him to do. Akaashi, who hated being touched without permission, learned to feel comfortable around Kuroo and the way he acted.  _

_ “You can let go now.”  _

_ “Akaashi, you’re no fun!” Kuroo exclaimed. “Turn that frown upside down! Smile for me.” Kuroo placed his hands on Akaashi’s shoulders as he departed from the hug. _

_ Akaashi looked at him with his signature straight face. “Why would I smile for your ugly ass?” _

_ Oikawa snorted from across the store. “Brutal.”  _

_ “Ugly?!” Kuroo’s eyes widened. “I’m fucking gorgeous.”  _

_ Now Akaashi couldn’t help but let a small smile tug on the corners of his lips. “Sure.”  _

_ “I am!” _

_ “Alright, Kuroo. Whatever you say.” Akaashi had snorted. “Let’s just go wherever you had planned.”  _

_ The store bell above the door had jingled, alerting the opening of the glass door. Kuroo was ready to tell him where he wanted to go but the pink flush across Akaashi’s cheeks had stopped him. He watched Akaashi’s small smile turn into a crinkle of the eyes, baring teeth and complete upturn of the corners of his mouth. Kuroo had felt his heart quicken it’s pace, his thumping loud in his ears. He was captivated by the array of Akaashi’s beauty. His smile reflected in his eyes while the sun painted over his face, melting down the guard Kuroo had built up against him. The contagious breath of beauty moved away from him and to his boyfriend who had walked in with a collection of lilies. Kuroo’s eyes followed his movements, watching Bokuto engross Akaashi into a hug. Kuroo could feel the swell of his happiness deflate inside him as he watched Akaashi bury himself in his body. _

_ Oh no… what is this feeling? Jealousy? _

_ “What are you doing here?”  _

_ “I was hoping to steal you away from work and take you somewhere for dinner.” Bokuto twisted his lips to hide his child-like smile. “These are for you.” He held out the bouquet and rubbed the back of his neck.  _

_ “They’re gorgeous.” Akaashi gladly took the beautiful presentation of blue succulents and brought them to his nose. “Thank you, Bo.”  _

_ Kuroo swallowed the thick and painful lump in his dry throat, suddenly uncomfortable with the feeling he had. Why was he bothered? Why did watching their interaction make him feel some sense of hatred for his friends? He had no reason to be feeling like this. Especially when he watches them act all lovey-dovey constantly. So why now? What had changed? _

_ “Kuroo?” Akaashi called out his name for the third time in a row to get his attention. “Can we reschedule?”  _

_ “Huh?” Kuroo was yanked out of his thoughts. “Oh, yeah. Of course. Have fun.”  _

_ “Thanks…” Akaashi had turned back to Bokuto. “Let’s go then.”  _

_ “I didn’t know you two had plans. Are you sure you want to go?” Bokuto had whispered to him.  _

_ “It’s alright.” Akaashi had leaned into his side as they turned to walk out the store together. “We’ll do it another time.” With that, Bokuto’s arm was over his shoulders and they were gone in seconds.  _

_ Kuroo wanted to call out to Akaashi, and take him somewhere instead. He was secretly wishing his friend had never come along. If only Kuroo had come earlier. He would be alone with Akaashi right now.  _

_ “How about you take me out somewhere, Roo-chan!” Oikawa offered after an awkward minute of silence.  _

_ Kuroo slowly nodded as he stared at the empty area where his friends just stood. “Sure… why not?”  _

_ Fuck, he was definitely jealous.  _

-

“I should have known… I should have realized something was wrong.” Miwa sniffled, burying her face into her hands. “I should have taken care of him more!” 

She hadn’t left the grave after her sons did. She wanted the time to herself to talk to her old friends and share the guilt she had kept locked away all these years. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” She shook her head, wiping at her eyes. “I don’t know what I would have done if that gun was real. I know I let you down… I almost lost your son's life.” 

_ He’s in good hands with you, seriously. It’s alright now. _

When Oikawa and Miwa had found out that Akaashi was undergoing severe abuse for over a year, they grew anger towards themselves. How had they missed it? Why didn’t they do anything about the days Akaashi constantly came home and went straight to his room? Or when he never wore shorts and short sleeve shirts in the spring and summer. They made assumptions that it was his grieving stages for his parents and just a self-conscious stage. They had no clue Terushima was hurting him for this long. They didn’t even know they were back together for a while. 

“We had to leave… I couldn’t keep him here. He went through too much, please forgive me.” She cried out. “I wanted him to have a fresh start but it seems like it’s all happening again. Terushima, his disorders feel like they’re worsening, his attempts… I just want him to be happy but I don’t know what to do.” 

_ You did what was right, thank you. _

His first therapist diagnosed him with depression. His second diagnosed him with PTSD and complicated grief disorder, relating back to the night of his parents death. For the first year or two after they moved, he was prescribed medication as his number of attempts increased. It got extremely dangerous that at one point he was hospitalized for a little over two months. 

“But sometimes I see his smile and he looks so happy… but I know he’s still hurting. And I know it’s hard for him to talk about it but I feel like I haven’t been there enough, even now.” Miwa reached out, the tips of her fingers caressing the smooth stone. “He’s going to be alright. I’ll make sure of it. No ones going to hurt him anymore.” 

_ We know you will.  _

“I miss you two, so much.” Miwa sniffled. “Watch over us, alright? Especially Keiji. He needs you.” 

_ Always.  _

-

“That was so nice!” Oikawa exclaimed, rubbing his stomach in satisfaction as they walked back inside the hotel after a nice dinner. 

“I agree. I’m not a huge seafood fan but their shrimp was amazing.” Miwa commented. 

“I think that’s the most I’ve ever eaten.” Akaashi weakly smiled, feeling pretty satisfied himself. 

“We should make use of the pool here.” Miwa said. “Sound good?” 

“As long as we get to play Marco Polo.” 

Akaashi snorted. “Child.” 

“Hey!” Oikawa whined. 

“Marco Polo is gonna be hard with just three people, I hope you know.” Akaashi said. 

“How about six?” Miwa asked. 

“What?” Oikawa and Akaashi asked in sync. 

She smiled before nodding over beside the front desk. Akaashi looked in that direction, his heart stopping. 

Bright golden eyes stared back at him, a beautiful smile spread across his face. His dark and light streaks were down, covered by a black baseball cap. His built figure was wrapped in a black t-shirt and grey sweats covered his legs. Beside him sat an average sized suitcase, holding his belongings. 

“Kou.”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go straight to part two!! i had to split it up because it was too long to post all together!!


	22. The Prodigy Returns Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVENT READ PART ONE!! I UPDATED DOUBLE TODAY SO MAKE SURE YOU GO BACK A CHAPTER IF YOU DIDNT REALIZE!! 
> 
> Part Two of The Prodigy Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings!! (for part one and part two bc i’m lazy)
> 
> The story opens up with a flashback that includes verbal, emotional and physical abuse!! Skip past the italics if needed! 
> 
> Another flashback has a bolded line that gives a TW of a heavy depiction of a suicide attempt and abuse. Skip to the next bolded line if needed. 
> 
> Throughout the story, rape is mentioned. What occurred last chapter is frequently brought up. Death and homophobia is mentioned as well, not as heavy but still a warning. Also NSFW with Iwaoi (only in part 2) lmaooooo uhhh yeah enjoy that BAHGAGAA it happens a lot LOL
> 
> Songs in this chapter: (probably missed a few but i think this is all)
> 
> Tongue Tied by Grouplove
> 
> Easy by Commodores 
> 
> All I Wanted by Paramore 
> 
> Don’t You Worry Child by Swedish House Mafia
> 
> The Real Slim Shady by Eminem 
> 
> Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry
> 
> Problem by Ariana Grande
> 
> Hopelessly Devoted by Glee (please listen to this version, as this is how I imagine Iwa’s voice hehe)

“Kou…” Akaashi breathed out. 

“Bokkun!” Oikawa cheered. 

Akaashi’s legs took off, sprinting in his direction. Bokuto's arms opened in perfect time as their bodies collided. 

“Ji.” Bokuto held him so close that Akaashi could lift his legs off the ground if he wanted to. “Fuck, I’ve missed you.” 

“I-I can’t believe you're here!” Akaashi’s voice shook as his eyes threatened to let his tears fall. He kept his arms wrapped around his neck, nuzzling his face against him. 

“Surprise?” Bokuto smiled. 

Akaashi looked at him with glossy eyes, concern flashing over Bokuto's face. But Akaashi reassured him that he was alright as he let their lips meet. 

Oikawa frowned, watching them. “I miss Iwa-chan.” 

“Maybe if you let me know that more, Shittykawa.” 

The deep rough voice caused Oikawa's body to shudder. “Iwa-chan!” He shouted at the boy coming from the bathroom, with the trainer behind him. “U-Ukai?!” 

Akaashi’s eyes widened as he peeled away from the kiss, now turning his attention to the other two. “D-Did you three plan this?!” 

“I was going to come down either way.” Ukai said, offering a wave to Akaashi. “Iwaizumi planned to as well and we discussed flying down together.” He said as he greeted Miwa with a hug and a short kiss. 

Oikawa's eyes widened, not used to the interaction between the trainer and his mom. He looked towards Iwa who stared back at him with a small smile. 

“Well?” 

Oikawa huffed. “You intruded on our vacation. You should approach me.” He said with his arms crossed, facing away from him. 

“Why can’t you be cute like Akaashi and come hug me?” 

Oikawa gasped. “Did you just call him cu-”

But as he turned around, Iwa’s lips were on his. Oikawa instantly melted, his lips parting for him. Oikawa’s heart was racing, feeling a swell of joy he'd never felt before Iwaizumi came around. 

“I missed you.” Iwaizumi whispered, pulling away.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa gawked and threw his body on top of his, his arms circling around his neck. Iwaizumi stressed a laugh as he held him around the waist. “I missed Iwa-chan too. Just as much. Even more.” 

“Really?” Iwaizumi smirked. “I’m glad you missed your boyfriend.” 

Oikawa’s eyes dramatically widened as he remembered what words he had let slip. “I have no clue what you’re talking about.” He hid his face in Iwa’s neck to hide his embarrassment. 

“Oh, I do!” Akaashi sing-songed to mock Oikawa. 

“So do I!” Miwa had joined in.

“Shut up!” Oikawa barked back while Iwaizumi comfortingly ran his hands through his hair to calm him down. 

“So did you fly down with them?” Akaashi asked in a fit of giggles as his fingers immersed themselves in Bokuto's hair, underneath his hat. 

“I came from my parents’ place so they didn’t know I was coming until we met here.” Bokuto mumbled as he buried his face in Akaashi’s neck. “I got here last and saw them waiting in the lobby.” 

Akaashi hummed. “I’m glad you’re here.” 

“I’m glad you’re glad I’m here.” 

Akaashi couldn’t help but giggle. “Dork.” Then it hit him. “Wait but we only have two ro-”

“I rented one out.” Bokuto lifted his head up. “Only if you want to stay with me.” 

“I’ll stay with you.” Akaashi’s voice fell to a whisper. His body whipped around. “Peace out, Oikawa! You were a shit roommate anyway.” 

“Keiji! That’s so mean!” Oikawa whined. “Iwa-chan! Be my roommate please.” 

“Not if you’re gonna whine like that.” 

“Stop!” Oikawa frowned. “Jerks.” 

Miwa smiled. “Oikawa. Go show them up.” 

“What am I? The bellman?” But Oikawa was already dragging Iwa to the elevators. 

Bokuto flashed the room key. “Ready?” 

“Mhm.” Akaashi smiled as Bokuto slid his arm over his shoulders. 

“Why'd you press the top level?” Akaashi asked as Iwa and Oikawa got off on their level, the door shutting behind them. 

Bokuto smirked. “I told you only the best for you, haven’t I?” 

Akaashi blushed. “D-Don’t tell me…” 

Moments later, he was standing in the middle of the presidential sweet. 

“Bokuto.” 

“You like?” Bokuto smiled as he tossed the card on the dresser. 

“Don’t waste your money!” Akaashi punched his shoulder once he came closer. 

“I’m not.” Bokuto laughed, gently taking his hand and leading him to the bed. “If it’s for you, I’m never wasting it.” He collapsed back, pulling Akaashi on top of him. 

Akaashi’s cheeks grew warm as Bokuto's arms slid around his waist, holding him close. He sighed comfortably as he buried his face in Bokuto's neck, leaving soft kisses. 

“Thank you for being here.” 

“I can't imagine not being there for you.” Bokuto smiled. “Now wanna go swimming?” 

Akaashi smiled at his childish tone. “Five minutes.” He didn’t budge, clearly wanting to stay like this. 

“Alright.” Bokuto ran his fingers up and down his back. “Are you going to be my tour guide for the next two days?” 

“Of course:” Akaashi smiled. “Anywhere you want to go?” 

“I want to see everywhere Akaashi Keiji has been.” Bokuto squeezed him. 

“Ew. Don’t say my name like that.” Akaashi laughed. 

“Why not?!” 

“It’s weird.” Akaashi giggled. 

“That’s basically you calling me weird.” 

“You are weird.” Akaashi kissed his cheek. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes before changing in their swimsuits. 

“You’ve seen me so many times before. You don’t have to turn around.” Akaashi said. 

“I-I know that!” Bokuto blushed. “But still… just trying to be respectful.” He said as he hoisted his shirt off his body. 

“Mmm, you're sweet.” Akaashi smiled as he tied the strings of his bathing suit together. 

Moments later, Akaashi was in Bokuto's arms and they were on their way outside. Bokuto was practically bouncing off the walls as he carried Akaashi all the way down to the pool. 

“P-Please don't! Bokuto no!” He screamed as Bokuto threatened to throw him in the closer they edged to the pool. 

“Throw him in!” Oikawa chanted, who was already in the pool with everyone else. 

“I’m begging you!” Akaashi cried out but it was no use as he was flying in the air. 

Bokuto was in fits of laughter at how high he threw him, not even realizing the strength he had. 

“Bokuto!” Akaashi screamed once he emerged from the water, completely soaked. 

“Yes dear?” Bokuto smirked as he knelt down at the edge of the pool. 

“You’re a jerk.” Akaashi crossed his arms as he inched closer to him. 

“Awh, is Keiji mad at me?” 

Akaashi glared at him until he reached the edge. “I won’t be mad anymore if you give me a kiss.” He said as he gently held onto the edge.

“Mmm, I think I can do that.” Bokuto smiled and leaned forward a little more. 

Quicker than Bokuto realized, Akaashi had flipped him over his shoulder, his body sinking in the water. 

“Ha! I taught him that!” Ukai cheered from the hot tub. 

Iwa snorted. “He flipped you so easily.” He commented as Bokuto shook his head like a dog, water spraying everywhere.

“Keiji.” 

Akaashi giggled and began to swim away, but didn’t even get far as Bokuto had latched onto him, beginning to wrestle in the middle of the pool. 

“Save me! Oikawa!” 

“No. You called me a shit roommate!” 

“Stop holding grudges you bitch!” Akaashi screamed as he was dunked under water. 

“You deserved that.” Oikawa said as he hoisted himself onto Iwas back, who paced around near the shallow end at a steady speed. 

“Whore!” Akaashi yelled. 

“Baby, shh.” Bokuto wrapped his arms around his waist. “There's kids.” 

Akaashi glanced around, now taking note that there were other people around. “They gotta learn some day.” 

Bokuto snorted. “You’re a piece of work.” 

“Thanks.” Akaashi held his face and kissed him as he wrapped his legs around his hips. 

Bokutos hand slid down to the bottom of his thighs, holding him close. 

“Stop eating each other and let’s play games!” Oikawa shouted. 

Akaashi groaned. “So annoying.” 

“As if you aren’t.” Oikawa fired back. 

Akaashi glared at him. “Chicken. Let’s go. Right now.” 

“You’re on.” 

Only moments later was Akaashi on Bokuto's shoulders and Oikawa on Iwas. 

“Iwa-chan! Hold my legs!” 

Iwa groaned. “Stop covering my eyes, idiot.” 

“No mean names!” Oikawa whined. “You’re supposed to be supportive and cheer me on!” 

“Why would I do that when you're about to get your ass kicked?” Iwa asked, laughing along with Akaashi and Bokuto. 

“I can't believe you dont think I’m gonna win!” 

“I don’t think, I know.” 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa pouted. 

“Try your best, babe.” Iwa laughed, holding above his knees. 

Akaashi gave him a devilish grin. “Yeah _babe._ Try your best.” 

“Shut up.” Oikawa glared at him. “Iwa! Stop moving I’m gonna fall.” 

“Your butt is boney!” Iwa shrugged his shoulders. “You have no ass so it makes sense.” 

“You’re so vulgar!” 

“Mhm. You bring it out in me.” 

“That’s not a good thing.” Oikawa looked back to Akaashi. “Hey! Break it up.” 

Akaashi was leaning forward, his flexibility being a blessing as his face was in front of Bokutos, just upside down. He placed kisses all over his face, multiple times on the lips. 

“Keiji!” 

Akaashi ignored his whiny friend and continued to kiss him. Bokuto hummed as Akaashi gently bit his bottom lip, their tongues briefly meeting. 

“Akaashi!” 

Bokuto tilted his head back to make it easier for him. He parted his lips even more, Akaashi using that to his advantage and slipping his tongue between his lips. Akaashi smiled as Bokuto ran over his tongue piercing repeatedly. The feeling sent chills up and down his body. 

“Hey lovebirds!” Akaashi sat up, eyeing Ukai who looked at them with amusement. “I think your friends want to play.” The trainer said as Miwa giggled beside him. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Akaashi sighed. “We can start.” 

“Finally.” Oikawa groaned. 

“Ready?” Iwa asked and everyone nodded. “On go.” He said as he inched closer to Bokuto. “One, two, three… go!” 

Akaashi and Oikawa gripped onto each other’s hands, trying to push against each other. 

“Fall.” 

“No you fall!” 

“Give up, Tooru.” Akaashi smirked, shoving against him roughly. 

“I’m not losing to you.” 

“You already did!” Akaashi giggled and shoved him with all his strength. 

Oikawa screamed as he fell backwards, Iwa-chan completely letting go of his knees so he could fall. 

“Well that was quick.” Bokuto smirked, holding his palm out as Akaashi high-fived him. 

“I’m at a disadvantage. My teammate sucks.” Iwa crossed his arms. 

Oikawa frowned. “No one appreciates me!” 

“I do.” Akaashi smiled. 

“Oh shut up.” 

For their next round, Iwa and Bokuto were on the top. 

“I’m gonna drown! Iwa-chan is so heavy!” Oikawa smirked. “It’s that big di-”

“Diploma. All that knowledge in my brain.” Iwa finished. 

Oikawa groaned. “Let me make dirty jokes!” 

“Absolutely not. Especially when your mom is right there.” 

In sync, they both glanced over to see Miwa sitting at the edge of the hottub with her feet dipped in. Beside her, Ukai sat with the water up to his chest as he looked up at her with complete endearment as she talked. 

“Cute.” Iwa smiled. 

“Gross.” Oikawa stuck out his tongue as he furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Oh stop.” Iwa laughed. “It’s nice.” 

“It’s weird.” Oikawa corrected him.

“I feel like I’m flying!” Bokuto pumped his fists in the air as he smiled. 

“You’re such a dork.” Akaashi giggled as he inched closer to Oikawa. “Ready?” 

Iwa and Bokuto both nodded. Akaashi counted down and on “go”, they started shoving each other. 

“Go Iwa-chan!” Oikawa cheered. 

“Are we about to kiss right now?” Bokuto asked with a smirk as he got extremely close. 

“Shut up.” Iwa snorted and shoved against his shoulders. 

“No! I refuse to lose!” Bokuto shouted. 

“From the words of Akaashi, you already did.” Iwa smirked, hooking his ankles underneath his feet and pushing up as he shoved Bokuto back. 

“I’m going down! Save me, Keiji!” 

“Iwa-chan for the win!” Oikawa celebrated as Akaashi fell into fits of giggles. 

“You didn’t even last ten seconds.” Akaashi said.

“Be proud of me for trying.” Bokuto pouted. 

“Sure.” Akaashi smiled and wrapped his arms around Bokutos neck. “I’m proud of you.” 

“Final round?” Iwa asked, a small cocky smirk on his lips. “Akaashi and I.” 

“Oh you’re on!” 

Unlike the first two rounds, this one lasted much longer. 

“Oh come on, Iwa-chan! You can easily knock him down.” 

Akaashi shot his friend a nasty glare. Iwa and Akaashi were applying the same amount of strength to shove each other down. 

“Lets go, Keiji! His win is a guarantee!” Bokuto chanted after spending a lot of time trying to make a rhyming chant but failed every time. 

Akaashi laughed. “How long did it take for you to come up with that one?” 

“I’ve been thinking about it since the first round.” Bokuto blushed. 

“Cute.” Akaashi smiled. “Iwa-chan. I would give up if I were you.” 

“Why’s that?” 

“Because you’ll lose either way.” 

“You haven’t shown me anything that proves you can beat me.” Iwa jerked him backwards, Akaashi losing his balance for a moment. 

“Ow, fuck!” Akaashi ripped his hand from Iwaizumis. 

“Ji, what’s wrong?” Bokuto tried to look up, concerned.

“M-My wrist. My bad one.” Akaashi winced as he slowly rolled it. “It really hurts.” 

Iwa’s eyes widened with shock. “Akaashi I’m so sorry! Fuck, let me look at i-”

With one quick motion, Iwa was falling backwards and off Oikawa's shoulders. 

“Gotcha bitch!” 

“That was just cruel!” Oikawa exclaimed as he turned around to console Iwa. 

“Baby!” Bokuto shouted as Akaashi hopped off his shoulders. “You’re so smart!” 

“I know.” Akaashi giggled and squealed as Bokuto kissed him all over. 

Iwa shook his head a little, water spraying out of his strands. “I can't believe I got fooled.” 

“You did amazing, Iwa-chan. So considerate for others.” Oikawa tackled him back into the water. 

For the next hour, they stayed in the pool playing games until Miwa and Ukai decided to head in for drinks at the downstairs bar. They took their spot in the hot tub, relaxing for another hour or two. 

“This is so relaxing.” Akaashi hummed as he let his head rest against Bokuto's chest while he sat in between his legs. 

“Mhm.” Bokuto rested the side of his face on Akaashi’s head, as his eyes closed. 

“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa whispered in his ear. 

“Hm?” Iwa opened one eye to see Oikawa dangerously close to him. 

“Come in with me.” 

“What?” 

Oikawa bit his lip as his hand slid against Iwa’s thigh. “You heard me.”

Iwa blushed, taking a glance towards their friends who weren’t paying any attention to them. “Y-You're such a handful.” 

“What are you gonna do about it?” Oikawa asked as he gently kissed Iwas neck. 

Iwa bit his tongue as he grabbed Oikawa's wrist, shoving his hand away. “Enough.” He muttered. 

“You always play so hard to get.” Oikawa whispered, now sucking on his nape and forming little bruises. 

Iwa tossed his head back, biting back any noises he wanted to make. 

“Iwa-chan looks so cute when he gets all flustered.” Oikawa smirked and shifted in his spot, turning his body to face him more. 

“Tooru…” 

“If you're gonna end up having sex, you might as well go inside now.” Akaashi said, his eyes still closed. Iwas body froze in horror, Oikawa erupting in laughter. 

“You heard him, Iwa-chan. Let’s go in.” Oikawa smiled and stood up, stepping out of the hottub. Iwa muttered a few curses under his breath before following him out.

“Practice safe sex.” Akaashi said, now opening his eyes and smiling at his friends. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Oikawa waved him off before raising his arms in the air and stretching. “Iwa-chan has it all taken care of.” 

Iwa threw one of the hotel complimentary towels at him. “Shut up.” 

“Iwa-chan! Save the roughness for the bedroom!” And in seconds, Iwa was chasing Oikawa into the hotel. 

Akaashi giggled as he watched them leave. He then glanced up, unable to move his head as Bokuto was still resting on him. 

“Are you sleeping?” 

“No.” Bokuto mumbled. “Just comfy.” 

“Comfy?” Akaashi smiled. 

“Mhm.” Bokuto gently squeezed him in his arms. 

Akaashi fidgeted with his hand, twisting his lips as he thought about how to approach the subject. “Hey Kou?” 

“Hm?” 

“Should we… talk about it?” 

“About what?” 

“Us.” Akaashi quietly spoke, somewhat nervous. “We said we would talk when I came back home but you’re here now.” 

Bokutos body squirmed a little. “Sure.” The weight of his head lifted. “We can talk now.” 

Akaashi pressed his lips together. “Should I go first or you?” 

“Whatever you would like.” Bokuto ran his fingers along Akaashi’s arms, slowly. “You can ask me questions if that’s easier.” 

“Alright.” Akaashi nodded. “Uhm…” 

Bokuto stared at the blue light in the hottub, his mind going to multiple possible questions that he could ask. 

“The day of the court case… did you forget?” 

Bokuto took a long breath. “I went to pick up breakfast and coffee for both of us before swinging by to get you. Emile…” Akaashi winced at her name. “...was there when I was. We got to talking and I did end up losing track of time. I left early so I thought I would have plenty of time to talk to her.” 

“What were you talking about that took up so much time?” 

“Her dad.” Bokuto cleared his throat. “He’s the guy I told you about. He’s the CEO of a really huge music company and he’s been scouting us out for a while.” 

“Was he there?” 

“She texted him that I was there so he did come, yeah.” Bokuto frowned. “I’m so sorry, Ji. I should’ve been there for you.” 

“I just wish you texted me…” Akaashi sighed. “I wouldn’t have minded as much.” 

“I know. I should’ve. I have no excuse for not texting you and either way I should’ve been there for you.” 

“It’s fine.” Akaashi shrugged. “Doesn’t matter anymore.” 

Bokuto sighed. “It does matter. Of course it does.” 

“What about that dinner we were supposed to have? You said you took Emile to the airport. Why?” 

“She originally told me she had a cab coming but the second I was about to leave, she asked for a ride. You don’t have to believe me but… I guess you could say she kinda guilted me into it.” 

“What do you mean?” Akaashi furrowed his eyebrows. 

“She mentioned how I need to treat her with respect so she would put in a good word for her dad. She talked about how I owed her and shit. So I brought her and I handed her my phone in the car to text you while we were on the way there, because I was rushing her so I could get to you in time. I didn’t remember to text you before we left so I wanted her to do it. She told me she texted you but once she left… I saw she didn’t and I thought it was too late.” 

Akaashi clenched his jaw. “Bitch.” He muttered before sighing. 

“And about our fight…” 

Akaashi’s body tensed. He’s tried to push that night out of his head. 

“I didn’t mean it. None of it.” 

_~~~ “You brought all your shit into my life! I tried my best for you, but it’s still not enough!”_

_“My shit?!” Akaashi looked up at him. “Are you fucking kidding me?!”_

_“It’s a lot to handle, Akaashi! You can’t expect me to just be able to handle every little thing that happens with you!”_

_“I’m sorry that my fucked up shit caused problems for you, but news flash! If it was that hard to handle then you could have left a while ago.” Akaashi glared at him. “I never asked you to stay.” ~~~_

“Me neither.” Akaashi bit his lip in frustration at himself. “I said so many horrible things… I really didn’t mean it.” 

Bokuto heard a small sob escape his throat as he turned around. Akaashi frowned as he looked at him, guilt storming in his eyes. 

“God, Kou…” Akaashi cradled one side of his face, softly running his finger across his cheek. “You're nothing like him.” 

_~~~ “I said to get off!” Akaashi shouted, pushing him away. “S-Stop trying to fix things like that. God, you’re just like him!”_

_“What?” Bokuto’s face turned emotionless in a second._

_Akaashi fell quiet, realizing what he said._

_“Are you saying… I’m like Terushima?”_

_Akaashi looked away. “H-He… tried to fix things with sex and kissing and all that shit. You do it too.”_

_“So now you’re comparing me to your ex?” Bokuto scoffed. “Are you fucking kidding me?!” ~~~_

“It’s alright, Ji.” Bokuto weakly smiled. “We both said things we didn’t mean.”

Akaashi glanced down, his eyes welling with tears. 

“Keiji.” Bokuto’s lips twisted into a frown. “Don’t cry.” 

Akaashi took in a shaky breath, slowly meeting Bokuto's eyes. He softly blinked, a single tear sliding down his cheek. “I don’t hate you… I never have.” 

~~~ _“You don’t know that!” Akaashi cried. “You do this all the time! You assume shit and act off of what you think! I was going to tell you!”_

_“Yeah?! When?” Bokuto challenged him._

_“I-I don’t know!” Akaashi started to move away again. “God, just leave-”_

_Bokuto grabbed his wrist. “I’m not done.”_

_“Don’t touch me!” Akaashi tried yanking his wrist away._

_“Keiji, stop!”_

_Akaashi hit his elbow against the counter, pain running up his arm. “Let go!” He cried out._

_“Stop!” Bokuto shouted, pushing Akaashi against the counter and holding both of his wrists back._

_Akaashi was silent, only cry-filled whimpers escaping his trembling lips and body._

_“Please, Keiji!” Bokuto’s eyes filled with tears. “Please don’t do this.”_

_“Let me go!” Akaashi tried to free himself from his grip but Bokuto wasn’t giving in. He pushed against him, moving away from the counter._

_“No! Then you’ll just walk away again!”_

_“Yeah! Because I don’t want to be near you anymore! I fucking hate you!” Akaashi said as he moved their arms up, still trying to free himself._

_Bokuto glared at him, letting go of his wrists, Akaashi stumbling back. “Well I hate you too.”_ ~~~

Bokuto flinched at the harsh words flooding his memory. “I don’t hate you either. I could never.” He rested his forehead against Akaashis. 

Akaashi continued to gently rub his skin with his thumb. “I really missed you.” He frowned. 

“Me too.” Bokuto smiled and pecked his lips. “So much.” 

“So… what happens now?” 

“Well.” Bokuto hummed as he ran his hands up and down the sides of Akaashi’s body. “I want to explain myself more before we talk about that. I just feel like… I need to explain why I’m pushing so hard to look good for Emiles dad.” 

Akaashi swallowed and weakly smiled. “Go ahead.” 

“You know he’s the CEO and has been scouting us.” Akaashi nodded to this. “But he also has known me before since Emile and I dated for sometime.” 

“Right.” 

“He’s very hard to please. It’s like you have to drop to your knees and sacrifice yourself to this guy in order to get his approval.” 

Akaashi bit his tongue. 

“The first step was sucking up to Emile and doing whatever she wished. I know it sounds horrible, Ji. I know it does. It’s fucked up. I didn’t want to choose you or the band's future. I just-”

“Kou, stop. It’s fine. Seriously.” Akaashi took a deep breath. “I would never want to get in the way of your success.” 

“But you’re not and you haven't. You’re the reason I’m doing this!” 

Akaashi cocked his head to the side. 

Bokuto took a long breath before speaking. “You're one of the few people who’s told me this band can be something huge one day. For years, I was obsessed with getting us known. I went after every offer and every opportunity but I failed every time.” 

Akaashi watched Bokuto's eyes drop to the water. 

“My own parents told me to give up the second I even thought of the idea of forming a band. I don’t want you to think they’re bad people or anything but it took me years to get their support.” 

“Really?” Akaashi’s lips twitched. “But your dad is a music producer now. It seems weird that he would discourage you.” 

“He became a music producer after he finally came around to the idea of the band. I’m part of the reason he's in his current job.” 

Akaashi made an “o” shape, nodding his head as he followed along. 

“Don't even get me started on Ma. When I moved out to come here and pursue the band, we didn’t speak for a year straight. Absolutely nothing.” 

Then it hit him. 

Akaashi always felt sad when Bokuto's parents said they missed their son. They live far apart, had a falling out and went through a rough patch while their son didn’t even live at home.

“But that’s not the point. The point is, you're the reason I’m still trying so hard to make us something. One of the first things you told me on our date…” 

~~~ _“Why am I not surprised?” Akaashi asked, laughing._

_“Because that’s Noya for you. He’s a funny guy. But yeah, that’s how we all got together. Noya ended up moving in with us, and we started the band. We all agreed on just being a local band, not really aiming for the big leagues. But who knows.”_

_“You guys could do it.”_

_“You think so?” Bokuto asked while smiling._

_“Totally. Your sound is so interesting, and you guys are all so talented.” Bokutos cheeks were pink while he smiled hard at the compliment. “You guys could be something really amazing.” ~~~_

“That wasn't that special. I didn’t even say as much as I wanted to.” Akaashi mumbled, embarassed by how lame his compliments were. 

“But you said enough. You said exactly what I've been craving to hear for years.” Bokuto smiled. “Even the guys gave up. They aren’t as focused on going to the big leagues one day.” 

“Well… get them focused.” Akaashi whispered as he brought himself closer. 

Bokuto raised an eyebrow. 

“‘Cause you're gonna be there one day. It takes time but… your talent is too good for it not to be heard.” Akaashi kissed him. 

Kissed him as if their lives depended on it. 

Bokuto couldn’t help but let out a small whimper as Akaashi pulled away. “D-Do you really think so?” 

“I know so.” Akaashi smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth. “Now continue.” 

“Kiss me again.” Bokuto whispered. “Please.” 

“Dork.” But Akaashi kissed him again. Bokuto parted his lips to deepen the kiss. He gently squeezed Akaashi’s hips as they slowly rolled against him. 

“So does her dad like you?” Akaashi asked as he moved his lips to Bokuto’s neck. 

Bokuto hummed in pleasure. “I-I hope so. We have another meeting in a couple weeks.” He swallowed as he tried to concentrate on his words. 

“Mmm, good.” Akaashi gently tugged on his skin, running it through his teeth. The body underneath him shuddered at the feeling. Bokuto’s chest dramatically rose up and down as he took slow and steady breaths. 

“D-Do you have any more questions?” 

“Yeah.” Akaashi whispered. “Be my boyfriend again.” 

“That's not a question.” 

“Fine.” Akaashi lifted his head, looking at him dead in the eyes. “Will you be my boyfriend again?”

Bokuto smiled. “Only if you’ll be mine.” 

“I couldn’t imagine not being yours.” Akaashi said before kissing him again. “We still have more to talk about but we can continue when we go home.” He gave him two more quick kisses. 

“Alright.” Bokuto couldn’t stop beaming, his eyes shining with adoration and his heart jumping with joy. 

They spent another hour in the hottub, kissing after every sentence exchanged and catching up over the weeks not spent together.

“They weren’t dates!” Akaashi laughed as Bokuto tickled his sides. 

“Oh yeah? It sure sounds like it.” Bokuto smiled at the sound of his laughter. 

“I-It doesn’t matter anymore!” Tears lined his eyes from his uncontrollable laughter. “He hates me now, anyway.” 

“Osamu hates you?” Seriousness flashed Bokuto’s face as he stopped tickling him. 

Akaashi shrugged. “After that crazy night, I don’t blame him. I was being rude and… just wasn’t doing the right things.” 

“Like what?” 

Akaashi looked away from him. 

“Ji, I won’t judge you if that’s what you’re thinking.” 

“I _would_ judge me if I were you.” Akaashi swallowed. 

“Baby, what happened?” 

Akaashi frowned. “I’m an asshole.” 

“No you’re not!” 

“I-It’s my fault for what Kuroo did.” Akaashi’s voice began to shake. “I flirted with him all night. I teased him and... took it way too far.” 

Bokutos eyes searched his face, noticing the guilty look. 

“I kissed him. I made the sexual comments. I purposefully latched onto Osamu so Kuroo would get mad.” Akaashi took a deep breath. “Hate me. Please tell me you hate me.” 

“Keiji…” Bokuto deeply sighed. “I don’t hate you. I couldn’t.” 

“But I just told you-”

“First off, weren’t you drunk and high?” 

“Yeah but-”

“And you were looking for a distraction, correct?” 

“Sure but it still-”

“Then it’s alright.” Bokuto weakly smiled. “Looking for some sort of affection or even a hookup is completely normal after a breakup. You flirting with Kuroo may have led him to think his feelings were returned, but it doesn’t change what he did.” 

Akaashi frowned. 

“You told him no. You tried fighting your way out of what he was doing. You were fucking screaming for help, Keiji. You’re not at fault for what happened.” Bokuto clenched his jaw. “He is.” 

“He was drunk and high too…” Akaashi murmured. 

“Yeah but if he was aware enough to realize you were telling him to stop, his intoxicated levels weren’t the problem. Sure, he was definitely influenced but he knew exactly what he was fucking doing.” 

Akaashi squeezed his eyes shut and dropped his head against his chest. “I flirted with him before we were drunk…” 

“Keiji, it doesn’t matter.” 

“Yes it does!” Akaashi cried out. “I’ve been leading him on for so long! Even when we were dating.”

“You were trying to protect our friendship and yours with him. You had good intentions, Ji.”

“Stop letting me off so easy.” Akaashi frowned. 

“Hmm, alright.” Bokuto smiled before pushing him off his lap and dunking him in the water. 

“That's not what I meant!” Akaashi screamed.

“You sure?” Bokuto slid off the seat to meet him in the middle. He kept his knees bent so the water was past his shoulders as he snaked his arms around Akaashi’s waist. 

Akaashi frowned. “You’re too good to me.” 

“I don’t think that's a bad thing.” Bokuto said before kissing him. 

-

Oikawa changed his position seven times on the bed while Iwaizumi washed up after him. From lying on his back to resting on his side like a model, he grew frustrated, wanting himself to appeal to Iwaizumi when he walked out. He settled on resting on his shins near the edge of the bed, his robe loosely draped over his body, one fair shoulder exposed. 

“Hajime.” A whisper of desire was the first thing Iwaizumi heard when he approached from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips, reaching his thighs. His eyes widened a fraction as he was met with heavy eyelids, a bottom lip sucked in and impatient body language. 

“You can’t even wait for me to shower, can you Tooru?” 

Oikawa glanced down, shaking his head. He tugged on the end of his robe, needing to distract his hands. He felt Iwaizumis presence close in, and soon he was looking up towards him by force. Iwaizumi dragged his thumb along Oikawa's bottom pink plump lip, suddenly imagining how it would look wrapped around him. 

“Hajime.” It was more of a whine now, Oikawa's impatience growing as he knew exactly what he was thinking. 

“Say my name more.” Iwaizumi’s husky voice had Oikawa's body jolting in pleasure as he was pushed back against the bed. 

“H-Hajime.” Oikawa whispered again, this time running his hands down Iwaizumi’s toned chest. Iwa hovered over him with a different look in his eyes when they usually were in this situation. Most of the time he looked like he was ready to tear Oikawa apart but now he looked completely infatuated. Or maybe…

He’s always looked at Tooru this way. Oikawa just hadn’t realized it. 

“You’re so beautiful, Tooru.” Iwaizumi leaned down to kiss him, bringing them chest-to-chest. Oikawa was too hung up on his words and too lost in the kiss to even think straight. 

They shared lingering touches and gentle kisses until robes and towels were lazily thrown onto the floor. Iwaizumi smoothly ran his hands down Oikawa's body, kissing from his chest down. Tooru ran his fingers through Iwa’s soft hair as he inched lower. 

“Are you sure?” Iwaizumi asked him every time if Oikawa was positive he wanted to do this. The answer was always the same. 

“Yeah.” Oikawa swallowed, nodding. He grabbed Iwaizumi's wrist as he was about to move his hand. This time, he asked as well. “And are you sure?” 

Hajime smiled. “Always.” 

It was different. Tooru knew it. They both did. 

“Mmph… H-Hajime.” Oikawa whimpered from the soft love bites in between his thighs. Iwaizumi was taking his time with everything he did, Oikawa's mind spinning in anticipation and pleasure. “C-Can you-” Oikawa gasped, his head thrown back as he felt Iwaizumi’s warm tongue against his entrance. “Fuck, oh my—” His whimpers became more excessive as Iwaizumi swiped and sucked against him with his tongue and mouth. 

“Tooru, baby.” Iwaizumi dragged his lips up his body, placing promiscuous kisses wherever he pleased. He traced his hand up, slipping two fingers in Tooru’s mouth. Oikawa whimpered, twirling his tongue around his fingers and sucking against him. Iwaizumi pulled his fingers back, a string of saliva following and breaking off from Tooru’s lips. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you t- ah!” Oikawa whimpered to the burning stretch below from Iwaizumi’s thick fingers. “Fuck, Hajime.” 

Iwaizumi was soon buried deep in his neck, sucking at where his neck and shoulder met. He curled his fingers, thrusting in and out at a regular pace. He felt Oikawa's hips start to rock back and forth to meet him each time. Iwaizumi groaned when Oikawa rubbed his thigh in between his legs, wanting to pleasure him as well. 

“Please, Haji…” 

“Haji?” Iwaizumi lifted his head. “Was that a nickname?” 

“Y-Yeah…” Oikawa stuttered as Iwa continued to stroke his fingers in a faster rhythm. 

“That’s cute.” Iwaizumi smiled. “ _You’re_ cute.” He corrected himself. 

“D-Don’t call me cute when your f-fingers are inside of me!” Oikawa covered his face, which turned red extremely fast. 

“But you’re cute.” Iwa’s smile turned into a devilish smirk. “So cute.” 

“F-Fuck!” Oikawa arched his back, his breathing beginning to shake. “Haji, right there..” 

“Gimme a kiss.” 

Oikawa’s body was trembling in anticipation as he threw his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss. The second their lips met, Oikawa moaned out his name, loud and clear as he felt a third finger stretch him out even more. The pleasure burned, causing Oikawa to whimper and moan even louder.

“Tooru, baby. People are going to hear.” Iwaizumi snickered. “But I don’t have a problem with that.” 

“Fuck me already.” Eyes closed and his face resting in bliss, Oikawa let out breathy whimpers. “Please.” 

“So impatient.” Iwaizumi murmured as he felt Oikawa tense underneath him when pulling his fingers out. Tooru shuddered, humming and squirming his hips around for contact. “Do you have-”

“I don’t need it. J-Just go.” Oikawa bucked his hips upwards. Iwaizumi smirked, absolutely loving when Oikawa grew needy. 

This was going to be fun. 

-

“So did you and Bokuto have celebratory sex like Iwa-chan and I?” Just a casual question at breakfast the following morning.

Ukai choked on his food, Miwa completely unfazed beside him. Akaashi shot Oikawa the hardest glare he could conjure up before kicking him in the shin. The brunette yelped before getting a jab in the ribs by Iwaizumi. 

“Iwa-chan! What the heck?” 

“Stop talking, idiot.”

“I just want to know if Bokuto pleased my friend and satisfied his needs.” Oikawa pouted but perked up when he looked at Akaashi. “Did he?”

“Yeah. With cuddles.” Akaashi glared at him while leaning into Bokuto’s side, and resting his head against his shoulder.

“After sex, right?” 

“Tooru.” Miwa sighed. “Stop being a disturbance and eat your breakfast.” 

Iwaizumi snorted. “Yeah, Tooru.”

“Shut it, Hajime.” Oikawa glared at him before scooping a mouthful of eggs onto his fork. As he brought the forkful to his mouth, he jumped in his seat from the sudden contact of his thigh and Iwaizumi’s hand. 

“Tell me to shut up again.” Iwaizumi whispered in his ear.

Akaashi snickered at the way Oikawa immediately gave up his antics. “So any plans today?” He directed the attention to Miwa and Ukai. 

“We’re going wine tasting, sightseeing and then visiting the vendor shops downtown!” Miwa perked up, clearly excited. 

“I took you more for a beer guy, Ukai.” Bokuto commented with a smile. 

“Did my mother force you into this?” Oikawa leaned in. “Here’s a tip. She likes lemon chocolate and pink roses. Give her those two things and you’re set to do whatever.” 

“Tooru!” Miwa slapped his arm. “Ukai was the one to suggest going.” 

“Awe!” Akaashi stuck out his lip. “That’s so cute.” 

“I thought so.” Ukai smiled as he dug around his plate. “I have some other things planned but that's confidential.” He glanced at Miwa, the blush on her face mirroring his. 

“So when's the wedding?” Akaashi asked, completely entranced with their relationship. 

“We should be asking you two that.” Iwaizumi snorted. “Bokuto mentions marrying you at least three times a day.” 

Bokuto’s face was quick to turn red. “I have not!” 

“Want me to show Akaashi the videos I took of you?” 

Akaashi cocked his head to the side. “What videos?” 

“N-Nothing!” 

“Just Bokuto acting out your wedding dance with a broom.” The smirk on Iwaizumi’s face was pure evil. 

“Bro!” 

Everyone laughed at Bokuto’s whines from his best friend's betrayal. Everyone laughed even more when Iwaizumi showed the video. 

-

“You have a staring problem, Hajime.” Oikawa smirked, leaning over the table with his forearms crossed and resting on the surface. His fluffy brown hair sat perfectly, a few strands swooping across his forehead. His black rimmed glasses were perched on the bridge of his nose, illuminating his big brown eyes even more. He wore a long sleeve blue shirt with a beige sweater vest over and Iwa’s jacket over. 

“I can't help it.” Iwa was relaxed against the booth seat, a cigarette bud dangling out of the corner of his mouth. 

“Iwa-chan! So early in the day.” Oikawa frowned. 

“My bad.” Iwa faced the window beside their booth that was purposefully cracked open. 

“You seem… stressed. What’s wrong?” Oikawa rested his chin on the palm of his hand. 

Iwa glanced at him and then back outside. “You really wanna know?” 

“Mhm.” Oikawa smiled. 

Iwa sighed, a small puff of smoke trailing his exhale. “I want us to be official.” 

Oikawa's body immediately tensed, his heart racing. 

“But I know you don’t want to be, which I respect.” Iwa looked at him as he inhaled from the bud. “But, fuck, Oikawa. I just want to show you we’re not like your parents or Akaashi and Terushima. Haven't I already proved to you that you can trust me?” 

He watched the lump slide down Oikawa's throat. “I-I trust you, Iwa-chan. I just don’t… trust myself.” 

“Well I trust you.” Iwa was the one to now lean forward. “But I also don’t care if you break my heart one day, Tooru. I want it to be you.” 

“That’s a lie.” Oikawa touched his tongue to the roof of his mouth. 

“No it’s not.” Iwa shook his head as he fiddled with the cigarette between his fingers. “You could literally stomp on me and I wouldn’t care.” 

“Iwa stop.” Oikawa let out a sob, mixed with a chuckle. 

“I’m serious.” Iwa smiled. 

Oikawa closed his eyes, fighting his tears. “Just… give me a little more time.” He looked at Iwa with desperation. “Please?” 

Iwa nodded. “Of course.” He relaxed back against the booth, ready to calm his racing heart down. He couldn’t help but want to shout in excitement, proud that he was inching closer to him, getting where he knew they belonged.

After they grabbed food at the mini diner, they took a stroll around the area. 

“Ah, this is where I had my first kiss.” Oikawa giggled, suddenly sprinting forward and pulling Iwa along. 

“The playground?” 

“Mhm.” Oikawa nodded. “It was with a boy too. My first kiss with a girl was in the movie theatre.” 

“Cliche much?” Iwa snorted. 

“It was cute!” Oikawa responded in a whiny voice. 

“You’re cute.” Iwa murmured. 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa poked his cheek. “Such a softy.” He let go of his hand as they crossed the wood chips that covered the grounds. Oikawa hopped up onto one the swings, holding onto the chains and standing on the seat. 

“So… who was your first kiss with?” Iwa asked, crossing his arms as he leaned against the swing set pole beside him. 

“Interested, hm?” Oikawa smirked as he rocked back and forth. “How about you guess?” 

“Akaashi?” Iwa blurted his name out, not denying the twinge of jealousy he still felt ever since he found out Oikawa liked him back then. 

“No!” Oikawa laughed. “We kissed but he wasn’t my first.” 

“Oh…” Iwa wanted to know about that too. “It’s someone I know? But I only know that you went to school with Akaashi and Terushima.” Then it hit him. “No…” 

“Oh god, no!” Oikawa made a disgusted face. “Gross! Iwa-chan!” 

“S-Sorry!” Iwa blushed at the idiotic guess. “So who is it?”

“Well if you must know, my first kiss was with Mr.Refreshing.” Oikawa took a seat on the swing, still gripping the chains beside him.

“Suga?” Iwa wanted to clarify, even though he picked up on all of Oikawa's nicknames for everyone. “I forgot you went to school with him.” 

“Mhm.” Oikawa happily nodded. “It was our first year and we were both going through a tough night. We ended up meeting here by coincidence and had a really nice talk about everything while we watched the stars.” He spoke in a dreamy voice while admiring the bright blue sky. 

“Who kissed who?” 

“I kissed him.” Oikawa smirked. “Jealous?” 

Iwa’s eyebrow twitched. “Tooru…” 

“I’m just joking, Iwa-chan. No need to be jealous. You’re so cute when you get mad, though. It makes me want to keep on…. teasing…” But Oikawa's voice trailed off when Iwa inched closer to him. “...you.” 

Iwas fingers gently traced along Oikawa's jaw before his hand cupped the side of his neck. The corner of his mouth was met with Iwa’s thumb that softly added pressure to the spot, teasing to slip in. Oikawa parted his lips, almost allowing his thumb to enter. Iwa’s fingertips curled against the back of Oikawa’s neck, running through the shorter strands of hair. Iwa had Oikawa's head tilted back, completely in his control, as he barely leaned down. His hot breath hit Oikawa's mouth with desire, a known fire in his eyes. 

“Can I be your last kiss here?” Iwa asked in a low and husky voice. 

Oikawa's body looked as if it was trembling. Iwa could feel him shaking. Oikawa let out a breathy plea, the same desire reflecting. 

“Please.” 

Iwa closed the space between them, stepping in between Oikawa's legs as he kissed him with all of his love pouring out. It wasn’t anywhere near being aggressive or rough. They kissed each other with as much passion as their bodies could contain. 

Oikawa swore fireworks were going off above them as if this was his first kiss. His stomach was exploding with butterflies, his body heating up and his skin tingling. His hands let go of the chain, shakingly finding their way to the front of Iwa’s shirt, wanting him to be closer. With too much force, Iwa was pulled onto his lap. 

“Shittykawa.” Iwa mumbled against his lips, now embarrassed and flustered by their position. 

“Iwa-chan looks so cute on my lap.” Oikawa giggled and pecked his lips, moving to his cheek, jaw and neck. 

Iwa glanced around, thankful no one was in sight. His cheeks burned in embarrassment at the way Oikawa fondled him. 

“S-Stop!” Iwa squirmed on his lap. 

“So adorable!” Oikawa kissed the tips of his nose as he ran his hands over Iwa’s thighs and groped his ass. “Iwa-chan you're such a cutie.” 

“I’ll punch you.” 

“I don’t mind that.” Oikawa smirked. 

“Loserkawa.” Iwa muttered, maneuvering himself off his lap and turning to walk away. 

“Iwa-chan, wait!” Oikawa grabbed his hand as he turned away. “I-”

Iwa’s breath hitched. His heart pounded. He heard it. He heard the tip of his tongue make that “L” sound. 

_Love._

Iwa looked at him with wide eyes. 

“... really appreciate you.” Oikawa finished after taking a moment of hesitation. “You’re just… so great.” 

_Love._

Iwa heard it. He definitely heard it. 

Oikawa stared at him with those big brown eyes that held everything back but Iwaizumi understood him more and more each day. His feelings were reciprocated.

Iwaizumi smiled, looking down at the wood chips underneath his shoes. “I appreciate you too, Tooru.” He said with a gentle squeeze of his hand. 

_I love you._

-

“Let’s go.” Akaashi whispered in his ear. 

“No.” Bokuto mumbled, his face squished into Akaashi’s chest. 

“I’m feeling better.” Akaashi frowned. “And I want to take you.” 

“Baby, we can do it tomorrow. I want you to rest.” After Akaashi had a frightening panic attack after breakfast, Bokuto put him to bed after properly calming him down.

Akaashi twisted his lips, fighting the smile forming from the word _baby._ Oh, how he loved when Bokuto called him that. 

“I want to do it today.” Akaashi ran his fingers deep through Bokuto's hair. “Please?” 

Bokuto opened his eyes, barely lifting his head to look at him. He reached his hand up, feeling his forehead. “You’re not as hot…” He said, referring to how his body temperature spiked during his attack.

Akaashi smiled. “Is that a yes?” 

Bokuto sighed. “How can I say no to you?” 

“Yay!” Akaashi squealed, rolling them over with excitement and hugging Bokuto as he hovered over him. 

“Are you sure you’ll be alright?” 

“Mhm.” Akaashi smiled and kissed his cheek. “I’ll be fine. Seriously. I need to go.” He sat up. “I think it may help me.” 

“Yeah?” Bokuto smiled, his hands landing on Akaashi’s hips and grazing down the side of his thighs. 

“Yeah. Plus I… wouldn’t mind showing you a little of what I was like back then.” 

Bokuto's eyes lit up in excitement. “S-Sure!” 

After getting dressed and doing necessities, the two were off. Bokuto kept their hands intertwined, swinging their arms back and forth as they strolled down the sidewalk. 

“So are we going to your house first?” 

“Sure.” Akaashi smiled. “Might as well go now and then we can get something to eat after.” 

“Alright.” Bokuto kissed the top of his hand. “You look so cute in my hat.” 

Akaashi smiled, looking up at him with a scrunch of his nose. “Yeah?” 

Akaashi was wearing Bokuto's white baseball cap that he wore when he came here. The hood of the cap slightly dipped as it was big on him. 

“You’re so adorable!” Bokuto was practically heart-eyes right now. 

Akaashi giggled. “Dork.” 

“You’re dork.” Bokuto reminded him as he kissed his cheek. “How far is your house?” 

“Mmm, ten minute walk? Maybe fifteen.” 

“Keiji!” 

Akaashi groaned. “Please don’t tell me-” He looked forward, seeing Oikawa and Iwaizumi walking their way. “Yup. It’s my dipshit best friend.” 

“Be nice.” Bokuto nudged him. 

“Where ya guys heading?!” Oikawa was bouncing on his toes. 

“Keijis house.” Bokuto answered, clearly excited. 

“Can we come?!” 

“No.” 

“Please?” Oikawa frowned. “Think of it like a double date!” 

“A double date to the home of my dead parents. Sure.” Akaashi was already walking around them. 

“Is that a yes?” Oikawa called out.

“Whatever.” Akaashi muttered. 

“Tooru maybe we shouldn’t-”

“Hush, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa pressed a finger to his lips. “This is an amazing opportunity! You get to see a big part of Akaashi’s life so come on.” Oikawa grabbed his hand and dragged him along. 

It took around fifteen minutes to get to his house from where they were. Akaashi was quiet the whole way, his excitement far gone. 

_Nostalgia_. 

Akaashi deeply breathed in as the corner they would turn on was approaching them. 

Two blocks away. 

It was too close. Akaashi felt like he could reach out and touch the street number. 

_Nostalgia._

The wind suddenly picked up, almost as if it was pushing him to walk closer. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he recognized the houses around him. 

Nothing looked different. Maybe it did. He wasn’t sure. 

_“Keiji!” The memory of his mothers voice. “Be careful!”_

_Gears switching on his bike, pedaling as fast as he could._

_“Honey, watch out!” His mothers voice was frightened as he came crashing into someone’s car who had backed out._

_“Mama!” Akaashi cried out, feeling the pain travel through his arm. It was his first broken bone._

_His mothers footsteps were loud as she approached. Her soft hand met his forehead._

_His mother’s voice rang in his ear. “Keiji?”_ No, it was Oikawa. 

_Nostalgia. Nostalgia. Nostalgia._

“Keiji?” Oikawa called out his name once again after noticing how frightened he looked. 

“S-Sorry. I just need a moment.” Akaashi didn’t dare turn around to face them. “Alone…” He clarified. 

“Would you like us to go ahead?” Iwa asked. 

“Please…” Akaashi cleared his throat. “Oikawa knows which one it is.” 

Bokuto stared at the back of his head, not moving as Oikawa and Iwa slowly began to continue. 

“Bo.” It was Iwa. 

Bokuto bit his tongue before turning on his heel and following. Once their steps got quieter and distant, Akaashi squatted down and buried his face in his hands. 

“You can do this, Keiji. It’s just a house.”He mumbled to himself. 

But it was so much more than that. This was his home. 

He glanced behind him, looking for his friends but they were gone, already at the house. He struggled to stand up, his legs still weak. 

_I miss you, Keiji…_

It was like a whisper in his ear. He frantically searched around as if someone was there. 

No one. 

He didn’t want to seem crazy but it sounded like his mother. 

“Great!! I’m being haunted.” The enthusiasm was completely sarcastic. 

He finally turned at the street, another gust of wind hitting him. He was seven houses down from the corner. He could see his friends standing on the sidewalk, admiring the house before them. 

Bokuto turned his head, now distracted by the boy walking towards them. He sent a small smile his way, and when Akaashi was close enough, Bokuto reached his arm out. Akaashi bit his lip, smiling and taking Bokuto's hand in his own. He leaned into his side as he moved his focus onto the house in front of them. 

His home. 

“Keiji…” He could hear the shakiness in Oikawa’s voice. “It looks…” 

“Beautiful.” Akaashi finished in a whisper. 

No change. 

His house was always a ray of happiness to look at when passing by. Akaashi’s mom loved to landscape and take care of the outside. Of course when they passed, no one was there to take care of the garden in the back and the beautiful trees and plants in the front. Not until the new family moved in. 

Colorful flowers lined the walkway leading to the front door. The flowers were planted in fresh soil, neatly packed. Small bright green bushes were on either side of the door, underneath the first floor windows. Their grass was cut, the lines of a lawnmower fresh in the green. The bright blue sky with puffy and large white clouds seemed to compliment the bright colors in front of him. The house was still in the same traditional japanese form it was when he lived there. Despite all the beautiful nature around it, the house was also very modern looking and sophisticated yet it still had a family look to it. No one would walk by and think they were super rich. It looked comfortable. 

“My mom was really big on our culture. When she moved out of my grandparents’ place, she wanted to still have that part of her here. My parents built this house after taking down the old one.” Akaashi said. 

“It’s amazing.” Bokuto said as he admired the exterior. 

“Yosemune-zukuri, right?” Iwa asked, looking at Akaashi. 

“The rooftops? Yeah.” Akaashi smiled. 

Iwa nodded. “My first house had the same ones until we moved and just got a more modern house.” 

“My mom wanted a mix.” Akaashi explained. 

“It looks really cool.” Bokuto complimented. 

Two styles merging but complimenting each other so well. 

“I wish we could go in.” Oikawa frowned. “I miss your room.” He smiled. “Keiji had the best room ever.” 

“Yeah?” Bokuto looked at Akaashi with a smile. “I wish I could have been in Akaashi Keiji's room back in high school.” 

“I told you to stop referring to me like that.” Akaashi giggled as Bokuto kissed his cheek. 

“Akaashi?” 

His body tensed at the new voice. 

“Akaashi Keiji?” 

He turned his head to see a woman down a few squares on the sidewalk, holding two large and full brown bags in her arms with a little girl holding onto the ends of her sweater. 

The mother of the family who lived in his home. 

“H-Hello!” Akaashi blurted out. 

“Wow…” She sighed in shock. “It’s been… so long.” 

Akaashi swallowed as he nodded. “Yeah.” 

The wind hit a little harder. 

“M-My apologies!” He stuttered. “Let me help you with that.” Akaashi started forward to offer his help with the bags. 

“Oh it’s fine, dear.” The mother smiled sweetly. “Thank you. Would you boys like to come in?” She looked past Akaashi towards the others.

“W-We shouldn’t-” Akaashi began. 

“We will!” Oikawa jumped in, stepping forward. “If it’s alright.” 

The mother smiled wider. “Oikawa, right? You both look so grown up.” She commented, walking past towards the walkway with her daughter trailing behind. “Please, come in.” 

Akaashi bit his tongue as he slowly followed her, everyone else trailing behind. The little girl stumbled up the steps. 

“Oh, be careful!” Bokuto bent down, gently holding the little girl's arm to help her inside. He smiled as she looked at him with beautiful hazel eyes. 

Akaashi’s heart ached at the sight of Bokuto with a child. He got so lost in watching him help the girl inside that he ran into the wall on his way in. 

“Jeez Keiji.” Oikawa snorted. “Don’t even know your own house, huh?” 

“S-Sorry!” He apologized to the woman. 

“Don’t worry about it, dear. Please, make yourself comfortable. Feel free to look around as I make tea. Just try and avoid the office.” She motioned to the two closed french doors towards the right of the genkan. “My husband is working.” 

“Sorry for intruding. Thank you for inviting us in.” Iwa politely bowed. 

“No need to be so formal.” She smiled sweetly before making her way to the kitchen. 

Akaashi’s mind felt fuzzy. 

“That was the piano room…” He muttered underneath his breath. 

All four of them slipped off their shoes in the genkan before stepping further into their house. 

“Lead the way Keiji.” Bokuto whispered in his ear as he wrapped his arms over his shoulders from behind. 

“Okay.” Akaashi ripped his gaze from the old piano room and took hold of Bokuto's hand to calm his nerves. “Do you think it’s okay to go upstairs?” He asked. 

Before anyone could give him a response, the little girl was already climbing the stairs. “Come! Come!” She extended both hands towards Bokuto. 

“Help her once and she's all over you.” Akaashi murmured. 

“Jealous of a child, are we?” Bokuto smirked and took a step forward, taking the little girl in his arms and started to climb the stairs. 

“Hmph.” Akaashi followed, Oikawa and Iwa trailing behind. 

“How are you feeling?” Oikawa asked, taking the steps two at a time. 

“Fine…” Akaashi cleared his throat. “This isn’t so bad.” 

Oikawa smiled and swung his arm over his shoulders. “I’m proud of you.” He whispered in his ear, pulling him close. 

Iwa could see Akaashi’s cheeks and the tips of his ears redden as he followed. From the blush and the smile on Oikawa's lips, Iwa couldn't help but worry. 

_They’re just friends… I know they’re just friends._

But Iwa wasn’t confident. After all, Oikawa was in love with him throughout high school. How does he know he’s still not? 

“Wanna show us around?” Bokuto asked the little girl who happily nodded. She squirmed out of his arms but held his hand and dragged him to a room. 

They were led into her room, Akaashi’s old one. He was hit with a bomb of pink, the color almost overwhelming. 

“This is my room!” The girl shyly spoke as she plopped down in front of her doll house. She patted the seat beside her for Bokuto who sat down and was handed a doll. 

“It’s so pretty.” Oikawa kneeled down beside them. “Can I play dolls too?” He smiled sweetly at her, his eyes sparkling. 

The little girl squinted her eyes. “No.” She turned her back on him and began waving her doll around. 

Iwa snorted. “Loser.” 

“Hey!” Oikawa stuck out his bottom lip and frowned. 

Akaashi ignored his friend's whiny attitude and looked around the room, noticing the similarities and differences from how he kept it. 

Their beds were in the same spot, tucked in the corner in a comfortable manner. Except she had bunk beds. Where her doll house was, he had an electric keyboard. Fairy lights were strung from the curtain rods and the railing on her bunk bed. They both kept their dressers in the same spot, yet hers was more petite and cleaner. He kept a lot of music related items in her room while hers was filled with fairies. 

Akaashi glanced down at the little girl who was already looking at him. He smiled, now kneeling down and sitting on his shins. “Did you know this used to be my room?” 

“Your room?” She cocked her head to the side. 

“Mhm.” Akaashi nodded. “I used to live here before.” 

The little girl dropped her doll, Bokuto gasping at the abandonment as she scurried to her bed, digging underneath. She pulled out a white box of some sorts, similar to a safe, and spun the dial to open it up. 

“Yours?” She asked, holding out a gold necklace. 

At first Akaashi didn’t understand why she was showing him her necklace until he got a closer look. 

Oikawa's eyes widened. “That’s…” 

“My moms.” Akaashi swallowed the lump in his throat as his trembling hand reached out. 

“I found it the day we moved here.” The girl dropped it into his hands. “It’s pretty.” 

“Yeah, it is.” Akaashi smiled, rolling the delicate piece between his fingers. It had a small round gold charm with the letter “M” engraved on it. 

“M-My names Mari! That’s why… I wore it. Because I thought it was mine.” She looked away as if she was ashamed. “Sorry.” A pout twisted on her lips. 

“How old are you, Mari?” Iwa asked, unable to decide if she was six or ten. 

“Seven!” She responded, smiling and showing the empty space in the top row of her teeth. 

Akaashi nodded. “That makes sense. Your mom was newly pregnant when they bought the house.” Then it hit him. “It’s been eight years?” Akaashi looked at Oikawa. 

Oikawa smiled sadly. “Yeah… eight years.” 

“Damn.” Akaashi bit his tongue. Bokuto scooted closer to him, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind and resting his chin on Akaashi’s shoulder. “Eight years and I still can’t let go.” He scoffed. 

“Ji, it takes time.” Bokuto frowned. 

“That is time. I shouldn’t be this upset anymore. I’m an adult now.” Akaashi swallowed. 

“Baby…” Bokuto kissed his cheek. “You’re always gonna miss your parents and that’s alright.” 

Akaashi sniffled, staring at the initial charm. “I just… don’t want to feel like this anymore.” 

Bokuto buried his face in Akaashi’s nape, wanting to wash away all his sadness but it wasn’t that easy. He knew that. 

Mari slowly crawled towards him and climbed onto Akaashi’s lap, hugging him. 

“Oh…” Akaashi finally broke, letting out a sob as he circled his arms around her. “Thank you, Mari.” 

She smiled, standing up and patting his head. “I like you.” 

Akaashi beamed. “You do?” 

“Yeah.” She confidently nodded. “Your mine now. Not his.” Mari glared at Bokuto and yanked on Akaashi’s arm. 

“No!” Bokuto whined. “Don’t take Keiji from me.” He squeezed him tightly. 

Oikawa giggled. “Both of you should just give up.” He threw himself on Akaash from behind. “He’s always been mine.” 

“No!” Bokuto and Mari shouted. 

Iwa furrowed his eyebrows as he examined the way Oikawa touched him. 

_He’s a touchy person… that’s all._

Iwa huffed. He didn’t understand why he was acting like this all of a sudden. It’s not that he didn’t trust Oikawa but for some reason he was feeling… insecure?

Oikawa's slim hands snaked over Akaashi’s shoulders as he was hunched over, protecting himself from the brunette's tantics. Iwa shifted against the wall, uncomfortable with his own jealousy right now. Maybe it was because of what he said earlier… 

How he wanted a real relationship with Oikawa. 

Oikawa snickered as he pinched Akaashi’s nipple through his shirt. 

“Ow! Oikawa!” Akaashi slapped his hand away. 

“So Bokuto can do it but I can't?!” Oikawa smirked and pinched his nipples again. 

“Mine!” Bokuto ripped Akaashi from his arms, flinging him to the other side of his body. 

“Bokuto!” Akaashi shouted as he laughed. 

“You’re mine.” He mumbled against his neck, sending glares towards Oikawa. 

“Oh you better watch it. I still haven’t fully forgiven you yet.” Oikawa teased. 

Bokutos face immediately softened, his eyes like puppy-dog-eyes and his lips in a pout, 

“Ugh, stop.” Oikawa groaned. “You’re such a whore for Keiji.” 

“Oikawa.” Akaashi hissed. “There’s a child in the room.” 

“Wah!” Mari screamed as she jumped on Akaashi and Bokuto, energetic as ever. 

“Oh my gosh.” Akaashi laughed. 

“Wrestle!” She screamed, giggling as she tried to push them down.

Bokuto pulled Akaashi down as Mari pushed against him. “Get him!” 

“No!” Akaashi laughed as he felt Mari and Bokuto both tickle him. “S-Stop!” 

Oikawa laughed as he watched them and looked back at Iwa, but his amusement vanished. “Hey, are you alright?” He quietly asked, standing up and moving towards him. 

Iwa snapped out of his daze. “Huh? Yeah, I’m fine.” 

“Are you sure?” Oikawa frowned, resting his hand on Iwa’s arm. 

“I’m fine.” Iwa shrugged him off, moving out of the room. “I’m gonna help the lady downstairs.” Yeah, he was jealous. He knew he shouldn’t be but he couldn’t help it. When they first met, Oikawa told Iwa he was possibly still hungover Akaashi from high school. So how could he know it wasn’t the same now? Maybe Oikawa still had those feelings. 

“Iwa-chan…” Oikawa watched him walk away, knowing something was wrong. 

“Everything okay?” Akaashi asked, out of breath from laughing so much. 

“I don’t know…” Oikawa’s voice trailed off as he began to think about what he possibly could have done. 

Ten minutes later, they were all called downstairs for some tea. They were seated at their dinner table, small but large enough for all of them to sit down. 

“I always regretted not trying to contact you.” The mother looked at her tea with guilt. “We only saw each other a few times and I've always wanted to give you something or do anything to help in some way.” 

Akaashi smiled gratefully. “That’s really kind of you. Thank you but I had more than enough support. You did me the best favor of all by buying this home.” 

“Really?” She smiled. “I would have expected some envy…” 

“Maybe at first.” Akaashi scoffed to himself. “But you've taken such good care of it and you have such a beautiful family, how could I be upset?” 

The mother looked at him as if he was her own son. “Your parents would be so proud of you. You’ve grown up to be such a wonderful man.” Her eyes shifted to Bokuto. “This is your boyfriend, right?” 

“Excuse me.” Bokuto shifted in his seat. “I never properly introduced myself. I’m Bokuto Kourtaro.” He reached out the hand that wasn’t intertwined with Keiji’s. 

She shook his hand. “Nice to meet you, Bokuto. I’m Ono Aimi. Aimi is fine.” She looked at Iwa. “And Iwaizumi. We gave our greetings already. Thank you for the help with the snacks.” 

“Of course.” He smiled. 

Oikawa blushed at how kind and thoughtful Iwa was, but when their eyes met, he frowned the moment Iwa glanced away. 

_Did I do something wrong?_

“How have you been coping with everything?” Aimi looked back to Akaashi now. “Parents… your old boyfriend…”

Akaashi almost forgot how she knew about everything he’s been through since the realtor gave Aimi and her husband insight on what went down in the house. 

“Well my ex is in jail.” Akaashi’s bluntness was sometimes so intense it could take everyone by surprise. Sometimes he could openly talk about things but other times he couldn’t. No one ever knows what he could say next. 

Aimi gasped. “But I thought…” 

“We… went through some problems again recently. I took him to court again and it’s all settled now.” Akaashi smiled, for once proud of himself. “Now I can make up the years I lost and try to start over.” 

That went for everything. 

He never got to properly grieve over his parents, Terushima telling him he had no right and claimed he was just being dramatic. 

He never got to have a rebellious stage as a teenager, Terushima locking him in his hold. 

He never got to move on from his first relationship earlier, Terushimas abusive words sticking to him mentally. 

He never got to recover, Terushima constantly pushing him over the edge. 

He never got to love himself, Terushima proving he was worthless. 

He never got to forgive himself, Terushima blaming him whenever the topic of his parents’ death was brought up. 

He never got to be in a relationship where he wasn’t constantly being degraded or hit… until now. 

Akaashi looked at Bokuto, nothing but endearment in his eyes. “And I have really good people in my life right now…” 

Bokuto squeezed his hand and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. “I love you.” He whispered. 

“I love you too.” Akaashi’s voice was in such a low whisper that he practically mouthed the words. 

Footsteps were approaching the kitchen. “Sorry about that, Ai. The director called and-” He suddenly stopped as he was in shock at how many people were sitting at their table. “Well hello.” 

“Honey!” Aimi smiled. “You remember Akaashi Keiji, right? He used to live here before us.” 

The husband's eyes widened. “Holy shit.” 

“Language.” Aimi looked towards the living room where their daughter played on the couch. 

“It’s really you.” The dad seemed ecstatic, completely forgetting he was holding their other child in his arms. “You’ve grown up so much!” 

Akaashi laughed. “It’s nice to see you again. I didn’t know you had another baby.” 

“He’s four months.” Aimi said. “His name is Hoshi.” 

“Star.” Akaashi smiled, absolutely ecstatic. “His name is celestial.” 

“Yes!” Aimi clapped her hands together. “How'd you know?” 

“I really like stars.” Akaashi laughed a little. 

Aimi hummed, understanding. “Would you like to hold him?” 

Akaashi’s body tensed a little. “Can I?” 

“Of course.” The father said, coming at a close enough distance to gently hand Hoshi over into his arms. 

“He’s so light.” Akaashi’s eyes softened. 

“Ugh, you think so?” Aimi rested her chin on the palm of her hand. “It feels like I’m carrying a bag of bricks compared to when he was first born.” 

Akaashi softly laughed along with everyone else. “He’s so cute.” 

Bokuto's heart was racing from watching Akaashi hold the baby. He wanted it. He wanted it bad. To marry Akaashi one day and have their own kids. Have their own family and give Akaashi everything that was taken from him. 

Fuck, Bokuto wanted it so bad. 

“Look, Kou.” Akaashi smiled and leaned more into him. “His eyes are opening.” 

“Oh, no. He usually cries once he wakes up from a nap. Let me prepare a bott-” But as Aimi was beginning to get up, she paused. 

Hoshi was smiling as he stared up at Akaashi and Bokuto. He was so unaware of who they were but he was smiling. 

The dad smiled. “Well would you look at that. Maybe he just hates us, hon.” 

“Oh, stop.” Aimi laughed. 

Oikawa sighed. “I want kids now.” 

Akaashi smirked. “Kids hate you.” 

“I don’t understand why!” Oikawa whined. “I’m so cool.” 

“Mari would probably like you.” Aimi smiled. 

Oikawa's eyes widened. “She hates me already!” 

“That’s weird… she usually likes everyone.” This made Oikawa whine even more, causing everyone to laugh. 

“H-He’s holding my pinky.” Bokuto looked as if he was about to cry. 

Akaashi pursed his lips together, breathing slowly to try and calm the energy flowing through his body. For some reason, he felt so filled right now. 

Whole. 

“I almost forgot!” Aimi jumped up. “We have a box of stuff that I think belongs to you.” 

Akaashi’s eyes widened. “What?” 

“I didn’t want to get rid of it because it belongs to your family but I never knew how to return it. Now I can!” Aimi smiled. “I’ll be back.” 

Akaashi’s heart was racing. What was in there? 

Once Aimi returned from the basement, “we never really looked through it since we knew it wasn’t ours right away. It felt wrong to go through.” She explained, placing the cardboard box on the table. Akaashi handed her son back once she held out her hands, and he stood up from his chair to look in the box. 

His breath hitched once he pulled the cardboard flaps down. 

“What is it?” Oikawa asked, now standing up and peering into the box. “Junk?” 

“I guess.” Akaashi swallowed. “Music books, photo albums…” He spoke as he dug through the box. 

“Photo albums?” Bokuto smiled. “Can I see?” 

Akaashi blushed at his interest. “S-Sure.” He took two albums out and placed them in front of Bokuto. 

With excitement, Bokuto dove into the albums. “Keiji!” Bokuto stuck out his bottom lip. “Such a cute baby!” 

“Oh my God…” Akaashi blushed even more. 

“Let me see!” Oikawa's chair screeched against the floor before he circled around the table to lean over Bokuto's shoulder and admire the photos. “Keiji, you’re so cute.” 

_Maybe this is why we aren’t official…_ Iwa thought to himself. _Because he likes Akaashi._

Iwa slowly stood up from the chair. He politely excused himself before making his way outside their home. Oikawa's eyes followed him until he disappeared. 

Iwa huffed as he dug in his pocket for a cigarette and his lighter. He knew Oikawa would be upset if he saw but Iwa was craving the hot smoke to fill his lungs. 

It was the only way to calm his anxiety. 

He sat on the curb of the sidewalk, not wanting to smoke on their property. He closed his eyes, only wanting to focus on the way the smoke filled inside of him before he exhaled. 

“I thought you were breaking your habit but this is the second time today and it’s not past two, yet.” 

“Some habits never end.” Iwa spoke in such a flat tone that it made Oikawa want to cry. 

“What’s wrong, Iwaizumi? Did I do something?!” Oikawa's voice sounded as if it was going to break. 

_Iwaizumi._

Iwa looked over his shoulder as he pursed his lips and exhaled. Oikawa's eyes were watery, his lips squeezed together as he fought back his tears. 

Iwa looked back across the street and sighed. “Do you like me?” 

“W-What?! What kind of ridiculous que-”

“Answer me, Tooru.” Iwa was impatient. 

“Of course I like you!” 

Iwa huffed. “And the reason we’re not together is because…” 

“We _just_ talked about this.” Oikawa swallowed and finally gained the courage to sit down next to him. “Literally just this morning.”

“I know.” Iwa didn’t look at him. “But I just want to clarify something.” 

“What?” 

“That the reason you won’t put a label on us is because of your past and not because you still have feelings for Akaashi.” 

Oikawa was clearly taken aback. “What the fuck?” 

“You still like him, right?” Iwa now looked at him, a coldness in his eyes. “That’s why you won’t be with me.” 

“I-Iwa! Stop! Are you insane?” Oikawa groaned. “No, I don’t like Akaashi like that anymore! My feelings for him ended a while ago.” 

“How long?” 

“I-I don’t know!” 

“Tooru.” 

“After I met you guys!” Oikawa blurted out. “I thought I still liked him but I think it was just me finally wanting a relationship after watching how close him and Bokuto became so quickly.” 

Iwa’s eyes dropped to the ground. “How do you know you really don’t like him?” 

“Are you fucking stupid?” Oikawa glared at him. “Do you not believe me when I tell you I like you?” 

Iwa’s silence stung. 

“Fuck, Iwaizumi. You still don’t trust me, do you?” 

“I never said that I don’t.” 

“But you never said that you did.” Oikawa clenched his jaw and looked away. “I’m sorry that I have trust issues with myself and I’m not ready to make that commitment, but I really _really_ expected you to understand. You told me you understood and you told me you wouldn’t pressure me. Why does this feel like the complete opposite?” 

“Tooru…” 

“Don’t, Iwaizumi.” Oikawa looked back at him with hurt in his eyes. “I know you want to be together and I’m really fucking sorry it’s taking me so long but I’m done having the same argument every day.” 

“So am I.” Iwa brought the cigarette to his lips and sighed. 

“Great. Fucking great.” Oikawa swallowed, nodding his head, and stood up. “You can go back to the hotel. I'm gonna stay here with my _friend_ who’s going through a tough time. We’ll be back later.” He started moving towards the walkway. “It’s you, Iwa. Not Akaashi, but you. I like you.” 

Iwa didn’t even realize his hand was shaking. He had the cigarette by his lips but couldn’t bring himself to inhale. 

_Why does it feel like we broke up for the second time and we aren’t even dating?_

“Fuck.” Iwa let out a sob. “Why do I do this all the time?” 

-

“I’m so sorry for intruding. Thank you for having us.” Akaashi smiled as they walked out the front door. 

“I’m glad you came. It’s nice to see you doing so well.” Aimi moved in for a warming hug. “Again, I'm so sorry for what happened.” 

“It’s alright.” Akaashi hugged her. “Thank you.” 

Mari tugged on Bokuto's pants. “Bye bye.” 

“Bye bye Mari!” Bokuto did his famous beam, Mari returning the gesture and hugging his leg. 

Bokuto kneeled down and hugged her. “I’ll miss you, Mari.” 

“Don’t go!” Mari whined. 

“I’m sorry! I wish I could stay.” Bokuto frowned. 

Akaashi smiled as they watched him. “Hey Mari.” 

She looked up at him. “Yeah?” 

Akaashi dug his hand in his pocket and held out his hand, the gold necklace resting in his palm. “For you.” 

Oikawa's eyes widened… _Is he really giving it to her?_

“I can have it?” She hesitated as she went to take it. 

“Sure. It’ll look better on you than me.” He smiled as she took it. 

Mari looked at the charm and then energetically showed Aimi. “Mommy look! Look what Agaashe gave me!” 

Akaashi adored the way she said his name. 

“That was very sweet of him. What do you say, baby?” 

“Thank you!” Mari hugged both of his legs. 

Akaashi leaned down and picked her up. “Can you do me a favor?” 

Mari nodded. 

He whispered something in his ear. “Can you do that for me?” 

“Absolutely!” 

He put Mari down and thanked the couple again. Oikawa adjusted the box in his arms as he thanked them after. 

“Bye Loserkawa.” Mari giggled.

Oikawa gasped. “Who taught you that?!” 

“Iwa-chan!” She shouted and looked around. “Where's Iwa-chan?” 

“He felt sick and headed home. He’ll miss you though!” Oikawa giggled. 

Mari frowned. “He better.” 

Bokuto laughed. “She's so funny…” He started to speak in a baby voice as he came closer to the baby boy in the dad's arms. “And he’s such a little cutie.” 

“Babe.” Akaashi laughed. 

“Oh, sorry!” Bokuto looked at the dad, apologetically, as he took a step back. 

“It’s alright. Here.” The dad carefully passed the baby into his arms. “You’re giving me a break.” He laughed, Bokuto joining in as well. 

“Bye bye little Hoshi.” Bokuto gently bounced, bending and straightening his knees repeatedly. “Keiji, take a picture!” He shouted. 

“Bokuto…” Akaashi looked at the couple, ready with apologies on the tip of his tongue. 

“Oh, it’s fine! Go ahead!” Aimi assured him. 

Akaashi sighed. “You’re too kind.” 

After taking multiple pictures, Bokuto asked for consent to post a picture on his Instagram page. With approval, he posted a photo of him kissing the baby on the forehead. He captioned it “ _i want a baby now. ohhhh akaashi!”_

“Really?” Akaashi laughed as he read the caption while they walked on the sidewalk, away from the house. 

“Yes really.” Bokuto swung his arm over Akaashi’s shoulders and murmured in his ear. “I wanna have kids with you, Ji.” 

Akaashi’s face burned. “K-Kay.” 

“You're so cute.” Bokuto kissed his cheek. “I wuv you.” 

“I wuv you too.” Akaashi cooed and kissed him. 

“Gross.” Oikawa gagged. 

“Shut up, Tooru. Go fuck Iwa-chan.” 

Oikawa looked over his shoulder and glared at his friend. Akaashi looked taken aback because his look didn’t seem playful. 

“What’s wrong?” Akaashi asked. “Why did Iwa leave so suddenly? It’s not ‘cause he wasn’t feeling well so don’t give me that.” 

Oikawa sighed, hating how Akaashi could see through him so easily before he even tried to defend himself. “We had another fight.” 

“Again?” Akaashi asked. “About the same thing?” 

“Mhm.” Oikawa nodded. “And this time he said he thought I liked you.” He scoffed. “How ridiculous.” 

When Oikawa didn’t get a response he stopped and turned around. Akaashi and Bokuto were both frozen in place, consuming what he just said. 

“I-I don’t!” Oikawa blurted out. “Don’t think I do or anything. He’s just getting really… insecure because he’s worried that there is another reason I won’t let us become official.” 

Akaashi sighed. “Oikawa.” 

“Iwa is a really insecure person.” Bokuto chipped in. “He doesn’t show it but he is. He gets attached quickly which is why your one-night stand never worked out.” He took a deep breath. “He constantly pushes himself to be better than his current self. Ever since he was young, he was pushed around and treated as nothing. That’s why when he looks at Akaashi and sees how close you two are, he shits on himself.” 

“I know…” Oikawa looked down. 

“Then you need to reassure him if you know. You can’t just talk about how ridiculous it is for him to think that. Iwa really fucking loves you.” Bokuto said. “And I’m not saying you have to tell him you love him or push your trust issues to the side, but you can’t continue acting the way you are and saying you’re not a couple. You’re dating without the label. How you’re acting isn’t any different if you had that label on.” 

Akaashi nodded. “He’s right. You do everything a couple does. The label just makes it official. If you were really worried about your trust issues, you wouldn’t let yourself get this close to him.” 

Was that true? Was Oikawa really abandoning his fears already? 

It couldn’t be. He didn’t believe it was that easy. 

“Let’s go. I’m tired and want to take a nap.” Oikawa began walking again. 

Akaashi pressed his lips together, refusing to press the situation any further and took hold of Bokuto's hand as they followed. 

When they got back to the hotel, Oikawa found their hotel room to be empty and Iwa not in sight. Even after asking his mom, he had no clue where he was. He called and texted him but assumed Iwa just wanted some time alone. After all, Oikawa was the one to yell at him and tell him to leave. So he couldn’t be upset that he wasn’t there waiting for him. 

“He’s probably at the bar downstairs.” Bokuto spoke into the phone. “You can go down there, I just wouldn’t try and take his drink away or anything. He gets pissy if someone does that, especially if he’s drunk.” 

“Right, yeah. I’ve learned that from past experiences.” Oikawa said as he hurried out of his hotel room. 

Bokuto snorted. “At least you know now.” 

“Mhm. Listen, I’ll text you. Thanks for your help… and the stuff you said.” 

“It’s nothing. I just want you two to be happy so good luck.” 

After hanging up, Oikawa was already in the elevator, heading to the bottom floor, the “basement” of the building. It’s where the bar and pool tables were. 

It’s also where Iwa-chan was. 

Oikawa, facing his back, saw him hunched over the bar counter. He knew he was already drunk and it wasn’t even dinner time yet. 

He settled in the stool beside him, ordering a beer for himself even though he wasn’t a big beer drinker. He glanced at Iwa, who had both hands clutching the bottle. His face was flushed and his eyes were full of guilt. 

“I’m just happy to see you’re not smoking.” Oikawa said. 

Without saying anything, Iwa slowly dug in his pocket. Oikawa was busy accepting the beer from the bartender, but when he noticed Iwa placing the empty carton of cigarettes on the counter, he sighed. 

“Iwa…”

Iwa slowly dropped his head on Oikawa's shoulder, suddenly missing contact with him. He closed his eyes and deeply inhaled, trying to remember the moment as if he would never get it back. 

Oikawa brought his hand up and began to run his fingers through his hair. “Are you tired?” 

Iwa hummed, rejecting the question. 

“Are you finished with your drink?” 

“Mhm.” 

Oikawa reached for the glass that only held a few drops left and sniffed. “Gross. What is this?” 

“I don’t even know.” Iwa murmured, spinning in his stool to face him and burying his face in Oikawa's nape. 

“I-Iwa…” Oikawa bit his lip as he felt Iwa suck on his neck, purposefully wanting to bruise his skin. “Don’t.” 

Iwa’s hands fell to Oikawa's hips, slipping underneath his shirt and holding onto his bare waist. His tongue swirled around Oikawa's favorite spot before he sucked his skin in between his teeth. 

“S-Stop it. You can’t-”

Iwa groaned. “I can't what, Tooru?” 

Chills ran through Oikawa’s body, Iwa’s deep and rough voice almost too much to handle. “We’re in public… a-and we have things to talk about.” 

“Things to talk about?” Iwa lifted his head to look at him. “You’re gonna leave me aren’t you?” 

“Iwa!” Oikawa looked at him as if he was crazy. “Don’t-”

_“Then you need to reassure him if you know. You can’t just talk about how ridiculous it is for him to think that. Iwa really fucking loves you.”_

Oikawa sighed. “I’m not leaving you. I can't see myself leaving you.” 

“The other day you said we shouldn’t be together.” Iwa swallowed, looking away from him. “I’m pretty sure you could leave me if you wanted to.” 

Oikawa frowned. “I say it but I could never do it. Especially not now. I’m in too deep with you.” 

“What does that mean?” 

Oikawa cradled the side of his face, making Iwa look at him. He softly smiled before pecking his lips. “Iwa-chan… I love you too much to leave you.” 

It felt like Iwas whole body shut down. “W-What?” 

Oikawa chewed on the bottom of his lip. “I love you.” 

“You… love me?” 

Oikawa nodded, smiling as he found Iwa’s shock to be adorable. “I do. I really do. And you know what?” 

“What?” Iwa’s breath hitched as Oikawa stood up, wrapping his arms around Iwa’s neck and standing in between his thighs. 

“I want to be your boyfriend, Iwa-chan. I want it all.” Oikawa kissed him again. “Think we can do that?” He whispered against his lips. 

Iwa swallowed, completely dazed by his words, voice, features and just him. “Uh-huh.” And was pulled back into another kiss. 

Oikawa tugged on his shirt as he smirked. “Let’s go, Iwa-chan. We have some celebrating to do.” 

Iwa let out another groan as he allowed Oikawa to lead him away from the bar, abandoning his unopened beer. 

-

Bokuto snorted. “Oikawa just texted me saying ‘Iwa-chan is about to fuck my guts inside out so don’t bother us’.” He said, trying to mimic Oikawa's whining voice. 

“Was that your impersonation of Oikawa?” Akaashi asked, with amusement in his voice, as he flipped through the photo albums. 

“Maybe.” Bokuto chuckled and slipped his phone in his pocket. “I think it’s safe to say they worked things out.” He said as he came over to the bed, sitting beside him. 

“Most likely.” Akaashi smiled, flipping over the page. 

The two new pages were full of pictures of just Oikawa and Akaashi, two of them with Suga. 

Bokuto chewed on his lip, debating whether he should bring something up. 

“What is it, Kou?” 

“Huh?” 

“What's wrong?” Akaashi looked at him. “You want to say something, right?” 

How could he read him so easily? 

“It’s nothing…” 

“You can talk to me.” Akaashi adjusted his position so he was sitting criss-crossed and facing him. “What’s up?” 

Bokuto avoided his gaze. “Oikawa has liked you before…” 

“Mhm.” 

“Have you ever liked him?” 

Akaashi smiled and looked up as he fell into thought. “Well I’ve always thought he was attractive and stupidly cute but then again, I did reject him. I don’t think I’ve ever liked him beyond friends. I made stupid choices while flirting with him but he’s like a brother to me.” 

“Ah. Akaashi Keiji the heartbreaker, huh?” 

“What can I say? I was so popular with everyone I had to reject a lot of confessions.” Akaashi smirked. 

“Oh, really?” Bokuto laughed. 

“Well… kinda.” Akaashi shrugged. “When I started dating Teru, he was really possessive so he handled all the confessions.” 

“What do you mean by handled?” 

“Depends on who it was. If it was some guy that he knew or hated, he would beat the crap out of them. If it was a girl, he would say really mean things to them.” 

“And you liked that guy?” 

“I didn’t know about it. I didn’t find out until the rumor that we broke up spread around and everyone finally came up to me personally and told me. But we weren’t broken up in his eyes so I couldn’t do anything about it.” Akaashi sighed. “Plus no one really confessed anymore. Why would they? They thought I was a psycho.” 

“‘Cause you were dating him?” 

“Yeah and when I caught him cheating he spread a rumor around that I attacked him first. I was also apparently a… slut,” Akaashi winced at the word, “and slept around with a lot of people while we were dating.” 

“He’s sick.” Bokuto furrowed his eyebrows in anger. “God, I fucking hate him. If only we knew each other back then and went to school together. I-I would’ve helped you and beat the shit out of him.” 

Akaashi smiled. “Oh, would you now?” He closed the photo album and tossed it to the side. 

“Y-Yeah! And I would have made you mine and showed you what a real relationship is!” 

“Hmm and what else?” Akaashi asked as he climbed onto Bokuto's lap. 

“I would have taken you out on better dates than he had and I would’ve played music with you! We could have been a duo.” 

Akaashi giggled as he kissed Bokuto's cheek and jaw. “That sounds nice.” 

“And we could have had study dates and gone to sports games together. I would’ve met your parents and I could’ve cooked with your mom.” 

Akaashi’s breath hitched from his words. 

“Oh, and playing music with your dad too! Learning from the legend himself. What a dream.” Bokuto smiled but once he got no reaction from Akaashi, his face dropped. “Keiji, are you alright?” 

Akaashi hid his face, looking down. 

“Baby?” Bokuto’s hand slid against his neck, cradling against his skin as he ran his thumb along Akaashi’s cheek. He felt his tears and immediately kissed the top of his head. “I’m sorry. I went too far.” 

“N-No, it’s fine.” Akaashi sniffled, looking at him with a weak smile. “Keep talking… please.”

“W-What do you want me to say?” 

Akaashi pushed him down against the bed and laid on top of him, burying his face in his neck. “About things with my parents and us.” 

“Okay…” Bokuto traced his fingers against Akaashi’s back underneath his shirt. 

Bokuto talked for a long time, Akaashi chipping in here and there but mostly listening. Bokuto talked about what he thought it would be like when he first met his parents, and getting “the talk” from his dad. He said his dad would really warm up to him when Bokuto would share his interest in music. Their relationship would grow from there and Bokuto would come over every wednesday to play and learn from Akaashi’s dad and he would end up staying for dinner. Occasionally he would sleep over but most of the time he would go home. Akaashi would walk him outside and sneak a kiss in so his parents wouldn’t see. 

“Where would our first kiss be?” 

“In a classroom.” Bokuto smiled. “We’d be alone because you’re tutoring me for math. I wouldn’t concentrate because, well fuck, it’s you.” 

Akaashi giggled. “Who’s kissing who first?” 

“I feel like you would kiss me first.” Bokuto kissed his temple. “I think you were more confident than I was back then.” 

“Mmm, maybe.” Akaashi closed his eyes. 

Bokuto continued to talk about their families meeting. His dad would fanboy over Akaashi’s dad just like Bokuto did. Their moms would instantly become best friends and plan their wedding. They would have a scrapbook with all their ideas, Akaashi being the most embarrassed and Bokuto becoming really invested in the idea. 

“If that all did happen, I would probably propose around now. I’d of course ask for your parents' blessing and they would agree because duh!” 

Akaashi smiled. “Then what?” 

“I can't spoil anything, baby.” 

Akaashi lifted his head. “What do you mean?” 

“Well obviously I’m gonna do it one day and it may be the same idea.” Bokuto smiled. 

Akaashi’s lips quivered, his eyes watering again. 

“No! Don’t cry!” 

Akaashi dropped his head against Bokuto's chest and let out a sob. “Why are you so amazing?!” 

“Hehe.” Bokuto smiled and kissed the top of his head multiple times. 

“My parents really would have loved you.” Akaashi sobbed. “I wish you got to meet them, at least just once.” 

“Me too.” Bokuto frowned. “It would have been really nice.” 

Akaashi cried even harder. “It’s not fair. They met Teru but didn’t even get the chance to meet the most important person in my life. I fucking hate life. No, I hate myself! It’s all my fucking fault.” 

Bokuto rolled them over, now hovering over him. He pinned Akaashi’s wrists above his head. “Keiji.” 

Akaashi bit the inside of his cheek, refusing to look at him. 

“Ji, look at me.” Bokuto sat on his thighs. 

Akaashi glanced at him, pressing his lips tightly together. 

“It is _not_ your fault.” 

“You don’t know that!” Akaashi cried. “You don’t know what happened!” 

“But it’s not your fault, Keiji! You weren’t the other person in the car. You didn’t hit them!” 

“If I didn’t call they would have been more focused on the road! I rushed them! I wanted them home quicker for my own selfish reasons!” Akaashi screamed. “If I had just listened to my mom they would still be here! My dad would have never-” Suddenly he stopped talking, realizing he was going too far. 

This was the most Bokuto has heard about the accident. Akaashi hasn’t talked about it since it’s happened. He hasn’t told anyone except Oikawa, Miwa, Suga and his old therapist. All his other friends knew they were in a terrible accident but they didn’t know the details. 

Bokuto was getting closer to knowing. 

“The day you had your accident… I thought I lost you.” Akaashi fought back the rising sob in his throat. “I was selfish that night, just like I was with my parents. My own selfishness caused two accidents, Kou.” 

“That wasn't your fault.” 

“Please…” Akaashi begged. “Stop letting me off so easily. I yelled at you because I wanted to have sex, Bokuto. That’s selfish of me. I walked away from you because you refused. I walked into the middle of the road without looking.” 

“The guy was speeding.” Bokuto pointed out. “And I wasn’t listening to how you were feeling so you had every right to get mad. Plus, you were drunk.” 

Akaashi didn’t say anything after that. Bokuto kissed him all over as he gave him reassuring whispers about that night and in general. Akaashi didn’t speak but Bokuto was happy enough to get a smile out of him. Once Akaashi fell asleep, Bokuto cuddled the crap out of him. He gave him multiple kisses on his cheeks and nose while continuing to quietly talk about how amazing he is. 

“Kou, take a nap.” Akaashi mumbled, clearly surprising Bokuto as he jumped. 

“S-Sorry Keiji!” Bokuto frowned. 

“Mmm.” Akaashi buried himself deeper in Bokuto's hold. “Nice arms.” 

“H-Huh?” 

“You have nice arms.” He mumbled, resting his cheek on Bokuto's bicep. 

Bokuto smirked. “Way to boost my ego.” 

“Shh.” 

-

“Damn.” Iwa rubbed his eyes. “How long was I sleeping for?” 

“Only an hour.” 

Oikawa was laying on his stomach, tightly holding onto the pillow underneath him as he looked at Iwa. 

“Well I had the best dream ever.” 

“Yeah? What was it?” 

Iwa blushed and looked away from him. Oikawa felt his own cheeks heat up just at the sight of him. He was absolutely gorgeous. 

His clean and sharp jawline, the few freckles on his nose, his toned face and body. Iwa definitely had the after-sex glow and, fuck, was he shining. 

“You… told me you loved me and then we had bomb ass sex after.” 

“Oh did I now? Some dream.” Oikawa couldn’t help but smirk. 

“Yeah.” Iwa looked at him. “You told me you wanted to be my boyfriend too.” 

Oikawa freezed. At first he thought Iwa was joking but did he really not remember that it happened? 

_Fuck, he drank._

“S-Sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.” Iwa began to sit up. “I don’t want to pressure you-” He stopped speaking as the covers hit his hips, now realizing he was butt-ass naked underneath the layers. “Oikawa.” 

In a flash, Oikawa was curled under the sheets, facing away from him. “Who’s Oikawa? Sorry. He’s not home right now.” 

“W-Wait, was that not a dream?! Why am I naked?! A-Are you?” 

“Leave a message after the beep! _Beep!_ ” 

“Tooru!” Iwa tugged on the blanket. 

“No.” Oikawa held onto the cover as if his life depended on it. 

Instead, Iwa sunk underneath the covers and snaked an arm around his waist. Oikawa yelped at the contact between their skin. 

“Tooru… was it not a dream?” Iwa whispered in his ear. 

“Mmm, I don’t know what you’re asking me.” Oikawa bit his lip. 

Iwa buried his face in Oikawa's nape. “Tell me…” 

“I-It may have not been a dream.” Oikawa gained the courage to turn around in his hold and face him. “I think you forgot because you were kinda… drunk.” 

Iwa pushed the cover off their faces as he grew hot. “So… you told me you loved me, made our relationship official and we had sex while I was drunk?” 

“Are you mad?” Oikawa fiddled with his thumbs. 

Iwa smiled and pushed him back so he was laying flatly on the bed. He hovered over him as he beamed. “No. I’m not mad at all.” He whispered before drawing Oikawa in a long kiss. 

Oikawa's heart was exploding in his chest. He couldn’t describe the feeling swarming through his body. He was ready to burst at any second. 

“Now tell me again.” 

“Hm?” Oikawa's eyes fluttered open, the trance Iwa put him in being too strong. 

“Tell me you love me and how you’re mine. Now that I’m sober, I want it all over again.” 

Oikawa bit his lip at his orders.

“And after you tell me, we’re gonna fuck again.” Iwa brushed strands of hair out of Oikawa's eyes.

“I-Iwa-chan, you can't just say that.” Oikawa's face turned pink in seconds. 

“Say it, Tooru.” 

Oikawa glanced away from him. “Iwa-chan, I l-love you.” He blushed even deeper. 

“No… use my real name and look me in the eyes.” Iwa smirked at Oikawa's reaction. 

“You’re so bossy.” Oikawa rolled his eyes. 

“Go ahead.” 

Oikawa looked in his eyes, their two shades of brown battling each other. “Fuck, I love you so much Hajime. I’m all yours.” 

Iwa’s eyes softened from the cocky look from before. “I love you, Tooru. I love love love you.” He leaned down and kissed him all over his face. “And I’m yours.” 

Oikawa giggled. “Softie.” 

“Shut up, jerk.” Iwa muttered. 

“Nevermind. You’re a meanie.” Oikawa frowned. 

Iwa smiled as he trailed his kisses to Oikawa's lips. “I’m your meanie though, right?” 

“Right.” Oikawa smiled. “My meanie.” 

Oikawa hadn’t realized how much he loved saying that already. Iwaizumi was finally his and Oikawa was Iwa’s. 

“Hey, Hajime.” Oikawa smirked and pushed against his chest, flipping them over. 

“What?” Iwa held onto his hips. 

“You promised me something before.” 

“What was it?” 

“When we were doing it.” Oikawa bit his lip and eyed Iwa’s body underneath him. “You promised I could start topping you.” 

Iwa’s eyes widened. “What?!” He erupted into laughter. “How drunk was I to agree to that?” 

“Baby, you didn’t just agree. You came up with the idea all on your own.” Oikawa traced his fingers up and down Iwa’s chest. 

“T-Tooru.” Iwa was growing stronger reactions to Oikawa's touch already.

“Yes?” 

“There’s…” Iwa swallowed, “no way I would have said that.” 

“Then why do you look like you’re itching for me to touch you right now?” 

“I-I don’t know!” Iwa’s cheeks were slowly turning red. 

“Hajime.” 

Just the way Oikawa said his name was enough to make his boyfriend moan underneath him, his gut churning in anticipation. 

“Fuck, I’m in such a good mood I might just let you.” 

Oikawa hummed. “Funny how you’ll use your mood as an excuse when I know you really just want me to fuck you.” He whispered in his ear. 

“Please fuck me.” Iwa whimpered, his eyes widening immediately after the words spilled from his mouth. “Th-That wasn’t me! Some horny dumbass just took over, not me! I think I’m being possessed.” 

“Oh, this is gonna be fun.” Oikawa smirked, fighting his laughter. 

-

“My ass hurts.” Iwa muttered as he slid in a seat at the dining table. 

“Sorry Iwa-chan. Too rough for your first time?” Oikawa pecked his cheek. 

“First time for what?” Bokuto asked as he sat down across from them. 

“Well Iwa-chan just-”

Iwa smacked his hand against Oikawa's mouth. “Nothing. Absolutely nothing.” 

“What?!” Bokuto frowned. “No fair! I wanna know.” 

“Bokuto, it’s their business.” Akaashi studied the menu. 

“I don’t mind sharing.” Oikawa smiled as he pushed Iwa’s hand away. 

“Let me rephrase that.” Akaashi sighed. “I don’t care about your business.” 

“Oh you will when you hear this.” Oikawa smirked. 

Iwa dropped his forehead against the table. “I won’t even bother.” 

“I fucked Iwa-chan.” Oikawa sat back in his chair, a smug smirk on his lips as he purposely tried to act cool.

Bokuto's eyes widened. “You mean Iwa bottomed?!” He shouted. 

“Now the whole restaurant knows Iwaizumi bottomed in bed.” Akaashi looked up from the menu. “Congrats Oikawa. I bet you feel wonderful, don’t you?” 

“Could you sound more excited for me?! I know you’re jealous but-”

“Jealous?” Akaashi raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh please. Don’t act like it’s not your dream to top Bokuto. Don’t worry Keiji. Now that I’ve done it first, I’ll help you out.” 

Akaashi was now the one to smirk. “Who says I haven’t done so yet?” 

Iwa lifted his head. “No way.” 

“Way.” Akaashi looked back at the menu. 

“There’s no way you topped Bokuto before I topped-” Oikawa looked at Bokuto for confirmation but the red blush on his face gave him his answer. “Are you kidding me?!” 

“No. I’m not.” Akaashi flipped the page. “I’m thinking of getting Onigiri.” 

Oikawa groaned. “This is so unfair! I wanted to be the first!” 

“Tooru, shut up.” Iwa grunted as he adjusted the way he sat. 

“Okay Mr.Grumpy. I’m so sorry your ass hurts but I’m in a dilemma here! My best friend has been topping and hasn’t even told me!” 

“Woah woah woah.” Bokuto held out a finger. “Keiji topping is not a regular occurance.” 

“Sure.” Akaashi smirked. 

“It’s not!” Bokuto grew flustered again. 

“Okay, well did Bokuto call you daddy?” Oikawa crossed his arms with his eyes declaring a challenge.

“Tooru! It was an accident!” Iwaizumi slapped his hands against his face.

“He prefers to call me master but yes.” Akaashi’s cool and collected face was only infuriating Oikawa more. 

“No fucking way.” Oikawa was in disbelief but once again fell into utter shock at the blush on Bokuto’s face. 

“Anyways,” Iwa spoke up, clearing his throat purposefully louder than the volume they were talking. “Tooru and I are official now.” He snaked his arm around Oikawa's shoulders while the brunette leaned into him. 

“Really?” Akaashi smiled, abandoning the cockiness from before and filling with happiness for his friends. Oikawa nodded as he blushed. 

“We gotta celebrate!” Bokuto beamed. 

“Oh don’t worry. We already did.” Oikawa waved him off. “Twice.” 

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “Why am I not surprised? I’m impressed you didn’t do it three times.” 

Iwa laughed. “He tried.” 

“To be fair, Iwa-chan was drunk the first time! We’ll do it later, anyway.” 

The smile left Akaashi’s face. “He was drunk?” 

Oikawa nodded. “I found him at the bar. We talked, I admitted I loved him, and we went up to the room for some-” He noticed the look on Akaashi’s face. “What’s wrong?” 

“I gave Oikawa consent.” Iwa chipped in, knowing how Akaashi was feeling. “Proper consent. We’ve actually talked about what would happen if one of us is drunk.”

“Is that why you look so freaked out?” Oikawa asked. 

Akaashi took a deep breath. He didn’t know what to say. After all, Oikawa was the only one at the table who didn’t know about what went down with Kuroo so he wouldn’t understand why Akaashi was so off. 

Bokuto gently squeezed Akaashi’s thigh. “Man, I’m starving. Where’s the waiter?” He asked, changing the subject. 

Oikawa studied his friend, unsure if he was upset for the reason he thought. Was he thinking back to Terushima? Why did it seem like Iwa and Bokuto knew something he didn’t? Was he being left out of something big? 

As they were eating, Bokuto popped the question. “Where's your mom and Ukai?” 

“On their date still.” Oikawa held back from rolling his eyes. 

“Are you unhappy about them being together?” 

Shrugging, Oikawa sighed. “It’s just weird. I'm not used to seeing her with anyone.”

“Have you gotten to talk to Ukai at all?” Bokuto asked. 

“We’re gonna at some point.” Oikawa relaxed in his seat. “Gotta give him the talk, y’know?” 

Iwaizumi snorted. “Okay, tough guy.” 

Oikawa slid his hand against Iwa’s thigh, squeezing the inner area. “I’m more than happy to be rough with you again, Hajime.” He whispered in his ear, smirking at his blush. 

“S-Shut up.” Iwa muttered. 

“So cute when you get all flustered.” Oikawa poked his cheek and settled back into his seat. 

“You make me lose my appetite.” Akaashi glared at his friend, placing his last Onigiri down on his plate. 

“Hungry for something else, huh? Could it be Bokuto's di-”

“I hate you.” Akaashi kicked his shin underneath the table. 

“Ouch!” Oikawa frowned. “Jerk. I know you’re horny and shit but taking it out on me won’t help you. Save all that energy for the bedroom, Keiji. Believe me, it’ll be even better.” 

“Oh my God!” Akaashi covered his face with his hands. “Stop talking.” 

“Listen you’ve only done it with Bokuto. You guys broke up so of course you’re gonna become extremely touch deprived. You’ll want to have sex every day.” 

“Why? Why are we talking about this?” 

Bokuto chuckled. “Is that true, Keiji?” He smirked. 

“No!” Akaashi desperately looked to Iwa. “Help me.” 

“Baka, it’s fine. Don’t seek Hajime’s help. I gotta piss.” Once Oikawa left, they jumped into a conversation about Kuroo. 

“How are you feeling?” Iwa asked. 

“Oikawa doesn’t know, right?” Bokuto asked as well. 

“Are you going to tell him?” 

“You haven’t spoken to Kuroo, right?” 

Akaashi shook his head. “Slow down, please.” 

“Sorry.” Bokuto gently squeezed his hand. 

Sucking in a deep breath, Akaashi focused his eyes on the candle placed in the middle of the table. The flame was small, easy enough to blow out and watch fade away into the air. 

“It’s so easy to forget.” Akaashi swallowed the rising lump in his throat, forcing it back down. “But when I remember, everything hurts again.” 

Bokuto and Iwa watched his eyes water. His voice threatened to break as he spoke, only embarrassing him further. 

“Y’know, I was so happy that you guys came here. It really distracted me because everyday I was thinking about him, but at the same time it only hurts more when I forget for a split second. Because the second I remember, I think about how fucking pathetic I was that night. How gross I felt when he touched me. How weak I was that I couldn't even use what Ukai spent his own time on teaching me.” 

_Endure it._

_Let it happen._

_The pain won’t fade. It never does._

_I'm always hurting so what does it matter anymore?_

_Just relax._

_Your body isn’t yours._

_I am disgusting._

“I think I'm more hurt by something else than what Kuroo did. I think… I’m upset that when I was younger, I realized half of the people I knew and talked to only wanted to be around me because of my body and I didn’t do anything about it. Teru and his stupid fucking friends… they were all in on it. Yet I chose to ignore the “rumors” and what people would tell me. Maybe if I didn’t, this wouldn’t have happened.” 

“Ji…” 

“It’s fine. It’s really fine. Please don’t look at me like that. No pity allowed.” Akaashi clasped his hand over Bokuto's hand, using both of his hands to hold his. “You too, Iwa-chan.” 

Iwaizumi snorted. “Whatever you say, Aka-chan.” 

Akaashi gasped. “He told you?!” 

Iwa nodded with pride. “I think it’s a nice nickname.” 

“Wait! I came up with that!” Bokutos mouth hung open in shock. “Did that b word take credit?!” 

Akaashi snorted. “B word!” 

“I don’t want to say bi… b-bi-”

“Bitch?” 

“Yeah.” Bokuto looked down, nodding. 

Iwaizumi and Akaashi laughed, finding him to be an odd-ball. 

“What's so funny?” Oikawa nestled back into his seat. 

“Did you wash your hands?” Akaashi asked. “You need to keep proper hygiene.” 

“What are you? My dad?” 

“Yeah. I’m your daddy.” Akaashi smirked. “Definitely Bokutos.” 

Bokuto choked on his own air. “Hold up. It’s the other way around buddy.” 

“Are you sure about that? Keiji tops you so…” Iwaizumi held back his laughter. 

“It’s not a common occurrence!” Bokuto shouted. “I’m the top!” 

“Kou, shh.” Akaashi held his arm as he laughed. “People are staring.” 

“Keiji!” Bokuto whined and looked at him with sad eyes and a pout on his lips. “I’m the top, right?” 

Akaashi mentally rolled his eyes before nodding his head. “Yes, Kou. You’re the top.” He said but his tone gave off that those words were not the truth. Still, it was good enough for Bokuto as he smiled once again. 

They finished up dinner and headed to their old highschool since it was a popular request among Iwaizumi and Bokuto. First they made a stop at a nearby conscience store, picking up snacks and drinks. Then they took the same way up to the roof where they planned to hang out first, 

“Truth or Dare!” 

“What are you? Ten?” Akaashi snorted. 

“Aka-chan! I know you want to play!” 

“Fine. Truth or dare dipshit.” Akaashi popped open his bottle of beer. 

“Dare!” A giddy Oikawa clapped his hands together. 

“I dare you to stop calling me Aka-chan.” 

Oikawa let out a strong gasp, his hand slapping over his chest. “That was sneakily cruel, Keiji!” 

“Your addiction to nicknames is concerning.” 

“I agree.” Iwaizumi nodded along. “He’s obsessed.” 

“I think we should sign him up for some therapy to release all that pent up sexual desire too.” Akaashi added on before he took a sip of his beer. 

“Stop talking about me as if I’m not here!” Oikawa crossed his arms, pouting. 

Iwaizumi leaned over with a smile stretching on his lips. “Sorry cutie.” He softly kissed his cheek, letting his lips linger for a moment to feel the blush forming on Oikawa's face. 

“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa murmured, suddenly timid in front of him. 

“Keiji.” Bokuto reached out, grabbing Akaashi’s hand and pulling him from his trance. “Look at the stars.” 

Akaashi lifted his head, millions of bright stars dancing above him in the dark sky. He felt himself slowly start to fall back, Bokuto pulling him down. Akaashi rested his head on his chest, nuzzling into his side. 

“Iwa-chan let’s leave the hopeless romantics and go have sex in my old English classroom.” Oikawa stood up as if the decision was final. 

“Have you no remorse?” 

“Stop speaking like a grandpa, Keiji.” Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Come come, Iwa-chan.” 

Iwaizumi groaned as if he was bothered (which of course he wasn’t) and followed him anyway. 

“It can’t be healthy having that much sex, Tooru.”

“It is. But you wouldn’t know. Try it sometime, Keiji!” Oikawa shouted.

“Idiot, leave him alone.” Iwaizumi slapped him on the back of his head. 

“Mean, Iwa-chan!”

Once the rooftop door shut and their friends' chatter vanished, Akaashi looked up to peek at his boyfriend's face. Bokuto was lost in the stars, completely mesmerized by how beautiful the space above was. Akaashi reached out, poking his cheek and dragging the tip of his finger down Bokuto's jawline. 

“You’re usually infatuated with the stars. Why aren’t you looking at them?” 

Akaashi weakly shrugged. “I dunno. I just have something better to look at.” 

The corners of Bokuto's mouth turned upwards, his head finally turning to face him. “You’re adorable, Keiji.” 

Akaashi responded with a kiss on the lips. “Kou, I have somewhere I want to bring you tomorrow.” 

“Where?” Bokuto’s smile only grew, his eyes crinkling in response.

“You’ll see.” Akaashi kissed him again, then one on his cheek. “I think you’ll be excited. Or well at least happy.” 

Bokuto gasped. “Are we gonna get ice cream?!” 

“No.” Akaashi giggled. “I mean we can but that’s not what I’m talking about. Just wait until morning.” 

“Alright.” A heavy sigh escaped Bokuto's lips. “Now I’m gonna be thinking about it all night.” 

“Hmm, I better distract you then.” Akaashi moved so he was laying on top of him, legs on either side of his hips. 

Bokuto’s eyes widened, not due to the position they were in but how fucking beautiful Keiji was. He was absolutely gorgeous, his black curly hair a silhouette against the starry sky behind him. His soft fair skin smooth to the touch and the eyes. His deep blue eyes piercing with brightness tonight, a larger galaxy in his oceanic color than in the sky. The graceful smile rested on his soft and pink lips, so kissable. The dimple by the corner of his mouth, Bokuto lucky enough to be one of the few people who see it. 

“I’m so in love with you.” Bokuto whispered, reaching up and tucking part of his hair behind his ear. His fingers gently brushed against his skin, Akaashi’s automatic reactions to lean into his hand as he blushed. “And I’m gonna make up for the time we lost and what I did. We’re gonna start over.” 

“You don’t have to worry about that anymore.” Akaashi shook his head. 

“Ji, I promised to always keep you happy. I rather die trying to fulfill my promise than hurt you again.” 

“You never hurt me.” Akaashi frowned. “I did it to myself, Kou. To us. I-”

“Enough, Keiji.” Bokutos tone had changed, a stern voice taken over. “It’s time the endless blaming stops. You have so much guilt from past trauma that you feel the need to take the blame for everything now.” 

_No… no. Why is he saying this?_

“You’re hurt Akaashi. Terushima fucking hurt you and manipulated you into thinking everything you did caused problems. You went to him first about your parents and he set the momentum for you. He gave you no sympathy and no comfort that you believed that’s how it should be. That you should cope by ‘getting over it.’” 

_How is he saying this? Why have I let him know so much?_

“You still haven't gotten to grieve yet. At least not properly. You're just getting there now, eight years later. You act now because of what you’ve lived through before. Your actions are influenced by what he manipulated you into thinking and doing. So please don't sit here and tell me all the shit that’s happened recently is because of you.” Bokuto let out a heavy breath. “Baby it’s not your fault. It never was.” 

Akaashi’s lips were quivering, but he had no will to try and stop it. He absolutely despised how well Bokuto knew him now. How Bokuto could read his past better than he could. 

“When you told me about Teru for the first time, I approached it the wrong way. I thought it was my job to fix you and everything that he broke. But I get it now. You’re not some project, Ji. I’m sorry if I made you feel that way.” Bokuto sat up, taking Akaashi’s face into his hands. “I’m here to help you get where _you want_ to be, not what anyone else wants. I’m here to love you and show you what it’s like to actually be loved. I’m here to help you forgive yourself for all that you believe you did wrong.” 

Akaashi looked down at his shirt, knowing that if he looked at Bokuto any longer, he would crumble in seconds. 

“And most important, I’m here because I want to be. Keiji, I want to be with you because I love you. More than anything.” 

Akaashi sniffled. “More than ice cream?” 

Bokuto chuckled, smiling as he nodded. “More than ice cream.” He tilted his head to the side. “Let me be here for you, alright? We’re in this together.” 

Akaashi slowly nodded, frowning as he leaned forward to rest his forehead against Bokutos. “Okay…” 

“Okay.” Bokuto smiled and kissed him. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

_Bokuto knows because he cares. He always has. I was just too foolish to realize it. He’s right about my endless guilt. It’s time I do stop blaming myself. Maybe part of me has already realized it’s time to stop. The more I’m with Bokuto, the more I understand the way he thinks. It’s kind of scary but I get it. He wants the best for me. For me to love myself and forgive my wrongs that he believes aren’t what I say they are. It’s not something that’ll change overnight. It could take years for me to get to where I want to be and who I want to become. This could be me rushing things again and pushing my trust onto Bokuto, but when he's with me, I feel like it’s possible. I want to be happy. Don’t get me wrong, I am now. But it’s not the same when I continue to hate myself for so many reasons. I want to live a life where I’m free of the guilt and suffering. A life where I won’t result in hurting myself from the thought of my dead parents or my abusive ex. It took me long to find a person who I can call home. Who knows how long it’ll take to find forgiveness? But time doesn’t matter to me. Time is invincible. There is nothing we can do but use the minutes we have to live life to our fullest potential. My potential starts with Bokuto. With Oikawa and Iwaizumi. With Miwa and Ukai. With my friends back home. They’re who have helped me get this far and I want to continue growing even more. I have a lot to work on but… I think I’ll be alright. Because like Kou said,_

_we’re in this together._

_-_

“I sat right there.” Oikawa smirked, pointing to the desk next to the window in the second row. 

“Great.” Iwaizumi yanked on his arm, pulling him towards the desk. 

“Y’know, Iwa-chan. This is only your second night here and we’ve already fucked three times.” 

“I wonder why.” Iwaizumi shot him a glare over his shoulder. “Maybe if you stopped getting me all worked up.” 

“You say it as if it’s a bad thing.” Oikawa pouted, causing Iwaizumi to roll his eyes. Next thing he knew, Iwa lifted him into the desk. “Wait are we real-”

Iwaizumi cut him off, pressing their lips together in a hungry way. His grip tightened on his hips, Oikawa letting out a whimper in response. The brunette wrapped his arms around Iwa’s shoulders, pulling him as close as he could get. Oikawa moaned into his mouth as he felt Iwa’s warm tongue against his own, his teeth grazing against his bottom lip. 

“I think you’re a sex addict.” Iwaizumi muttered as he began to attack his neck with kisses and marks. 

“I-Is that a problem?” Oikawa let his eyes flutter shut, his grip tightening on the back of his shirt. 

“Not at all.” Iwaizumis hands were already underneath Oikawa's shirt, making the brunette whimper from skin to skin contact. 

“You’re just as bad, Hajime. Don’t forget you started all of this.” 

Oikawa's smirk caused the gears in Iwaizumi’s head to turn. The first night, when Iwa approached him to take him home, it was clear what Oikawa's intent was but Iwaizumi was the one to make the first move. 

“Hajime.” Oikawa whimpered. “I—- fuck.” 

Just to drive him more crazy, Iwaizumi sucked harder on his neck, where it meets his shoulder. It was one of Tooru’s favorite spots, others including his chest and inner thighs. Iwaizumi knew where he liked to be touched and where he didn’t, using it to his advantage. 

Oikawa squirmed on the desk. “J-Just fu-”

“Just what, Tooru?” Iwaizumi’s eyes narrowed as he wrapped his hand around his throat, adding pressure to his sides. “Don’t tell me what to do.” And then he leaned in to whisper. “Fucking slut.”

Oikawa gasped, his breath hitched before whining. “Hajime, please...” Yeah, he was a sucker for degradation. 

“Shut the fuck up, Tooru.” Iwaizumi growled, shoving his back against the desk so he was laying down. “Such a dirty whore for me.”

Oikawa let out a low moan, enjoying the feeling of Iwaizumi’s hand around his throat and being manhandled. His hips rolled in anticipation as Iwas other hand softly grazed from his chest down. Oikawa's skin was burning, as it does anytime Iwa touches him. 

“Haji.” He pleaded, knowing that if he said his name enough he would stop all the foreplay. “Please, baby.” 

Iwaizumi groaned louder when Oikawa pulled him closer to the desk by his legs. He slipped two fingers into Tooru’s mouth, rather roughly as Oikawa's eyes widened in shock, but immediately melted into pleasure. He let his tongue glide along his fingers as Iwa slipped them back further, aiming to hit his throat. Tooru sucked on his fingers, making intense eye contact with Iwaizumi who just watched him with a dominant stare. 

_Holy fuck someone help me my boyfriend is so hot. So damn fine I could scream right now. How the fuck am I supposed to lay here and suck on his fingers when he’s looking at me like that?! Am I blushing? I’m 100% blushing holy fuck…_ The flush from the tips of his ears scattered to Oikawa's cheeks. 

_Tooru is so beautiful…_ Iwaizumi forced back a smile. 

-

“Do you think they’re actually doing it?” Akaashi murmured into his chest. 

“It’s Iwaizumi and Oikawa.” Bokuto snorted. “Of course they are.” 

“Yeah. That was stupid of me to ask.” 

Bokuto hummed as he kept his eyes closed, letting his body follow the music. _Easy_ by The Commodores was playing from his phone that was propped up on the ledge of the roof. With one hand securely around Akaashi’s waist and the other holding his hand, Bokuto led him in a simple rhythm. 

“ _Ooh, that’s why I’m easy. I’m easy like Sunday morning.”_

Bokuto could hear it. In the humming that came from Akaashi’s throat. The talent that he has been hiding away for so many years. It was small and fragile, but it was there. 

“ _I wanna be high, so high.”_ Bokuto slowly spun Akaashi around, admiring the soft smile that turned his lips. “ _I wanna be free to know the things I do are right.”_ He pulled him close again, now wrapping both arms around his waist and picking him up as he spun around. 

“Kou!” Akaashi giggled, blushing immensely and keeping his arms around his neck. 

Bokuto chuckled, gently letting him find his feet again. Then he spun him around two more times, romantically dipping him. 

“I must say. You are a smooth dancer.” Akaashi’s face was flushed as Bokuto lifted him back up, their lips an inch apart. 

“You think so?” Bokuto whispered. 

“Yeah…” Keijis voice was breathy. “Really good.” And he didn’t know if he was talking about Bokuto's dancing or the feeling he had. 

“You know, Keiji… I fall more in love with you every minute of every day.” 

It was the certainty in Bokuto's eyes that made Akaashi push forward to kiss him. The soft tone of his voice, gentle to the ears. The words that were nothing but honest, ones that would stick with Akaashi forever. It was the growing love that their hearts shared for each other. 

“You have no clue how much I love you.” 

-

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa's high-pitched squeal traveled down the long endless tunnel they drove in. They were in a vintage 1966 black convertible Ford Mustang that Iwaizumi got, to rent out until tomorrow night. They were currently driving into the city, Iwa driving, Bokuto in the passenger seat and Akaashi and Oikawa in the back, but sitting on the trunk with only their legs in the car. The long tunnel was empty in their lane, a few cars passing by on the opposite side. 

Oikawa slumped forward into his seat, wrapping his arms around Iwa’s shoulders and resting his chin on his shoulder. “Thank you, Iwa-chan!” 

“Thank my loaded parents.” Iwaizumi smirked. 

“You used their money?” Bokuto snorted. 

“Of course. It’s the least they could do.” Iwaizumi settled back, resting his head against Oikawas as he drove above the long cement stretch ahead. 

Akaashi gasped at the familiar song. “Turn it up!” Bokuto obliged, turning the volume to max on the aux. It was _Tongue Tied_ by Grouplove. 

The consistent beat throughout the song hit in the beginning, an instrumental intro taking over. Oikawa clapped his hands in excitement, climbing back up to the trunk of the car. He swung his arm around Keiji’s shoulders. 

“Take me to your best friends house! Goin’ ‘round this roundabout, oh yeah!” Oikawa chanted, pulling Akaashi into his side. Akaashi’s eyes glanced up, noticing the blissful look on his friend's face. Oikawa's smile reached up to his eyes, his brunette hair a mess from the wind hitting them and his eyes reflecting his euphoria. 

“Don’t take me tongue tied!” Bokuto and Iwaizumi were shouting along too, the same smiles reflected on their faces. 

It’s that easy, huh? To let music just take over? 

Ah, Akaashi was itching. He felt it. The music was so loud it felt like it was coming from every angle in the tunnel. It was filling up his body and he was ready to burst. He was tired of pushing away what made him happy. 

So he let go. 

“Oh, take me to your best friends house! Marmalade, we’re making out, oh yeah!” The new voice didn’t disrupt the original trio. Instead, it completed the harmony. 

Bokuto whipped around at the sound of his voice, eyes wide and face flushed. His seatbelt was off, him on his knees as he faced the back seat. Akaashi smiled at him before closing his eyes and enjoying the bubbly feeling in his stomach.

“Take me to your best friends house. I loved you then and I love you now!” Iwa’s voice broke at the stretch of the last note, clearly out of his range. Oikawa laughed, holding his hand that was stretched out to him. Akaashi leaned forward, holding Bokuto's face as they kissed. Bokuto… well Bokuto was absolutely dazed. 

“Don't take me tongue tied! Don’t wave no goodbye! Don’t... right!” Bokuto was the only one (at least who showed it) that could hit those notes; Iwa’s voice cracking every time, Oikawa crying of laughter because of his boyfriend and Akaashi opting out of trying. 

“One, two, three, four.” Oikawa held up his fingers as he took over. “Don’t take me tongue tied, let’s stay up all night. I’ll get real high. Slumber party, pillow fight.” He swayed back and forth, his movements so effortless that Akaashi envied his friend and the way he could fully let loose. “My eyes and your eyes, like Peter Pan up in the sky.” Oikawa met Iwaizumis gaze through the windshield mirror, both love-sick fools staring back at each other with goofy grins on their faces. 

“Don’t take me tongue tied. Don’t wave no goodbye.” Bokuto took over, ushering for Akaashi to join him. Akaashi twisted his lips as if he was debating, but the smile and bright look in Bokuto's eyes was enough to persuade him. 

“Don’t kiss me goodnight! Don’t….!” They belted together, Akaashi throwing his head back as he wrapped his arms around Bokutos neck with his eyes closed. Bokuto was absolutely ecstatic watching him in this kind of element. He was absolutely beautiful. 

“Take me to your best friends house. Goin’ ‘round this roundabout, oh yeah!” They all sang together as they were approaching the end of the tunnel, the lights flashing past them and the city lights taking over their view. Akaashi looked up, the buildings towering over them but bright against the dark sky. The entire city was lit up and full of energy. 

“I loved you then and I love you now!” Bokuto and Akaashi shouted together, this time throwing their hands in the air as if they could touch the stars in the sky.

“Don’t leave me tongue tied! Don’t wave no goodbye!” Oikawa swayed back and forth as he was seated on the trunk still. “Don’t leave me tongue tied! Don’t…!” 

Akaashi swung his arm over Oikawa's shoulders, pulling him close as he held Bokuto's hand. “Don’t leave me tongue tied! Don’t wave no goodbye! Don’t leave me tongue tied! Don’t…!” They all chanted together. 

The lyrics faded off, the song finishing with a soft instrumental to calm down their high. Akaashi was in fits of giggles, collapsing back into the seat with Oikawa. Bokuto slouched, resting his forearms on the back of his seat and admiring his boyfriend. 

“What?” Akaashi had a ridiculous smile on his lips, unable to control how good he felt. 

Bokuto tilted his head in adoration. “You’re so pretty.” 

Akaashi looked away, his face growing hot. “Okay, stupid.” 

“Accept my compliments, Ji!” Bokuto laughed. 

Akaashi’s eyes scanned past all the busy streets. They were slowing down, hitting busy traffic as the city was always full anytime. It was one in the morning and the place was packed with cars and people but it only made it more thrilling. 

Oikawa leaned forward to whisper in Iwaizumi’s ear. “I love you.” He kissed his cheek after. 

Iwa scrunched his nose, losing the battle of fighting his smile. “Shittykawa, I could crash the car if you distract me like that.” 

Oikawa giggled, nuzzling his face into his neck. “Do I have that big of an affect on you?” 

Iwaizumi let out a staggered breath. “You have no idea.” 

This was a spontaneous trip, so once they parked in a parking garage they had no clue what their plans were. Oikawa and Akaashi have only been here a few times so they didn’t exactly know where to go. 

“You have a very nice voice, Keiji.” Bokuto smiled, nudging his shoulder against Akaashi’s. 

“That wasn’t me singing.” Akaashi said in defense, stubbornly looking away. “I was screaming. Yelling in fact.” 

“Well your screaming voice is nice.” Bokuto chuckled. 

Even though Akaashi didn’t lie, there was definitely a hint of his true vocals hidden in what he just showed. And from what Bokuto just heard, Akaashi had just as powerful of a voice as he did. 

Bokuto looked up at the sky as he was dreaming. “I can't wait to hear you sing at the competition.” 

Akaashi bit his lip, his face screaming guilt. “Yeah…” He totally didn’t drop out a few weeks ago. Of course not… 

Oikawa started skipping backwards so he could face his two friends while swinging his and Hajime’s hands back and forth. “Where to, my disciples?!” 

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “Up Iwa-chan’s ass.”

“I wouldn’t mind that.” Oikawa smirked. 

“You fucked how many times since he got here?!” 

“Four.” The brunette’s smirk grew. “Don’t be jealous, Keiji. If Bokuto isn’t satisfying your needs, you're welcome to join us next time.” 

“I’m fine.” Akaashi glared at him. “Perfectly satisfied.” 

Oikawa narrowed his eyes as he studied his friend, and then shifted his look to Bokuto. “You’re letting him finish, right?” 

“Oh my God, Oikawa!” 

“Tooru.” Iwaizumi glared at him. 

“Listen, I know Keiji likes to be edged but he’s gotta finish!” Oikawa blurted out as Akaashi shoved his hands into his face. They got stares from neighboring people passing by. 

Bokuto forced a laugh, scratching the back of his neck. “He definitely finishes.” 

Akaashi glared at his boyfriend over his shoulder. “Can we stop talking about this?!” 

Bokuto defensively threw his hands up and pointed to Oikawa. “He started it!” 

“Bokkun!” Oikawa forced a dramatic gasp. “We’re supposed to team up against Keiji, together!” 

“But he’s too cute and irresistible! I can't say no to him.” Bokuto frowned. “Plus he won’t give me anymore kisses if I team up with you.” 

Oikawa snorted. “You have him wrapped around your little finger!” 

“Shut up, flat ass-kawa!” Akaashi shoved him once more.

“I do not have a flat ass!” Oikawa grabbed onto Iwa’s arm. “Right?” 

Iwaizumi peered behind him, intentional looking towards his ass. “Right.” 

“He’s just saying that so you fuck him for the fifth time.” Akaashi rolled his eyes. 

“Man. You’re really pent up. Deprived of sex, hm?” Oikawa smirked. “Bokuto, I expected better.” 

Bokuto wrapped his arm around Akaashi’s shoulders, pulling him inhumanly close. “Whatever Keiji wants, he gets.” 

That was the end of the conversation. 

“How about karaoke?” Oikawa rested his chin on Iwaizumi’s broad shoulder as he clung onto his back. 

“Great. I can't wait to watch you hog the mic the whole night and sing Super Bass on repeat.” Akaashi rolled his eyes.

“That was one night, Keiji!” Oikawa wailed. “And I sang it even better than Nicki, for your information!”

“I’m sure you did.” Letting out a huff, Iwaizumi looked around. “I’ve been carrying you for the past twenty blocks. Can your dumbass walk?” 

Oikawa frowned. “Where'd my sweet Iwa-chan go?! Cling to me and tell me I’m beautiful.” 

“You're ugly and annoying. Now walk.” 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa had continued to wail and sulk for the next few blocks, complaining about how rude he was being. “Why can’t you be more like Bokuto?! He cries over Akaashi constantly! It’s almost pathetic!” 

“Hey!” Bokuto frowned. “Keiji, he called me pathetic.” 

“Oikawa.” Akaashi sighed. “Please exclude Bokuto from whatever it is you’re bitching about now.” 

“You’re supposed to be my best friend.” A slim finger was shoved into Akaashis chest. “Now tell Iwa-chan to show me kinder affection.” 

Akaashi glanced at Iwaizumi and back to Oikawa. “I feel sorry for him.” 

“Keiji!” Oikawa whined even more, stomping his foot and sagging his shoulders. 

“You are such a brat.” Iwaizumi muttered, linking their hands together and kissing him on the cheek. “I love you. Now shut up.” 

“Oh.” Oikawa's lips were left parted and his cheeks grew a darker shade of pink. “Karaoke now?!” 

“If you must.” Akaashi sighed. 

“We all must!” Oikawa energetically pulled Iwaizumi along as they passed by buildings and shops. 

“I’ll lookup a place near-”

“Here’s one!” Oikawa shouted, interrupting whoever had made the suggestion. “I’m so excited!” 

Iwaizumi twisted his lips, desperately fighting the blush forming. All he wanted to do was grab Oikawa's face and kiss him everywhere every second and never stop. But the brunette wouldn't live it down and wouldn’t stop teasing Iwaizumi for his soft side. 

“I say we pick each other's songs.”

“I'm not singing.” Akaashi flopped on the couch in the private room they rented out.

“Oh, you don’t have to _sing_.” Which meant he had something else planned. “Dibs on Keiji!” Oikawa shouted. 

“Then I’ll pick for Bokuto, he’ll pick for you and Akaashi can pick for me.”

Akaashi was up first. Oikawa chose “The Real Slim Shady” by Eminem as him and Akaashi would rap it everyday when they were younger and compete to see who could memorize and flawlessly perform it first. Akaashi had really gotten into the performance, showing Bokuto a new side of him, but eventually started to freak out while his mind wandered to Kuroo. Trying to not seem dramatic, he politely excused himself and finished his turn early after the fast verse ended.

“You’re such a good rapper, Keiji.” Bokuto pulled him into his lap before Akaashi could sit beside him. “You’re amazing at everything.” 

Akaashi frowned. “I’m not good at hiding my emotions.” He said as he felt embarrassed for his emotional side taking over before, his frown showing he was ready to cry. 

“You don’t need to. It’s perfectly okay showing emotion.” Bokuto kissed the corner of his mouth. 

“Aka-chan has become extremely emotional ever since you two started dating. He never cried before Bokuto came around.” Oikawa obliviously stated.

“So… I make you cry?!” Bokuto asked in horror. 

“No.” Akaashi clarified. “You just help me become in touch with my emotions and you’re right. It's not a bad thing.” 

Oikawa cocked his head to the side. “Where's Keiji and what did you do with him?” 

Akaashi rested his head on Bokuto's shoulder and smiled. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

But everyone else did. Akaashi was improving on his self-love and acceptance already. And it was absolutely amazing to see and watch him blossom. 

Bokuto performed next. Iwaizumi chose for him to sing “I Kissed a Girl” by Katy Perry. Bokuto changed up the lyrics to make it like his own and of course blew everyone away with his amazing stretch of range and powerful voice.

“Show off.” Iwaizumi commented as Bokuto scrolled through the IPad for Oikawa's song.

“What else did you expect? Keiji is watching. I gotta do my best.” 

Akaashi blushed, covering his face with his hands. “Stop saying things like that!” 

Oikawa smirked as he began to poke at his best friend. “Oooo, someone’s blushing.” 

“Shut up.” Akaashi shoved him away. “Go sing and get this over with.” 

“You make it sound like me singing is bad.” Oikawa snorted, but only got silence in return. “Hey! I’m not a bad singer.” 

“I never said that. I never said anything to begin with.” 

Oikawa frowned, his shoulder slumping while his eyes flickered to Iwaizumi. “I’m a good singer, right?” 

“To be fair, I never really heard you sing besides in the car.” 

“Well I’m good.” Crossing his arms, Oikawa turned his back on his friends. “Bokkun, did you choose?” 

“Yes sir. You’re all ready.” Bkuto had hopped off the stage and went back to the couch, once again pulling Akaashi onto his lap. 

Oikawa peeked at the IPad. “Good choice, Bokkun.” Then he smirked. “This one goes out to my beloved Iwa-chan.” 

“Oh no… help me.” Iwaizumi joked but backed off when a hard glare was shot at him in return.

When Oikawa started the track, Akaashi flopped back against Bokuto. “Really? This song? He _loves_ this song.”

Oikawa snapped his fingers and then pointed his finger at Akaashi, “I got one more problem with you girl!” 

“Oh, this is amazing.” Akaashi clasped his hands over his mouth. 

“Hey baby, even though I hate ya. I wanna love ya. I want you.” Oikawa pointed to each of his three friends on the couch, ending with Iwaizumi. With a sneaky wink, and surprisingly impressive vocals (like _impressive)_ , Iwa was already flustered. “And even though I can’t forgive ya. I really want to. I want you.” 

“Why is he good?!” WIth his red face and flustered manner, Iwaizumi was completely captivated. 

Akaashi snorted. “He likes to say he’s the male version of Ariana.”

“Head in the clouds. Got no weight on my shoulders.” Oikawa was hitting the high notes with no effort. “I should be wiser and realize that I’ve got!” 

Bokuto stuck two fingers in the corners of his mouth, whistling in a form of applause as he swayed Akaashi and him back and forth to the rhythm of the chorus. 

“I got one less problem without ya.” Oikawa repeated into the mic as he cuffed the ends of his sleeves. “I got one less, one less problem.” He slowly undid the buttons of his shirt, purposefully trying to affect his boyfriend. 

“He’s so hot, I hate him.” Iwaizumi groaned, throwing his head back and dragging his hands over his face.

Akaashi giggled. “You’re only boosting his ego.” 

“I know you’re never gonna wake up. I gotta give up, but it’s you.” Oikawa pointed at Iwa again, smirking as he swayed his hips to the music. “I know I shouldn’t ever call back or let you come back, but it’s you.” He dragged his slender hand down his chest and stomach, touching his bare skin. “Everytime you touch me and say you love me. I get a little bit breathless. I shouldn’t want it but it’s you.” Oikawa took the mic off of the stand, tilting his head back and holding the mic above him as he dug his hand deep into his brunette curls. “Head in the clouds, got no weight on my shoulders.” His free hand gripped onto the stand as he slowly slid down. “I should be wiser and realize that I've got.” 

“One less problem without ya!” Akaashi shouted, suddenly hyping up his best friend. Bokuto chuckled as he nuzzled his face in Akaashi’s neck. 

Oikawa smiled, swaying back and forth as he was squated besides the microphone stand. “I got one less problem without ya. I got one less, one less problem.” 

“Yes!” Akaashi waved his hand out above him, pointing only one finger. “Get it!”

Oikawa swung his hips side to side as he swayed his upper body as well. “Oooo, babe! I got one less, one less problem.” He stood up, keeping one hand on the stand as he rolled it around, leaning with it. “Smart money bettin’, I’ll be better off without you. In no time I’ll be forgetting all about you.” Oikawa shot Iwaizumi a cocky smirk and a seductive look in his eyes. “You sayin’ that you know, but I really, really doubt you.” 

Iwaizumi’s breath hitched as he watched Oikawa walk down the two steps of the stage, heading straight for him. 

“Iggy Iggy, too biggie to be here stressin’. I’m thinking I love the thought of you more than I love your presence.” Oikawa gestured with his hands as he rapped, a confident look smothered on his face and rooted in his movements. “I let you go, let you back. I finally learned my lesson.” 

With the mic pressed against his lips, he let his body sway, his hair bouncing to his steps. “I’m listenin’ to you knowin’. I can’t believe what you’re sayin’.” He leaned down, letting his free hand trail up Iwaizumi’s thigh. “There’s a million you’s baby boy, so don’t be dumb.” His fingers latched onto Iwa’s chin, tilting his head up as he towered over him. He watched Iwa swallow the thick lump in his throat, the tips of his ears trickling red with heat, as Oikawa dragged him closer. “I got 99 problems but you won’t be one.” 

The moment it looked like Iwa was prepared to kiss him, Oikawa’s presence was gone. “Head in the clouds, got no weight on my shoulders.” The power behind the notes was definitely a shock as Oikawa did not usually sing in front of people. “I should be wiser and realize that I’ve got…” He pulled Akaashi off of Bokuto’s lap, twirling him around before yanking him back against his body so they were back-to-chest. “One less problem without ya.” Oikawa held onto one of his hips as he swayed them back and forth in the rhythm, Akaashi easily following his movements. “I got one less problem without ya.” 

Bokuto’s eyes widened. “Keiji, you’re so hot!” 

“S-Stop.” Akaashi blushed, avoiding eye contact as he danced. He’s always envied the way Oikawa contained so much fucking confidence with whatever he does. He moved so effortlessly, not having a care in the world for who was looking and what they thought. Akaashi wished he could be like that all the time.

When the track had ended, Iwaizumi popped off the couch, ready for his turn. “I’m fucking doing this.” 

Oikawa raised an eyebrow to his sudden desire to sing. “Well you’re up, Iwa-chan. Beat that.” He held out the microphone. 

Iwa grabbed onto the other end, staring him dead in the eye. “No problem.”

Akaashi went to the IPad and started searching for a song. He couldn’t decide between giving Iwaizumi a song that was on the same level as Oikawa’s or something different. 

“Just give me something that’ll wipe that smug look off his face.” Iwa murmured as he peered over Akaashi’s shoulder. Moments later, Akaashi had decided. 

“What’d you pick?” Bokuto whispered in his ear as Akaashi sat back down. 

“You’ll see.” 

When the track had started, Bokuto had immediately recognized it. Clearly Oikawa did as well as the cocky smirk and the egotistical look in his eyes softened. 

Iwaizumi slowly nodded his head to the beat, grabbing onto the microphone with both hands as it was placed back onto the stand. “Guess mine is not the first heart broken.” Iwaizumi’s voice was so far different from everyone else’s in the room. He didn’t have the large range or powerful vocals. Nor did he have the impressive high notes and stamina to hold any. His low range was soft but occasionally raspy. There was something so delicate behind the roughness of his tone. There was a balance between the deep and smooth voice he sang. “There’s just no getting over you… I know I’m just a fool who’s willing to sit around and wait for you.”

Oikawa’s lips parted, his whole body letting go and falling into his beautiful vocals. Anyone would be completely mesmerized if they heard Iwa sing. 

“But baby can’t you see, there's nothing else for me to do. I’m hopelessly devoted to you.” Iwaizumi’s eyes finally shifted upwards from the ground, but only to the ceiling where cheap stage lights hung and spotted him. He let his eyes focus on the specks of dust in the rays. “But now there’s nowhere to hide. Since you pushed my love aside.” More power rang through his voice, his throat tensing to reach that level of belting. “I’m outta my head, hopelessly devoted to you. Hopelessly devoted to you.” 

Oikawa let his head tilt to the side, admiring the way Iwaizumi softly closed his eyes to reach deep within him. He looked to be enraptured by the element he was in as time felt like it had stopped. Akaashi and Bokuto were suddenly gone and it was only the two of them with empty space around them. There was no stage or bright lights. Just Iwaizumi singing, heartfelt and verbally expressing his emotions towards Oikawa. 

“My head is saying fool, forget him. My heart is saying, don’t let go. Hold on to the end. That’s what I intend to do. I’m hopelessly devoted to you.” Iwaizumi dropped his head from the sky, locking eyes with the big brown ones staring at him with endearment. “But now there’s nowhere to hide. Since you pushed my love _aside._ ” Shocking everyone, Iwa revealed a secret riff that stretched his range and power. He even surprised himself, despite the awkward face he had to make to reach it (one eye slightly closed and the right corner of his upper lip lifting). “I’m out of my head, hopelessly devoted to you.” He belted once again, not daring to break the heavy eye contact with his boyfriend. “Hopelessly devoted to _you_ .” He hit a note in a much higher octave, one he couldn’t pursue with power but only softly. “Hopelessly devoted to _you._ ” He softly shook his head, his lips curving into a smile as he watched Oikawa start to clap his hands together. 

“We really need to get you to sing more!” Bokuto was ecstatic, shouting right beside Keiji’s ear and softly apologizing whenever his boyfriend would flinch. 

Iwaizumi shrugged as he walked off the stage with one large step, his foot missing the stairs. “Drums suit me better.” His eyes shifted to the brunette who stood up, meeting him halfway. 

“Well done Iwa-chan.” Oikawa whispered, sliding his arms over his shoulders and around his neck. His eyes were welling with tears. “That was beautiful. I think you beat me.” 

“Dumbass. I couldn’t beat you even if I tried.” Iwaizumi had kissed him and Oikawa swore he felt like fireworks were exploding above them like in those cliche and cheesy romance novels that are secretly his guilty pleasure. “I love you.” 

“I love you so much, Hajime.” Oikawa let his hand travel to his face, holding onto him as he kissed him once more. 

-

They were driving back at 6:30 in the morning. Oikawa was passed out in the passenger seat, clutching onto Iwa’s hand that rested on the stick shift. Bokuto let his body stretch out along the seats in the back with Akaashi laying in between his legs. They kept the hood down, the wind filling the silence, along with the noise of the car's engine. Bokuto let his finger immerse themselves in Akaashi’s black curls as they both watched the sunset from the bay horizon as they drove over miles-long of a bridge. 

“I’m so lucky.” Bokuto whispered. “To be with you and have you in my life.” 

Akaashi smiled. “I’m the lucky one, Kou. Without you, I wouldn’t be here.” Literally. “And I wouldn’t have ever experienced what it’s like to be loved and love someone as much as I do with you.” 

“You’re the love of my life. Seriously. Call me crazy and insane considering we’re still pretty new in each other’s lives, but you are.” 

Akaashi’s heart was rapidly beating as he turned around to lay on his stomach. “You’re crazy and insane but… I couldn't agree more.” He rested his chin on Bokuto’s chest. 

“That means you are too. Guess we’re crazy and insane together.” 

Akaashi snorted at the comment. “You’re such a dork.” But before Bokuto could say it, “My dork.” 

“You two are so disgusting.” Iwa commented from the front. Akaashi blushed and buried his face in Bokuto's chest while his boyfriend laughed. 

“Like you're any better.” Bokuto reached out, slapping the side of Iwa’s head. 

“Hey!” Iwaizumi laughed and couldn’t help but glance to the side and admire Oikawa for a split moment. His messy hair, sun-kissed face, swollen lips from making out for hours, and drool spilling from the corner of his lips. Iwaizumi loved it all. His thick eyelashes to the scrunching of his nose whenever he moved in his sleep. His big classic brown eyes and exaggerated cheekbones that were so symmetrically perfect. His gorgeous smile and his obnoxious whiny voice. The different ways he spoke and the pout of his lips whenever Iwa made fun of him. The way his hips moved to music and the energetic skip and pep in his step from pure excitement. The adorable laugh and the confidence that matched no other. The sexual obsessions to the soft and tender moments that Oikawa only revealed to Iwa. The weird oversized alien hoodies and shirts and the way his slender hands controlled his violin so elegantly. His horrible skills at the drums and his lack of finding a connection with little kids. His strong and brave nature and how much he cares for his mom and best friend. How he’ll do anything to protect them. How he’ll do anything for Iwaizumi as well. Even if that means hurting him first to love him. 

He’s perfect. 

_You’re the most beautiful creation this world has ever let walk upon it’s dirt._

~~~

“Kou. Cuddle me more.” Akaashi's groggy morning voice almost startled Bokuto, not realizing he was awake.

“I don’t think that’s physically possible, baby.” Bokuto kissed his cheek, smiling as he ran his fingers through his hair and whispered _good morning_.

“I don’t care. Make it possible.” Akaashi snuggled his face in his boyfriend's bicep. 

“You’re so adorable.” Bokuto pulled his body closer, as much as he could. 

The comforter was up to Akaashi’s nose, trapping the warmth of their bodies. He was curled up against Bokuto, seeming much smaller compared to his boyfriends bigger figure. 

“Kisses?” Akaashi lifted his head. 

“Of course.” Bokuto trampeaded him with kisses on his lips and face. 

“More please.” 

“Keiji, you’re being very bossy right now for such an early morning.” 

“I just want kisses.” Akaashi frowned. 

“Okay lovey.” Bokuto kissed him, long and sweet. 

“Lovey?” 

Bokutos cheeks stood out, turning red as he blushed. “S-Sorry. I thought it was cute.” 

“It is, _lovey_.” A smile, without the baring of teeth, formed on Akaashi’s lips as his hand brushed against Bokuto's cheek. “Very cute.” 

“You’re cute.” Bokuto's voice came out in a whisper. 

“Koutarou are you blushing?” Akaashi giggled. 

“Yes! What about it?!” There was clear defense in his tone. 

“I’m teasing you, baby. Relax.” Akaashi kissed his cheek. 

Bokuto made a sound. Yes, a sound. It was somewhere between a high pitched squeal and a grunt. “I’ve missed this.” The big teddy bear buried his face in the crook of Akaashi’s neck. “I’ve missed you.” 

“I’ve missed myself too.” Akaashi smirked. 

“Keiji!” Bokuto whined. “Return my feelings!” 

“I’m always going to return your feelings.” Akaashi rolled on top of him so he was laying on the front of his body. “I love you, lovey.” 

“Marry me.” 

Akaashi couldn’t help but laugh. “What?” 

“Marry me, Ji. I know I already asked you but I want to hear you say yes again. Someday I want to marry you.” 

Since the beginning of their relationship, Akaashi’s learned that Bokuto can be very passionate about anything. One major thing being the band and it’s success but Akaashi hadn’t realized how passionate Bokuto was about him. 

“Okay. I’ll marry you.” Akaashi smiled. “We can’t break up anymore, though.” 

“Oh, deal!” 

-

“Keiji?” Bokuto looked around as they entered the cemetery. “Are you trying to get me haunted?” 

“No, Koutarou.” Akaashi sighed as this was the millionth question asked this morning. “Unless you would like to be.” 

“No!” Bokuto whined, frowning and holding onto Akaashi’s arm. 

“You really don’t know why we’re here?”

Bokuto shook his head. “To… see dead people?” Akaashi shot him a look which quickly made Bokuto realize. “Wait, really?! Keiji?!” 

Akaashi nodded. “It’s not like it’s actually them but this is the closest I can get you.” He finally stopped before their stone. “You won’t be weirded out if I start talking, right?” 

“Of course not.” Bokuto laced their fingers together, kissing the top of Akaashi’s hand.

Akaashi took a moment before he opened his mouth to speak. “Hey mom and dad. I’m back for the fiftieth time this week.” He scratched his head. “I brought someone today and I think you’ll really like him.” Akaashi looked at Bokuto, ready to tell him he doesn’t have to speak if he finds it weird or uncomfortable, but his mouth was left hung open in surprise. 

“It’s really nice to finally meet you.” A charming smile left Bokuto's lips as he bowed down in respect. “I’m Bokuto Koutarou, your son's boyfriend.” 

_Already off to a better start than when Terushima introduced himself…_ Akaashi snorted at the memory. _And he’s talking to a rock._

“Keiji.” Bokuto smiled at him with one that reached his eyes. “Let’s tell them about when we first met!” 

Moments later, they were both sitting on the ground. Bokuto had one knee propped up where he rested his arm that would occasionally move as he spoke. Akaashi had his legs crossed, smiling like an idiot anytime he watched Bokuto interact. 

“So I ended up coming back to the store after the concert and stayed the whole day offering my services.” A proud smile rested on Bokuto's lips. 

“Your services?!” Akaashi snorted. “You ran into our drumstick rack!” 

“I did that on purpose so you would take care of me!” 

“Liar!” 

Bokuto gasped, a flash of ‘hurt’ covering his face. “I’m not a liar!” 

Akaashi giggled, shoving his hand against Bokuto's shoulder. “Shut up.” 

“Anyways,” Bokuto laughed, “I asked him out and somehow he agreed.” 

“Mom, listen to this. You would be crying if dad ever did this with you. Bokuto took me to the park and you want to know what we did?” Akaashi corrected himself. “ _He_ did?” 

“Chasing ducks isn’t weird!” Bokuto said in his defense.

“Five year olds chase ducks, Kou!” Akaashi couldn’t hide his laughter. “I was expecting a calm stroll through the park but instead you tried to hug a duck.”

“They’re so cute!” Bokuto frowned. 

“Whatever.” Akaashi giggled. “After that, we talked for a while and got to know each other better. Or well I got to know him better.” 

“Keijiiiii,” Bokuto frowned. “I got to know you too!” 

Akaashi rolled his eyes and looked back to the stone. “He’s lying. I didn’t open up that much. So, we went to lunch, got interrupted by Oikawa and then went to the movies. After, he took me to a music store to play the piano but uhm… that didn’t go well.” 

Bokuto shook his head. “I’m such an idiot. I should’ve-”

“You should’ve nothing, Kou. You didn’t know and it’s okay.” Akaashi smiled. “Either way, it went well because he played a song for me.” The blush on the tips of his ears trickled to his cheeks. “Then we went shopping and got dinner.” 

Bokuto groaned in satisfaction. “The chocolate cake!” 

“Yes!” Akaashi collapsed onto his lap as he thought about the dessert. “I could go for that right now.” 

“Me too! Wanna get some after?” 

“Yes please.” Akaashi rolled over so the back of his head rested on his thigh. “Remember when you talked to the manager of the restaurant with chocolate all over your cheek?” 

“Yeah and you didn’t tell me, lil’ jerk.” Bokuto tickled his sides. “It’s okay, though. I got what I wanted in the end.” 

“And what was that?” 

“Our first kiss.” 

Akaashi blushed at the memory. “Then we stargazed the whole night…” 

“And you told me everything you knew about the stars.” Bokuto brushed Akaashi’s hair to the side. 

“And then I got drunk and passed out on you at my place.” 

“Do you even remember what happened when you were drunk?” Bokuto snorted. 

“No.” Slapping his hands on his face, Akaashi hid himself from Bokuto's view. “I don’t want to think about what horrible impression I made at the end of our first date.” 

“Oh, it was great.” 

-

_“And you said you didn’t like wine.” Bokuto smirked._

_“I don’t!” Akaashi exclaimed, holding up his glass. “It’s disgusting!”_

_“Then why are you drinking it?”_

_But Akaashi was now focused on something else. Too focused to answer._

_“Keiji?” Bokuto waved his hand in front of his eyes to pull him out of whatever trance he was in._

_“Your arms are fucking huge.” If Bokuto was correct, there was a hint of drool at the corner of Akaashi’s mouth. “Holy shit. Can you put me in a headlock?”_

_Bokuto’s eyes and smile widened in amusement. “D-Do you have a thing for arms?”_

_“And thighs. And backs. Oh, and hands!” Akaashi rested his hip against the counter. “You’re free to take off your shirt anytime now.”_

_“Oh. I didn’t realize that was the plan.” Bokuto was having an absolute blast. He didn’t expect Akaashi, the reserved and calm boy, to be so forward when he was drunk._

_“It is.” Akaashi tugged on the front of his shirt, pulling him in for a kiss. It was so intentionally and teasingly slow that it was driving Bokuto crazy. The way Akaashi kept control of the pace and had control of him overall. “You’re a really good kisser!”_

_“S-Says you.” Bokuto’s entire face was on fire._

_Akaashi tilted his head to the side, taking a long time examining Bokuto's face. Bokuto wouldn’t lie and say that it didn’t make him nervous. He was sweating._

_“Do you want to have sex?”_

_The question made Bokuto choke on his own airway, completely taken by surprise. He frantically shook his head. “S-Sorry Akaashi but I-I don’t do that early on, especially not on the first date.” He scratched the back of his neck. “Plus, you’re drunk. I would never-”_

_“Aw, shit.” Akaashi stomped his foot, frowning. “You’re even a good guy too. Now I’m really fucked.” He let himself fall forward, his forehead hitting Bokuto's chest in defeat._

_“Oh.” Bokuto couldn’t help but laugh, finding him to be extremely cute._

_“If I get attached, just know it’s your fault.”_

_Bokuto hummed, taking Akaashi’s chin in his hand and tilting his head back. “And what if I told you I’m already attached?” Bokuto's eyes were fiercely staring at him, Akaashi completely lost in the gold. His grip on Bokuto’s arms tightened as his mouth began to water._

_“F-Face. Hot. Arms. Sexy. Fuck.” Akaashi gulped._

_Bokuto howled with laughter before pulling Akaashi in for a hug. “I think we need to get you to bed.”_

_“I think you need to know I couldn’t stop staring at your arms when you came into my store.”_

_“Keiji!” Bokuto laughed. “Stop with my arms!”_

_“But they’re so big and scrumptious!”_

_“Oh you’re a pleasure to be around when drunk.”_

_“Pleasure my ass.” Akaashi kissed him again, this time much more rough. He pressed his body fully up against Bokuto, snaking his arms around his neck._

_“A-Akaashi.” Bokuto pulled away for a breath. “I don’t want you to do anything you’ll regret.”_

_“It’s just a kiss, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi smirked, bringing his lips close to his ear. “Unless you’re thinking of something more…”_

_“I’m thinking it’s time for you to go to bed.”_

_“No fun!” Akaashi whined and reached for his wine glass. “Let’s drink more!”_

_“Come on. No more wine for you. Let’s get some sleep.”_

_Akaashi’s eyes widened as Bokuto went to turn away. “Wait!” He grabbed onto his forearm._

_When Bokuto looked back at him, Akaashi’s head was down so his hair covered his eyes, his emotions unreadable but his lips tense as he tried to stop them from quivering._

_“Don’t… leave.”_

_“I-I was just gonna get you your PJ’s.”_

_“Stay here tonight. Please.” Akaashi sounded desperate._

_“Are you sure?”_

_Akaashi shyly nodded. “I don’t want to be alone.” He whispered, almost inaudible._

_“Alright.” Bokuto pulled him back into another hug, not even thinking to question him. “You’re not alone.”_

_-_

“I… called your arms scrumptious?!” 

_“_ Is that all you took from that?” Bokuto laughed, leaning down and kissing Akaashi’s forehead. “Yes. Many times.” 

“That’s so embarrassing!” Akaashi winced as he thought about what he did. “And why did I ask you to have sex?! What the fuck was wrong with me?” 

“I think you were asking if it was my intention to have sex with you that night, not if I actually wanted I do it.” 

Akaashi hummed. “Maybe… I don’t know. I’m so sorry! That’s humiliating.” 

“It’s fine, lovey.” Bokuto smiled, running his hands through Akaashi’s hair. “I thought it was cute.” 

“That’s not cute.” Akaashi frowned. 

“You’re cute.” Bokuto trampeded his face with kisses. When Akaashi teasingly wiped off his kisses with a disgusted face, Bokuto gasped. “Y-You don’t like my kisses?!” 

“No!” Akaashi shot up as he noticed the frown and sad look in his eyes. “I’m sorry! I was just joking!” He held Bokuto's face in his hands. “Don’t be sad…” 

Bokuto pouted. “Wanna buy me a cookie from the bakery across the street to make it up to me?” 

Akaashi took a deep breath, his smile growing. “Was that your plan all along?” 

“Maybe.” Bokuto laughed in a low tone before pecking Akaashi’s lips. “Get the biggest one they have!” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Akaashi stood up. “I’ll be right back. Mom, dad? Want anything?” He looked at the gravestone. “Oh, wait. You’re dead!” He bursted out laughing. 

“Keiji!” 

“I’m hilarious.” Akaashi snorted, walking away on the path. 

Once Akaashi was a good distance away where he couldn’t hear him talking, Bokuto scooted closer to the gravestone. “Now that Keiji is gone, I can finally fanboy! He’d make fun of me if he heard me but Mr.Akaashi you're an absolute legend! I am such a big fan! So is my dad! You’re a big reason I got so into music!” 

Bokuto started picking at the weeds in between the bricks that made up the pathway. “I’ve always appreciated your love for music, because not everyone has it. You always had fun on stage no matter what, and your energy was irreplaceable. I think that’s why your band never bothered to try and find someone else. They couldn’t replace you.” Bokuto looked towards the sky. “Someday, I want to be on that level. Where everyone knows who I am and hopefully I can make such an impact that no one can replace my spot.” 

“I wish I got to meet you both.” He said minutes later. “Don't get me wrong, I’m extremely thankful for this opportunity. It’s just a nice thought to have… meeting you and all.” After a few beats. “Your son is absolutely wonderful.” 

The sun was bright, no clouds in sight. Only the bright blue sky and the large star. “Keiji is really amazing. He’s insanely gorgeous. We had such a great day yesterday and I got to see something in him that I haven’t gotten to yet. He claimed it wasn’t him singing but… he’s so close. I know he wants to sing and play again, but he’s afraid. He thinks that if he does, he’ll let you both go.” Bokuto closed his eyes. “I feel like I’m actually speaking to you. It’s kinda weird.” He chuckled and as he opened his eyes, he swore he was staring at the couple who sat in front of their grave. It was only for a split moment as Akaashi’s voice drew him back to reality. 

“Kou! I got the biggest cookie and the girl gave it to me for free!” He excitedly ran to him from the entrance, practically falling into his lap as he held a chocolate chip cookie the size of both their faces combined. 

“That is definitely huge.” Bokuto smiled, watching Akaashi instead of the cookie he was talking about. “Hey, Keiji.” 

“Yes?” Akaashi asked as he took a chunk of the cookie into his mouth. 

“I love you.” Bokuto whispered. 

Akaashi smiled. “You tell me every chance you get.” 

“And I’ll keep saying it until you believe me.” Bokuto kissed his cheek. 

“I believe you.” 

“Do you?” 

Akaashi nodded, smiling and holding the cookie to Bokuto's mouth. “You love me and I love you.” 

Bokuto took a bite, the warm chocolate melting into his mouth. “I love you beyond infinity, baby!” 

“Shhh.” Akaashi giggled. “You’re so loud.” 

“My love for you is the loudest noise there is!” 

“Kou!” 

Bokuto kept shouting after that. 

-

Oikawa crossed his arms, leaning back against the wall as he watched his mother laugh loudly at something Iwaizumi said. They were browsing through the men’s section of the clothing store together, chatting away like usual. Miwa made it clear just how much she adored Hajime and how happy she was that he and Oikawa were finally together. 

“You alright?” 

Oikawa didn’t have to look to see who was speaking to him. “I’m fine.” He quietly huffed, slightly adjusting his position so he was standing taller. 

“You don’t seem it.” Ukai leaned against the wall beside him, keeping space between them. “Anything you would like to talk about?” 

“No.” Oikawa answered quickly. 

Ukai was quiet for minutes after that, both of them watching Iwa and Miwa converse. Oikawa fidgeted with his fingers, suddenly anxious. He’s been wanting to talk to Ukai since he came down but now that he had the opportunity, he felt nervous. 

“I know you don’t like me.” 

“What?!” Oikawa finally looked at him, eyes wide in disbelief. 

“That’s why you’re not big on me dating your mom, right?” Ukai sighed and turned to face him. “Listen kid, I’m not trying to replace your dad. That’s not why I’m trying to squeeze into your life or anything.” 

Oikawa kept his mouth shut, waiting to speak. 

“I really like your mom. She’s a wonderful woman and mother and I would really like to be with her. But if this makes you uncomfortable in any way, I need you to tell me. I won't pursue anything if you don’t like it.” 

“Why… would you put my feelings before yours?” 

“You have a say in this too, Oikawa. She’s your mom.” 

“Follow me.” Oikawa murmured, and moved out of the store into the tracks of the mall. He walked to the railing, gripping onto it so tightly that his knuckles turned white. 

Ukai followed and stood beside him, staring down at the level below them. “Go ahead…” 

Oikawa swallowed the lump in his throat. “I like you.” He muttered. “That’s not why I’m acting the way I am.” 

“Then why-”

“My father was an abusive piece of shit.” Oikawa spat, glaring intensely at the floor. “He hit my mom since I was a baby, up until we finally got out. For years I watched her suffer while I didn’t do shit. I felt so… helpless. I mean, that’s my mom. I should’ve tried harder.” 

Ukai studied his tense face as he talked, seeing how difficult it was for him to open up like this. 

“She did everything to protect me. When he hit me or moved to hurt me, she got in the way. If she was too late, she held me and apologized for hours, claiming it was her fault I got hurt. After I was old enough and came out to my dad, I finally started to be the one to protect her.” Oikawa sucked in a breath. “I couldn’t stand by and watch her get hurt anymore. Some days it got so bad that she was unconscious for hours.” 

Oikawa's face winced as if he revealed a specific memory. “I hate him. I always will. I’ve never had a father. I’ve never had someone to lean on and support me like my mom and Akaashi’s family, back when they were alive. So… it’s hard letting someone new in.” He looked at Ukai. “But… you seem like a nice guy. You teach self defense classes so I don’t think I have to worry about you hurting my mom.” It sounded like a joke, Oikawa's tone wanting to ease the tension. 

Ukai slowly nodded. “You don’t have to believe me. You can keep me on your watch list, do whatever, but I’ll never lay a hand on your mother that she doesn’t approve of. Not all of us guys are assholes like your…” He hesitated, not wanting to say the word ‘dad’ as it was clear Oikawa didn’t like it. 

“Yeah,” Oikawa scoffed, laughing, “I’m starting to learn not everyone’s as bad as I make them see.” He thought of Iwaizumi and himself. “You’re not just some random guy, Ukai. I’m glad I’ve gotten to know you before you and my mom started dating.” 

“I’m glad I got to know you too.” Ukai smiled. “You’re a great kid, Oikawa.” 

“Kid.” The brunette snorted. “Do you think I’m ten or something?” 

Ukai laughed. “I call everyone kid. You should feel honored that you’re included.” 

“Oh, alright.” Oikawa laughed as well, shaking his head as well.

“Hey, Oikawa.” Ukai's voice was softer now. “You're… a great son. Your mom always talks so highly of you and I see why.” 

“She does?” Oikawa looked at him with disbelief in his eyes. 

Ukai nodded. “Yeah. When I took her out for the first time, she talked about you a lot at dinner, not that I didn’t mind. You make her very proud. She couldn’t be more thankful to have a son like you.” 

Oikawa let himself relax into a smile. “I’m just happy she has someone like you. You’re… a good guy and maybe, just maybe, you could be my dad?” A horrified expression flashed over Oikawa's face once he said it. “Wait! That sounds weird for some reason! Ah, you’re uncomfortable!” He pointed his finger in Ukai's face. 

“I’m not uncomfortable! You are!” Ukai’s face was as red as a tomato. 

“Forget what I said! Unless you don’t want to forget!” 

“I’ll forget if you want me to forget but I wouldn’t mind not forgetting!” 

“Is this too early to be talking about something like this?!” Oikawa’s face was redder than a tomato. 

“I don’t know! You’re the one that said it!” 

“I’ve never been so amused.” Miwa whispered to Iwaizumi as they stood by the entrance of the store, watching the two. 

Iwaizumi snickered, unable to contain his laughter. “Tooru is getting so red, this is amazing.” He was recording on his phone, a hundred percent going to be using this as blackmail for future occurrences. 

“I-I’m just gonna… go get a pretzel!” Oikawa blurted out. 

“You do that!” Ukai scratched the back of his head. 

“I could go for a pretzel.” The two finally took notice of Miwa and Iwaizumi, becoming even more flustered. Miwa hooked her arm around her sons, smiling cheerfully. “We’ll be back.” 

“Mom-” Oikawa was hushed as they walked away to go to the nearest pretzel venue. 

“I’m so happy you like him, Tooru.” Miwa looked up at her son with a smile he hasn’t seen in forever. “I’m really happy.” 

Oikawa could feel his eyes widen a fraction, but a sheepish grin took over his lips. “Yeah, he’s pretty cool. I’m glad you found someone mom.” He swung his arm over her shoulders. 

“Same to you, Tooru.” Miwa clutched her purse as she leaned into her son, the boy she’s relied on all her life. 

“Yeah…” Oikawa looked over his shoulder, away from his mother and caught his boyfriend's eye. He pressed the tips of his fingers to his lips and blew a kiss to him, Iwaizumi shaking his head in amusement but catching it nonetheless. “Same to me.” 

~~~

Without saying anything, Bokuto lifted the thick covers up, exposing an empty spot on the bed beside him, when Akaashi walked through their room door. Unexpectedly, Akaashi launched himself onto the bed, Bokuto curving his body together in a protective stance to avoid getting hit. 

“Baby!” Akaashi shouted, snuggling close as if it was an automatic response. 

“You’ve been gone for fifteen minutes. How is it possible I've missed you so much?!” Bokuto wrapped his arms around his body, the warmth of their bodies clashing together. 

“You missed me?” Akaashi giggled. “I missed you. I miss you right now!” 

“I miss you more!” 

“No, no, no.” Akaashi kissed his neck. “Not even close.” 

“I’ll win this argument, Keiji. Trust me.” 

“You _always_ say that.” Akaashi sunk underneath the covers. 

“Uhh, Ji Ji? What are you doing?” Bokuto squirmed, ticklish to Akaashi moving underneath his large shirt. 

“I want to be closer to you.” Akaashi tried to pop his head through the opening of his collar but it was too tight. “This’ll have to do.” He pressed a few kisses against Bokuto's chest before mushing his face against him. 

“Fuck, you’re so cute.” Bokuto muttered underneath his breath. He could feel Akaashi smile against his skin and the strong burning blush of his cheeks. 

“Yahoo!” Oikawa greeted as he walked in with Iwaizumi tethering behind like he was on a leash. 

“How did you get in?” Bokuto asked, confused.

“I stole your room key! Where is he?” 

Bokuto lifted the covers to show a lump underneath his shirt. Iwaizumi awed, suddenly wrapping his arms around Oikawas waist from behind and nuzzling his face in his nape. 

“Do cute things like that with me!” 

Bokuto laughed at the sight, not used to seeing his friend so clingy. “What’s gotten into him?”

“Iwa-chan has been very clingy ever since we became boyfriends!” Oikawa put his hand up to the side of his mouth like he was telling a secret. “And emotional.” 

“Shut up.” Iwaizumi murmured, sniffling after. 

Akaashi removed himself from his position, his hair a mess as he peaked out of the covers. “Oikawa, why are you here?” 

“I missed you!” 

Akaashi sighed and rolled onto his back. “C'mere.” He opened his arms, Oikawa responding excitedly and Bokuto not so much. 

“No! Mine!” Bokuto pulled him back. 

“Mine!” Oikawa jumped on top of Akaashi, suffocating him into the bed. He began to start shoving at Bokuto, who did the same to him.

“I feel so popular.” Akaashi giggled before removing himself from underneath his friend without the two even noticing. “Wanna grab some food?” He asked Iwaizumi. 

Without warning, they both were gone and walking down the hotel hallway to the elevators. Akaashi was holding his breath, clearly wanting to discuss something and Iwaizumi could tell from the way he furrowed his brows in deep thought. 

“Say it.” 

“What?” 

“Say what’s on your mind.” Iwaizumi buried his hands in his jeans. 

Akaashi took a lingering breath. “Do you think Bokuto and I are rushing into a relationship again?” 

Iwaizumi couldn't help but smile. “Do _you_ think you are?” 

Akaashi twisted his lips, both of them knowing his answer. “Well thanks for your help then.” 

“Hey, come on.” Iwaizumi laughed. “Talk to me. Are you having concerns?” 

“A little…” Akaashi looked down at the ground. “Especially with what happened between Kuroo and I, I feel like he’s not being honest with how he’s feeling about everything.” 

“Bokuto is a pretty honest person. I can't imagine he would hide how he felt about something like that. He’s made it clear he hates Kuroo’s guts now.” 

“Yeah but… it can’t be that simple. They’ve been best friends since they were babies.” 

“It’s that simple for Bokuto. Plus I don’t blame him. What Kuroo did to you is-”

“Well, what about you?” Akaashi looked at him. “Do you hate Kuroo?” 

Iwaizumi tossed his head back, staring at the ceiling. “I hate what he did… what he has been doing. I definitely think he deserves whatever consequences come his way,”

“But…” 

“I don’t know.” Iwaizumi shook his head in frustration. “We’ve been friends for almost six years. I guess I’m just struggling accepting that he actually did this.” 

“Yeah, me too.” Akaashi sighed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to put you on the spot or anything.” 

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it. Now back to you and Bokuto. What’s going on?” 

“There’s just doubts that I'm having. Like what if we fight like that again. Or if I start depending on him too much or-”

“Can I be honest with you?” 

Akaashi nodded. 

“You and Bokuto are so disgustingly in love it makes me sick.” A blunt answer. “But you also get each other better than anyone. So when you fight and when you have disagreements, you’re stronger because you can understand what the other is thinking. Shit gets rough in a relationship. That’s just how it is. At this point, there is no rushing into things because you guys are already deep into each other. Just be happy, Akaashi. You love him so let yourself love him.” 

“Is it that easy?” 

Iwaizumi shrugged. “It’s different for everyone. Obviously you have things to work on with yourself and so does Bo, but don’t let it stop you from what really makes you happy.” 

“And say I do just let myself have this? What happens then?” 

A genuine and proud smile curved the corners of Iwaizumis lips as he looked at his friend. “That’s for you to decide.” 

~~~

“ _There was a time, I used to look into my fathers eyes. In a happy home, I was a king, I had a golden throne._ ” Akaashi took a step back from his friends, needing a chance to catch his breath. “ _Those days are gone, now the memories are on the wall. I hear the sounds from the places where I was born.”_

Stumbling across a small club, the four had danced all night. No one was near tired, enjoying every minute being together after a rough couple of months. Akaashi found his emotions battling his expressions as he didn’t want to show how vulnerable he felt watching the smiles on their faces. 

“ _Up on the hill across the blue lake, that’s where I had my first heartbreak. I still remember how it all changed.”_ The three danced close together, packed in the crowd of everyone else. Large smiles and energetic feet. Bodies and hips were swaying as beads of sweat slid against hot skin. “ _My father said, don’t you worry, don’t you worry child. See heaven’s got a plan for you. Don't you worry, don’t you worry now, yeah!”_

Akaashi looked up at the ceiling, the planetarium-like dome of stars reflecting in his deep blue eyes. His eyelids fell closed like curtains as the stars danced above him. He breathed in through his nose, a sealed smile resting peacefully on his lips. His body was covered in chills once the beat dropped. Only 50% of people feel chills when they listen to music. When he was younger, he was told by his parents that it was because he had a special connection to music. He believed them, of course he did.

The whole crowd was dancing with excitement, smiles and drinks flown in the air. Bodies were bumping against each other with no care in the world, all too high on the energy and thrill throughout the room. 

“ _There was a time, I met a girl of a different kind.”_ Akaashi glanced at his friends again, captured by the way Oikawa and Iwaizumi danced together. They held each other’s hands, fingers tightly interlocked as if they were unbreakable. Iwaizumi wasn’t huge on dancing, but Oikawa was the only exception, the only reason he stayed on the dance floor for hours straight. “ _We ruled the world, thought I’ll never lose her out of sight.”_

Oikawa was in control of their movements, outstretching their arms, waving them around and pulling each other closer. They were speaking to each other, trying to be vocal over the loud music. It looked to be sweet and short words were passed as the smiles on their faces were growing. 

_“I still hear the songs, reminding me of a friend. Up on a hill across the blue lake.”_ Akaashi’s eyes shifted, his boyfriend already staring at him with his beautiful golden eyes and his arm stretched out, palm faced up. Akaashi’s lips curved even more, his skin burning from the blush. He reached out, meeting his hand with his own.

Bokuto pulled him close as he twirled Akaashi, letting them meet chest-to-chest. “ _I still remember how it all changed.”_ Akaashi snaked his arms over Bokuto’s shoulder, their foreheads meeting and resting against each other. “ _Don’t you worry, don’t you worry, child.”_

Bokutos hand rested comfortably on his boyfriend's waist, holding him close and pressed up against him. Meeting the soft skin of Akaashi’s face with his opposite hand, Bokuto ran his thumb in circles. _“Don’t you worry, don’t you worry now.”_ Bokuto sang along, his voice deeper than the actual artist singing. 

Akaashi nuzzled into his hand, his eyes closing for a brief moment before opening with a slight shimmer of tears. “Bokuto.” A whisper against his lips, a chaste intention. 

“Yes, Keiji?” 

Akaashi was drowning in his eyes, absolutely mesmerized by the person in front of him. He could see the reflection of the stars from the dome in his eyes, but they weren’t needed. 

Akaashi didn’t need the stars in the sky anymore. Not when he had the brightest one in front of him. 

“I love you.” He tilted his chin up to meet Bokuto's lips in pure endearment. 

Bodies were hyperly jumping again, the music taking over their movements. Chills ran through Akaashi’s body again, but this time it wasn’t because of the song or the energy in the room. It was because of Bokuto. 

His lips were soft, addicting to taste and feel. The lingering touch of his jaw from Bokuto's hand was driving Akaashi’s senses crazy. 

“Keiji, you’re my world.” Bokuto whispered into his mouth, moving their bodies together to the music. 

Akaashi smiled against his lips. “Am I now?” 

“Always have been.” Bokuto kissed him stronger than before, but with no intention other than to show how much he loved Akaashi. 

“Lovebirds!” Oikawa screamed in his best friend's ears before bumping against them to get them to dance. 

Akaashi rested his head against Bokuto's shoulder, smiling at his idiotic friend. He watched Iwaizumi wrap his arms around Oikawas waist from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder and swaying their bodies back and forth. Oikawa held onto his hands, moving his body against his as he planted a wet kiss on his cheek. 

_Ah, this is perfect. It’s all I need._

Akaashi gently kissed the corner of Bokuto's mouth, whispering “I love you” and nuzzling his face back in his neck. Bokuto responded with a squeeze around his body and his own whispers of affection. 

_You and I. Us. Forever._

_My star._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!! DOUBLE UPDATES IN ONE DAY WOOOO YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY anywho i’m so so sorry this took so long :(( but two more chapters then sequel!!! 
> 
> also if you have any ideas or things you want to see or need cleared up, comment below because there’s only one more chapter (of present time) and the epilogue left (which talks about future)!! also posting the first chapter of the sequel at the same time i post the last chapter of this one. my goal is to have this done by the mid of February.
> 
> ALSO I WROTE AN IWAOI ONE SHOT SO GO CHECK IT OUT!! ITS CALLED “LIVING WITH OBLIVION”


End file.
